Another Chance A Marauder Tale
by Serina Corvus
Summary: Das Ganze ist teilweise AU, und beginnt im Sommer vor der 4ten Klasse der Rumtreiber in einem kleinen Vorort außerhalb von London. Sarah Meyers hat eine unheimliche Begegnung, die ihr ganzes Leben durcheinander bringt. JP/LE, RM/DM, SB/OC, PP/OC andere
1. Veränderungen

So, ich hab mich mal an eine FF aus Rumtreiber Zeit gewagt. Die Idee schwebte mir schon länger im Kopf rum und jetzt hab ich sie mal, zu mindest schon teilweise auf den PC übertragen.  
Mein Hauptcharakter „lebt" bereits etliche Jahre und hat mich durch viele Rollenspiele begleitet und nun hab ich mal versucht sie im HP-Universum anzusiedeln. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch mit der Idee anfreunden könnt aber sie kann ja nichts für ihr Schicksal.

**D****isclaimer:** Die bekannte Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern einer bestimmten Engländerin, die ich dafür zutiefst dankbar bin.Die anderen entstammen meiner bescheidenen Fantasie bis auf Nieja und Torad, die existieren wirklich! (Huhu Dorie!)

**Inhalt:** Das ganze ist teilweise AU, und beginnt im Sommer vor der 4ten Klasse der Rumtreiber in einem kleinen Vorort außerhalb von London. Sarah Meyers hat eine unheimliche Begegnung, die ihr ganzes Leben durcheinander bringt und sie eine Welt führt, die ihr völlig fremd ist. Sie trifft auf Lily, James, Sirius und Remus und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf.  
Dies ist der erste Teil einer Trilogie der sich mit den Jahren in Hogwarts befasst und er endet mit dem siebten Schuljahr im Sommer 1978.

* * *

I. Veränderungen

Endlich Ferien. Sarah warf ihre Schultasche in eine Ecke und ließ sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Sonne, die durch die Gardinen auf ihr Gesicht schien. Sie wusste, dass sie so nur noch mehr Sommersprossen kriegen würde, aber dass war ihr im Moment egal. Verhindern konnte sie eh nicht, dass hatte sie von ihrer irischen Mutter geerbt, ebenso wie die feuerroten Haare. Nur woher sie diese Locken hatte wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht von ihrem Vater, aber denn hatte sie nie kennen gelernt.

Sarahs Mutter war vor drei Jahren gestorben und sie lebte jetzt mit ihrem Stiefvater Fred in Sevenoaks, südlich von London. Fred hatte Arbeit in den Londoner Docks bekommen und so waren sie vor 4 Wochen aus Liverpool hierher gezogen. Der Fernseher und der Kühlschrank waren ausgepackt und bereits angeschlossen, aber die Umzugskartons stapelten sich noch immer im Flur. Fred verbrachte seine Freizeit lieber mit seinen neuen Kollegen und Sarah vermutete, dass er eine neue Freundin hatte. Sie wusste nie, wo er war, oder wann er nach Hause kam.  
Sarah ging in die Küche und machte sich ein Brot, als das Telefon klingelte.  
„Hallo, Sarah Meyers hier. Wer.." meldete sie sich.  
„Hey Sarah, ich bin's" erklang die Stimme von Marcia, einem Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. „Was machst du heute noch? Heute Abend steigt am See eine Party. 20 Uhr?"  
Sarah versprach zum See zu kommen. Vorher wollte sie jedoch noch einkaufen, etwas dass der gute Fred gerne vergaß, und duschen musste sie auch noch. Wer ging schon ungewaschen zu einer Party, auch wenn sie zehnmal an einem See stattfand!

--- --- ---

Sarah war spät dran. Fred war noch aufgetaucht und wollte unbedingt was zu essen haben.  
„Kann er nicht einmal für sich selbst sorgen?" dachte sie ärgerlich.  
Es war kurz vor Neun als sie beim See ankam und da war keine Party, oder besser gesagt, keine Party mehr! So wie es aussah, hatte die Polizei die Feier bereits wieder aufgelöst.  
„Mist!" rief Sarah laut. Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt sauer sein, aber sie war es nicht.  
Der Abend war viel zu schön um sich zu ärgern. Die Sonne ging langsam in einem bunten Farbenspiel unter, der warme Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar und überall tanzten Glühwürmchen zwischen den Bäumen. Sie hörte die Grillen zirpen und die Vögel in den Ästen schienen nur für sie zu singen. Langsam ging sie zwischen den Bäumen umher. Sie hatte es nicht eilig, es gab keine Party und zu Hause wartete nur Fred, der bestimmt schon bald vor dem Fernseher einschlafen würde.

So spazierte sie in der Dämmerung umher und merkte nicht, wie ihre Umgebung immer ruhiger wurde. Erst als fast wieder an der Strasse angelangt war, die in den Ort zurückführte, fiel ihr die Stille auf.  
„Wie in einem Grab." dachte sie. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz verschwunden und lange Schatten tanzten um sie herum. Hinter ihr knackte ein Zweig und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Stand da nicht jemand? Zwischen den Bäumen links von ihr? Nein, nur ein Schatten. Sarah atmete erleichtert aus und musste lachen.  
„Mann, bist du schreckhaft Sarah Meyers, wie ein Baby!" Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und drehte sich wieder in Richtung der Strasse.  
Doch statt dieser sah sie zwei Rotglühende Augen und spitze Zähne, die auf sie zukamen!

--- --- ---

Fred war wütend, er hatte heute eigentlich etwas anderes vor gehabt. Er war mit seinen Freunden im Pub verabredet, aber stattdessen saß er mitten in London in einem Krankenhaus, von dem er noch nie etwas gehört hatte, wegen seiner Stieftochter und lauschte einer Geistergeschichte!  
„Sie...was?...Ein Vam…Sie…Ich hör wohl nicht Recht?" Ja, er war sauer und mittlerweile hatte er rasende Kopfschmerzen.  
Er blickte zu Sarah hinüber, die schlafend in einem Krankenbett lag. Sie war weiß wie die Laken und das Rot ihrer Haare ließ sie noch bleicher wirken. Ein dicker Verband war um ihren Hals gewickelt.

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und zwei Männer traten ein. Ein älterer, in einem langen blauen Mantel mit weißen Haaren und Bart, die ihm bis zur Taille reichten. Der andere schien, wie er selbst, Mitte 30 zu sein. Er hatte ein breites Kreuz, wachsame Augen und deutliche Narben im Gesicht und auf den Händen.  
Der ältere beugte sich über Sarah, die noch immer zu schlafen schien, dann wand er sich an Fred. „Mister Meyers, ich verstehe, dass Sie uns nicht glauben. Aber im Interesse Ihrer Tochter sollten Sie es dennoch tun." Der Mann hatte eine ruhige, Vertrauenserweckende Stimme, doch bei Fred zeigte sie anscheinend keinerlei Wirkung.  
„STIEFTOCHTER!" entgegnete er gereizt „Sie ist nur meine Stieftochter. Wie oft muss ich das noch wiederholen? Und überhaupt … Wer sind Sie jetzt eigentlich?" Fred starte den Mann finster an, der ihm freundlich entgegen lächelte.  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte, ich habe meine Manieren heute wohl zu Hause vergessen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und dies hier ist Alastor Moody." Er zeigte auf den Mann neben sich „Wir waren, ähm, zufällig in der Nähe als Ihre Toch… Stieftochter angegriffen wurde."  
„Das Mädchen wäre gestorben wenn wir nicht ..." Alastor kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu Ende zusprechen, denn Fred unterbrach ihn ziemlich aufgebracht.  
„Was hatte sie auch da draußen zu suchen? Sie macht nichts als Schwierigkeiten! Als ihre Mutter noch lebte, da war sie ja noch erträglich. Aber sie ist gestorben und ließ mich mit der da alleine!" Fred zeigte zu dem Bett, in den Sarah noch immer regungslos lag „Und jetzt kommen Sie daher und erzählen mir Gespenstergeschichte! Sie sind ja völlig verrückt, Sie…" er spie die Worte geradezu heraus er doch die beiden Männer hörten ihm nicht mehr zu.

Albus und Moody sahen sich schweigend an. Sie hatten genug gehört und wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Albus hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und er hatte mit seinem langjährigen Freund schon im Voraus besprochen, was sie nun tun würden.  
Dieser Fred war ein Widerling und Dumbledore spürte wie die Wut in seinem Begleiter aufstieg. Auch wenn Moody als hart und kalt verschrien war, er wusste dass dieser Mann ein Herz aus Gold hatte. Und das würde dieses Mädchen auch brauchen. Albus sah zu Sarahs Bett. Noch immer lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen da aber er sah die Träne, die über ihre Wange glitt.  
„Bist du dir ganz sicher, Alastor? Es gibt dann kein zurück mehr, dass weißt du."  
Er blickte den anderen nicht an als dieser sagte.  
„Absolut Albus. Welche Change hat sie denn sonst?"  
Albus nickte nur und drehte sich zu Fred um, der noch immer vor sich hin schimpfte. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Kommen Sie, Mister Meyers beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal." Er nahm Freds Hand und legte ihm seine andere auf die Stirn, was dieser verwundert wahrnahm, doch dann sackte Fred zusammen und wurde von Alastor aufgefangen.  
Die beiden Männer legten ihn auf eine Bahre und schoben ihn hinaus auf den Flur. Als sie das Zimmer wieder betraten sahen sie zum Bett, von wo aus sie zwei große blaue Augen anstarten.

--- --- ---

„Ich nehme an dass du schon eine ganze Weile zugehört hast. Hab ich Recht?" fragte Albus lächelnd und Sarah nickte. Verwirrt und ängstlich schaute sie zwischen den Männern hin und her. Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Verband an ihrem Hals.  
„Das war doch ein Scherz, oder?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme „Das war doch kein… Ich meine, es gibt doch keine… Was haben Sie eigentlich mit Fred gemacht?"  
„Es gibt da Draußen noch ganz andere Geschöpfe, Kleines. Und Fred geht es gut. Er schläft jetzt etwas und wenn er aufwacht wird er das alles hier vergessen haben."  
Alastor war während er sprach näher an das Bett getreten und musterte sie ganz genau. „Was denkst du, Albus, zu früh für einen Test?"  
Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue und trat ebenfalls näher heran. „Ich glaube nicht."  
Er sah Sarah liebevoll an, die immer verwirrter aussah.

Albus legte einen Zettel auf ihre Decke.  
„Sarah, bitte bewege deine Hand so." Er zeigte ihr, was er meinte „Sprich dabei die Worte _Wingardium Leviosa_. Nur zu, keine Angst."  
Sie sah dem alten Mann sehr verständnislos an, tat aber was er sagte. Ihr entfuhr ein leichter Schrei, als der Zettel unter ihrer Hand zu schweben begann.  
„Was geschieht hier?" fragte sie flüsternd, und Neugier war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
Albus begann zu erklären: „Als erstes musst du wissen, dass es zwei Arten von Menschen gibt, Zauberer, so wie Alastor und ich, und Muggel, nicht magische, so wie du und Fred. Wir leben in unserer eigenen Welt, fern der Blicke der Muggel, und unter normalen Umständen wären wir uns auch nie begegnet. Doch du bist Romanev Blatanescu über den Weg gelaufen und, was viel erstaunlicher ist, du hast es überlebt! Aber dadurch ist unsere Welt jetzt auch deine, Sarah … Nein, las mich ausreden." sagte Albus schnell als er sah, dass Sarah ihn unterbrechen wollte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und fuhr fort.  
„Romanev war, nein, ist ein Vampir. Aber kein gewöhnlicher sondern dass, was wir als Großen Alten, als _Ursprünglichen_ bezeichnen. Eine Art Ur-Vampir. Sehr alt, sehr mächtig und sehr gefährlich. Deswegen waren wir da."  
Er zeigte auf Alastor und sich.  
„Wir wollten ihn ausschalten und hatten ihn fast, als du ihm in die Arme gelaufen bist. Wäre er ein normaler Vampir gewesen, wäre nichts weiter passiert, solange du nicht auch sein Blut getrunken hättest. Die Wunde wäre verheilt und du hättest nach Hause gehen können. Ab der Biss eines Ursprünglichen…nun hier sieht die Sache etwas anders aus, und das bringt gewisse Probleme mit sich. Dieser Biss macht dich zu einem Halbvampir."  
Albus sah Sarah über den Rand seiner Halbmondförmigen Brille an.

Sarah rauschte das Blut in den Ohren. Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte, konnte nicht glauben, was der Mann da vor ihr erzählte.  
Alastor trat an ihre andere Seite und blickte sie mitfühlend an. „Darum kannst du auch, obwohl du ein Muggel bist, Magie anwenden. Wir können dich nicht in deine Welt zurückkehren lassen. Blatanescu würde hinter dir her sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du noch lebst. Und wahrscheinlich nicht nur er."  
Er lächelte schwach.  
„Du wirst deine Identität aufgeben und ein neues Leben beginnen müssen. Bei uns, bei … Bei mir um genau zu sein. Ich werde dich als meine Tochter ausgeben und dir helfen mit deinen neuen Fähigkeiten zu Recht zu kommen, bis du im September zur Schule gehen kannst."  
Er wand sich ab und trat an das Fenster.  
„Dann wird Albus dir zur Seite stehen, wenn du Hilfe benötigst. Er ist der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Doch niemand darf erfahren, wer oder was du wirklich bist! Halbwesen gelten als gefährlich und werden gefürchtet. Es gibt sogar Gesetzte für sie, wie zum Beispiel die für Werwölfe."  
Sarah blickte ihn an. „Es gibt wirklich Werwölfe?" fragte sie ungläubig.  
„Natürlich! " antwortete Alastor. „Ebenso wie Vampire, Einhörner oder Drachen. Das meiste, was du aus Märchen oder Sagen kennst, existiert."  
Er sah, wie die Sonne über London aufging. Langsam krochen die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Zimmer und er folgte ihnen mit seinem Blick, bis sie Sarahs Bett erreichten. Sie wanderten über das Mädchen und ließen ihre Haare leuchten.  
Er stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Du brauchst einen neuen Namen und.."  
„Warum? Ich bin gefährlich? Ich meine, wenn ich wirklich ein … was auch immer bin, dann … Ich kann doch niemandem was tun!"  
Ihre Stimme bebte und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
Albus, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt, antwortete ihr. „Immerhin kannst du auch im Tageslicht existieren! Und das alleine reicht schon, um den Meisten eine Heidenangst zu machen, sogar Romanev, dem dies nicht vergönnt ist."

Erschrocken sah sie zum Fenster und blinzelte in die Sonne.  
Und jetzt, in diesem Moment, da glaubte sie es. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass etwas anders war, dass sie anders war. Ihr wurde plötzlich klar was in der Nacht geschehen war, wieder sah sie seine Augen und die Zähne auf sich zukommen, spürte den Schmerz an ihrem Hals und das Brennen, das sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie hätte sterben können heute Nacht, sie hätte sterben können, als die Sonne auf sie fiel.  
Aber sie lebte!  
Sie saß hier, atmete, weinte, aber sie lebte.  
Ihr altes Leben war vorbei, das hatte sie in diesem Moment begriffen. Aber sie hatte die Möglichkeit auf ein neues, unbekanntes und vielleicht sogar besseres Leben. Ob nun bei Fred oder diesem Alastor, wo war der Unterschied? Fred mochte sie nicht, hatte sie nie gewollt und war sicher froh, wenn sie endlich weg war. Dieser Alastor schien sich jedoch um sie zu Sorgen, warum auch immer. Da war etwas in seinem Blick, was sie bei Fred noch nie gesehen hatte. Wieder liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.  
Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was passiert war und noch alles passieren würde. Und dann hellte sich ihre Mine auf. Ihr war etwas eingefallen, an das sie schon länger nicht mehr gedacht hatte, weil es zu schmerzhaft für sie war.  
„Serina Corvus" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Das war der Name meiner Mum. Ich … Ich würde, ich meine wenn es geht dann würde ich gerne diesen Namen…" Ihre Stimme brach als die Erinnerung an ihre Mutter sie überkam.  
Albus lächelte sie aufmunternd an „Das ist ein sehr schöner Name und ich denke, er passt zu Dir. Wir zwei werden jetzt mal kurz verschwinden. Wir müssen noch einige Dinge klären. Wenn wir zurückkommen dann bringen wir dich hier weg … Serina"  
Dann verließen die Beiden das Zimmer und ließen sie mit ihren Gedanken allein.


	2. Lügen im Ministerium

2 Lügen im Ministerium

Alastor Moody trat aus einem der Kamine und war verdammt nervös. Er ging durch die Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums, um sich mit seinem Chef, Rufus Scrimgeour, zu treffen. In seiner Tasche steckte die Geburtsurkunde seiner Tochter. Es war eine Fälschung, aber eine verflucht gute und Moody wollte gar nicht wissen, woher Dumbledore die so schnell bekommen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Chef ihm glauben würde.  
Er, Alastor Moody, und eine Tochter!  
Er, der Einzelgänger, der Bluthund, wie ihm einige nannten, weil er nie einen davon kommen ließ.  
Er, der Verrückte, der nie einem Kampf aus dem Weg ging und hinter jeder Ecke einen Schwarzmagier vermutete.  
Er hatte fast so viele Orden in seiner Aurorenlaufbahn bekommen wie er Narben auf seinem Körper hatte. Er wusste, er würde eines Tages im Kampf sterben und genauso wollte er es auch. Zu Hause im Schaukelstuhl sitzen und auf den Sensenmann warten war nicht sein Stil.

Und jetzt hatte er sich von seinem Freund zu dieser Schnapsidee überreden lassen! Albus war Schuld, wenn es schief ging. Albus, der in allem und jedem das Gute sah. Wie bei Hagrid, dem Halbriesen. Er lies ihn in Hogwarts als Wildhüter arbeiten obwohl Hagrid der Schule verwiesen worden war weil er für den Tod einer Schülerin verantwortlich gemacht worden war. Aber Albus glaubte an dessen Unschuld.  
Und jetzt, grade in diesem Moment war da dieser Junge, wie hieß er doch gleich… Lupin, ja Remus Lupin, Schüler in Hogwarts und – er war ein Werwolf. Aber Albus tat alles, damit der Junge seine Ausbildung bekam.  
Und jetzt Sarah, nein, ihr Name war jetzt Serina.  
Er war ein Auror verdammt, jemand der gegen dunkle Mächte und finstere Wesen antrat um sie unschädlich zu machen. Und jetzt sollte er die Verantwortung für genau so ein Wesen übernehmen? "Der alte Mann muss verrückt geworden sein!" dachte Moody.  
Sie war jetzt ebenso ein Wesen. Durch den Biss war sie zu einem Halbvampir geworden.  
Dadurch war es ihr möglich, Magie anzuwenden, obwohl sie eigentlich eine Muggel war. Ihre Magie war stark, noch effektiver würde sie allerdings sein, wenn sie ihre andere Gestallt annahm, doch das hatten sie noch nicht ausprobiert. Dafür war sie, wie ihre vampirischen Verwandten, gegen einige Flüche gänzlich Immun.  
Natürlich wäre sie, richtig ausgebildet, eine wertvolle Verbündete in Kampf gegen das Böse. Aber das Risiko war hoch, sehr hoch. Nicht nur, wenn sie sich der anderen Seite zuwenden würde. Was, wenn alles auffliegt? Dann wäre sein Leben wertlos. Er würde nach Askaban geschickt werden, oder noch Schlimmer, er würde seinen Posten in der Aurorenabteilung verlieren!

Alastor musste sich konzentrieren. Wenn er das hier wirklich glaubhaft durchziehen wollte, durfte er sich nicht von solchen Gedanken beeinflussen lassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte so alles, was ihn von seiner nun folgender Aufgabe ablenken könnte.   
Er stand vor der Tür seines Vorgesetzten und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Jetzt war es zu spät für seine Zweifel. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben und das würde er auch halten, er würde es schon schaffen. Er klopfte und trat in das Büro. 

--- --- ---

Rufus Scrimgeour saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf. „Moody!" sagte dieser erstaunt. „Was treibt Sie denn hier her? Ich dachte, Sie haben heute ihren freien Tag?"  
Alastor zwang sich zu einem lächeln, ging durch das Zimmer zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl davor.  
„Guten Morgen, Rufus." Erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ja hab ich, aber es gibt da ein Problem über das ich mit Ihnen reden muss." Er holte Luft um sich zu sammeln und fuhr fort. „Ich brauche Urlaub, bis Anfang September. Und das ab sofort."  
Scrimgeour sah ihr erstaunt an, und so erzählte Alastor die Geschichte die er mit Dumbledore ausgearbeitet hatte.   
Von einer alten Jugendliebe und deren Folgen. Das diese Frau ein Kind, sein Kind geboren und alleine großgezogen hatte und nun ganz plötzlich verstorben war. Das er sich nun um sein Kind, seine Tochter, kümmern müsste und er darum Urlaub bräuchte. Damit sie sich einleben und er sie im September nach Hogwarts schicken könnte, da sie bisher zu Hause unterrichtet worden war.

Scrimgeour hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, nickte hin und wieder verständnisvoll sagte aber nichts. Er kannte Moody seit dieser als Kadett bei der Aurorenzentrale angefangen hatte. Er wusste, wie ehrgeizig dieser Mann war. Er hatte diesen Mann kämpfen, töten und selbst schwer verletzt gesehen. Er konnte sich diesen Mann nicht als Vater vorstellen.  
Moody, Alastor Moody und ein Kind?  
Das passte seiner Meinung nach nicht zusammen. Er sah in Moodys vernarbtes Gesicht und stellte sich vor, wie es auf ein Mädchen, das grade seine Mutter verloren hatte, wirken müsste. Aber er sagte nichts darüber, was er dachte. Was wusste er schon über diesen Mann, das nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte? Er sah in Moodys Augen und erkannte, wie Ernst ihm dieses Anliegen war. Wieder stellte er sich das Mädchen vor, insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie nicht allzu viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Vater hatte. Stellte sich vor, wie allein und verloren sie sich fühlen musste und das sie jede Hilfe bräuchte, die sie kriegen konnte. Doch darüber sagte er nichts.  
Er versprach, dass er es irgendwie einrichten würde. Es waren sechs Wochen, die er auf seinen besten Mann verzichten sollte, aber das würde er schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Und wenn er die restlichen Auroren Doppelschichten schieben lies.

„Im Notfall bin ich natürlich sofort zur Stelle." sagte Moody, der wusste, dass sein Anliegen alles durcheinander brachte und fast unmöglich war. Doch er hatte gewonnen. Sie hatten auf Rufus Mitgefühl gebaut und sie hatten richtig gelegen. Es widerstrebte ihm, diesen Mann derart anzulügen, Scrimgeour vertraute ihm blind und er nutzte dieses Vertrauen aus.  
Aber er hatte es Albus etwas versprochen, er wusste selber nicht wieso. Es war so schon schwierig genug in seinem Job und jetzt hatte er auch noch die Verantwortung für ein Kind, einen Teenager.  
Was hatte sich Albus nur dabei gedacht?  
Sein Freund war schon immer Recht komisch gewesen, aber er konnte dem Mann einfach nichts abschlagen.

Erleichtert verließ er das Büro. „Das wäre geschafft." dachte er. „Doch das Schlimmste kommt erst noch auf mich zu!"  
Er würde sich mit Albus treffen und ins Krankenhaus zurückkehren.  
„Das Mädchen hat ja keine Ahnung was ihr noch alles bevor steht."   
Seine Gedanken kreisten um das kleine Geschöpf, das da nun ganz alleine war und auf ihn wartete. Sie hatten Serina noch nicht alles gesagt, was sie wussten. Er dachte an das, was sie ihr verschwiegen hatten, und dass es seine Aufgabe sein würde, es ihr zu sagen.  
Sie darauf vorzubereiten.  
Ihm wurde ganz anders bei dem Gedanken, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Alastor Moody ratlos.


	3. Tod und Leben

3. Tod und Leben

„Serina Corvus. Serina Corvus. Serina Corvus.." Immer wieder dachte sie diesen Namen während sie am Fenster stand und auf die Stadt hinaus starrte. In der Fensterscheibe spiegelte sich ihr Gesicht, das sie ängstlich ansah. Sie konnte die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen sehen und ihr bleiches Gesicht schien gegliches Lächeln verloren zu haben. Ihr schien das alles noch immer wie ein schlechter Traum aus dem sie gleich erwachen würde. Gleich würde Fred an ihre Tür klopfen und sie zur Eile antreiben.  
Aber Fred kam nicht.

Sie dachte über Zauberer und Vampire nach, dachte an Werwölfe und all die dunklen Gestallten ihrer Fantasie. Sie kannte sie alle, aus Geschichten, dem Fernsehen, dem Kino. Am Ende ging immer das Licht an, der Popkorneimer war leer und man lachte über das gesehene. Aber hier ging das Licht nicht an und es gab auch kein Popkorn, das hier war real.  
Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Sie hob ihre Hand und sprach die Worte, die der alte Mann ihr genannt hatte. Sie ließ ein Glas schweben, das vor ihr stand und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. So schön das Gefühl, dies zu können, auch war, sie würde doch alles geben, wenn sie es nicht könnte. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Sieh es ein, das hier ist echt! Das ist jetzt dein Leben. was immer das auch sein mag … Serina." sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Sie musste ihr Schicksal akzeptieren, dass war ihr klar. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Entweder sie akzeptierte es oder sie würde den Verstand verlieren.

Sie hörte Stimmen auf dem Flur und die Tür öffnete sich. Moody und Albus traten ein und der Ältere beobachte ihren Schwebezauber.  
„Das klappt ja schon recht gut, wie ich sehe." sagte er lächelnd.  
Moody stellte eine Tasche auf das Bett und zog einige Kleidungsstücke daraus hervor.  
„Ich kann dich ja nicht im Nachthemd mitnehmen, das würde hier sicher auffallen. Du solltest dich also besser umziehen, Serina."  
Serina … Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an den Namen, den sie sich selber ausgesucht hatte. Neugierig betrachtete sie die Sachen auf ihrem Bett: eine braune Stoffhose, ein dunkler Pulli, schwarze Schuhe die mindestens 3 Nummern zu groß waren und ein dunkler Umhang.  
Sie blickte etwas skeptisch drein und nahm die Sachen vom Bett.  
„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Moody doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na ja … nein, schon gut. Alles in Ordnung." Sie ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Moody sah Albus fragend an.  
„Da hast du wohl nicht ihren Geschmack getroffen, alter Freund!" sagte dieser lachend.  
„Oh Merlin!" dachte Moody. „Jetzt muss ich auch noch über den Modegeschmack einer 14-jährigen nachdenken! Und warum hat dieser Mann eigentlich immer so gut Laune? Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten." Er war verärgert. Warum hatte er sich noch mal auf diese Scharade eingelassen? Moody lehnte sich mit verschränkten Atmen gegen die Wand.

Die Tür zum Bad öffnete sich und Serina trat heraus.  
„Ok. Wenn du soweit bist sollten wir hier verschwinden." Moody war schon an der Tür, als er sich noch mal umdrehte und sie ansah. Die Sachen sahen wirklich schrecklich aus, aber das würde er nicht zu geben, nicht jetzt und nicht hier, niemals! „Keine Sorge, wir besorgen dir noch was Anderes zum Anziehen. Das ist nur zur…äh...Tarnung."  
Er bemerkte, wie etwas wie Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht huschte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien sich ihre Mine aufzuhellen und ein leichtes Lächeln flackerte um ihren Mund auf.  
„Ha, geht doch. Ist ja doch nicht so schwer diese ganze Vaterkiste." dachte er. Er wusste nicht, wie sehr er sich irrte!

Albus trat ans Bett und holte einen Beutel aus der Tasche. Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und ließ ein graues Pulver aus dem Beutel auf das Bett gleiten, das darauf menschliche Umrisse annahm.  
„Das ist Asche" erklärte er dem Mädchen, das ihm neugierig zusah. „Sie sollen nicht auf die Idee kommen, dich zu suchen."  
Serina schluckte und wurde noch eine Spur bleicher, sie geriet ins schwanken. Moody war mit einem großen Schritt bei ihr, und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht umkippte.  
„Das wird alles zu viel für sie." dachte er sich „Wenn ich ihr jetzt auch noch sage das…Dann kann ich sie gleich in die geschlossene Station hier im St. Mungos bringen."  
Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie auf den Flur. Es herrschte viel Betrieb und niemand achtet wirklich auf die Beiden.

Albus blieb in dem Zimmer und bereitet das Bett weiter vor. Die Heiler hier wussten, was Sarah angegriffen hatte, zu mindest teilweise. Wenn er ihnen nun ein leeres Bett mit Asche und Brandflecken präsentieren würde, würden sie vom endgültigen Tod des Mädchens ausgehen und die Sterbeurkunde ausstellen. Freds Gedächtnis war so manipuliert, das er sich nicht mehr an das Treffen in diesem Zimmer erinnern würde. Albus war sich sicher, dass es für ihn kein großer Verlust war, soviel hatte er in den wenigen Minuten mit diesem Mann feststellen können. Er gab den Beiden noch ein paar Minuten, um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, ehe er die Schwester über Sarah Meyers ableben informierte. 

--- --- ---

Moody ging derweil mit Serina Corvus durch eine Seitentür aus dem Krankenhaus und trat in eine abgelegene Gasse. Er sah auf das Mädchen runter, die noch immer zitterte und kein Wort mehr sagte.  
„So, hier geht es. Wir machen jetzt eine kleine Reise, aber du musst dich gut an mir festhalten, Ok?"  
Sie sah ihn unsicher an, nickte dann aber. Sie krallte sich geradezu an seinem Arm fest und er konnte die Angst in ihr spüren.  
Er hob seinen rechten Arm mit dem Zauberstab und machte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn.

Serina wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie hatte das Gefühl, durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden und den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Panische Angst überkam sie, da sie nicht wusste, was nun mit ihr passierte. Sekunden später war schon alles vorbei.  
Sie hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie stand nicht mehr vor dem Krankenhaus sondern vor einem kleinen Häuschen, das von Feldern umgeben war und sehr abgelegen lag. In der Ferne konnte sie weitere Häuser ausmachen, aber die lagen mindestens einen Kilometer entfernt. Moody strich ihr über die Schultern und sah sie aufmunternd an.  
„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Ich hoffe, es gefä…"  
Serina erbrach sich über seine Schuhe.


	4. Nächtliche Enthüllungen

4. Nächtliche Enthüllung 

Nachdem sich ihr Magen von dem Apparieren erholt hatte, und seine Schuhe endlich wieder sauber waren, hatte er noch viel erklären müssen. Wie Zauberer leben, wo sie einkaufen, wo die Unterschiede ihrer Welten waren und vieles mehr. Sie hatte nur zugehört und ihn mit großen, wissbegierigen Augen angesehen.  
Er hatte von Albus eine Liste bekommen, welche Zauber er ihr bis September beibringen musste, damit sie nicht völlig in der Schule auffiel. Aber wie sollte er ihr dass alles in 6 Wochen beibringen? Tränke, Verwandlungen und den ganzen Rest erst einmal weggelassen!  
Die Geschichte, dass sie zu Hause unterrichtet und auf eine normale Muggelschule gegangen war, wollten sie auch hier beibehalten. So war es leichter, ihre Wissenslücken zu erklären.  
Sie hatte viel vor sich. Würde viel lernen müssen und jede Nachhilfe benötigen, die sie kriegen konnte. Vielleicht erwartete Dumbledore zuviel von der 14-Jährigen.

Aber es ging ihm noch eine andere Sache im Kopf rum, und die war Schuld an seinen Kopfschmerzen. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte, geschweige denn, wie sie es aufnehmen würde. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und schwor sich, Morgen mit ihr darüber zu reden. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine sehr zerzauste Serina kann herein und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Er musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Alpträume." sagte sie nur.  
„Kenn ich." erwiderte er sanft.  
Im kalten Licht der Küchenlampe sah sie älter aus als sie war, und sehr zerbrechlich. Sie schien kleiner geworden zu sein und ihre Augen wirkten zu groß für ihr Gesicht.  
„Stress!" dachte er. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Die letzten 24 Stunden müssen die Hölle für sie gewesen sein."  
„Darf ich?" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken während sie nach seinem Glas griff.  
„Auf keinen Fall!" entgegnete er entsetzt und nahm es schnell in die Hand. War das etwa ein Lächeln, das er da in ihren Augen funkeln sah? Tatsächlich, sie grinste ihn frech an. Er stand auf und ging zum Schrank hinüber. Viel hatte er nicht im Haus. Er öffnete eine braune Flasche und stellte sie vor ihr ab.  
„Das darfst du." sagte er und musste ebenfalls lächeln.  
Er beobachtete, wie sie einen kleinen Schluck nahm und sich ihre Augen weiteten.  
„Wow!" entfuhr es ihr, „Was ist das? Das ist ja….LECKER!"  
„Butterbier" sagte er nur und beobachtete sie weiter.  
Hier saß ein 14-Jähriges Mädchen in seiner Küche, trug eines seiner alten Hemden, das ihr viel zu groß war, trank Butterbier und lächelte versonnen. Als hätte sie schon immer hierher gehört.

Er konnte es nicht. Er wollte ihr nicht auch noch den letzten Rest kindlicher Unschuld rauben. Er war doch kein Unmensch! Warum konnte er sie davor nicht bewahren? Aber er musste es tun. Er wusste, er würde sich dafür hassen, sie würde ihn dafür hassen. Also brachte er es lieber gleich hinter sich, bevor ihn doch noch der Mut verließ.  
„Serina, es gibt da noch etwas, über das wir reden müssen. Etwas, das den Biss betrifft, welche…was das Folgen noch hat." Er sah sie vorsichtig an.  
Sie stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch. „Was denn?" fragte sie anscheinend völlig unbekümmert. „Verwandel ich mich jetzt bei Vollmond in eine Blutsaugende Bestie, die über andere herfällt?"  
Sie grinste ihn noch immer an, doch er sah in ihre Augen, und die grinsten nicht. Er sah Angst und Panik darin.  
„Moody, du bist ein Idiot!" dachte er sich und sagte dann zu ihr: „Nicht ganz, nur Werwölfe verwandeln sich bei Vollmond."  
Sie wartete. Sie zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und wartete, dass er weiter sprach. Den Vollmond hatte er ihr grade genommen und jetzt wartete sie darauf, dass er ihr auch den Rest nehmen würde. Aber er sagte nichts. Er sah sie nur stumm an.  
Und, ganz langsam, verstand sie, was er sagte, während er nichts sagte. Das Grauen schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, sie schloss die Augen und schluckte.

Er stand auf und eilte um den Tisch herum, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Von Zeit zu Zeit" begann er „wirst du eine Art Veränderung´ an dir spüren. Du wirst nervös werden, wahrscheinlich gereizt sein. Deine Sinne werden noch intensiver reagieren, du wirst unruhig werden. Sie nennen es Blutdurst´. Wir denken, hoffen, dass es bei dir nicht so schlimm…oft passieren wird. Du musst auch niemanden beißen, darfst…darfst niemanden beißen, hörst du?"  
Er sah sie unsicher an. Verstand sie, was er ihr da sagte?  
„Wenn es soweit ist…wir helfen dir…Tierblut soll auch…Was? Dir wird doch nicht wieder schlecht oder?"  
Serina sprang vom Stuhl auf und rannte aus der Küche ins Badezimmer, wo er sie würgen hören konnte.

„Vollidiot! Du bist ein totaler Vollidiot!" schimpfte er sich selbst. Er stand auf, nahm aus dem Schrank eine kleine Phiole und ging ihr nach. Er blieb in der Tür zum Badezimmer stehen, wo sie sich gerade das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser wusch. Er hielt ihr die Phiole hin.  
„Trink das, dann wird's dir besser gehen."  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihr Kiefer bebte.  
„WAS?" schrie sie ihn an. „Ich soll das trinken und alles wird wieder gut, ja? Was ist das? Ein Wundermittel, dass das hier alles ungeschehen macht?"  
Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und das Lächeln von vorhin war verschwunden. Ekel, Abscheu und Wut, das war es, was er jetzt in ihr sehen konnte.  
„Nein." sagte er ruhig. "Es ist ein Trank, der dir zu einem traumlosen Schlaf verhelfen wird."  
Sie riss ihm die Phiole aus der Hand und kippte den Inhalt auf einmal hinunter. Die Wirkung setzte sofort ein und er fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fallen konnte. Dann brachte er sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in ihr Bett.  
Wenigstens konnte er so dafür sorgen, dass sie keine weiteren Alpträume haben würde. Wenigstens das, wenn er ist sonst schon nicht helfen konnte. 


	5. Einkaufen mit Tennagern

5. Einkaufen mit Teenagern 

Als Serina aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte, war es bereits nach Mittag. Erst wusste sie nicht, wo sie war und sah sich verwundert um.  
Das Bett in dem sie lag schien nicht so recht in diesen Raum zu gehören. Hohe Regale standen an den Wänden und waren über und über mit dicken Bücher gefüllt. Vor dem Fenster stand ein alter, schwerer Schreibtisch, jedoch war der Stuhl zwischen Fenster und Tisch eingeklemmt, so als ob jemand die Sachen schnell dorthin geschoben hätte. Papiere waren auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und ein Federkiel lag neben einem offenen Tintenfass.  
Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und der Gedanke daran ließ sich noch immer schaudern.

Sie zog die Sachen an, die Moody ihr im Krankenhaus gegeben hatte, und band sich die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Leise verließ sie das Zimmer und sah sich auf den kleinen Flur um. Eine Tür lag zu ihrer Rechten, die geschlossen war, und ihr gegenüber lag eine weitere, die ins Badezimmer führte. Links von ihr führte eine Treppe ins Erdgeschoss, von wo sie Geräusche hörte. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und in Richtung Küche, aus der ihr der Geruch von gebratenen Eiern entgegen kam. Leise trat sie und ein und sah Moody am Herd stehen. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte knurrte ihr Magen so laut, dass Moody es hörte und sich umdrehte.  
„Hab ich doch richtig gehört, dass du aufgestanden bist. Guten Morgen." begrüßte er sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Guten Morgen." antwortete sie und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Moody füllte ihren Teller mit einem großen Haufen Rührei. „Ich hab einen Mordshunger!" verkündete sich und ließ es sich schmecken.  
„Hast du Kaffee?" fragte sie Moody mit vollem Mund.  
Er nickte und griff nach der Kaffeekanne, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.  
"Ich denke nicht, das Kaffee das Richtige für ein Mädchen deines Alters ist. Wie wäre Saft oder Milch? Wobei…Moment, hab ich ja gar nicht im Haus…" stellte er nach einem Blick in den ziemlich leeren Küchenschrank fest.  
Serina kicherte und hielt ihm den leeren Kaffeebecher hin.  
„Also, wir werden nach dem Essen einkaufen gehen müssen. Dann können wir dir auch gleich etwas zum Anziehen besorgen. Und einen Zauberstab brauchst du auch, damit wir mit den Übungen anfangen können, was meinst du?"  
Serina nickte eifrig, hielt dann aber inne. „Wovon bezahl ich das denn alles?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen. Wir kaufen erstmal das Nötigste, deine Schulsachen holen wir später."

In Erinnerung an ihre letzte Apparation wollte er ihr nicht auch noch den Fahrenden Ritter zumuten. Das Flohnetz hielt er ebenfalls noch für zu früh und so entschied sich Moody, mit ihr auf Muggelart nach London zu fahren. Es war zwar eine kleine Wanderung, bis sie am Bahnhof ankamen und endlich im Zug saßen, aber er wollte diesmal kein Risiko eingehen.

Sie stiegen an der U-Bahn Station aus und gingen erst in Den Tropfenden Kessel und dann in die Winkelgasse. Serina war beeindruckt und wollte am liebsten in jedes Geschäft reingehen, aber Moody zog sie ohne Umschweife zu Ollivanders, wo er ihr einen Zauberstab kaufen wollte. Es dauerte länger als er gedacht hatte, und der arme Ollivander würde hinterher sicher wieder seinen ganzen Laden umräumen müssen.  
„Tja, das ist grade leicht, junge Dame….viele hab ich nicht mehr zur Auswahl." sagte Ollivander und verschwand wieder in seinem Lager um mit einem neuen Stapel kleiner Kästchen zu erscheinen. Sie sah Moody betreten an, aber der lächelte ihr nur aufmunternd zu.  
„Weißt du, mein Kind" sagte Mr. Olllivander zu ihr „Nicht der Zauberer sucht sich denn Stab aus, der Stab sucht sich seinen Zauberer aus… hier, nimm mal diesen, Stechpalme, Herzfaser eines Drachens, 7 ½ Zoll." damit reichte er ihr einen kleinen Zauberstab und sie streckte die Hand danach aus.  
Als das Holz ihre Finger berührte spürte sie eine gleißende Wärme, die sich über ihren Arm zog. Der Stab vibrierte in ihrer Hand und sie sah erschrocken auf.  
„Na also!" jubelte Ollivander begeistert. „Ich wusste doch, dass wir für dich einen finden. Es hat halt nur etwas länger gedauert." Er sah sich in seinem Laden um, der etwas durcheinander aussah.  
Moody bezahlte den Stab und zog Serina schnell wieder aus dem Laden, bevor er noch bei aufräumen helfen musste. Das wichtigste hatten sie jetzt, aber er hatte ihr ja noch was versprochen. 

--- --- ---

„Das Nötigste, hatte ich gesagt!" dachte Moody. „Nur das nötigste!" Er stand am Bahnhof in London und schaute auf die Tüten vor sich.  
Nur das Nötigste war in 4 Tüten eines Supermarktes und 8 Tüten einer Kleiderboutique untergebracht. Hinzu kamen noch etliche Kartons mit Schuhen und Moody überlegte, wie es dazu gekommen war...

Der Supermarkt war ihre nächste Anlaufstelle gewesen. Während er noch versuchte, eine gesunde Mischung an Nahrungsmitteln zusammen zu stellen, landeten übersüßte Cornflakes, Pizza und Kartoffelchips in seinem Einkaufswagen. Als Serina dann die Drogerieabteilung entdeckte, und neben Shampoo und Make Up auch Tampons darin Platz fanden, ahnte er, dass ihm noch einiges bevor stand. Doch Moody schwor sich, locker zu bleiben.

Vollbepackt folgte er ihr dann in die Boutique, wo sie ihn doch glatt nach seiner Meinung zu einem Rock fragte, den er eher für einen Topflappen gehalten hätte, und in dem er sie garantiert nirgends hingehen lassen würde! Aber Moody lächelte nur und zwang sich, locker zu bleiben.

Als sie ihn dann jedoch, aus der Umkleidekabine heraus, bat, einen bestimmten BH in einer bestimmten Größe zu suchen, war es vorbei mit seinem locker sein!  
Mit hochrotem Kopf verließ er die Boutique und überließ Serina der Verkäuferin, die sich sogleich auf das Mädchen stürzte.  
„Nie wieder!" schwor er sich, „Nie wieder gehe ich mit ihr etwas anderes als Umhänge kaufen!" sagte er, als er an der frischen Luft war.  
Ein Fehler, wie er nur 30 Minuten später feststellte.  
Als er nämlich, mit normaler Gesichtsfarbe, wieder zurückkam wartete eine glückliche Verkäuferin auf ihn, die von ihrer Provision sicher 4 Wochen Urlaub auf Bora Bora machen konnte!

So stand er jetzt am Bahnhof und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er noch viel lernen müsste, oder er würde bei jedem Einkauf mindestens drei Monatsgehälter und seinen Seelenfrieden verlieren. Er hatte nicht nachgesehen, war sich aber sicher, dass der Topflappen in einer dieser Tüten war!


	6. Das erste Mahl

6. Das erste Ma(h)l

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Serina und Moody übten täglich Zaubersprüche und Flüche und sie stellte sich gar nicht dumm an, auch wenn ihr noch immer viele Fehler unterliefen. Aber Moody wollte sich eh schon länger ein neues Sofa zu legen, da war es nicht so schlimm, dass sie seins in Brand gesetzt hatte. Der alte Schrank, in dem er seine Auszeichnungen aufbewahrte, war allerdings ein Familienerbstück gewesen.  
Dumbledore war von den Fortschritten begeistert, aber es war ja auch nicht sein Schrank gewesen.

Heute jedoch, Serina war jetzt seit 3 Wochen bei ihm, war es anders. Sie versuchte jetzt zum wiederholten Male den Reflekto aber Moodys Entwaffnungszauber drang immer wieder zu ihr durch und riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!" brüllte sie. „Ich kann das nicht, und ich hab auch keinen Bock mehr! Außerdem stinkt es hier, da kann man sich ja nicht konzentrieren!"  
Wütend stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und warft die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.

Moody kratzte sich am Kopf. Er hatte gewusst, dass es passieren würde, aber ihm kam das doch viel zu schnell. Er verließ den Raum und ging in die Küche. Über sich hörte er Serina hin und her laufen, Türen öffnen und wieder schließen.  
„Wie ein Drache an einer Kette." dachte er und sah auf ein braunes Päckchen, das auf einen Regal lag. Dumbledore hatte es schon letzte Woche geschickt. Der Inhalt war mit einem Frischezauber belegt, damit er nicht verdarb. Jetzt öffnete er es und nahm einen ledernen Beutel heraus, der seinen flüssigen Inhalt erahnen ließ.

Langsam stieg er die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf und trat in Serina Zimmer. Es hatte sich sehr verändert, seit sie hier war. Überall lagen Klamotten herum, der Schreibtisch war zur Hälfte mit ihren Kosmetiksachen belegt und sie hatte etliche Bücher in dem Zimmer verteilt.  
„Ich sollte ihr mal ein paar Aufräumzauber zeigen." dachte er.  
„Was willst du?" blaffte sie ihn an als er eintrat.  
Er ignorierte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
„Was ist das?" fragte sie ihn, auf den Beutel zeigend.  
„Sag du es mir." antwortete er und klopfte mit der Hand auf den Platz neben sich.  
Zögernd trat sie näher und setzte sich hin.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Moody!" presste sie stockend hervor. „Wenn ich das da wirklich trinken soll, kotz ich!"  
Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, ihn ging es bei dem Gedanken nicht anders. Vorsichtig öffnete er eine Seite des Beutels ein kleines Stück und beobachtete das Mädchen neugierig und aufmerksam zugleich.

Der Geruch des Blutes strömte ihr in die Nase und füllte ihren Kopf. Der Ekel, den sie eben noch empfunden hatte wich nun einem anderen.  
Gier.  
Hunger stieg in ihr auf, wie sie ihn noch nie verspürt hatte.  
Moody sah die Veränderung, die sie durchmachte, ihre Nasenflügel zitterten und zogen sich leicht nach oben. Ihre Augen wurden heller und ihre Eckzähne traten spitz aus dem Kiefer hervor. Sein Herz raste.

„Du hast Angst!" stellte sie mit einer Stimme fest, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ich kann dein Herz schlagen hören, und wie das Blut in deinen Adern pulsiert."  
Wortlos hielt er ihr den Beutel hin den sie zitternd entgegen nahm. Er schloss die Augen während sie ihre Zähne in den Beutel grub und trank als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

Nach einer Weile hörte er, dass etwas auf den Boden fiel und er öffnete wieder seine Augen. Serina hatte den jetzt leeren Beutel fallen lassen und saß nun vorne übergebeugt und begann zu würgen.  
„Ganz Ruhig." sagte er sanft und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ist doch vorbei." Er strich ihr über den Rücken.  
Sie sah ihn an und nickte. „Es war gar nicht…ich weiß nicht…es war irgendwie…anders. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
Er blickte sie an und sagte lächelnd „Denke schon. Immerhin ist es jetzt ein Teil von dir. Es wird dir leichter fallen, beim nächsten Mal."  
Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Hoffentlich!" sagte sie leise.


	7. Gespräche im Tropfenden Kessel

7. Gespräche im Tropfenden Kessel´

Die letzte Ferienwoche war angebrochen und ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse, um die restlichen Schulsachen zu besorgen, stand an. Beim letzten Mal waren sie auf Muggelart gereist, da das Apparieren ihr auf den Magen schlug, aber für heute hatte Moody reisen per _Floh_angekündigt und Serina verzichtete daraufhin lieber auf ihr Frühstück.

Jetzt stand sie vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und sah fassungslos in die grünen Flammen.  
„Spinnst du?" fragte sie Moody, „Ich verbrenn doch da drin!"  
Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Bei Merlin, wie oft den noch? Ich hab's dir jetzt 4 Mal erklärt!"  
So langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen.  
„Du nimmst das Flohpulver, steigst in den Kamin und…OK, pass auf, ich zeig es dir einfach."  
Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust mehr auf diese Diskussion. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver, trat ins Feuer, nannte als Ziel den Tropfenden Kessel und war verschwunden!  
Serina starrte erschrocken in den Kamin. Was nun?

--- --- ---

Der Tropfende Kessel´ war gut besucht. Die Schüller hatten alle ihre Bücherlisten erhalten und waren nun, so kurz vor Schulanfang, auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse. Dazu mussten sie durch diesen Pub gehen, von dessen Hinterhof man in die Winkelgasse kam.  
Moody suchte sich einen Platz am Tresen und bestellte sich einen Feuerwhisky.  
„10 Minuten" dachte er sich. „Dann flohe ich zurück und schubs sie Notfalls in den Kamin!"

An einem Tisch hinter ihm saßen vier Jugendliche und schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. Irgendwie kam ihm der Eine bekannt vor.  
"Ist das nicht der Potter-Junge? Aber sicher doch, das ist er!"  
Er kannte den Vater des Jungen. Als er selbst Auror wurde war dieser sein Ausbilder gewesen.  
Nun konnte er sich auch denken, wer die anderen waren. Dumbledore hatte oft genug von ihnen erzählt. Die schlimmsten Unruhestifter, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Sohn einer alten Schwarzmagierfamilie der irgendwie in Griffindor gelandet war, Remus Lupin der Werwolf und Peter irgendwas.  
Er musste lachen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er in den Alter gewesen war.

--- --- ---

„Ich glaub es nicht!" dachte Serina. „Er läst mich hier echt zurück!"  
Aus der anfänglichen Panik wurde nun langsam aber sicher Wut. Sie lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab, in dem noch immer die grünen Flammen züngelten. 5 Minuten waren bereits vergangen.  
„Er kommt gleich wieder. Ganz sicher."  
Angestrengt sah sie in die Flammen. 6 Minuten.  
„Oh Himmel, er wird mich für ein kleines, feiges Hühnchen halten!"  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. 7 Minuten.  
„Mann Serina", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „Sei bloß nicht so ein Baby!"  
Sie griff nach dem Flohpulver und stieg in die Flammen.

--- --- ---

„Oh bei Merlin, was hat Lily mit ihren Haaren gemacht?" James riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er das rothaarige Mädchen aus dem Kamin steigen sah.  
„Prongs, du brauchst ´ne neue Brille, das ist nicht Lily!" stellte Remus mit einem schnellen Blick fest und jetzt drehte sich auch Sirius um.  
„Auch wenn Moony keine Ahnung von Mädchen hat, hat er Recht Prongs. Aber wer ist das dann?"  
Das Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht erschien, kannten seine Freunde nur zu gut. Es verhieß nicht Gutes.  
„Ihr habt ja Recht Jungs." gab James bedauernd zu.  
Sirius lachte laut, „Schade eigentlich, dass sie mir in Hogwarts noch nie über den Weg gelaufen ist."  
Remus verdrehte die Augen, „Aber nur Schade für dich! Wie viele Herzen hast du letztes Jahr gebrochen Padfoot?"  
„Wie viele Tage hat ein Jahr?" antwortete Sirius provozierend.

Moody grinste. Jungs in dem Alter waren tickende Hormonbomben, er wusste das nur noch zu gut.

„Hey sie kommt hierher!" hörte er Sirius sagen „Sitzen meine Haare? Sie sollte aber mal unbedingt was mit ihren machen, diese Locken sind ja …"

Alastor wurde bleich. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und sah Serina auf sich zukommen! SEINE Serina. Sein kleines Mädchen in Zentrum pubertierender Jungenfantasien?  
Das war selbst für den erfahrenen, hartgesottenen Auror zu viel! Schnell stand er auf und sing sie an dem Tisch der Jungs ab.  
„Mach das nie wieder, DAD!" funkelte sie ihn böse an. Moody war sprachlos und schob sie zum Hinterausgang.

„Hat sie diesen Mann grade _Dad _genant?" fragte James seine Freunde schockiert.  
Die drei sahen ihn verwundert an.  
„Weißt du", sagte Peter „Normalerweise haben Mädchen irgendwo einen Dad. Und manchmal gehen die sogar mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war Alastor Moody!"  
Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an und Remus verschluckte sich fast an seinem Butterbier.  
„Bist du sicher?" fragte er James. Der nickte nur. „Tja Padfoot, dann sein froh, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts ist!"  
Sirius sah zwischen James und Remus hin und her als James ihn aufklärte.  
„Alastor Moody ist Auror des Ministeriums. Er kriegt einfach jeden und fürchtet nichts und niemanden. Das hat mein Dad mal erzählt. Wenn du also seiner Tochter das Herz brechen würdest, würde er dir jeden Knochen einzeln pulverisieren!"  
Sirius riss die Augen auf. Jetzt verstand er, warum James so aufgeregt war. Er fand es zwar noch immer Schade, dass sie nicht nach Hogwarts ging aber er hing doch mehr an seinen Knochen.

„Wie hast du mich grade genannt?" Alastor war noch immer fassungslos. Über die Jungs, die über seine _Tochter _sinnierten und über Serina, die ihn nun schelmisch angrinste.  
„Na, ich dachte, du willst nicht, dass unsere Tarnung auffliegt. Du…hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen!" Sie konnte nicht mehr und musste nun lauthals loslachen. Alastor konnte sich vorstellen, was sie meinte und musste nun selber lachen.  
Die restlichen Besorgungen waren schnell und vor allem ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erledigt.


	8. Abschied

**Disclaimer:** Der enthaltene Song ist nicht von mir, sonder von Mel C. Alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Irgendwie passte der Song aber sehr gut zu der Situation und wollte einfach hier mit rein auch wenn ich ihn ein klein wenig verändert habe.

* * *

8. Abschied

Moody erwachte früh an diesem Morgen. Er lag noch etwas in seinem Bett und dachte an den gestrigen Abend.  
Albus war vorbeigekommen, Serina fand es noch immer faszinierend wenn jemand aus dem Kamin stieg, und hatte erklärt, dass alles für ihre Ankunft in Hogwarts vorbereitet sei. Die Hauselfe Tinker würde sich um sie kümmern, Serina müsste nur in die Küche gehen und ihr Bescheid sagen, wenn es bei ihre soweit wäre.  
Den Gedanken fand Moody seltsam. Er hatte ihr auch beim zweiten Mal beigestanden, ihren Rücken gestreichelt und sie danach in den Arm genommen um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, beim nächsten Mal würde er nicht bei ihr sein. Beim nächsten Mal würde sie ganz alleine sein. Vermutlich würde sie sich in eine dunkle Ecke verkriechen, wo nicht einmal die Hauselfen sie sehen könnten.  
Das gefiel ihm nicht. Er wollte bei ihr sein, für sie da sein, wenn sie seine Hilfe brauchte. So langsam verstand er, warum Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hatte für das Mädchen zusorgen. Es ging nicht nur darum, dass sie ihn brauchte, er brauchte sie genauso.  
In dieser kurzen Zeit war sie ihm so ans Herz gewachsen, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Aber das ging nicht.  
Sie würde heute in den Zug steigen und damit aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Und er? Er musste zurück ins Ministerium und seine Arbeit wiederaufnehmen, als ob sie nie da gewesen wäre.  
Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stieß seufzend die Luft aus.  
Nein, so einfach war das nicht. Sie würde nicht einfach verschwinden. Sie würde wiederkommen, in den Ferien. Er dachte daran, dass sie ihn in den Weihnachtsferien besuchen könnte.  
Und zum ersten Mal, seit vielen Jahren, kam ihn der Gedanken, einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen und die Feiertage nicht im Büro oder Merlin-weiß-wo- zu verbringen.  
Gut gelaunt stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche.

--- --- ---

Serina saß im Wohnzimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte fast die ganze Nacht hier verbracht, denn schlafen konnte sie nicht. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt gewesen.  
So war sie, so leise wie möglich, durch das Haus geschlichen um sich jede Einzelheit einzuprägen: die gesprungene Fliese über der Küchenspüle, die schiefe Treppe zum Dachboden und auch die Stockflecken in der linken Ecke ihres Zimmers.  
Dieses Haus sagte viel über seinen Bewohner aus. Hier lebte ein Mann, der mehr Zeit auf der Arbeit als in seinem Heim verbrachte, der selten Besuch bekam und anscheinend keine Familie hatte. Zwei Bilder standen auf dem Kamin, eins seiner Eltern und eins mit den Kollegen der Aurorenzentrale. Mehr gab es im ganzen Haus nicht. Er war anscheinend ein Einzelgänger, und doch hatte er sie aufgenommen und sich um sie gekümmert.  
Serina mochte Moody, sie fühlte sich wohl, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, sie fühlte sich hier zu Hause.  
Sie lächelte und schaute auf den Block in ihrer Hand. Auf ihrem Streifzug durch das Haus hatte sie eine alte Gitarre gefunden. Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, das Moody dieses Instrument spielen konnte. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht böse, denn sie hatte sie mit ins Wohnzimmer genommen. Fred hatte ihre vor 2 Jahren auf den Müll geworfen weil er das Geklimper und Gejaule´ wie er es nannte, nicht ertragen konnte.  
Sie spürte, wie die Sonne ihr durch das Fenster den Rücken wärmte und begann, die Saiten zu stimmen.

--- --- ---

Moody sah sie am Fenster sitzen. Er wusste noch, dass es mal eine Frau gegeben hatte, die Gitarre gespielt und diese hier vergessen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern. Es war zu lange her. Er stand in der Tür und beobachtete, wie sie die Augen schloss und dann lauschte er ihr.

_"So I found a reason to stay alive  
Try a little harder  
See the other side  
Talking to myself  
Too many sleepless nights  
Trying to find a meaning  
To this stupid life_

_I don't want your sympathy  
Sometimes I don't know who to be  
Hey, what you looking for?  
No one has the answer  
They just want more  
Hey, who's gonna make it right  
This could be the first day of my life_

_So you found a reason to let me go  
I Tell you that I'm smiling  
But I still need to grow  
Will I find salvation in the arms of love?  
Will it stop me searching?  
Will it be enough?_

_Hey what you looking for  
No one has the answer but you just want more  
Hey who's gonna make it right  
This could be the first day of my life_

_The first time to really feel alive  
The first time to break the chain  
The first time to walk away from pain"_

Als sie aufsah, sah sie ihn in der Tür stehen. Leicht verunsichert blickte sie ihn an, während er auf sie zukam.  
„Das war…" Er schluckte den Kloß, der in seinem Hals saß, runter. „Wo hast du das gelernt?" Er setzte sich neben sie.  
„Meine Mum hat es mir beigebracht." sagte sie„Sie war Sängerin und sie war wirklich gut. Wir sind viel herum gereist und oft saß ich die halbe Nacht hinter der Bühne, wenn sie einen Auftritt hatte und habe ihr zugeschaut." erinnerte sich Serina lächelnd.

In Moodys Kopf entstand das Bild eines Nachtclubs. Eine rothaarige Frau stand auf der Bühne im Scheinwerfer Licht und sang. Im Hintergrund konnte er eine jüngere Version von Serina sehen, die in ihrem Kleid auf dem Fußboden saß. Er sah sie an.  
Ja, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ihr dieses Leben gefallen hat. Sie hat bestimmt auch den härtesten Türsteher mit ihren blauen Augen um den Finger gewickelt.  
„Was passierte dann?" fragte er neugierig.  
„Dann?" sie grinste spöttisch, „Dann passierte Fred! Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber sie hat sich in ihn verliebt. Hat das Singen aufgegeben und ihn geheiratet. Es ist komisch, aber … ich glaube sie war glücklich mit ihm. Sie hat ihn wirklich geliebt. Dann starb sie. Ich blieb bei Fred und den Rest kennst du ja."  
Er nickte.  
„Sag mal, krieg ich hier noch einen Kaffee bevor wir nach London aufbrechen?" Sie sprang von der Fensterbank und grinste ihn an.  
„Klar!" sagte er. „Geh du duschen, ich mach das Frühstück."  
Sie rannte die Treppe hinauf und er ging in die Küche.

--- --- ---

„Hast du auch wirklich alles?" Moodys Stimme halte durch das Haus. „Wir können nicht zurückkommen, wenn die Hälfte fehlt und ich werde dir auch keine 20 Eulen hinterher schicken. Und bis Weihnachten ist es noch lange hin!" Er sah auf die Uhr. Wo war nur die Zeit geblieben? In einer Stunde fuhr der Zug.  
Auf einmal stand sie vor ihm. „Ich darf Weihnachten wieder her kommen?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
„Äh, ich dachte nur ... wenn du Lust hast ..." Er hatte noch nicht daran gedacht, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht herkommen wollte. „Ich könnte mir frei nehmen, über die Feiertage, weißt du."  
Freudestrahlend sah sie ihn an. „So richtig Weihnachten feiern? Mit Baumschmücken und Plätzchen backen? Mit Schneeballschlacht und Lieder singen?"  
Moody lachte, „Natürlich! Alles, was du willst, Kleines."  
Sie hüpfte vor ihm auf und ab. „Ja klar will ich das!"  
Er nahm ihren Koffer. „Dann las uns jetzt los, sonst fährt der Zug ohne dich!"  
Plötzlich erschien den Beiden dieser Abschied nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

Kings Cross, 9:45. Moody war erleichtert denn sie hatten es geschafft. Die beiden kämpften sich durch das Gedränge, das hier schon am frühen Morgen herrschte, und dann standen sie zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10.  
„Hier gibt es kein Gleis 9 ¾!" Sie schaute Moody erschrocken an, doch er grinste nur.  
Auf einmal lief ein Junge mit langen, schwarzen Harren an ihr vorbei und rannte sie fast über den haufen. Sie drehte sich nach ihm um und sah grade noch, wie er in der Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 verschwand! Eine Frau, wohl seine Mutter, rannte hinter ihm her, und rief ihm hinterher:  
„Sirius, bleib gefälligst stehen!" Dann verschwand auch sie einfach in der Mauer.  
Serina ging langsam darauf zu und sah sie sich genauer an.  
"Sieht wie eine ganz normale Mauer aus Backsteinen aus!" dachte sie und streckte ihre rechte Hand aus. Sie verschwand einfach in der Mauer und Serina zog sie erschrocken zurück.  
"Das gab es doch gar nicht!" sagte sie leise, aber Moody lachte nur laut und gab ihr einen Schubs.

Auf der anderen Seite stand eine rote Dampflok, und an deren Seite stand _Hogwarts Express_.  
Serina hob ihren Kopf und las auf einem Schild über ihrem Kopf, Gleis 9 ¾ stand daruf.  
Hunderte Menschen tummelten sich auf diesem Bahnsteig. Die Erwachsenen trugen teilweise ähnliche Umhänge wie sie. Jede Menge Kinder sah sie, die trugen große Koffer, Kessel und einige hatte Vogelkäfige mit Eulen dabei. Langsam ging sie an dem Zug entlang. Da war auch wieder dieser Junge, der sie vorhin fast umgerannt hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn anscheinen eingeholt und hielt ihm eine Standpauke  
"Du bist eine Schande für das Haus Black, weißt du das?"  
Serina sah den Jungen mitleidig an. Er lächelte ihr zu und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ist ja gut, Mutter, ich muss jetzt einsteigen." Er nahm seinen Koffer und stieg in die Stufen in den Zug hoch.  
„Da wären wir." sagte Moody und beobachtete Serinas faszinierende Blicke. Wie würde sie erst auf Hogwarts reagieren? Er stellte ihr den Koffer in den Zug. „Du solltest einsteigen, er fährt gleich los."  
„Ja." sagte sie und stieg die Stufen in den Waggon hinauf. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und warf sich in seine Arme. „Danke für alles, Moody!" Sie drückte ihn kurz und dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Die Türen schlossen sich und der Zug fuhr los.  
Alastor Moody stand noch lange auf dem Bahnsteig und sah einem Zug nach, der schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.


	9. Neue Freunde, neues Heim

9 Neue Freunde, neues Heim

Es ertönte ein lautes Pfeifen und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie sah Moody auf dem Bahnsteig stehen und er kam ihr in diesem Moment so verlassen vor, wie sie sich selbst fühlte. Sie wusste nicht viel von dem, was da jetzt auf sie wartete, und das machte ihr ein wenig Angst.  
Serina machte sich mit ihrem Koffer auf den Weg durch die Gänge, um einen freien Platz zu finden.  
Sie kam an vielen Abteilen vorbei, in denen bereits Kindern saßen und sich glänzend unterhielten. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich jemanden rufen.  
„Hey du, Curly, hier ist noch was frei, wenn du einen Platz suchst!"  
Erschrocken sah sich um. _Curly_ hatte sie noch keiner genannt, obwohl ihre Haare nach diesem Spitznamen geradezu schrieen.  
Zwei Abteile hinter ihr sah sie den Jungen vom Bahnsteig und er zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er wieder mit dem Kopf im Abteil verschwand. Langsam ging sie zurück und in das Abteil hinein.

Sie ließ sich auf dem Platz gleich links neben der Tür nieder und sah sich von 8 neugierigen Augen gemustert.  
„Seht ihr!" sagte der Junge zu seinen Freunden „Ich hab's euch gesagt!"  
Der blonde Junge ihr gegenüber sah den Sprecher an.  
„Denk an deine Knochen, Padfoot!" Dann wand er sich ihr zu. „Hi, ich bin Remus. Das sind Peter, James und Sirius. Wie heißt du denn?"  
Sie fühlte sich unter den Blicken der vier etwas unwohl und sagte: „Sah…Serina!"  
"Saserina? komischer Name, Curly passt viel besser zu dir!" es war Sirius, der das sagte.  
„Nein! Nur Serina! Und nenn mich nie wieder Curly!" Sie funkelte ihn böse an, doch das schien ihn nur noch mehr zu freuen.

Sie sah sich erstmal und musterte die Jungs. Links von ihr saß dieser Remus. Er hatte blonde Haare, war etwas hager und hatte zwei auffällige Narben im Gesicht. Der Junge daneben war ihr mit Peter vorgestellt worden. Er war noch kleiner als sie und etwas dicklich. Seine Nase war irgendwie zu klein für sein Gesicht und seine Augen lagen wie gebannt auf dem Jungen vor ihr, James.  
„Er hätte sich ruhig mal kämmen können." dachte sie.  
Seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen und seine braunen Augen blitzten hinter seiner Brille. Rechts von James saß Sirius und als sie ihn mustern wollte stellte sie fest, das er das bei ihr bereits tat.  
Er hatte graue Augen und sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie nun gar nicht deuten konnte. Sie spürte, wie sie Rot wurde.  
„Ach du hast ja keine Ahnung, Moony!" rief Sirius auf einmal „Die Cannons sind immer noch das beste Quidditch Team, das es gibt!" Es folgte ein heftiges, lautes Gespräch über Cannons, Sucher, Treiber und Serina verstand nicht ein Wort.  
„Äh, Jungs….Jungs….JUNGS!"  
Die Vier verstummten und blickten sie fragend an.  
„Was ist Kwiditsch?"  
Diese Frage hätte sie nicht laut stellen dürfen, denn nun versuchten die Jungs, nachdem sie sich darüber ausgelassen hatten dass es Quidditch und nicht Kwiditsch gesprochen wird, ihr zu erklären, was Quidditch war, und zwar alle gleichzeitig.

Zwei Stunden später war sie so ziemlich im Bilde, dass es sich um einen Sport handelte, der auf Besen gespielt wurde.  
Auf dem Gang hörten sie ein leichtes Scheppern und Klirren und ihre Tür wurde geöffnet.  
„Hallo ihr Lieben, möchte einer von euch was Süßes?"  
Serina sah auf. Eine Frau stand in der Tür und vor ihr stand ein Wagen der vor lauter Süßigkeiten überquoll, die sie nicht kannte.  
„Verdammt, da hat Moody ja so einiges vergessen, mir zu erklären!" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Sirius und James jedoch deckten sich erstmal richtig ein und kamen mit Sachen wie Schokofröschen und Bertie Botts Bohnen zurück, die Serina neugierig betrachtete.  
James stupste Sirius leicht an und nickte mit dem Kopf in Serina Richtung. Sirius verstand sofort. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass hier jemand saß, der diese Leckereien nicht kannte.  
„Hey, Serina … fang!" rief Sirius und warf ihr einen Schokofrosch zu.  
Sie fing die Schachtel auf. „Danke." sagte sie erstaunt.  
Der Frosch war schon nicht schlecht, auch wenn er ihr fast aus der Schachtel gesprungen wäre. Aber die Karte, die da drinnen war, war viel besser. Die Person darauf bewegte sich. So was hatte sie noch nie gesehen. James und Sirius fanden es recht amüsant, dass sie so fasziniert davon war.  
„Ich dachte, dein Vater wäre Alastor Moody, aber du benimmst wie ein Muggel, der so was zum ersten Mal sieht!"  
Serina sah James erschrocken an. „Ich … lebe erst seit kurzem bei ihm. Meine Mum ist … äh … gestorben. Ich hab vorher bei ihr gelebt. Sie hat mich auch zu Hause unterrichtet." Sie versuchte, sich die Geschichte wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Wir haben in … Amerika gelebt. Da gab es keine Schokofrösche."  
„Keine Schokofrösche und kein Quidditch?" fragte Peter skeptisch.  
Serina dachte nach.  
„Doch, gibt es da bestimmt. Aber wir haben in einer kleinen Stadt gelebt, eine reine Muggelstadt. Und Mum interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für Sport." Endlich mal etwas, das nicht gelogen war, ihre Mutter hatte Sport tatsächlich nicht leiden können.

Die restliche Fahrt verging wie im Flug während sie gespannt den Geschichten lauschte, die die Jungs über eine Welt erzählten, die ihr noch immer so Fremd war.  
Plötzlich wurde dir Tür aufgerissen und ein rothaariges Mädchen stand in dem Abteil. Sie sah in die Runde ehe sie zu sprechen begann.  
„Hab ich also richtig gehört. Ein neues Mädchen ist im Zug und ihr streckt sofort eure gierigen Klauen nach ihr aus!" sie funkelte James und Sirius aus grünen Augen an.  
Serina wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als James aufsprang und das Mädchen in den Arm nahm.  
„Serina, darf ich dir Lily Evans vorstellen? Die zukünftige Mrs. Potter!" James grinste Lily frech an, die ihm einen Rippenstoß versetzte.  
„Traum weiter, Potter!" antwortete sie. Dann wand sie sich an Serina. „"Ich will dir nur einen guten Rat geben: Halte dich von diesen Rumtreibern fern! Die bringen nichts als Ärger."  
Serina war irritiert, „OK!" war alles, was sie raus brachte.  
"Lily, kommst du?" rief jemand vom Flur und Lily verließ wieder das Abteil.  
Serina blickte ihr nach, als der Zug langsamer wurde und sie in Hogsmeade ankamen.

Als sie den Zug verließ, glaubte Serina ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Da stand der wohl größte Mann auf dem Bahnsteig, den sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.  
"Erstklässler hierher, alle Erstklässler zu mir! Serina Corvus? Auch hierher zu mir!" rief er mit tiefer Stimme.  
Er winkte die Kinder zu sich und Sirius, der hinter ihr auf der Treppe stand, gab ihr einen leichten Schubs. „Viel Spaß!" sagte er und Serina ging zu den anderen.  
„Also, mal hergehört" rief der Riese „Ich bin Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ich werde euch jetzt ins Schloss bringen, also folgt mir einfach."  
Er führte sie zu einem See, an dem viele kleine Boote lagen und in der Ferne konnte Serina Lichter sehen.  
„Das muss Hogwarts sein." dachte sie fasziniert.  
Sie kletterte in eins der Boote und die Kinder um sie herum sahen sie neugierig an. Der Riese setzte sich in das Boot neben ihr.  
„Du bist also Serina, richtig? Willkommen in Hogwarts!" sagte er zu ihr.  
„Vielen Dank, äh, Hagrid."  
Die Boote setzten sich in Bewegung und glitten über den See auf das erleuchtet Schloss zu.

Die Kinder folgten Hagrid in das Schloss und er führte sie in eine kleine Halle, wo Minerva McGonagall schon auf sie wartete.  
„Hmhm" machte Professor McGonagall „Bitte hört mir einmal zu. Wir gehen gleich durch diese Tür da in die Große Halle. Ihr werdet euch benehmen, nicht hin und her zappeln und ruhig sein. Wir werden bis zum anderen Ende der Halle gehen und dort entscheiden, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Noch Fragen? Nein? Gut! Serina Corvus? Komm bitte zu mir. Da du in die 4te Klasse kommst, wirst du als Erste zugeteilt werden. Dann folgt mir jetzt bitte!"  
Serina wurde etwas mulmig. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das Ganze anders vorgestellt.

Zwei große Türen öffneten sich und sie betraten die große Halle. Serina glaubte, ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, denn hier war die Decke verschwunden. Es sah aus, als ob der Sternenhimmel direkt über ihr wäre. Hunderte Kerzen schwebten in der Luft über vier langen Tischen, an denen die anderen Kinder aus dem Zug saßen. Serina sah sich neugierig um und entdeckte die Jungs aus dem Zug an dem Tisch rechtes von ihr. Auch Lily saß da und sah in ihre Richtung. Als sie ihren Blick nach vorne richtete, sah sie die einzigen Erwachsenen in diesem Raum. Und in der Mitte saß Albus Dumbledore und nickte ihr zu.

Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe vor dem Podium auf und warteten gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Professor McGonagall brachte einen Stuhl und einen alten, spitzten Hut mit.  
„Nun" sagte sie „Ich werde euch jetzt der Reihe nach aufrufen, euch den Hut aufsetzten und dann werden wir sehen, wohin ihr gehört. Denn Anfang wird heute eine neue Schülerin machen, die in das 4te Schuljahr einsteigen wird. Corvus, Serina."  
Serina spürte, wie sich alle nach ihr umsahen. Nein, das war nicht die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die sie mochte. Unsicher stieg sie Treppe hinauf und setzte sich auf den Hocker. Dann setzte ihr Professor McGonagall den Hut auf.

_„Oh, was haben wir denn hier? So was wie dich hatte ich ja noch nie hier sitzen! Das wird nicht einfach werden, dich einzuteilen!"_  
„Was? Das gibt's doch gar nicht! " dachte Serina sie „Da überleb ich diesen blöden Vampir nur damit ein alter Hut über meine Zukunft entscheidet?"  
_„Hey, keine Beleidigungen! Ich bin nicht einfach nur ein alter Hut!"_ sagte der Hut.  
„Ups, tschuldigung. Aber ich dachte, ich weiß auch nicht, ich müsste hier irgendeine Prüfung bestehen, oder so was."  
_„Musst du auch…MICH!"_  
Sie glaubte, dass der Hut kicherte. „Sag mal, machst du dich über mich lustig?"  
_„Nein, würde ich nie tun. Nicht bei dem, was hinter dir liegt, und bei dem, was noch auf dich wartet erst Recht nicht."_  
„Was wartet denn auf mich?" fragte sie neugierig.  
_„Dies ist nicht die Zeit und nicht der Ort und ich bin bestimmt nicht derjenige, der dir das zu sagen hat. Aber du wirst all deinen Mut, und all deine Kraft brauchen, um deinen Weg zu Ende zu gehen. Meinst du, du schaffst das?"_  
Serina atmete tief durch ehe sie antwortete. „Klar, was es auch immer sein mag, mich haut bestimmt so leicht nichts mehr um!"  
Der Hut schien zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort. _„Ich wusste, dass du das sagst. Darum gehörst du auch nach…_

GRYFFINDOR!" ertönte es nun laut in der Halle und der Haustisch der Gryffindors brach in Jubel aus.

Nachdem auch alle anderen auf die Häuser aufgeteilt waren, deckten sich die Tische der Schüler wie von Zauberhand. Serina saß Lily gegenüber am Haustisch der Gryffindors.  
„Du kommst in mein Zimmer, da ist nämlich noch ein Bett frei. Meine…unsere Mitbewohnerinnen sind etwas … gewöhnungsbedürftig!"  
„Gewöhnungsbedürftig?" lachte Sirius neben ihr. „Der war echt gut, Evans! Das sind die arrogantesten Schnepfen die auf Erden wandeln! Weiß der Mantikor, wie die nach Gryffindor gekommen sind!"  
„Das ausgerechnet du das sagst, Black! Aber Recht hat er trotzdem." sagte Lily grinsend zu Serina.

Lily zeigte ihr den Weg durch das Schloss in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs klärte sie ihre neue Freundin über einige Eigenarten Hogwarts auf.  
"Bei den Treppen hier musst du aufpassen, die ändern hin und wieder ihre Richtung. Je nach Wetter, Uhrzeit oder Wochentag. Und da sind wir auch schon." sagte sie und zeigte auf das Porträt einer dicken Frau.  
„Knuddelmuff!" sagte Lily und das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab einen Durchgang frei. „Merk dir das Wort bloß, sonst stehst du mal eine ganze Nacht hier draußen rum!" sagte Lily eindringlich.

--- --- ---

Die Rumtreiber saßen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten auf Sirius ein.  
„Was wollt ihr denn? Ich mach doch gar nichts! Ich bin doch nur nett zu ihr!"  
„Vergiss es, Padfoot." sagte Remus „Denk einfach an ihren Dad, OK?"  
James nickte. „Eben, und Lily hat sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Sie wird Serina schon stecken, was mit dir nicht stimmt!"  
Sirius sah ihn geknickt an. „Was stimmt denn nicht mit mir Prongs?"  
„Vielleicht alles?" antwortete Peter, der sich daraufhin vor einem Kissen in Sicherheit brachte, das Sirius nach ihm warf.  
„Das gibt nur Ärger, Padfoot. Bleib bei den kleinen Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs, dann passiert dir auch nichts!" meinte Remus und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an.  
„Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht, verdammt noch mal!" Sirius klang genervt.  
„Eben, die Betonung liegt auf NOCH!" Remus klang jetzt genauso genervt.  
James lehnte sich zurück. „Lasst ihn, er wird eh einen Korb kriegen. Sorry Kumpel." er hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

In diesem Moment öffnete sie das Porträt und Lily betrat mit Serina den Raum. Sirius grinste seine Freunde herausfordernd an und stand auf.  
„Das macht er nicht!" flüsterte Remus. „Bitte sagt mit, dass er nur aufs Klo geht!"  
James und Peter sahen sich an. „Tut mir leid, Moony, aber da geht er ganz sicher nicht hin."  
James freute sich schon auf die Vorstellung. So wie er Lily kannte, würde Serina seinem Freund nicht mal mehr _Hallo _sagen!

„Äh, Serina, warte mal bitte." Sirius trat auf sie zu und versuchte den vernichtenden Blick von Lily zu ignorieren.  
Auch Serina bemerkte den Ausdruck in Lilys Augen, was sie von den Jungs hielt, hatte sie ja schon im Zug bekannt gegeben.  
„Was ist denn, Sirius?" fragte sie ihn und beachtete nicht den Versuch von Lily, sie die Treppe hinauf zu ziehen.  
„Du hast ja im Zug erzählt, dass du Quidditch nicht kennst, und ich denke mal, dass du auch noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen bist. Nun, wenn du magst, kann ich dir nächsten Samstag zeigen, wie das geht. Das mit dem Fliegen, meine ich." Sirius kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. Das war die lahmste Anmache, die er von sich gegeben hatte.  
Serina lächelte ihn an. „Klar, sehr gerne sogar. Äh, ich muss jetzt wohl los, sonst reißt Lily mir noch den Pullover kaputt. Schlaf gut."  
Und schon wurde sie von ihrer entsetzten Freundin die Treppe hoch gezogen.

Sirius drehte sich zu den anderen Rumtreibern um, die ihn fassungslos beobachtet hatten, um.  
„Gesehen Männer? So macht der Meister das!"  
Dann ließ er sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen in den Sessel fallen. Zum Glück hatten seine Freunde nur zugesehen, ihn aber nicht reden gehört!


	10. Die ersten Tage in Hogwarts

10. Die ersten Tage in Hogwarts

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" fragte Lily sie, als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal ankamen. „Hast du mir denn nicht zugehört, was ich dir über die Rumtreiber und ganz besonders über Sirius erzählt habe?"

Serina sah sie amüsiert an. „Doch hab ich, Lily. Aber ich hatte trotzdem einen guten Grund, zuzusagen!"

Lily war fassungslos. „Und was könnte wohl ein guter Grund sein, sich mit Sirius Black zutreffen?"

Serina setzte sich auf eins der Betten. „Quidditsch und Besen fliegen, Lily! Ich bin wirklich noch nie geflogen, und das interessiert mich, verstehst du. Oder kannst du es mir zeigen?" sie blickte ihre Freundin fragend an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich fliege nicht gerne!" gab sie zu. „Ok, aber ich habe dich gewarnt!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei weitere Mädchen traten ein. Serina vermutete, dass es sich hierbei um die Schnepfen´ handelte, von denen Sirius beim Essen gesprochen hatte.

„Na, wenn haben wir denn da? Lily Evans und die neue…Sandra, richtig?" sagte das blonde Mädchen.

Lily warf Serina einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Falsch." sagte diese. „Mein Name ist Serina, und wer bist du?"

Das Mädchen sah auf sie herab. „Hat dir unsere Prinzessin hier noch nichts von uns erzählt? Nun, das ist Gwendolin Prescott und ich bin Maureen Post. Und im Übrigen ist das da mein Bett auf dem du sitzt. Ach, und noch was, nur so als kleiner Hinweis: Bilde dir mal nichts auf die Einladung von Sirius ein, ja so was macht hier schnell die Runde, aber vergiss es am besten gleich wieder. Er macht sich an jede ran , aber letztendlich werde ich ihn doch bekommen!"

Serina stand von dem Bett auf und schaute von einer zur anderen. „Eine seiner Verflossenen?" fragte sie Lily.

„Nein." antwortete diese lächelnd. „Eine, die er noch nie angesehen hat!"

„Na, das kann ich verstehen!" lachte Serina.

Maureen sah die beiden Freundinnen böse an. „Was fällt dir ein? Er hat dich doch nur eingeladen, weil du neu bist und er dich nicht kennt!"

Serina drehte sich zu ihr um. „Dich kennt er schon, du bist…alt? Und dich hat er noch nie eingeladen. Sollte dir mal zu denken geben!"

Sie ging zu ihrem Koffer, der mitten im Raum stand. Lily, die sichtlich Mühe hatte nicht laut los zu lachen, hielt ihr eine Schranktür auf und sie begannen, Serinas Sachen einzuräumen.

Der erste Morgen war grausem, zumindest wenn man Serina hieß und seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts verbrachte!

Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „So gehe ich auf keinen Fall raus, Lily!" Sie sah Lily in dem Spiegel an. „Das ist doch schrecklich! Die werden mich alle auslachen!"

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Alle Mädchen tragen das hier, niemand wird lachen, Serina." Sie stand auf und drehte sich vor ihrer Freundin.

„Aber", setzte Serina wieder an. „das ist ein FALTENROCK! In so was kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen! Und dann diese Bluse dazu! Der einzige Lichtblick ist der Unhang, unter dem ich mich verstecken kann!"

„Auf deiner alten Schule gab es wohl keine Schuluniformen, oder?"

„NEE! Das hier hätte da auch keiner freiwillig angezogen!" Serina zeigte an sich herunter.

Lily seufzte. „Hier wirst du es tragen. Muggelkleidung ist nur an den Wochenenden und in der Freizeit erlaubt. Und wenn du noch lange rumzickst kriegen wir kein Frühstück mehr." Sie hielt die Tür auf und Serina folgte ihr, sichtlich beleidigt.

In der großen Halle waren dir Griffindors schon alle versammelt und so blieb für die beiden nur ein Platz mitten zwischen den Rumtreibern.

„Das ist nur deine Schuld!" zischte Lily ihr zu.

„Gar nicht, das ist die Schuld von dem, der diese Uniformen…" Serina verstummte, als sie auf die Sachen auf dem Tisch. Sich suchend umblickend setzte sie sich zwischen Sirius und Peter.

„Was suchst du?" fragte Peter sie.

„Kaffee?" fragte Serina und sah die Rumtreiber erwartungsvoll an.

Remus und James warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu und Lily dachte „Oh nein, gleich geht das wieder los!"

Sirius erbarmte sich und klärte sie auf. „Kein Kaffee! Aber dafür das hier." Er goss ihr etwas Oranges in ihren Becher.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie mit gerümpfter Nase, nachdem sie daran gerochen hatte.

„Kürbissaft." antwortete Lily.

Serina nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.

„So schlimm?" fragte James, noch immer sichtlich amüsiert.

„Geht." antwortete sie, „hab schon schlimmeres getrunken!"

„Und was?" fragte Sirius neben ihr.

Sie sah ihn an. „Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen!"

Dann widmete sie sich dem Frühstück, es konnte nur besser werden.

Die erste Woche brachte sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle hinter sich. In den praktischen Fächern kam sie ganz gut zurecht, nur die theoretischen Fächer bereiteten ihr Probleme.

In Zaubertränke war es fast am schlimmsten, obwohl sie dieses Fach sehr faszinierend fand. Aber die Gerüche bereiteten ihr oft Kopfschmerzen und sie konnte sich einfach nie merken, was in welchen trank gehörte. zu dem musste sie such noch irgendwie die Tränke der letzten 3 Jahre nachholen. Lily hatte ihr versprochen, ihr Nachhilfe zu geben und das war immerhin ein Lichtblick.

Eines Nachmittages ging sie in die Bibliothek und sah Remus einsam in einem Sessel sitzen. Er war in ein Buch vertieft und bemerkte sie gar nicht.

„Remus, kann ich dich mal kurz stören?" sie setze sich ihm gegenüber als er aufschrak. "Oh, Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"

Er legte das Buch beiseite und sah sie an. „Schon gut, ich war nur ganz vertieft. Worum geht es denn?"

Sie lächelte verlegen. „Nun ja, ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen." gab sie zaghaft zu.

„Also, wenn es um Sirius geht sag ich dir gleich…"

„Nein!" unterbrach sie ihn. „Geht es nicht. Wieso denken immer alle, das sich alles um Sirius dreht?"

Remus musste lachen. „Weil er selber denkt, dass sich immer alles um ihn dreht?"

Sie fiel in sein lachen mit ein. „Da könnte was dran sein! Nein, ich wollte etwas anderes von dir. Ich könnte etwas Hilfe in Arithmantik gebrauchen. Und da du der beste in unserer Klasse bist dachte ich, ich frag dich einfach mal."

Remus nickte ihr zu. „Danke für die Blumen. Klar helfe ich dir. Wo liegt den das Problem?"

Sie holte ihre Unterlagen raus und lies sich alles noch Mal von ihm erklären.

„Wo ist er Prongs?" Sirius hatte seinen besten Freund am Hemdkragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn heftig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Padfoot!" antwortete dieser und hoffte, einem Schütteltrauma zu entgehen.

„Aber ich muss ihn finden. Es ist Lebenswichtig! Professor Mortali reißt mir sonst den Kopf ab!" Sirius klang jetzt wirklich verzweifelt.

Peter lag auf seinem bett und sah von seinem Aufsatz auf, an dem er gerade schrieb. „Moony ist vorhin in die Bibliothek gegangen. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch da."

Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt? ich muß in 3 Stunden diesen dämlichen Aufsatz abgeben und Moony muss unbedingt noch einen Blick darauf werfen! Du bist echt ein Mäusehirn, Wormtail!" Er griff nach der Pergamentrolle, die auf seinem Bett lag.

„Tut mir leid!" lies Peter leise verlauten. Warum war immer er Schuld, wenn seine Freunde Probleme hatten?

„Warte, Padfoot, ich komme mit." meinte James, als Sirius dir Tür des Schlafsaales aufstieß. Peter rappelte sich von seinem Bett hoch und folgte den Beiden.

Lily ging die Tür vor Professor Slughorns Büro auf und an. Er war ihr Lehrer in Zaubertränke, schon seit der ersten Klasse, und auch wenn er einen Narren an ihr gefressen hatte, so fand sie ihn recht anstrengend. Aber sie wollte ihrer neuen Freundin helfen, dass hatte sie ihr versprochen, und darum war sie hier.

Sie wollte gerade anklopfen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Professor Slughorn sie fast über den Haufen rannte.

„Oh, Miss Evans, sie wollte zu mir? Wie schön! Ich habe nur nicht viel Zeit, ein wichtiges Treffen, Sie verstehen? Wollen wir uns nicht später Treffen und eine Tasse Tee zusammen…"

Lily sah ihre Chance, ihren Lehrer um einen Gefallen zu bitten und ihn dabei nicht allzu lange zu ertragen, gekommen.

„Es dauert nicht lange, Professor. Ich hätte nur eine Bitte an Sie. ich bräuchte das Buch Zaubertränke für Anfänger´. Haben Sie vielleicht noch eins für mich?"

Slughorn sah sie verwundert an. „Aber Miss Evans! Wir sind doch schon viel weiter! Wofür brauchen Sie das denn?"

Lily setze ihr stahlenstes Lächeln auf. „Sehen sie, ich gebe Nachhilfe und…"

„Aber warum sagen Sie das denn nicht gleich? Das ist ja so reizend von Ihnen!" Er lies sie auf dem Flur stehen und eilte in sein Büro. Sie spähte durch die Tür und sah ihn in einem Karton wühlen.

„Hier habe ich noch ein besonders schönes Exemplar, Miss Evans. Und wenn sie einmal Zutaten für Ihre Nachhilfe brauchen, dann fragen Sie nur. Keine Scheu, ja?"

Lily nahm das Buch entgegen und bedankte sich bei ihrem Lehrer.

„Ach, Miss Evans, nicht der Rede wert. Für Sie doch immer, das wissen Sie doch! So, jetzt muss ich aber los. Und wir treffen uns bald ml auf einen Tee, ja?"

Lily nickte und sah den davon eilenden Lehrer nach. Sie hatte, was sie wollte.

„Was machen die da?" flüsterte Sirius, der in der Bibliothek um ein Regal spähte.

„Ich würde sagen, sie lernen. Aber so was kennst du nicht, oder Padfoot?" spöttelte James.

„Haha!" Sirius boxte ihn in die Seite. „und warum himmelt sie ihn so dabei an?"

„Ich glaube, sie hört ihm nur aufmerksam zu." antwortete Peter, der Sirius nicht verstand. Seit 5 Minuten versteckten sie sich jetzt hinter dem Regal Magische Tierwelt F-J´ und beobachteten Remus und Serina.

„Ich denke, es war dir so Wichtig, Moony wegen deinem Aufsatz zu finden?" Peter schaute sich gelangweilt um.

„Denk nicht, Mäusehirn, es gibt jetzt wichtigeres!" fuhr Sirius ihn an.

Peter war gekränkt, aber so was kannte er von Sirius schon.

„Na, gibt's hier was umsonst?" fragte plötzlich eine helle Stimme hinter ihnen und die drei drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Lily!" entfuhr es James freudig.

„James!" entgegnete Lily im selben Ton und grinste über sein verblüfftes Gesicht.

„Was gibt es denn da so interessantes?" Sie drängte sich zwischen James und Sirius und lugte um die Ecke. Dann zog sie den Kopf wieder zurück und sah die Jungs irritiert an.

„Ihr beobachtet Remus und Serina?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja!" nickte Sirius.

„Ihr beobachtet Remus und Serina beim lernen?"

„Jaah!" antwortete James mir einem Ich-habs-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick auf Sirius

„Und das ist so spannend?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!" Peter schüttelte denn Kopf.

Lily unterdrückte ein Lachen, schüttelte ebenfalls denn Kopf und ging um das Regal auf die Beiden zu. Die 3 Rumtreiber, von denen sich 2 ziemlich lächerlich vorkamen, sahen sich an und folgten ihr.

„Wow, hier wird's ja richtig voll!" stellte Serina fest, die im Schneidersitz vor Remus´ Sessel saß und die Neuankömmlinge betrachtete, die sich auf die anderen Sessel verteilten. Auf ihrem Schoß lagen mehrere Pergamente die mit Zahlenreihen übersäht waren.

„Mich wundert ja, das er überhaupt in die Bibliothek gefunden hat!" sagte Remus mit einem nicken zu Sirius, der ihn böse ansah.

„Ich war ja bei ihm." meinte James belustigt.

„Na, ob das eine große Hilfe war…?" überlegte Lily laut.

„Was sind wir Heute wieder scharfzüngig, Miss Evans!" mokierte sich James.

„Wie scharf meine Zunge ist, geht dich gar nichts an, Potter!" kam die schlagfertige Antwort von Lily und James sah sie mit ungläubigen Augen an.

Die anderen konnten ihr Lachen kaum verbergen und Lily errötete als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

Schnell versuchte sie, das Thema zu wechseln. „Äh, Rina, ich hab das Tränkebuch. Wir können gleich Morgen mit der Nachhilfe anfangen, wenn du magst."

Serina zog die Stirn kraus. „Warte mal, Morgen ist…Donnerstag, da hab ich Nachhilfe bei Professor McGonagall, Freitag hat Remus versprochen mir in Geschichte zu helfen, Samstag…"

„Sag mal, in welchen Fächern kriegst du denn eigentlich Nachhilfe?" fragte Peter neugierig.

„Nun, jetzt da Lily das Tränkebuch hat, Remus Arithmantik und Geschichte übernimmt…alle Fächer bis auf …eins!" stellte sie überrascht fest.

„Und in welchem brauchst du keine Nachhilfe?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Muggelkunde!"

„Muggelkunde?" fragte die 5 fast gleichzeitig.

„Äh, Rina", begann James irritiert, „du bist auf eine Muggelschule gegangen, du hast in einem reinen Muggelort gelebt, wozu hast du Muggelkunde belegt?"

„Na, gerade darum! Ich muss doch wenigstens in einem Fach mitkommen und bestehen!" antwortete sie selbstverständlich.

„Du nutzt Muggelkunde, um deinen Notenspiegel zu heben?" fragte Lily ungläubig, „das muss ich mir merken!"

Sirius hielt Serina seine Pergamentrolle hin, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Kannst du die mal bitte für mich durchsehen?"

Sie nahm sie und las den ersten Absatz. Dann sah sie ihn belustigt an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was gemeint ist, oder?"

Sirius blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Nicht so wirklich, wieso?"

„Das merke ich", sagte sie. „Das hast den Titel zu wörtlich genommen!"

„Worum geht es denn?" fragte Lily.

Serina las vor. „Farbfernsehen, wie Muggelbilder laufen lernen. Eine Strafarbeit von Sirius Black."

Lily sah sie an und musste laut lachen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was Sirius geschrieben hatte.


	11. Quidditch Date

11. Quidditch Date

Serina erwachte, als Lily die schweren Vorhänge beiseite zog. Die Herbstsonne schien bereits und fiel jetzt genau auf ihr Bett.  
„Guten Morgen, Lily." gähnte sie.  
Ihre Freundin erwiderte den Gruß und fügte hinzu: "Und, bist du bereit, deinen Ruf gänzlich zu ruinieren?"  
Serina musste herzlich lachen. Seit einer Woche hörte sie das jetzt von Lily. Seit Sirius angeboten hatte, ihr das fliegen beizubringen.  
Lily hatte ihr Sirius´ gesamte Lebens- und vor allem Liebesgeschichte erzählt. Und wenn auch nur die Hälfte davon stimmte, war Casanova ein Waisenknabe gewesen.  
„Lily bitte, er will mir doch nur das fliegen zeigen!" Serina hatte das Bett mittlerweile verlassen und wühlte in ihrem Schrank nach etwas zum anziehen.  
„Ja klar!" spottete Lily, „als ob Sirius, Mr. Ich-krieg-sie-alle, Black Besen im Kopf hat, wenn er ein hübsches Mädchen sieht! Pass bloß auf, Rina, der Typ ist gefährlicher als ein Mantikor!"  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. Sie konnte es schon nicht mehr hören. Ok, sie mochte Sirius! Warum auch nicht? Er hatte Humor, war immer gut gelaunt und ja, er sah gut aus! Aber das würde sie Lily um keinen Preis der Welt verraten!  
„Weißt du", sagte sie zu Lily „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist eifersüchtig!"  
Lily sah sie geschockt an.  
„Ja, ernsthaft. Potter alleine reicht nicht, du willst auch noch Sirius haben, denn insgeheim stehst du auf die Machomethode, gib es zu."  
Lachend flüchtete sie aus dem Schlafsaal vor Lily und rannte im Gemeinschaftsraum Remus über den Haufen. Ein kurzes „Tschuldigung!" rufend sprang sie durch die Türöffnung aus den Korridor.  
James und Sirius, die ebenfalls gerade aus ihrem Schlafsaal kamen, sahen sie fragend an.  
Remus hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt als Lily auf ihn erneut umrannte, „Tut mir leid!" brüllte und hinter Serina herschoss.  
Die Jungs halfen ihrem Freund auf die Beine.  
„Armer Moony!" meinte Sirius, „Was ist denn in die Beiden gefahren?"  
James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht haben sie Gwendolin ohne Make-up gesehen!" 

In der Großen Halle saßen Serina und Lily, bereits wieder friedlich beim Frühstück, als die Jungs eintrafen. James setzte sich ganz dreist neben Lily die erst die Augen verdrehte und sich dann bemühte, denn Jungen zu ignorieren.  
Serina sah die betretene Mine von James und er tat ihr irgendwie leid. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin nur so reagierte, weil sie James in Wirklichkeit mochte und es nicht zugeben wollte. 

Sirius, der neben ihr saß, bemühte sich, ruhig und cool zu wirken. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich so zum Narren machen, wie sein Freund es bei Lily tat. Er wusste selber nicht, was ihn an diesem Mädchen so faszinierte. Es wunderte ihn so wie so, dass sie die Verabredung nicht abgesagt hatte. Lily hatte ihr doch bestimmt jede Story über ihn erzählt, und das waren nicht wenige, er wusste, welchen Ruf er in der Schule hatte, und bisher hatte ihn das auch nicht gestört.   
Wobei, er hatte ihr ja nur angeboten, ihr das Fliegen beizubringen, und sie nicht um eine Date gebeten. Aber wenn er sie danach fragen würde… Er sah James an. nein, er würde Serina sicher nie um ein Date bitten!  
„Wollen wir?" ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah in ihre blauen Augen und sein herz machte einen Satz. „Black, du bist verloren!" dachte er sich. Dann verlies er mit Serina die Große Halle. 

Sie sah sich um. Sirius hatte sie am Rande eines großen Sportfeldes stehen lassen. Links und Rechts von ihr waren je 3 Stangen, auf denen Ringe angebracht waren, die Quidditchtore, wie sie bereits wusste.  
Sirius wollte nur zwei Besen holen und dann sofort wieder zurückkommen.  
Doch statt seiner erschienen nun einige andere Schüler, Griffindors, wie sie erkannte. Sie hatten Besen dabei und begaben sich in die Mitte des Platzes.  
„Quidditchtrainig." flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah in Sirius´ graue Augen. „Was?" fragte sie atemlos.  
„Heute ist das erste Training. Und mit unserem neuen Sucher brauchen wir das auch!"  
Er legte einen Besen neben sie in das Gras und stellte sich ihr gegenüber auf.  
„Ok. Halte deine Hand über den Besen und sage Auf´!"  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war das Geschehen hinter ihm gerichtet. „Was ist denn da?" fragte er.  
„Äh, nichts!" sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf!" sprach sie laut und der Besen flog in ihre Hand.  
„Na also, das erste hätten wir." sagte er lächelnd.  
Ihr Blick war schon wieder auf das Spielfeld gewandert. „Euer Sucher ist ja total blind!"  
Sirius drehte sich fragend um. „Was meinst du? Er sucht denn Schnatz."  
Serina hob die Augenbrauen. „Nur das er jetzt schon 5 Mal an ihm vorbeigesehen hat. Dabei ist er doch gar nicht zu übersehen, wie er da so um die mittlere Stange kreist!"  
Sirius sah angestrengt in die Richtung, die sie meinte, aber er konnte nichts erkennen.  
„Setz dich mal auf den Besen." kam er wieder auf den Grund ihres Treffens zurück. „Ganz ruhig, dir passiert nichts!" Er griff nach ihrem Arm, als sie zu schwanken anfing.  
Dann zeigte er ihr, wie sie denn Besen zu steuern hatte, und mit jeder Minute, die sie auf dem Besen saß, strahlte ihr Gesicht mehr. 

Und plötzlich lehnte sie sich nach vorne und schoss an ihm vorbei. Sie zog den Besen in die Höhe, flog einen großen Bogen über das Spielfeld und kam dann direkt auf ihn zugeflogen.   
Sirius war starr vor Schreck.  
„Woohoohoo!" hörte er sie rufen, „Das ist super!"  
Sie vollführte eine 180 Grad Drehung und kam neben ihm zu halt.  
„Das ist echt irre!" lachte sie ihn an.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, noch nie geflogen zu sein?" fragte er sie.  
„Ganz sicher. Aber… oh, er hat den Schnatz ja immer noch nicht gesehen!"  
Sirius suchte mit seinen Augen das Spielfeld ab. „Wo denn?" er sah ihn auch nicht.  
„Na da!" er folgte ihrer ausgestreckten Hand mit denn Augen, konnte aber immer noch nichts sehen.  
„Wenn du denn Schnatz wirklich siehst, dann fang ihn doch mal." forderte er sie heraus.  
Serina kniff die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen, dann flog sie los. 

James beobachtete die Beiden von seiner Position aus. Er kannte seinen Freund schon zu lange, als dass ihm die Veränderung in Sirius´ Blick nicht aufgefallen wären. Immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, suchte er sie mit seinen Blicken und sah sie verträumt an. Sirius war schon mit einigen Mädchen ausgegangen, nicht umsonst hatte er einen gewissen Ruf an der Schule, aber James dachte, dass es diesmal irgendwie anders war. Sirius hatte sie zu diesem Treffen eingeladen, das schon, aber das sah seinem Freund nicht ähnlich. Ein unverfängliches Treffen mit einem Mädchen? Wenn er ihr die Ställe oder die Eulerei gezeigt hätte, wo er mit ihr alleine gewesen wäre, das ja, aber das hier? Er musste grinsen. Sollte es seinen Freund also wirklich mal erwischt haben? Sein Grinsen erstarb, als ein roter Lockenschopf auf einem Besen auf ihn zugerast kam. 

Sie spürte den Wind in den Haaren nicht mehr, auch nicht die Blicke der anderen, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den Schnatz vor ihr. Sie konnte seine kleinen Flügel schlagen hören!  
Doch plötzlich war da noch ein anderes Geräusch, tiefer, brummender. Sie drehte den Kopf nach links und sah einen Klatscher direkt auf sich zurasen.  
10 Meter, 5, 3, 1 Meter. Serina drehte ihren Besen nach rechts und wich dem Klatscher mit einer Rolle aus. Der Klatscher fegte über sie hinweg und im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie den Schnatz in der Hand. 

Lily saß auf ihrem Bett, als Serina ins Zimmer gestürzt kam. Sie sah ihre Freundin an, deren Wangen noch immer gerötet waren.  
„Was ist passiert? Er hat dich doch nicht geküsst?" fragte sie hastig und sprang von ihrem Bett auf.  
„Was? Nein!" antwortete Serina, noch immer außer Atem. „Aber du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich bin im Quidditchteam!"  
Serina ließ sich freudestrahlend auf ihr Bett fallen und gab Lily einen detaillierten Bericht. Dann zog sie ein Pergament aus ihrer Schultasche. Sie musste Moody unbedingt diese Neuigkeit mitteilen.


	12. Zaubertränke mit Snape

12 Zaubertränke mit Snape

Der Oktober war stürmisch und regnerisch. Der Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern des Schlosses und peitschte den Regen dagegen.  
Doch davon merkten die Griffindors nichts. Sie saßen in einem der Kerkerräume und warteten darauf, dass Professor Slughorn mit seinem Zaubertränkeunterricht begann.  
Es war nicht gerade Serinas bestes Fach, dafür fehlte ihr einfach das Wissen der anderen, aber da sie mit Lily zusammen arbeitete kam sie ganz gut zurecht. Lily war mit die beste Schülerin in Zaubertränke. 

„Heute wollen wir mal euer Wissen testen, meine Lieben." begann der Professor seine Stunde. „Dafür stell ich euch in Zweiergruppen zusammen, und ihr bekommt von mir einen Trank genannt, den ihr aus dem Kopf brauen müsst. Dafür habt ihr zwei Stunden Zeit."  
Serina sah zu einem der Nachbartische. Ihr Unterricht fand mit dem der Slytherins gemeinsam statt, das versprach nichts Gutes.  
Slughorn stellte einen Kessel vor sich hin und schrieb alle Namen auf kleine Zettel die er dort hineinwarf.  
"Lily Evans." Er nannte den ersten Namen, den er herausgezogen hatte.  
"James Potter, James Potter." hörte Serina hinter sich jemanden flüstern und musste grinsen.  
"Und Peter Pettigrew." vollendete Slughorn das Paar.  
Lily drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, James funkelte seinen Freund bitterböse an und Peter wurde knallrot und sah zu Boden.  
"Naja, es hätte Schlimmer kommen können!" stellte Lily nüchtern fest, Serina nickte zustimmend.

„Severus Snape...und Serina Corvus."  
Serina wurde blass. „Es ist Schlimmer gekommen, viel, viel, viel Schlimmer!" Sagte sie verzweifelt und Lily tätschelte ihr mitfühlend den Rücken. Sie wurde auf ihrem Stuhl immer kleiner und wagte nicht, sich nach ihrem Partner´ umzudrehen.  
"Severus ist wirklich gut, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden." versuchte Lily sie aufzumuntern.  
Serina sah sich nun doch nach ihm um. „Ach ja?" fragte sie dann Lily, „Er tötet mich ja s schon mit seinen Blicken, wahrscheinlich werde ich zu Staub zerfallen, wenn ich nur in seine Nähe komme!" 

„Sirius Black…und Remus Lupin."  
Sirius sah Remus skeptisch an.  
"Oh Mann, und das gerade heute, sorry Kumpel, nichts für ungut!" murmelte er leise. Normalerweise hätte er sich über Remus als Partner gefreut, aber heute war Vollmond und Remus war völlig abwesend. 

„Gwendolin Prescott…und James Potter"  
Serina hörte hinter sich einen dumpfen Knall. Als sie sich umdrehte stellte sie fest, das der von James Kopf stammte, der auf die Tischplatte gefallen war.  
"Oh Merlin, warum ich?" jammerte er.  
"Wir können ja tauschen!" bot Serina ihm an, was er mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnte.  
"Oh nein, darauf verzichte ich gerne, Serina!" sagte er grinsend. „Den Spaß will ich dir nun wirklich nicht wegnehmen!"  
Sie drehte sich enttäuscht um. 

Slughorn teilte auch die restlichen Schüler ein und bat sie dann, Paarweise nach Vorne zu kommen, um sich ihre Aufgabe abzuholen.  
Serina hatte es nicht eilig mit ihrem Partner zusammen zu treffen und blieb erstmal sitzen.

Severus war sauer. Nicht nur, dass er mit jemanden zusammen arbeiten sollte, er hatte auch noch eine Griffindor abbekommen, die eine Freundin von Potter war. Wenn es wenigstens Lily Evans gewesen wäre. Die konnte immerhin eine Teufelsschlinge von Dianthuskraut unterscheiden! Langsam trat er an den Lehrertisch und strich sich seine langen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Mr. Snape, Miss Corvus." sagte Professor Slughorn, als auch sie endlich aufgestanden und näher gekommen war. „Welch eine interessante Konstellation! Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob die zwischenhäuslichen Differenzen Ihrem Können zugute kommen, oder eher schaden. Nun, dann brauen Sie zwei mir doch mal den Trank der lebenden Toten!"  
Damit entließ er Severus und Serina, wobei der Junge auf seinen Tisch zuging.

Serina sah ihm missmutig hinterher. „Warum können wir nicht meinen Kessel, an meinem Tisch nehmen?" fragte sie ihn.  
Severus sah sie abschätzend an. „Weil ich es richtig machen will, und nicht in deinem Bottich einen Pudding kochen, außerdem ist dein Tisch bereits besetzt."  
Serina blickte sich um und sah, dass Peter sich bereits auf ihren Platz nieder gelassen hatte.  
"Na ganz toll!" dachte sie.  
Sirius lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu was sie dankend zur Kenntnis nahm, dann schlenderte sie betont langsam zu Severus Tisch.  
"Hast du den Trank schon eingenommen, oder was dauert das bei dir so lange?" zischte er ihr zu.  
Serina zuckte innerlich zusammen. Nein, sie würde sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern lassen! Nicht von Schiefelus Snape!  
"Jetzt pass mal auf, Snape," giftete sie zurück, „ich hab darauf genauso wenig Lust wie du! Aber Slughorn will den Mist hier auch noch benoten, und ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, deinetwegen alles zu vermasseln!"  
Severus war fast einen Kopf größer als sie und sah sie jetzt spöttisch an. „Klar, als ob es deine Note wäre, die noch schlechter werden könnte! Wenn du aber der Meinung bist, das du doch Ahnung von alledem hier hast, kannst du schon mal die Alraune holen und klein schneiden."

Serina holte tief Luft.  
"Aber gerne doch." lies sie zuckersüß verlauten. „Aber ich denke, ich werde doch lieber Affodillwurzel nehmen. Oder hast du das etwa vergessen?" Damit drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ging zum Vorratsschrank auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers.  
Severus sah ihr erstaunt hinterher. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie die richtige Zutat kannte.

„Lily!" flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu, die neben ihr am Schrank stand. „was brauch ich alles für diesen lebenden Toten´ Trank? Affodill hab ich ja noch gewusst, aber vom Rest hab ich kein Plan und Snape macht mich zum Flubberwurm, wenn ich die falschen Sachen anschleppe!"  
Lily sah die Verzweiflung in Serinas Augen.  
"Kein Problem, Rina!" flüsterte sie zurück. „Wermutsud, Saft einer Schlafbohne und Baldrianwurzel.  
"Ich danke dir! Du hast was gut bei mir, Lily!" flüsterte Serina erleichtert und kehrte mit den Sachen an ihren Platz zurück.  
Lily sammelte ebenfalls als zusammen, was sie brauchte. Sie beneidete ihre Freundin nicht um ihren Tränkepartner aber Peter war auch nicht wirklich besser.

Ihr Trank sah gut aus. Sie waren jetzt fast fertig und es hatte alles geklappt. Ok, er hatte auch nicht wirklich geholfen, sondern lieber alles Lily überlassen! Sie hatte ihm dann immer gesagt, was er zu tun hatte und Giftschlangenzähne konnte sogar er klein mahlen.

Sirius starrte in seinen Kessel. Der Trank darin hatte merkwürdige Dämpfe entwickelt und Remus war, nachdem er sich fast übergeben hatte, auf die Krankenstation geeilt. Jetzt saß er alleine davor und war aufs übelste am fluchen. Was immer er such zusammengebraut hatte, es war sicher nicht das, was Slughorn haben wollte.

James ging es gut. Er saß neben Gwendolin und lies sie die ganze Arbeit alleine machen. Er beobachtete Lily, die das aber zu seinem Leidwesen nicht bemerkte. Gwendolin erzählte ihm die ganze Zeit irgendetwas.  
„Oder was meinst du?" fragte sie mit einem Wimpernschlag, der einen Troll umgehauen hätte.  
James sah sie verwirrt an. „Äh, was?"  
"Na, meine Haare? Ob ich sie mir für das nächste Spiel in den Griffindorfarben färben soll!"  
James blickte entsetzt. „Äh, klar, wenn du meinst…Ich meine, wenn es dir gefällt!"  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber. „Ich wollte wissen, ob es dir gefällt!" säuselte sie.  
Er machte einen Satz mit seinem Stuhl. „Äh, was? Ja klar, alles, was das Team unterstützt!"  
Er sah sich verzweifelt um. Remus war weg, Sirius ertränkte sich fast in seinem Kessel, Peter war ins Zähnemahlen vertieft. „Tolle Freunde!" dachte er. „Wenn ich schon mal Hilfe brauche!" dann fiel sein Blick auf Lily, die ihn amüsiert ansah.  
„Rette mich!" formte er mit seinen Lippen.  
Sie lachte. „Geschieht dir Recht!" gab sie lautlos zurück.

Er betete, dass die zwei Stunden bald vorbei waren.

Er machte sie nervös. Ständig starrte er auf ihre Finger und sein spöttisches Grinsen nahm ihr jegliches Selbstvertrauen. Immerhin köchelte der Affodill im Wermutsud und sie hatte sich der Schlafbohne zugewandt.  
"Was mache ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch?" fragte sie ihn gereizt, als sie ihn schnauben hörte.  
Severus sah sie abwertend an. „Kommt darauf an, was du da versuchst. Willst du die Bohne zerquetschen oder ihren Saft bekommen?"  
Serina legte das Messer bei Seite. „Weißt du was? Es reicht mir! Mach du das doch! Ich hab die Sachen geholt, gehackt, gekocht und was machst du? Sitzt hier dumm rum und nervst!"  
Severus hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Du hast nur geholt, was Lily dir gesagt hat. Du hast sie erst gehackt, nachdem ich dir fünfmal gezeigt hab, wie. Und kochen tun sie von alleine. Also mach weiter, und vielleicht lernst ja sogar du mal etwas dazu!"  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte sie durchschaut, und er genoss es, dass sie auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war. Aber sie war ihm trotzdem für seine Hilfe dankbar, denn diesen Trank würde sie nie wieder falsch machen!

„Peter! Stopp! Nicht!" hörte sie Lily plötzlich brüllen.  
Serina drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und sah, wie deren Kessel zersprang und sein Inhalt über Lily und Peter spritzte.  
"Oh wei, Miss Evans, Mister Pettigrew! Was ist passiert?" Professor Slughorn lief aufgeregt zu den Beiden hinüber. „Oh wei, oh wei, das sieht nicht gut aus! Ich bringe sie sofort zu Poppy auf die Krankenstation. Und ihr arbeitet bitte weiter, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Serina stand auf und wollte ihnen folgen doch Severus hielt sie am Arm fest.  
"Was denkst du, tust du da? Du kannst ihr nicht helfen."  
Sie blickte in seine dunklen Augen. „Sie ist meine Freundin!"  
"Die dich von deiner Arbeit abhält. Und wofür? Du kannst ja doch nichts tun!"  
"Las mich los." zischte sie und entzog ihm ihren Arm. „Es geht nicht darum, etwas zu tun, sondern darum, da zu sein, wenn ein Freund einen braucht! Aber das kann einer wie da ja nicht verstehen!"  
Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Professor Slughorn auch schon wieder zurückkam.  
"Nichts passiert, nichts passiert!" sagte er eilig. „Den Beiden geht es gut. Eine Nacht in Poppys Obhut und sie sind wieder fit. Also bitte weitermachen!"

Ihr Trank war endlich fertig, und genauso, wie er sein sollte. Professor Slughorn war begeistert. Serina verlies, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit Severus zu wechseln, das Klassenzimmer.

Serina war nach dem Essen gleich in den Krankenflügel gegangen und saß jetzt auf Lilys Bett.  
Ihre Freundin war über und über mit roten Furunkeln bedeckt.  
"Sag mal, was war das eigentlich?" fragte sie auf Lilys Arm zeigend.  
"Ein Heiltrank gegen Furunkel!" meinte Lily patzig.

Serina grinste. „Heiltrank? So sieht das aber nicht aus!"  
"Haha! Sehr witzig!" entgegnete Lily.  
Serina grinste ihre Freundin frech an. „Sag mal, wo steckt eigentlich Remus?"  
Lily sah sie verdutzt an. „Wie, wo soll er denn stecken?"  
Serina zeigte auf der Krankenstation herum. „Na, hier ist er ja nicht, obwohl er noch vor dir hier her gegangen ist! Und er war weder in der Großem Halle beim Essen, noch ist er im Gemeinschaftsraum! Remus ist verschwunden. Und ehe du fragst, Bibliothek auch negativ!"  
Lily sah zu Peter, der in seinem Bett lag und fest schlief.  
"Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig, Rina. Als Slughorn uns hergebracht hat war die Krankenstation leer. Aber du hast Recht, er wollte hierher, weil ihm so schlecht von Sirius Trank geworden war. Hast du ihn schon gefragt, wo Remus sein könnte?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Hätte ich, wenn ich ihn wenigstens gefunden hätte. Aber Sirius ist, wie auch James, nicht aufzufinden. Nicht mal die Beiden waren beim Essen!"  
Lily sah sie mit Weitaufgerissenen Augen an. „Black läst ein Essen ausfallen? Er ist doch sonst immer der Erste, der am Tisch sitzt! Na, die werden schon wieder auftauchen, aber merkwürdig ist das schon. Aber mal was anderes, wie ist denn deine Stunde mit Snape ausgegangen?" wollte Lily nun wissen.  
Serina dachte kurz nach. „Ich weiß nicht." sagte sie. „Eigentlich ist er ein richtiges Ekel, aber…irgendwie…hab ich das Gefühl, dass er mir echt weitergeholfen hat!"  
"Wow!" sagte Lily erstaunt. „Und das von dir. Darf ich das weiter erzählen?"  
Serina blickte sie entsetzt an. „Wenn du das tust, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du nur noch mit Peter in Zaubertränke zusammen arbeitest!"  
Lily lachte. „Ok, Ok, du hast gewonnen! ich werde über dich und Severus schweigen wie ein Grab!"  
Serina griff nach einem Kissen und warf es nach ihrer Freundin.


	13. Quidditch gegen Huffelpuff

13 Quidditch gegen Huffelpuff

„Hey Evans, gehst du Morgen mit mir aus?" James baute sich vor Lily auf und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Serina versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, was nur dazu führte, dass sie sehr undamenhaft grunzte. Das wiederum brachte Sirius und Remus dazu, ihrem Lachen freien Lauf zu lassen, soviel Selbstbeherrschung hatte die zwei Rumtreiber dann nämlich doch nicht.  
Lily blickte ihre Freundin strafend an, sie hatte wenigstens von ihr etwas mehr Unterstützung erwartet.  
"Gib es endlich auf, Potter, ich werde niemals mit dir ausgehen!" blaffte sie ihn an, drehte sich um und rauschte wütend in Richtung der Gewächshäuser davon.  
"5 zu 0 für Lily, James! Als Jäger machst du dich auf dem Boden aber nicht sonderlich gut!" kicherte Serina und rannte schnell hinter Lily her, das sie sah, dass James bereits nach seinem Zauberstab griff.  
"Ruhig Blut, Prongs!" hielt Sirius ihn zurück. „Aber sie es endlich ein, Lily wird nicht mit dir ausgehen, egal wie oft du sie fragst."  
Remus nickte zustimmend.  
"Aber warum nicht? Was hat sie denn gegen mich?" er klang leicht verzweifelt. „Ach, und du solltest mal ganz schnell Ruhig sein, Padfoot, ICH frag ja wenigstens und schleich nicht nur um sie herum!" Damit drehte er sich um und lies seine Freunde einfach stehen.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Prongs meint!" sagte Sirius leicht errötet.

Derweil hatte Serina ihre Freundin eingeholt.  
"Was hast du nur gegen James?" fragte sie Lily. „Ich glaube er mag dich wirklich! Oder warum sollte er sich sonst immer wieder zum kompletten Vollidioten machen?"  
Lily sah sie an. „Potter mag alles, was einen Rock trägt. Und mich fragt er nur immer wieder, weil es an seiner Ehre kratzt, einen Korb zu kriegen. Nur Sirius ist noch schlimmer als er, das solltest du dir mal merken! Die machen nur Ärger, ich weiß echt nicht, warum du dich mit denen abgibst, Rina."  
Serina blickte in Lilys grüne Augen. „Die Jungs sind schon in Ordnung. Und ich habe James noch mit keinem anderen Mädchen ausgehen sehen. Aber so, wie du jedes Mal reagierst wenn er in deine Nähe kommst…dich hat es ganz schön erwischt, was?"  
Lily war geschockt. „Kann man denn vor Dir gar nichts verheimlichen?" Dann schüttelte sie lachend denn Kopf. „Ja, ich mag ihn. Er ist witzig, sieht gut aus und jeder mag ihn. Naja, fast jeder. Außerdem ist er ein toller Quidditchspieler…oh man, ich kling wie eins dieser Pottergruppies! Aber ich habe nicht vor, auf seiner Abschussliste zu erscheinen, verstehst du? Dazu bin ich mir echt zu Schade!"  
Serina legte den Arm um Lilys Schulter. „Klar verstehe ich das, Lily. Aber vielleicht irrst du dich ja auch in ihm….Und was sollte die Anspielung auf Sirius?"

Lily blickte ihre Freundin an. „Schon klar, Rina. Er interessiert dich überhaupt nicht!"  
Sie fing sich einen Rippenstoß ein, und lachend gingen sie gemeinsam zum Quidditchfeld. Das Spiel gegen Huffelpuff wollte Lily sich nicht entgehen lassen, außerdem wollte sie Serina bei deren ersten Spiel moralisch unterstützen.

Serina saß auf einer Bank in der Umkleidekabine und war nervös. Das war ihr erstes Spiel für ihre Hausmannschaft, was, wenn sie völlig versagte? Karmel Bruffin, ihr Mannschaftskapitän, trat vor, um noch ein paar Worte an seine Spieler zu richten. Sie war gespannt.  
"Ok, Jungs…äh und Mädchen, das wird Heute ein leichtes Spiel. Huffelpuff ist kein Gegner für uns. Seht es einfach als Trainingseinheit und macht sie fertig. Ach und Serina, fang einfach den Schnatz!"  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war alles? Von Teammotivation hatte der Junge noch nicht viel gehört.  
„Fang einfach den Schnatz." dachte sie enttäuscht. „Was soll ich denn auch sonst machen?"  
Sirius legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, du schaffst das schon!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Ich halte dir die Klatscher vom Leib, da passiert dir schon nichts. Versprochen!"  
Sie blickte in seine grauen Augen und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

James war in Bestform. Er hatte bereits drei ihrer vier Tore erzielt und dafür jedes Mal Jubel seines Hauses und die Buh-Rufe der Gegner erhalten. Die Slytherin waren ebenfalls wenig begeistert, wenn er im Ballbesitz war und versuchten, ihn mit gemeinem Sprechgesang durcheinander zu bringen. Doch das prallte an ihm ab, dafür war er viel zu sehr auf das Spiel konzentriert.

Auch Sirius war voll bei der Sache. Bis jetzt hatte er sein Wort gehalten und jeden Klatscher von Serina ferngehalten. Dafür hatte er aber bereits 3 Mal die Gegnerischen Jäger getroffen und sich damit den Unmut der Huffelpuffs zugezogen. Wahrscheinlich würde keine Huffelpuff so schnell mehr mit ihn ausgehen, aber dass interessierte ihn im Moment weniger. Gerade kam wieder ein Klatscher angeflogen, und er fing ihn ab.

Serina flog über dem Spielfeld im Kreis und genoss das Spiel. Ihre Augen wanderten von einem Ende zum anderen auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz. Bisher hatte sie ihn noch nicht gesehen, daher behielt sie auch den gegnerischen Sucher im Auge. Er war zwei Klassen über ihr und auch er blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. Plötzlich ertönte lauter Jubel von der Huffelpufftribüne. Ihr Jäger hatte sein erstes Tor erzielt. Damit stand es jetzt 40 zu 10 für Griffindor. Der gegnerische Sucher jubelte noch, als sie den Schnatz erblickte.  
Er flog drei Meter über dem Boden hin und her. Serina lenkte ihren Besen in seine Richtung und ging im Sturzflug auf ihn los.

Sirius war sauer. „Wieso hat Bruffin den Quaffel nicht gehalten? Wo ist der Kerl mit seinen Gedanken?" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann sah er Serina in Richtung Erde auf den Schnatz zufliegen. Der gegnerische Sucher hatte noch nichts bemerkt, er war noch immer über das erste Tor am jubeln. Sirius hielt die Luft. „Los Süße", dachte er. „Gleich hast du ihn!" Und während er sie beobachtete flog ein Klatscher an ihm vorbei, genau auf Serina zu.

„Komm schon, du lahmer Wischmopp!" feuerte sie ihren Besen in Gedanken an, die Augen fest auf den Schnatz gerichtet. Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an den Besen um den Luftwiderstand zu vermindern. Dann hörte sie das dumpfe Brummen hinter sich.

„Scheiße!" fuhr es Sirius durch den Kopf. „Verdammter Mist!" Er flog los und versuchte, denn Klatscher einzuholen. „Ich hab es ihr doch versprochen! So eine verdammte Drachenscheiße!" Er griff seinen Schläger.

Serina drehte kurz den Kopf nach hinten. Der Klatscher war genau hinter ihr. Sie sah Sirius, der mir versteinerter Mine den Klatscher einzuholen versuchte.  
"Schnatz fangen, oder ausweichen?" schoss es ihr in Sekundenschnelle durch den Kopf. Der gegnerische Sucher war nun auch auf dem Weg um den Schnatz zu fangen, und so kam ein Abbruch für Serina nicht in Frage. Sie streckte den rechten Arm aus und flog weiter. „Sirius kümmert sich schon um den Klatscher." dachte sie zuversichtlich.

Lily hielt auf der Tribüne der Griffindors den Atem an. „Warum weichst du nicht aus?" flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Freundin muss den Klatscher doch gesehen haben! Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Serina einfach weiterflog. Sirius war viel zu weit weg, er würde nie rechtzeitig da sein, um den Klatscher abzufangen. Sie sah, wie Serina den Arm ausstreckte und schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte ihn fast, nur noch ein kleines Stück. Gleich…Der Schnatz machte auf einmal eine 180-Wendung und flog direkt an ihr vorbei!   
"Mist!" entfuhr es ihr. Sie riss ihren Besen herum, gerade in dem Moment, wo der Klatscher sie erreicht hatte. Nun schoss er an ihr vorbei und prallte vom rasen des Spielfeldes ab. Er änderte seinen Kurs und stieß jetzt mit dem gegnerischen Sucher zusammen, der zu Boden fiel. Serina achtete nicht aus das, was sich hinter ihr abspielte. Sie hatte sich wieder völlig auf den Schnatz konzentriert jetzt schlossen sich ihre Finger um den kleinen, goldenen Ball, der heftig mit seinen Flügel schlug. Freudestrahlend streckte sie den Arm in die Höhe, als etwas sie von ihrem Besen riss!

James sah sich um. Der gegnerische Sucher war auf halben Weg zum Schnatz, also noch weit genug entfernt, um eine Bedrohung zu sein. Er sah Serinas wie Serina dem Klatscher auswich und war erstaunt, wie gut sie den Besen beherrschte. Er hatte sie schon öfters im Training fliegen sehen, aber dieses Wendemanöver war erstklassig. Ein Jubelschrei entfuhr ihm, als sie den Schnatz fing und er wollte schon in ihre Richtung fliegen, als er Sirius sah. Sein Freund war noch immer auf Kurs des Klatschers, doch jetzt flog er auch direkt auf Serina zu. Wenn nicht gleich einer von Beiden auswich, dann würden sie…

Serina verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie hatte ihn gefangen, aber was war dann passiert? Sie erinnerte sich noch an schwarzes Haar, das auf sie zugerast kam…Sirius!  
Sie blickte sich um. Keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt lag er, ebenfalls auf dem Boden und richtete sich gerade auf.  
"Alles Ok bei dir? Hast du dir wehgetan? Bist du verletzt?" rief er ihr besorgt zu.  
"Denke schon. Nichts gebrochen, wenn du das meinst." antwortete sie und sah Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht. „Beim nächsten Mal brauche ich aber wohl jemanden, der mich vor dir beschützt, was?" sie grinste ihn schief an.  
"Sieht fast so aus!" feixte er zurück und wurde von James hochgerissen.  
"Hey Prongs, wir haben gewonnen!" er haute seinem Freund auf die Schulter und half dann Serina aufzustehen.  
James wollte ihn eigentlich zur rede stellen, was warum er nicht ausgewichen war, aber in diesem Moment verkündete der Stadionsprecher „Griffindor 190, Huffelpuff 10. Griffindor gewinnt."  
In dem Trubel, der darauf folgte, hätte Sirius ihm sowieso nicht gehört.

Lily rannte auf das Spielfeld und umarmte ihre Freundin.  
"Mach das ja nie wieder! Ich hatte echt Angst um dich!"  
"Versprochen! Aber du freust dich doch, das wir gewonnen haben, oder?" fragte Serina, die in Lilys Umarmung fast keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Lily lies sie los und sah sie an. „Natürlich! Aber es war ja auch nicht deine Schuld. Das ist nur passiert, weil Black nicht fliegen kann, der Idiot!"  
Serina lachte laut. Den Tag, an dem Lily mal nichts wegen James oder Sirius zu meckern hatte, würde sie sicher nie erleben.  
"weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?" flüsterte sie Lily zu. „Mein Hintern sieht Morgen bestimmt aus wie riesiger, lila Kürbiss!"  
Lily unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Na, dass psst doch zu Halloween!"  
Die beiden Freundinnen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	14. Halloween

14 Halloween

Serina und Lily wollten sich gerade auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen, als das Porträt zur Seite schwang und ihnen eine aufgebrachte Molly Prewett entgegen kam. Serina kannte sie nicht näher denn Molly war bereits in der Abschlussklasse, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Eier in ihrem Haar nicht zu einer Kurpackung gehörten. „Dieser verfluchte Peeves, rausschmeißen sollte man ihn!" schimpfte sie, als sie an den Mädchen vorbei ging.  
Arthur Weasley, Mollys Freund, folgte ihr und warnte die zwei. „Passt bloß auf, Peeves hat sich mit einem Sack bewaffnet und bewirft jeden, den er sieht!"  
Die zwei bedankten sich für die Warnung und blickten Molly mitfühlend hinterher, auch wenn sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten.  
Sie waren äußerst vorsichtig auf ihrem Weg durch das Schloss, aber sie konnten den gefürchteten Poltergeist nirgends entdecken.

Peter hatte Seitenstechen. Er stand in einem dunklen Geheimgang und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Remus neben ihm schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Er konnte seinen Freund keuchen hören.  
"Wo sind…Prongs…und…Pad…foot?" japste Peter.  
Remus atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie waren hinter mir, bevor wir hier rein sind." Er versuchte, in dem Gang hinter sich etwas zu sehen, aber es war einfach zu dunkel.  
Plötzlich schrie jemand „Buh!" in sein Ohr und ein Zauberstab flammte vor ihm auf.  
"Verdammt Padfoot, willst du das ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe?" Er funkelte Sirius böse an, der sich, wie James hinter ihm, an der Wand abstütze.  
"Was meint ihr, habe die was gemerkt?" fragte Peter, der wieder normal Luft bekam.  
"Quatsch!" meinte James, „keiner wird was merken. Der Zauber wirkt zeitverzögert, das dauert noch ein bisschen." Er musste bei dem Gedanken an den Streich lachen.  
"Deswegen sollten wir aber auch los. Denn Spaß will ich um keinen Preis verpassen!" grunzte Sirius.

Serina und Lily hatte es bis in die Eingangshalle geschafft, und hier fanden sie Peeves. Er saß im Kronleuchter, der von der Decke hing, und bewarf jeden, der hier lang ging, mit den Eiern, die er in dem Sack hatte.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Serina. „Ich hab einen Mordshunger und will die Eier essen, nicht als Modeschmuck tragen!"  
Lily nickte nur, sie war ganz Serinas Meinung.  
Dann sahen sie James und die anderen auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle stehen. Sie schienen Peeves ebenfalls entdeckt zu haben, aber genauso ratlos wie sie selbst.

Sirius stupste James an.  
"Sieh mal, da drüben." Er zeigte in die Richtung, wo Lily und Serina standen.  
"Hey, wenn ich Lily vor diesem toten Mistkerl rette, ob sie dann mit mir ausgeht?" James Augen glänzten bei dem Gedanken.  
"Wahrscheinlich wird sie dir unterstellen, Peeves die Eier besorgt zu haben." meldete sich Remus hinter ihm.  
James sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Da hat er Recht, Prongs." stimmte Sirius zu. „Du kannst Evans vor dem sicheren Tod retten und sie wird immer noch die Schuld daran geben!"  
James seufzte. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde Recht hatten, aber noch wollte er nicht aufgeben.

Serina sah die erlösende Rettung als erste.  
Eine Gruppe Slytherins kam aus dem Korridor, der zu den Kerkern führte. Sie erkannte Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape unter ihnen, zwei wirkliche Widerlinge, wobei Malfoy der schlimmste war. Er war 2 Jahre älter als sie, und ein echter, stolzer Reinblüter, wie er immer gerne betonte. Snape war in ihrem Jahrgang, und eines der beliebtesten Ziele, wenn es den Rumtreibern darum ging, jemanden einen Streich zu spielen. Die Slytherins hatte anscheinend noch nicht von Peeves bemerkt. Serina gestikulierte wild mit den Händen in der Hoffnung, das Sirius verstand, was sie meinte.

„Was ist los?" Sirius verstand sie nicht! Verwirrt sah er seine Freunde an.  
"Tja," meinte James, „entweder will sie mit dir ausgehen oder sie will dich in einem Sack ertränken, so sicher bin ich mir da noch nicht!"  
Sirius sah seinen Freund schief an. „Also weißt du auch nicht was sie will." giftete er, „Mich ertränken, niemals!"  
Remus schob sich zwischen die Beiden. „Wahrscheinlich meint sie, dass wir loslaufen sollen, sobald Malfoy und sein Gefolge in der Schusslinie sind!"  
Sirius sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wieso verstehst du, was sie will?"  
"Ich bin eben schlauer als ihr!" grinste Remus und rannte los, da Lucius Malfoy gerade von einem Ei getroffen wurde.

„Ok, es geht los!" Lily schubste Serina, die vor ihr stand. Sie hatte ein gutes Stück vor sich, bis sie die Tür zur Großen Halle erreichen würden.  
"hoffentlich haben die Slytherins genügend Ausdauer, um ihn abzulenken!" rief Serina über ihre Schulter Lily zu.  
"Red nicht soviel, Rina, lauf einfach!" gab diese in dem Moment zurück, wo Peeves Severus ins Visier genommen hatte.

Die Rumtreiber hatten es bereits geschafft und hielten nun die Türen auf, als die beiden Mädchen angerannt kamen.  
Lily hatte soviel Schwung drauf, dass sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen konnte und James, der sie stoppen wollte, glatt umrannte. Die zwei schlitterten über den Boden der Großen Halle und Lily landete genau auf James, der seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte.  
Mit rasenden Herzklopfen sah sie in seine braunen Augen. Ihr wurde erst wieder bewusst, auf wem und in wessen Armen sie da lag, als er ihr zuflüsterte: „Wow, Lily, du bist einfach umwerfend!"  
Sie rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich die Hose sauber.  
"Gibs zu Potter, du hast Peeves doch erst auf die Idee mit den Eiern gebracht und dich absichtlich in meinen Weg gestellt!"  
James war sprachlos und starrte Lily fassungslos an. Hinter ihm gab es drei Rumtreiber, die sich vor Lachen fast am Boden wälzten.

Serina betrachtete die Große Halle. Sie hatte schon immer über die Decke gestaunt, die wie der Himmel draußen aussah, aber heute war sie einfach begeistert.  
Hunderte Kürbislaternen schwebten über den Haustischen und beleuchteten die Halle. Riesige Spinnennetze hingen in den Ecken und glitzerten silbern. Ein Drachenskelett schwebte über dem Lehrertisch und klapperte mit seinem Knochenschwanz und selbst die Schlossgeister schienen zu leuchten.  
Die Tür hinter ihr schwang auf, und jemand rempelte sie an.  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, du dreckige Blutsverräterin!" fauchte Lucius sie an. Er und seine Freunde schienen Peeves entkommen zu sein aber ihre Umhänge und Haare zeigten noch deutliche Spuren dieser Begegnung.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy, sonst…" zischte Sirius und griff bereits nach seinem Zauberstab.  
"Schon gut." sagte Serina und legte ihre Hand auf Sirius, um ihn zu stoppen. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass jemand der SO rumläuft mich beleidigen kann?" Sie zeigte auf Malfoy, den gerade etwas Eigelb auf die Schulter tropfte.  
Sirius grinste breit. Das hatte gesessen, wie er an Malfoys Gesicht sehen konnte. Dafür hätte er sie küssen können, aber das lies er lieber bleiben. Gut gelaunt gingen sie zum Griffindortisch und setzten sich.

„Wie lange denn noch?"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. Sirius stellte diese Frage jetzt zum vierten Mal. „Noch 5 Minuten!" sagte er genervt.  
"Was passiert denn in 5 Minuten? Ich will das jetzt wissen!"  
Remus fand Serina, die ebenfalls zum vierten Mal fragte, nicht weniger nervend. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. „Ich will sterben!" murmelte er resigniert.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt doch bestimmt wieder etwas ausgeheckt, für das Griffindor eine Menge Ärger bekommt. oder?"  
Sie starrte Remus an, der das nicht bemerkte. James ignorierte sie völlig.  
Serina fand, dass Lily diesmal übertrieb. James hatte ganz sicher nichts mit Peeves und den Eiern zu tun gehabt. Sie mochte ihn doch, wenn sie ihm nur mal eine Chance geben würde.  
„Aber wer weiß," dachte sie, „bald ist wieder Vollmond, und wenn ich Recht habe…"  
"Was starrst du mich so an, Rina? Hab ich da was?" Lily rieb sich erschrocken über die Nase.  
"Nein." sagte Serina. „Ich dachte nur gerade, wenn es etwas gegen Malfoy ist, dann haben die vier meine volle Unterstützung!"  
Lily sah sie ungläubig an.  
"Hey, du hättest mal hören sollen, wie der Typ mich beschimpft hat, nur weil er keine Augen im Kopf hat und einfach in mich rein rennt!"  
Lily schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Ihre Freundin war im Grunde ihres Herzens eine Rumtreiberin, dass war schon lange klar, aber wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie auch noch eine werden.  
Remus Kopf schoss wieder in die Höhe. „Jetzt müsste es soweit sein, Freunde!"  
Serina piekste Sirius in die Seite, der daraufhin einen kleinen Satz in die Höhe machte.  
"Oho, ist da etwa jemand kitzelig?"  
Sirius funkelte sie aus seinen grauen Augen an. „Untersteh dich!" sagte er und hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner.  
"Dann sag schon!" erwiderte sie und rutsche noch ein Stück näher. Ihre Hand lies sie, wo sie war.  
"Wir haben die Tür der Slytherins verhext." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er ihr so nahe war. „Jeder der da durchgeht wird gleich…"  
in diesem Moment brach in der Großen Halle riesen Gelächter aus.  
Die Köpfe sämtlicher Slytherins waren auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und hellorange geworden, während sich die Haare dunkelgrün färbten.  
Serina prustete los.  
"Happy Halloween!" brüllte James lauthals und stellte erfreut fest, dass sogar Lily bei dem Anblick der Kürbisköpfe lachen musste.


	15. Besuch in Hogsmeade

15 Besuch in Hogsmeade

Der November war noch einmal sonnig, wenn es auch schon recht kühl geworden war.  
Serina hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit seit ihrer Ankunft hier verstrichen war. Sie war einfach zu sehr beschäftigt gewesen.  
Als erstes war da der tägliche Unterricht, der sich bis in den Nachmittag erstreckte. Dann bekam sie fast jeden Tag Nachhilfe, zum Teil von ihrer Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall, aber auch ihre Freunde halfen ihr dabei. Hinzu kam noch das Quidditchtraining und zu allem Überfluss die 14-tägigen Besuche bei der Hauselfe Tinker in der Schlossküche.  
So saß sie eines Freitagabends im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors auf dem Sofa und träumte vor sich hin, als Lily sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
„Hey, Rina aufwachen, was ist nun mit Morgen?" Lily stupste sie seitlich an.

„Was? Morgen?" Serina sah sie verträumt an. „Samstag? Ausschlafen! Kein Training, keine Nachhilfe! Ich glaub, ich bin im Himmel!" Sie lächelte selig.  
Die Rumtreiber trafen gerade ein, und machten es sich auf den verbleibenden Sesseln vor dem Kamin bequem. James setzte sich, ganz zufällig, neben Lily um sie auch gleich anzusprechen.  
"Also Lily, wie sieht es aus mit Morgen? Ich hab noch keine Antwort bekommen." Er sah sie todernst an, während Sirius sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.  
Lily was im ersten Moment sprachlos, doch dann fing sie sich wieder.  
„Sag mal Potter, bist du komplett bescheuert? Leidest du unter Amnesie oder hat dein Kurzzeitgedächtnis gelitten? Ich hab dir alleine heute schon dreimal gesagt, dass ich Morgen nicht mit dir ausgehe!" Sie sah Serina an und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Oh!" sagte James, „Ich hab mich nicht verständlich genug ausgedrückt. Ich meinte natürlich, ich hab noch keine Antwort bekommen, die mich zufrieden stellt!" er grinste sie unverschämt an.  
Sirius, der neben Serina saß, lachte jetzt laut und herzlich und auch Serina hatte Mühe, ihres zu unterdrücken.  
"Oh, du bist wirklich unmöglich, Potter!" lachte nun sogar Lily. „Aber ich gehe trotzdem nicht mit dir, weil ich mit Serina gehen werde!"  
"WAS?" James sah etwas irritiert von Lily zu Serina, die aber nicht weniger irritiert aussah.  
"Wir gehen Morgen wohin?" fragte sie daher ihre Freundin. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Samstag! Ausschlafen! Nichts tun!"  
Lily grinste. „Das kannst du am Sonntag immer noch machen. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du das schwarze Brett noch immer nicht gelesen, oder?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben ein schwarzes Brett?" Sie sah sich suchend um.  
Peter zeigte auf die Pinwand, die zwischen den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hing.  
"Oh! Hab ich noch nie gesehen!" meinte sie schulternzuckend.  
"Nun, Süße, wir beide werden Morgen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen! Ich werde dir das Dorf zeigen, und das schönste wird sein," sie blickte James dabei fest an, „keine Jungs!"  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Serinas Gesicht. Lily hatte ihr schon von Hogsmeade erzählt. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, mit ihr dorthin zugehen.

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich die Schüler vor der Eingangshalle, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Nur den Schülern der ersten und zweiten Klassen war es untersagt, an diesen Ausflügen teilzunehmen, und so sah man diese mit betrübten Gesichtern durch die Gänge schleichen.  
Serina stand neben Lily und wartete, dass es endlich losging, als James sich einfach zu ihnen stellte.  
"Was wird das, Potter?" fragte Lily genervt.  
"Na, ihr geht nach Hogsmeade, ich gehe nach Hogsmeade, da können wir doch auch gemeinsam gehen, ist ja dieselbe Richtung!"  
Serina drehte sich schnell um und entfernte sich ein paar Meter. Lily schien heute nicht in der Stimmung für solche Spielchen zu sein. Sirius trat neben sie.  
"Er wird nie aufgeben, fürchte ich." sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Serina nickte. „Sehe ich auch so. Wer weiß, er kriegt sie so ja vielleicht, wenn ihr irgendwann die Argumente ausgehen, oder er sie schlichtweg weich gekocht hat!"  
Sirius grinste sie an. „Meinst du, die Methode funktioniert wirklich?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht bei Lily! Ich sollte ihr mal etwas beistehen, sonst lässt sie mich noch hier zurück."  
Sirius folgte ihr. „Dann nehme ich dich eben mit." sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Lily war so richtig in Fahrt gekommen und James sah aus, wie ein getretener Hund.  
"Niemals, Potter, und wenn du das letzte lebende Wesen auf der Welt wärst! Ich würde wahrscheinlich noch einen Troll finden, der mehr Feingefühl hat als du!" giftete sie ihn an und stürmte davon.  
Serina wollte ihr gerade hinterher, als Gwendolin und Maureen ihr in den Weg kamen.  
"James!" sagte Gwendolin, „ich hab gehört, wie Lily dich beschimpft hat. Sie ist wirklich ein Miststück. Du kannst gerne mit uns gehen, nicht wahr Maureen?" Sie sah die andere mit einem Augenzwinkern an.  
"Aber sicher! Und du bist natürlich auch gerne Eingeladen, Sirius." Sie hakte sich bei dem Griffindor ein und himmelte ihn an.  
"Oh, ok, mal langsam ja." Sirius machte seinen Arm wieder frei. „Ich hab schon eine Verabredung. Mein Freund hier, wollte mich mit Lily nur eifersüchtig machen, nicht wahr, Prongs?"  
James sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich..will, dass ihr zwei es als erste erfährt!" sagte er zu den beiden Mädchen, „Aber bei Madame Puddifoot's ist ein Tisch reserviert, und er trägt unsere Namen!" damit hackte er sich bei James unter und machte sich mit seinem Freund aus dem Staub.   
Serina grinste, bei dem Anblick, den die beiden boten.  
"Ihr sollten mal schnell wieder dir Münder zu machen, sonst nisten sich da noch irgendwelche Fledermäuse ein!" dann lief sich kichernd hinter Lily her.

„So, erzählst du mir jetzt mal, warum du James so angefahren hast?" fragte Serina Lily, als sie diese eingeholt hatte.  
Lily blickte starr auf den Weg vor sich.

„Er ist ein Idiot!" sagte Lily „Weißt du was, ich war ja drauf und dran, dass wir alle gemeinsam gehen, und dann sagte der doch glatt zu mir Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck. Ich gib mir ja auch einen und frag dich immer wieder´. Als ob ich es nötig hätte, das Mister Potter mich immer wieder fragt! PAH!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. Ihrer Freundin war einfach nicht zu helfen.  
"Hey, las dir die Laune nicht verderben. Sieh es so, wir haben es geschafft. Hogsmeade, du und ich und keine Jungs!" Serina buffte sie leicht an.

Lily sah auf. Sie blickte Serina in die Augen und begann zu grinsen. „Du hast Recht." sagte sie, „nur wir beide, und jetzt zeige ich dir, worauf man sich in Hogwarts am meisten freut!"  
Damit hatte sie den Weg verlassen und standen in den Strassen von Hogsmeade.

Links von ihr lag Derwisch und Banges. Hier konnte man allerlei Zaubererutensilien kaufen und Serina dachte ernsthaft daran, sich ein Lunaskop zuzulegen. Aber letztendlich überlegte sie es sich anders, als sie den Preis sah.

Als nächstes schob Lily sie in Schreiberlings Federladen. Hier gab es alles Mögliche an Schreibfedern und Lily legte sich gleich eine neue, weiße Pelikanfeder zu, während Serina sich für eine dunkle Straußenfeder entschied.

Zonkos Scherzartikelladen lag nur ein paar Häuser weiter, und diesmal wurde Lily einfach mitgezogen. Serina war beeindruckt, bei dem was sie hier alles sah, und Lily hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sie von Sachen wie Dr. Filibusters Nass zündendes Feuerwerk, Stinkbomben oder Froschlaichseife fernzuhalten. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihre beste Freundin den Rumtreibern Konkurrenz machen würde. Dass Serina aber doch die Schluckaufdrops kaufte, kriegte sie glücklicherweise nicht mit.

Im Honigtopf war das meiste Gedränge. Jeder Schüler fand sich früher oder später hier ein, und Serina glaubte, das die Besitzer an diesen Tagen den meisten Umsatz machten. Aber auch sie wurde hier so manchen Knut und Sickel los. Lily sah, wie sie Zischenden Wissbies und Blaskaugummi in ihren Korb packt. Als sie dann aber zu den Lutscher mit Blutgeschmack griff, sah Lily sie angewidert an.  
"Hey, die sind doch nicht für mich!" sagte Serina schnell. „Aber vielleicht kriegen wir ja Gwendolin und Maureen dazu, sie du essen!" Lily lachte bei dem Gedanken laut auf. „Rina, also wirklich! Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, weißt du das?"  
„Ja, und ich tu alles, damit er noch schlechter wird!" grinsend gingen sie an die Kasse und bezahlten ihre Einkäufe.

In den Drei Besen gönnten sich die beiden eine Auszeit.  
"Wow, Lily. Ich bin echt froh, dass du mich mitgeschleift hast! Das ist toll! Wie oft dürfen wir eigentlich hierher?" Serina trank ihr Butterbier.  
"Leider nicht so oft." sagte Lily. „Zwei bis dreimal im Jahr. Meist kurz vor Weihnachten, dann zum Valentinstag und dann noch mal kurz vorm Sommer. Es gefällt dir also?"  
Serina nickte heftig. „Ja und wie. Was gibt's denn hier noch alles zu sehen?"  
Lily überlegte kurz. „Nun, etwas außerhalb liegt die Heulende Hütte. Das angeblich letzte, echte Spukhaus in ganz England! Angeblich kann man da seit ein paar Jahren nachts manchmal schreckliche Schreie hören. Sollten wir uns noch unbedingt ansehen! Und dann wäre noch Madam Puddifoot's Cafe, aber da sollten wir zwei besser nicht hingehen. Das ist ein Treffpunkt überwiegend für Pärchen."  
Serina fing an zu Lachen, und Lily sah sie fragend an. Dann erzählte sie Lily, was mit Gwendolin und Maureen vorgefallen war, nachdem sie weggerannt war.  
"Und James hat das einfach so zugelassen?" fragte sie kichernd. Serina nickte nur grinsend.  
"Oh, das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen!"

Sie waren den langen Feldweg entlang gegangen und standen jetzt an einem Holzzaun. Vor ihnen lag, in einiger Entfernung, eine alte, windschiefe Hütte, deren Fenster vernagelt waren.  
„Sieht gar nicht gruselig aus." stellte Serina enttäuscht fest.  
"Dann solltet ihr mal näher ran gehen!" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.  
Sie drehten sich um und sahen Sirius und Remus auf sich zu kommen. James blieb an einem Baum stehen und betrachtete seine Schuhe.  
"Das sollten sie nicht, Padfoot!" sagte Remus eindringlich.  
Sirius lachte. „Warum denn nicht? Ist Helliger Tag, was soll da schon passieren?"  
Lily sah zu James und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Serina sah sie an, und schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten.  
"Na geh schon, und rede mit ihm. Er hat es sicher nicht so gemeint."  
Lily atmete tief ein und ging zu ihm hin.

„Hi." Lilys Stimme war zaghaft. „Wie war dein Date?"  
James sah sie erschrocken an. „Was meinst du?"  
"Na dein Date bei Puddifoot's, mit Sirius." sie lächelte ihn an.  
James musste grinsen. „Ach das meinst du. Hat Rina dir bestimmt erzählt, was?"  
Sie nickte.  
"War ganz ok, ehrlich. Nur, er ist so anhänglich! Wie ein Hund. Außerdem ist er ein richtiger Trottel. Er sagt manchmal Dinge, die er gar nicht so meint. Da kommt er sich wie ein Idiot vor und weiß nicht, wie er sich entschuldigen soll." James sah sie vorsichtig an.  
"So geht es uns doch allen manchmal." sagte Lily lächelnd.  
"Also, du verzeihst mir?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ja. Aber ich gehe trotzdem nicht mit dir aus."  
Er war erleichtert. „Dann ist ja gut. Ehrlich, ich glaube ich brauche diese tägliche Erniedrigung, ohne sie kann ich gar nicht leben!"  
Lily musste lachen. „Keine Sorge, James, die kannst du von mir kriegen, jederzeit."

„Was wird das denn jetzt?" fragte Sirius verdutzt, als Lily auf James zuging und er sah Serina fragend an.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Also, was ist jetzt? Gehen wir zur Hütte rüber?"  
Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf und wollte schon über den Zaun klettern. „Klar, machen wir!"  
"Macht ihr nicht!" schaltete sich Remus ein und zog ihn zurück. „Ihr bleibt da schön weg, wer weiß, was da drinnen haust, Padfoot!" er sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Außerdem müssen wir langsam zurück. Also kommt lieber." Damit ging er den Weg wieder zurück.  
Serina verzog den Mund „Spielverderber!" schimpfte sie leise, damit Remus sie nicht hörte. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging neben Sirius her.  
"Hey, ich zeig dir die Hütte, versprochen!" sagte er.  
"Wie?" fragte sie ihn und klang begeistert.  
"Ganz einfach, beim nächsten Hogsmeade Besuch lassen wir ihn einfach zu Hause. Notfalls binde ich ihn am Bett fest. Und dann gehen wir zwei da hin, na, was meinst du?" er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Au ja! Und James und Lily binden wir am besten gleich dazu, sonst vertreiben die mit ihrem Gezanke noch alle Geister und Monster die da hausen!" Serina lachte bei dem Gedanken. „Jeder kriegt einen eigenen Bettpfosten, und der vierte ist für Peter…apropos Peter, wo habt ihr den denn gelassen?"  
Sirius blieb kurz stehen. „Weiß nicht, der wollte was erledigen."  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was ist los?"  
Er sah sich um. „Ich weiß nicht, war nur so ein Gefühl…als ob und einer beobachtet."  
Sie blickte ihn ernst an und prustet dann los. „Oh, Sirius, jetzt hast du mich fast gehabt! Sind bestimmt die Geister der heulenden Hütte, die nach dir rufen!"  
Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, traten zwei Personen auf den Weg, die sich hinter den Bäumen versteckt hatten.  
"Oho, das wird seiner Mutter aber gar nicht gefallen!" sagte das Mädchen, Bellatrix Black.  
"Was meinst du, Bella?" fragte Rodolphus Lestrange neugierig.  
"Das Mädchen da. Alastor Moodys Tochter. Eine Blutsverräterin. Und so wie es aussieht, hat mein lieber Cousin eine Schwäche für sie. Was denkst du, wird meine Tante mit ihm machen, wenn ich ihr Weihnachten erzähle, mit was für Abschaum er sich jetzt wieder rumtreibt?" sie sah ihren Freund gehässig grinsend an.  
Rodolphus nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an sich. „Ich liebe es, wenn du so gemein bist!" sagte er zu ihr.  
Bellatrix lachte laut, als sie den Weg ins Schloss zurückgingen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Walburga Blacks Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie es erfuhr.


	16. Kuss unterm Mistelzweig

16 Kuss unterm Mistelzweig

Der Dezember kam und Hogwarts versank unter einer weißen Schneedecke. Dicke Eiszapfen hingen vor den Fenstern und die Schüler hüllten sich in ihre Winterumhänge, wenn sie nach Draußen gingen.  
Im Moment jedoch saßen sie in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und Serina wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Eulenpost. Auf Lilys Eulenpost um genau zu sein.  
"Mensch, Rina. Sie schicken es schon noch vor Weihnachten, keine Sorge!" Lily sah die wachsende Ungeduld ihrer Freundin, seit diese sie um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte.  
"Nicht vor Weihnachten, Lily, bevor wir nach Hause fahren!"  
Remus sah die beiden Mädchen neugierig an. Lily bemerkte es und klärte ihn auf.  
"Rina will ihrem Dad ein ganz bestimmtes Muggelbuch schenken. Und weil sie es hier nicht besorgen kann, haben wir meine Mum darum gebeten. Und jetzt nervt sie mich jeden Tag wann es endlich ankommt!"  
Serina streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Ich nerve nicht! Aber wenn du so weitermachst, bekommst du nichts zu Weihnachten! SO!"  
Lily überlegte kurz. „Gut dann behalte ich eben das Buch!"  
Remus musste lachen, als er Serinas Gesicht sah.  
„Also nehme ich an, ihr fahrt über die Feiertage auch nach Hause?" fragte er die Mädchen.  
"Ja!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig und Remus nickte traurig.  
"Dann werde ich hier wohl alleine die Stellung halten müssen. Mein Dad muss arbeiten und ich bleib lieber hier, als alleine zu Hause zu hocken."  
Sirius blickte von seinem Frühstück auf. „Ich hab's dir schon Mal gesagt, du kannst gerne mit zu mir kommen!"  
Remus sah ihn entsetzt an. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht! Und du weißt auch ganz genau, warum!"  
Sirius grinste frech. „Genau deswegen sollst du ja mitkommen!"  
Serina und Lily sahen sich fragend an. Sie hatten irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ihnen ein Wichtiger Teil dieser Unterhaltung entgangen war. Doch noch bevor sie genauer darüber Nachdenken konnten wurden sie von den eintreffenden Eulen abgelenkt und Serina hatte endlich das Buch für Moody.

„Mensch Prongs, pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!" Sirius riss seinen Freund entsetzt zurück.  
"Was? Wieso denn?" James sah ihn irritiert an.  
Sie waren mit ihren Reisekoffern unterwegs, um den Zug nach London zu bekommen.  
Sirius zeigte in den Korridor vor ihnen. „Mistelzweig, Gwendolin Prescott. Na, geschnallt, Alter?"  
"Bei Merlin, Padfoot! Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet!"  
Sirius grinste breit. „Du schuldest mir was, Kumpel!"  
"Klar, alles, was du willst!" sagte James. „Mann, warum kann ich nicht Lily unter einem Mistelzweig erwischen?" er drehte sich suchend um.

Severus ging eilig durch die Korridore. Er mochte diesen Weihnachtstrubel nicht, aber seine Mutter wollte, dass er über die Feiertage nach Hause kam. Er ignorierte die Mädchen, die sich unter die Mistelzweige drängten, in der Hoffnung, einen Kuss zu bekommen. Nicht das eine davon auf einen Kuss von ihn warten würde, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er sich den beiden Rumtreibern gegenüber stehen.  
"Na, wen haben wir den da?" fragte Sirius spöttisch.  
"Wenn das nicht der gute Schniefelus ist!" fiel James mit ein.  
Severus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
"Black!" sagte er verächtlich und griff vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Sirius war schneller.  
Ein heller Blitz schoss auf Severus zu und im nächsten Moment konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die beiden Jungen lachten.  
"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte James.  
Sirius grinste. „Ich hab da schon eine Idee!"  
Sie stellten in ihn eine Nische und postierten einen Mistelzweig über seinem Kopf.  
"So Dornröschen!" witzelte Sirius. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob dich eine wachküsst, bevor der Zug fährt!"  
Dann gingen die beiden Rumtreiber lachend davon.

Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte sich, wie so oft, wenn sie alleine im Schloss unterwegs war, verlaufen. Eigentlich war sie auf dem Weg in den Innenhof gewesen, von wo die Kutschen zum Hogsmeadebahnhof abfuhren. Doch nun stand sie auf einer Treppe und hatte von hier aus die Begegnung der drei mit angesehen. Normalerweise hatte sie nichts gegen die Streiche der Rumtreiber, wenn diese die Slytherin trafen, und schon gar nicht, wenn sie gegen Snape oder Malfoy gerichtet waren. Aber Severus würde mit Sicherheit den Zug verpassen, und dann in Hogwarts bleiben müssen, und das zu Weihnachten!  
Serina sah ein Gruppe Ravenclaws, die gerade an Severus vorbeigingen. Sie blieben stehen und lachten den Jungen aus, bevor sie weitergingen.  
Serina nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, auch sie musste durch diesen Korridor, wenn sie noch rechtzeitig die Kutschen erreichen wollte.

Er hasste Potter und seine Freunde seit dem Tag, als er in Hogwarts angekommen war. Aber in diesem Moment hätte er sie mit einem tödlichen Fluch belegen können.  
Severus wusste, dass kein Mädchen ihn aus dieser Situation befreien würde, nicht mal, wenn er erklären könnte, dass er hier nicht freiwillig stand!  
Was seine Mutter machen würde, wenn er nicht heute Abend aus dem Zug stieg, wollte er sich noch nicht ausmalen. Eileen Prince war zwar eine liebevolle Mutter, aber dafür würde sie kein Verständnis haben.  
Severus schwor Rache, diesmal würde er sie nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen.  
Er sah eine Gruppe Ravenclaws, die vor ihm stehen blieben. „Oh Mann, Severus, das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?" sagte eines der Mädchen. „Lasst uns bloß schnell weg hier, sonst kommt er noch auf falsche Gedanken!" Die anderen lachten, als sie den Korridor weitergingen.  
Er schämte sich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.   
„Oh Black, das wirst du mir büßen!" dachte er, und er kochte vor Zorn.  
Er hörte erneut Schritte, die in seine Richtung kamen und dann sah er sie auf sich zukommen.  
"Ja toll!" dachte er, „noch eine von denen! Na los, lass deinen Spot ab, und dann renn zu deinen Freunden, um ihnen zu ihrer glorreichen Tat zu gratulieren!"  
Ihm stiegen tränen vor Wut und Scham in die Augen, die er nicht einmal wegblinzeln konnte. Sie rannen über sein bleiches Gesicht und hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf seiner Haut.  
Sie sah ihm tief in seine dunklen Augen und er sah weder Spot noch Hohn in den ihren.  
"Wenn du das auch nur einer Menschenseele erzählst, dann bring ich dich um!" hörte er sie ganz leise sagen.  
Dann küsste sie ihn.

„Mensch Rina, wo bleibst du denn?" Lily sah ihre Freundin über den Innenhof laufen. Sie hatte auf Serina gewartet und stand jetzt an der letzten Kutsche und hielt die Tür auf. Nun sah sie, dass noch jemand hinter Serina herlief und sie erkannte Severus Snape. Serina hatte einen hochroten Kopf als sie Lily erreichte.  
"Was war denn los?" fragte sie Serina leise mit einem Blick auf den Slytherin.  
"Nichts!" sagte sie atemlos. „Ich hab mich nur mal wieder verlaufen!"  
Sie stiegen ein und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie würden es gerade noch zum Bahnhof schaffen ehe der Zug nach London abfuhr.  
Severus sagte während der Fahrt nicht ein einziges Wort.

Der Hogwarts Express war an Weihnachten immer etwas kürzer als im Sommer, weil weniger Kinder mitfuhren, aber er war nicht weniger voll.  
Die zwei Mädchen kämpften sich durch die Gänge in der Hoffnung, noch irgendwo einen freien Platz zu finden.  
Auf einmal ertönte Sirius Stimme vor ihnen im Gang. „Hey Ladys, wir haben euch was freigehalten!"  
Die beiden sahen sich an und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besser als die ganze Zeit stehen!" hörte Serina sie murmeln und sie gingen in das Abteil der Rumtreiber.  
"Und ich war nicht dabei!" konnten sie gerade Peter enttäuscht sagen hören.  
"Wobei?" fragte Lily und sah in die feixenden Gesichter von James und Sirius. Serina setzte sich ans Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
"Das wird dir nicht gefallen, Evans!" sagte Sirius grinsend. „Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ein gewisser Slytherin, ich will hier keinen Namen nennen, wird die Feiertage wohl ungewollt in Hogwarts verbringen müssen." James und Peter lachten, bei dem Gedanken.  
"Also, wenn ihr Severus meint, der ist eben eingestiegen!" Sie sah Serina an, die weiter aus dem Fenster starrte und an dieser Unterhaltung anscheinend kein Interesse hatte.  
James und Sirius blickten Lily ungläubig an.  
"Niemals!" empörte sich James.  
"Doch! Er ist vor uns eingestiegen. Warum sollte er denn nicht?" fragte Lily erstaunt.  
"Bääääh!" entfuhr es Sirius. „Wer ist den so ekelig, dass er Schniefelus küsst?"  
Lily zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch und James erzählte von ihrem Streich. Als sie Serina ansah bemerkte sie, dass diese knallrot geworden war.  
Serina sprang auf und verlies schlagartig mit den Worten „Ich muss mal!" das Abteil.

Seit 20 Minuten saß sie jetzt schon auf der Zugtoilette und versuchte zu vergessen, was sie im Korridor getan hatte.  
"Wenn das rauskommt bin ich tot. Toter als tot, mausetot! Dann bin ich ein gesellschaftliches Frack! Er wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden!" Sie lies ihren Kopf gegen die Zugwand schlagen.  
„Ich muss zurück. Ich kann doch nicht die ganze Zugfahrt in der Toilette bleiben!"  
Sie wusste, dass Lily sich mittlerweile zusammenreimen konnte, was geschehen war. Aber ihre Freundin würde sie doch sicher nicht verraten! Nicht an James und Sirius, dessen war sie sicher.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang und vor ihr stand Severus Snape!  
"Oh bitte nicht!" dachte sie verzweifelt.  
"Ich dachte schon, du kommst da gar nicht mehr raus." sagte er. „Ich muss mit dir reden."  
"Ok." antwortete sie nur. Sie wollte am liebsten wegrennen oder im Boden versinken, sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden.  
"Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
"Häh?" sie sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"In dem Korridor. Warum hast du das gemacht? Du hättest auch wie alle anderen weitergehen können. Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle getan. Also, warum?" wollte er von ihr wissen.  
Serina holte tief Luft.  
„Bilde dir da bitte nichts drauf ein, ja?" Sie sah in seine dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen. „Ich kann dich nicht leiden, genauso wenig wie du mich. Und unter normalen Umständen hättest du da eine ganze Woche stehen können! Aber du hättest den Zug verpasst. Und ich bin der Meinung, niemand hat so was an Weihnachten verdient."  
„Nicht mal ein Severus Snape?" fragte es sie ernst.  
"Nein, nicht einmal du!" Dann ging sie den Gang zu ihrem Abteil entlang, blieb aber nach wenigen Metern stehen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Severus." sagte sie. Dann war sie verschwunden.  
"Dir auch, Serina." sagte er, obwohl sie es nicht mehr hören konnte.

Moody stand am Bahngleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf das Eintreffen des Hogwarts Expresses. Er hatte sich Urlaub genommen, um die Feiertage mit Serina zu verbringen. Am Tag zuvor hatte er den schönsten Weihnachtsbaum gekauft, den er finden konnte, und dieser wartete nun zu Hause darauf, geschmückt zu werden.  
Der Zug fuhr ein, und er versuchte sie in der Menge zu finden.

Serina verabschiedete sich gerade von ihren Freunden.  
"Bleibt sauber Jungs, und Frohe Weihnachten!"  
Die drei Rumtreiber wünschten ihr das Gleiche und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern.  
Lily drückte sie zum Abschied ganz fest. „Ich denke, du hast mir nach den Ferien noch etwas zu erzählen, nicht wahr?" Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin schelmisch zu.  
Serina schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. „Nichts und niemand wird mich jemals dazu bringen, DAS zu erzählen!" Sie lachte ihre Freundin an.  
Dann sah sie Moody in der Menge stehen und rannte auf ihn zu.


	17. Besinnliche Weihnachten

17 Besinnliche Weihnacht

Als Serina ihr Zimmer betrat, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Sie drehte sich zu Moody um, der sie liebevoll ansah.  
"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir?" fragte er unsicher.  
Sie nickte nur. Das Zimmer hatte sich ziemlich verändert, seit sie es im Sommer verlassen hatte.  
Die alten, verstaubten Regale waren verschwunden und mit ihnen auch Moodys Bücher. Nur das Bett und der Schreibtisch waren noch da, dafür war ein neuer Kleiderschrank hinzugekommen und ein kleines, helles Holzregal, an dem die Gitarre lehnte. Die Wände waren mit einem hellen Blütenmuster tapeziert worden und vor dem Fenster hingen saubere Gardinen.  
"Ich dachte, dass du dein eigenes Reich brauchst, und nicht in meinen alten Überresten hausen willst."  
Serina strahlte ihn an. „Das ist…Mir fehlen die Worte…Ich meine…WOW, es ist toll!"  
Sie warf ihre Tasche auf das Bett und ging zum Fenster.  
"Du hast sogar das Fenster geputzt!" sagte sie erstaunt.  
Er lächelte verlegen. „Nicht wirklich. Nur ein kleiner Putzzauber."  
"So etwas gibt es?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Den musst du mir unbedingt beibringen!"  
Er lachte. „Mach ich noch, keine Sorge. Schaden kann es jedenfalls nicht!" Er erinnerte sich noch zu genau daran, wie ihr Zimmer im Sommer ausgesehen hatte.  
"Wenn du ausgepackt hast, kannst du ja runter kommen und mir helfen, den Baum zu schmücken." Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Er freute sich, dass seine Überraschung gelungen war.

Zwei Stunden später war der Baum nicht wieder zu erkennen. Moody schien halb Muggellondon geplündert zu haben, was den Tannenbaumschmuck anging. Er wollte es ihr etwas heimischer machen, und hatte auf Zaubererschmuck weitgehend verzichtet. Jetzt bog sich der Baum unter hunderten Glaskugeln in allen erdenklichen Farben und Formen, Lametta und Girlanden begruben die Zweige unter sich, so dass kaum noch eine grüne Nadel zu sehen war. Nur Lichterketten hatte er keine, da es in seinem Haus keinen Strom gab. Stattdessen tanzten tausende kleine Lichter in dem Baum, die sich zu bewegen schienen.   
"Sind das…Glühwürmchen?" fragte Serina erstaunt.  
"Nicht wirklich." antwortete Moody. „Das ist ein Feenlichtzauber, gefällt er dir?"  
"Gefallen? Es ist wunderschön! Viel besser als Lichterketten!"  
Jetzt stand sie, mit einem Becher heißer Schokosahne in den Händen, am Fenster und betrachtete ihr Kunstwerk zufrieden. Im Kamin prasselte ein richtiges Feuer und hüllte das Haus in eine angenehme Wärme. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl und geborgen. Als sie ausgetrunken hatte, ging sie in ihr Zimmer und kuschelte sich in die weiche Bettwäsche, die Moody ihr besorgt hatte.

Serina erwachte früh und schlich die Treppe runter um sich ins Wohnzimmer zu stehlen. Sie legte ein Päckchen, welches sie liebevoll eingepackt hatte, unter den Baum und ging in die Küche. Hier war es kühl und es roch noch nach dem Essen des gestrigen Abends. Von Moody war noch nichts zu sehen oder zu hören und so bereitete sie schon einmal das Frühstück zu.

Eine Stunde später öffnete sich die Küchentür und ein verschlafener Moody sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Moody!" verkündete sie fröhlich, ein Weihnachtslied summend, und zeigte auf den bereits gedeckten Tisch.  
"Das wünsch ich dir auch, Kleines." sagte er und setzte sich. „Wie lange bist du denn schon auf?"  
"Nicht lange." antwortete sie, „aber ich wollte dich überraschen!"  
"Das ist dir auch gelungen!" entgegnete er vergnügt und griff nach den Spiegeleiern.

Nach dem Essen zog er sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch und schob sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Du willst doch sicher die Geschenke auspacken, die der Weihnachtsmann dir gebracht hat." sagte er augenzwinkernd.   
„Oh, ich bin sicher, er hat für dich auch was da gelassen!" Sie lachte, als sie Moodys verblüfftes Gesicht sah.  
Sie ging zu dem Baum und reichte ihm das Päckchen, dass sie zuvor dorthin gelegt hatte. Er drehte es in seinen vernarbten Händen und sah sie verlegen an.  
"Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, Kleines." sagte er sichtlich gerührt.  
"Glaub mir", erwiderte sie, „du wirst mir dafür noch einmal dankbar sein!"  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete das Päckchen. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Buch und er lachte, als er den Titel las Handbuch für gestresste Väter – Wie sie unbeschadet die Pubertät überstehen´.  
"Oh, das brauche ich mit Sicherheit!" Er sah etwas rötlich im Gesicht aus.  
Serina widmete sich jetzt ihren Geschenken. Neben einem neuen Federkiel und einer Schultasche aus rotem und gelben Samt bekam sie von Moody ein Zauberbuch, Tränke und Flüche für jede Gelegenheit´.  
"Da stehen einige nützliche Dinge drin, wie auch der Putzzauber." sagte Moody. „Aber auch andere Sachen, mit denen du mir bitte keinen Unsinn machst!"  
Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Würde ich doch nie tun!"  
Er lachte. „Oder dich wenigstens nicht erwischen lässt!"  
Dann griff sie zum letzten Geschenk. Es war etwa so groß, wie Moodys Hand und der Inhalt fühlte sich weich an.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Moody.

Sie sah ihn an. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Es lag da."

Er nahm es ihr aus der Hand und betrachtete es eingehend von allen Seiten.   
"Also, von mir ist das nicht." stellte er fest. Er zog eine kleine Karte hervor, die unter dem Geschenkband festgeklemmt war.  
"Es soll dich beschützen, damit du dir nie die Flügel brichst." las er vor.

„Meine Flügel?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Ich hab doch gar keine! Mehr steht da nicht? Nicht von wem es ist?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab es ihr zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und zog einen kleinen Stoffraben heraus, den sie verwundert ansah.  
Moody schien amüsiert. „Da scheinst du ja einen heimlichen Verehrer zu haben! Zumindest kennt er sich aus und scheint nicht ganz dumm zu sein."  
Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „WAS? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Ich meine, das wüsste ich doch! Und das Corvus Rabe bedeutet ist ja nun nicht so schwer herauszufinden!"  
Moody lachte und ging in die Küche um sich seinen Kaffee nach zu schenken.  
Serina sah den kleinen Raben von allen Seiten an, konnte aber keinen Hinweis auf seine Herkunft entdecken. Dann kam ihr eine andere Idee und sie roch an dem Stofftier. Einer der Flügel roch ganz schwach nach Hund, und sie runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

Nach dem Mittag gingen sie nach Draußen. Serina hatte Moody überredet, mit ihr einen Schneemann zu bauen.  
„Aber auf Muggelart!" wie sie betonte.  
Moody verfluchte sein Versprechen, den der Schnee wollte nicht so wie er.  
"Also, auf meine Art geht das aber schneller!" stellte er nach einiger Zeit fest.  
Sie lachte, als sie ihn mit einem kleinen Schneehügel kämpfen sah, den er zu einer Kugel formen wollte.  
"Lachst du mich etwa aus?" fragte er sie, worauf sie nur den Kopf schüttelte und noch mehr lachte.  
"Na warte!" er zog seinen Zauberstab und lies einen Schneeball auf sie zu fliegen.  
"Hey, zaubern ist unfair!" rief sie empört und nahm schnell etwas Schnee in die Hand.  
Als er sich lachend zur Seite drehte – rumms.  
"Volltreffer!" juchzte sie, als der Schneeball Moody direkt am Kopf traf.  
"Du weißt, was das bedeutet?" fragte er sie, und nahm Schnee in die Hand. „Einen Schneeball krieg ich allemal hin!"  
Der Schneemann war vergessen und hinter seinem Haus war jetzt eine Schneeballschlacht ausgebrochen.

Abends saß sie in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und blätterte in ihrem neuen Buch. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und als sie aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie die Schneeflocken über die Wiesen und Felder tanzen. Alles war eingetaucht in das silbrige Licht des Vollmondes, der am Himmel stand.  
Sie musste an Remus denken, der jetzt allein in Hogwarts war, und ihre Gedanken schweiften auch zu ihren anderen freunden. Wie verbrachten sie wohl die Feiertage?

„Er hat was?" Emett Potter sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an. „Ich hab den Mann seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er Familie hat!"  
James saß auf dem Sofa und hatte einen Teller mit Keksen auf dem Schoß, die seine Mutter gebacken hatte.  
"Na ja, sie hat wohl bis zum Sommer bei ihrer Mum in Amerika gelebt, aber jetzt ist sie bei ihm. Aber das Beste kommt noch Dad!" James beugte sich zu seinem Vater nach vorne. „Sirius hat ein Auge auf sie geworfen!"  
Emett brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Sirius Black? Oh, der Junge ist wohl süchtig nach Ärger! Schatz, hast du das gehört? Alastor Moody hat eine Tochter und…"  
Seine Frau stand plötzlich hinter ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich bin ja nicht Taub, Emett! Und es freut mich für Alastor, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist. Aber ich würde von Jamie viel lieber wissen, was es neues von seiner Lily gibt!"  
James sah seine Mutter liebevoll an. Wenn seine Freunde wüssten, dass sie ihn immer noch Jamie nennt und er ihr sogar schon von Lily erzählt hatte, sie würden ihn für ein Muttersöhnchen halten! Aber er liebte seine Eltern über alles, und lies sie an seinem Leben teilhaben.  
"Weißt du Mum, ich denke, dieses Jahr wird sie mit mir ausgehen! Sie kann gar nicht anders! Sie muss einfach!"  
Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an. „Da hast du allerdings Recht, Jamie. Wer kann dir schon widerstehen?"  
Er sah seine Mutter glücklich an und aß noch einen Keks.

Lily war bemüht, sich auf das Essen auf ihren Teller zu konzentrieren, und nicht auf den Jungen, der neben ihrer Schwester saß. Er hieß Vernon Dursley, war mit ihr in einer Klasse und das, was man allgemein als ´stattlich´ bezeichnete. Lily war auf merkwürdige Weise fasziniert, denn der Junge hatte fast keinen Hals! Vernon erzählte gerade, dass sein Onkel im Vorstand eines großen Industriekonzerns saß und er dort nach der Schule einsteigen würde. Petunia klebte förmlich an den Lippen ihres Freundes.  
Lily freute sich für ihre Schwester, auch wenn sie ihren Männergeschmack nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Seit Lily in Hogwarts war, hatte Petunia sich ihr gegenüber verändert, sie war ernster geworden und stand ihrer kleinen Schwester nicht mehr so nahe wie früher. Durch Vernon schien sie aber wieder aufzublühen, sie strahle geradezu vor Glück.  
Nach dem Essen wollten Petunia und Vernon einen Spaziergang machen und Lily half ihrer Mutter in der Küche. Als sie den Müll raus brachte hörte sie Vernons Stimme, die von der Terrasse kam.  
"…sieht eigentlich ganz normal aus."  
Sie hörte Petunia lachen. „Oh ja, auf den ersten Blick vielleicht! Aber warum glaubst du, haben Mum und Dad sie in dieses Sanatorium gesteckt?"  
Lily glaubte, ihr bliebe das Herz stehen, Was erzählte ihre Schwester denn da?  
"Meine arme Petunia." hörte sie nun wieder Vernon. „Du hast es wirklich nicht leicht! Aber wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind, und ich im Sommer diesen Job bei meinem Onkel bekomme, Petunia, würdest du mich dann heiraten?"  
Von Petunia war nur ein Aufschrei zu hören, den man getrost als Ja´ deuten konnte, doch Lily war bereits wieder im Haus.

Peter fühlte sich rundum wohl. Er war mit seinen Eltern bei seiner Tante eingeladen, der Schwester seines Vaters, und hatte sich mit Genuss den Bauch vollgeschlagen.  
Schon als kleines Kind hatte er es geliebt, durch dieses Haus zu wandern, immer auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem. Das Haus war recht groß und ziemlich verwinkelt, und seine Tante hatte alles mit altem Plunder voll gestellt, den sie auf irgendwelchen Auktionen und Flohmärkten erstand. Es war auch viel Muggelkram dabei, aber das störte seine Tante nicht. Sie kaufte, was ihr gefiel.  
Es fiel auch nie auf, dass nach seinen Besuchen hin und wieder etwas fehlte, seine Tante hatte längst keine Übersicht mehr über die Sachen.  
Und so schlenderte er durch das obere Stockwerk, während die Erwachsenen im Salon saßen und Tee tranken, als sein Blick auf ein Amulett fiel, das um eine Büste gelegt war. Es schien sehr alt zu sein. „Das traust du dich nie, Wurmschwanz!" hörte er Sirius Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
"Klar Sirius, Peter macht das schon!" James, der ihn in Schutz nahm.  
Sirius traute ihm nie etwas zu, er nannte sich sein Freund, doch machte er sich bei jeder Gelegenheit über Peter lustig. James war da ganz anders.  
„James wird eines Tages begreifen, was ein wirklicher Freund ist!" dachte Peter.  
Als er das Stockwerk verlies schloss sich seine Hand um ein silbernes Amulett, das sich in seiner Hosentasche befand. Seine Finger glitten über die gewundene Schlange, die sich auf seiner Oberfläche befand.

Sirius stand neben dem Kamin und hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 war zwar das Haus seiner Eltern, aber es war der letzte Ort auf Erden, wo er sein wollte. Zu Weihnachten war es sogar noch schlimmer, denn jetzt war auch noch ein Grossteil der Verwandtschaft da. Natürlich nur jene, die das Familienmotto Toujours pur´ ehrten und sich nicht mit Muggeln oder Schlammblütern abgaben.  
Er sah gerade seine Cousine Bellatrix die mit seinem Bruder Regulus sprach. Regulus war jünger als er und würde nach dem Sommer nach Hogwarts kommen.  
"…dann wird die Ehre der Blacks endlich wieder hergestellt!" hörte er seinen Bruder sagen.  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen.  
Ja, er war eine Schande in den Augen seiner Familie, weil er ein Griffindor geworden war und kein Slytherin. Außerdem waren seine Freunde Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde, und noch schlimmeres, aber das wusste hier keiner. Er teilte die Überzeugung seiner Familie nicht, und daran würde auch der Name Black´ nie etwas ändern können.  
"Das wollen wir hoffen, Regulus. Noch so eine Schande wie mit deinem Bruder überlebe ich nicht." Walburga Black, die Mutter der beiden, griff sich theatralisch ans Herz.  
Sirius setzte sich in Bewegung und wollte den Raum verlassen. Er hatte sich lange genug bei der Familienfeier blicken lassen und wollte jetzt in sein Zimmer, um das Ende der Ferien abzuwarten.  
"Oh, Tante Walburga," sagte Bellatrix mit einem gehässigen Blick zu Sirius, „du hast es auch wirklich nicht leicht. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, mit wem er sich neuerdings immer rumtreibt!"  
"Was meinst du, Bellatrix?" fragte Walburga neugierig.  
Bellatrix grinste und verkündete seiner Mutter dann: „Nun, es gibt da ein neues Mädchen in der Schule, ihr Vater ist Alastor Moody! Und jetzt rate mal, wer ihr Freund ist?" Sie sah, wie Walburga vor Zorn puterrot wurde.  
"Wie bitte?" Walburga drehte sich abrupt zu Sirius um, der seine Cousine fassungslos ansah. Das stimmte so doch gar nicht!  
"Muggelfreunde, Schlammblüter und jetzt auch noch die Tochter des Blutsveräters Moody? Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?" Ihr Stimme wurde schrill und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
"Das willst du doch gar nicht wissen, Mutter." sagte er provozierend, wobei er das letzte Wort geradezu ausspie.  
Walburga holte aus und traf ihren Sohn mitten ins Gesicht. Sirius flog zurück und Bellatrix stand die Freude über dieses Geschehen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete. Er stand auf und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort, in sein Zimmer. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss begannen Tränen über sein Gesicht zu laufen. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah auf den Vollmond, der am Himmel stand.  
"Mann, Moony," dachte er, „ich wünschte wirklich, du wärst mitgekommen!"

Er fror. Er hatte alle seine Kleider abgelegt und sich unter eine dünne Decke auf das alte Bett gelegt. Es war wieder wie in seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts, als noch niemand wusste, was er war und er hier jeden Monat ganz alleine verbrachte.  
Dann, vor einem Jahr, waren sie auf einmal durch die Tür gekommen. Seine Freunde! Er wollte sie wegschicken, wollte sie nicht verletzten, doch sie hatten nur gelacht. Sie hatten schon lange gewusst, was mit ihm loswar, und nach einer Lösung gesucht. Und die hatten sie auch gefunden. Sie waren zu Animagi geworden! Es hatte lange gedauert, und war nicht ungefährlich gewesen. Aber sie hatten es für ihn getan. Um bei ihm zu sein, wenn der Mond voll war und der Wolf die Kontrolle übernahm. Sirius und James waren zu großen Tieren geworden, die ihn Notfalls im Zaum halten konnten. Tieren passiert nichts, wenn ein Werwolf sie beißt, aber das war bisher auch noch nie geschehen. Seit dem hatten sie ihn jedes Mal begleitet, wenn er in die Heulende Hütte ging, um sich zu verwandeln. Nur die Ferien, wenn er von seinen Freunden getrennt war, waren schlimm. Dann war er immer wieder ganz alleine.  
Er spürte das Ziehen in seinem Kopf, es würde gleich beginnen.  
Der Mond schien durch die vernagelten Fenster auf den blonden Jungen, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Er wollte es immer aufhalten, sich nicht kampflos dem Wolf ergeben, obwohl er wusste, dass er jedes Mal verlor.  
Er schrie auf, als seine Hände sich zu todbringenden Klauen verformten. Die Haut über seinem Rücken riss auf und gab die Sicht auf einen anderen, dunkel behaarten Rücken frei. Sein Kiefer schob sich nach vorn und seine braunen Augen wurden zu den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Raubtieres, das er selbst so hasste. Er öffnete sein Maul, in dem jetzt lange, messerscharfe Zähne aufblitzten und gab ein lang gezogenes Jaulen von sich. Remus Lupin war verschwunden und der Werwolf übernahm jetzt die Kontrolle über den Körper, den beide teilten.

Serina schlief lang. Als sie Augen öffnete war es schon fast Mittagszeit und sie rappelte sich aus dem Bett. Sie duschte sich und zog sich an, um dann nach unten zu gehen.  
"Morgen, Schlafmütze." begrüßte Moody sie.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Poltern im Kamin und eine Eule kam herausgeflogen, eine schwarze Russwolke hinter sich herziehend.  
Moody eilte zu der Eule hin, die ihm sogleich einen Brief entgegenstreckte, den sie im Schnabel hatte. Seine Mine wurde steinern, als er die Nachricht las.  
"Verdammt!" schimpfte er. „Verfluchter Mist. Warum gerade jetzt, bei Merlin!"  
Sie sah ihn fragend an, als er sich in einen Sessel setzte.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.  
Er blickte sie an. „Schlimme Dinge, Kleines, sehr schlimm! Fenrir Greyback wurde letzte Nacht gesichtet und jetzt…"  
"Wer ist das?" wollte sie wissen.  
Moody holte tief Luft. „Ein Werwolf. Einer der schlimmsten seiner Sorte. Er war schon als Mensch ein Psychopath aber seit er ein Werwolf ist, ist er noch grausamer geworden. Er fällt mit Vorliebe kleine Kinder an, um sie anschließend zu entführen und in seinem Rudel´ großzuziehen. Damit sie die Menschen hassen und zu wahren Bestien werden!"  
Sie blickte ihn entsetzt an. „Und du musst nun los, und ihn jagen, richtig?" fragte sie ihn.  
Er nickte. „Ich weiß, ich hab mir unsere Ferien auch anders vorgestellt. Aber das ist wichtig, verstehst du? Ich weiß nur nicht, wie lange ich weg sein werde! Ich könnte dich vorher nach Hogwarts bringen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab da eine bessere Idee!" sagte sie „Versprich du mir nur, das du vorsichtig bist, und schnell wieder kommst!"


	18. Freundschaft auf Probe

18 Freundschaft auf Probe

Moody hörte sich ihren Vorschlag an.  
"Ok." sagte er. „Ich bin einverstanden, aber nur, wenn sie es auch sind. Zieh dich an und pack einige Sachen zusammen, wir brechen sofort auf."  
Serina tat, was er gesagt hatte, während er noch einen Brief an das Ministerium schrieb, den er der Eule mitgab. Dann zog auch er sich an.

Serina war blass. Moody war mit ihr, nachdem sie mit allem fertig war, einfach appariert. Ohne Vorwarnung. Jetzt saß sie auf einem Sofa und bemühte sich, wieder Farbe ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Moody erklärte unterdessen den Anwesenden, warum sie so plötzlich aufgetaucht waren.  
"Sehen Sie, Mr. und Mrs. Evans," er sah Lilys Eltern abwechselnd an, „ich würde Sie nicht darum bitten, wenn es kein Notfall wäre.  
Lilys Mutter nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich verstehe das schon, Mr. Moody, und Sie können beruhigt sein. Serina kam gerne die Ferien über hier bleiben." Sie sah Serina mitfühlend an, die noch immer mit dem Essen der letzten drei Tage kämpfte.  
"Ich danke Ihnen Mrs. Evans, und ihnen auch." er hielt Lilys Vater die Hand hin. „Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, werde ich aufbrechen." Er erhob sich von dem Sofa.  
Serina sprang auf. „Schon?" fragte sie leise.  
"Sieh mal Kleines," sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm, "je eher ich losgehe, umso größer ist die Chance ihn endlich zu schnappen."  
Sie nickte. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber dann zieh dem Mistkerl das Fell über die Ohren und mach mir einen Muff daraus, ja?"  
Moody lächelte schwach und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. Dann apparierte er ins Ministerium.

„So." Lilys Vater erhob sich. „Ich hole dann mal die Matratze aus dem Gästezimmer. Du willst doch bestimmt bei Lily im Zimmer schlafen, oder?"  
Serina war etwas irritiert, dann fiel ihr ein, das Lily ja aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte.  
Lily nahm ihre Tasche. „Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer." dann setzte sie flüsternd hinzu „Wir gehen meiner Schwester besser aus dem Weg. Die ist im Moment etwas schräg drauf!"  
Serina ging kichernd hinter Lily her die Treppe rauf.  
"Sag mal, hast du einen Fernseher in deinem Zimmer?"  
Ihre Augen leuchteten, als Lily diese Frage bejahte.

Die Mädchen lagen Bäuchlings auf Lilys Bett, der Fernseher lief und zeigte ein Musikvideo, von dem Serina begeistert war. Sie wippte mit den Füßen im Takt des Liedes, das gerade lief.  
"Warum haben wir eigentlich keine Fernseher in Hogwarts?" fragte sie Lily.  
Diese sah sie belustigt an. „Damit Schüler wie du sich auf die Schule konzentrieren!"  
Serina riss ihren Blick vom Fernseher los und wand sie Lily zu.  
"Hey, ich hab 6 Monate nachzuholen! Lach nicht, Lily!"  
Lily lag auf dem Bett und schüttelte sich vor Lachen.  
"Rina, du bist echt einmalig. Du kannst zaubern, fliegst auf Besen, frühstückst mit den Schlossgeistern und regst dich auf, weil du die neuste Platte von Alice Coop verpasst hast? Und, mal ganz ehrlich, die Frau sieht nicht nur schrecklich aus, sie klingt auch so!"  
Serina rümpfte die Nase. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Lily, erstmal heißt es Alice CoopER´! Und dann ist das keine Frau, sondern ein Mann! Du…Musikbanause!"  
Lily lachte noch mehr. „Daran wird's liegen!"  
Serina warf ein Kissen nach ihr, dem Lily ausweichen wollte und sie darum vom Bett fiel.  
Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Serinas Tasche, deren Reißverschluss geöffnet war.  
"Was ist das denn?" fragte sie und zog den Stoffraben hervor. „Von deinem Dad?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen nicht, von wem. Er lag einfach unterm Tannenbaum."  
Lily riss die Augen auf. „Wie Bitte?"  
Serina holte die Karte hervor.  
"Snape vielleicht?" fragte Lily.  
Serina lachte. „Oh bitte, dann erschieß mich! Nein, ich glaube nicht dass der von Snape ist. Außerdem richt der Vogel nach Hund."  
Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und roch an dem Raben. „Ich riech nichts. Was hast du eigentlich immer mit den Hunden?"  
Serina nahm ihr das Tier aus der Hand. „Ich hab nichts gegen Hunde. Ich hab nur eine sehr empfindliche Nase!"  
Lily sah sie skeptisch an, als ihr Vater die Matratze brachte.

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Lilys Vater die beiden nach London, wo er sie vor Harrods aus dem Auto aussteigen lies, und jetzt machten die beiden das Muggelkaufhaus unsicher.  
Sie stürmten durch die Sonderangebote, wo sie auch gleich fündig wurden. Auch wenn Lily sich ernsthaft fragte, ob ihr Freundin dieses Netzstrumpfhose jemals in Hogwarts tragen würde!  
Danach begutachteten sie die Hüte für Damen.  
"So einen will ich haben!" rief Serina und zeigte auf ein riesiges, rosa Ungetüm mit jeder Menge Tüll und großen Blüten an der Seite.  
"Der passt aber nicht zu deinen blauen Augen!" zog Lily sie schnell lachend weiter, man konnte bei Serina ja nie wissen.

Die Rolltreppen schienen beide zu genießen.  
"Weißt du, was mir an diesen Treppen hier echt gefällt?" fragte Lily.  
"Sie bleiben, wo sie sind!" antwortete Serina und Lily nickte.  
"Ja, so was ist echt unbezahlbar!"  
Sie waren in der Musikabteilung angekommen und Serina stürmte los. Lily sah nur einen Moment nicht hin, und schon war ihre Freundin verschwunden.

Serina stand vor dem Plattenregal und überlegte, ob sie ihr letztes Taschengeld für die drei Platten in ihrer Hand ausgeben sollte, oder nicht. In Hogwarts konnte sie die eh nicht hören und bis zum nächsten Sommer waren es noch 6 Monate. Sie stellte die Platten zurück und wollte gerade gehen um Lily zu suchen, da stellte sich ihr ein Mann in den Weg. Sie sah auf und Fred stand vor ihr.

Lily sah sich suchend um.  
"Mann, Rina ist ja schlimmer als eine Horde 3-jähriger! Wo steckt sie denn bloß?"  
Dann endlich sah sie ihre Freundin zwischen den Regalen stehen und sich lebhaft mit einem Mann unterhalten. Als Lily näher kam sah sie, dass der Mann Serina grob am Arm gepackt hatte.

"Lassen Sie mich los!" In Serina stieg leichte Panik auf. Warum musste sie aufgerechnet heute Fred in die Arme laufen? Wenn Lily ihn sah, war alles aus!  
"Verdammte, verarsch mich nicht, Sarah!" Er funkelte sie sauer an.

Lily sah sich um. Keiner schien ihrer Freundin helfen zu wollen, sie sahen alle einfach in einer andere Richtung, oder beobachtete das ganz ungeniert, aber keiner tat etwas, also musste sie etwas tun.  
"Was ist los, Rina? Was will der Typ von dir?"  
Serina und Fred drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihr um.  
"Was ich will?" fragte Fred gereizt. „Was geht dich das an? Das hier ist meine Tochter Sarah, von der man mir erzählt hat, sie sei tot!"  
"Stieftochter!" dachte Serina verbittert.

„Rina?" Lily sah sie fragend an.  
"Rina? Pah, ihr Name ist Sarah Meyers!" Fred schüttelte ihren Arm, das gab bestimmt blaue Flecken.  
Es reichte, Serina musste hier raus, und das schnell. Sie riss sich mit Gewalt von Fred los.  
"Jetzt reicht es mir aber! Mein Name ist Serina Moody und Sie sind ja völlig verrückt!" Dann stürmte sie an Fred und Lily vorbei und die Rolltreppe runter. Sie achtete nicht darauf, ob sie die Leute über den Haufen rannte. Sie wollte nur noch weg hier. Lily folgte ihr, wie sie nach Draußen und zur nächsten U-Bahn stürmte. Dann nahmen sie die Bahn zu Lily nach Hause.

Sie trafen gerade ein, als das Mittagessen auf dem Tisch stand.  
"Na, ihr habt ja ein Klasse Timing!" sagte Lilys Mutter, als die beiden sich schweigend setzten.  
Als sie nach dem Essen in Lilys Zimmer waren, reichte es Lily und sie stellte Serina zur Rede.  
"Wer war das Rina?" fragte sie ganz direkt.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung! Irgend so ein Verrückter." Serina schien gereizt.  
"Mach mir doch nichts vor! Der Typ kannte dich doch! Und warum hast du nicht deinen richtigen Namen genannt? Irgendwas stimmt doch hier nicht, Rina!" Lily wurde lauter.  
"Du glaubst so´nem Irren mehr als mir?" auch Serinas Stimme wurde jetzt laut. „Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde, Lily?"  
"Das dachte ich auch, Rina! Aber Freunde sagen sich die Wahrheit und haben keine Geheimnisse vor einander!"  
"Ach, soll das etwa heißen, ich lüge?" Serinas Stimme überschlug sich, als plötzlich die Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde.  
"Könnt ihr Freaks euch nicht in einer normalen Lautstärke unterhalten? Euch hört man ja bis nach Cambridge!" Petunia stand mitten im Zimmer.  
"Halt du dich da ja raus!" fuhr Lily ihre Schwester an.  
"Ha, als ob du mir was zu sagen hättest, du, …Monstrum!"  
Lily sah ihre Schwester verletzt an. Sie hatte immer gedacht, es lag an der Trennung, dass sie nicht mehr so gut miteinander klar kamen.  
"Nimm das sofort zurück!" zischte Serina und baute sich vor Petunia auf.  
"Warum sollte ich?" fragte Petunia provozierend. „Sie ist ein Monster, ein Freak, genau wie du!"  
Serinas Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Das ist sie nicht" Ihre Lippen bebten. „Sie ist kein Monster!" Ihr Puls begann zu rasen. „Sie ist der beste Freund den ich habe und DU beleidigst sie nicht, hast du mich verstanden?"  
Petunia lachte sie aus. „Was willst du Zwerg schon machen? Mich verhexen?"  
Doch Serina hörte nicht mehr zu. Sie war wütend und verzweifelt, zuviel war an diesem Tag passiert. Sie hörte das Blut, das durch ihre Adern jagte, hörte ihren Herzschlag, und den der anderen beiden. Sie verlor die Kontrolle und die Verwandlung setzte ein.

Petunia schrie auf, als sie sah, wie sich Serinas Gesicht veränderte. "Oh, mein Gott! Was bist du denn?"

Lily sah ihre Freundin geschockt an. „Das kann doch nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich!" dachte sie.  
Serina kam wieder zu sich und begriff, was gerade geschehen war. „Das war´s!" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie sah Lilys schockiertes Gesicht und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Dann rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und verlies das Haus.

Petunia sah ihre Schwester an. „Ich wusste doch, dass ihr nicht normal seid! Bist du auch so ein Monster wie die da?"  
Lily hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Sie griff nach ihren Jacken, die auf dem Bett lagen und rannte Serina hinterher. Petunia ignorierte sie völlig.

Serina lief einen verschneiten Feldweg lang, der von Haus der Evans wegführte. Die Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht und brannten auf ihrer Haut.  
Sie kam an einer Bank vorbei, auf der sie sich niederließ und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Sie hatte alles vermasselt! Lily würde nie wieder mit ihr reden. Jeder würde erfahren, was sie war und dann müsste sie die Schule verlassen. Das war doch Bedingung gewesen, niemand durfte es wissen! Moody würde sauer sein, enttäuscht. Er hatte sie doch so eindringlich gewarnt. Sie zitterte vor Kälte.  
"Rina?" sie hörte Lily näher kommen.  
"Geh weg!" sagte sie verzweifelt. Sie spürte, wie ihr etwas um die Schultern gelegt wurde, ihre Jacke. Sie blickte auf und sah in Lilys grüne Augen. Ihre Freundin setzte sich neben sie.  
"Erzählst du mir jetzt, was mit dir los ist?" bat sie Serina und diese erzählte, jetzt war eh alles egal. Vom Biss im Sommer, dem Krankenhaus, Fred und Moody, ihren Besuchen in der Küche.  
„Das erklärt so einiges!" sagte Lily nach einer Weile.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte Serina.  
Lily lächelte sie an. „Meinst du, ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt? Das du dich manchmal aus dem Zimmer schleichst, wenn du denkst, dass wir anderen schlafen? Dann deine empfindliche Nase´? Niemand richt so gut wie du, es sein denn, du hast Geruchshalluzinationen!"  
Serina nickte. „Du hast ja Recht, Aber was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Ach übrigens Lily, ich bin ein verdammter Vampir?" Serina liefen wieder die Tränen und Lily nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Schon gut, Rina, ich versteh das ja. Aber versprich mir bitte, von jetzt an keine Geheimnisse mehr, ja!"  
Serina lächelte Lily an. „Versprochen! Nie…psst!" sie sah sich hastig um.  
"Was?" fragte Lily und Serina legte einen Finger an den Mund.  
Sie hatte etwas gehört. Ein Junge stolperte auf einmal aus den Büschen hinter ihnen. Er zog das rechte Bein nach und sah die beiden an.


	19. Spuren im Schnee

19 Spuren im Schnee

Moody betrat den Besprechungsraum. Er wusste noch keine Einzelheiten, doch wenn es um Greyback ging, waren die egal. Es war immer Schlimm.  
Scrimgeour hatte ihm schon ein Team aus fünf Leuten zusammengestellt, als Moody dazu stieß. Sein Chef erklärte gerade die Lage, soweit sie sie wussten.  
"Die Maybrooms lebten hier auf ihrer Farm." er zeigte auf eine Landkarte, die auf einem Tisch vor ihnen lag. Der Ort lag in der Nähe von London.  
"Wie wir wissen, haben sie drei Kinder. Der älteste ist in Sicherheit. Die anderen Kinder sind 5 und 7 Jahre alt, wir wissen noch nicht, was mit ihnen oder den Eltern ist."  
Scrimgeour sah Moody an, der verächtlich schnaubte. „Also genau Greybacks Zielgruppe! Die Kinder finden wir mit Sicherheit nicht mehr!"  
Die anderen sahen ihn schockiert an. Sie waren jung, Kadetten, noch in der Ausbildung. Moody sprach aus, was sie alle dachten, das machte ihnen Angst.  
Er griff nach den Unterlagen.  
„Harvester Maybroom ist 18, er floh, indem er apparierte, als er die Gefahr bemerkte. Das hat ihn das Leben gerettet!"  
Moody sah in die Gesichter um sich herum.  
"So Herrschaften, ich hoffe, ihr habt noch nicht gefrühstückt! Ich will keine peinlichen Szenen erleben!" seine Stimme halte durch den Raum und die anderen waren totenstill. Niemand wagte zu reden, wenn Moody sprach.  
„Wenn jemand der Meinung ist, er ist noch nicht soweit," er sah die Kadetten an, „soll er hier bleiben. Ich werde nicht eueren Babysitter spielen und euer Händchen halten. Wenn mir einer auf die Schuhe kotzt, fliegt er raus! Seit wachsam, bleibt in Deckung und tut, was ich sage! Keine Heldentaten, sonst seht ihr bald noch schlimmer aus las ich! Dann mal los, Abmarsch!"  
Er führte die Kadetten in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums, von wo aus sie apparieren würden. Rufus Scrimgeour hielt ihn einen Moment zurück.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn noch kriegen, Alastor."  
Moody nickte. „Ich auch nicht. Ansonsten würde ich diese Grünschnäbel auch nicht mitnehmen, Rufus! Greyback lässt sich nicht so einfach fangen, aber vielleicht finden wir eine Spur. Und für die Frischlinge ist es eine gute Gelegenheit mal zu sehen, was in Zukunft auf sie wartet. Sie werden jedes Jahr jünger, oder Rufus?"  
Sein Chef schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir werden einfach nur älter."

Sie apparierten 50 Meter von der Farm entfernt.  
Moody konnte einen Streifenwagen in der Einfahrt ausmachen, dessen Sirene die Farm in blaues Licht hüllte.  
"Muggelpolizei!" dachte Moody. Damit hatte er noch nicht gerechnet. Er ging langsam auf das Haus zu, als ihm auch schon ein Polizist entgegen kam. Er sah recht jung aus und wirkte reichlich nervös.  
"Halt!" rief er, „Dies ist ein Tatort. Wenn Sie sich nicht ausweisen können, bleiben Sie bitte zurück!"  
Moody lächelte, und trat auf ihn zu. Für diese Fälle hatten sie spezielle Ausweise, die sie als Sondereinheit vom Scotland Yard ausgaben. Der junge Beamte schien erleichtert.  
"Ist doch immer dasselbe mit euch. Seit immer froh, wenn euch einer die Drecksarbeit abnimmt!" dachte Moody.  
Jetzt sah er einen weiteren Polizisten, der halb im Streifenwagen saß und sich anscheinend über seine Schuhe erbrochen hatte.   
"Anfänger." fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er sah auf seine Truppe, die leicht irritiert schien. Sie wussten noch nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten.  
Ihm kam ein dritter Polizist entgegen, der gerade aus dem Haus gelaufen kam. Er war kreidebleich.   
"Da drin sieht es aus, wie in einem Schlachthaus!" sagte der Neuangekommene und zeigte auf das Haus.  
Moody drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um.  
"Ihr drei, seht euch mal auf dem Grundstück um. Ich will wissen, wo sie rein und wo sie raus sind. Passt aber auf, dass ihr mir nichts kaputt trampelt! Ihr zwei kommt mit mir!"  
Dann betrat er das Haus.

Er stand im Eingangsbereich und links von ihm lag die Küche. Sie schien unverändert. Das Geschirr stand noch in der Spüle und wartete darauf, abgewaschen zu werden. Auf dem Tisch lag der Tagesprophet vom Vortag.  
Von hier aus gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo es schon anders aussah.  
Der Tannenbaum war umgeworfen worden, ebenso wie einer der Sessel. Die Terrassentür war zerstört und die Glassplitter waren im ganzen Zimmer verstreut.  
Er ging wieder in die Eingangshalle und besah sich die Treppe. Die zwei Kadetten sahen sich fragend an. Moody hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, und das war ihnen unheimlich.  
Auf der Treppe ins Obergeschoß lag ein Mann im Schlafanzug, er hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Der Schlafanzug war zerrissen und sogar die Decke war an dieser Stelle blutbesudelt.

„Der Vater." war das erste, was Moody zu den beiden Kadetten sagte. Einer von ihnen lief, nach einem Blick auf den Toten, vor die Haustür und erbrach sich in die Rosenbeete. Moody sah ihm Kopfschüttelt nach und blickte den anderen an.  
"Alles klar mit Ihnen?" fragte Moody ihn.  
"Ja, Sir!" antwortete der rothaarige Junge.  
Dann stieg Moody die Treppe ins Obergeschoß hoch, darauf bedacht, nicht auf den Toten zu treten.

Sie kamen zur ersten Tür, die ins Schlafzimmer der Eltern führte. Hier war es fast der selbe Anblick wie auf der Treppe, nur das hier die Mutter lag und sie aus toten Augen anzusehen schien.  
"Warum sind sie nicht geflohen?" fragte der Kadett hinter ihm.  
Moody drehte sich zu ihm um. „Prewett, richtig?"  
Der angesprochene nickte.  
"Eltern wollen ihre Kinder retten, Prewett, um jeden Preis. Auch wenn es den eigenen Tod bedeutet."  
Prewett schluckte und folgte dem Auror wieder auf den Flur.  
Moody schaute in die anderen Zimmer, sie waren alle leer.  
In den Kinderzimmern konnte er zwar Blut finden, aber nur geringe Mengen. Von den beiden kleinen Kindern fehlte jede Spur.  
Moody ging wieder hinunter und durch die zerstörte Terrassentür nach draußen. Er lies seinen Blick über die Schneedecke in die Ferne gleiten.  
"Was denken Sie, ist hier passiert, Sir?" fragte Prewett ihn.  
"Sehen Sie," sagte Moody und deutet auf den Schnee "die Fußspuren. Es waren drei. Sie kamen hier rein. Der Vater hört den Lärm, will nachsehen. Sie töten ihn noch auf der Treppe. Einer geht ins Schlafzimmer, kümmert sich um die Mutter. Die anderen holen sich die Kleinen, die wahrscheinlich vor Angst wie gelähmt sind. Harvester, durch den Lärm ebenfalls geweckt, kann fliehen. Wir wissen, dass Greyback gerne im Morgengrauen angreift, kurz bevor er sich zurückverwandelt, dann kann er die Kinder gleich mitnehmen."  
Prewett zeigt auf die Spuren, die von Haus wegführen.  
"Sir, warum führen die hier dann in verschiedene Richtungen?"  
Moody sah sie sich genauer an. Die eine, anscheinend von zwei Personen, führte nach Osten, etwa 30 Meter, dann hörte die Spur einfach auf. Die andere Spur führte nach Westen über die verschneiten Felder.  
"Zwei sind hier lang, vermutlich mit den Kindern, und von dort aus appariert. Wohin auch immer! Der andere ist da lang." Moody zeigte nach Westen.  
Er winkte einem Kadetten zu, der etwas abseits stand. "Wie heißen Sie, Kadett?"  
"Prewett, Sir!"  
Moody sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Ich bin Gideon Prewett, das ist mein Bruder Fabian, Sir."  
Moody nickte, „Ah, Ok, hören Sie. Sie sorgen dafür, dass die Polizisten hier nicht verschwinden, oder Meldungen durchgeben. Dann schicken Sie jemanden ins Ministerium. Die sollen hier aufräumen!"  
Gideon nickte. „Und Sie, Sir?"  
Moody sah nach Westen. „Ich werde mal sehen, wo der hier hin wollte. Fabian, Sie kommen mit mir."  
Damit ging er los.

„Mr. Moody, Sir." Fabian fror. Seit Stunden schon folgten sie nun der Spur durch den Schnee.  
"Was denken Sie, haben die sich getrennt?"  
Moody ging immer weiter.  
"Sie erinnern sich? Der Vater hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es geschafft, einen von ihnen auszuschalten, bevor es ihn erwischte. Der erwachte dann erst, als die anderen schon wieder weg waren und so floh er zu Fuß."  
Fabian bemühte sich, mit Moody Schritt zu halten.  
"Aber Sir, Warum zu Fuß, und warum haben sie ihn zurück gelassen?"  
Moody grinste. Der Junge war wissbegierig, das gefiel ihm.  
"Ich vermute mal, der hier ist ein Muggel! Und Greyback ist dafür bekannt, dass er seine Leute im Stich läst. Nur wer sich selbst hilft, ist es Wert im Rudel zu bleiben!"  
"Aber der Vorsprung, Sir. Er hat einen enormen Vorsprung."  
Jetzt lachte Moody laut.  
"Sehen sie sich die Spur an. Das bestätigt nämlich meinen Verdacht, dass der Vater ihn ausgeschaltet hatte. Er ist verletzt, er zieht das rechte Bein nach. Er mag einen Vorsprung haben, aber wir kriegen ihn!"

Die schneebedeckten Felder zogen sich endlos dahin. Fabian wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren, oder wo sie waren. Er hatte die Orientierung und jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er hatte Hunger und ihm war kalt. Es wurde bereits dunkel.  
"Sir, wie lange…"  
Moody drehte sich so plötzlich um, dass Fabian gegen ihn rannte und hinfiel.  
"Prewett! Wenn Sie nach Hause wollen weil Sie müde sind, dann gehen Sie einfach! Wenn Sie Hunger haben und was essen wollen, dann gehen Sie einfach! Wenn Sie hier etwas lernen wollen, dann stehen Sie jetzt auf und folgen mir und gehen mir nicht auf die Nerven! Sie wollen wissen, wie lange ich diesen Abschaum noch verfolgen will? Ich wird es Ihnen sagen: Bis ich tot umfalle! Das ist mein Job, darum bin ich hier. Ich werde sie jagen, bis an mein Ende, und nichts und niemand wird mich daran hindern, außer eines Tages mein eigener Tod!"  
Er sah den Kadetten ernst an, dann drehte er sich um und ging weiter, der Spur im abnehmenden Vollmond folgend.  
Fabian stand aus dem Schnee auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. Er war kurz in Versuchung gewesen, nach Hause zu apparieren. Doch dann besann er sich. Jetzt wusste er, warum man diesem Mann den Spitznamen Bluthund´ gegeben hatte. Wenn er je ein vollwertiger Auror werden wollte, dann sollte er weiter gehen. Dieser Mann war ein Vorbild für jeden Kadetten und es war eine Ehre, dass er ihn begleiten durfte. Er strafte die Schultern und folgte Moody durch die Nacht

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Fabian war in der Nacht zweimal fast beim gehen eingeschlafen und hingefallen. Doch er hatte sich jedes Mal wieder aufgerappelt und war weiter gegangen. Moody hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt, aber er bewunderte den jungen Kadetten. Die meisten anderen wären schon vor Anbruch der Nacht abgehauen, aber der hier ging immer weiter. Moody schwor sich, sobald er wieder im Ministerium war, würde er eine Belobigung für den Jungen schreiben!  
Gegen Mittag kamen sie an ein kleines Wäldchen, das die Felder von zwei Bauern trennte. Es war nur etwa 100 Meter breit, aber es zog sich über Kilometer, soweit er sehen konnte.  
"Sir wenn er da drin.."  
Moody hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
"Seien Sie doch nicht immer so negativ, das verdirbt den Charakter! Wir werden ja sehen, ob wir Spuren von ihm finden, oder ob er uns hier entwischt ist."  
Er lies den anderen stehen, trat zwischen die Bäume und sah sich um. Links von ihm war eine Futterstelle für das Rotwild, das hier lebte. Er ging darauf zu und sah sie sich genauer an. Dann winkte er den Jungen zu sich.  
"Sehen Sie? Das Heu! Es ist nieder gedrückt. Und hier, alles nieder getrampelt, und das waren keine Tiere."  
Fabian kniete sich hin. „Sie denken, er hat hier übernachtet?"  
Moody nickte grinsend. „So viel zu seinem Vorsprung, Prewett. Egal wie hoch der auch war, er schwindet!"  
Sie durchquerten das Wäldchen und sahen sich wieder nach der Spur um. Sie führte ganz in ihrer Nähe weiter nach Westen über die jetzt hügeligen Felder.  
"Wo will er hin?" fragte Fabian mehr sich selbst, doch Moody hörte es. Er blieb stehen und rief sich die Karte ins Gedächtnis zurück, die sie im Besprechungsraum gesehen hatten.  
Er versuchte ihre Position zu bestimmen, nachdem sie nun fast 24 Stunden nach Westen marschiert waren. Wenn er sich nicht völlig irrte dann…  
"Mr. Moody, sehen Sie!" Fabian zeigte auf einen Hügel vor ihnen und Moody sah gerade noch, wie die Gestallt auf der anderen Seite verschwand.  
"Verdammt! Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich ein Muggeldorf! Wenn er dort ankommt und untertaucht, war alles umsonst! Kommen Sie, Prewett, Endspurt!"  
Moody rannte los. Es war nicht nur, dass er den Kerl unbedingt wegen dem fassen wollte, was er auf der Farm gesehen hatte. Er musste ihn vor der Ortschaft abfangen, die hinter diesem Hügel lag. Er kannte den Ort. Er war erst gestern dort gewesen. 

Auch Lily sah jetzt den Jungen, der auf sie zugehumpelt kam. Er sah heruntergekommen aus, seine Kleidung war verdreckt und an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Seine Haare waren verfilzt und schon länger nicht gewaschen worden.  
"Hallo ihr. Könnt ihr mir helfen?"  
Lily stand auf, um auf ihn zuzugehen, als Serina sie zurückhielt.  
"Pass auf, Lily." flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu. „Ich rieche…Blut!"  
Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Bist du verletzt?" fragte sie den Jungen.  
Er nickte. „Mein Bein."  
Lily blickte zu Serina, die den Kopf schüttelte. „Mit dem Stimmt was nicht, sein Geruch…ich kenne den Geruch von irgendwoher!"  
Plötzlich begann der Junge leise zu lachen. „Oh Mann, was ist nur aus der Welt geworden? Was ist los mit euch? Da trefft ihr einen verletzten Jungen, und ihr wollt nicht mal näher kommen, um ihm zu helfen?"  
Serina stand auf und stellte sich vor Lily.  
"Aus gutem Grund, nicht wahr?"  
Er lachte noch immer. „Jaaah! Und ihr Süßen habt richtig Glück, dass ich alleine bin! Fenrir hätte euch mit Sicherheit mitgenommen damit wir ein bisschen Spaß haben können!"  
Serina lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.  
"Greyback!" entfuhr es ihr.   
Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der nicht da war. Er lag in ihrer Tasche in Lilys Zimmer. Sie sah Lily an, die den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatte und nun den Kopf schüttelte. Auch sie hatte ihren nicht dabei.  
"Ihr kennt ihn?" sagte der Junge überrascht. „Na, dann wisst ihr ja auch, WAS hier vor euch steht!" Er streckte seinen Rücken durch, um sich größer zu machen.  
Serina schnaubte. „Ja ich weiß, was du bist! Ein wandelnder Flohzirkus! Ohne Mami, ohne Papi und ohne deinen Vollmond völlig harmlos!"  
Der Junge wurde wütend. „Was bildest du dir, du Miststück? Ich reiß euch auch ohne Mond in Stücke!"  
Lily zog an ihrer Jacke. „Musst du ihn provozieren? Er ist ein Werwolf!"  
Serina grinste sie an. „Er ist nur ein Junge! Nicht älter als wir. Kein Mond, kein Wolf!" sie sah ihrer besten Freundin tief in die Augen, und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich wieder. „Und zu seinem Pech brauche ich den Mond nicht! Lauf nach Hause Lily, du musst Moody…"  
In diesem Moment griff der Junge Serina von hinten an und Lily schrie.

Sie hatten den Hügel fast erreicht, als Moody einen Schrei hörte. Ihm kam die Stimme bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht richtig einordnen.

Fabian rannte an ihm vorbei und den Hügel hinauf. Moody nahm die Verfolgung auf und rannte ihm hinterher. Oben angekommen versperrten verschneite Büschen ihnen den Weg. Sie hörten Stimmen von der anderen Seite.  
"Geh sofort runter von ihr!" dass war das Mädchen, das geschrieen hatte.  
"Verdammt, was bist du denn?" die Stimme klang männlich.  
""Lily, ich…hab dir doch…gesagt dass…" Das war Serina! Ihre Stimme klang gepresst, als ob ihr jemand die Luft abschnürte.  
Durch Moody zuckte ein Blitz. Sein größter Alptraum spielte sich hier ab. Serina wurde angegriffen. Er sprang durch die Büsche und fand die beiden Mädchen am Boden liegend, wo sie mit einem Jungen kämpften.  
Fabian zog Lily, die oben auf dem Jungen hockte, und auf seinen Rücken einschlug, herunter und Moody zielte mit seinem Stab auf den Jungen.  
"STUPOR!" brüllte Moody und der Junge sackte über Serina zusammen. Schon war er bei und kniete sich neben sie.  
"Ist er das Sir?" fragte Fabian, der noch immer damit beschäftigt war, eine wütende Lily festzuhalten.  
Moody hörte ihn gar nicht. Er kniete vor seiner Tochter und sah in ihr entstelltes Gesicht, das sich gerade wieder zurückverwandelte.  
"Sie kann es kontrollieren, wann immer sie will!" dachte er entsetzt. „Und nicht einmal die Sonne hat ihr etwas an!"  
"Dad!" sie sah ihn aufgeregt na. „Der Junger, er sprach von Greyback. Er gehört zu ihm. Er …Dad?" Jetzt erst realisierte sie, wer da vor ihr saß und sie mit großen Augen ansah.  
"Dad! Was machst du hier? Wo kommst du her? Wieso…" weiter kam sie nicht. Moody zog sie auf die Beine und drückte sie, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. 


	20. Weihnachtliche Nachwirkungen

20 Weihnachtliche Nachwirkungen

Moody verlies das unwirtliche Gebäude und ging auf ein kleines Häuschen auf den Klippen zu. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, wenn er einen Gefangenen abgeliefert hatte, doch heute war es anders. Askaban machte ihm heute zu schaffen.  
Dabei war es nicht das Gefängnis, das ihn betrübte, es waren die unmenschlichen Wächter, die diese Insel beherrschten, die Dementoren. Grauenvolle Geschöpfe, die einer Person jeden glücklichen Gedanken entzogen, und nichts zurückließen. Früher hatten sie ihn nicht so sehr gestört, doch das war jetzt anders. Er wusste, dass es an ihr lag. Seit sie in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er wieder ein Leben! Er empfand Freude, wenn die Eule ihm einen Brief brachte, er war glücklich, wenn er sie nur ansah. Und fast hätte er sie verloren. Wie konnte sie ihm in so kurzer Zeit nur so ans Herz wachsen? Er dachte an den Mann, der daran schuld war, Albus Dumbledore. Es war seine Idee gewesen, und ja, er war seinem Freund dankbar dafür! Nie würde er sie verlieren wollen, würde sie immer beschützen, wenn er konnte.  
Er hatte den Jungen, Vincent Lee, eigenhändig hier abgeliefert um sicher zu sein. Sicher, dass dieser Werwolf nie wieder in Serinas Nähe kommen konnte.  
Er blickte auf das Meer der Nordsee, das gegen die Felsen der Insel brandete. Es gab hier nichts außer dem steinernen Mauern des Gefängnisses und der Hütte der wenigen menschlichen Wärter. Kein Lebewesen betrat freiwillig diese Insel, kein Vogel nistete in den Spalten der Felsen, keine Krabben krochen über die Steine und nicht einmal Ratten konnte man hier sehen. Es wuchs kein Grashalm in dieser Trostlosigkeit. Die Dementoren hatten alles Leben aus diesem Fleck Erde gesaugt. Er betrat die kleine Hütte der Wächter und dann apparierte er aus dieser Hölle.

Er ging den verschneiten Gartenweg entlang und klingelte an der Tür. Normalerweise wäre er direkt appariert, oder hätte den Kamin genommen, aber da dies hier ein Muggelhaushalt war, wusste er nicht, wie so was aufgenommen wurde.  
Ein Mädchen öffnete ihm, die er nicht kannte.  
"Ja, bitte!" fragte sie ihn, während sie ihn abschätzend ansah.  
"Ich bin Alastor Moody. Ich wollte zu meiner Tochter, Serina."  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nehmen Sie diesen Freak ruhig wieder mit, die ist ja…"  
Moody packte sie an den Schultern. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"  
Petunia schluckte. „Na, die ist doch nicht normal, was die mit ihrem Gesicht machen kann!"  
Er schüttelte das Mädchen unsanft. „Vergiss das sofort wieder, hast du gehört? Wenn ich erfahre, dass du das jemals irgendwem erzählt hast, dann…"  
Petunia entwand sich seinem Griff. „Na hören Sie mal, als ob ich je freiwillig zugeben würde, das ich so was kenne!"  
Dann stürmte sie die Treppe rauf und lies ihn in der Tür stehen.

„Hat es gerade geklingelt?" Serina sah fragend zur Zimmertür.  
Lily nickte. „Das ist bestimmt Veeernoooon!"  
Serina prustete los. „Das muss ja ein toller Typ sein, den deine Schwester sich da angelacht hat."  
"Und was für einer, der reicht für zwei!" lachte Lily, als es klopfte.  
Lily rief „Herein." und Moody stand in der Tür.  
"Dad!" Serina sprang vom Bett und umarmte den Mann stürmisch.  
"Hey Kleines." sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er zog sich Lilys Stuhl von Schreibtisch heran und setzte sich dem Bett gegenüber.  
"Setzt dich, Serina. Wir müssen über einiges reden." Er deute auf das Bett und sie setzte sich neben Lily.  
"Erstmal, ist euch irgendwas passiert? Wurdet ihr gebissen?" Er blickte die Mädchen ernst an, die beide mit dem Kopf schüttelten.  
"Merlin sein dank." murmelte er. Dann sah er Serina an. „Was hatte es mit der Verwandlung auf sich? Du warst doch noch gar nicht wieder dran?"  
Serina blickte verlegen zu Lily. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war so…wütend, und da ist es einfach passiert!" Sie wollte ihm nichts von dem Streit erzählen.  
Er nickte. „Albus meinte, dass so was passieren könnte. Wir sind uns immer noch nicht sicher, welche Auswirkungen das letztendlich wirklich alles für dich hat. Falls also wieder etwas passiert, egal was, will ich dass du es mir erzählst, verstanden?"  
Serina nickte nur. Sie fühlte sich mies, weil sie nicht alles erzählt hatte, und er sich solche Sorgen um sie machte.  
Dann wand er sich an Lily.  
"Nun zu dir, Lily." Das Mädchen schluckte laut und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. „Keine Sorge. Es geht auch nur darum, was du gesehen hast."  
Lily schaute schnell auf ihre Füße. „Ichhabgarnichtsgesehen!" murmelte sie hastig.  
Serina verkniff sich ein grinsen und auch Moody lachte. Er war nicht überrascht, dass sie das sagte, auch wen dies die wohl schlechteste Lüge des Jahrhunderts war.  
"Nicht sehr überzeugend?" fragte sie leise.  
"Nein." sagte Moody, „Aber im Grunde genau das, worum ich dich bitten wollte."  
Lily nickte. „Nun, dann werd ich meine Anzeige im Tagespropheten wieder zurückziehen müssen!"  
Moody sah sie überrascht an.  
"Nein, war ein Scherz! Mir ist schon klar, dass es keiner Wissen soll. Immerhin hat sie es auch vor mir so lange geheim gehalten, und dabei bin ich ihr beste Freundin!"  
Moody nickte. „Ich danke dir, Lily. Auch dafür, dass du ihre Freundin bist."  
Lily sah ihn an. „Auch wen sie ja manchmal echt anstrengend ist." sagte sie.  
"Wem sagst du das?" antwortete Moody. „Hat sie deine Möbel auch schon in Brand gesteckt?"  
Serina sah die beiden abwechselnd an.  
„Äh, HALLO? Ich sitze hier, und ich kann euch hören! Lästern gefälligst über mich, wenn ich nicht da bin!"  
Lily und Moody sahen sich und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ein Junge mit schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren saß am Fenster und sah auf die verschneiten Bäume, die das Haus umgaben. Im Garten standen zwei Schneemänner. Einen hatte er mit seiner Mum gebaut, den anderen hatte sein Vater gemacht. James lächelte. Seine Eltern vergötterten ihn. Sie hatten ihn sehr spät bekommen, und eigentlich nicht mehr mit Kindern gerechnet. Dafür verwöhnten sie ihn jetzt, wo sie nur konnten und gaben ihm all die Liebe, die sie hatten.  
Er sah auf seinen Keksteller. Seine Mum hatte wieder viel zu viele gebacken, und wie immer würde er einen großen Beutel davon in seinen Koffer packen und mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Sirius war immer der erste, der sich über die Kekse seiner Mum hermachte, aber diesmal würde er darauf achten, das Remus und Peter auch welche abbekamen.

Ein anderer schwarzhaariger Junge saß ebenfalls an seinem Fenster. Er sah jedoch keine verschneiten Bäume, denn er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und die Stirn an die kühle Scheibe gelehnt. Er fröstelte. Das Haus war immer kalt, egal wie viele Feuer im Grimmauldplatz auch brannten. Nichts konnte diesem Haus die Wärme geben, nach der er sich so sehnte.  
Er hasste dieses Haus und seine Bewohner. Er wusste, wenn er nicht eines Tages hier fortgehen würde, würde er den Verstand verlieren. Aber er würde gehen, eines Tages, bald, und er würde nie wieder zurückkommen. Dass hatte er sich selbst vor langer Zeit geschworen.  
Er spürte, dass jemand gekommen war. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Bruder hinter sich stehen, der sich im Fenster spiegelte.  
"Warum machst du das immer wieder, Sirius? Du könntest es so einfach haben, aber du machst es dir mit Absicht schwer!"  
Sirius drehte sich um. „Willst du dass wirklich wissen, Regulus?" fragte er und der Jüngere nickte.  
"Weil es falsch ist! Es ist falsch, was Mum und Dad tun, was sie denken, fühlen, wie sie handeln! Sie können mich noch so oft schlagen und verhexen, es wird nichts ändern. Im Gegenteil! Es bestärkt mich nur in meiner Ansicht. Und wenn du klug bist, Regulus, dann wirst du das eines Tages einsehen und mich verstehen!"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du irrst dich, Sirius. Wir sind Reinblüter, und das macht uns zu was besonderem! Wir sind nicht wie dir anderen, wir sind besser als sie. Mit deinem Verhalten beschämst du uns, deine Herkunft, dein Blut und dein Zuhause!"  
Er sah seinen großen Bruder an, der noch immer ganz blass und erschöpft war. Als er das Zimmer verlies hörte er Sirius sagen: „Das hier ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause!"

Madame Pomfrey sah auf das blasse Gesicht des blonden Jungen, dass so bleich wie das Kissen war, auf dem es lag. Sie hatte ihn einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht, damit er sich erholen konnte.  
"Diesmal war es aber extrem schlimm, Albus!" sagte sie zu dem Schulleiter, der neben ihr stand. „Er hat sich fast ein Bein abgebissen! Was war denn nur los! So wild war er doch noch nie!" Die Heilerin hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie daran dachte, in welchem Zustand sie ihn heute Morgen in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden hatte.  
Albus Dumbledore strich dem Jungen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
"Es ist Weihnachten, Poppy. Er war diesmal ganz allein. Seinen Vater konnte er nicht besuchen, das wäre zu gefährlich gewesen."  
Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber er hätte seinen Sohn doch wenigstens besuchen können. Ist den das zu viel verlangt?"  
Albus seufzte. „Ich fürchte, Mr. Lupin konnte es nicht. Seine Frau hat ihn vor Jahren verlassen, weil sie mit Remus nicht mehr leben konnte und ich vermute, er erkennt das jetzt und versteht sie. Ich denke, ein Bruch der beiden ist, auf lange Sicht, unvermeidlich."  
Poppy schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Der arme Remus, was wird dann nur aus ihm?"  
Albus legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und führte sie hinaus.  
"Er wird es schaffen, Poppy. Er ist ein starker Junge, und er hat gute Freunde. Sie werden ihm den Halt geben, den er braucht, um in dieser Welt zurecht zukommen."

Peter lag auf seinem Bett und betrachtete das Amulett, das von seiner Hand baumelte.  
"Es ist wunderschön." dachte er und bewunderte die feine Silberarbeit, das Muster der Schlangenhaut war genau zu erkennen und zwei winzige grüne Smaragde waren die Augen.  
Er hörte schritte, die an seinem Zimmer vorbei gingen. Seine Eltern gingen gerade ins Bett, doch er war nicht müde. Er sah den Mond, nicht mehr ganz voll, der auf sein Bett schien. Er dachte an seine Freunde, an Remus, der jetzt allein in Hogwarts saß und auf ihre Rückkehr wartete.  
Remus war der einzige, der ihn nicht ständig ärgerte und herumschubste, so wie Sirius es tat. Remus war der jenige, der sich für ihn interessiert und sich um ihn kümmerte, nicht wie James, der ihn oft nicht einmal bemerkte, weil er mit Sirius irgendwas ausheckte.  
Remus war sein Freund, aber Remus war ein Werwolf. Peter hatte Angst vor ihm, er war feige. Und insgeheim war er froh, dass er mal einen Vollmond ohne die Jungs verbracht hatte, die ihn ihren Freund nannten.

Serina stand auf Moodys verschneiter Terrasse und wartete.  
Sie war mit ihm nach Hause appariert um wenigstens noch ein paar Tage mit ihm verbringen zu können. So langsam gewöhnte sie sich an das Apparieren. Bald würde sie wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und ihn dann erst im Sommer wieder sehen.  
Er trat neben sie und reichte ihr ein Butterbier.  
"Und, zwischen dir und Lily wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und sah sie besorgt von der Seite an.   
Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ja. Es macht ihr nichts aus, was ich bin. Lily ist klasse!"  
Er legte den Arm um sie. „Das freut mich wirklich sehr für dich, Kleines. Sie ist eine richtige Freundin, darauf kannst du stolz sein!"  
Er sah auf das verschneite Dorf, das in der Ferne lag.  
"Und was ist mit der anderen Sache? Eine Idee, von wem der kleine Rabe ist?"  
Er spürte, dass sie an seiner Schulter nickte.  
"Willst du, äh darüber reden? Irgendwas wissen, worauf du, äh aufpassen musst, mein ich." Moody wurde verlegen.  
Er merkte, dass sie anfing zu zittern. „Sag mal, lachst du mich aus?"  
Sie wand ihm den Kopf zu. „Sei mir bitte nicht böse, ja? Ich hab einen Verdacht, wer den Raben geschickt haben könnte. Ich meine, ich hoffe, dass er von ihm ist, weil wenn nicht…da will ich lieber nicht dran denken. Aber nein, ich will ganz sicher nicht mit dir über Jungs reden!"  
Er atmete erleichtert aus. „Wenn ich jetzt sage Merlin sein dank´ hab ich doch pädagogisch total versagt, oder?"  
Serina lachte. „Das schon. Aber es gibt Punkte in der Kategorie Teenager-Tochter-nicht-in-Peinliche-Situation-gebracht!"   
In diesem Moment sahen sie die Raketen, die die Muggel im nahe gelegenen Dorf in die Luft schossen.  
"Ich wünsch dir ein frohes, neues Jahr, Kleines, und das für dich alles gut wird." er drückte sie an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare.  
"Das ist es doch schon längst…Dad!" sagte sie, und drückte ihn ebenfalls. 


	21. Zuggespräche und Zukunftspläne

21 Zuggespräche und Zukunftspläne

Die Ferien waren viel zu schnell zu Ende, doch diesmal fiel ihnen der Abschied nicht so schwer.  
Sie stand am Fenster ihres Abteils und winkte Moody zu, als der Zug losfuhr. Lily stand neben ihr und winkte ihren Eltern ebenfalls. James und Peter hatten sich bereits wieder gesetzt und Sirius war erst gar nicht ans Fenster getreten. Er hatte sich auch nicht am Bahnsteig von seinen Eltern verabschiedet sonder war gleich in den Zug gestiegen und hatte das Abteil besetzt.  
Serina schloss das Fenster und setzte sich neben Sirius, der diesmal den Fensterplatz in Beschlag genommen hatte. James stand auf seinem Sitz und wühlte in seiner Tasche.  
"Ah, da ist es ja!" Er holte ein hölzernes Kästchen zum Vorschein. „Hat meine Mum mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt."  
Serina blickte es neugierig an, doch Lily meinte spöttisch: „Wozu? Glaubt sie ernsthaft, du kannst das?"  
Das lies James nicht auf sich sitzen.  
"Natürlich kann ich das! Ich bin sogar richtig gut. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wie wäre es mit einer Partie? Oder hast du Angst vor einer Blamage?"  
Lily lachte. „Vor dir? Nie! Na dann los, bau auf, Potter!"  
James öffnete das Kästchen und holte kleine Schachfiguren heraus, die er auf einem Spielbrett aufstellte.  
"Die bewegen sich ja!" sagte Serina fasziniert.  
"Zauberschach." murmelte Sirius neben ihr.  
Er sah blass aus, fand sie. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie besorgt.  
Seine grauen Augen waren dunkler als sonst und matt. Er nickte nur, sah sie aber nicht an.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren stand in der Tür. Serina erkannte sie als eine Slytherin, sie hatte sie bereits einige Mal mit Severus und Lucius gesehen,  
konnte ihr aber keinen Namen zu ordnen.  
"Was willst du denn hier?" fragte James abweisend.  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, sonder blickte Serina an.  
"Mit meinem Cousin reden, wen es erlaubt ist."  
Sirius lehnte sich vor. „Dann rede, und dann raus hier." sagte er kalt.  
Serina fühlte sich unwohl unter den Blicken des Mädchens und rutschte tiefer in den Sitz.  
"Alleine, Sirius. immerhin geht es um die Familie!"  
Das Lächeln, das er dem Mädchen schenkte, hätte Drachenblut gefrieren lassen.  
"Du hast es noch nicht begriffen, Narzissa, DAS hier," er zeigte auf die Anwesenden in dem Abteil, „das ist meine Familie!"  
Lily sah schnell aus dem Fenster, ihr war diese Unterhaltung sichtlich unangenehm. James grinste jedoch breit, und nickte zustimmend. Serina riss überrascht die Augen auf und sah Sirius an und Peter blickte zwischen Sirius und seine Cousin hin und her.  
"Ach Sirius." seufzte Narzissa. „Du kannst tun, was du willst, aber du kannst dein Blut nicht verleugnen. Ich heiße nicht gut, was meine Schwester Weihnachten getan hat, aber sie hat es nicht böse gemeint, Sirius. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht, was dann passiert ist."  
Sirius lachte laut auf. „Ha! Oh nein, Bellatrix will nur mein Bestes! Deine Schwester ist ein hinterhältiges Miststück, Narzissa! Es geht niemanden etwas an mit wem ich wann und wo und wie zusammen bin, merk dir das!"  
Narzissa sah wieder zu Serina, die dieser Unterhaltung am liebsten entflohen wäre. Warum sah dieses Mädchen sie so merkwürdig an? Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie Teil eines Stücks war, dessen Drehbuch sie nicht kannte.  
Lily fühlte sich ebenfalls sichtlich unwohl. Sie bekam gerade einen Einblick in das Privatleben eines Jungen, von dem sie eine bestimmte Meinung hatte. Und das passte jetzt gar nicht zusammen.  
"Du weißt, das Regulus nach dem Sommer nach Hogwarts kommt. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja dann daran, wer deine Familie ist."  
Sirius stand auf. „Mir ist egal, ob er herkommt, oder nicht, und jetzt verzieh dich!"  
Er schob sie aus dem Abteil und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz. James klopfte ihm aufs Bein.  
"Gut gemacht, Alter!"  
Sirius zog den Mund schief. „Yeah!" sagte er nur missmutig und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster.  
James nahm das Schachbrett, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und Peter las in einem Buch.  
Lily und Serina sahen sich betreten an.  
Dann zog James Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf das Schachspiel.  
Serina beobachtete Sirius von der Seite. Er schien in Gedankenversunken, doch seine Kieferknochen arbeiteten. Seine Augen waren noch dunkler und sahen aus, wie die Gewitterwolken vor einem großen Sturm. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag an.  
"Willst du darüber reden?" fragte sie ihn leise.  
Er sah die anderen an, die anscheinend beschäftigt waren. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde ihr sicher nicht verraten, dass seine Mutter ihn mit Flüchen belegt hatte, weil er angeblich mit einem Mädchen ging, dessen Vater ein Auror war. Auch wenn er es gerne würde.  
"Ok." sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Aber wenn doch, dann sag mir bitte Bescheit. Ich bin immer für dich da."  
Ein Lächeln huschte nun auch endlich über sein Gesicht. Oh ja, das hier war seine Familie, er war auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
Serina glaubte, dass seine Augen wieder etwas heller wurden.

Sirius lies sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Endlich wieder Daheim!" stieß er aus.  
Remus sah zu ihm rüber. „War es so schlimm?"  
"Schlimmer!" kam es von Sirius Bett zurück.  
"Wirst du es uns jetzt erzählen?" fragte James, der gerade die Kekse aus der Tasche nahm und sie weiterreichte.  
Sirius war still.  
"Mensch Prongs, deine Mum ist echt die Beste!" sagte Peter, der sich noch einen Keks in den Mund stopfte.  
"Ich werde es ihr ausrichten!" sagte James lachend. Er hielt Sirius die Tüte hin. „Also?"  
Sirius langte hinein und setzte sich auf.  
"Bella hat meiner Mutter erzählt, ich hätte was mit Serina. Das sie die Tochter von Moody ist, hat sie natürlich gleich miterwähnt." Er starte auf den Keks in seiner Hand.  
"Scheiße!" sagte Remus.  
James legte seinem Freund den Arm um die Schulter.  
"Oh Mann." stöhnte Peter.  
Sie wussten, dass Sirius es nicht leicht zu Hause hatte. Seine Familie waren stolze Reinblüter und Sirius das schwarze Schaf. Und sie wussten, das es in schwarzmagischen Familien zur Erziehung gehörte, ungehorsam auszuhexen, auch wenn Sirius das nie so deutlich gesagt hatte.  
"Bella ist ein Drache, aber jetzt ist es ja vorbei, Padfoot!" sagte James.  
Sirius blickte seine Freunde an.  
"Ja!" sagte er, dann biss er endlich in seinen Keks.

„Was denkst du, war da los?" fragte Lily ihre Freundin.  
"Keine Ahnung! Aber so wie diese Narzissa mich angesehen hat…Ich wäre am liebsten im Sitz versunken!"  
Lily nickte. „Hab ich gemerkt! Weißt du, ich dachte immer, Sirius ist der verzogene Bengel, der alles kriegt, was er will. Aber nach der Vorstellung…"  
"Glaubst du das nicht mehr, richtig?" vollendete Serina den Satz.  
"Richtig!" sagte Lily. „Wie er das sagte: Das hier ist meine Familie´. So was sagte doch keiner, der aus einem glücklichen Elternhaus kommt!"  
Serina holte tief Luft. „Da scheinst du wohl deine Meinung über ihn ändern zu müssen! Aber er wollte nicht darüber reden, um was es da ging. Scheint so, als hätte nicht nur ich familiäre Geheimnisse!" Sie lächelte Lily an.  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Maureen und Gwendolin kamen rein.  
"…wirklich! Das ist doch ein Traum!"  
Serina und Lily blickten sich an. Maureen strahlte geradezu vor Freude.  
"Oh, ihr. Ach egal, dass kann mir eh keiner mehr nehmen!" damit rauschte sie an den beiden vorbei und ging ins Bad.  
Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich fragend an, bis Gwendolin ihnen die Neuigkeiten erzählte.  
"Ihr Onkel hat ihr ein Praktikum im französischen Zaubereiministerium besorgt! Paris! Die ganzen Sommerferien. Und wenn sie Glück hat, kann sie dort nach der Schule ihre Ausbildung beginnen!" Gwendolin war sichtlich aus dem Häuschen, obwohl es nicht ihr Praktikum war.  
"GLÜCK?" ertönte es von der Badezimmertür her. „Ich brauche kein Glück. Die Stelle hab ich schon in der Tasche!"  
Lily sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Das ist wirklich großartig. Ich meine…WOW…PARIS! Glückwunsch, Maureen!"  
Maureen sah sie irritiert an.  
„Äh, danke Lily." sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
„Und, weißt du schon, was du tun wirst?" fragte Gwendolin und sah dabei Lily an.  
"Heilerin." sagte Lily bestimmt.  
"Na ja," entgegnete Maureen, „Jeder hat halt so seine eigenen Ansprüche." und sah grinsend zu Gwendolin, die kicherte.  
Lily verdrehte die Augen.  
Serina sah etwas verloren aus. „Ihr wisst schon genau, was ihr später werden wollt?" fragte sie.  
"Du etwa nicht?" Gwendolin klang etwas schockiert über die Möglichkeit, dass sich jemand noch keine Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht hatte.  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Na, dann wird aber langsam mal Zeit, findest du nicht?" meinte Maureen herablassend.  
"Wieso?"  
Lily sah ihre beste Freundin an.  
"Nun, Ende nächsten Schuljahres stehen unsere Zwischenprüfungen an, die ZAGs. Die Noten entscheiden, welche Fächer wir weiterhin belegen können, um in der 7ten unseren Abschluss zu machen. Und bestimmte Berufe haben nun mal bestimmte Voraussetzungen und auch bestimmte Ansprüche."  
Serina wurde blass.  
"Oh!" entfuhr es ihr. „Ich hab da noch nicht dran gedacht. Früher, also bevor, du weißt schon," sagte sie zu Lily, und diese nickte, „da wollte ich Sängerin werden, wie meine Mum."  
Lily sah sie erstaunt an. „Du singst?"  
"Oh Merlin, wer will dich schon singen hören?" spottete Maureen und Gwendolin lachte.  
"Danke Maureen!" fuhr Lily sie an. „Ich habe beinahe vergessen, was für ein Miststück …"  
"Lily?" unterbrach Serina sie, „welche Fächer brauche ich, wenn ich Auror werden will?"  
Lily sah sie sprachlos an.  
"Vergiss es!" entgegnete stattdessen Gwendolin. „In Zaubertränke bist du eine Niete, dass schaffst du nie!"  
Serina stand auf und ging langsam auf Gwendolin zu. "Du weißt nichts über mich! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich kann und was nicht. Also bilde dir nicht ein, das Beurteilen zu können!"  
Maureen stellte sich zwischen die beiden.  
"Las sie doch, wenn sie will, Gwen. Wer weiß, vielleicht schafft sie es ja sogar. Sie wird dann in ein paar Jahren aussehen, wie ihr Vater, was der Familienähnlichkeit nur Zugute kommt!" Dann zog sie Gwendolin aus dem Schlafsaal.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Lily, als die beiden weg waren.  
"Überleg doch mal!" sagte Serina, „Denk an Weihnachten, und was da passiert ist. Blatanescu, Greyback und wer weiß, wer sich da Draußen noch alles rumtreibt! Ich muss es tun, Lily! Wenn ich irgendwie verhindern kann, dass anderen das Selbe geschieht wie mir oder diesem Jungen, dann so!"  
Lily stand auf und blickte sie lächelnd an.  
"Dann helfe ich dir! Ich brauche auch Zaubertränke. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich mache, aber ich bringe dich durch diese verdammten Prüfungen, und wenn wir vor lauter Lernen nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen!"

"Aua!"  
"Vorsichtig!"  
"Mann Moony, drängel doch nicht so!"  
"Also, wenn ihr nicht still seit, ist das ganze hier ziemlich sinnlos!"

Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen plötzlich die vier Rumtreiber in einem Korridor im nächtlichen Hogwarts.  
"Also Prongs," sagte Sirius, "der Tarnumhang von deinem Dad ist ja eine geniale Sache, aber wenn wir nicht lernen, darunter zu gehen, sehen wir alt aus!"  
Peter stimmte ihm zu. „Ja, das denke ich auch. Der ist sicher nicht für vier Leute gemacht."  
"Ach was!" meinte James. „Wir brauchen nur etwas Übung, das ist alles! Und wenn unser Moony erst die Karte fertig hat, dann sind wir unschlagbar!"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Warum bleibt die schwierige Arbeit eigentlich an mir hängen?"  
Sirius grinste. „Weil du der Schlauste von uns bist, Moony!"  
"Schleimer!" sagte Remus amüsiert. 


	22. Einhörner sind friedlich

22 Einhörner sind friedlich

Die Schule hatte wieder begonnen und so saß Serina am ersten Tag nach den Ferien am Frühstückstisch und starrte missmutig in ihren Kürbissaft.  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragte Remus sie besorgt.  
Lily gab ihn ein Zeichen zu schweigen. „Sie hat die ganzen Ferien über Kaffee getrunken wie eine Blöde und jetzt ist sie total auf Entzug! Also, nicht ansprechen vor 12 Uhr Mittags!"  
James lachte. „Oh, gut dass du uns das sagst!"  
Sirius kam freudestrahlend zum Tisch und lies sich neben Serina nieder.  
"Guten Morgen, Ladys." begrüßte er die Anwesenden. „Was ist den hier los? Trauerstimmung? Ist jemand gestorben?"  
Serina sah ihn von der Seite an. „Du gleich, wenn du nicht deine Gute Laune abstellst!"  
Er blickte die anderen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Kaffeeentzug?"  
"Kaffeeentzug!" antwortete James grinsend.  
"Oh, dem kann ich abhelfen!" sagte er und holte einen dampfenden Becher hervor, den er unter seinem Umhang versteckt hatte.  
Serina sog die Luft ein. „Wo hast du den her!" Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Sirius grinste. „Hab ich selbst gemacht, aus einem Glas Kürbissaft! Hat die halbe Nacht gedauert!"  
Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast es geschafft, aus Kürbissaft Kaffee zu machen?" fragte sie ihn ungläubig.  
"Klar!" antwortete er und James und Peter kicherten. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ruhe!" sagte Serina „Ich will welchen! Ich brauch welchen! Krieg ich welchen Sirius? Bitte, bitte!" sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Sirius lachte. „Was bietest du mir den dafür?"  
"ALLES!" sagte sie schnell ohne nachzudenken.

„RINA!" rief Lily empört. „Vergiss bitte nicht, wer das Zeugs da zusammengezaubert hat! Wer weiß, was das wirklich ist, nachher wächst dir ein Schwanz oder du kriegst Hörner oder so!"  
Sirius schnaubte. „Na danke aber auch! Du traust mir ja viel zu!"  
"Ich trau dir alles zu Sirius, nur einen solchen Verwandlungszauber ganz sicher nicht!" sagte Lily schnippisch.  
Serina blickte sie über den Tisch an. „Lily, es riecht wie Kaffee, es sieht aus wie Kaffee, was kann da schon passieren?"  
Sirius beugte sich zu Serinas Ohr. „Du kriegst den ganzen Becher! Wenn ich dafür einen…"  
"Oh, Professor McGonagall!" brüllte Serina so plötzlich, dass Sirius vor schreck fast von der Bank fiel. Sie sprang auf und rannte ihrer Hauslehrerin hinterher, die gerade die Große Halle verlies.

„HEY!" rief Sirius empört. „Dein Kaffee! Wir waren uns noch nicht über die Bezahlung einig!"  
James schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Oh, Padfoot! Dass war dann wohl nichts!"  
Lily sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass du eine solche Verwandlung hinbekommen hast!"  
"Hat er auch nicht." sagte Remus. „James hat am Kings Cross Instantkaffee im Kiosk besorgt, und Sirius hat ihn heute Morgen in heißem Wasser aufgelöst!"  
Lily war entsetzt. „Du Betrüger! Du wolltest sie reinlegen, du hinterhältiger Mistkerl!"  
Sirius sah sie enttäuscht an. „Reg dich ab, Evans! War doch nur nett gemeint."  
"NETT? Du wolltest, dass sie dich küsst! Das ist nicht nett, das ist hinterhältig!" Lily war sauer.  
"Es ist doch nichts passiert!" sagte Sirius schuldbewusst. „Und du Moony! So was nennt sich Freund!" Er sah Remus böse an, der sich schnell wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.

„Professor McGonagall!" Serina holte die Lehrerin in der Eingangshalle ein.  
"Miss Corvus, was gibt es denn so dringendes?" McGonagall sah sie fragend an.  
Serina musste erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen.   
"Ich muss sie mal ganz dringend sprechen, Professor. Lily und ich haben uns Gestern über die ZAGs unterhalten, und darüber, was wir nach der Schule machen wollen."  
"Oh, das ist sehr löblich. Damit kann man nie früh genug anfangen." sagte McGonagall.  
"Ja, genau." stimmte Serina ihr zu. „Und ich habe mich gefragt, welche Fächer wohl wichtig sind, wenn ich eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin anstreben würde."  
Die Lehrerin sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Das ist eine harte Ausbildung, die sie da ins Auge gefasst haben Miss Corvus. Ist ihnen das klar?"  
Serina nickte. „Das ist mir bewusst, Professor McGonagall."  
McGonagall lächelte leicht. „Natürlich ist es das. Sie wissen ja aus erster Hand, was dieser Beruf bedeutet. Nun, Sie bräuchten Zauberkunst und Verteidigung, Verwandlungen, aber da sind sie ja recht gut und dann noch Zaubertränke." Sie sah das Mädchen über den Rand ihrer Brille an.  
"Ja, das Gerücht mit den Zaubertränken habe ich auch schon gehört!" sagte Serina grinsend. „Da werden wohl einige Überstunden fällig."  
Die Lehrerin nickte. „Außerdem brauchen Sie noch mindestens einen ZAG in einem weiteren Fach, und keine Prüfung darf schlechter als E´ ausfallen! Aber Sie schaffen das schon, wenn Sie sich das wirklich vorgenommen haben! So, nun sollten sie sich aber sputen, sonst kommen sie zu spät zur nächsten Stunde."  
Serina wand sich um und schluckte. Note E´, dass würde nicht leicht werden.

Während sie an den Tisch zurückging dachte sie darüber nach. Dann sah sie, wie Lily und Sirius in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt waren.  
Lily versuchte, Sirius den Becher abzunehmen. "Das wirst du meiner Freundin nicht antun, Black! Du bist ein Schwindler!"   
Sirius hielt den Becher hinter seinen Rücken, damit Lily ihn nicht erreichen konnte. „Das hast du gar nicht zu entscheiden."  
Remus hatte resigniert den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, um das Spektakel nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, James und Peter jedoch feuerten ihren Freund noch an.  
"Genau, lass sie doch, wenn sie es unbedingt haben will!" stimmte James ihm zu.  
"Es war ja klar, dass du solche Mittel gutheißt, Potter." giftete Lily ihn an.  
Serina näherte sich leise und nahm Sirius den Becher einfach aus der Hand. Dann prostete sie Lily zu und trank in mit einemmal leer.  
"Hmmm." machte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Filterkaffee ist weitaus besser als dieses wasserlösliche Zeug! Mach Morgen einfach einen Löffel mehr Pulver in die Tasse."  
Sirius starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
"Lily, bist du soweit? Wir kommen sonst zu spät!" Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu, du nun triumphierend aufstand.  
"Klar." Dann streckte sie Sirius die Zunge raus und folgte Serina.

Sie gingen über die verscheite Wiese zum Verbotenen Wald, wo der Unterricht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe´ heute stattfinden sollte.  
"Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass Sirius den Kaffee nicht gezaubert hatte?" fragte Lily unterwegs.  
"Ja, woher wusstest du das?" erklang nun die Stimme von Sirius, der mit den anderen Rumtreibern hinter ihnen ging.  
"Oh bitte!" Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mum hat mir schon Kaffee eingeflösst, als ich noch nicht mal Lesen oder Schreiben konnte. So was schmeckt man einfach!"  
"Nicht gerade sehr verantwortungsbewusst von deiner Mum, oder?" meinte Lily.  
"Stimmt." nickte Serina. „Aber da, wo sie aufgetreten ist, war es oft das Einzige genießbare, wenn man keine Alkoholvergiften kriegen wollte." Sie blickte Lily entschuldigend an.  
"Als was ist deine Mum aufgetreten"? fragte Remus neugierig.  
"Oh, Rinas Mum war Sängerin musst du wissen. Und Rina hat mir verraten, dass sie auch singt!" erklärte Lily und Serina blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"LILY!" Das musst du doch nicht jedem.."  
"Echt jetzt?" fragte James. „singst du auch mal was für uns?"  
Sirius und Peter sahen sie bittend an.

Serina funkelte Lily böse an. „Auf eurer Hochzeit vielleicht!"

Lily riss entsetzt den Mund auf und James fragte: "Versprochen?" 

Professor Kesselbrand erwartete die Klasse bereits und winkte ihnen zu, näher zu kommen. Serina und Lily sahen sich überrascht an.  
"WOW!" sagte Lily und Serina nickte.  
"Ja, sie sind wunderschön!"  
Vor sich sahen sie, durch einen Zaun getrennt, etwa 15 Einhörner. Professor Kesselbrand versammelte die Klasse um sich.  
"So Kinder, ihr habt bestimmt schon erraten, mit welchen Tieren wir uns heute beschäftigen."  
Die gesamte Klasse nickte.  
"Äh, Professor," meldete Lily sich, „wie haben sie es geschafft, so viele erwachsene Tiere hierher zu bekommen?"  
Der Lehrer lächelte. „Nun, dass ist nicht mein Verdienst. Sie kommen jedes Jahr an diese Stelle und versammeln sich hier. Das hier ist ihr Brunftplatz. In der Nacht ziehen sie sich wieder in den Wald zurück und sind so scheu wie immer."  
Serina war perplex. „Sie meinen, sie lassen liebestolle Einhörner auf uns los!"  
Professor Kesselbrand nickte amüsiert. „Ganz Recht, Miss Corvus. Denn, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lebewesen, ist dies die einzige Zeit in der die Einhörner friedlich sind. So friedlich, dass sich sogar männliche Wesen ihnen nähern können. Wenn ihr also über den Zaun klettern wollt, und euch den Tieren langsam nähert, nur zu."  
Die Jungs blieben erstmal allesamt zurück.  
"Nun los, meine Herren. Ich sagte doch, sie sind friedlich und harmlos." Professor Kesselbrand winkte die Jungs heran.  
Nur Remus blieb, wo er war. Er wusste, dass sie den Wolf in ihm riechen konnten, und wollte auf diese Begegnung gerne verzichten.  
"Mr. Lupin, was ist mit Ihnen? Kommen Sie schon!"  
Remus wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. „Äh, Pferdehaare, da reagiere ich höchst allergisch drauf!"  
Der Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf.  
Serina und Lily sahen sich an.   
"Allergie?" meinte Lily skeptisch.  
"Wohl eher die Angst vor großen Tieren." grinste Serina. Sie stieg gerade über den Zaun und merkte nicht, wie eins der Einhörner in ihrer Nähe unruhig mit dem Vorderhuf scharrte.  
Die beiden Mädchen gingen auf das Tier zu, das sich nun auf die Hinterläufe aufrichtete und mit den Vorbeinen nach ihnen schlug.  
Serina blieb abrupt stehen. "Oh, Mist!" sagte sie leise.  
"Was?" fragte Lily, als das Einhorn plötzlich aus sie zugerannt kam.  
"Er riecht es, Lily!" raunte sie ihrer Freundin zu und versuchte so schnell wie möglich zum Zaun zurück zukommen.  
"Professor Kesselbrand! HILFEEE!" brüllte Lily, als das Einhorn an ihr vorbei war, und Kurs auf Serina nahm.  
Die anderen waren still geworden und starrten entsetzt auf das, was sich hier abspielte. Remus rannte auf den Zaun zu und wollte Serina beim Rüberklettern helfen, doch er wusste, er würde zu spät kommen.

Sie hatte es fast geschafft. Sie hing mit dem Oberkörper schon auf der anderen Seite, als das Tier sie erreicht hatte. Das Einhorn senkte seinen Kopf und katapultierte sie in die Luft. Serina schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sich das Horn in ihren Oberschenkel bohrte und wieder heraus gerissen wurde. Sie sah einen blonden Jungen auf sich zukommen, der ihren Sturz mit seinem Körper abfing und mit ihr zu Boden ging.  
"Mein Bein!" stöhnte sie.  
Remus sah, wie sich ihre Hose dunkel verfärbte, dann wurde das Mädchen in seinen Armen bewusstlos.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf der Krankenstation. Lily saß an ihrem Bett und Professor Kesselbrand stand am Fußende.  
"Oh Miss Corvus, das tut mir so unendlich leid! Normalerweise sind sie.."  
"Ist schon gut, Professor." unterbrach Serina ihn. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Tiere reagieren manchmal so auf mich! Sie mögen mich einfach nicht. Das war schon als kleines Kind so. Meine Mum hat mir mal ein Kätzchen geschenkt. DAS war vielleicht ein Drama, kann ich Ihnen sagen!"  
Der Lehrer sah sie pikiert an. „Das hätten Sie ja mal vorher sagen können! Das hätte Ihnen diesen Ärger erspart! Na ja, beim nächsten Mal wissen wir jetzt Bescheid. So, ich werd dann mal. Gute Besserung noch, Miss Corvus." Professor Kesselbrand verlies mit schnellen Schritten die Krankenstation.  
"Hui, der ist sauer!" meinte Lily, dem Lehrer hinterher blickend.  
"Wahrscheinlich muss er jetzt dem Tier das Fell putzen! Mann, Lily, ich hatte echt tierisch Angst, als das Vieh auf mich zukam!" Serina saß der Schreck noch immer in den Knochen, und ihr Bein pocherte wie verrückt.  
Madame Pomfrey trat an das Bett heran. "Na, wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Corvus? Tut es noch sehr weh?"  
"Geht so, Hürdenlauf wird ich die nächste Zeit aus meinem Trainingsplan streichen!"  
Madame Pomfrey lächelte. „Und nicht nur das! Sie haben Glück gehabt, das der Muskel nicht komplett gerissen war. Aber ich muss Ihnen verbieten, Quidditch zu spielen, für mindestens 4 Wochen!"  
Serina war entsetzt. „WAS?"  
"Keine Widerworte! Kein Spiel, kein Training, Sie gehen mir nicht mal in die Nähe eines Besen! Ihr Vater schickt mich ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken nach Askaban, wenn ihr Bein nicht richtig verheilt!"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin mitfühlend an, die der Heilerin böse hinterher blickte.  
"Weißt du, was ich mich die ganze Zeit Frage? Was ist wohl der wahre Grund, warum Remus nicht in das Gehege gegangen ist?"  
Lily blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. Das hatte sie sich auch schon gefragt.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie das Vieh losgegangen ist? Das war Wahnsinn!"  
Die Rumtreiber saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und Peter war noch immer ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
"Wahnsinn?" fragte Sirius entsetzt. „Ich dachte, mir bleibt das Herz stehen!"  
Peter blickte zerknirscht zu Boden.  
"Mensch, Wormtail, Rina hätte draufgehen können!" James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Na, das mein ich doch." sagte Peter kleinlaut.  
"Ey Moony, du bist so still, was ist los?" James sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
"Erinnert ihr euch noch, letztes Jahr? Da waren wir im Verbotenen Wald und sind auf ein paar Einhörner gestoßen."  
Sirius nickte. „Ja." dann fuhr sein Kopf herum und er blickte Remus an. „Warte mal, die sind doch damals nur auf dich losgegangen."  
James riss die Augen auf. „Du meinst, Rina ist.." er blickte sich um, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte, „Du meinst sie ist ein Werwolf?"  
Peter zuckte zusammen. „Meint ihr echt? Noch einer?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, wo soll sie denn den Vollmond verbringen?"  
Die anderen sahen sich fragend an.  
"Keine Ahnung." sagte James. „Ich weiß nur, wo wir dann immer sind. Ich hab mir nie die Frage gestellt, ob dann noch andere ihre Verstecke haben!"  
"Dem sollten wir nachgehen!" meinte Sirius begeistert. „Wenigstens einer von uns sollte sie beim nächsten Vollmond im Auge behalten. Nur, damit wir sicher sein können!"  
Peter schauderte bei dem Gedanken. „Und wer soll das sein?" fragte er leise.  
"Na, ich falle weg, ich bin an dem Tag verhindert." meinte Remus sarkastisch.  
"Ich werde mich natürlich dafür opfern." sagte Sirius theatralisch.  
"Völlig selbstlos?" grinste James.  
"Natürlich völlig selbstlos. Alles im Namen der Rumtreiberehre! Geheimnisse sind dazu da, gelüftet zu werden."  
Die Rumtreiber grinsten sich an, sie waren sich mal wieder einig.  
"Also begleiten Peter und ich unseren Moony in die Hütte und du hängst dich, völlig ohne Hintergedanken, an unsere Serina. Äh, Moony, wann ist denn der nächste Vollmond?"  
"In zwei Wochen." sagte dieser, ohne dass er nachsehen musste.


	23. Operation Werwolf

23 Operation Werwolf

Der Januar ging langsam zu Ende und damit kam der nächste Vollmond. Die Rumtreiber saßen in ihrem Zimmer und gingen ihren Plan nun zum letzten Mal durch.  
"Also, Moony geht nach dem Abendessen zu Madam Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation und läst sich von ihr gegen 20 Uhr zur Peitschenden Weide bringen. Wir verlasen das Schloss eine halbe Stunde später unter dem Tarnumhang und folgen ihm in die Heulende Hütte. Sirius bleibt an Rina dran, bis der Mond aufgeht. Das ist heute gegen 21 Uhr. Dann wissen wir Bescheid und er kommt in die Hütte nach. Alles klar?" James blickte seine Freunde fragend an.  
"Logisch, Prongs. Aber warum krieg ich nicht den Tarnumhang? Dann wäre es leichter an ihr dranzubleiben!"   
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, den brauchen Peter und ich. Wir sind diesmal früh unterwegs und könnten gesehen werden."  
Sirius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Und wenn ich euch zur Weide bringe und den Umhang dann mitnehme?"  
Remus sah ihn an. „Was hast du denn bloß mit dem Tarnumhang, sag mal?"  
"Mensch Moony!" sagte Sirius gereizt, „denk doch mal nach. Lily ist fast immer in Rinas Nähe. Was meinst du, was los ist, wenn ich versuche sie den ganzen Abend im Auge zu behalten?"  
Peter überlegte einen Augenblick. „Warum fragst du Rina nicht einfach, ob sie Lust auf eine Runde Quidditch bei Mondschein hätte? Da wäre Lily nicht dabei, und wenn sie ein Werwolf ist, wird sie sicher nicht zusagen."  
Sirius war begeistert von der Idee. „Boah, Wormtail! Das ist genial!" Seine Augen strahlten bei dem Gedanken.  
"Vergiss es Padfoot." meinte James, „Pomfrey hat ihr verboten, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Noch für mindestens 2 Wochen. So gut die Idee auch ist, sie funktioniert nicht."  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Mist! Das war das Beste, was Wormtail je von sich gegeben hat! Aber dann brauch ich den Tarnumhang, ich muss ja auch irgendwie aus dem Schloss und zu euch kommen!"  
James nickte. „Stimmt, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Ok, dann bringst du uns zum Baum und nimmst ihn mit zurück. Aber wenn Serina in der Zeit verschwindet, ist dir klar, dass wir das in vier Wochen wiederholen müssen!"  
Sirius nickte.  
Operation Werwolf war gestartet.

Serina und Lily saßen gemeinsam in der Großen Halle und machten ihre Hausaufgaben.  
"Warum nicht?" fragte Lily sie leise.  
"Weil ich Nein´ gesagt habe!" gab Serina leise zurück.  
"Aber warum nicht?"  
"Lily, nerv nicht!" sagte Serina gereizt, „Es gibt zwei Dinge, über die wir nicht zu reden brauchen: Der Kuss mit Snape ist Nummer eins, und Nummer zwei ist, dass du mit in die Küche kommst!"  
Lily sah sie geknickt an. Ich wollte dir ja nur helfen! Halt aufpassen, dass keiner kommt, verstehst du?"  
Serina seufzte. „Das ist ja lieb von dir. Aber es ist für mich so schwer genug. Da muss ich nicht auch haben, dass du in der Küche bist, und mir dabei zusiehst, wie ich das Zeug trinke!"  
Lily verzog das Gesicht. „Hast ja Recht. Das will ich ja auch gar nicht. Ich hätte nur mal gerne die Küche gesehen!"  
Serina lachte. „Darum geht es dir? Das hättest du auch sagen können, die kann ich dir jeder Zeit zeigen, nur bitte nicht heute. So, schaust du jetzt mal bitte, ob das hier Richtig ist?"  
Sie reichte Lily eine Pergamentrolle und ihre Freundin überflog den Zaubertränkeaufsatz.  
"Nicht schlecht, Rina, aber ich würde Sumpfgras anstelle von Schafgabe nehmen!"  
Serina riss ihr den Aufsatz aus der Hand. „WAS? WO? Oh nein, so ein Mist!" sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „Ich mag nicht mehr!"  
Die Rumtreiber kamen gerade in die Große Halle gestürmt und ließen sich bei den Mädchen nieder.  
"Huh, na ihr, wie geht's?" fragte James ziemlich außer Atem.  
"Hey Rina, was hast du denn?" Sirius legte den Kopf schief, um sie ansehen zu können.  
"Frag lieber, was ich nicht hab! Nämlich keine Lust, diesen dämlichen Aufsatz noch mal zu schreiben, und dass nur, weil Schafgabe kein Sumpfgras ist!"  
"Das kann ich gut verstehen." murmelte Sirius mitfühlend.  
"Wer so was nicht unterscheiden kann, sollte lieber Tellerwäschen in den Drei Besen werden, bevor er eine Ausbildung zum Auror ins Auge fässt!" hörte Serina die Stimme von Maureen hinter sich sagen und Gwendolins gehässiges Lachen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Lily bittend an.  
"Lily, bitte! Darf ich! Bitte las mich. Nur einmal! Ich verspreche es! Bitteeeeeeee!" flehte sie.  
Lily lachte. „Ok, Aber nur dieses eine Mal!"  
Serina grinste. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf Maureens Rücken. „Dissilire Bracae." murmelte sie leise und die Nähte von Maureens Hose platzten einfach auf und die Stoffreste fielen zu Boden.  
"Ah! Was ist das denn?" schrie das Mädchen, und sie versuchte, ihr Blöße zu bedecken, während sie aus der Halle flüchtete.  
"Geht's dir jetzt besser?" fragte Lily ihre Freundin.  
"Jap!" sagte Serina und grinste breit.  
Die Jungs sahen sich fassungslos an.  
"Was war das denn für ein Spruch?" fragte Sirius neugierig.  
"Den hab ich aus einem Buch, das mein Dad mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat." sagte Serina, noch immer zufrieden grinsend.  
James war empört, und wendete sich an Lily. „Sagen Sie mal, Miss Evans, was war das denn eben? Wir kriegen jedes Mal von dir aufs Dach, und jetzt stiftest du deine Freundin sogar noch dazu an, jemanden zu verhexen? Bist du verrückt geworden, oder stehst du unter dem Imperius, oder was?"  
Lily lächelte. „Wenn ihr das macht, ist das jedes Mal reine Willkür und geschieht aus purer Bosheit! DAS hier, war nur die gerechte Strafe für diese Zicke!" sagte sie grinsend zu James.  
Remus fing an zu Lachen. „So was nennt man weibliche Logik´, Prongs!"  
Die Mädchen sahen sich an und nickten gleichzeitig.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich find das gar nicht lustig, Moony, und logisch ist das erst Recht nicht!"

Remus verschwand nach dem Abendessen und Sirius machte sich an seinen Teil ihres Plans. Im Gemeinschaftsraum fiel er noch nicht auf und er war froh. als Serina ihn ohne Lily verlies.  
Serina war auf dem Weg in die Eulerei um einen Brief an Moody wegschicken, bevor es zu spät wurde. Sie ging zum Westturm, unter dessen Dach die Eulen untergebracht waren. Als sie wieder herunter kam, traf sie Sirius.  
"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt. Sie hatte ihn noch nie einen Brief schreiben sehen.  
Er wurde rot und suchte nach einer Ausrede. „Ich, äh, wollte einen Brief wegschicken. Weißt du, dafür sind die Eulen nämlich da: sie überbringen Briefe!"  
Serina lachte. „Ach, was du nicht sagst!" Dann ging sie grinsend weiter und Sirius verfluchte sich für seine fehlende Schlagfertigkeit. Als er die Tür zum Schloss zuschlagen hörte, rannte er schnell die Treppe runter und nahm seine Verfolgung wieder auf.

Serina hatte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Nacken, als ob sie beobachtet würde. Sie drehte sich um, konnte aber niemand bestimmtes entdecken denn es waren noch einige Schüler auf den Korridoren unterwegs. Dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand sie verfolgte. Sie ging einfach eine Weile ziellos durch das Schloss bis sie sich sicher war: Sirius folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, sie hatte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen!  
Sie war vor der Bibliothek angekommen und trat ein. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn ja hier abhängen, aber Madam Pince, die Bibliotheksleiterin, jagte sie wieder hinaus, weil sie gerade schließen wollte.  
"Na toll!" dachte sie. Nicht, das sie etwas gegen seine Gegenwart hatte, aber das war ihr jetzt doch etwas zu verrückt. Sie überlegte, wo sie sich befand, und was noch in der Nähe war. Dann huste ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht, und sie ging zur nächsten Treppe eine Etage tiefer.

Er folgte ihr durch die Gänge Hogwarts und wunderte sich, wo sie wohl hinwollte. Er versteckte sich immer wieder hinter den Ritterrüstungen oder anderen Schülern, damit sie ihn ja nicht sah, wenn sie sich mal zufällig umdrehte. Er wunderte sich allerdings, dass sie in die Bibliothek ging, denn sogar er wusste, dass Madam Pince jetzt abschloss. Und da machte sie nie eine Ausnahme! Serina kam auch sehr schnell wieder heraus und sah etwas nachdenklich aus. Er sah, wie sie eine Treppe runter ging und folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er, wie sie durch eine Tür verschwand. Er wartete einige Minuten, aber als sie nicht wieder raus kam, ging er hinterher.

Sirius sah sich um. „Wo bin ich den jetzt gelandet!" dachte er, als er die zerkratzten Holztüren und fleckige Spiegel entdeckte. Dies war anscheinend eine Toilette, aber sie war in einem miserablen Zustand. Serina lehnte an einem Waschbecken und sah auf eine Stelle über seinem Kopf.  
"Siehst du, Myrte, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du gleich Besuch bekommst!"  
"Du hattest Recht!" hörte er eine leicht krächzende Stimme über sich. „Und er ist süß!"  
Sirius drehte sich um und blickte nach oben. Ein Geist, besser gesagt, der Geist eines Mädchens, kam langsam auf ihn zu geschwebt.  
"Äh, Rina?" er flüchtete sich schnell in ihre Richtung, denn das Mädchen blinzelte ihm durch ihre Brille ganz merkwürdig zu. „Was wird das hier?"  
Serina lachte leise. „Ach Sirius! Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du auf der Suche nach weiblicher Gesellschaft warst, und da dachte ich, dass ich dich mal mit unserer Myrte zusammen bringe!"  
Er blickte sie fassungslos an. „Wie kommst du bitte darauf, dass ich weibliche Gesellschaft´ suche?"  
Sie blickte ihn mit einem mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Weil du mir schon die ganze Zeit durch das Schloss nachschleichst und mir sogar bis aufs Mädchenklo folgst!"  
Sirius wurde rot. Soviel zu seiner unauffälligen Verfolgungsjagd. Die anderen würden ihn noch nächstes Jahr damit aufziehen, wenn sie dass wüssten.  
Serina stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab und ging zur Tür. „So, ich las euch zwei Turteltäubchen dann mal alleine. Ich will das junge Glück ja nicht stören, ich hab nämlich auch noch was vor!" damit war sie verschwunden und Sirius sah die Tür zufallen als Myrte vor ihn schwebte.  
"Sirius heißt du?" fragte sie und kam ihm immer näher. „Der Name gefällt mir sehr." Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an.  
Sirius schluckte. Er musste hier schnellstens raus, und das nicht nur, weil er einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hatte!

Serina war den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt. Sie wollte Sirius nicht alleine begegnen, sobald er sich von Myrte trennen konnte.  
„Das wäre wohl nicht so gut!" dachte sich lachend. Diesen Streich würde er ihr sicher übel nehmen. Sie wollte eigentlich noch ihren Aufsatz neu schreiben, bevor sie in die Küche ging, und so trat sie durch das Porträt.  
Lily saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und sah sie verwundert an. „Was ist los? Du siehst etwas abgehetzt aus?"  
Serina setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Sirius! Der verfolgt mich!" sagte sie, als James und Peter die Treppe zu ihrem Turm runterkamen.  
"Hey Rina. Hast du Sirius gesehen?" fragte James sie.  
Sie blickte den Rumtreiber grinsend an. „Komisch dass du fragst, James. Das hab ich in der Tat. Sogar mehrfach! Zuletzt bei seiner neuen Freundin!"

„WAS?" James sah sie entsetzt an.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Porträt und Sirius trat ein. Er funkelte Serina an.  
"DAS kriegst du wieder! Das schwöre ich!"  
Sie grinste noch breiter. „Wieso? War Myrte nicht dein Typ?"  
Lily fing an zu lachen. „Du hast Myrte auf ihn gehetzt? Boah Rina, du kannst ja so liebenswürdig sein!"

Serina nickte. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie war ganz angetan von ihm!" Sie fiel in Lilys Lachen mit ein.  
"Wer ist Myrte?" fragte Peter.

„Das ist ein Geist, der in einem Mädchenklo spuckt!" sagte Sirius finster. „Und ich musste ihr versprechen, sie zu besuchen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, will sie in unseren Waschraum umziehen!"  
Die beiden Mädchen versuchten vergebens ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"Das ist ja alles ganz toll, Padfoot." sagte James kopfschüttelnd, „aber vorher haben wir noch etwas zu erledigen!" Damit zog er seinen Freund wieder zurück auf den Korridor. 

„So was nennst du Unauffällige Beschattung´, Padfoot?" fragte ihn James, als sie das Schloss verlassen hatten. „Ich würde sagen, du hast voll versagt, Kumpel!"  
Sirius sah ihn schuldbewusst an. „Ich war unauffällig! Konnte ich doch nicht ahnen, dass das ein Mädchenklo ist, wo sie reingeht!"  
James lachte. „Ich hoffe mal, dass sie wirklich nichts gemerkt hat. Denn sonst können wir es vergessen! So, und jetzt nimm den Umhang, und mach, dass du zurückkommst, ehe sie dir wieder entwischt!"  
Sirius blickte seinen Freunden seufzend nach, als sie unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwanden. Dann warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und ging zurück ins Schloss. 

Serina saß in ihrem Sessel und wartete, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum sich leerte.  
"So, ich wer dann mal los." sagte sie und stand auf.  
Lily sah sie verlegen an. „Was wünscht man dir jetzt? Viel Spaß? Guten Appetit, oder was?"  
Serina lachte. „Ist schon Ok. Ich beeil mich auch. Falls jemand fragt, wo ich bin, dann las dir bitte was einfallen, ja? Aber bitte was cooles!" sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.  
Lily nickte lächelnd und Serina ging durch das Porträt. 

Sirius kam am Gemeinschaftsraum an und hoffte, dass Serina noch da war. Er hatte keine Lust, das ganze Schloss nach ihr abzusuchen.  
„Wenn Moony doch nur endlich die Karte fertig hätte." dachte er, „dann wäre es um einiges leichter." Ihr Geheimprojekt war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile in Arbeit, und sie standen kurz vor der Vollendung. Doch gerade der letzte Teil bereitete ihnen am meisten Probleme.  
Lily wollte gerade in ihren Turm hinaufgehen, als Sirius eintraf.  
"Hey Lily, wo ist Rina!" fragte er sie.  
Lily drehte sich um. „Die, äh, ist schon oben, schlafen!" stotterte sie, er sah sie ungläubig an.  
"Jetzt schon? Ist doch noch nicht mal 9 Uhr?"  
Lily wurde leicht rot und nickte. „Ja! Sie, äh, war ziemlich fertig." Dann stürmte sie dir Treppe rauf.  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. So gut Lily auch in allen Dingen war, die sie machte, Lügen konnte sie überhaupt nicht. Er würde ja hochgehen und selber nachsehen, ob sie wirklich da war, aber der Mädchenturm war mit einer magischen Sicherung versehen, die es männlichen Schülern unmöglich machte, ihn zu betreten. Sirius wusste das, denn er hatte es bereits in seinem 2ten Schuljahr versucht! Er setzte sich in einen Sessel in den mittlerweile leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete. Irgendwann würde sie schon auftauchen, hoffte er zumindest. 

Kurze Zeit später erschien Maureen im Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte nach oben gehen.  
"Maureen? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte er sie und sie sah ihn lächelnd an.  
"Natürlich, Sirius, alles was du willst!"  
Er räusperte sich. „Äh, könntest du bitte Serina runterschicken? Ich muss ihr unbedingt noch etwas sagen."  
Maureen sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Wenn es sein muss!"  
"Es muss. Bitte, es ist wichtig!"  
Sie schnaubte und ging die Treppe rauf. Keine 2 Minuten später war sie wieder unten.  
"Die ist nicht da." sagte Maureen kühl.  
Sirius riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Bist du sicher?"  
Sie sah ihn genervt an. „Ich bin ja nicht blind! Was weiß ich, mit wem die sich rumtreibt. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was du von der willst!"  
Sirius beachtete sie gar nicht weiter. Maureen drehte sich beleidigt um und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.  
Er trat ans Fenster. Der Mond war mittlerweile aufgegangen und er sah ihn traurig an.  
"Oh Rina," flüsterte er leise, „Warum ausgerechnet du?"  
"Was ist mit mir?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
Er fuhr erschrocken herum. „RINA!" rief er und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er blickte zwischen ihr und dem Mond hin und her.  
"Ja?" sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist denn?"  
Er stürzte auf sie zu und küsste sie ganz spontan.  
"Nichts! Alles Bestens!" strahlte er sie an und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Serina war völlig perplex und starrte das Porträt an, das sich hinter ihm wieder schloss.


	24. Ergaunerte Dates

24 Ergaunerte Dates

Serina berichtete ihrer Freundin am nächsten Morgen, was sich im Gemeinschaftsraum ereignet hatte.  
"Oh, Rina. Vielleicht hat er gedacht, du wärst ein Werwolf?" Lily war von dem Gedanken nicht begeistert.  
Serina nickte. „Wahrscheinlich, das würde zumindest sein komisches Verhalten erklären. Aber wieso hat er das gedacht? Er muss doch irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt gehabt haben! Ob es wegen der Sache mit dem Einhorn war?"  
Die beiden sahen sich an.  
"Remus!" meinte Serina schließlich, „Er ist nicht mal in die Nähe der Viecher gegangen! Vielleicht, weil er wusste, was dann passieren würde, weil er ein..."  
Lily schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall! Denk mal bitte an den Typen Weihnachten, oder was wir über Greyback wissen. Mit denen hat Remus doch gar nichts gemeinsam! Nein, er ist niemals ein Werwolf!"  
Serina seufzte. „Du hast Recht. Das passt nicht zusammen. Und was war mit dem Kuss?"  
Lily grinste sie an. „Black war wahrscheinlich so froh, die unbehaart zu sehen, so dass er gehandelt hat, ohne nachzudenken. Du könntest ihn natürlich auch fragen, ob es mit dem Kuss nicht mehr auf sich hat."  
Serina wurde rot. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun! Wenn er was von mir will, muss er schon den Mund aufmachen, und was sagen."  
Lily fing an zu lachen. „Sag mal, bist du etwa Schüchtern?" und ihre Freundin sah sie nickend an. 

„Ist sie nicht?" fragte Peter erleichtert und sah in die Runde.  
Die Rumtreiber saßen wieder in ihrem Zimmer und ließen sich von Sirius berichten, was er über Serina herausgefunden hatte. Wobei sie es sich schon fast gedacht hatte, so ausgelassen, wie er in der Nacht noch herumgetollt war.  
"Nein, ist sie nicht!" sagte Sirius lächelnd, „Keine Rückenbehaarung oder lange Zähne. Nichts dergleichen. Sie ist kein Werwolf."  
Remus saß schweigend auf seinem Bett. „Aber irgendwas muss mit ihr sein. Warum ist das Einhorn denn sonst auf sie losgegangen?"  
James sah seinen Freund grinsend an. „Vergiss es! Du wirst auch weiterhin mit uns vorlieb nehmen müssen. Du kriegst keine tierische Begleiterin, Moony!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen und Remus wurde knallrot.  
"Daran hab ich auch gar nicht gedacht, Prongs! Sie ist ja ganz nett, aber nicht mein Typ."  
"Natürlich nicht," grinste Sirius, „sie hat ja auch zuwenig Haare!" Er ging schnell in Deckung, weil Remus mit einem Kissen nach ihm warf. Dass er Serina vor Erleichterung geküsst hatte, verschwieg er seinen Freunden lieber. Sie brauchten nun wirklich nicht alle Einzelheiten zu wissen. 

So verging der Januar und der Februar kam mit großen Schritten nach Hogwarts.  
Lily und Serina saßen auf einer Bank bei den Gewächshäusern und Lily zeigte ihr gerade einige Kräuter, die sie für Zaubertränke brauchten.  
Sie blickten auf, als zwei Jungs um die Ecke gerannt kamen und sich gehetzt ansahen.  
"Haben wir sie abhängen können?" fragte der eine außer Atem.  
"Jaaaaaaames!" ertönte es aus der Ferne.  
"Sieht nicht so aus, Prongs!" stöhnte Sirius.  
Die beiden Rumtreiber drehten sich um und sahen zwei belustigte Mädchen auf einer Bank sitzen.  
"Na, was habt ihr diesmal ausgefressen!" fragte Serina grinsend.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts!" sagte er, während er sich hinter einer kleinen Mauer versteckte. „Wirklich, wir sind völlig unschuldig!"  
Lily lachte auf. „Ja klar, ihr seid so unschuldig wie Drachen handzahm sind!"

Sie hörten wieder eine Stimme die Namen der beiden rufen, die jetzt viel näher klang. Serina war sich sicher, das es Maureens Stimme war.  
James sah Lily flehend an. „Bitte, ihr müsst und helfen!"  
"Was?" fragte Lily mit großen Augen. „Du spinnst wohl?"  
"Nein wirklich! Ihr seid unsere letzte Rettung, stimmt´s Padfoot?" er wand sich an seinen Freund und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Sirius ahnte, dass James diese Situation für seine Zwecke nutzen wollte. „Ganz Recht. Bitte, Rina! Hilf uns. Rette uns vor denen!"  
Serina sah Lily an, die den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Maureen und Gwendolin, Lily!" Sie stupste ihre Freundin an.  
Lily konnte die beiden genauso wenig leiden, wie sie, und dass nutzte sie jetzt schamlos aus um den Jungs zu helfen. Außerdem war sie Neugierig, welche Art von Hilfe James von Lily erwartete.  
Lily seufzte. „Na schön, wir helfen euch. Aber nur unter wenn du endlich aufhörst, mich wegen dem nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende zu nerven, Potter!"  
James Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Versprochen, Lily!" 

Maureen schaute über die Mauer, und sah Sirius, der dort noch immer Hockte. „Ach da seit ihr ja!"  
Nun erschien auch Gwendolin, die zwischen den Rumtreibern und den beiden Mädchen hin und her sah. „Ihr wart eben so schnell weg, wir dachten schon, ihr würdet vor uns flüchten!"  
Sirius stand auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. „Würden wir doch nie tun!" sagte er und sah James an, der sich ein Lachen verkniff.  
"Belästigen euch die beiden da?" fragte Maureen mit einem Kopfnicken zu den Mädchen.  
"Was?" Lily war sich nicht sicher, richtig gehört zu haben.  
"Ist ja auch egal." meinte Gwendolin, „Wir wollten euch auch nur für das nächste Wochenende nach Hogsmeade einladen!"  
Maureen lächelte Sirius an. „Valentinstag!"  
Der Junge verdrehte die Augen und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu seinem Freund.  
"Tut mir ja leid, Gwen" James setzte sich neben Lily auf die Bank und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „aber ich hab schon ein Date! Und soweit ich weiß, mein Freund hier auch."  
Sirius nickte und grinste Serina frech an.  
"Oh Gott," dachte sie, „ich bin tot! Lily bringt mich um!"  
Maureen sah sie böse an. „Was? Mit der?" giftete sie.  
Lily war völlig perplex, und starrte James sprachlos an.  
Gwendolin fasste sich als erste wieder und zog Maureen von der Mauer weg.  
„Komm mit, Maureen, dass haben wir nun wirklich nicht nötig!"  
Die beiden gingen wüst schimpfend zurück ins Schloss, wobei sie sich noch einige Male nach den vieren umsahen. 

„Wir haben WAS?" fragte Lily scharf.  
James grinste, und stand schnell von der Bank auf. „Du hast gesagt, du hilfst mir, wenn ich dich nicht mehr um ein Date für Samstag frage! Und ich frage auch nicht mehr, weil, du gehst ja mit mir dahin!" Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Also, 10 Uhr in der Halle. Sei bitte pünktlich, und zieh was Hübsches an, ja?"  
Damit sprang James über die kleine Mauer und rannte um sein Leben, denn eine ziemlich wütende Lily Evans war ihm auf den Fersen.

Sirius sah den beiden lachend hinterher.

„Das war gemein!" sagte Serina grinsend hinter ihm.  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wie heißt es so schön? Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt?"  
Sie stand auf. „Das ist Richtig. Aber ich bin das erste Todesopfer, das James damit auf dem Gewissen hat! Lily wird mich umbringen, wenn sie mit ihm fertig ist!"  
Er überlegte. „Da könnte was dran sein. Aber keine Panik, ich werde dich beschützen! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass meinem Date was passiert!" er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Serina lachte. „Das will ich hoffen! Du schuldest mir nämlich noch einen Besuch bei der Heulenden Hütte!" Sie hatte sein Versprechen von letzten Hogsmeadewochenende noch nicht vergessen. 

James hatte sie abgehängt. Er war vor ihr einen Korridor eingebogen, und als sie dort ankam, war er weg.  
"Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!" dachte sie und sah sich um. Sie sah ein Bild mit einer Obstschale aber von James fehlte jede Spur. Frustriert ging sie zurück in den Griffindorturm. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dort jemand anderen zum lynchen zu finden. 

„DU!" Lily fand Serina mit einer Unschuldsmine auf ihrem Bett sitzend. „Du bist so was von erledigt, meine Liebe! Deinetwegen hab ich jetzt ein Date mit James Potter. Guck bloß nicht so, du hast mich überredet, ihm zu helfen!"  
Serina hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Lily, beruhig dich! Ich hab doch auch nicht gewusst, was er vorhatte!"  
Lily lies sich auf das Bett fallen. „Womit hab ich das nur verdient? Ich hätte doch wissen müssen, dass er irgendetwas im Schilde führt!"  
Serina blickte ihre Freundin lächelnd an. „Sag mal, Lily, wäre es dir wirklichlieber, er würde Morgen mit Gwendolin nach Hogsmeade gehen?"  
Lily schluckte und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Na siehst du!" sagte Serina grinsend.  
"Sei bloß still! Ich bin ja nur froh, dass du dabei bist. Ich will auf keinen Fall mit ihm alleine sein, hörst du?"  
Serina nickte verlegen. Sie sollte Lily vielleicht sagen, dass sie mit Sirius eigentlich zur Heulenden Hütte wollte, und die Pläne von James sicher anders aussahen. Aber das hatte auch noch Zeit. Lily hatte den Gedanken, sie zu töten, schließlich gerade erst fallengelassen 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie sich nicht auf der Krankenstation einweisen läst, um sich zu drücken?"

James sah Remus geschockt an. „Mann, Moony! Sag so was nicht Mal im Scherz! Das kann sie nicht machen!"  
Remus dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Im Grunde könnte sie. Aber wenn du Glück hast, ist sie viel zu Wütend um auf eine solche Idee zu kommen!"  
Sirius grinste. „Keine Sorge, Prongs, das wird schon klappen."  
Peter sah James mit großen Augen an. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich mit dir ausgeht!" Er blickte seine Freunde grinsend an. „Also Jungs, wo gehen wir Morgen überall hin? Schon was geplant?"  
James sah ihn verdutzt an. „WIR?" fragte er Peter, „WIR gehen nirgendwo hin, Wormtail! ICH gehe mit Lily und ich will keinen von euch in unserer Nähe sehen. Wäre ja noch schöner!"  
"Aber ich dachte…" sagte Peter enttäuscht und sah jetzt Sirius erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ey, guck mich nicht an! Ich hab auch schon was vor, und da kann ich keine Zuschauer gebrauchen!" lachte Sirius.  
"Moony?" er war Peters letzte Hoffnung, nicht alleine am Valentinstag nach Hogsmeade gehen zu müssen, aber auch der schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin mit der Karte fast fertig. Wenn du mir dabei helfen willst, kannst du das gerne tun, aber ich gehe Morgen sicher nicht nach Hogsmeade."  
Peter setze sich auf sein Bett und schmollte. Alleine hatte er auch keine Lust. 

Lily wollte nicht aufstehen. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und jammerte. „Ich fühl mich nicht. Ich glaub, ich hab Fieber! Ich bin wirklich Krank, Rina."  
Die stand neben dem Bett und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder Lily?"  
"Doch!" murmelte diese unter Decke. „Ich glaub, ich muss auf die Krankenstation!"  
"Ist ja typisch! Erst machst du dich an den armen James ran und jetzt servierst du ihn einfach ab!"   
Lily setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und starrte Gwendolin mit offenem Mund an.  
"Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich wird schon dafür sorgen, dass er diesen Tag genießt!"  
Dann ging Gwendolin lächelnd aus dem Schlafsaal und lies dir Tür schwungvoll ins Schloss fallen. Lily sprang mit einem Satz aus ihrem Bett und suchte ihre Klamotten zusammen.  
"Rina! Du bist doch schon angezogen. Geh runter, sofort! Du musst sie aufhalten! Las bitte nicht zu, das James mit dieser Kuh loszieht!" und schon war Lily im Badezimmer verschwunden.  
Serina sah ihr grinsend hinterher. „Danke Gwen, genau das hat Lily jetzt gebraucht!" dachte sie 

James saß neben Gwendolin in der Halle. Sie hatte ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass Lily nicht kommen würde, und man sah ihm die Enttäuschung an.  
Als er Serina eintreten sah sprang er auf, und rannte auf sie zu.  
"Stimmt es wirklich?" fragte er sie, „Lily ist krank? Sie kommt nicht?"  
Serina sah Gwendolins triumphierendes Grinsen, während diese auf sie zukam.  
Serina schien völlig überrascht von dieser Neuigkeit. "Also James, ich weiß ja nicht, wer so einen Mist erzählt. Aber Lily ist gerade dabei, sich fertig zumachen. Sie kommt gleich runter.".  
Der Junge atmete erleichtert aus und ging mit einen zufriedenen Lächeln an den Tisch zurück.  
Gwendolin funkelte sie böse an. „Das habt ihr zwei doch mit Absicht gemacht, damit ich vor James blöd dastehe!"  
Serina lächelte sie schief an. „Meine liebe Gwen, um blöd dazustehen brauchst du doch uns nicht. Das kannst du schon ganz gut alleine!"  
Damit lies sie Gwendolin stehen und setzte sich zu James und Sirius und wartete darauf, dass Lily endlich eintraf. 

Der Weg nach Hogsmeade verlief diesmal recht ruhig. Lily ging schweigend neben James her und die anderen beiden sahen sich nur schulternzuckend an.  
Lily hätte aber wohl eh spätestens am Ortseingang ihre Stimme verloren, als Sirius sich von ihr und James verabschiedete.  
"Ok ihr zwei. Viel Spaß noch. Wir sehen uns!" dann ergriff er grinsend Serinas Hand und ging mit ihr weiter.  
Lily sah den beiden fassungslos hinterher. Irgendwas lief hier anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
"Hmhm." James räusperte sich. „Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass wir zu Madam Puddifoots gehen, killst du mich, oder?"  
Sie starrte ihn nur stumm an.  
"Ok, dann gehen wir mal." Er zog sie in die Seitenstrasse, wo das kleine Cafe lag. 

Lily vermochte nicht zusagen, wie es passiert war, aber sie genoss den Tag mit James, nachdem sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, wirklich.  
Sie erfuhr viel über ihn und seine Familie und letztendlich erzählte sie sogar einiges über sich selbst. Sie berichtete ihm sogar vom Streit mit ihrer Schwester Petunia, nur die Sache mit Serinas Verwandlung lies sie natürlich aus.  
"Weißt du James," sagte sie später am Nachmittag „ich habe dich echt für einen Arroganten Idioten gehalten, aber eigentlich scheinst du doch ganz nett zu sein!"  
Er lächelte sie über den Tisch, an dem sie saßen, an. „Das scheint nicht nur so, Lily, ich bin nett."  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie musste lachen. "Also, an Selbstbewusstsein scheint es dir ja nicht zu mangeln!"  
Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und sah ihr tief in die grünen Augen.  
"Wenn ich wirklich so selbstbewusst wäre, wie du meinst, würde ich dich jetzt einfach küssen, Lily Evans. Bin ich aber gar nicht! Also frag ich dich lieber, ob du nicht doch noch einmal richtig mit mir ausgehst?"  
Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und ihr Mund war viel zu trocken zum reden. So nickte sie nur zur Antwort und versank in seinen braunen Augen. 

„Meinst du, dass geht gut mit den beiden?" fragte Serina Sirius, als sie den Feldweg zur Heulenden Hütte entlang gingen.  
Er sah sie amüsiert an. „Wenn nicht, kratzen wir seine Reste auf den Rückweg von der Strasse auf!"  
Serina lachte. „Du bist ein wahrer Freund Sirius, weißt du das?"  
"Ja ich weiß!" nickte er vergnügt. „Da wären wir wieder. Da vorne ist die Heulende Hütte. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst enttäuscht sein!"  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Na ja, es wird ein rieseln Wirbel um die Hütte gemacht. Aber ich hab hier noch keine Gespenster oder ähnliches gesehen. Außerdem kommt man da eh nicht rein!"  
Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Und warum sagst du das erst jetzt?"  
Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.  
"Spinner!" Serina lachte und setzte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baum. „Aber Ok, so kann ich dich Mal in Ruhe etwas fragen."  
Er blickte sie neugierig an und setzte sich neben sie. „Frag was immer du willst." sagte er.  
Sie blickte ihm in die grauen Augen. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte sie leise und er nickte nur.  
"Gut! Was war das eigentlich für eine merkwürdige Aktion vor zwei Wochen?"  
Sirius wurde rot. „Äh, was meinst du?"  
Sie stupste ihn an. „Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Du weißt genau was ich meine! Erst verfolgst du mich den halben Tag und dann bist du völlig aus dem Häuschen, als ich spät abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum komme!"  
Sirius starrte still auf die Heulende Hütte. Er überlegte schon, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder rauskommen sollte.  
"Hast du wirklich gedacht, Ich wäre ein Werwolf?"  
Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er sah sie erschrocken an. „Woher?" weiter kam er nicht, weil sie wieder anfing zu lachen.  
"Oh Sirius! So wie du erst den Mond und dann mich angestarrt hast! Aber sag mal, wie kommst du denn auf diese Schnapsidee?"  
Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. „Ja, ziemlich dämlich was? Im Grunde war es nicht meine Schuld, sonder die von dem Einhorn! Ich hab mal gelesen, dass sie auf Halbwesen sehr empfindlich reagieren. Aber, Merlin sein dank, bist keines von denen!"  
Serina schluckte. „Magst du keine Halbwesen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Sirius lachte. „Mögen? Das sollen richtige Monster sein! Hätte mir eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass du keins bist. Dafür bist du viel zu nett." er lächelte sie an. „Oh man, hoffentlich erfährt Moony nie, was ich hier für einen Mist erzähl!" dachte er dabei.  
Serina atmete rief durch und sah nachdenklich zur Hütte rüber. Sie hatte ja geahnt, dass nicht jeder tolerieren würde, was sie war. Aber von Sirius hatte sie das ganz sicher nicht erwartet.  
Auf einmal fühlte sie sich sehr unwohl, mit ihm hier alleine zu sitzen.  
„Weißt du was? Las uns woanders hingehen. Mir wird kalt!" Sie stand auf, und ging den Weg zurück. Sirius sah ihr verwundert hinterher.  
"Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?" überlegte er, während er ihr nachging.

Später saß sie mit Lily auf dem Bett und lies sich von ihrem Date erzählen. Dabei leuchteten Lilys Augen. „Oh Rina. James ist toll! Ich meine er… ach Mist….Guck mich nicht so an."  
Serina lächelte sie an. „Dich hat es total erwischt, gib es zu!" sagte sie und Lily nickte.  
„Ja, total! Aber genug jetzt! Erzähl mal, wie war dein Date?"  
Serina begann, Fussel von der Decke zu zupfen und Lily legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Hey, was ist los?"  
Serina sah sie traurig an. „Er mag keine Halbwesen Lily! Er hält sie für Monster."  
Lily nahm sie in den Arm. „Das bist du nicht, Süße!" sagte sie und drückte Serina ganz fest. „Und wenn er das wirklich denkt, ist er ein größerer Idiot, als ich immer dachte!"


	25. Erster Verdacht

25 Erster Verdacht

Serina kniete sich noch mehr in den Lernstoff, als sie es bisher getan hatte und sie hatte auch das Quidditchtraining wieder aufnehmen dürfen. Seit dem Valentinstag waren einige Wochen vergangen und sie hatte über vieles nachgedacht. Ihr war klar geworden, dass nicht jeder so verständnisvoll war wie Lily.  
Lily war jetzt immer öfter in James Nähe zu sehen, und das ohne dass sie sich stritten, doch sie versuchte, Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Sie saß mit ihren Büchern hinter den Gewächshäusern und genoss die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie Sirius vor sich stehen.  
"Hi." sagte sie und blinzelte ihn an, weil die Sonne sie blendete.  
"Hi." gab er zurück und setzte sich neben sie. „Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Hab ich irgendwas angestellt?"  
Sie schluckte und seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. „Merlin sein dank, bist keines von denen! Das sollen richtige Monster sein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, diese Worte in eine dunkle Ecke zu vertreiben. Dann erst blickte sie ihn von der Seite an und versuchte, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
"Sirius, wir sind im selben Haus, haben denselben Unterricht, spielen Quidditch zusammen. Wie sollte ich dir da bitte aus dem Weg gehen?"  
Seine Augen waren von einem undurchdringlichen, dunklen Grau, als er sie ansah. „Und wieso versteckst du dich dann hier bei den Gewächshäusern?"  
"Hör zu, Sirius. Es tut mir leid, wenn es dir so vorkommt, aber siehst du das hier?" Sie zeigte auf ihre Bücher. „Ich versuche nur, diesen ganzen Kram irgendwie nachzuholen, denn ihr die letzten Jahre in der Schule hattet! Und das ich hier sitze hat den Grund, dass man hier für gewöhnlich seine Ruhe hat. Ich gehe dir nicht aus dem Weg, ich lerne! Falls du das kennst?" Sie wusste, dass sie ihm gerade eine dicke Lüge aufgetischt hatte, aber sie konnte ihm ja unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen.  
Sirius grinste sie jetzt schief an. „Ich mache mich also gerade zum kompletten Vollidioten, richtig?"  
Serina tat so, als würde sie überlegen. „Tja, da du ein Junge bist, tust du das eh ständig, daher fällt es nicht weiter auf!"  
Er schupste sie, dass sie fast umkippte. „Hey!" lachte er. „Werd nicht frech!"  
Sie lachte, sie hatte diese kleinen Kabbeleien wirklich vermisst.  
"Dann verzeih ich dir deine ständige Abwesenheit noch mal!" sagte er sie grinsend. „James und Lily scheinen sich ja mittlerweile recht gut zu verstehen."   
Serina nickte. „Ja. Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Konnte ja keiner mehr mit ansehen, wie der arme James litt!"  
„Damit hast du allerdings Recht!" Er sah sie an, Serina hatte den Kopf an die Mauer gelehnt und genoss die Sonne in ihrem Gesicht. „Siehst du denn nicht, wie ich leide?" dachte er, aber er wagte nicht, es auszusprechen.  
"Ok, ich las dich dann mal weiter lernen, ich muss auch noch einen Aufsatz fertig kriegen." Er stand auf.  
"Sirius?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
Er nickte. „Sicher. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir noch Freunde sind."  
"Natürlich sind wir das!" antwortete sie. „Was denn sonst?"  
"Ja, was sonst." sagte er leise, und sah auf die Peitschende Weide, die in einiger Entfernung stand und ging zum Schloss zurück. 

Serina erwachte an nächsten Morgen mit leichten Kopfschmerzen. Sie wusste, was dass bedeutet: es war wieder soweit! Heute Abend, wenn die anderen bereits in ihren Betten lagen, würde sie in die Küche schleichen und sich bei der Hauselfe Tinker ihren Beutel abholen.  
Es war schon fast zur Routine geworden, dennoch war ihr immer unwohl dabei. Einige Schüler, gerade die Rumtreiber, machten gerne Abstecher in die Küche und denen wollte sie nun unter gar keinen Umständen begegnen!

Sie saß beim Frühstück, als ihr Blick auf Remus fiel der in seinem Essen herumstocherte.  
„Der sieht ja heute noch schlimmer aus als sonst!" dachte sie sich. Der blonde Junge war heute in der Tat noch bleicher und hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Seine Narben fielen noch mehr auf als sonst und ließen sein Gesicht unheimlich wirken. Unbewusst tastete sie nach ihrer Narbe an ihrem Hals.  
„Woher er die wohl hat." dachte sie und wand ihren Blick von ihm ab. Lustlos schob sie das Rührei auf ihrem Teller hin und her.  
„Nur vom Ansehen wirst du nicht satt!" sagte James mit vollem Mund neben ihr.  
„Ich hab heute keinen Hunger." erwiderte sie und griff nach ihrem Kürbissaft. Was würde sie geben, für eine Tasse Kaffee!  
„Mann Moony," meinte Sirius „sieht aus, als würdest du Konkurrenz bekom…AUA, was trittst du mich?" Er griff unter den Tisch und rieb sich das Schienbein.  
"War er versehen!" knurrte Remus seinem Freund zu.   
James sah die beiden an. „Mann, hier herrscht ja heute eine Bombenstimmung!"  
"Halt die Klappe, Prongs!" sagte Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig und Peter fing an zu lachen.  
Serina beobachtete die Szene genervt und erhob sich. „Ich werd schon mal meine Sachen holen."  
Dann ging sie aus der Halle. Lily sah ihr mitfühlend nach. Sie wusste, warum ihre Freundin heute so gereizt war.

Der Unterricht zog an ihr vorüber, und sie bekam kaum etwas mit. Arithmantik war zu einem ihrer Lieblingsfächer geworden, aber heute konnte sie dem Lehrer einfach nicht folgen. In Geschichte war es noch schlimmer, so dass sie fast eingeschlafen wäre, wenn Lily sie nicht angestoßen hätte.  
Nachmittags traf sie Remus auf einer der Treppen als sie auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum war.  
„Hey Remus, was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ziemlich schlecht aus?"  
Er wurde unruhig und sein Puls beschleunigte sich, das konnte sie hören.  
"Oh ja, es ist höchste Zeit in die Küche zu Tinker zu gehen!" davhte sie. Aber sie bemerkte nun auch noch etwas anderes an ihm. Sein Geruch war anders. Herber, ein wenig nach trockenem Wald und etwas, das sie irgendwie an Weihnachten erinnerte. Sie wusste nur nicht, wieso.  
„Ich schätze, ich hab mir einen Virus eingefangen." entgegnete Remus sichtlich nervös. „Nichts Schlimmes. Ich schau später mal auf der Krankenstation vorbei, wenn es nicht besser wird." Er lächelte sie unsicher an und schob sich an ihr vorbei. Er schien es eilig zu haben, denn rannte die Treppe fast runter.  
„Gute Besserung, Remus!" rief sie ihm noch hinterher, doch er war bereits verschwunden. Über sich sah sie Lily an Treppenabsatz stehen, die anscheinend auf sie wartete.  
„Ist es mal wieder soweit?" fragte diese.  
Serina sah sie fragend an. „Was meinst du?"  
„Remus." sagte Lily nur. „Er ist doch ständig krank Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Das ist schon seit der ersten Klasse so."  
Serina runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst!" Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging mit Lily weiter. „Ach, der wird schon wieder."

Sie hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen. Es war bereits kurz vor 9 Uhr als sie sich endlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen konnte um in die Küche zu kommen.  
Sie musste vorsichtig sein, denn Schüler hatte um diese Zeit nichts mehr aus den Gängen zu suchen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Hausmeister Filch sie durchlassen würde.  
Als sie in zweiten Stock im Vorbeigehen aus dem Fenster sah, blieb sie verwundert stehen. Sie sah zwei Personen, die über die Wiese auf den Wald zugingen. Nein, nicht zum Wald, die beiden gingen in die Richtung des merkwürdigsten Baumes, denn Serina je gesehen hatte, der Peitschende Weide!  
Sie war neugierig, wer diese Leute waren und was sie vorhatten, aber dann hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und so musste sie ihre Position an dem Fenster verlassen. Sie versteckte sich hinter einer Ritterrüstung die in ihrer Nähe stand und wartete ab. Sie hörte Schritte von mehreren Personen, sah aber niemanden!  
"Ich wird doch nicht verrückt?" dachte sie sich, als die Schritte an ihr vorbei gingen. "Was geht hier vor?"  
Die Schritte verhallten und sie trat aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Als sie wieder zum Fenster kam sah sie nur noch eine Person, die sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss befand. Die zweite Person war nirgends mehr zu entdecken. Aber ihr viel auf, das die Weide sich nicht mehr bewegte. Sehr nachdenklich setzte sie ihren Weg in die Küche fort.

Serina mochte Tinker. Dumbledore hatte die Hauselfe extra für Serina abgestellt, damit diese ihr beizeiten das Blut besorgen konnte. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein Rhythmus eingestellt und Tinker wartete bereits aufgeregt auf sie.  
"Oh Miss Corvus, wo waren Sie nur?" schimpfte Tinker mit piepsiger Stimme. „Sie sind spät, ich mir Sorgen gemacht!"  
Serina lächelte über die Fürsorge der kleinen Hauselfe. „Ist schon gut, Tinker, ich wurde aufgehalten." In Gedanken war sie wieder bei der Szene aus dem 2ten Stock. „Oh, ich hab ja hier was für dich!" sagte Serina und fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.  
Tinkers Augen wurden noch größer als sie es schon waren, als Serina eine Zeichnung hervor holte.  
"Siehst du," sagte sie zur der Elfe, „das hier ist die Elfe von der ich dir erzählt habe, Tinkerbell. Sie heißt fast wie du und ist auch fast so hübsch wie du!"  
Die Hände der Hauselfe zitterten, als sie nach dem Blatt griff. „Und das ist wirklich für mich!" fragte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
Serina nickte nur, sie wusste, das die Figur aus Peter Pan eine Elfe war und keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hauself hatte, aber Tinker schien das nicht zu stören. Sie ging glücklich mit der Zeichnung in der Hand durch die Küche und zeigte sie jedem anderen Hauself, der sie sehen wollte.  
Serina griff nach dem Beutel, denn Tinker ihr auf einen Tisch gelegt hatte und zog sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurück.

Eine Stunde später war sie wieder auf dem Rückweg in den Griffindorturm, als sie erneut an dem Fenster vorbei kam. Neugierig blieb sie stehen und sah hinaus. Die Wiese lag einsam und verlassen da und auch die Weide bewegte sich wieder. Ihr Blick glitt über den Waldrand der in das fahle Licht des Vollmondes getaucht war.   
Plötzlich glaubte sie, eine Bewegung am Waldrand auszumachen. Sie sah weiter hin und bemerkte einen schwarzen Schatten, der zwischen den Bäumen hervorsprang. Dann vernahm sie ein leises Bellen. „Fang?" dachte sie erst, aber dieser hier hatte keine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hund des Wildhüters Hagrid. Und dann trat ein weiterer Schatten aus dem Wald, sie sah einen prächtigen Hirsch auf der Wiese. Der Hund sprang vor dem Hirsch zurück, umkreiste diesen, sprang auf ihn zu um dann wieder zurückzuweichen.  
"Als ob die Beiden miteinander spielen!" dachte sie verwundert.  
Dann hörte sie etwas, dass ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen lies. Es war ein Jaulen, schaurig und unheimlich, wie sie es noch nie gehört hatte.  
Die beiden Tiere blieben stehen und drehten sich zum Waldrand um, wo nun etwas anders auf die Wiese kam. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, auch wenn es ihr bekannt vorkam. Es erinnerte sie entfernt an einen Wolf, nur das bei diesem hier die Vorder- und Hinterläufe länger waren und sein Kopf schien auch größer zu sein. Sie wartete fast darauf, dass der neue sich auf die anderen beiden stürzen würde, aber das geschah nicht. Stattdessen stellte es sich auf die Hinterläufe und lies wieder sein lang gezogenes Jaulen hören. Dann verschwand das Trio wieder im Wald.  
Serina rieb sich über sie Augen, sie hätte schwören können, dass sie im Geweih des Hirsches noch ein viertes, sehr kleines Tier hatte sitzen sehen. Irritiert ging sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und dann ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und war von wirren Träumen immer wieder aufgewacht. Zum Glück war heute Samstag und somit kein Unterricht. Sie beschloss nach dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek nach Erklärungen der vergangenen Nacht zu suchen.  
Sie sah Lily aus dem Bad kommen und flüchtete sich gleich dorthinein. Lily gehörte zu jenen grausamen Kreaturen, die schon beim Aufwachen gute Laune hatten.  
So traf sie ihre Freundin erst in der Großen Halle wieder, wo diese mit ihrem Frühstück bereits fast fertig war. Serina war sehr ruhig an diesem Morgen, was ihrer Freundin unweigerlich auffiel.  
„Was ist los, Rina?" fragte Lily sie, „Du siehst so nachdenklich aus. Bedrückt dich etwas?"  
Serina sah sie an. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich will erstmal an der Bibli…boah, riechst du das?" Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht während Lily den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Nein, was denn?"  
„Das ist doch nicht zu überriechen. Hier stinkst nach nassem Hund!" Serina schüttelte sich.  
Lily sog die Luft ein, doch sie konnte nicht feststellen, was ihre Freundin meinte.  
"Du weißt doch, an deine Nase komm ich nicht ran!"  
"Guten Morgen, Ladys!" ertönte Sirius müde Stimme hinter ihnen und der Junge lies sich auf den Bank nieder. James und Peter waren ebenfalls eingetroffen und auch sie machten einen mehr als übernächtigten Eindruck.  
"Wo habt ihr denn Remus gelassen?" fragte Lily beiläufig.  
"Krankenstation." gähnte Peter. „Er fühlte sich nicht."  
James hatte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Lily sah ihn verwundert an. „Scheint ja eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen zu sein!"  
Sirius grinste frech. „Unsere Prongs wollte sich letzte Nacht die Hörner abstoßen aber dann…"  
James Kopf schoss mit einem Ruck in die Höhe. „Ich warne dich, Padfoot, noch ein Wort und ich ersäufe dich doch noch im See!" Sirius lachte.  
Serina hatte das Gefühl, dass der Hundegeruch immer stärker wurde. Ihr wurde langsam übel.  
"Ihr wart bei dem Wetter baden?" fragte sie ungläubig. Die Rumtreiber sahen sich nur an, und kicherten. „Egal, ihr sollten aber mal wenigstens duschen, bevor ihr runter kommt. Ihr stinkt tierisch!"  
Die drei sahen ihr verdutzt nach, als sie schnellen Schrittes die Halle verlies.

Serina war nicht zum Mittagessen erschienen und nun suchte Lily ihre Freundin. Da ihr erster Weg sie in die Bibliothek führte, war ihre Suche nur von kurzer Dauer. Serina saß auf dem Boden in der hintersten Ecke und hatte einen Haufen Bücher um sich herum verteilt. Sie schrieb fleißig auf einem Pergament, als Lily näher trat.  
"Mein Gott, Rina, machst du die Hausaufgaben für das restliche Schuljahr, oder was wird das hier?"  
Serina sah auf, und lächelte sie an.  
"Was ist das hier alles? Haarige Schnauzte, menschliches Herz´, Lykanthropie Heute´, Animagi – Entdecke das Tier in dir´? Sag mal, dass hier ein Werwolf rumrennt wird langsam zur fixen Idee bei dir, oder? Hat es denn nicht gereicht, dass du schon in Verdacht warst?" Lily setzte sich und sah Serina belustigt an.  
"Nein!" Dann erzählte sie Lily, was sie in der letzten Nacht beobachtet hatte. "Jedenfalls war es ein sehr merkwürdiges Gespann da Draußen, und nach dieser Zeichnung hier" sie hielt Lily ein Buch hin, „war es ein Werwolf."  
Lily blickte sie an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte. „Ein Werwolf auf dem Schulgelände? Und er spielt fangen mit einem Hund und einem Hirsch, der etwas Kleines spazieren trägt? Rina, nichts für ungut, aber hörst du dir eigentlich manchmal selber zu?" Lily konnte sich ein Lachen nur noch mit Mühe verkneifen.  
"Ich weiß wie das klingt!" sagte diese, und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich würde es ja auch nicht glauben, wenn ich es nicht selber gesehen hätte. Darum habe ich auch erst hier ein paar Bücher gewälzt und …. schau dir doch mal das hier an."  
Sie reichte Lily ein paar Bücher, die das Thema Werwölfe ausführlicher behandelten.  
"Also, du denkst allen erstes, das Remus ein Werwolf ist und sich seine Freunde Tiere verwandeln, um bei Vollmond durch den Wald zu streifen? Und wer waren dann die unsichtbaren Schritte im Flur?"  
Serina seufzte, „Das weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht hatten die Schritte ja gar nichts damit zu tun. Aber du sagst selbst, das Remus ständig krank ist, seit du ihn kennst. Und Gestern war nun mal zufällig Vollmond! Und wenn Dumbledore hier Vampire unterrichtet, warum nicht auch einen Werwolf? Und denk an meine feine Nase, irgendwas stimmt mit den Jungs nicht!"  
Lily legte den Kopf schief „Ok, da ist natürlich was dran. Auch wenn du nur ein halber Vampir bist! Und herumstolzieren wie ein Hirsch kann James sehr gut, ja, und Sirius benimmt sich auch meist wie ein räudiger Köter…Nein ich sehe ja, das es dir Ernst ist, aber wie willst du das beweisen?"  
Serina sah sie entschlossen an. „Ganz einfach. Indem ich beim nächsten Vollmond auf die vier warte! Irgendwie müssen sie aus dem Schloss kommen. Ich werde mich in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide verstecken und warten, was passiert."  
Lily riss die Augen auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Wenn wir erwischt werden, wird man uns sicher eine saftige Strafarbeit aufbrummen!"  
"WIR?" fragte Serina.  
"Ja, natürlich! Meinst du ich lasse mir das entgehen? Ich denke zwar, dass du dich da in etwas verrannt hast, aber egal! Außerdem kannst du mir ja sonst was erzählen, nein, da will ich dabei sein!" Lily sah sie ernst an.  
"Ok, aber wenn ich Recht habe, dann schuldest du mir was!" Sie hielt Lily die Hand hin in die diese einschlug.   
„Abgemacht. Aber wenn du Recht hast ist es eh egal, denn dann sind wir Wolfsfutter!" sagte Lily und lachte.


	26. Dafür sind Freunde da

26 Dafür sind Freunde da

Zwei Wochen später schlich Serina gerade die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte.  
"Verdammt! Was denkst du, machst du hier, Lily?" fragte sie flüsternd.  
"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich gehe spazieren!"  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und nur noch schwach vom Kaminfeuer erleuchtet.  
"Verkaspern kann ich mich alleine. Ich hab dir schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ich alleine gehe, Lily!" Sie blickte ihre Freundin entschlossen an.  
"Vergiss es!" sagte Lily. „Du brauchst jemanden, der dir den Rücken frei hält. Jemanden, der aufpasst, dass keiner in die Küche kommt." Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Mensch Rina, ich will dir doch nicht zusehen! Außerdem, äh, ich hab auch noch Hunger!"  
Jetzt musste sich Serina doch ein Lachen verkneifen. „Lily, du bist unmöglich! Du gibt's einfach nicht auf. Ok, ich nehme dich mit. Aber du musst mir versprechen, mir nicht zu folgen, wenn wir erst in der Küche sind!"  
Lily nickte. „Keine Sorge, ich verspreche es dir!" 

Serina ging vor. Sie kannte den Weg mittlerweile im Schlaf, und mit den Abkürzungen, die sie in der Zeit gefunden hatte, kamen sie auch schnell im Untergeschoss an. Als sie vor dem Gemälde einer Obstschale ankamen, blieb Serina stehen.  
"Hier ist es." sagte sie und begann die Birne auf dem Bild zu kitzeln. Lily riss die Augen auf, als sich die Birne in einen Türgriff verwandelte und Serina ihr den Geheimgang dahinter zeigte.  
"So hat er das damals also gemacht!"  
Serina drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was meinst du, Lily?"  
Lily grinste. „James! Er ist mir mal in dem Korridor da entwischt. Was einfach verschwunden! Jetzt weiß ich ja, wie er das gemacht hat."  
Serina lachte. „Sag mal, was läuft da jetzt eigentlich zwischen euch?"  
"Nichts!" Lily wurde rot. „Gar nichts! Wir verstehen uns gut, das ist aber auch schon alles. Ich meine, er hat ja noch nicht mal versucht, mich zu küssen!"  
"Leider?" fragte Serina.  
"Leider!" meinte Lily.  
Serina öffnete eine weitere Tür, vor der sie angekommen waren. „Weißt du was? Wenn er es nicht tut, musst du es tun! Küss ihn einfach, wenn sich die nächste Gelegenheit ergibt!"  
Lily sah sie fassungslos an. „Bist du irre?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
Serina dachte kurz darüber nach. „Ja, noch nicht bemerkt?" sagte sie dann grinsend und Lily musste lachen.  
Als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie ein kleines Wesen, das hinter Serina stand. Es reichte ihrer Freundin etwa bis zur Hüfte, hatte große Ohren und riesige Augen. Außerdem hatte dieses Geschöpf ein gelbes Geschirrtuch wie ein Toga um sich geschlungen.  
"Äh, Miss Corvus?" das Wesen zupfte an Serinas Pullover. Es zeigte auf Lily und flüsterte „Wer ist das?"  
Serina sah Tinker an und ging in die Hocke, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Hallo Tinker. Das ist meine Freundin, Lily Evans. Sie ist sehr nett und außerdem weiß sie Bescheid."  
Die Hauselfe musterte Lily von oben bis unten, dann nickte sie Serina zu. „Wenn Miss Corvus das sagt." und ging davon.  
Lily war erstaunt. „Das war Tinker? WOW, ich hab mir Hauselfen irgendwie anders vorgestellt!" Sie blickte sich in der Küche um, wo hier und da noch immer welche am arbeiten waren.   
Lily setzte sich auf einen der Haustische, die jetzt hier in der Küche waren, während Serina der Hauselfe in eine andere Ecke der Küche folgte. Sie wollte ihrer Freundin wirklich nicht zusehen, wenn sie das Blut trank, aber die Küche fand sie faszinierend.  
Plötzlich stand Tinker neben ihr und hielt ihr ein Tablett unter die Nase.  
"Schokokuchen, Miss Evans?" 

Remus saß auf seinem Bett und hatte die Vorhänge darum zugezogen, um seine Freunde nicht zu stören. vor sich hatte er die große Karte ausgebreitet, an der sie seit Monaten gearbeitet hatten. Sie zeigte normalerweise die Grundrisse Hogwarts, jeden Raum und Geheimgang und sogar die nähere Umgebung bis zum Verbotenen Wald hatten sie aufgezeichnet. Doch seit einigen Wochen war er alleine mit der Karte beschäftig, denn den Hauptteil der Arbeit wollte er lieber alleine machen. Ihr Ziel war es gewesen, dass die Karte auch alle Bewohner Hogwarts anzeigte, und zwar ständig, mit all ihren Bewegungen! Er hatte schon einige Zaubersprüche ausprobiert, doch bisher hatte keiner wirklich funktioniert. Gestern jedoch war er in der Bibliothek auf ein sehr altes Buch gestoßen und er war sich sicher, endlich den richtigen gefunden zu haben. Erprobierte ihn aus, und starrte auf die Karte. Doch nichts geschah.  
"Oh ich Idiot!" schimpfte Remus leise mit sich selbst. „Ich sollte die Karte auch aktivieren!"  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Karte und sprach leise „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"  
Die feinen Linien erschienen wie von Geiserhand and dann sah er sie: Hunderte kleiner Punkte waren auf der Karte zu sehen, und über jedem hing der Name der betroffenen Person!  
Er sah den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, wie er in seinem Büro hin und her ging, Hausmeister Filch auf seinem Rundgang im dritten Stock und er sah sich in seinem Zimmer im Griffindorturm.  
Er war fasziniert und sagte leise „Missetat begangen."  
Die Karte löschte sich und lag nun wieder leer vor ihm.  
"ICH BIN EIN GENIE!" rief er laut und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Du bist ein Idiot!" erklang die verschlafene Stimme von James.  
"Nein, du bist tot." kam von der anderen Seite, wo Sirius Bett stand.  
Etwas traf seinen Vorhang und fiel dann dumpf zu Boden. „Seit still, ich will schlafen! Und wirf mal mein Kissen zurück!" murmelte Peter.  
Remus riss seine Vorhänge auf und machte Licht. „Lumos." sagte er und erhielt weitere Todesdrohungen.  
"Nox!" rief James und das Licht erlosch wieder.  
"Lumos. Jungs steht auf, ich muss euch was zeigen!"  
"Nox! Halt die Klappe Moony!" james lies sich wieder in sein Kissen fallen.  
"Lumos!"  
"NOX! Alter, ich kastrier dich beim nächsten Vollmond!" warnte ihn Sirius.  
"LUMOS! Jungs, die Karte ist fertig!"  
"NO…Was hast du gesagt?" James saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett und starrte ihn an.  
Auch Sirius und Peter setzten sich jetzt auf, und blickten in Remus grinsendes Gesicht.  
"Zeig!" sagte Sirius nur und Remus hob die Karte von seinem Bett hoch. Er legte sie in die Mitte des Raumes.  
"Ich seh nichts." maulte Peter und Remus lachte.  
"Du musst auch das Zauberwort sagen, Wormtail! Also, wer will?"  
James und Sirius sprangen Gleichzeitig aus den Betten und sahen sich an.  
"Ok Padfoot, mach du. War ja auch deine Idee!" sagte James und Sirius strahlte ihn an. „Genau!"  
Der Junge beugte sich mit seinem Stab über die Karte. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"  
"Na, und ob er einer ist!" feixte James und verstummte, als die Linien und Punkte auf der Karte erschienen  
"WOW!" sagte Sirius. „Mensch Moony! Du hast recht, du BIST ein Genie!"  
Remus verbeugte sich vor seinem Freund. „Dankeschön, mein Herr. Dann wird ich wohl doch nicht kastriert, was?"  
Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nee!" dann zog er Peter aus dem Bett und nahm diesen in den Schwitzkasten.  
"Hey, was soll das? Lass das Padfoot!" brüllte Peter, als Sirius ihm die Haare verwuschelte.  
Sirius lies ihn los und sprang auf dem Bett herum. „Ah, ich bin einfach zu aufgeregt! Es hat geklappt! Los Leute, ich muss was Unternehmen! Last uns einen Ausflug machen! Los doch Rumtreiber, treiben wir uns rum!"  
James sah noch immer auf die Karte. „Ich weiß auch schon, wo wir hingehen!" sagte er grinsend und zeigte auf zwei kleine Punkte.  
"Was machen die denn da?" fragte Peter erstaunt.  
"Finden wir es raus!" sagte Sirius und schaute auf die Punkte, die gerade in den Geheimgang zur Küche einbogen. 

Lily saß auf dem Tisch, in einer Hand einen Schokokuchen und eine Schokosahne in der anderen. Sie sah sich vorsichtig nach Serina um, konnte ihre Freundin aber nirgends entdecken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine Bewegung. Die Geheimtür zur Küche fiel gerade zu.  
Sie stand von dem Tisch auf und stellte ihren Becher darauf ab.  
"Rina?" flüsterte sie. War ihre Freundin etwa ohne sie zurückgegangen? Die Küche war vollkommen still. Sie ging in Richtung des Geheimganges und sah sich um. Sie hätte schwören können, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben.  
Etwas berührte ihre Schulter und sie fuhr herum. Sie sah aber niemanden, doch jetzt hörte sie ganz sicher was. Es klang wie ein unterdrücktes lachen, links von ihr.  
"Hallo?"  
Sie machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und streckte ihre Hand aus. Nichts. Sie machte noch einen Schritt, und dann noch einen und plötzlich sah sie etwas. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber sie hatte einen Schuh gesehen!  
Sie streckte beide Hände aus und bewegte sich jetzt schneller tastend vorwärts.  
"Aua!"  
"Mist!"  
"Vorsicht!"  
Sie hörte mehrere Stimmen, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkamen, als etwas gegen einen Stuhl vor ihr stieß. Sie sah, wie der Stuhl umgestoßen wurde und mehrere Beine ragten auf einmal in die Luft.  
"Mann, geht von mir runter. Verdammt noch mal!" hörte sie eine dumpfe Stimme.  
"Remus?" fragte sie und griff dorthin, wo die Beine aufhörten. Sie spürte einen feinen Stoff zwischen ihren Fingern und zog daran. Die Rumtreiber erschienen vor ihr, halb über dem Stuhl liegend. Sie blickte mit großen Augen auf den Stoff in ihrer Hand.  
"Ein Tarnumhang!" sagte sie erstaunt, und dachte dabei an die Schritte, von denen Serina ihr erzählt hatte.  
"Hi Lily!" sagte James, der gerade versuchte, sich aus dem Knäuel zu befreien.  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie und sah sich wieder nach Serina um, „Wo steckt sie nur?" dachte sie.  
Die Jungs hatten sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt.  
"Oh, wir haben euch gesehen, und dachten, wir schauen einfach mal..AUA…Padfoot, warum haust du mich?" James rieb sich den Kopf, wo Sirius ihn getroffen hatte. „Ups!"  
Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr habt uns gesehen? Wo denn?"  
Remus sah James an und lachte. „Am besten, wir hängen die Karte ans schwarze Brett. Dann weiß jeder Bescheid und du kannst dich nicht mehr verplappern!"  
James blickte seine Freunde entschuldigend an und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch hinter sich. „Tja, die Karte…äh, wo ist eigentlich Rina? Ihr seit doch zusammen hier rein?"  
Lily sah sich um. „Keine Ahnung, wo sie steckt!" sagte sie.  
Plötzlich schrie James vor Schreck auf, als etwas auf den Tisch hinter ihn sprang und „BUH!" in sein Ohr brüllte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Serina, die sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte.  
"Verdammt Rina! Wo kommst du denn so plötzlich her?"  
Serinas Lachen wurde leiser. „Aus dem Dunkeln, lieber James. Ich komme aus dem Dunkel der Nacht!"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin besorgt an, die noch immer im Halbschatten auf dem Tisch hockte. „Rina? Alles Ok?"  
Serina kam ein wenig nach vorne und setzte sich auf die Tischkante. Lily war erleichtert, als sie Serinas Gesicht sah, und nicht das des Vampirs in ihr. Dennoch benahm sie sich etwas merkwürdig. Sie atmete schwer und ihre Augen huschten unruhig hin und her.  
"Mir geht's sehr gut Lily." sagte sie und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.  
"Sag mal Rina, was macht ihr so spät noch hier unten?" fragte Sirius neben ihr.  
Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an und sog seinen Geruch ein. Da war er wieder, dieser leichte Geruch nach Hund.  
"Ich hatte Durst!" sagte sie leise und beugte sich ganz dicht zu ihn hin „Ich musste unbedingt was trinken." raunte sie ihm ins Ohr, und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast genug getrunken!"  
Lily kicherte. „Damit hasst du sicher Recht!"  
Serina fing an zu Lachen. „Oh, und wie er Recht hat!"  
James sah Lily fragend an. „Sag mal, seit ihr betrunken oder was?"  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und versuchten, ihr lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Lily merkte, wie sich Serinas Atmung normalisierte und auch ihre Augen wieder ruhiger wurden.  
"Also wirklich James," sagte Serina und sprang vom Tisch, „du solltest doch eigentlich wissen, dass es in Hogwarts nichts gibt, mit dem man sich betrinken kann. Es sein denn, man plündert den Butterbiervorrat, aber da wäre mir sicher schlecht, bevor ich hinüber wäre!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sich neben Lily.  
"Eben." sagte diese und stimmte Serina zu, „Wir sind halt einfach gut drauf!"  
Die Jungs sahen sich etwas irritiert an.  
"Ich hab das komische Gefühl, als hätten wir gerade etwas wichtiges verpasst!" meinte Remus und blickte Serina an. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte vor sich hin.  
"Ok, Ladys." sagte Sirius und klatschte in die Hände. „Dürfen wir euch zum Griffindorturm zurück begleiten?"  
Lily sah ihn fragend an. „Mit sechs Mann unter dem Tarnumhang? Das wird aber reichlich eng!" Sie sah Sirius breites Grinsen, Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten. „Sprich es bitte nicht aus, Black! Erspar uns das!"  
Serina lachte. „Ist schon gut. Ihr geht einfach vor. Wir finden den Weg zurück, wir haben ja auch her gefunden!"  
James nickte. „Ok. Aber dann nehmt wenigstens die Karte. Nur für alle Fälle."  
Peter wollte protestieren, aber Sirius hielt ihm den Mund zu und schleifte ihn zum Ausgang. 

Die beiden warteten fünf Minuten, bevor sie losgingen.  
"Was war eigentlich mit dir los, Rina? Du warst so komisch." fragte Lily leise, während sie durch die Korridore schlichen.  
Serina sah sie von der Seite an. „Das ist die Nachwirkung von dem Blut." erklärte sie ihrer Freundin. „Das wirkt wie ein Adrenalinstoß. Normalerweise warte ich in einer Ecke, bis es vorbei ist, aber ich wollte nicht, dass mich einer der Jungs da findet. Darum bin zu euch gekommen, und war wohl etwas…aufgekratzt!"  
Lily nickte. „So was hab ich mir schon fast gedacht. Es war aber wirklich zu komisch, wie du James fast zu Tode erschreckt hast. Aber was war das mit Sirius?"  
Serina seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ihn so intensiv wahrgenommen. Seinen Pulsschlag, die Härchen auf seinem Arm, sein Geruch. Das war echt fast zuviel! Aber weißt du was? Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du da warst! Sonst hätten sie mich bestimmt überrascht, Lily!"  
Lily hackte sich bei ihr ein und sah sie lächelnd an.  
"Hey," sagte sie, "dafür sind Freunde doch da!"


	27. Tödliche Begegnung

27 Tödliche Begegnung

„Hey Moony, alles in Ordung?" James sah seinen Freund besorgt an.  
Remus hatte bereits alle seine Sachen abgelegt und saß unter einer Decke auf dem Bett in der Heulenden Hütte. Er war sehr früh auf die Krankenstation gegangen und seine Freunde machten sich Sorgen.  
"Ja, mir geht's gut." sagte er und kratze sich am Arm. „Ich fühl mich nur heute etwas komisch, ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das Rina und Lily mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben."  
James grinste. „Träum weiter, Kumpel! Lily hat, wenn dann überhaupt, nur mich angesehen!"  
"Hört, hört!" lachte Sirius. „Verschweigt uns da etwa einer was?" Er sah seinen Freund neugierig an.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider gibt es da nichts zu verschweigen! Wir verstehen uns immer besser, aber irgendwie…immer wenn ich sie küssen will, kommt etwas dazwischen!"  
Remus zuckte auf dem Bett zusammen.  
"Moony?" fragte Peter ängstlich.  
"Ah, ich denke, es geht jetzt los. Ihr solltet euch besser…" Doch wo eben noch seine Freunde standen sah er jetzt nur noch ihre Animagigestallten. Er lächelte und dann zog er sich zurück und lies den Wolf kommen.

Er war frei! Vier Wochen war er eingesperrt gewesen, hatte geschlafen. Und jetzt war es wieder soweit, diese eine Nacht war die seine. Der Mensch, in dessen Körper er wohnte, war schwach. Er tat, was seine Freunde wollten, richtete sich nach ihnen. Doch nicht der Wolf. Der Wolf war der stärkere, jetzt taten sie, was er wollte.  
Der große Hund senkte den Kopf, als er auf ihn zukam. Er zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und winselte, als der Wolf ihn beschnupperte.  
Der Hirsch legte sich auf den Boden und bot ihm seinen blanken Hals dar. Wenn er wollte, könnte er ihn jetzt in Stücke reißen, aber das tat er nicht.  
Er sah sich um, zog die Luft ein, einer fehlte. Er nahm seine Spur auf und trat auf das Bett zu. Die Ratte hatte sich vor ihm darunter versteckt und kam nur sehr langsam hervor.  
Das war sein Rudel.  
Er blickte von einem zum anderen, er war ihr Leittier. Er stieß sein schauriges Geheul aus, um sie zu begrüßen.  
Langsam ging er zur Tür hinüber und sah dann den Hund an. Dieser verstand sofort, was er wollte. Der Hund kam und drückte mit den Vorderpfoten die Klinke herunter, dann machte er ihm Platz und trat beiseite.  
Er war immer der erste, der den Raum verlies. Früher war er hier gefangen gewesen, er konnte die Klinke nicht berühren, da sie aus purem Silber bestand. Doch als sie gekommen waren, änderte sich das. Nun konnte er hinaus und mit ihnen den Wald erkunden. Er sah über seine Schulter nach ihnen und sie folgten ihm. Der Hirsch hatte die kleine Ratte in seinem Geweih Platz nehmen lassen, wie jedes Mal. Sie gingen den langen, unterirdischen Gang entlang, von dessen Ende frische Luft herein wehte. 

Es war bereits dunkel und zwei Schatten schlichen an den Gewächshäusern entlang.  
"Ich halte die Idee nicht mehr für so gut, Lily. Dass du mitkommst, meine ich." sagte Serina leise.  
"Was? Warum nicht? Ich will jetzt aber wissen ob du Recht hast, oder zumindest sehen, wie du dich hier lächerlich machst!" gab Lily grinsend zurück.  
Serina sah zur Peitschenden Weide hinüber. „Das ist mir schon klar, aber wenn ich Recht hab, und das hab ich, dann bist du in großer Gefahr!"  
Lily lachte nur. „Na und, du bist doch der starke Vampir, der mich dann halt vor dem großen, bösen Wolf retten muss!"  
Sie schlichen zum Waldrand, wo sie sich verstecken und warten wollten.  
"Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht, richtig?" fragte Serina.  
"Richtig!" nickte Lily. „Ich denke, du irrst dich, und genau deswegen wird mir auch nichts passieren!"  
Serina seufzte, „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast. Deinetwegen!"  
Sie hockten jetzt hinter einem Strauch und behielten die Weide im Auge. Die Nacht war vom Vollmond erhellt und eine Eule flog dicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Die beiden zuckten erschrocken zusammen.  
Lily kicherte nervös. „Meinst du, hier passiert wirklich noch irgendetwas?"  
Serina zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Der Mond ist längst aufgegangen. Vielleicht hast du ja Recht, und ich habe mich geirrt. Oder sie treiben sich heute woanders herum."  
Serina sah sich um. Die Peitschende Weide bewegte sich vor ihnen und der Wald lag düster und still hinter ihnen.  
"Klar!" sagte Lily, „Wenn sie hier nicht sind, sind sie sicher woanders. Hauptsache, du hast Recht, nicht wahr?"  
Serina grinste sie an. „Du hast es erfasst!" sagte sie. „Ok, lass uns gehen. Mir schlafen schon die Beine ein, außerdem wird mir langsam kalt."  
Sie standen aus ihrem Versteck auf  
"Sieh mal!" sagte Lily und zeigte auf die Weide. „Sie hat aufgehört sich zu bewegen!"  
Serina beobachtete den Baum, und jetzt sah sie, wie etwas aus seinem Stamm heraus kroch. Etwas sehr Großes.  
"Scheiße!" sagte Serina leise und ging wieder in Deckung, wobei sie Lily mitrunter zog. „Wir haben ein Problem, Lily!"  
Die sah sie entsetzt an und nickte. „Ja! Du hattest Recht!" Lilys Stimme zitterte.  
"Nicht nur das!" flüsterte Serina. „Das Vieh steht jetzt auch noch zwischen uns und dem Schloss! Wir kommen nicht zurück!"  
Die zwei starrten durch die Zweige fassungslos auf die Kreatur, die jetzt ihr Maul öffnete und ihr Heulen ausstieß. Es lief ihnen eiskalt den Rücken runter. Plötzlich wand das Geschöpf seinen Kopf in die Richtung, wo sie saßen.  
"Verdammter Mist! Lily, er wittert uns!" flüsterte Serina ängstlich.  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Lily wurde panisch, als sie sah, wie der Werwolf langsam in ihre Richtung kam.  
"LAUF!" schrie Serina und zog Lily hoch und sie rannten in den Wald, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. 

Er konnte den Mond bereits durch die sich bewegenden Äste der Peitschenden Weide sehen.  
Die Ratte huschte an ihm vorbei und nur Sekunden später stand der Baum still. Er schob sich durch die Öffnung, die zu dem Geheimgang führte und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken um seinen Gefährten am Himmel zu begrüßen.  
Der Wind wehte leicht vom Wald herüber und trug einen Duft mit sich, wie er ihn schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gerochen hatte.  
Warm und blumig war er, der Duft eines Menschen, eines Weibchens.  
Er wand seinen Kopf und suchte die Umgebung ab. Der Wald lag düster vor ihm und er konnte dir Tiere in ihm hören. Er sah die Fledermäuse, die auf der Jagd waren. Und dann sah er, wie sich ein Busch bewegte, ganz nah bei ihm. Er hörte Stimmen. Da war eindeutig ein Weibchen, mehr als eins sogar. Er hörte den Klang ihrer Stimmen, der sich verändert hatte, die Stimmen zitterten. Der Wind trug jetzt auch einen anderen Geruch zu ihm herüber, es war der Geruch der Angst, den die Weibchen verspürten. Er sah, wie sie aufsprangen und davon liefen.  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und verfolgte sie mit seinen Augen. Das gefiel ihm! Er würde heute Nacht jagen, das hatte er schon lange nicht getan. Er spürte die Bewegungen seines Rudels hinter sich. Sie waren aufgeregt, wollten ihn nicht jagen lassen. Doch das interessierte den Wolf nicht. Es war sein Instinkt, sein Trieb, der Grund seiner Existenz. Er spannte die Muskeln seiner Hinterläufe an und katapultierte sich nach vorne, in den Wald hinein. Er nahm die Verfolgung auf und das Rudel folgte ihm. 

Ihre Lungen brannten. Lily war am Waldrand entlang gelaufen. Sie wollte irgendwie zurück zu den Gewächshäusern, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
"Rina?" rief sie leise, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie hatten sich im Wald aus den Augen verloren, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihre Freundin oder der Werwolf war.  
Sie hörte hinter sich einen Zweig knacken und fuhr erschrocken herum.  
"James?" fragte sie, als sie den großen Hirsch hinter sich entdeckte. Sie wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen, als sie rechts von sich eine weitere Bewegung bemerkte und stehen blieb. Aus den Büschen kam der Werwolf, der sie mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen fixiert.  
"Oh bitte nicht." Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Der Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an und kam direkt auf sie zu, doch plötzlich wurde er zur Seite gerissen. Der Hirsch hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn mit seinem Geweih von ihr fortgedrängt. Der Werwolf kam wieder auf die Beine und schüttelte sich. Er brüllte den Hirsch an und wollte erneut angreifen. Der Hirsch stand nun genau vor Lily und hob seine Vorderläufe, mit denen er nach dem Werwolf ausschlug. Er traf den Werwolf an der Schläfe und dieser wurde erneut weggeschleudert. Er jaulte auf, dann drehte sich der Werwolf um und rannte in den Wald.

"James?" Lily hatte fassungslos mit angesehen, wie das Tier ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Der Hirsch drehte sich um und in der Bewegung verwandelte er sich in den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
"Oh, mein Gott. James!" sie warf sich in seine Arme und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. „Ich hatte solche Angst!"  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie ganz fest. „Lily, was machst du hier? Bist du verletzt?"  
Sie schluchzte an seinen Brust. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Was ist mit dir?"  
Er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Mit mir ist alles Ok. Aber was treibst du hier, verdammt?"  
Lily sah in seine braunen Augen und erzählte ihm von dem Verdacht, den Serina hatte. „Ich hab ihr nicht geglaubt, James, darum bin ich überhaupt hier. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass sie… oh Gott, James. Serina! Sie ist noch irgendwo dort im Wald!"  
James packte sie bei den Schultern. „Lily, lauf ins Schloss. Sofort! Ich such sie. ich kümmer mich darum. Ich versprech dir, ihr wird nichts passieren, aber du musst hier auf der Stelle…"  
In diesem Moment hörten sie einen Schrei.  
"Rina!" schrie Lily.  
"Lily, lauf! Jetzt!" rief James und verwandelte sich wieder in den Hirsch, dann rannte er in den Wald und Lily folgte ihm einfach. 

Der Wolf war wütend. Fast hätte er seine Beute gehabt, aber das Rudel stellte sich gegen ihn. Sie stellten sich gegen ihr Leittier, dafür würde er sie noch büssen lassen. Der Hirsch hatte ihn verletzt, er spürte, wie Blut aus einer Wunde in seinem Gesicht lief.  
Sie war so nah gewesen.  
Er schüttelte sich. Er durfte sich nicht davon aufhalten lassen, denn es gab ja noch eine Beute, die durch den Wald lief. Er legte seinen Kopf in en Nacken und sog die kühle Nachtluft ein. Da, das war ihr Geruch. Er konnte die Richtung ausmachen, in die sie lief. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er sie sogar durch die Bäume laufen hören. Der Wolf zog seine Lefzen hoch und gab ein Knurren von sich. Diesmal würde ihn niemand von seiner Beute fernhalten können. 

Sackgasse!  
Serina konnte nicht mehr. Sie stand auf einer Lichtung und vor ihr fiel ein Abhang steil hinunter. Sie stütze die Hände auf die Knie und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
"Wo ist Lily?" dachte sie. Sie hatte sie verloren. Wenn Lily etwas passierte, war es ihre Schuld, sie hatte diese Schnapsidee gehabt.  
„Gehen wir einen Werwolf jagen! Ganz Klasse, Rina. So kam man seine Freunde auch loswerden!" sagte sie zu sich selbst als sie ein Knurren hinter sich hörte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Da stand er, zwischen den Bäumen. Er war viel größer, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er fletschte die Zähne.  
"Oh Mist!" dachte sie, „Moody bringt mich um, falls der da was von mir übrig lässt!"  
Sie ging ein paar Schritte vom Abgrund weg und der Werwolf folgte ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen.  
Dann hörte sie, wie etwas durch den Wald auf sie zu gerannt kam und ein großer, schwarzer Hund sprang dem Werwolf auf den Rücken und biss ihm in den Nacken. Das Tier schüttelte sich und schlug mit seiner Pranke nach dem Tier. Der Hund jaulte vor Schmerzen als er getroffen und fortgeschleudert wurde. Doch er gab nicht auf. Noch ehe sich der Werwolf wieder Serina zuwenden konnte sprang er ihn erneut an. Diesmal jedoch schnappte der Werwolf nach ihm und erwischte seine rechte Vorderpfote. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schleuderte den Hund in einen Strauch, dann wand er sich um und rannte auf Serina zu. 

Ein Gebüsch fing seinen Sturz ab und der Hund rappelte sich wieder auf. Er humpelte, Blut tropfte von seiner Pfote, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er musste dem Mädchen helfen. Der Wolf war heute außer Kontrolle, aber er musste ihn aufhalten, um jeden Preis. Was hatten sie hier auch zu suchen gehabt? Der Wald war für Schüler verboten, und sie durften eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, schon gar nicht bei Vollmond. Er sah, wie das Mädchen vor dem Werwolf zurück wich. Sie geriet ins stolpern und schrie auf. Dann war es still. 

Lily rannte hinter dem Hirsch her. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, oder wo der Werwolf war, aber der Schrei, dass war Serina gewesen und sie musste ihrer Freundin helfen.  
Sie erreichte eine Lichtung und sah eine Gestallt, die vor einem Abgrund kniete. Der Hirsch war stehen geblieben und verwandelte sich zurück.  
"Padfoot?" fragte James, „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Rina?"  
Lily ging mit ihm auf Sirius zu.  
"Padfoot?" versuchte James es noch einmal, doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht.  
Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und schüttelte ihn.  
"Sirius, komm zu dir!"  
Lily bekam Angst und griff nach James Hand. Er sah sie an, und drückte ihre Hand ganz leicht. Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch, ein schluchzten.  
Es kam von Sirius.  
Er drehte sich langsam zu den beiden um. Lily sah sein Gesicht im Licht des Mondes, es war tränenüberströmt.  
"Sirius, wo ist Rina?" ihre Stimme zitterte aus Angst vor dem, was er antworten könnte.  
Er holte mehrfach Luft. Dann zeigte er auf den Abgrund.  
"Sie…Sie ist…Er hat…angegriffen…sie…sie ist…gestolpert und…sie ist…Rina…Rina ist…tot!" erneut liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht.  
"NEIN!" schrie Lily und sah in der Abgrund, aber da war nichts. Es ging etwa 20 Meter steil runter und trotz des Lichts des Mondes konnte sie den Grund nicht erkennen.  
James zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht zusammenbrach.  
In der Ferne hörten sie einen Wolf heulen.


	28. Das Rudel wächst

28 Das Rudel wächst

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?" fragte Sirius verzweifelt. Seine Augen waren dunkel und starrten noch immer in den Abgrund vor ihm. Er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Serina jeden Moment hinaufgeklettert kam, aber das geschah nicht.  
"Wir müssen zurück zum Schloss." sagte James tonlos, die weinende Lily noch immer im Arm haltend. „Wir müssen…zu Professor Dumbledore."  
Damit zog er seinen Freund auf die Beine und ging mit den beiden durch den Wald zurück. Als sie an den Gewächshäusern ankamen, machten sie halt. Lily setzte sich auf eine Bank und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Peter?" fragte Sirius matt.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab ihn unterwegs verloren, als ich Moony verfolgte."  
Das Licht des Mondes hüllte die drei ein. Sirius sah seinen Freund an. „Gib mir die Karte!" sagte er leise.  
"Wozu?" wollte James wissen.  
"Weil ich wissen will, wo die feige Ratte steckt! Verdammt noch mal, er hätte uns helfen können!" brüllte Sirius ihn an.  
"Was er hätte er denn groß tun können?" versuchte James ihn zu beruhigen, aber er gab sie ihm.  
Sirius aktivierte sie und suchte seinen Freund.  
"DA!" rief er, als er ihn gefunden hatte. „Der Dreckskerl ist einfach ins Schloss zurück! Als wir ihn brauchten hat er sich einfach…"  
"PADFOOT!" unterbrach ihn James aufgeregt. „Sieh doch!" Er zeigte auf den Bereich des Innenhofes.  
"Das ist unmöglich!" sagte Sirius und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Dann drückte er seinem Freund die Karte in die Hand und rannte los.  
James zog Lily von der Bank hoch.  
"Komm mit, schnell!" sagte er und folgte Sirius. 

Sie erreichten den Innenhof, wo eine Gestallt in den Rosenbüschen lag.  
"Rina?" fragte Sirius leise und stürzte auf die Person zu. Er drehte sie auf den Rücken, als sie die Augen aufschlug.  
"Sirius?" ihre Stimme war schwach. „Was ist passiert?" Er lachte, und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
Lily stürzte neben sie und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
"Rina, oh Rina! Wir dachten, du wärst tot!"  
"Wie bist du hergekommen?" fragte James, der sich neben Lily kniete.  
Sie blickte ihre Freunde verwirrt an, und setzte sich auf. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein Schmerz durch ihr Bein schoss. „AU! Wieso? Ich weiß nicht!"…Was meinst du?  
"Ich hab dich fallen sehen, Rina, wie bist du hierher gekommen?" fragte jetzt auch Sirius.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich…weiß nicht. Spontane Apparation? Keine Ahnung!"  
Lily sah sie fragend an. Sie zupfte ihrer Freundin einige Blätter und Zweige aus den Haaren. „Wir sollten dich erstmal auf die Krankenstation bringen." meinte sie.  
"NEIN!" rief Serina entsetzt und versuchte, aufzustehen. „AU! Mist!"  
"Lily hat Recht. Du bist verletzt." sagte James, und half ihr, sich aufzurichten.  
"Nein, ich meine, Ja. Aber wartet noch einen Moment. Wir können Madam Pomfrey ja schlecht erzählen, was passiert ist!"  
Die drei sahen sie fragend an.  
"Was denkt ihr, was mit Remus geschieht, wenn das hier rauskommt? Wir dürfen es ihr nicht sagen. Meinetwegen erzählt ihr, ich sein die Treppe runter gefallen oder so was."  
Sirius nickte. „Rina hat Recht! Moony würde massig Ärger bekommen!" James und Lily stimmten ihnen zu. Sie würden den Freund sicher nicht verraten.  
Die beiden Jungs legten Serinas Arme um ihre Schultern und halfen ihr, ins Schloss zu kommen. Lily übernahm mit der Karte die Führung, damit sie niemandem in die Arme liefen.  
"Du bist verletzt!" sagte Serina, als sie Sirius Arm bemerkte.  
"Nur ein Kratzer." lächelte er. „Ist halb so wild, als Hund macht mir der Biss nichts."  
Lily blieb stehen und sah sich den Arm an. „Nichts gebrochen, zum Glück. Das krieg ich auch wieder hin. Dann muss Madam Pomfrey davon auch nichts erfahren!"  
James war überrascht. „So was kannst du?"  
Sie nickte verlegen. „Ja, als zukünftige Heilerin sollte man das."  
Sie kamen ungesehen an der Krankenstation an und James hielt seinen Freund an. „Padfoot, du solltest nicht mitkommen. Sie würde zu viele Fragen stellen, wenn wir alle gehen. Außerdem könnte sie deinen Arm sehen!"  
Sirius war von der Idee nicht begeistert, dass sah man ihm an. Doch er wusste, dass sein Freund Recht hatte, und so fügte er sich.   
"Ok, dann werde ich jetzt mal in den Turm gehen, und einer bestimmten Ratte das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!" Er zwinkerte Serina aufmunternd zu, was sie mit einen kleinen Lächeln beantwortete.  
"Ich komm später zu dir hoch und kümmere mich um deinen Arm." sagte Lily, als er schon auf dem Weg zum Griffindorturm war. 

„STEH AUF, PETER!" Sirius kam in das Zimmer getürmt und riss Peter die Decke weg. Der Junge blinzelte ihn verschlafen an.  
"Wasislos?"  
Sirius war außer sich. „Du feige, kleine Ratte! Wir hätten Hilfe brauchen können! Rina ist fast draufgegangen!" brüllte er den Jungen an, der auf seinem Bett immer kleiner zu werden schien.  
"Ist sie verletzt?" fragte er leise.  
"Nicht wirklich. Aber das ist ganz sicher nicht dein Verdienst!" Sirius trat gegen das Bett. „AU! Scheiße!" Er rieb sich den Fuß.  
"Tut mir leid, Padfoot. Ich hatte Angst bekommen. Was hätte ich denn auch tun sollen?" Peter klang verzweifelt.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, klar. Bist halt nur ne kleine Ratte." Dann ging er ins angrenzende Badezimmer und säuberte seinen Arm. 

„Schlafgewandelt?" fragte Madam Pomfrey skeptisch. „Und das soll ich euch glauben?" Sie sah die drei Jugendlichen an, die zustimmend nickten.  
"Aber es stimmt! Und dann bin ich anscheinend die Treppe runter gefallen. Lily hat James zu Hilfe geholt, damit sie mich herbringen können." sagte Serina, die auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation saß.  
Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab hier schon bessere Geschichten gehört, Miss Corvus. Aber gut, wenn ihr meint. Du bleibst jedenfalls hier Und ihr zwei macht, dass ihr in eure Betten kommt! Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als ständig dein Bein zu flicken!" Damit ging die Heilerin in den Nebenraum um ihren Zauberstab zu holen.  
"Wir reden morgen, Rina. Spontanes Apparieren?" flüsterte Lily ihr ins Ohr, als sie ihre Freundin zum Abschied umarmte.  
Serina nickte und legte sich in dem Bett zurück, während Lily und James die Krankenstation verließen.  
Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihr zurück. „Einen schönen Bruch haben sie sich da zugezogen. Von den ganzen Kratzern mal abgesehen. Wenn Sie also wirklich die Treppe in ihrem Turm runter gefallen sind frage ich mich, wo diese Blätter hier herkommen!" Sie zupfte ein Blatt aus ihren Haaren, das Lily übersehen hatte.  
Serina lächelte verlegen. „Nun, wissen Sie...Fragen Sie lieber nicht!"  
Madam Pomfrey sah sie ernst an. „Sie halten das alles für einen Spaß, Richtig? Miss Corvus, wenn sie die Lust verspüren, da Draußen im Wald spazieren zugehen, werde ich Sie vielleicht eines Tages nicht wieder zusammen flicken können!"  
Serina sah betreten auf ihr Decke. „Ich versprechen Ihnen, so etwas wird nie passieren, Madam Pomfrey!"  
Die Heilerin sah das Mädchen streng an. „Schlafen Sie jetzt." sagte sie und lies Serina alleine. 

„Danke." sagte Lily, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.  
"Wofür?" fragte James und sah sie fragend an.  
"Für alles! Du hast mir vorhin das Leben gerettet!"  
Er wurde verlegen. „Würde ich jederzeit wieder tun!"  
Lily lächelte ihn an. Er sah in ihre grünen Augen, die langsam näher zu kommen schienen. Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und schloss die Augen. Dann trafen ihre Lippen seine, und sie küsste ihn. Ganz leicht nur, und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er träumen. Erst als sie sich langsam von ihm löste, begriff er, dass sie das gerade wirklich getan hatte. Er zog sie in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich wieder von einander lösten.   
"Lily, ich…" ihn versagte die Stimme, er war zu verwirrt von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht.  
"Ja." sagte sie heißer. „Ich hol mal meine Sachen, damit wir uns um Sirius kümmern können." Sie drehte sich um und lief schnell die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Unten blieb ein völlig verwirrter James zurück. 

Er erwachte, als ihn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf der Nase kitzelten. Er lag im Wald zwischen den Bäumen. Ihm war eiskalt und er hatte überall Schmerzen. Er sah sich irritiert um.  
"Was mache ich hier?" dachte er. „Warum bin ich nicht in der Hütte, wie sonst auch?"  
Erinnerungsfetzen kehrten langsam zurück. Er hatte gejagt, gekämpft. Ein Schrei hallte in seinem Kopf wieder.   
"Oh, bei Merlin, was habe ich getan?" Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte, sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Aber das gelang ihm nicht. Er schleppte sich zu Heulende Hütte zurück, wo er seine Kleidung fand. Er zog sich an.  
"Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er sich. Von seinen Freunden fehlte jede Spur. Er fühlte sich grässlich. Wegen dem, was er vielleicht getan haben könnte, aber er spürte, dass der Wolf unbefriedigt war. Was auch immer geschehen war, der Wolf hatte sein Ziel nicht erreicht, dessen war er sich sicher. Langsam ging er ins Schloss zurück.

Serina wurde sehr früh entlassen. Madam Pomfrey schien es eilig zu haben, sie loszuwerden, und Sie war nicht wirklich traurig darüber.  
Jetzt saß sie in ihrem Zimmer auf Lilys Bett.  
"Hat Madam Pomfrey noch irgendwas gesagt?" fragte ihre Freundin.  
Serina nickte. „Ja, kein Quidditch! Mann, ist das zu fassen? Da bin ich schon im Team, und darf nie spielen! So ein Mist!" Serina rieb sich das Bein.  
Lily sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Also, was ist wirklich passiert? Du kannst nicht appariert sein, Rina! In Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren!"  
"Ich weiß." sagte Serina. „Als ich fiel, da dachte ich, es ist vorbei. Das war's jetzt, ich bin tot. Und dann, plötzlich, flog ich! Lily, es war unbeschreiblich! Ich spürte, wie mein Körper sich veränderte, ich hatte…Flügel…Federn…Ich flog zum Schloss zurück und dann bin ich abgestürzt. Auf einmal war ich wieder Serina. Mir Armen und Beinen und wie ein Stein, fiel ich zu Boden!"  
Lily riss die Augen auf. „Du bist ein Animagi?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Animagi oder Nebenwirkungen des Vampirseins. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie ich das gemacht hab! Oder ob ich es noch mal könnte. Und dich will lieber nicht wieder da runter fallen, nur um es herauszufinden!"  
"Wow!" sagte Lily nur, und fügte dann, ganz leise, hinzu: „Ich hab James geküsst!"  
Serina starrte sie an. „Du hast WAS?"  
Lily wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Als wir wieder hier waren. Da hab ich ihn einfach geküsst."  
Serina fing an zu lachen. „Na endlich! Waren ja nur ein Werwolf und der Fast-Tod deiner Freundin dazu nötig!"  
Lily fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein, und warf ein Kissen nach ihr. 

Remus betrat den Schlafsaal, wo die anderen Rumtreiber schon auf ihn warteten.  
"Mensch, Moony!" James sprang von seinem Bett auf. „Alles Ok? Tut mir echt leid, dass mit deinem Gesicht!"  
Remus sah ihn an, und tastete mit der Hand nach seinem geschwollenen Auge. „Ach, du warst das? Warum? Was war denn los? Es ist doch irgendetwas passiert, oder nicht?" Er blickte seine Freunde verzweifelt an, die schweigend zur Seite sahen. „Bitte Jungs! Was ist es? Hab ich jemanden gebissen? Jemanden getö…"  
In diesem Moment klopfte es und Lily streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Dürfen wir reinkommen?" fragte sie.  
"Nein!" sagte Remus schnell und verbarg sein Gesicht.  
James lächelte und öffnete die Tür ganz. „Klar, kommt rein. Moony ist auch eben erst wieder aufgetaucht." sagte er und griff nach Lilys Hand. Sie sah ihn verlegen an und Serina grinste.  
Remus setzte sich auf sein Bett, ihm war das ganze sichtlich unangenehm.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt?" dachte er, als sich Serina neben ihn setzte und er verzweifelt versuchte, in die andere Richtung zu sehen, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht begutachten konnte.  
"Gib es auf, Moony! Dein Geheimnis ist allen hier im Raum bekannt." hörte er Sirius sagen. Er blickte die beiden Mädchen erschrocken an, die ihm zulächelten.  
"Wir wissen, was du bist, Remus." sagte Serina neben ihm. „Und eigentlich ist es unsere Schuld, dass du so…misshandelt wurdest!" fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.  
Lily nickte. „Ja, wir haben nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, was wir machen sollen, wenn wir dir als Werwolf begegnen! Da saßen wir ganz schon in der Patsche!"  
Remus sah sie fassungslos an. „Ihr wusstet es? Und ihr seid mit Absicht…Ich…Ich…hätte euch töten können!"  
Serina legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wir waren uns nicht ganz sicher, ob du wirklich einer bist. Aber es ist ja nichts weiter passiert. Jedenfalls nichts, was Madam Pomfrey nicht wieder hinbekommen hat!"  
Er starrte das Mädchen neben sich an. „Der Schrei…Das warst du!" sagte er geschockt. „Ich habe dich angegriffen…aber ich verstehe es nicht. Was ist passiert? Ich hab dich doch nicht gebissen, oder?" Remus klang verzweifelt.  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Ich bin gefallen. Du hast mich nicht verletzt."  
Er atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du in den Innenhof gekommen bist!" meldete sich nun Sirius zu Wort.  
James stimmte ihm zu. „Ja, wie hast du das gemacht? Wieso kannst du apparieren?"  
Remus riss seine Augen auf. „Du bist appariert? Das geht nicht! Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren!"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin an.

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Serina langsam. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich gefallen bin, und dann ist da Sirius, der neben mir kniet, und Lily und James. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich dahin gekommen bin!"  
Sie sah Lily an, die neben James saß, und ihren Kopf an seine Schultern gelehnt hatte. Sie lächelte ihr zu. Lily verstand, dass Serina nicht alles Erzählen wollte, denn das hätte Fragen gegeben, die sie nicht beantworten wollte.  
"Und es stört euch nicht?" fragte Remus leise. Die Mädchen sahen ihn fragend an. „Dass ich ein Monster bin, meine ich."  
Serina lachte auf. „Ach was! Sieh mal da rüber." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung von James und Lily. „Die beiden hätten ja sonst noch Jahre gebraucht, um zusammen zukommen!"  
Remus lächelte jetzt und die beiden wurden rot.  
"Außerdem, bei dir ist das nur an einem Tag im Monat so. Lily und ich, wir sind weiblich, da dauert so was in der Regel 4 – 5 Tage!"  
Die Rumtreiber brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Lilys Gesicht wurde noch dunkler.  
"RINA!" rief sie empört. „Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"  
"Was denn?" lachte Serina. „Stimmt doch!"  
Auch Remus musste lachen. Er sah sie alle an. Dies waren seine Freunde, sein Rudel. Es hatte sich gerade vergrößert und er war froh darüber. Nur Peter war die ganze Zeit über merkwürdig still gewesen.


	29. Der richtige Moment

29 Der richtige Moment

Albus Dumbledore war besorgt.  
Er hatte von Madam Pomfrey erfahren, dass es beim letzten Vollmond einen Vorfall mit einer schlafwandelnden Serina gegeben hatte. Was er jedoch genauso wenig glaubte wie die Heilerin. Er wusste aber auch, dass sie keine Bissspuren hatte, Poppy hatte sie ausgiebig untersucht.  
Alastor Moody hatte ihn nach Weihnachten kontaktiert. Er hatte von seinem Freund erfahren, dass sie die Vampirgestallt angenommen hatte. Bei Tageslicht und ohne, dass sie getrunken hatte.  
„Nur aus ihrer Wut heraus" wie Moody es ausgedrückt hatte.  
Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. Er war müde. Er war ein alter Mann, selbst für einen Zauberer. Er hatte viel gesehen in seinem Leben, und viel gehört.  
„Vielleicht zuviel." dachte er.  
In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich selbst, ob er immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte.Wie damals, als er den Jungen nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Er hatte in dem Jungen mehr gesehen, als ein Monster das alle fürchten. Er sah einen kleinen Jungen, der keine Chance hatte, aber vielleicht eine Bestimmung. Doch nichts geschah, drei Jahre lang. Und er dachte schon, es wäre nur Zufall gewesen, dass seine Neugier ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte.  
Doch dann erzählte Moody ihm, hinter wem er her war, und er wollte ihn unbedingt begleiten.  
„Nur zur Sicherheit, Alastor. Blatanescu ist Mächtig!" hatte er seinem Freund gesagt, doch das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen.  
Er hatte eine Ahnung gehabt, was passieren könnte. Hatte so viele Jahre auf eine solche Begegnung gewartet, sie herbeigesehnt und gleichzeitig gehofft, sie möge niemals stattfinden. Er hätte es vielleicht sogar verhindern können, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu gehabt.  
Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass er die Zukunft nicht ändern könnte, dass er eine Bestimmung nicht ändern könnte, wenn sie jemanden traf.  
In seinem Kopf hallte die Prophezeiung wieder, die er vor so langer Zeit gehört hatte. Er selbst war damals nicht älter als sie gewesen, und doch erinnerte er sich daran, als sei sie erst Gestern gesprochen worden.

Er hatte sie beobachtet, seit sie hierher gekommen war. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall, dass gerade diese zwei jetzt Freunde waren, denn die Prophezeiung sprach von mehreren Personen, und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wer die anderen sein könnten.

„Zwei von Fünf reichen nicht zur Erfüllung!" sagte er sich immer wieder.  
Er sah aus dem Fenster. Sie saßen unter einem Baum auf der Wiese. Sie lachten und waren unbeschwert und sorgenfrei.  
Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie es nicht waren, dass sie ihre Zukunft selbst in der Hand hatten und nicht einen vorgeschriebenen Weg gehen mussten. Doch er würde es erst mit Sicherheit wissen, wenn der richtige Moment da war.  
--- --- ---  
Serina saß unter einem Baum im Schatten und las in einem ihrer Bücher. Sirius kam herüber und lies sich neben ihr nieder.  
"Mach mal Platz!" sagte er und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre ausgestreckten Beine.  
"Hey! Aber sonst geht's dir gut, ja?" fragte sie lachend.  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und nickte.  
James saß auf der anderen Seite in der Sonne und hatte die Arme um Lily geschlungen, die auf seinem Schoß saß. Er hatte das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben und seufzte.  
"Was hast du?" fragte Lily.  
"Ich musste gerade daran denken, dass wir Morgen nach Hause fahren und ich dich dann zwei Monate nicht sehe! Das halte ich nicht aus, Lily!" er sah auf.  
Sie sah in seine braunen Augen und lächelte ihn an. „Musst du auch nicht. Du flohst einfach nach London und dann treffen wir uns!"  
Er strahlte sie an. „DAS machen wir!" dann küsste er sie.

"Oh BITTE! Könnt ihr mal damit aufhören? Ich kann euch schmatzen hören. Dass ist ja echt widerlich! Als ihr euch noch gezofft habt, habt ihr mit besser gefallen."  
Lames lachte. „Neidisch Padfoot?"  
Sirius öffnete die Augen. „Mit Sicherheit!" sagte er sarkastisch und blickte Serina an, die schon wieder in ihr Buch versunken war.  
"Was liste du denn da?" er entzifferte den Titel. „Du lernst noch immer Zaubertränke? Mensch Rina! Ab Morgen sind Ferien. Du musst nicht mehr lernen!"  
Sie nahm das Buch runter und sah ihn an.  
„Ich hänge immer noch hinterher. Darum muss ich lernen, oder was meinst du, mache ich in meinen Ferien? Ich will nächstes Jahr meine ZAGs schaffen."  
Er blinzelte sie an. „Ganz schöner Streber, die Kleine!"   
Serina lies das Buch auf seinen Kopf fallen.  
"AUA!" er rieb sich die Stirn.  
In diesem Moment hörten sie ein Klicken. Serina sah auf und erblickte Remus mit einer Kamera.  
"Hey Moony! So was gehört sich nicht! Ohne Vorwarnung!" schimpfte Sirius und Serina lachte.  
"So was muss man einfach für die Nachwelt festhalte, Padfoot. Du wirst schließlich nicht jeden Tag mit Wissen geschlagen!"  
Sirius gähnte. „Sei froh, dass ich heute so träge bin. Ansonsten würde ich dich jetzt fertig machen, Moony."  
Die anderen lachten und Sirius grinste vor sich hin.

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihn, als eine Gruppe Slytherins näher kamen.  
"Beweisfotos? Wie schön! Schick mir doch bitte einen Abzug. Meine Tante wäre sicher ganz aus dem Häuschen, wenn ich es ihr zeigen würde!" sagte Bellatrix und Lucius, Severus und Rodolphus lachten laut.  
Sirius setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Verpiss dich, Bella!"  
Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen lachte schrill. „Sonst was? Mein lieber Cousin, was machst du?"  
Sirius stand auf und wollte auf sie losgehen, doch Rodolphus stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
"Halt die Füße still, Black. Vergnüg dich mit deinen Schlammblütern und Blutsverätern solange du noch kannst!"  
James und die Mädchen waren jetzt ebenfalls auf den Beinen und stellten sich, wie Remus, neben ihren Freund.  
"Was willst du damit sagen, Lestrange?" fragte James, der Lily an der Hand hielt.  
Der Junge lachte. „Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren, Potter!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit den anderen Slytherins zum See weiter.  
Sirius kochte innerlich vor Wut.  
„Ich geh packen!" sagte er gepresst und ging zum Schloss. Die anderen sahen sich an, die fröhliche Stimmung war ihnen vergangen. Peter saß noch immer im Gras.  
--- --- ---

Serina kam an diesem Abend sehr spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie war ein letztes Mal in der Küche gewesen und hatte sich dabei auch gleich von Tinker verabschiedet.  
Sie ging zur Treppe ihres Turmes, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen schwarzen Haarschopf über dem Sofa aufragen. Sie ging um das Sofa herum und sah Sirius, wie er in den Kamin starrte.  
"Was machst du denn noch hier?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Konnte nicht schlafen." sagte er. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Ist es wegen dem, was Bellatrix gesagt hat?"

Er starrte weiter still in den Kamin.  
"Ist es so schlimm?"  
Er lacht kalt. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Rina."  
Sie zog die Beine auf das Sofa. „Dann erzähls mir." bat sie ihn.  
Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Bestimmt nicht! Es gibt Dinge, die hab ich noch nie jemandem erzähl, Rina. Nicht mal James weiß alles."  
Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Ich bin nicht James." sagte sie sanft. „Ich hab doch schon nach Weihnachten gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Als Narzissa in unser Abteil kam. Es war ja auch nicht zu übersehen. Deine Familie hat etwas gegen deine Freunde. Sie schlagen dich, vermutlich sogar schlimmeres. Aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest, Sirius."  
Sie sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und nickte.  
"Denkst du wirklich, deine Freunde wissen das nicht, nur weil du es nicht direkt aussprichst?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie wieder an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab da nie drüber nachgedacht, Rina, aber du hast vermutlich Recht. Bestimmt sogar! Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich das zwei volle Monate aushalten soll!"  
In seinen grauen Augen sah sie etwas, dass sie noch nie zuvor an ihm bemerkt hatte. Sirius hatte Angst, Angst davor, nach Hause zu fahren.  
"Gibt es denn niemanden in deiner Familie, der nicht so ist? Der dir vielleicht helfen, oder auch nur zuhören kann?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Früher, da ja. Da war meine Cousine Andromeda, die älteste Schwester von Bella und Narzissa. Aber seit sie mit Ted verheiratet ist und eine Tochter hat…Ted ist ein muggelstämmiger musst du wissen, seit dem dürfen wir ihren Namen nicht mal mehr denken!"  
Serina nickte. Sie konnte es sich vorstellen, nachdem sie seine Cousinen kennen gelernt hatte.  
"Ok, dann rede mit mir. Ich meine, schreib mir, wenn du willst, oder wir treffen uns einfach mal in den Ferien. Mein Dad ist eh die meiste Zeit arbeiten, ich könnte nach London flohen und wir unternehmen irgendwas."  
Sirius sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
"Das würdest du tun? Warum?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.  
Serina lächelte ihn an. „Weil wir Freunde sind, Sirius! Weil du dich meinetwegen von einem Werwolf hast beißen lassen. Weil du mir gezeigt hast, wie toll Quidditch ist. Weil … weil ich dir dann endlich mal etwas Muggelkultur nahe bringen kann!"  
Sirius lachte, und diesmal war es nicht kalt, sondern kam von Herzen. „Oh wei. Du hast meine Strafarbeit noch nicht vergessen, was?"  
Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Die werde ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen können!"  
„Wie macht sie das nur?" dachte er sich. Wenn sie in seiner Nähe war schienen seine Sorgen Meilenweit weg zu sein. Er sah die Lachfältchen um ihre blauen Augen und das Lächeln um ihren Mund. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann beugte er sich langsam vor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, aber sie zuckte nicht zurück. 

„WOW, Lily! Sieh mal, wer auch noch wach ist!" James kam durch das Porträt gestiegen und zog seine Freundin hinter sich her, als Sirius erschreckt zurückwich.  
"Prongs!" knurrte er seinen Freund an.  
Serina hatte die Luft angehalten, jetzt atmete aus und stand schnell auf. „Ich muss jetzt … äh, ins Bett! Schlaft gut!" stammelte sie, als sie die Treppe hinauf verschwand.  
"Warte, ich komm mit!" rief Lily, doch James hielt sie zurück.  
"Warte! Ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Bitte, bitte. Sonst kam ich nicht schlafen!"  
Lily lachte, kam seiner Bitte aber nur zu gerne nach.  
"Gute Nacht, Sirius." sagte sie und folgte dann ihrer Freundin.  
--- --- ---

„Rina! Bleib stehen!" flüsterte sie die Treppe rauf und Serina wartete vor ihrer Zimmertür. „Was war das denn eben?" fragte sie grinsend.  
Serina atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, Lily. Ich meine, wir haben nur geredet, über die Ferien, und auf einmal…wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt, dann hätten wir uns geküsst."  
Lily sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Oh Mann, Rina! Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass du ihn magst, das tut mir…"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon Ok. Ich … weiß auch nicht." Sie rutschte an der Wand runter und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Ich mag ihn. Sehr sogar. Aber … Ich kann nicht! Ich meine, was soll ich ihm den sagen? Weißt du, ich hab immer noch das Gespräch bei der Heulenden Hütte im Kopf!"  
Lily setzte sich neben sie. „Tickst du noch ganz Richtig? Denkst du ernsthaft, das würde ihm was ausmachen? Sein bester Freund ist ein Werwolf, da kommt er doch auch mit einem Halbvampir als Freundin klar!" Sie stupste ihre Freundin an, doch die war anderer Meinung.  
"Lily, du verstehst das nicht! Willst du jemanden küssen, der sich regelmäßig einen halben Liter Schweinblut einverleibt?"  
Lily wurde still bei dem Gedanken.  
"Siehst du! Ich würde das auch nicht wollen! Sein ehrlich, du hast nie darüber nachgedacht, was ich in der Küche tue, oder? Ich meine, was ich da wirklich tue!"  
Lily sah sie an. „Nein, das hab ich nicht. Ich meine, ich hab es mir nie vorgestellt." Sie nahm Serinas Hand, und drückte sie leicht. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde. Sirius ist einfach…Sirius! Ich meine, er ist…Du hast doch auch gedacht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde! Und es macht mir nichts. Du bist meine beste Freundin, Rina, warum sollte es bei ihm anders sein?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will es nicht herausfinden, Lily. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren, verstehst du? So sind wir wenigstens Freunde, aber wenn er, oder die anderen, es wüssten, dann wären wir es vielleicht nicht mehr!"  
Lily stand auf und zog sie vom Boden hoch. „Also ehrlich, das ist Blödsinn! Du solltest es ihnen erzählen. Nein, keine Sorge! Ich sag nichts, aber du solltest es tun. Nicht gleich heute oder Morgen, aber irgendwann, Rina."  
Serina lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand. „Vielleicht, Lily. Irgendwann, wenn der richtige Moment gekommen ist."  
Dann öffneten sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und gingen in ihre Betten.  
--- --- ---  
James lies sich neben Sirius auf dem Sofa nieder. „Was ist los, Padfoot? Warum guckst du so böse?" fragte er seinen Freund.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Timing ist miserabel, Prongs!"  
"Wieso? Was…" er stutzte. „Oh! Mist! Du … und Rina? Oh Mist! Sorry Kumpel, aber das kann ich doch nicht ahnen!"  
Sirius blickte ihn enttäuscht an. „Nicht? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich auf sie stehe, Prongs."  
James nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich schon, seit wir sie das erste Mal gesehen haben. Aber ich kann doch nicht ahnen, das ihr zwei hier… Ich meine, Padfoot, wer kam den ahnen, dass du am letzten Abend des Schuljahres endlich einen Versuch startest?"  
Sirius lachte. „Na ja, ich hätte ja auch gerne die Gelegenheit bei Vollmond genutzt. Aber da wurde ich ja weggeschickt, falls du dich erinnerst!"  
James legte Sirius den Arm um die Schulter. „Tut mir wirklich leid! Aber, hey, du hast ja noch die Zugfahrt!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Das ist…da fehlt was, Prongs. Außerdem hast du Recht. Am letzten Tag ist so was wirklich blöd! Ich warte."  
James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du wartest? Worauf, Padfoot?"  
Sirius lächelte als er aufstand, um in seinen Turm zu gehen. „Darauf, dass alles stimmt, Prongs! Auf den einen, den richtigen Moment!"  
James lachte, als er seinem Freund folgte. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, du wirst auf deine alten Tage noch zum Romantiker, Padfoot?"  
"War ich schon immer, Prongs. Nur nie bei dir!" grinste Sirius.


	30. Väterliche Erkenntnisse

30 Väterliche Erkenntnisse

Serina saß in der Aurorenzentrale in Moodys Büro und langweilte sich.  
Er hatte sie vom Bahnhof abgeholt und erklärt, er müsse „nur noch mal kurz zurück, weil mein unsensibler Chef sich nicht Mal alleine die Nase putzen kann!"  
Sie war begeistert gewesen von der Idee. So bekam sie Gelegenheit zu sehen, wo und wie Auroren arbeiten. Aber er hatte sie hier abgesetzt und ihr gesagt, sie solle nichts anfassen,  
„Es dauert höchstens 5 Minuten, Kleines!" hatte er gesagt.  
Das war vor einer Stunde gewesen und mittlerweile hatte sie jede Notiz auf seinem Schreibtisch zweimal gelesen. Sie hatte auch versucht, in seine Aktenschränke zu schauen, aber die schienen gesichert zu sein, denn sie kriegte sie nicht auf.  
"Wenn es hier wenigstens eine Kaffeemaschine geben würde!" dachte sie frustriert, aber da es hier keinen Strom gab, wäre die ziemlich sinnlos gewesen.  
Sie ging langsam zur Bürotür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Sie sah nur den Flur und eine weitere Tür.  
"Wie aufregend!" sagte sie leise und streckte den Kopf ganz raus. Am anderen Ende des Ganges konnte sie Hexen und Zauberer sehen, die eilig hin und her liefen. Sie trat auf den Flur hinaus und ging schnell in Deckung. Ein ganzer Schwarm Papierflieger sauste über ihren Kopf hinweg.  
Sie ging den Fliegern nach, die gerade um eine Ecke bogen. Links und Rechts von ihr waren lauter Türen, wie die von Moodys Büro, und alle waren geschlossen.  
Als sie um die Ecke ging stieß sie mit zwei rothaarigen Jungen zusammen.  
"Hey, Vorsicht Kleine!" sagte der eine und sah auf sie herab.  
Der andere blickte sie fragend an. „Kennen wir uns nicht von irgendwo?"  
Sie nickte. „Klar, du bist Fabian!"  
"Richtig! Serina, oder? Du bist doch Moodys Tochter! Aber sicher, diese Haare vergisst man nicht!" er lachte sie an, als sie das Gesicht verzog.  
Der andere hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Hi, ich bin Gideon, sein großer Bruder. Hab schon viel von dir gehört. Und das nicht nur wegen deiner Haare!"  
Sie ergriff seine Hand. „Noch ein Wort, und ich erzähle meinem Dad, das ihr frech zu mir wart!"  
Die beiden lachten wieder. „Ok, Ok. Du hast gewonnen!" sagte Gideon. „Was machst du denn überhaupt hier?"  
"Mich zu Tode langweilen! Dad wollte nur kurz zu seinem Chef. Das ist jetzt über eine Stunde her, und in seinem Büro gibt's es nichts Interessantes. Das hat er alles weggeschlossen!" klärte sie die beiden auf.  
Fabian sah sie an. „Ich hab gerade etwas Zeit. Soll ich dich ein bisschen herumführen und dir die Zentrale zeigen?"   
Sie nickte begeistert. „Ja gerne!"  
"Dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß, ich hab gleich eine Besprechung. Hat mich gefreut, dich kennen zu lernen, Serina." sagte Gideon und ging den Gang weiter.  
"Also? Was willst du zuerst sehen?" fragte Fabian und lächelte sie an.  
Serina überlegte einen Augenblick. „Zeig mir die Trainingsräume der Kadetten!" bat sie ihn.  
Er sah sie verdutzt an. „Das interessiert dich?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was an der Halle mit den alten Turnmatten so toll sein sollte.  
"Klar! Dann weiß ich wenigstens, wo ich hin muss, wenn ich erstmal Kadett bin!"  
Fabian hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Du willst Aurorin werden? Sag mal, wie alt bist du, Serina?"  
"Fast 15! Wieso, was hat das damit zu tun?" sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
Er lachte. „Fast 15, soso. Und du weiß jetzt schon, dass du einmal den wohl gefährlichsten Job machen willst, den es gibt?"  
Sie nickte und sah ihn ernst an. „Ja! Und, falls es dich interessiert, ich weiß, dass ich es werden will, seit Weihnachten!"  
Fabian wurde ernst, als er sie so sah. Er erinnerte sich nur noch zu gut an den Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal traf. Als sie mit einem von Greybacks Leuten kämpfend am Boden lag und ihrer Freundin zurief, sie solle gehen, um Hilfe zu holen.  
"Ok. Das ist ein Grund. Ich denke, ich hab dich unterschätzt! Tut mir leid, Serina." sagte er und stieß eine Tür auf. „Da wären wir! Die heiligen Hallen. Wo die Kadetten sich die Knochen brechen!"  
--- --- ---

Moody war wütend. Erst hatte sein Chef ihn wegen Kleinigkeiten von seinem verdienten Urlaub abgehalten, und jetzt war Serina verschwunden!  
Als er in sein Büro zurückkehrte, hatte er nur ihren Koffer und den Reiseumhang gefunden, aber sie war nicht da, wo sie sein sollte.  
Er ging mit finsterer Mine durch die Zentrale und sah in jedem Raum nach, ob sie vielleicht dort steckte. Er platzte mitten in eine Besprechung, die von Castor Tueri geleitet wurde.  
"Oh, Alastor, schön dass du reinschaust, wir haben gerade..."  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Zeit Castor, ich such nur meine Tochter. War sie hier? Etwas so groß, rote Haare?"  
Gideon erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Äh, Mister Moody, Sir. Ich hab sie vorhin im Flur getroffen. Soweit ich weiß, wollte mein Bruder ihr die Zentrale zeigen."  
Moody sah ihn an. „Wissen Sie, wo er mit ihr hinwollte?"  
Gideon schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Sir."  
"Ok. Wenn ich Ihren Bruder erwische, sind Sie ein Einzelkind! Stellen Sie sich schon mal darauf ein, Prewett!" sagte er gereizt und knallte die Tür zu.  
Jetzt war sie nicht nur irgendwo in diesem Gebäude verschollen, nein, sie war mit einem älteren Jungen zusammen.  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Moody. Was denkst du denn, was du machen!" schallt er sich selbst. So langsam nahm sein Vaterinstinkt merkwürdige Ausmaße an. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach überarbeitet. Entweder das, oder ich werde langsam Paranoid!" dachte er und erreichte den Ausbildungstrakt der Auroren.  
Als er Tür zum Trainingsraum öffnete, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte sie gefunden!  
Aber, was war das? Sie duellierte sich mit jemandem.  
"Prewett! Verdammt! Was geht hier vor?" brüllte er durch den Raum.  
Serina drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte ihm fröhlich zu. „Huhu, Dad! Fabian sagt, ich bin schon richtig gut!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das Mädchen hatte vielleicht Nerven.  
"Das stimmt, Sir. Ihre Tochter hat erstaunliche Reflexe. Sie wird sicher mal eine prima Aurorin." sagte Fabian, während er näher kam.  
Moody sah ihn fassungslos an. „Was reden Sie da? Das wird sie mit Sicherheit nicht werden!"  
Fabian blieb stehen und schluckte. Er merkte, dass er hier wohl etwas zuviel gesagt hatte.  
„Äh, tut mir leid!" flüsterte er Serina zu. „Ich mach mich mal lieber aus dem Staub, bevor er mich auseinander nimmt!"  
Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Bis dann, Fabian."  
Moody wartete, bis er die Tür zufallen hörte, dann sah er Serina fragend an. „Was meinte der damit, du wirst mal eine prima Aurorin?"  
Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich hatte sie es ihm in einem günstigeren Moment sagen wollen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. „Nun, er meint damit, dass ich entschieden habe, nach der Schule die Ausbildung zum Auror zu beginnen, Dad."  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „DU hast das also entschieden, ja? Auf keinen Fall, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"  
"Und ob!" sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn trotzig an.  
"Nein!"  
"Aber sicher, Dad."  
"Ich sagte NEIN! Und das ist mein letztes Wort dazu."  
"Gut, dann hörst du ja endlich auf, mir zu widersprechen!"  
Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein" dachte er.  
"Kleines, sieh mal," er nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich auf eine Bank, die an der Seite stand. „Das ist ... kein Beruf für dich. Es ist viel zu gefährlich! Willst du ... Willst du mal so aussehen?" Er zeigte auf die Narben in seinem Gesicht.  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Dad. Hat dir noch nie einer gesagt, dass dich das erst so richtig interessant macht?" Er sah sie fassungslos an, und sie grinste. „Nein, Dad, ich meine, wenn ich mir um meine Aussehen Sorgen machen würde, dann würde ich doch als erstes zum Friseur rennen, und dagegen was machen lassen!" Sie hielt ihm eine gekräuselte Haarsträhne unter die Nase und er musste grinsen. „Das will ich aber nicht, weil es mir egal ist! Ich will ... was Sinnvolles tun, Dad. Denk mal daran, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben ... und denk an Weihnachten ... dieser Junge ... ich hab darüber nachgedacht. Wirklich. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, Auror zu sein, und ich will es trotzdem machen, oder auch gerade deswegen. Verstehst du das nicht?"  
Er seufzte und drückte ihre Hand. „Pass auf, Kleines. Wir sehen erstmal, wie deine ZAGs ausfallen, und dann reden wir darüber, welche Ausbildung du machst, Ok?"  
Serina lachte. „HA! Du denkst, ich schaffe das nicht! Du denkst, ich falle durch die Zaubertränkeprüfung, hab ich Recht?"  
Er sah sie an, und nickte.  
"Du irrst dich, Dad! Ich schaffe die ZAGs, die ich brauche. Du wirst schon sehen!" Sie hob stolz ihr Kinn und lächelte ihn an.  
Er musste grinsen. Das war etwas, was er an ihr bewunderte, sie gab nie auf. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, und sie tat alles, um es auch zu bekommen. Sie war ein sehr starkes Mädchen, und er war sehr stolz auf sie. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass ihr Dickschädel ihm noch so manches Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würde.  
Er stand auf. „Also, wie sieht's aus? Bereit für die Ferien?" fragte er sie vergnügt.  
"Ja klar, schon lange!" sagte sie.  
"Na dann mal los." er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie stürmte an ihm vorbei.  
--- --- ---  
Es war herrlich hier. Serina lag schon den halben Tag am Strand und sonnte sich. Wie den Tag zuvor, und den Tag davor und eigentlich machte sie das schon, seit sie hierher gekommen waren. Zwischendurch war sie auch im Wasser gewesen, hatte gelesen, und nachgedacht. Sie drehte sich um und sah Moody auf der Veranda ihres Strandhauses sitzen. Morgen Abend würden sie wieder zurückgehen, und sie hatte noch nicht den Mut gefasst, mit ihm zu reden.  
"Ok, dann jetzt, oder nie!" sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Stufen der Veranda.  
"Dad?" sie blickte ihn nicht an. „Kann ich mal mit dir reden?"  
Er stellte sein Glas ab. „Natürlich, Kleines. Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?" Er sah ihr an, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und ihre Hände spielten unruhig mit einem Grashalm.  
"Ok. Aber versprich mir, dass du mich ausreden lässt, und nicht gleich ausflippst, ja?" sie sah ihn bittend an.  
"Hey Kleines, du machst mir langsam Angst! Was ist los?"  
Sie holte tief Luft und sah wieder auf das Meer. „Weißt du, dieses Jahr ist etwas passiert, in der Schule meine ich. Ich ... bin fast gestorben, Dad. Ich meine ich ... bin gestolpert und in einen tiefen Abgrund gefallen ... und dann, mitten im Fall, hab ich ... da hab ich mich verwandelt, Dad. Ich war auf einmal nicht mehr ich. Ich war ein ... Vogel. Ich konnte fliegen." Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an.  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und griff nach seinem Glas. „War das die Geschichte mit dem Schlafwandeln?" fragte er sie, und sie riss die Augen auf.  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
Moody lächelte leicht. „Weißt du Kleines, ich erfahre so einiges, was du anstellst. Aber ich bin froh, dass du es mir doch erzählt hast. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens halbwegs, was an dem Abend passiert ist. Hast du es wiederholen können, die Verwandlung meine ich?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wie das gehen soll, ich mein, ich kann ja nicht mit Absicht in einen Abgrund springen, oder?"  
„Auf keinen Fall! Nein, ich denke, dass kommt durch den Vampir in dir. Weißt du, Vampire haben diese Fähigkeit, und anscheinend hast du sie auch. Ich denke, du wirst es lernen, mit der Zeit. Aber, was mich noch interessiert, warum bist du gefallen?"  
Serina sah auf ihre Hände und schwieg.  
"Kleines. Bitte. Ich weiß es war Vollmond, als du auf die Krankenstation kamst."  
Sie schloss ihre Augen. „Hätte ich doch nur nichts gesagt!" dachte sie sich, als sie Moodys Hand spürte, die ihr Kinn umfasste. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und er hockte vor ihr.  
"Remus Lupin?" fragte er sie, und sie nickte ganz leicht. „Verdammt!" sagte er und stand auf. „Ich wusste, dass der Junge gefährlich ist!"  
Sie hielt seine Hand fest und zog sich daran hoch. „Nein Dad! Es war nicht seine Schuld! Ich war Schuld. Ich wusste, was er war und bin trotzdem gegangen. Ich wollte ... ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen. Ich war neugierig, er konnte wirklich nichts dafür! Und mir ist ja auch nichts passiert, Dad."  
Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Zum Glück, Kleines! Sollte dir jemals jemand weh tun, egal wer es ist, ich glaube, dass würde er nicht überleben!"  
Sie drückte ihn ganz fest. „Ich hab dich lieb, Dad!" sagte sie leise.  
"Ich dich auch Kleines. Sehr sogar!" er lächelte sie an.

Die Sonne versank langsam im Meer und sie saßen auf der Veranda beim Essen. Moody hatte Steaks gegrillt und Serina hatte den Salat gemacht.  
"Dad?" fragte sie mit vollem Mund. „Warum kommst du eigentlich nicht mit ins Wasser?"  
Er grinste sie an. „Hat dir das einmal nicht gereicht?"  
Serina fing an zu lachen. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie er an ihrem ersten Tag hier ins Wasser gegangen, und dabei prompt auf einen Hai gestoßen war. Er hatte sich so erschreckt, dass er aus dem Wasser gerannt und über den heißen Sand zur Hütte gehüpft war. Dann hatte er seinen Zauberstab geholt und das Tier einfach weggehext. Anschließend hatte er einen Bann um ihre Bucht gelegt, damit sie vor weiteren Besuchern verschont wurden.  
"Wenn du dich über einen alten Mann genügend lustig gemacht hast, kannst du die Teller reinbringen und dir was überziehen. Wir machen noch einen kleinen Ausflug." Er sah sie lächelnd an.  
Serina kicherte noch immer und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das wird sie wohl nie vergessen!" dacht er, als er ihr half den Tisch abzuräumen. 

„Wo sind wir?" fragte sie verwirrt und zitterte leicht. Er war mit ihr appariert und hier war es kälter, als am Strand.  
"Schließ deine Augen, Kleines. Spürst du die Magie, die von diesem Ort ausgeht?" fragte er leise in ihr Ohr.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete. Ein leichtes Kribbeln begann auf ihren Beinen zu tanzen, das sich dann über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie riss erstaunt die Augen wieder auf. „Was ist das, Dad?" Sie sah sich um. Sie stand auf einem riesigen Felsplateau und ein klarer Sternenhimmel spannte sich über sie.  
"Dies ist einer der wenigen wirklich magischen Orte auf der Welt." erklärte er ihr und setzte sich auf einen Felsen. „Ich war vor vielen Jahren schon einmal hier und wollte unbedingt noch einmal herkommen. Hier scheint es so friedlich, so dass man alle seine Sorgen vergisst."  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nickte nachdenklich.  
"Woran denkst du, Kleines?"  
Sie sah in den Himmel und lies ihren Blick über die Millionen Sterne gleiten. „An meine Freunde in England. Einige von ihnen könnten diesen Ort gut gebrauchen."  
Er sah den runden Mond an, der über ihnen am Himmel hing. „Zum Beispiel dieser Remus?" fragte er, und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie nickte. „Versteht ihr euch ... sehr gut?" Er würde nichts sagen, dass schwor er sich, aber ein Werwolf, dass war sogar für ihn fast ein bisschen zuviel.  
"Ja, wir .. DAD! Nein, nicht so wie du denkst! Remus und ich sind nur gute Freunde, mehr nicht."  
Moody atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Wer, meinst du, könnte denn einen solchen Ort noch gebrauchen?" Er versuchte, die Frage nebensächlich klingen zu lassen, aber sie hatte ihn längst durchschaut.  
Serina grinste. „Sirius." sagte sie und beobachtete, wie sein Gesicht erstarrte.  
"Black?" fragte er entsetzt.  
Sie nickte. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber er ist nicht so wie seine Familie."  
Moody schnaubte. „Aber sicher!"  
"Wirklich Dad. Ich kenne seinen Cousinen und ihre Einstellung. Und glaub mir, niemand hasst die Blacks mehr, als Sirius selbst!"  
Er sah wieder diese Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen, als sie die Verteidigung für diesen Jungen übernahm. „Du magst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?"  
Sie nickte verlegen.  
"Und, weiß er es? Was du bist, meine ich?"  
Serina schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein! Keiner weiß das, außer Lily."  
"Wann wirst du es ihm denn sagen?"  
Sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Nie! Er ... Ich ... Nein, dass ich nie jemandem erzählen." Sie lies ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
"Kleines, wenn du jemanden wirklich magst, eines Tages sogar liebst, wirst du es erzählen müssen, weißt du? Ich hab da vorher auch nie dran gedacht, aber es wird nicht weggehen wie eine Erkältung. Du wirst immer ..." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er begriff.  
„Darum willst du Aurorin werden! Gefährlicher Job, keine Zeit für Familie oder zu intensive Kontakte, richtig?"  
Serina nickte nur und er zog sie in seine Arme.  
"Oh, nein, Kleines! Tu dir nicht dasselbe an, was ich mir angetan habe! Allein sein ist keine Lösung und bestimmt nicht gut, glaub mir das. Ich war jahrelang alleine. Und erst jetzt hab ich gemerkt, dass mir die ganze Zeit über etwas gefehlt hat, etwas sehr wichtiges! Nämlich du!" Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.  
Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Dad. Wenn jemand wüsste was ich bin, oder was ich tue ... Nein! Erinnere dich doch mal daran wie es war beim ersten Mal! Es war ekelhaft, nur der Gedanke daran hat sogar dir den Magen umgedreht. Wie soll eine Beziehung so etwas dann aushalten können?"  
Er drückte sie an sich. Er verstand sie ja, aber er hoffte, dass sie ihre Meinung eines Tages ändern würde. Er hoffte es für sie, und für sich selbst.  
Und so saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile schweigend und lauschten auf die Magie dieses Ortes. Auf die Magie des Ayers Rock.


	31. Happy Birthday

31 Happy Birthday

Er stieg eine Treppe hinauf, nur auf Zehenspitzen gehend, damit er ja kein Geräusch machte. Dann erreichte er einen Flur, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Dieser Flur lag fast völlig dunkel vor ihm, nur das flackernde Licht der Kerzen erhellte seinen Weg. Langsam näherte er sich einer Tür und drückte die Klinke vorsichtig herunter. Er schob die Tür Millimeterweise auf und späte hinein. Da lag sie und schlief friedlich. Er schob sich in das Zimmer und trat leise neben das Bett. Das Kerzenlicht huschte über ihr Gesicht und tanzte auf ihren roten Haaren. Sie regte sich. Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flackern.  
"Gleich wird sie aufwachen." dachte er.  
Sie sah ihn verschlafen an. „Dad?"  
"Happy Birthday, to you…" sang er und hielt einen Kuchen mit 15 brennenden Kerzen in den Händen.  
Seine Stimme war rau und er konnte nicht einen Ton halten, aber für sie war es das schönste, was sie je gehört hatte. Sie pustete die Kerzen aus und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
--- --- ---

Stunden später saß sie im Schneidersitz im Wohnzimmer und aß von dem Kuchen. Moody hatte gesagt, er hätte ihn selber gebacken, und ob das nun stimmte oder nicht, der Kuchen schmeckte köstlich.  
Sie musste noch immer grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sie heute geweckt hatte. Er hatte ihr unbedingt gratulieren wollen, bevor er ins Ministerium musste.  
Jetzt packte sie ihre Geschenke aus, und neben einigen Klamotten und neuen Gitarrensaiten waren auch ein Buch darunter, Aurorentraining, Band I´.  
"Wow" dachte sie. „Da hat wohl jemand seine Meinung geändert!" Doch als sie das Buch durchblätterte kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass er sie damit eher Abschrecken wollte. Bei den Kapiteln über Nahkampf taten ihr durch das ansehen der Bilder schon sämtliche Knochen weh.  
Sie legte es erstmal beiseite und widmete sich einem Päckchen, das in rosafarbenes Papier gewickelt war. Es enthielt eine Megapackung Zischende Wissbies. Sie liebte diese Brausekugeln, die einen beim Lutschen vom Boden rissen. Sie nahm den Brief, der noch dabei war, und begann zu lesen.

"Happy Birthday Rina!!!!!!!!!  
Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe und tausend Knutscher zum Geburtstag. Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb!  
Es drückt dich deine Lily.  
PS.: Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Ferien. Ich meine, Australien!!! Nicht, dass ich neidisch wäre, immerhin war ich mit Petunia im Schwimmbad! Bäh, kannst dir ja Vorstellen, wie das war. Und das Schlimmste war, Vernon war mit! Oh Gott, ich glaub, ich bin an diesem Tag blind geworden!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PS.2: Ich treffe mich nächste Woche mit James!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bin schon ganz aufgeregt!!!!  
PS.3: Hey, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin geworden! Jetzt musst du aufpassen, was du machst, sonst las ich dich nachsitzen hihihi!!!  
PS.4: Iss nicht wieder alle auf einmal, sonst knallst du wieder gegen die Decke!!!!"

Serina musste lachen. Als sie die Wissbies im Honigtopf entdeckt hatte, war sie ganz begeistert gewesen. Aber mehr als 5 auf einmal im Mund waren gefährlich!  
Sie freute sich riesig, dass ihre Freundin an ihren Geburtstag gedacht hatte und sah auf zwei weitere Päckchen.  
"Ob die auch…" Sie nahm das nächste. Es war in Rot und Gold eingepackt.  
"Eindeutig Griffindorfarben!" dachte sie, riss es auf. Darin war ein Buch, Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit´ und unter dem Buchdeckel klemmte ein weiterer Brief.

"Hey Rina,  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.  
Ich hoffe, du hast es noch nicht. Falls doch, schenk es einfach Padfoot, der lies eh nie. (Er hat bereits drei davon und es noch nicht einmal bemerkt!)  
Hat Lily dir schon erzählt, dass wir uns bald treffen? Sie soll bloß nicht zuviel verraten, ihr Mädchen seid echt schlimm, könnt einfach nichts für euch behalten!  
Wir sehen uns am King Cross.  
Gruß J."

Serina war erstaunt, dass sogar James an sie dachte. Damit hatte sie nie gerechnet. Jetzt wollte sie aber wissen, von wem das letzte Päckchen war. Es war kleiner und in braunes Papier eingepackt und enthielt einige Schokofrösche und eine Karte mit einem singenden Wolf darauf. Sie grinste, sie konnte sich denken, wer das geschickt hatte.

"Hallo Serina,  
erstmal alles liebe zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, du geniest ihn und hörst mal mit dem Lernen auf!  
Wie war Australien? Woher ich das weiß? Ha! Ich kann Hellsehen!  
Ok, ich gestehen, Lily hat es mir verraten! Muss toll gewesen sein. Wart ihr auch am Ayers Rock? Oh, wie gerne würde ich dort mal hinfahre! Wer weiß, vielleicht mache ich das mal, wenn die Schule vorbei ist. Ich hab noch immer keine Pläne für danach. Du weißt ja, diese Mondallergie´ ist echt ein Problem. Aber was solls.  
Schreib mir mal, sonst langweile ich mich hier noch zu Tode!  
Remus"

Serina musste lächeln. Australien würde Remus bestimmt gefallen. Sie seufzte. Dass ihre Freunde an sie gedacht hatten machte sie glücklich und traurig zugleich. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie die Clique ihr fehlte. Dann sah sie einen Umschlag auf dem Boden liegen. Er war wohl unter Remus Päckchen gewesen, darum hatte sie ihn nicht gleich gesehen. Sie öffnete ihn und zog einen Brief heraus.

"Hi!  
Mann, klingt das nicht voll blöd, wenn man das schreibt? Wenn ich sage „Hi!" klingt das viel cooler! Na ja, egal, du hast gesagt, ich kann dir ruhig schreiben, selber Schuld! Jetzt musst du dir mein Geschreibsel auch durchlesen!!!!  
Ey, weißt du was? Ihr fehlt mir alle irgendwie! Ich wäre jetzt echt lieber mit euch in der Schule als hier, wo ich jetzt bin.  
Ok, dir ist ja hoffentlich klar dass, wenn du das jemals einer Menschenseele erzählst, ich dich dann bis an dein Lebensende foltern muss oder!!! Hähähä!   
Kleiner Scherz, würd ich doch nie tun! Oh, außer, du heiratest mal einen Slytherin! DAS würde ich dir echt übel nehmen!! Wie ich da jetzt drauf komme?  
Meine Cousine Bella hat geheiratet!  
Ja genau, die olle Hexe hat tatsächlich einen dummen gefunden, Rodolphus! Na ja, die zwei haben sich aber auch wirklich verdient!!! Haben eine riesen Party geschmissen, war aber total langweilig.  
Nur meine Mutter ist noch immer ganz aus dem Häuschen, wahrscheinlich, weil Regulus Trauzeuge sein durfte! Mann, der hat sich vielleicht aufgespielt, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Na, du wirst ihn ja bald kennen lernen, freu dich nur nicht darauf!  
Ach, sag mal, steht dein Angebot mit dem Ausflug nach London noch? Würd mich echt freuen. Du merkst wahrscheinlich schon, dass mir hier die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, was?  
Gruß Sirius

Und nicht, dass du denkst, ICH hätte es vergessen, hab ich nämlich nicht! Alles Gute zum du weißt schon! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!" 

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Sogar er hatte daran gedacht. Serina hatte ein ziemlich dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie den Brief ein zweites Mal las. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Sirius soviel schreiben kann.  
"Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Woche gebraucht!" dachte sie lachend. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, was das anging, war er einfach ein fauler Hund.  
"Aber was meint er, was soll mir gefallen?" wunderte sie sich und blickte noch einmal in den Umschlag. Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie sah, was noch darin lag.  
Sie zog ein silbernes Armband heraus, an dem viele kleine Figuren baumelten. Sie sah einen Hirsch, einen Wolf und einen Hund. Dann kamen ein Rabe, eine Ratte und eine Blume. Sie erkannte eine Lilienblüte.  
"Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!" dachte sie völlig perplex, „Das kann ich doch unmöglich annehmen."

Sie drehte es in ihrer Hand hin und her und legte es dann doch um. „Nur mal gucken, wie es aussieht." sagte sie zu sich selbst. Aber sie wusste schon, dass sie es niemals wieder würde hergeben können.   
Sie nahm ihre Geschenke mit in ihr Zimmer und schrieb ihren Freunden zurück um sich zu bedanken.  
--- --- ---

Sirius saß in seinem Zimmer und starrte Löcher in die Wände. Seine Eltern waren im Salon im Erdgeschoß und sein Bruder trieb sich irgendwo im Haus herum.  
Er langweilte sich.  
Es waren erst drei Wochen vergangen, seit er aus Hogwarts hergekommen war, doch es kam ihm unendlich länger vor. Er ging seinen Eltern aus dem Weg, wo er nur konnte. Seit Bellatrix Hochzeit in der letzten Woche war seine Mutter wie ausgewechselt und das fand er noch erschreckender, als ihre Boshaftigkeit.  
Es klopfte an sein Fenster und er sah einen Vogel davor sitzen. Es war nicht James Eule, die kannte er schon zu gut, und die von Remus sah auch ganz anders aus. Das hier war nämlich ein riesiger Uhu, sein Gefieder war rostbraun und hatte dunkle Streifen. Er ahnte, von wem dieser Brief war und er hatte Recht.  
Er las ihren Brief und grinste. Sie freute sich über sein Geschenk, machte sich aber Sorgen, dass es zu teuer gewesen war.   
"Wie Moony." dachte er. Sein Freund schimpfte auch immer, dass er zuviel Geld ausgab. „Das muss ich denen endlich mal abgewöhnen!"  
Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass seine Familie soviel Geld besaß. Worum sollte er also nicht ausgeben, um seinen Freunden eine Freude zu machen?  
Der Gedanke an die anderen machte ihn etwas traurig. Sie fehlten ihm wirklich, aber was er Serina nicht geschrieben hatte war, dass sie ihm am Meisten fehlte. Besonders ihr Lachen vermisste er. In diesem Haus wurde nicht gelacht, nicht so.  
Jetzt verstand er, wie es James wegen Lily ergangen war. Nur für ihn war es noch schlimmer, denn in Hogwarts war er ständig mit ihr zusammen, während Lily seinem Freund ja immer aus dem Weg gegangen war. Einmal hatte er sich ja schon getraut, ihr näher zu kommen, aber da war James dazwischen geplatzt.  
Er würde einfach abwarten, was weiter passieren würde. Immerhin wollte sie sich mit ihm treffen, dass war doch wenigstens ein Lichtblick. Ein Lächelt setzte sich in seinem Gesicht fest. Serina würde ihm London zeigen, dass hatte sie Versprochen. Und sie wollte ihr Versprechen einlösen.  
"Ob sie das Armband trägt?" fragte er sich im Stillen. Immerhin wusste sie ja, dass es vom ihm kam. Den Raben hatte er ihr anonym geschickt, und er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn überhaupt noch hatte. Er holte sein Pergament hervor und antwortete ihr. Er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich treffen, bevor er hier noch durchdrehte.   
--- --- ---

Als Moody an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, fand er Serina in der Küche, wie sie Steaks in einer Pfanne briet.  
"Oh!" sagte er überrascht. „Weißt du, Kleines, ich hab nachgedacht. Du solltest nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgehen, sondern hier bleiben und so was jeden Abend machen! Da könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen!"  
Sie drehte sich erschrocken um, doch als sie Gesicht sah fing sie an zu lachen. „Träum weiter, Dad!"  
Er grinste.  
Er hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihn so nannte. Konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass es mal nicht so gewesen war, und irgendwie fühlte er sich auch so, wie ihr Dad.  
"Ist schon komisch, was das Schicksal mit einem macht!" dachte er. Er hatte sich immer dagegen gewehrt, eine tiefere Bindung zu einem anderen Menschen einzugehen, was auf Dauer für jede Beziehung das Ende bedeutet hatte. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, die Verantwortung aufzunehmen, die damit verbunden gewesen wäre. Dann hatte Albus ihm dieses Kind vor die Nase gesetzt, und plötzlich war es anders.  
"Hilfst du mir mal, oder willst du nur zusehen? Dann gibt's aber gleich Kohle als Beilage!" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte, goss schon mal die Kartoffel ab und deckte den Tisch.

Während des Essens bemerkte er etwas, das an ihrem Handgelenk baumelte.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. Er besah sich das Armband und blickte sie mit großen Augen an.  
"Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk." sagte sie leise.  
"DAS? Das war nicht gerade billig, Kleines! Von wem ist das? Oder kam das auch von Mister Unbekannt?" Er sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Serina wurde rot. „Das ist von… Sirius!"  
Moody fing an zu lachen. „Oh, schon klar! Und, wann trefft ihr euch?"  
"Bald" sagte sie verlegen, „Ich warte nur … DAD! Hör sofort auf zu lachen! Sirius und ich sind nur Freunde, und mehr werden wir auch nie sein!"  
Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen.  
„Aber sicher seit ihr das, Kleines!" sagte er grinsend. „Sag mir nur bitte Bescheid, bevor ihr heiratet, ja? Ich möchte es nicht aus dem Propheten erfahren müssen!".  
"DAAAAAAAD!" rief sie und ihr Kopf war jetzt genauso rot, wie ihre Haare. „Sollte so was jemals passieren, was nicht der Fall sein wird, dann wirst DU der Erste sein, der es erfährt!"  
Er fing wieder an zu lachen „So sehr mich das freuen würde, aber das bezweifle ich doch sehr."  
Sie schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und versuchte, sich hinter ihren Haaren zu verstecken. Ihre Wangen glühten.  
Moody sah sie an. Sie war jetzt 15 und ein hübsches Mädchen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die Jungs für sie interessierten. Nur dass sie sich selbst so dagegen sträubte, das amüsierte ihn.  
Er hatte nicht vergessen, was sie ihm in Australien gesagt hatte, und er war sich sogar sicher gewesen, dass es ihr damit ernst war. Doch anscheinend gab es da jemanden, den es nicht interessiert, was sie dachte. Und wenn es der junge Black war, der sie dazu brachte, ihre Meinung zu ändern, dann war ihm das auch Recht.  
"Aber wenn er ihr das Herz bricht, steck ich ihn nach Askaban!" dachte er und grinste.  
Serina sah ihn an.  
"Ey, du bist so fies, Dad!" sagte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Das ist mein Vorrecht als Vater, Kleines!" sagte Moody und musste schon wieder lachen.  
Heute würde er sicher mit einem Muskelkater im Bauch ins Bett gehen. 

Sie lag schon im Bett und war kurz vorm Einschlafen, als der Uhu durch das offene Fenster flog und sich auf ihrer Decke nieder lies. Er hielt ihr das Bein hin, an dem ein Zettel befestigt war. Sie nahm ihn und las Sirius Antwort. Er wollte sie am nächsten Freitag am Kings Cross treffen. Das war in zwei Tagen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief sie ein. 


	32. Ein Zauberer in London

Disclaimer: Der Song ist nicht von mir, sondern von der Band „Rembrandts". Ich hab ihn nur ein wenig verändert, damit er besser zur Situation passt. Wer die Serie „Friends" kennt, dem wird dieses Lied bekannt vorkommen!

32 Ein Zauberer in London

Serina war aufgeregt. Nicht, dass sie das jemals zugeben würde, aber immerhin hatte sie sich dreimal umgezogen, ehe sie in den Tropfenden Kessel flohte!  
Sie ging zuerst in die Winkelgasse, um in der Zaubererbank Gringotts ihr Geld umzutauschen. Moody war sehr großzügig, was ihr Taschengeld anging, aber da sie einen Ausflug nach Muggellondon plante, konnte sie mit ihren Galleonen nicht viel anfangen.  
Sie liebte die Bank. Es war ein großes, imposantes Gebäude aus weißem Marmor. Kobolde arbeiteten hier und angeblich bewachten sogar Drachen unten in den Verliesen das Vermögen der Kunden. Es hieß, dass dies der sicherste Ort auf der Welt sei.  
Der Kobold an ihrem Schalter musterte sie eingehend.  
„Sind sie sich sicher? Wenn sie das hier in Muggelgeld eintauschen haben sie einen enormen Werteverlust."  
Serina seufzte. „Wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, würde ich es ja nicht machen wollen, oder?"  
Der Kobold nickte und gab ihr das Geld. Sie lächelte, es war lange her, dass sie englische Pfund in der Hand gehabt hatte. Sie steckte die Scheine in ihr Portemonnaie und drehte sich um.  
Sie ging durch die große Halle, als sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
"Es ist schon eine Schande, dass es so was wie Muggelgeld hier überhaupt gibt, aber es auch noch zu verlangen! Manche Familien haben eben keinerlei Ehrgefühl, nicht wahr, Vater?"  
Sie blickte sich um und sah einen blonden Jungen, der sie hämisch angrinste.   
"Wie Recht du hast, Lucius. Aber das wird bald vorbei sein, denk immer daran!" sagte der Mann neben ihm und Lucius lachte.  
Serina schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging einfach weiter. Heute würde sie sich von nichts und niemandem den Tag verderben lassen. Und von einem Lucius Malfoy schon gar nicht.  
--- --- ---  
Sirius stand hinter einem Zeitungsständer, als Serina den Bahnhof betrat. Er hatte diesen Treffpunkt gewählt, weil es der einzige Muggelort war, den er kannte. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie zur einer Bank ging und sich setzte. Die Sonne schien durch das große Fenster über dem Eingang und lies ihre Haare leuchten. Sein Herz klopfte heftig, als er das Armband aufblitzen sah. Sie trug es also wirklich. Er lächelte.  
"Oh Black, dass gerade dir das passiert!" dachte er.  
Er hatte seinen Freund James immer ausgelacht, weil der sich in Lily verliebt hatte. Ihm würde so was nie passieren, hatte er immer gesagt. Und dann war es doch geschehen. Doch er wollte sich keine Gedanken darum machen, ob es ihr genauso ging wie ihm. Heute wollte er einfach den Tag mit ihr genießen, denn wenn seine Mutter erfuhr, dass er mit ihr unterwegs war, würde sie ihn umbringen, und dann war eh alles egal. Er löste sich aus seinem Versteck und ging auf sie zu.  
--- --- ---

Serina sah den großen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf sich zu kommen und stand auf.  
"Hi!" sagte sie lächelnd. „Alles Ok?"  
Er nickte und grinste. Sie hatte unzählige Sommersprossen bekommen.  
„Ob sie überhaupt weiß, wie süß sie damit aussieht?" dachte er.  
"Na dann. Bist du bereit, für ein bisschen Muggelkultur, Mister Black?"  
Sirius lachte. „Aber immer doch, Miss Corvus!"  
"Ok, dann mal los!" sie zog ihn eine Treppe hinunter und in eine der Londoner U-Bahnen hinein.  
--- --- ---  
Er war zwar schon mit dem Hogwarts Express gefahren, aber das hier war doch etwas anderes. Die U-Bahn war enger, und es gab keine einzelnen Abteile. Sirius sah sich neugierig um und beobachtete die Menschen um sich herum.  
Serina musste grinsen, als sie sah, wie er zwei Jugendliche erstaunt musterte. Sie waren sicher nicht älter als sie selbst, aber ihr Erscheinungsbild war doch gänzlich anders. Einer hatte blaue Stachel auf dem Kopf während der andere einen rot-grünen Hahnenkamm spazieren trug. Ihre Klamotten waren Zerrissen und der Hahnenkamm hatte eine Sicherheitsnadel durch die Nase gezogen.  
"Was ist denn mit denen passiert?" fragte Sirius sie leise.  
Serina kicherte. „Nichts!" sagte sie und bugsierte ihn an der nächsten Haltestelle raus.  
"Wie, nichts? Die sahen aus, wie durch die Sphinx gedreht!"  
Jetzt musste sie lachen. „Mit denen ist gar nichts passiert! Wirklich. Das waren nur Punks, die sehen mit Absicht so aus!"

Er sah sie schockiert an. „Du machst Witze, oder?" Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und ging mit ihm weiter.  
--- --- ---  
"Wo sind wir hier?" fragte er, als sie eine riesige Rolltreppe betraten, die sie nach Oben beförderte. Er sah die Treppe skeptisch an.  
"Keine Sorge, die Treppe hier weiß, wo wir hinwollen." Sie lachte, als sie sein überraschtes Gesicht sah.   
„Nein, sie weiß es nicht! War ein Scherz. Aber sie fährt nur in diese Richtung. Hier verändern sich die Treppen nicht."  
"Ok, schon klar." sagte er. „Aber wieso bewegt die sich?"  
"Weil es eine Rolltreppe ist! Und da Muggel bekanntermaßen faul sind, haben sie so was erfunden, damit sie nicht laufen müssen."  
Sirius sah sich grinsend um. „Cool!"  
Sie kamen in einer riesigen Halle an, die ganz aus Glas war, und unzählige Menschen tummelten sich hier. Sie drängelten und schubsten ihn beiseite und er wurde einige Meter in dem Menschenstrom mitgezogen. Er sah sich schnell nach Serina um, ob sie noch da war, und atmete erleichtert aus, als er sie hinter sich entdeckte. Dann hörte er einen gewaltigen Lärm über sich und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
"Was ist das denn?" schrie er, und hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
Serina zeigte auf die Fensterfront hinter ihm und er drehte sich um.  
Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er das metallene Ungetüm sah, dass dort stand. Es war weiß, hatte einen langen, schlanken Mittelteil und zwei riesige weiße Flügel.  
"Du hast doch bestimmt schon mal diese weißen Streifen am Himmel gesehen, und auch wie sie entstehen, oder?" fragte sie ihn, und er nickte.  
"Ich dachte immer, das sind riesige Vögel, die das machen!"  
"Vögel?" fragte sie ihn ungläubig. „Du weißt wirklich nichts über die Muggelwelt. Das sind keine Vögel, sondern Flugzeuge. Und das hier ist eine Boeing 747. Es ist das derzeit größte Passagierflugzeug der Welt, und ehe du fragst, ja, Muggel steigen da ein und fliegen damit um die ganze Welt! Der Lärm vorhin war von einer startenden Maschine."

Er sah sie fassungslos an. „Und die bleiben wirklich da oben?" er zeigte mit dem Finger Richtung Himmel.  
"Meistens." sagte sie. „Manchmal kommt eine runter, wo es nicht soll, aber das ist zum Glück sehr selten."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Muggel sind verrückt!"  
--- --- ---  
"Wohin geht's jetzt?" fragte Sirius, als wieder auf der Rolltreppe standen und zur U-Bahn runter fuhren. Serina überlegte kurz.  
"Hm, ich denke, ich wüsste etwas, dass dir mit Sicherheit gefallen wird!"  
Sie stiegen in eine andere U-Bahn und fuhren ein paar Stationen weiter. Sie ging mit ihm in einen von außen unscheinbaren Laden, aber Innen standen viele mannshohe Geräte, die laute Töne von sich gaben und eine menge Kinder und Jugendliche scharten sich darum.  
Serina drängelte sich mit ihm in Schlepptau an eine dieser Maschinen ran und stieß dabei einen Jungen an, der an dieser Maschine beschäftigt schien.  
"Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen, du blöde Kuh!" machte der Junge sie an.  
Sirius wollte schon auf ihn losgehen, doch Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid. Wie lange brauchst du denn hier noch?"  
Der Junge sah sie von Kopf bis Fuß an. „Was? Willst du etwas hier ran?" er lachte. „Ok, ich mach dir ein Vorschlag: du gegen mich. Wenn du gewinnst, gehört das Baby dir, wenn nicht, verziehst du dich wieder! Was sagst du?"

Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. „Einverstanden!" sagte sie.

„Wie jetzt? Willst du dich mit dem da anlegen?" fragte Sirius irritiert. Der Junge war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als sie und schien auch schon etwas älter zu sein.  
Sie nickte. „Ja, aber nicht wie du denkst."  
Sie stellte sich neben den Jungen und nahm einen schwarzen Stock in die Hand, der aus der Maschine ragte. Sirius sah sich das Gerät genauer an, merkwürdige Kreaturen waren auf seiner Seite abgebildet und in großen Buchstaben stand Space Invaders´ darüber.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er sich noch, als er den Jungen laut fluchen hörte.  
"Du hast geschummelt! Das gilt nicht!"  
Serina lachte. „Ja klar. Das einzige, was dich fertig macht ist doch, das du gegen ein Mädchen verloren hast. Pech Kleiner, und jetzt, verzieh dich!"  
Sirius sah sie überrascht an. „Was ist denn jetzt passiert?"  
"Nichts weiter. Ich hab nur gewonnen. Er hatte sich eben nicht mit mir anlegen dürfen. Ich hab früher jeden Pence in diese Kisten gesteckt! Und jetzt lernst du mal etwas kennen, womit Muggelkinder am liebsten ihre Freizeit verbringen. Also, du nimmst den Joystick" sie zeigte auf den schwarzen Stock „und bewegst ihn hin und her. Auf diesem Bildschirm, da der kleine Punkt, das bist du. Und du musst die da oben abschießen, indem du hier auf den Knopf drückst."  
Sirius sah sie lachend an. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst! Und so was soll Spaß machen?"  
Sie grinste ihn an. „Versuch es!"  
Und das tat er auch. 

Sirius war fasziniert von den Videospielen und wollte unbedingt jeden Automaten ausprobieren. Wenn er mal an einen nicht rankam, dann schickte er Serina vor, damit sie das Gerät für ihn in Beschlag nahm. Doch jetzt, drei Stunden später, hörte sie ihren Magen knurren.  
"Sirius?" sie stupste ihn leicht an. Er war gerade dabei, die Prinzessin zum wiederholten Male vor dem bösen Affen zu retten.  
"Gleich, ich hab sie fast!"  
Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Essen!" sagte sie nur, und das Zauberwort funktionierte noch immer.  
Er sah sie grinsend an. „Und ich dachte schon, du sagst das nie! Ich hab Hunger, das glaubst du gar nicht!"  
"Mensch Sirius, warum hast du dann nicht schon längst mal was gesagt?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn aus der Spielhalle. Auf der Straße sah sie sich um.  
"Womit füttert man diesen Kerl mal am besten?" überlegte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf ein großes, gelbes M´ auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
"Du wartest hier am Besten, und ich besorg uns was." sagte sie und lies ihn draußen an einem Tisch warten. Sirius sah sich um. Viele Familien waren hier. Es gab sogar einen Spielplatz und viele Kinder tobten auf ihm herum. Kurze Zeit später erschien Serina wieder und stellte ein Tablett vor ihm ab.  
"Fast Food!" sagte sie grinsend und griff nach einen Hamburger.  
Er sah sie an. „Ich soll schnell essen? Warum?"  
„Nein, das hier nennt man Fast Food."  
"Ach so…Warum?"  
"Schnell drin und schnell wieder draußen!" sagte sie grinsend und er blickte sie entsetzt an.  
„Ich mags aber, wenn mein Essen drinne bleibt!"  
Sie lachte. „Nimm bloß nicht immer alles wörtlich, was gesagt wird. Damit handelst du dir nur Ärger ein!"  
"Wie mit den laufenden Bildern?" fragte er sie mit vollem Mund und sie nickte.  
"Genau. Aber darum kümmern wir uns auch noch!"  
--- --- ---

Serina wusste, das es hier irgendwo war. Sie suchte das kleine Kino, wo sie früher immer hingegangen war. Dort zeigten sie vorallem ältere Filme, denn sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was gerade im Kino lief und wollte nicht aus Versehen mit ihm in eine Liebesschnulze gehen. So maschierte sie mit ihm durch Soho und bog in die Carnaby Street ein, als sie fand, was sie suchte.  
"Gut, dann sehen wir mal, was so läuft." sagte sie und studierte die Filmaushänge.  
"Also, du hast die Wahl. Entweder ein schüchternes Mädchen, das von den Klassenkameradinnen nur geärgert und gehänselt wird und sich dann fürchterlich Rächt."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnert mich zu sehr an Schniefelus! Lieber nicht!"  
Sie lachte. „Ok. Dann haben wir da noch zwei Kerle, die mit ihren Motorräder durch Amerika fahren und ihre Freiheit genießen wollen."  
"Hey, das klingt gut!" sagte er.  
Sie grinste und besorgte die Karten.

Zwei Stunden später kamen sie wieder aus dem Kino, und Sirius war ziemlich bewegt.  
"Das war … ich meine, die wollten doch nichts … die haben doch gar nicht gemacht! Sie wollten nur etwas Spaß haben, und dann so was!"  
Serina nickte. „Ja. Denn Schluss fand ich auch schon immer grässlich."  
Er sah sie an. „Aber die Motorräder waren cool!"  
Serina lachte. „Oh ja. Die sind der Hammer, oder?"  
"So eine will ich später mal haben!" sagte Sirius „Aber meine wird fliegen!"  
Serina meinte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?"  
Sirius grinste sie an. „Wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind, kauf ich mir eine. Und das Erste, was ich mache werde ist, ich bringe sie dazu, dass sie fliegen kann. Und du bist dann die Erste, die ich mitnehmen werde! Noch vor Prongs!"  
"Versprochen?" fragte sie.  
"Ehrenwort!"  
--- --- ---

Es wurde langsam dunkel und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel, um von dort aus nach Hause zu flohen. Unterwegs stießen sie auf einen Straßenmusiker mir seiner Gitarre, dem Serina ihr letztes Muggelgeld in den Hut warf. Er bedankte sich und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Warum hast du das jetzt gemacht?"  
Sie grinste. „Musikerehre! Außerdem ist der gar nicht so schlecht."  
Der Schankraum war mittlerweile gut besucht. Keiner achtete auf die beiden Jugendlichen, die sich den Kaminen näherten.  
"Hoffentlich bekommst du keinen Ärger, weil es so spät geworden ist." meinte Sirius besorgt, aber Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Ich hab meinem Dad ja gesagt, dass wir heute unterwegs sind und das ich nicht weiß, ich wieder da."  
Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Und dein Dad hat nichts dagegen, dass du mit mir zusammen bist? Ich mein, er kennt meine Familie…"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Er hat zwar keine Freudensprünge gemacht, aber auch nichts dagegen gesagt. Er überlässt es mir, mit wem ich befreundet bin."  
Sirius seufzte. „Beneidenswert." murmelte er.  
Sie stupste ihn leicht an. „Hey, du hast es doch fast geschafft. Die Ferien sind fast vorbei und dann geht es wieder nach Hogwarts."  
Er nickte. „Zum Glück. Aber wie soll ich dass bis dahin aushalten?" er blickte sie traurig an.  
In Serina entstand eine Idee. „Komm mal mit." sagte sie und zog ihn wieder aus dem Tropfenden Kessel. Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte eine Parkbank in der Nähe.  
"Setzt dich da mal hin, Sirius." Er sah sie verwundert an, tat ihr aber den Gefallen.  
Serina ging zu dem Straßenmusiker und flüstere ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Mann nickte und gab ihr sein Instrument.  
"Was hat sie denn jetzt vor?" dachte er verwundert, als sie Mitten auf der Strasse zu singen anfing.

"So no one told your life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a jokey broke, your love life's fade away  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year but,

I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too

You're still in bed at ten, and school began at eight  
You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you  
Down to your knees that

I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems your the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the mess with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even under the worst I'm best with you

I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too"

Sirius war völlig sprachlos. Die Leute applaudierten und Serina gab dem Mann, der gerade mit seinem Hut durch die Reihen ging, seine Gitarre wieder. Er wollte das Geld mit ihm teilen doch sie winkte dankend ab.  
"Hats dir gefallen?" fragte sie und grinste ihn verlegen an.  
Sirius nickte.  
"Dann ist gut. Du sollst nur wissen, egal was auch passiert, du bist nicht alleine, Sirius. Du hast Freunde die immer zu dir halten!"  
Sirius nickte. „Ich weiß, es tut nur gut, es manchmal zu hören." Er lächelte sie verlegen an. „Versprichst du mir, dass wir das eines Tages wiederholen?"  
"Natürlich wiederholen wir das. Ich will dabei sein, wenn du dein Motorrad kaufst!" sie stupste ihm lachend in die Seite, während sie den Tropfenden Kessel erneut betraten.  
Sirius grinste. „Klar bist du dann dabei. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, wo ich das herbekommen soll!"  
Sie nickte. „Siehst du! Also Sirius. Ich werde dann mal. Wir sehen uns am Kings Cross, ja?"  
Er nickte, unschlüssig, was er noch sagen sollte, und ehe ihm etwas einfiel war sie in den grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwinden.  
--- --- ---  
Seine Mutter hatte ihr erwischt, wie er gerade aus dem Kamin stieg. Sie hatte ihn angebrüllt und die Treppe raufgehext. Denn meisten Flüchen konnte er ausweichen, doch der eine oder andere Crucio traf.  
Sein Bruder war an ihm vorbei gegangen, als er auf allen Vieren zu seinem Zimmer gekrochen war.  
Regulus hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und „Selber Schuld, Sirius!" gemurmelt.  
Jetzt lag er in seinem Bett und sämtliche Knochen taten ihm weh.  
Er lies den vergangenen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, dass ihm nicht mal seine Mutter hätte weghexen können.


	33. Wünsch dir was

33 Wünsch dir was

Moody verabschiedete sich vor dem Bahnhof und entschuldigte sich bereits zum dritten Mal bei ihr dafür.  
"Ist schon gut, Dad!" sagte Serina an seine Brust gedrückt.  
"Du solltest dir deine Berufwahl wirklich noch mal überlegen, Kleines. Wenn wir beide Auroren sind, sehen wir uns ja gar nicht mehr!"  
Sie lachte und sah ihn an. „Mach schon, dass du wegkommst und die bösen Buben fängst, dann brauche ich keine mehr zu werden."  
Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann apparierte er ins Ministerium.  
Sie nahm ihren Koffer auf und wollte gerade den Bahnhof betreten, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Na du. Auch alleine heute?"  
Sie drehte sich um und sah einen großen, blonden Jungen vor sich stehen.  
"Remus!" rief sie erfreut und umarmte den Rumtreiber, dem das sichtlich unangenehm war. „Wie geht's dir? Du siehst … so glücklich aus, was ist passiert?"  
Er druckste verlegen herum, zeigte ihr dann aber grinsend, was er in der Hand verborgen hielt.  
"WOW! Remus, du also auch!"  
Er blickte sie verwirrt an. „Wie, du auch?" fragte er und blickte aus sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.  
Serina schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nee, ich doch nicht! Aber Lily."  
Gemeinsam betraten sie den Bahnhof und gingen durch die Mauer um auf das Gleis 9 ¾ zu kommen.  
"Wahrscheinlich denkt Dumbledore, dass er so etwas mehr Ruhe in die Griffindors bekommt." meinte sie, als sie vor dem Zug standen.  
Remus blickte sie skeptisch an. „Als ob euch das von Streichen oder nächtlichen Selbstmordaktionen abhalten könnte."  
Serina grinste. „Das nicht. Aber jetzt können wir sie besser vertuschen und ihr werdet nie wagen, uns Punkte abzuziehen!"  
Remus fing an zu lachen. „Damit hast du allerdings Recht, Rina!"  
--- --- ---  
Sirius sah sich um. Er stand mit seinem Koffer auf dem Gleis und suchte seine Freunde. Sein Bruder unterhielt sich mit seinen Eltern und war schon ganz aufgeregt.  
Dann sah er Serina und Remus, die in einiger Entfernung über etwas lachten, dass er nicht verstehen konnte. Zu gerne würde er jetzt einfach zu ihnen rüber gehen, aber das würde seine Mutter nie zulassen. Er bemerkte James, der an ihm vorbei ging und ihm zuzwinkerte. Sirius entspannte sich etwas.  
"Noch 10 Minuten, dann hast du es hinter dir!" sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann würde er im Zug bei seinen Freunden sitzen und in die Freiheit, nach Hause fahren.  
Sein Bruder stupste ihn an. „Du solltest dich noch von Mum und Dad verabschieden, Sirius. Es gehört sich einfach so!"  
Sirius drehte sich kurz um. „Bis dann!" sagte er, nahm seinen Koffer und stieg in den Zug. Regulus folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

Im Gang kam ihm Remus entgegen.  
"Hi, Padfoot. Prongs und Rina sind dahinten, Peter hab ich noch nicht gesehen."  
Sirius sah ihn irritiert an. „Wo willst du denn hin, Moony?"  
Sein Freund grinste und zeigte ihm das Abzeichen. „Vertrauensschüler haben ihr eigenes Abteil!"  
Sirius lachte. „Du Streber! Gratuliere. Las dich aber ja bei uns blicken, hörst du?"  
Remus nickte und ging freudestrahlend weiter. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Einer von uns und Vertrauensschüler! Ich fürchte, der gute Dumbledore wird senil!" dachte er, aber er gönnte es seinem Freund. Remus hatte es wirklich verdient.  
Endlich hatte er das Abteil gefunden, in dem die anderen beiden saßen. Er trat ein und bemerkte, dass sein Bruder ihm gefolgt war.  
"Was wird das denn, Regulus?" fragte er seinen Bruder.  
Der Jüngere sah ihn trotzig an. "Mum meinte, ich soll ein Auge auf dich haben!"  
Serina fing an zu kichern und James sah seinen Freund grinsend an. „Mann Padfoot, du hast jetzt deinen eigenen Bodyguard? Das ist ja soooooo cool!"  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Halt die Klappe, Prongs!" dann verstaute er seinen Koffer und setzte sich neben ihn. Regulus stand unschlüssig in der Tür und musterte erst den, ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen, Jungen und sah dann das rothaarige Mädchen an.  
„Hi, Rina." begrüßte Sirus sie nun endlich mit einem Lächeln, dass sie auch prompt erwiderte.  
Regulus starrte sie an. „Du bist das also, wegen der mein Bruder den ganzen Ärger hatte?"  
Serina riss die Augen auf und ihr Kopf fuhr herum. „Bitte was?"  
Sirius wurde leicht verlegen und stand auf. „Zieh Leine, Kleiner. Dieses Abteil ist nur für Griffindors! Hi Peter." begrüßte er auch gleich den Jungen, der sich durch die Tür zwängte, in der noch immer sein Bruder stand.  
Regulus sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Wir sehen uns noch, Sirius!" sagte er, und verlies das Abteil.  
"Wer war das denn?" fragte Peter erstaunt, der sich mit seinem Koffer abmühte. Sirius packte mit an, und gemeinsam verstauten sie den Koffer über den Sitzen.  
"Das war Padfoots neue Leibgarde!" spottete James und fing sich dafür eine Kopfnuss seines Freundes ein. „AU!"  
"Das war mein lieber Bruder. Der neueste Slytherin Zugang dieses Jahr, der damit auch gleich die Familienehre wiederherstellt." sagte Sirius verächtlich.  
Serina sah ihn an. „Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich meine, er ist doch noch gar nicht eingeteilt."  
Sirius lachte kalt. „Glaub mir einfach, Rina. Ich kenne ihn immerhin seit 11 Jahren! Ich brauche keinen Hut um dir zu sagen, wo er hinkommt!"  
Sie nickte nur und beschloss, lieber schnell das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Habt ihr schon Remus oder Lily gesehen?"  
James strahlte. „Klar! Ich bin ja so stolz auf meine Süße! Leider sitzt sie dadurch in einem anderen Abteil."  
Sirius blickte ihn an und fing an zu lachen. „Lily also auch? Oh Merlin, dann haben wir ja zwei Wachhunde in der Clique! Das kann ja lustig werden!"

Es wurde schon langsam Dunkel draußen, als Lily und Remus endlich in ihr Abteil kamen. Lily fiel ihrer Freundin erstmal um den Hals.  
"Mensch Rina, endlich!" die beiden Mädchen drückten sich herzlich, als James dazu trat.  
"Darf ich auch mal?" fragte er grinsend.  
"Ach James. Natürlich!" sagte Serina und drückte den Jungen an sich. „Warum hast du das nicht schon mal eher gesagt?" Er machte ein ziemlich verdutztes Gesicht, was die anderen nur zum Lachen brachte.  
"Ach so!" sagte Serina. „Du meintest Lily! Sag das doch gleich!" sie grinste ihn frech an und lies ihn los.  
Lily saß, mit Tränen in den Augen, in ihrem Sitz und den anderen ging es nicht besser.  
"Prongs … dein Gesicht … du solltest dich sehen…!" stieß Peter mühsam hervor und fing sich damit einen bitterbösen Blick seines Freundes ein.   
"Ja, ja," sagte James. „Mit mir kann man es ja machen!" Dann setzte er sich neben seine Freundin und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Hör wenigstens du mit dem Lachen auf, Lily. Du bist meine Freundin!"  
Er blickte Lily vorwurfsvoll an, die sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

In Hogsmeade stiegen sie alle mit Bauchschmerzen aus dem Zug aus und gingen zu den Pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie ins Schloss brachten.  
Regulus und die anderen Erstklässler wurden von Hagrid mit Boten über den See dorthin gebracht und dann von Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle begleitet. Hier teilte der Hut die neuen Schüler auf die einzelnen Häuser ein, und Sirius behielt Recht. Sein Bruder war der erste, der aufgerufen wurde und der Hut schickte ihn nach Slytherin.  
Sirius sah Serina schief grinsend an.  
"Ok, Ok! Du hast ja Recht gehabt!" sagte sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. „Aber du bist ja auch kein Slytherin geworden! Also hätte er ja auch nach … Huffelpuff kommen können!"  
Er sah sie an und musste lachen. „Na, die Erklärung hätte ich aber gerne gehört, die er dann unseren Eltern aufgetischt hätte!"  
Sie grinste ihn an. „Ich auch!"  
--- --- ---  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Stundenpläne für das kommende Jahr verteilt. Lily nahm Serina ihren aus der Hand und schrieb ihr Extrastunden in Zaubertränke dazu.  
Als James das sah, nahm er ihn Lily weg und strich einige Stunden wieder durch.  
"Hey, was soll das?" fragte Lily empört.

James sah seine Freundin an. „Tut mir leid, Süße, aber da kann Rina nicht, da hat sie Quidditchtraining!"  
Serina versuchte, einen Blick auf den Plan zu werfen, immerhin war das da ihr Stundenplan, aber das gelang ihr nicht.  
"Na gut." sagte Lily. „Dann hängen wir die Stunden eben nach dem Training wieder dran! So, fertig!"  
Sichtlich zufrieden reichte sie Ihrer Freundin den Plan zurück. Die sah ihn sich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Sagt mal, tickt ihr nach ganz richtig, Leute? Ich hab jeden Tag bis nachmittags Unterricht, Nachhilfe bei Remus, Extrastunden bei Lily und noch Quidditchtraining. Habt ihr überhaupt mal hingesehen, WAS ihr da eintragt?"  
Sie hielt ihren Freunden den Stundeplan unter die Nase.  
"Am Donnerstag hab ich Sternenkunde, danach Training und dann noch Zaubertränke? Ich komm erst um 8 Uhr Morgens ins Bett, aber da hat schon der nächste Unterrichtstag angefangen!"

„Ups!" sagte Lily. „Dann streichen wir das da mal ganz schnell wieder!"   
Serina schüttelte den kopf. „Das will ich auch gehofft haben!"  
Sirius und Remus wanden sich lachend dem Essen zu und James sah schnell in eine andere Richtung.  
--- --- ---  
Lily kannte kein Erbarmen. Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren und fing tatsächlich am ersten Schultag mit der Nachhilfe an. So saßen die beiden auf dem Fußboden in ihrem Zimmer und hatten einen dampfenden Kessel zwischen sich stehen. Serina war fast fertig. Sie hatte den Trank ohne Lilys Hilfe gebraut und jetzt fehlte ihr nur noch die letzte Zutat.  
"Boah, was stink das denn hier so?" rief Maureen angewidert, als sie und Gwendolin das Zimmer betraten. "Ach ihr seit das. Müsst ihr das unbedingt hier machen?"  
Lily sah sie entschuldigend an. „Wir sind ja gleich fertig, keine Sorge."  
Gwendolin riss das Fenster auf. „Wehe, meine Klamotten riechen danach! Dann könnt ihr was erleben!"  
Serina grinste. „Das würde auch nicht weiter auffallen!" flüsterte sie Lily zu, die anfing zu lachen.  
Dann konzentrierte sich Serina wieder auf ihren Zaubertrank.  
"Sumpfgras, richtig?" fragte sie Lily und die nickte zufrieden.  
"Hah!" rief Serina, „Ich bin die Beste!" und griff nach einem Bündel Gräser, das sie in den Kessel warf.  
"Rina, nicht!" versuchte Lily noch sie zu warnen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der Kessel fing an zu brodeln und grüne Dämpfe stiegen auf, ehe das ganze explodierte.  
--- --- ---  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum war ein Knall zu hören, und plötzlich kamen grüne Nebelschwaden die Treppe zum Mädchenturm herunter. Vor dem Kamin saßen die Rumtreiber und blickten sich belustigt um.  
"Hey, das waren wir aber nicht!" sagte Sirius und grinste James an.  
„Nein, aber das Rezept sollten wir uns geben lassen, sieht cool aus!"  
Die Jungs lachten, als vier Gestallten hustend aus dem Nebel die Treppe runter kamen.  
"Verdammt!" keuchte Maureen, „Was war das denn? Willst du uns alle umbringen?"  
Lily stolperte blind vorwärts. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und war mit grünem Schlamm bedeckt.  
"Tut mir leid!" sagte Serina zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen, „Aber wenn ihr mich nicht abgelenkt hättet …"  
Gwendolin schubste sie ein Stück beiseite. „Jetzt schieb deine Dämlichkeit und Inkompetenz mal nicht uns in die Schuhe!"  
Dann musste auch sie wieder husten, aber es wurde langsam besser.  
James stand auf und ging zu Lily. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er sie besorgt.  
Lily blickte die beiden Zimmergenossinnen an. „Sie haben Rina abgelenkt, und da hat sie statt des Sumpfgrases das Knallgras erwischt und in den Kessel geschmissen."

Maureen fauchte. „Nicht WIR sind Schuld, sonder SIE!" Sie zeigte auf Serina, die sich auf einen Sessel stütze und langsam wieder richtig Luft bekam.  
„Seht bloß zu, dass ihr das Chaos da oben beseitigt, bis wir wieder kommen, und wehe, wir erwischen euch noch einmal, wie ihr in unserem Zimmer einen Trank braut, dann könnt ihr was erleben!" Damit rauschten Gwendolin und Maureen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Hui," meinte Remus. „Das war heftig."  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warte wie sie reagiert, wenn wir ihre Klamotten nicht wieder sauber kriegen! Das wird dann heftig! Tut mir echt leid, Lily!" sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin.  
Lily sah sie an. „Nicht so wild. Aber wir sollten mal schauen, wie gut deine Putzzauber sind, bevor die uns doch noch in der Luft zerreißen!"  
Serina nickte, und gemeinsam gingen sie in das Zimmer zurück, aus dem sich der Nebel zwar verzogen hatte, aber alles mit einer dünnen Schlammschicht überzogen war.  
--- --- ---  
"Also, sind wir uns jetzt einig, oder nicht?" Sirius sah seine Freunde an. Er wartete auf eine Entscheidung.  
"Ich weiß nicht so recht." sagte Peter. „Bis jetzt kennen anscheinend nur wir den Raum. Das ist doch so was wie unser Geheimnis!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sehen unseren Raum ja nicht. Was sie brauchen ist etwas anderes, nämlich ein Tränkelabor oder so was. Wobei ich nicht mal weiß, ob der Raum das hinkriegt!"  
James war optimistisch. „Klar kriegt er das hin. Bisher hat er alles geschafft, was wir wollten."  
"Also, sind wir uns einig?" fragte Sirius erneut und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.  
--- --- ---

Die beiden Mädchen waren endlich mit dem Saubermachen fertig und hatten anschließend den restlichen Schlamm unter der Dusche abgewaschen.  
"Puh," sagte Serina „Das passiert mir sicher nicht noch mal!"  
Lily lachte. „Das will ich auch hoffen!"  
Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich in dem Sofa vor dem Kamin nieder. Vom Tränkebrauen hatten sie für heute genug.  
James Gesicht tauchte zwischen ihnen auf, als er sich von hinten über das Sofa beugte. „Na ihr zwei, fertig?"  
Die beiden nickten. „Fix und fertig, wenn du es genau wissen willst!" sagte Lily und machte die Beine lang.  
Er ging um das Sofa herum und stellte sich vor die beiden, dann nahm er von jeder eine Hand.   
"Ok, dann auf mit euch. Wir haben eine Überraschung für euch Putzteufel!"  
Serina und Lily sahen sich fragend an, ließen sich aber von James hochziehen und folgten ihm durch das Porträt auf den Korridor.  
"Ihr habt also eine Überraschung für uns ja?" meinte Lily „na, dass kann ja was werden!"  
James drehte sich um und sah sie gespielt beleidigt an. „Was soll das denn heißen?"  
Serina lachte. „Nichts, nichts!"

Der Junge führte sie durch das halbe Schloss und Serina hatte irgendwo zwischen Eulerei und der Treppe mit der kaputten Stufe die Orientierung verloren.  
"Also, eins sag ich dir, wenn du mich jetzt alleine läst, verhungere ich bevor ich den Weg zurück gefunden hab! WO sind wir hier?" fragte Serina und sah sich irritiert um. Sie standen vor einem Wandteppich, auf dem ein Mann von mehreren Trollen verprügelt wurde.  
"Äh, Lily sieh mal…die Trolle tragen…Röcke!"  
Lily trat näher an den Teppich heran. „Oh, das ist Barnabas der Bekloppte." sagte sie nickend und Serina sah sie verständnislos an. Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Ok, Nachhilfe in Geschichte…. Barnabas der Bekloppte hatte so seltsame Vorstellungen. Er wollte Trollen Ballettstunden geben…was daraus wurde siehst du hier!"  
Serina fing an zu lachen und James trat zu den beiden. „Find ich ja toll, das es euch hier gefällt, aber das wollte ich euch nicht zeigen!"  
Lily sah ihn an. „Nicht? Was denn?"  
James grinste und drehte sich mitten im Flur einmal um sich selbst.  
„Meine Damen. Ihr befindet euch jetzt im 7ten Stock und ich offenbare euch nun eines der größten Geheimnisse Hogwarts!"  
Dann schloss er seine Augen und ging dreimal in den Flur auf und ab. In der eben noch leeren Wand erschien eine Tür und die Mädchen sahen sich erstaunt an. 

Er grinste noch immer und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit, dann winkte er die beiden heran und schon sie in den Raum dahinter.  
In dem Raum gab es einige Bänke und Tische auf denen Kessel in allen erdenklichen Größen standen. An den Wänden standen hohe Regale, die mit allerlei Gläsern und Schachteln gefüllt waren.  
Serina sah Froschaugen und Fledermausohren in einigen der Gläser und sie erkannte Gräser und Kräuter als sie in die Schachteln blickte.  
Die anderen drei Rumtreiber standen an einem der Tische und beobachteten die Mädchen bei ihrer Entdeckungstour.  
"Willkommen Ladys!" sagte Sirius mit einer ausladenden Geste. „Dies ist der Raum der Wünsche, und ab sofort euer privates Tränkelabor!"  
Serina und Lily sahen sie sprachlos an.  
"Wir haben den Raum zufällig in unserem 2ten Jahr entdeckt, als wir uns vor Malfoy verstecken mussten. erklärte Remus.  
"Wir haben uns nicht versteck! Wir hatten uns nur … hierher verlaufen!" widersprach Sirius schnell.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls nimmt er die Gestallt an, die man gerade benötigt, wenn man dreimal im Flur vor ihm auf und ab geht."  
Serina war begeistert. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Ich meine, Danke! Jetzt verderben mir die zwei Schnepfen keinen Trank mehr, was meinst du Lily?"  
Ihre Freundin war ebenso fasziniert wie sie selbst. „Wir … das ist … Ich meine, der Raum hat echt alles, was man braucht! Ich kanns gar nicht glauben!" Sie strahlte James an. 

Serina ging die Regale entlang und Sirius setzte sich auf einen Tisch und beobachtete sie dabei.  
„Und, hilft es euch wirklich?" fragte er sie.  
Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Ja, natürlich!"  
Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an. „Weißt du, er kann auch im Nachhinein Sachen erschaffen, die man braucht."  
"Wirklich!" fragte sie überrascht und er nickte. „Was denn?"  
"Fast alles, was man sich wünscht!"  
Sie stupste ihn gegen sein Bein. „Zeigs mir, wünsch dir was!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte, fast alles, Rina."  
"Sind deine Wünsche den so anspruchsvoll?" fragte sie lachend und er grinste.  
"Hey ihr zwei!" rief James vom anderen Ende des Raumes. „Kommt ihr mit? Es gibt gleich Essen!"  
Serina nickte. „Klar! Ich bin am verhungern! Du auch?"  
Sirius nickte und folgte ihr.


	34. Auch in Bärchen kann man fliegen!

34 Auch in Bärchen kann man fliegen!

Der September ging zu Ende und das erste Quidditchspiel stand bevor. Was die Schüler mit Freuden erwarteten, war den Lehrern ein Grauen – Griffindor würde die Saison mit dem Spiel gegen Slytherin eröffnen.  
Serina wollte in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, als sich einige Jungs aus der 6ten Klasse anschlossen. Serina kannte sie, es waren Klassenkameraden von ihrem Mannschaftskapitän Bruffin. Was sie dann aber doch verwunderte war, das die ihr sogar die Tür aufhielten. Irgendwie kam sie sich merkwürdig vor, als die Jungs sie zu ihrem Platz begleiteten und sich danach ans andere Ende des Tisches verzogen.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte sie und sah den anderen Griffindors hinterher.  
James und Sirius sahen sich grinsend an.   
"Was meinst du?" fragte James und tat, als ob nichts wäre.  
Serina zuckte die Schultern und wand sich dem Frühstück zu. „Äh, Sirius, was machst du da?"  
Sie sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben sich irritiert an.  
"Nichts!" sagte er und gab ihr das Brötchen zurück, dass er zuvor von ihrem Teller genommen hatte. Er hatte es für sie aufgeschnitten.  
Lily fing an zu kichern und auch Remus hatte arge Probleme, ernst zu bleiben.  
Sie sah ihre Freunde eingehend an, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und griff nach einem neuen Brötchen.   
"Du hast da doch schon eins!" sagte James kauend.  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich hätte doch lieber ein Körnerbrötchen gehabt."  
Sirius stieß ihre Hand beiseite. „Ich mach das für dich!"  
Sie blickte ihn fassungslos an. „Ich kann das auch alleine!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!"  
"Natürlich! Ich bin schon groß! Ich kann mich sogar schon alleine anziehen!"  
Er sah sie an. „Schade eigentlich …AUA!" Sie hatte ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst.  
"Gib mir mein Brötchen wieder. Sofort!"  
"Gleich, bin gleich fertig."  
"Sag mal, hältst du mich für zu blöd, ein Brötchen zu schneiden?"  
"Äh, ich nicht. Hier bitte."  
Sie starrte die Brötchenhälften auf ihrem Teller an. „Das will ich nicht!"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Das ist mit Mohn. Ich mag kein Mohn!"  
Sirius griff nach einem weitern Brötchen.  
"Das will ich auch nicht!" sagte Serina trotzig.  
"Warum nicht? Da ist kein Mohn drauf!" er drehte ihr das Brötchen vor der Nase, damit es sehen konnte.  
"Das hast du angefasst!"  
"Ich muss es anfassen, wenn ich es für dich aufschneiden soll!"  
"Das sollst du ja gar nicht."  
Die anderen Rumtreiber hatten große Mühe, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
Sirius sah seinen Freund flehend an. „Prongs lach nicht! Hilf mir lieber!"  
Serina zwickte Sirius in die Seite. „Wobei soll er dir helfen?"

„Hey las das, das kitzelt … Ich darf das nicht sagen!"  
Sie zwickte ihn erneut und er hüpfte fast auf Remus Schoss. „Hey!"  
"Na los, sag schon!"

„Ich kann nicht, ich habs versprochen!"  
"WEM?" fragte sie und rutschte ihm auf die Pelle. Sie wusste mittlerweile ganz genau, wo er kitzelig war.  
Und er wusste, dass sie es wusste! „Bruffin!" gab er zu damit sie endlich aufhörte.  
Sie sah ihn völlig verwirrt an. „Du hast Bruffin versprochen, meine Brötchen zu schneiden? Warum?"  
Sirius schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.   
"Wir mussten es ihm alle Versprechen." sagte James und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Bruffin will, das wir dich von allem fernhalten, mit dem du dich verletzten könntest!"  
Sie starrte James an. „Das ist ein Witz!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Oberste Anweisung vom Mannschaftskapitän! Er hat sogar Nichtspieler verpflichtet!"  
Sie dachte an die Jungs, die ihr die Tür aufgehalten hatten.  
Sie stand auf und ging zum anderen Ende des Tisches wo Bruffin saß.  
"Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das ganze Theater soll? Die benehmen sich ja alle, als ob sie verrückt geworden sind!"  
Der Junge sah sie über sein Müsli an. „Serina. Du bist ein klasse Sucher, keine Frage. Aber deine Ausfallquote war im letzten Jahr extrem hoch! Ich will kein Risiko eingehen, immerhin spielen wir gegen Slytherin. Danach kannst du dich gerne wieder aufspießen lassen, aber bis dahin…kein Risiko!"  
Sie starrte ihn an. „Das war doch nicht meine Schuld!" doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder an ihren Platz zurück.  
"Alles geklärt?" fragte Sirius, als sie sich setzte.  
Serina nickte nur und legte ihm eine Brötchenhälfte auf seinen Teller.  
"Schmieren bitte. Damit!" Sie stellte ihm die Marmelade hin.  
Sirius sah sie verdutzt an.  
"Hey, ich kann nichts dafür! Ihr sollt mich von allem fernhalten, womit ich mir wehtun kann! Also, bete, dass es heute Mittag Suppe gibt! Danke!" Sie nahm ihm das fertige Brötchen ab und reichte ihm das nächste.  
--- --- ---  
Mittags fing es an zu regnen und als Serina am Nachmittag das Quidditchfeld betrat war sie sofort nass bis auf die Haut.  
"Mistwetter!" sagte sie zu Sirius während ihr der Regen in den Nacken lief. „Wo sind die Einhörner, wenn man sie mal braucht?"  
Er lachte. „Nix da! Du spielst heute!"  
Sie grinste ihn schief an. „Man wird ja wohl bei dem Wetter noch träumen dürfen?"  
"Träum von den Gesichtern der Slytherins, wenn sie verloren haben!" rief James ihr zu und erhob sich mit seinem Besen in die Lüfte.  
--- --- ---  
Lucius Malfoy saß auf der Tribüne seines Hauses und lächelte still vor sich hin.  
"Willst du das wirklich machen?" fragte Severus Snape.  
Lucius nickte. „Sobald sie nahe genug ran kommt!" er hielt seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang verborgen.  
"Wenn das rauskommt, dann…"  
Regulus stieß ihn an. „Es wird nicht rauskommen! Und selbst wenn, eine wie die hat es nicht anders verdient!"  
Lucius klopfte dem jungen Black auf die Schulter. „Endlich einer, der die Prinzipien versteht. Blutsverräter haben es eben nicht leicht im Leben, Severus. Und es passiert ihr ja nichts, es ist nur ein … Schülerstreich!"  
Regulus und die anderen Slytherin lachten bei dem Gedanken, was Lucius Malfoy vorhatte. Severus schaute nachdenklich auf das Spielfeld.  
--- --- ---  
Die Spieler waren alle durchnässt und klammerten sich an ihre rutschigen Besen.   
James fing den Quaffel und wich den gegnerischen Jägern aus. Die Slytherin waren harte Gegner, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie es mit den Regeln nicht so genau nahmen!  
Er flog auf das mittlere Tot der Slytherins zu, als etwas an seinem Besen zerrte. James drehte sich um und sah Avery, einer der Slytherin Jäger, der an seinem Besen zog und ihn frech angrinste.  
Mister Arbiter, der Schiedsrichter und Fluglehrer von Hogwarts, hatte es wegen des Regens nicht gesehen.  
James lies sich jedoch nicht beirren und warf den Quaffel durch den Ring. Damit stand es 30 : 30, der Ausgleich. Avery sah ihn finster an und flog weiter.

--- --- ---  
Sirius verfluchte dieses Spiel, zumindest heute. Er rutschte jedes Mal fast vom Besen, wenn er den Klatscher mit seinem Brett wegschlug. Sie hätten keinen schlimmeren Tag für ein Spiel gegen Slytherin erwischen können.  
Er sah, wie beide Klatscher Kurs auf seine Jäger nahmen und schoss hinterher. Die Knöchel seiner linken Hand, mit der er den Besen hielt, traten weiß hervor. Der anderen Griffindortreiber, Bones, flog direkt hinter ihm. Sie kamen in Schlagweite und Sirius schlug den ersten Klatscher quer über das Spielfeld, von seinen Leuten weg.  
Bones erwischte den zweiten, doch dieser wurde nach wenigen Metern von dem gegnerischen Treiber abgefangen, und flog wieder auf die Griffindorjäger zu.  
--- --- ---  
Serina flog über dem Feld ihre Runden. Sie suchte den Schnatz, konnte ihn aber in dem Unwetter nirgends entdecken. Sie sah, wie Lucius und seine Freunde auf der Slytherintribühne lachten. Das gefiel ihr nicht. James hatte gerade den Ausgleich erzielt, und die freuten sich darüber?  
"Irgendwas hecken die doch wieder aus." dachte sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spielfeld.  
--- --- ---  
James verfolgte Avery, der jetzt den Quaffel hatte. Die anderen beiden Griffindorjäger flogen neben ihm, sie wollten den Slytherin in die Zange nehmen.  
Er hörte den harten Aufschlag, als Sirius den Klatscher traf und gleich danach zwei weitere.  
"Gut so, Jungs." dachte er. „Haltet die Schlangen schön auf Trab."  
Er flog jetzt alleine, denn die anderen hatten sich links und rechts neben Avery gesetzt.  
Er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief und drehte sich kurz um. Er sah den Klatscher noch, bevor alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde.  
--- --- ---  
Mister Arbiter hatte das Spiel unterbrochen und die Griffindors diskutierten, ob sie abbrechen oder nur mit zwei Jägern weiterspielen sollten.  
"Kannst du bei dem Wetter überhaupt was sehen?" fragte Bruffin Serina.  
Sie nickte. „Ja, wenn auch nicht viel. Aber sobald ich diesen dämlichen Schnatz erblicke, hab ich ihn auch, keine Sorge!"  
Bruffin lächelte. „Ok, dann spielen wir weiter, egal WAS passiert!" Die anderen Spieler nickten zustimmend. „Dann schwingt euch auf eure Besen. Es wird keine weitere Auszeit geben, nicht mal, wenn euch ein Klatscher den Schädel spaltet, kapiert?"  
Die Mannschaft sagte nichts, sie wussten, dass es Bruffin ernst war.  
--- --- ---  
Es goss mittlerweile in Strömen. Die Slytherin hatten es jetzt aber dennoch leichter, da der beste Jäger der Griffindors auf der Krankenstation lag. Avery hatte bereits das 30:60 erzielt, als Serina endlich den Schnatz bemerkte. Er hüpfte bei den Tribünen auf und ab und sie flog auf ihn zu, als der Stadionsprecher gerade das 30:70 verkündete.  
--- --- ---  
„Da kommt sie, Lucius!" sagte Regulus freudig und zeigte in ihre Richtung. Lucius Malfoy blickte hinüber und ein gehässiges Lächeln setzte sich in seinem Gesicht fest.  
"Perfekt!" sagte er. „Sie kommt ja direkt zu uns rüber. Besser geht es gar nicht!"  
Vorsichtig hob er seinen Zauberstab und als sie an ihm vorbei flog murmelte er „Excalceare".  
Der Zauber traf sein Ziel und die Slytherin brachen sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
--- --- ---  
Sie sah ihn, hörte über den Regen hinweg seinen Flügelschlag. Er flog an der Tribüne hinauf, doch sie schenkte ihrer Umgebung keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie an den Schülern vorbei flog, sah nicht die grinsenden Gesichter der Slytherins. Ihre ganze Konzentration war auf den Schnatz gerichtet, der schon wieder einen Bogen machte und nach unten flog.  
Sie folgte ihm, doch dann spürte sie, wie etwas warmes sie traf und sich über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Dann wurde es kalt, und sie hörte das Lachen über sich. Entsetzt sah sie an sich herunter.  
--- --- ---  
Sirius hatte gerade einen Klatscher vor Bruffins Nase abgefangen, als dieser zu fluchen begann. „Heiliger Drachenmist! Was ist denn jetzt los?"   
Sirius folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte, als er Serina auf ihrem Besen sitzen sah. Sie schien völlig verwirrt und das konnte er gut verstehen. Sie hatte irgendwie ihre Ausrüstung verloren und saß jetzt nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche im Regen auf dem Besen.  
--- --- ---  
"Das ist nur ein Alptraum!" dachte sie. „Ich wache gleich auf und liege in meinem Bett!"  
Doch stattdessen prasselte der Regen weiterhin auf ihre nackte Haut.   
"Heißes Höschen, Corvus!" hörte sie Lucius Stimme über sich brüllen.  
"Sind das etwa rosane Bärchen?" erklang nun auch Severus lachend.  
Serina zuckte zusammen. Sie wünschte sich, im Boden zu versinken. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie sah, wie Sirius auf sie zugeflogen kam.  
"Oh nein!" dachte sie. „Das ist doch echt nicht wahr. Kann der jetzt nicht plötzlich blind werden?"  
Bruffin flog in die Richtung des Schiedsrichters, er würde sicher das Spiel abrechen lassen!  
"Niemals!" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „So lasse ich diese falschen Schlangen nicht gewinnen! Wo ist das kleine Mistding?" Sie sah sich schnell um und erblickte ihn, wie er mittlerweile bei der Griffindortribüne entlang flog. Sie gab Sirius ein Zeichen, dass er lieber zu Bruffin aufhalten sollte, und flog los.  
--- --- ---  
Sirius sah, wie sie auf ihren Besen zusammenzuckte.  
"Diese Dreckskerle!" Er wusste genau, wem sie diesen Streich zu verdanken hatte. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder und sie sah recht hilflos aus.  
Doch plötzlich kam wieder Leben in sie und sie fuchtelte mit ihren Armen in seine Richtung.  
"Was will sie?" dachte er, als sie ihren Besen fest griff und wieder losflog.  
Er sah in ihre Richtung und dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie den Schnatz gesehen hatte, und er drehte sich nach Bruffin um.  
„Ach so, warum sagte sie das nicht gleich!"  
Er riss seinen Besen herum und versuchte, seinen Mannschaftskapitain einzuholen, bevor der den Schiedsrichter erreichte. Doch Bruffin war schneller. Sirius sah, wie Serina an der Tribüne entlang flog und den Schnatz fing, kurz bevor Mister Arbiter das Spiel endgültig abpfiff.  
--- --- ---  
„Das ist ungültig! Sie haben vorher abgebrochen!" rief Avery wutentbrannt.  
"Ist es nicht! Sie hat ihn vorher…" Sirius stürzte sich auf den Slytherin und der Schiedsrichter versuchte, die beiden zu trennen.  
Serina stand, jetzt in einen Umhang gewickelt, zähneklappernd daneben.  
"Könnt … ihr mal … eine Entscheidung treffen? … Mir … ist … kalt!"  
Es regnete noch immer und der Umhang war auch schon ganz durchnässt. Bruffin half, Sirius zurückzuziehen, und Mister Arbiter rief die Jungs zur Vernunft.  
"Es reicht jetzt! Benehmt euch, oder ich sperre euch beide bis ihr mit der Schule fertig seid!"  
Das half, die beiden Hitzköpfe zu beruhigen.  
"So ist es besser, meine Herren. Miss Corvus, wo ist ihre Sportbekleidung hin?" Er sah das zitternde Mädchen fragend an.  
"Nicht da … wo ich … sie … zuletzt gesehen … hab!"

Mister Arbiter nickte. „Das sehe ich auch!"  
Serina wurde wieder knallrot und Sirius rieb ihr über die Arme, um sie etwas aufzuwärmen.  
"Das war ein grobes Foul, meine Herrschaften. Wir sind hier doch nicht im Kindergarten, sondern spielen Quidditch! Leider weiß ich nicht, wer das Foul begangen hat, und darum lasse ich das Spiel gelten. Miss Corvus hat den Schnatz gefangen, bevor ich …"  
Den Rest hörte Serina schon nicht mehr, denn sie war bereits auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss um der Dusche in ihrem Bad alles heiße Wasser zu entlocken, dass es in Hogwarts gab  
--- --- ---  
Eine Stunde später war sie aufgewärmt und wieder angezogen. Sie suchte noch etwas aus einem Buch heraus und schrieb sie einige Notizen auf ein Pergament. Dann ging sie auf die Krankenstation. Ihre Freunde saßen bereits alle an James Bett, der einen dicken Verband um den Kopf hatte, und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie sehen, dass er bereits Bescheid wusste.  
"Kein Wort!" sagte sie nur und setzte sich auf ein leeres Bett.  
"Ehrlich Rina .. Ich sag ja gar nichts … Aber, Bärchen als neue Griffindortrikots… dass ich das verpasst hab!" er gab sich alle Mühe, sein Lachen zu verbergen, und Lily haute ihm auf die Schulter. „AUA! Hey, ich bin verletzt! Außerdem hab ich natürlich den Sieg gemeint!"  
"Wenn du hier morgen wirklich wieder rauskommen willst, James, solltest du lieber still sein!" sagte Lily leise.  
Er sah sie betroffen an, bemerkte aber das leichte Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht.  
"Dafür werden sie bezahlen, oder Jungs?" Peter sah seine Freunde fragend an.  
Sirius nickte. „Aber sicher werden sie das. Und wie sie das werden! Ich hab auch …"  
"NEIN!" unterbrach ihn Serina. „Ihr werdet gar nichts tun, verstanden?"  
Die Rumtreiber blickten sie entsetzt an.  
"Du willst sie doch nicht allen Ernstes ungestraft davon kommen lassen?" fragte Sirius und setzte sich neben sie.  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt. Nur IHR werdet nichts unternehmen!" Sie grinste und gab Lily eine Liste. "Ich brauche dich dabei, Lily."  
Lily sah auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand. „Rina, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, ich kann nicht … wofür brauchst du das denn alles?" Sie sah Serina fragend an.  
"Nun, alles was du tun sollst ist, mir eine weitere Nachhilfestunde in Zaubertränke zu geben, mehr nicht. Nur dass ich diesmal sage, welchen Trank wir machen!" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Malfoy fand meine Höschen heiß? Ich wird ihm welche verschaffen, die er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen wird!"  
Sirius und James sahen sich grinsend an. Streiche gegen Malfoy fanden bei ihnen immer Zuspruch.  
"Ach und Remus, bring deine Kamera mit. Halloween wirst du das absolute Grauen erblicken!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Remus, ich denke, wir haben völlig versagt!"  
Der blonde Vertrauensschüler stimmte ihr nickend zu.


	35. Rocky Horror Hogwarts Show

Disclaimer: Ich liebe dieses Musical! Und ich gebe zu, es ist sicher nicht jedermanns Geschmack! Jedenfalls gehören die Textzeilen nicht mir, sondern Richard OBrian. Ich hab sie teilweise umgeändert und dem Geschehen angepasst, außerdem hab ich sie etwas „entschärft"!  
Wer es kennt, wird sich die Akteure sicher in den entsprechenden Kostümen vorstellen können ;)

35 Rocky Horror Hogwarts Show 

Die folgenden Wochen wurden für Serina zum Spießrutenlauf. Wo sie auch hinkam wurde getuschelt und gelacht. Sie nahm es den meisten nicht übel. Wenn einer von ihnen in rosa Bärchenunterwäsche bei Regen auf einem Besen gesessen hätte, würde sie genauso lachen.  
Außerdem, sie hatten fast alle Zutaten zusammen, und dann würde die Schule über jemand anderes Lachen, und sie am aller lautesten!  
"Sieh an, Corvus. Und diesmal sogar angezogen!" Lucius Stimme erklang hinter ihr und sie drehte sich langsam um. Sein Gefolge, das um den jüngeren Black angewachsen war, lachte verächtlich.  
Sie blickte Lucius lächelnd in die hellen Augen. „Scheint's ja mächtig beeindruckt gewesen zu sein, wenn es dir immer noch in deinem Kopf rumgeistert, Lucius. Las mich raten, Narzissa ist nie so offenherzig für dich?""  
Die Mine des Jungen wurde finster und er funkelte sie wütend an. „Was bildest du dir ein?"  
Serina lachte leise, was ihn und seine Freunde nur noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte.  
"Tochter eines Blutsverräters, wer will dich schon…" doch Regulus sprach nicht weiter. Er verstummte, als Serina ihn kalt anblickte.  
„Oh, der Welpe will mitspielen! Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher, mein Kleiner?" fragte sie ihn und Severus stellte sich zwischen sie.  
"Spiel dich hier nicht so auf, Corvus. Letztendlich … stehst du hier allein in einem Korridor!" sagte er mit eisiger Stimme.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Alles Klar?" fragte jemand hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum und sah Remus vor sich stehen.  
"Und wenn nicht, was willst du dann machen, Lupin?" fragte Regulus hinter Snapes Rücken.  
Serina nickte. „Natürlich, Remus. Das da ist doch nichts weiter als heiße Luft!" meinte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Slytherin. Dann zog Remus sie weiter. Er hatte keine Lust, auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy und seinen Freunden. Das überließ er doch lieber James und Sirius.  
--- --- ---  
Severus sah den beiden misstrauisch hinterher.  
"Was ist los, mein Freund"? fragte Lucius und Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau." sagte er. „Aber findet ihr es nicht auch merkwürdig? Es ist jetzt vier Wochen her. Und bisher hat sich keiner von denen an uns gerächt!" Er sah seine Freunde fragend an.  
Avery lachte. „Soll ich dir sagen, warum nicht? Die haben endlich kapiert, dass sie gegen uns keine Chance haben!" Lucius fiel in sein Lachen mit ein.  
Regulus spähte um ihn herum und sah Serina und Remus, wie sie gerade in einen anderen Korridor abbogen. „Das Drecksstück hat mich einen Welpen genannt! Was fällt der eigentlich ein? Der sollten wir noch eine Abreibung verpassen!"  
Lucius legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Regulus. Sie sollen sich erst wieder in Sicherheit wiegen!"  
--- --- ---  
Serina saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, als die Rumtreiber sich zu ihr setzten.  
"Warum nicht?" jammerte Sirius und sie sah ihn fragend an. „Warum müssen wir uns still verhalten? Moony hat uns von deiner Begegnung mit den Schlangen erzählt. Warum dürfen wir sie nicht fertig machen?"  
James gab seinem Freund nickend Recht, doch Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist ja lieb gemeint, Jungs, aber Lucius soll merken, dass er sich für seinen kleinen, schmutzigen Streich die Falsche ausgesucht hat! Lily besorgt gerade die letzte Zutat und das bedeutet, wir fangen Morgen nach dem Frühstück an. Solange könnt ihr doch noch warten, oder? Ich brauche am Ende eh eure Hilfe!"  
Die Jungs setzten sich erfreut auf.   
"Wobei?" wollte Peter wissen.  
Serina grinste. „Wenn es soweit ist, muss sich jemand ums Licht kümmern. Ich gebe euch Bescheid und ihr lasst es ausgehen!"  
Sirius war sichtlich enttäuscht. „Mehr nicht?"  
Sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf, als Lily endlich durch das Porträt kam und ihr ein kleines Päckchen zuwarf.  
"Hier! Ich musste zwei Stunden mit Professor Slughorn Teetrinken, bevor er es herausgerückt hat, aber da ist dein blödes Venushaar. Das kannst du nie wieder gut machen!" Lily lies sich auf James Schoss fallen und Serina strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

--- --- ---  
Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kamen die Eulen und Serina erhielt von dem großen Uhu ein Päckchen mit einem Brief.

"Hi Kleines.  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, wozu du das brauchst, und wahrscheinlich es ist auch besser, wenn ich es nie erfahre! Mach keinen Blödsinn, jedenfalls keinen allzu Großen, hörst du?  
Ich hab dich lieb, Dad."

Sie öffnete vorsichtig eine Ecke des Päckchens und spähte hinein.  
"JA! Jetzt haben wir alles!" sagte sie zu Lily, die darüber nicht wirklich glücklich schien.  
"Was ist in dem Päckchen?" wollte Sirius wissen, doch sie lies es in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.  
"Ein Geschenk." sagte sie nur.  
Dann erhoben sich alle und die Freunde gingen in den Raum der Wünsche, wo sie den Trank zubereiten wollten.

Lily ließ sich vor einem Kessel nieder. „Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich, was du überhaupt vorhast?"  
Serina lächelte sie an und hielt ihr ein Buch unter die Nase. Lilys Augen wurden groß als sie las:

"Fucosus Canor  
Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass die Person, die ihn einnimmt, Lieder, Musik oder gesprochenen Text fehlerfrei vorträgt. Wenn dem Stück ein besonderes Kostüm zugeordnet wird, dann übernimmt der Trank die Illusion, dass der Betroffen auch dieses trägt. Da dieser Trank in kurzer Zeit herzustellen ist, eignet er sich besonders, um eine Feier wieder in Schwung zu bringen. Sie benötigen:  
Blüten des Ehrenpreis  
Alchemilla, kleingehack  
Venushaar  
Wurzeln der Nachtviole, gewürfelt  
Alle Zutaten werden für 3 Stunden in einem Sud aus Quellwasser und 30 Alkohol gekocht, bis sie sich komplett aufgelöst haben, und ein farbloser Saft entsteht. Dann wird das Pergament, auf dem der vorzutragende Text steht, unter Nennung des Namens des Vorträgers, in den Kessel gegeben. Damit der Trank wirkt, muss nach der Einnahme noch der Zauberspruch Canor Incipere´ gesprochen werden. Die Illusion des Kostüms hält etwas 4 Stunden an. Während dieser Zeit kann durch wiederholtes sprechen des Zauberspruches die Darbietung wiederholt …"

"Welche…?" Sofort zog Serina einige Pergamente aus der Tasche und zeigte sie ihr.  
Lily wurde rot, als sie las, was darauf stand, sie kannte es. „Das traust du dich nicht!"  
Serina lachte. „Wollen wir wetten?" Dann drehte sie sich zu den Rumtreibern um. „Und ihr überlegt euch bitte, wie ihr heute Abend alle Lichter ausbekommt, ja? Wir fangen an."  
Lily entzündete ein Feuer unter dem Kessel und Serina begann, die Zutaten klein zu schneiden. 

Drei Stunden später waren sie fertig und in dem Kessel köchelte der fertige Trank.  
"Was geschieht jetzt?" fragte Lily.  
Serina nahm wieder die Pergamente in die Hand und warf eines nach dem anderen in den Trank, wobei sie jedes Mal einen Namen sagte. „Lucius Malfoy … Regulus Black… Severus Snape… Vector Avery" kleine Rauchschwaden stiegen jedes Mal auf und verpufften über dem Kessel.  
"So, das war's jetzt. Jetzt müssen die das nur noch trinken!"  
Peter sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie willst du sie denn dazu kriegen?" fragte er.  
Auch James war irritiert. „Ja, willst du das Zeug in Kuchen füllen und vor ihnen schweben lassen, damit sie es sich schnappen?"  
Serina lachte bei dem Gedanken und griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Ich hab da eine viel bessere Idee. Wer kommt mit in die Küche?"  
--- --- ---  
Die Hauselfe blickte auf. „Miss Corvus! Es ist doch noch gar nicht soweit!" sagte sie verwundert.  
Serina sah sie an. „Wie? Ach so, nein. Darum bin ich nicht hier." Sie holte die Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank aus der Tasche und bat Tinker um einen Gefallen.  
"Oh, Miss Corvus! Das geht nicht, das kann ich doch nicht tun!" Die kleine Hauselfe schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
Serina beugte sich vor und flüsterte der Elfe etwas in ihre großen Ohren. Tinker schlug überrascht die Hände vor den Mund. „Ihr habt sie wirklich bekommen?" nuschelte sie ungläubig und Serina nickte.  
Sie holte das Päckchen aus der Tasche und gab es der Hauselfe.

Die anderen wurden neugierig, als Tinker es auspackte und etwas Grünschillerndes erschien.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Remus.  
"Meine Flügel!" gluckste Tinker und hüpfte in der Küche auf und ab und drückte etwas an sich.  
"Flügel?" fragte Lily ungläubig.  
"Ja! Von einem Kinderkostüm. Sie hatte sich Flügel gewünscht, wie die Elfe aus Peter Pan!"  
Die Elfe zupfte an Serinas Ärmel. „Gebt her, Miss Corvus, ich mache es!" sagte sie lächelnd und Serina gab ihr die Flache.  
"Aber denk daran. Nur Malfoy, Avery, Snape und Regulus Black! Nicht verwechseln!" sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Sirius. Das würde der Junge ihr sicher niemals verzeihen.   
Tinker nickte. „Keine Sorge, Miss Corvus!" und dann gingen die Rumtreiber in die Große Halle.  
--- --- ---

„Mensch Rina, die starren dich immer noch alle an!" sagte Lily neben ihr und Serina nickte.  
"Ich weiß. Aber in spätestens einer Stunde wird sich niemand mehr an das Quidditchspiel erinnern!"  
Sie setzten sich an den Griffindortisch und Serina versuchte, das Getuschel zu überhören.  
"Lily, sag mir bitte, wenn die vier aus ihren Bechern getrunken haben. Dann muss ich mich nicht ständig umdrehen."  
Ihre Freundin nickte doch Sirius sah sie fragend an.  
"Na ja, Tinker kippt das Zeug in die Becher von denen, bevor sie die nach oben schickt!"  
Die Rumtreiber sahen sich an und lachten.  
"Dafür also die Flügel. Du hast die Hauselfe bestochen!" meinte Remus und Serina zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Wir sind … äh, befreundet. Sozusagen."  
"Und mein Bruder ist ganz sicher mit dran?" fragte Sirius.  
Serina nickte. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel. Er ist immerhin dein kleiner Bruder?"  
Sirius lachte nur. „Cool!"  
"Es ist soweit!" sagte Lily.  
Serina drehte sich auf ihrer Bank um und setzte sich so, dass sie den Slytherintisch sehen konnte.  
Sie prostete Lucius zu, der sie irritiert ansah.  
"Jungs, macht das Licht aus. Die Vorstellung beginnt!"  
Die vier Rumtreiber richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Lampen und löschten alle Lichter, außer denen, über dem Slytherintisch.  
Serina griff nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab und richtete in die Richtung des erleuchteten Tisches. "Canor Incipere." murmelte sie, um den Trank zu aktivieren. Dann lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück.  
--- --- ---

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich von seinem Platz. Es war still geworden in der Halle, und alle dachten, er wolle etwas sagen. Doch der Junge sah sich verwirrt um, er wollte gar nicht aufstehen. Und er wollte schon gar nicht auf den Tisch steigen, wie er es jetzt tat, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Genauso wenig, wie er sich dagegen wehren konnte, dass er zu singen anfing:

"Don´t get strung out, by the way I look  
Don´t judge a book by its cover  
I´m not much of a man, by the light of day  
but by night I´m one hell of a bugger  
I´m just a sweet transvestite  
from Transexual Slytherania"

Sein Umhang löste sich auf, er wurde einfach unsichtbar. Die Schüler johlten, denn statt seiner Schuluniform trug er eine schwarze Lederkorsage, Netzstrümpfe und High Heels darunter! Er fuhr mit seinem Text fort:  
"Let me show you around  
or maybe play you a sound  
you look like youre all pretty groovy  
and if you want something visual..."

Dabei zeigte er auf die anderen drei, die jetzt alle ein ähnliches Outfit wie er trugen und sich zu ihm gesellten.  
Regulus war der erste, der nun vortrat und seinen Part begann:  
"Well, I was walking down the street  
Just having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise   
He had the angel´s hair and the devil´s eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing never would again"

Siriua war ganz aus dem Häuschen. "Mensch Moony! Mach da sofort ein Foto von! Ich hab gerade das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Mutter gefunden!"  
Remus lachte nur, er hatte seine Kamera längst in der Hand.  
Regulus sang weiter, und die Melodie änderte sich dabei.  
"Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I´ve tasted blood and I want more" 

"More! More! More!" riefen Severus und Avery dazwischen und dann fing Severus, der aussah als würde er lieber weglaufen wollen, an zu singen:  
"I´ll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I´ve got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance "

Avery und Regulus fielen wieder in das Lied mit ein:  
"Teach-a, Teach -a, Teach -a Teach me  
I wanna be dirty   
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night" 

Die Drei zeigten auf Lucius, der mit Händen in den Hüften da stand und nun Avery lauschte, der auch nicht von einem Solo verschont wurde:  
„We can everyone show  
how it goes  
We´ll raise them up and slap then down" 

Jetzt brüllten die vier Slytherin gemeinsam:  
„Down! Down! Down!" 

Dann trat Lucius wieder vor und gab den Schluss der Vorstellung zum Besten:

„And that´s just one small fraction  
of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
Oh, and I need action  
Teach -a, Teach -a, Teach -a Teach you  
I have the clue  
I Thrill you,I chill you,I fulfill you  
I´m. the creature of the night" 

Die Vier erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen, als der Zauber von ihnen abfiel.  
Die anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle grölten, lachten und applaudierten. Hin und wieder sah man ein Blitzlicht aufleuchten.  
Lucius Malfoy war der Erste, der wieder zu sich kam. Er blickte über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg und sah Serina an. Sie saß entspannt am Griffindortisch und lächelte ihm triumphierend zu.  
"Du Dreckstück!" zischte er leise, dann rannte er über den Tisch und verließ so schnell er konnte die Große Halle.  
Seine Freunde versuchten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, nur gelang es Avery nicht, in den Schuhen zu laufen, und so fiel er noch der Länge nach hin, ehe auch er sich vor den Blicken seiner Mitschüler retten konnte.  
--- --- ---

Serina drehte sich wieder an ihren Platz und griff nach ihrem Kürbissaft.  
"Niemand spielt mir einen Streich und kommt ungestraft davon!" sagte sie und prostete Lily zu, die noch immer am Lachen war.  
James tippte seine Freundin an. „Erinnere mich bitte von Zeit zu Zeit daran, dass ich immer nett zu Rina bin, ja?" sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Lily blickte ihn an. „Ach, wieso … Das würde dir sicher auch gut stehen!" Was ihr einen erneuten Lachanfall bescherte.  
"HEY!" James sah sie verdutzt an, als er verstand, was Lily da gerade gesagt hatte.  
Serina kicherte. „Keine Panik! So was ist exklusiv für Slytherins reserviert!"  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!" sagte er grinsend. „Ich hoffe, du hast genügend Beweisfotos, Moony?"  
Der nickte und hielt seine Kamera unter dem Umhang versteckt. „Klar hab ich das! Ich fürchte nur Dumbledore wird die Schüler kontrollieren lassen, also sollte ich sie gut verstecken, oder zumindest den Film!"  
Sirius tippte Serina an. „Leihst du mir das Buch mal aus?"  
Sie sah überrascht an. „Wie, du willst freiwillig lesen?"  
„Wenn da solche Sachen drin stehen, lerne ich es auswendig!" Er nickte grinsend.  
Serina musste lachen. „Mal sehen, wenn du lieb bist, vielleicht!"  
"Bin ich doch immer!" erwiderte er augenzwinkernd.  
--- --- ---  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin saßen vier Jungs und kochten vor Wut.  
Sie hatte sich Umhänge übergeworfen, doch die verschwanden sofort und sie standen wieder in ihren Kostümen da. Die Illusion hielt an, und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun.  
"DIESE MISTIGE BLUTSVERRÄTERIN!" Regulus flippte fast aus, während er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stampfte.  
Severus und Avery waren ebenfalls am fluchen, nur Lucius war merkwürdig still. In seinem Gesicht konnte man jedoch sehen, das es in ihm brodelte.  
Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich und einige Erstklässler traten ein. Bein Anblick der Drei fingen sie an zu kichern.  
"WAS GIBT'S DA ZU LACHEN, HÄH? FINDET IHR DAS ETWA WITZIG? ICH WERD EUCH ZEIGEN, WAS WITZIG IST!" Regulus ging auf seine Klassenkameraden los, die erschrocken zurückwichen.  
Lucius packte seinen Arm. „Reg dich ab Black!" sagte er kühl und stand von seinem Sofa auf.  
"Diesmal ist sie zu Weit gegangen! Dafür wird sie bestraft werden, oder sehe ich das Falsch?"  
Seine Drei Freunde schüttelten die Köpfe und Lucius grinste. „Eben. Sie konnte warten? Das können wir auch … und sobald wir sie alleine erwischen … sie wird es nie in ihrem Leben vergessen!"  
Severus sah, wie die anderen sich über die Aussicht auf Rache freuten. Er sah Lucius in die Augen und was er dort sah, ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm der Plan seines Freundes gefallen würde.


	36. Der Mythos

36 Der Mythos

Der Halloweenstreich zog weite Kreise. Immer wieder sah man junge Griffindors, die von Slytherins verhext wurden.  
Das blieb natürlich nicht ohne Folgen, denn die älteren Griffindors sahen sich gezwungen, im Gegenzug, die jungen Slytherins mit Flüchen zu belegen.  
Und so vergingen die ersten Novemberwochen nicht, ohne das man die Erstklässler dieser beiden Häuser hilflos durch Hogwarts laufen, staksen, tanzen, krabbeln hüpfen oder sich sonst wie bewegen sah.  
Serina wollte vor dem Unterricht noch in die Bibliothek, weil sie hoffte, dort Remus zu finden, als sie Severus Snape in die Arme lief.  
"Sieh an, wen haben wir denn hier?" er funkelte sie aus seinen dunklen Augen an. „Mutig von dir, alleine durch das Schloss zu laufen…gerade von dir, Corvus!"  
"Vergiss es, Snape." sagte sie kühl, als sie sah, dass er seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte.  
Er sah sie spöttisch lächelnd an. „Und warum sollte ich?"  
Sie trat ganz nah an ihr heran. „Weil ich ein hübsches Foto von dir habe, wie du auf eurem Haustisch tanzt. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich es deiner Mutter schicke, solltest du mich lieber in Ruhe lassen!"  
Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erstarb. „Das wagst du nicht!" zischte er.  
Serina seufzte. „Wieso sagt mir das immer jeder? Aber gerade du, Severus, solltest doch wissen, dass ich unberechenbar und zu allem fähig bin."  
Sie lies ihn stehen und ging einfach weiter.  
"Du solltest aufpassen, wem du deinen Rücken zudrehst. Eines Tages könntest du das bitterlich bereuen!"  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um, doch der Korridor hinter ihr war leer. Severus war bereits verschwunden.  
--- --- ---

In der Bibliothek fand sie denjenigen, den sie gesucht hatte, Remus. Er saß, wie immer, mit einem Buch in einem der Sessel.  
"Hi." sagte er, als sie sich setzte. „Ok, den Blick kenn ich…du willst irgendwas von mir, richtig?"  
Serina nickte. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja!" Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Ähm, Remus, kann ich dich mal was fragen, was persönliches mein ich?"  
Er sah sie überrascht an. „Du weißt, dass ich einmal im Monat zum Werwolf werde, viel persönlicher kannst du gar nicht werden!" Er grinste sie an.  
Serina holte tief Luft. „Remus, wie war das damals für dich, als du gebissen wurdest? Ich meine, was hast du gefühlt, wie bist du damit…"  
"OK!" unterbrach er sie und stand auf. „Ich hab mich geirrt, DU kannst!"  
"Remus bitte, ich wollte nicht … Du verstehst nicht …"  
Er sah sie traurig an. „Ich verstehe sehr gut! Ich hab mich schon lange gefragt, warum du mit einem Monster wie mir befreundet sein willst. Jetzt weiß ich es! Aber ich sage dir, wenn du deine Neugier befriedigen willst, such dir einen anderen oder noch besser, geh beim nächsten Vollmond wieder in den Wald. Dann erfährst du, wie es ist und was man fühlt, wenn man anders ist!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verlies die Bibliothek.

Serina saß sprachlos in dem Sessel und sah ihm hinterher. Das war nun nicht so gelaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Im Gegenteil, jetzt war er auch noch sauer auf sie. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging auf den Korridor hinaus. Sie musste so langsam zurück zum Unterricht. Vielleicht konnte sie ja danach mit ihm reden, wenn er sich beruhigt hatte.  
Draußen traf sie Lily, die sie merkwürdig ansah.  
"Ich hab gerade Remus getroffen." sagte Lily. „Besser gesagt, er hat mich fast über den Haufen gerannt! Du hast ihn also wirklich darauf angesprochen?"  
Serina nickte zaghaft und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
""Las mich raten … Du bist hingegangen und hast ihn natürlich erst in ein weitläufiges Gespräch verwickelt, und bist dann ganz zufällig auf das Thema gekommen … ach, nein, halt. Das hätte ja ich gemacht … Du bist hingegangen und hast ihm mit dem Holzhammer eins auf den Kopf gegeben, hab ich Recht?" Lily stand jetzt mit verschränkten Armen vor der Freundin die den Kopf senkte und immer kleiner zu werden schien. Serina nickte wieder.  
"Oh, RINA! Du bist so … grrrrrrrrrrr … Da fehlen mir echt die Worte!"  
Serina sah sie an. „Warum hast mir das auch nicht ausgeredet? Du bist meine Freundin, und damit ist es deine Pflicht, mich vor solchen Katastrophen zu schützen!"  
Lily boxte sie auf den Arm. „Ich HABE versucht, es dir auszureden! Aber du hast einfach einen zu großen Dickschädel und hörst ja nicht auf mich!"  
Serina fluchte vor sich hin. „Mist, Mist, Mist! Ich bin so ein Trottel!"  
"Er ist sauer auf dich, weil du ihn danach gefragt hast?"  
Serina verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn es mal nur das wäre. Er hält mich für eine neugierige Zicke, die sich an seinem Leid ergötzen will!"  
Lily riss die Augen auf. „DAS hat er gesagt?"  
"Nicht wörtlich. Er meinte, ich soll mich von ihm beißen lassen, wenn ich wissen will, wie das ist!"  
"Oh, Mist!" sagte Lily.  
"Sag ich doch!" sagte Serina. „Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde, gibt mir Nachhilfe, hat es eh schon mehr als schwer und jetzt redet er wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit mir! Schlimmer kann der Tag heute nicht werden!"  
Sie waren mittlerweile vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen.  
"Äh Rina, du weißt schon, welches Thema heute dran ist?"  
Serina sah sie ratlos an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Vampire!"  
Serina lies den Kopf hängen. „Bitte, gib mir einen Pflock!"  
--- --- ---  
Professor Madley war ein ehemaliger Auror und unterrichtete sie seit diesem Schuljahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
Er hatte nicht halb so viele Narben, wie ihr Dad, und darum war Serina auch der Meinung, dass er als Auror nicht besonders gut gewesen sein konnte. Seine Stärke lag eher in der Theorie, soviel hatte sie schon gemerkt, und Hausaufgaben standen beim ihm auch ganz hoch im Kurs. Zumal hatte er eine Schwäche dafür, sich immer die Schüler auszusuchen, die am wenigsten wussten.

"Also, wer kann mir sagen, wie man zu einem Vampir wird?" Er sah die Klasse über seine dunklen Brillengläser an. „Mister Pettigrew. Bitte."  
Peter wurde rot und stand zögerlich auf.   
"Ich kann ihn nicht leiden!" flüsterte sie Lily zu. „Ich werd mal meinen Dad nach ihm fragen, ich wette er kann ihm auch nicht leiden!" Lily grinste nur, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Äh … durch einen Biss?" versuchte Peter die Frage zu beantworten.  
Professor Madley sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Kommt da noch mehr, Mister Pettigrew?"  
Der Junge schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.  
"Dann ist es Falsch. Setzten Sie sich bitte."  
Serina schnaubte verächtlich, was dem Lehrer nicht entging.  
"Miss Corvus, vielleicht können Sie die Frage beantworten?"  
Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Erst wird man selbst von dem Vampir gebissen und der saugt einem das Blut aus. Dann, wenn man kurz vorm Sterben ist, darf man dem Vampir das Blut aussaugen. Ziemlich eklige Angelegenheit, wenn sie mich fragen." Sie setzte sich wieder.  
Der Professor sah sie lächelnd an. „Das war sogar mal richtig, Miss Corvus."  
Er stand auf und ging vor der Klasse auf und ab.  
"Ja, Vampire vermehren sich, indem sie ihr Blut mit den Sterblichen teilen. Aber wer von euch kann mir sagen, welche zwei Arten von Vampiren es gibt? Mister Potter!"  
James sah erschrocken auf und überlegte. Unter dem Tisch stieß er Sirius an, doch der zuckte auch nur ratlos mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung, Sir." sagte James entschuldigend.  
Professor Madley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, Mister Black brauche ich wohl gar nicht erst zu fragen. Wenn er es wüsste, hätte er ihnen sicher geholfen. Nun kommen Sie, meine Herrschaften, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein."  
Er klopfte gegen die Tafel und was er sagte, wurde dort nun zusammengefasst aufgeschrieben.  
"Wir haben bereits den Vampir. Licht, Weihwasser und Holzpflöcke sind als Waffen recht wirksam. Sie sind schlechte Magier und anfällig für unsere Flüche. Aber wer sind die anderen?"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin an, die etwas bleicher geworden war.  
"Keiner? Kommen Sie, Herrschaften, 10 Punkte für denjenigen, der mir wenigstens ihren Namen nennen kann!"  
„Die Ursprünglichen!" murmelte Serina vor sich hin.  
"Oh, Miss Corvus … Was auch immer ihr Vater ihnen beigebracht hat, wie man sich im Unterricht verhält, gehört anscheinend nicht dazu!"  
Er sah sie an, wie sie auf ihrem Stuhl saß und einen roten Kopf bekam.  
"Allerdings hat Miss Corvus Recht gehabt. Die Ursprünglichen sind das Urvolk der Vampire. Sie stammen aus der Unterwelt, auch wenn wir nicht genau wissen, wo sie liegt. Sie vertragen ebenfalls kein direktes Sonnenlicht, aber um einen Ursprünglichen zu töten, muss man ihm den Kopf abschlagen. Die meisten unserer Flüche machen ihnen nicht viel aus, was sie sehr gefährlich macht. Zudem ist ihre eigene Magie sehr mächtig."  
Die Schüler schrieben fleißig mit, nur Serina starrte den Lehrer die ganze Zeit an.  
"Einem Bericht aus dem 6ten Jahrhundert nach, tauchten die letzten Ursprünglichen in Ägypten auf. Sie trieben die Bewohner einiger Dörfer zusammen und sie verschwanden. Angeblich schickten sie sie in die Unterwelt. Sie wüteten in der Umgebung und löschten viele Ortschaften aus und die Erde wurde unfruchtbar und zu einer riesigen Wüste.  
Erst im 8ten Jahrhundert gelang es den Menschen, sich gegen sie zu wehren und sie zu bekämpfen. Es wurden fast alle vernichtet und die wenigen, die davon kamen, zerstreuten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Wir wissen nicht, warum sie nicht wieder zurückgingen. Aber das, was wir heute als Vampire bezeichnen, sind die Nachfahren der Kinder, die Ursprüngliche mit Menschen zeugten."  
Ein raunen ging durch die Klasse und alle sahen sich angewidert an.  
"Wer würde den so was machen?" fragte Maureen und schüttelte sich.  
Professor Madley lachte. „Nun, sie werden sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben haben. Diese Wesen sind hinterhältig und gemeingefährlich. Monster!"  
Serina schluckte und Lily griff unter ihrem Tisch nach ihrer Hand. Serina lächelte sie dankbar an.  
"Also, ich erwarte einen Aufsatz … ja, Miss Corvus?"  
Serina stand auf. „Äh Professor. Was ist mit der dritten Art der Vampire? Den Halbvampiren?"  
„Was ist den jetzt mit ihr los? Spinnt sie?" dachte Lily und zog scharf die Luft ein.  
Professor Madley sah sie an und fing dann an zu lachen.  
"Miss Corvus, bleiben wir doch bitte in der Realität! Diese Geschöpfe, die gibt es nicht! Halbvampire sind ein Mythos, den sich die Vampire erzählen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und gebot Serina, sich wieder zu setzten.  
"Was erzählen die Vampire sich den?" fragte Lily nun neugierig.  
"Oh Miss Evans, das sind Legenden! Von einem Vampir, der bei Tag wandelt, Magie beherrscht, transformieren kann und obendrein noch die Seele und das Bewusstsein eines Menschen beherbergt! Ein Wesen, das beide Rassen in sich vereint, Vampir und Mensch. Geschaffen nur durch den Biss eines Ursprünglichen! Und sehen sie, da liegt der Fehler! Die Ursprünglichen töten ihre Opfer, sie beißen sie nicht nur. Mister Moody sollte seiner Tochter keine Märchen erzählen, sondern sich lieber an die Fakten halten! Also, einen Aufsatz über zwei Rollen Pergament, und ich will keine Märchen lesen!"  
Damit räumte er seine Sachen zusammen und beendete den Unterricht.  
--- --- ---  
"Du bist ein Mythos?" fragte Lily leise und grinste dabei.  
Serina lachte. „Ich existiere gar nicht! Dann muss ich ja diesen blöden Aufsatz nicht schreiben!"  
Sie machten sich lachend auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Essen.  
"Aber hast du gehört, er nannte es transformieren´. Das war es wahrscheinlich, was dir das Leben gerettet hat."  
"Ja, aber darum weiß ich immer noch nicht, wie!" sagte Serina.  
Lily stupste sie an. „Das finden wir auch noch raus! Ich wird einfach mal ein bisschen mehr lesen müssen!"  
--- --- ---  
Als sie die Halle betraten, sah ein blonder Junge zu ihnen herüber, der am Griffindortisch saß. Eigentlich war er immer noch sauer auf sie. Aber Remus konnte nie jemandem lange böse sein. Als Serina ihn ansah, lächelte er sie an, und man sah, dass ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fiel.  
Als sie sich das Essen auf ihre Teller füllten, beugte er sich zu ihr rüber.  
"Kann ich dich nach dem Essen mal sprechen, unter vier Augen mein ich?" fragte er sie leise.  
Serina sah ihn an und nickte. Ihr war klar, dass Remus eine Erklärung, oder zumindest eine Entschuldigung haben wollte, und die musste sie sich schon mal zurechtlegen.  
Sirius sah die beiden skeptisch an. „Ey, was habt ihr denn für Geheimnisse?"  
Serina lachte. „Wenn wir dir das sagen, wären es ja keine mehr, oder?"  
Sirius war sprachlos.  
"Es geht nur um die Nachhilfe, Padfoot." erklärte Remus schnell. Er wollte sich nicht auch noch mit Sirius streiten, sein Bedarf war erstmal gedeckt.  
Serina war mit dem Essen fertig und griff neben sich. „Wo hab ich denn …?" Sie sah sich um und überlegte. „Mann, bin ich blöd! Ich hab meine Tasche in der Klasse liegen lassen. Ich geh noch mal hin und hol sie. Wir treffen uns dann danach, Ok Remus?"  
Remus blickte von seinem Teller auf und nickte. „Ich warte dann in der Eingangshalle auf dich."  
Sie stand auf und ging aus der Großen Halle.  
--- --- ---  
Seine hellen Augen verfolgten sie schon seit Wochen. Immer wenn sie in seine Nähe kam beobachtete er sie, doch nie war sie alleine.  
Aber jetzt verließ sie die Große Halle und ihre Freunde blieben alle sitzen.  
Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über Lucius Gesicht. Er stupste Regulus an und gab Vector mit dem Kopf ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Dann standen sie auf und gingen dem Mädchen unauffällig hinter her.  
Severus kam ihnen in der Tür entgegen.  
"Wo wollt ihr den hin?" fragte er und sah Lucius fragend an.  
Der blickte noch immer hinter Serina hinterher. „Nur jemandem zeigen, was mit Blutsverrätern passiert, die der Meinung sind, mich lächerlich machen zu müssen!" sagte er kalt und Severus schluckte. Er wusste um wen es ging. Und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Lucius vorhatte.  
"Wenn sie dich verrät, fliegst du nicht nur von der Schule, das ist dir doch klar? Dann landest du ganz woanders!"  
Lucius lachte. „Sie wird nicht ein Wort sagen! Und wenn doch sorge ich dafür, dass sie nie wieder etwas sagt." Er sah Severus mit eisigen Augen an. „Du kannst jetzt entweder mitkommen und zusehen, oder du bleibst hier."  
Severus sah die anderen beiden an, die ein kaltes Lächeln im Gesicht hatten. „Die bringen sie um, wenn keiner aufpasst!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
"Natürlich komme ich mit." sagte er und Lucius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann!"  
--- --- ---  
Der Korridor war leer und dunkel, als Serina ihn betrat. Sie ging auf die Tür zu, hinter ihr Unterricht stattgefunden hatte, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
"Tz, tz, tz." hörte sie jemanden hinter sich machen, und dieses Klang gar nicht gut.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah vier Slytherins, die ihr den Rückweg versperrten, auf sich zukommen.  
"Oh, wird das hier eine Party, oder was?" fragte sie und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen festen Ton zu geben. Die Art, wie Lucius sie ansah, machte ihr angst.  
Der blonde Junge lachte. „Und ob das eine Party wird, Blutsverräterin. Du bist sogar der Ehrengast!"  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen. „Verzieh dich, Malfoy, und nimm deine komischen Freunde gleich mit!"  
Die vier zogen jetzt ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe und lachten.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist, hier irgendwem irgendetwas zu sagen, Blutsverräterin. Severus, geh und bewache den Flur, ich will keine Zuschauer."

Severus sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber Lucius, ich…"  
"Tu was ich dir sage, Severus!" fuhr Lucius ihn an, und er ging mit einem letzten Blick auf Serina in den angrenzenden Korridor.  
Da sie mit ihrem Blick Severus verfolgte, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Avery seinen Stab mit einem scharfen Stoß auf sie richtete. „Silencio!" sprach er dabei und der Zauber traf sie völlig unvorbereitet.

„…….." Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie merkte, dass ihre Stimme versagte und sie sah Avery wütend an.  
"Expelliarmus" Regulus hatte ihre Verwirrung ausgenutzt und sie entwaffnet. Ihr Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen davon, und landete hinter den Slytherins im Korridor.  
Serina ging rückwärts bis zu der Tür und rüttelte daran, aber sie war verschlossen. Sie geriet in Panik. Ihr war völlig klar, dass das hier keine kleine Retourkutsche war. Lucius wollte Rache, und er würde dabei kein Mitleid zeigen.  
Der große Junge trat auf sie zu und sah die Angst in ihren Augen.  
"Gut." sagte er. „Dir scheint klar zu sein, was dich nun erwartet!" Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab genau auf ihre Brust.  
„Crucio!"  
Wenn sie ihre Stimme noch gehabt hätte, hätte sie geschrieen.  
--- --- ---  
Severus war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er sollte aufpassen, dass sie nicht gestört werden, obwohl die anderen noch alle in der Großen Halle saßen.  
Er hoffte, dass sie es nicht übertrieben, dass sie ihr nur einen Schrecken einjagen würden. Auch er hatte ihr den Streich von Halloween nicht verziehen, würde es ihr gerne heimzahlen, aber immerhin hatte Lucius angefangen, das hatte er auch nicht vergessen.  
Er schlich zu dem Korridor zurück und spähte um die Ecke. Serina lag auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ihm stockte der Atem, als er Lucius erneut den Fluch sagen hörte. Er gönnte dem Mädchen keine Pause.  
Severus wand sich ab und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Steinwand. Er kannte seinen Freund zu gut, er hätte wissen müssen, das Lucius keinen Spaß machen würde.  
Er musste etwas unternehmen, und das sofort. Auch wenn sie eine Griffindor war, eine Blutsverräterin, eine Potter-Freundin, auch wenn er sie nicht leiden konnte, er durfte das hier nicht zulassen.  
Nur was konnte er tun, ohne selbst in Lucius Schusslinie zugeraten?  
--- --- ---  
Ihr Denken setzte aus. Alles, was sie noch wahr nahm war die Stimme des blonden Slytherin und die Schmerzen, die ihren Körper durchströmten. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ihr Herz raste. Ihr Blut schien zukochen und rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie hörte das Lachen der Jungs und zwang sich ruhig zubleiben. Der Schmerz machte sie rasend und wenn es nicht bald vorbei war, würde sie die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.  
--- --- ---  
Remus stand wie verabredet in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Serina. Er musste endlich mit ihr reden. Nicht, dass sie ihn in der Bibliothek vor den Kopf gestoßen hätte. Er hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, und ihre Fragen bestätigten ihm seinen Verdacht aufs Neue. Dass sie kein Werwolf sein konnte, wusste er ja, aber da war immer noch die Frage, wie sie ihm damals entkommen war.  
Jemand schüttelte ihn und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er sah Severus Snape vor sich, der ziemlich aufgeregt wirkte. "Lupin, komm mit, schnell!" Severus zerrte an seinem Arm.  
Remus riss sich los. „Spinnst du? Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir irgendwo hingehen?"  
"Um jemanden zu helfen, denn du einen Freund nennst."  
Remus lachte ihm ins Gesicht. „Klar! Ich geh mit dir mit, damit du mich in eine Falle locken kannst, man ihr Slyther…"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen und zischte ihn mit eisiger Stimme an. „Man, DU bist nicht interessant genug Lupin, SIE schon!"  
Remus riss die Augen auf. „Rina!"  
Severus nickte nur und beide rannten los.  
--- --- ---  
Serina lag auf der Seite und hatte die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen, als Lucius einen weitern Fluch auf ihren Rücken abschoss. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und schloss die Augen. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer und die spitzen Eckzähne schoben sich aus ihrem Oberkiefer.  
--- --- ---  
"Das wird langweilig, die zuckt ja nicht mal mehr!" sagte Lucius verächtlich und lies seinen Zauberstab sinken. Das Mädchen vor ihm lag regungslos am Boden.  
"Darf ich?" fragte Regulus. „Ich will auch mal!"  
Lucius trat beiseite und überlies dem Jüngeren das Mädchen.  
"Severus hat mir von einem Fluch erzählt, den er selbst erfunden hat. Den muss ich unbedingt mal ausprobieren."  
Regulus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Serinas Rücken.  
"Sectumsempra!"  
--- --- ---  
"SEID IHR WAHNSINNIG!" brüllte plötzlich jemand.  
Ihr kam die Stimme bekannt vor, vertraut, nur war sie noch nie so verzerrt und wütend gewesen.  
Der Vertrauensschüler rannte auf sie zu und fiel neben ihr auf die Knie.  
"Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" Er klang verzweifelt und hielt ihren Kopf. Sie regte sich noch immer nicht. Remus strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sie sah ihn aus angsterfüllten Augen an. Er schluckte, bei ihrem Anblick.  
"Reg dich ab, Lupin, sie lebt doch noch!" sagte Lucius „Solltet ihr jedoch jemals etwas hier rüber erzählen, wird man nur noch eure toten Körper finden. Hast du verstanden?"  
Remus nickte schockiert und sah den Slytherins nach, wie sie den Korridor verließen.  
--- --- ---  
"Mensch Severus, wo kam der denn auf einmal her?" Vector war frustriert. Er hatte sich nun nicht mehr für seinen Halloweenauftritt revanchieren können.  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er war auf einmal da und rannte an mir vorbei."  
"Und wieso hat mein Fluch nicht gewirkt?" fragte Regulus enttäuscht.  
Severus sah den jungen Slytherin vorsichtig an. Er hatte den Fluch gehört denn Regulus ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Wahrscheinlich bist du noch zu klein für solche Magie." lachte Lucius. „Was hätte der doch gleich bewirkt, Severus?"  
"Sie wäre aufgeschlitzt worden." sagte der Junge mit tonloser Stimme.  
Lucius Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ach ja. Den muss ich mir endlich mal merken!"  
--- --- ---  
Er hörte Stimmen in ihre Richtung kommen. Anscheinend hatten die Schüler die Große Halle verlassen und waren jetzt wieder im Schloss unterwegs. Er wollte jedoch nicht, dass sie jemand sah.  
"Alohomora." Remus öffnete das Klassenzimmer hinter sich und zog Serina hinein.  
Er sah in das Gesicht der Freundin, das jetzt so anders aussah. Sie hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und er konnte ihre spitzen Eckzähne erkennen.  
Als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und endlich zurückverwandeln konnte, riss er die Augen auf und starrte sie verblüfft an. Serina wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Stimme lag noch immer unter dem Fluch. Remus hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Serina und sprach den Gegenfluch.  
"Danke." sagte sie leise und wich seinem Blick aus.  
Remus sah sie an. „Der Mythos?" fragte er und sie nickte.  
"Professor Madley ist ein Idiot!" sagte sie matt und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
"Das ist … Wann ist es passiert?" fragte Remus neugierig.  
"Im Sommer bevor ich herkam."  
"Also doch." Remus lächelte. „Du warst ein Muggel, oder?"  
Serina nickte.  
"Amerika, das war doch gelogen, du bist aus England!"  
Sie nickte wieder.  
"Was war denn nicht gelogen?" Remus sah sie gespannt an.  
Serina überlegte. „Mein Mum, hat wirklich gesungen, und … sie hasste Sport!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Rest …?"  
"Alles nicht Wahr!" bestätigte sie.  
Remus rappelte sich vom Boden hoch. „Das ist arg! Und es weiß keiner, was mit dir los ist?"  
Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und half ihr, ebenfalls aufzustehen.  
"Nur Lily. Und bitte Remus, es darf auch keiner wissen!"  
Remus sah sie lächelnd an. „Hey. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Wer, meinst du, kann das besser verstehen als ich?"  
--- --- ---  
Serina wachte schweißgebadet auf. Ihr Puls raste. Sie hatte geträumt, hatte seine Stimme gehört, wie er immer und immer wieder den Fluch auf sie jagte. Leise stand sie auf und ging ins angrenzende Bad. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und sah in den Spiegel.  
„Was zum …?" Sie berührte ihr Gesicht. Sie war wieder verwandelt.  
Serina schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie setzte sich auf die kalten Fliesen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Im Nebenraum hörte sie, wie jemand aus seinem Bett aufstand. Sie lächelte. Es war Lily, das erkannte sie an den Schritten, die sich dem Bad näherten.  
"Rina?" fragte Lily, als sie vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. „Was ist los?" Sie kam zu ihr und setzte sich vor ihr hin. „Oh!" sagte sie, als sie Serina sah.

Serina lächelte. „Ja. Oh! Ich kriegst nicht weg!"  
Lily sah sie erschrocken an. „Was? Wieso das?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab schlecht geträumt." sagte sie matt und stand wieder auf. Lily starrte fassungslos auf ihr Schlafanzugoberteil.  
"Rina! Du … blutest ja!"  
Serina wirbelte herum. „WAS?"  
Lily schob ihr das Oberteil am Rücken hoch, das stellenweise festgeklebt war, und sah mehrere rote Linien auf dem Rücken der Freundin.  
"Nicht sehr tief, aber sag mal, was ist das? Wo hast du die her?"  
Serina erzählte ihr, was an dem Tag im Korridor passiert war.  
"Dann sind das Fluchwunden? Du musst Lucius melden! Der Crucio ist doch…"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht von dem Crucio Lily. Das war der Fluch, den Regulus mir aufgehalst hat! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht verwandelt gewesen wär!"  
"Warte hier." sagte Lily und verschwand kurz im Schlafsaal. Als sie wiederkam hatte sie eine kleine Kiste dabei. Sie holte einen Tiegel heraus und rieb Serina Rücken mit einer Salbe ein, die nach Zitrone roch.  
"Was ist das?"  
"Vertrau mir." sagte Lily. „Das ist eine Salbe auf der Basis von Diptam. Es verhindert die Bildung von Fluchnarben. Ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht zu spät dafür."  
Serina lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Danke dir, Lily."  
Lily packte die Salbe wieder ein. „Doch nicht dafür! Aber ich denke, du wirst es nicht melden wollen oder?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, was die mit Regulus machen? Der ist noch ein Kind, ich kann ihm doch nicht sein Leben versauen!"  
„Rina, er hätte dich umbringen können!"  
"Ich weiß, hat er aber nicht! Außerdem, was meinst du, was Sirius macht, wenn er es erfährt? Du weißt, was für ein Hitzkopf er ist. Das kann ich nicht machen."  
"Du hast ja recht." gab Lily zu. "Aber … Severus hat Remus geholt, damit er dir hilft? Aus dem soll einer Schlau werden!"  
Serina lachte. „Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll. Aber immerhin sind wir jetzt quitt!"  
Lily zeigte auf ihr Gesicht. „Es ist wieder weg, Rina. Scheint so, als hättest du dich wieder unter Kontrolle."  
Serina nickte. Ihr Puls ging wieder normal.  
„Bett?" fragte sie und Lily grinste. „Klar, aber du geht's schon in dein eigenes!"  
„Natürlich! Ich will ja nicht, dass du mich mit James verwechselst!"  
Lily streckte ihr die Zunge raus.


	37. Ein Unfall mit Folgen

Dislaimer: Der Song ist wieder nicht von mir, sondern diesmal von Avril Lavigne und heißt „Who Knows". Wobei der Interpret sich nicht genau an die Melodie halten wird, sondern das ganze etwas „rockiger" und vor allem etwas lauter und schräger zum Besten gibt!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

37 Ein Unfall mit Folgen

Serina hatte alle Händevoll zutun, ihr Pensum zuschaffen.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen immer wieder Probleme gehabt, sich zu konzentrieren. Seit der Sache mit Lucius fürchtete sie, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie nahm viele Gerüche jetzt noch intensiver wahr und oft gelang es ihr auch nicht mehr, den Geräuschpegel zu ertragen. Vorher konnte sie die störenden Geräusche einfach ignorieren, jetzt hatte sie oft Kopfschmerzen. Lily bat sie immer wieder, doch mit Madam Pomfrey oder Professor Dumbledore zu reden, doch das schlug Serina aus. Sie lehnte es auch ab, sich mit Moody in Verbindung zusetzten. Serina wollte nicht, das jemand von den Verfall Kenntnis bekam.  
So blieb Lily nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Freundin regelmäßig einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen zu brauen und sie kopfschüttelnd anzusehen, wenn sie ihn einnahmy. Wobei auch das schon wieder besser wurde.  
Nachdem Lily sie im Bad gefunden hatte, musste sie jeden Tag einen zubereiten. Jetzt bat Serina nur noch alle paar Tage um einen. Die Wunden auf ihrem Rücken hatten sich auch geschlossen und waren noch blass auf ihrer Haut zu sehen.  
Jetzt standen die Weihnachtsferien bevor und die Lehrer waren anscheinend alle der Meinung, dass die Tage in dieser Zeit besonders lang wären, so dass sie extra viele Hausaufgaben aufgeben konnten. Professor Slughorn hatte ihnen deshalb sogar bis zum ersten Ferientag Zeit gegeben, um die Hausaufgabe bei ihm abzuliefern. Auch wenn die Schüler es besser gefunden hätten, wenn er ganz darauf verzichtet hätte.  
--- --- ---  
Die Rumtreiber saßen beim gemeinsamen Frühstück, bevor die meisten danach den Zug nach London nehmen würden.  
"Und du bleibst wirklich hier?" fragte Remus und sah Serina an.  
Das Mädchen nickte. „Ja. Dad ist auf einem superwichtigen, obergeheimen Sondereinsatz irgendwo im Ausland. Mann, war der sauer! Und ich kann mich ja nicht jedes Jahr bei Lily einquartieren."  
Ihre Freundin lachte, als sie das hörte. „Klar könntest du! Dir ist es nur zu peinlich zufragen!"  
Serina streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Und bei meinem Glück treffe ich Vernon unter der Dusche, oder was? Nee, las mal lieber! Außerdem kann ich so die Zeit nutzen und lernen. Mein Nachhilfelehrer ist ja auch hier!" sagte sie und Remus nickte grinsend mit dem Kopf.  
"Gutes Kind." sagte Lily. „Und du hast wirklich Glück, er ist nämlich nicht der einzige!"  
Serina blickte sie fragend an. „Was meinst du, Lily?"  
„Nun, ich hab meinen Eltern geschrieben, dass ich viel lernen muss und darum … bleib ich auch hier. ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Lily riss die Arme in die Luft und grinste Serina über den Tisch an.  
Die war nun völlig verdutzt. „Das ist nicht dein ernst!"  
James fing an zu lachen, als er Serinas Gesicht sah. „Und ob es ihr ernst ist, Rina. Und da ich so die Chance hab, Weihnachten mit meiner Freundin zu verbringen, bleib ich auch hier. Überraschung!" Er küsste das rothaarige Mädchen neben sich und Serina war sprachlos.

Sirius stupste sie von der Seite an. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah in sein grinsendes Gesicht. „Rate mal!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie jetzt?" Sie starrte die Freunde der Reihe nach an. „Ihr bleibt alle hier?"  
Ihre Freunde lachten und nickten zustimmend.   
"Soviel zu deinem Plan, zu lernen, Rina!" grinste Remus  
Peter schaute verlegen auf seinen Teller. „Ich kann leider nicht. Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich nach Hause komme!"  
Sirius sah den Jungen an. „Keine Sorge, Wormtail. Wir werden dir einen ausführlichen Bericht liefern, wenn du wieder da bist."  
Serina lächelte vor sich hin. Obwohl sie diesmal nicht bei Moody sein konnte, freute sie sich auf Weihnachten. Immerhin war sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen, und was sollte jetzt noch schief gehen?  
--- --- ---  
Serina ging gerade die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter und wühlte dabei in ihrer Tasche. „Ich hab ihn doch eingesteckt, verdammt." murmelte sie dabei vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich gegen etwas Weiches stieß. „Oh, entschuldige!" sagte sie, ohne aufzusehen.  
"Mit dir wird es noch mal ein Schlimmes Ende nehmen, wenn du so blind durch die Welt marschierst, Corvus." vernahm sie eine vertraute Stimme.  
Sie blickte auf. „Oh! Severus, du … Ah, da ist er ja!" Freudestrahlend zog sie ihre Hand aus der Tasche und hielt ihren Zaubertrank fest. Sie hatte ihn endlich gefunden.  
"Mich wundert ja schon, dass du überhaupt einen Trank zustande gebracht hast. Oder hat Lily dir wieder die ganze Arbeit abgenommen?"  
Da er eine Stufe unter ihr stand, konnte sie ihm endlich mal in die Augen blicken, ohne sie den Hals zu verrenken. „DAS braucht sie gar nicht! Ich bin nämlich richtig gut geworden! Außerdem, und das weißt du genau, würde Slughorn es merken, wenn wir geschummelt hätten!" Sie blickte auf die Phiole in Severus Hand. „Und, was hast du da zusammen geköchelt?"  
Severus lachte. „Als ob ich dir das verraten würde! Du würdest es doch eh nicht zu würdigen wissen."  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, Mister Ich-bin-der-beste-Tränkemeister-der-Welt. Ich will dir mal was sagen, ich bin nicht halb so blöd, wie du vielleicht ….AAAAAH!" jemand rempelte sie von hinten an und sie stürzte auf Severus und riss ihn mit auf den kalten Steinboden. Es klirrte, als die beiden Phiolen zerbrachen.  
"Ach nein? Bist du nicht?" schimpfte Severus. „Jetzt sieh doch, was du angerichtet hast!" Er schubste sie von sich herunter und zeigte auf seinen Pullover, der von den beiden Tränken durchnässt war.  
Serina sah nicht besser aus, jedoch starrte sie auf den Jungen, der auf der Treppe stand. „Peter!" brüllte sie, als der ihr eine Hand hinhielt, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Rina. Ich bin gestolpert, das war keine Absicht." sagte er entschuldigend und blickte ängstlich zu Severus.  
Der stand gerade auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Du elendiges, kleines…"  
Er verstummte, als sie die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und Professor Slughorn erschien.  
"Was ist denn hier für ein Gebrüll, meine Herrschaften? Oh, es wird aber auch Zeit, dass Sie Ihre Tränke abliefern, wenn sie Ihren Zug erreichen wollen. Sie sind die letzten."  
Slughorn blickte die Drei an. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind Ihre Tränke? Mister Snape? Miss Corvus?"  
Severus zeigte auf Peter. „Der ist Schuld!"  
Peter wurde knallrot und sah beschämt zu Boden, wo die Glassplitter lagen.  
"Es ist nicht seine Schuld! Es war ein Unfall. Professor, Peter kam ins stolpern, so was kann doch mal passieren." verteidigte Serina den Rumtreiber.  
Severus lachte. „Ja, besonders, wenn man ein Griffindor ist!"  
Serina wollte schon auf Severus losgehen, als der Professor zwischen die beiden Streithähne trat.  
"Immer mit der Ruhe meine Herrschaften. Mister Pettigrew, Sie haben Ihren Trank noch?" Peter nickte. „Gut, geben Sie her und ab nach Hause, junger Mann. Und Sie zwei bringen mir Ihre einfach nach den Ferien. Und jetzt los, hopp, hopp, hopp. Es ist Weihnachten!" Er scheuchte sie die Treppe hinauf.  
"Danke, Professor und Frohe Feiertage!" sagte Serina und ging mit Peter in die Eingangshalle.

"Und du bist mir nicht böse?" fragte er sie Unterwegs.

Sie sah ihn schulterzuckend an. „Was soll's? Ist doch nichts weiter passiert. Mein Trank war eh nicht so doll, ich sollte dir also eher Dankbar sein, Peter!" sie stupste ihn an und Peter lachte vor Erleichterung.  
"Hey, was gibt's hier zu lachen? Und was hast du mit deinem Pulli gemacht, sag mal?" Sirius blickte sie fragend an.  
Serina sah an sich herunter. Ihr Pulli, bis vor kurzem noch in hellem Rosa gehalten, zeigte jetzt überall dort, wo die Tränke sich vermischt hatten, schwarze Flecke.  
"Na toll!" sagte sie. „Der ist hin…"  
"Meine Schuld." sagte Peter und erzählte, was passiert war.  
"Und Schiefelus wollte echt deswegen auf dich losgehen?" fragte James und Peter nickte.  
"Mann, zu Schade, dass der nicht hier bleibt!" sagte Sirius. „Dann hätten wir jemanden, mit dem wir im Schnee spielen könnten!"  
Remus grinste. „Es ist Weihnachten, Padfoot. Mach mal eine Pause."  
"Niemals!" sagte er. „Ich bin ein Tunichtgut, und die machen keine Pause, nicht wahr, Prongs? … Prongs? … PRONGS???" Er sah sich suchend nach seinem Freund um.  
Der stand abseits in einer Nische und hielt Lily unter einem Mistelzweig fest im Arm.  
"Oh nöööö!" rief Sirius und drehte sich schnell wieder um. „Das glaub ich jawohl nicht! Geht das die ganzen Ferien über so?" fragte er seine Freunde und deutete hinter sich.  
"Mit Sicherheit!" lachte Serina und Sirius verdrehte die Augen.  
Als sie sich von Peter verabschiedeten, der seinen Zug kriegen musste, waren James und Lily aber schon wieder ansprechbar.  
--- --- ---  
Serina saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte mit Remus Zauberschach. Zumindest ansatzweise, denn er versuchte immer noch, es ihr beizubringen.  
Sie setzte ihren Bauern und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
"Warum hast du das jetzt gemacht?" fragte James. „Jetzt zieht Moony mit seiner Dame und dein Bauer ist hin!"  
Sie nickte grinsend. „Ich weiß! Ich finds cool, wenn sie den kaputt haut!"  
James fing an zu lachen und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Rina, hast du das Spiel überhaupt kapiert? Nur ein bisschen? Ein klein wenig?" Er blickte sie verzweifelt an.  
"Äh … nö! Aber, hey, guck doch … Jetzt! … Zonk! Der ist weg!! Ehrlich, ich liebe Zauberschach, Remus!"  
Der rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. „Warum machst du so was immer wieder, Rina? Irgendwann werd ich wahnsinnig, und dann bist du Schuld!"  
Serina kicherte und setzte ihren nächsten Bauern, natürlich wieder genau vor seine Dame.  
--- --- ---  
Als Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat sah sie Serina freudig auf dem Sofa rumhüpfen, während Remus aussah, als würde er sie am liebsten erwürgen.  
"Oh, Zauberschach! Wer gewinnt?" fragte sie, als sie sich auf James Schoss setzte.  
"Also, wenn wir nach den Regeln gehen, Moony." erklärte ihr Freund. „Aber Rina gewinnt, weil er bestimmt gleich aus Verzweiflung vom Astronomieturm springt!"  
Lily versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Serina war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als ihre Dame nun auch noch dran war, und von Spielfeld gefegt wurde.  
"Wisst ihr, ich hab Schach immer für total langweilig gehalten, aber Zauberschach ist toll!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist kein Zauberschach, Rina. Das ist ein Massaker, was du hier veranstaltest!"  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Sirius über die Lehne sprang und sich neben ihn setzte. „Massaker? Wo? Wer? Ich will mitmachen!"  
Die anderen lachten, als sie Remus verzweifeltes Gesicht sahen.  
"Oh, weißt du was?" Seine Mine hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Das ist die Idee, Padfoot! Spiel du mit Rina. Wenn sie dich in den Wahnsinn treibt, ist es nicht weiter schlimm. DAS fällt nämlich gar nicht weiter auf!"  
Sirius grinste, doch dann sah er seinen Freund ernst an. „Was soll das denn heißen?"  
"Gar nichts, Padfoot!" meinte Remus grinsend, dem es schon etwas besser ging.  
James flüsterte Lily etwas ins Ohr und sie nickte verlegen.  
"Ok, Freunde." sagte er „Ihr müsst euch jetzt leider ohne uns weiter amüsieren, wir … äh." Er sah Lily an, die jetzt ziemlich rot geworden war.  
"Bibliothek!" sagte sie schnell. „Wir müssen … äh, noch in die … Bibliothek… Ganz Dringend!" stammelte sie und verschwand sehr schnell mit James durch das Porträtloch.  
Die Drei übrigen sahen sich lachend an.  
"Bibliothek?" fragte Serina und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Madam Pince kriegt einen Herzinfarkt, wenn die zwei da auftauchen … und lernen!" meinte Sirius und griff unter das Sofa. Er zog eine Flasche hervor, die er Tags zuvor dort versteckt hatte.  
"Ich würd sagen, zwei weniger bedeutet mehr für uns! Oder wie seht ihr das?"  
Remus starrte entsetzt auf die Flasche, die jetzt auf dem Tisch stand. „Wo hast du die denn her, Padfoot?"  
Der Junge grinste. „Rumtreibergeheimnis, Moony!"  
Er zauberte drei Gläser herbei und schenkte sie ein. „Also? Auf uns, Freunde! Und auf besinnliche Weihnachten!" Er drückte Serina ein Glas in die Hand.  
"Was ist das?" fragte sie und roch vorsichtig daran. Ein scharfer, stechender Geruch beißte in ihrer Nase.  
"Feuerwhisky!" sagte Remus verzweifelt. „Mensch, Padfoot. Du weißt genau, dass ich nichts vertrage und außerdem bin ich Vertrauensschüler!"  
Sirius lachte. „Na und? Du hast Ferien, also nichts ist mit Vertrauensschüler. Und außerdem vertrag ich auch nichts, also, was solls? Das ist ja gerade das Lustige daran! Cheers!" Er leerte sein Glas und grinste die beiden an.  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Beispiel. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als die Flüssigkeit brennend ihren Hals runter ran.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid noch mal mein Untergang, wisst ihr das überhaupt? Grins nicht so, Padfoot, ich hasse dich! Cheers!" sagte er und setzte das Glas an.  
"Ich weiß!" sagte Sirius und schenkte noch mal nach. „Ich dich doch auch, Moony!"  
--- --- ---  
Lily und James verließen den Raum der Wünsche. Händchenhaltend gingen sie durch die mittlerweile dunklen Korridore zurück in den Griffindorturm.  
"Lily?" James blieb stehen. „Bereust du es?" fragte er und sah sie an.  
Lily schüttelte mit dem Kopf und er zog sie in seine Arme. „Dann ist gut! Weißt du, ich … ich liebe dich, Lily!"  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie legte die Hände in seinen Nacken.  
„Ich liebe dich auch!" sagte sie leise und zog ihn zu sich runter, um ihn zu küssen.  
Dann gingen sie weiter und stiegen durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen hier bot, lies sie erstmal erschrocken innehalten und dann laut loslachen.

Remus trug knallroten Lippenstift und falsche Wimpern. Er hatte ein kurzes Sommerkleid an, dass Lily irgendwie bekannt vorkam.  
"Das ist meins!" kicherte sie, als Remus bei dem Versuch aus dem Sessel aufzustehen ausruschte und einen ziemlich langen Schlitz hinein machte. "Jetzt kannst du es behalten!"

Serina war klitschnass und lag lachend am Boden. Sie hatte aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein grünes Quiddichoberteil an. Wo die Hose dazu war wollte Lily lieber nicht wissen. Seit einem bestimmten Quiddichtspiel trug Serina nur noch Boxershorts und so blizte der Union Jack unter den Trikot hervor.  
James war jedoch ganz von Sirius Anblick fasziniert. Der stand nämlich mit freiem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch und versuchte, auf Stöckelschuhen das Gleichgewicht zuhalten. Er hatte einen der roten Vorhänge, die vor den Fenstern im Geimeinschaftsraum hingen, abgenommen und sich um die Schultern gelegt. Dann begann er lauthals zu singen: 

"Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before  
I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for

Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do , just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything, we're just wasting time  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for

Find yourself, 'cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, 'cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?

So you go and make it happen  
Do your best, just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day  
So gonna live today like it's your last day" 

"Was geht denn hier ab?" fragte James zwischen zwei Lachanfällen und beobachtete, wie sein Freund nun endgültig den Kampf mit der Schwerkraft verlor und neben Serina zu Boden fiel.  
"Wia spülen!" lallte Remus, der sich an seinem Sessel festhielt  
Sirius richtete sich grinsend wieder auf und griff nach der leeren Whiskyflasche.   
„Ischbin dran!" Er drehte die Flasche, die nun auf Serina zeigte. „Was wälschtu?" fragte er und zog die Schuhe aus, die er James vor die Füße warf.  
Serina drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das weisu doch, ich sach garnienix!"  
Sirius grinste schief. „Hähä, dann muscht du etzt einen von uns küssen!"  
Sie drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. „LILY! Meine Feundin!" rief sie und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus.  
"Ey! Dasch sählt nich! Die pielt ganich mit!" protestierte Sirius und versuchte, ihre Arme runterzudrücken, wobei er sich in dem Vorhang verhedderte.  
Remus kicherte vor sich hin und rutschte aus seinem Sessel.  
"Wate Padfut, isch helf dir!" Er krabbelte über Sirius, und blieb der Länge nach über seinen Freunden liegen.  
Lily und James schüttelten lachend den Kopf.  
"Ok, Feierabend!" sagte James und klatschte in die Hände. „Bringen wir die lieben Kinderchen ins Bett!"  
Lily half Serina aus dem Knäuel aufzustehen.  
"Lily … Isch habich ja soo lieb!" grinste Serina sie an und ihre Freundin nickte nur zustimmend.  
"Ist schon klar, alles wird wieder gut. Nur keine Sorge. Ich denke, du … Ist das da ein Knutschfleck?" fragte sie und starrte auf Serinas Hals. Die kicherte nur vor sich hin.  
Lily sah die beiden Jungs finster an. „Wer von euch war das?"  
Remus zeigte schnell auf Sirius, der auf Remus zeigte.  
"Rina?" fragte sie und ihre Freundin drehte ihren Kopf.  
"Haba nochein!" sagte sie auf ihren Hals zeigend und lachte.  
Lily wollte schon auf die beiden losgehen, doch dazu hätte sie Serina loslassen müssen. Und Lily hatte Angst, dass Serina dann einfach umkippen würde.  
James zog seine Freunde vom Boden hoch. „So, jetzt reicht es aber, ihr Rumtreiber. Ab mit euch. Das Donnerwetter wird viel lustiger, wenn ihr wieder nüchtern seid! Zumindest für mich!"  
Unter lauten Protesten ließen sich die Drei in ihre Betten bringen und Lily hatte einige Mühe Serina aus den nassen Sachen raus und in ihren Schlafanzug rein zubekommen. James ließ seine Freunde so wie sie waren. Er nahm nur Sirius den Vorhang weg, da der sich auf der Treppe fast damit erwürgt hätte.  
--- --- ---  
Serina erwachte spät. Sie fürchtete sich, einen tierischen Kater zu haben, aber merkwürdiger Weise tat ihr Kopf kein bisschen weh.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und war sofort hellwach.  
"Wo bin ich?" dachte sie und sah sich um.  
Dies war nicht ihr Zimmer und ganz sicher nicht ihr Bett! Sie versuchte, sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Lily hatte sie ins Bett gebracht, oder? Sie war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher. Sie stand auf.  
"Das ist auch nicht mein Schlafanzug!" stellte sie entsetzt fest. Ihrer hatte Herzen und kleine Hunde aber der hier war einheitlich dunkel Grau.  
"Was ist hier los?" sagte sie leise und öffnete die Tür vor sich. Sie stand jetzt in einem kleinem, schmalem Flur auf einem grünen Teppich.  
"Das ist nicht Hogwarts!" langsam bekam sie Panik.  
"Oh, guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie wirbelte herum. Im Flur stand eine große, hagere Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.  
"Was denn? Kriegt deine Mutter dieses Jahr keinen Weihnachtskuss?" fragte die Frau und Serina starrte sie entsetz an, als diese mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zukam.

"MUTTER?"


	38. Ich bin er und er ist ich

38 Ich bin er und er ist ich

"Steh auf, du Schnarchnase!" Jemand zog die Vorhänge auf und lies Licht herein.  
Das war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut. Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen, wusste aber nicht, woher er sie hatte.  
"Guten Morgen!" flüsterte eine Mädchenstimme an seinem Ohr und er riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
Er sah in zwei smaragdgrüne, strahlende Augen.  
"Lily? Lily Evans?" Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt in der Hoffnung, dass dies nur ein Traum oder eine Halluzination sein. Aber das Mädchen ging nicht weg.  
"Was machst du hier?" Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, irgendwie verzerrt, irgendwie anders und doch vertraut.  
Lily lachte, was seine Kopfschmerzen wieder schlimmer machte. „Ok, Partyqueen! Du bekommst nie wieder Feuerwhisky, und schon gar nicht, wenn Sirius oder Remus, oder wie gestern beide, in deiner Nähe sind! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr noch alles angestellt hättet wenn wir euch nicht gestoppt hätten!"  
Lily ging zur Tür. „Ich hab dir da was gegen deine Kopfschmerzen hingestellt. Ich denke, dass brauchst du heute. Ich geh schon mal runter."  
Damit verschwand sie durch die Tür und Severus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist ja ein schräger Traum! Ob die in echt auch soviel sabbelt?" dachte er und strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„ROT?" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als die Tür wieder aufgerissen wurde und Lily erneut erschien.  
"Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Frohe Weihnachten, Rina!" grinste sie und war wieder weg.  
"Hat die mich gerade Rina´ genannt? Das wäre dann ja ein Alptraum!" Er griff an seinen Kopf. Warum tat der nur so weh? Severus nahm das Glas vom Nachttisch und trank es. Die Schmerzen ließen auf der Stelle nach und er sah sich verwundert um.  
Dies war eindeutig nicht sein Zimmer in Spinners End, das hier war ein Schlafsaal, höchstwahrscheinlich in Hogwarts, und zu allem Überfluss war es ein Mädchenzimmer!  
Er stand auf und überlegte. Lily hatte ihn geweckt und war nicht schreiend weggelaufen, warum nicht? Er sah an sich herunter und bekam einen Schreck. „Herzchen und Hunde?" dachte er entsetzt, als er den rosa Fehlgriff sah, in dem er steckte. Er trug doch nie etwas anderes als Schwarz oder Grau!  
Verwirrt ging er durch das Zimmer und kam vor dem großen Wandspiegel zum stehen. Dass, was er dort sah, war schlimmer als jeder Alptraum, den er je gehabt hatte. Er blickte in das Spiegelbild von Serina Corvus.

Er ging rückwärts zum Bett zurück. Sein Blick hing noch immer an seinem Spiegelbild.  
"Ganz Ruhig!" versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Das ist nur ein Traum. Ein ziemlich schräger, widerlicher, abartiger Traum!" Er kniff sich ins Bein und schrie auf.  
"Oh Merlin! Denk, Severus, denk!" Sein Bein tat weh. Das passiert nicht in Träumen. Aber was war passiert?  
"Wieso sehe ich in den Spiegel und sehe Serina? Verdammt, was soll das? Ich hatte doch noch nie mit ihr was zu … Oh bei Merlinsbarte …" entfuhr es Severus. „Die Zaubertränke! Pettigrew!!!" Er griff sich an die Brust und lies erschrocken die Hand wieder fallen, das war definitiv nicht seine!  
Er stand wieder auf und sah sie in den Zimmer erneut um. Hier herrschte das totale Chaos.  
"Ich muss was anziehen! Aber was?"  
Auf dem Boden lagen verschiedene Pullis und Hosen verstreut herum und er griff sich die unauffälligsten davon. Er zog sich schnell um und schaute dann noch Mal in den Spiegel.  
Das war eindeutig sie, die ihn da anblickte. Diese blauen Augen mit ihren Lachfalten, den Sommersprossen, das Grübchen wenn sie lächelte und … zwei dicke blaue Flecken an ihrem Hals.  
"WAS?" Severus riss die Augen auf und betrachtete den Hals eingehender. „Wenn einer von denen denkt, dass ich hier irgendwen … dann bring ich sie alle um!"  
Severus machte sich schnell auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  
--- --- ---  
Lily und James turtelten schon Frühstück miteinander und Sirius wusste nicht, ob ihm davon schlecht war, oder von gestrigen Abend.  
Lily, bitteeee! Ich weiß, du kannst das! Bitte, ich sterbe sonst!" bettelte Sirius. Er hatte einen Mordskater und Remus war noch nicht einmal erwacht.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Du kannst schön leiden, mein Bester! So was meiner Freundin anzutun, erst abfüllen und sich dann an sie ranmachen … und das zu zweit! Ihr solltet euch schämen!"  
Sirius legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Ich schäme mich ja, Lily, und wie ich mich schäme! Das reicht für drei solcher Abende!"  
Die Türen der Großen Halle flogen auf und Serina kam hereingestürzt. Sie schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben.  
"Auauauau, mein Kopf!" jammerte Sirius, als die Türen gegen die Wände und dann wieder zuknallten.  
Serina rannte an ihren Freunden vorbei, direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu und stützte vor Professor McGonagall die Hände auf die Tischplatte.  
"Ich muss zu Professor Slughorn, sofort! Wo ist er?"  
McGonagall sah das Mädchen über ihre Brille an. „Ich wünsche auch Ihnen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, Miss Corvus. Aber es tut mir leid, der Professor ist nicht da. Er kommt erst nach den Ferien wieder."  
Serinas Augen funkelten. „WAS? Das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Dann … Professor Dumbledore! Dann muss ich ihn sprechen!"  
McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Corvus. Auch er ist nicht anwesend. Sie werden wohl bis nach den Ferien warten müssen, oder Sie nehmen mit mir vorlieb."  
"Nein, danke." sagte Serina, die nun reichlich bleich geworden war und lies sich auf einer Bank nieder.  
"Danke Merlin," murmelte jemand hinter ihr. „dass sie endlich leise ist. Ich glaub ich sterbe, Lily!"  
Serina sah auf den schwarzen Haarschopf, der auf dem Tisch lag. „Was hast du denn für ein Problem, Black?" Er sah sich irritiert um und sog die Luft ein. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, dass es in der Großen Halle derartig nach Hunden und Wald roch.  
James blickte sie erstaunt an. „Wow! Ich dachte, du hast ihr was gegen den Kater gegeben, Lily. Warum ist dann immer noch so … kratzig?"  
Lily kicherte. „Keine Ahnung. Hey Rina, alles klar?"  
Serina sah sie fassungslos an. „Sehe ich etwas aus, als ob alles KLAR wäre? Häh?" Lily schüttelte schnell den Kopf und versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter James Schulter.  
Sirius hielt sich mittlerweile die Ohren zu, er konnte einen Geräuschpegel, der über dem einer schwebenden Feder lag, einfach nicht ertragen.  
Serina rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. „Also gut. Jeder hier hält mich für sie" dachte er. „Slughorn ist erst in einer Woche wieder da. Also kann ich die Situation auch genauso gut nutzen." Er sah die verbliebenen Rumtreiber an und grinste. „Könnte intere … Moment Mal! Wenn ich hier in ihr stecke, dann steckt sie …" Er sprang von der Bank auf und sah ziemlich erschrocken aus.  
"Rina, alles Ok?" fragte Lily besorgt.  
"Ja … schon gut … äh, Lily. Ich hab nur was vergessen. Hat einer von euch was zu schreiben dabei?" Lily nickte und reichte ihr Pergament und Tinte. Schnell schrieb Serina eine kurze Notiz die sie dann eiligst zusammen faltete.  
"Äh, Weihnachtsgrüße!" murmelte sie und rannte aus der Halle.  
Sirius sah ihr fragend nach. „Also, entweder hab ich noch immer Hallus, oder Rina schickt gerade Schniefelus einen Brief!"  
James lachte. „Ja klar! Rina und Schniefelus, das Traumpaar des Jahres! Mann, Padfoot, hör bloß mit dem Trinken auf, das ist schädlich für deine grauen Zellen."  
Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an und sank dann wieder auf die Tischplatte zurück.  
--- --- ---  
Eileen Prince drückte ihren Sohn an sich. „Was ist denn mit dir heute los, Sevi? hast du etwa schlecht geträumt?"  
Sie sah die Frau erschrocken an. „Hat die mich gerade Sevi genannt?" Serina ging wieder rückwärts durch die Tür in den Raum zurück, aus dem sie gekommen war. „Ich … äh … nein … Ich werd … öh … mich mal anziehen!" dann schlug sie schnell die Tür zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.  
„Oh Gott! Ich werd nie wieder etwas trinken!" dachte sie, als sie aus dem Fenster sah, und ihr das Gesicht von Severus Snape entgegen blickte.

Sie lief in dem Zimmer im Kreis und immer, wenn sie sich selbst im Fenster sah, zuckte sie zusammen. „Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr!" sagte sie sich immer wieder, aber es änderte sich nichts.  
Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und streckte die Zunge raus, was Severus auch tat.  
Sie hielt eine Hand vors Gesicht, und Severus tat das gleiche.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Severus Gesicht verschwand hinter langen, schwarzen Haaren.  
Als sie sich diese aus dem Gesicht wischte, hatte sich doch etwas verändert. Eine Eule saß jetzt draußen auf dem Fenstersims und wartete auf Einlas.  
Sie öffnete das Fenster und das Tier hüpfte herein und hielt ihr einen Brief entgegen. Sie entfaltete die Nachricht und las:  
"Corvus, wenn du meiner Mutter auch nur ein Wort erzählst, oder sonst etwas anstellst, denk immer daran, wer gerade in DEINER Haut steckt! S.S."  
"Oh, Gott!" dachte sie. „Oh Gottogott! Das glaub ich nicht! Das kann nicht sein … Mist, das hier ist kein Traum, dass ist eine Katastrophe!"  
Sie sah sich hektisch um. Auf den Schreibtisch gegenüber lagen leere Pergamente und so schrieb sie "Ich bring dich um!" und schickte die Eule eiligst zurück.

Sie durchsuchte den Kleiderschrank von Severus. „Schwarz, Schwarz, Schwarz, oh, Grau!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sowenig Geschmack konnte doch kein Mensch haben! Sie nahm einen Pullover und eine Hose heraus und griff nach dem Bund der Pyjamahose. Sie hielt kurz inne und sah sich verlegen um. Dann schloss sie die Augen und zog sich blind um. Soviel Anstand hatte sie gerade noch.

Sie ging durch das fremde Haus und überlegte. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was alles passieren konnte. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie den Brief an sich, also an Severus, geschickt hatte und nicht an Lily. Aber wahrscheinlich würde ihre Freundin die Geschichte eh nicht glauben. Sie musste irgendwie zurück nach Hogwarts, und dass so schnell wie möglich.  
Im Wohnzimmer fand sie einen Kamin. Jetzt musste sie nur noch das Flohpulver finden. Sie suchte den Kaminsims und das Regal daneben ab, fand aber nichts.

"Sevi, mein Schatz. Suchst du was"? Eileen sah ihren Sohn fragend an. „Er benimmt sich schon den ganzen Morgen so merkwürdig, er wird doch wohl nicht krank werden?" dachte sie.  
"Äh, ja … Mutter. Wo hast du denn das … Flohpulver hingestellt?"  
Eileen lachte auf. „Oh, Sevi. Du weißt doch, dass wir nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen sind. Dein Vater war immer dagegen, und ich hab noch nicht gesehen, warum wir das ändern sollten."  
Severus Augen wurden groß, als sie das gehörte realisierte.  
"Aber, aber," stammelte sie, „aber ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts!" Severus Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
Eileen schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern! Es ist Weihnachten. Du bleibst schön hier, wo du bist."  
"NEIN!" schrie Severus, „Ich muss! Äh, Mutter! Ich hab … was vergessen! Es ist … äußerst wichtig!"  
Eileen Prince wurde jetzt langsam ungehalten. Ein solches Benehmen kannte sie von ihrem Sohn nicht. „Ach, und was, bitteschön, kann so wichtig sein, dass du Weihnachten nicht mit deiner Familie verbringen willst?"  
Severus setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Ein … Trank!" fiel ihr plötzlich ein. „Ja, ich hab noch einen Trank, der fertig werden muss. Ich hab ihn in der Aufregung völlig vergessen. Er ist … für die ZAGs! Wenn ich ihn nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen, und abgebe, dann, …dann, …es geht um meine Zukunft, Mutter!" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und lies den Kopf hängen.  
Eileen setzte sich neben ihren Sohn. „Du meinst, dieser Trank entscheidet, ob du später einmal Lehrer werden kannst?"  
Severus nickte. „Oh Gott, der will Lehrer werden? Die armen Kinder!" dachte sie.  
Eileen dachte nach. „Also schön. Wir apparieren nachher eh zu Tante Marzena. Sie ist ans Flohnetz angeschlossen. Aber du kommst sofort wieder, wenn du alles erledigt hast, hörst du? Nicht, dass du dich dann mit deinen Freunden vergnügst!"  
Severus lächelte. „Natürlich, Mutter!" sagte sie. „Als ob der Freunde hätte!" schoss es Serina durch Severus Kopf.  
--- --- ---  
Serina saß in der Bibliothek. zumindest war ihr Körper hier. Der Junge in ihr wälzte nun schon seit Stunden Zauberbücher, aber er kam einfach nicht weiter.  
"Es ist zum Verrückt werden!" dachte er. "Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, was für einen Trank sie da hatte, aber so…!" Er warf ein weiteres Buch beiseite und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er fand einfach nichts, was ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Das einzige, worauf er gestoßen war, war der Vielsafttrank, und den hatte er nicht getrunken. Und selbst wenn, wäre die Wirkung längst behoben gewesen. Und er wäre in Spinners End erwacht, und nicht hier.   
"Oh Merlin. Was hat die bloß wieder angestellt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde fast wahnsinnig, als ihm Serinas Haare wieder ins Gesicht vielen. „Wie hält die das bloß den ganzen Tag aus?" Er war schon drauf und dran gewesen, die Haare einfach wegzuzaubern, aber dann dachte er wieder an ihre Eule und unterließ es. Wenn er an ihre Haare ging, wurde sie mit Sicherheit umbringen und auch noch straffrei ausgehen! Und überhaupt, wieso wollte sie ihn umbringen? Es war doch nicht seine Schuld! Oder glaubte sie allen ernstes, dass er sich nicht schöneres vorstellen konnte, als in ihrem Körper gefangen zu sein und Weihnachten mit Potter und Black zu verbringen? Er rümpfte Serinas Nase. Der Geruch von Hund war plötzlich überall und ihn wurde fast übel.  
„Was ist das denn?" dachte er angewidert.  
"Ich glaubs ja nicht! Lernst du schon wieder?" flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr. Er fuhr erschrocken herum und sah in zwei grauen Augen die ihn anlächelten.  
"Black!" stieß er hervor und der Junge sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Hey, bist du etwa böse wegen Gestern?" Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa und für Severus war das definitiv zu nah.  
"Ok, reiß dich zusammen. Sie sind Freunde! Ich bin jetzt sie! Er bringt mich wirklich um, wenn er es merkt!" ging es Severus durch den Kopf und er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
"Äh, sollte ich denn böse sein?"  
Sirius grinste. „Na ja. Lily war wohl der Meinung, wir wären etwas zu weit gegangen!" dabei zwinkerte er ihr vielsagend zu.  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach was, zu weit … Ich fands … äh … toll!" stotterte er sich zurecht. „Worüber redet Black überhaupt? Puh, der Kerl stinkt!" dachte Severus als Sirius noch ein Stück naher an ihn ran rückte.  
"Ja, das fand ich auch. Nur Schade dass Moony dabei war …aber jetzt ist er ja nicht hier, wir könnten also …"  
"Merlin sein Dank ist der jetzt nicht auch noch da!" entfuhr es ihm, und sofort schlug er sich Serinas Hand vor den Mund. Er musste sich wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie ja mit denen befreundet war, und er das jetzt auch spielen musste.  
Sirius schien es jedenfalls nicht zu merken, denn der strich Serina gerade eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und grinste sie an.  
„Wenn ich dass bereits gestern gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich Moony ins Bett geschickt!" er kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher und Severus erkannte, was der Junge vorhatte.  
Voller Panik sprang er auf. „NEIN!" brüllte er mit Serinas Stimme. „Bist du noch ganz dicht, Black?"  
Sirius sah sie irritiert an. „Ja, aber, ich dachte du … und ich …" stotterte er verlegen.  
Serina funkelte ihn so böse an, wie Sirius es noch nie erlebt hatte. „Denk nicht, Black. Das überlass mal lieber den Trollen, die haben den größeren Kopf. DU tust dir nur dabei weh!" Dann stürzte Serina aus der Bibliothek und lies einen sehr verletzten Sirius zurück.  
--- --- ---  
Severus hatte sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurückgezogen und beobachtete die Anwesenden mit skeptischen Blicken.  
"Hat dieser Junge denn nur weibliche Verwandte? Wo stecken die Männer?" schoss es ihr durch Severus Kopf.  
Sie war mit Severus Mutter vor zwei Stunden hierher appariert, wo die diesjährige Weihnachtsfeier stattfinden sollte. Mindestens dreißig Tanten, Omas, Cousinen und Nichten 27ten Grades hatten Severus gedrückt, geküsst, getätschelt und noch mal geküsst. Und ständig kamen neue Personen nach.   
"Kein Wunder, dass Severus so … komisch ist! Bei einer solchen Verwandtschaft kann man ja nur zum Psycho werden!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte fast Mitleid mit dem Jungen, in dessen Haut sie steckte.  
"Seeeviii!" hörte sie und sah eine weitere Frau auf sich zugestürmt kommen. Sie hatte weiße Haare, die zu einer hohen Turmfrisur geformt war, mit der sie just in diesem Moment im Kronleuchter hängen blieb.  
"Oh Gott sei dank!" dachte sie und schlich sich schnell aus dem Salon. „Wo steckt bloß seine Mutter?" dachte sie verärgert und ging auf die Suche.

Sie sah sich im Erdgeschoss um, und fand Severus Mutter in der Küche, mit ihrer Schwester und einer leeren Flasche Feuerwhisky.  
"Ischsach dir, ausem Jungen wiad nochma was!" lallte Marzena und Eileen nickte nur noch zustimmend. Serina schloss schnell wieder die Küchentür. So etwas sollte sie wirklich nicht sehen, dass würde Severus ihr sicher sehr übel nehmen.  
"Das vergessen wir am besten gleich wieder … Ja, ist nie geschehen … hab ich auch so …Oh Gott!" Sie ging kopfschüttelnd weiter und stieg die Treppe ins Obergeschoß hinauf. Und hier fand sie endlich, wonach sie suchte.  
Am Ende des Flures war ein Arbeitszimmer, und dieser hatte einen Kamin. Auf dem Sims darüber stand die Dose mit Flohpulver. Sie nahm eine Handvoll heraus und steckte die Dose dann in die Tasche von Severus Umhang. Aber wohin sollte sie flohen? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Hogwarts ans Netzwerk angeschlossen war, sie hatte nie daran gedacht.  
„Würde die stundenlange Zugfahrt ersetzten!" dachte sie, aber ein Versuch war ihr zu riskant. Ihr fiel nur ein Ort ein, der in der Nähe lag, und der einen Kamin hatte. Sie entfachte mit Severus Zauberstab ein grünes Feuer und trat in den Kamin.  
--- --- ---  
Lily und James wollten einen Spaziergang machen und den herrlichen Wintertag genießen. Sie gingen über die verschneiten Wiesen um das Schloss, die so Ruhig und friedlich da lagen. Als sie am Quidditchfeld vorbeikamen, war es mit der Ruhe und dem Frieden allerdings vorbei.  
"Troll, ja?" hörten sie jemanden lauthals schimpfen, gefolgt von einem lauten Schlag.  
"Was denkt die sich eigentlich?" Wieder ein Schlag. „Hätte wohl doch lieber Moony da gehabt!" Diesmal folgten zwei Schläge schnell hintereinander.  
James und Lily sahen sich an. Die Stimme kannte sie, aber was war los?  
Sirius stand mitten auf dem Spielfeld und ließ die Klatscher auf sich zukommen. Dann schlug er mit voller Wucht zu und sie flogen in die Luft.  
"Hey Padfoot. Was wird das denn hier?" rief James seinem Freund zu.  
"Ich reagiere mich nur ab." rief er und schlug wieder zu. „Bevor ich jemandem Bestimmtes über den Weg laufe!"  
James fing einen Klatscher auf, der nun direkt auf ihn zukam, und sperrte ihn in eine Kiste.  
"Und? Hilft es?" fragte er Sirius.  
Der warf gerade seinen Schläger weg und fing den anderen Klatscher.  
"Nein!" sagte er erschöpft.  
"Auf wen bist du denn so sauer?" fragte Lily ihn.  
Er lächelte sie traurig an. „Auf deine beste Freundin. Die hat doch einen Knall! Ich mache mich doch nicht zum Affen für sie. Ich bin doch nicht … Prongs!"  
"Hey!" der blickte ihn verdutzt an.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Was auch immer Rina getan hat, ich bin mir sicher, sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Sie ist heute irgendwie neben der Spur."  
Sirius lachte. „Oh glaub mir, Lily, das hat sie so gemeint."  
James legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Willst du darüber reden?" fragte er doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nee. Aber wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, komm ich mit euch und geh euch ein bisschen auf die Nerven."  
Sirius sah die beiden bittend an, er konnte etwas Ablenkung gut gebrauchen.  
Lily lachte. „Na komm schon. Und ich rede nachher mal mit Rina. Ich denke, ich weiß, warum sie heute so gereizt ist!"  
Die Drei gingen zum Schloss zurück und Sirius Stimmung besserte sich leicht. Vor allem, als James anfing, mir Schneebällen zu werfen war er wieder voll in seinem Element und tobte sich aus.  
"LILY!" hörte er plötzlich jemanden rufen und sah eine Person auf sie zugerannt kommen. Er grinste. Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden, an dem er sich abreagieren konnte.  
--- --- ---  
Severus kam aus einem Kamin gestolpert und rempelte eine Frau an, die gerade daran vorbei ging.  
"Hoppla! Pass doch auf Junge. Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte sie den Jungen und musterte ihn. „Dich hab ich hier doch schon mal gesehen. Du gehst doch hier zur Schule, oder? Sind jetzt nicht Ferien?"  
Severus blickte sich um. Viele Tische und Stühle standen hier und an der einen Wand gab eis eine lange Theke. Dies war genau der Ort, an den sie wollte.  
"Entschuldigung." murmelte sie. „Hab mich verfloht!" und schon rannte der schwarzhaarige Junge aus der Tür über der ein Schild mit drei Besen hing.

Als sie am Ortsausgang ankam, war sie schon aus der Puste und hatte Seitenstechen.  
"Severus sollte mal mehr Sport treiben! Der ist ja in grausiger Verfassung!" dachte sie und ging langsam auf das Tor zum Schlossgelände zu, dass zu ihrem Glück offen stand.  
"Und jetzt?" überlegte sie. „Ich muss Severus, also mich selbst, finden. Wo würde ich stecken … Nein, wo würde er stecken?" Das ganze bereitete ihr so langsam Kopfschmerzen. Sie musste unbedingt herausbekommen, was passiert war und wie sie es rückgängig machen konnten. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Severus mittlerweile alles in ihrer Haut hatte anstellen können. Sie lief über die Wiese auf das Schloss zu, als sie ein Lachen hörte, dass für sie wie die Rettung klang.  
"LILY!" rief sie und rannte auf ihre Freundin zu.  
--- --- ---  
Lily und James drehten sich nach der Stimme um und jetzt sahen auch sie Severus Snape über die Wiese auf sich zukommen.  
"Lily, Gott sei Dank!" rief Severus und das rothaarige Mädchen blickte ihn verdutzt an.  
"Schniefelus!" zischte Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.  
Auch James hatte seinen mittlerweile gezogen. „Bleib ja stehen!" rief er dem Slytherin zu und der stoppte abrupt seinen Lauf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
"Was? Oh, James, nein. Das ist ein Irrtum, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht! Ich muss…"  
Sirius machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Endlich hast du einmal Recht, Schniefelus. Du bis ein Irrtum und musst jetzt mal ganz still halten! Impedimenta!" Sirius schoss den Fluch auf sein verhasstes Gegenüber und Severus kippte kopfüber in den Schnee und blieb liegen.  
Sirius blickte gelangweilt auf ihn herab. „Man sollte meinen, dass er es mal langsam lernt und uns aus dem Weg geht."  
James trat neben seinen Freund. „Nicht doch. Nicht unser Schniefelus. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Er wird ja nicht ewig so liegen bleiben."  
Sirius grinste seinen Freund an. „Na was wohl? Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Winter über mit ihm machen!" sagte er und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Jungs!" sagte sie resigniert und verdrehte die Augen.

Sirius und James waren ganz weiß vom Schnee und ihre Finger frohren. Aber sie waren sichtlich mit sich zufrieden, wie man ihrem Grinsen entnehmen konnte.  
Lily blickte noch einmal zurück, während sie auf das Schloss zugingen. „Meint ihr nicht, dass wird auf Dauer zu kalt?"  
Sirius sah sie lachend an. „Ach was. Schniefelus ist hart in nehmen! Außerdem läst der Zauber bald nach und dann kann er sich ja ins Warme retten!"  
Lily warf einen letzten Blick auf den Schneemann, den die beiden Rumtreiber mitten auf der Wiese gebaut hatten.  
--- --- ---  
Es war kalt, sehr kalt. Und es war nass. Im inneren eines Schneemannes zustecken, war nicht so lustig wie es sich anhörte, fand jedenfalls Serina in diesem Moment.  
"Wenn Severus jetzt ein paar Zehen abfrieren, gibt er sicherlich mir die Schuld!"  
Sie versuchte schon seit einer Ewigkeit, Severus Zehen und Finger zu bewegen und endlich gelang es ihr. Sie fing an zu strampeln und befreite sich aus dem Schneeberg.   
"Zum Glück hat James an ein Luftloch gedacht, sonst wäre ich darin erstickt!" ging es ihr durch Severus Kopf, als zitternd durch den Schnee ging und das Schloss betrat. Sie suchte nach Severus Zauberstab um die Kleidung zu trocknen, doch der war nicht mehr da. Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich verloren, als ihre Freunde sie in den Schneemann steckten.  
"Na toll! Und jetzt?" dachte sie und probierte es stablos, doch es passierte nichts.  
"Oh nein!" dachte sie. „Severus … wenn er ausflippt … Oh Gott, ich bin in drei Tagen dran! Oh Mist, Mist, Mist!"  
Sie musste dringend etwas unternehmen und rannte tropfend in Richtung des Griffindorturmes.  
--- --- ---  
"Was machte der denn hier? Ich dachte, Snape ist nach Hause gefahren?" Remus war endlich aus seinem Koma erwacht und sah seine Freunde jetzt fragend an.  
Sirius zuckte mir den Schultern. „Das ist mir doch egal. Ich hatte meinen Spaß und es geht mir besser!"  
James lachte. „Na, dann hat Schniefelus ja endlich seinen Platz im Leben gefunden." Sirius und Remus fielen in sein Lachen mit ein und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ihr seid unmöglich! Ich wird jetzt mal gehen und Rina suchen und dann auch gleich mit ihr reden."  
Sirius blickte sie schief an. „Tu, was du willst, aber meinetwegen musst du nicht mit ihr reden. Die kann mir gestohlen bleiben!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.  
James grinste ihn an. „Ja nee, ist klar, Padfoot. Hier Lily, sieh mal in die Karte, dann musst du sie nicht lange suchen."  
Seine Freundin aktivierte die Karte und war freudig überrascht.  
"Oh, sie ist auf dem Weg hierher. Dann wird ich sie gleich mal abfangen."  
James nickte. Dann zeigte er auf einen Punkt in der Bibliothek. „Siehst du, er hats überlebt!" Über dem kleinen Punkt, auf den James zeigte, stand Severus Snape.  
--- --- ---  
Lily hörte die Schritte näher kommen. „Ok!" dachte sie. „Dann wird ich dir jetzt mal den Kopf waschen, so wie du mir damals wegen James!"  
Doch statt ihrer Freundin stand plötzlich dem nassen Slytherin gegenüber.  
"Lily, endlich!" sagte dieser und fiel ihr erleichtert um den Hals. Lily befreite sich aus der Umarmung und schubste ihn von sich.  
"Bist du irre? Ist dir das Hirn eingefroren? Wie kommst du überhaupt so schnell hier her?"  
Der Junge vor ihr schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Bitte Lily, hör mir zu. Du musst mir helfen!"  
Er packte Lilys Hand und zog sie in einen leeren Klassenraum. Lily zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und zielte auf ihn.  
"Ich verspreche dir, eine falsche Bewegung und du bist dran! Was immer auch zwischen dir und meinen Freunden ist, las mich da gefälligst raus."  
Severus blickte sie verzweifelt an. „Bitte Lily, sieh mich an. Ich bin nicht Severus. Ich bin's, Serina!"  
Lilys Augen wurden groß und dann fing sie an zu lachen. „Oh Severus, der war gut, ehrlich! Du klangst richtig überzeugend!"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. „Bitte Lily, das ist nicht mehr witzig! Du musst mir glauben!" Er sah sie flehend an. „Letzte Weihnachten, da war ich bei dir und wir haben mit einem Jungen gekämpft. Einer von Graybacks Leuten."  
"Oh Severus." sagte Lily. „Das ist doch nun wirklich kein Geheimnis gewesen!"  
Severus Blick huschte hin und her. „Ja, aber wir hatten uns vorher gestritten, und dann kam deine Schwester dazu. Ich bin dann weggelaufen will ich mich während des Streits verwandelt hatte!"  
Lilys Augen wurden groß, das konnte Severus gar nicht wissen.  
"Und dann im Sommer. Da bin fast gestorben. Remus ist ein Werwolf und ich habe mich in einen Vogel verwandelt. Moody ist gar nicht mein richtiger Vater und … und … und, ach ich weiß auch nichts mehr. Lily, du musst mir glauben, bitte!"  
„Oh Gott, Rina!" Lily riss den Jungen in ihre Arme. „Seit wann das? Wie?"  
"Heute morgen, als ich aufwachte. Da war ich plötzlich er!"  
"Rina … es tut mir so leid. Du zitterst ja, du bist klatschnass!" Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und trocknete Severus Kleidung. „Das erklärt natürlich so einiges. Du hast, ich meine er, er hat sich so komisch verhalten."  
Severus sah sie fragend an. „Was hat er gemacht?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Rina. Aber Sirius ist stinksauer auf dich."  
"WAS? Oh, ich bring ihn um, wenn er erstmal wieder er selbst ist! Wo ist er? Ich meine, wo bin ich … ach du weißt schon!"  
Lily grinste. „Ich weiß, wo er steckt. Aber komm erstmal mit." Damit nahm sie Severus an die Hand und zog ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
--- --- ---  
James sah seiner Freundin hinterher, wie sie durch das Porträtloch verschwand.  
"Ok, Padfoot. Was war los?" Er sah seinen Freund an, der noch immer trotzig in seinem Sessel saß.  
"Nichts!" knurrte er und sah Remus böse von der Seite an.  
James fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick. „Padfoot!" sagte er. „Spucks aus!"  
Sirius seufzte. „Mann, es war voll peinlich. Ich wollte sie … küssen … und da sprngt sie auf einmal auf und brüllt mich an, ich wäre ein dummer troll und ja die Fingere von ihr lassen! Zufrieden?"  
James und Remus sahen ihn erstaunt an. Das erklärte die schlechte des Freundes natürlich.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich das Porträt und Lily kam wieder herein. Sie war jedoch nicht alleine, sondern hatte Severus an der Hand.  
"LILY!" rief James entsetzt.  
Er und Sirius sprangen auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Remus war noch zu fertig, um etwas Derartiges zustande zubringen, aber er sah den Slytherin misstrauisch an.  
"Oh Mann. Das glauben die uns nie, Lily!" flüsterte der Junge doch sie drückte seine Hand.  
"Las mich mal machen. James, nimm deinen Zauberstab runter." sagte sie zu ihrem Freund.  
"Was? Ich denke ja gar nicht daran! Du kannst du nicht einfach den da mit hierher bringen!"   
Sirius funkelte die beiden böse an. „Geh mir aus der Schusslinie Lily, sonst garantier ich für nichts!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Das hier ist nicht Severus, das hier ist…" sie blickte den Jungen hinter sich an. „Das hier ist Rina!"  
Die Rumtreiber brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
"Ich habs dir gesagt, Lily!"  
Doch die lies sich nicht entmutigen. Sie griff nach der Karte, die auf dem Tisch lag. „Das hier ist Serina, und wir werden es euch beweisen! Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Den hab ich verloren, als man aus mir einen Schneemann machte."  
"Ok, dann nimm meinen." sagte sie und reichte ihren Zauberstab weiter.  
"Lily, es reicht!" rief James. „Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
Lily sah ihren Freund an. „James, vertrau mir, bitte."  
Er blickte zwischen ihr und dem Slytherin hin und her, dann nickte er und senkte seinen Stab.  
Prongs!" rief Sirius empört und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Severus richtete Lilys Stab auf die Karte. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."  
Remus richtete sich auf. „Woher weißt du das?"  
Lily lächelte die Jungs an. „Es geht nicht darum, das sie es weiß, sondern um das hier!" Sie zeigte auf die Karte.  
Der Punkt, der sich neben ihrem befand, war mit dem Namen Serina Corvus gekennzeichnet. Severus Snape saß noch immer in der Bibliothek.


	39. Alles wieder auf Anfang

39 Alles wieder auf Anfang 

„Das glaub ich nicht!" Remus starrte den Jungen vor sich an.  
James sah von ihm auf die karte und dann wieder auf den Junge. „Rina?" er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Sirius ging einmal um ihn herum und tippte ihn an. „Wie geht das?"  
Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Ahnung! Als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, war es so."  
Die Rumtreiber sahen sich an.  
"Seit heute Morgen, ja?" fragte James und sah zu Sirius.  
Dessen Augen weiteten sich. „Sag mal, warst du das heute Mittag in der Bibliothek?"  
Severus sah ihn verständnislos an. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Seit heute Morgen bin ich Schniefelus! Mittags wurde ich gerade von irgendwelchen Tanten von ihm abgeknutscht!"  
Remus grinste und James fing an zu lachen.  
"Dann warst du das gar nicht? Dann war das … Oh heiliger Merlin!" Sirius Gesicht zeigte blankes Entsetzten.  
"Was war überhaupt los, Sirius?" fragte Lily doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Nicht … so wichtig! Und ihr zwei hört gefälligst auf zu Lachen und haltet die Klappe, sonst verhex ich euch, dass eure Enkel und Urenkel noch was davon haben!" Sirius funkelte seine Freunde böse an.  
James und Remus gaben sich die größte Mühe, aber es gelang ihnen nicht wirklich.  
"Ich finde es ja toll, dass ihr euch so amüsiert, aber ich will meinen Körper wieder haben!" sagte Severus und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"Oh, kein Problem." sagte Lily und Severus sah sie überrascht an. „Nein, ich weiß auch nicht wie, aber dein Körper ist gerade auf dem Weg hierher!" Sie zeigte auf die Karte.  
Sirius grinste, als er den kleinen Punkt auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zukommen sah. „Darf ich ihm einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen? Bitte!"  
Severus nickte. „Aber nur einen kleinen! Ich will nicht, das mir hinterher irgendwelche Körperteile fehlen, oder noch schlimmer, dass zu viele da sind!" Dann zog sich der Slytherin hinter einen Vorhang am Fenster zurück und wartete auf sich selbst.  
--- --- ---  
Serina ging durch das Schloss zum Griffindorturm. Zumindest sah es für alle anderen so aus, als wäre sie es. Der Junge, der in ihr steckte, war verzweifelt. Er hatte den ganzen Tag gelesen, aber nichts gefunden, was ihm helfen könnte.  
Er sah durch ein Fenster. Es wurde langsam dunkel draußen und da kam ihn ein neuer, schauerlicher Gedanke.  
"Ich werde mit Lily in einem Zimmer schlafen müssen. Alleine!" Er dachte einen Moment daran, einfach in seinem Zimmer bei den Slytherin zu schlafen, aber solange er Serina war, würde er nicht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Es sein denn, sie wäre unsichtbar.  
"Oh Merlin, die bringen mich um, wenn sie es rauskriegen! Ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit sagen müssen." beschloss er, als er am Porträt angekommen war.  
--- --- ---  
Serina stieg durch das Porträt und fand die Rumtreiber vor dem Kamin versammelt.  
"Oh, gut dass ihr hier seid, ich muss euch was sagen."  
Sirius und James blickten sich an.  
"Wir müssen dir auch was sagen, Rina." sagte Sirius und trat auf sie zu. „Es ist was passiert, etwas … wie sagte McGonagall doch gleich? Etwas wirklich Schreckliches!"  
Serina ging einen Schritt zurück. Sirius war ihm definitiv zu nahe, und gewaschen hatte er sich anscheinend auch noch nicht. „Was denn?" fragte das Mädchen.  
Sirius Augen blitzten. „Schniefelus … er ist tot!"  
Sirius sah mit Befriedigung, wie das Entsetzten in Serinas Gesicht die Oberhand gewann.  
"WAS? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wie? WARUM?" schrie das Mädchen vor ihm.  
James trat neben seinen Freund. „Mensch Rina, reg dich ab. Es war doch nur Schniefelus! Niemand wichtiges. Mann könnte fast denken, sein Tod berührt dich."  
Serina sah die Jungs an, ihr Mund bebte und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Serina schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!" flüsterte sie und sank auf die Knie. Das Mädchen schien am Boden zerstört.  
Die beiden Rumtreiber nickten sich zufrieden grinsend zu.  
"Ok, das reicht jetzt!" sagte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
Serina drehte sich um und starte die Person an, die da stand. „DU? Hier? … Wie?"  
"Das ist nebensächlich. Was viel wichtiger ist, wie krieg ich meinen Körper zurück, verdammt noch mal?" fragte der Slytherin und musterte das Mädchen. „Oh Gott, Lily! Sehen meine Haare immer so aus?" Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Sag mal, andere Sorgen hast du nicht?" Severus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Da stand er vor sich und funkelte sich selbst böse an. „Das ist doch … Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du einen Knall hast, Corvus!"  
James amüsierte sich noch immer, was den echten Severus noch wütender machte. „Halt endlich mal deine Klappe Potter! Ist ja reizend, dass du hier deinen Spaß hast, aber wenn ich erstmal meinen Körper wieder habe …" das Mädchen ging mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf James zu. Auf einmal schoss ein Blitz aus dem Finger des Mädchens und Sirius zog seinen Freund gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dessen Bahn.  
"Pass doch auf Schnief … Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Sirius und das Mädchen zuckte erstaunt mit den Schultern. Alle blickten nun den Slytherin an, der das Mädchen fixierte. „Mann Snape. Halte doch mal deine Gefühle im Zaum! Immerhin sind das hier meine Freunde die du mit meinem Körper verhext!"  
Remus schluckte. „Du kannst stablos zaubern, Rina?"  
"Nicht besonders gut." antwortete der Slytherin, „aber er kann es noch weniger!" und er zeigte auf das Mädchen.  
Lily hatte das ganze mit Schrecken beobachtet und ihr kam ein furchtbarer Gedanke. „Rina?" sagte sie leise und der Slytherin drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wann …?" sie blickte in die dunklen Augen, hinter denen ihre Freundin steckte.  
"In drei Tagen, Lily."  
Serina blickte die beiden verwirrt an. „Was ist in drei Tagen?" Serinas Stimme klang merkwürdig gepresst, fast konnte man Severus heraushören.  
"Mädchenkram!" sagte Lily schnell und Serina wurde dunkelrot.  
"Oh Merlin, mir bleibt wohl gar nichts erspart!" sagte das Mädchen und Sirius fing an zu kichern. „Halt die Klappe Black!" fuhr sie den Jungen an.  
"Wir haben also drei Tage, das hier rückgängig zumachen!" sagte der Slytherin und Lily drückte seine Hand.  
"Unmöglich!" sagte Serina. „Wie es aussieht, war es der Unfall mit unseren Tränken und meiner braucht fünf Tage, bis er fertig ist. Und ihr Idioten hört endlich mal auf zu Lachen!" fauchte das Mädchen die Rumtreiber an. Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe und James versuchte, sich hinter seiner Freundin zu verstecken.  
"Verdammt, was war das denn für ein Mist, den du da zusammen gebraut hast?" Der Slytherin schüttelte das Mädchen. In drei Tagen würde der Blutdurst einsetzten. nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn Severus dann noch immer in ihrem Körper stecken würde.  
Der Slytherin ließ sie los und wand sich an Lily. „Wir können keine fünf Tage warten, Lily!" die Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
Lily nickte. „Sehe ich genauso, Rina. Also Severus, was war das für ein Trank?" sie blickte das Mädchen an, das sonst ihre Freundin war.  
"Animus Viator" sagte das Mädchen gepresst und Lily sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Rina, was war deins?" wollte Lily dann wissen.  
"Der Trank der lebenden Toten." sagte der Slytherin.  
Serina sah ihn spöttisch an. „Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Kannst du überhaupt einen anderen?"  
"Halt die Klappe, Snape!" giftete der Slytherin das Mädchen an.  
Lily ging dazwischen. „Jetzt regt euch wieder ab. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, warum es passiert ist. Der Animus Viator ist der Trank der wandernden Seelen!"

„HA!" rief der Slytherin. „Ich wusste doch, dass Snape Schuld ist und nicht ich! Und jetzt überleg dir mal, wo wir den Trank eher herkriegen, sonst hast nämlich DU ein Problem, Snape!"  
Remus, der die beiden noch immer fasziniert anstarrte, meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich hab da eine Idee. Slughorn."  
Serinas Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. „Der ist nicht da. So schlau war ich nämlich auch schon, Lupin!"  
Lily sah die beiden an. „Er ist nicht da, aber sein Labor schon. Und damit auch sein Tränkevorrat! Wenn wir Glück haben, hat er einen da, Severus!"  
Das Mädchen überlegte. Wenn Lily Recht hatte, könnte der Alptraum morgen vorbei sein.  
"Ok, versuchen wir es." sagte das Mädchen.  
"WIR? Bestimmt nicht, Schniefelus!" sagte James. „Moony, weißt du wie dieser Aminagusdingsda aussieht?"  
" Animus Viator, James. Ja, das weiß ich." sagte Remus.  
"Ok, dann gehen Moony, Padfoot und ich. Ihr versteckt euch in unserem Zimmer. Sonst fragt noch einer, was der dreckige Slytherin hier will! … Sorry, Rina!" Er blickte den Slytherin entschuldigend an und der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Warum nehmt ihr mich nicht mit? Ich weiß, welchen Trank wir brauchen!" sagte das Mädchen.  
Sirius sah auf das Mädchen herab, das er vorhin fast geküsst hätte. „Niemals, Schniefelus! Du brauchst nicht zu wissen, wie wir das anstellen!"  
Das Mädchen lachte hämisch. „Oh Black, weil das ja auch so interessant ist! Ich weiß viel interessantere Dinge über dich!"  
Sirius ballte seine Faust und wollte auf das Mädchen losgehen, als der Slytherin ihn davon abhielt.  
"Stopp Sirius! Das ist immer noch mein Gesicht, das du zu Brei schlagen willst! Warte bis er wieder seins hat!"  
Sirius sah in die dunklen Augen des Slytherin und schüttelte sich. „Scheiße Mann! Wird Zeit, dass ihr wieder normal werdet! Wann legen wir los, Prongs?"  
James grinste ihn an. „Sofort?"  
Remus und Sirius nickten und dann stiegen die drei durch das Porträt.  
--- --- ---  
Lily sah die beiden abwechselnd an.  
"Gut, dann hole ich mal unsere Sachen, damit wir Rinas Trank neu brauen können." Damit verschwand sie im Mädchenturm und lies die Vertauschten zurück.  
"Wie bist du hergekommen?" fragte das Mädchen. Er wollte es schon die ganze Zeit wissen, und jetzt, wo sie alleine waren, war die beste Gelegenheit.  
"Keine Sorge, deine Mutter weiß von nichts. Sie denkt, du hast eine Hausaufgabe vergessen abzugeben … und kommst gleich wieder."  
Das Mädchen sah den Slytherin an. „WAS? Und das hat sie geglaubt? Oh Merlin …Aber wie?"  
"Nun, wir waren bei deiner Tante … Marzena … eigentlich waren da viele Tanten, viel zu viele … egal, jedenfalls bin ich von da in die Drei Besen gefloht … Ach, und ich hab vergessen, deiner Mutter bescheid zusagen, dass ich losflohe!"  
"Du hast WAS?"  
"Hey, das war nicht meine Schuld! Sie … war nicht ansprechbar." sagte der Slytherin leise.  
Das Mädchen funkelte den Slytherin finster an. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn das vorbei ist, und du erzählst …"  
"Oh, streitet ihr schon wieder?" fragte Lily genervt, als sie den Mädchenturm wieder runter kam. „Last uns lieber anfangen, ich hab alles hier."  
Sie gingen zu dritt in das Zimmer der Rumtreiber und bauten den Kessel auf.  
--- --- ---  
Die Rumtreiber waren mit der Karte und dem Tarnumhang bewaffnet auf dem Weg in die Kerker.  
"Das ist doch … zum Verrücktwerden, oder?" fragte Remus und die anderen beiden nickten.  
"Ja. Aber wisst ihr, was echt mies von uns ist? Das wir es nicht Mal bemerkt haben!" sagte Sirius zerknirscht. „Ich meine, wir sind ihre Freunde. Uns hätte doch auffallen müssen, dass sie es nicht ist!"  
James sah ihn an. „Das nagt richtig an dir, was Padfoot?"  
Der nickte. „Ja! Ich meine, spätestens in der Bibliothek hätte ich es doch merken müssen! Ich hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sie niemals so reagiert hätte. Aber was mach ich? Benehme mich wie ein Graphorn und flippe völlig aus!"  
Remus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dich deswegen nicht verrückt, Padfoot. So ist das nun mal, wenn man blind ist!"  
Sirius sah ihn fragend an. „Blind?"  
James grinste. „Ja, Padfoot. Blind vor Liebe."  
Sirius schluckte und blieb schlagartig stehen. „Was redest du denn da? Ich … mag sie, ja. Aber ich bin doch nicht …"  
James und Remus grinsten ihn an.  
"Und ob du das bist, Padfoot! Bis über beide Ohren!" sagte Remus.  
James fing plötzlich an zu lachen.  
"Was hast du denn, Prongs?" fragte Sirius.  
"Na, stell dir mal vor, du hättest sie geküsst. In der Bibliothek, meine ich!" lachte er.  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist manchmal echt widerlich, Prongs! Ich wollte heute noch was essen, das wurde soeben gestrichen!"  
Remus sah ihn an und musste bei Sirius Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Die Tür zu Slughorns Klassenzimmer war mit einem einfachen Alohomora schnell geöffnet. Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich und suchten nach dem Tränkevorrat.  
"Hey Jungs, hier ist er!" rief James nach kurzer Zeit. Er hatte den Zugang hinter einem Regal gefunden.  
"Ok, Moony, du bist dran. Such … such! Braver Wolf!" Remus sah den grinsenden Sirius an. „Du verwechselst da was, Padfoot. Du bist das domestizierte Tier, nicht ich."  
Sirius blickte ihn irritiert an. „Was bin ich? Domi … Ich bin keine Domina!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es!" dann ging er am lachenden James vorbei, in den kleinen Raum.  
James wollte schon hinterher, als Remus bereits wieder heraus kam.  
"Wie? Hat er es nicht?" fragte Sirius enttäuscht doch Remus hielt eine Phiole hoch.  
"Wow, das ging aber schnell, Moony!"  
Der grinste seinen Freunden zu. „Der gute Slughorn hat die Tränke alphabethisch geordnet! Und jetzt last uns hier verschwinden"  
Er sah nicht, wie James eine weiter Phiole einsteckte, auf der Veritas´ stand.  
--- --- ---  
Als die drei endlich wieder in ihrem Zimmer ankamen, waren Lily und die anderen auch gerade mit dem Schlaftrank fertig.  
Der Slytherin sah die Rumtreiber erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Habt ihr ihn?" Remus zeigte die Phiole und nickte. „Gott sein dank!" seufzte der Slytherin und umarmte den blonden Jungen. Remus stand stocksteif da und wurde rot. „Rina … BITTE … las los!" presste er hervor und die anderen beiden feixten.  
"Hey Moony, wo ist noch mal deine Kamera?" grinste Sirius.  
Eine ziemlich wütende Serina zog den Slytherin beiseite. „Reiß dich zusammen, Corvus. Mir ist egal, was du mit deinem Körper machst, aber vergiss nicht, wer du gerade bist!"  
Der Slytherin sah das Mädchen entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid … Remus!"  
Das Mädchen verdrehte die blauen Augen. „Bei Merlin … Las es uns endlich wiederholen, damit wir schlafen können und morgen der ganze Spuk vorbei ist!"  
Lily sah die beiden an. „Wie ist es überhaupt passiert?"  
Der Slytherin seufzte. „Wir standen auf der Treppe, Peter rempelte mich an, ich fiel, die Phiolen gingen kaputt und Snape und ich lagen am Boden."  
Sirius nickte. „Ok, dann nehmen wir am besten hier die Treppe zum Turm."  
Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um. „Oh bitte, Black. Es wird reichen, wenn wir uns das Zeug einfach überkippen. Ich muss mich doch nicht schon wieder mit ihr auf dem Boden wälzen!"  
Sirius blickte ihn finster an. „Kein Risiko, Schniefelus. Wir wollen endlich unsere Freundin wiederhaben!"  
Das Mädchen lächelte ihn spöttisch an. „Das glaub ich dir gerne, Black!"  
James hielt seinen Freund zurück, der schon wieder auf das Mädchen losgehen wollte.  
"Ok, und wir gehen zur Treppe!" sagte Lily und zog beide aus dem Zimmer.

Die beiden stellten sich mit den Phiolen in den Händen auf der Treppe auf und Lily gab dem Mädchen einen Schubs.  
"Hat es gewirkt?" fragte sie die am Boden liegenden.  
"Das sehen wir morgen früh, schätze ich." sagte der Slytherin und stand auf.  
„Dann werd ich jetzt ins Bett gehen. Umso schneller ist es vorbei!" sagte das Mädchen und steuerte den Mädchenturm an.  
Der Slytherin versperrte ihr den Weg. „Ganz sicher nicht, Snape! Ich las dich doch nicht mit Lily da oben alleine schlafen!"  
Lily schluckte. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht.  
"Ach wirklich?" sagte das Mädchen. „Und wo, denkst du, schlafe ich dann?"  
Der Slytherin zeigte auf den Jungenturm.  
"Nur über deine Leiche, Corvus!"  
Lily stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Wir werden alle dort schlafen, abgemacht?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich morgen wieder ich selbst bin, lassen die mich doch nie heil hier raus!"  
"Doch, werden sie." erklang Remus Stimme hinter ihnen. „Wenn es funktioniert hat, kannst du gehen, wohin du willst. Niemand wird dir etwas tun, das verspreche ich dir, Snape. Und es wird auch niemand von eurem Unfall erfahren."  
Serina trat auf ihn zu. „Wirklich Lupin? Und du garantierst mir das? Wie beruhigend."  
Dann ging das Mädchen an ihm vorbei in den Jungenturm.  
Remus sah Lily und den Slytherin an. „Bin ich froh, wenn das hier vorbei ist!" sagte er.  
Der Slytherin lachte. „Frag mal, wer noch?"  
Lily legte ihren Arm um den Slytherin. „Wir haben es ja fast geschafft, Rina."  
Remus schloss die Augen. „Lily, bitte nimm deinen Arm da weg! Das ist … ekelhaft! Oh, Merlin, verzeih mir, Rina, ich hab es nicht so gemeint, aber das ist echt … zu verrückt!"  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Zimmer der Jungs zurück, wo das nächste Problem auf sie wartete.

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Schniefelus. Rina schläft in dem Bett!" konnten sie James hören, als sie die Tür öffneten.  
"Aber … das ist doch witzlos, Potter. Morgen früh ist das hier wieder Serina!"  
Remus drängt sich an Lily vorbei. „Was ist los Prongs?"  
Sirius sah ihn an. „Na, was wohl? Drei Leute und nur noch ein freies Bett!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Zwei Leute. Lily schläft bei mir." sagte er und seine Freundin wurde knallrot.  
"Ich schlafe mit niemandem zusammen! Kommt mir ja nicht auf solch komische Ideen!" zischte das Mädchen und Sirius lachte.  
"Keine Bange, das will auch keiner, Schniefelus!"  
"Bei dir weiß man ja nie, Black!" zischte das Mädchen ihn an.  
Der Slytherin fing an zu lachen. „Regt euch wieder ab. Lily schläft bei James und wir holen einfach eine weitere Matratze aus einem der anderen Schlafsäle. Wo ist denn das Problem?"  
Lily nickte und machte sich schnell mit James auf den Weg.  
Serina setzte sich auf das freie Bett und machte Anstallten, sich den Pullover auszuziehen.  
"STOP! Was denkst du, tust du da, Snape?" schrie der Slytherin erschrocken.  
"Wonach sieht es den aus, Corvus? Ich mache mich Bettfein!" antwortete das Mädchen.  
Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein. Du schläfst gefälligst in den Klamotten, die ich da anhabe!"  
Das Mädchen lachte. „Bei Merlin, bin ich froh, wenn das hier erledigt ist!" Dann legte es sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu.  
"HEY! Las ja deine Hände auf der Decke, wo man sie sehen kann, ja!"  
Das Mädchen setzte sich auf. „Hast du sie noch alle? Du leidest wohl unter ganz kranken Fantasien!"  
Der Slytherin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich? Du bist es doch, der den ganzen Tag in meinem Körper rumrennt und kein Sterbenswörtchen sagt! Wer weiß, was du schon alles angestellt hast!"  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann man dich auch irgendwo abschalten, Corvus? Wenn man dir zuhört kriegt man ja Kopfschmerzen!"  
Sirius und Remus lachten, während James und Lily mit der Matratze kamen und sie mitten im Raum niederlegten.  
Der Slytherin legte sich darauf und Lily schlüpfte zu James ins Bett.  
"Gute Nacht, Rina." sagte sie.  
"Gute Nacht, Lily."  
"Gute Nacht, Rina." sagte James.  
"Gute Nacht, James."  
"Gute Nacht, Prongs! Gute Nacht Moony!"  
"Gute Nacht, Padfoot! Gute Nacht, Lily! Gute Nacht, Rina!" sagte Remus.  
"Gute Nacht, Remus!"  
"Oh Merlin, seid ihr bald mal fertig?" schimpfte das Mädchen in Peters Bett.  
"Gute Nacht, Schniefelus!" riefen James und Sirius gleichzeitig und die anderen lachten.

Als es endlich ruhig war, flüsterte Sirius "Gute Nacht, Rina!"  
"Gute Nacht, Johnboy!" antwortete der Slytherin schläfrig und Lily fing wieder an zu lachen.

"Wer ist Johnboy?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein. Doch statt einer Antwort flogen mehrere Kissen auf sein Bett.  
--- --- ---  
Serina erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als gerade die Tür des Schlafsaals zufiel. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und öffnete sie wieder. Dann folgte sie einem Schatten die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Severus." sagte sie leise und der Junge drehte sich um.  
"Was denn noch? Es hat doch alles geklappt! Jeder ist wieder da, wo er hingehört."  
Sie nickte. „Ja. Aber dein Zauberstab … ich denke, ich kann ihn …"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Den find ich schon alleine."  
Sie sah ihn an. „Deine Mum … sie ist sehr stolz auf dich, Severus."  
Er lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem, danke. Und deine Freunde … sie sind … nun ja, jeder kriegt, was er verdient!"  
Sie lachte. „Oh ja. Zum Glück! Aber sag mal, Lily meinte, Sirius wäre wegen irgendwas sauer gewesen. Gibt es etwas, dass ich wissen sollte? Irgendwas, dass in der Bibliothek passiert ist?"  
Severus dachte kurz daran, es ihr zu erzählen.  
„Nein. Ich denke, er wird es dir selber sagen, wenn es … so wichtig war. So, ich wird jetzt mal meinen Zauberstab suchen und dann meiner Mutter eine Eule schicken, mal sehen, wie ich ihr dass erklären kann." Er drehte sich um und wollte schon durch das Porträt gehen.  
"Severus!" rief sie und er drehte sich um. „Sieh mal in deine rechte Tasche."  
Er runzelte fragend die Stirn, griff in die Tasche und zog eine kleine Dose heraus.  
"Flohpulver!" sagte er erstaunt und sah sie an.  
Serina nickte. „Der Kamin in den Drei Besen ist gar nicht so übel, weißt du?"  
Severus lachte. „Wird das jetzt eine neue Weihnachtstradition?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nächstes Jahr mache ich einen großen Bogen um dich, versprochen!"  
"Das will ich hoffen!" sagte er und ging lächelnd durch das Porträt.

Serina drehte sich um und sah Sirius auf der Treppe stehen.  
"Morgen!" gähnte er und zeigte auf den Ausgang. „Er ist weg?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Schade. Ich hätte gerne noch einen Schneemann gebaut!"  
Serina lachte und er trat auf sie zu.  
"Also, bist du es wirklich wieder, ja?"  
"Ja! Gott sein Dank!" sagte sie und setzte sich in einen Sessel.  
Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Wegen der Sache mit dem Schneemann. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du …"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon vergessen, Sirius!" sagte sie. „Es war zwar tierisch kalt, aber Snape kriegt die Erkältung, nicht ich!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Sirius lachte.  
"Na, dann hat es ja doch den Richtigen getroffen! Aber kann ich dich mal was fragen? Warum kannst du stablos zaubern?"  
Sie sah ihn lächelnd an. „Verrätst du mir, warum du böse auf mich warst?"  
Sirius riss erschrocken seine Augen auf. „WAS? Nein, das … verrate ich nicht!"  
Sie grinste. „Siehst du? Ich auch nicht!"  
"Ok!" sagte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich krieg es ja doch irgendwann raus, Rina. Wir Rumtreiber erfahren alles!"  
Sie stand auf und ging zur Treppe des Jungenturms und lachte. „Das ist kein großartiges Geheimnis, Sirius. Das ist eher … nebensächlich!"


	40. Unter Sand begraben

40 Unter Sand begraben

Moody stürzte in das Büro von Rufus Scrimgeour und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
"Was soll das hier heißen?" fragte er seinen Chef, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Rufus blickte auf und atmete tief durch.  
"Setzt dich, Alastor. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."  
Moody nahm sich einen Stuhl und schob ihn geräuschvoll heran. In der anderen Hand hielt er noch immer seinen Einsatzbefehl, der ihm heute Morgen zugestellt worden war.  
Rufus Scrimgeour legte die Akte, an der er gearbeitet hatte, beiseite. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es dir Ungelegen kommt, Alastor, aber …"  
Moody brauste auf. „UNGELEGEN? Einen Einsatz über Weihnachten nennst du Ungelegen?"  
Rufus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Es reicht, Moody! Vergiss bitte nicht, wen du vor dir hast! Ich habe schon beide Augen zugedrückt als du im letzten Jahr mit deinem Sonderurlaub ankamst. Aber ich kann doch nicht immer Rücksicht nehmen. Außerdem hat unser Mann vor Ort ausschließlich nach dir verlangt!"  
Moody blickte ihn erstaunt an. Jetzt hatte er seine Neugier geweckt. „Wer? Worum geht es bei diesem Einsatz überhaupt? In dem Schreiben steht nur, dass ich mich heute hier melden soll."  
Rufus lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Bluthund hatte die Witterung aufgenommen, und jetzt war er bereit, seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen, damit Moody den Auftrag erfüllte.   
„Razul Nagreb." sagte er und beobachtete das Gesicht des Aurors.  
"Razul." wiederholte Alastor leise. Er kannte den Mann, er war sein bester Freund gewesen, damals in der Schule. In Hogwarts. Sie hatten den Schlafsaal geteilt und hatten sich sogar eine Wohnung geteilt, während sie die Ausbildung zum Auror absolvierten. Razul war danach in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt und ihr Kontakt war mittlerweile auf die obligatorische Geburtstagseule geschrumpft.  
"Ägypten?" fragte Moody und Rufus nickte.  
"Ja. Seine Leute haben etwas entdeckt und er will dich unbedingt dabei haben. Außerdem hat er mir mitgeteilt, dass er noch eine weitere Person eingeladen hat, mitzukommen."  
Moody hob eine Augenbraue. „Wen?" fragte er, als es klopfte und Albus Dumbledore das Büro betrat.  
"Professor Dumbledore." begrüßte Rufus den Schulleiter und hielt ihm die Hand hin, die dieser nickend ergriff. "Ich freue mich, Sie zusehen. Auch wenn ich es nicht gutheiße, eine Zivilperson mitzuschicken!"  
Albus blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Ich freue mich auch, Sie zusehen, Rufus. Ich kann Ihre Bedenken verstehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Razul seine Gründe für diese Einladung hat."  
Moody sah die beiden Männer verwirrt an. Er verstand gar nichts mehr, war das jetzt ein Einsatz, oder ein Wochenendausflug?  
"Alastor!" sagte Albus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den er neben Moodys stellte. „Ich freue mich, dass du es einrichten konntest. Ich denke wir …"  
Er wurde durch erneutes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.  
Der Mann, der nun eintrat, war groß, größer als Moody, und er war schlanker. Seine Haut war dunkler und sein Gesicht zierten noch immer die Tätowierungen, die Moody schon damals im Zug bewundert hatte. Er trug fliesende, schwarze Gewänder und einen Turban, unter dem seine schwarzen Haare hervorschauten.   
"Razul!" Moody sprang auf und umarmte seinen alten Freund.  
"Alastor!" erwiderte dieser erfreut wobei er durch seinen Akzent das R´ besonders betonte. „Es ist ewig her, mein Freund!"  
Dann wand sich Razul an seinen alten Schulleiter. „Professor Dumbledore, es ist schön, Sie nach all den Jahren wieder zusehen!" Er schüttelte die Hand des alten Zauberers und verbeugte sich dabei.  
"Razul, wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Wann nennen Sie mich Albus!"  
Razul lachte. „Sie werden immer mein Professor bleiben, Professor!"  
Rufus räusperte sich. Er fand, es waren genug Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht worden, und auch Razul wurde ernst.  
"Nun, du willst sicher wissen, warum ich dich angefordert habe, nicht wahr, Alastor? Und auch, warum ich den Professor dabei haben will. Eure Unterstützung wäre von großem Wert, meine Freunde. Unsere Leute sind bei Ausgrabungen auf etwas gestoßen. Erst hielten wir es für ein Lager der Römer oder Germanen, aber dann fanden wir Hinweise auf jemand anderen, und das wiederum dürfte euch interessieren." Razul begann in seiner Tasche zu kramen.  
"Razul, ich verstehe es nicht." sagte Moody und sah den Freund an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von alten Kulturen, wie kann ich…"  
Er verstummte, als der Ägypter ihm etwas hinhielt. Er starrte wie gebannt auf das Stück Stoff und seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. Moodys Hände zitterten, als er danach griff. Es war ein schwarzes Wappen, oben befand sich ein silberner Vogel, darunter ein Kelch. Beides wurde von einem Schwert durchbohrt. Er kannte es. Es war das Wappen von Romanev Blatanescu.

Albus beobachtete ihn. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass Moody eine Bindung zu dem Mädchen aufbauen würde. Doch als er jetzt in dessen Gesicht sah, erkannte er, dass diese Bindung viel tiefer ging, als er je zu Hoffen gewagt hatte. Die Sorge, die er dort sah, machte ihm Angst.  
"Wo?" fragte Moody und verstummte. Sein Hals war trocken und er schloss kurz die Augen.  
"Die Ausgrabungen fanden im Hadbat al Gilf statt. Ein Gebirge in den Ausläufern der Sahara." erklärte Razul. „Wir graben dort schon seit 10 Jahren, Alastor. Alte Überlieferungen sprechen davon, dass hier einst das Grauen herrschte, dass es hier auf die Erde kam. Und nun endlich haben wir es gefunden. Ihr müsst es euch ansehen, damit wir entscheiden können, was wir weiter tun. Mein Land ist … nun ja, nicht ausgelegt für diese Artefakte. Darum planen wir, die Ausgrabungen an England zu geben."  
Albus nickte. „Und wir kommen wir dorthin, Razul? Es ist ein ganzes Stückchen von hier bis nach Ägypten."  
Rufus stand auf. Er hatte bisher geschwiegen, damit Razul sein Anliegen vortragen konnte, doch nun meldete der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale sich wieder zu Wort. „Wir haben euch einen Kamin bereitgestellt Er bringt euch direkt nach Abu Ballas."  
Razul nickte. „Abu Ballas ist eine kleine Oase mitten in der Wüste. Von dort werden wir mir Teppichen weiterreisen. Viel bequemer als eure Besen!" sagte er lachend, als er Moodys ungläubiges Gesicht sah.  
"Warum apparieren wir nicht, wenn wir dort sind, Razul?"  
"Nein. Die Dünen sind unberechenbar, Alastor. Dadurch wird das apparieren zu ungenau. Das sollte man nur im Notfall tun!"  
Moody erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Wann brechen wir auf? Ich will es sehen, Razul, so schnell wie möglich."  
Rufus sah seinen Auror erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir wollte er den Kopf abreißen, weil ich ihn vom Weihnachtsfest mit seiner Tochter abhalte und jetzt kam er gar nicht schnell genug wegkommen." murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Razul sah ihn überrascht an. „Tochter? Seit wann hat Alastor den eine Familie?" dachte der Ägypter und folgte dem Auror zu den Kaminen.  
--- --- ---  
Moody sah sich erstaunt um, als er aus dem Kamin trat. Das Zimmer sah aus, wie aus 1001 Nacht. Die Wände waren senffarben und teilweise mit roten Stoffbahnen behängt. Vor den bogenförmigen Fenstern wehten leichte, durchsichtige Gardinen, auf dem Boden lagen schwere, orientalische Teppiche und überall waren Kissen verstreut.  
Vor einem Diwan stand eine Wasserpfeife und Bücher stapelten sich davor.  
"Willkommen." sagte Razul. „In der Villa Nagreb!" Er lächelte seine Begleiter an.  
"Ich dachte, dass Abu Ballas nur eine kleine Oase sei." sagte Albus.  
"Ist es auch." antwortete Razul. „Aber es ist mein kleine Oase!"  
"Jetzt weiß ich, wo ich meinen nächsten Urlaub verbringe!" sagte Moody grinsend und Razul lachte.  
"Du bist herzlich eingeladen, mein Freund. Und deine Tochter natürlich auch. Wie alt sie jetzt noch mal?"  
Moody setzte sich gerade auf den Diwan und sagte wie selbstverständlich „15."  
"Wirklich?" fragte Razul und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Ich frage mich nur wann du das gemacht haben willst, Alastor!"  
Moody sah den skeptischen Blick seines Freundes und wusste, was dieser meinte. Vor sechzehn Jahren waren sie beide nämlich auf einer Weltreise gewesen. Sie wollten vor ihrer Aurorenausbildung noch einmal das Leben genießen und waren irgendwo zwischen Bangkok und Singapur versackt. Er kam sich schäbig vor, dass er seinen alten Freund angelogen hatte.  
"Razul, ich…" doch der winkte ab. Er schenkte gerade Tee in drei Tassen, die er auf einem Tablett zu ihnen brachte.  
Albus nahm seine dankend entgegen und sah den Ägypter an. „Ich denke, wir müssen Ihnen einiges erklären, Razul." sagte der Schulleiter und während es langsam dunkel in der Wüste wurde erfuhr Razul alles über die Tochter seines Freundes.

"Nun, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Sie ein großes Interesse an den Ursprünglichen hatten, Professor, aber das haut mich jetzt doch vom Teppich!" Razul schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Und sie geht auf unsere, ich meine Ihre Schule? Wie ein ganz normales Kind? Das ist erstaunlich!"  
Moody nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das ist sie!"  
Albus sah die beiden Männer an. „So gerne auch ich weiter in Erinnerungen schwelgen möchte, aber ich denke, wir sollten aufbrechen, meine Freunde."  
Moody nickte. Dann stand er auf und stellte seine Tasse auf einem kleinen Tisch ab. „Wie kommen wir dahin, Razul? Das mit dem Teppich war doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
Razul lachte und ging zu einer Truhe aus der er tatsächlich drei Teppiche nahm.  
"Und ob das mein Ernst war!" sagte er und breitete diese auf dem Boden aus. Sie waren gerade so groß, dass ein erwachsener Mann bequem darauf sitzen konnte.  
Albus nah als erster auf einem Platz und schien seinen Spaß an diesem Fluggerät zu haben. „Ich habe bis heute nicht verstanden, warum unsere Regierung die Einfuhr der fliegenden Teppiche verbietet! Vielleicht sollte ich einen als Läufer tarnen und einfach mitnehmen!"  
Moody war weniger begeistert und betrachtete seinen sehr skeptisch.  
"Nun mach schon, mein Freund. Er beißt nicht!" scherzte Razul und haute ihm auf die Schulter.  
Moody setzte sich und folgte den anderen beiden, als sie durch ein Fenster in die Wüste flogen.

Ihr Flug dauerte lang. Mehrere Stunden flogen sie in südwestlicher Richtung bis sie in der Ferne die Spitzen des Hadbad al Gilf sehen konnten.  
"Die Ausgrabungsstätte befindet sich dort." rief Razul ihnen zu und zeigte auf einen Ausläufer der Gebirgskette. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht doch die Wüste war hell durch das Licht des Mondes und selbst die Sterne schienen hier sehr viel heller, als in London.  
Sie näherten sich dem Ausläufer und Razul flog höher. Moody erkannte auch bald warum. Dieser Teil des Gebirges war eine kreisrunde Anordnung, in deren Mitte sich ein ovales Tal erstreckte. Es schien kein Pfad dorthin zu führen, denn die Außenwände fielen steil bergab. In dem Tal leuchteten Fackeln und Moody konnte mehrere Zelte erkennen, die in einem Halbkreis angeordnet waren.

Die Drei landeten vor den Zelten und rollten ihre Teppiche ein. Eine tiefe Stille lag über dem Tal und Razul sah sich nach seinen Leuten um.  
"Es ist spät. Sie werden sicher alle schlafen…" sagte er leise zu sich selbst und versuchte das beklemmende Gefühl loszuwerden, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.  
Auch Moody spürte es und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, Razul. Es ist so ruhig … zu ruhig. Selbst für die Wüste."  
Albus näherte sich einem der Zelte und spähte hinein. „Alastor hat Recht." sagte er und die beiden anderen kamen zu ihm und sahen über seine Schulter ebenfalls in das Zelt.  
Es war das Zelt von zwei Arbeitern, die in ihren Betten lagen. Man hätte meinen können, dass sie schliefen, aber das Licht der Fackeln ließ ihre Hälse rötlich und ihre Gesichter unnatürlich blass erscheinen. Razul stürzte in das Zelt und berührte einen der Männer.  
"Er ist noch warm! Der Mörder kann nicht weit sein."  
Moody sah sich um. Er entdeckte eine Öffnung im Boden, die in die Wüste hinab führte. Die eigentliche Ausgrabungsstätte.  
"Ich hab da so eine Ahnung, wo derjenige sein könnte, Razul." sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und gemeinsam gingen auf das Loch zu und stiegen hinab.

Sie gingen einen steinernen Tunnel entlang, der immer tiefer führte und schließlich in einer Höhle endete. Fackeln hingen an den Wänden und erleuchteten die Umgebung. Die Höhle war recht klein, etwa zehn Meter lang, schätzte Moody. An der östlichen Ecke führte ein weiterer Gang noch tiefer in die Erde hinein. Hier lagen einige Skelette in ihren Rüstungen.  
"Wächter!" sagte Moody und zeigte auf das Wappen auf ihrer Brust. „Krieger Blatanescus. Bei Merlin, was ist das hier…Was habt ihr hier gefunden, Razul?"  
Der Ägypter winkte sie in den Tunnel. „Es ist dort drin." Er zeigte auf einen Lichtschimmer am Ende des nächsten Tunnels und sie gingen ihm langsam entgegen.  
Nach einigen Metern stießen sie auf einen weiteren Mann, doch diesmal trug er weder Rüstung, noch war er ein Skelett.  
"Alhanib!" rief Razul. Er lief zu dem Mann und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Er tastete nach seinem Puls und schüttelte dann seufzend den Kopf. Moody trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er drückte sie leicht, um seinem Freund Trost zu spenden. Dann hörten sie einen Schrei aus dem Gewölbe vor sich kommen.  
Razul stand auf und vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Eingang. Sie spähten in die nächste Höhle, diese war wesentlich größer und höher als die Erste. Auch hier brannten Fackeln an den Wänden, aber zusätzlich standen zwei mannshohe Standfackeln in der Mitte der Höhle. Moody erkannte jetzt, waum Razul sie beide geholte hatte. Das Wappen Blatanescus war hier allgegenwärtig. Es hing auf Stoffbahnen von der Decke und an den Wänden. Es zierte die Rüstungen und Waffen der Skelette und es war in den steinernen Fußboden gemeißelt worden.  
"Du kennst die Geschichte der Ursprünglichen?" fragte Albus ihn und Moody nickte.  
"Ja. Und anscheinend ist die Geschichte wahr. Ihr habt ihren Ursprung gefunden, richtig, Razul?"  
Der Ägypter nickte nur und sie durchschritten die riesige Höhle, noch immer auch der Suche nach dem Mann, der geschrieen hatte.  
In der nordöstlichen Ecke befand sich eine Nische in der zwei Männer standen.  
"Ranjid!" schrie Razul doch der Mann hörte ihn nicht. Er starrte entsetzt in das Antlitz seines Gegenübers, der ihn einfach nach hinten schleuderte.  
"Es funktioniert nicht!" sagte der andere Mann mit rauer, kalter Stimme. „Warum funktioniert es nicht?"  
Moody sah in das bleiche Gesicht des Mannes und er erkannte ihn sofort. „Blatanescu!" sagte er verächtlich. Der Ursprüngliche sah die Drei neugierig an.  
"Kenne ich dich, Sterblicher?" Er musterte Moody und dann schien er ihn zu erkennen. „Aber ja. Wir sind uns bereits begegnet. England, sehr schlechtes Klima aber weniger Sonne als hier." Er lachte und zeigte dabei seine spitzen Zähne.  
"Damals bist du uns entkommen, dass wird nicht noch einmal geschehen!" sagte Moody und sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Ursprünglichen. Er sah sie amüsiert an und lachte wieder.  
"Sterbliche! So überheblich in ihrer Arroganz, dass sie nicht einmal merken, wenn sie hoffnungslos verloren sind."  
"Seid vorsichtig." warnte Albus seine Gefährten, doch Blatanescu entriss ihnen nur mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ihre Zauberstäbe.  
Er blickte sie kalt lächelnd an, als sie versuchten zu fliehen. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr Bewegen, er hatte sie, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in der Hand. Er lies sich zu sich schweben und sie hingen hilflos in der Luft.  
Blatanescu sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Warum kann ich nicht zurück?" fragte er Albus doch er wusste nicht so Recht, was sein Gegenüber meinte. „Vor so vielen Jahrhunderten kam ich her, euch zu erobern. So viele habe ich hindurch geschickt, doch nie gelang es mir selbst zu gehen. Kein Mensch vermochte mich mitzunehmen, und auch kein Vampir konnte diesen Weg gehen. Also, alter Mann, du bist so schlau in deinem Kopf, sage mir, wie komme ich hindurch?" Blatanescu trat bei den Worten einige Schritte zurück und zeigte jetzt auf das, was sich in der Nische hinter ihm befand.  
Hier war einen weitere Höhle, wesentlich kleiner als die Erste. In deren Mitte stand ein steinernes Tor, Stufen führten zu ihm herauf und ein silberner Vorhang wehte in seinem Bogen.   
"Verschließt euren Geist!" ermahnte Albus seine Freunde. Er selbst hatte keine Mühe, seine Gedanken vor Blatanescu zu verschließen und auch Razul beherrschte Okklumentik.  
Blatanescu sah die Drei eindringlich an. "Was versucht ihr vor mir zu verbergen, wenn ihr mir doch nicht helfen könnt.?"  
Moody war zu aufgewühlt um seinen Geist vollständig abzuschirmen. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass er an sie dachte, aber Blatanescu hatte es bemerkt. Sein Gesicht nahm einen eigenartigen Ausdruck des Erstaunens an.   
"Sie lebt noch!" stellte er fest und lächelte Moody kalt an. „Ich habe so vieles versucht, aber nie daran gedacht … und du? Du versuchst sie zu beschützen? Ihr alle versucht es! Dabei ist sie … mein Kind!" sein Lachen war kalt und gefühllos.  
"NEIN!" schrie Moody. „Las sie in Ruhe, hörst du? Du widerliche Missgeburt, ich werde dich töten, wenn du sie auch nur ansiehst!"  
Blatanescus Lachen erstarb und er blickte in Moodys hasserfüllte Augen. „Ich denke nicht, dass du mich daran wirst hindern können … Mensch! Wenn du Glück hast, bist du noch am Leben, wenn ich zurückkehre. Dann wirst du sie noch einmal sehen, bevor mein Kind dir das Blut aussaugt und dich tötet!" Eine Handbewegung von ihm reichte und die Männer flogen nun ebenfalls durch die Nische in die kleine Höhle. Blatanescu lies sie gegen die Steinwand krachen, von wo sie Bewusstlos zu Boden fielen.  
Dann wand er sich der großen Höhle zu und erhob seine Hände. Er murmelte Zaubersprüche in einer fremden Sprache und die Höhle begann zu beben. Zuerst fielen nur einzelne Felsbrocken doch dann stürzte die gesamte Decke ein. Die Höhle mit dem Torbogen blieb unversehrt.  
Er blickte auf die hilflosen Männer herab. „Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag, meine Herren. Ich muss zu einem … Familientreffen!" Die Gestallt Blatanescus schien zu flimmern, dann war er verschwunden und Nebelschwaden krochen zwischen den Gesteinsbrocken an die Oberfläche.


	41. Auferstanden aus Ruinen

41 Auferstanden aus Ruinen

Die Schulglocke kündigte das Ende des ersten Schultages in Hogwarts an. Zumindest für die meisten Schüler.  
Serina packte gerade ihre Sachen zusammen als Sirius sie beiseite zog.  
"Äh, Rina, kannst du uns einen Gefallen tun?" fragte er zähneknirschend und zeigte auf sich und James.  
Serina grinste. „Was? Soll ich Bruffin sagen, dass ihr Zwei das Training verpasst, weil McGonagall euch mal wieder nachsitzen lässt?"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber nickten schuldbewusst und Lily lachte.

„Dir wird er sicher nicht den Kopf abreißen, Rina."  
"Ich weiß." sagte sie. „Warum könnt ihr zwei euch aber auch nie zusammen … Ach, ist schon gut. Wenn Sirius hier seinen Dackelblick aufsetzt kann ich doch eh nicht nein sagen!"  
Der Junge sah sie entrüstet an. „Hey, ich bin kein Dackel!"  
Lily grinste. „Aber du bist immer genauso klein wie einer, wenn McGonagall dich erwischt!"  
Serina lachte und nahm ihre Tasche, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Sirius und James folgten einer ziemlich böse guckenden Professorin und Lily machte sich mit Remus und Peter auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  
--- --- ---  
"… or! … tor! … Alastor, komm zu dir!" Die Stimme drang wie durch einen Schleier zu ihm durch. Er kannte diese Stimme.  
"Albus?" seine eigene Stimme war krächzig. Er öffnete die Augen und sah die felsige Decke über sich. „Was ist passiert?"  
Der alte Zauberer sah ihn an. „Wir sind hier eingeschlossen. Blatanescu hat die andere Höhle einstürzen lassen. Razul ist verletzt, er ist noch nicht zu sich gekommen."  
Moody nickte, was ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. „Ah, verflixt. Albus, wir müssen hier raus!"  
Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg an. „Ich weiß. Nur leider hat keiner von uns seinen Zauberstab. Und ohne zu apparieren, aus dieser Tiefe …" er ließ den Rest ungesagt, Moody verstand ihn auch so. Die Gefahr, dass sie Mitten im Fels erschienen war einfach zu groß.  
"Woher kommt das Licht?" fragte er und Albus zeigte auf den Torbogen. Der silberne Vorhang wehte unaufhörlich und gab ein diffuses Schimmern von sich. Nicht viel, doch es reichte, dass Moody die Umgebung erkennen konnte. Razul lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt, sein Atem ging regelmäßig.  
"Wo ist der andere? Ranjid?"  
Albus sah zu dem Torbogen hinauf. „Er wurde noch vor mir wach und er sagte die ganze Zeit etwas auf ägyptisch … dann ging er die Stufen hoch und schritt … durch den Vorhang. Er ist einfach verschwunden, Alastor!"  
Moody sah ihn überrascht an. „Einfach so? Weg?" und Albus nickte.  
"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange wir schon hier sind?"  
"Tut mir leid, Alastor. Minuten, Stunden, möglicherweise Tage. Es tut mir Leid."  
Er legte die Hand auf Moodys Schulter, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

--- --- ---  
Lily sah auf die Uhr. Sie war bereits mit ihren Aufgaben fertig.  
"Hey Remus, wie weit bist du?" fragte sie den blonden Jungen, der ihr gegenüber saß.  
Der setzte gerade einen Punkt auf sein Pergament. „Fertig!" sagte er grinsend.  
"Ich auch." meinte Peter und die Drei sahen sich an.  
"Wie sieht's aus, wollen wir Rina von Training abholen?" fragte Lily und Remus nickte. „Klar, warum nicht. Kommst du auch mit, Peter?"  
Der Junge überlegte und Lily stupste ihn an. „Komm schon. James und Sirius sind mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile beschäftigt."  
Peter blickte sie an. „Ok, ich komm auch mit."  
Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen die Große Halle. Dann gingen sie über die verschneiten Wiesen am Wald entlang.  
--- --- ---  
Razul erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und sah in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Die Luft war stickig und dünn geworden.  
"Albus, wenn uns nicht bald etwas einfällt, sterben wir hier unten. Und so hatte ich meinen Abgang nicht geplant!" Moody ging nervös um den Torbogen herum.  
Razul richtete sich auf und versuchte zu lächeln. „Dann lasst uns doch gehen, Freunde. Wo ist Ranjid?"  
Moody kam wieder zu ihm, fasste ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn hoch. „Ranjid ist tot, Razul. Tut mir Leid."  
Razul atmete tief ein und klopfte Moody auf die Schulter. „Ist schon gut, mein Freund. Wo ist meine Tasche?" fragte er, nachdem er sie nicht wie sonst, an seiner Hüfte finden konnte.  
Albus sah sich suchend um. „Hier ist sie. Aber wenn Sie nicht zufällig einen zweiten Zauberstab dabei haben sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, hier weg zu kommen."  
Razul lächelte ihn an. „Aber Professor. Wer braucht schon einen Zauberstab, wenn er das hier hat!" Er hielt einen steinernen Skarabäus in der Hand.  
"Razul, wie soll uns dieser dämliche Käf…" er sah das Lächeln seines Freundes und Moody verstand. „Du meinst, das ist …?"  
Razul nickte. „Ich gehe nie ohne fort. Schon seit ich ein kleiner Razul war, und mein Turban noch viel zu groß. Und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum!"  
Die drei Männer fasten den Käfer an.  
"Portus!" sagte Razul und sie verschwanden aus der Höhle.  
--- --- ---  
Die Sonne ging bereits unter. Er stand zwischen den Bäumen und beobachtete das rothaarige Mädchen, das mit zwei Jungen in einiger Entfernung vorbei ging.  
"Da ist sie." dachte er. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen und ihr Gesicht konnte er von hier nicht erkennen, aber er sah rote Haare unter ihrer Mütze hervorschauen. Und daran erinnerte er sich. Er drang in ihren Geist ein.  
"Lily." seine Lippen formten ihren Namen. Sie kannte ihn, wusste von dem Biss, alles war dort, in ihrem Kopf. Sie war es, da war er sich ganz sicher. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er rief sie zu sich.

Lily stockte und blieb stehen. Sie sah zum Verbotenen Wald hinüber.  
"Was ist los, Lily?" fragte Remus, der sich nach ihr umdrehte.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf die Bäume. "Ich komme gleich." sagte sie leise und ging in Richtung Wald weiter.  
Remus holte Peter wieder ein, der bereits weitergegangen war.  
"Was hat sie denn?" fragte er seinen Freund. Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Peter."

Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Die Stimme klang hell und freundlich und sie hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder und wieder. Sie folgte der Stimme. Sie wollte zu ihr. Sie musste zu ihr. Unbedingt. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber etwas zog sie magisch an. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie ihre Tasche verlor und dann erreichte sie den Verbotenen Wald und trat hinein.

Remus drehte sich noch einmal um. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, dass konnte er spüren. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, das seinen Nacken hoch kroch und ihn schaudern lies. Er sah, wie Lily zwischen den Bäumen verschwand und in den Wald ging. „Ihre Tasche…" dachte er, als er die im Schnee liegen sah.  
"Peter, geh du zu Rina. Ich schau mal, was Lily da macht." sagte er. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte hinter der Freundin her.  
--- --- ---  
Sie landeten in Razuls Heim in Abu Ballas, wo Razul sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgte.  
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter, meine Freunde?" fragte er die beiden Engländer.  
Moody sah auf den Kamin. „Wir flohen sofort ins Ministerium. Ich habe dort meinen Ersatzstab. Dann müssen wir nach Hogwarts. Ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht."  
Albus nickte und Razul holte das Flohpulver aus dem Schrank.  
--- --- ---  
Peter hatte das Quidditchfeld fast erreicht, als Serina ihm entgegen kam.  
"Hi Peter. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie vergnügt.  
Er sah sie verlegen an. „Wir wollten dich abholen."  
"Wir?" fragte sie und sah sich suchend um.  
Peter nickte. „Ja. Aber dann ist Lily plötzlich in den Wald gegangen und Moony ist hinterher."  
Serina blickte ihn an. „In den Wald? Einfach so?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Ja." sagte Peter. „Weiß auch nicht wieso."  
Serina sah zum Wald hinüber. „Was will sie denn da?" fragte sie sich und suchte den Waldrand nach ihr ab. Sie konnte jedoch keine Spur ihrer Freundin entdecken, aber dann spürte sie plötzlich etwas.

Lily stand zwischen den Bäumen, als er hinter sie trat.  
"So treffen wir uns wieder. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass …" Blatanescu stutze. Seine Hand strich durch ihr Haar und er ging um sie herum.  
"Du bist es nicht!" stellte er fest und wurde zornig. „Warum? Wie kann das sein? Warum bist du es nicht?" fauchte er und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.  
Lily fiel zu Boden und sah den Mann erschrocken an. Der Schleier fiel von ihr und sie erstarrte vor Schreck.  
"Blatanescu!" flüsterte sie entsetzt und betastete ihre blutende Lippe.  
"Du kennst meinen Namen?" Er riss sie vom Boden hoch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Woher?" Er drang erneut in ihren Geist ein, und diesmal fand er seine Antworten.

"Peter, renn zum Schloss zurück. Schnell, du musst Hilfe holen!" rief Serina ihm zu und rannte in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. „Beeil dich!"  
Er sah ihr unschlüssig nach. „Wen soll ich denn holen?" fragte er, doch sie war bereits außer Hörweite. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück. Vielleicht fand er ja James und Sirius, die wüssten bestimmt, was er tun sollte.

Remus schlich durch das Unterholz. Wo war Lily nur hin? Er hörte eine Stimme, die kalt und herzlos klang. Er versuchte die Richtung auszumachen, aus der sie kam, als er jemanden durch den Wald rennen hörte.  
"Las sie los!" hörte er Serina brüllen und er folgte ihr.

Serina spürte ihn. Er war hier, im Wald und er hatte ihre Freundin. Sie rannte, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Serina achtete nicht auf die Zweige, die ihr ins Gesicht schlugen und auch nicht auf Remus, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stand.  
„Las sie los!" brüllte sie, als sie Lilys rote Haare zwischen den Bäumen sah.  
--- --- ---  
Vom Ministerium aus apparierten sie vor das Eingangstor Hogwarts und rannten den Weg zum Schloss entlang. Moody erreichte als Erster die Tür und stürzte hinein. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm die Treppe hinauf. Moody wollte in den Griffindorturm. Er wollte sehen, ob sie da war. Doch auf der nächsten Treppe rannte er einen Jungen um, den er übersehen hatte.  
"Entschuldige, Kleiner!" rief er und war schon wieder auf den Beinen und rannte weiter.  
Albus half dem Jungen aufzustehen, der ihn fragend ansah.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" fragte er.  
"Ja Peter, was gibt's denn?"  
"Ich … ich glaube, ich sollte ihnen etwas sagen… „  
--- --- ---  
Da stand er. Groß. Hager. Bleich. Seine roten Augen starten sie an und sie sah seine spitzen Zähne. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so deutlich gesehen, ihre Erinnerungen an ihn waren verschwommen.  
Er hatte Lily gepackt und hielt sie wie ein Schild vor sich. Serina zog ihren Zauberstab.  
"Las sie gehen." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
Blatanescu wirbelte Lily herum, so dass sie ihre Freundin ins ansehen musste. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert und ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt.  
"Oh Gott, Lily!" flüsterte Serina doch ihre Freundin lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
"Endlich bist du hier, mein Kind." sagte Blatanescu und Serina sah ihn angewidert an.  
"Ich bin nicht DEIN Kind!"  
Er lachte und mit einer Handbewegung verlor sie ihren Zauberstab.  
"Wessen Kind bist du dann? Etwa das dieses Tölpels, der mir deine Existenz verraten hat?"  
Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was … was hast du mit meinem Dad gemacht?"  
Blatanescu grinste diabolisch. „Er … spielt im Sand."  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das … kann nicht … sein!" stammelte sie.  
"Du weißt, was du bist, mein Kind." sagte er kalt und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Denkst du etwa, du bist wie sie?" Er schüttelte Lily, die sich noch immer in seiner Gewalt befand. „Denkst du wirklich, sie sind deine Freunde? Deine Familie?"  
Sie sah in Lilys Augen und nickte schwach. Blatanescu schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
„Oh nein! Ich zeige dir, was du wirklich bist, meine Kind!"  
Er streckte seine linke Hand in Serinas Richtung aus und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich. Durst, unsäglicher Durst breitete sich in ihr aus.  
"Siehst du? DAS bist du!"  
Serina zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Remus näherte sich der Szene. Er sah Serinas Rücken und Lilys entsetztes Gesicht. Der Mann, der Lily in der Gewalt hatte, war eindeutig ein Vampir. Und wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, war das hier der Ursprüngliche, der Serina gebissen hatte. Er sah, wie sie zitterte, und konnte das gut verstehen. Er wüsste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, sollte er eines Tages Greyback gegenüberstehen. Vorsichtig ging er näher heran.

Lily spürte einen heftigen Stoß in ihrem Rücken und sie flog direkt in Serinas Arme. Sie kannte das Antlitz ihrer Freundin, doch in diesem Moment machte es ihr Angst, als sie die spitzen Zähne erblickte.  
"Du willst es, mein Kind." hörte sie Blatanescu sagen. „Du kannst es. Nimm sie dir!"  
Lily zitterte und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als Serina sie ansah.  
"Rina … Bitte … Das bist nicht du!" stammelte sie.

Serina hielt ihre Freundin in den Armen. Sie roch ihre Angst, hörte das Blut in ihr pulsieren. Serina schloss die Augen. Sie hörte Lilys Stimme, aber die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Natürlich war sie das, war es immer schon gewesen. Sie begann, sich zu verlieren. Sie verspürte nur noch eins - Durst, wollte trinken damit er wegging. Lilys Geruch strömte in sie, vernebelte ihr die Sinne. Er war überwältigend … verlockend … so … vertraut.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Lily lächelnd an, dann senkte sie den Kopf zu ihrem Hals.

"JA!" Blatanescu schrie triumphierend auf. Er hatte sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. Dieser Trottel hatte versucht, einen Menschen aus ihr zu machen, aber das war sie nicht. Sie war sein Geschöpf, seine Kreatur. Ein Monster wie er. Geboren, um anderen das Leben auszusaugen. Vielleicht war sie ja sogar der Schlüssel, nach dem er schon so lange suchte.  
Der Gedanke gefiel ihm, vielleicht konnte er durch sie zurückkehren. Doch auch wenn nicht, so wäre sie auf jeden Fall eine wertvolle und amüsante Gefährtin, die ihm die Zeit versüßen könnte. Zumindest solange, bis er ihrer Überdrüssig sein würde.

Sie spürte Lilys Tränen, die auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie sah, wie die Ader an Lilys Hals das Blut durch den Körper pumpte. Serina atmete tief ein. Sie hatte keinen Einfluss mehr auf diese Entscheidung. Sie hörte einen Zweig hinter sich knacken und nahm einen neuen Geruch war, denn sie ebenfalls kannte.  
"Rina … bitte!" Lily zitterte in ihrem Arm und sie fürchtete, ihrer Freundin würde gleich zusammenbrechen.  
"Scht!" machte Serina an ihrem Hals. „Es tut mir so Leid, Lily, aber … LAUF!"  
Serina riss ihren Kopf hoch und schleuderte die Freundin von sich. Lily stolperte und fiel Remus genau vor die Füße.  
"Macht, das ihr hier weg kommt, verdammt noch mal!" brüllte Serina ihnen zu und Remus half Lily aufzustehen.  
Die beiden sahen sich an und rannten dann, ohne einen Blick zurück zuwerfen, in Richtung des Schlosses davon.  
--- --- ---  
Moody war geschafft. Er rannte die Treppen wieder runter in Richtung der Eingangshalle. Serina war hier, sie war unverletzt aber etwas stimmte nicht. Das hatte dieser Junge, Peter, erzählt.  
Er lief über die verscheite Wiese auf den Wald zu, als ihm zwei Jugendliche entgegen kamen.  
"Mister Moody, schnell!" rief das Mädchen und er erkannte Lily Evans, die Freundin seiner Tochter.  
"Wo ist sie, Lily?" fragte er das zitternde Mädchen und sie zeigte auf den Wald.  
"Da ist ein Mann bei ihr, Sir. Ich denke er ist ein Vampir." sagte Remus und Moody stürzte los.  
--- --- ---  
Blatanescu tobte. „DU! Du bist mein Geschöpf! Du kannst dich mir nicht widersetzten!"  
Serina fing an zu lachen. „Und ob ich das kann!"  
Sie kämpfte, innerlich, mit sich selbst. Sie unterdrückte den Hunger. Sie hatte keinen Durst. Sie war noch gar nicht dran. Dies war nicht real, nicht ihr Verlangen. Er hatte sie manipuliert, aber sie hatte die Kontrolle, denn sie steckte in diesem Körper, nicht er.  
Blatanescu sah mit an, wie ihr Antlitz zurückging und ihr menschliches Aussehen wieder zum Vorschein trat.  
"WAS?" fauchte er „Wie? Ich habe dich geschaffen und damit gehörst du mir! Woher nimmst du dir das Recht, dich mir zu widersetzen? Woher nimmst du die Kraft dafür?"  
Serina sah ihn fest in die Augen und lächelte ihn sanft an. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und ihr Zauberstab flog zu ihr zurück.  
"Meine Kraft wird für dich immer unerreichbar sein, denn du verstehst sie nicht."  
Blatanescu war irritiert, das konnte sie ihm ansehen. Er war weit mächtiger als sie jemals sein würde, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Doch er hatte einen schweren Fehler begangen. Niemals würde sie ihren Freunden etwas antun können, den Menschen, die ihr am Herzen lagen, die sie liebte.  
Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn. Sie musste aufpassen, denn er würde sich sicher gleich auf sie stürzen und töten, wenn er konnte. Doch sein Gesicht veränderte sich, er erstarrte vor Schreck.  
"Deckung, Kleines!" brüllte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie ließ sich einfach auf den gefrorenen Waldboden fallen. Ein grüner Blitz schoss über sie hinweg, doch Blatanescu konnte ausweichen. Er blickte hasserfüllt auf die Person, die auf sie zurannte.  
--- --- ---  
Er sah sie zwischen den Bäumen stehen und auf seine Warnung hin lies sie sich fallen.  
"Avada Kedava!" rief er und der grüne Blitz schoss auf Blatanescu zu, doch der wich aus.  
"DU schon wieder!" brüllte er voller Zorn, als Moody einen weiteren Blitz auf ihn abschoss. Blatanescu wusste, dass er hier und heute verloren hatte. Er fauchte Moody an und dann löste er sich in Rauch auf, als der dritte Todesfluch die Stelle traf, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte.  
"Dad!" Serina rappelte sich auf und warf sich in seine Arme. "Er sagte ... ich dachte, du wärst ... er wollte mich dazu zwingen … Lily..." sie schluchzte und klammerte sich an ihn.  
"Es ist gut, Kleines." sagte er. „Nichts ist passiert, hörst du? Alles ist Ok, es geht ihr gut!"  
Sie sah ihn an und er lächelte, während er sie an sich drückte. Diesmal war es verdammt knapp gewesen.

Lily saß auf der Krankenstation in einem Bett und James hielt ihre Hand. Er und Sirius kamen gerade vom Nachsitzen als Dumbledore sie und Remus hierher brachte.  
Neugierig beäugten sie den dunkelhäutigen Mann, der still an einer Wand lehnte.  
Die Tür ging auf und Moody trat mit Serina ein. Lily ließ ihren Freund los und sprang aus dem Bett, um ihre Freundin zu umarmen.  
"Verzeih mir, Lily!" flüsterte Serina und Lily drückte sie.  
„Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht tun!" antwortete sie und lächelte Serina an.  
"Wer war das denn, und was wollte der von meiner Lily?" fragte James. Er und Sirius hatten schon die gröbsten Einzelheiten von Lily und Remus erfahren.  
Die drei Männer sahen sich an, als Serina bereits anfing zu erklären. „Er wollte nichts von Lily. Er war hinter mir her. Er hatte uns … verwechselt."  
Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Hinter dir? … Warum?"  
"Meinetwegen!" sagte Moody. „Er wollte über sie an mich heran kommen."  
Die Jungs sahen sich an. „Wow." meinte Sirius. „Nette Freunde, die sie da haben, Mister Moody."  
Er blickte Sirius finster an, der schnell wegschaute.  
"Alastor." Razul stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Wir sollten zurückkehren. Er wird wieder zum Tor wollen. Wir sollten es von dort wegschaffen."  
Moody nickte. „Ja. Wir werden im Ministerium Bescheid sagen. Sie sollen ein Bergungsteam zusammenstellen."  
Albus klopfte den beiden auf die Schultern. „Ihr verzeiht mir sicher, wenn ich diesmal hier bleibe?"  
"Aber sicher, Professor!" sagte Razul lachend. „Und du…" er tippte Serina an. „Du und dein Dad, ihr besucht mich in den Ferien, ja? Ich kann dir eine Menge über den Mann hier erzählen!"  
Serina grinste. „Na klar, das machen wir!"  
Moody schüttelte den kopf. „Besser nicht Razul. Sie weiß eh schon viel zu viel!"  
Der Ägypter verließ lachend die Krankenstation, während Moody sich von Serina verabschiedete und  
Madam Pomfrey sie alle aus dem Zimmer jagte.  
„Wenn hier keiner verletzt ist, und ich auch ihr Bein nicht wieder flicken muss, Miss Corvus, dann raus hier!" schimpfte sie, und schob den verdutzten Schulleiter vor sich her.

Die Griffindors gingen durch das Schloss in ihren Turm zurück.  
"Und das ist ein alter Freund deines Dads? Wow … der war …" Lily suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, als James sie von hinten packte und festhielt.  
"Was war der? Häh? Sag schon!"  
Lily sah ihn an und musste lachen.  
"Hey Prongs! Du wirst doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig werden?" grinste Sirius und blieb ebenfalls stehen.  
James schnaubte. „Püh, auf den doch nicht? Warum auch?"  
Serina fiel in Lilys Lachen mit ein. „Ja, warum auch? Er ist groß, sieht gut aus, hat was Geheimnisvolles an sich … Nein James, kein Grund zur Sorge!"  
Der sah Serina entsetzt an. „Ach, ihr spinnt doch! Der ist doch schon uralt! Der trägt doch nur den Turban, damit man seine Glatze nicht sieht!"  
Sie lachten noch immer, als sie durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum stiegen. Peter saß in einem der Sessel und sah seine Freunde fragend an. „Hey, was war denn nun los? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"


	42. Außer Kontrolle

42 Außer Kontrolle

Eine Woche war vergangen seit Blatanescu im Wald aufgetaucht war und Serina fühlte sich merkwürdig. Es war, als ob ein ungeheurer Druck auf ihrem Kopf lastete. Sie war unkonzentriert und Lily machte sich bereits Sorgen um sie.  
Sie saßen im Klassenzimmer von Professor **Flitwick**, dem Lehrer für Zauberkunst, der ihnen gerade einen neuen Zauber erklärte.  
"Dies ist eine Kombination aus zwei Zaubern, die Sie bereits kennen. Der Schwebezauber und der Alohomora. Der Zauberspruch heißt Vingamora. Er bewirkt nicht nur, dass sich eine Tür öffnet, sondern er lässt sich auch beiseite schweben!"  
Die Schüler sahen ihn neugierig an.  
"Klingt cool!" grinste Sirius und stupste Serina an. „oder was meinst du?"  
Sie nickte nur. „Hmmm."  
Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was hast du denn? Bist ja nicht gerade gesprächig!"  
"Sie hat Kopfschmerzen. Las sie lieber in Ruhe, Sirius." sagte Lily und Serina dankte ihrer Freundin in Gedanken.  
Leider hatte ihr Lehrer nicht so viel Verständnis, oder er wusste nicht, dass es ihr schlecht ging.  
"Miss Corvus, kommen Sie doch mal her, und führen uns den Zauber vor!"  
Serina sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, ihr war heute wirklich nicht danach.  
"Ach, kommen Sie. Keine Falsche Scheu, Miss Corvus. Ich weiß doch, dass Sie es schaffen."  
Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und stand seufzend auf. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man wie sie ein Ass in Zauberkunst war. Der Lehrer missbrauchte einen immer als Versuchskaninchen. Dabei war es doch nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihr jeder Zauber auf Anhieb gelang, das lag nur an dem Vampir in ihr. Aber das konnte sie Professor Flitwick schlecht erzählen!  
"So. Stellen Sie sich hier hin, halten Sie den Stab so…" er vollführte eine kreisende Bewegung und zog seinen Stab dann beiseite, „und sagen Sie Vingamora."  
Serina spürte die Blicke der anderen in ihrem Rücken und der Druck in ihrem Kopf wurde immer stärker. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen und wiederholte dann, was Professor Flitwick gezeigt hatte.  
Sie hörte, wie sich das Türschloss öffnete und dann riss die Tür aus ihren Angeln und schoss über sie hinweg. Serina ging in Deckung und der Professor sprang im letzten Moment beiseite. Sie hörte es klirren, als die Tür durch das Fenster flog und in den Innenhof fiel.  
Die Klasse tuschelte, als Serina sich wieder aufrichtete und sich das kaputte Fenster besah. Auch Professor Flitwick sah sie jetzt sehr merkwürdig an.  
"Das war es mit Sicherheit nicht, Dorcas!" schrie sie plötzlich ein braunhaariges Mädchen an, das sie erschrocken ansah. Serina fasste sich an den Kopf und stürzte dann aus dem Klassenzimmer.   
„Die spinnt doch!" sagte Dorcas zu ihrer Freundin.  
"Wie hat sie dich überhaupt hören können?" fragte die und Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keine Ahnung, Alice."

Lily fand ihre Freundin hinter den Gewächshäusern, und dabei hatte sie diesmal nicht die Karte genutzt.  
"Hey, alles wieder Ok?" fragte Lily und Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hatte Dorcas denn überhaupt gesagt?"  
Serina sah Lily erstaunt an. „Wie? Hast du das denn nicht mitbekommen?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie meinte, ich hätte das mit Absicht gemacht! Aber das hättest du doch hören müssen, sie hat es laut und deutlich gesagt. Das hat mich ja so erstaunt! Ich meine … ich hab es klar und deutlich gehört…"  
Lily sah die Freundin stirnrunzelnd an. „Tut mir Leid Rina. Sie hat mit Alice gesprochen, das hab ich gesehen, ja. Aber die beiden haben geflüstert! Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"  
Serina sah zum Wald hinüber und atmete tief aus. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Seit der Sache mit Blatanescu hab ich immer öfters das Gefühl, das die Welt die eine Welle über mir zusammenbrechen könnte."  
Lily drückte ihre Hand. „Das wird bestimmt wieder. Du bist nur noch immer durcheinander. Ich meine, wenn es was Ernstes wäre, würdest du doch zu Dumbledore gehen, oder?"   
Serina nickte leicht.  
"Na also. Wie sieht's aus, kommst du mit, was essen?"  
Sie ließ sich von Lily hochziehen und ging mit ihr gemeinsam in die Große Halle.

Serina setzte sich zwischen Sirius und Remus und beobachtete Lily, dir ihr gegenüber neben James saß. Sie versuchte die Blicke, die ihr Dorcas und Alice zuwarfen, zu ignorieren indem sie einfach auf ihren Teller starrte.  
Sie hörte ein Rauschen, das immer näher zu kommen schien. Es wurde immer lauter bis alles um sie herum im Chaos versank.  
Die Gerüche wurden unerträglich. Sirius, dessen leichter Geruch nach Hund so vertraut war, wurde stärker und stärker und mischte sich mit dem der anderen. James, Remus, Peters. Selbst Lilys Geruch, der sie immer an eine Sommerwiese erinnerte, war überwältigend. Dazu kamen die Gerüche hunderter Schüler die mit ihr in der Halle waren. Als dann das Essen auf den Tischen erschien, dachte sie, sich übergeben zu müssen. Sie hielt sich die Nase zu und schloss die Augen.  
Sie versuchte sich konzentrieren, damit sie die Gerüche nicht mehr wahrnahm, doch es wurde nur noch schlimmer.  
Sie hörte ihre Freunde reden, Lilys Lachen, das ihr in den Ohren dröhnte. Remus Herzschlag neben ihr schlug im Takt mit dem Sirius und sie schwollen zu einem stetigen Trommel an, das immer lauter wurde.  
"Warum beachtet er mich nicht?" hörte sie Dorcas am anderen Ende des Tisches sagen. Sie blickte sich verzweifelt um. „Warum sind alle auf einmal so laut? Können die nicht leiser sein?" dachte sie, als sie weitere Geräusche wahrnahm.  
Dumbledore, der gerade sein Fleisch schnitt. Sie hörte, wie die einzelnen Fleischfasern durchtrennt wurden. Als sie sich schwer atmend umsah, erblickte sie den Slytherintisch. Das Geräusch von Regulus Messer, das über sein Brot kratzte als er die Butter verstrich, war lauter als das eines startenden Flugzeugs.  
"… noch immer…"  
"Morgen ist…"  
"Hast du gesehen…"  
Die Gespräche der anderen strömten auf sie ein und explodierten schließlich in ihrem Kopf. Sie stand ruckartig auf und stieß dabei gegen den Tisch, so dass ihr Glas umkippte. Das Geräusch, als es auf dem Tisch aufkam, war ohrenbetäubend. Sirius sah sie verwundert an und ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
"Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte er doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
"SEID DOCH ENDLICH STILL!" schrie Serina plötzlich und hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
Lily sah sie erschrocken an, und dann brach Serina Ohnmächtig zusammen.

Lily stand in der Krankenstation und sah Albus Dumbledore neugierig an, der gerade das kleine Zimmer verlies, in das man Serina gelegt hatte.  
"Was fehlt ihr, Professor?" fragte sie besorgt.  
Dumbledore nickte Madam Pomfrey zu und sie verschwand in ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Er setzte sich auf eines der Betten und klopfte auf den Platz neben. Er wartete bis Lily sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte.  
"Nun, Miss Evans, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber vielleicht können Sie mir weiterhelfen. Hat sich Miss Corvus in letzter Zeit unwohl gefühlt?"  
Lily nickte. „Ja. seit … schon länger. Sie klagte über Kopfschmerzen. Aber nach der Sache im Wald ist es schlimmer geworden."  
Der Professor nahm Lilys Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Miss Evans. Ihre Freundin hat … verblasste Narben auf dem Rücken. Gut verheilt, keine Frage, aber eindeutig Fluchnarben. Können Sie mir etwas darüber erzählen?"  
Lily wurde rot und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
"Miss Evans … Lily. Ihre Freundin verliert die Kontrolle, und irgendetwas muss das ausgelöst haben."  
Lily starrte die Tür an, hinter der Serina lag und atmete tief durch.  
"Ich … weiß es auch nicht genau, Professor. Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich ein Duell mit jemandem geliefert hat, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wer das war." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und sie hoffte, dass sie Serina damit nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten brachte.  
Albus lächelte. „So was hab ich mir fast gedacht. Wann war das etwa, Miss Evans?"  
Lily dachte nach. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher … vor Weihnachten, so drei oder vier Woch..."  
Sie wurde unterbrochen, weil die Tür aufflog und Moody in die Krankenstation gestürmt kam.  
"Was ist passiert, Albus? Was ist mit ihr?"  
Razul folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Albus sah Lily über seine Brille hinweg an. „Das versuche ich gerade herauszukriegen."  
Albus erhob sich von dem Bett. „Ich denke, Miss Evans kann jetzt in ihren Turm zurückkehren … Nein, keine Widerrede. Sie können hier heute nichts für ihre Freundin tun."  
Lily sah die umstehenden traurig an.  
"Ich sag ihr, dass du hier warst, wenn sie aufwacht." sagte Moody und schob sie sanft zur Tür der Krankenstation, als diese erneut aufflog und ein aufgeregter Sirius hereinstürmte.  
„Padfoot, warte." rief James noch im Flur.  
"Lily! Was … Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?"  
Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius." sagte sie und griff nach James Hand, der jetzt neben ihr stand.  
Mittlerweile waren auch Remus und Peter eingetroffen und Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro gestürmt.  
"Ist hier bald mal Ruhe?" fragte sie leise aber energisch. „Das hier ist eine Krankenstation und kein Quidditchfeld!"  
"Ich will doch nur wissen, wie es ihr geht! Warum sie zusammengebrochen ist!"  
"Das wollen wir alle gerne wissen, Mister Black." sagte Albus. „Und je eher hier Ruhe einkehrt, können wir das feststellen."  
Moody blickte die Freunde seiner Tochter an, und erkannte echt Besorgnis in ihren Gesichtern.  
Razul schaltete sich ein. „Am besten, ihr geht jetzt. Wir sagen euch Bescheid, sobald wir genaueres wissen, ja?" damit dirigierte er sie in die Richtung der Tür.  
Lily nickte und Remus nahm Sirius am Arm.  
"Las uns gehen, Padfoot."  
"Aber … nein!" er wollte protestierte und James nahm seinen anderen Arm.  
"Komm schon."  
Gemeinsam verließen sie dann endlich die Krankenstation.

--- --- ---

Moody betrat das kleine Zimmer und betrachtete die schlafende Serina. Razul und Albus waren ihm leise gefolgt, und Albus schloss jetzt die Tür hinter sich.  
"Wie konnte das passieren, Albus?" fragte Moody und nahm Serinas Hand. Sie war ganz kühl und blass.  
"Die Anwesenheit Blatanescus zum einen, und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie vorher eine … heftige Auseinandersetzung hatte." sagte er vorsichtig.  
"Sie meinen ein Duell, Professor?" fragte Razul und Albus nickte.  
Moody starrte die beiden an. „WAS? Wie kommst du darauf, Albus?"  
Dumbledore seufzte. „Wir haben Anzeichen … Spuren für einen Kampf gefunden. Aber du kennst das doch noch, Alastor, niemand würde es zugeben wollen."  
Moody stand kopfschüttelnd am Bett und sah das rothaarige Mädchen an. „Meine Kleine … liefert sich hier Duelle und keiner sagt mir was!"  
Razul legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Beruhige dich, Alastor. Du hast dich ständig duelliert, schon vergessen?"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Razul. Aber ich lag danach auch nie auf der Krankenstation und keiner wusste, was mir fehlt!"  
Der Ägypter nickte und ging um das Bett herum. „Das würde dafür aber erklären, was mit ihr passiert ist."  
Moody blickte ihn an. „Wie meinst du das, Razul?"  
"Angenommen, es gab ein Duell. Oder etwas ähnliches, bei dem sie die Beherrschung, die Kontrolle über sich verloren hat. Ich meine nicht freiwillig, sonder gewaltsam verloren! Dann kam der Kontakt mit der Macht eines Ursprünglichen eine Vollständige Aufhebung ihrer Geistigen Barrieren bewirken."  
Moody sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was bedeutet das? Sie wir … zu einem Vampir, dauerhaft?"  
Razul atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Das bedeutet, sie wird wahnsinnig, Alastor."  
Moody strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah seinen Freund an. "Das lasse ich nicht zu!"  
Razul nickte. „Das habe ich auch nicht gedacht, mein Freund. Wir können die Barrieren wieder aufbauen. Durch mentales Training. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie jetzt, so kurz vor den Prüfungen ausgeglichen genug ist."  
Moody ging um das Bett herum und schüttelte seinen Freund. „Vergiss die blöden Prüfungen, Razul! Die übersteht sie in dem Zustand eh nicht. Wenn du also etwas tun kannst, dann tu es!"  
Razul lächelte ihn an. „ich kann ihre Barrieren erneuern, aber sie werden nicht ewig halten, Alastor. Der Professor wird sie von Zeit zu Zeit erneuern müssen. Und du wirst sie in den Ferien zu mir bringen. Ich hoffe, dass sie es bis dahin schafft, und die Zeit dann reicht."  
Moody blickte wieder auf seine Tochter. „Warum … Woher weißt du das alles, Razul?"  
Der Ägypter trat an das Fenster und sah hinaus.  
"Meine Familie lebt in Abu Ballas seit über Tausend Jahren. Damals war es ein richtiger Ort, und nicht nur eine kleine Oase. Dann kamen die Ursprünglichen und zerstörten alles. Meine Familie war es, die sich ihnen letztendlich entgegen stellten und sie besiegten. Wir haben uns verschrieben sie zu jagen, zu vernichten, ihr Unheil zu bekämpfen und ihr Leid zu lindern. Blatanescu ist der Letzte und deine Tochter ist die Einzige Verbindung zu ihm. Darum darf sie nicht sterben, Alastor. Darum nicht, und weil sie deine Tochter ist, mein Freund."  
Moody nickte. „Ich verstehe." sagte er matt.  
Albus trat neben ihn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alastor. Wir schaffen das. So etwas wie heute, wird nie wieder geschehen!"  
Razul schloss die Vorhänge und dann trat er hinter Serinas Kopfende. Er sprach ein Gebet und dann legte er die Fingerspitzen an ihre Schläfen. Er murmelte unaufhörlich ägyptische Beschwörungsformeln und ganz langsam breitete sich ein goldener Schimmer über das Bett aus.  
Moody und Albus beobachteten Razul und schwiegen. Sie wollten ihn nicht stören, bei dem, was er da tat.

--- --- ---

Als Serina am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war der Druck in ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Sie sah sich um und erblickte Moody, der auf einen Stuhl saß. Er hatte seine Füße auf ihr Bett gelegt und schlief.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß Razul und musterte sie neugierig. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er und lächelte.  
"Besser … Denke ich. Was ist denn passiert?"  
Razul setzte sich auf ihr Bett und erklärte ihr alles.  
"Sie waren in meinem Kopf?" fragte sie schockiert und er musste lachen.  
"Keine Sorge. Ich habe dein Geheimnisse nicht angerührt!"  
"Das will ich auch hoffen!" sagte sie und verkniff sich ein grinsen.  
"Du hast keine Geheimnisse zu haben, Kleines!" sagte eine andere Stimme und sie drehte sich um.  
"Dad!"   
Er ging zu ihrem Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. „Jag mir ja nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, hörst du?"  
Serina sah ihn an und nickte. Auch wenn er lächelte, sie konnte die Sorge in seinen Augen sehen.

Moody und Razul mussten nach dem Frühstück wieder zurück ins Ministerium. Der Transport des Torbogens war noch nicht abgeschlossen  
Madam Pomfrey wollte Serina noch zur Beobachtung dabehalten, aber am Nachmittag hatte sie ein Einsehen, und ließ das Mädchen gehen.  
Auf dem Weg in den Griffindorturm traf sie Dorcas und Alice, die sie im Unterricht so angeschrieen hatte. Die beiden waren ebenfalls Griffindors, nur da sie unterschiedliche Freunde hatte, hatten sie bisher wenig Kontakt gehabt.  
"Hi ihr zwei." sagte Serina und die beiden Mädchen sahen sie skeptisch an. „Ähm, Dorcas, ich wollte mich noch bei dir Entschuldigen, weil ich bei Flitwick so ausgeflippt bin."  
Dorcas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist schon gut. Aber sag mal, was war denn mit dir los?"  
Sie stiegen gerade durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Tja, was soll ich sagen? Probiert nie eure Selbstkreierten Tränke aus! So was kann schwer nach hintern losgehen!" sagte Serina grinsend.  
"Ok!" meinte Alice. „Das werden wir uns sicher merken!" und die Drei fingen an zu lachen.  
"Dir scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen." sagte Remus, der in einem Sessel saß und Serina nickte.  
"Hi, Remus." sagte Dorcas leise und der Junge sah sie an.  
"Hi!" sagte er und wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
"Wir gehen dann mal." sagte Alice und zog Dorcas in den Mädchenturm.  
Serina grinste. Sie brauchte keine außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit, um die röte in Dorcas Nacken zu bemerken.  
Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa Remus gegenüber, als die restlichen Rumtreiber im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen.  
Auch ihnen erzählte sie die Geschichte mit dem Zaubertrank, doch sie wusste, dass Lily ihr nicht ein Wort glaubte.  
Aber Lily wartete, bis sie alleine waren und Serina ihr die Wahrheit erzählen konnte.  
"Pass bloß auf, dass so was nicht noch mal passiert! Noch mal zieht die Tränkestory nämlich nicht!" sagte sie und Serina nickte.  
"Ich weiß. Das hab ich aber auch nicht vor, Lily, es war echt grausig!"  
Lily sah sie an. „Und Dorcas ist echt rot geworden?" fragte sie plötzlich und Serina grinste.  
"Ja! Aber Remus hat es nicht mal bemerkt!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Der böse Wolf ein Herzensbrecher! Wer hätte das gedacht!"  
Serina musste lachen. „Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass ihm das bewusst ist! Er ist viel zu sehr in seine Bücher fixiert, um sie überhaupt zu bemerken. Ich glaub, er weiß nicht einmal, dass sie ein Mädchen ist!"  
Lily sah sie an. „Armer Remus, wenn er den Unterschied nicht bemerkt."

„Das wird er noch, da bin ich mir sicher!" sagte Serina, und folgte Lily in den mädchenturm. 


	43. Hoch oben da leuchten die Sterne

43 Hoch oben da leuchten die Sterne

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen relativ Ruhig, zumindest für Serinas Verhältnisse.  
Sie stürzte sich wieder in ihre Bücher, da in einigen Monaten die Prüfungen für die ZAGs stattfinden würden. Wenn man sie also suchte war sie entweder in der Bibliothek, wo sie mit Remus Bücher wälzte. In der Großen Halle, wo sie ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Remus ihr Nachhilfe gab oder im Raum der Wünsche, wo sie mit Lily Zaubertränke wiederholte.  
Zwischendurch hatte sie noch Quidditchtraining, aber ansonsten sah man sie wenig in Hogwarts.

Zuwenig, wie Sirius fand. Seitdem James fest mit Lily zusammen war, verbrachten die beiden viel Zeit miteinander. Er gönnte es seinem besten Freund, keine Frage, aber er war nicht glücklich, wie sich die Dinge für ihn entwickelten.  
Er hätte was mit Peter unternehmen könne, aber Peter war eben Peter und nicht James. Und es machte Sirius nicht halb soviel Spaß. Außerdem hatte er es dem Jungen noch nicht verziehen, dass er damals einfach abgehauen war, und Serina fast gestorben wäre.  
Dann war da noch Remus. Nur dass der, wie Serina, nur noch am lernen war. Und das auch noch meistens mit ihr zusammen, was Sirius wiederum von Serina fern hielt.  
Er hatte sich sogar dazu entschlossen, mit den beiden zu lernen. Es war genau eine Stunde gut gegangen, dann hatten die beiden ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geworfen, weil er sie nur störte und sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.  
Sirius saß jetzt auf seinem Bett im Jungenturm und wartete darauf, dass Remus auftauchte. Er musste mit seinem Freund unbedingt reden.

--- --- ---

"Ok, alles soweit verstanden, Rina?" fragte Remus und schlug sein Arithmantikbuch zu.  
"Ja wunderbar, Remus. Du hast alle Klarheiten beseitigt!" grinste sie und Remus nickte.  
„Dann ist ja gut. Was steht noch auf deinem Programm für heute?"  
Serina überlegte und sah aus dem Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Nun ja. Eigentlich wollte ich noch Geschichte wiederholen, aber da draußen keine einzige Wolke am Himmel hängt und es bereits Dunkel ist, werde ich mir meine Sternenkarte schnappen und mich auf den Astronomieturm begeben."  
Remus packte seine Sachen zusammen und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß dabei. Mir reicht es nämlich für heute!"  
Serina lachte als sie durch das Porträt ging und Remus seine Sachen in den Schlafsaal brachte.

Remus ging zu seinem Bett und verstaute seine Bücher in dem Koffer, der darunter lag. Als er aufstand und sich umdrehte schrak er zusammen, denn Sirius stand plötzlich vor ihm.  
"Woah! Mensch Padfoot! Musst du mich so erschrecken?" fragte er ärgerlich und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
"Tschuldigung, Moony." sagte Sirius und setzte sich neben ihn. „Fertig mit lernen?"  
Remus nickte. „Für heute schon. Zum Glück! Mir raucht vielleicht der Kopf, dass kann ich dir sagen." Er rieb sich über seine Nasenwurzel.  
"Ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander." stellte Sirius fest und er sah seinen Freund dabei beiläufig an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja. Ich gebe ihr halt Nachhilfe."  
"Und?" fragte Sirius.  
Remus sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was … Und? Was meinst du?"  
"Was ich meine ist … was läuft da zwischen euch sonst noch, Moony?"  
Remus riss seine Augen auf. „Wie bitte?"  
"Ach, komm schon, Moony!" Sirius stand auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Ihr hockt ständig zusammen, seit am lachen, redet über dieses und jenes und was weiß ich noch alles. Ihr verbringt soviel Zeit miteinander und du willst mir erzählen, da läuft nichts?"  
Remus fing an zu lachen. „Wow, Padfoot. Du bist ja richtig eifersüchtig!"  
Sirius blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen. „Quatsch!"  
"Aber sicher bist du das! Du bist in Rina verliebt, dass sieht doch jeder, und jetzt bist du eifersüchtig." Remus grinste ihn an. „Ich kann dich beruhigen, Padfoot. Ich will nichts von ihr! Außerdem weiß ich doch, dass du sie magst. Denkst du echt, ich würde so was einem Freund antun?"  
Sirius blickte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Siehst du!" sagte Remus. „Aber wenn dir wirklich soviel an ihr liegt, dann solltest du ihr das mal langsam sagen."  
Sein Freund sah ihn erschrocken an. „Spinnst du Moony? Und wenn ich mich zum Troll mache?"  
Remus lachte. „Das tust du doch eh schon! Außerdem weißt du dann, woran du bist. Ansonsten kommt dir noch ein anderer zuvor, und dann ist sie weg, Padfoot."  
Sirius seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht, Moony. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Immer kommt mir etwas dazwischen! Beim letzten Mal hätte ich fast Schniefelus geküsst!" er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an Weihnachten und Remus musst grinsen.  
Dann stand der blonde Junge auf und ging zu James Bett hinüber. Sirius folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken und wunderte sich, was Remus in James Nachtschrank suchte. Remus zog die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor und breitete sich auf James Bett aus.  
"Ok, ich sag dir was, Padfoot. Rina ist jetzt in diesem Moment auf dem Astronomieturm und lernt für Sternenkunde. Und wie du siehst, ist niemand sonst außer Peter da oben."  
Sirius blickte auf die Karte und lächelte seinen Freund an.  
"Mensch Moony! Du bist ein Engel, weißt du das?"  
Remus nickte nur. „Ich weiß! Ich kann doch meine Freunde nicht leiden sehen. Zumal ich dann endlich vor deinen Anschuldigungen sicher bin!"  
Sirius schlug ihn dankend auf die Schulter und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal.

--- --- ---

Peter sah zu ihr rüber. Er hatte gehofft, als sie hier herauf gekommen war, dass sie ihm helfen könnte. Aber Serina war völlig in ihre Sternenkarte vertieft, und er wollte sie nicht stören. So suchte er weiter den Himmel ab in der Hoffnung, dass ihm die Position von Pollux doch noch einfiel.  
Er sah sich verzweifelt um und bemerkte Sirius, der gerade den Korridor zum Astronomieturm entlangging und auf ihn zukam.  
"Hi Wormtail." sagte Sirius leise und Peter nickte zur Begrüßung.  
"Na, wie läufts?" fragte er und Peter wunderte sich. So was hatte Sirius ihn doch noch nie gefragt.  
"Schlecht." sagte Peter daraufhin. „Ich komm nicht weiter, vielleicht kannst du…?"  
"Aha. Sehr gut." sagte Sirius und Peter runzelte die Stirn. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Freund immer wieder zu Serina rüberblickte.   
"Sag mal, Wormtail, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sirius lächelte den Jungen an. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, für heute hier Schluss zu machen?"  
"Warum?" fragte Peter.  
Der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber verdrehte die Augen. „Weil ich mal mit Rina … reden muss. Und es wäre gut, wenn wir dabei alleine wären, falls du verstehst? Dazu wäre es hilfreich, wenn du verschwinden würdest!"  
Peter nickte, er hatte verstanden. Er hatte für einen Moment wirklich gedacht, dass Sirius seinetwegen hergekommen war. Das ihm sein Freund vielleicht beim lernen helfen wollte, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Es ging nie um ihn, sondern immer nur um andere. Peter sah traurig zu Serina und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
„Kein Problem, ich bin schon weg." Er nahm seine Tasche und als er den Turm verließ, zog er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Serina hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und drehte sich überrascht um. Peters Platz war leer. Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass sie ihn völlig vergessen hatte. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie er gegangen war.  
"Und Tschüß sagen kann er auch nicht!" dachte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Oder hat er, und ich hab's nicht gehört?"  
Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach und zuckte dann die Schultern. Es gab für sie gerade wichtigeres, als über Peter nachzudenken, und so blickte sie wieder durch ihr Teleskop. Sie hatte fast alle Sterne und Sternenbilder gefunden und in die Karte übertragen. Jetzt fehlten ihr nur noch zwei, dann wäre sie fertig und könnte endlich wieder ins Schloss, wo es warm war. Es war kalt hier draußen und sie musste auch noch in die Küche gehen. Sie hatte ihre Begleiterscheinungen mittlerweile sehr gut im Griff, besonders seit Razul ihr geistigen Barrieren gefestigt hatte. Aber für einen kurzen Moment hätte sie schwören können, das es auf dem Turm nach Hund roch.  
"Oh Rina. Denk an deine Sterne und nicht immer an Sirius!" dachte sie und musste dabei über sich selbst lachen.  
"Ich sehe, du hast mich bereits gefunden." flüsterte ihr plötzlich jemand ins Ohr und sie drehte sich abrupt um.  
"Sirius!" murmelte sie erschrocken und er zeigte auf ihre Sternenkarte.  
"Was? Ach so. Natürlich! Du bist ja auch nicht zu übersehen … da oben mein ich." sagte sie verlegen.  
"Da hast du allerdings Recht!" sagte er grinsend. Er blickte hoch und bewunderte seinen Namensvetter.  
Auch Serina sah zum Himmel und betrachtete die Millionen Sterne, die über ihnen funkelten.  
"Sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und Sirius blickte auf sie herunter, da sie fast einen Kopf kleiner war als er.  
"Oh ja." sagte er.  
Serina drehte den Kopf und sah in seine grauen Augen. „Ich rede von den Sternen, Sirius."  
Er lächelte. Die hellen Punkte spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. „Ich nicht!"  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Sein Herz raste, als er langsam seinen Kopf senkte.  
"Sirius?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, der sein Gesicht streifte, doch sie wich nicht zurück. Er sah, dass sie ihre Augen schloss und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen.  
Sirius zog sie in seine Arme und als er spürte, dass sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, setzte sein Herz für einen Moment aus. Er spürte ihre kalten Finger, die an seinem Hals entlang krochen und sich in seinem Nacken verschränkten.

--- --- ---

Remus saß auf James Bett, knabberte Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und sah mit einem breiten auf die Karte vor sich, als James das Zimmer betrat.  
"Hi Moony." sagte er und sah seinen Freund verwundert an. „Wen suchst du denn?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemanden, ich beobachte Padfoot!"   
James runzelte die Stirn. „Warum das denn?"  
Remus sah ihn an. „Nun ja, eben hat er anscheinend Peter vom Astroturm gejagt, und jetzt schleicht er sich an Rina ran."  
James kam zu dem Bett und warf einen Blick auf die Karte. Es stimmte. Sirius ging ganz langsam auf das Mädchen zu. Allerdings nahm er nicht den direkten Weg sondern schlich an der Außenmauer des Turmes entlang.  
"Was wird das denn?" fragte James erstaunt und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
Remus sah ihn lachend an. „Mann Prongs, wie begriffsstutzig kann man sein?"  
"Oh … OH! Alles Klar, Moony." James lachte jetzt auch. „Hey, rutsch mal, das ist immerhin mein Bett!" Er setzte sich neben den Freund, nahm eine Handvoll Bohnen und starrte ebenfalls auf die Karte.

Als Peter den Schlafsaal betrat saßen die beiden dort immer noch.  
"Was macht ihr denn da?" wollte er wissen.  
"Wir beobachten Padfoot!" sagte James kauend.  
"Ach so. Und was passiert gerade?"  
James und Remus sahen sich schulterzuckend an.  
"Keine Ahnung. sagte Remus. „Die beiden Punkte stehen nebeneinander..."  
"…ziemlich nah …" ergänzte James.  
"…schon eine ganze Weile." vollendete Remus den Bericht.  
Peter warf einen Blick auf die Karte. „Wie spannend!" sagte er sarkastisch.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, Wormtail hat Recht! Moony, kriegst du es hin, dass man auch hört, was einzelne Personen da sagen?" er zeigte auf die Karte.  
Remus sah ihn fassungslos an. „Sonst noch Wünsche?"   
"Hey Leute, seht mal! Da passiert was!" sagte Peter und die andere beiden blickten auf die Karte, wo sich ein Punkt gerade sehr schnell von dem anderen entfernte.

--- --- ---

Serina vergaß alles um sich herum. Sie spürte seine Hände in ihrem Rücken, sein Atem in ihrem Gesicht, sein Herzschlag an ihrer Brust, seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie nahm ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers wahr, seine Wärme, seinen Geschmack, seinen Geruch. Er war überall.  
"Er küsst mich!" dachte sie glücklich und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.  
„Mich!"  
Ihre Hände wühlten in seinen Haaren, das seidig durch ihre Finger glitt.  
"Mich!"  
Ihr Nacken kribbelte wie elektrisiert, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Haaransatz glitt und ihren Kopf festhielt.  
"Mich …"  
Sie fühlte, wie eine Hand tiefer wanderte, sich unter ihren Pullover schob und über ihren nackten Rücken strich.  
"… den…"  
Schlagartig öffnete sie die Augen.  
"…Vampir!" hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder und sie stieß ihn von sich.  
Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er blickte sie irritiert an.  
"Ich kann nicht!" sagte sie und rannte zur Ausgangstür.  
Er holte sie ein und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Wieso nicht, Rina? Was? Hab ich was Falsches getan?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist … liegt an mir … ich kann nicht, Sirius!"  
Dann öffnete sie die Tür und lief den Korridor entlang.  
Er lehnte sich gegen die kalte Mauer. Sein Puls beruhigte sich wieder und er atmete tief ein. Sirius sah auf die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten, Serina hatte ihre Sachen liegen lassen.

--- --- ---

"Oh Mist!" sagte Remus.  
"Da könntest du Recht mit haben, Moony!" stimmte Peter zu.  
"Männer! Wir sollten ihm entgegen gehen. Ich denke, Padfoot braucht uns jetzt!" meinte James, als sich Serinas Punkt schnell von Astronomieturm entfernte und der ihres Freundes einfach dort blieb.

Er kam ihnen im Korridor des Turmes entgegen. Sein Gesicht sagte mehr als tausend Worte und keiner seiner Freunde fragte, was passiert sei.  
"Wir wollten gerade in die Küche, Padfoot. kommst du mit?" fragte Remus und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht."  
James legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Komm schon, Kumpel. Wir plündern den Butterbiervorrat von Dumbledore und gucken zu, wie Moony dann mit Peter tanzt!"  
Sirius lachte und nickte. Er wusste, dass sie nur wegen ihm hier waren, denn der Weg vom Griffindorturm in die Küche führte nicht Mal Ansatzweise hier entlang. Sie wollten ihn trösten, ohne ihm dabei auf die Nerven zu gehen, und dafür liebte er seine Freunde.

--- --- ---

Serina erreichte endlich den Griffindorturm. Sie hatte unterwegs dreimal die falsche Treppe genommen und stand jetzt ziemlich verwirrt und ratlos vor dem Porträt der dicken Dame.  
„Passwort?" fragte diese und sah das Mädchen fragend an.  
"Scheiße!" entfuhr es Serina und die dicke Dame schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist es ganz sicher nicht!" sagte diese pikiert.  
Serina sah an sich herab und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Ich hab meine Tasche vergessen. Ach Menno…"  
Sie lies die Schultern hängen und atmete laut aus. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging den ganzen Weg wieder zurück.

--- --- ---

Sirius ließ sich in der Küche rücklings auf einen der Haustische fallen. Serinas Tasche schleuderte er von sich, und sie rutsche gegen eines der Tischbeine.  
Die anderen Rumtreiber sahen sich ratlos an. Was konnten sie auch tun? James schickte eine Hauselfe los, etwas zu trinken zu besorgen, dann setzte er sich neben seinen Freund. Sirius starrte die Decke an und seine grauen Augen waren dunkel. Er konnte sehen wie der Unterkiefer seines Freundes arbeitete. Sirius schien innerlich zu kochen.  
Die Hauselfe brachte einige Flaschen Butterbier und er hielt Sirius eine vors Gesicht. Sirius nahm sie dankbar und setzte sich auf.  
"Willst du darüber …?"  
"NEIN!" unterbrach Sirius seinen Freund und James sah ihn an. „Ok. Dann nicht."  
Sirius nahm einen Schluck und als er die Flasche abstellen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf Serinas Tasche. Er stand vom Tisch auf und hob sie hoch. Er hatte etwas herausschauen sehen, und jetzt sah er nach, ob er es richtig erkannt hatte.  
"Was ist das?" fragte James, als Sirius ein Stofftier herauszog.  
"Ein Rabe." sagte er und steckte ihn zurück. „Ich hab ihn ihr mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt."  
James stupste ihn an. „Hey, das ist doch gut! Sie trägt ihn immer bei sich! Das bedeutet …"  
"GAR NICHTS!" fauchte Sirius und schubste die Tasche über den Tisch. „Sie weiß ja nicht, dass er von mir ist. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, er ist von ihm!"  
Er zeigte auf Remus, der kopfschüttelnd die Augen verdrehte. James sah Remus überrascht an.  
"Geht das schon wieder los, Padfoot?" fragte Remus genervt. „Sie weiß, dass er nicht von mir ist, Ok?"  
Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ach ja? Und woher weiß sie das?"  
"Ich hab ihn mal bei ihr gesehen und da hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie ihn anonym geschenkt bekommen hat. Ich hab gelacht und gesagt Ich war's nicht!´ und sie sagte Ich weiß.´ Angeblich wüsste sie, von wem er kam. Mehr sagte sie nicht dazu!"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht.  
"Mensch Padfoot. Wann glaubst du mir endlich?" fragte Remus verärgert. „Wenn ich was von ihr wollte, hätte ich mich schon längst an sie rangemacht, dass kannst du mir glauben!"  
Sirius trat gegen ein Tischbein. „AUA; Mistdreck! Mann Moony … Es tut mir leid, ehrlich. Ich rede nur noch Mist in letzter Zeit!" er sah seinen Freund zerknirscht an.  
James nickte zustimmend. „Nicht nur in letzter Zeit, Kumpel!"  
Sirius und Remus mussten lachen. „Halt die Klappe, Prongs!" grinste Sirius.  
"Äh … Freunde?" Peter zupfte an James Ärmel und zeigte auf Sirius. „Seht mal!"

--- --- ---

Serina erreichte den Astronomieturm und war nun doch ziemlich aus der Puste. So viele Treppen wie heute war sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gestiegen.  
Sie ging zu ihrem Platz, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte, bevor Sirius aufgetaucht war. Sie suchte alles ab, aber ihre Sachen waren nicht mehr da.  
Sie seufzte resigniert.  
Sie beschloss, erst in die Küche zu gehen, und dann nach ihrer Tasche zu suchen. Sie öffnete die Türmtür und ging den Korridor erneut entlang. Zum Glück lag die Küche im Keller, da musste sie nur Treppen abwärts nehmen.

--- --- ---

Die Rumtreiber sahen sich um. Hinter Sirius stand eine Hauselfe in einem gelben Geschirrtuch und grünen Flügeln.  
"Du bist doch Tinker, richtig?" fragte Remus und die Hauselfe nickte.  
"Was hast du denn da?" fragte Peter und zeigte auf den braunen Beutel, den sie in der Hand hielt.  
"Sie sind doch Freunde von Miss Corvus, nicht wahr?" fragte sie mit piepsiger Stimme und drei der Jungs nickten.  
"Klar sind wir das!" sagte Remus und Sirius gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich.  
"Ja…" Tinker trommelte mit den langen Fingern unruhig auf dem Beutel und sah sie unschlüssig an. „Wissen die Herren denn, wo sie stecken könnte?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe da, wo das Senfgras wächst! AU!" sagte er, was ihm eine Kopfnuss von Remus einbrachte. James versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"WAS? Soweit weg?" Die Hauselfe wurde nun sichtlich nervös. „Aber sie braucht das hier doch!" Sie drückte den Beutel fest an ihre Brust.  
"Was ist denn da drin?" wollte Peter wissen und die Hauselfe sah zu ihm auf.  
"Wenn Sie wirklich ihr Freund wären, dann wüssten Sie das!" sagte sie entschlossen.  
Sirius grinste, er hatte gerade eine Idee.  
"Genau Peter!" sagte er und hockte sich vor der Elfe hin. „Also, halt den Mund, du weißt gar nichts!"  
Er sah die Hauselfe lächelnd an.  
"Sie braucht das heute noch nicht wahr?"  
Tinker nickte.  
"Ganz dringend, richtig?"  
Tinker nickte wieder. „Ja, ja! Genau! Sie sind ihr Freund, Sie wissen es!"  
Er lachte. „Aber sicher doch. Gib es mir und ich sorge dafür, dass sie es noch heute bekommt!"  
Die Augen der Hauselfe wurden noch größer. „Aber das geht doch nicht, das kann ich doch nicht machen!" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Junge vor ihr.  
"Natürlich geht das!" sagte Sirius sanft und strich der Hauselfe über den Arm. „Wo sie es doch so dringend braucht!"  
Tinker sah ihm in die Augen und nickte, dann gab sie ihm den Beutel.  
Er stand grinsend aus.  
"Padfoot." James winkte ihn heran und zeigte auf die Karte vor sich.  
Serina war allem Anschein nach auf dem Weg in die Küche.  
Sirius sah seine Freunde an. „Ok, wenn sie das hier haben will," er warf den Beutel in die Luft und fing ihn mit einer Hand wieder auf, „dann soll sie dahin kommen, wo sie mich findet. Sie weiß schon, was ich meine!" Dann drehte er sich um, griff nach ihrer Tasche und rannte aus der Küche.  
Tinker war ganz aufgeregt. „Sie kommt her? Er hat gelogen! Sie ist gar nicht weg! Ohweh, Ohweh! Arme Tinker!"  
Die übrigen Rumtreiber sahen sich an.  
"Das könnte jetzt Ärger geben!" sagte Remus und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.


	44. Konsequenzen

44 Konsequenzen

Als Serina die Küche betrat, sah sie die drei Rumtreiber auf einem der Tische sitzen. Sie blickten sie nicht einmal an und sagten auch kein Wort.  
"Oh Prima!" dachte sie. „Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier ja sehr schnell."  
Sie hatte jetzt allerdings keine Zeit, sich mit schmollenden Freunden zu beschäftigen, sie musste Tinker finden. Die Hauselfe schien jedoch nicht in der Küche zu sein, denn sie konnte sie nirgends entdecken.  
Sie ging zu dem Tisch, wo die Rumtreiber saßen. "Habt ihr Tinker gesehen? Hauselfe, so groß, grüne Flügel?" fragte sie die Jungs.  
James sah sie merkwürdig an. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten ehe er als Antwort den Kopf schüttelte. Sie wollte schon etwas sagen, aber da sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Gelbes vorbei huschen und ging dem nach.

"Sollten wir es ihr nicht sagen?" fragte Peter flüsternd.  
"Nein!" sagte James leise. „Erst, wenn sie danach fragt. Und selbst dann hab ich ihr vorher noch ein paar Wörtchen zusagen!"  
Remus sah ihn an. „Warum?"  
James blickte Serina hinterher. „Weil sie meinem besten Freund ziemlich weh getan hat. Das würde sogar ein Blinder sehen. Und das kann sie nicht machen!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich denken, was in ihr vorging. Und er war nicht der Meinung, dass sie sich da einmischen sollten.

Die Hauselfe versuchte, sich vor Serina zu verstecken, was ihr aber nicht mehr gelang.  
"Verdammt Tinker!" zischte Serina ihr hinterher und Tinker blieb stehen.  
Die Hauselfe drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Miss Corvus … Sie sind ja doch da!" sagte sie und wich Serinas Blick aus.  
"Wo sollte ich denn auch sein?" fragte Serina erstaunt.  
"Mittlere Mongolei?" antwortete Tinker und knetete ihre Finger.  
Serina lachte und hockte sich vor ihr hin. „Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf, Tinker?"  
"Nun, der junge Herr hat gesagt, Ihr wärt da wo das Senfgras wächst! Also in der mittleren Mongolei!"  
Serina sah zu dem Tisch, wo die Rumtreiber saßen. „Sirius." sagte sie traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin ich nicht. Das war … äh ein Missverständnis. Könntest du mir bitte jetzt …"  
Die Hauselfe schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Er … Er hat noch was gesagt, Miss Corvus…" sagte sie leise.  
Serina sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie ahnte nichts Gutes. „Was?"  
"Er hat mich gesehen … mit Ihrem Beutel, Miss Corvus… Er sagte … Ich dachte er wäre Ihr Freund … und wüsste es … so wie Ihre Freundin, Miss Evans." Tinker sah auf ihre Finger. „Er sagte … er bringt es Ihnen!" Sie blickte Serina vorsichtig an, die kreidebleich geworden war.  
"Wo ist er?" stieß sie gepresst hervor, doch Tinker schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Corvus."

Serina holte tief Luft. Das war eine Katastrophe! Tinker konnte auch nicht ständig neues Blut besorgen, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, woher es überhaupt kam.  
Sie stand auf und ging wieder zu den Rumtreibern hinüber.  
"Wo ist er?" fragte sie barsch.  
"Wen meinst du?" fragte James betont gleichgültig.  
"Tu nicht so, du weißt genau, wen ich meine!" schrie sie und James sah sie an.  
"Ach, du meinst meinen besten Freund, dem du, wie auch immer, das Herz gebrochen hast?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr!"  
James lachte. „Nicht? Nun, du hast ihn nicht gesehen, ich schon!"  
"Du hast keine Ahnung was…"  
"Nein, hab ich auch nicht!" fuhr er ihr dazwischen. „Will ich auch nicht! Er ist verletzt und das ist deine Schuld! Du…"  
Jetzt musste Remus eingreifen, bevor James Dinge sagte, die er später garantiert bereuen würde. „Er sagte, du weißt schon, wo du ihn findest!".  
"MOONY!" James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das sollen die beiden allein klären, Prongs!" sagte Remus und James sah ihn beleidigt an.  
„Du weißt, was er damit meinte?" fragte Remus sie und sie nickte. Dann verlies sie die Küche.

--- --- ---

Sirius stand an der Stelle auf dem Astronomieturm, wo sie sich geküsst hatten und wartete. Er war wütend, traurig, verzweifelt und tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihm in seinem Kopf herum. Er sah immer wieder auf den Beutel in seiner Hand. Was da wohl drin war? Es war flüssig, soviel hatte er schon mitbekommen. Er hörte, wie die Tür zum Turm zugeworfen wurde und Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen. Er atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Gib es mir!" sagte sie gereizt und funkelte ihn böse an.  
Er tat, als ob er darüber nachdachte. „Und wenn nicht?" fragte er sie provozierend.  
"Treib es nicht zu weit, Sirius, das ist kein Spiel!"  
Er fing an zu lachen. „Ach nicht? Ich dachte eigentlich schon, immerhin hast du vorhin ziemlich gut mit mir gespielt! Jetzt bin ich dran, Baby!"  
Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein, der sie umfing wie eine Wolke. Er war ihr so vertraut geworden, hatte ihr immer das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie das je wieder in seiner Gegenwart spüren würde. Sie hörte, wie ihr eigenes Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte.  
"Gib…es…her!" Ihre Stimme klang heiser und war ihr selbst fremd.  
Er spielte mit dem Beutel, warf ihn hoch und fing ihn wieder auf, immer wieder. Sie folgte ihm mit ihren Augen.  
"Du wiederholst dich, Rina! Weißt du, ich hab wirklich geglaubt dass wir beide…"  
Sie schoss blitzschnell vor und griff nach dem Beutel, ehe er überhaupt reagieren konnte.  
"HEY!" rief er und sie blickte ihn an.  
"Tu das nie wieder!" Ihre Stimme war kalt und eisig und lies Sirius vor ihr zurückweichen. Sie zog sich in die Schatten auf dem Turm zurück und grub ihre Zähne in den Beutel.

Sirius starrte die Dunkelheit an, in der sie stand. Was war mit ihr los? Sie klang eben so anders, dass er richtig Angst bekommen hatte.  
"Rina?" flüsterte er zaghaft, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er hörte nur eigenartige, saugende Geräusche, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Plötzlich flog etwas auf ihn zu und landete vor seinen Füssen, es war der Beutel.  
"Komm … nie wieder in meine Nähe!" sagte sie leise und er sah sie verwirrt an. Dann verschwand sie durch die Turmtür. Er bückte sich und hob den Beutel auf. Was immer da drin gewesen war, er war jetzt leer. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was geht hier vor?" dachte er und rannte ihr hinterher. Er wollte mit ihr reden, sie zur Rede stellen, doch als er in dem hellen Korridor stand, war sie bereits weg. Er blickte auf den Beutel in seiner Hand und das Ganze ergab für ihn keinen Sinn mehr. Er sah zwei kleine Löcher, aus denen eine rote Flüssigkeit sickerte.  
"Ist das … Blut?" fragte er sich selbst. Er strich mit dem Finger darüber starrte ihn fassungslos an.

--- --- ---

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als er eintraf. Sirius hatte den Beutel Unterwegs entsorgt. Er wollte nicht weiter daran denken. Er legte ihre Tasche neben der Treppe zum Mädchenturm ab und ging in seinen Schlafsaal hoch. Seine Freunde waren noch wach und hatten auf ihn gewartet.  
"Und Padfoot. Was war in dem Beutel?" James sah ihn neugierig an.   
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts!" sagte er. Er zog seine Sachen aus und ging in sein Bett.  
"Wie, nichts? Komm schon, spucks aus, Padfoot!" drängte James, doch Sirius drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
"Ich sagte doch, nichts war da drin. Und jetzt las mich schlafen." damit zog er seine Vorhänge zu.  
Die restlichen Rumtreiber sahen sich ratlos an.

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Tag brauchte Serina extrem lange, bis sie überhaupt aufgestanden war. Lily ging deswegen schon vor, doch am Ende der Treppe fand sie Serinas Tasche und brachte sie zu ihr rauf.  
"Sieh mal, was ich unter gefunden habe." sagte sie und ihre Freundin blickte auf.  
"Oh, die hatte ich schon ganz vergessen." sagte sie tonlos und nahm die Tasche entgegen.  
Lily sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist denn los, Rina?"  
Die schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nichts." sagte sie und ging endlich ins Bad.

Als Lily den Griffindortisch erreichte, herrschte dort eine ähnliche Stimmung wie in ihrem Zimmer. Nur war es hier Sirius, der alle anderen mit seiner schlechten Laune herunter zog.  
Lily sah ihre Freundin in die Große Halle kommen, und hatte die Hoffnung, dass sich Sirius Stimmung bessern würde. Als sie dann aber sah, dass sich Serina an das andere Ende des Tisches setzte, lies sie vor Überraschung ihr Messer fallen.  
Sirius schreckte hoch und folgte ihrem Blick mit seinen Augen. „Ja ganz toll!" murmelte er, als er Serina neben Bruffin entdeckte. Er stand auf und verlies ohne ein weiters Wort die Große Halle. Lily sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.  
"Was ist denn hier los, verdammt noch Mal?" fragte sie ihren Freund und der lachte.  
"Das frag am besten deine Freundin dahinten! Entschuldige mich, Lily, aber ich muss mich um Padfoot kümmern." James erhob sich und ging Sirius hinterher, die anderen beiden Rumtreiber folgten ihm. Lily sah sich ratlos um.

--- --- ---

Drei Tage später war Lily mit ihren Nerven am Ende.  
Dass ihre Freunde nicht mehr miteinander sprachen war schon schlimm genug, aber Serina sprach auch mit ihr nicht mehr! Im Gegenteil, sie ging ihr sogar aus dem Weg. Irgendetwas war zwischen ihr und Sirius vorgefallen und keiner sagte ihr, was es war. Da Sirius deswegen richtig mies drauf war, hatte James jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr für sie, weil er sich erstmal um seinen besten Freund kümmern wollte. Das Ganze machte Lily wahnsinnig.   
"Es reicht!" beschloss sie darum und ging zu der einzigen Person, die ihr bei diesem Chaos helfen konnte.

Er saß in einem Sessel in der Bibliothek und Lily grinste.  
"Wo sonst sollte man dich auch suchen, wenn nicht zuerst hier!" sagte sie, als sie sich neben Remus setzte.  
Er sah sie an „Hier ist jedenfalls eine lustigere Stimmung als in unserem Zimmer."  
"So schlimm?" fragte sie und er nickte.  
"Glaub mir, der Weltuntergang ist mit Sicherheit witziger!"  
"Siehst du, darum bin ich hier!" sagte sie. „Was ist passiert, Remus? Keiner sagt mir etwas. James hat keine Zeit und Rina geht mir aus dem Weg, und so, wie Sirius drauf ist, spreche ich ihn lieber gar nicht erst an."  
Remus atmete tief durch und sah sich um. Als er sich sicher war, das ihnen keiner zuhörte wand er sich wieder an Lily. „Ok, pass auf, ich weiß ja, was Rina ist. Aber ich denke, sie hat mir damals nicht alles erzählt. Sie …" er stockte irgendwas fehlte ihm bei seinen Überlegungen.  
"Was meinst du, Remus? Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
Er stand auf und zog sie hoch. „Komm mit Lily. Es wird Zeit, dass einer redet."

--- --- ---

James saß mit Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte Zauberschach, als Lily und Remus eintrafen.  
"Hi Süße!" begrüßte er seine Freundin, doch die reagierte diesmal überhaupt nicht.  
"Wo ist Sirius?" fragte sie stattdessen und er sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Wo schon? Er liegt im Bett und leckt sich seine Wunden die deine … HEY!"  
Lily hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu, sondern ging einfach den Jungenturm hinauf. Remus ging hinterher und James und Peter folgten den beiden.

"Las mich in Ruhe, Evans!" Sirius saß in seinem Bett und zerrte an der Decke, die Lily ihm wegreißen wollte.  
"Nicht bevor du mir gesagt hast, was euer Problem ist, BLACK!"  
James riss überrascht die Augen auf, so hatten die beiden sich schon ewig nicht mehr genannt. Er versuchte, seine Freundin zu beruhigen.  
"Gib es auf, Lily. Er verrät uns ja auch nicht, was in diesem blöden Beutel war."  
Sie lies vor Schreck die Decke los und Sirius fiel rückwärts aus dem Bett.  
"BEUTEL?" sie sah Remus fragend an, der nickte.  
"Ja. Padfoot hat dieser Tinker einen Beutel abgenommen und ist damit …"  
"DU HAST WAS GETAN???" brüllte sie Sirius an und der Junge rappelte sich vom Boden hoch. Er kletterte schnell über Remus Bett, um einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Lily zubekommen.  
"Ich wollts ihr heimzahlen, weil sie mich weggeschubst hat, als wir geknutscht haben!" sagte er kleinlaut.  
"WAS?" diesmal war es James, der lauter wurde. „DAS hat sie getan?"  
Sirius nickte und Lily schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
"RUHE!" sie sah Sirius an. „Also der Reihe nach. Ihr habt euch geküsst und sich hat dich weggestoßen. Dann hast …"  
"Ja! Aber sie hat mitgemacht!" versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick von Lily ein.  
"DANN hast du Tinker den Beutel geklaut, und dann, Sirius? Was ist dann passiert?"  
Er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken und kam auf sie zu. „Ich weiß es nicht genau." Er sah sie ernst an. „Was ist mit ihr, Lily? Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht." Er stand jetzt ganz nah vor ihr und sie sah die Sorgen, die sich in seinen grauen Augen widerspiegelten. „War das echt Blut? Warum … hat sie das getrunken, Lily?" er brachte die Worte nur noch flüsternd hervor doch James hatte es gehört.  
"Was hat sie gemacht? Lily, stimmt das etwa?" Er packte seine Freundin an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum.  
Sie drückte James Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, und atmete tief durch. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Sirius um. „Ok, es reicht wirklich. Sirius, zieh dich an!"  
Der schwarzhaarige Griffindor wurde rot, denn er stand nur in seiner Boxershorts vor der Freundin seines besten Freundes.  
"Dann geht in den Raum der Wünsche und wartet da. Ich hole Rina. Es wird Zeit, dass wir reden!"

James zog sie an sich. „Stimmt es, was Sirius da erzählt hat, Süße?"  
Lily sah ihrem Freund an. „Das soll sie euch selber erzählen. Kannst du mal bitte auf der Karte schauen, wo sie steckt?"  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss und tat ihr den Gefallen.

--- --- ---

"Hi Rina!" Lily lies sich neben ihr nieder.  
"Wie hast du mich gefunden?"  
Lily grinste. „Jeder hat so seine Plätzchen. Aber findest du es nicht ein wenig zu kalt, um vor den Gewächshäusern zu sitzen?"  
Serina nickte. „Eigentlich schon!"  
"Dann komm mit." sagte Lily und stand auf. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!"  
Serina sah sie skeptisch an, folgte ihr dann aber durch das halbe Schloss.

"Ok Lily. Ich weiß ja, wie gerne du lernst, aber nach Zaubertränken ist mir jetzt wirklich nicht!" sagte Serina, als sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche stand.  
"Mir auch nicht." sagte Lily und die Tür erschien, nachdem sie dreimal auf und ab gegangen war. Lily nahm Serinas Hand und zog sie einfach hinein.  
Das Erste, das Serina auffiel war, dass es hier wie im Gemeinschaftsraum aussah. Das Zweite, dass Sirius mitten im Raum stand und sie anstarrte. Serina drehte sich abrupt um und wollte den Raum wieder verlassen. Hierauf hatte sie noch weniger Lust, als auf Zaubertränke. James stand nur jetzt vor der Tür und versperrte ihr den Weg.  
"Lily, was soll das hier?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
"Rede!" sagte diese nur und Serina schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Spinnst du, Lily?"  
"Rina!" Sie drehte sich um und blickte Remus an, der jetzt neben Sirius stand. „Wenn du es nicht endlich erzählst, dann tue ich es."  
Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. „Das kannst du nicht machen Remus, du hast es versprochen!" sagte sie verzweifelt.  
"Ach, er weiß es, ja?" Sirius lachte.  
Remus seufzte. „Oh, nicht schon wieder Padfoot…Bitte!"  
"Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht, Moony?"  
"Weil du blöd bist."  
"Ach ja? Weißt du was? Du hast Recht, ich bin blöd!" Sirius rannte aufgeregt in dem Raum herum. „Und soll ich dir auch sagen, wieso?"  
Remus sah ihn an. „Ja, wieso?"  
"Weil ich dir echt geglaubt hab! Ich dachte, du bist mein Freund!"  
Serina starrte die beiden fassungslos an. „Es reicht!" rief sie dazwischen. „Was ist denn jetzt mit euch los?"  
"Das fragst du noch?" meldete sich James aus dem Hintergrund. „Erst verdrehst du dem armen Jungen hier den Kopf, und dann erzählt er Horrorgeschichten, dass du Blut trinken würdest. Ist doch kein Wunder, dass er völlig ausflippt!"  
Lily kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Rina. Es ist besser, wenn du endlich die Wahrheit sagst. Sonst wird alles nur noch schlimmer!"  
Serina sah sie an und nickte. „Du hast Recht, Lily. Jetzt ist es eh egal." Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel, der vor einem Kamin stand. Sie sah die Rumtreiber nicht an, sondern starrte auf ihre Hände, die zitterten.  
"Was Sirius erzählt hat, sind keine Horrorgeschichten James. Es ist … Wahr. Ich trinke Blut, regelmäßig. Ich kann nicht anders."  
Sie hörte, wie jemand scharf die Luft einsog und glaubte, es wäre Peter gewesen.  
"Warum?" hörte sie James fragen und lachte kurz auf.  
"Warum? Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Ich bin ein Halbvampir!"  
"Das … ist doch ein … Witz, oder?" Peters Stimme zitterte.  
Lily schüttelte den kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht."  
James sah seine Freundin an. „Du wusstest es? Die ganze Zeit?" Lily nickte.  
"Puh, das ist … Wie, ich meine wann … du weißt schon!" James setzte sich in einen Sessel ihr gegenüber und sah sie neugierig an.  
Lily trat neben sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Serina sah sie dankbar an, und dann erzählte sie ein weiteres Mal, was ihr zugestoßen war.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war.  
"Wow!" James blickte sie lächelnd an. „Hey, jetzt haben wir einen Werwolf UND einen Vampir in der Clique! Also, ich finde das cool!"  
Remus lachte, er hatte geahnt, dass James so reagieren würde. Er blickte zu Sirius, der still am Kamin stand und vor sich hin starrte.  
Peter sah seine Freunde skeptisch an. Ihm war die ganze Sache unheimlich.  
"Leute, könnt ihr uns mal bitte alleine lassen?" bat Sirius leise.  
James erhob sich und gab den anderen mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Lily drückte ihre Freundin, bevor sie ihrem Freund hinterher ging. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, wäre Serina am liebsten hinterher gelaufen. Doch stattdessen stand sie nur auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie war zu nervös, um noch länger stillzusitzen.  
"Warum bist du vor mir weggelaufen?" fragte er und sah sie an.  
Sie sah aus dem Fenster. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"  
"Tja." sagte er und kam langsam zu ihr rüber. „Mein erster Gedanke war Moony´!"  
"Und dein zweiter Gedanke? Jetzt wo du weißt, was ich bin?"  
"Moony!" sagte er ohne zu zögern.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Oh, es ist also nicht wegen Moony?"  
"Nein!" sagte sie empört und er musste grinsen.  
Sie wollte vor ihm zurückweichen, doch da war die Wand in ihrem Rücken. Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und stützte seine Hände links und rechts von ihr ab, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte.  
"Wenn also nicht er der Grund ist, dann sag ihn mir doch bitte."  
Er fixierte sie mit seinen grauen Augen und sie sah verlegen zu Boden.  
"Ich … bin ein …"  
"Halbvampir. Ok, das weiß ich jetzt. Und?"  
"Und … ich trinke…"  
Er fasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.  
„Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Und? War das etwa der Grund?" fragte er sanft.  
Sie nickte.  
"Der Einzige?" fragte er ungläubig.  
Sie nickte wieder und er musste lachen.  
"Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass mich das … stören würde? Ok, sag nichts, ich kann mir die Antwort denken!" er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er sah in ihren Augen die Angst und die Zweifel, die sie quälten, und er wusste nur eine Möglichkeit, wie er sie ihr nehmen konnte. Er beugte sich ganz langsam zu ihr runter.  
Serina schluckte und hielt den Atem an. Er lächelte und schloss seine Augen. Dann küsste er sie und machte da weiter, wo sie auf dem Astronomieturm aufgehört hatten. Und diesmal lief sie nicht davon.

--- --- ---

Serina saß auf dem Fußboden und hatte sich an Sirius gelehnt. Er hatte ein Feuer in dem Kamin angezündet und hielt sie fest.  
"Und er ist wirklich nicht dein Dad?" fragte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er benimmt sich aber so." stellte er fest.  
Serina grinste. „Oh ja. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, fühlt es sich mittlerweile auch so an, als ob er es wäre."  
Sirius sah sie von der Seite an. „Ist schon heftig, wenn man ein ganzes Leben erfinden muss. Aber ich bin froh, dass du es erzählt hast. Ich meine, es ändert sich für mich nichts, du bist doch trotzdem Serina … Meine Serina!" er drückte sie an sich.  
"Sarah." sagte sie leise.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Mein Name war Sarah. Sarah Meyers. Serina Corvus ist der Mädchenname meiner Mum gewesen."  
Er lachte. „Oh Merlin! Ich wusste ja, dass ihr Frauen kompliziert seid, aber du bist die Krönung, Rina!"  
Sie sah ihn lächelnd an. Er strich ihr die Haare in den Nacken und berührte ihren Hals, strich ihr über die Narbe, die sich dort befand.  
"Dieser Typ im Wald. Er war nicht hinter deinem Dad her, richtig? Das war ER, oder?" fragte er sanft und sie nickte. „Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun, das verspreche ich dir!" Er küsste ihren Hals und sie schloss die Augen.  
"Hmmm." murmelte sie an seine Schulter gelehnt.  
"Sag mal, schläfst du mir gleich ein?" fragte er amüsiert.  
Serina gähnte und riss die Augen auf. „Nein! Ich bin wach!"  
Sirius lachte. „Ok, aufstehen!" sagte er und zog sie hoch. „Wir sollten in unseren Turm zurückgehen und wenigstens etwas schlafen. Sonst reißt uns McGonagall den Kopf ab, wenn wir morgen im Unterricht einschlafen."  
Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie durch das Schloss zurück.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen, als sie ankamen.  
"Rina, kann ich dich etwas fragen, ohne dass du es falsch verstehst?" Er setzte sich auf eine Sessellehne und zog sie an sich.  
"Natürlich, Sirius."  
"Wieso …" er starrte auf ihre Hände, die in seinen lagen. „Wieso wusste Moony es?"  
Sie lachte leise. „Ist der große Sirius Black etwa eifersüchtig?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie an.  
"Ein paar Slytherin hatten mir eine … einen Streich gespielt. Remus kam gerade dazu, als ich mich verwandelte und hat das Ganze beendet. Er wollte eine Erklärung haben, wobei er sich einiges auch so denken konnte"  
Sirius nickte. „Was war das für ein Streich? Warum wussten wir nichts davon?" fragte er.  
"Es war nicht so wichtig, Sirius."  
"Ey, sag das nicht, Baby. Wenn es um dich geht, ist alles wichtig, hörst du? War Regulus dabei?"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus.  
"Ok." er zog sie auf seinen Schoss und küsste sie. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nichts sagen, solange wir hier sind!"  
Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wirklich?"  
Sirius nickte. „Ja. Was ich allerdings mit ihm mache, wenn wir in den Ferien zu Hause sind, ist meine Sache!" Er rutschte über die Lehne in den Sessel und zog sie mit sich.  
"Du solltest jetzt hochgehen und dich hinlegen."  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja das sollte ich wahrscheinlich. Will ich aber nicht."  
Er grinste. „Ich will auch nicht, dass du jetzt gehst! Nie!" Er schlang seine Arme um sie und es dauerte noch Stunden, bevor sie beide in ihre Betten kamen.

--- --- ---

"Los Padfoot, aufstehen!" jemand zog seine Vorhänge beiseite.  
"Hau ab, Prongs!" murmelte er.  
James grinste. „Scheint ja eine lange Nacht gewesen zu sein!"  
Sirius öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte seinen Freund lächelnd an. „Neidisch?" Dann setzte er sich auf und streckte sich.  
"Klar. Darum bin ich ja auch schon fertig und gehe jetzt mit meiner Freundin zum Frühstück!"   
Sirius warf sein Kissen nach James, als der mit Peter lachend aus dem Schlafsaal flüchtete.  
Er stand auf und ging in den Waschraum, wo Remus gerade aus der Dusche kam.  
"Morgen Padfoot." sagte der blonde Junge und trocknete sich ab.  
Morgen Moony." Sirius blickte ihn im Spiegel an. „Moony? Meinst du ich kann mich bei dir entschuldigen, ohne dabei wie ein Troll auszusehen?"  
Remus verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah ihn an. „Weiß nicht. Versuchs mal!"  
Sirius lächelte und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut, Padfoot. So langsam gewöhne ich mich da ja dran!"  
Sirius drehte sich um. „Nein, es ist nicht gut, Moony! Ich meine, du hast Rina aus einer schwierigen Situation gerettet und ich reiß dir deswegen fast den Kopf ab! Ich bin …"  
"Sie hat es dir erzählt?" fragte Remus ungläubig und Sirius nickte, während er sich die Zähne putzte. „Und du bleibst dabei völlig Ruhig? Mann, sie hat ja einen mächtigen Einfluss auf dich!"  
Sirius spuckte ins Waschbecken. „War doch nicht so wild. Ich meine, sie haben ihr ja nicht wehgetan oder so. Dann würde ich sie natürlich alle umbringen!" Er lachte.  
Remus lies vor Schreck das Handtuch fallen. „Oh Merlin, er weiß es nicht! Und ich hätte mich fast verplappert!" dachte er.  
Sirius blickte in den Spiegel und drehte sich grinsend um. „Sag mal Moony, willst du mich anbaggern?" fragte er und zeigte mit der Zahnbürste auf seinen Freund.  
"Was? Wieso?" Remus sah an sich herunter und hob schnell wieder sein Handtuch auf. Dann verließ er mit hochrotem Kopf das Bad.

--- --- ---

Ihr Bett wackelte und Serina öffnete die Augen.  
"Erzähl!" forderte Lily und sah sie neugierig an.  
Auf Serinas Gesicht entstand ein Grinsen, das einfach nicht mehr weggehen wollte und Lily lachte. „Ah, ich wusste es! Es ist ihm total egal und er will dich trotzdem, hab ich Recht?"  
Serina nickte. „Ja, diesmal hattest du Recht, Lily!"  
Lily stupste sie an „Siehst du! Und den anderen macht es auch nichts. Und jetzt zieh dich an, unten wartet das Frühstück auf dich. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ist nicht das einzige, dass auf dich wartet!"  
Lily ging lachend aus dem Schlafsaal und lies Serina alleine, damit sie sich anziehen konnte.

Als Serina fertig war und die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter ging, sah sie Maureen und Gwendolin am Ende stehen und tuscheln.  
"Er sieht schon wieder her!" flüsterte Maureen und Gwen nickte. „Ja! Er sieht dich an! Du solltest endlich zu ihm gehen!"  
Maureen nickte und verschwand aus Serinas Sicht. Sie ging ein paar Stufen weiter runter und sah jetzt, dass Maureen genau auf Sirius zusteuerte. Kurz bevor das Mädchen ihn erreicht hatte drehte er sich wieder um und sah Serina auf der Treppe stehen. Er lächelte und kam direkt auf sie zu, womit er eine reichlich verdutzte Maureen mitten im Raum stehen lies, die er gar nicht beachtete.  
Er stand etwas verlegen vor Serina und hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie ergriff. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als ob ihm ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen wäre. Insgeheim hatte er gefürchtet, dass sie wieder vor ihm weglaufen würde, nachdem sie über alles nachgedacht hatte.  
Gwendolin funkelte Serina böse an. „Also, irgendwas ist hier Falsch!" sagte sie und Sirius grinste.  
"Nein, endlich ist alles Richtig!" sagte er und küsste seine Freundin, bevor er mit ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

--- --- ---

Lily saß bereits beim Frühstück, als sie ihre Freundin mit Sirius in die Große Halle kommen sah. Sie stupste James an, der die beiden grinsend beobachtete.  
"Weiß du Lily, das da würde auch höchste Zeit! Konnte ja keiner mehr mit ansehen, wie die um einander rumgeschlichen sind!"  
Lily lachte. „Da hast du allerdings Recht. Nur bezweifle ich, dass es bei den beiden Dickköpfen immer so friedlich zugeht wie jetzt!"  
James seufzte, denn da musste er seiner Freundin leider Recht geben.  
"Morgen Leute." grinste Sirius und setzte sich. Als Serina sich neben ihn setzten wollte, zog er sie auf seinen Schoss.   
Remus sah die beiden kopfschüttelnd an.  
"Was ist los, Moony?" fragte Peter und Remus blickte ihn gespielt verzweifelt an.  
"Was los ist? Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass die Moral und der Anstand an dieser Schule vor die Hunde gehen? Die zwei da, die waren ja schon schlimm!" er zeigte auf James und Lily. „Aber die hier! Ich kenne doch unseren Padfoot! Er wird alles daran setzte, sie noch zu schlagen!"  
"Worauf du wetten kannst, Moony!" sagte Sirius und sie fingen an zu lachen.


	45. Schatten der Vergangenheit

45 Schatten der Vergangenheit

Es war dunkel draußen und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, doch ein kleiner Junge konnte nicht schlafen. Er war überhaupt nicht müde.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihn ins Bett gebracht und ihm eine weitere Geschichte von Fiddich, dem tapferen Knuddelmuff´ vorgelesen. Er liebte diese Geschichte, in denen immer alles Gut ausging und dem Fiddich nie etwas Böses geschah.  
Normalerweise schlief er dann auch immer gleich ein, doch nicht heute Nacht. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, denn Morgen hatte er Geburtstag!  
Er hatte dieses Jahr nur einen Wunsch gehabt, die Fiddich-Action-Figur, mit Lebensechten Funktionen. Das war sein größter Wunsch gewesen, er wollte nichts anderes haben.

Der fünf Jährige Junge saß auf seiner Bettkante und lauschte auf die Geräusche im Haus. Es war Mucksmäuschenstill bis auf das gelegentliche Schnarchen seines Vaters im Nebenzimmer.  
Ganz vorsichtig stand er auf und tapste auf seinen kleinen, nackten Füßen über den Dielenfußboden.  
"Vielleicht hat Mama das Geschenk ja schon hingelegt!" dachte er und sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er wollte nur mal einen Blick darauf werfen, einen kleinen, ganz kurzen, damit er endlich schlafen konnte.  
Das Bett nebenan quietschte, und er zuckte zusammen. Aber es hatte sich wohl nur jemand umgedreht, denn es war nichts weiter zuhören.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Zimmertür und zog sie auf. Sie knarrte leicht und er hielt inne, doch seine Eltern hatten nichts gehört, denn es blieb alles Ruhig.  
Schnell huschte er auf den Flur und schlich an deren Schlafzimmer vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.  
Hier fand er jedoch nichts und so ging er weiter in die Küche. Aber auch hier lag kein einziges Geschenk für ihn. Er seufzte enttäuscht. Er wollte endlich wissen, ob er seinen Fiddich kriegte oder nicht.  
Er ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihr kleines Haus lag abseits anderer Ortschaften in den Hügeln von Yorkshire. Sein Vater war Bibliothekar in der magischen Zentralbibliothek Englands in London und er flohte jeden Tag dorthin. Sie hatten das Haus von seinen Eltern geerbt und er liebte die Gegend, auch wenn er gerne andere Kinder zum Spielen gehabt hätte. Seine Mutter blieb immer bei ihm und arbeitete den ganzen Tag draußen im Garten. Sie baute das Gemüse selber an und sie hatten sogar ein paar Hühner. Um die kümmerte er sich. Er durfte immer die Eier reinbringen, denn er war ja schon groß. Es war jetzt Anfang März und bald würden sie auch wieder mit dem Aussäen anfangen.

Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder in sein Zimmer gehen, als er plötzlich aufgeregtes, fast panisches Gegacker hörte. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster und blickte zu dem Hühnerstall hinüber, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Große Brombeerbüsche versperrten ihm die Sicht.  
Er sah zum Mond, der ihm heute riesig erschien und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, denn es war Vollmond. Seine Eltern hatten ihn immer davor gewarnt, bei Vollmond raus zugehen, denn das war die Nacht, wenn die Monster umgingen.  
Er hörte seine Hühner und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er könnte seinen Vater wecken, aber der würde bestimmt böse werden, wenn die Hühner einfach nur so rumgackerten und gar nichts los war.  
"Was würde Fiddich tun?" fragte sich der kleine Junge und dann öffnete er mutig die Terrassentür.

Er trat ins Freie und ging ein paar Schritte. Es war kalt und er sah auf seine nackten Füße. Sollte er nicht lieber zurückgehen und seine Schuhe und Jacke anziehen? Dafür müsste er aber wieder in sein Zimmer und dann könnten seine Eltern doch noch wach werden. Wieder hörte er das aufgeregte Gackern der Hühner und lief den kalten, feuchten Lehmweg zum Stall entlang.  
Schon vor den Brombeersträuchern sah er weiße Federn liegen, einige wirbelten sogar noch in der Luft umher. Er wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Er hörte ein Schnauben und Schmatzen und dann erstarb auch das letzte Gackern auf der anderen Seite des Stalls.  
Schritte kamen auf ihn zu, die von etwas Großem, Schwerem zu stammen schienen. Sein kleines Herz raste als wollte es aus seiner Brust springen.  
Der Mond schien in den Garten und tauchte alles in ein kühles, silbriges Licht. Er sah einen Schatten um den Stall schleichen, der immer größer wurde.  
Er beschloss, dass jetzt sogar Fiddich den Rückzug angetreten hätte und drehte sich zum Haus um. Er rannte so schnell, wie seine kurzen Beine es zuließen, doch er stolperte auf dem unebenen Lehmboden und fiel hin. Er hörte die Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Das Monster, das auf ihn zukam war groß, sehr groß. Es hatte hellbraunes, zotteliges, verdrecktes Fell und seine Schnauze glänzte feucht im Mondlicht.  
Es gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich und kam immer weiter auf ihn zu. Der Junge war starr vor Schreck und Tränen der Angst liefen über sein Gesicht.  
Jemand rief seinen Namen und riss ihn so aus seiner Starre. Er krabbelte rückwärts und versuchte aufzustehen, als sich das Monster auf ihn stürzte. Er spürte das Brennen in seinem Gesicht, als die scharfen Krallen der Pranke ihn dort trafen. Dann kam der Schmerz, als es sich in seine Schulter verbiss und der kleine Junge verlor das Bewusstsein.

--- --- ---

"Er ist ein Monster, John! Seit fünf Jahren geht das schon so, ich ertrage das nicht länger."  
"Er ist unser Sohn, Mary! Wir sind für ihn verantwortlich."  
Seine Eltern versuchten, leise zu sein, aber er hörte sie trotzdem.  
Remus stand im Flur und lauschte, wie sie sich mal wieder stritten. Seit er damals angefallen worden war, passierte das immer wieder. Meistens dann, wenn der Vollmond kam. Dabei hatten sie die erste Zeit viel getan, um ihm zu helfen. Sie hatten Tausende für angebliche Heilmittel ausgegeben, die alle nicht wirkten, und die Enttäuschung darüber war von Mal zu Mal größer geworden.  
Dann hatten sie einen Kellerraum gebaut, in den sie ihn einsperren konnten, wenn es soweit war.  
Sie bemühten sich, ihn so zu behandeln wie vorher, aber auch das fiel ihnen von Jahr zu Jahr schwerer. Besonders seiner Mutter. Sie hatte ihm danach nie wieder eine Geschichte vorgelesen, und in den Arm nahm sie ihn auch nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich komplett von ihm distanziert, und jetzt stand sie im Wohnzimmer und hatte eine Tasche in der Hand.

"Es tut mir Leid, John. Ich gehe zu meiner Mutter, Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast."  
"Das habe ich bereits!" sagte sein Vater.  
Er hörte sie schluchzen. „Dann leb wohl, John." Ihre Schritte erklangen auf dem alten Dielenboden.  
Remus trat in das Wohnzimmer und sah seine Mutter in den grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwinden. Sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn traurig an.  
"Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns beide." sagte er, und der blonde Junge nickte. „Du solltest jetzt lieber runter gehen. Der Mond geht bald auf."  
Er begleitete seinen Sohn zu der Kellerluke und zog hinter ihm die Leiter rauf. Remus sah nicht auf, als sie zufiel, doch er zuckte wie jedes Mal zusammen.

Er war allein. Er war schon lange alleine, aber hier unter war es am deutlichsten zuspüren. Er stand in der Dunkelheit und sah auf die silbernen Gitterstäbe, die vor dem winzigen Fenster angebracht waren. Seine Eltern hatten ein Vermögen dafür bezahlt, damit er hinaus sehen aber nicht ausbrechen konnte. Die Wände um ihn herum zeigten bereits deutliche Kratzspuren, die er hier jedes Mal hinterließ.  
Er hörte, wie sein Vater über ihm aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür schloss.  
"Was wenn er Mum jetzt folgt und nicht wieder kommt? Wenn er mich alleine lässt, mich einfach vergisst?" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Wenn er mich hier nie wieder rauslässt?"   
Remus bekam Angst und versuchte, die Luke zu erreichen, Er rief nach seinem Vater, aber der kam nicht. Er sank auf seine Knie und weinte bitterlich. Dann ging der Mond auf, und mit ihm kam der Schmerz, der alle Gedanken auslöschte.

John hörte seinen Sohn schreien und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Es war schrecklich, jedes Mal, und obwohl er es seit Jahren ertrug, konnte er sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Er war jetzt mit Remus alleine, Mary hatte ihn endgültig verlassen. Sie hatte es sooft angedroht, dass er nie geglaubt hat, sie würde es wirklich tun.  
Remus tobte und brüllte in dem Keller, und er fühlte sich schuldig daran. Er hätte seine Familie besser Schützen müssen, dann wäre seinem Sohn nie etwas passiert, aber er hatte versagt. Seinetwegen würde der Junge nie ein normales Leben führen, würde immer diskriminiert werden. Freundschaften, Liebe, eine eigene Familie, das alles war für ihn unerreichbar!  
Und dennoch. Heute Mittag hatte ihn ein Mann besucht, und ihm einen Vorschlag gemacht, der einfach unglaublich war. Es war der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen, Albus Dumbledore. Und dieser Mann wollte, dass sein Sohn nach dem Sommer zur Schule kam! Obwohl Dumbledore wusste, das Remus ein Werwolf war, wollte er ihn dort haben. Er hatte von Vorkehrungen gesprochen, die sie für ihn treffen würden. John hatte geweint vor Glück und er hatte es gleich seiner Frau erzählen wollen, doch sie hatte ihm nicht zugehört, ihn nicht ausreden lassen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn verlassen.  
Das Jaulen im Keller hielt an, und John ging in den Garten. Er sah zum Himmel hinauf und verfluchte die runde Scheibe, die seit fünf Jahren ihr Leben beherrschte.  
"Morgen früh", so beschloss er, „werde ich ihn fragen, ob er dort zu Schule gehen will. Er hat das Recht, diese Entscheidung Mitzutreffen!"

--- --- ---

Und Remus hatte gewollt, und er hatte es nicht einen Tag bereut! Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und beobachtete seine Freunde.  
Lily und Serina saßen an ihren Hausaufgaben während James und Sirius mit Peter herumbalgten. Er musste lächeln. Sein Vater hatte immer gesagt, dass er nie Freunde finden würde, die ihn auch dann noch mögen würde, wenn sie erfuhren, was er war. Doch sein Vater hatte sich geirrt.  
Sie wussten es, und sie waren trotzdem seine Freunde. Sie standen ihm sogar bei, wenn er seine schwerste Zeit durchlebte. Und dennoch, seit einiger Zeit merkte er, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Etwas, dass ihm seine Freunde nicht geben konnten. Etwas, um dass er sie beneidete.  
Das Porträt schwang auf und zwei Mädchen traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Alice Jones und ihre beste Freundin, Dorcas Meadows. Alice ging zu ihrem Freund, Frank, und Dorcas blieb vor dem schwarzen Brett stehen und las die Notizen durch. Er musterte sie über den Rand seines Buches hinweg.  
Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fielen. Ihre rehbraunen Augen wurden von langen, dichten Wimpern umrahmt und wenn sie lachte sah man, dass ihr einer Zahn etwas schief war.  
Remus mochte das besonders an ihr. Das lies sie realer erscheinen, auch wenn sie für ihn unerreichbar war.  
Sie ging durch den Raum und lies sich in einem Sessel nieder.  
Er verfolgte sie mit seinen Augen, nahm jede einzelne Bewegung in sich auf. Wie sie ihre Hände schwang, wenn sie ging, wie ihr Haar bei jedem Schritt wippte und dieser leichte Hüftschwung. Er musste einfach lächeln doch plötzlich hielt er inne und erstarrte. Serina war in seinem Sichtfeld erschienen. Sie hatte den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und beobachtete ihn mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. Er wurde knallrot und versteckte sich schnell wieder hinter seinem Buch.

"Träumst du?" fragte Lily.  
"Ich nicht!" sagte Serina noch immer grinsend und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Aufsatz vor sich. Lily drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um, sah aber nur Remus, der wie immer in ein Buch vertieft war.  
Serina seufzte, ihr wollte partout nichts einfallen. Sie versuchte, einen Blick auf Lilys Aufsatz zu werfen, der schon fast zwei Seiten lang war.  
"Was hast du denn da alles geschrieben, sag mal?"   
"Alles!" sagte Lily.  
„Na toll, das hab ich auch, aber bei mir hat ALLES´ in nur einen Satz gepasst!"  
Lily sah sie skeptisch an. „Wie geht das denn?"  
Serina las von ihrem Pergament ab. „Während der Trollkriege kämpften die Trolle energisch gegen die Menschen."  
Lily sah sie ungläubig an. „Das ist alles?"  
Serina nickte. „Ja, hab es auf das Wesentliche beschränkt."  
Sie hörte jemanden lachen und sah zur Seite. Dorcas grinste. „Geschichte ist wohl nicht deine Stärke, was? Wie wäre es, wenn du wenigstens noch die Jahreszahlen dazu schreiben würdest?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du, da liegt das Problem! Geschichte hat so viele Zahlen, die kann ich mir einfach nicht merken. Ich mag Arithmantik viel lieber!"  
Alice blickte auf und schaute sie an. „Äh…Serina…Dir ist schon Bewusst, dass sich Arithmantik mit Zahlen beschäftigt?"  
Serina nickte. „Na klar! Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Wieso fragst du?"  
Alice Mund stand offen und ihr fehlten die Worte.  
Remus erschien grinsend hinter seinem Buch. Er kannte das, war selber oft genug auf Serinas Logik angesprungen. Er musste Alice Gesicht unbedingt sehen, der Anblick war einfach einmalig.  
Lily fing an zu kichern. „Versuch erst gar nicht, Rinas Gedankengängen zu folgen, Alice. Das schaffst du nämlich nicht! Ich hab es mal versucht und nach drei Tagen beschlossen, entweder ich gebe auf oder ich verliere den Verstand!"  
"HA! Ich hab noch einen zweiten Satz: Die Trolle haben den Krieg verloren! Ach und Lily … DAS hab ich gehört!" Serina blickte Lily an, die kopfschüttelnd grinste.  
"Das kannst du so doch nicht abgeben! Professor Binns will zwei Rollen Pergament und nicht zwei Sätze auf eine Rolle!"  
Serina sah ihren Aufsatz an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll's! Es ist doch nur Geschichte! Nächstes Jahr kann ich es abwählen und als Auror brauch ich das Fach eh nicht!"  
Lily rollte ihren Aufsatz zusammen, sie war fertig geworden. „Geschichte ist wichtig! So etwas sollte man einfach wissen, Rina. Oh Gott, du klingst ja schon fast so wie Sirius, weißt du das?" fragte sie ihre Freundin und Serina lachte. Ihr Freund hatte nämlich seinen Namen gehört und schlich sich nun an Lily heran.  
"Und was ist bitteschön so falsch daran?" fragte er ganz dicht an Lilys Ohr und das Mädchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Sirius grinste und setzte sich neben Serina. „Stell dir vor, sie würde wie Schniefelus klingen! DAS wäre schlimm! Zu klingen wie ist … cool!"  
Lily atmete tief aus. „Himmel, Sirius. Musst du mich so erschrecken? Ich bin fast gestorben!"  
James umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Keine Sorge, meine Süße. Er ist doch eh nur zugelaufen. Ein Wort von dir und ich setzte ihn irgendwo aus, ganz weit weg!"  
Sie sah James lachend an. „Versprochen?"  
Ihr Freund nickte grinsend mit dem Kopf.  
"Glaub ihm kein Wort Lily." sagte Sirius. „Er liebt es viel zu sehr, mir den Bauch zukraulen, als dass er mich jemals aussetzten würde!"  
Serina sah in die Gesichter der Anwesenden und fing an zu kichern.  
"James krault deinen BAUCH?" fragte Dorcas ungläubig und starrte Sirius an, der ziemlich rot geworden waren.  
"Äh, nun ja…" er sah sich hilfesuchend um, doch seine Freunde hatten alle große Mühe, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Weißt du… Prongs kann sonst nicht einschlafen. Darum muss jeden von uns mal seinen Bau….Aaaahhhhh!"  
James hatte sich lachend auf ihn gestürzt und zu Boden gerissen, wobei er ihm den Mund zuhielt, bevor er noch mehr Unsinn reden konnte.  
"Glaub ihm bloß kein Wort, er ist verrückt!"

Remus grinste, doch plötzlich durchzuckte ihn der Schmerz, der den nahenden Mond ankündigte.  
Er verfluchte den Mond, er verfluchte Greyback, und er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er damals nach draußen gegangen war.  
Er musste sich jetzt von seinen Freunden verabschieden und auf die Krankenstation gehen. Sicher, er würde sie später in der Heulenden Hütte treffen, aber viel lieber würde er jetzt hier bleiben und mit ihnen rumalbern.

Dorcas sah ihm nach, wie er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, und sie fand, dass er etwas blass aussah. Sie merkte nicht, wie ein paar blaue Augen sie neugierig beobachteten.

James flüsterte Sirius etwas ins Ohr, und der schien begeistert. Serina wunderte sich, was die beiden jetzt schon wieder ausheckten, aber dass würde sie eh noch früh genug erfahren. Sirius beugte sich zu ihr herüber und küsste.  
"Ich muss los, Baby. Moony wird immer so knurrig, wenn er zulange auf uns warten muss."  
Sie grinste. „Viel Spaß heute Nacht."  
Er zwinkerte ihr noch zu, und verließ dann als erster den Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter folgte ihm kurz danach und James ging heute als letzter, nachdem er sich von Lily leise verabschiedet hatte.  
Dorcas stand ebenfalls auf und ging auf ihr Zimmer, während Alice und Frank in einem Sessel saßen und leise flüsterten.  
Lily setzte sich neben Serina.  
"Rate mal!" sagte sie leise und Serina sah sie verständnislos an.  
"Was denn?"  
Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Dass sollst du ja raten, du Nase!"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Heute ist Vollmond, mein Aufsatz ist Murks, Remus steht auf Dorcas…Keine Ahnung, was du von mir hören willst!"  
Lily sah sie überrascht an. „Wie jetzt? Ich dachte, Dorcas steht auf ihn und er nur auf seine Bücher!"  
Serina lachte. „Dachte ich ja auch, aber da lagen wir beide völlig Falsch! Sein Blick vorhin … glaub mir, er hat ganz sicher nicht ans lernen gedacht! Das war ein Wolf, der sich sein Reh ausgeguckt hat! Und jetzt sag schon, was es neues gibt, sonst platz ich gleich!"  
Lily grinste. „Remus hat doch Morgen Geburtstag. James würde gerne eine Überraschungsparty für ihn veranstalten. Was hältst du davon?"  
Serina nickte. „Au ja! Hey, ich renn schnell in die Küche, und du kannst ja schon mal aufschreiben, was dir so einfällt. Ich werde Tinker wegen der Getränke und was zu futtern anhauen, das macht sie bestimmt!"  
Lily war einverstanden und Serina beieilte sich, als sie durch das Porträt verschwand.

--- --- ---

Lily saß noch immer in ihrem Sessel, als Serina aus der Küche wiederkam. Serina setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.  
"Alles geklärt! Tinker besorgt, was immer wir haben wollen. Wir müssen ihr nur noch sagen, wo sie die Sachen hinbringen soll."  
Lily nickte. „Sehr schön. Nur wohin, das ist jetzt die große Frage! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir das Ganze machen sollen. Hier geht es ja schlecht. Was hältst du vom Raum der Wünsche?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir noch ein paar Leute animieren können, mitzufeiern. Da wäre der Raum ungeeignet!"  
Lily musste ihr Recht geben. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass zu viele von dem Raum erfuhren. Also überlegten sie weiter, wo sie Remus feiern könnten. 


	46. Licht der Zukunft

46 Licht der Zukunft

Der Werwolf trat aus dem Wald auf die Wiese. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sog tief die Luft ein. Der Geruch, der zu ihm herüber wehte, roch leicht nach Moos und Klee.  
Dieser Geruch war neu, er gehörte keinem, mit denen der Mensch viel zusammen war. Deren Gerüche kannte der Wolf, doch dieser hier war anders, er roch nicht nach Beute, sondern … der Wind änderte seine Richtung, und der Geruch war weg.  
Der Wolf drehte sich wieder um und sein Rudel sah ihn an.  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war ihr Leittier und jetzt schien er unsicher und verwirrt. Das machte sein Rudel unruhig und besonders den großen Hund machte es übermütig. Er sprang auf den Wolf zu und zwickte ihn in die Flanke. Der Wolf schnappte nach ihm und dann lies er sein Geheul erklingen. Das reichte, um den Hund wieder zur Ruhe zubringen.  
Langsam ging er in den Wald zurück, jedoch drehte sich er sich immer wieder suchend und schnüffelnd um. Doch dieser Geruch blieb verschwunden. Sein Rudel folgte ihm.

--- --- ---

Dorcas war mit ihren Freunden auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen, um noch einmal die Sternenkarte durchzugehen.  
Sie hatte alles richtig eingetragen und war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie sah sich nach Alice und Frank um, die an einem anderen Teleskop arbeiteten. Die beiden waren jedoch noch nicht fertig, wie es schien. Sie ging zu Alice, um ihr zu helfen.  
"Wo ist denn jetzt dieser verdammte Procyon hin, eben war er doch noch da?" schimpfte das blonde Mädchen und Dorcas grinste. Sie warf einen Blick auf Alice Karte.  
"Schau doch mal hier, in diesem Bereich nach." sagte sie und Alice verdrehte die Augen.  
"Oh nein, warum merk ich mir das nie!"  
Frank gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Na, fertig?" fragte er und seine Freundin nickte. „Jetzt ja, dank Dorcas." Sie räumte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
Die Drei wollten gerade den Turm verlassen, als sie ein lang gezogenes Jaulen hörten.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Dorcas und ging zur Brüstung an der Nordseite. Sie sah hinunter, konnte aber nichts erkennen.  
Frank grinste. „Vielleicht war das McGonagall, die gerade ihre Stützstrümpfe loswurde!"  
Seine Freundin musste lachen und auch Dorcas fiel in das Lachen mit ein.  
"Na warte. Wenn sie das gehört hat, wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden, Frank." kicherte sie und ging wieder zu den anderen.  
Dann verließen sie gemeinsam den Turm.

--- --- ---

Lily und Serina hatten sich noch nicht geeinigt, als das Porträt aufschwang, und Dorcas mit Frank und Alice eintrat.  
"Da geht es wirklich nicht, Lily. Zu Auffällig. Außerdem kommt da ständig ein Lehrer vorbei und fragt, ob er einem helfen kann!"  
Lily setzte sich seufzend in dem Sessel zurück. „Dann weiß ich auch nichts mehr, Rina. Hogwarts ist wohl einfach zu klein für so was!"  
Alice sah sie neugierig an. „Was ist denn los? Probleme?"  
Serina sah die Neuankömmlinge an. „Wir planen eine Geburtstagsparty, nur wissen wir nicht, wo wir das überhaupt machen sollen."  
Frank wurde hellhörig. „Party? Sind wir auch eingeladen?"  
Lily grinste. „Klar, aber nur, wenn du uns sagen kannst, WO!"  
Frank legte seinen Kopf auf Alice Schulter und dachte angestrengt nach.  
"Wer hat den eigentlich Geburtstag?" fragte Dorcas und setzte sich neben Lily.  
Serina schmunzelte. „Remus!" sagte sie nur und beobachtete das Lächeln, dass sich in Dorcas Gesicht schlich.  
"Wirklich? Oh, äh, können wir euch irgendwie helfen?" Ihre braunen Augen strahlten bei dem Gedanken und Serina grinste.  
Lily sah die anderen beiden an.  
"Wenn wir euch helfen können, sagt nur Bescheid. Das machen wir gerne, wirklich!" sagte Alice und Frank fuhr plötzlich hoch.  
"Ich habs!" rief er und die Mädchen sahen ihn verwundert an. „Na, ich weiß, wo wir die Party machen, hört zu …"  
Frank erzählte ihnen seine Idee und sie waren begeistert.

--- --- ---

Remus erwachte, weil ihm etwas über das Gesicht krabbelte. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und eine kleine Spinne fiel auf seine Beine, und lief rasch davon. Er blickte sich um. Seine Freunde lagen neben ihm auf dem Bett und schliefen noch. Remus stand vorsichtig auf um sie nicht zu wecken und sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke auf. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich, wenn sie ihn am Morgen danach so sahen. Immerhin konnten sie ihre Animagigestallten annehmen, ohne ihre Sachen zu zerreißen. Er zog seinen Pullover über und drehte sich um.  
Zwei graue Augen musterten ihn. Sirius war wach und hatte sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt.  
"Morgen." murmelte Remus verlegen und Sirius grinste. "Morgen Moony. Mann, war das wieder eine Nacht!" Er streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sah er sich nach den anderen um.  
Peter lag am Fußende und James schnarchte neben ihm. Er verpasste Peter einen leichten Tritt, so dass dieser aus dem Bett fiel. Der Junge sah sich verschlafen um und Sirius fing an zu lachen. James drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
"Mensch Padfoot, sei doch mal leise!" grummelte er.  
Sirius fand, dass es für seinen Freund ebenfalls Zeit war aufzustehen, und er schubste James kurzerhand aus dem Bett. Der fiel auf den kalten, harten Fußboden und setzte sich fluchend auf.   
"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" Er suchte nach seiner Brille und funkelte Sirius böse an.  
"Na warte!" sagte er und griff sich eins der Kissen, die auf dem Bett lagen. „Jetzt bist du dran, Padfoot!"  
Er schlug mit dem Kissen nach Sirius, der lachend die Flucht ergriff und sich hinter Remus versteckte.  
"Rette mich Moony, Prongs hat die Tollwut!" doch der dachte gar nicht daran. Stattdessen ging er schnell in Deckung und James traf Sirius genau am Kopf mit seinem Kissen. Er hatte so viel wucht in den Schlag gelegt, dass das Kissen aufplatzte und die Vier in einem Federregen standen. Sirius grinste James an, und ein Wettlauf um das nächste Kissen entbrannte.

--- --- ---

Als sie die Große Halle betraten und sich zum frühstücken an ihre Haustische setzten, sah Lily die Rumtreiber fragend an während Serina ihrem Freund einige Federn aus den schwarzen Haaren zupfte.  
"Scheint ja eine heiße Nacht gewesen zu sein!" grinste sie und Sirius nickte.  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Baby, Moony ist ein wildes Tier!" Lachte er, und küsste das rothaarige Mädchen neben sich.  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Ob du es mal einen Tag lang schaffst, keinen von uns bis auf die Knochen zublamieren, Padfoot?" fragte er, und sah verlegen zu Dorcas. Die hatte nämlich alles mit angehört und kicherte vor sich hin.  
"Na super! Auch wenn ich kein Werwolf wäre, würden mir Sirius Spielchen jede Chance bei ihr verderben!" Er beobachtete seine Freunde und wurde etwas melancholisch.  
Während Peter sich über die Brötchen hermachte, waren James und Sirius mit ihren Freundinnen beschäftigt. Nicht, dass er besonderen Wert darauf gelegt hätte, aber er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sie ihm wenigstens gratuliert hätten!

--- --- ---

James saß mit seiner Freundin im Gemeinschaftsraum und hörte sich den endgültigen Plan für Remus Feier an.  
"Klingt richtig gut, Süße." sagte er. „Ich fürchte nur, Moony flippt vorher noch aus! Er denkt bestimmt, wir haben ihn vergessen, dass wird er uns nie verzeihen!"  
Lily nickte. „Zu Recht, wenn es so wäre! Aber wir haben es ja nicht vergessen, wir … zögern es nur etwas heraus!"  
Er lächelte sie an. „Genau! Und wie kriegen wir ihn nachher eigentlich dort hin?"  
„Das übernimmt Sirius. Erst sollte Serina das machen, aber ich fürchte, dass könnte er falsch verstehen. Remus meine ich … wobei, Sirius hätte die Idee dann bestimmt auch nicht mehr so toll gefunden!"  
James lachte bei der Vorstellung. „Wobei ich gerne Mäuschen gespielt hätte, wenn Rina ihn DAZU überreden würde!"  
Lily sah ihn an und boxte ihm auf den Arm. „Du kannst ja richtig gehässig sein, Mister Potter!"  
Er nahm sie schnell in die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich doch nicht, Süße!" Dann küsste er sie, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

--- --- ---

"Ich glaub, Moony ist echt sauer auf mich! War ich wieder mal zu peinlich, Baby?" fragte Sirius und vergrub sein Gesicht in Serina Haaren.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr als sonst, so langsam müsste er sich doch daran gewöhnt haben!"  
"Schon, aber Dorcas hat so komisch geschaut! Was meinst du, denkt die wohl über uns?"  
Die beiden lagen auf Sirius Bett im Jungenturm, und eigentlich wollte Serina noch etwas an ihrem Aufsatz schreiben.  
"Nun, ich würde sagen, sie hält uns für einen ziemlich perversen Haufen!"  
"Oh Merlin sein Dank." murmelte er an ihrem Hals. „Ich dachte schon, es wär was Schlimmes!"  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn amüsiert an. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir mal dringend die Bedeutung dieses Wortes erklären, oder?"  
Sirius grinste sie schief an. „Meinetwegen. Rede soviel du willst, aber komm gefälligst wieder her!" Er zog sie unter sich und küsste sie. „Hmmm, besser, du redest nicht und deinen blöden Aufsatz solltest du auch ganz schnell vergessen."  
Serina lachte und versuchte, ihn von sich runter zuschieben. „Ich fürchte, du brauchst ganz dringend eine kalte Dusche, Blacky! Du hast nämlich gleich eine Verabredung!"  
Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich?"  
Sie nickte. „Remus! Überraschungsparty! Schon vergessen?"  
Sirius grinste. „Ach das. Darum kümmere ich mich gleich. Aber eigentlich wollte ich vorher noch was mit dir bereden." Sie blickte ihn neugierig an und er spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Nun, in zwei Wochen, wenn du wieder in die Küche gehst … ich würde dich dann gerne…"  
Serina setzte sich abrupt auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Auf gar keinen Fall! Das kann ich sehr gut alleine!"  
Er nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Aber Lily nimmst du doch auch mit, warum darf ich dann nicht?"  
"Das … ist was anderes, Sirius. Aber … nein, kommt nicht in Frage!" Sie wich seinem Blick aus.  
Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. „Ok, wenn du nicht willst, dann eben nicht. Du sollst nur wissen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Und irgendwann sehe ich es sowieso!"  
Serina runzelte die Stirn. „Ach ja? Wieso das?"  
"Tja Baby, wenn wir nach der Schule erstmal zusammen wohnen, kannst du dich nicht mehr dabei verstecken!"  
Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Wenn … wir … WAS?"  
Die Zimmertür flog aus und James streckte seinen Kopf herein. „Hey Padfoot, kommst du?"  
Sirius lachte. „Ja, bin schon unterwegs! Und du, nenn mich ja nie wieder Blacky´, verstanden … Curly?" Dann verließ er das Zimmer und Serina saß ziemlich irritiert auf seinem Bett.

Es klopfte erneut und Lily trat ein.  
"Wow! Wenn dein Blick deinen Geisteszustand widerspiegelt, müssen die im St. Mungos ein Zimmer für dich frei machen!"  
Serina blinzelte mehrfach, dann sah ihre Freundin an. „Was? Nein. Ich meine, Sirius … er…"  
Lily fing an zu lachen. „Was ist den mit dir los? Hat er dir gerade einen Antrag gemacht oder was?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Er war … irgendwie komisch!"  
Lily stupste sie an. „Das ist doch nichts Neues! Das ist dein Freund doch immer!"  
Serina blickte sie fassungslos an und fing dann an zulachen. „Damit hast du allerdings Recht! Ok, wir sollten uns auch auf den Weg machen, ich würde gerne vor Remus da sein!"  
Sie und Lily machten sich auf den zur großen Überraschungsparty.

--- --- ---

Sirius betrat die Bibliothek und ging ganz nach hinten durch, wohin sein Freund sich verkrochen hatte. Grinsend ließ er sich neben ihn auf das Sofa plumpsen und sah ihn an. Remus atmete tief ein und versuchte, den Störenfried zu ignorieren. So was gelang ihm eigentlich immer ganz gut, nur wenn der Störenfried Sirius Black hieß, war das nahezu unmöglich!  
"Moonyyyy!" sagte Sirius leise und zog die letzte Silbe endlos in die Länge.  
Remus starrte weiterhin auf sein Buch.  
"Moooooonyyyy!" Jetzt dehnte er schon beide Silben und Remus griff sein Buch fester.  
"Moooooohoooooonyyyy!" Sirius rutsche noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn ran und Remus ließ kapitulierend das Buch sinken.  
"WAS?" fragte er gereizt.  
"Mir ist langweilig!"  
Remus sah Sirius ungläubig an. „Und darum nervst du mich? Du hast eine Freundin, geh die nerven!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist langweilig und ich stinke! Da kann ich doch nicht zu Rina gehen! Wie sieht denn das aus?"  
Remus starrte ihn an. „Du hast einen Knall, Padfoot! dann geh … duschen!"  
"Kommst du mit?"  
Remus verschluckte sich, als er das hörte. „WAS? Spinnst du?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Soll ich dir etwa den Rücken schrubben, oder was?"  
Sirius strahlte ihn an. „Das würdest du wirklich für mich tun?"  
"Ganz sicher nicht!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt hatte sein Freund endgültig den Verstand verloren, da war er sich sicher. „Frag Rina! Die leiht dir sicher ein helfendes Händchen und … schrubbt dich!"  
Sirius grinste, der Gedanke gefiel ihm, aber er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.  
"Ich will aber ja gar nicht duschen, Moony. Ich würde viel lieber mit dir baden!"  
Remus war kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. „Sag mal Padfoot, hast du was getrunken, das du selber zusammen gebraut hast? Ich werde weder mit dir duschen, noch gehe ich mit dir baden, kapiert?"  
Sirius sah sein verzweifeltes Gesicht und konnte nicht mehr, er musste einfach lachen.  
"Ok, Ok. Du hast gewonnen! Aber … du bist doch mit mein bester Freund, richtig?"  
Remus nickte vorsichtig. „Noch!"  
"Und du bist Vertrauensschüler?"  
Er nickte wieder.  
"Und angeblich habt ihr dieses mördermäßige Badezimmer!"  
Remus blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Darum geht es dir?"  
Jetzt war es Sirius, der nickte.  
"Und ich nehme an, ich soll es dir zeigen, damit du es mit Rina … unbrauchbar machen kannst?"  
Sirius grinste ihn breit an. „Du hast es erfasst, Kumpel!"  
"Oh Padfoot, du bist unmöglich!"  
"Ich weiß, Moony. Also was ist? Zeigst du es mir?"  
Remus seufzte. „Warum kannst du nicht normal fragen, wie alle anderen auch? Warum musst du immer so eine Show abziehen?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge lachte. „Weil es Spaß macht, Moony! Mann, du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm" Er wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich dorthin bringen, damit er wieder zu seinen Büchern konnte. Und baden würde er dort auch nie wieder!

--- --- ---

Im fünten Stock angekommen öffnete Remus die Tür des Badezimmers. „So, bitteschön. Und jetzt las mich endlich in Ruhe." Seine Stimmung war mittlerweile auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt angelangt und er wollte nur noch alleine sein. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er seinem Freund gerne das Bad gezeigt, aber nicht gerade heute!  
Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Sirius versperrte ihm den Weg.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt werden, Padfoot?" fragte er genervt, als er seinen Freund grinsen sah.  
"Ach, komm schon Moony, wenn wir schon mal hier sind!" Er bugsierte den blonden Jungen in das Bad.  
"Padfoot, hör auf!" Remus klang verärgert, was Sirius nur noch mehr anstachelte.  
"Stell dich doch nicht so an, es sieht doch keiner." flüsterte er. „Rina muss es ja nicht erfahren!" Er schob seinen Freund immer weiter in den dunklen Raum hinein.  
"HÖR SOFORT AUF, SIRIUS!" brüllte Remus. „Ich werde nirgendwo mit dir Reinsteigen!"  
Er hörte jemanden lachen, und es kam definitiv nicht von dem Jungen, der vor ihn stand. Remus drehte sich um und versuchte, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.  
"Lumos!" sagte Sirius und als das Licht anging riefen die anderen gleichzeitig „ÜBERRASCHUNG!"  
Remus war sprachlos.

--- --- ---

Die meisten Schüler seines Jahrgangs waren da. Allerdings hatte irgendwer vergessen, Maureen und Gwendolin bescheid zu sagen, aber das fiel keinem weiter auf. Er sah Griffindors, Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws, und einige ältere Spieler aus den Quidditchteams.  
Es gab einen langen Buffettisch und die Hauselfen hatten eine riesige Geburtstagstorte gebacken. Auf einem Spruchband, das von dem Kronleuchter herunterhing stand Happy Birthday Remus!´ und überall waren Luftballons, die durch den Raum flogen.  
Er sah Tinker, die um das Becken lief, das eher ein riesiger Swimmingpool war. Die anderen Schüler staunten nicht schlecht, als die kleine Hauselfe mit ihren grünen Flügeln an ihnen vorbei huschte. Sie drehte an den Wasserhähnen, die aus den Seitenwänden des Beckens ragten, und lies verschiedene Schaumbäder gleichzeitig einlaufen.

Remus stand lächelnd in einer Ecke und sah sich das bunte Treiben glücklich an, als Serina sich zu ihm gesellte. Sie drückte ihm einen Teller mit Kuchen in die Hand.  
"Na Geburtstagskind. Gefällt es dir?" fragte sie grinsend und er nickte.  
"Das war echt gemein. Ich hab wirklich gedacht, ihr hättet es vergessen!"  
Serina lachte. „Da wären wir ja schöne Freunde gewesen, wenn wir unseren Moony vergessen würden!"  
Er sah sie an. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn ein anderer als die Jungs so nannte.  
Sirius rutschte auf dem marmornen Fußboden an ihnen vorbei, und kam dann schnell zu ihnen gekrabbelt. Er war auf der Flucht vor irgendwem. "Hey, alles klar bei euch?" fragte er und die beiden nickten. Sirius gab seiner Freundin einen feuchten Kuss, das Wasser tropfte ihn aus den Haaren und auch seine Sachen waren nass.  
Sie lächelte ihn an und er versuchte, sich hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. "Weißt du, was ich mich die ganze Zeit Frage, Sirius?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, was denn, Baby?"  
Serina musste bei dem Gedanken kichern. „Was hättest du wohl gemacht, wenn Remus einverstanden gewesen wäre?"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber sahen sie fragend an.  
"Na, wenn er doch mit dir duschen gegangen wäre! Was hättest du dann gemacht?"  
Sirius starrte seine Freundin an. „Das … daran hab ich nie gedacht!" Er blickte zu Remus, der sich über Sirius Gesicht ziemlich zu amüsieren schien. „Baby, du denkst viel zu viel! Da kommt nichts Gescheites … ich muss weg!" Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte, als ob es um sein Leben ging. Dann sah man auch schon einen schelmisch grinsenden James, der die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte und die Zwei verschwanden irgendwo zwischen Schülern und Badeschaum

Remus feixte. „Das hätte ich mal wissen sollen, dann hätte ich den Spaß mitgemacht!"  
"Oh ja." lachte Serina. „Und so wie ich ihn kenne, hätte er es lieber durchgezogen, als dir zu gestehen, dass es nur ein Scherz war!"  
Remus wurde blass. „Ok, doch keine gute Idee! Warum ist Padfoot auch so … chaotisch?"  
"Weil es sonst langweilig wäre!" sagte sie. „Ich hab übrigens noch was für dich." Sie gab ihm ihr Geschenk und Remus sah sie verlegen an. „Pack schon aus!" drängte sie ihn.  
Er öffnete es und hielt einen neuen Federkiel in den Händen.  
"Dein Alter fällt doch schon ganz auseinander!" sagte sie und er lächelte sie an.  
"Danke." sagte er und hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Es war ihm schon immer unangenehm gewesen, wenn er etwas geschenkt bekam. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er sich nie richtig revanchieren konnte.  
Plötzlich rannte Peter an ihnen vorbei. Er wurde von James und Sirius verfolgt, die ihn letztendlich einholten, packten und ins Wasser warfen. Dass sie alle ihre normale Kleidung anhatten, war ihnen völlig egal. Peter spuckte das Wasser, dass er geschluckt hatte wieder aus und die anderen beiden sahen sich schon nach einem neuen Opfer um.

"Jetzt geh schon hin!" sagte Alice und auch Lily nickte.  
Dorcas schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das kann ich doch nicht machen! Was soll ich denn sagen?"  
Alice verdrehte die Augen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du ihm erstmal gratulierst? Der Rest ergibt sich dann schon!"  
Die Mädchen sahen zu dem blonden Jungen in der Ecke.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Und wenn er mich gar nicht mag? Dann steh ich ganz schön blöd da!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, er mag dich. Er ist nur … verdammt schüchtern! Außerdem … ihm hat mal jemand sehr wehgetan, und deswegen ist er extrem vorsichtig geworden. Aber wenn du nicht wenigstens auf ihn zugehst wird er nie mehr als drei Worte wechseln!"  
Dorcas sah die beiden verzweifelt an. „Ich kann ihm ja ein Zettelchen zuschieben!"  
Alice lachte. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Und jetzt … GEH!" damit gab sie ihrer Freundin einen Schubs.

"Rina!"  
Sie drehte sich um, und sah James und Sirius auf sich zukommen.  
„Oh Mist, sorry Remus, aber ich glaub, ich muss ganz schnell woanders hin!" sagte sie und rannte davon. Sie blickte hinter sich und sah, dass James sie verfolgte, dann wurde sie plötzlich gepackt und Sirius warf sie über seine Schulter. Die beiden Rumtreiber hatten sich getrennt und Sirius war ihr entgegen gelaufen. Sie zappelte und beschwor ihn, sie runterzulassen, was er auch tat.  
"Denk nicht einmal daran, Sirius!" sagte sie.  
Er grinste und zog sie an sich. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dir das antun? Ich wollte dich doch nur vor Prongs retten!"  
Dann küsste er sie, und als sie sich ganz sicher fühlte gab er ihr einen Stoß und sie landete doch im Wasser.

Remus lachte, als Serina wieder auftauchte, und sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
"Hi." sagte plötzlich jemand neben ihm und er drehte sich erschrocken um. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"  
Sein Herz schlug schneller als er Dorcas erblickte, und sie ihn anlächelte. „Danke." sagte er und betretenes Schweigen entstand.  
"Warum fällt mir eigentlich nie was ein, was ich sagen kann?" dachte er und seufzte.  
"Coole Party." versuchte Dorcas das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.  
Remus nickte. „Ja. Damit hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet!"  
Wieder Stille, und beide sahen sich an.  
"Ähm … Remus? Wenn du …" Sie überlegte was sie sagen sollte. „Wenn du dein Bad mit Sirius beendet hast und James deinen Bauch in Ruhe lässt, vielleicht magst du dann ja mal ausgehen. Mit mir, meine ich." Sie lächelte verlegen.  
Remus sah sie überrascht an. Was das etwa ihr ernst? Er war ein Monster, dass hatte sogar seine Mutter erkannt und war gegangen. Dorcas wusste es natürlich nicht, aber wenn sie es wüsste? Durfte er wirklich daran denken, dass sie ihn dann noch mögen würde? Sein Blick wanderte über die anderen und dann sah er Sirius und Serina, die engumschlungen im Wasser standen. Sie war ihm ähnlich, und dennoch lebte sie ein ganz normales Leben wie die anderen auch. Und das mit allem, was dazu gehörte.  
Vielleicht, wenn er es versuchte, konnte er das auch!  
Er blickte Dorcas an. „Das würde ich sehr gerne." sagte er und sein Herz raste.  
Dorcas war rot geworden und wollte etwas erwidern, als eine Wasserblase über den beiden platzte und sie pitschnass wurden.  
Er hörte Sirius lachen, der noch immer im Wasser stand und mit seinen Zauberstab schon die nächste Blase auf Reisen schickte.  
"Das schreit nach Rache, oder was meinst du?" fragte Dorcas ihn und Remus nickte. Er stürzte sich mit ins Becken und Sirius ging laut lachend unter.


	47. Fragen und Antworten

Die Geschehnisse der folgenden Kapitel widme ich meiner Arbeitskollegin Tanja (und Dorie). Besondere Kennzeichen: völlig Durchgeknallt und unglaublich Liebenswert!  
Sie hat mit einem einzigen Satz diese Geschichte in meinem Kopf haben entstehen lassen!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

47 Fragen und Antworten

Serina starrte auf die große Uhr, die über dem Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle angebracht worden war. Die Zeiger bewegten sich unaufhörlich, was bedeutete, dass die Zeit verstrich. Was bedeutete, dass Serinas Zeit verstrich. Und das bedeutete, dass sie diese Prüfung vergessen konnte!  
Sie blickte auf die Seiten ihrer Geschichtsprüfung und stützte den Kopf mit den Händen ab. Zu den Trollkriegen war ihr noch etwas eingefallen und die Koboldaufstände sagten ihr auch etwas. Aber wer war Gerald, der Glücktragende gewesen und was verband ihn mit Tolunabur? Serina hatte keine Ahnung und blätterte weiter.  
Aber auch auf der nächsten Seite standen Namen, die ihr absolut nichts sagten, wie Andros der Unbesiegbare, Emmerich der Böse, Oswald Beamish, Barnabas der Bekloppte oder Urg der Unsaubere.  
Serina stutze, Barnabas der Bekloppte kam ihr bekannt vor.  
„Da war doch was mit Trollen und Röcken, verdammt noch mal … woher kenn ich den denn?"  
Und dann fiel ihr wieder der Wandteppich im siebten Stock ein. Mit etwas Glück würde sie ein „S" bei dieser Prüfung herausholen, denn ein „T" wie Troll wollte sie auf keinen Fall.

Es klingelte, und die Klausuren flogen zu dem Lehrertisch und stapelten sich dort. Serina atmete erleichtert aus, dass Schlimmste hatte sie geschafft. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging zum Ausgang der Großen Halle, wo Lily und Remus bereits warteten.  
"Das war einfach, nicht wahr?" fragte Lily und Remus grinste. „Fand ich auch." sagte er.  
Serina sah die beiden nur verständnislos an. „Ihr seit ja komplett verrückt!" stellte sie trocken fest, als sich zwei Arme um ihre Taille legten und jemand sie auf den Hals küsste.  
„Und, Baby, wie wars?"  
Sie drehte sich um und sah ihrem Freund in die grauen Augen. „Mein Name ist doch Serina Corvus, oder?"  
Sirius nickte.  
"Na, dann hab ich die Frage nach meinem Namen auf jeden Fall richtig beantwortet!" sagte sie und Sirius lachte.  
"Dafür gibt es aber keine Punkte!" sagte Lily neben ihr.  
"WAS? Auch nicht, wenn ich ihn richtig geschrieben hab?" fragte sie verzweifelt und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ach Menno, das ist unfair!" schmollte sie und Sirius musste sie erstmal trösten.

--- --- ---

Regulus stand in der Eingangshalle und beobachtete die Schüler, die gerade von der Prüfung kamen. Lucius und Narzissa sahen ihn und gesellten sich zu ihm. Er begrüßte die beiden und dann bemerkte er seinen Bruder, der mit seinen Freunden die Große Halle verließ. "Bei Salazar, das ist unerträglich! Ständig hängt er mit diesem Abschaum zusammen!"  
Lucius blickte in die Richtung, in die der jüngere Slytherin schaute, aber ihm war auch so klar, wen Regulus meinte. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande, zumal er noch immer als euer Erbe gilt, Regulus."  
Der junge Black schnaubte. „Pfft, es ist doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis meine Eltern erkennen, wer der würdigere Erbe von uns beiden ist!"  
Narzissa sah ihren Cousin an. „So wie ich deine Mutter kenne, wird sie es nie sehen. Er ist der Erstgeborene!"  
Regulus blickte zu ihr auf. „Verdammt Zissa, du hast Recht! Ach Verdammt noch Mal, warum kann er nicht einfach verschwinden?"  
Sie strich ihm über den Rücken. In Lucius wuchs gerade eine Idee heran und er grinste kalt.

--- --- ---

Die Gryffindors saßen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und Lily ging mit Remus noch einmal die Prüfung Aufgabe für Aufgabe durch.  
James und Sirius verdrehten schon die Augen während Peter mit jedem Punkt kleiner wurde. Er hatte bereits jetzt das Gefühl, das selbst ein „T" zu gut für seine Klausur war.  
Serina sah die beiden nur kopfschüttelnd an. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht euer ernst? Ihr wollt den Mist echt noch mal durchkauen? Wozu?"  
Lily wand sich ihrer Freundin zu. „Wozu? Ist doch interessant zu wissen, was die anderen geantwortet haben. So weiß man, wo die eigenen Fehler liegen."  
Serina war sprachlos und Sirius beugte sich zu James. „Prongs, sieh mal zu, dass deine Freundin die Klappe hält! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"  
"Hey!" Lily verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Das hab ich gehört. Rina sollte dir mal etwas Benehmen beibringen, sonst mach ich das!"  
Die erhob lachend. „Viel Spaß dabei, ich überlasse ihn dafür gerne dir. Ich hab jetzt nämlich ein Date mit unserem Schulleiter und danach mit meiner persönlichen Hauselfe. Du siehst, für so was bin ich viel zu beschäftigt!"  
Sie wollte schon durch das Porträtloch steigen, als Sirius sie zurückhielt. „Ich würde gerne mitkommen!" sagte er schnell und Serina grinste.  
"Ich denke nicht, das Dumbledore davon begeistert wäre, Sirius!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte ja auch danach, Rina."  
Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. „Das Thema hatte wir doch schon Mal, oder? Meine Meinung darüber hat sich nicht geändert." Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück und ließ sich enttäuscht nieder.

"Nimm das nicht persönlich, Sirius." sagte Lily. „Das fällt ihr wirklich schwer."  
"Wieso?" fragte er. „Ich meine, ich war doch schon dabei, auf dem Astronomieturm. Und dich nimmt sie auch mit. Wieso mich nicht?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte trotzig drein.  
Lily seufzte. „Du verstehst das nicht, oder?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich bin ihr Freund, wo ist das Problem?"  
"Genau das wird das Problem sein, Padfoot!" sagte Remus und Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an. „Na ja, du bist ihr Freund. Sie wird denken dass, wenn du es siehst, du sie dann nicht mehr magst … Also, ich kann das schon verstehen."  
Sirius lachte ihn aus. „So ein Quatsch, Moony!"  
"Aber genau so ist es, Sirius!" sagte Lily  
"Das ist doch Blödsinn! Warum denkt sie das denn von dir nicht? Dich hat sie im Wald fasst gebissen!"  
Lily lachte. „Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ihr Grund logisch ist! Aber du kennst sie, so ist sie nun mal!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, das war ihm einfach zu hoch.  
James zog seine Freundin an sich. „Wisst ihr, was ich mich manchmal frage? Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn sie Lily wirklich gebissen hätte!"  
Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.  
"Was meinst du, Prongs?" fragte Remus und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Na, was wäre aus Lily geworden?" sagte er und Lily sah ihren Freund überrascht an. Darüber hatte sie nie nachgedacht.  
"Ich schätze, gar nichts." sagte Remus und James zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
Remus nickte. „Ja. Immerhin ist nur der Biss des Ursprünglichen gefährlich. Und das ist sie ja nicht. Selbst ein normaler Vampir kann durch einen einzelnen Biss nichts ausrichten. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Lily etwas passiert wäre!"  
Lily nickte. „Klingt logisch. Ich bin mir sicher, Remus hat Recht."  
James lächelte. „Na dann ist ja gut!" Er gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss.  
Sirius sah die anderen nachdenklich an. Warum wussten sie immer mehr über seine Freundin als er selbst?

--- --- ---

Serina erreichte den Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro und nannte das Passwort.  
"Himbeersoufflee."  
Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei, die sich um die eigene Achse nach oben drehte.  
Serina stieg hoch und trat durch eine Eichentür in das Büro des Schulleiters. Es war ein runder Raum mit hohen Fenstern und rechte neben der Tür saß ein prächtiger Vogel auf einer goldenen Stange.  
Serina bestaunte das Tier, als Albus hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervortrat.  
"Darf ich dir Fawkes vorstellen?"  
Serina lächelte. „Das ist ein Phönix, nicht wahr? Er ist wunderschön!"  
Albus nickte. „Ja, das ist er in der Tat. Und sehr intelligent obendrein! Aber wollen wir nicht lieber anfangen?" Er zeigte auf ein Sofa, das plötzlich mitten im Raum stand.  
"Was … soll ich tun?" fragte sie verunsichert und er lächelte sie über seine Brille an.  
"Setz dich einfach und versuch, dich zu entspannen."  
Sie atmete tief durch und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie um das Sofa ging und sich niederließ.  
Serina lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie seine Finger ihre Schläfen berührten. Ihr war diese Situation etwas unangenehm, aber sie wusste, was passieren würde, wenn sie es nicht tat. Sie hörte die Worte, die der Schulleiter sprach, aber sie verstand sie nicht.  
Ein warmes Gefühl kroch von ihren Füßen langsam aufwärts, und je höher es kam, umso intensiver wurde es. Es schien, als würde das Gefühl unterwegs stärker werden, als würde es sich auf dem Weg nach oben sammeln. Als es ihren Kopf erreichte meinte sie, dass dieses Gefühl viel zu groß für ihren Körper sein müsste und sie öffnete die Augen.  
Sie sah das goldene Licht, das von ihrem Körper ausging und dann ließ Albus sie los. Das Leuchten verschwand und sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.  
"Das war´s?" fragte sie heiser und er nickte. „Wow … Ich meine … Danke, Professor!"  
Albus lächelte sie an. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Zitronendrop?" Er hielt ihr eine Schale mir Bonbons hin und sie schüttelte dankend den Kopf.  
"Ich muss noch … weiter. Leider" sagte sie verlegen.  
"Ich verstehe. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen schon mal eine gute Nacht, Miss Corvus." sagte er lächelnd.  
Serina stand auf und verließ das Büro. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

--- --- ---

Die anderen waren schon ins Bett gegangen, doch Sirius wollte noch wach bleiben und auf Serina warten. Er starrte in den Kamin und dachte über das nach, was die anderen gesagt hatten.  
Hatten sie etwa Recht? Glaubte seine Freundin immer noch, dass sie sich vor ihm verstecken müsste, dass sie den Vampir vor ihm verstecken müsste?  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Erbegriff das einfach nicht.  
Das Porträt der fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und Serina betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Oh, du bist noch wach." sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm.  
Er blickte sie stumm an und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie lehnte sich lächelnd an ihn.  
"Und, wie war dein Treffen mit Dumbledore?" fragte er sie.  
"Cool! Ich hab geleuchtet!" sagte sie grinsend und Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er seufzte, wieder so eine Sache, die er nicht verstand. Wieder etwas, dass andere mit seiner Freundin erlebten, etwas, von dem er ausgeschlossen war. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter.  
"Sirius … Bitte, nicht jetzt!" sagte sie, als er sie küssen wollte.  
Er ließ sie los. „Und warum nicht? Was … Darf ich dich jetzt nicht mal mehr küssen?" Seine grauen Augen sahen sie verletzt an und sie wich seinem Blick aus.  
"Ich war gerade … unten … Ich sollte mir wenigstens … die Zähne putzen!"  
Sirius riss ungläubig die Augen auf und fing an zu lachen. Er wollte böse auf sie sein, wollte beleidigt sein, aber das konnte er nicht. Nicht, wenn sie sich wegen solcher Sachen den Kopf zerbrach.  
„Oh Merlin, Rina! … Du bist echt … unglaublich!" Er fasste ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich.   
„Ich fürchte, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich liebe, oder?" und noch bevor sie eine Antwort geben konnte, küsste er sie einfach.

--- --- ---

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, und Serina war froh darüber. So konnte sie vor den nächsten Prüfungen wenigstens noch einen Blick in die Bücher werfen. Ein solches Desaster wie in Geschichte wollte sie kein zweites Mal erleben.  
Sie saß mit den anderen beim Frühstück als sich Bruffin, ihr Quidditchkapitän, dazu setzte.  
"Morgen Leute." sagte er. „James, wir haben ein Problem."  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah ihn fragend an. „Was gibt es denn?" Sirius hatte es mitbekommen und beugte sich jetzt neugierig über den Tisch.  
"Nun, es ist so, Mark ist gerade aus dem Team ausgetreten. Er meinte, er schaffe den Stress von Prüfungen, Training und Spielen nicht."  
"So ein Idiot!" schimpfte Sirius und Bruffin gab ihm Recht.  
"Seh ich genauso! Aber Ok, jeder setzt seine Prioritäten anders! Jedenfalls brauchen wir jetzt einen neuen Jäger. Wäre gut, wenn ihr euch mal umhören würdet! Macht ruhig mal ein Probetraining, und wenn ihr einen geeigneten gefunden habt, sagt mir Bescheid!" Er klopfte James auf die Schulter und stand wieder auf. „Ich verlas mich auf euch, Leute!" er nickte seinen Spielern zu und verschwand wieder.  
Die Drei sahen ihm fassungslos hinterher.  
"Wie jetzt? Jetzt sollen WIR den neuen Jäger finden?" James schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sirius lachte. „Ich dachte auch immer, so was macht der Mannschaftskapitän! Wozu haben wir den denn?"  
Serina sah die beiden amüsiert an. „Wo ist das Problem? Immerhin hast du den besten und hübschesten Sucher Hogwarts gefunden, da wirst du auch einen Jäger ausfindig machen!"  
Sirius grinste sie an. „Ok, Baby, wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht!" damit küsste er sie und James verdrehte lachend die Augen.

Sie blieben nach dem Frühstück am Tisch sitzen und überlegten, wer als Jäger in Frage käme.  
Was ist mit Sean?" fragte Sirius und James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Der ist bereits in der Siebten. Da können wir in ein paar Monaten wieder einen suchen!"  
Sein Freund nickte. „Hast ja Recht. Das ist aber auch schwer, Prongs. Immerhin haben wir in zwei Wochen das nächste Spiel! Wo sollen wir auf die schnelle einen neuen Jäger hernehmen?"  
Ein brünetter Junge ließ sich neben James nieder. „Ihr sucht also mich?" grinste er frech und James blickte ihn an.  
"Äh, Frank, ich weiß nicht…" sagte er und auch Sirius musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Ja, ich weiß, als Sucher bin ich damals bei euch durchgefallen!" Er blickte Serina an und jetzt wusste sie, wieso ihr Frank Longbottom immer bekannt vorgekommen war. Er war der Sucher gewesen, der bei ihrer ersten Flugstunde den Schnatz nicht gesehen hatte! „Aber als Jäger bin ich wirklich gut!"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber sahen sich skeptisch an.  
"Na kommt schon, gebt ihm wenigstens eine Chance!" sagte Serina. „Lasst ihn wenigstens Probefliegen, was haben wir den zu verlieren?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast ja Recht, Rina. Warum also nicht. Ok, wir treffen uns um drei auf den Quidditchfeld, und sei ja pünktlich!"  
Frank war überglücklich und versprach, rechtzeitig da zu sein. Sirius sah ihm hinterher, als er die Große Halle verließ.  
"Tja, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß, Prongs. Vielleicht findest du ja noch ein paar Kandidaten!" Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft.  
"Wieso mir? Ihr seit mit dabei, wie soll ich ihn den sonst testen?" fragte James und Sirius verschluckte sich.  
"Heute?" fragte Serina entsetzt und klopfte ihrem Freund auf den Rücken. „Ich muss lernen! Frag Lily!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nix da! Ihr zwei macht schön mit, ich las mir das doch nicht alleine aufs Auge drücken! Wozu hat man den Freunde?"  
Sirius blickte ihn schief an. „Das frag ich mich auch manchmal, Prongs!"  
James sah seinen besten Freund breit grinsend an.

--- --- ---

Lucius verließ zufrieden die Große Halle. Er hatte das Gespräch der Drei mitbekommen und nun wusste er, wann er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnte.  
Er ging in den Kerker, wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin befand und suchte Regulus. Der Junge sollte ihm bei seinem Plan helfen. Das war außerdem ein guter Test, um zu sehen, auf welcher Seite der Kleine wirklich stand.  
Er fand ihn in einer Nische sitzen, wo er an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeitete. Lucius setzte sich ihm gegenüber und der Jüngere sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Was gibt´s?" fragte Regulus den blonden Jungen und Lucius beugte sich über den Tisch.  
"Bis jetzt nichts außergewöhnliches, Regulus. Aber sag mal, wie ernst ist es dir, dass dein Bruder verschwinden soll?"  
Regulus Augen wurden groß. „Todernst, Lucius!" sagte er.  
"Und wie wäre es, wenn Potter und die Blutsverräterin gleich Mitverschwinden?"  
Regulus Augen wurden noch größer und er lächelte. „Das wäre großartig!"  
Lucius nickte zufrieden. „Dann komm mit, wir haben einiges zu tun!" Er erhob sich und der junge Black folgte ihm.

Sie gingen zum Quidditchfeld und drangen in die Umkleidekabinen der Gryffindors ein.  
"Was wollen wir denn hier?" fragte Regulus unsicher, während Lucius die Ausrüstungen absuchte.  
"Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen. Pass du lieber auf, dass keiner kommt!"  
Regulus stellte sich an die Tür und beobachtete weiterhin Lucius. Der hatte mittlerweile gefunden, wonach er suchte. Er stand vor dem Besenregal und las die Namen, die unter den Besen standen. Aber nur drei davon waren für ihn interessant, und die nahm er heraus.  
Er drehte sich um und legte sie vor sich auf den Fußboden, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den ersten Besen. Er sprach die Zauberformel und der Besen begann zu zittern, dann leuchtete er blau auf und sah wieder aus wie vorher.  
Regulus sah den Jungen ungläubig an. „Wieso kannst du das?"  
Lucius lachte. „Ich kann so einiges, Regulus. Wenn du dich als würdig erweist, wirst du es eines Tages auch können!" Dann richtete er seinen Stab auf den nächsten Besen und vollzog den Zauber ein zweites und dann ein drittes Mal.  
Regulus war beeindruckt, als er plötzlich Stimmen im Flur hörte. „Sie kommen!" sagte er leise und half Lucius, die Besen zurück zulegen. Dann versteckten sie sich im angrenzenden Badezimmer und warteten.

--- --- ---

James war der Erste an der Tür und öffnete sie. Sirius und Serina folgten ihm. Außer Frank hatten sich noch zwei weitere Bewerber gefunden und jetzt wollten sie das Probetraining so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
Dafür brauchten sie ihre Besen und für die Bewerber brauchten sie auch welche. Serina griff ihren Besen und nahm drei weitere aus der Ersatzkiste, die in einer Ecke stand.  
"Sollen wir uns auch noch umziehen?" fragte Sirius und James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Blödsinn. Ich will hier auch keine Wurzeln schlagen! Sehen wir zu, dass wir fertig werden. Wer sich am längsten oben halten kann, ist im Team, einverstanden?"  
Sirius lachte. „Klar, Prongs."  
"Und wenn es Bruffin nicht passt, soll er sich doch selber einen Jäger suchen!" sagte Serina grinsend und verlies die Umkleide in Richtung Spielfeld. James und Sirius nahmen ihre Besen und gingen ihr hinterher.

--- --- ---

Die beiden Slytherin traten aus dem Bad.  
"Da ist ja gar nichts passiert!" sagte Regulus enttäuscht und Lucius verdrehte die Augen.  
"Natürlich nicht! Sie müssen ja auch erst das Zauberwort sagen!" sagte er genervt und Regulus sah ihn fragend an. „Oh, du bist wirklich ein Gnom, Black! Sie müssen ihre Portschlüssel erst aktivieren. Bis dahin sind es nur ganz gewöhnliche Quidditchbesen, die sie da in Händen halten."  
"Ach so!" nickte Regulus, und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

--- --- ---

Alice stand mit Dorcas und Lily auf der Gryffindortribühne und beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld.  
"Ob Frank eine Chance hat? Was meinst du Lily?" fragte sie und Lily zuckte die Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Wenn er gut ist, dann ja, ansonsten wird James ihn nach Hause schicken!"  
Dorcas sah sich die anderen Bewerber an. „Connor hat sich auch beworben!"  
Lily blickte auf den Jungen, den Dorcas meinte. Sein Vater war Mitglied des Zaubergamots, des Obersten Gerichts der Zauberer.  
"Glaub mir" sagte Lily. „wenn er nicht richtig fliegen kann, ist er raus. Es interessiert James nicht, wer sein Vater ist! Dazu ist ihm dieser Sport viel zu wichtig!"  
Dorcas nickte und Alice drückte ihrem Freund die Daumen, als sie Serina und die Jungs auf das Spielfeld kommen sah.

--- --- ---

Serina legte die Besen auf den Rasen und stellte sich neben ihren. James kam mit der Ballkiste und öffnete sie. Die Klatscher rissen an ihren Riemen und Sirius blickte grinsend nach seinem Schläger.  
"Ok." sagte James. „Jeder von euch kriegt jetzt eine Runde mit dem Quaffel. Ihr versucht, ein Tor zu machen, wir werden euch daran hindern. Danach gibt es eine Runde mit den Klatschern und dann sehen wir, wer noch auf seinem Besen sitzt. Alles Klar soweit?"  
Die drei Bewerber nickten und James sah seine Freunde an. Sie stellten sich neben die Besen und streckten ihre Hände darüber aus.  
"Auf!" sagten sie alle fast gleichzeitig und die Besen schossen in die Höhe.

--- --- ---

Regulus und Lucius standen noch immer in der Gryffindorkabine und lugten durch die Tür, die sie einen Spaltweit geöffnet hatten.  
Sie sahen, wie James zu den anderen sprach und dann alle ihre Hände ausstreckten. Als die Besen in die Höhe flogen, fingen die beiden an zu lachen.

--- --- ---

Remus erschien gerade auf der Tribüne, als James seine Rede hielt.  
"Und, wie weit sind sie?" fragte er und Lily seufzte gelangweilt.  
"Noch nicht Mal angefangen!"  
"Achso, na dann komme ich ja gerade rechtzeitig!" sagte er und setzte sich neben Dorcas auf die Bank, die ihn verlegen begrüßte.  
"Es geht los!" rief Alice aufgeregt und Remus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spielfeld.  
Er sah, wie seine Freunde ihre Hände ausstreckten, wie die Besen emporstiegen und dann sah er, wie seine drei Freunde spurlos verschwanden.  
„James? … James? … JAAAAAAMEESS!" schrie Lily und starrte fassungslos auf das Spielfeld.  
Remus war aufgesprungen und klammerte sich an der Brüstung fest.  
Frank drehte sich zu ihnen um und er sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie sie.  
Sie warteten Bange Minuten, in denen niemand ein Wort sagte, aber die drei tauchten nicht wieder auf.

--- --- ---

Lucius und Regulus verließen lachend die Umkleidekabine und kehrten ins Schloss zurück.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie nicht zurückkommen?"  
Lucius grinste. „Sagen wir es so. Es wird sie so schnell keiner finden, und ihre Besen sind dort nutzlos."  
Regulus strahlte. Wenn die Nachricht erst einmal seine Mutter erreichte, und Sirius verschwunden bliebe, dann war er der letzte Erbe der Blacks.

--- --- ---

Peter stieg gerade die Treppe zur Tribüne hinauf, als Remus heruntergestürzt kam und ihn umrannte.  
"Entschuldige Wormtail!" rief er über seine Schulter. „Keine Zeit!" und schon war Remus verschwunden.  
Peter rappelte sich auf, als Lily und die anderen Mädchen herunter kamen, sie schienen sehr aufgebracht zu sein. Er folgte ihnen zum Spielfeld und wunderte sich, warum alle so verwirrt aussahen, als er aus den Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam, das etwas passiert war.  
"James ist weg?" fragte er verwundert und Lily fing an zu weinen.

Zehn Minuten später erschien Professor McGonagall auf dem Platz und ein ziemlich aus der Puste geratener Remus folgte ihr.  
Die Gryffindors stürzten sich auf ihre Hauslehrerin und alle redeten durcheinander.  
"RUHE!" sagte sie laut und dann lies sie sich die Geschehnisse noch einmal erzählen. Remus war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie nur die Hälfte verstanden hatte, und die hatte sie nicht geglaubt.

Währenddessen traf auch Albus Dumbledore ein und nahm das Spielfeld genauer unter die Lupe. Er konnte jedoch keine Auffälligkeiten feststellen. Und die Tatsache, dass nur drei und nicht alle Schüler verschwunden waren, machte ihn nachdenklich. Zumal, wenn er bedachte, wer verschwunden war.  
Er schickte die übrigen Schüler in ihren Turm zurück, dann sah er sich die Umkleidekabinen an. Die Besen und Trikots wurden eingesammelt, und zur genaueren Untersuchung ins Schloss gebracht. Er fürchtete jedoch, dass das auch nichts ergeben würde.  
Minerva McGonagall sah ihn betroffen an. „Was sagen wir den anderen Schülern, Albus? Es wird sicher schon die ersten Gerüchte geben!"  
Albus blickte sie über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Minerva, das ist unser geringstes Problem. Was sagen wir den Familien?"  
Die Lehrerin hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und sog die Luft ein, daran hatte sie noch nicht gedacht.


	48. In Hogwarts

48 In Hogwarts

Das Gerücht, dass drei Schüler verschwunden waren, hatte sich tatsächlich bereits im Schloss herumgesprochen. Die meisten Schüler sahen ziemlich betroffen aus, James und Sirius waren zwei sehr beliebte und vor allem bekannte Schüler gewesen.  
So war die Stimmung beim Abendessen auch eher gedrückt, als Albus Dumbledore von seinem Platz aufstand und das Wort an seine Schützlinge richtete.  
"Bevor ihr nun in eure Gemeinschaftsräume geht, möchte ich noch kurz etwas sagen. Wie einige sicher schon gehört haben, hat es heute Nachmittag auf dem Quidditchfeld einen Zwischenfall gegeben. Und bevor noch mehr Gerüchte entstehen muss ich euch leider mitteilen, es ist wahr."  
Er sah über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg, die ihn neugierig anstarrten. Es war ruhig geworden in der Großen Halle, bis auf das leise Schluchzen des rothaarigen Mädchens das am Gryffindortisch saß.  
"James Potter, Sirius Black und Serina Corvus sind während einer Trainingsstunde verschwunden und wir wissen nicht, wo sie sich aufhalten!"  
Er beobachtete, wie Köpfe herumfuhren und Gespräche aufflammten. Jetzt, wo das Gerücht keins mehr war, wurde heftig diskutiert.  
"RUHE!"  
Albus Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder und alle fuhren erschrocken zusammen.  
"Noch vermuten wir, dass es sich hierbei um einen Streich handelt, und sie jeden Moment wieder auftauchen."  
Er blickte zum Slytherintisch, deren Schüler sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.  
"Sollten die drei jedoch bis Morgenfrüh nicht wieder hier sein, oder wir zumindest wissen, wo sie sind, oder was passiert ist, werden wir ihre Familien informieren müssen und sie als vermisst melden. Falls also jemand weiß, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist, wären wir dankbar, wenn der jenige es uns mitteilen würde."  
Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Remus legte den Arm um Lilys Schultern, die noch immer schluchzte, und führte sie aus der Großen Halle. Er sah sich um und suchte mit seinen Blicken nach Regulus. Sirius kleiner Bruder ging mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen hinter seinen Hauskameraden her. Er schüttelte den Kopf und brachte Lily in den Gryffindorturm.

"Albus, glauben Sie wirklich, dass jemand weiß, was passiert ist?" Minerva McGonagall sah ihn fragend an.  
Albus nickte. „Es werden sicher einige etwas wissen, nur werden die bestimmt nichts erzählen." Er blickte zur Tür, wo gerade ein blonder Slytherin laut lachend die Halle verließ.

--- --- ---

Im Gryffindorturm herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung. Lily saß auf dem Sofa zwischen Alice und Dorcas, die sie trösteten und ihr aufmunternd zuredeten.  
"Es wird ihnen schon nichts passiert sein. Sie kommen sich bald wieder zurück!" sagte Alice und Lily sah sie dankbar an. "Ich hoffe, du hast Recht." sagte sie und lächelte matt.  
Remus kam aus dem Jungenturm und setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel. „Sie sind nicht auf dem Schulgelände, Lily. Es tut mir leid."  
Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte. „Wobei ich das auch nicht wirklich geglaubt habe, aber es war ein Versuch wert. Danke dir Remus."  
"Woher weißt du das so genau?" fragte Dorcas und er blickte zwischen ihr und Lily hin und her.  
"Nun … äh … Wir haben … Ich weiß es einfach!" er wollte nicht das Geheimnis der Karte verraten und Dorcas sah ihn ziemlich merkwürdig an, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
Nun kam auch Frank herüber und setzte sich neben Peter. „Ok, was denkt ihr, ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte er und sah die Anwesenden an.  
Peter zuckte mit dem Schultern und Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.  
"Ich denke, jemand hat ihre Besen in Portschlüssel verwandelt und sie irgendwohin geschickt." sagte er resigniert.  
Peter blickte ihn an. „Ja, aber wer, wie und überhaupt, wie soll das denn gehen? Mit dem Codewort meine ich?"  
Remus sah ihn an und atmete tief durch. „Das Codewort kann alles Mögliche sein, Wormtail! Es ist nicht auf Portus´ festgelegt. Es muss nicht mal eins gewesen sein, vielleicht waren die Portschlüssel auf so verzaubert, dass sie zu einer bestimmten Zeit aktiviert wurden. Das wer und wie, das macht mir viel mehr Sorgen!"  
Frank blickte ihn überrascht an. „Warum Remus? Denkst du wirklich, es war ein Schüler? Jemand, der ihnen einen Streich spielen wollte?"  
Lily lachte bei der Frage auf. „Mit Sicherheit! Und ich würde mein Leben darauf verwetten, dass ich auch weiß, wer dahinter steckt!"  
Remus nickte. „Sehe ich auch so. Sirius Bruder war weder überrascht noch bestürzt, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war sicher daran beteiligt. Selbst gemacht haben kann er es nicht, denn der Portus´ wird hier gar nicht gelehrt, da Portschlüssel vom Ministerium autorisiert werden müssen. Also hatte er Hilfe, und da denke ich an einen ganz bestimmten Schüler. Älter, gerissener, hinterhältiger und genug Slytherin, um so etwas zu tun."  
Frank fing an zu lachen und Lily sah ihn böse an. „Tut mir echt leid, aber das klingt ja nach einer riesen Verschwörung! Als würdet ihr euch … im Krieg befinden! Findet ihr das Ganze nicht etwas Weit hergeholt? Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Unfall!"  
"Das war es ganz sicher nicht, Frank!" sagte Lily leise.  
"Also mal ehrlich, den einzigen, denen ich einen solchen Streich zutrauen würde … sind James und Sirius!" Frank blickte sie entschuldigend an.  
Remus und Lily sahen sich an und Remus nickte. „Da magst du Recht haben, Frank. Ich bin mir sogar sicher dass, wenn sie es gekonnt hätten, sie diesen Streich durchgezogen hätten. Aber glaub mir einfach mal, das war kein Unfall, kein Schiefgegangener Streich der beiden. Da hatte es jemand auf sie abgesehen."  
Frank schüttelte den Kopf. „Also ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, sie bräuchten doch nur eine Eule zuschicken, oder einen Kamin zu benutzen und im Notfall haben sie ihre Besen dabei. Wozu also die Aufregung. Wenn das ein Streich gewesen wäre, wäre er viel zu unsicher, weil sie jederzeit wieder zurück könnten! Es sein denn … derjenige hätte sie auf den Mond gehext!" Frank grinste bei dem Gedanken und Lily zuckte zusammen.  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte!" sagte sie und erhob sich schnell, dann verschwand sie weinend im Mädchenturm.  
"Danke Frank!" sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Denn so etwas befürchten wir ja!"  
Frank zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber Remus, das würden sie doch gar nicht überleben!"  
"Siehst du!" Remus sah ihn ernst an. „Und einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin wäre das auch völlig egal, solange er seinen Spaß daran hat!"

--- --- ---

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin herrschte eine eher ausgelassene Stimmung. Lucius saß mit einem breiten Grinsen auf einem der grünen Sofas und beobachtete Regulus, der zum wiederholten Male erzählte, wie sie die unbeliebten Gryffindors hatten verschwinden lassen.  
Vector Avery brachte ihm eine Flasche Butterbier und setzte sich neben Severus Snape. Lucius suchte den Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen Blicken ab und schließlich fand er sie in einer Ecke stehen. Sie sah ihn traurig an und beinahe bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was er getan hatte.  
"Ach Mann, wie gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen, Lucius!" riss Vector ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wand seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen!"  
Regulus lachte. „Weißt du Vector. etwas Derartiges kann man nur durchziehen, wenn man sich auf seine Partner verlassen kann."  
Vector sprang von seinem Platz auf. „Was willst du damit sagen, Black?"  
Lucius schüttelte lachend den Kopf und zog Vector wieder auf das Sofa. „Reg dich ab. Wenn mal einer deiner Familie verschwinden soll, dann kannst du das machen. Oder du hilfst unserem Kleinen hier einfach, wenn sein Bruder wieder da ist!"  
Regulus sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Wie …?"  
"Wohin hast du sie geschickt, Lucius?" fragte Severus und Lucius drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu dem hackennasigen Jungen um.  
"Wen interessiert es? Ich weiß, wo sie sind, das reicht doch!"  
"Lucius…" Regulus rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her. „Was meintest du damit, Vector soll mir helfen, wenn er wieder da ist? … Ich dachte, Sirius ist weg und bleibt es auch!"  
Lucius sah ihn an und begann dann zu lachen. „Oh Regulus … Glaubst du wirklich, ICH mache die Drecksarbeit für DICH?" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind weg, und wenn du großes Glück hast, bleiben sie das auch. Wenn du ein bisschen Glück hast, dauert es ewig, bis sie den Weg nach Hause finden. Und wenn du Pech hast … nun dann wirst du je Hilfe gebrauchen können!"  
Vector fiel in das Lachen mit ein, als er Regulus Gesicht sah. „Aber ich dachte … Warum hast du das dann gemacht?"  
Lucius beugte sich zu dem jüngeren Slytherin und sah ihn tief in die Augen. „Sieh es als Test, Black. Ich muss wissen, ob du würdig bist, oder doch nur ein kleiner Sprücheklopfer. Warum? Das wirst du zu gegebener Zeit erfahren!" sagte er leise. Dann klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und erhob sich. 

Narzissa hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und saß in einer kleinen Nische im Gang. Sie hörte Schritte, die sich ihr näherten und dann spürte sie eine Hand, die ihr die blonden Haare aus den Gesicht strichen.  
"Was hast du, Zissa?" fragte Lucius und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft.  
Sie sah ihm in die hellen Augen und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. „Er ist mein Cousin, Lucius!" sagte sie gepresst und er lachte.  
"Oh Bitte! Er ist ein Blutsverräter, nichts weiter. Er hat nichts besser verdient!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Liebst du mich?" Er fasst ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Sag schon, Zissa. Liebst du mich?"  
"Natürlich Lucius." sagte sie leise  
"Warum stehst du dann nicht hinter mir?"  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich … habe Angst!"  
Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen. „Etwa vor mir?"  
Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht vor dir. Vor ihm, und vor dem, was er aus dir macht."  
Er atmete erleichtert aus und lachte. „Das ist dumm, Zissa. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Solange du an das glaubst, für das wir kämpfen werden, brauchst du dich vor ihm nicht zu fürchten!"  
Sie schloss die Augen. „Und nur weil Sirius nicht daran glaubt …"  
Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Zissa, wenn er nicht völlig blöde ist, wird ihm nichts passieren. Es war nicht meine Aufgabe, Sirius zu töten, es ging dabei nur um Regulus!"  
Sie sah ihr verwirrt an. „Um Reg…?" und er nickte.  
"Ja, Voldemort will wissen, auf wen er sich im Notfall verlassen kann. Wer noch alles auf unserer Seite steht."  
Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und lauschte auf seinen Herzschlag. „Also wirst du zu ihm gehen und für ihn kämpfen?"  
Lucius nickte. „Ja. Nach den Abschlussprüfungen."  
Sie atmete tief durch und sah ihn an. „Was wird dann aus mir?" fragte sie leise.  
Er riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Denkst du, ich würde dich vergessen, wenn ich erstmal für ihn arbeite?"   
Narzissa schloss die Augen und nickte.  
Lucius war im ersten Moment sprachlos, dann musste er lachen. „Bei Salazar, du Dummerchen! Solange du mich liebst und du dich nicht gegen mich oder ihn stellst, wird das nicht passieren, Zissa, niemals!"  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Lucius, egal, was passiert."  
"Dann ist gut, Zissa!" sagte er und küsste sie.

--- --- ---

Der nächste Tag hatte keine neuen Erkenntnisse über den Verbleib der drei Schüler gebracht, nicht dass Albus wirklich daran geglaubt hatte.  
Er hatte die Familien Potter und Black bereits für Nachmittags in sein Büro eingeladen um es ihnen mitzuteilen. Doch vorher wollte er jemanden treffen, dem er diese Nachricht schonend beibringen musste.  
Er hörte jemanden die Treppe raufkommen und an seine Bürotür klopfen.  
"Minerva!" sagte er überrascht, als er die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors eintreten sah. Albus musterte sie amüsiert. Sie trug ihren Reiseumhang und einen spitzten, schwarzen Hut.  
"Sehen Sie nicht so an, Albus. Sie werden Alastor Moody nicht alleine gegenüber treten. Ich komme mit, das ist sicherer! Er war schon immer ein kleiner Hitzkopf und diese Nachricht könnte ihn endgültig aus der Bahn werfen."  
Der Schulleiter lächelte sie dankbar an. „Sie haben sicher Recht, Minerva. Er wird mich bestimmt nicht vor Ihren Augen in der Luft zerreißen. Dann lassen Sie uns gehen."  
Er hielt ihr eine Dose Flohpulver hin und zeigte auf den Kamin, der sich in seinem Büro befand.

Im Zaubereiministerium herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. In der Eingangshalle befanden sich viele Kamine, die ständig in Benutzung waren. Sie gingen an dem Springbrunnen der Magischen Bruderschaft vorbei, in den die Zauberer immer einige Münzen warfen, die dem St Mungos zugute kamen. Da sie beide keine Ministeriumsangestellten waren mussten sie sich beim Sicherheitszauberer melden, der sie kontrollierte.  
Er fuhr mit einer biegsamen Goldrute an ihren Körpern entlang und überprüfte ihre Zauberstäbe mit einer goldenen Spezialwaage. Er trug die Größe, Gebrauchszeit und den magischen Kern der Stäbe in sein Buch ein und erst dann durften sie das Ministerium betreten.  
Sie gelangten in eine kleine Halle, von der aus mindestens zwanzig Fahrstühle die verschiedenen Ebenen des Ministeriums ansteuerten.  
Albus und Minerva stiegen in einen der Hausfahrstühle ein und fuhren zur Ebene Zwei, wo die Aurorenzentrale untergebracht war.

Als sie den Fahrstuhl verließen, betraten sie ein Großraumbüro, das in unzählige kleine Zellen abgeteilt war. Hier arbeiteten die meisten Auroren und Kadetten und schrieben ihre Berichte. An den Wänden hingen Fahndungsfotos und einige hatten sogar Bilder ihrer Familien aufgehängt. Einige ehemalige Schüler erkannten die beiden Besucher und begrüßten sie freundlich. Albus und Minerva gingen weiter und erreichten am anderen Ende den Korridor, in dem Moodys Büro lag.  
Minerva atmete tief durch, als Albus anklopfte und beide eintraten.

Alastor saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah in seine Unterlagen. Im Moment hatte er nicht viel zu tun, und das bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Wenn es ruhig war, war es meistens besonders Schlimm, das hatte er im Laufe des Lebens gelernt.  
Er sah überrascht auf, als es an seiner Tür klopfte und sein Freund Albus Dumbledore und Minerva, seine alte Professorin für Verwandlungen, eintraten.  
"Nein" dachte er sich. „Erst so Ruhig und dann die Zwei hier … das sieht nach einer Katastrophe aus!"  
Er stand auf und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. „Albus, Minerva! Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Was verschafft mir den diese Ehre?" Er streckte ihnen die Hand entgegen und bot ihnen zwei Stühle an. Die beiden Zauberer setzten sich und Moody öffnete seine Bürotür.  
„PREWETT!" brüllte er hinaus und ein junger, rothaariger Kadett kam angerannt. „Bring uns doch mal eine Kanne Kaffee, Junge." sagte er grinsend und Albus wollte abwinken.  
"Mach doch wegen uns bitte keine Umstände, Alastor."  
"Ach was." lachte Moody und schlug Fabian auf die Schulter, so dass dieser leicht zusammen zuckte. „Das macht Fabian doch gerne, nicht wahr, Junge?"  
Der nickte und rieb sich seine schmerzende Schulter. „Natürlich, Sir." antwortete und ging um den Kaffee zu holen.  
"Also, was führt euch her? Ich hoffe doch, es ist nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch, und nicht, dass Serina etwas angestellt hat!" Er grinste, doch Albus sah, das Moodys Augen starr blieben, der Mann machte sich mehr Sorgen, als er zugeben wollte.  
"Nun Alastor, soweit wir wissen ist sie zumindest unschuldig an dem, was passiert ist."  
Es klopfte erneut und Fabian brachte den Kaffee herein. Er schenkte drei Tassen ein und verschwand dann sehr schnell wieder, bevor sein Chef ihm beim nächsten Mal noch die Schulter brechen würde.  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. „Dann erzähl mal, was liegt euch auf dem Herzen?"  
"Alastor, wir haben ein kleines Problem in Hogwarts."  
Moody sah Albus über seine Kaffeetasse hinweg neugierig an. „Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht!"  
"Drei Schüler sind … verschwunden."  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Weggelaufen?"  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie sind vor den Augen mehrer Zeugen verschwunden. Wir vermuten einen oder mehrere Portschlüssel."  
Moody zog seine Stirn kraus. „Wann?"  
"Gestern Nachmittag." sagte die Lehrerin.  
"Und keine Spur von ihnen?"  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Vermutungen. Einige Gerüchte, aber nichts Handfestes, Alastor. Ich treffe heute Nachmittag die Eltern von zwei der Verschwundenen und…"  
"Wer ist verschwunden, Albus?" fragte Moody tonlos.  
"Der eine ist James Potter und … sein Freund Sirius Black ist der zweite. Es passierte, als sie während des Quidditchtrainings nach ihren Besen griffen."  
Moody schloss die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Er wollte nicht hören, was sein Freund noch zu sagen hatte. Insgeheim wusste er es bereits.  
"Alastor, Serina … ist die dritte, die verschwunden ist."  
Eine Kaffeetasse fiel klirrend zu Boden.

Moody leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Er hatte der zerbrochenen Tasse keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt und nach einer Flasche Feuerwhisky gegriffen, die in seiner untersten Schreibtischschublade stand.  
"Gestern Nachmittag, Ja? Und ihr kommt damit erst jetzt? Ihr hättet es mir gleich sagen müssen!" sagte er und blickte seine Besucher vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Wir hatten gehofft, dass wieder auftauchen würden, wir…"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist BLÖDSINN, ALBUS!" brüllte er seinen Freund an. „BEI MERLIN, WER WEIß, IN WESSEN HÄNDEN SIE JETZT STECKT, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Er sprang auf und warf vor lauter Wut das leere Glas an die Wand. Es zersprang in tausend Teilchen und Minerva zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Albus stand auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Er legte Moody beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn nur sie verschwunden wäre, würde ich dir Recht geben. Aber es sind mehrere Schüler betroffen, daher denken wir nicht, dass es Blatanescu war, sondern nur ein Streich, der etwas zu weit gegangen ist."  
Moody blickte ihn seufzend an. „Etwas zu weit, ja? So nennt man das jetzt also! Und, was soll ich eurer Meinung nach jetzt tun? Hier rumsitzen und abwarten, dass sie wiederauftaucht?"  
Minerva stellte ihre Tasse auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Es wäre gut, wenn Sie heute Nachmittag anwesend wären, wenn wir die anderen Eltern treffen. … Und wenn Sie sich bis dahin wieder unter Kontrolle haben!" Sie zupfte sich einen Glassplitter vom Umhang und blickte ihn missbilligend an. Moody hatte unter ihrem Blick noch immer das Gefühl ein Schüler zu sein, der jeden Moment eine Strafarbeit auferlegt bekommt.  
Er nickte nur.  
"Sehr gut." sagte Albus. „Der Kamin in meinem Büro ist zurzeit freigegeben. Wir erwarten dich dann gegen drei Uhr."  
"Ich werde da sein." sagte Moody matt und drehte sich nicht um, als die beiden das Büro verließen. Stattdessen blickte er auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dort stand ein kleiner Bilderrahmen und vom dem Bild winkte ihm ein rothaariges Mädchen zu, das an einem Strand stand. Eine Träne rann über sein zernarbtes Gesicht.

--- --- ---

Dumbledore sah die Personen in seinem Büro an. Er hatte ihnen gerade die Nachricht vom Verschwinden der Jugendlichen bekannt gegeben und beobachtete nun ihre Reaktionen.  
Emett Potter hatte die Arme um seine Frau gelegt, die sehr blass geworden war. Er führte sie zu einem Stuhl, damit sie sich setzten konnte und stellte sich, noch immer ihre Hand haltend, daneben.

Walburga Black glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Was soll das heißen, er ist weg?" Ihre keifende Stimme tat den Anwesenden in den Ohren weh.  
"Ich hab ja immer gewusst, dass dieser Umgang ihm nur Ärger bringt! Und jetzt, wo er mit diesem Flit…"  
"VORSICHT!" Moody stand neben dem Kamin und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Passen Sie ja auf, was sie sagen. Es ist immerhin meine Tochter, verstanden?"  
Walburga sah ihn verächtlich an. Auch wenn er Auror war, sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, einem Blutsverräter.

"Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich doch." bat Minerva McGonagall und ging im Büro umher. „Wir sind sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht und sie schon bald wieder …"  
"SICHER?" Walburga ließ die Lehrerin nicht ausreden. „Wie können Sie SICHER sein, wenn Sie nicht Mal wissen, wo er ist?" Sie sah den Schulleiter finster an. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Professor, wenn meinem Sohn auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, dann sind Sie längste Zeit ihres Lebens Schulleiter gewesen!"  
Dumbledore blickte sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an und nickte.  
"Reg dich nicht auf Walburga." sagte ihr Mann Orion beschwichtigend.  
"Nicht AUFREGEN?" schrie sie ihn an. „Ich reg mich nicht auf! Aber das hier ist doch … Wir hätten ihn von Anfang an nach Durmstrang schicken sollen und nicht in dieses muggelverseuchte Ferienlager für Blutsverräter! Kein Wunder, dass er sich zu Hause so aufführt, wenn er hier tun und lassen kann, was er will." Sie blickte Moody an, der ihr am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte. „Alles … Abschaum. Orion, bring mich nach Hause, bei dem Anblick hier wird mir schlecht!" giftete sie und Albus legte Moody eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen. Walburga trat vor den Kamin und wartete auf ihren Mann.  
"Sie hören von uns, Dumbledore." sagte Orion Black kalt und trat dann mit seiner Frau in den Kamin und flohte zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

Clara Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Reizende Person!"

Moody sah sie an und musste grinsen. „Da haben Sie allerdings Recht! Also Albus, was gibt es Neues? Was können wir tun?"  
Der Schulleiter setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Ganz ehrlich, Alastor? Ich weiß es nicht! Offen gestanden, bin diesmal sogar ich ratlos! Wir haben den Bestimmungsort der Portschlüssel nicht ausfindig machen können."  
Moody sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.  
"Sehen Sie es doch so, Alastor, solange die drei zusammen sind, kann ihnen nichts geschehen!" versuchte Emett ihn zu ermuntern, doch Moody schnaubte nur.  
"Wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass sie zusammen sind? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat man sie ja an verschiedene Orte geschickt!" Er wand sich dem Kamin zu. „Ich kann das nicht, Albus. Das warten macht mich wahnsinnig! Finde heraus, wer das getan hat … oder ICH tue es … und mir ist dann egal, WIE ich das tue, oder welche Konsequenzen das für mich hat!" sagte er entschlossen und trat in die grünen Flammen.  
Albus sah ihm seufzend hinterher. Ein Amoklaufender Auror hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

--- --- ---

Er saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Fußboden, eine Flasche Feuerwhisky neben sich, und nahm jede Kleinigkeit in sich auf.  
Die neuen Gitarrensaiten, die auf dem Kopfkissen lagen. Die Bücher, die sich oben auf dem Regal stapelten, weil sie diese immer wieder zur Hand nahm und darin lass. Das Haargummi, das unter den Schreibtisch gerutscht war und das kugelförmige Glas auf der Fensterbank, in welches sie Muschel und Sand aus dem Urlaub gefüllt hatte. Es sah hier aus wie immer, als würde sie jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen.  
"Wo bist du nur, Kleines?" fragte er in das stille Zimmer hinein, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und verschluckte sich fast, als ihm eine Idee kam.  
Moody stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Er nahm sich ein leeres Pergament und schrieb eine Nachricht, die er zusammenrollte. Dann ging er hinauf auf den Dachboden, wo sein Uhu hauste und band die Nachricht an dessen Bein fest.  
"Bring das hier zu ihr. Finde Serina, hörst du?" Die Eule erhob sich und flog durch die Dachluke hinaus in die Nacht.  
Moody lächelte. Er fühlte sich etwas besser, jetzt, wo er etwas getan hatte. Er nahm die Flasche mit in sein Zimmer in der Hoffnung, wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu finden.

--- --- ---

Eine Woche später kehrte der Uhu erschöpft zurück. Er hatte die Nachricht nicht zustellen können.


	49. Woanders

49 Woanders

Sie fiel. Der Boden kam ihr immer näher und sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor dem Aufprall. Er war zwar hart, aber nicht so hart wie sie erwartet hatte. Ihr Herz raste.  
"Was ist passiert?" dachte sie verwirrt und erinnerte sich.  
Eben noch stand sie auf dem Quidditchfeld und griff nach ihrem Besen. Im nächsten Moment zog etwas an ihrem Bauch und sie wurde wie durch einen Wirbelsturm fortgerissen. Jetzt saß sie bis zur Taille in kaltem, weißem Schnee und befand sich anscheinend auf einem Berg.  
Sie stand schnell auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab.  
"Der Besen!" fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sah sich um. Sie stand auf einem etwa einen Meter breiten Sims. Hinter ihr ging eine Felswand steil in die Höhe und vor ihr fiel sie ebenso steil ab. Link von ihr lag der Besen auf einen kleinen Schneeberg und hing halb in der Luft. Ein Windstoß brachte ihn ins schwanken und er begann zu rutschen.  
Serina stürzte sich auf ihn, doch es war bereits zu spät, ihr Besen fiel in die Tiefe. Vorsichtig trat sie an den Rand und spähte hinunter. Er lag einige Meter unter ihr auf einem Felsvorsprung. Zu ihrer Verwunderung lag dort untern aber kein Schnee. Sie sah ihren Besen auf dem schwarzen Fels liegen, und der Fels bewegte sich.

--- --- ---

"Hallo? Ist hier jemand?" James tastete sich auf allen vieren durch den Schnee. Er nahm seine Umgebung nur verschwommen war, den seine Brille steckte zerbrochen in seiner Hosentasche. Seine Finger waren eiskalt und steif und seine Hose war mittlerweile ganz nass.  
"AUA!" er war mit dem Kopf gegen etwas hartes gestoßen und rieb sich die Stirn. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und fühlte kalten Stein vor sich. Da ging es nicht weiter. Der Junge drehte sich und krabbelte vorsichtig in die andere Richtung weiter.  
"Prongs?"  
Er hörte die Stimme und versuchte die Richtung auszumachen, aus der sie kam. Er sah etwas großes, schwarzes, das in der hellen Umgebung auf ihn zukam.  
"Prongs! Merlin sein Dank, ich bin hier nicht alleine!" Sirius packte ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn auf die Beine.  
"Mensch Padfoot! Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen … auch wenn ich nicht viel von dir erkennen kann!"  
Sirius lachte seinen Freund an. „Gleichfalls Kumpel! Nur, leider kann ich dich sehen ... und du siehst schrecklich aus!"  
James schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Vielen Dank auch! Wo sind wir eigentlich? Was ist passiert?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, so wie es sich angefühlt hat würde ich sagen, jemand hat unsere Besen in Portschlüssel verwandelt und jetzt sind wir auf einem ziemlich hohen Berg und frieren uns die Hintern ab!"  
"Dass es hier kalt ist, hab ich auch schon bemerkt! Ist außer uns noch jemand hier?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ein ganzes Stück über dir gelandet und da hab ich niemanden gesehen. Wir sollten aber machen, dass wir hier runter kommen. Hier wird es mir echt zu kalt!"  
James blinzelte ihn an. „Soll ich etwa weiterkrabbeln, oder wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
Sirius griff nach seiner Hand. „Quatsch. Ich spiele deinen Blindenhund! Hey, da liegt ja dein Besen! Meiner ist bei der Landung zu Bruch gegangen." Er hob James Besen auf und führte seinen Freund den schmalen Pfad entlang, der sich um den Berg schlängelte.

Sie gingen langsam und Sirius achtete darauf, dass James nicht stolperte oder dem Abgrund zu nahe kam.  
"Sag mal Padfoot, wie sieht es hier eigentlich aus?"  
Sirius führte ihn zu einem Stein, wo er sich setzten konnte und dann sah er sich um. „Nun ja, Ok, wir sind auf einem Berg und haben wohl etwa die Hälfte bis nach untern hinter uns. Da drüben … äh, rechts von dir, da ist noch ein Berg. Der sieht etwas schmaler als unserer aus, ist aber eine ganze Ecke weg." Er blickte hinunter. „Da unten ist ein riesiger Wald, ist jedenfalls alles voller Bäume und hinter dem anderen Berg, da ist alles mit Nebel bedeckt. Also, da ist kein Wald, verstehst du?"  
James sah in seine Richtung und nickte.  
"Was noch … Der Wald, der Nebel die Berge … das alles wird von einer Gebirgskette eingekreist … sieht aus, als wären wir hier ziemlich abgeschnitten."  
"Was ist dahinter, Padfoot. Hast du das von da oben sehen können?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine, der Berg hier ist schon hoch aber … diese Gebirge ist noch höher!"  
James starrte ihn an. „Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder?"  
"Ehrlich Prongs, das mach ich nicht. Es ist … WOAH, was ist das?" Sirius blickte zu dem anderen Berg hinüber.  
"Was denn?" James tastete nach ihm und zupfte an Sirius Ärmel. „Los, erzähl schon! Was meinst du? Was siehst du?"  
"Ich weiß nicht … Da ist was Großes … Dunkles … Da, es fliegt um den anderen Berg herum … Las doch mal meinen Pulli los!" Er haute James auf die Finger:  
"AU. Ein Drache?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, jedenfalls keiner, den ich kenne. Wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor das Ding uns sieht!"  
Er zog seinen Freund weiter.

--- --- ---

Sie trat von dem Abgrund zurück, bis sie den Felsen in ihrem Rücken spürte. Nach links schien der Sims weiter anzusteigen, als entschloss sie sich, nach rechts zu gehen. Sie hörte ein Fauchen und Flügelschlagen, das zu ihr hochkam, und sie ging einen Schritt schneller.  
Der Berg war recht schlank und der Sims hatte sie auf die Entgegengesetzte Seite geführt. Sie fürchte dass, wenn sie da einen Drachen aufgescheucht hatte, sie gleich geröstet werden würde.  
Das Fauchen kam näher und das Wesen flog jetzt in ihr Blickfeld.  
Serina atmete erleichtert aus, ein Drache war das hier sicher nicht.  
Dieses Wesen war sehr viel schlanker als alle Drachen, die sie kannte und sein Hals war um einiges länger. Es hatte zwei Beine, die meisten Drachen hatten vier, und sein Kopf war recht klein, nicht breiter als der Hals. Außerdem, und das war für sie entscheidend, flog dieses Vieh vor ihrer Nase herum und hatte noch nicht einmal Feuer nach ihr gespuckt.  
"Braves Tierchen!" sagte sie leise und ging ganz langsam immer weiter. Das Wesen gab jetzt zischende Laute von sich und schnappte nach ihr.  
"Hey, spinnst du?" schrie Serina und wich hüpfend aus. „Ich tu dir doch gar nichts!"  
Es schien sie nicht zu verstehen, denn es hörte nicht auf, eher im Gegenteil. Serinas Gebrüll machte es nur noch wilder. Es schlug jetzt auch mit dem Schwanz nach ihr und Serina bekam wirklich Angst, da der Sims nicht sehr breit war, und sie nicht planlos ausweichen konnte. Sie sprang gezielt beiseite und an ihrer Stelle wurde der Fels hinter ihr getroffen. Ihr Gegenüber legte den Kopf zurück und gab ein schmerzvolles Jaulen von sich.  
Serina blickte es grinsend an. „Oh, hat das etwa wehgetan Selber Schuld, du Miststück!" Sie lachte, doch dann hörte sie über sich ein Grollen und ihr Lachen erstarb. Schnee rieselte auf ihre Schultern, zuerst nur wenig, doch dann wurde es immer mehr. Ihr neuer Freund hatte anscheinend eine kleine Lawine losgelöst. Sie krallte sich an der Felswand fest und betete.  
Ein Stein traf sie am Kopf und sie verlor den Halt. Sie fiel hin und Schnee und Geröll prasselten auf sie nieder. Sie schützte ihren Kopf mit den Armen und wartete, dass es aufhörte.

Das Grollen ebbte ab und sie spürte keine weiteren Steine, die herunter fielen. Sie erhob sich vorsichtig, ihr tat alles weh. Blut tropfte von ihrer Stirn und sie hatte sich die Lippe aufgeschlagen. Zudem fürchtete sie, dass ihr Rücken ein einziger blauer Fleck werden würde.  
Serina blickte zur Seite, wo ihr geflügelter Freund noch immer auf und ab flog. Er hatte anscheinend abgewartet, was passieren würde.  
Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippe und zuckte leicht zusammen.  
"Das fandest du wohl witzig, was?" brüllte sie und funkelte das Wesen böse an. „Also, wenn du mich wütend machen wolltest, das hast du geschafft, Kleiner. Ich bin mehr als wütend…" Sie wusste dass sie dieses Wesen loswerden musste, ansonsten würde es sie mit Sicherheit töten. Leider lag ihr Zauberstab in Hogwarts und sie musste zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Sie lies ihrer Wut freien Lauf und verwandelte sich. „… jetzt bin ich stinksauer!"  
Ihre Stimme klang kalt und fremd, und selbst dieses Wesen schien die Veränderung zu spüren, denn es wurde unruhig und fing wieder an zu fauchen.  
"Ok, Rina. Denk, denk … Lass dir was einfallen!" forderte sie sich selbst auch. Ihr neuer Freund fing schon wieder an, nach ihr zu schnappen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und rief „Incendio!" Ein Feuerball bildete sich in ihrer Handinnenfläche und sie schleuderte ihn dem Wesen entgegen. Er fauchte sie an und stieß wütend erneut nach ihr.  
"Oh, du willst mehr? Kannst du haben, Incendio." erneut warf sein dem Angreifer einen Ball zu, dem dieser Auswich. Sie wiederholte dies immer und immer wieder, bis ihr Angreifer aufgab und den Berg hinaufflog.  
Serina lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den kalten Fels. Sie war erschöpft und ihr lief der Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Ja … hau bloß ab … du Feigling." rief sie ihm hinterher, dann ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen und steckte ihre Hände in den Schnee. Sie hatte sich bei dem Zauber die Handinnenflächen verbrannt.

--- --- ---

James und Sirius hatte den Schnee hinter sich gelassen und der Felsboden war mit schwarzem Kies bedeckt. Sie kamen gerade wieder in Sichtweite des anderen Berges, als sie das Grollen hörten.  
"Hey Padfoot, was ist das?" James war stehen geblieben und Sirius sah sich um.  
"Ich weiß nicht." er blickte sich nach allen Seiten um und schaute dann zu dem anderen Berg hinüber. „Oh, da drüben geht gerade eine Lawine runter! Sieht cool aus, Prongs!" Er grinste seinen Freund an.  
"Mach ein Foto für mich, dann seh ich es mir an, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!"  
Sirius lachte und sah sich das Naturschauspiel an. „Schade … schon vorbei." sagte er enttäuscht. „Aber dieses komische Vieh fliegt da immer noch herum. Möchte mal wissen was … Heiliger Merlin, was geht denn jetzt ab?"  
James Kopf fuhr herum. „Was denn? Los Padfoot, sag schon!" Er verfluchte, dass seine Brille zerbrochen und er auf die Schilderungen seines Freundes angewiesen war.  
"Na, da drüben. Da fliegen Feuerbälle durch die Gegend!"  
"Also doch ein Drache." stellte James fest.  
"Nein! Die sind auf das Vieh zugeflogen! Jetzt verzieht er sich. Prongs, da drüber ist jemand, und der kann zaubern!"  
James Mine hellte sich auf. „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir dorthin kommen! Vielleicht kann der uns helfen! … Mensch, Padfoot, vielleicht sind da sogar welche von uns!"  
Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an. Sein Freund könnte Recht haben. „Ok, Blindfisch, gib dein Patschehändchen her. Wir haben noch ein ganzes Stück vor uns." James verzog das Gesicht, streckte aber seine Hand aus und lies sich von Sirius weiterführen.

--- --- ---

Serina ging mittlerweile dicht an den Fels gepresst weiter. Der Sims war immer schmaler geworden und so langsam machte sie sich Sorgen, dass sie es nicht von diesem Berg runter schaffen würde. Sie blickte immer wieder nach oben, doch ihr neuer Freund hatte sich nicht wieder blicken lassen. Der Sims fiel immer steiler bergab, und sie kam ins rutschen, wenn sie nicht aufpasste. Sie krallte sich an dem Fels hinter sich fest und ging vorsichtig weiter.  
Unter sich konnte sie alte, knorrige Bäume ausmachen, die in einem weißen See aus Nebel zustehen schienen. Hin und wieder sah sie kleine schwarze Schemen durch den Nebel schweben, aber es drang kein Laut von unter herauf.  
Während sie noch über das unter sich nachdachte, trat ihr rechter Fuß ins Leere und sie verlor fast den Halt. Der Sims war hier weggebrochen und sie sah keine Möglichkeit, das andere Ende zu erreichen. Selbst wenn sie springen würde, sie würde nie dort landen können.  
"Cool. Und jetzt?" sie sah nach unten in den Nebel. „Da runter springen und hoffen, dass mir Federn wachsen, oder was?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das würde sie sicher nicht versuchen.  
Sie blickte sich nach einer anderen Möglichkeit um. Ein kahler Baum stand ziemlich nah am Berg und einer seiner Äste reichte fast bis zu ihr herauf. Sie überlegte. Wenn sie weit genug sprang, und wenn dann der Ast hielt, dann könnte sie an dem Baum herunterklettern.  
„Und wenn nicht … dann wachsen mir hoffentlich doch noch Flügel!"  
Sie ging ein Stück zurück, um eine bessere Ausgangsposition zu haben. Und dann sprang sie einfach.

--- --- ---

James und Sirius hatten den Fuß des Berges erreicht. Der Boden war lehmig und mit hohen Farnen bewachsen. Die Bäume waren riesig und das Licht fiel nur gedämpft durch das Blätterdach.  
Es raschelte um sie herum und Sirius sah sich um. Er konnte jedoch nichts entdecken.  
"Ich bin total fertig, Padfoot. Wie weit ist es noch bis zu dem anderen Berg?" stöhnte James und Sirius sah ihn an und zog ihn weiter.  
"Ein ganzes Stück, Prongs. Wir müssen um diesen Berg herum und dann quer durch den Wald und den Nebel. Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?"  
James sah auf seine Uhr, konnte aber nichts erkennen und hielt Sirius den ausgestreckten Arm hin. „Da, sie selbst nach."  
Sirius griff nach seinem Handgelenk und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die ist hin, Prongs. Hiernach wäre es drei Uhr morgens. Außerdem dreht sich der eine Zeiger wie verrückt!" Er ließ James los und der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Dann weiß ich es auch nicht. Mann, ich hab Hunger, siehst du hier was Essbares, Padfoot?"  
Sirius lachte. „Hab ich auch, und wie! Aber ich fürchte, wir werden hier keinen gedeckten Haustisch finden!"  
Sie gingen zwischen den hohen Bäumen hindurch und folgten einem schmalen Bach, der vor sich hin plätscherte. Sirius blickte sich immer wieder irritiert um, er hatte das Gefühl, das er beobachtet wurde.

Sie erreichten eine kleine Lichtung und hier verschwand der Bach in einem Loch im Boden. Mehrere umgestürzte Bäume lagen herum und Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"Ich glaubs ja nicht!" sagte er und James sah ihn fragend an.  
"Was denn?"  
"Da … da steht was zu futtern, Prongs!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja klar, Padfoot. Und gleich kommt die liebe Märchenfee und wir liegen wieder in unseren Betten."  
Sirius zog ihn auf die Lichtung. "Nein, ehrlich! Hier steht ein Korb mit Obst!" er drückte James etwas davon in die Hand.  
„Ich denke zumindest, dass es Obst ist und … HEY, BLEIB STEHEN!" Er ließ James los und lief los. Er hatte jemanden zwischen den Bäumen gesehen. „Mist, er ist weg! Da war jemand Prongs."  
James nickte. „Wenn du das sagst, ich muss mich da wohl ganz auf dein Urteilsvermögen verlassen, Padfoot."  
Sirius sah ihn belustigt an. „Prongs? Du redest mit einem Baum, ich bin hier!"  
James Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung. „Was echt? Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen … du hast aber auch einen Holzkopf!"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht und James fing an zu lachen.  
"Hast du das auch gehört, Padfoot?" fragte James plötzlich ernst und die beiden lauschten angestrengt. Da war es wieder, weit entfernt, aber da rief jemand.  
Sirius nickte. „Komm, gehen wir nachsehen!"  
"Ich gehe, du siehst … Äh, Padfoot, wo bist du?"  
Sirius griff nach seiner Hand. „Mann Prongs, so blind kann man doch gar nicht sein!"  
"Hast du eine Ahnung!" sagte der beleidigt.

--- --- ---

Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie fürchtete zwar, dass jetzt auch ihre Vorderseite in den schönsten Blautönen erstrahlen würde, aber sie hatte den Baum erwischt. Serina klammerte sich an dem Ast fest und rutschte vorsichtig zum Stamm.  
"Und jetzt?" überlegte sie. Ihr fiel gerade wieder ein, das sie noch nie besonders gut im klettern gewesen war, aber für solche Überlegungen war es zu spät.  
"Au … Au… Au…" Ihre verbrannten Hände schmerzten, als sie über die raue Rinde glitten. „Wäre ich doch nur im Bett geblieben!" wünschte sie sich verzweifelt.

Sie hatte es fast geschafft. Ihre Hose war zwar an einigen Stellen eingerissen und ihre Beine fühlten sich ziemlich zerkratzt an, aber der Nebel lag nur direkt unter ihren Füßen.  
Sie überlegte, wie tief es wohl war, eher der Boden kam und ob sie es riskieren sollte, sich einfach fallen zulassen, als ihr Fuß von Stamm abrutschte und in den Nebel kam.  
Sie spürte eine eisige Kälte, die ihr Bein hinauf kroch und sie zog schnell wieder ihren Fuß zurück.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte sie sich verwundert und blickte ängstlich hinunter.  
Der Nebel war in ständiger Bewegung. Wie die Oberfläche eines Sees waberten die Nebelschwaden unter ihren Füßen dahin. Kleine, dunkle Schatten tauchten immer wieder auf, und zogen, wie Fische, ihre Runden darin. Sie zählte sieben Schatten, die immer wieder um ihren Baum schwebten.  
"Ich will da nicht rein!" beschloss sie und fand die Idee, durch den Nebel zu gehen, jetzt gar nicht mehr so gut, wie vor einiger Zeit, als sie noch auf dem Berg festsaß.  
Sie sah sich verzweifelt um. Der Nebel erstreckte sich rechts bis zu einer Gebirgskette, die in weiter Ferne schien. Links sah sie einen Wald, der ihr sehr viel näher erschien. Das Grün der Bäume sah ihr sehr viel einladender und wesendlich freundlicher aus, als der Rest hier.  
"Ok Rina." sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Das ist zwar kalt, aber nur kurz! Augen zu und durch, wie es so schön heißt. Ich geh da jetzt ruuuahhhhhhh…"  
Sie hatte den Halt verloren und fiel von Baum herunter. Der Nebel schlug über ihr zusammen und sie fürchtete, ihr Herz würde bei der Kälte stehen bleiben.

Sie landete auf dem Rücken, doch ihr Aufprall wurde weich abgefangen. Sie war in einem Sumpf aus schwarzem Schlick gelandet, der jetzt überall an ihr klebte. Er war zäh und ölig und sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
Sie stand auf und sah an sich um.  
"Gut gemacht! Nicht denken, einfach handeln … Bäh, ist das Zeugs ekelig!" sie wischte die Hände am Baum ab, und sie einigermaßen sauber zu bekommen.  
Serina fröstelte. Die Kälte kroch an ihr hoch und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in jede Pore drang. Ihre nassen Klamotten verstärkten diesen Effekt nur noch. Sie ging in die Richtung, wo sie den Wald vermutete, was sich als nicht so einfach erwies. Bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte, versank sie bis zu den Knöcheln in dem Schlick und musste ihre Füße jedes Mal wieder mühsam herausziehen.

Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte sie, dass die schwarzen Schatten um sie herum schwebten. Sie waren nicht groß, etwa einen halben Meter und jetzt konnte sie die Schatten auch besser erkennen, worauf sie gerne verzichtet hätte.  
Sie hatten menschliche Form, aber ihre Gliedmaßen sahen vertrocknet aus, schwarz, fast wie verbrannt. Einer von ihnen kam ihr ganz nahe, und sie konnte in sein Gesicht sehen. Sie erstarrte, denn das Wesen hatte keine Augen, der runde Kopf war haarlos und sein Mund schien unnatürlich groß zu sein. Sie ging langsam weiter, darauf bedacht, ihnen nicht zu nah zu kommen.  
"Bleibt mir bloß von Leib! Ich hab schon den da oben fertig gemacht!" warnte sie die Wesen, die unruhig um sie herum schwebten.  
Etwas berührte sie an der Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und blickte das Wesen erschrocken an. Plötzlich machte sich Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihr breit, tiefe Trauer überkam sie und sie geriet in Panik.  
"WEG!" schrie sie das Wesen an. „Verschwindet!"  
Das Wesen stieß merkwürdige Laute aus und jetzt kam Bewegung in die anderen. Sie näherten ich ihr und berührten sie, stupsten sie an, immer wieder. Serina schlug wild um sich, Tränen der Angst verschleierten ihr die Sicht.  
Je hilfloser sie selbst wurde, umso aufgeregter wurden die Geschöpfe um sie herum. Serina schrie sie an, doch sie ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Sie sank auf die Knie, und dann verlor sie ihre Beherrschung. Erneut verwandelte sie sich. „Incendio." sie schleuderte einen Feuerball in den Nebel.  
"Was dieses riesen Vieh vertrieben hat, wird sicher auch gegen eine Horde fliegender Zwerge helfen!" dachte sie und ihre Hände schmerzten.  
Ein Zischen ging durch die Schatten und sie zogen sich leicht zurück, so das Serina sich aufrichten konnte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
"Ha, geht doch!" sagte sie, doch dann sah sie erneut einen Schatten auf sich zukommen, viel größer als die anderen.  
„Incendio!" Ihre Stimme war verzweifelt und sie stolperte, doch der große Schatten wich einfach aus.

--- --- ---

"Es kommt von dort!" Sirius zerrte an seinem Arm und James rannte seinem Freund blind hinterher. Sie ließen den Wald hinter sich und er spurte den sumpfigen Untergrund unter seinen Schuhen. Er sah den Nebel nicht, der sich vor ihnen auftürmte, aber er spürte die Kälte, die er mit sich trug.  
Erneut hörten sie jemanden schreien, und diesmal klang es ganz nah.  
James legte seinen Kopf schief und lauschte auf die Stimme. „Ist das …"  
"RINA!" stieß Sirius aus und ließ ihn einfach los. James hörte, wie sein Freund davon lief und er blieb alleine und hilflos im Nebel zurück.

--- --- ---

Je weiter Sirius ging, umso tiefer sank er ein. Er versuchte, die Kälte zu ignorieren und seine Freundin im Nebel zu finden. Suchend sah er sich um. Links von ihm erkannte ein einige Schatten, die etwas umkreisten, das anscheinend am Boden hockte. Er änderte seine Richtung und ging langsam darauf zu.  
"Ha, geht doch!" hörte er eine Stimme, die ihn entfernt an Serina erinnerte, nur dass diese kälter und viel verzweifelter klang.  
Das Mädchen schlug nach ihm, sie erkannte ihn in ihrer Panik anscheinend nicht.  
Er hörte den Fluch, den sie ihm entgegenschleuderte und wich schnell aus.  
"Verdammt Baby, ich bin es!" er packte ihre Schultern und zog sie auf die Beine. Als er in ihr Gesicht sah verschlug es ihm die Sprache.  
Angst, Verzweiflung spiegelte sich darin. Sie war voller Dreck und Blut klebte an ihrer Stirn, aber das war nicht alles, was er sah. Seine Freundin war ein Halbvampir, und nun sah er es zum ersten Mal mit eigenen Augen.  
Ihre Nase war nach oben gezogen und die Augenbrauen traten stärker hervor. Ihre blauen Augen schienen heller als sonst und ihr offener Mund lies die spitzen Eckzähne erkennen.  
"Das ist es also, was sie vor mir immer verstecken will." dachte er und er fand nichts abstoßendes an dem, was da vor ihm stand. Anders als bei Remus, der nach seiner Verwandlung nichts menschliches mehr an sich hatte, stand hier noch immer das rothaarige Mädchen, dass damals aus dem Kamin gestolpert kam und in das er sich verliebt hatte.  
Er lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hand. „Komm schon." sagte er sanft und half ihr durch den Sumpf. Die Schatten schienen schon wieder unruhig zu werden,

--- --- ---

James fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut. Er stand in diesem Nebel und drehte sich immer wieder um, weil er glaubte, etwas gesehen zu haben. Er spürte, dass hier noch etwas anderes war, das ihn beobachtete, ihn umkreiste. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht vielleicht nur einbildete.  
Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seiner Schulter, und er schrie erschrocken auf.  
"Oh bei Merlin …" stammelte er und schwankte zurück. Erneut berührte ihn etwas, und er wusste, was in diesem Nebel lauerte. Er war nie einem begegnet, und er hätte auch sein ganzes Leber gerne darauf verzichtet. Sein Vater hatte von ihnen oft genug erzählt und als er noch Klein war, hatte er immer von ihnen geträumt.  
Sie waren in Gefahr, in sehr großer Gefahr sogar.  
"PADFOOT!" James brüllte so laut, wie er konnte. Sie mussten hier weg und das sofort. „PADFO…"  
Jemand griff seine Hand. „Bin schon da, Prongs. Weg hier, das werden immer mehr!"  
Er atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich von seinem Freund zurückführen.

--- --- ---

Der Nebel lichtete sich und sie konnte vereinzelt das Grün der Bäume erkennen. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie stolperte mehr, als dass sie ging.  
Der Wald wurde immer dichter und der Nebel drang hier schon nicht mehr her. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.  
"Keine Schatten mehr." dachte. „Keine… Schatten, keine … Gefahr."  
Sirius führte sie zu der Lichtung zurück, wo sie sich auf einem der umgefallenen Bäume niederließ und das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.  
Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie spürte, dass ihr jemand über die Schultern strich, über die Arme. Wie jemand ihre Hände nahm, und sie ihr vom Gesicht zog. Sie wendete den Kopf ab und versuchte, sich hinter den Haaren zu verstecken.  
"Baby." sagte Sirius leise. Er fasste ihr Kinn und sie sah in seine grauen Augen.  
Er war hier, bei ihr, lächelte sie an obwohl sie war, was sie war. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie musste beinnahe lachen und er nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Es ist Ok, Baby. Ich bin hier!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste ihren Hals. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Und jetzt, wo sie außer Gefahr war, und ihren Freund so nah und so deutlich spüren konnte, hatte sie den Mut, sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln.

--- --- ---

"Leute? Seid ihr noch da?" James blickte sich um, aber außer den grünen Schemen der Bäume konnte er nichts erkennen.  
"Klar Prongs." erklang die Stimme seines Freundes und er atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Hi James." hörte er jemanden sagen und er lächelte.  
"Mensch Rina. Schön das du da bist!"  
Sie lachte. „Ich wäre gerne woanders, das kannst du mir glauben! Äh … habt ihr eine Ahnung wo …?"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber schüttelten die Köpfe.  
"Ok. Hätte ja sein können … James? Wo hast du denn deine Brille gelassen?"  
Der Junge seufzte und griff in seine Hosentasche. Er holte die zwei Teile heraus, in die sie zerbrochen war. Das Glas war ebenfalls gesprungen und eine Ecke fehlte sogar ganz.  
Serina zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Sirius sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Was Baby? Meinst du, du kriegst sie wieder hin?"  
Sie zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich neben James. „Keine Ahnung, ich kann's versuchen. Schlimmer werden kann es ja nicht, oder?"  
James lachte. „Nicht wirklich! Aber ehrlich, ich wäre dir auf Ewig dankbar, wenn du es hinkriegen würdest, Rina. So gerne ich ja Händchen halte, aber ich fürchte, dein Freund könnte das irgendwann missverstehen!" Serina grinste und Sirius baute sich vor seinem Freund auf.  
"Du Spinner, das hab ich gehört. Aber warte, du wirst noch mal vor mir auf Knien kriechen, und was ich dann mit dir mache…"  
"…das will gar keiner hören, Padfoot. Deine kranken Ideen kannst du dir …"  
"… Ach, ich hab kranke Ideen ja? Sag mal, wie war das denn damals als ich dich und …"

Serina schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich etwas abseits, damit sie Ruhe vor den beiden hatte.  
Sie legte die Brille auf einen Baumstamm vor sich und breitete die Hände darüber auf.  
"Reparo." sagte sie und die gebrochene Stelle schloss sich. Auch die meisten Sprünge verschwanden aus dem Glas. Nur die kaputte Ecke, die wollte nicht wiederkommen, aber Serina war auch so mit ihrem Werk sehr zufrieden.   
Die beiden kabbelten sich noch immer, als Serina dazwischen trat.  
"James!" sagte sie und er blickte blinzelnd in ihre Richtung. Sie setzte ihm einfach seine Brille auf.  
„Voila!" strahlte sie und er blickte grinsend von ihr zu Sirius und dann nahm er die Brille wieder ab.  
"Tut mir leid Leute, aber ihr seht so grausig aus, das kann ich mir nicht ansehen!"  
Sirius verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Undankbarer Kerl! Meinst du, du siehst besser aus?"  
Serina lachte und ließ sich auf dem Waldboden nieder. Sie lehnte sich gegenüber an einen Baumstamm und starrte vor sich hin.  
"Nee, das ist echt super, Rina. Vielen Dank." Er setzte sie wieder auf und sah noch, wie Serina nickte. Sie sah geschafft aus, genau wie sein Freund. Sirius hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen auf Serinas Stirn konnte er getrocknetes Blut erkennen. Er sah an sich herunter, fand aber, dass er nur halb so schlimm wie Sirius mit Dreck beschmutz war, wobei es an Serina keine saubere Stelle mehr zugeben schien.  
"Sag mal Rina, hast dich im Schlamm gewälzt, oder warum siehst du so … aus?"  
Sie sah ihn schief an. „Mit Sicherheit! Nein, erst bin ich im Sumpf vom Baum gefallen, und dann haben mich diese Schatten in die Knie gezwungen! Die waren echt schrecklich! Was waren das für Dinger?  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung Baby. Die hab ich auch noch nie gesehen."  
James sah seinen Freund an. „Willst du mich veräppeln? Ich meine, ich hab sie nicht gesehen, aber sogar ich weiß, was das da war!" Er blickte in die verständnislosen Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Hey Leute. Hallo? Das waren Dementoren."  
Sirius fing herzlich an zu Lachen. „Ja sicher, dann aber in der Miniausgabe, Prongs! Mann, die waren höchstens ein halben Meter groß! Ich weiß doch, wie Dementoren aussehen, und die hatten nun keine Ähnlichkeit mit denen."  
James sah Serina an. Doch die schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung von Dementoren! Ich weiß nur, dass sie in Askaban Wache halten! Aber diese Viecher hier, die waren … übel. Sie hatten keine Augen, aber große Münder, und das Gefühl, wenn sie einen berührten…"  
James nickte. „Eben, das hab ich auch gespürt. Und das mit den Mündern passt auch!"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß, was das hier ist … Baby, was hast du?"  
Seine Freundin hatte die ganze Zeit auf eine Stelle hinter James gestarrt und schüttelte nun mit einem Mal den Kopf und blinzelte heftig.  
Sie sah ihn an. "Völlig irre! Aber ich hätte schwören können das der Baum da, das die Blüten vor meinen Augen aufblühen!"  
James und Sirius blickten sich an und fingen an zu lachen.  
"Sicher Baby, ich fürchte, du hast zuviel von dem Nebel eingeatmet … oder zu doll auf den Kopf bekommen!"  
Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schlug ihm auf sein Bein, als er sich grinsend neben sie setzte.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt eine Runde schlafen? Du siehst nicht mehr wirklich fit aus, Baby, und ich fühl mich auch nicht besser." Er zog sie auf seinen Schoss und sie kuschelte sich zustimmend an ihn.  
"Gute Idee." fand auch James und setzte sich neben die beiden.  
Sirius blickte ihn grinsend an. „Also weißt du Prongs, Händchenhalten willst du nicht, aber jetzt kuscheln kommen! So was hab ich ja gerne!"  
Serina kicherte und James legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius Beine. „Halt die Klappe, Padfoot. Mach mal lieber das Licht aus!"  
Sirius lachte. Auch ihm fielen schon die Augen zu, obwohl die Sonne noch immer nicht untergegangen war.

--- --- ---

Sirius erwachte, weil ihm die Beine eingeschlafen waren. Er blickte zum Himmel, wo die Sonne noch immer schien. Sie war auch nicht viel weitergewandert, also konnten sie nicht allzu lange geschlafen haben. Er versuchte seine Beine zu bewegen, was die anderen allerdings wach machte.  
"Sorry Leute, aber das tut echt weh!" sagte er grinsend, als er die mürrischen Blicke bemerkte, die ihm die zwei zuwarfen. Er küsste seine Freundin entschuldigend auf die Wange.  
"AU!" sagte Serina. „Du solltest dich mal öfters rasieren, du piekst!"  
Sirius lachte. „Ja klar." und rieb sich die Oberschenkel.  
"Äh … Freunde?" James packte ihn am Arm und zerrte an ihm.  
"Prongs, spinnst du? Was ist denn los"?  
"Mal ehrlich, hab ich Wahnvorstellungen, oder was ist das da?"  
Sie sahen in die Richtung, in die James zeigte und Sirius riss die Augen auf. Serina sog überrascht die Luft ein, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.  
James zeigte auf den Baum, den Serina vorher beobachtet hatte. Die Blüten waren verschwunden, aber dafür trug er jetzt gelbe Früchte.


	50. Das Nest

50 Das Nest

„Verdammt, was geht denn hier vor?" Sirius trat auf den Baum zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Solange haben wir doch gar nicht geschlafen, oder?"  
James verneinte. „Mit Sicherheit nicht. irgendwas Merkwürdiges geht hier vor."  
Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ihre Augen wanderten hektisch über die Lichtung. Die Luft war voller fremder Gerüche, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Sie glaubte, ein Kichern zu hören und drehte sich blitzschnell danach um. Die Farne wiegten sich im Wind und sie glaubte, zwischen ihnen etwas gesehen zu haben. Serina legte den Kopf schief und lauschte, auf das Rascheln der Blätter in den Bäumen, auf das Plätschern des Baches in seinem Kieselbett, und dann hörte sie es wieder, ganz leise, als würde ein Kind kichern.  
James trat langsam neben seinen Freund, während er Serina beobachtete. "Hey, was hat sie denn da?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, Prongs. Aber so guckt Moony auch manchmal … du weißt schon, wenn der Mond nah ist."  
James nickte. „Ja, daran hat sie mich auch erinnert. Als ob sie was wittert!"  
Die beiden sahen ihr interessiert zu, als sie plötzlich die Lichtung verließ und langsam in den Wald ging. Sie folgten ihr und sahen, dass sie immer wieder anhielt und sich neu orientierte. Als ob sie etwas, oder jemanden, verfolgen würde, denn sie nicht sah, aber hörte.

Der Wald veränderte sich. Er wurde kahler und das Licht wurde heller. Die Farne gingen zurück und dann stand sie vor einer gigantischen Felswand.  
Serina stütze sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Ihr war schwindelig geworden und sie fühlte sich schwach. Alles tanzte vor ihren Augen und sie zwang sich, nicht einfach umzufallen.  
Jemand packte ihre Schultern und drehte sie um. „Baby, was hast du?" fragte eine besorgte Stimme und sie erkannte Sirius wie durch einen Schleier, der über ihren Augen lag.  
Serina lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und lauschte auf seinen Herzschlag, atmete seinen Geruch ein. Seine Anwesenheit wirkte beruhigend auf sie und sie lächelte.  
"Es geht schon wieder, mir war nur … ein wenig Schwummerig."  
"Ganz sicher?" fragte er, und als sie nickte, küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Ok, Baby, aber jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein."  
Sie löste sich von ihm. „Kommt, wir müssen hier lang." sagte sie und ging an der Felswand weiter.  
"Was genau ist den da, Rina? Wo willst du hin?" fragte James und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich folge nur meinen Instinkten."  
Er sah Sirius fragend an, doch der schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Mich darfst du nicht fragen, Prongs!"  
Sie gingen dem Mädchen hinterher, das ein Stück weiter stehen blieb. Sie stand vor einem schmalen Spalt im Fels und wartete auf die beiden.  
"Wir müssen da rein." sagte sie bestimmt und ehe ihre Freunde etwas erwidern konnten, trat sie hindurch.  
James hielt Sirius zurück. „Warte, wir wissen doch gar nicht…"  
"Ich lass sie nicht alleine!" sagte er und James seufzte.  
"Ok, dann los."

Sie folgten Serina durch den schmalen Gang, der in einer Höhle endete. Sie sahen einen Wasserfall auf der linken Seite, und einen kleinen See, der sich dort gebildet hatte.  
Die Wände waren von fluoreszierenden Linien durchzogen, die alles in einem diffusen Licht erschienen lassen.  
"Sie haben uns gefunden." sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen und Sirius drehte sich um. Da war aber niemand.  
"Haben sie, aber es nützt ihnen nichts." Er wirbelte wieder herum, diese Stimme klang anders, heller, sie kicherte.  
"Was geht hier vor?" fragte er und James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Keine Ahnung, Padfoot."  
"Psst!" machte Serina. Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Was tut sie da?" fragte die tiefe Stimme, sie hallte von den Wänden wieder und schien überall her zukommen.  
Als Antwort kam das unsichtbare, helle kichern. „Ich weiß nicht … ich glaube, sie versucht uns zu finden … doch das wird sie nicht … oh!" noch während die helle Stimme sprach war Serina vorgeschnellt und hatte nach etwas gegriffen, dass die Jungs nicht sehen konnten.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen. „Nicht nur versucht, du Quasselstrippe." sagte sie, und die Luft vor ihr begann zu flimmern.

Sirius und James starrten ungläubig auf die Stelle, wo aus dem Nichts ein Wesen erschienen war. Es war fast so groß wie Serina, jedoch hatte es eine weiße, fast durchsichtige Haut, bodenlange, graue Haare und purpurfarbene Augen. Es trug einen langen Mantel der aus Nebel zu bestehen schien und ständig seine Form und Farbe veränderte.  
"Las sie los!" ertönte die tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen und James drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihm materialisierte sich das andere Wesen und blickte sie sorgenvoll an. „Bitte. Tut ihr nichts. Sie ist noch ein Kind." flehte es.  
"Wenn … Wenn ihr uns ein paar Antworten gebt, habt ihr nichts zu befürchten." sagte Sirius und seine Stimme klang selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte.  
Serina ließ das Wesen los und schwankte zurück. Ihr wurde wieder schwindelig geworden und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie atmete flach, und lies sich auf den Höhlenboden nieder.  
"Hey, was …?" Sirius kniete sich neben sie und strich ihr die verklebten Haare aus der Stirn. „Was ist los, Baby?"  
"Nichts, Sirius. Wirklich." sagte sie und drückte seine Hand. Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. „Es geht mir bestens."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Du lügst ja noch schlechter als Lily!"  
Serina gelang ein schwaches Lächeln.  
"Sie ist anders, Torad! Nicht wie die!" flüsterte das Wesen, dass Serina festgehalten hatte und beobachtete sie neugierig.  
"Wer seid ihr?" fragte Sirius und das andere Wesen schwebte heran.  
"Wir sind die Wächter. Ich bin Torad und das hier ist Nieja."  
James runzelte die Stirn. „Wächter? Wächter von was?"  
"Die Wächter des Nests." sagte Torad wie selbstverständlich und Nieja kicherte. „Sie … Sie haben keine Ahnung, Torad! Sie wissen es nicht! Sie sind unwissend. So dumm, und dennoch hier!"  
Die beiden Wächter schwebten um die drei Freunde herum und Serina bekam stechende Kopfschmerzen.  
"Was … Was ist das für ein Nest, das ihr bewacht?" wollte Sirius wissen und stand auf.  
James fasste seinen Arm und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich fürchte, wir waren bereits mittendrin, Padfoot!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir? Wann?" Er dachte angestrengt nach. „Der Nebel? Der Sumpf! Das ist euer Nest?" Er sah die Wächter überrascht an.  
"Nicht unseres, wir bewachen es nur." sagte Torad und Nieja nickte zustimmend.  
"Das sind Dementoren, richtig?" fragte James und Torad schien beeindruckt.  
"Wenigstens etwas, das sie wissen! Sind sie ja doch nicht dumm!" sagte Nieja begeistert.  
Sirius lachte. „Als ob diese Viecher Schutz bräuchten! Die können sich schon ganz gut wehren!"  
"Wir schützen nicht das Nest vor Eindringlingen!" sagte Torad kopfschüttelnd und Sirius sah ihn fragend an.  
"Wir schützen die Eindringlinge vor dem Nest!" erklärte Nieja ernst.  
Serina schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Könnt ihr nicht mal still stehen? Das macht mich ganz … irre!"  
Nieja lachte. „Das sind nicht wir, Herzchen. Das bist du. Du bist es, die dich verrückt macht! Ganz alleine machst du das."  
Sirius blickte seine Freundin grinsend an. „Und da soll Moony noch mal sagen, du redest Unsinn!"  
Serina lachte, doch plötzlich krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen. „Oh … Gott! Was … geschieht hier?"  
"Rina verdammt, was hast du?" Sirius schrie sie verärgert an, als er sich ihr jedoch nähern wollte stieß sie ihn weg.  
"Komm mir … nicht zu nahe! Ich … muss…" Sie stand auf und rannte stolpernd aus der Höhle.  
Sirius blickte ihr erschrocken nach und dann ging er wütend auf die Wächter los. „Was ist mir ihr?"  
Torad blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Sie ist kein Mensch, richtig?"  
"Ja, irgendwie nicht richtig. Aber was …"  
Torad schien sehr überrascht. „Es wundert mich, dass ihr es nicht wisst, der andere wusste es. Darum hat er sich auch so beeilt, hier weg zukommen!"  
James war verwirrt. „Der andere? Welcher andere?"  
Nieja lachte. „Oh, der war niedlich. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, wollte nicht mit mir spielen! War so in Eile."  
Torads Umhang wurde dunkler. „Niedlich? Nieja, er war gefährlich, das konnte man deutlich spüren!"  
Nieja lächelte versonnen. „Es kommt mir vor, als sei es erst letzte Woche gewesen, wo er hier war. Nicht lange her. Erst vor kurzem."  
"Es war erst letzte Woche, Nieja!" sagte Torad gereizt.  
"Wie war sein Name?" wollte Sirius wissen doch Nieja sah ihn traurig an.  
"Das weiß ich leider nicht. Hat er nicht gesagt. Er kam von dem Berg und ging direkt in den Nebel hinein. Hatte es so eilig. Aber er hatte so schöne, lange, blonde Haare! So schön, wie ein Engel hat er ausgesehen mit seinen blonden, langen Haaren."  
James riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Malfoy!" sagte er angewidert. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Wieso war er in Eile? Wisst ihr das?"  
"Natürlich!" sagte Torad und er ignorierte Nieja völlig, die den Namen immer wieder vor sich hinmurmelte. „Er wusste, anscheinend im Gegensatz zu euch, dass die Zeit hier bei uns anders verläuft, als bei euch."  
"WAS?" rief Sirius entsetzt.  
"Nun, das war Falsch ausgedrückt. Die Zeit läuft immer gleich, ihr nehmt sie nur anders wahr. Seit ihr hier seid, was euch wie Stunden vorkommen mag, sind in Wirklichkeit Wochen gewesen!"  
James schluckte und starrte seinen Freund an, der bleich geworden war. Wenn es stimmte, was der Wächter erzählte, dann hatte er eine Ahnung, was mit Serina los war.

Sirius stürzte aus der Höhle und James folgte ihm.  
"Padfoot, was hast du vor?" er hielt seinen Freund am Arm fest.  
"Was denkst du denn, was ich vorhabe, Prongs? Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann braucht sie … mich jetzt!"  
"Das ist nicht dein ernst." sagte James leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was würdest du denn tun … wenn es Lily wäre?" er blickte James verzweifelt an. „Hör zu, Prongs. Versuch herauszubekommen, wie wir hier weg kommen, ich kümmer mich um Rina. Ich muss ihr irgendwie helfen." er lächelte James an und dann sah der Junge den großen, schwarzen Hund vor sich stehen. Er schnüffelte am Boden und rannte dann bellend in den Wald. Er hatte ihre Witterung aufgenommen.

--- --- ---

Serina rannte ziellos zwischen den Bäumen umher. Ihr Herz raste und das Blut schien in ihren Adern zu kochen. Der Durst wurde immer schlimmer, so dass sie glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie begriff es nicht, sie war doch erst bei Tinker gewesen, und so heftig hatte sie es auch noch nie gespürt. Ihre Sinne spielten verrückt und sie fiel hin. Eine Welle aus Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper.  
"Ich … muss … weiter." dachte sie und krabbelte vorwärts. Sie wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihren Freunden gewinnen bevor sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Sie musste ein Opfer finden, ehe es zu spät war. Sie zog sich an einem Baum hoch und atmete flach.  
"Was, wenn außer uns niemand hier ist? Was, wenn ich keinen anderen finden kann?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, an so etwas durfte sie gar nicht erst denken.  
Serina taumelte weiter und lies den Wald hinter sich. Die Nebelwand stieg bedrohlich vor ihr auf, und sie begann zu weinen.  
"Das kann doch nicht sein." dachte sie. „Es muss hier doch noch andere geben!"  
Ein Zweig knackte hinter ihr, und sie nahm einen vertrauten Geruch war.  
"Bitte nicht!" flüsterte sie und sank auf die Knie. Der große Hund trat auf sie zu. „Geh weg … Bitte…"  
Das Tier verwandelte sich in ihren Freund, der sie aus sorgenvollen Augen ansah.  
"Hör mir bitte zu." sagte er und setzte sich vor sie. „Wir wissen, was hier los ist. Prongs findet gerade einen Weg, wie wir nach Hause kommen, aber bis dahin … Baby, du musst…"  
"NEIN!" schrie sie verzweifelt und versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen, doch Sirius hielt sie fest.  
"Doch! Vertrau mir bitte, mir wird nichts geschehen."  
Sie schloss die Augen und betete, dass er wegging, doch das tat er nicht. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie in zwei große, dunkle Hundeaugen. Das Tier stupste sie mit der Nase an und legte seinen Kopf schief.

--- --- ---

James war in die Höhle zurückgekehrt und sah die beiden Wächter an.  
"Wie kommen wir hier weg?" fragte er und Torad schwebte auf ihn zu.  
"Ich denke, so wie der andere auch. Durch das Nest."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Nest? Wir sollen da rein?"  
Nieja nickte. „Ja, es gibt dort einen Durchgang. Nur so kommt man von hier fort."  
"Wie hat Malfoy es geschafft, dadurch zukommen?" fragte er und Nieja lächelte.  
"Er hatte das Licht! Es kam aus seinem Stock, es war wunderschön! Ein helles Licht, so schön und so hell."  
James ließ die Schultern sinken. „Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe nicht dabei, und selbst wenn! Keiner von uns kann einen Patronus beschwören!"  
Nieja blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Dann werdet ihr es nicht schaffen. Niemals kommt ihr dann hier weg. Müsst hier bleiben."  
In James keimte Panik auf. „Aber wir müssen hier weg! Könnt ihr uns nicht…"  
"Nein." unterbrach Torad ihn. „Auch wir können uns den Kindern des Nests nicht nähern. Es ist zu schmerzhaft. Wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann müsst ihr es anders versuchen, oder hier bleiben."  
Der Junge schloss die Augen. „Das geht nicht. Wenn wir hier bleiben dann … sterben wir hier!" Er blickte die Wächter an und Nieja kicherte.  
"Dann könntet ihr für immer hier bleiben und mit uns das Nest bewachen. Das wäre lustig! Dann würdet ihr nie mehr weggehen."  
"Schweig, Nieja! Ihre Zeit ist noch nicht abgelaufen." Er wand sich an James, der ihn fassungslos anstarrte. „Ihr werdet einen Weg finden, da bin ich mir sicher. Ihr gehört hier nicht her, und jetzt, geh." Die Luft begann zu flimmern und Torad verschwand.  
Nieja schwebte noch immer um James herum.  
"NIEJA!" erklang Torads tiefe Stimme und Nieja sah James traurig an. „Leb wohl. Machs gut." Dann war auch sie verschwunden.  
James blickte sich verwirrt um. „Torad? Nieja? Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen? Ihr müsst uns helfen! Bitte!"  
Die Wächter blieben stumm und er verließ die Höhle. James fühlte sich erledigt und hilflos, die Wächter hatten ihn mehr verwirrt, als dass sie ihm geholfen hatten.  
Er ging seine Freunde suchen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, was er erfahren hatte.

--- --- ---

Serina starrte den Hund an und dann vergrub sie das Gesicht in seinem Fell und weinte. Sie spürte, wie das Fell zurückging und sie jemand schüttelte.  
"Verdammt Rina, tu es." sagte Sirius wütend und er blickte in ihre Augen. Sie waren glasig, wie im Fieber, und ihre Haut schien zu glühen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr ganzer Körper war nass geschwitzt. Sie atmete flach und zitterte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit jeder Minute schwächer wurde.  
"Ich … Ich kann … es nicht … du würdest…"  
Sirius erinnerte sich an das, was Remus gesagt hatte und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Nein, Moony sagt, es würde nichts passieren, Baby, also bitte…" er krempelte sich den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch „Tu es, für mich!"  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
"Tu es." sagte er wieder und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er zog sie an sich und hielt ihr den Arm an den Mund. „TU ES, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! ODER WILLST DU STERBEN?"  
Sie spürte seinen Körper, der ihr angenehm kühl vorkam. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag und wie das Blut durch seine Adern pulsierte. Der Gedanke machte sie rasend und der Durst wurde übermächtig.  
Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, als er den Schmerz in seinem Arm spürte.

Er durchströmte sie, war überall. Wie ein warmer Fluss machte er sich in ihr breit und füllte sie aus. Sein Herzschlag wurde zu ihrem und wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie seine Stimme, spürte seine Hand, die ihren Rücken streichelte. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer, regelmäßiger und das Zittern hörte auf.  
Serina öffnete die Augen und sah den Wald und den Nebel und sie schrak zurück.  
"Autsch. Vorsichtig, Baby." sagte Sirius und presste seine Hand auf die blutende Wunde in seinem Arm.  
Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. "Was … hab ich getan?" Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Sirius … Was hab ich getan?"  
Er lächelte matt. „Das Richtige, Baby! Du wärst sonst drauf gegangen!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er zog sie wieder an sich.

--- --- ---

James fand die beiden gegen einen Baum gelehnt. Sirius hielt seine Freundin fest im Arm und sie schien zu weinen. Er hockte sich neben den beiden hin.  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung?" er sah sie besorgt an, aber Sirius nickte.  
"Jetzt ja." sagte er nur und Serina wischte sich über die Augen. Sie vermied es, James anzusehen.  
Der strich ihr über den Rücken. „Dann ist gut. Wir haben nämlich ein Problem. Es soll eine Art Ausgang geben aber er ist da drin!" James zeigte auf den Nebel.  
"Da geh ich nicht rein." flüsterte Serina und James seufzte.  
"Will ich auch nicht! Und genau das ist unser Problem!"  
Sirius richtete sich auf. „So ein Mist, und was machen wir jetzt?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, Padfoot! Ich weiß, nur allzu lange können wir nicht mehr hier bleiben." Er zeigte auf Sirius Arm und der nickte.  
"Stimmt. Verdammter Mist!"

Serina hörte das Rauschen als erste. Sie stand auf und blickte zum Himmel. James sah sie fragend an, dann folgte er ihrem Blick.  
"WOW! Der ist ja riesig!" entfuhr es ihm, als er das geflügelte Wesen sah, dass Serina auf dem Berg angegriffen hatte.  
Sie lächelte schwach. „Dann solltest du ihn mal von ganz nah sehen. Seine Zähne sind soooo groß!" Sie hielt die Hände ein ganzes Stück auseinander, und übertrieb dabei maßlos.  
Sirius sah sie erschrocken an. „Der andere Berg, die Lawine! Bei Merlin, das warst ja du die wir, die ich gesehen hab!"  
Serina nickte.  
"Hey, seht mal!" Die beiden drehten sich um und schauten in die Richtung, in die James zeigte. Das Wesen landete im Sumpf und die Schatten schwebten auf ihn zu. Sie umkreisten es, und dann schwebten sie einfach weiter.  
"Warum greifen sie nicht an?" fragte Serina leise und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
James schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Aber natürlich! Darum werden sie ja auch in Askaban eingesetzt!" Sirius sah seinen Freund verwirrt an. „Wovon redest du, Prongs?"  
"Na, Dementoren wirken nur auf Menschen. Tiere spüren sie zwar, aber sie machen ihnen nicht so viel aus! Verstanden, PADFOOT?" Er lachte und Sirius grinste ihn an.  
"Sicher?" fragte er und James nickte. „Na Klar!" und schon sah er einen schwarzen Hund in den Nebel springen. „Mist, WARTE! So sicher bin ich mir nun auch nicht!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr zwei habt echt einen Knall!"  
James grinste sie an. „Damit könntest du Recht haben! Rina, du wartest hier, ich muss noch was holen, Ok?" Er drehte sich um und rannte in den Wald, ehe sie ihm eine Antwort geben konnte. Sie setzte sich gegen den Baum hinter sich und hoffte, dass sie hier schnell weg kamen.

--- --- ---

Der Nebel war kalt und seine Pfoten versanken im Sumpf. Vorsichtig tapste Padfoot vorwärts und kam an einem kleinen Tümpel vorbei. Der Schlamm schien hier zu kochen, der er blubberte wie wild und der Schlamm spritze in alle Richtungen. Er möchte den Geruch nicht, es roch nach Moder und Verwesung. Padfoot schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf und ging weiter.  
Dann sah er sie kommen. Zwei von ihnen schwebten direkt auf ihn zu. Sie waren nicht größer als er und er gab ein leises Knurren von sich. Die Luft veränderte sich. Sie wurde noch kälter und seine Haare stellten sich auf. Diese Wesen waren böse, gefährlich, das spürte er ganz deutlich. Sie umkreisten ihn mehrmals und dann schwebten sie einfach weiter. Sie beachteten ihn nicht. Der Hund gab ein freudiges Bellen von sich und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Der Nebel wurde lichter und der Boden veränderte sich. Er spürte die kleinen Kieselsteine unter seinen Pfoten und erblickte einen großen, sehr alten Baum, der hier stand. Er war in der Mitte auseinander gebrochen, als ob ein Blitz ihn gespalten hätte. Sein Stamm war mit dunklen Moosen bewachsen und die Bruchstelle erstrahlte in einem seltsamen Licht. Padfoot trat schnüffelnd näher und das Licht geriet in Bewegung. Es kräuselte sich, als ob jemand einen Stein in einen See geworfen hätte und er winselte ängstlich. Dann erschien ein Bild in dem Licht und Padfoot erkannte eine Wiese. Er sah Menschen, die über diese Wiese gingen, und sie hielten lange Stöcker in den Händen. Er legte seinen Kopf schief, das waren keine Stöcker, das waren Besen! Und sie gingen auch nicht über eine Wiese, sondern über das Quidditchfeld! Er hatte den Durchgang gefunden.

--- --- ---

Serina sah die dunklen Umrisse des Hundes aus dem Nebel auftauchen und stand auf. Padfoot bellte sie an, sprang an ihr hoch und leckte ihr übers Gesicht. „Ist ja schon gut!" sagte sie lachend. „Äh … könntest du dich wohl bitte zurück verwandeln? Ich küsse keine Hunde!"  
Er tat ihr den Gefallen und küsste sie stürmisch. „Baby, ich hab's gefunden!" sagte er atemlos und sie riss die Augen auf.  
"Wirklich? Oh Sirius, das ist wunderbar!" sie umarmte ihn glücklich.  
"Wer ist wunderbar?" fragte James, der gerade aus dem Wald auftauchte. Er hatte seinen Besen geholt, den sie auf der Lichtung vergessen hatten.  
"Sirius hat's gefunden! Den Ausgang, James. Wir können hier weg!"  
"Na endlich! Padfoot, das ist … wunderbar!" James lachte ihn an.  
Sein Freund seufzte. „Ja, find ich auch. Nur hab ich noch eine gute und eine schlechte Neuigkeit für euch. Die Gute ist, diese Dementoren reagieren tatsächlich nicht auf Tiere, Animagi eingeschlossen! Die Schlecht ist …" er blickte seine Freundin an.  
"Ich bin keins von beiden!" vollendete sie seinen Satz. „Ich … Ok, ihr geht! Sofort, und dann schickt ihr Hilfe. Sagt meinem Dad bescheid, der weiß sicher einen Weg wie ich hier wegkomme."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht ohne dich, Baby."  
"Doch du musst!" sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, wann es wieder losgeht, willst du noch mal…" sie schüttelte seinen Arm, in dem sie ihn gebissen hatte.  
James versuchte, die beiden auf sich aufmerksam zumachen. „Äh, Leute…"  
"Jetzt nicht, Prongs!" unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Baby du kommst mit. Ich hab da schon eine Idee, kapiert!" Er lächelte sie sanft an.  
"Hört doch mal, ihr zwei. Ich weiß wie…"  
"Bitte, James!" schnitt Serina ihm das Wort ab. „Sirius, ich kann da nicht rein. Die stürzen sich sofort auf mich, das hallte ich nicht aus."  
Sirius strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Vertrau mir noch einmal, Baby. Bitte." bat er sie.  
"Padfoot!" James hielt seinen Besen hoch doch sein Freund sah nicht einmal hin.  
"Prongs, dass ist jetzt echt nicht leicht, also halt mal eine Minute die Klappe, ja?"  
James drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um. „Dann eben nicht!"  
Sirius blickte seiner Freundin tief in die Augen. „Baby … Rina … Ich liebe dich, und ich werde nie zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Aber du musst mir vertrauen, tust du das?"  
Sie nickte und er küsste sie.  
"Dann hoffe ich, du kannst mir verzeihen."  
Serina sah ihn fragend an und plötzlich explodierte etwas an ihrer Schläfe. Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum.

"PADFOOT! BIST DU IRRE?" schrie James und blickte auf das bewusstlose Mädchen in Sirius Armen. „Du hast deine Freundin KO geschlagen! Ich fass es nicht!"  
Sirius nickte. „Ich auch nicht, Prongs! Ok, du nimmst sie auch deinen Rücken, und ich führe dich zum Ausgang. Wenn sie schläft können die Dementoren ihr nichts antun, hoffe ich, aber sie merkt es wenigs… Was hast du denn da in der Hand?" er starrte auf den Besen in James Hand. „Oh."  
James lachte. „Ja, OH! Ich wollte es euch ja die ganze Zeit sagen, aber ihr lasst einen ja nicht zu Wort kommen! Sie hätte über den Nebel fliegen können, und dann, schwupps, runter und durch!"  
Sirius schaute auf seine Freundin. „Rina bringt mich um, wenn sie das erfährt!"  
"Zu Recht, Padfoot! Aber jetzt ist es auch egal! Ich nehme sie, aber las uns endlich hier verschwinden, bevor sie wieder zu sich kommt, und du noch einmal zuschlagen musst!"  
Sirius sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ok, beeilen wir uns."  
James verwandelte sich in den Hirsch und Sirius legte Serina vorsichtig über seinen Rücken. „Pass bloß auf, dass sie nicht runter fällt, Prongs!" sagte er, ehe er selbst in den Hund ging. Er nahm James Besen in die Schnauze und ging langsam in den Nebel. Der Hirsch folgte ihm vorsichtig, damit er seine schlafende Reiterin nicht verlor.


	51. Heimkehr

51 Heimkehr

Razul trat aus dem Kamin und sah sich kopfschüttelnd um. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er an einen Überfall gedacht, oder dass eine Horde Trolle die hier durchmarschiert wären. Das Wohnzimmer, in dem er stand, sah jedenfalls danach aus.  
Ein Stuhl, der wohl eigentlich in die Küche gehörte, lag umgekippt aus dem Boden, Bücher und Papiere waren im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. Mehrere Kleidungsstücke lagen im gesamten Erdgeschoß herum und auf dem Weg zur Treppe stieß er gegen einige leere Flaschen Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky.  
Ein Uhu saß auf dem Treppengeländer und schuhute ihn an. Razul krauelte das Tier, als er eine Stimme aus dem Obergeschoß hörte.  
"Verschwinde Prewett! Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!"  
Dem Gezeter folgte ein Knall und ein rothaariger junger Mann kam eilig die Treppe herunter gerannt. Razul fing den Mann auf, denn seine Füße hatte sich in einer Hose verfangen, die auf den Stufen lag, und er war ins stolpern gekommen.  
Fabian blickte ihn erstaunt an. Razul musste ihm mit seinem Turban und den langen Gewändern wie eine Figur aus einem Märchen erscheinen.  
"Mister Nagreb?" fragte er atemlos und Razul nickte. „Merlin sein Dank! Er ist … völlig … durchgedreht! Seit einer Woche ist er jetzt nicht mehr zum Dienst erschienen und …" er sah sich in der Wohnung um. „Er läst sich völlig gehen, will sich von niemandem helfen lassen."  
Razul tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum. Sie können uns ja schon mal einen Kaffee machen, ich denke, den wird er brauchen! Das heißt, falls die Küche noch existiert!" sagte Razul lachend und ging die Treppe hinauf.  
Fabian sah ihm erleichtert nach. Er war froh, dass er da nicht wieder rauf musste.

Die Wand im Obergeschoß sah interessant aus. An einer Stelle waren eine Menge Löcher, von denen eines sogar noch qualmte. Die Tür gegenüber stand offen, und Razul vermutete, dass sich sein Freund in dem Zimmer dahinter befand.  
Eine Diele unter seinen Füßen knarrte und sofort fing das Gemecker wieder an.  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst verschwinden, Kleiner. Bevor ich dir noch wehtue!"  
Razul schüttelte den Kopf. Moody war schon immer ein sturer Hund gewesen, und Hilfe konnte er gar nicht annehmen.  
"Kleiner?" brüllte Razul zurück. „Ich war schon in der ersten Klasse größer als du!"  
Er hörte ein Poltern und Klirren, und Moodys Kopf erschien in der Tür.  
"Razul?" fragte er erstaunt. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, die Haare klebten an seiner Stirn und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen.  
"Heiliger Anubis, Alastor! Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!"  
Sein Freund sah ihn trotzig an. „Ja und? Ich fühl mich ja auch schrecklich!"  
Er ging in das Zimmer zurück und Razul folgte ihm.

Dieser Raum war nicht verwüstet, im Gegenteil. Es war ein heller, freundlich Raum mit Blumenmuster an den Wänden und durchlässigen Vorhängen, die vor dem offenen Fenster in Wind wehten. Eindeutig ein Mädchenzimmer, Serinas Zimmer, wie Razul vermutete.  
"Sag mal, schläfst du hier?" fragte er und zeigte auf das Bettzeug, das auf dem Boden lag.  
"Und wenn schon?" sagte Moody und griff nach einer offenen Flasche, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand.  
Razul trat vor und nahm sie ihm aus der Hand. "Du hast genug, mein Freund."  
Moody blickte ihn finster an, was Razul aber nur ein müdes Lächeln entlockte. „Dein Blick würde sehr viel bedrohlicher wirken, wenn du gerade stehen könntest, Alastor."  
Moody wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes übers Gesicht. „Sie ist weg Razul!" sagte er verzweifelt. „Fort, einfach so! Wusch … Weg! Und ich kann sie nicht finden!" Er zog die Nase hoch. „Also sag du mir nicht, wann ich wovon genug habe. Sie ist mein kleines Mädchen, nicht deins!"  
Razul schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Er legte seinem Freund den Arm um die Schultern. „Sieh mal, Alastor. Was ist, wenn sie wieder kommt? Wenn sie jetzt, in diesem Moment durch die Tür kommt und dich so sieht?"  
Moody blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Oh bei Merlin … Du hast Recht, Razul." Moody drehte sich einmal im Kreis und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Dann wollte er sein Hemd in die Hose stecken, und bemerkte, dass es voller Flecken war. „Wie seh ich denn aus? … Guck mal, Razul, wie ich ausseh! Was soll meine Kleine denn von mir denken, wenn sie mich so sieht?"  
Razul lächelte ihn an. „Eben! Darum gehst du jetzt duschen und dich umziehen. Wir räumen hier auf. Ich hab da unten einen jungen Mann getroffen, der uns sicher dabei hilft."  
Moody nickte. „Ja. Fabian … Guter Mann … Läst sich seit drei Tagen von mir die Rübe wegfluchen und weicht doch keinen Schritt beiseite! Sehr guter Mann … Aus dem wird mal was …"  
Razul lachte, als Moody auf dem Weg ins Bad weitere Lobeshymnen von sich gab. Er wollte die Treppe hinunter gehen, und da stand der Mann, dessen Name schon wieder aus dem Badezimmer erklang.  
"Wissen Sie, Mister Nagreb, ich weiß nicht, was mir lieber ist: Wenn er mich verflucht oder derartig Lobt. Ich finde beides unheimlich!"  
Razul klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und führte ihn in die Küche. „Glauben Sie mir, eines Tages werden Sie dieses Lob herbei sehnen, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen!"

Fabian nickte, das befürchtete er auch.

Das Wohnzimmer war schnell mit einigen Ratzeputz-Zaubern in Ordnung gebracht und die beiden Männer machten es sich am Küchentisch bequem.  
Moody erschien in der Tür und er sah Razul dankbar an, als ihm dieser eine Tasse heißen Kaffee gab.  
Er setzte sich auf einen freien Küchenstuhl und nahm einen großen Schluck. Der Kaffee klärte seinen Kopf, und er war sich sicher, dass Razul seiner Tasse einem kleinen Zauber auferlegt hatte.  
"Was machst du eigentlich hier, Razul?" fragte er seinen Freund und Fabian meldete sich verlegen zu Wort.  
"Äh … Ich glaube, dass ist meine Schuld, Mister Moody! Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich noch tun sollte, und so hab ich mich an Professor Dumbledore gewand. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie beide befreunden sind, und ich hatte gehofft, er könnte helfen. Na ja, und dann hat er Mister Nagreb geschickt." Der junge Kadett zuckte mit den Schultern und Moody sah ihn ernst an.  
"Warum hast du nicht Scrimgeour bescheid gegeben, er ist dein Vorgesetzter, und meiner noch dazu?"  
Fabian wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl. „Ich dachte, dann würden sie nur noch mehr unnötigen Ärger kriegen, Sir." sagte er leise.  
Moody schlug lachend mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Siehst du, Razul? Ich hab's dir gesagt! Das hier ist ein guter Mann! Auf Fabian kann man sich verlassen!"  
Razul nickte. „Das sehe ich. Und jetzt, mein Freund, überlegen wir, was mit deinen Tochter passiert ist. Also, wer könnte wissen, wo sie steckt?"  
Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Angeblich weiß niemand etwas … Ach, es ist zum aus der Haut fahren … Am liebsten würde ich nach Hogwarts gehen, und denen einen Schrecken einjagen, dass sie mich anbetteln, mir etwas erzählen zudürfen!"  
Razul lachte. Das sah seinem Freund viel ähnlicher, als still in einem Zimmer zuhocken, und Trübsal zu blasen.  
"Mister Moody, Sir?" er sah Fabian fragend an. „Warum machen wir das denn nicht einfach?"  
"WIR?" fragte Moody und Razul gleichzeitig und der Mann nickte verlegen.  
"Junge, so eine Aktion kann dich Kopf und Kragen kosten, warum solltest du da mitmachen wollen?"  
Fabian grinste. „Na, ich soll doch auf sie aufpassen!"  
Moody starrte ihn sprachlos an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

--- --- ---

Lily schloss seufzend die Tür hinter sich. „Geschafft!" sagte sie und ließ sich auf der kalten Steintreppe neben Remus nieder. Der Rumtreiber sah sie an. „Und? Wie war es?"  
Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zaubertränke? Ein Kinderspiel! Die praktischen haben wir damit jetzt hinter uns. Gott sein Dank stehen noch einige schriftliche an!"  
Remus blickte sie besorgt an. Seit ihre Freunde verschwunden waren, hatte Lily sich in die Prüfungsvorbereitungen gestürzt. Wenn die Prüfungen erst vorbei waren, und die drei noch nicht wieder zurück, dann, so fürchtete er, würde Lily durchdrehen.  
Dabei konnte er sie sehr gut verstehen. Auch ihm fehlten die Freunde. Der letzte Vollmond war besonders schlimm gewesen. Er musste danach zwei volle Tage auf der Krankenstation bleiben, so übel hatte er sich selber zugerichtet.  
Lily starrte die hölzerne Tür vor sich. „Auf wen warten wir hier eigentlich? Peter?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Der ist schon fertig."  
"Etwa auf Dorcas?" fragte sie grinsend und Remus errötete.  
"Nur zur … moralischen Unterstützung. Ich hab es ihr versprochen."  
Lily kicherte und stupste ihn an. „Aber natürlich, Mister Charming. Sag mal, du magst sie, richtig?"  
Remus wurde noch eine Spur roter. „LILY!" sagte er und sah schnell in die andere Richtung. „Sie ist sehr nett, ja. Aber … du weißt, was ich bin, muss ich noch mehr zu dem Thema sagen?"  
Lily drückte seine Hand. „Du bist ein lieber Kerl und mein bester Freund, Remus. Ohne dich hätte ich das nie durchgestanden. Und weißt du, Mädchen mögen so was. Du solltest dich nicht davor verschließen."  
Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich bin … ein Monster. Ich habe Rina fast getötet, das hast du wohl vergessen?"  
Sie lachte leise. „Nein, aber das war auch nicht deine Schuld. Und was das Monster angeht … bei uns giltst du eher als … schüchtern!"  
Remus sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie bitte?"  
"Oh, Remus! Du hast echt keine Ahnung, oder? Die Mädchen reden über dich! Du wärst so schüchtern, sensibel, hilfsbereit ... verträumt … niedlich! Das Wort Monster kommt da in keiner Weise vor."  
Remus war jetzt so rot, dass Lilys Haare dagegen blass aussahen, und versteckte das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Halt bitte den Mund, Lily. Sonst kann ich diesen Keller nie wieder verlassen!"  
Sie grinste. „Du sollst ja nicht gleich heiraten. Aber ein, zwei Dates würden dir sicher nicht Schaden."  
Er hob seinen kopf. „Sag mal, willst du mich verkuppeln?"  
Sie tat schockiert. „Was? Ich? Remus, so was würde ich doch nie tun!"  
Er blickte sie lächelnd an. „Ich glaub dir kein Wort!"  
"Püh … Aber wenn es so wäre, wer wäre denn dein Typ?" fragte sie neckisch und in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Dorcas trat in den Flur.  
Lily fing an zu lachen und Remus versteckte wieder sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Womit hab ich das nur verdient?" murmelte er und Dorcas sah die beiden irritiert an.  
"Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte sie und Lily schüttelte noch immer lachend den Kopf.

--- --- ---

Sie erreichten den gespaltenen Baum und Sirius nahm als erster wieder seine menschliche Gestallt an. Er hob Serina von dem Hirsch und James konnte sich zurückverwandeln.  
"Wow!" sagte er, als er das Quidditchfeld erblickte. „Das ist ja irre!"  
Sirius blickte sich sorgenvoll um. „Spar dir deine Begeisterung, Prongs. Wir sollten hier verschwinden!"  
Er sah mehrere Schatten die in dem Nebel auf sie zukamen und Serina stöhnte in seinen Armen.  
"Mist, sie kommt zu sich. Los Padfoot, Abflug." sagte James und gemeinsam traten sie in den Baum.

--- --- ---

Lily betrat mit Dorcas den Mädchenturm. Sie wollten ihre Taschen wegbringen, bevor sie in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gingen.  
Als Lily ihre Zimmertür öffnete, glaubte sie, ihren Augen nicht zutrauen. Sie starrte das Mädchen, dass vor Serinas offenem Schrank stand, fassungslos an.  
"Was machst du da"? fragte sie leise und Maureen drehte sich erschrocken um.  
"Oh Lily … äh … GWEEEN!" rief sie nach ihrer Freundin, die in der Badezimmertür erschien.  
"Was denn?" fragte die genervt, ehe sie das rothaarige Mädchen entdeckte.  
"Was macht ihr mit Rinas Sachen?" Lily ging durch den Raum und schubste Maureen von der Schranktür weg. Er war bereits zur Hälfte leer und die Sachen lagen wild durcheinander in dem großen Koffer, der vor Serinas Bett stand.  
"Wir schaffen nur etwas Platz, reg dich doch nicht gleich auf." sagte Gwen und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Platz schaffen?" wiederholte Lily kopfschüttelnd. „SPINNT IHR? Das sind Rinas Sachen, die braucht sie doch, wenn sie wieder da ist!" Lily zitterte vor Wut und schrie die beiden Mädchen an.  
Maureen lachte. „Die kommt doch eh nicht wieder! Die ist mit den beiden durchgebrannt, und wer weiß, was die jetzt gerade so treiben!"  
Lily war sprachlos und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
"Woher willst du das wissen, hast du etwa eine Ahnung, was passiert ist?" erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Lily blickte dankbar zur Tür, wo nun Dorcas stand, die sie abholen wollte.  
"Leider nicht. Aber derjenige hätte den Orden des Merlin verdient. Sogar erster Klasse, wenn sie in weiblicher Begleitung verschwunden wäre!" sagte Maureen spöttisch und sah mit einem Seitenblick zu Lily.  
"Es reicht!" sagte diese leise und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Jetzt bist du zu Weit gegangen, du Miststück! Taranta … hmpf!"  
Dorcas war zu ihr gestürmt und hielt Lily den Mund zu, ehe sie den Fluch zu Ende sprechen konnte.  
"Beruhig dich, Lily. Das ist sie nun wirklich nicht wert! Und ihr zwei verzieht euch jetzt besser, bevor ich Lily wieder loslasse."  
Maureen und Gwendolin blickte sie spöttisch an. „Sie will die Wahrheit nur nicht sehen. Aber irgendwann wird sie schon begreifen, dass ihre beste Freundin sie verlassen hat!" Damit verließen sie grinsend das Zimmer und ließen Dorcas mit Lily alleine.  
"Warum sind die nur so, Dorcas?" fragte Lily und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dorcas drückte Lily an sich. „Weil die total blöd sind! Komm, ich helfe dir, die Sachen wieder in den Schrank zu räumen und dann gehen wir was essen, Ok?"  
Lily sah sie dankbar an und nickte. Mit ihren Zauberstäben waren die Kleidungsstücke schnell wieder an ihrem Platz und Lily musste feststellen, dass Serinas Schrank noch nie so aufgeräumt gewesen war.

--- --- ---

Sie wurden in einem wilden Strudel fortgerissen. Die Bilder wirbelten um sie herum und die Farben verschwommen zu einem bunten Strom, der sie umgab. James versuchte, seine Freunde im Auge zubehalten, da er fürchtete, sie sonst zuverlieren.  
Der Farbenstrom wurde langsamer und dann sahen sie die Wiese auf sich zukommen, immer schneller werdend rasten sie darauf zu.  
James konnte sich abrollen und lag bäuchlings in dem grünen Gras, doch Sirius hielt noch immer Serina in den Armen und fiel dadurch ziemlich unsanft auf den Rücken.  
"Autsch … verdammter Mist, tut das weh!" Er blieb liegen und schloss die Augen.  
James stand auf und sah sich um. „Padfoot? Wir haben es geschafft! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber …" Er lächelte, als er die Quidditchtore erblickte. „… wir sind wieder zu Hause!"  
Sirius blinzelte ihn an und das Mädchen, das halb auf ihm lag, stöhnte.  
"Hey Baby." sagte er zärtlich und setzte sich auf. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Schläfe, wo sich eine blaue Beule bildete.  
"Du hast mich geschlagen!" murmelte sie ungläubig und schlug die Augen auf. „Du hast mich KO geschlagen!"  
James versteckte grinsend den Besen hinter seinem Rücken und Sirius sah sie entschuldigend an.  
"Ich weiß, Baby. Und es tut mir Leid, wirklich!" Er erhob sich und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Aber sieh mal, wir sind zurück!"  
Während sie aufstand blickte sie sich um und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Oh mein Gott, wir haben es wirklich geschafft! IHR habt es geschafft!" Sie fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals und lachte erleichtert. Dass er sie ausgeknockt hatte, war in diesem Moment unwichtig, jetzt zählte nur noch, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts waren.  
James sah die beiden belustigt an. „Nicht, dass ich euch stören will, aber genau DAS könnte ich jetzt auch vertragen! … Nein Padfoot, ganz sicher nicht von dir!" sagte er lachend, als er Sirius grinsen und seinen ausgestreckten Arm sah.  
Serina lächelte. „Dann lasst uns endlich gehen! Ich hab Hunger, will unsere Freunde sehen, und eine Dusche könnte ich auch vertragen!" Sie sah die beiden Rumtreiber an. „Und ihr zwei auch!"  
Sie hakte sich bei beiden unter und gemeinsam gingen sie vergnügt in Richtung Schloss.

--- --- ---

Albus Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht. Er wollte eigentlich gerade in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen, als grüne Flammen in seinem Kamin erschienen und drei Männer heraustraten. Seit seine Schüler verschwunden waren, hatte er den Kamin offen gelassen, aber als in das Gesicht von Alastor Moody blickte, bereute er diese Entscheidung. Diese Mine versprach Ärger.  
"Alastor!" sagte er ernst und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. „Was führt dich her? Das sieht mir nicht nach einem Höflichkeitsbesuch aus!"  
Er blickte seinen Freund an und musterte dann seine Begleiter. Razuls Mine war unergründlich und Fabian schien sehr nervös zu sein.  
"Du weißt, was ich hier will, Albus. Wir werden jetzt herausfinden, was wirklich passiert ist, und zwar egal wie! Und entweder hilfst du uns dabei oder…" Er lies den Rest ungesagt und der Schulleiter blickte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an.  
"Oder was, Alastor? Was tust du, wenn ich mich weigere und mich euch in den Weg stelle?"  
Alastor atmete tief aus und sah seine beiden Komplizen an. „Ähm, nun ja …" Razul zuckte mit den Schultern und Fabian starrte auf den Teppich, der in Albus Büro lag. „Mist! Albus, du weißt, dass ich dir nichts tun kann." sagte Moody resigniert und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
Albus lächelte. „Ihr floht also in mein Büro und wollt euch meine Schüler vornehmen … und dann könnt ihr nicht mal an mir vorbei? Schöne Auroren seit ihr!" Er lachte und zauberte weiter Stühle herbei. „Setzt euch erst Mal."  
„Ich wollte ja!" verteidigte Moody sich. „Aber ich kann es nicht!"  
"Da bin ich auch sehr froh drüber, Alastor." sagte Albus und Fabian stimmte ihm zu.  
„Ich auch!" sagte er leise und Razul begann zu lachen.  
"Ihr seid mir ja eine tolle Hilfe!" schimpfte Moody.  
Albus beäugte seine Besucher amüsiert. „Warum kommt ihr nicht einfach mit in die Große Halle? Vielleicht reicht ja eure bloße Erscheinung aus, um die Schüler zum Reden zubringen? Außerdem gibt es dort etwas zu Essen und ich habe Hunger."  
Moody nickte. „Gute Idee. Und Notfalls greife ich doch auf unseren Plan zurück, und prügel es notfalls aus ihnen heraus!"  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Alastor. Das würde einigen Eltern nämlich gar nicht gefallen."  
Moody erhob sich schnaubend. „Soll das heißen, du hast vor den Eltern mehr Angst als vor mir?"  
"Keine Angst, mein Freund, aber denk bitte an Walburga Black … Ich brauche mein Gehör noch ein bisschen!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dem Schulleiter aus dem Büro. Er würde heute nicht ohne Antworten gehen.

--- --- ---

Lily saß an ihrem Platz und blickte verstohlen zum Lehrertisch hinauf.  
"Wo ist denn Professor Dumbledore?" fragte sie und Peter zuckte neben ihr mit den Schultern.  
"Vielleicht hat er ja was Neues gehört und sucht sie gerade!" sagte Remus und Lily sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Glaubst du wirklich?"  
In diesem Moment jedoch öffnete sich die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch und der Schulleiter trat, gefolgt von seinen Besuchern, ein.  
Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie Moody und Razul erkannte.  
"Was wird das denn?" dachte sie und beobachtete wie Moody dem rothaarigen Auror etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Fabian nickte und ging durch die Große Halle zur Eingangstür. Er postierte sich mit verschränkten Armen davor und setzte eine steinerne Mine auf.  
Die Schüler wurden unruhig und blickten sich verwirrt an. Albus setzte sich an seinen Platz und wurde von Minerva McGonagall mit Fragen bombardiert. Seine Antworten schienen ihr nicht zugefallen, denn sie schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
Razul blieb an der anderen Tür stehen und seine Erscheinung sorgte bei den Slytherin für einiges Gelächter.  
Moody baute sich in der Mitte des Podiums vor dem Lehrertisch auf und blickte finster in die Menge. Die Schüler wurden unter seinem strengen Blick still und selbst Regulus Black lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Ihr findet das also lustig, was?" Seine tiefe Stimme halte von den Wänden wieder und einige zuckten ängstlich zusammen. „Nun, ich kann darüber gar nicht Lachen. Aber ich werd mich wohl erstmal vorstellen, denn einige von euch kennen mich wahrscheinlich nicht. Mein Name … ist Alastor Moody."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler, denn diesen Namen hatten sie in den letzten Wochen öfters gehört. Immerhin war es seine Tochter, die verschwunden war, und sein Ruf als Auror eilte ihm auch hier voraus.  
"Ich werde euch jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen, und ich WILL Antworten hören. NIEMAND verlässt diese Halle, bevor ich weiß, was ich wissen will! Verschlisst die Halle!" rief er seinen Begleitern zu.  
Razul und Fabian drehten sich jeweils um und versiegelten die Ausgangstüren.  
Albus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „ALASTOR! ES REICHT! Das war so nicht abgesprochen, du hast versprochen…"  
"ICH habe gar nichts versprochen, Albus!" unterbrach er den Schulleiter. „Es tut mir Leid. Aber auch wenn es mich meinen Job kostet, hier geht heute keiner mehr raus!"  
Die Schüler blickten sich angstvoll an.

Fabian fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er hatte sich auf dieses Spiel eingelassen und er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht reibungslos ablaufen würde. Sein Ausbilder übertrat hier alle Regel und Gesetzte, die er kannte und er half ihm sogar noch dabei.  
"Mum bringt mich um." dachte er. „Es sein den, Molly erwischt mich als Erste!"  
Er war sehr froh, dass seine Schwester die Schule bereits hinter sich hatte, denn sie würde ihm jetzt mit Sicherheit den Kopf abreißen, egal wer alles zusah. Er sah Moody und Dumbledore am Lehrertisch streiten und war sich sicher, dass hier seine Aurorenkarriere zu Ende war. Vielleicht konnte er ja mit Razul nach Ägypten gehen. Die Sprache würde er sicher schnell lernen, und er konnte seiner Familie ja regelmäßig eine Eule schicken.  
Er spürte, wie die Türklinke in seinem Rücken herunter gedrückt wurde und drehte sich verwirrt um. Tatsächlich, die Klinke bewegte sich. Da waren noch Schüler draußen, die hier herein wollten!  
"Mister Moody!" er drehte sich zum Lehrertisch und rief nach seinem Vorgesetzten.  
"Mister Moody, SIR!" doch der hörte ihn gar nicht, sosehr war in die Diskussion mit Dumbledore und McGonagall vertieft.  
"ALASTOR!" Fabian brüllte so laut wie er konnte und im selben Moment wurde gegen die Tür gehämmert, dass es in der ganzen Halle dröhnte. Moody blickte sich erschrocken um und Dumbledore kam zur Tür gerannt.

--- --- ---

Es dämmerte bereits und sie sahen, dass die Fenster der Großen Halle hell erleuchtet waren. James blickte auf seine Uhr.  
"Hey, die sind jetzt alle beim Essen! Was denkt ihr?"  
Sirius grinste breit. „Perfekt! Das wird der Auftritt des Jahrhunderts!"  
Serina blickte die beiden an. „SO?" Sie zeigte an sich herunter. „Wir sehen aus wie Niffler, die sich durch Hagrids Garten gewälzt haben!"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber lachten.  
"Hey Baby, du siehst immer umwerfend aus!" sagte Sirius und sie stupste ihn in die Seite. „Schwindler!" sagte sie verlegen.

"Ja, bin ich verrückt geworden oder was? Wo kommt ihr denn her?" rief eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich erschrocken um.  
"Hagrid!" rief James überrascht. „Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen!" Er grinste ihn breit an.  
Der Wildhüter, der über einen Meter größer als sie war, schüttelte den bärtigen Kopf. „Ja sagt mal, alle Welt sucht euch wie verrückt! Wir haben uns bannig Sorgen um euch gemacht … Und ihr marschiert hier einfach so durch die Gegend, als ob nichts wär!"  
Sirius grinste. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Hagrid. Aber jetzt sind wir wieder da und wollten gerade in die Große Halle, um uns zurück zumelden."  
Hagrid lachte und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser in die Knie ging.  
"Mensch, Kinder, das gibt ein Geschrei! Aber ich bring euch lieber hin, sonst geht ihr doch wieder verloren!"  
Sirius richtete sich auf und sah ihn böse an. „Bestimmt nicht! Weil du uns mit Sicherheit vorher zu Brei haust!"  
Serina lachte und ergriff seine Hand. „Komm schon, jetzt wird dein Auftritt noch … größer!" sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Halbriesen.

Die Eingangshalle lag ausgestorben vor ihnen und die Tür der Großen Halle war verschlossen.  
James sah seine Freunde an. „Bereit?" fragte er und sie atmeten alle tief durch.  
Hagrid grinste und James drückte die Türklinken herunter, doch nichts geschah. Er versuchte es noch einmal.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" Er sah die anderen erstaunt an.  
"Las mich mal ran!" sagte Hagrid und schob James beiseite. Aber auch er rüttelte erfolglos an der Tür.  
"Ja, da beißt mich doch ein Hippogreif!" Er kratzte sich am Kinn. „Dann eben anders!" Hagrid hob seine riesige Faust und lies sie gegen die Tür krachen, dass diese in den Angeln wackelte.  
Sie hörten aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr auf der anderen Seite und dann wurde die Tür einen Spaltbreit geöffnet.  
"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. Ist das hier eine geschlossene Gesellschaft, oder warum haben Sie abgeschlossen?"  
Albus sah ihn besorgt an. „Hagrid! Nun, wir haben ein kleinen Prob…" erst jetzt bemerkte er die Jungendlichen, die hinter dem Wildhüter standen und ein Lächeln setzte sich in sein Gesicht. Er atmete erleichtert aus und drehte sich zur Großen Halle um.  
„Alastor, hier ist jemand, der mit dir sprechen will!"  
Belustigt sah er, wie der Auror erbleichte.

Moody schluckte. Sollte Rufus Scrimgeour etwa von seinem Vorhaben erfahren haben und ihn jetzt, so kurz vor seinem Ziel, aufhalten wollen?  
Langsam ging er von dem Podium, wo der Lehrertisch stand, herunter und durchquerte die Große Halle. Hagrid trat durch die Eingangstür und Moody blieb wie versteinert stehen. Er registrierte, dass dem Wildhüter drei Personen folgten, aber er erkannte nur das Mädchen in der Mitte.  
Ihre Hose war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und völlig verdreckt, ebenso ihr Pullover. Ihre einst roten Haare klebten ihr jetzt schwarz am Kopf.  
"JAMES!" schrie jemand neben ihm und Lily stieß ihn an als sie aufsprang und auf ihren Freund zulief.  
Auch die anderen Schüler erhoben sich, um einen Blick auf die drei Ankömmlinge zuwerfen.  
Er kämpfte sich durch die Menge, und dann stand er endlich vor ihr.  
"Hi Dad." sagte sie leise und lächelte ihn an.  
Aus der Nähe sah sie noch schlimmer aus. Ihr Gesicht war voller Schlamm und Blut und an ihrer Schläfe bildete sich eine dicke Beule. Er drückte sie an sich und zog sie durch die Tür wieder in die Eingangshalle zurück.

--- --- ---

Dumbledore und McGonagall versuchten, dem Chaos Herr zuwerden.  
"RUHE … RUHE … RUHE!" rief Minerva, doch die Schüler hörten nicht auf sie und redeten und schubsten, um näher an die beiden Rumtreiber heran zukommen.  
James hatte seine Freundin im Arm und Sirius sah sich überrascht nach Serina um. Eben hatte sie noch neben ihm gestanden, und auf einmal war sie verschwunden. Er sah Remus und Peter, die ihnen freudig zuwinkten und er grinste sie an.  
"Hagrid, bringen sie doch bitte die beiden …" Er blickte Lily lächelnd an. „… die drei in mein Büro."  
Der Wildhüter nickte und Sirius spürte die große, schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn jetzt durch die Menge schob. Er führte sie am Lehrertisch vorbei und durch die Tür dahinter. Sirius war froh, dem Trubel entkommen zu sein. So chaotisch hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Dumbledore schaffte es jetzt, wo die drei weg waren, endlich Ruhe in die Große Halle zubekommen und die Schüler dazu zubewegen, sich wieder auf ihre Plätze zusetzten.  
"Minerva, würden Sie bitte die Familien der beiden Jungs informieren? Sie sollten so schnell wie möglich erfahren, dass ihre Söhne wieder da sind."  
"Natürlich Albus." sagte McGonagall und eilte aus der Halle.

Razul und Fabian standen etwas abseits und der Kadett sah erleichtert aus.  
"Sie scheinen froh zu sein, Fabian." sagte Razul und Fabian lachte.  
"Froh? Sie haben ja keine Ahnung! Serina ist wieder da, Scrimgeour erfährt hiervon kein Wort, ich behalte meinen Job und meine Schwester bringt mich nicht um! Froh ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür!"  
Razul lachte herzlich und Fabian grinste vor sich hin, als Albus zu den beiden trat.  
"Möchten Sie mir nicht folgen? Sie sind doch sicher auch gespannt zu erfahren, was geschehen ist, oder?"  
Die beiden nickten und folgten dem Schulleiter zurück in sein Büro, um von den beiden Jungs zuhören, was nun wirklich geschehen war.


	52. Entscheidungen

52 Entscheidungen

Er hatte sie auf die Krankenstation gebracht und saß ihr auf einem der Betten gegenüber.  
"Dad, wirklich, mir fehlt nichts! Es geht mir gut!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Du siehst so aus, dass es dir gut gehen kann, Kleines." sagte er mit sorgenvoller Stimme.  
Serina lächelte ihn an. „Das ist nichts, was man nicht mit Wasser und Seife wieder hinkriegen würde!"

Er musterte sie eingehend und nahm ihre Hände. „Und diese Brandwunden? Auch wenn sie fast verheilt zu sein scheinen, so sollte Madame Pomfrey da wenigstens einen Blick drauf werfen. Und auf das Blut an deiner Stirn und auf diese Beule da." er zeigte auf ihre Schläfe.  
"Das sind doch nur Kratzer, Dad." sagte sie und er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

Die Heilerin betrat die Krankenstation und schaute sie seufzend an.  
"Sie haben sich ja ewig nicht blicken lassen, Miss Corvus. Sie ahnen ja gar nicht, wie ich das vermisst habe." erklang Madame Pomfreys Stimme ironisch.

Serina lachte. „Nun, immerhin ist mein Bein heil geblieben, das ist doch schon mal ein Vorschritt, oder?"  
Madame Pomfrey sagte lieber gar nichts, sonder untersuchte ihre Patientin eingehend. Sie betrachtete Serinas Hände und holte eine Murtlabsalbe aus ihrem Medikamentenschrank.  
"So, das hier wird die Wundheilung beschleunigen. Auch wenn sie damit etwas spät kommen, aber es werden keine großen Narben zurück bleiben."  
Danach wusch sie ihr das Blut von der Stirn, konnte aber kaum etwas darunter erkennen.  
"Sie haben eine verheilte Kopfwunde, aber sie waschen sich nicht mal das Blut davon weg?" fragte sie überrascht und Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist erst für ein paar Stunden passiert." erklärte sie und die Heilerin sah sie skeptisch an.  
"Na, wenn Sie das sagen, Miss Corvus. Die Beule hier wird von alleine weggehen. Die Salbe tragen Sie bitte morgens und abends auf, ein paar Tage, dann ist alles weg. Noch irgendwelche Verletzungen, die ich mir ansehen sollte?"  
Serina dachte daran, sie einen Blick auf ihren Rücken werfen zulassen, aber Moody sah auch so schon besorgt genug aus und außerdem tat er schon gar nicht mehr weh. Also sagte sie lieber nichts sondern schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ja dann. Eine Dusche, saubere Hosen und sie sind so gut wie neu. Ich werde mich dann mal wieder um meine Salben kümmern, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."  
Sie blickte Moody an, der ziemlich überrascht aussah. „Das war's? Ihr fehlt wirklich nichts?"  
Madame Pomfrey verdrehte die Augen und ging einfach. „Wenn ich sage, sie ist Ok, dann ist sie Ok." murmelte sie und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Siehst du? Das hab ich dir doch gesagt!"  
Moody lächelte sie an und ein riesiger Stein fiel von seinem Herzen.  
"Ok, Kleines. Dann will ich es mal glauben. Aber ich … muss dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen. Und bitte sei ehrlich zu mir. Was ist passiert? Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?"  
Serina seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Dad! … Nicht so richtig jedenfalls. Also ich griff nach meinem Besen und auf einmal …" Moody lauschte ihrer Erzählung und seine Augen wurden mit jeder Minute, die verging, größer.

"Ich kenne diesen Ort." sagte er leise, als sie fertig war. Serina sah ihn erstaunt an. „Oh, ich war nie selber dort! Bei Merlin, aber ich … Er nennt sich Hareschda. Es ist, ähnlich wie Askaban, eine Insel, nur liegt diese im Pazifischen Ozean, in der Nähe von Japan. Sie kann nicht auf normalem Weg betreten werden, da die Gebirgskette, die sie umgibt viel zu hoch ist. Zudem sind die Winde um die Gipfel so stark, das man sie auch nicht überfliegen kann. Was erklärt, warum Foley meinen Brief nicht zustellen konnte."  
Serina grinste. „Du hast versucht, unseren Uhu nach mir zu schicken?"  
Moody nickte. „Ja, aber er kam unerledigter Dinge zurück. Jedenfalls hatte dein Freund James Recht, es waren tatsächlich Dementoren, auf die ihr da gestoßen seid. Junge Dementoren, um genau zu sein. Früher haben die Dementoren überall da ihre Nester hinterlassen, wo es geeignet schien. Leider fielen immer wieder Muggel ihrem Nachwuchs zum Opfer, so dass sich die Zauberergemeinschaft entschloss, die Nester dorthin zubringen. Da sie allerdings sehr lange brauchen, bis sie ausgewachsen sind wurde der Zeitfluss auf Haradesch verändert. Einem Menschen fällt es nicht weiter auf, sein Körper reagiert auf diesen Zauber nicht, aber du …"  
Serina nickte. „Ja, ich weiß was du meinst, Dad."  
"Kleines, ihr wart mehrere Wochen fort. Niemand wusste, wo ihr wart und ich bezweifle, dass Tinker dich gefunden hat, wie konntest du …"  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das war … Nun ich …" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihren Vater erklären sollte. „Es war nicht … gerade einfach, Dad … aber wir haben … einen geeigneten … Spender … gefunden. Oh Dad, können wir es nicht dabei belassen? Ich will da wirklich nicht drüber reden!"  
Sie sah Moody verzweifelt an und er nickte.  
"Ist Ok, Kleines. Ich bin ja nur froh, dass du wieder da bist und dir nichts passiert ist!" Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. „Und jetzt solltest du wirklich duschen gehen, du … riechst!"  
Sie haute ihm lachend auf den Arm. „DAD!"  
Moody grinste als er aufstand.  
"Und was machst du jetzt noch?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.  
"Nun, ich werde wohl mal zu deinem Schulleiter gehen und ihn auf Knien um Entschuldigung bitten!"  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum das? Hast du was angestellt, Dad?"  
Moody schluckte und sah etwas beschämt drein. „So einiges, Kleines. Aber das werde ich dir sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. Du wirst es noch früh genug von deinen Freunden erfahren, und ich denke, ich komme in deren Darstellung viel besser und … cooler weg, als wenn ich es dir erzähle."  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu  
Gemeinsam verließen sie die Krankenstation und er sah ihr belustigt nach, als sie in die Richtung des Griffindorturmes ging.  
„Und mir erzählt er immer, ICH soll keinen Blödsinn machen, tztztz." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und er musste lachen, als er es hörte.

--- --- ---

Sie versuchte, ungesehen in den Mädchenturm zugelangen, aber das war unmöglich. Die Griffindors sämtlicher Jahrgänge waren im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und schienen eine spontane Party zu feiern. Zudem wollte sie jeder willkommen heißen und sie begrüßen.  
James winkte ihr von der Sesselecke aus zu. Er und Sirius hat diese Prozedur bereits hinter sich und er saß jetzt ganz entspannt mit seiner Freundin auf einem Sofa und trank aus einer Flasche sein Butterbier.  
Serina sah sich nach ihrem Freund um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Jemand drückte auch ihr eine Flasche in die Hand, sie glaubte, es war Frank, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher bei dem Durcheinander, und sie kämpfte sich zur Sitzgruppe durch.  
Lily sprang auf und drückte sie so fest, dass ich fast die Luft wegblieb.  
"Oh Rina, ich hab dich ja so vermisst, du hast mir so gefehlt!"  
Serina erwiderte die Umarmung. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Lily." sagte sie und Lily wischte sich lachend die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Hey Rina." Sie sah zu James. „Lily hatte sich gerade erst gefangen und jetzt kommst du und bringst sie gleich wieder zum weinen, was soll ich denn davon halten?"  
„Stimmt ja gar nicht!" sagte seine Freundin empört und Serina grinste.  
"Das liegt sicher nur an dem betörenden Duft dieser Schlammpackung, die von mir ausgeht. Die treibt jedem die Tränen in die Augen!"  
James nickte und zog seine Freundin auf seinen Schoss zurück. „Mit Sicherheit!"  
Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wollte jetzt doch mal in ihren Turm zum duschen, als ein blonder Junge ihr den Weg versperrte.  
„Schön, dass ihr wieder da seit." sagte er und Serina fiel ihm um den Hals.  
"Remus! Schön, wieder hier zu sein!"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und dann sah sie den kleineren Jungen hinter ihm.  
"Peter!" rief sie und drückte auch den letzten Rumtreiber an sich, der knallrot wurde und von der Herzlichkeit ziemlich verwirrt war.  
"So." sagte sie, als sie Peter wieder losgelassen hatte. „Und jetzt kann meinetwegen ganz Hogwarts abbrennen, ich geh duschen!"  
Sie unternahm den nächsten Anlauf in den Mädchenturm und schaffte es diesmal sogar.

Sie schälte sich aus ihren verdreckten Klamotten und stellte das Wasser in der Dusche an. Im Spiegel betrachtete sie ihren Rücken, der nicht Blau, sondern Gelb war. Da ihr Körper in den paar Stunden dem normalen Zeitfluss gefolgt war, waren fast alle ihre Wunden bereits verheilt.  
Sie brauchte dafür aber fast die ganze Flasche Shampoo, um ihre Haare sauber zubekommen und die verknoteten Locken zu entwirren.  
Als sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich das Wasser abstellte und aus der Dusche trat, war sie nicht mehr alleine im Badezimmer.  
Sie sah eine kleine Hauselfe, die mit verquollenen Augen auf ihren Wäscheberg starrte.  
"Tinker? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie und die Hauselfe drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Oh Miss Corvus, Sie sind wirklich wieder da!" Ihre piepsige Stimme überschlug sich fast und dicke Tränen kullerten über ihr Elfengesicht. „Ich hahab mir ja soholche Sorgen gemahacht! Ich hahatte ja soholche Angst um Sie! Ich hab gedahacht, Sihie kommen nihie wieder!" Tinker schnäuzte sich die Nase in ihrem Handtuch und Serina nahm die Elfe in den Arm.  
"Oh, arme Tinker! Ist doch alles wieder gut. Sieh mal, ich musste doch wieder kommen! Ich brauch dich doch!"  
Tinker blickte sie aus großen Augen an. „Wirklich?"  
Serina nickte. „Klar! Und … du kannst mir auch gleich einen Gefallen tun, Tinker, wenn du magst."  
Die Hauselfe strahlte bei dem Gedanken, gebraucht zu werden. „Natürlich Miss Corvus, jeden!"  
Serina zeigte auf ihre Kleidung, die in der Ecke lag. „Kannst du das alles für mich verbrennen? Die kriegen wir eh nicht mehr sauber und ich will sie auch nie wieder anziehen!"  
Tinker nickte überglücklich. „Das mache ich, Miss Corvus. Sofort!" Sie nahm die Sachen und war mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwunden.  
Serina sah überrascht auf die Stelle, wo die Hauselfe eben noch gestanden hatte und stand dann auf. Sie ging mit ihrem Badelaken in ihr Zimmer zurück, um sich anzuziehen.

"Na, da bist du ja wieder." sagte Gwendolin, die mit ihrer Freundin auf deren Bett saß.  
"Wie du siehst." sagte Serina und öffnete ihren Schrank. Verwundert blickte sie auf ihre Pullover und Hosen, die ordentlich übereinander lagen, und sogar farblich sortiert worden waren. Stirnrunzelnd zog sie ein Sweatshirt heraus und dachte, dass sich wohl Tinker in ihrem Kummer hieran ausgelassen hatte.  
Sie zog sich an und ging zur Tür.  
"Warum sitzt ihr eigentlich hier oben rum und kommt nicht mit runter?"  
Maureen sah sie abfällig an. „Warum sollten wir? Ich sehe jedenfalls keinen Grund zum feiern, du etwa Gwen?"  
Ihre Freundin schüttelte kalt lächelnd den Kopf.  
Serina atmete tief durch. „Ihr habt natürlich völlig Recht. Eine Willkommensparty ist ja schließlich nur was für Freunde!"  
Damit zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter.

Der Raum hatte sich etwas geleert und irgendjemand hatte ein Radio aufgetrieben, aus dem der Magische Rundfunk mit einer Musiksendung erklang. Serina grübelte noch, wieso das magisch veränderte Radio hier funktionierte, sie aber ihren Walkman nicht in Betrieb bekam, als sich zwei Arme um ihre Taille schoben.  
"Wo warst du nur so lange, Baby?" flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr und sie drehte sich um.  
"Da, wo du auch warst, schätze ich." sagte sie lächelnd und zupfte an Sirius nassen Haaren. Er zog sie grinsend an sich und bewegte sich mit ihr im Takt der Musik.  
Serina lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss den Moment.  
Sie sah Remus, der auf dem Sofa saß und wild gestikulierte, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, denn offensichtlich fiel er nach vorne und war verschwunden.  
Sie lachte auf. „Ohoh, hat unser Wölfchen etwa schon wieder zuviel getrunken?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zuviel, nur … überhaupt etwas. Das Problem ist, er verträgt wirklich nichts! Soweit ich weiß ist er gerade Mal bei seinem dritten Butterbier!"

Sie zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch. „Wie hat er denn da Weihnachten durchgehalten?"  
Sirius lachte. „Hast du das nicht gemerkt? Er hatte da nur einen Feuerwhisky, den zweiten hast du ihm weggetrunken!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab ich nicht!"  
"Oh doch, Baby!"  
Leicht errötend dachte sie an die kleine Weihnachtsfeier, die sie mit Sirius und Remus veranstaltet hatte, nachdem James sich mit Lily verzogen hatte. Sie suchte die zwei, konnte sie aber nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum entdecken.  
"Sag mal … wo sind eigentlich James und Lily hin?"  
Sirius grinste. „Versuchst du jetzt, abzulenken? Die beiden haben sich zurückgezogen, ihre eigene Willkommensparty zufeiern … ohne Zeugen versteht sich!"  
"Oh!" sagte Serina und Sirius lachte, als sie noch roter wurde. „Untersteh dich, mich auszulachen!" schimpfte sie und er küsste sie.  
"Würde ich doch nie tun, Baby! Du bist nur zu süß, wenn du verlegen wirst." sagte er und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
"Du bist gemein." murmelte sie und er musste lachen.

Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sie sah verwundert auf.  
"Ich will euch ja wirklich nicht stören, aber, Sirius, vielleicht könntest du mal nach Remus sehen? Ich glaube, der hat für heute genug." sagte Dorcas entschuldigend und Sirius nickte.  
Er löste sich von seiner Freundin und ging um die Sesselecke herum. Remus lag zusammengerollt auf dem Fußboden und schlief.  
Sirius lachte bei dem Anblick. „Klar Dorcas, ich kümmer mich um unseren Wo ... Helden."  
Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ok, dann schlaft gut, ihr zwei. Gute Nacht."  
"Nacht Dorcas." sagte Serina, als das andere Mädchen in ihrem Turm verschwand.  
Sirius hievte den blonden Jungen hoch, der kurz wach wurde.  
"Ich ertrinke in meinen Schuhen!" rief er und Sirius blickte ihn nickend an.  
"Klar Moony, was immer du sagst!"  
Remus grinste und dann fiel sein Kopf wieder nach vorne.  
"Lauf nicht weg, Baby. Ich bin gleich wieder da." sagte Sirius und trug seinen Freund in den Jungenturm.

Er legte Remus auf sein Bett, wo sich dieser sofort wieder zusammenrollte und weiterschlief. Sirius zog ihn aber noch die Schuhe aus.  
"Ich will ja nicht, dass du ertrinkst." sagte er grinsend und Remus gab ein leises grunzen von sich.  
Im Nebenbett schnarchte Peter genüsslich vor sich hin.  
Er sah lächelnd auf seine Freunde und ging dann wieder zu Serina zurück.

Sie stand vor einem der Sofas und starrte in den Kamin.  
"Hey Baby. Bist du eigentlich gar nicht müde?" fragte er und lehnte sich neben sie gegen das Sofa.  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hundemüde, aber ich fürchte, dass ich nicht schlafen kann. Zu viele … Erinnerungen, verstehst du?"  
Sie blickte ihn an und er strich über ihre Wange. „Geht mir genauso." sagte er leise und lächelte schwach.  
Sie waren mittlerweile allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und auch das Radio war ausgeschaltet.  
"Ok, ich weiß was." sagte er und zog sich plötzlich das T-Shirt aus.  
"Wow!" Serina blickte ihn belustigt an. „Soll ich lieber die Musik wieder anstellen? Dass kommt bestimmt besser!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Und so was von dir und noch ohne Rot zuwerden? Ich bin zutiefst schockiert, Miss Corvus!" sagte er lachend und seine Augen blitzen. „Nein, ich wollte dir das mitgeben. Damit du dich nicht so einsam fühlst." Er hielt ihr sein Shirt hin.  
Serina lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Das ist lieb von dir."  
Sirius nahm sie in die Arme. „Gern geschehen. Und falls irgendetwas ist kannst du jederzeit rüber kommen, verstanden?"  
Sie nickte und zog seinen Kopf runter, damit sie ihn küssen konnte.

Serina öffnete ihre Zimmertür und schlich hinein. Maureen und Gwendolin hatten die Vorhänge ihrer Betten zugezogen und Lilys Bett war noch immer leer.  
Sie zog ihre Sachen aus und lies sie achtlos vor dem Bett auf den Boden fallen. Dann streifte sie Sirius Shirt über, das am Kragen noch immer leicht feucht von seinen nassen Haaren war. Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein, der in jeder Faser zu stecken schien, und rollte sich unter ihrer Decke zusammen. Sie schloss die Augen und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Ihr Atem, erst regelmäßig, ging plötzlich stoßweise. Ihre Augen bewegten sich hektisch unter den geschlossenen Lidern, den mit dem Traum kam auch der Nebel und mit dem Nebel kehrten die Schatten wieder zurück.

--- --- ---

Sirius lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Das Geschnarche von Peter und Remus machte ihn wahnsinnig, aber es hielt ihn wenigstens vom einschlafen ab. Immer, wenn er die Augen schloss war er wieder in dem Nebel und da wollte er nun wirklich nicht sein.  
Die Zimmertür öffnete sich leise knarrend und ein Lichtschein fiel in das Zimmer. Er lächelte, als er den Schatten beobachtete, der sich durch das Zimmer tastete.  
Der Schatten hielt an seinem Bett an und machte Anstalten, hineinzuschlüpfen.  
"Hey Prongs, das hier ist mein Bett, geh mal lieber eins weiter!"  
"Ich weiß, dass das deins ist, Sirius." sagte der Schatten und Sirius setzte sich auf.  
"Rina?"  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen." sagte sie leise und er schlug seine Decke zurück. „Komm her, sonst erkältest du dich noch."  
Sie krabbelte drunter und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Er strich über ihre Haare und musste lächeln. Auf einmal erschienen ihm der Nebel und die Schatten weit weg und weniger schrecklich.

"Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen." sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Du dich bei mir? Wofür das denn?"  
Sie strich über seinen Unterarm, wo sie die zwei kleine Einstiche spürte. „Dafür. Ich war … ich hätte das wirklich nicht tun dürfen."  
Er lachte leise. „Oh Baby. Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich hab dich ja praktisch dazu gezwungen, und soll ich dir was sagen, ich würde es wieder tun!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf an seiner Brust. „Ich hätte dich nicht so … benutzen dürfen, Sirius. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich fühl mich…"  
Er stütze sich auf seinen Unterarm und versuchte, sie in der Dunkelheit zuerkennen. „Hör mir mal zu, Rina. Es gibt rein gar nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, hast du mich verstanden?"  
Er merkte, dass sie nickte und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Zuerst ganz sanft, doch als er ihre Hände spürte, die über seinen Rücken wanderten und in seinen Haaren wühlten, wurde sein Kuss fordernder. Wie von selbst glitt seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt, und Serina war froh, als Sirius schnell mit einem Zauber die Vorhänge seines Bettes schloss.

Die anderen schliefen noch, als Serina erwachte. Sie suchte nach ihrem Shirt, dass sie neben dem Bett wieder fand. Als sie es überzog spürte sie, wie ihr jemand über den Rücken strich.  
"Willst du weg?" fragte Sirius und sie nickte verlegen.  
"Ich sollte rüber gehen, bevor die anderen wach werden."  
Sirius lachte. „Hast du etwa Angst um deinen guten Ruf? Baby, du bist mit mir zusammen, damit ist der eh hin!"  
Sie lachte, als er sie in die Arme zog und sie küsste.  
"Wartest du auf mich, bevor du zum Frühstück runter gehst?" fragte er und sie nickte.  
„Klar mach ich das." sie stand auf und schlich durch das Zimmer.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
Sie hätte es beinahe nicht gehört, da er es so leise sagte und sie schon fast an der Tür war. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn im Bett sitzen. Sein Haar war zerzaust und auf seinen Wangen lag ein leichter, dunkler Schatten. Seine grauen Augen blickten sie verletzlich an. Er kam ihr sehr verloren vor, so wie da saß, und sie ging noch mal zurück.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius Black!" sagte sie und küsste ihn.  
Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss lehnte er sich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in die Kissen zurück

--- --- ---

Serina kam gerade aus dem Bad als Lily das Zimmer betrat.  
"Guten Morgen." sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und Lily schrak zusammen und wurde rot.  
"Äh … Morgen. Ich war … äh, nur kurz …"  
Serina lachte. „Schon klar! Ich frag ja gar nicht!"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin dankbar an und ging rasch ins Badezimmer, während Serina sich anzog.  
Als Lily frisch geduscht wieder erschien, saß Serina auf ihrem Bett und sie sah ihre Freundin lächelnd an.  
„James hat mir alles erzählt." sagte sie. „Stimmt es, dass du … hast du Sirius wirklich …?" Sie blickte zu den geschlossenen Vorhängen der anderen Mädchen und Serina nickte nur.  
"Erzähl ich dir alles später, Ok? Aber sag mal, hast du noch was von deinem Anti-Kopfschmerz-Wundermittel da?"  
Lily blickte sie erschrocken an. „Was? Süße, geht es etwa wieder los?" fragte sie besorgt, doch Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, nicht für mich. Ich schätze nur, Remus kann einen ganzen Eimer voll vertragen!"  
Ihre Freundin lachte erleichtert. „Ach so. Ja, da hab ich noch was von. Ich zieh mich nur an, dann können wir es ihm rüber bringen."

Zehn Minuten später klopften sie an die Zimmertür der Rumtreiber und Lily streckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf hinein.  
Dürfen wir eintreten?" fragte sie leise und James strahlte sie an.  
"Klar Süße, komm rein."  
Remus saß auf seinem Bett und sah ziemlich krank aus.  
"Wie geht's dir?" fragte Serina ihn, doch sie bekam nur ein leises Knurren als Antwort.  
"Das bedeutet, wie nach drei Vollmonden auf einmal!" erklang Sirius Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und er sah sie grinsend an während er sich gerade seinen Pulli überzog. „Hi Baby." sagte er Augenzwinkernd und sie lächelte.  
Die Tür zum Badezimmer ging auf, und ein tropfender Peter erschien im Zimmer.  
"Guten Morgen, Peter." sagten die Mädchen gleichzeitig und er erstarrte. Peter sah die beiden erschrocken an und drehte sich auf der Stelle um, nur um ins Bad zurück zurennen. Dabei hielt er sein Handtuch krampfhaft fest, das er sich um die Hüften gewickelt hatte.  
"Ihr müsst schon entschuldigen, Wormtail ist morgens immer etwas schüchtern." lachte James und Remus gab erneut ein Knurren von sich.  
Lily sah den blonden Rumtreiber besorgt an. „Wir wollten euch auch nur das hier vorbeibringen." sagte sie und stellte zwei Phiolen auf James Bett.  
„Gegen Remus Kater. Ich schätze, Wölfe haben da so ihre Probleme mit, oder?" Serina sah in Remus Augen, die heute bernsteinfarben waren.  
"Wir warten dann unten auf euch." sagte Lily und zog Serina mit sich. „Dann kann auch Peter wieder aus dem Bad kommen!"  
Serina kicherte bei dem Gedanken und Lily bugsierte sie aus dem Zimmer.

--- --- ---

Der Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle war verlängert worden, damit die drei Gäste auch Platz nehmen konnten. Moody saß bereits, als Razul und Fabian eintrafen und sich neben ihn setzten.  
"Gut geschlafen, Mister Moody?" fragte Fabian und Moody nickte.  
"Wie ein Stein!" sagte er und Razul lachte.  
"Steine sind aber wesendlich leiser als du, mein Freund!"  
Moody fiel in das Lachen mit ein. „Also, ich hab nichts gehört! Aber ich wollte mich noch bei euch beiden bedanken. Ihr habt verdammt viel riskiert, nur um mir zu helfen, besonders unser Kleiner hier." er klopfte Fabian auf die Schulter. „Das vergesse ich euch nicht."  
Fabian war reichlich verlegen. „Mister Moody, Sir, dass war doch nur…"  
"Alastor!" unterbrach Moody ihn. „Junge, du hast deine Karriere, deine gesamte Zukunft für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt! Wenn irgendwas schief gegangen wäre, hätte man uns nach Askaban gesteckt. Du sagst also gefälligst Alastor zur mir, verstanden? Und ich will, dass du deine Aurorenprüfung im Sommer mit Auszeichnung bestehst. Ich will dich nämlich fest in meinem Team haben!"  
Fabian wurde knallrot. „Mister … Alastor … Das ist … Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"  
Moody stupste Razul an. „Sag mal, waren wir damals auch so zurückhaltend?"  
Razul lachte. „Du schon, mein Freund!"  
Der schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Dumbledore erschien mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht vor ihnen. „Wie ich sehe, geht es euch wieder gut! Das ist sehr schön."  
Die drei nickten.  
"Nun, dann darf ich doch sicher eine Frage stellen. Immerhin weiß ich, warum Alastor diesen idiotischen Plan durchziehen wollte, und ich kann sogar nachvollziehen, warum Razul sich ihm angeschlossen hat. Aber Sie, Fabian, warum haben Sie bei dieser Sache mitgemacht?" Er sah den Kadetten über den Rand seiner Brille an und Fabian blickte verlegen auf seinen leeren Teller.  
Moody und Razul blickten ihn neugierig an.  
„Na los, sag's schon, Kleiner." forderte Moody ihn auf.  
"Nun ja…" er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken und seine Ohren glühten. „Zum einen ist Mi.. Alastor mein Vorgesetzter, und ich hatte die Aufgabe, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Das hab ich ja getan."  
Moody lachte herzlich.  
"Zum anderen kenne ich Serina, und … mich hat schon sehr … interessiert, was mit ihr geschehen war."  
Dumbledore nickte. „Loyalität und Treue, das sind zwei sehr noble Eigenschaften, die sie da besitzen, Mister Prewett." sagte der Schulleiter. „Sie riskieren auch dann etwas, wenn es für sie keinen Nutzen birgt und sie sich über den Ausgang ungewiss sind. Das gefällt mir sehr." Er ging mit einem Lächeln zu seinem Platz und Moody blickte den jungen Mann neben sich an.  
"Wieso interessierte es dich, was mit meiner Tochter passiert war?" fragte Moody und Fabian sah ihn perplex an.  
"Äh was?"  
"Na los, raus mit der Sprache!" sagte Moody und stupste ihn an. „Willst du etwa was von meiner Kleinen? Also, meinen Segen hast du!" Er grinste seinen Kadetten an, der ziemlich sprachlos wirkte.  
Razul lachte. „Alastor, las den armen Jungen doch in Ruhe. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Serina mit ihm ausgehen würde, egal ob mit deinem Segen oder ohne!"  
"Ach, und wieso?"  
Razul nickte in Richtung der Eingangstür und Moody folgte seinem Blick, bis er sie entdeckte.

--- --- ---

Als die Mädchen zusammen mit den Rumtreibern endlich die Große Halle erreichten, herrschte hier bereits reges Treiben. Viele Schüler der anderen Häuser wollten sie noch begrüßen und so mussten sie sich ihren Weg zu ihrem Haustisch mühsam freikämpfen.  
"Hey ihr drei, wartet mal!" rief eine bekannte Stimme und sie sahen ihren Mannschaftskapitän auf sich zukommen. „Ich wollte gestern ja nichts sagen, aber euer Verschwinden war wirklich zu einem blöden Zeitp..:"  
"Entschuldige mal!" fuhr ihm Serina dazwischen. „Es war nicht unsere Schuld, aber nächstes Mal kannst du ja einen Aushang machen, wann es dir besser passt, dass man uns einen Streich spielt!"  
Er blickte seine Sucherin verwirrt an. „Nein, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint! Ich meinte doch nur, dass wir euch bei dem Spiel wirklich vermisst haben!"  
James schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Stimmt ja, das Spiel! Das hab ich ganz vergessen!"  
"Wie ist es denn gelaufen?" fragte Sirius und Bruffin sah ihn missmutig an.  
„170 : 40" sagte er.  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Worüber regst du dich auf? Das Ergebnis ist doch Ok."  
Bruffin sah sie entgeistert an. „Für HUFFELPUFF!"  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft.  
"WAS? Oh, Mist!" entfuhr es James und Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Jetzt oder nie!" beschloss sie in Gedanken und wagte einen Entschluss auszusprechen, der ihr schon den ganzen Morgen im Kopf herum ging.  
"Ich schätze, dass der Augenblick dann wohl gerade ungünstig ist um meinen Rücktritt bekannt zugeben, oder?" Sie blickte die drei Jungs vorsichtig an, die sie fassungslos anstarrten.  
"WAS?" rief James erneut, er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zutrauen.  
"Ey Baby, das kannst du nicht machen!" sagte ihr Freund verzweifelt. „Wir brauchen dich!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich auf einen Besen steige passiert irgendwas! Entweder ich verliere meine Kleidung oder ich lande auf der Krankenstation oder im Nimmerland! Ehrlich, ich mag nicht mehr!"  
Sirius sah die beiden Jungs an. „Keine Aufregung, ich regle das schon!" Er packte die protestierende Serina bei den Schultern und schob sie vor sich her zu ihrem Platz.  
"Sirius bitte, versteh das doch …"  
Er schüttelte hinter ihr den Kopf und zog sie auf seinen Schoss, als er sich auf der Bank niederließ.  
"Baby hör zu. Es wird dir nie wieder irgendwas passieren!"  
Sie blickte ihren Freund skeptisch an.  
"Wirklich! Diese Saison ist für uns eh gelaufen, und im nächsten Jahr … Ich werd vor jedem Spiel deinen Besen überprüfen! Ich … Baby, es wird nichts mehr passieren! Das nächste Jahr wird ganz ruhig und langweilig!" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Das verspreche ich dir!"  
"Wirklich?" fragte sie leise und er lachte. „Rumtreiber Ehrenwort!"  
Sie schlang lachend die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

--- --- ---

Moodys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er Serina auf dem Schoss eines Jungen sah. Razul beobachtete seinen Freund und grinste. "Denk nicht mal daran, mein Freund. Zu viele Zeugen!"  
Moody blickte ihn an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer das da ist?"  
Sein ägyptischer Freund schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das da ist Sirius Black!"  
Razul hob eine Augenbraue. „Black? Etwa einer DER Blacks? Einer von denen, die Toujours Pur auf ihrem Wappen haben? Was macht so einer denn bitte in Griffindor, und vor allem, mit deiner Tochter?"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht, aber er wird es nicht mehr allzu lange machen können!"  
Razul grinste. „Beruhige dich, mein Freund. Vielleicht solltest du erstmal … mit ihm reden? Ich meine, er war auch mit in Hareschda und vielleicht ist er ja ganz … nett?"  
Moody sah die beiden am Griffindortisch wieder an. „Reden, ja? Oh ja, ich würde mich gern mal ein paar Takte mit dem da unterhalten!"

--- --- ---

James verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, habt ihr kein zu Hause? Wenn wir uns alle so aufführen würden, nicht wahr Süße?" er grinste Lily an die nur belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.  
Remus warf einen verstohlenen Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch. „Du Prongs?"  
Sein Freund sah ihn fragend an.  
"Mal angenommen, du wärst der berüchtigtste Auror ganz Englands …"  
James nickte.  
"Was würdest du tun, wenn deine Tochter, deine Einzige wohlgemerkt, mit dem Spross einer ebenso berüchtigten Schwarzmagierfamilie rumknutschen würde? Vor deinen Augen, versteht sich!"  
"Meinst du bevor, oder nachdem ich ihn stundenlang mit dem Crucio gefoltert hab?" erwiderte James grinsend.  
"Also, ich würde ihn in Askaban verrotten lassen!" kicherte Peter und James nickte zustimmend.  
Sirius löste sich widerwillig von seiner Freundin und blickte in die feixenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Sagt mal, was redet ihr hier eigentlich für einen Blödsinn? Kann man nicht mal fünf Minuten seine Ruhe haben, ohne dass euch der pure Neid zerfrisst?"  
Lily fasste sich ein Herz. „Sirius, was sie meinen ist … Sieh doch einfach mal ganz scharf nach Links!"  
Er runzelte die Stirn und tat ihr den Gefallen. Sein Blick glitt über den Tisch, wo seine Hauskameraden frühstückten, bis hin zum Podest wo der Lehrertisch stand. Und dann sah er in zwei stahlblaue Augen, die ihn zu durchbohren schienen.  
"Oh Mist!" murmelte er und Serina folgte seinem Blick. Sie sah ihren Dad und winkte ihm fröhlich zu.


	53. Prüfungen

53 Prüfungen

„Ich bin tot!" murmelte Sirius. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und klang verzweifelt. „Er bringt mich um."  
Serina blickte ihren Freund mitleidig an. „Mein Dad tut dir nichts! Sieh doch, er lächelt sogar!"  
Sirius blickte auf, doch er fand das Lächeln in Moodys Gesicht nicht sehr beruhigend, eher im Gegenteil.  
„Ich BIN tot!" sagte er resigniert und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. „Dabei bin ich doch noch so jung und viel zu hübsch zum sterben!"  
Seine Freund um ihn herum lachten.  
"Wir haben dich gewarnt, Padfoot. Stimmst Prongs, das haben wir doch?" sagte Peter und James nickte lachend.  
"Oh ja, das haben wir!"  
Serina sah die beiden fragend an. „Was habt ihr gemacht?"  
"Wir haben Padfoot davor gewarnt, sich mit einer Aurorentochter einzulassen, bevor wir wussten, wer du bist, und dass du nach Hogwarts kommst!" erklärte Remus und James sah Sirius grinsend an.  
"Sieh es positiv, Padfoot. Du wirst die bestaussehendste Leiche werden, die die Zauberergemeinschaft je gesehen hat! In der Blüte deines Lebens!" er prustete los und Sirius gab ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von sich.  
Lily sah Sirius und seine Freundin abwechselnd an. „Er war gewarnt und hat es trotzdem getan? Das nenn ich romantisch! Das muss doch wahre Liebe sein, oder?" Serina versuchte ihr kichern zu unterdrücken und James hatte bereits Tränen in den Augen.  
"Das ist keine Liebe, Süße, das ist der Wunsch nach einem langsamen, schmerzhaften und qualvollen Tod!"  
Sirius hob seinen Kopf und blickte seinen Freund böse an. „Halt die Klappe, Prongs! Du hast ja … keine Ahnung! Lily hat ganz Recht, und weißt du was? Genau das werd ich Rinas Dad auch sagen! Meinetwegen auch hier sofort, auf der Stelle! Ich hab doch keine Angst vor ihm, nur weil er ein Auror ist!" Er nickte entschlossen mit dem Kopf und griff nach Serinas Hand, die er leicht drückte.  
"Mister Black?"  
Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich langsam, von unterdrückten Gelächter seiner Freunde begleitet, um. „Oh, Professor McGonagall … Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"  
Minerva blickte den Jungen an. „Würden Sie bitte mitkommen? Mister Moody möchte Sie kurz sprechen."  
Sirius schluckte. „WAS? MICH? … Warum das denn?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht, Mister Black. Wahrscheinlich hat er noch ein paar Fragen zu ihrem Bericht, was diesen Ausflug angeht."  
Serina verzog das Gesicht, da Sirius ihre Hand immer fester drückte. „Was ist mit …?" Er nickte zu James, doch seine Hauslehrerin schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie meinen … Ich … und er … ALLEINE?" Sirius klang jetzt leicht verzweifelt und James grinste ihn frech an.  
"Hey, wie war das mit … Das sag ich ihm hier sofort und auf der Stelle?"  
Sirius blickte seinen Freund an. „Damit hab ich doch nicht jetzt gleich gemeint! Ich dachte eher, ich schick ihm ne Eule …"  
James und die anderen schüttelten sich vor Lachen.  
"Mister Black, kommen Sie?" Minerva war schon ein Stückchen gegangen und sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Oh, und ehe ich es vergessen, Miss Evans, Sie erwarte ich nach dem Essen in meinem Büro."  
Lily runzelte die Stirn, aber ihre Hauslehrerein sagte nicht, was sie von ihr wollte.  
Sirius erhob sich langsam. „Ok, Freunde. Es war mir eine Ehre, mit euch … zu … hexen … in diesen heiligen Hallen!"  
Er griff sich ans Herz und sah Serina liebevoll an. „Baby, ich werde dich immer lieben, aber trauere mir nicht nach! Du musst … Quatsch, klar trauerst du mir nach, bis an dein…"  
"Halt die Klappe, du Spinner!" unterbrach ihn seine Freundin lachend und schlug ihn leicht gegen den Bauch.  
Er krümmte sich theatralisch vor Schmerzen und blickte seine Freunde kopfschüttelnd an. „Ist echt beruhigend zu wissen, wie ihr zu mir haltet! Wir sehen uns später … oder auch nicht!" sagte er grinsend und folgte seiner Lehrerin durch die Große Halle.

James sah Serina an. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir Padfoot wieder sehen?"  
"Klar!" sagte Serina. „Dad wird ihm nichts tun! Nicht hier! Viel zu viele Zeugen!"  
James lachte erneut los. „Also muss er nur aufpassen, falls er mal alleine durch eine dunkle Gasse geht ja?"  
Serina nickte.  
"Ich bin sicher, das kriegt er hin!" sagte Remus augenzwinkernd.

--- --- ---

Sirius folgte ihr bis zum Lehrertisch und ging dann durch die Tür dahinter in das Kaminzimmer, wo Moody bereits auf ihn wartete.  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Holztür hinter ihm zufiel.  
"Mensch, reiß dich zusammen Padfoot. Was soll denn schon passieren?" mahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken und er blickte Serinas Vater an, der ihn kalt musterte.  
Sirius ging die sieben Stufen herunter, die in den Raum führten, wo ein großer Schreibtisch stand. Moody lehnte mit verschränkten Armen dagegen und seine Kiefermuskeln zuckten.  
"Setz dich, Black." sagte er knapp und der Junge ging zu dem Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch stand. Er ließ seinen Blick darüber wandern und sah eine zehn Zentimeter dicke Akte, die darauf lag.  
"Also?" Moodys Stimme ließ ihn herumfahren.  
"Also was?" fragte er verwirrt und Moody ging um ihn herum, was ihn etwas nervös machte.  
"Ich würde jetzt gerne wissen, wer euch das angetan hat. Und komm mir nicht wieder mit diesem Ich-weiß-es-nicht-Geplapper, dass glaub ich dir nämlich nicht, Kleiner!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Mister Moody."  
Der lachte laut auf. „Komm schon Black! Erzähl mir keinen Mist. Ich hab deine Schulakte gelesen und glaub mir, die ist dicker als so manches Vorstrafenregister, dass ich kenne. So blöd wie du hier tust kannst du gar nicht sein."  
Sirius starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
"Also raus mit der Sprache, sonst werd ich wirklich ungemütlich, Kleiner." Moody ließ seine Hände auf die Tischplatte krachen, was Sirius unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ, und starrte dem Jungen in die Augen  
Sirius Blick wanderte wieder zu der Akte, die auf dem Tisch lag. Tatsächlich, da stand mit schwarzen Buchstaben sein Name drauf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie so dick war, aber das war jetzt gar nicht der Punkt.  
„Das … dürfen Sie gar nicht. Sie haben kein Recht, darin zu lesen!" sagte er und zeigte auf seine Akte.  
Moody grinste ihn schief an. „Ach, und wer sagt das? Du etwa? Kleiner, ich bin Auror. Ich darf fast alles, was ich will. Und wenn ich denke, dass Du damit zu tun hattest dann kann ich dich auch einfach eine Zeitlang wegsperren lassen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Sirius atmete tief durch. Er hatte durchaus verstanden, worauf Moody hinaus wollte, und das machte ihn wütend. Woher nahm dieser Mann das Recht, sich ein Urteil über ihn zu bilden, nur weil er ein paar Zettel gelesen hatte und er seinen Familie kannte?  
"Also, du sagst mir jetzt alles, was du weißt, Black. Alles was hier zu einer Klärung beitragen könnte."  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. „Klärung?" fragte er. „Die interessiert Sie doch einen Scheiß, Mister! Ihnen geht es um was ganz anderes, hab ich Recht?"  
Moody sah ihn belustigt an. „Ach, und du weißt natürlich, um was es mir geht, Black? Dann sag…"  
"SIRIUS!" unterbrach er ihn und erhob dabei seine Stimme.  
Moody blickte ihn leicht irritiert an. „Wie bitte?"  
„Mein Name, Mister Moody, ist Sirius. Nicht einfach Black und ganz sicher nicht Kleiner!" Sirius stand auf und schob den Stuhl an den Tisch. „Ichhab keine Lust mehr, auf dieses Spielchen. Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, was zwischen Rina und mir ist … nun, dann ist das Ihr Problem! Ich lasse mir von Ihnen keine Angst einjagen, und ganz sicher werden Sie mich nicht von ihr fernhalten können. Egal, was Sie sagen oder tun!" Er sah Moody fest in die Augen und der Auror war ein wenig beeindruckt.  
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich da einlässt!" sagte er und beobachtete das Funkeln in Sirius Augen, als dieser zu grinsen anfing.  
"Ach, meinen Sie, ja? Nun, woher denken Sie, hat Serina in Hareschda ihr Blut bekommen?" Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und Moody sah die beiden Einstiche. Er schluckte. „Sehen Sie, Mister Moody, Sie mögen ja meine Akte gelesen haben, Sie mögen auch meine Familie kennen, aber Sie wissen nicht das Geringste über mich. Ich liebe ihre Tochter, und ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht, sie liebt mich auch. Und wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, dann würde ich jetzt gerne wieder gehen."  
Moody blickte an ihm vorbei. „…aber wir haben … einen geeigneten … Spender … gefunden" Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider und er schloss die Augen. Was müssen diese Kinder, die sie in seinen Augen noch waren, durch gestanden haben, damit sie soweit gingen? Und was musste dieser Junge wirklich für seine Tochter empfinden, damit er sich selbst in eine solche Gefahr brachte? Hatte Razul eventuell Recht gehabt, und er sich in dem jungen Black sosehr geirrt?  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen bereits die Stufen hochgehen.  
"Wenn du ihr jemals wehtust, Sirius, dann ..."  
Sirius blieb stehen. „Mister Moody, kennen Sie Lily Evans?" Er drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wenn ich Rina jemals wehtun sollte, dann stelle ich mich Ihnen freiwillig, bevor sie mich in die Finger bekommt!"  
Moody grinst und nickte ihm zu. Sirius atmete tief durch und verließ das Zimmer mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er das Treffen mit Moody überlebt hatte.

Die Große Halle war fast leer, nur einige vereinzelte Schüler saßen an den Tischen und machten ihre Hausaufgaben.  
Sirius vermutete, dass sich seine Freunde am See aufhielten, da dass Wetter viel zu schön war, um im Schloss zubleiben.  
Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte sah er ein paar Slytherins, die auf dem Weg in ihre Kerker waren.  
"MALFOY!" brüllte er durch die Halle und der blonde Junge blieb stehen.  
"Was willst du denn Black?" fragte Lucius genervt und Regulus blickte ihn finster an.  
Sirius trat grinsend auf die anderen zu. „Ich wollte mich nur bei euch bedanken! Dieser Trip war einfach … gigantisch, Malfoy."  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest. Denkst du etwa, dass wir das waren?"  
Vector lachte und Regulus stupste ihn an, damit er aufhörte.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, Malfoy!" grinste Sirius. „Nur, dass wir wissen, das du selber einmal dort warst!"  
Lucius wurde bleich. „Woher weißt du das?" zischte er und Sirius sah sich belustigt in der Eingangshalle um.  
"Das ist doch egal, wir wissen es halt!" Er blickte seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Und? Wie fühlt man sich so, als ehemaliger Black-Erbe? Ich hoffe, du hast die Zeit genossen, denn so leicht wirst du mich nicht los, Brüderchen."  
Regulus schnaubte und wollte auf seinen Bruder losgehen, doch Lucius hielt ihn zurück. „Was willst du Black? Uns deine fürchterlich Rache ankündigen, oder was?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Öhm … Nö! Ich sagte doch schon, mich bei euch bedanken, und das hab ich ernst gemeint!"  
Vector schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du uns verarschen kannst, Black?"  
"Dich alle Mal, Avery!" sagte er grinsend. „Ich denke, mein Dank sollte Reggi hier gelten, denn sicher war es mit seine Idee, hab ich Recht?" Er blickte seinen Bruder an und dessen Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Weißt du, Reggi, Rina und ich sind uns dort so … Nahe gekommen, das hätte alle Zeit der Welt nicht geschafft! Wenn wir eines Tages alt und grau sind, und auf unserer Veranda im Schaukelstuhl sitzen, von unseren Enkeln und Urenkel umringt. Und wenn wir uns zurück erinnern, wie alles begann, dann wird diese Reise immer ein Meilenstein in unserer Beziehung sein! Dafür möchte ich dir danken, kleiner Bruder! Denn ohne dich … Ich meine, nichts und niemand wird uns jetzt noch trennen können!"  
Er drückte seinen vor Wut kochenden Bruder an sich und ging dann lachend aus der Eingangshalle und trat in die helle Sonne auf dem Vorplatz.  
Regulus zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Das wird er bereuen. Eines Tages wird er all das ganz fürchterlich bereuen! Niemals wird er ... nicht mit einer Blutsverräterin wie sie eine ist!"  
Lucius legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah dem Griffindor nach. „Keine Sorge Regulus, eines Tages wird ihm seine grenzenlose Arroganz den Hals brechen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

--- --- ---

Serina saß mit den anderen unter einem Baum und starrte wie gebannt auf Remus Hand.  
"Wie machst du das nur? Ich hab mir dabei so fürchterlich die Finger verbrannt!"  
Der Junge lächelte. Er hatte ein kleines Feuer beschworen, das nun in seiner rechten Hand tanzte. Die Flammen züngelten zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, aber sie verbrannten ihn nicht.  
"Konzentration!" sagte Remus. Er legte seine linke Hand darüber und das Feuer erstarb. „Alles eine Frage der Konzentration, Rina."  
James lachte und Serina guckte ihn böse an. „Hör sofort auf zu lachen, ich krieg das hin!"  
Der Rumtreiber nickte. Er lag im Gras und hatte den Kopf auf eines von Remus Büchern gelegt. Lily war nach dem Essen in McGonagalls Büro gegangen und noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.  
„Sicher doch, Rina. Wie die letzten Male auch?" Er zeigte auf die verbrannten Stellen im Rasen, wo ihre Feuerbälle bisher immer gelandet waren.  
"Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit deinem Zauberstab probieren, Rina." sagte Remus, der James Kommentare völlig ignorierte „Jedenfalls, bis du das stablose Zaubern besser beherrscht."  
Serina nickte und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
Sie richtete ihn auf ihre Handinnenfläche und sprach den Zauberspruch. Das Feuer erwachte in ihrer Hand zum Leben und sie verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
"Du musst dich konzentrieren, Rina." sagte Remus leise. „Denk an die Flammen in deiner Hand, an nichts anderes. Du bist die Hand und du bist die Flamme … Die Flamme gehört zu dir … Sie gehorcht dir."  
Serina versuchte es und der Schmerz verschwand. Die Flamme tanzte in ihrer Hand auf und ab und das Mädchen lächelte zufrieden.  
"Wow, ich bin beeindruckt!" sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr und sie drehte sich erschrocken um.  
"Fabian!" sagte sie überrascht. „Hi … AUTSCH!" Sie schüttelte die Hand und der Feuerball flog in den See, wo er zischend verdampfte.  
"Siehst du, Konzentration ist alles." sagte Remus und James fing an zu lachen.  
"Wir reden hier über Rina. Miss Chaos, Madame Katastrophe, Moony! Da erwartest du doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie sich länger als zehn Sekunden auf eine Sache konzentrieren kann, oder?"  
Serina verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf sein Bein. „Werd nicht frech! Sonst überleg ich es mir noch Mal und hänge meinen Besen doch noch an den Nagel!"  
James setzte sich empört auf. „Hey, das ist Erpressung! Das ist unfair! Das ist … doch strafbar, oder nicht?" Er sah den rothaarigen Auror an, der grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich denke, in diesem Fall kann ich reine Notwehr bezeugen!"  
Serina grinste und streckte James die Zunge raus. „Ätsch!"  
Der Rumtreiber verzog das Gesicht.  
Fabian stupste Serina leicht an. „Äh, kann ich dich mal sprechen … unter vier Augen?" fragte er und sie nickte. "Na Klar."  
Sie stand auf. „Falls Sirius noch leben sollte und hier auftaucht …"  
"Wir sagen ihm bescheid." sagte Remus grinsend und sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden. „Bis später!" rief James ihr nach und Serina ging mit Fabian in Richtung der Gewächshäuser davon.

--- --- ---

Moody betrat das Büro des Schulleiters und Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Brillengläser an.  
"Und? Lebt Mister Black noch, oder muss ich seine Mutter wieder hierher holen?"  
Moody lachte. „Keine Sorge, dem geht's gut." sagte er. „Erst dachte ich ja, ich krieg ihn klein, aber dann … der Bengel hat Schneid, dass muss ich ihm lassen."  
Albus blickte ihn an. „Soll dass etwa heißen, dass du deine Meinung über ihn geändert hast?"  
Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Ich bin immer noch nicht begeistert, immerhin ist er ein Black, verdammt! Aber er scheint dennoch kein übler Kerl zu sein." Er setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber. „Er hatte keine Angst, verstehst du. Damit meine ich nicht vor mir, sondern vor ihr, Albus. Er weiß, was sie ist, und er hat keine Angst davor, im Gegenteil er hat … Es scheint ihm eine Menge an ihr zu liegen! Aber mal ehrlich, kann das gut gehen?"  
Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin. „Wer weiß schon, was die Zukunft bringt, Alastor? Du wirst einfach Abwarten müssen, wie es sich entwickelt."  
Moody nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich meine, ich kann ihr ja nicht vorschreiben, mit wem sie zusammen sein soll, oder? So gerne ich es auch tun würde."  
Albus lachte ihn an. „Du könntest schon, mein Freund, aber ob sie auf dich hören würde ist eine andere Sache! Ich freue mich jedoch, dass du dies einsiehst, Alastor! Ich hab aber noch eine Bitte an dich."  
Moody blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Nun, die drei müssen noch ihre praktischen Prüfungen nachholen, wenn sie das Jahr nicht wiederholen wollen. Nur leider fehlt uns jetzt ein offizieller Prüfer in Verteidigung, weil dein Kollege schon wieder abgereist ist. Vielleicht könntest du einspringen?"  
Moody riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Was denn? Ich?"  
Albus nickte. „Ja, die Prüfung ist für Morgen früh angesetzt. Scrimgeour weiß Bescheid. Er sagte, auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger käme es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Du könntest danach ins Ministerium zurückkehren, und deine ..."  
"Bei allem dreien, sagst du?" Moody grinste vor sich hin. „Ich bin dabei!"  
"Fein!" sagte Albus und zog einen Stapel Papiere heraus. „Dann mache ich dich mal mit den Formalitäten vertraut."

--- --- ---

"Und? Immer noch entschlossen, Aurorin zu werden?" fragte Fabian und Serina nickte.  
"Natürlich! Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die Prüfungen schaffe! Denn wenn nicht, ist er aus, der Traum! Nur mein Dad würde sich dann tierisch freuen!"  
Fabian sah sie fragend an. „Wieso das?"  
Serina setzte sich auf die kleine Mauer, die um die Gewächshäuser verlief. „Weil er nicht will, dass ich Aurorin werde."  
Fabian setzte sich neben sie. „Er liebt dich, weißt du? Er will dich nur beschützen. Aber ich denke, Alastor wäre verdammt stolz auf dich, wenn du in seine Fußstapfen treten würdest. Auch wenn er das so nie sagen würde."  
Sie sah ihr erstaunt an. „Alastor? Du nennst meinen Dad beim Vornamen?"  
Er grinste stolz. „Ja! Hat er mir selber angeboten. Und er will, das ich fest in sein Team komme, sobald ich mit der Ausbildung fertig bin!"  
"Wow!" Serina war beiendruckt und musterte den jungen Mann neben sich. Er war gerade fünf Jahre älter als sie, aber er wirkte viel reifer. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, in ein paar Jahren auch so erwachsen zu sein und bei ihrem Freund fiel ihr diese Vorstellung noch schwerer.  
"Häh?" sie hatte nicht zugehört und daher nicht mitbekommen, was er sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Ich hab dich gefragt ob du vielleicht Lust hättest … mal mit mir … wegzugehen? Nur so, verstehst du?"  
Serina war überrascht. „Oh!" sagte sie. „Äh, Fabian, sieh mal, ich habe einen Freund und der …"  
"Und der würde das sicher nicht so lustig finden, richtig? Kann ich verstehen!" er lachte verlegen. „Mir würde der Gedanke auch nicht gefallen!"  
"Ja, ganz genau. Sei mir nicht böse, ja?"  
Fabian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach was. Ich bin halt etwas zu spät gekommen!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja mal anders!" er erhob sich von der Mauer. „So, ich werde mal Alastor suchen und ins Ministerium zurück flohen. Aber wir sehen uns doch noch, oder?"  
Serina nickte. „Ja sicher. Spätestens wenn ich meine Ausbildung anfange, schätze ich."  
Er nickte. „Pass gut auf dich auf. Und wenn irgendwas ist, du Probleme hast, oder so was, dann schick mir einfach eine Eule und ich kümmer mich darum!" Fabian lächelte sie an und ging dann zum Schloss. Er winkte ihr zu, ehe er um die Ecke verschwand und Serina saß noch ein paar Minuten verwirrt auf der Mauer und dachte über den jungen Mann nach, der so anders war, als ihre Freunde in Hogwarts.

--- --- ---

James hatte seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt und lachte. Peter hatte ihm einen neuen Zauber gezeigt, der in ihrer Abwesendheit die Runde gemacht hatte, und mit dem man sein Gegenüber in der Luft schweben lassen konnte.  
James hatte ihn bereits an einigen Erstklässlern ausprobiert, als Sirius über die Wiese auf ihn zukam.  
"Hey Prongs, was machst du denn da?" rief Sirius lachend, als er einen fliegenden Huffelpuff sah.  
James grinste. „Dieser Zauber ist echt cool, Padfoot. Solltest du unbedingt mal ausprobieren!"  
Remus blickte von seinem Buch auf. „Wie ich sehe, hat Rinas Dad dich am Leben gelassen. Wie hast du denn das hinbekommen?"  
Sirius nickte. „Klar hat er das. Ich hab ihm meine Meinung gesagt und da war er auf einmal ganz still und sooo klein!" er hielt Zeigefinger und Daumen gerade Mal drei Millimeter auseinander und grinste.  
Die drei Rumtreiber sahen sich an. So wirklich glaubten sie ihm das nicht.  
"Wo steckt Rina überhaupt? Habt ihr sie gesehen?" fragte er und Peter nickte.  
"Ja, die ist mit Fabian weggegangen."  
"Aha … Wer ist Fabian?"  
"Na, der rothaarige, der die Halle abgesperrt hat." sagte Peter und Sirius nickte.  
"Ach der … Und was wollte er von ihr?"  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Padfoot."  
Sirius sah sich suchend um und blickte dann seine Freunde an.  
"Wisst ihr, was ich echt fies finde? Das wir gleich mitschreiben müssen! Ich meine, wir konnten uns doch gar nicht richtig vorbereiten!"  
Remus lachte. „Das hättest du auch nicht, wenn du die Zeit dazu gehabt hättest!"  
Stimmt!" lachte James. „Komm schon, Padfoot. Verteidigung ist doch ein Kinderspiel!"  
Sirius blickte ihn an. „Auch wieder wahr! Ok, Rumtreiber, wollen wir?"  
Sie standen auf und gingen auf das Schloss zu, wo in einigen Minuten ihre Zwischenprüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stattfand.

In der Eingangshalle stießen sie auf Lily, die leicht verärgert aussah.  
"Hey Süße, wo warst du denn? Hat McGonagall dich die ganze Zeit festgehalten?" fragte er sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Das, mein Lieber, erzähle ich dir nach der Prüfung!" antwortete sie gereizt und löste sich von ihm, um schon in die Große Halle zugehen.  
James sah ihr verstört nach, er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie anscheinend sauer auf ihn war.  
"Hi ihr!" erklang Serinas Stimme hinter ihnen und Sirius wirbelte herum.  
"Da bist du ja, Baby! Ich hab dich schon vermisst!"  
Sie blickte in seine grauen Augen und lächelte.  
„Schön, dass du noch lebst!" grinste sie und er zog sie an sich.  
"Das kannst du laut sagen!" Er küsste sie und ihr Herz machte einen Satz. „Viel Glück, Baby." wünschte er ihr und sie nickte.  
"Dir auch, Sirius."

Sie betraten die Große Halle, die sich sehr verändert hatte. Die Haustische waren verschwunden und stattdessen standen jetzt viele Kleine Tische herum auf denen Namensschilder standen. Jeder suchte sich seinen Platz und setzte sich hin.  
Professor Flitwick wuselte zwischen den Tischen umher, und die Prüfung konnte beginnen.

Serina saß ganz links außen, wo normalerweise der Slytherintisch stand. Die Rumtreiber saßen ziemlich in der Mitte und Lily hatte ihren Platz ganz vorne gefunden.   
Serina schaute ihre Antworten noch einmal durch.  
"War das echt schon alles gewesen?" fragte sie sich, denn sie war bereits fertig und hatte ihre Prüfungsfragen beiseite gelegt.  
Serina blickte sich um. James fuhr sich gerade durch das Haar.  
"Ach, und über meine Frisur immer lästern, Mister Potter!" dachte sie grinsend, als sie sein verstrubbeltes Haar bemerkte. Er drehte sich um und schien Sirius anzugrinsen. Ihr Freund kibbelte mit dem Stuhl und auch er hatte seinen Federkiel bereits weggelegt.  
Sie sah Maureen, die hinter Sirius saß, und ihn heimlich anhimmelte.  
"Den kriegst du nie, Miststück!" fuhr es Serina durch den Kopf und ein zufriedenes Grinsen setzte sich in ihr Gesicht.  
Ein paar Plätze weiter grübelte Remus noch immer über seiner Prüfung. Serina war sich aber sicher, dass er die Antworten bereits zum dritten Mal durchsah. Die Feier gestern steckte ihm aber trotz des Trankes von Lily noch immer in den Knochen. Er war recht bleich und sah nicht gesund aus, wie sie fand.

Professor Flitwick kündigte das Ende der Prüfung an und sammelte die Pergamente ein. Die Rollen flogen nach seinem Accio auf ihn zu und rissen den kleinen Mann von den Füßen.  
Serina ging durch die Halle und versuchte, nicht zulachen. Sirius winkte ihr zu, doch sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie zu Lily wollte und er nickte. Dann verließ er mit den übrigen Rumtreibern schwatzend die Große Halle.

"Hey Lily, was ist den los?" fragte sie, als sie die grimmige Mine ihrer Freundin erblickte.  
Lily nahm ihre Tasche. „Alles!" sagte sie und Serina setzte sich auf einen Tisch und blickte sie fragend an. „McGonagall sitzt mir im Nacken! Als ihr weg wart, da war es hier … sehr ruhig. Keine Streiche, keinen Ärger mit Slytherin, nichts dergleichen. Und jetzt …" Lily ließ den Kopf hängen.  
"Und jetzt sind wir wieder da, und McGonagall hat fürchtet, dass alles wieder von vorne anfängt?"  
Lily sah sie an und nickte. „Genau. Und gerade ich als Vertrauensschülerin soll da ein besonderes Auge drauf haben. Wenn ich meiner Pflicht nicht nachkomme, würde es Konsequenzen für mich haben!"  
Serina riss die Augen auf. „BITTE? Das klingt übel! Aber wie sollst du das anstellen?"  
Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich auch nicht."  
Serina sprang von dem Tisch und griff nach der Hand der Freundin. „Ok, komm schon. Ich hab eine Idee. Wie suchen jetzt die anderen und erzählen es ihnen. Glaub mir, da lassen sogar James und Sirius ihre Zauberstäbe stecken, bevor du Ärger bekommst!"  
Lily sah sie dankbar an. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle.

--- --- ---

Die Rumtreiber gingen über die Wiese und James zog einen Schnatz aus der Tasche.  
"Wo hast du den denn her?" fragte Peter.  
"Hab ich den Slytherins geklaut!" sagte er grinsend und ließ den kleinen, goldenen Ball ein Stückchen fliegen, ehe er ihn wieder einfing. „Die können ruhig ohne trainieren!"  
Sirius lachte. „Falls sie das überhaupt merken! Die kennen den Schnatz doch nur aus Erzählungen!"  
Sie ließen sich wieder unter dem Baum am See nieder und Remus vertiefte sich in sein Buch.  
Sirius blickte sich gelangweilt um.  
James spielte weiter mit dem Schnatz. Er ließ ihm immer ein Stückchen weiter fliegen, und Peter beobachtete ihn begeistert.  
"Kannst du das Ding nicht mal wegstecken?" fragte Sirius. „Wormtail macht sich ja gleich nass vor Begeisterung!" Er lachte als Peter rot wurde und James tat ihm den gefallen.  
"Mann Leute, ist mir Langweilig! Ich wünschte, es wäre Vollmond!"  
Remus sah ihn finster an. "Das wünscht aber auch nur du!" Er verschwand sich wieder hinter seinem Buch für Verwandlungen und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Hey Padfoot, ich weiß etwas, dass dich aufmuntern wird. Guck mal, wer da ist!" Sirius folgte James Blick. „Schniefelus!" sagte er grinsend und die beiden Rumtreiber erhoben sich.

Lily und Serina erreichten die Wiese, wo einige Schüler im Kreis standen.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Serina und sie drängelten sich hindurch.  
"Oh nein, ich glaub es ja nicht!" stöhnte Lily, als sie Severus mit rosafarbenem Schaum vor dem Mund am Boden liegen sah.  
"LASST IHN IN RUHE!" brüllte sie und wurde fuchsteufelswild. Wegen genau solcher Aktionen hatte sie Ärger von McGonagall bekommen.  
James und Sirius drehten sich zu ihr um. „Hey Süße." grinste ihr Freund, was sie nur noch wütender machte.  
"Komm mir jetzt ja nicht so! DAS ist nicht lustig, James Potter, also hör gefälligst auf damit!"  
Sirius drehte sich weg, um sein Lachen zu verbergen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Severus nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Ein Lichtblitz schoss daraus hervor und traf James im Gesicht. Blut tropfte von seiner Wange und er wirbelte herum.  
"Levicorpus!" rief er und der Slytherin hing kopfüber in der Luft. Sein Umhang rutschte herunter und gab den Blick auf seine dünnen Beine und Unterhosen frei. Die umstehenden Schüler grölten und selbst Serina musste sich von Lily wegdrehen, um ihr grinsen zu verbergen.  
Lily atmete tief durch und versuchte, gelassen zubleiben. „Lass … ihn … runter!"  
James ließ schulterzuckend seinen Zauberstab hochschnellen und Severus fiel auf den Boden. Er rappelte sich auf und ehe er etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte Sirius ihn gelähmt und er fiel vorüber ins Gras.  
"LASST IHN IN RUHE!" schrie Lily und ihr Freund seufzte.  
„Mann, was ist dir denn bloß über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd und nahm den Fluch von dem Slytherin.  
Der blickte das Mädchen finster an. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut!"  
Lily schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Hand umklammerte ihren eigenen Zauberstab und sie zitterte vor Wut. "Ok, wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich mal! Macht doch alle, was ihr wollt!!"  
Sie drehte sich um und rempelte einige Schüler an, die sie verdutzt ansahen. „Ach und Schniefelus…" sie drehte sich noch einmal um. „Du solltest dir ruhig hin und wieder mal saubere Unterwäsche anziehen!" Dann stürmte sie davon.  
"Hey Süße!" rief James ihr nach, aber sie hörte ihn nicht, oder sie wollte ihn nicht hören. „Was hat sie denn auf einmal?" fragte er und sah Serina dabei an.  
"Sie ist stinksauer, wie du sicher gemerkt hast. Aber warum, dass soll sie dir selber sagen!"  
James verzog das Gesicht. „Schön, na gut, fein! Dann ist sie eben sauer."  
Ein Lichtblitz schoss aus James Zauberstab und Severus hing wieder in der Luft.  
"Wer will sehen, wie ich Schniefelus die Unterhosen ausziehe?" fragte er und die Umstehenden lachten.  
"DAS will nun wirklich niemand sehen, Prongs!" sagte Remus und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.  
"Ja, damit hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, Moony." Er ließ den Slytherin runter. „Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig!"  
"Du solltest mal mit Lily reden, James. Ich denke, es wäre wichtig." sagte Serina und James nickte. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.  
Sirius blickte Severus mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an.  
„Denk nicht mal dran!" sagte seine Freundin und zog ihn über die Wiese.

--- --- ---

James fand Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie in einem Sessel saß und wütend in den Kamin starrte.  
"Hey." sagte er sanft und setze sich neben sie. „Lily, ich…"  
Sie sah ihn an und der Blick ihrer grünen Augen ließ ihn verstummen.  
"Es geht nicht, dass du ständig jeden verhext, der dir über den Weg läuft, James. Ich glaube, du hast heute jeden Erstklässler in der Luft baumeln lassen, der auf diese Schule geht, und wenn McGonagall davon erfährt …"  
"…dann kriege ich tierischen Ärger. Das ist mir klar Lily, aber warum…"  
"Nein, nicht du James!" sagte Lily und er sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich kriege den Ärger! ICH! Verstehst du das? Weil ich so was als Vertrauensschülerin unterbinden muss! Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann … McGonagall hat gesagt, wenn ich dich nicht davon abhalte, Streiche zuspielen, dann belegt sie mich für den Rest der Schulzeit mit einem Hogsmead-Verbot!"  
James blickte seine Freundin erschrocken an. „WAS? Das hat sie gesagt?" Lily nickte und sah wieder in den Kamin. „Oh, Süße, das ist … Warum hast du es mir denn nicht erzählt?"  
Lily lachte kurz auch. „Wirklich witzig, James. Was meinst du denn, was ich dir nach der Prüfung sagen wollte? Aber da hatten du und Sirius ja schon Severus in die Mangel genommen!"  
Er nahm Lily in den Arm, die sich nicht sträubte, aber immer noch eine beleidigte Mine aufsetzte.  
"Es tut mir so Leid, Süße. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Ärger bekommst! Ich werde mich besser, dass verspreche ich dir. Und Padfoot auch, und wenn ich ihn in einen Zwinger sperren und ihm einen Maulkorb verpassen muss!"  
Sie blickte ihren Freund skeptisch an.  
"Großes Rumtreiber Ehrenwort!" sagte er und legte sich die rechte Hand aufs Herz.  
Lily sah ihn an und musste Lachen, sie kannte die Rumtreiberehre nur zu gut, aber sie wusste, dass er in Zukunft wenigstens auf weniger Zeugen achten würde.


	54. Abschluss

54 Abschluss

Am nächsten Vormittag saßen drei Schüler mit heftigem Herzklopfen in dem kleinen Raum hinter der Großen Halle und warteten. Heute sollten sie ihre Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ablegen, und sie hatten keine Ahnung, was da auf sie zukam.  
"Weiß einer von euch, was die Aufgaben sind?" fragte Serina sichtlich nervös doch die beiden Rumtreiber schüttelten die Köpfe.  
"Nein. Wir können auch erst darüber reden, wenn der letzte von uns seine Prüfung abgelegt sich hat! Fieser Schweigezauber, möchte mal wissen, wer sich den ausgedacht hat!" sagte James und Sirius griff nach ihrer Hand.  
"Wird schon schief gehen, Baby." sagte er aufmunternd und küsste sie auch die Wange.  
Die Tür zur Halle öffnete sich und Professor Madley erschien. „Miss Corvus? Kommen Sie bitte mit?"  
Serina erhob sich seufzend.  
"Viel Glück, Baby." wünschte Sirius und James hielt beide Daumen hoch.  
"Und denk daran, er glaubt nicht an Halbvampire, las dich also nicht in die Irre führen!" sagte ihr Freund leise mit einem Augenzwinkern und sie lächelte ihn an.  
Sie strafte die Schultern und trat durch die Tür. Der Professor schloss sie hinter sich und ließ die Jungs alleine.

"Keine Sorge, Padfoot. Rina schafft das schon, und wir auch." sagte James zuversichtlich, als er den besorgten Blick seines Freundes bemerkte, der noch immer an der Tür klebte.  
Sirius nickte. „Du hast sicher Recht. Außerdem … nach all dem können sie uns doch gar nicht durchfallen lassen, oder?"  
James nahm seine Brille ab, und putzte sie mit seinem Pullover. „Eigentlich nicht."  
"Ist doch echt heftig, was dieses Jahr alles passiert ist, oder? Du und Lily, ich und Rina … und so wie es aussieht, ist Moony der nächste, den es erwischt hat. Und dann die ganzen anderen Dinge, diese Dementoren, Rinas Dad und Dumbledore fast gestorben…"  
"Lily wurde fast von einem Ursprünglichen gebissen, dann fast von Rina…" ergänzte James. „Du hast dich von ihr beißen lassen, und nicht zu vergessen, du hast benahe Snape geküsst!"  
Sirius lachte. „Ja Mann, das werdet ihr mich wohl nie vergessen lassen, oder?"  
Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher nicht, es sein den, du kannst das eines Tages noch toppen!"  
„Ich werde mich bemühen!" grinste Sirius.  
Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Professor Madley erschien erneut. „Mister Potter? Sie sind dran."  
James schluckte. „Bis später dann, Padfoot." sagte er und ging die Stufen hoch, wie Serina vor ihm.  
"Alles Gute, Prongs." rief Sirius ihm nach und dann saß er alleine in dem kleinen Raum.

Sirius stand auf und ging umher. Er beobachtete die vielen Porträts an den Wänden, die sich bemühten, ihn zu ignorieren. Er war sich aber sicher, dass sie ihn ansahen, sobald er ihnen den Rücken kehrte. Sicher war ihnen verboten worden, mit den Prüflingen zureden, den ansonsten hätten sie ihm ja unbewusst helfen können.  
Er schlich die Stufen hoch und lauschte an der Tür, konnte aber nichts hören. Auch ein Blick durch das Schlüsselloch half nicht, auf dieser Tür lag eindeutig ein Zauber.  
Sirius seufzte und setzte sich auf die Stufen. Er stütze den Kopf in seiner rechten Hand ab und begann, die Bodenfliesen zuzählen. er war gerade bei 187 angekommen, als sich die Tür zum letzten Mal öffnete. Sirius sprang auf und ehe der Professor etwas sagen konnte, war er an der Tür angelangt. „Schon Klar, ich bin dran!" sagte Sirius grinsend und betrat grinsend die Große Halle.

"Mister Black, dürfte ich bitte ihren Zauberstab sehen?" fragte Professor Madley und Sirius gab ihm den Stab, damit der Professor ihn überprüfen konnte.  
"Palisander, Feder eines Hippogreifs, 15 ¾ Zoll, unbiegsam. Wo kommen den diese … Muster her, Mister Black?" Professor Madley sah ihn neugierig an, als er die Verzierungen in Sirius Zauberstab bemerkte.  
"Oh, das war ich selbst. Sieht … cool aus, oder?"  
"Cool? Nun ja, wenn Sie das sagen. Gut, ihr Stab ist in Ordnung." der Professor schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begab sich zu seinem Platz.  
Albus Dumbledore sah den Jungen lächelnd an und trat auf ihn zu. „Nun, Mister Black, ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht allzu aufgeregt. Wenn es Sie beruhigt kann ich Ihnen ja sagen, dass Ihre Freunde bereits bestanden haben."  
Sirius sah ihn erleichtert an. „Beide?" fragte er und Dumbledore nickte.  
"Ja, Mister Black. Beide. Und nun sind Sie dran. Sehen sie die Truhe dort vorne?"  
Sirius sah an seinem Schulleiter vorbei und erblickte eine schwarze Holztruhe, die unruhig wackelte.  
" Darin sitzt ein Irrwicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass …"  
Sirius lachte. „Ist das alles?" fragte er belustigt und Albus sah ihn nickend an. Sirius konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen um diese Prüfung gemacht und jetzt setzten sie ihm ein Irrwicht vor. Niemand wusste, wie er wirklich aussah, denn sobald jemand in seine Nähe kam, nahm er automatisch die Gestallt an, wovor man sich am meisten fürchtete. Er kannte diese Kreaturen nur zu gut, denn sie hatte einen im Grimmauldplatz. Er lebte auf dem Speicher in einem alten Schrank, und manchmal ging Sirius hinauf, nur so aus Spaß, und ließ ihn frei. Er nahm dann meist die Gestallt seiner Mutter an, manchmal auch die seines Vaters, und Sirius konnte sich für seine empfangenen Strafen rächen. Nein, ein Irrwicht war kein Problem für ihn, denn er kannte seine Ängste, er hatte sie im Griff.  
Albus Dumbledore nickte und begab sich zum Prüfertisch, während Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf die Truhe richtete und auf das Erscheinen seiner Mutter wartete.  
Doch dann hörte Sirius etwas, dass seine Konzentration störte. Es war nur ein leises Hüsteln, und doch ließ es seinen Kopf herumfahren. Er sah Professor Madley am Prüfertisch sitzen und seinen Schulleiter, der davor stand.  
Und dann sah er sie wieder, die stahlblauen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Sirius schluckte. Er wusste mit einem Mal, dass er diesmal keinem Mitglied der Familie Black gegenübertreten würde. Als er in diese Augen sah, wusste er, dass er gar nichts im Griff hatte.

--- --- ---

Moody stand in Dumbeldores Büro und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
"Ich bin sehr zufrieden, Alastor." sagte der Schulleiter. „Besser hätte es doch gar nicht laufen können. Alle drei haben ihr Prüfung bestanden, und du hast deine … Fähigkeiten als neutraler Begutachter unter Beweis gestellt." Er lächelte den Auror an, in dessen Gesicht sich eine leichte Röte zeigte.  
"Wenn du das sagst, Albus."  
Der Schulleiter lachte. „Komm schon, Alastor. Das kannst du ihm doch nicht ernsthaft übel nehmen? Also ich fand das sehr … interessant!"  
Moody drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass ich mich nie wieder von dir zu irgendetwas überreden lasse, oder? Schon gar nicht, wenn es etwas mit dieser Schule oder einem deiner Schüler zutun hat!"  
"Warum denn nicht? … Ach komm schon, nun schau nicht so. Sieh es als Strafe für dein rabiates Eindringen hier."  
Moody war fassungslos. „Darum ging es dir? Du wusstest was passiert und WOLLTEST mich lächerlich machen? Oh, Albus du … Wenn wir nicht so gut befreundet wären, dann …"  
Albus grinste ihn an. „Du würdest dich sicher gut als Lehrer machen, Alastor."  
Moody schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Niemals! Und schon gar nicht, solange Serina und ihre Freunde hier sind! Ich werde jetzt ins Ministerium zurückkehren, und das ganze hier aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen!"  
Albus schüttelte seinem Freund die Hand. „Ich danke dir trotzdem für deine Hilfe, Alastor. Und viel Spaß bei deinem nächsten Urlaub … Geht es wieder an den Stand?"  
Moody stieg, begleitet von dem Kichern seines Freundes, mit einem hochroten Kopf in den Kamin.

--- --- ---

Sirius wusste nicht mehr, wie er den Weg durch das Schloss geschafft hatte. Seine Beine zitterten noch immer, als er das Porträt erreichte und hindurch schritt. Er steuerte wie in Trance auf die Sesselecke zu, wo der Rest der Clique bereits saß und über die Prüfung diskutierte.  
"Padfoot, endlich!" rief James und er ließ sich neben seiner Freundin nieder.  
"Und? Was war es bei dir?" fragte Serina und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Frag lieber nicht, Baby." sagte er.  
Remus sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Was bist du denn so blass, sag mal? Dass muss ja was schlimmes gewesen sein, was da raus kam!"  
Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Moony!"  
Serina lachte. „Jetzt sag schon! So Schlimm kann es nicht sein. Selbst Peter hat gestanden, dass bei ihm ein Werwolf erschienen ist. Also, was war es bei dir?" Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten und kraulte seinen Nacken. „Etwa ich?" fragte sie leise in sein Ohr, so dass es niemand sonst hörte.  
Er blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Baby, nicht du. Dein Dad!" antwortete er und lächelte verlegen.  
"WAS?" lachte James. „Nach allem, was wir erlebt haben lässt du den Vater deiner Freundin aus der Kiste springen?" Auch Peter und Remus fingen zu lachen an.  
Serina sah ihn fassungslos an. "Wie hast du ihn …" fragte sie langsam und Sirius holte tief Luft.  
"Du hast mir doch mal von eurem Urlaub erzählt…"  
Serina erinnerte sich. „Jaaaa." sagte sie gedehnt.  
"…Und von der Sache mit dem … Hai?"  
Sie schluckte. „Das hast du nicht gemacht?" sagte sie geschockt, doch ihr Freund nickte schuldbewusst.  
"Was war denn in eurem Urlaub?" wollte Peter wissen, doch Serina achtete nicht auf ihn.  
Sie durchbohrte ihren Freund mit ihrem Blick, so dass er immer kleiner zuwerden schien.  
"Du willst mir also sagen dass DU, während DEINER Abschlussprüfung, MEINEN DAD in einer BADEHOSE hast durch die Große Halle hüpfen lassen?"  
Sirius zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Es tut mir so Leid, Baby." sagte er kleinlaut.  
"LEID? Es tut dir LEID?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und die anderen hatte große Mühe, ihr Lachen zuverbergen. „Oh, glaub mir Sirius Black, es wird dir noch LEID tun! Mein Dad wird dich umbringen … Nein, er wird MICH umbringen, weil ich es dir erzählt habe! Oh, wie konntest du nur?" Sie haute ihm auch den Arm und er hielt ihre Hände fest.  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld, Baby. Als ich ihn da am Tisch sitzen sah, da war es vorbei, und dann kam er auch schon aus der Kiste … Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Durchfallen!"  
"JA!" sagte sie wie selbstverständlich und er blickte sie erstaunt an.  
"Das ist nicht dein …" er sah an ihr vorbei zu dem anderen Sofa, wo sich drei Rumtreiber und ein rothaariges Mädchen kringelten vor lachen.  
"In …einer …Badehose?" prustete James.  
"Mitten …hicks… in der …hicks… Prüfung?" Peter hatte schon Schluckauf bekommen und Remus war puterrot im Gesicht. „Vor … Dumbledore?"  
Lily wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wo kriegen wir … ein Denkarium her? Ich … will das sehen!"  
Serina lehnte sich gegen Sirius Schulter. „Wir sind verloren." sagte sie und er nahm sie in den Arm.  
Er küsste seine Freundin. „Mit Sicherheit, Baby!"  
Dann sahen sie sich an, und ließen sich von Gelächter der anderen anstecken.

--- --- ---

Die Tage flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei, und während die meisten die letzten Tage vor den Ferien genossen, musste die Drei einige Prüfungen nachholen.  
Dorcas war durch das Schloss gewandert und wirkte sehr nachdenklich. In den letzten Tagen war ihr eine Menge durch den Kopf gegangen und sie wusste sich einfach nicht zu helfen.  
Sie erreichte den kleinen Innenhof, der zu Gewächshäusern führte und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Sie freute sich, dass Serina und die anderen wieder da waren, aber gleichzeitig machte es sie traurig. Sie fürchtete, dass sie ihre neue Freundin dadurch verlieren würde, und sie wusste, dass dieser Gedanke unfair war. Lily und Serina waren schon vorher befreundet gewesen, und sie hatte kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein.  
Ihr Blick glitt über die Rosenbüsche, die hier standen und sie seufzte.  
"Wow, das klingt ja herzzerreißend! Was bedrückt dich denn, Dorcas?"  
Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in zwei braune Augen, die sie lächelnd ansahen.  
"Hi Remus." sagte sie. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist."  
Er setzte sich neben sie. „So hat das aber eben nicht geklungen! Du wirkst schon seit ein paar Tagen so bedrückt."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ok, dann lass mich mal raten, ja? Jetzt, wo Rina wieder da ist glaubst du, dass Lily nicht mehr deine Freundin ist, richtig?"  
So sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Woher …"  
Remus lächelte versonnen. „Ich bin ja nicht blind! Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass du dich zurückgezogen hast, seit sie wieder hier ist."  
Dorcas lächelte verlegen, „Ganz schön dämlich, oder?" fragte sie und Remus nickte.  
"Ja!" sagte er nur und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten in seinen blonden Haaren und Dorcas lächelte bei diesem Anblick. „Sieh mal, es ist nur verständlich, dass du so denkst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du damit Recht hast." Er wand den Kopf und sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren von dichten Wimpern umrahmt, die einen Schatten auf ihre Wangen warfen und Remus hätte sie stundenlang ansehen können. „Das zwischen Serina und Lily das ist … wie zwischen James und Sirius. Die beiden verbindet etwas besonders. Etwa, was kein anderer verstehen oder durchbrechen kann, verstehst du?"  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, du willst mich aufmuntern?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war ja noch nicht fertig. Denn das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht mit anderen befreundet sein können. Lily wird nie vergessen, dass du für sie da warst, als sie dich brauchte. Und auch Rina wird dir das nicht vergessen. Du wirst Lily nicht als Freundin verlieren, Dorcas. Vielmehr wirst du Rina noch dazu bekommen."  
"Oh, ob ich das verkraften kann?" lachte sie erleichtert und Remus lächelte sie an.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Sie ist … eben Rina!"  
"Wir machst du das nur?" fragte sie leise und er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was meinst du, Dorcas?"  
Dorcas lachte verlegen. „Nun ja, du … Ich hab dich beobachtet, weißt du? Wie du mir Rina gelernt hast. Du hast ihr es immer wieder und wieder erklärt, bis sie es begriffen hat. Wie du mit Lily umgegangen bist, als sie wegen James so fertig war, und jetzt … Nur ein paar Sätze von dir und ich fühle mich viel besser. Und da stellt sich mir die Frage, wie machst du das? Was ist dein Geheimnis, Remus Lupin?"  
Er blinzelte in die Sonne. „Ich habe kein Geheimnis, Dorcas."  
"Doch, du strahlst eine solche Ruhe aus, als ob dich nichts und niemand aus der Fassung bringen könnte!"  
"Ja." sagte er. „Aber nicht immer!" fügte er in seinen Gedanken verbittert hinzu, und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Nur für einen kurzen Moment verfinsterte sich seine Mine und Dorcas war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich gesehen hatte, denn als er sie ansah, lächelte er schon wieder.  
Dorcas musterte seine Gesichtszüge, die zwei langen Narben, die sich über sein Gesicht zogen, und die sein Lächeln immer ein wenig schief erschienen ließen. Doch gerade diese Unvollkommenheit machte sein Lächeln unwiderstehlich.  
"Du würdest sicher einen prima Lehrer abgeben." sagte sie ganz plötzlich und wusste selber nicht, wie sie jetzt darauf kam.  
Remus sah sie verwundert an. „Meinst du wirklich? Ich?" er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Was willst du denn machen, wenn du hier fertig bist?"  
Dorcas grinste. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Fluchbrecher könnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Oder ich versuche einen Platz als Auror zubekommen. Mal sehen, was meine ZAGs sagen, dann entscheide ich mich. Und du?"  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass ihm mit seinen Noten alle Türen offengestanden hätten, wenn da nicht sein kleines Problem gewesen wäre. „Mal sehen, wer mir am Ende das beste Angebot macht!"  
Sie lachte. „Bei deinen ZAGs werden die sie sich um dich reißen! Verkaufe dich ja nicht unter Wert, hörst du?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Werd ich nicht, versprochen!"  
Er genoss die Sonne, die seinen Körper wärmte, und er genoss ihre Nähe, denn sie wärmte sein Herz. Er genoss es, einfach so zu tun, als wäre er ein ganz normaler Junge, und nicht einer, mit einem kleinen, haarigen Problem.

--- --- ---

Peter drehte sich um. Er war durch den Korridor gekommen und hatte die beiden eine ganze Weile beobachtet, doch jetzt wurde es dem Rumtreiber zuviel. Wie konnte sein Freund so tun, als ob er jeden Job haben könnte, den er wollte? Wie konnte er hier sitzen und flirten, während das Monster in seinem Inneren hauste?  
"Was sie wohl von ihm denken würde, wenn sie es wüsste." dachte er. „Ob sie ihn dann auch noch so ansehen würde, oder würde sich dann eher Angst in ihren Augen spiegeln?" Peter lächelte, denn er war sich sicher, was ihre Augen dann verraten würden.  
Er warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter auf die beiden und ging dann den Korridor zurück, den er gekommen war.

Er blieb in den Durchgang zur Eingangshalle stehen und seine Augen folgten einem verliebten Pärchen, das gerade kichernd die Treppe hinauf lief. Auch dies waren seine Freunde und doch musste er wieder den Blick abwenden, weil er ihren Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Er mochte das rothaarige Mädchen, sehr sogar, und in seinen Träumen war er es, den diese smaragdgrünen Augen verliebt ansahen. Doch leider nur in seinen Träumen, denn sie liebte einen anderen. Er hatte ihn immer bewundert und wünschte sich, nur einmal wie er zusein. Beliebt, begehrt und der Freund von Lily Evans. Aber er war nichts davon, und würde es auch nie sein. Er war der, der immer Abseits stand, der den anderen hinter herlief, der Sündenbock, der Prügelknabe. Und er ließ es sich gefallen, weil er sonst gar keine Freunde hätte und alleine wäre.  
Zu Hause, da ahnte niemand, was in ihm vorging. Zu Hause, da hielten sie ihn für den Quidditchspieler, da dachte sie, dass er am Hogsmeade Wochenende das Mädchen seines Herzen ausführte. zu Hause, da war er James Potter.  
Peter trat in die Eingangshalle und sah die steinernen Treppen hinauf. Die beiden verschwanden gerade im siebten Stock und Peter ließ seufzend die Schultern hängen.  
Als er sich umdrehte, stieß er mit einer Gruppe Mädchen zusammen, die er schon öfters am Ravenclaw Tisch gesehen hatte.  
"Pass doch auf, du Trampel!" blaffte ihn ein großen, blondes Mädchen an.  
"Tschuli … Tschuldigung." stottert er und ihre Freundinnen kicherten.  
James oder Sirius hätte jetzt sicher mindestens ein Date haben können, und er? Er bekam das erniedrigende Gekicher der Mädchen, die ihn kein zweites Mal ansehen würden. Nein, er würde niemals wie James sein, nie.  
Traurig ging er durch die Eingangstür und trat in die wärmende Sonne hinaus.

Als er in Richtung des Sees ging, sah er sie schon von weitem, denn ihre Haare leuchteten in der Sonne. Sie saß auf der Wiese und ihr Freund lag, mit dem Kopf auf ihren Beinen, neben ihr.  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Das war auch so eine Sache, die er nicht verstand.  
Sirius gutes Aussehen, die grauen Augen, die immer etwas geheimnisvoll blickten und die Art, wie sein Haar lässig in sein Gesicht fiel, hatten ihn schon in der ersten Klasse zum Mädchenschwarm werden lassen. Seine ihm eigene Arroganz, mit der er sich durch Hogwarts bewegte, machte ihn einzigartig. Und auch wenn er ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit auf den Arm nahm, ihn lächerlich machte und ärgerte, Sirius war in seinen Augen immer der Coolste gewesen.  
Und dann? Vor fast zwei Jahren war etwas geschehen, was Peter nicht verstehen konnte. Sirius hatte sich Hals über Kopf in ein Mädchen verliebt, dass er bis dahin gar nicht kannte! Er war ihr nachgelaufen und hatte seit dem keine andere mehr angesehen. Und dann hatte sie ihr Geheimnis offenbart. Peter schauderte noch immer bei dem Gedanken. Sie war ein Vampir, und seinen Freund störte das anscheinend nicht einmal, im Gegenteil, er hatte sich sogar von ihr beißen lassen!  
Peter konnte das nicht verstehen. Remus machte ihm ja schon Angst, denn der Werwolf könnte ihn mit einem Biss töten, aber er zeigte sich wenigstens nur einmal im Monat. Sie hingegen, sie konnte jederzeit zu einem Vampir werden. Das erschreckte ihn viel mehr, obwohl er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Was fand sein Freund nur an diesem Wesen, das so wenig Mensch war? Wie konnte er etwas küssen, das sich von Blut ernährte? Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel.

Er ging schnell weiter, über die Wiese an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei, bis er in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes war. Hier waren keine Schüler, denn der Wald war den meisten unheimlich. Peter setzte sich gegen einen großen Findling, und dachte nach.  
Über das, was Gut und Böse war, Richtig und Falsch.  
Werwölfe waren böse. Das sagte seine Lehrer und darum gab es das Werwolf-Register, wo die Daten aller bekannten Werwölfe erfasst wurden.  
Peter dachte an die Tage bei seiner Tante, und er wusste, das Stehlen falsch war. Denn schließlich wurden Diebe vor Gericht gestellt und kamen ins Gefängnis.  
Vampire waren auf jeden Fall böse. Immerhin gab es professionelle Vampir-Jäger, die solche unschädlich machten!  
Schwarzmagier waren böse und ihre rassistischen Ansichten waren falsch, denn niemand war besser, nur weil er reinen Blutes war.  
Das war es, was seine Eltern, seine Lehrer und seine Freunde ihm beigebracht hatten.  
Sein Blich huschte über die Wiese und er sah eine Gruppe Slytherin, die einem blonden Jungen folgten. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kam Peter ins Grübeln.

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte im Griffindorturm das totale Chaos. Jeder rannte hin und her und suchte etwas, dass er im Laufe des Jahres verlegt hatte.  
Lily und Remus saßen entspannt in den Sesseln und sahen den anderen grinsend zu. Sie hatten ihre Sachen schon vor Tagen zusammen gesucht und ihre Koffer bereits am Vortag gepackt.  
"MOONY! Moony, hast du eine Ahnung, wo mein Federkiel hin ist?"  
Remus sah James belustigt an. „Sieh mal unter deinem Nachttisch nach, Prongs."  
James drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte den Jungenturm hinauf. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Was würden die nur ohne mich machen?" fragte er Lily.  
"Die würden sich selbst hier vergessen." sagte sie grinsend und sah Serina auf sich zukommen.  
"Lily, weißt du, wo mein Pyjama hin ist? Der Rosane mit denn kleinen Hunden drauf?"  
Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hast du ihn nach der Sache mit Snape weggeworfen!"  
Serina überlegte kurz. „Stimmt ja! Na, da kann ich ja lange suchen!" Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ging sie in ihren Turm zurück.  
Remus blickte Lily an. „Das war Weihnachten, ganze sieben Monate ist das her, wie soll sie das denn noch wissen?"  
Lily lachte. „Na hör mal! Für sie waren das doch nur ein paar Stunden! Also, so vergesslich kann sie doch gar nicht sein."  
Remus kicherte. „Auch wieder wahr … Och nö, da kommt der Nächste!"  
Sirius stolperte auf ihn zu. „Moony, mein Moonylein! Du bist meine letzte Rettung! Wo ist mein dämliches Geschichtsbuch?" er kniete vor seinem Freund und blickte ihn verzweifelt an.  
Remus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Auf dem Überwurf von Prongs Bett! Da hast du es nämlich nach der Prüfung raufgeworfen!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen und zog das Buch hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Tadaa! Prongs … Ich hab gewonnen! Du schuldest mir eine Flasche Feuerwhisky!" rief er und drückte dem verwunderten Remus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Danke dir, Moony, du bist der Beste."  
Der schubste den Rumtreiber entsetzt weg und Sirius ging lachend zum Jungenturm, wo James den Kopf aus dem Durchgang streckte. „Verdammt noch Mal! Wieso weiß Moony so was immer? Das ist doch krank!"  
Remus wischte sich über die Stirn. „Ich bin krank? Oh, Lily, warum tu ich mir die da eigentlich an?"  
Sie lachte den blonden Rumtreiber an. „Weil es ohne die da doch ziemlich langweilig war!"  
Remus sah erst sie, und dann seine grinsende Freunde an, und musste sich dann eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte.

--- --- ---

Die Zugfahrt verlief für Griffindorvehältnisse relativ ruhig.  
James spielte wieder mit seinem Schnatz und Serina hatte versucht, Remus zu einer Partie Zauberschach zu überreden. Er las in einem Buch und hatte sie solange ignoriert, bis sie endlich aufgab.  
Sirius erzählte zum wiederholten Male von ihrem Abenteuer in Haradesch und diesmal lauschten ihm einige Erstklässler aus Huffelpuff. Sie waren fast eine Stunde vor den Abteil auf und ab geschlichen, ehe sie sich herein getraut hatten, und jetzt saßen sie ehrfürchtig auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen und starrten ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Remus runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und ließ das Buch sinken. Er sah Sirius kopfschüttelnd an, als dieser sich von seinen neuen Fans verabschiedete und sich mit einem breiten Grinsen in dem Sitz zurück lehnte.  
"Sag mal Prongs, wann seit ihr den auf der Insel einem Graphorn begegnet?"  
James grinste. „Das war, nachdem Rina von einem Kappa gerettet wurde."  
Serina lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. „Erstens war das nicht danach, sondern davor. Und ich wurde nicht VON einem Kappa gerettet, sonder VOR einer Kelpie!"  
Remus sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. „Sag mal Padfoot, was erzählst du da eigentlich für einen Mist?"  
Sirius grinste ihn an. „Las mich, ich hab das genau durchgeplant! Ich muss die Story nur noch drei Mal erzählen, und die nehmen mir sogar einen Mantikor ab!"  
Serina und James fingen an zu lachen und Remus verdrehte die Augen.  
"Zum Glück wird das auf dieser Zugfahrt nicht mehr dazu kommen, denn wir sind gleich in London." meldete sich Lily zu Wort und Sirius blickte überrascht aus dem Fenster.  
"Schon?" sagte er erstaunt und sah seine Freundin an. „Zwei Monate, Baby!"  
Serina kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß. Und diesmal kann ich auch nicht einfach nach London flohen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie lange ich in Ägypten bleiben muss!"  
Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und drückte sie an sich. „Kannst du mich nicht mitnehmen? Als Padfoot? Ich bin stubenrein, weißt du?"  
Sie lachte leicht. „Würde ich ja gerne machen. Aber mein Dad würde sicher einige Fragen stellen, wenn ich plötzlich mit einem großen Hund auf dem Bahnhof auftauche!"  
Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie traurig an. „Hast ja Recht. Aber ich will nicht so lange von dir getrennt sein!"  
"Ich doch von dir auch nicht." sagte sie leise und zog ihn an sich. Sie küsste ihn noch immer, als der Zug bereits stand, und die anderen das Abteil bereits verlassen hatten. Immerhin musste das für ein paar Wochen reichen.


	55. Walk like an Egyptian

55 Walk like an Egyptian

Serina trat aus dem Kamin und Moody nahm ihr den Koffer ab. Sie erblickte Razul, der sie freudestrahlend begrüßte.  
"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Reich, Serina." sagte er und sie sah sich mit großen Augen um.  
Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem der berühmten Märchen aus 1001 Nacht. Die lehmigen Wände waren senffarben getüncht worden und rote Stoffbahnen lockerten das Ganze auf. Die Fenster waren, ebenso wie die Türöffnungen, bogenförmig und liefen nach oben spitz zu. Vor den Fenstern befanden sich leichte, durchsichtige Gardinen und schwarze Geländer verhinderten, dass man aus den Fenstern fiel, die bis zum Boden reichten. Der Boden selbst war mit Sandstein ausgelegt und schwere, orientalische Teppiche lagen darauf, teilweise sogar übereinander. An mehreren Stellen lagen einige Kissen, und Serina vermutete, dass es sich dabei um die Sitzecken handelte, denn außer einem Diwan, das an einer Wand stand, sah sie keine weitern Sitzmöbel in diesem Raum. Einige Bücher lagen darunter und eine Wasserpfeife stand auf einem kleinen Tischchen vor dem Diwan.  
Sie sah einige Bücherregale, konnte aber die Buchrücken nicht lesen, da sie kein Ägyptisch verstand. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein schwarzer, mit goldenen Hieroglyphen verzierter Schrank, der bis unter die Decke reichte.  
"Komm Kleines. Razul zeigt dir erstmal dein Zimmer, damit du auspacken kannst." Moody sah den erstaunten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Für einen Moment bereute er es, sie hierher gebracht zuhaben. Er lebte zwar in normalen Verhältnissen, aber gegen das Domizil seines Freundes wirkte sein Heim eher schäbig.  
Serina folgte den beiden Männern aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus auf eine Art Balkon, der als Korridor diente. Eine Treppe aus Sandstein führte von dem Balkon hinunter in den Innenhof, wo sich ein großer, runder Brunnen befand. Es standen einige hohe Tonkrüge um ihn herum und Zitronen- und Olivenbäumchen wuchsen daneben. Eine hohe Steinmauer schirmte den Innenhof von dem Rest der Oase ab, und durch ein hölzernes Tor konnte man hinaus gelangen.

Razul war am Ende des Balkons stehen geblieben und hatte eine Tür geöffnet. Serina sah an ihm vor bei und er schob sie in den Raum hinein.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes, rundes Bett mit einem orangefarbenen Überwurf. Die Wände waren in dem gleichen Ton gehalten und ebenso die Gardinen, die vor den Fenstern und einer weiteren Tür wehten. Serina sah hinaus und entdeckte einen weiteren Balkon, der den Blick auf die Wüste freigab. Ein Schrank zu ihrer Rechten schien nur darauf zu warten, dass sie ihre Kleidung hineinräumte.  
"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir?" fragte Razul und sie nickte.  
Er öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Linken, die sie gar nicht gesehen hatte, da sie in die Wand eingelassen war.  
"Hier ist dein Badezimmer. Fühl dich bitte ganz wie zu Hause." Razul trat beiseite, damit sie auch hier einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte.  
Das Bad war mit gelbem Marmor gefliest, der Boden, wie auch die Wände. Eine ovale Badewanne war in den Fußboden eingelassen und die goldenen Wasserhähne hatten die Form von Katzen.  
Sie ging aus diesem Raum schnell wieder raus und sah sich noch mal in dem Schlafzimmer um. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kam sich hier völlig fehl am Platz vor in ihrer verwaschenen Jeans und dem Tshirt, das sie von Sirius bekommen hatte.  
Moody hatte sie bisher nicht dazu bewegen können, etwas anderes anzuziehen, und so rannte seine Tochter mit dem Blackwappen auf der Brust herum, was ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. Immerhin hatte er es gestern noch waschen dürfen, und das sah er als kleinen Sieg an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und er glaubte darin die Bitte zu sehen, sie wieder nach Hause zubringen. Sie sah sehr verloren aus, und am liebsten hätte sie sofort wieder in den Kamin gezerrt. Moody wusste aber, dass er das nicht tun konnte, denn sie war nicht hier, um Urlaub zu machen. Sie sollte hier etwas lernen, damit ihr Leben leichter wurde. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich genug entspannen konnte, damit es gelang. Im Moment sah sie jedenfalls nicht danach aus.  
Razul bemerkte die Blicke zwischen den beiden.  
"Also, ich hab da eine Idee." sagte er lächelnd. „Warum machen wir nicht erstmal einen Abstecher in die Oase und ich zeige euch alles? Was haltet ihr davon?"  
Moody nickte. Vielleicht war es genau das, was seine Tochter auf andere Gedanken brachte.

Sie gingen durch das Tor im Innenhof und Serina hatte das Gefühl, eine völlig andere Welt zu betreten. Palmen wuchsen am Straßenrand und Kamele lagen in ihren Schatten.  
Sie gingen die Straße entlang und erreichten einen kleinen Marktplatz, wo einige Händler ihre Stände aufgebaut hatten. Abu Ballas war zwar nur ein kleiner Ort mit gerade mal einhundert Einwohnern, aber es kamen immer wieder Reisende und viele Tuareg hier vorbei, die durch die Wüste zogen.  
An einem Stand sah sie Lebensmittel, die in großen Schalen den Kunden angeboten wurden. Die Gerüche von Knoblauch, Okra und rotem Pfeffer stiegen ihr in die Nase und sie gingen langsam weiter.  
An einem anderen Stand sah sie viele bunte Tücher, die in allen erdenklichen Farben leuchteten.  
"Das sind Alassho." erklärte Razul und sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „So heißen die indigofarbenen Tücher, die von den Tuareg getragen werden. Sie schützen sie vor der Sonne in der Wüste."  
Serina nickte, und der Händler kam auf sie zu und redete auf sie ein.  
"Was will er denn? Ich versteh kein Wort!" sagte sie und Razul lachte.  
"Er will dir ein Tuch verkaufen." grinste Razul und Moody lächelte.  
"Vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, sonst kriegt sie noch einen Sonnenstich hier draußen!"  
Serina verzog das Gesicht, doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte der Händler ihr eins der Tücher um den Kopf gewickelt.  
"Sieht gut aus, Kleines!" sagte Moody und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort, Dad. Ok, ich trag das … Aber nur, solange wir hier sind! Und wehe, ihr erzählt das meinen Freunden!"  
Moody sah sie schief an. „Ach, so was darf ich nicht erzählen … und was war das mit dem Badeunfall?"  
Serina lief knallrot an." Ich … Das war … Ich hab nie …"  
Razul blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte er und Moody lachte.  
"Nein, mein Freund! Das ist so eine Vater-Tochter Sache, sie weiß schon, was ich meine."  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. „Das wird er mir nie verzeihen!" dachte sie resigniert.  
Moody zahlte das Tuch und die Drei gingen weiter.  
Serina entdeckte einen Stand mit Schmuck und fand ein goldenes Armband, das sie unbedingt für Lily mitnehmen musste. Der Anhänger, so versicherte ihr Razul, wurde für Glück und Gesundheit stehen und seinen Träger beschützen. Sie ließ ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten und wollte ihn Moody mitgeben, damit er ihn an Lily schicken konnte, wenn er wieder in England war.  
Moody zog Razul zu einem Stand, an dem er einige Spickoskope und Feindgläser entdeckt hatte. Und sein Freund sollte für ihn den Preis runterhandeln.  
"So ein Spickoskop ist sehr nützlich weißt du. Immer …"  
Serina entfernte sich schnell von den beiden. Moodys Vorträge darüber, immer wachsam zu sein kannte sie schon zur genüge. Sie sah etwas in der Sonne glänzen und trat näher. Auf dem Tisch eines anderen Händlers, der sie lächelnd begrüßte, entdeckte sie zwei quadratische, alte Handspiegel die nicht größer als ein Taschenbuch waren. Der Händler erzählte etwas aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Tut mir Leid, aber ich verstehe…"  
"Engeländer? Oh, wire habe hier nicht ofte Besuch aus andere Lande." sagte der.  
"Sie sprechen ja meine Sprache!" sagte sie erstaunt und der Mann nickte. „Was ist das für ein Spiegel?" fragte sie und der Mann lächelte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Das, junges Frau, sind eine Zweie Wege Spiegel. Sie geben eine ihre Freund, eine behalten sie und wenne sie sagen seine Namen da hinein, dann könne Sie mite ihm reden."  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen?" doch der Händler schüttelte den Kopf. Serina blickte sich um. Moody war noch immer mit Razul an feilschen und achtete nicht auf sie.  
„Ok, ich nehme ihn, ich meine beide … Kann ich mit Galeonen bezahlen?" Ihr fiel ein, das sie gar kein passendes Geld dabei hatte doch der Mann vor ihr nickt.  
"Eine so hübsches Mädchen wie Sie darf auch mit Knöpfe bezahlen, wenn es will."  
Serina lachte und der Mann packte ihr die beiden Spiegel ein. Sie bedankte sich und ging zu ihrem Dad zurück, der sich nicht zwischen einem Taschenspickoskop und einem Feindglasamulett entscheiden konnte.  
"Nimm das Amulett, Dad, dann kannst du deine Feinde immer mit dir rumtragen!" sagte sie und er blickte sie finster an.  
"Damit scherzt man nicht, Kleines. Außerdem solltest du dir auch eins zulegen!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Brauch ich nicht. Ich weiß wie meine Feinde aussehen. Der eine ist ziemlich Blutleer, einer hat Haare wie ein Rauscheengel und die anderen tragen alle die Slytherinuniform. Oh, was gibt es denn da Leckeres… ihhhh … sind das … Ratten am Spieß?" Sie blickte Razul an, der mit dem Schultern zuckte. "Hier gibt es was für jeden Geschmack."  
"Ach, wirklich? Und wo gibt es dann die Blutmilchshakes?"  
Die beiden Männer verzogen das Gesicht und Serina musste lachen. „War doch nur ein Witz!" sagte sie schnell.  
„Also von mir hat sie diesen Humor nicht!" sagte Moody und Razul verdrehte die Augen.  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Alastor."

--- --- ---

Am Abend kehrten sie in Razuls Haus zurück und ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf den Kissen nieder. Eine Bedienstete brachte eine Platte, auf der gebratenes Hammelfleisch und Couscous angerichtet war. Serina sah ihr erstaunt nach.  
"Haben Sie hier gar keine Hauselfen, Mister Nagreb?" fragte sie ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, die sind eine eher europäische Angewohnheit. Außerdem habe ich lieber Menschen um mich herum. Greift zu, meine Freunde."  
Serina beobachtete, wie die Männer zu essen anfingen. „Kein Besteck?"  
Razul fing an zulachen. „Du hast sie aber sehr schlecht auf ihre Zeit hier vorbereitet, Alastor!"

Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Learning-by-doing, sag ich immer. Sie kriegt das schon hin."  
Serina grinste und fischte sich ein Stück Fleisch von dem Teller. So langsam fühlte sie sich hier wohl.

Serina hatte sich nach dem Essen auf den Diwan gesetzt, während die Männer auf dem Boden blieben und die Wasserpfeife rauten.  
"Mister Nagreb?" fragte sie und er blickte auf. „Wie war mein Dad so, als sie zusammen in Hogwarts waren?"  
Moody drehte sich lachend zu seiner Tochter um. „Ich war absolut … cool, Kleines! Ein hübscher Kerl. Die Mädchen waren verrückt nach mir!"  
Razul begann zu husten, er hatte sich anscheinend verschluckt. „DU? Ich fürchte, du bekommst da etwas durcheinander, mein Freund! Dein Dad war, nun wie sagt man, klein…"  
"Ich war nicht klein!" protestierte Moody.  
"…und er war … dick!"  
"Spinnst du, Razul? Ich war kräftig gebaut, das ist alles!"  
Serina grinste und hörte den beiden Männern zu.  
"Alastor, im vergleich mit mir warst du DICK!"  
"Pah, du warst ja auch eine dürre Bohnenstange! Da wirkt jeder klein und dick! Und dann dieser riesige Turban … Mann, sahst du bescheuert aus!" Moody lachte und wischte sich bei der Erinnerung eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Darf ich weiter erzählen? Danke. Jedenfalls war da dieser Kerl, Dempsey Lockhart, ein widerlicher, arroganter Kerl."  
Serina überlegte kurz, irgendwie kam ihr der Name bekannt vor, doch sie kam nicht drauf.  
"Und dieser Dempsey machte sich über mein Aussehen lustig. Glaubte, er verstünde was von Mode … du hättest mal seine Hosen sehen sollen! Ich bitte dich, welcher normale Mensch trägt denn heutzutage noch Samthosen?"  
Razul schüttelte den Kopf und Moody biss die Lippen aufeinander. Er wusste, was jetzt kam.  
"Wir stehen also in der Großen Halle, es war mein erster Tag in Hogwarts, und dieser Kerl redet auf mich ein. Ich hab nur die Hälfte verstanden, damals war mein Englisch einfach grausig und meine Aussprache … frag lieber nicht!"  
"Ist sie heute auch noch, musst nur mal genau zuhören!" flüsterte Moody, was ihn einen schiefen Blick seines Freunden einbrachte.  
"Aber dein Dad hier…" er griff nach Moodys Schulter und drückte sie ein wenig stärker als nötig. „Dein Dad ging dazwischen und…"  
"Ich bin gestolpert." sagte Moody leise und Razul lies ihn los.  
'"WAS?"  
Moody seufzte. „Ich wollte es dir schon lange erzählen! Ich bin damals nicht dazwischen gegangen. Hatte ich nicht vorgehabt. Ich wollte mich eigentlich verdrücken und bin gestolpert!"  
Razul blinzelte und holte tief Luft. „Soll das … Heißt das … Willst du mir erzählen, du wurdest mein bester Freund, weil du nicht vernünftig laufen kannst?"  
Moody unterdrückte sein Lachen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Heiliger Anubis, und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?"  
"Du hast mich ja nie gefragt!" prustete Moody und auch Serina konnte ihr grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken.  
"Das hab ich nie, weil ich dachte, du …" er sah Serina an „Jetzt weißt du, was dein Dad für ein Junge war! Er war klein, dick und zu blöd zum laufen!"  
"Du olles Klappergestell, erzähl nicht so ein Mist!"  
Serina konnte nicht mehr, sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

--- --- ---

Die Zeit verging für Serina in Abu Ballas hauptsächlich mit Meditationen. Sie konnte es schon nicht mehr hören, dass sie sich konzentrieren soll, den Kopf frei machen, auf ihre innere Stimme hören soll. Viel lieber dachte sie währenddessen an ihre Freunde, und daran, dass die jetzt bestimmt mehr Spaß hatten, als sie.  
Heute viel es ihr jedoch besonders schwer, überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zufassen. Sie spürte, wie ihre geistigen Barrieren langsam zubröckeln begannen und das machte sie nervös.  
Moody beobachtete sie, wie mit Razul im Wohnzimmer auf dem Fußboden saß und sich auf die Aufgabe konzentrierte, die er ihr gestellt hatte.  
"Serina, du bis unkonzentriert!" meckerte Razul. Sie saßen vor einer großen Sanduhr und Serina sollte die Körner am herunterfließen hindern. Doch der Sand rieselte munter weiter vom oberen Glas in das untere. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn genervt an.  
"Das ist Sand! Wie soll ich den jedes einzelne, verdammte Korn anhalten?" Serina klang gereizt.  
Razul schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Ich geh mal kurz …"  
In diesem Moment erschienen grüne Flammen in Razuls Kamin und ein junger Mann trat heraus.  
"Fabian!" rief Moody überrascht, und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Was machst du hier? Neuigkeiten?"  
„Ja, Alastor und keine Guten. Hi Serina, Mister Nagreb." Der rothaarige Mann nickte den beiden zu. „Hör zu, in England braut sich was zusammen. Angeblich gibt es eine Gruppe Fanatiker, die sich Todesser nennen. Sie sollen für mehrere Angriffe auf Muggel verantwortlich sein. Wir wissen noch nicht genau, wer ihr Drahtzieher ist, aber…"  
Moody hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. „Ich verstehe." unterbrach er seinen Kadetten. „Ok, gib mir fünf Minuten!" sagte er und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Fabian hockte sich neben Serina hin. "Wie geht's dir?" fragte er sie neugierig.  
"Gut." antwortete sie knapp und blickte nervös zu Razul, der am Fenster stand und sie genau im Auge behielt. Sie wurde immer nervöser, dass war ihm in den letzten Tagen schon aufgefallen, und jetzt saß sie dem Fußboden, wippte mit dem Fuß auf und ab und knabberte an den Fingernägeln.  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte Fabian skeptisch. „Du wirkst so…"  
"Nein, nein. Mir geht es bestens, wirklich, ich … Seit wann hast du denn ein Baby?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich und er starrte sie erstaunt an.  
"Ich? Nein, meine Schwester Molly hat … Aber woher weißt du das?" er riss die Augen auf.  
"Verrate ich dir nicht! Ist ein Geheimnis!"  
Moody trat durch die Tür und ging zu ihr. „Hey Kleines." sagte er und strich ihr über den Rücken.  
"Er riecht nach Baby." flüsterte sie ihm in Ohr und Moody blickte sie sorgenvoll an.  
Ist schon Ok, Kleines. Razul kümmert sich um dich, wenn ich weg bin." er blickte seinen Freund an und der nickte. „Tu einfach das, was er sagt, hörst du? Du kannst ihm voll und ganz vertrauen."  
Moody stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund hinüber.  
"Sie gefällt mir gar nicht, Razul. Denkst du, du kommst mit ihr klar?" fragte er leise und der Ägypter nickte.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Freund. Wir werden schon zurecht kommen." sagte er ebenso leise und klopfte Moody auf die Schulter.  
"Gut… Ok, Fabian, dann las uns mal gehen. Je eher wir etwas Genaueres über diese Spinner erfahren, umso besser ist es für uns alle."  
Fabian folgte seinem Chef zum Kamin. „Ist mit ihr wirklich alles in Ordnung? Sie sieht so.."  
"Nur ne kleine Grippe, Junge. Nichts Ernstes." sagte Moody mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Tochter, die jetzt wie hypnotisiert auf den Sand starrte, dann trat er in den Kamin und flohte mit Fabian ins Ministerium nach England zurück.

Es schien, als starre Serina auf den Sand, aber sie nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. Sie lauschte dem Wind, der im Innenhof durch die Zitronenbäumchen wehte. In der Küche unter ihr ließ gerade jemand einen Teller fallen und sie zuckte bei dem Geräusch des zerspringenden Porzellans zusammen.  
Razul kam langsam zu ihr herüber und sie hörte den Sand, der unter seinen Schuhen klebte, auf dem Boden knirschen. Er roch nach Oliven und wildem Moschus und sie folgte seinen Bewegungen mit ihren Augen.  
"Es geht los, richtig?" fragte er leise und Serina nickte.  
"Ja, ich denke schon, es ist alles so … präsent. Die Geräusche, die Gerüche." Sie sah sich abrupt zum Fenster um, als ob sie von dort etwas gehört hätte, was er nicht wahrnehmen konnte.  
"Erneuern Sie diesmal die Barriere?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig ängstlich.  
Razul ging durch den Raum zu einem Schrank, öffnete ihn und nahm einen zusammengerollten Teppich heraus.  
"Nein." sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Diesmal nicht, Serina. Diesmal wirst du es selber tun."  
Serina sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das kam ich nicht." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Er breitete den Teppich auf den Boden aus und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Du wirst es lernen. Komm jetzt."  
Sie stand auf und musterte ihn misstrauisch. Langsam näherte sie sich ihm.  
Sie erinnerte ihn an ein verletztes Raubtier, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte und ein leichter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Er wollte ihr gegenüber vorsichtig sein, denn er wusste nicht, wozu sie fähig war.  
"Vielleicht hätte Alastor doch lieber bleiben sollen." dachte er.  
Serina sog die Luft ein und fing leise an zu lachen. „Sie haben ja Angst vor mir!" stellte sie erstaunt fest und Razul sah sie überrascht an. „Ich kann es riechen, Mister Nagreb."  
Er lächelte verlegen. „Verrückt, nicht wahr. Ich soll dir helfen, und doch fürchte ich, was du tun könntest. Als ich deinem … Als ich Blatanescu gegenüberstand, in dieser Höhle, da hatte ich nicht halb soviel Angst, wie jetzt."  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dad sagte, ich soll Ihnen vertrauen, also müssen Sie wohl auch mir vertrauen."  
Er nickte. „Du hast Recht. Also setzt dich hier hin." er zeigte auf den Teppich. „Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug."  
Sie betrachtete den Teppich misstrauisch. „Damit wollen wir … fliegen?" Razul nickte. „Warum kann ich nicht einen Besen nehmen?"  
"In deinem Zustand solltest du nicht alleine fliegen. Und außerdem ist das hier viel bequemer."  
Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Teppich und Razul nahm hinter ihr Platz. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich. So nahe bei ihm war sein Geruch viel intensiver. Der Teppich erhob sich in die Lüfte und nach einem kurzen Moment musste sie ihm zustimmen, es war wesentlich bequemer als ein Besen.

--- --- ---

Sie flogen über ein ausgetrocknet Flussbett und meterhohe Sanddünen immer weiter in die Wüste hinein. Schon lange hatte Serina keinen Menschen mehr gesehen und sie empfand die Ruhe hier draußen als sehr angenehm. Es gab nur den Wind, den sie hörte und spürte und auch Razuls Geruch war, da er hinter ihr saß, kaum noch wahrnehmbar.  
Sie flogen auf eine Sanddüne zu, die mindestens zehn Meter hoch war. Der Wind hatte an ihrem südlichen Ende eine kreisrunde Vertiefung hineingeweht und hier landete Razul den Teppich.  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte Serina und Razul sah sich um.  
"In der Wüste!"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Darauf wäre ich alleine nie gekommen!"  
Er lächelte sie an. „Hier ist der Ort, an dem ich über dich wachen werde. Du wirst den deinigen jedoch erst finden müssen."  
Er begann, fremde Symbole in den Sand zuzeichnen.  
"Wie jetzt? Was finden? Soll ich einfach in die Wüste laufen, oder was?" Serina blickte ihn leicht panisch an.  
Razul nickte nur.  
"Ach, und in einer Woche schicken Sie einen Suchtrupp los, der dann meine bleichen Knochen findet, oder wie?"  
Er musste lachen. „Es dauert wesentlich länger, bis Knochen ausbleichen. Nein, ich warte hier und werde über dich wachen. Du wirst wissen, wann du an deinem Platz angekommen bist und wenn du dort fertig bist, kehrst du hierher zurück." Er hatte mittlerweile einen Kreis um die Symbole gezogen.  
"Aber wenn ich mit was fertig bin? Was soll ich den tun?"  
"Das wirst du wissen, wenn du da bist." Er trat in den Kreis hinein. „Geh. Jetzt!" sagte er. Razul kniete sich hin und fing an, in einer ihr unverständlichen Sprache zu reden. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sie wagte nicht, ihn ein weiteres Mal anzusprechen.  
"Wozu auch?" dachte sie. „Er sagte ja eh nichts Sinnvolles!"  
Serina blickte sich nach allen Seiten um doch sie erblickte nichts außer Sand und Dünen, Dünen und Sand. Sie seufzte und plötzlich hatte sie das das Gefühl, in östlicher Richtung weiter gehen zumüssen. Etwas rief sie, zog sie magisch an. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den Ägypter und ging dann einfach los.

Die Sonne schien unbarmherzig auf sie nieder, doch sie zwang sich, immer weiter zugehen. Serina wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs war, doch es wurde langsam dunkler, die Sonne ging bereits unter. Riesige Kalksteine lagen in diesem Teil der Wüste und Serina sah eine kleine Gebirgskette, die sich vor ihr erstreckte. Wind kam auf und er wehte ihr den Sand schneidend entgegen.  
Sie ging schneller und kletterte mühsam einen Steinhaufen hinauf, der von einigen Dattelpalmen umgeben war, um sich in einen tiefen Felsspalt zudrücken.  
Ihr Blick glitt über die Sandsteinwände und sie war fasziniert von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Vor Jahrhunderten müssen hier Menschen gelebt haben, denn die Felswände waren über und über mit Bildern verziert, die in den Stein geritzt waren. Sie erkannte eine Giraffenherde und einige Elefanten, die vor Menschen mit langen Speeren zu flüchten schienen. Sie sah noch weitere Tiere in dieser Höhle, doch ihr Blick blieb an einer Stelle über ihr hängen. An der Decke entdeckte sie einen riesigen Vogel und sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie ihren Platz gefunden hatte.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Boden unter dem Vogel und wartete.

--- --- ---

Serina wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte. Es war hell geworden und wieder dunkel. Die Sonne war auf- und untergegangen, doch das hatte keine Bedeutung mehr für sie.  
Sie saß in dieser Felsspalte und lauschte auf ihr Innerstes, das so aufgewühlt und unruhig war, das es sie fast verrückt werden ließ. Ganz langsam jedoch bekam sie das Chaos, das in ihr herrschte, unter Kontrolle und zwang es zur Ruhe.  
Urplötzlich wurde es still und Serina öffnete überrascht die Augen. Der Lärm und das Chaos in ihrem Kopf kamen auf der Stelle zurück und sie sah sich verwundert um.  
"Was war geschehen?" fragte sie sich selbst.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich erneut. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als die Ruhe zurückkehrte und Ordnung in das Chaos brachte. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie konnte ihre Barrieren alleine aufrichten und alles Fremde ausblenden.  
Entspannt lehnte sie sich gegen die Felswand und lauschte dem Nichts in ihrem Kopf, ein leises Rauschen war alles, was sie noch wahrnahm. Es klang wie der Wind, der beim Fliegen durch ihre Haare wehte.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf dieses Geräusch und es wurde lauter. Aber es war nicht Wind, der durch ihr Haar fuhr, es klang eher, als wenn Wind durch Federn strich.  
Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf und ihr Herz raste. Sollte es möglich sein?  
Sie schloss erneut die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Rauschen. Serina spürte, dass sie kurz davor stand, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.  
"Konzentration ist alles, Rina." hörte sie Remus Stimme in ihrem Kopf und musste ihrem Freund Recht geben. Sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen konnte, aber nicht hier und heute. Sie erhob sich und verließ die kleine Höhle um langsam wieder zurück zugehen.

--- --- ---

Razul saß noch immer in seinem Kreis und murmelte vor sich hin. Er sah erschöpft aus, dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und auf seiner Stirn stand der Schweiß. Er blickte auf, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel.  
"Hallo." sagte er matt. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Serina nickte. „Alles wieder unter Kontrolle."  
"Sicher?"  
Sie lachte. „Klar! Sieh her." Sie beschwor einen Feuerball, der in ihrer Hand tanzte und endlich verbrannte sie sich nicht mehr die Finger dabei. Sie ließ ihn auf ihren Handrücken wandern und zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch gleiten.  
Razul schien beeindruckt. „Wie machst du das?" fragte er und sie grinste.  
"Konzentration! Hat mir ein Freund beigebracht."  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. Eigentlich hatte er gemeint, dass sie es ohne ihren Zauberstab hinbekommen hatte, aber er schwieg lieber.  
"Wollen wir zurück?"  
Serina nickte begeistert. Sie sehnte sich nach einer Dusche, um sich den Sand aus den Haaren zuwaschen.


	56. Düstere Zeiten brechen an!

56 Düstere Zeiten brechen an!

Drei Gestallten gingen einen langen Gang entlang. Sie trugen lange, schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen und Masken vor ihren Gesichtern. Ihre Schritte hallten von den nackten Wänden wieder.  
Lucius Herz klopfte so laut dass er glaubte, die anderen könnten es hören, doch natürlich hörten sie es nicht.  
Heute war sein großer Tag, er würde seine Belohnung, seine Auszeichnung, erhalten. Er hatte seine Prüfung bestanden, war alleine durch die Dementoren gegangen, um seinen Weg zurückzufinden. Sein Meister war stolz auf ihn gewesen, denn er war der Einzige, der diese Prüfung, die Härteste von allen, bestritten hatte.  
Zu dem hatte er einen neuen Anwärter gefunden, der Vertrauenswürdig und Willens war, für ihre Sache zu kämpfen.  
Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn und rann in seine Augen. Lucius blinzelte, um etwas besser sehen zukönnen. Der Gang vor ihm war staubig und nur schwach erleuchtet und er wollte auf keinen Fall stolpern und hinfallen.  
Er hörte die Schritte der anderen beiden hinter sich. Sie waren nicht nervös, denn sie hatten ihre Auszeichnung bereits erhalten, waren bereits eingetreten in den erhabenen Kreis, dem auch er heute beitreten würde.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu ihr, und er hoffte, dass sie ihm eines Tages folgen würde, doch er fürchtete, dass sie die Prüfungen nie würde bestehen können.  
Narzissa.  
Er liebte sie von ganzen Herzen, auch wenn ihm das niemand zutraute. Und doch wäre er bereit, sie zu opfern, wenn er müsste. Sie war voller Angst, hatte sogar Angst um ihn gehabt und geweint, als er heute aufgebrochen war. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass es eine Ehre für ihn war, hier zu sein. Doch auch ihre Prüfung würde kommen, wenn die Zeit soweit war. Auf die eine oder andere Art würde sie geprüft werden, dessen war Lucius sich sicher.

Er war am Ende des Korridors angelangt und stand nun vor einer schweren Eichentür. Die Männer hinter ihm traten an ihm vorbei und klopften an. Dumpf hallten ihre Schläge in dem Gang wieder.  
Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Lucius trat ein. Ein riesiges Gewölbe lag vor ihm und anhand der bunten Fenster ging er davon aus, dass dies früher mal eine Kirche gewesen war.  
Im der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Mann, umringt von weiteren, verhüllten Gestallten.  
Er war der Einzige, der keine Maske trug, den er war es, wegen dem sie alle hier waren. Er hatte das schwarze Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und seine braunen Augen blickten Lucius kalt an.  
Der ehemalige Slytherin kniete vor ihm nieder und senkte seinen Kopf, als Lord Voldemorts Stimme durch den Raum hallte.  
„Meine Freunde, es ist soweit." sagte er und ging mit bedächtigen Schritten um Lucius herum. „Wieder hat sich jemand als würdig erwiesen, in unseren Kreis einzutreten. Er wird für unsere Überzeugung kämpfen, töten und wenn es sein muss, sogar sterben."  
Die Umstehenden applaudierten und Lucius lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Er wird sein wie ihr. Mein Diener, mein Bote. Meine Augen und Ohren und meine Hand in dieser muggelverseuchten Welt. Ich werde ihm dafür zeigen, was wahre Macht ist. Niemand wird uns aufhalten und gemeinsam werden wir das Antlitz der Erde reinwaschen und eine neue Ordnung wird herrschen!"  
Voldemort holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und Lucius entblößte zitternd seinen linken Unterarm. Er wusste, was nun folgen würde und doch hatte er Angst davor. Bisher konnte ihm keiner etwas nachweisen, doch nach dem heutigen Tage würde er gezeichnet sein.  
Voldemort ergriff den Arm und Lucius sah zu ihm hinauf.  
"Willst du mein Werkzeug sein? Willst du mir dienen und mir Treu ergeben sein bis in den Tod? Willst du die Ehre hoch und unser Blut rein halten und mir folgen, wohin ich dich auch führe?"  
Die Worte brannten sich in Lucius Kopf und er nickte. „Ich will."  
Voldemorts Augen blitzen auf.  
„So sein es!" sagte er und richtete seinen Stab auf den Unterarm seines Anhängers.  
"Morsmordre!"  
Von Voldemorts Zauberstab ausgehend, kroch ein dünnes, grünes Licht über Lucius Unterarm und hinterließen eine Linie, die ein deutliches Muster ergab. Er schrie auf, als sich die Linien in seinen Arm brannten. Voldemort lies seinen Arm los und half dem jungen Mann, aufzustehen.  
"Willkommen Todesser!" reifen die Umstehenden und nahmen ihre Masken ab.  
Er erkannte Bellatrix und ihren Mann Rodolphus. Er sah auch Rabastan Lestrange, den Bruder von Rodolphus und einige andere, die er noch aus Hogwarts kannte. Walden Macnair, Evan Rosier und Antonin Dolohow waren unter ihnen.  
Lucius sah auf das Mal, das Voldemort in seinen Arm geflucht hatte. Es war ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervor kroch.  
Er hatte es überstanden. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Jetzt war er einer von ihnen.

--- --- ---

Fabian stand in seiner neuen Aurorenrobe auf der Tribüne, und blickte sich nervös um. Es war seine Abschlussfeier, das Ende seines Kadettendaseins und damit der Anfang eines neuen Lebens. Er hatte alle seine Prüfungen bestanden und wartete darauf, das Rufus Scrimgeour ihn aufrief, damit er seine Urkunde in Empfang nehmen konnte.  
Eigentlich hätte er der Rede seines Vorgesetzten lauschen sollen, aber er hatte sie bereits letztes Jahr gehört, als sein Bruder seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und so ließ er lieber den Blick über die Zuschauerreihen wandern.  
Gideon saß gemeinsam mit den anderen Auroren in der letzten Reihe und streckte beide Daumen hoch. Fabian musste grinsen, als er es sah, denn das Selbe hatte er bei Gideons Abschluss gemacht. Er sah den jungen Mann neben seinem Bruder an, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Der Farbige war der beste Freund der beiden Brüder, sie hatten schon zusammen in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen getrieben, und dass Fabian ein Jahr jünger war, hatte Kingsley nie gestört.  
Jetzt hielt er etwas Kleines, Glänzendes hoch und Fabian verstand erst nicht, was Kingsley damit sagen wollte. Als er dann aber auf sein und Gideos Ohr zeigte, verstand der Rothaarige sofort. Kingsley und sein Bruder hatte sich nach bestandener Prüfung gegenseitig Ohrringe gestochen, die sie mit Stolz trugen, und anscheinend war er der Nächste, dem diese Ehre zuteil wurde.

Fabian schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und sein Blick glitt weiter über die Menschenreihen. Seine Mutter saß in der zweiten Reihe und trocknete sich gerade mit einem Taschentuch die Augen. Neben ihr tat seine Schwester Molly das Gleiche. Seine Schwester war sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen, doch hatte sie ihm bereits gedroht ihn zu verfluchen, wenn er auch mit einem blutigen, durchstochenen Ohr nach Hause kommen würde. Bei Gideon hatte se damals noch mehr getobt, als ihre Mutter.  
Sein Neffe Billy turnte auf ihrem Schoß herum. Für den Ein-Jährigen war diese Veranstaltung sicher todlangweilig, denn er zog Molly ständig in den roten Haaren. Ihr Mann Arthur saß neben den beiden und versuchte, den Kleinen etwas abzulenken. Die roten Haare lagen bei ihnen in der Familie und nachdem Molly den ebenfalls rothaarigen Arthur Weasley geheiratet hatte, war der Kleine bereits mit dem typischen, roten Flaum auf dem Kopf auf die Welt gekommen.  
Fabian liebte Kinder, und das seiner Schwester ganz besonders. Er hatte auch so den Verdacht, dass Molly wieder schwanger war. Sie hatte dieses Leuchten in den Augen wie damals, als Billy unterwegs war. Bei der Aussicht auf einen weiteren Neffen huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
Er wünschte sich auch eines Tages Kinder, mindestens drei müssten es sein. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, eines Tages in ein leeres Haus zukommen, wo niemand auf ihn wartete. Diese Vorstellung war ihm ein Gräuel. Nur musste er dafür erst Mal die richtige Frau finden. Sein Blick wanderte durch den gesamten Saal, aber er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Fabian musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Warum sollte sie auch heute hier sein? Er hatte sie ja nicht eingeladen und sein Chef sah sicher keinen Grund, sie mit herzubringen.  
"Außerdem" dachte er sich „ist sie bestimmt noch immer in Ägypten."  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Gideon zurück, der gerade etwas in Kingsleys Ohr flüsterte. Plötzlich fasste sich sein Bruder an den Kopf und drehte sich um. Fabian erkannte Moody, der hinter den beiden saß, und der seinem Bruder wohl gerade eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte, damit er leise war. Schuldbewusst drehte sich Gideon wieder nach vorne und Kingsleys unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wenn er allerdings gewusst hätte, an wen Fabian gerade gedacht hatte, dann wäre er sicher vor Lachen geplatzt.  
Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, und seinem Bruder von Serina erzählt, und Gideon konnte es natürlich nicht für sich behalten…

"Hey Fabi, was ist den mit dir los? Du bist ja so still in letzter Zeit?" Kingsley saß auf einer Bank im Umkleideraum und musterte den jüngeren Kadetten eingehend.  
"Ey Kings, las meinen kleinen Bruder in Ruhe, der hat Liebeskummer!" sagte Gideon grinsend und ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder.  
"Verdammt Gid! Du hast versprochen, dass du die Klappe hältst!" Fabian lief Rot an und öffnete seinen Spind.  
"Tu ich ja, Bruderherz. Aber Kings gehört doch praktisch zur Familie, oder?"  
"Du sagst es, Bruder!" sagte Kingsley und schlug Gideon auf die Schulter. „Also, wer ist die Glückliche?"  
Fabian zog seine Trainingssachen aus und ignorierte die beiden einfach.  
"Darauf wirst du nie kommen, Kings!" grinste Gideon. „Die Kleine vom Chef!"  
Kingsley sah seinen Freund ungläubig an und fing dann an zu lachen. „Mann, das hätte ich unserem Junior ja gar nicht zugetraut! Dein Bruder hat ja richtig Mut, Gid, wenn er sich mit Moodys Nachwuchs einlässt!"  
Gideon schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat er ja noch nicht, sie hat ihn nämlich abblitzen lassen!"  
Jetzt reichte es Fabian aber. Er warf seine Spindtür mit Schwung zu, und drehte sich den beiden zu. „Gid! Halt endlich den Mund! Das geht niemanden etwas an!"  
Doch sein Bruder hörte ihm gar nicht zu.  
"WAS?" lachte Kingsley. „Sie lässt unseren Superauror einfach stehen? Für wen? Prinz Charles?"  
Gideon schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Wenn er es mal wäre … aber … Kings,halt dich fest … für einen Fünftklässler!"  
Kingsley blickte seine Freunde mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wie alt ist die Kleine denn überhaupt?"  
"15!" brüllte Gideon mit Tränen im Gesicht.  
Kingsley sah Fabian erschüttert an. „Mensch Fabi, die ist doch noch ein Kind! Da…"

"… mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen, als Bester seines Jahrgangs, Fabian Prewett."  
Applaus brach in der Halle aus und riss Fabian aus seiner Erinnerung. Er ging mit hochrotem Kopf zum Rednerpult, wo Rufus Scrimgeour ihm seine Urkunde überreichte und ihm gratulierte.  
Seine Familie und Freunde hatten sich erhoben und er hörte Gideon und Kingsley aus der Menge heraus, die einen riesen Radau veranstalteten. Er sah, dass sogar Moody aufgestanden war und ihm anerkennend zunickte und applaudierte.  
Fabian blickte auf die Urkunde in seiner Hand und wusste, dass er jetzt einen neuen Lebensabschnitt betrat, in dem alles Möglich war.

--- --- ---

Es war mitten in der Nacht, und alle im Haus schliefen tief und fest. Nur eine Person schlich über einen Korridor und öffnete vorsichtig eine Tür. Der Raum war dunkel und verlassen und das rothaarige Mädchen schlüpfte hinein.  
Der hohe Schrank stand zu ihrer Rechten und sie öffnete ihn langsam. Mehrere zusammengerollte Teppiche lagen, nach ihrer Größe gestapelt, darin. Serina entschied sich für den Kleinsten, der im obersten Fach lag, und nahm einen heraus.  
Sie verließ das Zimmer auf demselben Weg, wie sie gekommen war, und ging die Treppe in den Innenhof hinunter. Sie wollte bei ihrem ersten Alleinflug nicht riskieren, durch ein Fenster oder gegen eine Zimmerdecke zu stoßen. Serina wollte dabei allein sein, denn sie konnte bei diesem Ausflug keine Zeugen gebrauchen. Die würden nur unnötige Fragen stellen, und sie wollte nicht erklären müssen, warum sie mitten in der Nacht alleine in die Wüste wollte.  
Sie breitete den Teppich im kühlen Sand des Innenhofes aus und setzte sich darauf.  
"Wie hat Nagreb das nur gemacht?" grübelte sie und dachte daran, wie sie ihren Besen flog. Sie versuchte es und tatsächlich, das Prinzip war das Selbe.  
Etwas holprig und unsicher war das Ganze zwar, aber sie erhob sich in die Lüfte. Serina lächelte, als sie über die Mauer des Anwesens flog und das schlafende Abu Ballas hinter sich ließ.

Die Sanddünen glitten unter ihr hinweg und der Mond schien hell über der Wüste. Nach einigen Kilometern erreichte sie eine kleine Gruppe Dattelpalmen, die um ein Wasserloch herum standen, und sie entschied, sich hier zu landen.  
Serina rollte den Teppich zusammen und setzte sich darauf, mit dem Rücken an eine der Palmen gelehnt. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Bilder stiegen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Sie sah einen Wüstenfuchs, der auf einem Felsen schlief. Skorpione, die über den Sand liefen. Sie sah Moody, wie er in seiner Küche saß und Razul, der ihr etwas erzählte. Dumbledore, an dem Tag, als sie im Krankenhaus erwachte und Sirius, der ihr auf dem Astronomieturm tief in die Augen blickte.  
Nach und nach verbannte sie diese Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gedächtnis, bis nur noch sie selbst über war.  
Sie, ein Mensch mit Armen zum greifen und Beinen, zum gehen. Sie dachte an damals, als sie den Felsen hinunter gefallen war und formte ihr Abbild in ihren Gedanken neu.  
Sie ließ die Beine kürzer und die Arme länger werden. Sie ließ sich Federn wachsen, damit ihre Arme zu Flügeln wurden, die sie durch die Lüfte trugen. Serina sah sich selbst als Vogel, der sich von Boden abstieß und gen Himmel flog.  
Und dann spürte sie es. Ein Kribbeln zog sich über ihren Körper, als ob tausend kleine Ameisen auf ihr herumwandern würden.  
Serina atmete tief ein und aus. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und ließ geschehen, was immer da gerade mit ihr passierte.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah, wie die Umgebung immer größer wurde. Größer? Nein, sie selbst wurde immer kleiner! Sie fühlte, dass sich ihr Gesicht verformte, ihre Lippen wurden hart und schoben sich zu einem spitzen Schnabel nach vorn. Sie hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vors Gesicht und die Finger verschmolzen miteinander. Ihre Haut wurde schwarz und es schossen Federn aus ihrer Haut und sie bedeckten den ganzen Arm.  
Sie riss den Schnabel auf und wollte überrascht Aufschreien, aber sie brachte nur noch ein Krächzen zustande.  
Der eingerollte Teppich war jetzt fast so hoch wie sie und sie hüpfte darauf. Sie schüttelte sich und ihr Federkleid knisterte in der Stille der Nacht.

Serina hatte es geschafft, sie war jetzt kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Vogel. Sie blickte an der Palme hoch. Sollte sie es wagen? Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und versuchte, die Erdanziehungskraft zu überwinden. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, aber sie flog tatsächlich.  
Instinktiv wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie erhob sich von dem Teppich, einen halben Meter, einen Meter in die Luft. Doch ihre Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und sie kam ins trudeln. Schnell landete sie wieder und atmete hastig ein und aus.  
Da saß sie nun im Mondlicht, mitten in der Wüste, und kleine, schwarze Augen blickten sich aufgeregt um.  
"Konzentration!" dachte sie sich. „Konzentration ist alles!"  
Erneut spreizte sie ihre Flügel und diesmal waren ihre Bewegungen geschmeidiger. Sie flog an dem Stamm hoch und landete erst, als sie die Blätter der Palme erreichte. Sie krächzte in die Nacht hinein und in Gedanken lachte sie laut auf.  
Sie pickte in eine der Datteln und obwohl sie diese nicht möchte, war es das herrlichste, was sie je gegessen hatte.  
Sie stieß sich von der Palmenkrone ab und flog hoch, immer höher. Sie fühlte sich frei und grenzenlos, und ihre Sorgen schienen ihr in diesem Moment weit weg.

Als Serina das Anwesen wieder erreichte und den Teppich in seinen Schrank zurücklegte, dämmerte es bereits. Bald würden die ersten Bewohner erwachen und dieses Haus mit Leben füllen.  
Sie ging leise in ihr Zimmer und zog schnell ihren Schlafanzug an, dann legte sie sich in ihr Bett. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt zum schlafen, aber so sah es wenigstens benutzt aus.  
Serina wusste, dass sie noch etwas Übung brauchen würde, bis sie die Verwandlung so schnell und fließend wie James oder Sirius hinbekommen würde. Aber den ersten Schritt hatte sie heute getan und am liebsten hätte sie es ihren Freunden sofort erzählt. Doch sie musste wohl noch warten, bis sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Denn sie wollte keinem Brief anvertrauen, was ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte.

--- --- ---

Der Festplatz war hell erleuchtet und die meisten Anwohner tummelten sich zwischen Riesenrad, Losbuden und anderen Attraktionen. Das Sommerfest war immer ein kleines Ereignis, dass sich in Sevenoaks keiner entgehen lassen wollte.  
Am Nachmittag waren die Familien mit ihren Kindern bereits hier gewesen und jetzt, bei Einbruch der Nacht, traf man die Jungendlichen und Erwachsene, die nun ihrerseits ihren Spaß haben wollten.  
Eine Gruppe Männer kam lachend aus dem Bierzelt getorkelt. Sie waren gleich nach ihrer Arbeit im Hafen her gefahren und zogen jetzt grölend durch die Menge. Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, jedes weibliche Wesen anzusprechen, das ihnen über den Weg lief.  
Einer von ihnen hatte gerade wieder eine junge Frau entdeckt, die genau seinem Typ entsprach. Er schwankte zu ihr herüber und versuchte, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
"Ey Puppe … hicks … wie heisu denn?"  
Das Mädchen, sie war sicher nicht älter als achtzehn, drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn angewidert an. Sie war mit ihren Freundinnen hier, die hinter ihr belustigt kicherten.  
"Hey Fred!" brüllte ein recht korpulenter Mann seinen Kollegen an. „Las doch die Kleine in Ruhe, die könnte deine Tochter sein, So was ist ja strafbar!"  
Die anderen Männer lachten und Fred drehte sich um. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt.  
"Ach, halt´s Maul Carl! Du bist ja nur neidisch." lachte ein anderer und zog Fred weiter. „Mach dir nichts draus, Carl ist ein Idiot. Hier!" Er drückte Fred eine Flasche in die Hand.  
"Dank dir Mike." sagte Fred und nahm einen großen Schluck. Der Schnaps brannte in seiner Kehle, doch er sorgte dafür, dass Fred schon bald nicht mehr an daran dachte. Er wurde nicht gerne an seine Tochter erinnert, die vor zwei Jahren gestorben war, und dieser Vorfall im Kaufhaus war ihm noch immer unendlich Peinlich.  
Als die Männer an der Achterbahn vorbeikamen war er wieder ganz der Alte und ließ sich von Mike überreden, eine Runde mitzufahren.

Moody saß in seinem Büro und sah einen Stapel Akten durch, als Fabian eintrat.  
"Kaffee?" fragte der junge Mann und hielt einen dampfenden Becher hoch.  
Moody sah ihn an und nickte dankbar. „Gerne! Diese Akten machen mich noch ganz irre. Niemand hat was gesehen, die Opfer sind entweder tot oder haben ihren Verstand verloren. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die alle diese Überfälle aufweisen, ist dieses grüne Zeichen, das hinterher über dem Ort schwebt!"  
Fabian stellte sich hinter ihm und sah Moody über die Schulter um einen Blick auf die Unterlagen zu werfen.  
„Die Opfer waren alles Muggel. Jedenfalls soweit wir bis jetzt wissen. Der Cruciatus Fluch und ein schwebender Totenschädel mit einer Schlange. Wer sind diese Spinner, verdammt noch mal? Was wollen die? Und die wichtigste Frage, Fabian?"  
Der junge Auror sah ihn an. „Wer steckt dahinter?"  
Moody nickte zufrieden. „Ganz richtig. Aber weißt du was wirklich erschreckend ist? Das hier sind nicht nur aktuelle Akten! Diese hier…" er zog eine alte, verschließende Mappe unter dem Stapel hervor. „… diese ist bereits ZWANZIG JAHRE alt!"  
Fabian sah ihn fragend an.  
"Sieh selbst." sagte Moody und reichte ihm die Akte. Fabian klappte sie auf und seine Augen wurden mit jeder Minute größer, die er darin las. „Aber das ist ja … soll das heißen, diese Todesser treiben schon seit zwanzig Jahren ihr Unwesen und es hat bis jetzt niemand bemerkt?"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber es gab schon früher diese Überfälle. Den ältesten, den ich gefunden hab, der war in den Fünfziger Jahren. Seit dem traten sie immer wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen in Aktion. Aber nie hat da jemand einen Zusammenhang gesehen. Und nur weil sich ihre Angriffe häufen, sind wir überhaupt darauf Aufmerksam geworden!"  
Die Bürotür wurde aufgerissen und Gideon stolperte in das Zimmer. „Mister Moody, Sir …" er war ziemlich außer Atem. „Es gab … einen neuen … Überfall!"  
Moody stand so schnell von seinem Stuhl auf, dass dieser nach hinten auf den Boden fiel und eilte aus seinem Büro.

Fred kam aus der Achterbahn geschwankt und ihm ging es gar nicht gut. Alles drehte sich und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als ob er noch immer Berg und Talbahnen fahren würde.  
"Hey Fred, komm schon. Noch eine Runde!"  
Er winkte nur noch ab. „Las mal gut sein Mike. Ich geh mal eben für Königstiger!"  
Fred dachte nur daran, noch einmal in diese Höllenmaschine einzusteigen und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund.  
Er ging zwischen einigen Buden hindurch in das kleine Waldstück, das den Festplatz säumte. Nach einigen Metern stieß er gegen einen Baum, sank auf die Knie und erbrach er alles, was er an diesem Tag zu sich genommen hatte.  
"Oh Mist!" fuhr es Fred durch den Kopf, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Der Baum, gegen den er gestoßen war, er trug Schuhe und einen langen schwarzen Mantel.  
"OH MIST!" sagte er laut und rappelte sich vom Boden hoch. „Ey Mann, das tut mir ja so Leid! Echt, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen! … WOW, willst du zu einem Kostümfest, oder was?"  
Er starrte auf die Maske und die Kapuze, der sein Gegenüber trug.  
"Hey, was hast du denn da?" fragte Fred, als er sah wie der Kostümierte einen dünnen Stock hob und auf seine Brust richtete.

Moody ging zwischen den brennenden Holzbuden umher, über denen der glühende Totenkopf schwebte.  
Die Engreiftruppe war ebenfalls vor Ort und kümmerte sich um die überlebenden Muggel.  
"Ja genau, eine Gasleitung ist explodiert, dass sollt ihr denen einpflanzen." hörte er Scrimgeour sagen und ging auf ihn zu. „UND HOLT MAL ENDLICH EINER DIESES SCHREKLICHE DING VOM HIMMEL?" brülle er und eine Gruppe Zauberer machten sich an die Arbeit.  
"Wie sieht es aus, Rufus?" fragte er seinen Chef, der ziemlich geschafft aussah.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Alastor, wirklich nicht. Wir haben mittlerweile 56 Tote geborgen, 23 Menschen sind derart verwirrt, dass sie nicht mal mehr ihre Mama von einer Todesfee unterscheiden können. Und die Überlebenden, Alastor, das sind an die hundert Menschen. Und alle brauchen eine neue Erinnerung, und das bevor diese verdammten Muggelreporter hier auftauchen! Es ist eine Katastrophe, ich weiß nicht, wie wir das alles schaffen sollen!" Scrimgeour schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
Gerade apparierte eine weitere Gruppe Heiler aus dem St. Mungos Hospital ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie sollten sich um die Verletzten kümmern und hatte sicher schon im vierten Stock des Krankenhauses die Abteilung Fluchschäden auf die Ankunft der neuen Patienten bereit gemacht.  
Moody blickte Scrimgeour resigniert. Das hier war der erste, etwas größere Anschlag, den die Todesser ausgeführt hatten, und ihre Abteilung, eigentlich das gesamte Ministerium, war hoffnungslos überfordert.  
Seine Auroren kamen auf ihn zu, und er sah ihn die geschockten Gesichter der jungen Männer. Gideons Blick war leer, Kingsley war bleich geworden und Fabian hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das war alles ziemlich viel für die drei jungen Auroren.  
"Warum machen die so etwas, Alastor?" fragte Fabian und er starrte auf einen verbrannten Teddybären, den er in seiner Hand hielt. „Ich hab … ein Mädchen war … höchstens sechzehn. Sie hing mit … verkrümmten Glieder … in einem Baum."  
Er hatte das Mädchen kopfüber in einer alten Eiche hängen sehen und ihre braunen Haare hatten im Schein der Flammen rötlich geleuchtet. Im ersten Moment hatte er sie für jemand anderes gehalten.  
Alastor drückte dem Jungen die Schulter. „Das wird schon wieder, Junge. Wir finden die, die das hier getan haben. Und dann werden sie für ihre Taten büßen."  
Fabian schüttelte den Kopf, er glaubte nicht, dass er diesen Anblick jemals würde vergessen können, und keine Strafe der Welt konnte das hier aufwiegen.  
Die Verletzten waren in ein provisorisches Zelt untergebracht worden, an dem die Auroren gerade vorbei kamen. Moody warf einen Blick auf die Menschen, die nie wieder in ihr normales Leben zurückkehren würden.  
"Mister Moody, warum gerade…"  
Moody hörte Gideons Worte nicht mehr, denn er hatte jemanden gesehen. Er trat in das Zelt und ging zu einem der Feldbetten auf dem ein Mann saß der vor sich hin starrte. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und er blutete an vielen Stellen. Eine dicke Beule hatte sich auf seine Stirn gebildet und der Mann stank erbärmlich.  
"Ein armer Hund." sagte ein Heiler hinter ihm. „Sie haben ihm förmlich das Hirn weggegrillt. Er hat nicht eine Körperfunktion mehr unter Kontrolle. Der wird sich nie wieder erholen."  
Moody hockte sich vor den Überlebenden und sah ihm in die Augen. Der Mann registrierte ihn nicht, seine Augen starrten ins Leere.  
Moody schnippte mit dem Finger vor seinem Gesicht und klopfte ihn auf das rechte Knie, aber auch darauf erfolgte keinerlei Regung des Mannes.  
Er stand langsam auf und beugte sich über ihn, den Geruch nach Erbrochenem und Exkrementen ignorierend.  
„Ich kümmere mich gut um sie." flüsterte er dem Mann ins Ohr und richtete sich wieder auf. Aber auch auf diese Worte reagierte der Mann nicht.  
"Wer ist das, Alastor? Kennst du ihn?" Fabian sah ihn fragend an und Moody nickte.  
"Ja. Sein Name ist Fred Meyers, er ist so was wie ein … entfernter Verwandter."  
Moody verließ das Zelt und sah eine Frau weinend an ihnen vorbei gehen.  
"In was für Zeiten leben wir nur, wo so etwas hilflosen Menschen angetan wird und wir machtlos daneben stehen?" Kingsley sah sich kopfschüttelnd um.  
"In düsteren Zeiten, Shacklebolt, in verdammt düsteren Zeiten!" sagte Moody und apparierte mit seinen Leuten zurück ins Ministerium. Hier konnten sie nichts mehr tun, aber vielleicht fanden sie in den Unterlagen und Berichten doch noch einen Hinweis auf die, die hierfür verantwortlich waren.


	57. Lauf, Padfoot, lauf

57 Lauf, Padfoot, lauf

Sirius hatte sich heute Morgen mühsam aus seinem Bett gequält und war duschen gegangen. Das warme Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut, doch das störte ihn nicht, denn es zeigte ihm, dass er am Leben war.  
Seine Eltern hatte sich noch nicht von der Nachricht beruhigt, dass er jetzt wirklich mit der Tochter eines Blutsverräters zusammen war, aber immerhin hatte sie ihn seit drei Tagen nicht mehr verflucht, sobald er ihnen über den Weg lief. Regulus hatte es ihnen gleich nach ihrer Ankunft im Grimmauldplace erzählt und sein Rücken war von den vielen Flüchen ganz Wund geworden und an vielen Stellen war die Haut aufgeplatzt. Er vermutete, dass sie ihn nur wegen dem Geburtstag seiner Mutter in den letzten Tagen verschont hatten, damit er überhaupt aufrecht gehen konnte und die Gäste keinen unangenehmen Fragen stellten würden. Sobald die Besucher allerdings weg waren, sollte er ihnen lieber wieder aus dem Weg gehen und sich notfalls auf dem Dachboden verstecken. 

Sirius fühlte sich einsam und nicht mal die Briefe seiner Freunde, sogar Lily hatte ihm geschrieben, konnten ihn trösten. Sie hatten ihm fast alle das Selbe geschrieben, nämlich dass er durchhalten müsse und keine Dummheiten machen sollte, aber was wussten seine Freunde schon?  
Sie waren zu Hause bei ihren Familien, bei denen sie sich geborgen und geliebt fühlten. Und er? Er saß eingesperrt im Grimmauldplace und zählte die Tage bis zum Schulanfang, wie ein Schwerverbrecher, der auf den Tag seiner Entlassung wartete.  
Er hatte Serinas letzten Brief noch einmal gelesen und musste wieder lächeln. Sie hatte ihm von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug berichtet und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie im Mondlicht durch die Wüste flog. Sie hatte ihm jedoch nicht verraten, warum sie nachts in die Wüste geflogen war. Sie schrieb nur, dass sie eine Überraschung für ihn hätte, wenn sie sich wieder sehen würden und er war beim lesen vor Neugier fast geplatzt.  
Jetzt faltete er den Brief wieder sorgfältig zusammen und legte ihn zu den anderen in das Versteck unter seinem Fußboden und versiegelte das Dielenbrett darüber. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jemand fand, denn sein Bruder würde diese Briefe sicher gegen ihn verwenden wollen und seine Mutter würde noch mehr ausflippen.  
Sirius richtete sich auf, strich seine Robe glatt und atmete tief durch. Dann verließ er sein Zimmer und ging die Treppe herunter ins Erdgeschoß.

--- --- ---

Walburga Black sah, wie ihr ältester Sohn den Salon betrat und sie beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung verhielt er sich unauffällig und gab ihr keinen Grund sich aufzuregen.  
Ihre Schwägerin Druella schwärmte gerade von ihrem angehenden Schwiegersohn, als Sirius hinzukam.  
"Lucius ist ja ein so wohlerzogener junger Mann und seine Familie ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Narzissa hätte keine bessere Wahl treffen können, nicht wahr, Walburga?"  
Walburga stimmte ihr begeistert zu. „Natürlich nicht! Ihr könnt so stolz auf eure Töchter sein."  
Sie blickte Sirius finster an, als dieser die Augen verdrehte.  
Druellas Mann Cygnus nickte. „Das sind wir auch, liebe Schwester. Noch so eine Schande wie mit Andromeda hätten wir auch nicht geduldet."

Sirius musste grinsen. Seine Cousine hatte gleich nach der Schule den muggelstämmigen Zauberer Ted Tonks geheiratet, von dem sie schwanger geworden war. Seine kleine Nichte Nymphadora müsste jetzt mittlerweile drei Jahre alt sein. Allerdings hatte Sirius sie noch nie gesehen, da Andromeda offiziell nicht mehr zur Familie gehörte. Ihr Name war aus dem Familienstammbaum entfernt worden und er war sich sicher, dass ihm eines Tages das gleiche Schicksal blühen würde. Jedoch machte ihn diese Gewissheit nicht gerade traurig.  
Sein Onkel Cygnus sah ihn prüfend an. „Und Sirius? Wie sieht deine Zukünftige aus? Wirst du der Familienehre treu bleiben?"  
Sirius grinste, doch ehe er antworten konnte, spürte er die schwere Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter.  
"Natürlich wird er das. Sirius weiß schließlich, wem er verpflichtet ist, nicht wahr, mein Sohn?"  
Er blickte Orion mit einem falschen Lächeln an. „Selbstverständlich, Vater." sagte er und verzog das Gesicht, denn der Griff seines Vaters verstärkte sich und dessen Finger bohrten sich in seine Schulter.  
"Warum gehst du nicht zu deinem Bruder und kümmerst dich mit ihm ein wenig um deine Cousinen, Sirius?" Orions Stimme war bestimmend und Sirius nickte nur. Er wusste, dass sein Vater keinen Widerspruch dulden würde und so verließ er schnell den Salon und ging zu Regulus Zimmer hinauf.

Er hörte das schrille Gelächter seiner Cousine Bellatrix bereits im Flur, als er die Treppe herauf kam. Er hatte keine Lust, seine Zeit mit ihr und den anderen zu vergeuden, aber wenn er nicht einen erneuten Wutausbruch seiner Eltern riskieren wollte, musste er sie ertragen.  
Er rieb sich über die Augen, unter denen dunkle Schatten lagen und atmete tief durch. Er wusste, wer sich alles in diesem Zimmer befand und jetzt brauchte er alle Kraft, um das durchzustehen. Er straffte seine Schultern und trat in das Zimmer seines Bruders ein.

--- --- ---

Fünf Augenpaare starrten ihn überrascht an, als er eintrat und die Stimmen verstummten. Sirius blickte einen nach dem anderen an. Bellatrix stand mit ihrem Mann Rodolphus an einem der Fenster und ihre Schwester Narzissa saß in Regulus Sessel mitten im Raum. Er fand, dass seine Cousine traurig aussah, und Lucius stand hinter ihr.  
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" sagte er und grinste ihn breit an.  
"Was willst du denn her?" fragte sein Bruder und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
Sirius lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob du dich auch angemessen um unsere Gäste kümmerst, Brüderchen."  
Regulus schnaubte verächtlich und Lucius Augen blitzen gehässig.  
"Las ihn ruhig, Regulus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass könnte lustig werden." Der Jüngere blickte zu Lucius und trat dann beiseite, um Sirius ganz herein zulassen. „Vielleicht kann dein Bruder mir ja eine Frage beantworten."  
Sirius sah den ehemaligen Slytherin fragend an. „Ach. Und was ist es, das dich so brennend interessiert, das du ausgerechnet mich fragen willst?"  
Lucius lachte höhnisch und trat hinter dem Sessel hervor. „Nun, Black, wir alle wissen, wie ehrenhaft und tugendvoll du immer tust. Doch ich frage mich, wie du es da mit dieser Blutsverräterin aushalten kannst? Wo sie doch anscheinend … Geschmack … an den dunklen Künsten gefunden hat!"  
Sirius runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Wovon redest du, Malfoy?"  
Regulus grinste und stellte sich neben Lucius. „Ich schätze, er weiß es nicht. Anscheinend hat seine tolle Freundin Geheimnisse vor ihm!"

Sirius umrundete die beiden und dachte angestrengt nach. Wovon redeten die zwei?  
Lucius Grinsen wurde breiter. „Dann frage ich mich aber, warum sie es ihm nicht gesagt hat, Regulus."  
Sirius wurde unruhig. Diese Unterhaltung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er wusste nicht, um was es ging und wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ob sie den Streich meinten, den sie ihr im letzten Schuljahr gespielt hatten? Aber das ergab für Sirius keinen Sinn, denn Serina hatte ihm doch versichert, dass dabei nichts weiter passiert wäre.  
Bellatrix fing hinter ihm an zu kichern. „Vielleicht hat es ihr ja gefallen, als du sie mit dem Crucio bekannt gemacht hast, Lucius."  
Sirius wirbelte erschrocken herum, er war schlagartig bleich geworden. „WAS?"  
"Oh, er wusste s tatsächlich nicht!" sagte Lucius belustigt und er genoss den Ausdruck in Sirius Augen.  
"Du widerlicher Abschaum." zischte Sirius ihn an und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. „Was hast du ihr angetan?"  
Lucius lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Sessel, in dem Narzissa saß, und lächelte ihn kalt an.  
Narzissa starrte auf den Boden und vermied es, die anderen anzusehen. „Lucius, bitte." sagte sie leise. „Las es gut sein."  
Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum denn Narzissa? Er will es doch wissen. Dann soll Lucius ihm ruhig erzählen, worauf seine geliebte Blutsverräterin in Wirklichkeit abfährt."  
Lucius nickte. „Ich finde auch, wir dürfen den armen Jungen nicht im Unklaren darüber lassen. Er soll wissen, mit was er sich da einlässt."

Dem Griffindor rauschte das Blut in den Ohren und seine Gedanken kreisten wirr umher. Stimmte das etwas? Sagte Bellatrix die Wahrheit? Aber warum hatte Serina ihm nichts davon erzählt?  
Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und knirschte mit dem Zähnen.

"Black, Black, Black … Du musst noch eine Menge über die Frauen lernen. Außerdem ist die Frage nicht, was ich mit ihr getan habe. Meine kleinen Flüche hat sie nämlich richtig genossen, sie hat ja nicht mal geschrieen!" Er blickte in Sirius Augen und weidete sich an dem Hass, den er darin sah. „Die eigentliche Frage ist doch, wie sie Regulus Einsatz fand!" Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Blacks und Sirius sah seinen grinsenden Bruder mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Oh, keine Sorge, lieber Bruder. Es hat ihr auch gar nicht wehgetan!"  
"Weil du versagt hast, Cousin!" rief Bellatrix ihm zu. Sie hatte die Geschichte schon vorher gehört und sich geärgert, dass sie nicht dabei gewesen war.  
Regulus blickte sie finster an. „Das war nicht meine Schuld. Wenn der Fluch richtig funktioniert hätte …" Er ließ den Rest ungesagt und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Willst du wissen, was ich mit gemacht hätte, BRÜDERCHEN"? Er spukte das letzte Wort förmlich in Sirius Gesicht und trat auf seinen Bruder zu.

Sirius Blick huschte von einem zum anderen. Er wollte nicht glauben, was er hier hörte. Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem eigenen Stab und Regulus lachte.  
"Den wirst du nicht brauchen, Sirius. Ich tu doch meinem eigenen Bruder nicht weh … KREACHER!" reif er nach dem Hauself, der auch prompt in dem Zimmer erschien.  
"Ja, Master Black, Sie haben gerufen?"  
Kreacher war ein alter Hauself, den Walburga mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte. Er war schon zu ihrer Kindheit in der Familie gewesen und hatte sich immer um ihre Belange gekümmert. Walburga hing sehr an ihrem Hauself, der ihr immer treu ergeben war.

"Dein Master möchte uns gerne etwas demonstrieren, und du sollst ihm dabei assistieren. Tust du das für Master Black, Kreacher?" Bellatrix Augen blitzen bei den Worten und der Hauself drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Aber natürlich tu ich das, Miss Lestrange."  
Regulus stellte sich neben seinem Bruder. „Sieh gut hin, Sirius. So ergeht es bald allen Blutsverrätern und Muggelfreunden in diesem Land." sagte er leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Rücken des Hauselfs.  
„Sectumsempra!"  
Der Blitz schoss aus dem Stab des Jungen und traf den Hauself, der augenblicklich aufschrie.

Kreacher trug ein Kissenbezug aus Samt, der sofort an mehreren Stellen aufriss, und sein Blut spritze auf den Fußboden. Der Hauself drehte sich erschrocken zu den beiden Brüdern um und brach zusammen.  
Bellatrix schrie vor Begeisterung auf und Lucius lachte, als er Sirius entsetztes Gesicht sah.  
Narzissa war noch bleicher geworden und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Was hast du getan?" wisperte Sirius und er packte seinen Bruder an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Was hast du getan, verdammt noch mal?" brüllte er ihn an und Regulus sah erschrocken auf den blutenden und vor Schmerzen wimmernden Hauselfen.  
"So viel … Blut." sagte Regulus schockiert und hielt sich an dem Schreibtisch hinter sich fest. Er fürchtete, bei dem Anblick ohnmächtig zu werden, darum schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.  
Sirius stürzte zu dem Hauselfen und sah ihn hilflos an. „Wir brauchen Hilfe. Bei Merlin, tut doch was!"  
Er kniete sich neben Kreacher und versuchte, die Blutungen mit seinen Händen zu stoppen.  
"TU ENDLICH WAS, REGULUS!" brüllte er seinen Bruder an und der nickte benommen.

Er wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als diese aufgerissen wurde und seine Mutter wutschnaubend in das Zimmer gestürzt kam.  
"Was ist das hier für ein Gebrüll?" fuhr sie ihren jüngsten Sohn an, der sie kreidebleich anstarrte.  
Sie sah an Regulus vorbei und ihr Gesicht wurde aschfahl bei dem, was sie erblickte.  
Kreacher lag wimmernd in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache am Boden und ihr ältester Sohn kniete Blutbesudelt über ihm.  
"Warum haben Sie das getan, Master Black?" Kreachers Stimme war schwach und er starrte an die Decke über sich.  
"DU!" keifte Walburga hasserfüllt und trat in den Raum.  
Sirius drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu seiner Mutter auf. „Was? Nein, ich war das nicht, Mutter." sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
Bellatrix unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie sprach. „Natürlich bist du daran schuld. Das ist nur deinetwegen geschehen!"  
Sein Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. „NEIN! Das …"  
"Du nichtsnutziges Balg!" schrie seine Mutter ihn an. Sie riss Sirius hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen die Zimmerwand, wo er zu Boden fiel.  
Er stand langsam wieder auf und hob beschwichtigend seine Hände, die voller Blut waren. „Mutter, bitte glaub mir. Das war ich wirklich nicht. Regulus hat …"  
Sie schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht und seine Wange brannte wie Feuer. „Hör auf deinen Bruder zu beschuldigen." unterbrach sie ihn. „Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen, du Nichtsnutz. DAFÜR WIRST DU BEZAHLEN!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer kreischender.  
Er hörte Narzissa, die einige Beschwörungen murmelte. Wahrscheinlich versuchte sie gerade, das Leben des Hauselfen zu retten, doch er wagte nicht, seinen Blick von seiner Mutter abzuwenden. Walburga hatte ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und er bewegte sich langsam auf die Zimmertür zu.

"DU ABSCHAUM WOLLTEST MEINEN KREACHER TÖTEN!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und er sah eine Träne über ihre Wange laufen. Das verwirrte ihn, denn er hatte seine Mutter noch nie weinen sehen. Nicht einmal bei der Beerdigung ihrer eigenen Eltern.  
Sirius hatte die Tür fast erreicht, als sein Vater hereinkam und ihm den Weg versperrte.  
"Walburga was geht hier … Bei Salazar, was ist geschehen?" fragte Orion, als er Sirius und all das Blut sah, doch seine Frau beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
Ihre Lippen formten die Worte und Sirius Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, denn diesmal meinte seine Mutter es ernst.  
Er sprang schnell beiseite und der grüne Blitz traf die Wand hinter ihm.

"WALBURGA! Was in Salazars Namen tust du?" schrie Orion entsetzt und riss den Arm seiner Frau herunter.  
"Ich hätte diesem Bastard gleich nach seiner Geburt ersäufen sollen. Er ist ein Verräter und Lügner … und ein Mörder!" keifte sie ihren Mann an und riss sich los.

Sirius hatte sich vom Boden hoch katapultiert und rannte um sein Leben. Er war aus dem Zimmer gestürzt und schon auf der Treppe, als er seine Mutter erneut den Fluch kreischen hörte.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Er ließ sich fallen und stürze die restlichen Stufen herunter, doch dafür schlug der Blitz anstatt in ihn in das Treppengeländer ein.  
Er sah die Eingangstür bereits vor sich und hechtete darauf zu.

Seine Eltern waren jetzt ebenfalls auf der Treppe und Orion versuchte noch immer, seine Frau zu beruhigen.  
Walburga schrie und stieß ihren Mann von sich, als die Eingangstür hinter ihrem Sohn ins Schloss fiel.  
Sie sprang die Treppe, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, herunter und rannte durch die Eingangshalle.

Druella und ihr Mann Cygnus blickten dem Neffen kalt lächelnd hinterher.  
"Recht hat sie, das Selbe hätten wir mit damals mit Andromeda machen sollen!"  
Ein schwarzhaariger Mann hinter ihnen schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas sagen. Das sind eure Kinder! Jemand muss Walburga aufhalten, ehe sie etwas Unüberlegtes tut!"  
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Alphard!" sagte Cygnus zu seinem Bruder. „Du hast keine Kinder, die dir Schande bereiten können. Also halte du dich da raus."  
Alphard Black wand sich von der Tür ab und ging in den Salon zurück. Er hat immer gewusst, dass seine Geschwister die Ehre des Blutes viel ernster nahmen als er selbst, aber das hier ging entschieden zu weit. Er sah, wie seine Schwester Walburga die Haustür erreichte und apparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort nach Hause.

Walburga registrierte die Blicke ihrer Geschwister nicht.  
Sie riss die Haustür auf, doch Sirius war nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie sah nur einen großen, schwarzen Hund, der in einer Seitengasse verschwand.

--- --- ---

Es wurde dunkel in London und ein großer Hund lief einsam durch den Regents Park. Er kam an den See, der in diesem Park angelegt worden war, und stillte seinen Durst. Eine Ente schwamm an ihm vorbei doch er nahm keine Notiz von ihr. Es hatte leicht zu nieseln begonnen und sein Fell glänzte feucht.  
Er sah die Leute in dem Park an, doch die wenigsten beachteten ihn. Er kroch in ein Gebüsch in der Nähe des südlichen Eingangs und verwandelte sich zurück. Sirius trat aus den Büschen heraus und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.  
Nach Hause konnte er auf keinen Fall zurück, denn dann würde seine Mutter sicher beenden, was sie begonnen hatte.  
Er verließ den Park und ging eine breite Hauptstraße entlang. Sirius sah den Kings Cross Bahnhof vor sich, doch hier konnte er auch nicht bleiben. Es waren noch fast zwei Wochen bis zum Schulanfang, und wenn er die auf dem Bahnhof verbringen würde, würde er sicher auffallen.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Sirius Gesicht, denn ihm war eine Idee gekommen, wer ihm helfen könnte, und so ging er in Richtung der Themse weiter.

Er erreichte eine heruntergekommene Strasse und gegenüber einer mit Graffiti beschmierten Wand stand eine rote, demolierte Telefonzelle. Er trat ein, nahm den Hörer ab und starrte die Wählscheibe an. James hatte ihm mal von diesem Eingang ins Ministerium erzählt, aber er hatte vergessen, wie er dorthin kommen konnte.  
Sirius schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mann, vielleicht ein Paar Jahre älter als er selbst, eintrat. Er hatte abstehende, rotbraune Haare und sah nicht sehr Vertrauens erweckend aus.  
"Hey Kleiner." sagte der Mann. „Geht's hier heute noch mal Abwärts? Ich hab gleich einen dringenden Termin im Ministerium."  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab dummerweise die Nummer vergessen." sagte er kleinlaut und der andere lachte.  
"Na, wenn es weiter nichts ist." Er trat in die Telefonzelle und wählte die Nummer 62442.  
"Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie ihren Name und ihr Anliegen." ertönte eine freundliche Stimme in der Telefonzelle.  
Der junge Mann grinste. „Siehst du, geht doch. Äh, Mundungus Fletcher, Anhörung in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung." sagte Mundungus und Sirius blickte ihn fragend an. „Hey, es war nicht meine Schuld! Ich hab mich wirklich in der Haustür geirrt! Ich wollte da gar nicht einbrechen!"  
Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Der Typ hier war eindeutig nicht ganz sauber.  
"Sirius Black." sagte er. „Ich will in die Aurorenzentrale … ach, und mein Anliegen ist privat."  
Mundungus blickte ihn an. „Black, häh? Ich hab schon von eurer Familie gehört. Seit ihr wirklich so stinke …"  
Ein klingelndes Geräusch unterbrach ihn und in dem Münzsprecher klapperte es.  
"Bitte entnehmen Sie ihre Besucherausweise und tragen Sie sie gut sichtbar an ihrer Robe. Einen schönen Tag noch."  
Sirius nahm die beiden metallenen Marken heraus und gab eine an Mundungus weiter. „Hier, das ist wohl deine." sagte er, als sich die Telefonzelle in Bewegung setzte und wie ein Fahrstuhl nach unten glitt.  
"Und? Was treibt dich her? Hast auch Probleme mit den Behörden?" fragte Mundungus und Sirius blickte ihn an.  
"Nicht ganz. Ich will nur … einen Bekannten was fragen."  
Die Telefonzelle kam zum Stillstand.  
"Zaubereiministerium, achter Stock. Willkommen im Atrium. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."  
„Ja Danke, Süße." rief Mundungus grinsend der unsichtbaren Stimme zu. „So, ich muss mich beeilen, bin spät dran. Das finden die hier nämlich nicht so witzig, wenn man sich verspätet! Wir sehen uns sich mal wieder, Kleiner. Wenn du Probleme hast, dann frag im Tropfenden Kessel einfach nach Mundungus, die kennen mich da." Der Mann verlies die Telefonzelle und verschwand in einem der Aufzüge.

Sirius sah sich in dem unterirdischen Atrium bewundernd um. Er war noch nie hier gewesen und fand vor allem den Springbrunnen sehr beeindruckend.  
Langsam ging er um ihn herum, als er denjenigen entdeckte, wegen dem er hier war.  
Sirius sah Alastor Moody in Begleitung drei junger Männer, von denen ihm einer bekannt vorkam.  
Sie gingen auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens vorbei und Sirius bemühte sich, hinter ihnen herzukommen.  
Als er endlich hinter ihnen war, konnte er Teile des Gesprächs der vier mit anhören.  
"Ihr klemmt euch sofort hinter die Akten. Ich will alles wissen, was ihr herausbekommen könnt. Ich werde mich mit Razul in Verbindung setzten. Serina darf es unter keinen Umständen von jemand anderes erfahren, dass werde ich ihr selbst sagen müssen."  
"Warum wurde er nicht getötet, Alastor?"  
Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß schon, was in den Köpfen von diesem Abschaum vor sich geht. Also los jetzt, wir müssen noch …"

Sirius blieb stehen und starrte den Männer fassungslos hinterher. Sie wussten es also bereits und glaubten die Lügen, die sein Bruder mit seinen Freunden verbreitete.  
Er drehte sich um und versteckte sich schnell in einer der Nischen, wo sich die Kamine befanden.  
Jetzt steckte er wirklich in der Klemme, denn wenn Serinas Dad ihm nicht helfen konnte, wer dann? Wahrscheinlich würde ihn morgen bereits die halbe Zauberergemeinschaft suchen, und das, wo er gar nichts getan hatte. Er rannte durch das Atrium zu der Telefonzelle zurück und als sie oben ankam war er bereits wieder in den Hund gegangen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.


	58. Die Suche

58 Die Suche

Fabian stand in Moodys Büro, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
"Herein." brummte Moody, als die Tür auch schon aufging und sein Chef Rufus Scrimgeour eintrat.  
"Alastor, Mister Prewett." grüßte er die beiden Auroren kopfnickend und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor Moodys Schreibtisch. „Ich hab eine Bitte an dich, Alastor, die oberste Priorität hat."  
Moody blickte von seinem Aktenberg auf und sah seinen Chef an. Die Überfälle auf Muggel hatten in erschreckender Weise zugenommen und sie hatten noch immer keine Spur, wer diese Todesser eigentlich waren.  
Moody klappte die Akte zu, in der er gerade gelesen hatte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann vor sich. „Wo brennts denn diesmal, Rufus?"  
Scrimgeour sah auf seine Hände. „Die Sache ist nicht ganz einfach. Der Sohn einer sehr einflussreichen Familie hat, sagen wir mal, Mist gebaut, und ist ausgerissen. Du sollst ihn finden und nach Hause bringen ... Alastor, verdreh bitte nicht die Augen, die Lage ist ernst."  
Moody schnaubte. „Ernst?" er zeigte auf seine Akten. „Das hier ist ernst! Die Leute im St. Mungos, das ist ernst. Warum soll ich mich um einen verzogenen Ausreißer kümmern?"  
Scrimgeour sah den Auror an. „Mir gefällt das ja auch nicht. Aber die Anweisung kommt direkt von Millicent Bagnold!"  
Fabian stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Unserer Zaubereiministerin?"  
Scrimgeour nickte. „Ja. Die Eltern sind, wie gesagt, sehr einflussreich. Der Junge hat, soweit ich es verstanden habe, ein Familienmitglied so schwer verletzt, dass dieser fast gestorben wäre. Oh, keine Sorge, er konnte gerettet werde. Aber die Blacks möchten, dass er unversehrt nach Hause kommt, bevor er noch mehr Dummheiten anstellt."  
Fabian wurde hellhörig. „Black?" fragte er und auch Moody war sehr aufmerksam geworden.  
"Ja, Mister Prewett." antwortete Scrimgeour. „Es geht um Sirius Black. Findet ihn und bringt ihn nach Hause. Und das Ganze schön leise, es soll niemand etwas davon erfahren."  
Moody lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Verstehe. Verlass dich auch uns, wir kümmern uns um den Jungen."  
Scrimgeour erhob sich erleichtert. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Alastor." Er drehte sich zur Tür und wollte gerade gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Ach ja, der Junge ist jetzt seit drei Tagen verschwunden und die Familie ist bereits sehr ungeduldig. Es wäre also gut, wenn du spätestens Morgen mal bei ihnen vorbei siehst und ihnen dann vielleicht sogar erste Ergebnisse mitteilen könntest. Viel … äh ... Erfolg." Er verließ fluchtartig das Büro als er sah, dass Moodys Kopf rot anlief und eine Kaffeetasse in seine Richtung geflogen kam.

"Mist, nicht getroffen." grummelte Moody. „Morgen schon und am besten wohl gleich mit dem Jungen, was. Wie stellt Rufus sich das vor, soll ich den Bengel herzaubern, oder was?"  
Fabian reparierte die zersprungene Tasse mit seinem Zauberstab und blickte ihn an.  
"Sirius Black. Ist das nicht ein Freund von Serina?"  
Moody nickte grimmig. „Ja! Ich hab die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass er Schwierigkeiten machen würde. Aber so was … damit hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet!" er stand kopfschüttelnd aus seinem Stuhl auf und griff nach der Flasche unter seinem Schreibtisch. „Auch ein Schluck?" fragte er Fabian doch der schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wo wollen wir mit der Suche beginnen, Alastor? Meinst du, Serina könnte wissen, wo er steckt?"  
Moody sah auf das Bild seiner Tochter, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung, Fabian, aber ich hoffe nicht. Ich will sie da nach Möglichkeit raushalten, verstehst du?"  
Fabian nickte, auch wenn er gerne nach Ägypten gefloht wäre, um sie danach zufragen.  
"Mal angenommen, du müsstest von zu Hause weg, weil du tief im Schlammassel steckst. Was würdest du machen? Ich meine, wo würdest du dich verstecken?"  
Fabian runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach. „Ich … Ich würde zu einem meiner Freunde gehen, was sonst. Ich würde sicher nicht irgendwo unter einer Brücke schlafen wollen!"  
Moody lachte. „Siehst du! Das Selbe habe ich auch gedacht! Also sollten wir uns erstmal auf seine Freunde konzentrieren. Er wird ja kaum in Ägypten auftauchen, also, wen kennen wir noch?"  
"Diesen Potter!" sagte Fabian. „Der war doch auch bei dieser merkwürdigen Aktion auf der Insel dabei. Vielleicht weiß der etwas."  
Moody sah ihn begeistert an. „Sehr gut, dann mal los. Je eher wir diesen Bengel finden, umso eher können wir uns wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen widmen!"  
Er nahm seine Aurorenrobe von Haken und ging mit Fabian zu den Fahrstühlen.

--- --- ---

James saß auf einer Bank im Wald und blickte den Jungen an, der immer wieder Steine in den kleinen See warf.  
"Mensch Padfoot, wir sollten wirklich mit jemanden darüber reden!"  
"Nein." sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Mit wem willst du den reden, Prongs?" Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.  
"Rinas Dad zum Beispiel. Ich bin mir sicher er wird dich …"  
"HA!" Sirius warf einen weiteren Stein mit voller wucht in des Wasser. „Klar. Er denkt, ich hab den ollen Elf gekillt. Da wird er mir sicher helfen!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann las uns wenigstens Rina bescheid sagen."  
"Auf keinen Fall, Prongs!" sagte der Junge bestimmt. „Erstmal hat sie mich angelogen, verstehst du? Sie hat gesagt, es wäre nichts gewesen, und dann erfahre ich alles von Malfoy … von MALFOY! Zieh dir das mal bitte rein, Prongs. Und ihr Dad wird ihr sicher schon auf die Nase gebunden haben, das er mich sucht. Nein, ich rede erst mit ihr, wenn ich sie sehe, und das hier geklärt ist, Ok?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern „Wie du willst, Padfoot." sagte er.  
„Nur wie willst du etwas klären, wenn du nicht darüber sprichst?" James sprach diesen Gedanken nicht aus, denn sein Freund hätte ihn eh keine vernünftige Antwort geben können.

Sirius war vor zwei Tagen bei ihm in Godrics Hollow aufgetaucht. Er war völlig fertig gewesen und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sein Freund war nachts in das Haus einer Zaubererfamilie eingestiegen und hatte heimlich deren Kamin benutzt. James hatte sich ziemlich erschrocken, als er wach wurde und sein Freund im Dunkeln an seinem Bett stand.  
"Ich steck ich echten Schwierigkeiten, Prongs." hatte er geflüstert und James hatte sich alles angehört, was Sirius zu erzählen hatte.  
Natürlich hatte er den Freund nicht weggeschickt, sondern ihn seinen Eltern als Padfoot vorgestellt, der sich in der Nacht in ihren Garten verirrt hatte. Sie erlaubten, dass der Hund dablieb, bis er wieder zur Schule musste, dann wollten sie sich etwas überlegen.  
Er hasst es, seine Eltern zu belügen, aber er wollte seinem Freund auch nicht in den Rücken fallen. Und bisher hatte er ihn auch nicht dazu überreden können, sich irgendwem anzuvertrauen.

"Aber ich kann irgendwie verstehen, dass Rina dir nichts gesagt hat."  
Sirius sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ach ja, du hättest es mir also auch nicht gesagt?"  
James seufzte. „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich schon."  
Sirius nickte. „Siehst du. Aber Moony, der wusste es. Der war nämlich dabei und er hat den Mund gehalten und sie hat mich angelogen. Warum, Prongs?"  
James hörte den Schmerz in Sirius Stimme und versuchte, den Freund zu trösten.  
"Wahrscheinlich, weil du ausgerastet wärst, wenn sie es dir erzählt hätte, Padfoot. Du wärst doch sicher Amok gelaufen!"  
"Natürlich wäre ich das!" sagte Sirius hastig und trat gegen einen Baum. „Aua … Ach verdammter Mist. Du hast ja Recht, Prongs. Aber … ich will jetzt noch nicht reden, Ok?"  
James legte seinem Freund den Arm um die Schulter und grinste. „Wieso? Willst du etwa den Märtyrer spielen, oder was?"  
"Nö, aber ich las mir noch ein paar Tage von deiner Mum die Ohren kraulen!"  
James lachte los. „Hey, übertreib es bloß nicht. Sonst erzähl ich ihr, du hättest Flöhe und dann musst du auf der Terrasse schlafen!"  
Sirius sah seinen Freund dankbar an und ging dann wieder in den Hund, um ihm durch den Wald zum Haus der Potters zufolgen.

--- --- ---

"Noch Tee, Mister Moody? Mister Prewett?" Clara Potter blickte die beiden Männer fragend an, die auf ihrem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saßen.  
"Nein Danke, Mrs. Potter, ich habe noch." sagte Fabian und auch Moody schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Danke Clara. Aber wir wollten ja eigentlich mit James reden. Wann kommt er denn zurück?"  
Emett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ich Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, Alastor. Aber ich denke, er wird bald wieder hier sein. Immerhin gibt es gleich Essen und das verpasst kein Junge in seinem Alter!" Er lachte und hörte im selben Augenblick, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. „Ah, da ist er ja schon!"  
"Hi Mum, Dad, ich bin wieder da!" rief er von Flur aus und kam ins Wohnzimmer, wo er wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen blieb.  
"Ich hoffe, dein Freund hat sich nicht wieder so dreckig gemacht. Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder den Boden zu wischen!" erklang die Stimme seiner Mutter aus der Küche und er hörte Padfoot in ihre Richtung tapsen.  
"Nein Mum … Er ist sauber." James starrte die beiden Besucher an. „Mister Moody." sagte er, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und hielt Serinas Vater die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.  
"James. Schön dich zu sehen. Du erinnerst dich an Fabian Prewett?"  
"Natürlich." sagte er und begrüßte auch den jungen Auror, als dieser aufstand und im das Sofa herum kam.  
"Du hast einen Freund zu Besuch?" fragte Fabian und James sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
"Was? Ja, ich meine, nein, Mum hat meinen Hund gemeint."  
Fabian blickte zu Moody und in diesem Moment erschien Padfoot in der Zimmertür.  
Er leckte sich gerade über die Schnauze und James vermutete, dass seine Mutter ihm schon wieder was zum fressen gegeben hatte.  
"Wenn sie so weitermacht, passt er am Ende in keine Hogwartsuniform mehr rein!" dachte James und musste grinsen.  
"WOW!" Fabian beugte sich zu dem Hund runter. „Der ist ja riesig. Wie heißt der denn?"  
James sah seinen Freund an. „Das ist Schnuffel. Aber Sie sollten ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen."  
Fabian hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und der Hund fing an zu knurren.  
„Er mag keine Fremden." James kraulte das Tier hinter den Ohren und er beruhigte sich sofort wieder.  
"James!" Moodys Stimme klang streng und der Junge zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas von Sirius Black gehört?"  
James ging langsam durch das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Padfoot war ihm gefolgt und stupste gegen sein Knie, bevor er den Kopf auf das Bein des Jungen legte.  
"Ich schätze so vor ein, zwei Wochen, Mister Moody. Warum fragen Sie?"  
Moody fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick und James sah auf den Hund runter. "Dein Freund steckt in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten."  
Seine Mutter kam herein und Padfoot lief sofort zu ihr, um an ihrer Hand zu schnüffeln. Doch diesmal war kein Leckerli für ihn darin und er sah sie mit großen Hundeaugen an.  
"In was für Schwierigkeiten, Mister Moody?" fragte Clara, ging zu James und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie wusste, dass Sirius der beste Freund ihres Sohnes war, und auch wenn sie ihm noch nie begegnet war, so hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn schon lange zu kennen.  
"Er hat versucht, jemanden umzubringen." sagte Fabian und Moody beobachtete James Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden größer und der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist eine Lüge." schrie James und der Hund fing an, laut zubellen.  
"Das ist eine gemeine Lüge! Mum, Dad, das stimmt nicht!" Er sah seine Eltern an, die über diese Nachricht sehr schockiert waren.  
"Aber Jamie, wenn Mister Moody …"  
"NEIN! Er irrt sich, Mum!" schrie James seine Mutter an.  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen, wenn du ihn nicht gesprochen hast?" fragte Fabian und James fuhr herum und sah den Auror zornig an.  
"Weil er mein Freund ist! Ich kenne Sirius, er würde so etwas niemals tun!"  
Moody erhob sich und sah James an. „Also weißt du auch nicht, wo er steckt, oder?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und wenn du es wüstest, dann würdest du es uns selbstverständlich sagen, nicht wahr?"  
Clara sog empört die Luft ein. „Mister Moody! Natürlich würde Jamie ihnen das sagen! Wenn er sagt, er weiß nicht, wo sein Freund ist, dann weiß er es nicht."  
James blickte beschämt zur Seite und der Hund leckte an seinen Fingern.  
Moody nickte und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Emett, Clara, ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Gastfreundschaft. Und, James, wenn du etwas von ihm hörst, dann sag ihm bitte, dass er sich umgehend bei mir melden soll. Er macht alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn er weiterhin davon läuft."  
Er hielt James die Hand hin und als der Junge sie ergriff zog er ihn an sich. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Kleiner." flüsterte Moody in James Ohr. „Wenn er schuldig ist, und ich herausfinde, dass du ihm geholfen hast, dann wirst du mich kennen lernen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
James starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
Moody grinste und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Junge. Wir finden ihn schon, mach dir mal keine Sorgen." sagte er laut und blickte neben sich, wo der Hund saß und ihn anknurrte.  
Moody runzelte die Stirn und ging mit Fabian in die Mitte des Raumes, von wo aus sie ins Ministerium apparieren wollten.  
"Ach Emett, wenn das Vieh da Probleme macht, einfach kastrieren lassen. Das macht sie alle Lammfromm."  
Die beiden Auroren verschwanden und der Hund winselte ängstlich.

--- --- ---

Als Moody am nächsten Morgen in der Aurorenzentrale aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg, hallte eine schrille Stimme durch das Großraumbüro.  
"WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN, ER IST NICHT HIER?"  
Er kannte diese Stimme, und wollte fast wieder in den Fahrstuhl steigen, doch das konnte er seinen Leuten nicht antun.  
"Wie will ihr Chef denn meinen Sohn finden, wenn er nicht nach ihm sucht? Können sie mir das mal erklären, junger Mann?"  
Ein flüchtender Gideon kam ihm grinsend entgegen. „Die hat Fabian seit fünf Minuten in der Mangel Chef! Viel Spaß, die ist richtig gut drauf!" Gideon verschwand in dem Fahrstuhl und Moody sah ihn sehnsüchtig nach.  
Er brummte vor sich in und setzte dann seinen Weg in Richtung seines Büros fort.  
Es war gerade sechs Uhr morgens, er hatte schlecht geschlafen und war mehrfach, von heftigen Alpträumen geplagt, aufgewacht. Und jetzt sollte er sich der hysterischen Mutter des Freundes seiner Tochter stellen, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Dieser Tag konnte nur besser werden.

"MISTER MOODY!" brüllte sie ihm entgegen, als er in ihre Richtung kam. Er sah Fabians erleichterten Blick und nickte dem jungen Auror aufmunternd zu.  
"Mister Moody. Wo waren Sie? Warum suchen Sie nicht nach meinem Sohn, wie es ihr Job ist?"  
Er blickte die Frau grimmig an und am liebsten hätte er ihr gesagt, was er von ihr hielt, aber er konnte sich beherrschen.  
"Mrs. Black. Ich war nicht hier, weil ich Ihren Sohn ja wohl nicht im Ministerium suchen muss, oder?"  
Walburga sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Also sollten Sie froh sein, wenn Sie mich hier nicht finden können. Glauben Sie mir, ich wäre es!" Er ging an ihr vorbei und Fabian grinste ihn anerkennend an. Es war das erste Mal heute Morgen, das er diese Frau still erlebte und er war seinem Chef sehr dankbar dafür.  
Fabian hielt Moody die Bürotür auf und reichte ihm einen Becher Kaffee, den dieser dankend annahm.

Walburga folgte den beiden einfach in Moodys Büro und sie zog ihren Sohn Regulus hinter sich her.  
"Und? Wo waren Sie? Was haben Sie herausgefunden? WO IST SIRIUS?"  
Moody setzte sich seelenruhig hinter seinen Schreibtisch und trank seinen Kaffee.  
"Nun, zum einen, Sie müssen nicht schreien! Ich befinde mich im selben Raum wie Sie und bin nicht taub. Jedenfalls noch nicht!"  
Walburga öffnete den Mund und schnappte nach Luft. Bisher hatte es noch nie jemand gewagt, sie zu kritisieren.  
"Zum Anderen, wir haben eine Menge herausgefunden, Mrs. Black. Wir wissen jetzt, wo er nicht steckt!"  
"WAS?" keifte sie erneut los und sah den Mann vor sich fassungslos an. „Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen, Mister Moody?"  
Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das würde ich mir niemals erlauben! Aber wenn wir wissen, wo er NICHT ist, schränkt das die Möglichkeiten WO er ist, richtig, Fabian?"  
"Richtig Chef." sagte dieser grinsend.  
Walburga sah von einem zum anderen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man so mit ihr spach, und von einem Blutsverräter wie Moody einer war, ließ sie sich das schon mal gar nicht gerne gefallen.  
"Und wo werden Sie jetzt nach ihm suchen, Mister Moody? Haben sie schon dieses Flittc... äh, Ihre Tochter gefragt? Beim letzten Mal war sie ja auch dabei, als mein Sohn verschwunden ist."  
Moody lehnte sich langsam nach vorn und seine Augen waren zwei schmale Schlitze geworden. „Ich frage sie schon noch, Mrs. Black, keine Sorge."  
Sie lachte leise. „Oh, das glaube ich ihnen gerne. Aber WANN, Mister Moody? Mein Sohn ist jetzt seit vier Tagen verschwunden. Wer weiß, was ihm alles passieren kann? Da draußen wimmelt es nur so vor dunklen Gestallten."  
Fabian verdrehte die Augen und Moody nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
"Sie wollen doch sicher nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert. Dann müsste ich Millicent Bagnold nämlich erzählen, dass es Ihre Schuld war, weil Sie nicht alles unternommen haben, was in Ihrer Macht stand?"  
Moody ließ seine Hand mit dem Kaffeebecher sinken. „Sobald ich meinen Kaffee getrunken habe, Mrs. Black, flohe ich los und frage Serina. Zufrieden?"  
Walburga blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Dann trinken Sie gefälligst etwas schneller! Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"  
Fabian glaubte, sie verhört zu haben. „WIR?" fragte er ungläubig und sie nickte.  
"Ja Mister … wie auch immer, WIR! Mein Sohn und ich begleiten Sie bei Ihrer Suche. Nicht, dass ich Mister Moody nicht trauen würde…" sie lächelte so falsch, dass es sogar einem Blinden aufgefallen wäre. „… aber wenn Sie ihre Tochter nach meinem Sohn befragen, will ich dabei sein!"  
Moody wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und stellte seinen Becher auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
Ihm kam gerade die Galle hoch und da konnte er das bittere Getränk nicht mehr sehen. Dies war der mit Abstand Schlimmste Tag in seinem Leben.

--- --- ---

Serina saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte wieder auf das Stundenglas. Mittlerweile schaffte sie es nicht nur, die Körner am herunter rieseln zu hindern, sie konnte sie sogar wieder in das obere Glas zurückfließen lassen.  
Razul war darauf sehr stolz gewesen. Sie hatte es ihm gezeigt, bevor er am Morgen ins Ägyptische Ministerium gefloht war. Ihre Verwandlung hatte sie allerdings verschwiegen.  
Er würde es sicher Moody erzählen und der dürfte wenig begeistert davon sein. Immerhin musste man sich als Animagi im Ministerium registrieren lassen. Wer es nicht tat, und erwischt wurde, dem drohte eine Haftstrafe in Askaban. Aber Serina sah sich nicht als Animagi, wie ihre Freunde es waren. Sie sah es als Teil ihres Vampirseins und somit musste sie sich auch nirgends melden.  
Sirius und James hatten sich bisher auch nicht registrieren lassen, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie es auch niemals tun würden.  
Während sie noch ihren Gedanken nachhing hörte sie aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr, das sich ihrem Zimmer näherte. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und mehrere Personen drangen in das kleine Zimmer ein.  
"DAD!" rief sie überrascht und stand auf. Sie sah von ihm zu Fabian und zu der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte.  
"Ich wusste es!" keifte die Frau und stürmte auf sie zu. Sie zerrte an dem T-Shirt, das Serina trug. „Er ist hier irgendwo! Sie trägt unser Familienwappen, woher soll sie das haben, wenn nicht von ihm? Also, sag schon, wo hast du ihn versteckt?" Walburga brüllte das Mädchen an, und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, wer diese Frau war.  
"Lassen Sie sofort meine Tochter los!" fuhr Moody dazwischen und Walburga blickte ihn finster an. „Noch bin ich hier der Auror und Sie, Mrs. Black, sind jetzt mal ganz still, ja?"  
Serina erblickte Regulus, der in der Tür zum Korridor stand.  
"Daddy?" Sie ahnte nichts Gutes. „Was ist passiert?"  
Moody nahm ihre Hand und erklärte ihr, was vorgefallen war.

--- --- ---

"Das ist eine Lüge!" Serina saß auf ihrem Bett und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Dad, bitte glaub mir, Sirius würde so was nie tun!"  
Moody sah seine Tochter an und Fabian stellte sich neben seinen Chef. „Irgendwie kommt mir dieser Text bekannt vor. Ob die sich abgesprochen haben?"  
Moody runzelte die Stirn. „Glaub ich weniger."  
Er setzte sich neben seine Tochter. „Kleines, das ist im Moment ziemlich egal. Erst mal müssen wir ihn finden, dann klären wir, was wirklich geschehen ist. Also, weißt du, wo Sirius steckt?"  
Er sah in ihre blauen Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Dad, ich weiß es nicht. Er hat sich seit …"  
"SIE LÜGT DOCH!" rief Regulus plötzlich dazwischen. „Sie würde doch alles tun um ihn zu schützen."  
Serina sprang von dem Bett auf und ging auf den Jüngeren zu. „Halt du deine widerliche Klappe, Welpe, bevor ich dafür sorge, dass du sie nie wieder aufmachen kannst!"  
"Serina!" rief Moody entsetzt und Walburga baute sich vor dem Mädchen auf. „Pass bloß auf, wie du mit meinem Sohn redest du kleines Flitt…"  
"OH NEIN!" fauchte Serina die Frau an. „SIE sollten lieber aufpassen, denn mir machen Sie keine Angst."  
Walburga lachte. „Die solltest du aber haben, das wäre gesünder für dich!"  
"Sie widerliche, alte Gifthmmpffrtt!" Fabian hatte Serina den Mund zugehalten und zog sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers.  
"ES REICHT JETZT ABER!" brüllte Moody und sah die Anwesenden finster an. „Wir gehen jetzt ins Wohnzimmer und du, Kleines, kommst erstmal wieder runter!"  
Damit schob er Walburga und ihren Sohn aus dem Raum und Serina befreite sich aus Fabians Griff.

--- --- ---

"AUA!" Fabian ließ Serina überraschend los und rieb sich die Hand. „Du hast mich gebissen!"  
Sie blickte ihn an. „Mach das nie wieder, hörst du? Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, dich da einzumischen?"  
Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Noch ist es mein Job, Verbrechen aufzuklären und nicht mit anzusehen, wie zwei Hexen sich gegenseitig zerfleischen."  
Serina stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüfte. „Was soll's? Ich hätte die Alte fertig gemacht! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, zu was diese Hexe fähig ist!"  
Fabian packte sie bei den Schultern. „Das ist es doch, Serina. Ich fürchte, DU weißt nicht zu was die Blacks wirklich fähig sind!"  
"Das war er nicht, Fabian." sagte sie und Fabian verzog das Gesicht.  
"Willst du etwa behaupten, Mrs. Black belügt uns um ihren weggelaufenen Sohn zu finden?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, was sie macht, oder warum. Was interessiert mich seine Mutter?"  
"Er ist nicht gut für dich, Serina."  
Sie riss die Augen auf. „Was?"  
Fabian ließ sie los und ging in dem Zimmer hin und her. „Immer wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert, ist er in der Nähe. Ich fürchte, er wird dich noch mal in ganz üble Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Das sind dann meine Schwierigkeiten, und bis dahin helfe ich ihm, aus seinen wieder raus zu kommen!"  
Sie drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Fabian ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen und folgte ihr.

--- --- ---

Walburga hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und saß jetzt auf dem Diwan im Wohnzimmer. Regulus starrte aus dem Fenster, als Serina eintrat und auf ihren Vater zuging.  
"Dad? Wie kann ich euch helfen?"  
Er blickte seine Tochter an. „Indem du mir sagst, wo er ist."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich Dad, ich weiß es nicht."  
"Tja dann." Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt nichts, dieser Potter weiß angeblich auch nichts! Wo sollen wir als nächstes suchen?"  
Serina sah ihren Vater überrascht an. „Ihr wart schon bei James?"  
"Ja." sagte Fabian, der gerade in das Wohnzimmer kam. „Da war er nicht, das haben auch die Eltern des Jungen bestätigt."  
Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Sirius bei James untergekommen wäre.  
"Kleines." Moody legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie blickte auf. „Ich weiß, er ist dein Freund und du hast ihn wirklich gern. Aber wenn die Anschuldigungen stimmen, dann ist er gefährlich, verstehst du?"  
Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Das würde dir gefallen, oder Dad?" sagte sie leise und er hörte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme.  
„Was soll er überhaupt getan haben?" Sie sah die Personen in dem Wohnzimmer fragend an. „Verletzt, fast getötet … Wen denn und wie überhaupt? Kann mir das mal einer beantworten?" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie zwang sich, nicht zu weinen.  
"Los Regulus, sag es ihr." Walburga sah ihren Jüngsten an. „Erzähl diesem Früchtchen, mit welchem Fluch dein Bruder um sich gehext hat. Er hat ihn sich sogar selber ausgedacht!"  
Regulus war blass geworden und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Um keinen Preis der Welt wollte er Serina ansehen müssen, und noch weniger wollte er es aussprechen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und sie hatte es vergessen.  
„Der Fluch … Sectumsempra … es war schrecklich!"  
Serina fing an zu lachen, und ihr Vater sah sie besorgt an. „Kleines, geht es dir gut?"  
Regulus schluckte. „Sie hatte es also nicht vergessen!" dachte er und sah sie ängstlich an.  
Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Du widerliche kleine Ratte … Dad.." sie drehte sich zu Moody um. „… das war Sirius nicht! Ich weiß es! Was immer auch passiert ist, Sirius ist nicht schuldig!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer schneller, sie klang benahe hysterisch.  
Fabian legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Hör mir jetzt mal gut zu, Serina. Manchmal wünschen wir uns etwas so sehr, dass wir die Wahrheit nicht mehr sehen wollen. Dann machen unsere Gefühle uns blind!"  
Serina beruhigte sich wieder und nickte langsam. „Ja, ganz genau!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Mal angenommen, er ist unschuldig. Wie sollen wir das beweisen, wenn wir ihn nicht finden? Soll ich vielleicht den Hund der Potters auf seine Spur ansetzten? Wir brauchen Hinweise, wo er ist, Kleines. Ansonsten ist alles zwecklos."  
Serina drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Vater um. „Hund?"  
Fabian hinter ihr nickte. „Ja, ein großer Schwarzer. Ziemlich wild, der wollte mich beißen, und deinen Dad hat er angeknurrt."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Serinas Gesicht. „Dad?"  
Moody rieb sich übers Gesicht und blickte seine Tochter fragend an.  
"Las mich mit James reden! Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß wo Sirius steckt!"  
"Ach, und dir sollte er mehr erzählen als uns?" Moody hatte James zwar auch nicht wirklich geglaubt, aber er traute dem Jungen nicht zu, seinem Freund bei der Flucht zu helfen.  
Serina nickte nur.  
Fabian schüttelte den Kopf. „Moment mal. Willst du etwa behaupten, er hat uns belogen? Warum sollte er das tun"  
Walburga schnaubte kurz, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.  
Serina sah Fabian grinsend an. „Natürlich würde er euch belügen! Ihre seid Auroren und es geht um Sirius. Sie sind beste Freunde, da würden sie sogar Gott belügen, wenn es sein müsste!"  
Moody hatte genug gehört. „Wir gehen!" sagte er knapp. „Deine Sachen holen wir später, jetzt müssen wir diese Sache zu Ende bringen. Ministerium und dann nach Godrics Hollow." sagte er zu den anderen. Er nahm Serinas Hand und zog sie in den Kamin.


	59. Wahrheit oder Lüge

59 Wahrheit oder Lüge

James streckte sich und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.  
Sein Zimmer war, mit Ausnahme von ihm selbst, leer. Sirius war also schon wieder als Padfoot unterwegs und tollte durch das Haus. Er machte sich langsam Sorgen um seinen Freund, denn Sirius ging ganz in seiner Hundegestalt auf. Er genoss es richtig, Padfoot zu sein, und das gefiel James gar nicht. Sirius brauchte dringend Hilfe und so beschloss James, sich heute mit Serina in Verbindung zu setzten.  
"Außerdem haarst du viel zuviel, mein Freund!" murmelte James, als er die Stelle am Fußende seines Bettes sah, wo Padfoot geschlafen hatte. Sie war voller schwarzer Haare und James schüttelte sich.  
Er zog sich seine Jogginghose über und ging aus seinem Zimmer in den kleinen Flur hinaus, als er unten die Türglocke hört.  
"Wer ist das denn?" wunderte sich James. „Mitten in der Nacht!"  
Er stellte sich ans Treppengeländer und lauschte, als er seinen Vater die Tür öffnen hörte.

Emett Potter staunte nicht schlecht, als er die bunte Gruppe vor seiner Haustür erblickte. Zumal noch um diese Uhrzeit. Es war gerade mal Acht Uhr morgens. Er war nur froh, dass sie nicht durch seinen Kamin gekommen waren, oder direkt ins Haus appariert sind. Aber soviel hatte er Moody wohl während dessen Ausbildung beibringen können, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was sein ehemaliger Kadett schon wieder von ihm und seiner Familie wollte.  
"Guten Morgen, Emett." sagte Moody. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir euch schon wieder stören, aber wir müssten noch mal ganz dringend mit James reden."  
Emett sah ihn erstaunt an. „Jetzt? Ihr alle?" Er blickte die anderen an, und fand, dass die schwarzhaarige Frau nicht gerade sehr freundlich aussah.  
"Ja, jetzt!" fauchte sie ihn an, und Emett zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Also, SO schon mal gar nicht!" sagte er leicht gereizt und Moody blickte die Frau finster an.  
"Es tut mir leid, Emett, aber es ist wirklich wichtig!"  
Er blickte den Auror an und nickte. „Ok, dann kommt mal rein. Aber ihr benehmt euch! Wer das nicht tut, fliegt raus … Ich las mich doch nicht schon am frühen Morgen in meinem eigenen Haus anbrüllen … JAMES!" rief er die Treppe hinauf.

James hatte die Unterhaltung mit angehört und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er atmete tief durch, um sich gegen das zu wappnen, was da auf ihn wartete, ehe er antwortete.  
"Was ist denn, Dad?" fragte er und ging langsam und betont lässig die Treppe hinunter.  
Er stockte jedoch, als er die restlichen Personen erkannte, die in seinem Flur standen, denn mit ihnen hätte er nie im Leben gerechnet.  
Regulus Black stand neben seiner Mutter, die James mit ihrem Blick zu durchbohren schien. Fabian hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und auch Moody hatte schon freundlicher dreingeschaut.  
"Hi." sagte plötzlich jemand und Serina schob sich an ihrem Vater vorbei.  
James lächelte, als er sie sah. „Hi Rina, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er unschuldig doch ihr Blick verriet ihm die Antwort.

Serina hörte ein Tapsen aus dem Wohnzimmer und sie sah den großen, schwarzen Hund durch die Türöffnung kommen.  
James kam die letzten Stufen herunter, als der Hund zu knurren anfing. Serina sah ihn erschrocken an. Padfoot schoss an ihr vorbei und wollte sich auf Regulus stürzen, der sich an seine Mutter klammerte. James stürzte sich auf den Hund und hielt ihn fest.  
"Verdammt noch mal, hör auf, reiß dich zusammen!" brüllte er dem Tier ins Ohr. Padfoot sah ihn an und fletsche die Zähne. James lockerte erschrocken den Griff um den Hals des Hundes und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit und riss sich los. Er stürzte in das Wohnzimmer zurück und lief durch die Terrassentür in den Garten hinaus und verschwand im nahe gelegenen Wald.

"Was war denn das für ein Monstrum?" brüllte Walburga und zog Regulus an sich. „Der wollte meinen Sohn fressen!"  
Serina lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit Sicherheit nicht, der will sich doch nicht vergiften!" Sie griff nach James Hand und zog ihn aus dem Flur. „Ihr entschuldigt uns, ja? James und ich müssen mal kurz reden."  
James folgte ihr ohne Widerworte auf die Terrasse und die andern ließen sich unter einer heftigen Diskussion im Wohnzimmer nieder.

--- --- ---

"Rina, Sirius war…"  
"… das nicht. Ich weiß!" unterbrach sie den Rumtreiber und sah sich nach um, ob ihnen jemand folgte, aber sie waren alleine.  
James sah sie überrascht an. „Woher weißt du das?" Er schlug den Weg ein, von dem er vermutete, dass Sirius ihn genommen hatte und führte Serina in das kleine Wäldchen.  
"Weil ich den Fluch kenne, den Sirius benutzt haben soll, und daher weiß ich auch, das es Regulus war!"  
James nickte. „Er war ziemlich durcheinander, weil du es ihm nicht erzählt hattest."  
Serina atmete laut aus. „Oh Mann, ich hatte gehofft, dass er das nie erfährt, verstehst du? Ich hab echt befürchtet, er nimmt seinen Bruder dann auseinander!"  
James legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Das hätte Sirius auch garantiert getan. Und ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich ihm dabei sogar geholfen! Echt, Regulus ist so eine hinterhältige Schlage. Er killt fast den Hauselfen und Sirius muss um sein Leben rennen!"  
Serina blieb stehen und blickte James erstaunt an. „Sagtest du gerade, Hauself?"  
James nickte. „Ja, Regulus hat den Fluch auf Kreacher losgelassen und Sirius hat versucht … Was guckst du denn so … Was hast du denn gedacht?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um sich selbst, während sie angestrengt überlegte. „Sie hat doch … Nein, hat sie nicht … Oh, dieses MISTSTÜCK!"  
James sah sie verwundert an.  
"Ich hab die alte Black gefragt, wenn Sirius verletzt haben soll und sie hat meine Frage nie beantwortet! Sie hat das so geschickt gemach … Wohoo … Weißt du was, ich glaube fast, nicht mal Dad weiß, warum er hinter Sirius her ist. Es hieß immer nur, ein Familienmitglied, aber nie, wer das gewesen sein soll!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch, du meinst doch nicht, dass…"  
"DOCH!" Serina war außer sich. „Die … Die wollen ihn fertig machen! Wenn er als schuldig gilt, dann haben sie ihn in der Hand und können ihn von Hogwarts nehmen, ohne dass selbst Dumbledore etwas machen kann. Dann können sie hinschicken, wohin sie wollen und wir sehen ihn nie wieder!"  
"Denkst du echt, so was würden die machen?" James runzelte fragend die Stirn und Serina nickte. „Denen traue ich alles zu! Regulus wollte mich mit diesem Fluch belegen, wobei ich locker hätte draufgehen können. Nur, wie kriegen wir die dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, verflixt!"  
James Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf und er drehte Serina zu sich um. „Pass auf, ich hab da eine Idee. Ich kümmere mich um diesen kleinen Bastard und du klärst das mit Padfoot. Sieh zu, das ihr so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Haus kommt. Regulus wird singen wie ein Fwuuper, dafür sorge ich!"  
Serina blickte James verwundert nach, als er zu Haus zurück lief.

--- --- ---

Serina ging den Weg einfach weiter und kam an den kleinen See. Sie sah ihren Freund am Ufer stehen und beobachtete, wie er flache Steine über das Wasser hüpfen ließ.  
"Hey." sagte sie und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
"Hi." antwortete er, ohne sie anzusehen.  
Serina zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist wohl ziemlich sauer, was?"  
Jetzt drehte er sich schnaubend zu ihr um und seine Augen funkelten wütend. „Wenn du, ganz plötzlich, von dem widerlichsten Kerl den du dir vorstellen kannst erfahren würdest, dass dein eigener Bruder fast deine Freundin umgebracht hat, wärst du sicher auch sauer!"  
Serina kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Also … bist du jetzt sauer weil … weil er kein Erfolg hatte?" Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Sirius packte sie bei den Schultern. „SPINNST DU?" fuhr er sie an. „Wie kannst du nur so was sagen?"  
Er sah in ihre blauen Augen und es kribbelte in seinem Magen wie damals, als sie auf dem Astronomieturm standen. „Mensch, Baby, so was solltest du nicht mal im Scherz sagen!" Er zog sie an sich. „Als ich gesehen hab, was der Fluch mit Kreacher gemacht hat … und ich mir vorstellte, du wärst das gewesen …" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und sie umarmte ihn ganz fest.  
"Aber ich war das nicht, Sirius." sagte sie leise. „Und du warst es auch nicht, obwohl alle das denken! Wir müssen jetzt zurückgehen und deine Unschuld beweisen."  
Als er sie ansah, schimmerten seine Augen leicht feucht. „Und wie sollen wir das machen? Regulus wird kaum aus lauter Nächstenliebe die Wahrheit sagen!"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber James hat gesagt, dass er sich darum kümmert, also sollten wir uns keine Sorgen machen."  
Sie nahm seine Hand und wollte ihn in Richtung des Hauses ziehen, als er sie zurück hielt.  
"Versprich mir bitte etwas, Baby."  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was denn?"  
"Keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns, Ok? Nie wieder, egal, was es ist. Du siehst doch, das endet jedes Mal in einer Katastrophe! … Ich geb dir auch hier und jetzt die Gelegenheit, all deine restlichen Geheimnisse zu beichten, und ich versichere dir, ich werde nicht sauer sein! Aber, beim nächsten Mal … ich garantiere für nichts mehr, Baby!"  
Serina musste lachen und er grinste sie an. „Ich verspreche es, und es gibt auch keine weiteren Geheimnisse mehr." sagte sie.  
"Sicher?"  
Sie überlegte. „Ja, ganz sicher. Mir fällt jedenfalls nichts ein, was ich dir noch verschwiegen haben könnte!"  
Er lächelte sie an. „Dann ist gut." sagte er und beugte sich runter, um seine Freundin endlich zuküssen.

--- --- ---

James schlich sich durch die Vordertür ins Haus zurück und die Treppe hinauf. Er ging leise in sein Zimmer und öffnete den Koffer, der in einer Ecke stand.  
"Wo hab ich es denn hingepackt?" grübelte er, als er die Socke fand, in der er etwas kleines, hartes fühlte. „Ha! Und da sag noch mal einer, die Schule hilft einem nie weiter!"  
James grinste und zog die gläserne Phiole aus der Socke, die er an Weihnachten aus Professor Slughorns Tränkevorrat entwendet hatte. Er versteckte sie in seiner Hand und ging mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen die Treppe wieder runter und ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Wartenden ihn verwundert ansahen.

"Ihr seid schon wieder zurück?" fragte sein Vater und James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nur ich. Rina kommt gleich nach."  
Er spürte Moodys bohrenden Blick und auch der von Sirius Mutter ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er fasst die Phiole etwas fester, als würde davon sein Leben abhängen.  
"Nein, nicht mein Leben." dachte James. „Padfoots Leben. Oh Merlin, bitte hilf mir. Es muss einfach klappen!"  
Seine Mutter erschien mit einem Tablett voller Getränke in der Tür.  
"Oh Jamie. Gut, dass du wieder da bist. Du kannst mir helfen."  
Er blickte zur Zimmerdecke. „Danke!" dachte er lächelnd und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um.  
"Natürlich Mum, das mache ich gerne." sagte er und nahm ein Glas mit Orangensaft. „Für … Regulus?" fragte er und sie nickte.  
Er öffnete die Phiole mit zwei Fingern und ließ deren Inhalt unauffällig in den Saft tropfen, dann reichte er dem Jungen das Glas.  
"Äh … Danke." sagte Regulus leise und starrte auf die orangene Flüssigkeit.  
"Gern geschehen." sagte James und als er sah, das Regulus einen Schluck nahm, grinste er übers ganze Gesicht. Bis jetzt lief alles perfekt.

Clara verteilte dampfende Kaffeetassen, als sich die Terrassentür öffnete, und Serina eintrat, gefolgt von dem gesuchten Jungen.  
Emett sah seinen Sohn strafend an, der schnell einen beschämten Blick zu Boden warf. Seine Mutter schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, aber ihr Lächeln verriet James, dass sie ihm nicht böse war.  
Walburga schien den Anblick ihres verlorenen Sohnes schnell verkraftet zu haben, denn sich keifte auch schon wieder los.  
"DU! … Hier steckst du also! … WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN? … Wir haben uns solche…"  
Sirius beachtete seine Mutter gar nicht, sondern wand sich direkt an Serinas Vater, der ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
"Mister Moody? Ich kann mir vorstellen, was Sie von mir denken, aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich hatte damit nichts zutun."  
Moody sah erst seine Tochter und dann den Jungen an. Serina hielt seine Hand und Moody sah, das ihr Daum beruhigend über Sirius Handrücken strich. Der Junge zitterte leicht und Moody konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
"Du weißt also, was dir vorgeworfen wird?" fragte er und Sirius nickte.  
"Ja Sir. Aber ich habe den Hauselfen nicht verletzt!"  
Moody runzelte die Stirn und sah Walburga fragend an, die schlagartig still geworden war.  
"Äh, Hauself?" fragte Fabian verwirrt. „Ich dachte, hier geht es um ein Familienmitglied von Ihnen, Mrs. Black?"  
Walburga betrachtete ihre Kaffeetasse und sah keinen der beiden Auroren an. „Nun … Kreacher … Er ist schon so lange bei mir da gehört er ja praktisch zur Familie."  
Serina lachte. „Das haben Sie aber nie erwähnt, oder? Dad, sie hat euch nie gesagt, wer verletzt wurde, richtig? warum sollte sie also bei dem Rest der Geschichte die Wahrheit gesagt haben?"  
Moody dachte über die Worte seiner Tochter nach. So ganz Unrecht hatte sie nicht, nur konnte er das natürlich niemals beweisen.  
"WILLST DU MIR UNTERSTELLEN, ICH HÄTTE GELOGEN?" brüllte Walburga das Mädchen an. Der Junge neben Serina zuckte leicht zusammen, doch sie blickte seiner Mutter mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln entgegen.  
"So was würde ich nie tun, Mrs. Black. Ich unterstelle Ihnen gar nichts … Ich behaupte, dass Sie es ganz bewusst getan haben!"  
"ICH LÜGE NICHT!" Walburgas Kopf war rot vor Zorn und ihr jüngerer Sohn blickte sie von der Seite an.  
"Doch, Mutter, tust du." sagte Regulus und alle blickten ihn an. Er hielt inne und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Was sag ich denn da?" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Seine Mutter schnappte fassungslos nach Luft und Moody sah ihn interessiert an.  
"Was willst du denn damit sagen, Kleiner?" fragte er.  
Regulus versuchte, gegen die Worte anzukämpfen, die sich in seinem Kopf formten, aber er hatte keine Chance. „Sirius hat Kreacher nicht verletzt. Ich war es und ich hab es ihm angehängt."  
Der Junge biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss seine Augen, damit er die schockierten Gesichter der Umstehenden nicht ansehen musste.

--- --- ---

James schlich sich hinter Sirius und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. „Nachträglich Frohe Weihnachten vom alten Slughorn!" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, und Sirius sah verwundert nach, was James ihm da gegeben hatte.  
Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er strahlte, als er die Phiole sah und die Aufschrift darauf las.  
"Veritas Serum … Mann Prongs, du bist ein Genie!" sagte Sirius und James lachte leise.  
"Ich weiß, Padfoot!"  
Serina drückte ihren Freund und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss. „Ich wusste doch, wir kriegen das irgendwie hin!"  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendwie? Ich dachte, du hast einen Plan, als du mich hergeschleift hast?"  
Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nun .. der Plan war … James-fällt-schon-was-ein!"  
Er blickte erst seine Freundin und dann seinen besten Freund an. „Und das sagt ihr erst jetzt? Und wenn die Flasche weg oder kaputt gewesen wäre?"  
Serina und James zuckten mit den Schultern.  
"Dann hätten wir improvisiert." sagte sein Freund.  
Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ihr seit ja noch verrückter als ich!" stellte er grinsend fest und die beiden mussten ihm lachen zustimen.

--- --- ---

Walburga war außer sich. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst? Deine Cousinen, ihr alle habt es gewusst?"  
Regulus nickte. „Natürlich, die waren ja dabei." Schnell schlug er sich wieder die Hände vor den Mund. Was war nur los mit ihm und warum grinste sein Bruder so dämlich.  
"Na warte, bis wir zu Hause sind, und ich deinem Vater davon erzähle!" Walburga stand von dem Sofa auf und zog ihren Sohn mit sich hoch.  
"Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Freundchen. Deinetwegen muss ich jetzt … Mister Moody." Sie wand sich an den Auror, der sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen … für diese … Unannehmlichkeiten … entschuldigen." Sie spie die Worte förmlich aus, als ob es ihr körperliche Schmerzen bereiten würde. „Wir gehen jetzt. Sirius, komm."

Sirius sah seiner Mutter hinterher, die schon fast aus dem Wohnzimmer raus war. Er strafte die Schultern und atmete tief durch.  
"Nein!" sagte er und sie blieb stehen.  
Walburga drehte sich langsam zu ihrem ältesten Sohn um. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn zornig an.  
"Ich komme nicht mit euch mit, Mutter. Keine Ahnung, wo ich hin gehe, aber mit euch … niemals!"  
Seine Mutter zitterte vor Zorn. „Was fällt dir ein, du elendiger Bastard?"  
Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu doch Serina stellte sich der Frau in den Weg.  
Das Mädchen blickte der wütenden Frau in die Augen. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch schon mal, dass Sie mir keine Angst machen können, und wenn Sie Sirius wirklich mitnehmen wollen, dann müssen Sie schon an mir vorbei." sagte sie leise, aber ihre Worte ließen Walburga einen Moment inne halten.  
"Serina!" rief Fabian entsetzt, doch niemand beachtete ihn in diesem Augenblick.  
Walburga wollte sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, als sich noch jemand vor ihren Sohn stellte.  
"Und an mir auch." sagte James und er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
Moody drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und musste grinsen. Soviel Mut hätte er den Kindern gar nicht zugetraut.  
Clara flüsterte ihrem Mann etwas ins Ohr und der sah seine Frau liebevoll an. Dann nickte Emett.  
"Und an uns auch, Mrs. Black." sagte James Vater und Walburga starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
"Was denken Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?" fauchte sie den Mann an und der trat auf sie zu.  
"Nun, erstmal sind wir die Eltern von Sirius bestem Freund, und wenn der Junge will, kann er gerne hier bleiben. Willst du hier bleiben, Sirius?" fragte er über seine Schulter und der Junge nickte sprachlos. „Sehen Sie. Und außerdem sind wir die Eigentümer dieses Hauses, und daher bitten wir Sie, jetzt zu gehen. Mit Personen, wie Sie es sind, wollen wir nichts zu tun haben."

Walburga kochte vor Wut, das konnte man ihr regelrecht ansehen. „DAS wird ein Nachspiel haben, Mister Potter!" presste sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervor und schrak zusammen, als Moody plötzlich laut zu Lachen anfing.  
"Ein Nachspiel, Mrs. Black?" Er kam auf die Frau zu. „Aber sicher! Die Frage ist nur, für wen, nicht wahr? Sie haben die ZEIT und das GELD unserer Abteilung VERSCHWENDET. Außerdem haben SIE zwei Auroren von ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit abgehalten, weil Sie einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Ihren Sohn … UNTERBRECHEN SIE MICH GEFÄLLIGST NICHT, WENN ICH REDE!" brüllte er sie an, als Walburga den Mund aufgemacht hatte. „…weil SIE einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Ihren Sohn angezettelt haben! Und wenn Sie nicht wollen, das hiervon morgen etwas im Tagespropheten steht, dann sollten Sie mal lieber still sein und von hier verschwinden, und vor allem sollten Sie vergessen, dass Sirius ihr Sohn ist! Sollte ich jemals erfahren, dass Sie ihm Schwierigkeiten machen, und glauben Sie mir, ich erfahre es, dann lernen Sie mich mal von meiner weniger netten Seite kennen."  
Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ist das wirklich dein Dad?" fragte er Serina leise, die aber genauso überrascht über ihren Vater war, wie alle anderen.  
Walburga bebte. Sie griff nach der Hand ihres jüngsten Sohnes und zerrte ihn aus dem Raum. Als sich Regulus noch einmal nach seinem Bruder umdrehte, hielt dieser die leere Phiole in die Höhe und zeigte auf das Glas, das Regulus auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Zusammenhänge erkannte. James hatte ihn reingelegt.  
Er hatte seinen Bruder fertig machen wollen und jetzt würde der hier bleiben und bei seinem Freund leben dürfen. Regulus hatte ihm damit den größten Gefallen getan, den es gab und dafür verabscheute er sich selbst. Außerdem würde er für diese Sache sicher noch einige Strafen von seiner Mutter zu erwarten haben.  
"Das kriegt ihr wieder!" dachte er hasserfüllt und nach einem letzten Blick auf die Freunde seines Bruders schloss er seine Augen, und Walburga apparierte mit ihm zum Grimmauldplace zurück.

--- --- ---

"Und er kann echt hier bleiben?" James war ganz aus dem Häuschen und seine Eltern nickten. „Das ist so cool! Das müssen wir unbedingt den anderen erzählen, ich werd gleich an Lily schreiben!"  
Er lachte und Sirius grinste breit. „Dann vergiss aber nicht, sie von mir zu Grüßen, hörst du. Ich bin jetzt so was wie dein Bruder, Prongs."  
James dachte einen Moment nach. „Ja, aber ich bin der Ältere … Kleiner!"  
Sirius wollte gerade nach seinem Freund schlagen, als jemand seiner Hand ergriff und ihm die leere Phiole entwendete. Er drehte sich überrascht um und sah Moody vor sich stehen.  
"Veritas, hä?" sagte der Auror und grinste. „Sehr schlau! Nicht ganz legal, aber das war hier ja eh nichts! Aber sagt mal, wo habt ihr das her?"  
Die Jugendlichen blickten sich erschrocken an.  
"Selbstgemacht!" sagte Serina schnell.  
"Äh, genau im … letzten Jahr…" James sah hilfesuchend zu Sirius.  
Der fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft. „… Im Zaubertränkeunterricht!" sagte er schließlich.  
Moody fing an zu lachen. „Ja klar, ich glaub euch jedes Wort! Ok, Ok, ich will es gar nicht wissen … sonst muss ich doch noch den einen oder anderen von euch nach Askaban bringen!"  
Serina lächelte ihren Dad an und der verdrehte die Augen.  
„Kinder!" murmelte er und wurde plötzlich ernst, als er Sirius ansah. „Hör mal, Junge, ich glaub, ich muss m ich bei dir entschuldigen."  
"Bitte?" Sirius starrte ihn überrascht an.  
"Na ja, ich hab geglaubt, was deine Mutter erzählt hat, ohne weiter nachzufragen. Ich schätze, Serina hatte Recht, ich wollte es glauben. Die Meinung, die ich von deiner Familie habe, hat mich blind werden lassen und das war ein Fehler. Kommt nicht wieder vor … Sirius."  
Moody klopfte dem verblüfften Griffindor auf die Schulter und Sirius sah seine Freunde perplex an.  
"Sag mal, steht dein Dad unter dem Imperius, oder was ist mit ihm los?" fragte James flüsternd und Serina unterdrückte ein Kichern.

"Alastor?" Er drehte sich zu Fabian um. „Wenn ich jetzt hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde, kehre ich schon mal ins Ministerium zurück."  
Moody nickte und Fabian verabschiedete sich von James Eltern. Er ging in den Flur, von wo aus er apparieren wollte, als er jemanden im Türrahmen stehen sah.  
Er atmete tief ein und sah sie an. „Was willst du hören? Du hattest Recht und ich hab mich geirrt. Diesmal!"  
Serina lachte. „Wieso glaubst du das nur, Fabian?"  
Fabian sah sie an. „Ich kenne die Blacks, Serina. Mein Onkel Ignatius ist mit einer verheiratet, und im Grunde sind sie alle gleich."  
Serina sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Fabian, du irrst dich. Und eines Tages wirst du das vielleicht begreifen."  
„Und was ist, wenn du dich irrst?"  
Serina lachte. „Ich irre mich nie!" sagte sie und er musste den Kopf schütteln.  
„Das hoffe ich für dich!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu „Wir sehen uns."  
Sie winkte ihm zu, als er verschwand und drehte sich wieder dem Wohnzimmer zu.

James und Sirius balgten sich bereits und Clara Potter ging lachend durch den Raum.  
Moody sah seine Tochter an und es missfiel ihm, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. „Kleines? Wir müssen auch los." sagte er und sie sah ihn enttäuscht an.  
"Schon?" murmelte Sirius, der in James Schnitzkasten hing, und sich darauf zu befreien versuchte.  
Er wand sich aus James Griff und zog seine Freundin an sich. „Kann sie nicht noch ein bisschen hier bleiben?" fragte er und Moody erinnerte sein Blick irgendwie an einen Hund, den er als Kind gehabt hatte. Er verdrehte die Augen.  
"Bei Merlin, ihr seht euch doch in einer Woche wieder und dann habt ihr das ganze Jahr für euch!"  
Serina verzog das Gesicht. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang eine Woche werden kann, Dad?" Sie sah an seinem Blick, dass er nicht nachgeben würde und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Na gut … die höhere Macht hat gesprochen!" sagte sie und küsste ihren Freund innig. Moody drehte sich schnell um, das musste er nun wirklich nicht mit ansehen und James räusperte sich nach ein paar Minuten.  
"Könnt ihr mal aufhören? Ich hab Lily auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen … Da wird man ja glatt neidisch."  
Sirius lachte. „Aber nicht, dass du mir auf dumme Gedanken kommst, wenn wir alleine sind, Prongs!"  
Serina kicherte und Emett streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. „Lily … die war doch erst letzte Woche hier, oder? Ein sehr nettes Mädchen!"  
"Ach!" rief Sirius. „Wie war das … ewig nicht gesehen?"  
James grinste. „Hey, eine Woche kann eine Ewigkeit sein, Padfoot!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Ok, es reicht! Wenn ich mir das noch länger anhören muss, dann schicke ich Serina in einen Nonnenkloster, verstanden!"  
Sie sah ihren Vater erschrocken an. „Das wagst du nicht!"  
Er nahm ihre Hand. „Las es darauf ankommen, Kleines!" grinste er und apparierte mit ihr aus dem Haus der Potters.  
Sirius starrte auf die leere Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten. „Ob die im Kloster Hunde erlauben?"  
„Nur kastrierte!" lachte James und Sirius jagte ihn in den Garten hinaus.

--- --- ---

Serina stand in vierten Stock vor der Tür der geschlossenen Station des St. Mungos Krankenhauses und atmete tief durch. Moody hatte ihr von dem Überfall auf den Jahrmarkt erzählt und sie wollte Fred sehen.  
"Bist du dir sicher, Kleines?" fragte er und sie nickte.  
Moody klopfte an die Stationstür und sah durch die gläserne Scheibe. Zur Sicherheit der Patienten waren hier die Türen magisch verschlossen und sie mussten warten, bis ihnen jemand vom Pflegepersonal öffnete. Er sah eine Heilerin kommen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Guten Tag. Möchten Sie jemanden besuchen?" fragte sie freundlich und sah die beiden lächelnd an. Moody nickte und sah auf ihr Namensschild. „Ja, Abby. Wir wollen zu Fred Meyers."  
Abby trat beiseite und ließ die zwei herein. „Mister Meyers, ja … ein bedauernswerter Fall. Er liegt den Gang runter in Zimmer 11."  
Serina und Moody gingen den Gang entlang und die Pflegerin begleitete sie.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte …" Abby blickte den Auror an. „… aber sind Sie nicht Alastor Moody? Der Auror, der all diese Leute gerettet hat? Ich hab über Sie in der Zeitung gelesen!"  
Serina drehte sich zu ihren Vater um. „Du standst in der Zeitung? Hast du mir ja gar nicht erzählt, Dad."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „War im Tagespropheten … Stimmte eh nur die Hälfte."  
Serina ging grinsend weiter.  
"Sagen Sie, Abby, wie geht es Fred?" fragte er sie und Abby s Mine hellte sich schlagartig auf.  
"Oh, ihm geht es schon Besser, Mister Moody. Er starrt nicht mehr nur vor sich hin, er redet jetzt auch schon wieder!"  
Serina sah die Pflegerin hoffnungsvoll an. „Heißt das, er wird wieder gesund?"  
Abby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Er redet zwar, aber das Meiste ist nur wirres Zeug. Tut mir Leid."  
Sie waren vor dem Zimmer angekommen. „Kleines, meinst du, du schaffst das?"  
Serina nickte stumm und Moody hauchte ihr ein Kuss ins Haar. „Ich warte hier, falls irgendwas ist."  
"Danke Dad." sagte sie leise und öffnete die Tür mit der Nummer 11 und trat hinein.  
"Sie konnten auch im Schwesternzimmer warten. Wir haben frischen Kaffee." sagte Abby doch Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich warte lieber hier." sagte er und starrte auf die Tür, hinter der seine Tochter verschwunden war.

--- --- ---

Das Zimmer war in einem hellen Grün gestrichen und die Sonne schien durch ein hohes, vergittertes Fenster. Ein Mann saß in einem Rollstuhl davor und starrte vor sich hin.  
Serina ging durch das kleine Zimmer, das außer einem Bett und einem Tisch nur noch den eingebauten Schrank in der Wand enthielt. Über dem Tisch hing das Bild einer sich bewegenden Blumenwiese, aber es gab keine persönlichen Sachen.  
"Wahrscheinlich fehlt er seinen Freunden nur, weil er die nächste Runde nicht mehr zahlt." dachte sie verbittert.  
"Fred?" Sie sprach ihn leise an aber er reagierte nicht auf sie. Serina sah, dass sich seine Lippen ständig bewegten und er vor sich hin murmelte. Sie hockte sich neben ihn hin und lauschte dem, was er sagte.  
"Allein … Hat mich einfach allein gelassen … Einfach so … Meine Serina … Einfach weg ..."  
Serina schluckte. Sie wusste, dass er von ihrer Mutter sprach. Sie strich dem verwirrten Mann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und auf einmal wand er seinen Kopf und sah sie an.  
"Sarah? … Nein, du bist tot … Kannst es nicht sein … Warst es nie … Bist tot …"  
Eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht. „Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid." sagte sie leise und Fred sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Serina? … Pass auf vor dem dunklen Mann … Er hat einen Blitzstab … Schmerz … Hast du sie gesehen? … Serina, bist du da?" Er blickte sich suchend in dem Zimmer um, aber seine Augen nahmen nichts wirklich wahr.  
Serina erhob sich und drückte den Mann kurz an sich. „Leb wohl, Fred." sagte sie und drehte sich um. Als ihre Hand nach der Türklinke griff, hörte sie Fred leise aufschreien.  
"Aaah … Ein Engel … Ich hab den Engel des Teufels gesehen … Er hat mich verschont."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verlies das Zimmer. Es war doch nur das Gefasel eines gebrochenen Mannes.  
Sie trat in den Flur und Moody sah sie besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung, Kleines?" fragte er und sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja Dad. Bring mich nur hier weg."  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie den Korridor zurück, den sie gekommen waren.


	60. Familienbande

60 Familienbande

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen erwachte, blickte er sich verwundert um.  
Er lag in einem Bett in einem völlig chaotischen, unordentlichen Zimmer, das nicht seins war.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Raums schnarchte ein Junge, den er als seinen besten Freund und Bruder ansah und Sirius wusste wieder, wo er sich befand.  
Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie Moody und James Eltern seine Mutter aus dem Haus vertrieben hatte und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
"Nie wieder Grimmauldplace!" dachte er glücklich und stand leise auf.

Er schlich sich auf den Flur und hörte Geschirrgeklapper aus dem Erdgeschoss. Gähnend ging er die Treppe runter und sah James Mutter in der Küche am Herd stehen. Emett saß am Küchentisch und las in einer Zeitung.  
"Guten Morgen." murmelte er noch immer etwas schläfrig und Clara lächelte ihn an.  
"Guten Morgen, Sirius. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?"  
Er nickte und Emett ließ seine Zeitung sinken. „Guten Morgen, Junge."  
Sirius nahm einen Becher mit heißem Tee entgegen, den Clara ihm reichte und Emett musterte seinen neuen Ziehsohn eingehend.  
Der Junge steckte in einem paar Boxershorts und er hatte ein Hemd von James an, das er nur zur Hälfte zugeknöpft hatte. Als er nach dem Becher griff, konnte Emett einen Blick auf seinen Bauch werfen, und dort einige rote Striemen erkennen.  
"Armer Kerl." dachte Emett. „Wer weiß schon, was dieser Junge alles durchmachen musste."  
Sirius stand grinsend gegen einen Küchenschrank gelehnt und lachte über etwas, dass Clara ihm gerade erzählt hatte.  
"Sirius, möchtest du Speck oder Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück?"  
Er überlegte einen Moment. „Öh … Ja!" sagte er lächelnd und Clara sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Beides?" fragte sie und er nickte verlegen.  
„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mrs. Potter?"  
Sie lachte ihn an. „Ach was, wo denkst du hin? Wir haben uns immer eine große Familie gewünscht, nicht wahr, Emett?"  
Sie sah ihren Mann an, der nur nickte.  
"Siehst du? Und nenn uns bloß nicht Mister und Misses … Wir heißen Clara und Emett. Oder … Mum und Dad, wenn du willst." fügte sie leise hinzu und Sirius sah, dass sie leicht errötete.  
James Eltern waren nicht mehr die Jüngsten und er wusste, dass sie ihren Sohn vergötterten, weil er ihr einziges Kind war. Doch ehe er sie so nennen konnte, sollte er mit James darüber reden.  
"Ach ja, im Wohnzimmer stehen einige Sachen von dir." sagte Clara und Sirius runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
Emett grinste den Jungen an. „Nun, anscheinend hat Alastors Auftritt seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Deine Eltern haben deine Schulsachen und einen Sack mit deiner Kleidung vorbei bringen lassen."  
Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.  
Tatsächlich, da stand sein Hogwartskoffer und ein alter Leinensack. Er öffnete den Sack und sah hinein.  
"Als ob ich das je wieder tragen würde!" sagte er spöttisch, und zog ein Hemd heraus, auf dem das Blackwappen prangte.  
Emett sah ihn an. „Wenn es dich so sehr stört, warum hast du die Wappen dann nie entfernt?"  
"Das versuch mal, Dad!" erklang James Stimme aus den Flur. Der Junge kam gerade die Treppe herunter und seine Haare waren noch zerzauster als sonst.  
"Wieso? Was ist den damit?" Emett blickte seinen Sohn fragend an und Sirius lachte.  
"Nun, meine Mutter ist nicht nur für ihre Boshaftigkeit bekannt, sonder auch für ihre Dauerklebeflüche. Die Mistdinger sind bombenfest, da ist nichts zu machen!"  
James boxte seinem Freund auf den Oberarm. „Vergiss denn Kram. Du kannst dich gerne an meinen Sachen bedienen, wenn du willst. Das hier brauchst du jedenfalls nicht mehr!"  
Sirius grinste ihn an. „Danke dir … Bruder! Und das erste, das ich in Hogwarts machen werde ist, Rina dieses dämliche Shirt wegnehmen. Das brauchst sie nämlich auch nicht mehr."  
"Wieso das?" fragte Emett.  
"Na, dann hat sie ja das Original zurück, was soll sie da noch mit dem ollen Putzlappen?"  
Clara stand lächelnd in der Tür und hatte den dreien gelauscht.  
„Sag mal, Jamie, wo ist eigentlich der Hund hin?"  
James riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
"Jamie?" kicherte Sirius neben ihm und sein Freund warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Äh, der ist weggelaufen, Mum. Ihm hat's hier wohl doch nicht gefallen." sagte James schnell und Sirius nickte zustimmend. "Der war halt ein echter Rumtreiber, was … Jamie?"  
James sah seinen Freund warnend an. „Wir hätten ihn vielleicht doch kastrieren sollen!"  
Sirius riss erschrocken die Augen auf und James prustete los.

"Also, was willst du mit den Sachen machen, Sirius?" fragte Emett und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Oh, ich hab da schon eine Idee!" meldete sich James. „Wir zünden den Kamin an und werfen die Sachen einfach zum Grimmauldplace zurück … einzeln versteht sich!"  
Sirius nickte begeistert doch Clara fand die Idee gar nicht gut.  
"James Marion Potter! Las dich bloß nicht von mir dabei erwischen! So was macht man nicht!"  
Sirius versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
„Marion?" grunzte er und fing sich dafür eine Kopfnuss seines Freundes ein.  
"Halt die Klappe, Padfoot!"  
"Du heißt … mit zweitem Namen echt … Marion?"  
James eilte die Treppe hinauf und Sirius folgte ihm kichernd.  
"Ich sagte, du sollst still sein! Das ist der Name von meinem Opa, also …"  
Sirius lachte laut los. „Du hattest einen Opa, der Marion hieß?"  
"Padfoot … AUS!" zischte James, doch sein Freund hatte leider keinerlei Selbstbeherrschung.  
"Sicher, dass es nicht deine Oma war?"  
James drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Noch ein Wort, Flohschleuder, und ich sorge eigenhändig dafür dass du zum Weibchen wirst!"  
Sirius biss sich auf die Zunge und versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. „Ich sag ja schon gar nichts mehr … Marion!"  
Er rannte schnell an James vorbei in dessen Zimmer, und James nahm die Verfolgung auf.  
"Du bist tot, Waldi, ich mach dich fertig!" hörten die Potters noch, ehe die Tür hinter den Jungs mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.

Emett sah seine Frau liebevoll an. „Und? Zufrieden, altes Mädchen?" fragte er und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Clara lächelte. „Oh ja. Meinetwegen können noch fünf von Jamies Freunden hier einziehen!"  
Emett schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Heiliger Merlin, Clara. Ich bin fast 70, las es und bloß nicht übertreiben! Aber wir können sie ja alle mal in den Ferien einladen, wenn du unbedingt willst."  
Seine Frau nickte glücklich und ging wieder in die Küche, um das Frühstück für die Jungs vorzubereiten.

--- --- ---

Kreacher ging durch den dunklen Flur im ersten Stock und trug einen Haufen blutiger Mullbinden, die er dem jüngsten Sohn des Hauses abgenommen hatte. Nachdem die beiden am späten Vormittag heimgekehrt waren, war Walburga auf ihren Spross losgegangen und hatte ihn einmal durch das ganze Haus gehext. Kreacher hatte nicht genau verstanden, warum seine Herrin das getan hatte, aber es schien, als hätte es etwas mit dem Angriff auf ihn zutun gehabt.  
Jetzt lag der Junge in seinem Bett und wimmerte vor Schmerzen, doch Kreacher hatte die strickte Anweisung, ihm erst etwas zur Linderung zu geben, wenn die Fahrt nach Hogwarts kurz bevorstand.  
Er kam gerade an den ausgestopften Köpfen verstorbener Hauselfen vorbei und sah sie ehrfürchtig an. Elladora Black hatte 1877 damit angefangen, den Hauselfen den Kopf abzuschlagen, wenn sie zu alt geworden waren, um noch Teetabletts tragen zu können und seitdem war dies zu einer Tradition geworden. Kreacher lächelte die grauen Köpfe an. Er freute sich schon auf den Tag, an dem sein Kopf in diese Galerie Einzug halten würde und er damit für immer in diesem Haus verweilen konnte.

Er wollte durch die Küche in den kleinen Innenhof gehen und hatte gerade den großen Kamin passiert, als ihn etwas von hinten traf. Kreacher fuhr erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich um. Eine Hose lag vor ihm auf dem Boden. Der Hauself sah sich verwundert um.  
"Wo kommt die denn her?" dachte er, als er ein weiters Kleidungsstück auf sich zukommen sah. Ein Pullover landete genau auf seinem Kopf und Kreacher zog ihn schnell herunter. Er war eindeutig aus dem Kamin gekommen und Kreacher ging vorsichtig näher heran.  
Plötzlich ergoss sich ein ganzer Schwall von Kleidungsstücken über dem Hauselfen und er wurde unter einem Berg aus Hosen, Hemden, Pullovern und Socken begraben. Kreacher kämpfte sich mühsam daraus hervor, als auch noch ein alter Leinensack angeflogen kam.  
Kreacher sah sich die Sachen genauer an. Sie alle trugen das Blackwappen und er erkannte die Kleidungsstücke. Hatte er sie doch selber gewaschen und zusammengelegt.  
Er schüttelte seinen kleinen Elfenkopf.  
„So ein undankbarer Hund. Das hat die Herrin nicht verdient!" murmelte er vor sich hin und sammelte die Sachen auf. „Er sollte froh sein, dass die Herrin so gnädig mit ihm war. Und, was ist er? Ein Nichtsnutz! Nichts als Ärger macht er der Herrin!" Kreacher schimpfte vor sich hin und steckte die Sachen wieder in den Sack.  
„Ich bring das lieber in den Keller, bevor die Herrin es sieht und wieder böse wird. Am Ende denkt sie noch, ich hätte ihm die Sachen nie gebracht, und dann wird sie auf mich böse!"  
Er machte sich an die Arbeit und räumte den Grimmauldplace auf, während in Godrics Hollow zwei Jungs grinsend in ihrem Betten lagen.

--- --- ---

Normalerweise hatte sich Sirius immer beeilt, wenn er durch den Kings Cross Bahnhof ging, doch heute spazierte er ganz gemächlich neben den Potters her und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Als er aus der Mauer auf das Gleis 9 ¾ trat, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln Regulus bei seinen Eltern stehen, doch er drehte sich demonstrativ in die andere Richtung und erblickte jemanden, den der schon sehnsüchtigst vermisst hatte.

Das rothaariges Mädchen saß auf ihrem Koffer und nickte genervt mit dem Kopf.  
"Ja Dad, versprochen! Ich halte mich von brunftigen Einhörnern, wilden Werwölfen, verportschlüsselten Besen und Seelenwanderungszaubertränken fern, keine Sorge … Vor allem dann, wenn ein bestimmter Slytherin in meiner Nähe ist und ich meinen Lieblingsschlafanzug trage!"  
Moody sah seine Tochter verwirrt an. „Äh, wovon redest du, Kleines? Hast du mir etwa was verschwiegen, was deine … Schulzeit angeht?"  
Serina wurde leicht rot und bis sich auf die Lippe. „Oh … Öhm … Das war … äh … theoretisch gemeint, Dad. Nur so … dahergesagt!"  
Ihr Vater schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Keine Sorge. Soviel kann doch keiner einzelnen Person zustoßen!"  
Moody drehte sich um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Emett Potter.  
"Da wäre ich mit bei ihr nicht so sicher, Emett!" sagte er lachend.  
Serina grinste und begrüßte erst James, bevor sie ihrem Freund um den Hals fiel.  
Sirius drückte das Mädchen an sich. Endlich konnte er seine Freunde begrüßen, ohne Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Mutter haben zu müssen. Einen Blick zu Moody riskierte er aber trotzdem lieber nicht.  
"Hey Baby, endlich!" sagte er und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss.

Moody beobachtete die Szene geschockt. Wie hatte der Kerl gerade seine Tochter genannt?  
"Ich glaub, ich muss dem Möchtegern Macho mal Manieren beibringen!" dachte er kopfschüttelnd, und sah lieber in die andere Richtung.  
James verdrehte die Augen. „Oh Mann … keine fünf Sekunden, und die zwei können schon wieder nicht die Finger von ein andere lassen. Das ist ja echt widerli … LILY!" brüllte er mitten im Satz und war in der Menge verschwunden.  
Serina fing an zu lachen.  
„So ein Spinner!" grinste Sirius. „Oh, ich hab ja noch was für dich!" sagte er und kramte eine Plastikdose aus seiner Tasche.  
"Was ist das?" wollte sie wissen und er öffnete den Deckel.  
"Das, Baby, ist der weltbeste Sahne-Kirsch-Kuchen, den du je gegessen hast!" antwortete er hielt ihr das Stück vor den Mund. Serina biss ab und die Hälfte der Sahne lief ihr Kinn herunter und tropfte auf den Bahnsteig.  
"Hat James Mum gemacht, und ich hab das letzte Stück extra für dich gerettet!"  
Serina nickte nur und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie lies lieber den Mund zu, da er immer noch voller Sahne war.

"Also früher hatten wir wenigstens noch hin und wieder was abbekommen, aber wenn du jetzt bei Prongs wohnst, wird wohl nie wieder was für uns abfallen, oder?"  
Sirius drehte sich um. „MOONY! Mann tut das gut, dich zu sehen!" grinste er:  
Remus wich ein Stück zurück, als Serina ihn drücken wollte, die Sahne war auch auf ihren Pullover getropft und er begnügte sich lieber mit einem Händeschütteln.  
Clara lächelte den Jungen an.  
"Hallo Remus, schön dich zu sehen. Aber glaub ja nicht, ich hätte dich vergessen!"  
Sie drückte dem Rumtreiber eine Dose in die Hand, in der mindestens acht Kuchenstücke platz hatten.  
"Oh, vielen Dank Mrs. Potter!" sagte Remus und spähte hinein.  
Sirius blickte die beiden entrüstet an. „Wo … kommen die denn auf einmal her? Ich dachte, das hier wäre das Letzte gewesen!"  
Clara lachte. „Wenn man zwei verfressene junge Männer im Haus hat, dann muss man rechtzeitig was beiseite schaffen!"  
Sirius murmelte etwas, das keiner so genau verstand und Serina hatte endlich den Mund leer.  
"DAS war echt megalecker, Mrs. Potter!" sagte sie begeistert und Clara lächelte sie an.  
"Danke dir, Kind. Aber jetzt solltet ihr langsam einsteigen, sonst fährt der Zug ohne euch ab."  
James kam angelaufen und drückte seine Eltern ehe er seinen Koffer griff und in Richtung Zug ging.  
"Wo bleibt ihr Trantüten denn?" rief er seinen Freunden über die Schulter zu und schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.  
Sirius verabschiedete sich von seinen Pflegeeltern und Serina drückte Moody an sich.  
"Pass auf dich auf, Kleines!" sagte er und sie nickte.  
"Mach ich, du aber auch, Dad! Ich hab dich lieb!"  
Sie zog ihren Koffer zum Zug, wo Sirius ihr half, ihn in den Waggon zu heben. Dann schlossen sich auch schon die Türen und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.

--- --- ---

Die Rumtreiber zwängten sich durch die überfüllten Gänge und suchten sich ein leeres Abteil, wo sie sich niederließen.  
Kurze Zeit später traf auch Peter ein und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Serina in ihrem Koffer wühlte und Sirius ein T-Shirt reichte.  
"So. Das hier, ist das Letzte!" sagte Sirius feierlich und hielt es in die Höhe.  
"Was machst du damit? Wirst du es zur Erinnerung behalten oder wird es in irgendeiner obskuren Zeremonie verbrannt werden?" grinste Lily und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Weder noch." sagte er und öffnete das Abteilfenster.  
"Das Letzte? Wovon das Letzte?" fragte Peter und alle sahen ihn an.  
Remus grinste. „Das letzte Kleidungsstück, das ihn mit seiner Familie verbindet natürlich."  
Peter blickte den blonden Rumtreiber verständnislos an.  
„Na … Padfoot lebt doch jetzt bei Prongs … Das weißt du doch, oder?"  
Peter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Diese Nachricht war für ihn völlig neu.  
Sirius und James sahen sich an.  
„Ich dachte du machst das?" sagte Sirius. „Ich hab schließlich Remus geschrieben!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, ich hab's Lily gesagt."  
Er sah den dicklichen Jungen an. „Mist, Wormtail … Sorry, aber das ist echt blöd gelaufen … Ich fürchte, wir haben vergessen, dir Bescheid zu sagen!"  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nicht so wild. Jetzt weiß ich es ja." sagte er leise und Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Genau, und du bist dabei, wenn ich das hier tue!" sagte er und warf das Shirt mit einem lauten Aufschrei aus dem Fenster.  
Seine Freunde lachten und applaudierten und Sirius ließ sich erleichtert neben seiner Freundin auf den Sitz fallen und zog sie in seine Arme. „Endlich." sagte er erleichtert.

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgezogen und Dorcas streckte ihren Kopf herein. Sie wurde freudig begrüßt und trat in das bereits volle Abteil ein.  
"Hi ihr. Ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen, ob ihr auch alle hergefunden habt." sagte sie grinsend und sah Sirius an. „Nicht, dass ich neugierig bin, aber heißt du jetzt weiter Black oder wirst du dich in Potter umtaufen lassen?"  
Sirius lachte. „DAS würden meine Eltern dann doch nicht zulassen! Mich wundert's ja eh, dass ich bei James wohnen darf."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das reicht jawohl auch! Weißt du, er ist keine Woche bei uns und schon zieht meine Mum ihn mir vor!"  
"HEY!" Sirius stupste seinen Freund an. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
"Na, und ob das stimmt!" erwiderte James. „Ihr hättet mal die Portionen sehen sollen, die sie ihm auf den Teller gepackt hat! Mindestens doppelt so groß wie meine!"  
Sirius grinste ihn an. „Du bist schließlich schwer genug, Prongs, sonst bricht noch dein Besen! Aber ich bin noch im Wachstum!"  
James lachte. „Mag sein, aber wenn Mum so weitergemacht hätte, dann wächst du höchstens in die Breite!"  
Bei den Jugendlichen herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, nur Peter schien etwas bedrückt.  
"Sogar ihr haben sie es erzählt, aber mich … mich haben sie … vergessen." dachte er.

Der Essenswagen kam und die Jungs deckten sich mit soviel Süßem ein, dass es bestimmt bis zur Heimreise im Sommer reichte.  
Sirius gab gerade eine Runde Schokofrösche aus, als Serina schon wieder in ihrem Koffer zu wühlen anfing.  
"Was suchst du denn jetzt, Baby?" fragte er und sie hielt ihm plötzlich ein braunes Paket hin.  
"Hier, hab ich uns in Ägypten besorgt." sagte und Sirius packte es aus.  
Verwundert sah er auf die zwei Spiegel, die zum Vorschein kamen.  
James grinste. „Cool. Jetzt kann er sich von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig bewundern!" Lily unterdrückte ein kichern und Sirius verdrehte die Augen.  
"Sehr witzig … Ich heiß ja nicht Potter!"  
James verzog das Gesicht und Sirius sah seine Freundin an. „Also, die Spiegel sind … hübsch…" Er drehte sie in seinen Händen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber mal im Ernst … warum schenkst du mir ZWEI Spiegel?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Jungs!" sagte sie seufzend und nahm ihm ein Spiegel ab, den sie Remus in die Hand drückte.  
Sie sah in den Spiegel, den Sirius in der Hand hielt. „Remus Lupin." sagte sie laut und deutlich und in dem Spiegel zogen Nebelschwaden auf. Der Nebel lichtete sich und Remus erschien in Sirius Spiegel, sowie Serina in Remus seinem.  
"Woah!" rief James und nahm Remus den Spiegel weg. „Das ist ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel! Ist das genial!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du wahnsinnig, Rina? Jetzt können die ihre Aktionen noch besser planen, als vorher!"  
Serina grinste. „Das war ja der Sinn der Sache!"  
Sirius lachte. „Das ist … Danke dir Baby." Er gab seiner Freundin einen dicken Kuss. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber waren ganz begeistert von ihrem neuen Spielzeug.  
"Wie sind eigentlich eure ZAGs ausgefallen?" fragte Peter, der es nicht schaffte, auch nur einen einzigen Blick in einen der Spiegel zu werfen, und Remus strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
"Na, dich brauchen wir jawohl nicht zu fragen, Moony!" lachte James. „Wie viele O´ hast du denn bekommen?"  
" 10. In Geschichte hat es leider nur für ein E´ gereicht!" sagte er enttäuscht und Serina sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Du hast echt ein E´ in Geschichte geschafft? Oh Gott, da hat es bei mir gerade mal zu einem S´ gereicht!"  
Sirius drückte sie an sich. „Immer noch besser als ein T´, Baby. Und wie sieht der Rest aus?"  
Serina strahlte ihn an. „Perfekt! Ich hab alle ZAGs, die ich für die Aurorenausbildung brauche!"  
"Ich auch!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zwinkerte ihr zu.

--- --- ---

Die Schüler saßen in der Großem Halle und warteten darauf, dass der Hut die Erstklässler auf die Häuser aufteilte. Gerade saß ein Junge Namens Bartemius Crouch auf dem Hocker und der Hut schickte ihn nach Ravenclaw. Der Haustisch brach in Jubel aus und begrüßte ihren Neuzugang stürmisch.  
Regulus interessierte die Auswahlzeremonie nicht. Er sah gebannt zum Griffindortisch und seine Mine war wie versteinert.  
"Mensch Black, was gibt es denn da so Interessantes?" fragte Vector und folgte dem Blick des Jüngeren. „Stehst du neuerdings auf Blutsverräter, oder warum starrst du die Tussi von deinem Bruder so an?" witzelte er und seine Tischnachbarn lachten.  
Regulus zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und stieß ihn Vector unters Kinn. Die Augen des jungen Slytherin funkelten zornig.  
"Hey … reg dich ab, Regulus. Das war doch nur ein Scherz!" versuchte Vector den Jungen zu besänftigen und Regulus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Siehst du mich lachen? Sicher nicht! Dann war es auch nicht witzig, Avery!" sagte er kalt und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.  
Narzissa legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken, was Regulus zusammenzucken ließ. Schnell ließ sie ihn wieder los und drückte seine Hand.  
"Vergiss es endlich Regulus. Es ist doch jetzt vorbei."  
Regulus blickte sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Er ist meine Bruder, Narzissa … Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei!"


	61. Zeit ist relativ

61 Zeit ist relativ

Die erste Nacht wieder mit mehreren Mädchen in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, war für Serina nach der langen Zeit in Ägypten sehr ungewohnt. Sie wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.  
"Oh verdammt, ich wollte ihm doch noch was erzählen!" entfuhr es ihr auf einmal, und Serina saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett.  
"Halt die Klappe und lieg endlich still! Du bist hier nicht alleine!" maulte eine verschlafene Maureen von der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals und Serina fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
"Tschuldigung!" sagte sie leise und schlich mit ihrem Zwei-Wege-Spiegel ins Badezimmer.

Sie setzte sich auf die Fliesen und sah in den Spiegel hinein.  
"Sirius Black." sagte sie und wartete.  
"Vielleicht schläft er schon!" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als das Gesicht ihres Freundes auch schon erschien.  
„Hi Baby." grinste er und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.  
"Ich wollte dir doch noch von meiner Überraschung erzählen, erinnerst du dich?" fragte sie und der Junge nickte. „Gut, dann komm in zwei Minuten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ja?"  
Sirius gähnte. „Du kannst es ja spannend machen! Ok, bis gleich."  
Sie warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand aus seinem Spiegel.

Sirius lächelte. Er hatte eigentlich schon geschlafen, aber der Spiegel hatte die Angewohnheit zu vibrieren, wenn man gerufen wurde. Und einen vibrierenden Spiegel, der in einer Holzschublade lag, den konnte nicht einmal er überhören. Er zog seine Schuhe an, schlich aus seinem Schlafsaal und ging langsam den Turm hinunter.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und das Kaminfeuer brannte noch. Er tastete sich zur Sitzecke vor und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, um hier auf Serina zu warten.  
"AU!" Sirius zuckte zusammen und zog den linken Fuß hoch. Ihm war, als hätte ihn etwas in den linken Knöchel gezwickt.  
"HEY!" Jetzt war etwas an seinem rechten Knöchel, und Sirius wurde es langsam unheimlich. Er beugte sich herunter und sah unter dem Sofa nach, dann ließ er seine Augen durch den ganzen Raum wandern, jedoch konnte er nichts Auffälliges erkennen. Sirius lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück und sprang erschrocken auf, als ihn etwas ins Ohr piekte.  
Ein Rabe, der auf der Sessellehne saß, krächzte ihn herausfordernd an.  
Sirius ließ sich lachend wieder in dem Sessel fallen.  
„Na, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt! Wie bist du denn hier herein gekommen?"  
Der Vogel blickte ihn aus kleinen, schwarzen Augen an und hüpfte auf seine Schulter und von dort auf seinen Schoß.  
"Du hast wohl vor nichts Angst, was Kleiner?" fragte er und der Rabe gab einen krächzenden Laut von sich.  
Im Schein des Kamins sah es aus, als ob der Vogel einige rötliche Federn auf dem Kopf hätte und Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
So langsam kam ihm der Rabe merkwürdig vor, vor allem, als dieser immer Größer und Schwerer wurde und die Feder zurückgingen. Sirius starrte sprachlos in die blauen Augen seiner Freundin.  
"Überraschung!" grinste sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
"WAS? Wie …Wann?" stotterte er und Serina erzählte ihm Genaueres von ihrem heimlichen Ausflug in die Wüste.

--- --- ---

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und Dorcas schlug die Augen auf. Sie streckte sich gähnend und blickte auf die Badezimmertür, wo ihre beste Freundin Alice stand.  
„Morgen, na gut geschlafen?" fragte sie und Dorcas nickte.  
Sie rappelte sich auf und torkelte ins Badezimmer um sich unter die Dusche zustellen. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und sie wäre fast wieder eingeschlafen.  
"Hey, beeil dich mal ein bisschen! Sonst kommen wir gleich am ersten Tag zu spät!" Alice klopfte gegen die Tür und Dorcas riss sich zusammen. Sie drehte kurz den Kaltwasserhahn auf und war sofort hellwach, als der Strahl mit dem eisigen Wasser sie traf.  
Dorcas trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in ihre Hogwartsuniform.  
Alice sah sie mit einem Grinsen an. „Mensch Dorcas, bei wem bist du denn bloß mit deinen Gedanken … der Rock gehört anders herum!"  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah an sich herunter.  
"Oh!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie das Schild mit ihrem Namen sah, das sich normalerweise in der Kleidung befand.  
"Ich bin nur noch nicht ganz wach, das ist alles." sagte sie genervt, als sie Alice vielsagenden Blick bemerkte.  
"Ja Sicher. Und ein gewisser, blonder Gryffindor hat damit auch überhaupt nichts zutun!"  
Dorcas streckte der Freundin die Zunge raus.  
"Sei bloß still, hörst du … so fertig, wir können gehen." sagte sie und verließ mit Alice den Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stießen sie auf die restlichen Gryffindors ihres Jahrganges und sie schlossen sich ihnen auf dem Weg in die Große Halle an.  
"Na, mal gut, dass du nicht länger im Bad gebraucht hast, dann wäre er nämlich schon weg gewesen!" sagte Alice leise und Dorcas stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
"Halt den Mund!" zischte sie ihre Freundin an und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Remus, der ein Stück vor ihr ging.  
"Er ist ja noch dünner geworden!" stellte sie erschrocken fest, als sie die Hosen um seine Beine schlackern sah. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn an die Hand genommen und ihn eine Woche lang gemästet, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen.

Remus hatte von der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihn zuteil wurde, nichts mitbekommen. Er und James lauschten Sirius, der ihnen leise von Serinas Verwandlung in der Nacht erzählte.  
Peter und Frank gingen vorweg und sprachen über die letzten Ergebnisse der Quidditchliga, und ob die Holyhead Harpies eine Chance im nächsten Spiel gegen die Chudley Cannons hätten.  
Serina und Lily grinsten vor sich hin. Sie gingen hinter Dorcas und ihnen waren die Blicke des Mädchens sehr wohl aufgefallen.

--- --- ---

Remus fühlte sich noch nicht wieder ganz wohl. Der letzte Vollmond war gerade drei Tage her und steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Die beiden Verwandlungen während der Ferien waren die reinste Hölle für ihn gewesen, denn sein Vater hatte ihn jedes Mal wieder in den Keller geschickt und dass hatte dem Wolf gar nicht gefallen. Er wollte frei sein und mit seinem Rudel durch den Wald streifen.  
Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts entgegen gefiebert hatte. Der andere Grund ging gerade an ihm vorbei und ließ sich am Haustisch der Gryffindors zum frühstücken nieder.  
Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern und in seinem Gesicht machte sich ein verträumtes Lächeln breit, als er ihr nachsah.  
Remus hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder unter Kontrolle, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass Lily ihn interessiert beobachtete.  
Zudem erregte jetzt die Unterhaltung seiner Freunde seine Aufmerksamkeit, in der er eine Rolle zu spielen schien.

"Das ist echt cool, Rina!" grinste James. „Dann kannst du uns ja beim nächsten Vollmond begleiten!"  
Remus Kopf fuhr herum und er sah seinen Freund entgeistert an. „Äh, hör mal Prongs, das ist keine gute Idee! Denk doch bitte mal daran, wie ich … mich verwandle! Soll ich mich etwa hinter einem Vorhang verstecken oder was?"  
Serina blickte den blonden Jungen fragend an und ihr Freund beugte sich lachend zu ihr herüber.  
"Moony muss dazu immer alle Klamotten ablegen. Der Wolf hat was gegen Hosen!"  
Remus wurde knallrot und Serina blickte ihn verständnisvoll an.  
"Keine Sorge, Remus. Bis jetzt hab ich die Verwandlung eh nicht länger als eine Stunde beibehalten und ich denke es wäre schlecht, wenn ich mittendrin von Himmel fall und vor deinen Füßen … äh Pfoten landen würde."  
Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Ihm war es schon vor den Jungs mehr als unangenehm, wenn sie ihn so sahen. Serina war zwar eine seiner besten Freundinnen geworden, aber er wollte sie nicht wirklich dabei haben und so lächelte er ihr dankbar zu, was sie mit einem Augenzwinkern beantwortete.  
Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und verließen als einige der Letzten die Große Halle um zum Unterricht zukommen.

Als sie durch die Eingangshalle gingen, verabschiedete Peter sich von ihnen und steuerte die Treppe in den ersten Stock an.  
"Bis später dann, Leute. In der Pause am Baum?" fragte er und die andern nickten. Lily sah dem kleinen Jungen hinterher.  
"Ich kann's nicht glauben. Er hat Zaubertränke echt abgewählt um Alte Runen zu belegen?"  
James nickte und sie gingen zu den Kerkern hinunter. „Ja. Wormtail meinte, er hätte sich genügend Furunkel für den Rest seines Lebens eingefangen und will jetzt etwas weniger Riskantes versuchen!"  
Sie erreichten ihr Klassenzimmer, wo sich die anderen bereits auf die Tische aufgeteilt hatten und suchten sich ihre Plätze.  
Jetzt, wo Peter nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnahm, musste sich Remus nach einem neuen Tischpartner umsehen und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er einen freien Platz entdeckte.

--- --- ---

Dorcas saß alleine an ihrem Tisch und wühlte in ihrer Tasche.  
"Was suchst du denn?" fragte Alice, die mit Frank eine Reihe hinter ihr saß und sie neugierig beobachtete.  
"Meine neue Uhr, die hab ich mir im Urlaub auf so einem Trödelmarkt gekauft … Ah, da ist sie ja!"  
Alice stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als sie das goldene Schmuckstück sah, das mit Türkisen und Amethysten besetzt war.  
„Sie zeigt nicht nur die Uhrzeit an, sondern hat auch einen eingebauten Wecker, einen Kalender und eine Mond- und Sonnenkarte!"  
„Edel!" sagte Alice, als Dorcas ihr die Uhr reichte, und sie diese von allen Seiten begutachten konnte. „Aber du solltest sie mal stellen, die geht nämlich vor!"  
Dorcas nahm sie wieder in die Hand uns blickte darauf. „Oh, du hast Recht. Das hab ich ganz vergessen! Danke dir."  
Sie zog den kleinen Knopf an der Seite heraus und stellte die richtige Uhrzeit ein.  
"Und? Wie war dein Urlaub auf Malta sonst so?" fragte Frank und Alice grinste.  
"Wie soll ein Urlaub schon sein, wenn man von lauter hübschen Italienern umgeben ist?"  
Dorcas sah die beiden lachend an. „Da waren gar keine! Jedenfalls keine, die mir aufgefallen wären!"  
Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

"Hi, ist hier noch frei?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr und Dorcas drehte sich um. Sie nickte lächelnd, als sie Remus vor sich stehen sah.  
"Klar." sagte sie und nahm ihre Bücher von dem Stuhl, damit er sich hinsetzten konnte. Sie hörte Alice hinter sich kichern, aber sie ignorierte es mit einem finsteren Blick, den sie ihrer Freundin zuwarf.  
Remus stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden ab und baute seinen Kessel auf. Er beugte sich hinunter, um seine Unterlagen herauszunehmen, als plötzlich jemand auf die Tischplatte schlug und er erschrocken zusammen fuhr, wobei er sich den Kopf stieß. Er sah auf und blickte ärgerlich in zwei graue Augen, die ihn angrinsten.  
"Hey Moony, immer schön die Hände auf dem Tisch lassen!" sagte Sirius mit einem Zwinkern zu Dorcas. Remus ließ rot an und Serina stupste ihren Freund lachend in die Seite.  
"Las ihn in Ruhe!" flüsterte sie und blickte die beiden entschuldigend an. „Hört nicht auf ihn, Seit James Mum ihn so verwohnt hat, bettelt er an jeder Ecke nach Aufmerksamkeit!"  
"Was tu ich?" Sirius zwickte seine Freundin in die Seite. „Ich bettel also, ja?" Er kitzelte seine Freundin bis diese ihn anflehte, aufzuhören. Plötzlich brach ihr Stuhlbein weg, und sie fiel lachend zu Boden.  
Serina spürte die Blicke der anderen Schüler, die alle auf sie gerichtet waren. „Na, genug Aufmerksamkeit für dich?"  
„Für den Moment schon!" sagte Sirius lachend und drehte sich zu James, der gerade grinsend seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte beachte diese Leute nicht weiter. Ich kenn die in Wirklichkeit gar nicht!"  
Dorcas nickte grinsend und Serina reparierte den Stuhl, ehe sie sich wieder draufsetzte.

Professor Slughorn betrat das Klassenzimmer und zu seinem Pult nach ganz vorn.  
"Bitte schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 25 auf. Wir werden uns heute an dem Trunk des Friedens versuchen. Dazu ist es besonders wichtig, dass ihr die Angaben genau befolgt! Ansonsten könnte er eine fatale Wirkung haben! Bitte fangt an, sobald ihr alles zusammen habt."  
Während Remus die Zutaten aus dem Schrank holte, entfachte Dorcas das Feuer unter dem Kessel und behielt die Temperatur im Auge.

Severus saß an einem Tisch ganz hinten in der Ecke. Er hätte zwar lieber alleine gearbeitet, aber bevor der Professor ihm wieder einen Partner zuteilte, und es am Ende wieder ein Gryffindor war, hatte er sich mit Augustus Rockwood zusammen getan, ebenfalls ein Slytherin wie er.  
Severus ließ seine dunklen Augen durch den Raum wandern und er beobachtete die Rumtreiber voller Abscheu.  
"Wie sie sich aufführen!" dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf, als Serina von ihrem Stuhl fiel und Sirius laut lachte. „Als ob sie die einzigen und wichtigsten Menschen auf der Welt wären."  
Severus hatte ihm und James noch nicht verziehen, was sie nach der Zwischenprüfung mit ihm gemacht hatte, aber dass er ausgerechnet von den beiden Mädchen vor der Schande seines Lebens gerettet wurde, war für ihn fast noch schmerzlicher.  
Er vernahm die Stimme des Professors, die den Trank für den heutigen Unterricht verkündete und sah Augustus an.  
"Ein Kinderspiel." sagte Severus und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Der Trank in ihrem Kessel blubberte vor sich hin.  
"Äh, jetzt erst das Mondsteinpulver oder den Nieswutzsirup?" fragte Dorcas nach einer Weile und Remus blickte sie an.  
"Das Pulver." antwortete er lächelnd. „Dann sieben Mal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren, sechs Mal dagegen und nach exakt acht Minuten den Sirup dazu."  
Dorcas nickte. „Mann, ohne dich wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen!"  
"Wieso?" fragte er. „Steht doch alles im Buch."  
Dorcas grinste. „Aber dann müsste ich ja lesen, rühren, zählen und auf die Uhr achten! So gut bin ich dann doch nicht!"  
Remus lachte leise und hielt das Mondsteinpulver bereit.  
"Ok, tu es rein." sagte sie und hielt den Rührstab in der Hand. Er ließ das Pulver hinein rieseln und Dorcas rührte, erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung.  
"drei … vier … fünf … sechs. Fertig."

--- --- ---

"Und? Wie war dein Urlaub auf Malta sonst so?" fragte Frank und Alice grinste.  
"Wie soll ein Urlaub schon sein, wenn man von lauter hübschen Italienern umgeben ist?"  
"Häh?" Dorcas hob den Kopf und sah die beiden verwirrt an, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

"Hi, ist hier noch frei?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr und Dorcas drehte sich um.  
Sie nickte. „Jaaaa…" sagte Dorcas gedehnt „Aber … du sitzt hier doch schon!"  
Sie sah sich in dem Klassenraum um. Die Anderen waren alle noch am schwatzen und ihre Bücher lagen wieder auf dem Stuhl. Dorcas fing an zu lachen.  
"Ok, das ist echt verrückt! Ja, natürlich ist hier noch frei." sagte sie und nahm ihre Bücher von dem Stuhl.  
Remus blickte sie an. „Geht's dir gut?" fragte er, während er sich setzte und Dorcas nickte.  
"Ja, alles bestens. Ich hatte nur gerade das heftigste Déjà-vu des Jahres! Kennst du so was?"  
Remus nickte lächelnd und baute seinen Kessel auf.  
Sirius drehte sich grinsend zu den beiden um. "Déjà-vus von unserem Moony? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr zwei schon soweit seit … Hey Baby, hast du manchmal auch Déjà-vus von mir?"  
Serina stupste ihren Freund lachend in die Seite. „Glücklicherweise nicht! Dich in der Wiederholung wäre sogar für mich zuviel!" kicherte sie und blickte die beiden entschuldigend an. „Hört nicht auf ihn, macht einfach … weiter!"  
"Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Ich schätze, ich muss dir mal Manieren beibringen, Baby!" Er kitzelte seine Freundin und die fiel laut lachend mit dem Stuhl um, da dem gerade ein Bein weggebrochen war. Sirius drehte sich zu James um, der grinsend seinen Zauberstab einsteckte.  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte beachte diese Leute nicht weiter. Ich kenn die in Wirklichkeit gar nicht!"  
Dorcas schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Professor Slughorn betrat das Klassenzimmer. Er setzte sich an seinen Pult und erklärte den Schülern, welchen Trank sie heute zubereiten sollten.

Der Trank in ihrem Kessel blubberte bereits vor sich hin.  
"Jetzt das…"  
"Das Mondsteinpulver, ich weiß." grinste Dorcas und war erleichtert, als Remus lächelnd nickte und das Pulver hineinrieseln ließ. Dorcas rührte, erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung.  
"drei … vier … fünf … sechs. Fertig."

--- --- ---

"Und? Wie war dein Urlaub auf Malta sonst so?" fragte Frank und Alice grinste.  
"Wie soll ein Urlaub schon sein, wenn man … Süße, was hast du denn?"  
Dorcas Kopf war hochgeschnellt und das Mädchen war kreidebleich geworden. Hecktisch sah sie sich um.  
"WAS? Was geht hier vor?"  
Die Schüler saßen an ihren Tischen und plauderten und lachten. Niemand hatte einen Kessel aufgebaut oder bereits damit begonnen, den Trank zubrauen.  
Als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte, schrie sie erschrocken auf. „Aaaaah!"  
"Oh, entschuldige, Dorcas. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!" Remus sah sie besorgt an und nahm ihre Bücher von dem Stuhl, um sich darauf zusetzten.  
Sie starrte den blonden Jungen an, als sei er ein Geist, und Sirius drehte sich grinsend zu den beiden um.  
"Mann Moony, wenn dein Anblick sie erstarren lässt, dann versuch doch mal die Nummer mit dem Wachküssen!" sagte er Augenzwinkernd.  
Remus lief knallrot an und Serina stupste ihren Freund lachend in die Seite.  
"Oh … Sirius!" kicherte sie „Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken?"  
"Nö!" Sirius zwickte seine Freundin in die Seite. „Aber wenn du willst, dass ich nicht mehr an so was denke, muss ich mich eben anderweitig beschäftigen!" Er kitzelte seine Freundin, deren Stuhl plötzlich zusammenbrach.  
Dorcas sog tief die Luft ein. „Ich muss hier raus!" sagte sie leise und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer stürzte stieß sie mit Professor Slughorn zusammen, der dem davon eilenden Mädchen verwirrt nachsah.  
Alice wollte sich gerade erheben, doch Remus war schneller. „Ich geh schon." sagte er und lief ihr hinterher.

Remus rannte durch die Korridore bis er die Eingangshalle erreichte und sah, wie das große Eichenportal zufiel. Er ging darauf zu und zog langsam die Tür auf. Sie stand gegen die Statue am Treppenaufgang gelehnt und putze sich die Nase.  
Er lächelte sie an, als sie sich umdrehte und trat auf sie zu.  
"Hey, alles wieder Ok?" fragte er. „Was war denn los?"  
Dorcas schüttelte den kopf. „Nichts ist Ok, Remus … Gar nichts!" sie klang verzweifelt und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Ich glaub, ich werd verrückt." sagte sie leise und begann wieder zuweinen.  
Remus nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, bis das Schluchzen an seiner Schulter langsam nachließ."  
"Was auch immer passiert ist, ich glaube nicht, dass du verrückt bist." sagte er sanft und sie blickte zu ihm auf.  
"Nicht?"  
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, dafür passieren einem manchmal einfach die merkwürdigsten Dinge. Es gibt für alles eine Erklärung, Dorcas, man muss sie nur finden."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und er wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und sah in ihre braunen Augen. Sie waren von hellen Sprenkeln durchzogen und er glaubte sich darin zu verlieren. Sie hatte ihren Mund leicht geöffnet und er senkte langsam seinen Kopf. Dorcas schloss die Augen.

--- --- ---

"Und? Wie war dein Urlaub auf Malta sonst so?" fragte Frank und Alice grinste.  
„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dorcas schrie und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „AUFHÖREN!" brüllte sie und die anderen sahen sie entsetzt an.  
Sie drehte sich um und da stand Remus vor ihr, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
„Setzt dich da hin, klar!" fuhr sie ihn an und blickte dann zu Sirius, der sie grinsend beobachtet hatte. „Und du! Halt einfach mal die Klappe! Da kommt eh immer nur das eine raus, denkst du auch mal an was anderes? Du bist echt krank!"  
Serina stupste ihren Freund lachend in die Seite. „Woher kennt Dorcas dich so genau?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Baby. Aber sie macht mir Angst!"

Severus sah auf, als er das Geschrei in der Mitte des Raumes hörte. Ein Mädchen hatte gerade Sirius angebrüllt und ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er den verdutzten Blick des verhassten Gryffindors sah. Doch als das Mädchen im nächsten Moment auf ihn zukam, war ihm nicht mehr nach Grinsen zumute.

Dorcas hatte Severus Grinsen gesehen und es auf sich bezogen. Sie ging wutschnaubend auf den Slytherin zu.  
"Du elendiger Mistkerl, das findest du wohl auch noch lustig was?"  
Augustus sah seinen Tischnachbarn an. „Was hast du denn jetzt angestellt, Snape?"  
Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Gar nichts." sagte er kalt und stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf. Dorcas hatte mittlerweile seinen Tisch erreicht und ihre Augen funkelten den Jungen wütend an.  
"Das hast du mir doch angetan, stimmts? Nur einer wie du kommt auf so eine verrückte Idee, also mach es gefälligst wieder rückgängig, hörst du?" Dorcas bebte vor Zorn und ihr Kopf war puterrot angelaufen.  
Severus war ein wenig zurück gewichen. „Verschwinde. Ich kenn dich ja nicht mal!" zischte er sie an als Professor Slughorn das Klassenzimmer betrat und sofort herbei eilte.  
"Miss Meadows was haben sie denn?" er versuchte, seine Schülerin zu beruhigen. „Sie sind ja völlig außer sich!"  
Dorcas funkelte den Professor zornig an. „Das wären Sie auch, wenn Sie diesen Unterricht wieder und wieder erleben müssten!"  
Slughorn tätschelte ihre Hand. „Aber dann hätten Sie ihn doch abwählen können, Kind."  
Dorcas starrte ihn fassungslos an, er verstand überhaupt nicht, was hier vorging.  
"Kommen Sie, Miss Meadows. Ich bringe Sie auf die Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey wird sich dort um Sie kümmern, und dann geht es ihnen gleich Besser."

Sie folgte ihren Professor und ließ sich von der Heilerin einen Schlaftrunk geben.  
"Der erste Schultag und das arme Kind ist jetzt schon völlig Überarbeitet! Wo soll das nur hinführen, Professor?"  
Slughorn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe, es lag nicht an meinem Unterricht? Es wäre traurig, wenn Sie hinschmeißen würde. Sie war eine gute Schülerin."  
Dorcas blinzelte die beiden an und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ihr fielen bereits die Augen zu.

--- --- ---

"Und? Wie war dein Urlaub auf Malta sonst so?" fragte Frank und Alice grinste.  
Dorcas riss die Augen auf. Sie saß wieder im Klassenzimmer und hatte ihre Freunde vor sich. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Tisch um und lies den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen. Dann hob sie ihn ein Stückchen und ließ ihn erneut sinken, und wieder, und wieder.

Serina sah sich um, wo das anhaltende Klopfgeräusch herkam und erblickte Dorcas.  
"Autsch!" sagte sie. „Das tut doch weh!"  
Dorcas hielt kurz inne und blickte das Mädchen vor sich an. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr!"  
Als sie allerdings mit ihrer Selbstkasteiung weitermachen wollte, tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.  
"Äh, ich störe dich ja nur ungern bei deinem Versuch, ein Loch in den Tisch zu schlagen, aber ist hier noch frei?"  
Dorcas sah Remus mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Klar doch! Setzt dich, küss mich! Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst! Ist doch eh alles egal!"  
Remus sah das brünette Mädchen verdutzt an und errötete leicht.  
Sirius Kopf fuhr herum und er grinste seinen Freund an. "Mensch Moony, so was lässt man sich doch zweimal sagen!"  
Jetzt war Remus Kopf knallrot und Serina stupste ihren Freund lachend in die Seite.  
"Du bist unmöglich!" flüsterte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf in Remus Richtung. „Wenn du nicht aufhörst, wird das nie was mit den beiden!"  
"Hmmm, dann musst du mich wohl davon abhalten, solche Sachen zu sagen!"  
Sie grinste, setzte sich auf Sirius Schoß und küsste ihren Freund. Nach einem leisen Knacken gab der Stuhl unter ihnen allerdings nach und die beiden purzelten lachend zu Boden.  
James steckte grinsend seinen Zauberstab weg und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Kinder!" sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen.  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte beachte die nicht weiter. Ich …"  
"Ich weiß, du kennst die gar nicht … irgendwann verliert jeder Witz seinen … witz!" sagte sie seufzend und ließ den Kopf wieder auf den Tisch knallen.  
Professor Slughorn ging an ihnen vorbei und setzte sich an seinen Pult. Er erklärte der Klasse den Zaubertrank und alle begannen mit ihrer Arbeit.

"Äh, Dorcas … du könntest mir mal helfen und auf die Kesseltemperatur achten." sagte Remus nach einer Weile und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nee, keine Lust … hab ich außerdem schon!"  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie benahm sie Dorcas heute merkwürdig, dabei war sie beim Frühstück noch ganz normal gewesen.  
Remus sah in sein Tränke buch und murmelte vor sich hin. „Pulver rein … Siebenmal … Sechsmal andersrum … Dann acht Minuten … Dorcas, kann ich mir dann mal wenigstens deine Uhr leihen, wenn du mir schon nicht zur Hand gehen willst?"  
Sie hob ihren Arm und hielt ihn Remus hin. „Da, bitte schön."  
Er griff danach und plötzlich schreckte Dorcas hoch.  
"Warte mal!" sagte sie und zog ihm ihren Arm wieder weg, sie sah sich ihre Uhr an. „Das fing alles an als ich … OH MIST!"  
Sie riss sich dir Uhr vom Handgelenk und warf sie auf den Boden. Dann trat sie mit ihrem Absatz solange darauf rum, bis die Uhr in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel.  
Die anderen blickten sie erschrocken an und Dorcas lachte verlegen. „Schon gut, alles bestens … Äh … Weitermachen … Beachtet mich gar nicht!"  
Remus hob die Überreste der Uhr auf. „Warum hast du das jetzt gemacht?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich dir das erzähle glaubst du es mir eh nicht … oder vergisst es gleich wieder!"  
Er sah sie fragend an. "Verstehen muss ich dich nicht, oder?"  
Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann ist ja gut." sagte er und runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. „Was ist das denn?"  
Remus griff nach seiner Pinzette und Dorcas beobachtete ihn neugierig. Er zog etwas Winziges aus den Überresten und sah es sich genauer an.  
"Was hast du da?" fragte Dorcas neugierig und er blickte sie an.  
"Das hier ist ein Kitzpurfel!"  
Sie blickte verständnislos. „Ein was?"  
Remus lachte. „Ein Kitzpurfel! Das sind winzige Parasiten, die sich von Magie und magischen Objekten praktisch … magisch angezogen fühlen. Leider haben sie Angewohnheit, alles kaputt zu machen, und man weiß nie, was dann mit seinen Geräten passiert."  
Dorcas schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Das erklärt so einiges! AUA!" Sie betastete ihre Stirn, wo sie eine kleine Beule gebildet hatte.  
"Ich hätte vielleicht noch damit warten sollen, die Uhr kaputt zumachen!" dachte sie und sah entsetzt auf den dampfenden Kessel. Schnell drehte sie sich zu Alice um.  
„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie und Remus lachte neben ihr.  
"Vergiss es, Dorcas, die acht Minuten sind mit Sicherheit um. Der Trank ist hin!"  
Sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Sie sind um? Ich hab's geschafft!" Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Oh, es tut mir Leid, wegen dem Trank meine ich."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so schlimm. Aber vielleicht erklärst du mir mal, was überhaupt mit dir los war? Und vor allem …" er beugte sich an ihr Ohr „…was du mit küssen´ gemeint hast?"  
Dorcas wurde knallrot. „Oh bei Merlin!" dachte sie. "Ich hätte auf jeden Fall noch warten sollen!"  
Remus lachte leise neben ihr. "Muss ja nicht sofort sein, ich kann warten."  
Dorcas schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf erneut auf den Tisch prallen. Leider wurde die Beule dadurch nur größer, ohnmächtig, wie sie gehofft hatte, wurde sie nicht.


	62. Wenn Sterne fallen

62 Wenn Sterne fallen

Remus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Er saß auf seiner Bettkante und beobachtete, wie sich Sirius grinsend an den schlafenden James heranschlich.  
Peter hockte in dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und wartete auf Sirius Zeichen.  
Remus hatte sich standhaft geweigert, bei dem kindischen Streich seines Freundes mitzumachen. Immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht und sie sollten James nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum locken. Dafür hätte es ausgereicht, ihn ganz normal zu wecken, aber das war Sirius natürlich zu langweilig gewesen, er hatte eine bessere Idee gehabt. Jedenfalls war das seine Meinung, nicht die von Remus.

Sirius hatte das Kopfende von James Bett erreicht und griff nach etwas, das auf dessen Nachttisch lag. Dann entfernte er sich wieder und blickte zu Peter, der ihm mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen gab, dass er bereit war.  
"PRONGS!" brüllte Sirius laut. "AUFSTEHEN! ES BRENNT!"  
Der Junge schreckte aus seinem Traum auf und saß senkrecht im Bett.  
"Was? Wo?" fragte er verschlafen und sah sich blinzelnd um.  
"Na … hier!" lachte Sirius und Peter zielte auf das Bett des Freundes.  
"Aguamenti!" rief der kleine Junge und ein Schwall Wasser ergoss sich über den verdutzten Rumtreiber.  
"EY, SPINNT IHR?" James tastete wütend auf seinem Nachttisch herum.  
"Und wieder einmal haben die Rumtreiber einen wehrlosen Schüler vor dem sicheren Flammentod gerettet!" verkündete Sirius grinsend und ging langsam weiter zur Zimmertür.  
"Gleich wir jemand EUCH vor einem schmerzvollem Tod retten müssen … WO IST MEINE BRILLE, VERDAMMT?"  
Peter kicherte vor sich hin. "Ich hab sie nicht!"  
James war aufgestanden und tastete sich an seinem Bett entlang.  
"PADFOOT?" seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen.  
"Hey, sieh mich an, Prongs … Und? Siehst du sie bei mir irgendwo?" Er hielt sie in der Hand, die er James entgegenstreckte, doch der Gryffindor konnte sie auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen.  
"Sehr witzig, Padfoot … Moony, hilf mir gefälligst!" befahl er dem blonden Rumtreiber, der sich bisher rausgehalten hatte.  
"Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich kann nicht, Prongs."  
James blinzelte in seine Richtung. "Wieso nicht?"  
Remus seufzte. "Padfoot erpresst mich!" gestand er. "Er hat gedroht, wenn ich dir helfe, dann erzählt er Dorcas, dass ich Haare auf dem Rücken hätte. Ganz lange … schwarze ... und dann sieht sie mich mit Sicherheit nie wieder an!"  
Sirius lachte vor sich hin und James war fassungslos.  
"Und deswegen lässt du mich hängen? Du bist mir ja ein schöner Freund … Und so was war Vertrauensschüler!" schnaubte James. "Und nur, damit du es weißt, Moony, du HAST Haare auf dem Rücken!"  
Remus schluckte. "Pah, wenigstens hab ich sie nur eine Nacht lang. Dann sind sie bei MIR nämlich wieder verschwunden, Prongs!"  
Sirius grinste vor sich hin und öffnete die Zimmertür.  
"Padfoot … bleib hier!" schimpfte James, doch der Rumtreiber dachte gar nicht daran.  
"Fang mich doch, Prongs!" rief er seinem Freund zu, ehe er im Turm verschwand.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid keine Freunde!" schimpfte er auf dem Weg zur Tür. "Elendige Verräter seid ihr, und feige noch dazu … einen blinden Mann zu quälaua!" er war mit den Fuß gegen die Tür gestoßen und hüpfte schimpfend aus dem Zimmer. "DU BIST SCHON SOGUT WIE TOT, FLOHSCHLEUDER!"

Sirius war durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen und lachte, als er seinen Freund schimpfend die Treppe herunter kommen hörte.  
"Wo bist du?" fragte er und hinterließ eine Pfütze am Treppenabsatz. Serina kicherte, bei dem Anblick des nassen Jungen und James Kopf fuhr herum.  
"DAS hab ich gehört! Oh … Lily! Merlin sein dank. Du musst mir helfen, diesen hinterlistigen Straßenköter zu finden!"

Lily, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand, biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut loszulachen, als ihr Freund Serina in die Arme nahm.

"Iiiiihhh … Du bist klatschnass und wenn du mich jetzt auch noch knutschen willst, dann bis du tot … Jamie!"  
Er riss überrascht die Augen auf. "Rina? Oh, Entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht … Woher weißt du das?"  
Sie grinste ihn frech an, was er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte. "Was meinst du, Jamie?"  
"Oh, na warte, Mister Ehemalsbesterfreund! Stell dich darauf ein, Rina, wenn ich deinen Freund finde, dann kastrier ich die Töle!"  
Er vernahm mehrere grunzende Geräusche, die nach unterdrücktem Gekicher klangen und von verschiedenen Seiten kamen.  
"Rina … Wer ist noch alles hier?"  
"Och, nicht viele …" sagte sie. "… nur unser Jahrgang … und der über uns." Sie entfernte sich langsam von ihm.  
Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme kam. "WAS?"  
"Ja … ach, und die Jahrgänge unter uns sind auch noch da!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz!"  
Jemand strich ihm über den Rücken und wuschelte in seinem Haar. "Nein, mein Schatz. Das ist leider kein Scherz. Da musst du durch!"  
Er blinzelte die Person neben sich an. "Lily? Warum macht ihr das mit mir?"  
Er hörte jemanden kichern. "Der große James Potter hilflos … dass ich das noch erleben darf!"  
"Halt die Klappe Frank, er kann dich hören!"

Lily drückte seine Hand und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ok Leute, ihr hattet euren Spaß aber jetzt ist es genug. Sirius … Sirius?" sie sah sich suchend nach dem Jungen um und entdeckte ihn neben dem Treppenaufgang zum Jungenturm, engumschlungen mit ihrer besten Freundin. "SIRIUS! Bei Fuß, sofort!"  
Sirius zuckte zusammen und sah das Mädchen erschrocken an.  
Serina fing an zulachen. "Wow, einfache Befehle, und schon parierst du … Das muss ich mir merken!"  
Er grinste sie an. "Pass bloß auf, Baby. Ich kann auch beißen!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ging zu Lily und James.

"Gib sie ihm wieder, Sirius." sagte Lily und Sirius verzog das Gesicht.  
"Jetzt schon? Ich dacht, wir spielen erst noch eine Runde Blinder Hirsch´ mit ihm!"  
James Hand schoss vor und er packte seinen Freund am Kragen. "Ich schwöre dir, Padfoot, ich mach dich fertig, wenn du mir nicht sofort meine Brille wieder gibst!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Mann Prongs, das war doch nur ein Spaß! Ich würde mich doch nie über meinen Mannschaftskapitän lustig machen!" Er setzte James die Brille auf die Nase und der sah seinen Freund verständnislos an.  
"Mannschafts … Was?"

James sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Die Gryffindors sämtlicher Jahrgänge waren tatsächlich hier versammelt, aber das war es nicht, was ihn so erstaunte. Der Raum war mit allerlei Quidditchutensilien dekoriert worden.  
Die Trikots der Spieler hingen an den Wänden, Besen zogen unter der Decke ihre Kreise und Schnatze flogen umher. Das Porträtloch sah aus, wie ein Quidditchring und Sirius durfte nicht vergessen, ihn morgen wieder auf das Spielfeld zuhexen.  
"Überraschung, mein Schatz!" sagte Lily und küsste den völlig verwirrten Jungen, als Bruffin auf ihn zutrat.  
"Gratuliere James." sagte er und schüttelte James Hand. "Weißt du, ich stecke doch bis zum Hals in meinen Abschlussprüfungen. Ich werde zwar weiter als euer Hüter spielen, wenn ihr wollt, aber das Team, das Team gehört jetzt dir!"  
Mit diesen Worten überreichte er dem Jungen das Kapitänstrikot und die Gryffindors brachen in jubelnden Applaus aus.  
"Echt jetzt?" James sah seine grinsenden Freunde an. "Das ist … Wow … Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"  
Sirius klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter. "Macht nichts, Prongs, ich weiß es nämlich … PAAAARTYYY!"  
Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und ließ Luftschlangen und Konfetti auf die Menge regnen. Jemand stellte das Radio an und James hörte hinter sich, wie mehrere Flaschen geöffnet wurden. Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als ihm jemand eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand drückte und er prostete den umstehenden zu. James nahm einen großen Schluck und dann drückte er Sirius an sich.  
"Mensch Padfoot, du alter Spinner! Das war doch deine Idee, oder? Mich so reinzulegen!"  
Sirius grinste. "Kennst mich doch! Hätte ich dich vielleicht an die Hand nehmen und dir die Augen zuhalten sollen?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals! Das ist doch langweilig!"  
Sirius lachte und sah triumphierend zu Remus, der mit Peter am Treppeneingang zum Jungenturm stand.  
"Hast ja Recht gehabt!" sagte Remus. "Aber es war trotzdem riskant. James hätte dir auch vor Wut den Hinter weghexen können!"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Kein Risiko, kein Spaß! Apropos Spaß … wo steckt Rina?" Er sah sich suchend nach seiner Freundin um und entdeckte sie in einem der Sessel sitzend.  
"Hey Moony, komm mit … Rina hat den Feuerwhisky!"  
Remus schüttelte heftig den Kopf und winkte ab. "NIEMALS! Nie wieder trinke ich dieses Zeug, und schon gar nicht, wenn ihr beide dabei seid!"  
Sirius machte sich lachend auf den Weg zu seiner Freundin.  
"Feigling!" rief er seinem Freund über die Schulter zu, bevor er sich zu Serina in den Sessel zwängte.

"Was war den mit den beiden?" fragte eine zarte Stimme neben ihm, die Remus ein Kribbeln in den Magen zauberte. Leicht errötet drehte er sich zu Dorcas um.  
"Äh … glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen!  
Sie zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Das will ja nicht mal ICH wirklich wissen!"  
Lily fing an zulachen. "Oh James … wir hätten damals echt Fotos machen sollen! Ich meine, nicht dass ich den Anblick von Remus in meinem Kleid je vergessen werde …"  
Dorcas riss die Augen auf und sah Remus an, der am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, ehe sie laut losprustete.  
"… aber den singenden Sirius, halbnackt und auf High Heels … ah, er hätte mir bis an sein Lebensende aus der Hand gefressen!" Lily seufzte.  
Dorcas wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Das ist nicht Wahr, oder?" fragte sie doch James nickte.  
"Oh und wie Wahr das ist! Aber das Schlimmste kommt ja noch, du hättest Rina sehen sollen! Ich meine, wir waren wirklich geschockt, als wir das bemerkten!" Er griff sich theatralisch ans Herz.  
Dorcas sah ihn gespannt an, und Remus schnappte nach Luft.  
"Lasunstanzen!" sagte er schnell und zog Dorcas von seinen allzu schwatzhaften Freunden weg, die sich köstlich amüsierten.

Sirius hing an seiner Freundin und kriegte von alledem nichts mit. Genauso wenig bekam er allerdings von seinem Feuerwhisky etwas, der mittlerweile die Runde im Gemeinschaftsraum machte.  
Jemand setzte sich auf die Sessellehne neben ihn und stupste ihn an.  
"Hey Padfoot … Ey, hör doch mal!"  
Sirius unterbrach den Kuss, in den er und Serina versunken waren und knurrte seinen Freund an. "WAS?"  
James grinste ihn an. "Moony schämt sich für euch!"  
Serina zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wie bitte?"  
Lily setzte sich auf den Tisch vor ihnen und nickte.  
"Ja, wirklich! Wir haben gerade, so ganz nebenbei, mit Dorcas über diese … Weihnachtsfeier gesprochen, die ihr hier veranstaltet habt, und da hat er die Arme auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt, ehe wir fertig waren."  
Das Pärchen sah die beiden an. "WAS?" sagten Serina und Sirius gleichzeitig und ihre Köpfe fuhren herum.  
"Tatsächlich!" sagte Serina erstaunt.  
"Moony … kann tanzen?" Sirius blinzelte ungläubig mit den Augen. "Hey, SO schlimm waren wir doch gar nicht, dass er zu solchen … Methoden greifen muss! Oder, Baby!"  
Lily lachte. "Ich sag ja, wir hätten Fotos von ihnen machen sollen!"  
Serina schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Bist du irre! Mal gut, dass ihr das nicht gemacht habt!"  
Ihr Freund sah sie an. "Wieso nicht? Wäre doch ein nettes Andenken gewesen! Das hätten wir dann später unseren Enkelkindern zeigen können."  
Serina starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Bis die DAFÜR Alt genug wären, dass ich ihnen so was zeigen würde, sind wir beide längst zu Staub zerfallen!"  
Lily und James lachten und Sirius blickte zerknirscht drein. "ICH fand das nicht schlimm!" sagte er trotzig und Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, aber du hast ja auch kein Problem damit, einen Freund vor versammelter Mannschaft zum gemeinsamen Baden zu verführen!"  
"Also Padfoot. Was machen wir mit unserem Wölfchen damit er etwas lockerer wird. Irgendeine Idee?" fragte James und Sirius grinste.  
"Ich glaub, ich weiß was!" sagte er und die anderen hörten ihm gebannt zu.

Remus Herz flatterte wie verrückt.  
"Oh Merlin, was hab ich getan!" dachte er, noch immer erschrocken über sich selbst. Er tanzte, vor den Augen aller Gryffindors, mit einem Mädchen. Seine Freunde hatten ihm schon oft gesagt, dass er sich nur trauen müsste und jetzt hatte er sie, aus reinem Selbstschutz natürlich, einfach auf die Tanzfläche entführt.  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und er glaubte, sich in ihren braunen Augen zu verlieren. Warum hatte er sie nicht schon eher um ein Date gebeten? Angeboten hatte sie es ihn ja, aber ihm fiel gerade der Grund nicht mehr, warum er es nie wahrgenommen hatte.  
"Darf ich ablösen?"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. Warum konnte sein Freund sich nicht einmal zurück halten? Müsste es denn gerade jetzt sein? Am liebsten hätte er Sirius einen Maulkorb verpasst und ihn in einen Zwinger gesperrt, aber so was würde Remus natürlich nie tun.  
"Natürlich, Sirius." hörte er Dorcas sagen, und der komische Unterton in ihrer Stimme war ihm nicht entgangen. Remus runzelte noch verwundert die Stirn darüber, als er auch schon über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt wurde. Sirius grinste seinen Freund frech an.  
"Soso." sagte er. "Moony ist es als peinlich, was wir Weihnachten gemacht haben, hab ich gehört?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht nur das an Weihnachten!" Er versuchte vor Sirius zu fliehen, doch der war schneller und hielt ihn vor aller Augen fest.  
"Halt, immer schön im Takt bleiben, Moony."  
Remus seufzte resigniert. "Was wird das, Padfoot? Hast du mich nicht schon genug blamiert?"  
Sirius tat, als ob er einen Moment überlegen würde. "Öh … Nö! Außerdem stellen wir uns, als deine Freunde die sich Sorgen um dich machen, die Frage, seit wann du ein Mädchen zum tanzen aufforderst?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. " Ich wollte nur mir noch ein wenig Würde bewahren, bevor ihr Dorcas auch die letzte Peinlichkeit erzählt!"  
Sirius lachte. "Das war ein Fehler, Moony! Was meinst du, wie peinlich wir wirklich werden können?" Er zwinkerte Remus zu und drehte ihn einmal im Kreis. Remus hatte aus den Augenwinkeln etwas gesehen, und jetzt fuhr sein Kopf herum.  
"Was wird das denn?" dachte er, als er James auf einem Tisch stehen sah und sein Grinsen verriet ihm nichts Gutes.

Die Musik veränderte sich und der neue Mannschaftskapitän wartete, bis alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Dann brüllte er lauthals durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Who let the Wolf out?"  
Zwei rothaarige Mädchen kamen mit leichtem Hüftschwung auf den bloden Rutreiber zu.  
"Who, Who, Who, Who, Who?"  
Remus schloss die Augen. "Das ist ein Alptraum!" dachte er, als seine Freunde fortfuhren.  
"Who let the Wolf out?  
Who, Who, Who, Who, Who?

The party was nice, the Wolf was sleeping  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
And everybody having a ball  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Till then a man start the names calling  
Yepee Ah Yo  
And he dance the Girl through the ground  
I hear the girl shout out…

Who let the Wolf out?  
Who, Who, Who, Who, Who?  
Who let the Wolf out?  
Who, Who, Who, Who, Who?"

Remus wollte sich unauffällig davonschleichen, was jedoch nicht so einfach war, da mittlerweile der gesammte Gemainschaftsraum als Tanzfläche diente. Sirius packte ihm am Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

"The last years in the dance you had the nerve  
You call me Billywig and Streeler!  
Get back gruffy, mash scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel"

Er spürte, wie jemand den Arm um seine Schulter legte, und als Remus den Kopf wand, sah er in das grinsende Gesicht von James.

"Even I tell myself dont get the man angry  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
But now I hear the girls calling him canine  
Yepee Ah Yo  
and he say hey man that is part of the party  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
Whit a girl in front and one boy behind  
I hear a woman shout out…"

Den Refrain hatten sich die Meisten gemerkt, und so stimmten sämtliche Gryffindors in den Text mit ein.

"Who let the Wolf out?  
Who, Who, Who, Who, Who?  
Who let the Wolf out?  
Who, Who, Who, Who, Who?"

--- --- ---

Regulus stand auf dem Astronomieturm und lauschte den Worten von Professor Sinistra.  
"Heute Nacht werden wir das besondere Glück haben, einen Meteoritenschauer zu erleben. Jeder von euch bekommt deshalb einen bestimmten Himmelsabschnitt zugewiesen und zählt alle Meteoriten, die er in der kommenden Stunde sieht. Natürlich dürft ihr euch auch was wünschen, während ihr die Sternschnuppen zählt!" Professor Sinistra lachte und die Klasse fiel mit ein.  
"Stimmt es denn, dass die Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen?" fragte eines Mädchen und ihre Professorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Also, bei mir hat es jedenfalls noch nie funktioniert, aber versucht es ruhig. Nächste Woche werten wir dann eure Zahlen aus, und wenn sich ein Wunsch erfüllen sollte, dann lasst es mich wissen!"  
Regulus sah das Mädchen an und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Wünsche!" dachte er. "Diese Schlammblüter glauben ja auch noch an den Weihnachtsmann!"  
Er ging zu seinem Teleskop und machte sich an die Arbeit.

--- --- ---

Serina saß auf Sirius Schoss und hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Sie sah ihn verträumt an und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
Lily und James waren auf der Tanzfläche und Remus schien verschwunden zu sein.  
"Komm mal mit." sagte Sirius plötzlich und sie sah ihn fragend an.  
"Wohin?"  
Sirius beugte sich zu Ohr. "Dorthin, wo wir alleine sind!"  
Serina lächelte verlegen und nickte. Sie standen aus dem Sessel auf und Serina folgte ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Die beiden schlichen durch den dunklen Korridor und merkten nicht, dass sie von einem blonden Jungen beobachtet wurden.

Remus grinste, als er die beiden Schatten erkannte. Insgeheim wünschte er sich manchmal, ein bisschen mehr wie Sirius oder James zu sein, denn dann wäre es sicher um einiges leichter für ihn.  
"Vor allem die Sache mit Dorcas!" dachte er und seufzte. Er mochte das Mädchen wirklich, aber Remus war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob und wie er den ersten Schritt machen sollte. Er bemerkte, wie sich das Porträt erneut öffnete und lächelte, als er sie in dem herhausfallenden Licht stehen sah. Dorcas kam auf ihn zu und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz.  
"Hi." sagte sie und er lächelte sie an.  
"Na, brauchst du auch eine kleine Verschnaufpause?"  
Dorcas lachte. "JA! Deine Freunde wissen aber auch, wie man eine Party schmeißt!"  
Remus grinste sie an. "Oh ja! Da hast du allerdings Recht!"  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Geländer. "Aber es war dir schon etwas unangenehm, als sie dieses Lied angestimmt haben, oder?"  
Remus wurde rot und er war froh, dass sie es in dem dunklen Gang nicht sehen konnte. "Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr!" Er hörte sie kichern. "Hey, dass ist nicht lustig! Ich bin … schüchtern!"  
Dorcas schüttelte grinsend den kopf. "Das ist es gar nicht. Du hättest nur mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"  
Er sah sie von der Seite an. "Ich mag es nun mal nicht, wenn ich im Mittelpunkt stehe. Das überlass ich lieber den anderen."  
Dorcas lächelte ihn an. "Das find ich gut." sagte sie. "Ich mag zurückhaltende Jungs."  
Remus wurde knallrot. "Das … äh … "  
Dorcas griff nach seiner Hand. "Weißt du was? Du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz!"  
Remus lachte erleichtert und ließ sich von ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückziehen.

--- --- ---

Der Astronomieunterricht war vorbei und Regulus räumte seine Sachen zusammen. Er hatte 35 Sternschnuppen gezählt und mit Uhrzeit und Leuchtdauer auf einem Pergament notiert. Als er den Turm verließ, fielen noch immer welche vom Himmel, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter.  
Regulus machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo die Räume der Slytherins untergebracht waren. Dafür musste er einmal durch das ganze Schloss gehen, und da die Treppen ständig ihr Richtung änderten, ging er einige Umwege.  
Unterwegs sah er zwei Gestallten, die gerade die Treppe vom siebten Stock herunter kamen. Die beiden kicherten vor sich hin und er erkannte die Stimme des Jungen.  
Regulus blieb stehen. Sollte er es wagen und mit ihm reden? Er hatte es schon länger vorgehabt, aber immer waren die anderen dabei gewesen. Regulus faste sich ein Herz und rannte den beiden hinterher.

"SIRIUS!"  
Sie hörten Schritte hinter sich, die schnell näher kamen und drehten sich um.  
"Was willst du denn?" fragte Sirius seinen Bruder, der vor ihnen stehen blieb. Der junge Slytherin sah erst ihm und dann seine Freundin an.  
"Mit dir reden … alleine."  
Sirius lachte. "Auf keinen Fall! Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich dir zusagen hätte, Regulus."  
Regulus seufzte und seine Stimme war leise. "Bitte Sirius … Nur fünf Minuten."  
Sirius blickte seine Freundin skeptisch an, doch Serina nickte.  
"Ich bleib in der Nähe." sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss, ehe sie mit einem kalten Blick auf Regulus um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

"Also, was willst du?"  
Regulus starrte auf seine Schuhe. "Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." sagte er und Sirius riss die Augen auf.  
"Was war das gerade?"  
Regulus blickte ihn an. "Ich sagte, dass es mir Leid tut, was passiert ist."  
Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich glaub es ja nicht! Die Alte bringt mich fast um, und dir tut es leid? Denkst du, damit ist alles wieder in Butter, oder was? Mann, Regulus, du tickst ja nicht mehr richtig!"  
Regulus kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Es war doch alles nur deine Schuld!"  
Sirius sah ihn fassungslos an. "WAS?"  
"Ja. Weil du unbedingt mit diesem Abschaum rumhängen musst!"  
Sirius massierte sich die Schläfen. "Oh Merlin … DU begreifst es nicht!" er ging einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. "Dieser Abschaum sind nicht nur meine Freunde, sie sind meine Familie, Regulus. Und jeder einzelne von ihnen ist mehr Wert als Tausende von euch!"  
Regulus schossen die Tränen in die Augen. "WIR sind deine Familie, hörst du? SIE sind nichts, gar nichts. WIR sind reinen Blutes und das verpflichtet uns, warum verstehst du es nicht?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es, Regulus. Ich werde eure verdrehte Denkweise nie verstehen." Er drehte sich um und ging den Korridor entlang, wo Serina irgendwo auf ihn warten musste.  
"GEH NICHT!" brüllte Regulus und sank auf die Knie doch sein Bruder ignorierte ihn. "Sirius … bitte … Du warst doch mein Bruder … Ich wünschte, du würdest es wieder sein!"  
Doch Sirius war bereits verschwunden und Regulus saß noch lange in dem dunklen Korridor im sechsten Stock und weinte, während weitere Meteoritenschauer über Hogwarts nieder gingen.

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Morgen sah Regulus, wie die beiden rothaarigen Mädchen in die Große Halle kamen, und der einen der Gurt ihrer Tasche riss. Ihre sämtlichen Sachen fielen heraus und verteilen sich über den Fußboden. Er lächelte hämisch und sah mit Freude, wie die beiden die schnell versuchten, alles wieder einzuräumen, als sie die Tür der Halle öffnete und eine Gruppe Slytherins in die beiden hineinlief.

"Ha, so habe ich die Schlammblüter ja am liebsten … vor mir auf dem Boden kriechend!"  
Fieses Gelächter erklang und Serina richtete sich langsam auf. Sie sah dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin in die grauen Augen.  
"Verzieh dich, Black!" zischte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Sonst was, Corvus? Holst du deinen Daddy, damit er dich rettet?"  
Serina schnaubte verächtlich. "Wegen einer Made wie dir? Mit Sicherheit nicht! Dich mach ich auch noch mit verbundenen Augen fertig!"  
Der Junge trat auf sie zu und sie musste aufblicken, da er fast einen Kopf größer war als sie.  
"Pass lieber auf, was du sagst. Sonst könnte ich diese Herausforderung annehmen und dir zeigen, wo du hingehörst, Verräterin."  
Lily fasste ihre Freundin am Arm und wollte sie wegziehen. "Las uns gehen, Rina, ich hab …"  
Weiter kam das Mädchen nicht, denn der Slytherin gab ihr einen heftigen Schubs, dass sie nach hinten fiel.  
"Wer hat dich den um deine Meinung gefragt, Schlammblut?" er sah das Mädchen angewidert an und Serina kniete sich neben ihre Freundin.  
"Hey, alles Ok?" fragte sie und Lily nickte.  
"Verdammt noch mal, las sie in Ruhe, Black!" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und ein kleiner Junge drängelte sich zu den Mädchen durch. Er half Lily aufzustehen und blickte den anderen wütend an.  
"Wen haben wir den hier? Pettigrew, den großen Muggelfreund! Kommt mit, hier wird mir die Luft langsam zu dreckig!" sagte der Slytherin lachend und ging mit seinen Freunden zu ihrem Haustisch.  
Lily sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
"Danke dir Peter." sagte sie zu den kleinen Jungen, der wie sie in Gryffindor war.  
"Schon gut." sagte er lächelnd.  
Lily seufzte. "Ich hatte ja wirklich gehofft dass jetzt, wo Malfoy weg ist, es endlich etwas ruhiger wird."  
Serina lachte, während sie an ihren Tisch gingen. "Träum weiter Lily! Jetzt hat er doch freie Bahn und kann den ganzen alleine anführen. Sirius Black … der ungekrönte König der Idioten!" sagte das Mädchen mit hasserfüllter Stimme.


	63. Erinnerungen

63 Erinnerungen

Regulus hatte das Ganze mit großem Erstaunen beobachtet und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zutrauen, als sich sein Bruder, wie selbstverständlich, an den Slytherintisch setzte.  
Er sah sich verwundert um, doch außer ihm schien es Niemand merkwürdig zu finden, dass der sonst so ehrenwerte Gryffindor seine eigenen Freunde fertig machte und sogar das Mädchen stehen ließ, das er doch so sehr liebte.  
Regulus musterte seinen Bruder und ihm fielen einige Veränderungen an dem Jungen auf. Nicht nur, das er die Slytherinuniform trug, seine Haare waren länger als sonst und er hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, der ihm auf den Rücken fiel. Am meisten aber wunderte Regulus sich über die feine Narbe, die über Sirius rechte Wange verlief und die er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Sirius bemerkte den eingehenden Blick, mit dem sein Bruder ihn ansah, und blickte ihn genervt an.  
"Was starrst du den so? Stimmt was nicht, Regulus?" fragte er und der Junge erschrak.  
"Ich … Nein … Dein Gesicht." stotterte er und zeigte auf Sirius Wange.  
Die Augen seines Bruders verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
"Danke, dass du mich immer wieder daran erinnerst, Brüderchen!" zischte der Slytherin. "Aber keine Sorge, dafür werden diese dreckigen Gryffindors noch bezahlen! Allen voran dieser Potter und der … wie hieß er noch gleich?"  
Sirius sah seinen Tischnachbarn fragend an.  
"Meinst du Lupin?" antwortete Severus und Sirius nickte.  
"Ja genau, Lupin, das Matschgesicht! Ich versteh bis heute nicht, wieso diese Pfeife letztes Jahr Vertrauensschüler war. Das ganze Schuljahr schleicht er schweigend durch die Gänge und dann macht er einmal die Klappe auf und DAS kommt dabei raus!" Sirius zeigte auf sein Gesicht. "Hat mich abgelenkt und dieser Potter nutzt das natürlich sofort aus. Mann, Mum ist ja vielleicht ausgerastet, als sie das gesehen hat! Weiß du noch, Regulus? Sie wollte dem Penner mitten auf dem Bahnsteig einen Fluch verpassen. Schade, das Dad sie davon abgehalten hat!"  
Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wand sich seinem Frühstück zu. Regulus starrte ihn noch immer an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, aber sein Bruder war anscheinend einer von ihnen.

Albus Dumbledore saß auf dem Podest am Lehrertisch und trank seinen Tee. Er hatte die Auseinandersetzung der Schüler mitangesehen, und mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Streit zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors war in Hogwarts nichts ungewöhnliches, diese beiden Häuser lagen sich seit jeher in den Haaren. Das war schon zu seiner Schulzeit so gewesen und das würde wohl auch noch so sein, wenn niemand mehr seinen Namen kennen würde.  
Doch etwas war heute anders gewesen. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber etwas an diesem Streit verwirrte ihn. Er sah über die Schüler hinweg und beobachtete erst die Mädchen am Tisch der Gryffindors und sah dann zum Slytherintisch.  
"Irgendwas ist Falsch!" dachte er verwundert. Er wusste nur nicht, was es sein könnte.

--- --- ---

Serina notierte sich die Hausaufgabe von Professor Mortali und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Auch wenn sie dieses Fach nie in ihrem Leben brauchen würde, so brachte sie es einfach nicht übers Herz, Muggelkunde abzuwählen. Zumal dies das einzige Fach war, wo sie ohne zu lernen immer Bestnoten bekam, und davon konnte man nie genug haben.  
Sie trat aus dem Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund. Wieder einmal verfluchte sie die Größe des Schlosses, denn hier jemanden zu finden konnte Tagen, sogar Wochen dauern. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihren Freund einen elektronischen Peilsender auf den Rücken kleben könnte, als ihr einfiel, dass der in Hogwarts gar nicht funktionieren würde.  
Sie wollte schon den Weg zum Gryffindorturm einschlagen, als ihr eine Idee kam, wo sie ihn wahrscheinlich finden würde, und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock.

Serina ging durch die endlosen Bücherreihen, bis sie ihn in der hintersten Ecke, in einem Sessel sitzend, gefunden hatte. Er war völlig in sein Buch vertieft und nahm seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht mehr wahr. Die Sonne glitzerte in seinen blonden Haaren und sie musste lächeln.  
Sie hatten sich vom ersten Tag an sehr gut verstanden, und während er ihr unzählige Nachhilfestunden gab, damit sie den Schulstoff nachholen konnte, hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Dabei war Remus das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Wo er immer ruhig und besonnen blieb verlor sie die Beherrschung und ihr Mund war oft schneller als ihr Hirn. Während er lieber im Hintergrund blieb und nicht auffiel, überlegte sie, sich fürs Quidditchteam zu bewerben und als er im letzten Jahr Vertrauensschüler war, verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit mit dem Erledigen von Strafarbeiten wegen unerlaubter Hexduelle.  
Und doch teilten sie ein ähnliches Schicksal. Serina hatte schnell herausbekommen, was mit dem blonden jungen los war. Es störte sie nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war, und Remus hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er sein Geheimnis teilen konnte.  
Doch noch immer verbarg sie ihr Geheimnis und schwor sich, es ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit zusagen. Doch dann verließ sie jedes Mal der Mut und sie verschob es auf den nächsten Tag.  
Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und sie sah die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Der Vollmond stand bevor und das machte ihrem Freund immer schwer zu schaffen.

Sie ging langsam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich auf den Boden neben ihm, den Kopf auf die Sessellehne gelegt. Er lächelte auf sie herunter sah sie an. Seine sonst braunen Augen waren heller, fast bernsteinfarben. Serina mochte das, sie fand, es sah geheimnisvoll aus, doch Remus lachte dann immer nur, und wünschte sich eine Sonnenbrille, hinter der er sich verstecken konnte.  
Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Serina sah die Sorge, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.  
"Was hast du?" fragte sie ihn und Remus seufzte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee ist, Rina!" sagte er leise und vermied es dabei, sie anzusehen.  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den kleinen Tisch.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt auf einmal heißen? Es war doch alles besprochen! Willst du nicht mehr, dass ich mitkomme?"  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich denke, es ist einfach zu gefährlich!"  
Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. "Hey, hör mal. Es wird nichts schief gehen. Du warst all die Jahre allein, das ist jetzt vorbei."  
Er sah in ihre blauen Augen, und der Gedanke, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte, war für ihn unerträglich.  
"Aber … Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Animagi Probleme haben, ihre Tiergestallt zuhalten? Was wenn du dich mittendrin zurück verwandelst?"  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin kein … Vergiss es! Ich komme mit, basta!" Sie nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. "Das Tier in dir – Oder was es heißt, ein Animagi zu sein. Mann, Remus, kein Wunder, dass du auf solche Gedanken kommst, wenn du diesen Müll liest!"  
Sie legte das Buch hinter sich auf den Tisch, damit er es nicht erreichen konnte.  
"Das ist kein Müll!" sagte er ungehalten. "Außerdem steht da, das es Jahre dauern würde, ehe man zum Animagus wird … Hörst du, Rina? Jahre! Und du erzählst mir, dass du es in den Sommerferien geschafft hast! Das ist unmöglich!"  
Serina grinste ihn an. "Ich bin eben ein Naturtalent, Remus! Und jetzt Ende der Diskussion."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hörst eh nicht auf mich, oder?"  
Sie strich über seine vernarbte Wange. "Nein, nicht bei dieser Sache."  
Er lächelte sie an, "Ich hätte es wissen müssen." sagte er und Serina zog fragend die Stirn kraus. "Das du deinen Kopf durchsetzt. Ein Nein´ hat dich doch noch nie gestört!"  
Sie musste lachen und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich runter, um ihn zuküssen.

--- --- ---

Narzissa faltete ihren Brief zusammen, als Regulus sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Sofa niederließ. Sie musste unweigerlich Lächeln, als sie sein strahlendes Gesicht sah.  
"Mensch Regulus, was ist passiert? So glücklich habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen!"  
Der junge Slytherin nickte. "Das bin ich auch, Zissy, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!"  
Sie lachte. "Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Regulus seufzte. "Ich fürchte, das würdest du eh nicht verstehen, und falls doch, würdest du mir niemals glauben!"  
Sie legte den Brief aus der Hand und sah ihn neugierig an. "Versuchs doch mal, Regulus."  
Er setzte sich gerade hin. "Ok, aber zuerst … was weißt du über Wunder, Zissy? Über Wünsche, Sternschuppen und solchen Kram. Meinst du, dass man mit einem einzigen Wunsch alles ändern kann?"  
Narzissa zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Nun, ich kenne die Legenden über die Sternschuppen, so wie wahrscheinlich jedes Kind auf diese Welt. Meine Mum hat mir mal erzählt, dass die Macht, die von den Sternen ausgeht, einen Wunsch nur verstärken kann, die Erfüllung, die kommt von hier." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Regulus Brust, dorthin, wo sein Herz saß. "Der Wunsch muss ehrlich sein, aufrichtig. Aber vor allem muss er aus tiefsten Herzen kommen. Doch man muss aufpassen, was man sich wünscht. Kein Wunsch sollte unbedacht gesprochen werden, denn man kann nie wissen, was passiert, wenn er sich erfüllt. Aber warum interessiert dich das?"  
Regulus lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln zurück. "Nun, um mir darüber einen Kopf zumachen, ist es bereits zu spät! Ich hab mir etwas gewünscht, etwas wirklich … Bedeutendes! Und es hat sich erfüllt, Zissy! Der Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen und jetzt ist alles anders!"  
Narzissa sah ihn erstaunt an. "Alles ist anders? Was meinst du damit, Regulus?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vergiss es, ist nicht so wichtig. Es ist, wie es jetzt ist, und so ist es gut. Und es darf nie wieder anders sein."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was redest du denn da? Was hast du dir gewünscht, Regulus? Was hat sich verändert?"  
Er grinste sie an. "Ist doch egal! Keiner erinnert sich mehr daran!"  
Narzissa blinzelte ihn ungläubig an. "Soll das etwa heißen, dass dein Wunsch … die Geschichte verändert hat?"  
Er nickte begeistert. "JA! Aber das macht nichts, Zissy, du bist noch immer die, die du vorher warst. Es hat sich nur einer verändert, und glaub mir, so ist es besser … viel, viel besser!"  
Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Regulus, was hast du getan? Bist du wahnsinnig? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was eine solche Veränderung bewirken könnte! Vielleicht wird jetzt alles noch vielSchlimmer, als es vorher war."  
Regulus lachte ungehalten. "Noch Schlimmer? Glaub mir, Schlimmer könnte es nicht werden. Wenn ich nichts getan hätte, wäre er endgültig verloren gewesen, hätte dieses Miststück wahrscheinlich eines Tages geheiratet … Nein, ich hab ihn wieder und ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihn mir jemand wegnimmt, er ist mein Bruder!"  
Narzissa legte dem Jungen die Hand auf den Arm. "Es geht also um Sirius … Regulus hör mir gut zu. Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht gerne ins Handwerk pfuschen. Wenn du Sirius verloren hattest, dann hatte das einen bestimmten Grund, so schmerzlich er auch sein mag."  
Regulus riss seinen Arm weg. "Ach, was weißt du denn schon? Du hast Bella, da konnte es dir ja egal sein, was aus Andromeda wurde, aber mir, mir ist es nicht egal, was aus Sirius wird. Hast du mich verstanden?" er schrie seine Cousine an und war wütend über sich selbst, dass er es ihr überhaupt erzählt hatte. Er drehte sich um und stürmte auf den Gang zu, in dem sein Zimmer lag.  
"Regulus, bitte warte."  
Narzissa folgte ihm und hielt ihn zurück. "Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, Regulus. Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, dass es auch anders ausgehen kann, als du es dir vielleicht vorstellst. Ich hab Sirius sehr gerne und freue mich, dass er hier ist … wo auch immer er vorher war. Aber eins solltest du noch wissen, der Wünschende kann seinen Wunsch auf wieder zurücknehmen, nur muss es aus den gleichen, reinen Motiven geschehen, aus denen er ausgesprochen wurde."  
Regulus lachte sie an. "Warum sollte ich das wohl tun, Zissy? So wie es jetzt ist, ist es einfach … PERFEKT! Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich es je wieder ändern sollte!"  
Sie drückte ihren Cousin an sich. "Dann ist ja alles gut."  
Regulus nickte und sein Gesicht strahlte wieder vor Glück.

--- --- ---

Das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors hatte gerade seine Trainingsstunde beendet und James war sehr zufrieden mit seinen Spielern. Er hatte die Leitung der Mannschaft erst dieses Schuljahr übernommen und musste jetzt beweisen, dass er seine Leute genauso gut führen konnte, wie einen Quaffel in einen gegnerischen Ring zuwerfen.  
"Hey Pete!" er stupste den etwas kleineren Junge neben sich an. "Du hattest ja heute einen ganz schönen Wumms drauf … Hast du etwa in den Ferien heimlich trainiert?"  
Peter grinste ihn an. "Nur ein klein wenig, Jay. Dieses Jahr will ich Black von seinem Besen fegen, dass er nie wieder aufsteht!"  
James lachte und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. Die beiden Jungs waren seit der ersten Klasse die besten Freunde und keiner schlug einen Klatscher so Zielgenau über das Spielfeld wie der kleine, kräftige Peter Pettigrew.  
"Sag mal, weißt du schon, wenn du am Hogsmeade Wochenende einlädst?" fragte er und Peter hielt kurz inne. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und holte erstmal tief Luft.  
"Tja, weißt du, Jay, darüber wollte ich eigentlich erst mal mit dir reden."  
James setzte seine Brille auf und sah seinen Freund unsicher an. "Also … Pete … Mach dir bitte keine falschen Hoffnungen, ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir ausgehen!"  
Peter lachte. "Oh, du Blödmann!" Er zog sich sein T-Shirt über. "Ich wollte … Lily Evans fragen, ob sie mit mir hingeht." Er beobachtete James, der ihn überrascht ansah. "Hey, wenn du was dagegen hast, dann las ich es natürlich sein." Er mochte Lily schon lange, doch die Freundschaft zu James wollte er deswegen auf keinen Fall riskieren  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Quatsch, warum sollte ich was dagegen haben? Das mit Lily und mir ist jetzt über ein Jahr her … Frag sie, und wenn ihr mal heiratet, werde ich euer Trauzeuge!" Peter fiel ein Stein von Herzen. Er schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter und gemeinsam verließen sie lachend die Umkleidekabine.

--- --- ---

Albus Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Bis vor einer halben Stunde hatte er in seinem Denkarium nach der Ursache für sein merkwürdiges Gefühl gesucht und das, was er gefunden hatte, beunruhigte ihn sehr. Er hatte seinem Freund Alastor Moody eine Nachricht geschickt, und jetzt wartete er ungeduldig darauf, dass der Auror erschien.  
Zehn Minuten später klopfte es an seine Tür und Moody stand vor ihm.  
"Dein Kamin ist gesperrt und ich musste nach Hogsmeade apparieren um dann den ganzen Weg hierher herlaufen! Also, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig ist, Albus, dann bin ich echt sauer!" sagte Moody und holte erstmal wieder Luft.  
Dumbledore bot ihm einen Stuhl an. "Setz dich bitte erstmal. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist."  
Moody sah ihn ungläubig an. "Wie Bitte?"  
Albus goss seinem Freund eine Tasse Tee ein. "Ja. Am Anfang war es nur so ein Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt…"  
"Du holst mich her, weil du ein komisches Gefühl hast? Geh zu Poppy, wahrscheinlich sitz dir ein Pups quer!" unterbrach Moody ihn barsch, doch Albus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Glaub mir, das ist es nicht! Ich habe die anderen Professoren gefragt, aber die haben nichts bemerkt und ich dachte auch schon fast … das Selbe wie du!" Dumbledore blickte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an. "Aber dann bin ich darauf gekommen."  
Er öffnete einen schwarzen Schrank und Moody sah eine flache, steinerne Schale.  
"Dein Denkarium? Was hast du darin gesehen?"  
Albus blickte ihn an. "Komm mit. Ich zeige es dir."

--- --- ---

Regulus saß auf einer Bank unter den Bäumen und beobachtete seinen Bruder. Er saß zwischen Severus Snape und Vector Avery und die beiden lachten über den Witz, den Sirius gerade erzählt hatte. Regulus hörte gar nicht hin, denn es war ihm nicht wichtig was sein Bruder sagte, das er hier mit ihnen saß, das war viel wichtiger für ihn.  
Er hatte seinen großen Bruder wieder, nichts anderes zählte. Die anderen hatten ja keine Ahnung, was diese Tatsache für den jungen Slytherin bedeutete. Zeitweilig hatte er seinen Bruder gehasst, weil der ihn im Stich gelassen hatte, weil er durch sein Verhalten Schade über die Familie gebracht hatte. Und doch war Sirius der Einzige, dem er vertraute, bei dem er sich sicher fühlte.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Regulus Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, warum das so war …

"1…2…3…"  
Die Stimme hallte durch den ersten Stock und der kleine Junge sah sich gehetzt um. Ihre Eltern waren ausgegangen und sein Bruder sollte auf ihn aufpassen. Er liebte seinen großen Bruder, er war immer lustig und hatte nichts als Unsinn im Kopf. Das brachte ihm zwar immer eine Menge Ärger ein, aber das störte seinen Bruder nicht.  
Regulus hatte ihn überredet, Verstecken zuspielen und der Neunjährige tat ihm den Gefallen.  
"8…9…10…"  
Aber wo sollte er sich bloß verstecken? Sirius fand ihn immer schon nach wenigen Minuten, sein Bruder war wirklich spitzen darin. Regulus überlegte, er wollte es seinem Bruder diesmal nicht so leicht machen. Sein Blick wanderte die Treppe zum Dachboden hoch.  
"17…18…19…"  
Leise öffnete Regulus die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Hier oben war es staubig und dunkel und auch ein wenig gruselig, wie Regulus fand.  
Viele Kisten, Kartons und vor allem alte Möbel standen hier herum. Sie waren teilweise mit großen Laken abgedeckt worden, die wie graue Gespenster aussahen. Die Hauselfe schien einen großen Bogen um diesen Raum zumachen.  
Regulus entdeckte einen alten Eichenschrank und fand, dass dies das ideale Versteck sei. Als er jedoch auf den Schrank zuging begann dieser, sich rumpelnd zu bewegen.

"26…27…28…29…30…Ich komme!" rief Sirius und öffnete die Augen.  
Sein Bruder wollte jedes Mal Verstecken spielen, dabei war Regulus wirklich schlecht, was das anging. Beim letzten Mal hatte sein Fuß hinter dem Sofa hervor geschaut, einmal stand er hinter einer Gardine, durch die die Sonne schien, oder aber er kicherte so laut, das man ihn im ganzen Haus hörte. Sirius spielte jedes Mal mit, weil er wusste, dass es schnell vorbei war. Er hörte ein Poltern über sich und grinste.  
"Gefunden!"  
Sirius ging zur Treppe, die zum Dachboden raufführte, als er seinen Bruder schreien hörte.  
Er rannte die Treppe hinauf und riss die Bodentür auf. Der Staub wurde aufgewirkelt und tanze im einfallenden Licht des Flurs.  
Regulus lag auf dem Rücken und ein riesiger Mantikor kam auf ihn zu. Der Junge schrie und weinte, er hatte panische Angst, und das konnte Sirius sehr gut verstehen. Ein Mantikor war kein Schoßhund, aber wie kam der auf ihren Dachboden?  
"Siri … Hihihilf mihir!" wimmerte Regulus. "Eher kam auhaus dehem Schrahank!"  
Sirius sah zu dem alten Eichenschrank und überlegte.  
"Da hätte ein Mantikor doch niemals reingepasst!" dachte er und stellte sich zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Monster.  
Der Mantikor brüllte ihn an, dann begann er zu zucken und veränderte seine Gestalt.  
"Ha!" lachte Sirius. "Du bist ja bloß ein blöder Irrwicht!"  
Er packte seinen Bruder unter den Armen und zog ihn durch die Tür hinaus, die er schnell hinter sich zuschlug. Sirius nahm seinen kleinen Bruder, der noch immer fürchterlich schluchzte und vor Angst zitterte, auf den Arm und trug ihn die Treppe herunter.  
"Du kannst mit dem Heulen aufhören Regi, es ist weg!" sagte Sirius und ließ ihn im Flur des ersten Stock wieder runter.  
Der kleine Junge zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über das Gesicht.  
"I … Ich hahatte ja soholche Angst gehabt." stotterte Regulus und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
Sirius lachte und zeigte die Treppe rauf. "Davor? Pah, der ist doch harmlos! Außerdem war ich doch da, da brauchst du doch keine Angst zu haben. Ich pass schon auf dich auf."  
Regulus blickte seinen großen Bruder aus roten, verquollenen Augen an.  
"Immer?" fragte er und Sirius nickte.  
"Versprochen!" Er legte dem Jüngeren den Arm um die Schulter und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, wo er ihm noch eine Geschichte vorlas…

Das Gelächter der anderen riss Regulus aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah den Jungen an, der ihm vor sieben Jahren ein Versprechen gegeben hatte, doch er wusste nicht, wieso Sirius hier saß.  
Regulus wusste nicht, was sich verändert hatte. Es war ja nicht nur, dass sein Bruder jetzt ein Slytherin war, es war viel mehr. Seine gesamte Einstellung hatte sich geändert.  
Außerdem hatte Regulus keinerlei Erinnerung daran, wie die letzten Jahre mit Sirius gewesen waren. Alle anderen schienen es zu wissen, sie kannten Sirius so, wie er heute neben ihm saß, aber er nicht.  
"Ob das der Preis ist, den ich zahlen muss, damit Sirius bei mir ist?" dachte Regulus und sah in das lachende Gesicht seines Bruders.  
Es war ihm egal, er würde damit Leben können. Wenigstens hatte Sirius vergessen, dass ihre Mutter ihn seinetwegen fast getötet hatte, und er selbst würde nie ein Wort darüber verlieren.  
Regulus blickte über die Wiese und sah zwei Gryffindors, die gerade von Quidditchfeld zukommen schienen. Er stupste seinen Bruder an und der grinste, als er die beiden erkannte.

--- --- ---

"Oh Albus, was machen wir den hier?" Moody blickte zu seinem Freund, der nur lächelnd dastand.  
"Sieh dich um, Alastor. Aber pass auf. Sieh genau hin!"  
Moody verdrehte die Augen, er hasst es, wenn sein Freund in solchen Rätseln sprach. Konnte er ihm nicht einfach sagen, worauf er achten sollte?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich um. Er befand sich in der Großen Halle, über den vier Haustischen schwebten hunderte Kerzen und die Schüler saßen auf ihren Bänken. Die Lehrer saßen an dem Tisch auf dem Podium, und er erblickte seinen Freund in der Mitte sitzend. Hinter sich hörte er, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und er drehte sich um. Minerva McGonagall kam herein und ihr folgten eine Menge Kinder. Er lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er zum ersten Mal in diese Halle trat. Sein Gesicht wird dasselbe Erstaunen gezeigt haben wie die Gesichter, die ihm gerade entgegen kamen.  
Moody schluckte, als er ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen sah, dass ziemlich aufgeregt wirkte.  
"Nein!" dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Serina war älter und sah auch anders aus, als sie nach Hogwarts kam, das hier musste ihre Freundin Lily sein.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die Kinder gleiten und blieb an einem blonden Jungen hängen, der auffällige Narben im Gesicht hatte. Er war dürr und sah blass aus. Dies sollte einmal der Freund seiner Tochter werden, und er konnte sich einfach nicht damit abfinden.  
"Warum musste es ausgerechnet ein Werwolf sein?" dachte er, als ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille durch ihn hindurch ging.  
Er sah Dumbledore genervt an. "Also … WAS?"  
Albus sah zu dem Podium, wo McGonagall gerade den dreibeinigen Hocker hinstellte und eine Pergamentrolle zur Hand nahm.  
"Aubrey, Bertram." sagte die Professorin und ein kleiner Junge trat vor.  
"So ein Blödsinn!" murmelte Moody vor sich hin, als der Hut den Jungen nach Huffelpuff schickte und der Haustisch ihn jubelnd begrüßte.  
"Black, Sirius." war der nächste, der aufgerufen wurde und Moody blickte sich nach dem Jungen um. Er kannte die Familie Black, eine sehr wohlhabende Familie, die sehr stolz auf ihr reines Blut war, und schwarzmagisch durch und durch.  
"Albus … das hier ist Zeitverschwendung. Was wollen wir hier, verdammt noch mal?"  
Dumbledore legte den Zeigefinger an seine Lippen. "Psst. Gleich … hör genau hin!"  
Moody verdrehte die Augen und sah zu dem Jungen auf dem Hocker, dessen Kopf ganz unter dem sprechenden Hut verschwunden war.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Hut laut und deutlich und Moody riss de Augen auf.  
"DER?" fragte er erstaunt und Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, eben nicht. Er ist in Slytherin, genau wie sein Bruder. Aber meine Erinnerung zeigt uns was anderes."  
Moody war verwirrt. "Wie … Wie kann das sein?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Alastor. Aber ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen."  
Die Bilder begannen, umher zuwirbeln und Moody war gespannt, was nun kommen würde.


	64. Des Schicksals Wille

65 Des Schicksals Wille

Minerva McGonagall verließ sichtlich zufrieden das mittlere Gewächshaus. Sie hatte sich von Pomona Sprout etwas Drachenmist besorgt, damit sie ihren Kreischbeißer düngen konnte, der auf der Fensterbank ihres Büros wuchs. Doch was sie da im Schein der untergehenden Sonne auf der Wiese sah, ließ ihre gute Laune auf den Gefrierpunkt sinken.  
Mehrere Schüler lieferten sich hier ein Duell, und wenn sie die Stimmen richtig erkannte, waren auch Schüler aus ihrem Haus dabei.  
Minerva raffte ihre Robe vom Boden hoch und lief wütend zum Schauplatz des Geschehens herüber.  
"AUFHÖREN! SOFORT!" rief sie, doch die Schüler hörten nicht auf sie.  
"Engorgio."  
"Stupor!"  
Sie sah einen Schüler nach hinten auf den Rasen fallen, und jetzt hatte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors genug.  
"Expelliarmus." rief sie und sechs Zauberstäbe flogen ihr entgegen, die sie geschickt auffing. "Ich denke es reicht jetzt, meine Herren!" sagte sie mit strenger, aber atemloser Stimme und die Schüler aus ihrem Haus sahen betreten zu Boden. Sirius Black blickte sie nur abfällig an.  
"Die haben angefangen!" rief Regulus und zeigte auf Peter und James, sein Bruder verdrehte die Augen.  
Minerva sah auf Severus und Vector, die am Boden lagen, und rümpfte die Nase.  
"Mister Black, ich habe so meine Zweifel, dass Ihre Darlegung der Wahrheit entspricht!  
Sie musterte die noch stehenden Schüler. Peters Hand war auf das dreifache angeschwollen, Regulus Augen sahen entzündet aus und James Beine zuckten hin und wieder unkontrolliert. Die Robe von Sirius Black wies einige Brandlöcher auf und Rauch stieg von ihm auf.  
"Mister Potter, Mister Pettigrew, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen!"  
"Aber Professor …" Peter wollte sich rechtfertigen, doch seine Hauslehrerin schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich will nichts hören, Mister Pettigrew. 20 Punkte Abzug, weil Sie sich nicht beherrschen konnten und sich auf dieses Duell eingelassen haben!"  
Sirius und seinen Bruder sahen sich grinsend an.  
"Und für Sie … 20 Punkte für jeden Beteiligten, weil sie in der Mehrheit waren!"  
Sirius riss seine Augen auf. "WAS? Das sind ja 80 Punkte? Sind Sie noch ganz dicht?"  
Minerva schluckte schwer. "Mister Black…" sagte sie langsam. "Seinen Sie froh, wenn es nicht noch mehr werden, und jetzt machen Sie gefälligst, das Sie ins Schloss zurück kommen. Ich will Ihren letzten Satz nicht gehört haben!"  
Sie befreite die anderen beiden Slytherins von ihren Flüchen und gab ihnen die Zauberstäbe zurück. Die Vier machten sich murrend auf den Weg zum Schloss.

"Ich kann es ihr ja buchstabieren, der alten Gewitterhexe! Das werden die noch bereuen!" Sirius war wütend und die anderen stimmten ihm nickend zu. Sie würden schon jemanden finden, an dem sie sich rächen konnten.

Minerva sah ihre Gryffindors genauer an.  
"Mister Pettigrew, Ihre Hand lassen wir lieber von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen. Was ist mit Ihnen, Mister Potter?" Sie blickte auf seine zuckenden Beine.  
"Nicht weiter schlimm, nur ein Tarantallegra, der ist schon fast wieder weg."  
Die Professorin nickte. "Gut, dann folgen Sie beide mir bitte. Ich will so was wie heute nicht noch einmal sehen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"  
Die beiden nickten.  
"Ja Professor … Oh Mist! Ich hab mein Besenpflegeset in der Umkleide gelassen! Professor, darf ich es noch schnell holen?"  
Minerva seufzte, eigentlich wollte sie sich schon längst bei einem Buch und einer guten Tasse Tee entspannen.  
"Also gut, Mister Potter. Holen Sie ihr Set, ich bringe Mister Pettigrew auf die Krankenstation. Aber wenn ich Sie dabei erwische, dass Sie etwas anderes vorhaben, oder sich wieder in Schwierigkeiten stürzen, dann können Sie was erleben!"  
James lächelte seine Hauslehrerin an. "Bestimmt nicht, Professor. Versprochen. Ich werde dann gleich in meinen Turm gehen und mich von nichts und niemandem ablenken lassen!"  
Er lief humpelnd über die Wiese zurück, während Peter der Professorin ins Schloss folgte.

--- --- ---

Serina wollte nur einen schnellen Abstecher in die Küche machen, ehe sie zur Heulenden Hütte ging, um dort auf Remus zu warten.  
Es war schon reichlich spät und so hatte sie beschlossen, den Beutel mitzunehmen, und schnell in der Hütte zutrinken.  
Sie öffnete die Geheimtür und vier Augen starrten sie erschrocken an.

"Mensch Rina … Ich dachte jetzt kommt Filch rein und erwischt uns!" sagte Lily und Dorcas fing an zu lachen.  
"Der würde uns sicher irgendeine schwachsinnige Strafarbeit aufbrummen … Auspeitschen darf er uns ja nicht, so gerne er das auch würde!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn er das da sieht, dann würde es ihm wohl egal sein, ob er darf oder nicht!" sie zeigte auf die Flaschen Butterbier, die ihre Freundinnen in den Händen hatten und Lily kicherte.  
"DAFÜR würde er uns teeren und federn!" sie hielt die Flasche hoch und prostete Dorcas zu.  
Serina schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Mädels, ich bin schwer enttäuscht von euch!" sagte sie streng. "Gerade ihr zwei … und das ohne mich! Also wirklich, so was nennt sich Freundinnen! Tztztz!"  
Lily stand auf und legte den Arm um ihre beste Freundin. "Oh … ich dachte, du hast heute schon ein Date … Wolltest du nicht schon längst weg sein?"  
Serina sah auf Lilys Uhr. "Mist! Ja wollte ich! Ich wollte nur noch was … besorgen." Sie sah sich suchend in der Küche um und entdeckte die Hauselfe Tinker, die ihr wohl schon eine ganze Weile aufgeregt zuwinkte. Schnell eilte sie zu ihr hin und ließ den Beutel in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.  
"Was ist den das für eine Verabredung?" fragte Dorcas neugierig und Lily kicherte.  
"Sie trifft sich mit ihrem Freund … Zum Picknick im Mondenschein, ist das nicht romantisch?"  
Dorcas seufzte sehnsüchtig. "Oh, sei still! Ich werd ja ganz neidisch!"  
Serina schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Von wegen romantisch! Falls doch was schief geht werd ich zum Mitternachtsimbiss für meinen Freund." dachte sie und sah Lily an.  
Das Mädchen war ihre beste Freundin geworden und auch wenn sie ihr Geheimnis wusste, so hatte sie keine Ahnung, warum Serina sich heute wirklich mit Remus traf. Serina hatte ihrem Freund versprochen, niemanden etwas zu verraten und im Grunde konnte sie ihn sogar verstehen. Ihr ging es ja nicht anders. Bis heute hatte sie nicht den Mut gefunden, Remus zu erzählen, was sie in Wirklichkeit war.  
"… keine Sorgen machen." hörte sie Dorcas ihren Satz beenden und sah sie fragend an.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Ich sagte gerade, du musst dir ums nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende wenigstens keine Sorgen machen!" wiederholte Dorcas und Lily nickte zustimmend.  
"Ach kommt schon! Bis dahin ist noch lange Zeit und ihr habt hunderte Einladungen, aus denen ihr euch den Besten aussuchen könnt!"  
Die beiden grinsten und Serina fuhr fort. "Dabei wissen wir doch alle, das Lily nur auf eine ganz bestimmte Einladung wartet! Hab ich Recht?"  
Lily wurde knallrot. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst!" sagte sie schnell und Serina und Dorcas sahen sich an.  
"Peeeeeeteeeeeeeer!" sagte sie gleichzeitig und Lily fing an zu lachen.  
"Haltet den Mund, sonst hört euch noch jemand!"  
Dorcas kicherte. "Ist sie nicht süß, wenn sie verlegen wird?"  
"Zuckersüß!" antwortete Serina und die Mädchen prusteten los.  
"Ok Mädels," sagte sie, als sie wieder Luft bekam. "Ich sollte jetzt wirklich zu meiner Verabredung gehen, sonst wird Remus noch sauer, und ich stehe nachher als einzige ohne ein Date da."  
"Viel Spaß!" rief Lily.  
"Tu nichts, was wir nicht auch tun würden!" sagte Dorcas und Serina wurde rot. Lily fing wieder an zulachen und Dorcas zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu, ehe sie aus der Küche verschwand.  
Serina grinste noch immer, als sie durch den Geheimgang in Richtung der Eingangshalle ging und sich dann auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte machte.  
Als sie die Eingangstür hinter sich gelassen hatte, hörte sie Stimmen, die sich ihr näherten. Serina verwandelte sich schnell in den Raben und flog zur Peitschenden Weide, ohne das die vier Jungs sie entdeckten.

Sirius und die anderen Slytherins öffneten leise die Eingangstür und schlichen durch die Halle, als sie Schritte hörten, die sich schnell näherten. Sie schienen aus einem der oberen Stockwerke zukommen und näherten sich der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss.  
Die Slytherins versteckten sich hinter einer Säule und Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als er einen Schatten die Treppe runter hasten sah.  
"Matschgesicht!" zischte er, als er den blonden Gryffindor erkannte, und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und wartete, dass der Junge in seine Schussbahn lief. Er hatte jemanden gefunden, an dem er sich rächen konnte.

--- --- ---

Remus hatte es sehr eilig. Erst hatte Serina ihm seine Bedenken ausgeredet, wobei er schon gar nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie sie das geschafft hatte. Und dann hatte sie ihn auf andere Art angelenkt, so dass er nicht mehr einen Gedanken an seine Bücher verschwendete. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, doch die Bibliothek war nicht gerade der Ort, um ungestört rumzuknutschen. Madame Pince hätte ihm sicher Recht geben, wenn sie die beiden erwischt hätte.  
Aber nachdem Serina gegangen war, blieb er dann doch noch in einem Buch hängen und hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen.  
Er musste lächeln.  
Serina hatte diese Wirkung schon vom ersten Tag an auf ihn gehabt. Sie brachte seine Gedanken völlig durcheinander. Sie folgte keiner Logik sondern nur ihren Gefühlen und hatte ihn damit so manches Mal an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht…

"Wann waren die Trollkriege?"  
Das rothaarige Mädchen sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Die hatten Krieg?"  
Remus rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. "Ja, hatten sie … Rina, das bringt alles nichts, wenn du nicht mitarbeitest! Wie soll ich dir den da was beibringen?"  
Das Mädchen seufzte. "Mann, es sind noch ein paar Monate bis zu den Zwischenprüfungen … und Geschichte ist langweilig, das musst sogar du zugeben."  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht!"  
Sie blickte aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes. "Sieh doch mal, es schneit! Wir könnten … einen Schneemann bauen! Außerdem haben wir Ferien!"  
Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Du willst dich doch nur vorm Lernen drücken! Na gut, ein Vorschlag! Noch eine Stunde, dann können wir meinetwegen Schluss machen, einverstanden?"  
"Aber ich darf mir aussuchen, was wir machen!"  
Er packte sein Geschichtsbuch in die Tasche. "Von mir aus. Was immer du willst, solange du richtig mitarbeitest."  
Serina grinste ihn an. "Das tu ich garantiert!" sagte sie und küsste ihn einfach.  
Remus fuhr erschrocken zurück. "Rina … nicht!"  
Sie blickte ihm in die braunen Augen. "Warum nicht? Magst du mich nicht?"  
Er schluckte und stand schnell auf. "Das ist es nicht … Ich bin … Ich …"  
Sie lachte. "Du meinst, du bist ein Werwolf und darfst keine Freundin haben?"  
Remus drehte sich um und sah sie überrascht an. "Woher weißt du das?"  
Sie ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. "Oh Mann. Mich wundert eher, dass es außer mir keiner weiß! Die Anzeichen dafür sind doch deutlich genug!"  
Er blinzelte sie an. "Und das stört dich nicht?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte …

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken traf und ihn vornüber auf den harten Boden fallen lies.  
"Autsch, das tat bestimmt weh, oder Lupin?" fragte Vector gehässig und Sirius stieß den blonden Jungen mit dem Fuß an, um ihn umzudrehen.  
"Tja, seinem Gesicht hat es jedenfalls nicht geschadet. Das sah schon vorher so aus!"  
Die Slytherin lachten und in Remus stieg Panik auf.  
"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Regulus und sah sich vorsichtig um. Wenn sie jemand erwischte waren sie geliefert und wenn McGonagall sie erwischte, waren sie tot.  
"Stellen wir ihn doch in einer Nische ab, bis er jemandem auffällt." sagte Severus und Sirius verzog das Gesicht.  
"Mann, bist du langweilig, Snape. Nein, ich weiß was viel besseres! LOS, hebt ihn gefälligst hoch, sonst sieht ihn noch einer hier liegen."  
Vector und Severus packten den Gryffindor unter den Armen und zogen ihn durch die Halle, während Sirius sich an einer Tür zuschaffen machte.  
"Was machst du denn da, Sirius?" fragte sein Bruder und Sirius zeigte auf das Schild, das neben der Tür hing.  
Hausmeisterbüro´ stand darauf und Sirius grinste. "Überleg doch mal. Wir legen ihn da rein und machen ein bisschen Unordnung. Filch kommt von seiner Runde wieder, erwischt ihn …"  
"… und reißt ihn in Stücke!" ergänzte Regulus den Satz und Sirius lachte leise. "Bei Salazar, du bist einfach genial, Sirius!"  
Sirius drehte am Türknauf und die Tür öffnete sich. "Ich bin nicht genial, Brüderchen … Ich bin göttlich!" sagte er mit einem Lächeln und winkte die anderen mit ihrem Opfer herbei.  
Regulus schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich, als Minerva McGonagall mit Peter durch die Eingangstür trat.

--- --- ---

Moody sah sich verwundert um. "Wir sind ja immer noch in der Großen Halle!" stellte er enttäuscht fest und Dumbledore nickte.  
"Ja. Nur fünf Jahre später, Alastor."  
Der Auror sah seinen Freund überrascht an. "Warum dieser große Zeitsprung?"  
Der Schulleiter lächelte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. "Weil alles dazwischen dasselbe zeigt, aber das hier, dürfte dich persönlich am Meisten interessieren!"  
Moody seufzte und ging durch den Gryffindortisch hindurch. Er sah sich die Gesichter an, bis er vor einem blonden Jungen stehen blieb, den er eingehend musterte.  
"Albus, kann ich dich mal was fragen, und ich erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort, ja?"  
Dumbledore blickte ihn an. "Natürlich, Alastor. Das weißt du doch."  
Moody nickte. "Hältst … Hältst du mich für einen Rassisten, weil ich dagegen bin, dass sie mit ihm zusammen ist?" Er zeigte auf Remus, der über sein Frühstück gebeugt war.  
Dumbledore hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ausgerechnet du? Ich denke, wenn du einer wärst, hättest du Serina wohl nie bei dir aufgenommen, oder?"  
"Tja." Moody klang traurig. "So hat sie mich genannt. Im Sommer. Wir hatten einen Streit wegen ihm, und sie nannte mich einen sturen, alten Rassisten. Und dann sagte sie noch etwas von wegen eifersüchtig und dämlichen Vorurteilen … Ich hab mich bemüht, wegzuhören, denn sonst hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich übers Knie gelegt!"  
Moody lachte unsicher und sah den Jungen aus der Erinnerung an.  
"Ich hab beschlossen nichts mehr deswegen zu sagen. Ich meine, in ein paar Monaten, ach wohl eher Wochen, ist er doch eh Geschichte und ein anderer nimmt seinen Platz ein. Aber ich bin dann immer noch ihr Vater, richtig?" er sah Dumbledore fragend an.  
Der rieb sich das Kinn und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. "Nun, du könntest natürlich Recht haben, aber es gibt auch Jugendlieben, die Lebenslang halten."  
Moody sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Ich will dir keine Angst machen, und vielleicht ist unser Remus hier ja gar nicht ihre große Liebe. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir sogar sicher, das er es nicht ist."  
Moodys Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Nicht?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Da bin ich aber doch … Was?" Moody sah, wie sich zwei Teenager neben den blonden Jungen niederließen. "Das … glaub ich nicht!"  
Er sah Serina, die auf dem Schoss eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen saß, um den sie ihre Arme geschlungen hatte. Instinktiv wollte er seine Tochter von dem Jungen wegzerren, doch seine Hand griff durch sie hindurch. Er blickte Dumbledore geschockt an.  
"BLACK?" schrie er fassungslos. "Sirius Black? Albus, was zum Henker geht hier vor?"  
„Sagt mal, was redet ihr hier eigentlich für einen Blödsinn? Kann man nicht mal fünf Minuten seine Ruhe haben, ohne dass euch der pure Neid zerfrisst?" hörte Moody Sirius sagen und starrte ihn an.  
„Sirius, was sie meinen ist … Sieh doch einfach mal ganz scharf nach Links!" das kam von Lily Evans, der Freundin seiner Tochter, und Moody tat dasselbe wie Sirius, und drehte sich in die angegeben Richtung.  
"Oh Mist!" murmelte Sirius und Moody schluckte, als er sich selber am Lehrertisch sitzen sah.

Kurz darauf saß er wieder in Dumbledores Büro, und die Tasse in seiner Hand zitterte. "Das ist unmöglich, Albus. Ich würde doch niemals zulassen, dass sie mit so einem … Nein, niemals!" er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nun mein Freund, die Frage ist doch, was ist die Wirklichkeit? Das hier…" Dumbledore zeigte in seinem Büro umher. "…oder die Erinnerungen in meinem Denkarium?"  
Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Was willst du damit sagen? Das jemand unser Gedächtnis manipuliert hat?" er lachte. "Ich bitte dich! Das jemand DEIN Gedächtnis manipuliert, hallte ich für reichlich unwahrscheinlich, aber dann müsste derjenige ja ganz Hogwarts manipulieren … und mich, der ich gar nicht hier war, dazu … Wie soll das denn gehen, Albus?"  
Dumbledore trank einen Schluck Tee. "Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Aber es hat etwas mit Sirius Black zutun, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Denn die Unterschiede zwischen den Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf und in meinem Denkarium beginnen mit seiner Einschulung!"  
Moody stand auf, und ging in dem runden Büro umher. "Weißt du was, Albus? Das ist mir egal! Mein kleines Mädchen und dieser … dieser Black? Nein , dann doch lieber den Werwolf!"  
Dumbledore grinste. "Nun, mit einer Sache hatte deine Tochter jedenfalls Recht, du bist ein Sturkopf!"  
Moody verdrehte die Augen.  
"Aber ich würde gerne mit Sirius Black reden, und ich will, dass du dabei bist. Einverstanden?"  
Der Auror überlegte einen Moment und stimmte dann nickend zu. "Ok, ich bin dabei. Aber wenn er Serina wirklich angefasst hat, dann gnade ihm Merlin!"  
Der Schulleiter lachte, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro.

--- --- ---

Remus lag auf dem kalten Boden des Hausmeisterbüros. Die Slytherin waren, nachdem sie einige Regale umgeworfen hatten, unter gehässigem Gelächter gegangen und hatten ihn alleine zurück gelassen.  
Stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Tränen der Angst und des Schmerzes, denn die Verwandlung stand kurz bevor. Remus konnte den Mond durch das Fenster zwar nicht sehen, aber er spürte ihn. Der Wolf in ihm spürte den Vollmond nahen und er tobte unter seiner Haut. Der Junge wusste, dass dieser Lähmzauber nicht ausreichten würde, um den Werwolf in Schach zuhalten und er wollte schreien, sich irgendwie bemerkbar machen, ehe es zu spät war. Doch Remus konnte nicht einen Finger bewegen.  
Und dann fiel das silberne Licht des Mondes in das Zimmer und traf auf den blonden Jungen.

--- --- ---

Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen, meinst du nicht?" fragte Lily, und Dorcas verzog das Gesicht.  
"Jetzt schon?"  
Lily nickte. "Ja! Sonst kommt Filch doch noch hier vorbei und erwischt uns."  
Dorcas stand seufzend auf und folgte der Freundin, die ihr schon die Tür zum Geheimgang aufhielt.

--- --- ---

James hatte sein Besenset gefunden und in seiner Tasche verstaut. Er hatte sich noch eine Weile hingesetzt und ausgeruht, denn seine Beine zuckten immer noch von dem Fluch, den Sirius Black ihm auf den Hals gehext hatte.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. Er verachtete die Slytherin und ihre rassistischen Ansichten über die Reinheit des Blutes. Er stammte selbst aus einer reinblütigen Familie, aber er hatte sich deshalb nie als etwas Besonderes angesehen. Ihm war es egal, ob jemand Muggeleltern hatte oder nicht, denn letztendlich kam es doch nur auf den Menschen selbst an.  
Remus Lupin zum Beispiel, mit dem er sich schon seit der ersten Klasse den Schlafsaal teilte, war sogar mehr als nur ein normaler Mensch, da war James sich ziemlich sicher. Der Junge war ständig krank und dann immer für ein, zwei Tage verschwunden. Doch komischer Weise geschah das immer nur, wenn Vollmond war.  
James hatte ihn nie darauf angesprochen, er wollte sich ja nicht lächerlich machen, falls er sich doch irrte. Aber wenn er Recht hatte, so hoffte James, würde Remus es ihm eines Tages erzählen.  
Seine Beine hatten aufgehört zu zucken und so nahm er seine Tasche und verließ die Umkleidekabine, um ins Schloss zurück zukehren.

--- --- ---

Serina saß auf dem alten Bett in der Heulenden Hütte und wartete darauf, das Remus eintraf. Ihren leeren Beutel hatte sie in dem Kamin verbrannt und dann hatte sie sich in dem Zimmer umgesehen. Doch das, was sie gesehen hatte, machte sie traurig.  
Die Wände waren von tiefen Kratzspuren gezeichnet. Die Vorhänge um das Bett waren zerrissen und sie hatte Blut gerochen, das überall in dem Zimmer zu sein schien. Sie hatte Remus schon nach einem Vollmond auf der Krankenstation gesehen, und erst jetzt konnte sie sich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Qual vorstellen. Eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht und sie hoffte, dass es von nun an leichter für ihn sein würde. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr allein war, würde der Wolf vielleicht etwas ruhiger werden.  
"Wo bleibt er nur?" dachte sie und verfluchte sich mal wieder, dass sie keine Uhr trug. Doch so langsam fing sie an, sich Sorgen um ihn zumachen.  
Serina stand von dem Bett auf und ging unruhig in dem Zimmer auf und ab. Die Fenster waren vernagelt und sicher auch mit irgendwelchen Zaubern geschützt, aber sie konnte zwischen den Brettern hindurch sehen.  
Ihr Herz blieb stehen, als sie den Vollmond sah, der am Himmel stand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten, als ihr bewusst wurde, was dies bedeutete.  
So schnell sie konnte lief sie aus dem Zimmer und in den Geheimgang hinunter, der sie zur Peitschenden Weide führte.

--- --- ---

Lily ging vor und sah um die Ecke in die Eingangshalle.  
"Dir Luft ist rein." flüsterte sie und Dorcas ging dicht hinter ihr. Sie wollten zur Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, als sie plötzlich ein Jaulen und Poltern hörten.  
"Was war das?" fragte Dorcas erschrocken, und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber es kam von dort." sie zeigte auf die Tür des Hausmeisterbüros.  
"Sollen wir nachsehen?"  
Lily sah Dorcas erschrocken an. "Spinnst du? Wenn Filch dadrin seine Möbel umstellt, will ich ihn bestimmt nicht stören."  
Dorcas kicherte leise. "So wie das klingt ist der total besoffen! Das könnte doch lustig werden, dann haben wir ihn in der Hand!"

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte eine strenge Stimme und die beiden schrieen erschrocken auf.  
"James!" rief Lily böse. "Du Idiot! Ich bin fast gestorben vor Angst, und deinetwegen werden wir noch erwischt!"  
Der Junge lachte und zeigte auf die Tür, hinter der das Poltern wieder lauter geworden war.  
"Habt ihr da etwa Peeves eingeschlossen?"  
"Nein." sagte Dorcas. "Wir vermuten, dass Filch zu tief in die Flasche geschaut hat."  
Ein breites Grinsen machte sich in James Gesicht breit. "Ehrlich? Das will ich sehen!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging auf die Tür zu.  
"James nicht … Der reißt dir den Kopf ab!" flüsterte Lily, doch er hörte nicht auf sie.  
"Alohomora.! sagte er und die Tür öffnete sich. James zog sie langsam auf und spähte in das Büro, aus dem er ein Schnauben und Knurren vernahm.  
"Was zum …?"  
Das letzte, das James Potter in seinem kurzen Leben sah, waren zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen und lange, spitze Zähne, kurz bevor der Werwolf sich in seinen Hals verbiss.

Dorcas war starr vom Schock. Sie sah, wie James seinen Kopf in das dunkle Büro steckte, dann hörte sie ein Knurren, der Junge schrie und zuckte und brach schließlich blutüberströmt zusammen.  
Die Tür schwang langsam auf, und etwas Großen, Zotteliges trat heraus. Jemand zerrte an ihrem Ärmel und schrie sie an, aber sie nahm es nicht wirklich war. Ihre Augen waren voller Angst und Faszination auf das Wesen gerichtet, das auf sie zukam. Das Zerren an ihrem Ärmel hörte auf, doch sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem Werwolf abwenden.  
"Er ist wunderschön." dachte sie, und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Der Wolf sah sie einen Moment lang irritiert an, und Dorcas kam dieser Blick bekannt vor, dann stürzter er sich auf sie.

Lily hatte sich in die Große Halle geflüchtet und brach nun in Tränen aus. Ihre Freunde waren tot, und ein Ungeheuer rannte im Schloss umher. Wie war es hier nur herein gekommen?  
Sie schluchzte und stolperte auf die Treppe des Podiums zu. Lily wollte durch das Kaminzimmer dahinter fliehen. Sie hatte die Halle gerade zur Hälfte durchquert, als sie hörte, wie sich die Eingangstür quietschend öffnete.  
Hatte sie etwa vergessen, diese wieder zuschließen?  
Ein leises Knurren erklang und Lily drehte sie um. Sie sah, wie der Werwolf langsam auf sie zukam.

--- --- ---

Serina hatte den Geheimgang und die Peitschende Weide hinter sich gelassen und rannte über die nächtlichen Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die silberne Kugel hing über ihr am Himmel und sie betete, dass es Remus gut ging. Serina erreichte die Treppe zum Schloss und hielt kurz inne, um Luft zuholen. Ihre Lunge brannte und ihre Beine zitterten von der Anstrengung.  
Serina nahm einen süßlichen Geruch wahr, und ihr Herz begann zu rasen.  
"Blut?" dachte sie verwirrt und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Der Geruch wurde stärker, je näher sie der Eingangstür kam und in ihr wuchs ein schlimmer Verdacht. Schnell übersprang sie die letzten Stufen, riss die Tür auf und rannte in die Eingangshalle, wo sie nach wenigen Metern auf etwas Nassem ausrutschte. Der Geruch war hier allgegenwärtig und sie sah zwei leblose Körper, die auf dem Boden lagen.  
Serina kroch auf allen vieren zu einem der Körper, als sie einen Schrei aus der Großen Halle hörte.

--- --- ---

Moody und Dumbledore durchquerten gerade das Kaminzimmer und der Schulleiter öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle. Der Auror blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Dumbledore folgte den entsetzten Blick seines Freundes und in diesem Moment fiel der Werwolf über Lily Evans her.  
"Bei Merlins Barte!" entfuhr es Dumbledore und das Schreien erstarb so plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte.  
"Ich hab dir damals gesagt, dass es ein Fehler ist, den Jungen hier aufzunehmen, Albus!" schrie Moody und der Wolf sah in ihre Richtung.  
Er drängte sich an Dumbledore vorbei und zog seinen Zauberstab, den er auf das Untier richtete.  
Der Werwolf Knurrte ihn an.  
"Avada Keda…"  
"NEIN!" unterbrach ihn eine Stimme und Moody sah jemanden in die Große Halle laufen. "Oh Gott … Remus, was hast du getan?"  
Moody erkannte die Stimme und es lief ihm siedendheiß den Rücken herunter. "Verdammt Kleines … VERSCHWINDE HIER … SOFORT!" brülle er doch Serina beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
Sie starrte den Werwolf an, der sich zu ihr umdrehte und nun knurrend aus sie zukam.

"Remus?" wisperte sie doch zur Antwort jaulte der Wolf auf und stürzte in ihre Richtung. Serina schrie und Moody reagierte.  
Noch bevor der Wolf das Mädchen erreichte hatte er den Fluch erneut gesprochen und ihn mitten im Sprung getroffen. Als er auf dem Boden aufkam, hatte die Rückverwandlung bereits eingesetzt und Serina sah fassungslos zu, wie aus der haarigen Bestie wieder der blonde Junge wurde. Seine Augen, die sie immer voller wärme angeschaut hatten, waren jetzt matt und leblos und starrten an ihr vorbei.  
Moody rannte durch die Halle und riss Serina an seine Brust, damit sie den Anblick ihrer toten Freunde nicht länger ertragen musste. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und wurde von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.  
"Es ist …" er sah auf sie herab, und ihm versagten die Worte. Was konnte er ihr schon sagen, um sie zutrösten? Nichts würde gut werden, das war ihm selber klar. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie in die Krankenstation, wo Madame Pomfrey ihr einen Schlaftrunk verabreichte.

--- --- ---

Als sie am nächsten Tag erwachte war es bereits mittags und sie wunderte sich, wo sie war. Langsam kehrten jedoch die Erinnerungen zurück und mit ihnen der Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Serina hörte leise Stimmen, die aus dem Büro der Heilerin kamen. Sie stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu, die nur angelehnt war.  
"… ihn in Filch Büro eingesperrt. Wohl, damit er Ärger bekommt, wenn er dort erwischt wird. Anders können wir uns nicht erklären, was er noch im Schloss gemacht hat." das war eindeutig die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin.  
"Oh Merlin, Minerva! Dann konnte der arme Junge also gar nichts dafür? Weiß man den, wer ihm diesen Streich gespielt hat?" fragte die Heilerin.  
Serina hörte eine Person in dem Zimmer umhergehen.  
"Nein, wissen wir nicht. Aber ich hatte kurz vorher einen Zusammenstoss mit einigen Slytherinschülern, die ich ins Schloss geschickt hatte. Unter anderem waren die beiden Blacks dabei. Ich hatte ihnen einige Punkte abgezogen, und darüber waren sie nicht gerade erfreut! Du kennst sie doch, würde mich nicht wundern wenn …"  
Serina wand sich von der Tür ab. Sie hatte genug gehört.

--- --- ---

Sirius und sein Bruder saßen auf der Treppe zur Eingangshalle. Der Unterricht war heute ausgefallen und Regulus war völlig fertig.  
"Ich fühl mich total mies, Siri! Es ist unsere Schuld, dass sie tot sind!"  
"Nenn mich nicht so, wie sind keine Kleinkinder mehr! Und was soll der Mist überhaupt? Wir sind NICHT Schuld, Regulus! WIR waren nämlich gar nicht da, als es passiert ist, verstanden?" zischte er seinen kleinen Bruder an "Kann doch keiner ahnen, dass hier nachts ein Werwolf einbricht und die alle umlegt."  
Dumbledore hatte trotz allem die Identität des Werwolfes geheim gehalten. Er wollte nicht, dass Remus nachträglich in Verruf geriet, und auch für dessen Vater war es so sicherer.  
"Aber wenn sie es rauskriegen? Was dann, Sirius?"  
"Wieso sollten sie? Willst du es ihnen etwas erzählen?"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Na siehst du. Und selbst wenn sie es rauskriegen, was haben wir schon getan? Ok, Lupin würde dann wahrscheinlich noch leben, aber die anderen wären trotzdem hinüber. Also, immer locker bl….!"  
"BLACK!" unterbrach ihn jemand und die beiden Brüder drehten sich zur Eingangstür um.  
Fünf Stufen über ihnen stand ein Mädchen mit wilden, roten Haaren in einen Krankennachthemd und funkelte sie voller Zorn an.  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Was willst du, Corvus? Soll ich dir mein Beileid aussprechen?"  
Das Mädchen ging eine Stufe herunter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Black. Du sollst dasselbe tun, wie meine Freunde letzte Nacht." ihre Stimme war eisig und in ihren Augen loderte derHass."Lauf … ein allerletztes Mal."  
Er sah sie verständnislos an. "Wieso sollte ich das tun?"  
Sie kam noch eine Stufe näher. "Weil du es danach nie wieder tun wirst … Tote können nicht mehr laufen."  
Sirius stand auf und lies sie nicht aus den Augen. "Spinnst du?" fragte er, und die Brüder zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.  
"Expelliarmus." sie entwaffnete beide, ohne ihren eigenen zur Hand zuhaben. "Ich lasse dir sogar einen Vorsprung, Black … Eins…"  
Regulus sah das Mädchen panisch an. "Hey warte mal … wir hatte damit doch gar nichts …"  
"Stupor."  
Regulus fiel rückwärts auf den Fußweg und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sirius.  
"… Zwei …"  
Der Junge starrte sie kopfschüttelnd an. "Bitte, es war wirklich nicht …"  
"DREI!"  
Sirius atmete tief ein und rannte los.

--- --- ---

Die Stimmung in Schloss war erdrückend. Nirgends sah man ein fröhliches Gesicht, und jegliches Lachen war aus dem alten Gebäude verschwunden. Sogar Peeves, der im dritten Stock durch die Flure geisterte, hielt sich zurück. Die Schüler standen alle unter Schock und trauerten um die verlorenen Freunde. Dumbledore hatte für den Nachmittag eine Gedenkfeier angesetzt, damit die Schüler Abschied nehmen konnten.  
Moody stürmte wütend durchs Schloss. Er war über Nacht geblieben und Minerva McGonagall hatte ihn gerade davon unterrichtet, dass Serina von der Krankenstation verschwunden war. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Serina etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Madam Pomfrey mitbekommen hatte, aber wenn doch, dann musste er seine Tochter finden, ehe sie etwas wirklich Dummes anstellen konnte.  
Er trat aus der Eingangshalle hinaus und sah einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen am Fuße der Treppe liegen. Moody zog seinen Zauberstab und befreite den Jungen von dem Lähmfluch und half ihm aufzustehen.  
"Das war Serina … Sie ist verrückt geworden!" sagte der Junge und Moody sah ihn an.  
"Meine Tochter hat das getan? Warum?"  
Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht aber … sie ist da lang." er zeigte über die Wiese. "Sie will …"  
Moody sah ihn an. "Ja? Was will sie?"  
Regulus schluckte. "Sie sagte, sie will meinen Bruder … töten!"  
Moody riss entsetzt die Augen auf und rannte los. Regulus folgte ihm, so gut er konnte, denn der Auror war schneller als er.  
Sie sahen das Mädchen schon von weitem. Ihre Haare leuchteten in der Sonne und jemand lag vor ihr im Gras.  
Moody befahl Regulus in einiger Entfernung zu warten, dann näherte er sich seiner Tochter.

--- --- ---

Serinas Gesicht war zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze verzogen und Sirius starrte sie ungläubig an.  
"Verdammt, was willst du?" fragte er, doch sie gab ihm keine Antwort darauf.  
Eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr ihn, als sie ihn mit dem Crucio-Fluch belegte und er krümmte sich zu ihren Füssen.

Moody schluckte schwer, als er den Jungen sah. Sirius war mit Brandblasen und blutenden Wunden übersäht, als ob seine Tochter jeden Fluch auf ihn gesprochen hätte, den sie jemals gehört hatte.  
"Kleines, bitte … Hör auf damit." flehte er und sie blickte ihn an.  
"Er war das, Dad! Nicht Remus. Nur er trägt die Schuld, er ganz allein!"  
Moody nickte um sie zu beruhigen. "Wir wissen, was passiert ist, Kleines, und glaube mir, er wird bestraft werden. Aber dafür musst du jetzt damit aufhören!"  
Serina sah ihren Vater an. "Das bringt ihn mir aber nicht wieder, Dad!"  
Moody schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nichts wird ihn wieder bringen, Kleines. Selbst wenn du diesen Jungen jetzt töten würdest … Kleines bitte … Das kannst du doch gar nicht!"  
Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, und sie blickte darauf, als würde sie sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sehen. Sie musste sie nur ergreifen, und es wäre vorbei.  
Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie blickte in Moodys Augen. Er lächelte seine Tochter an und sie atmete tief ein. Ganz langsam streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus.

Sirius lachte und setzte sich auf. Er strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die blutende Lippe. "Ich wusste, dass du es nicht bringst!" sagte er höhnisch. "Du bist nur eine wertloses Schlammblut genau wie …"  
Serinas Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum und Sirius verstummte. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
"Kleines? … NEIN!" Moody stürzte sich auf sie, doch es war zu spät. Der grüne Blitz schoss aus ihrer Hand und traf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mitten in die Brust.

"SIRIUS!" Regulus rannte zu seinem Bruder und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. "Siri … Wach auf … Las mich nicht schon wieder alleine!" er schüttelte den leblosen Körper und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. "Nein, Sirius … NEIN! … KOMM ZURÜCK!"  
Wutentbrannt starrte er das Mädchen an. "Du … MÖRDERIN! Du bist Schuld! Du hast ihn mir wieder genommen!"  
Moodys Hand zitterte, als er nach der seiner Tochter griff. "Oh Merlin … Warum, Kleines, warum nur?"  
Serinas Blick war leer.  
"Kleines?"  
Serina reagierte nicht auf ihn. Er schloss die Augen und drückte sie an sich.

Regulus klammerte sich an seinen toten Bruder. "Siri … es tut mir so leid." wimmerte er. "Bitte verzeih mir … Ich wünschte, dass alles wäre nie geschehen!" Sein Gesicht war Tränen überströmt und er schloss die Augen. Er legte seine Stirn auf die Brust seines Bruders, und fiel vornüber ins Gras.

"Hey, was macht der denn da?"  
Regulus hörte lautes Gelächter und schlug die Augen auf. Sirius war verschwunden, ebenso Serina und ihr Vater. Er sah sich verwirrt um und blickte in das lachende Gesicht seines Bruders.  
"Wahrscheinlich sucht er die Familienehre, die ich verloren hab! Ey Brüderchen … die hab ich in den See geworfen. Wenn du ganz lange die Luft anhältst, findest du sie vielleicht!"  
Serina kicherte neben ihrem Freund und er gab ihr einen Kuss.  
"Ich dachte, die hättest du Moony zu fressen gegeben?" grinste James und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein Danke, Prongs, nicht mal bei Vollmond!"  
Lily brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Remus hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
"So kurz nach Vollmond sollte ich einen Maulkorb tragen!" dachte er und die Gryffindors gingen lachend weiter.  
Regulus trocknete sich das Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel ab und stand auf.  
"Er lebt." dachte Regulus. "Wenigstens lebt er!"  
Er blickte seinen Bruder hinterher, und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Sirius wäre fast ein zweites Mal wegen ihm gestorben, und er allein trug die Erinnerung daran in sich. Vielleicht konnte er ja etwas daraus lernen, was ihm helfen würde, seinen Bruder zurück zugewinnen.


	65. Wenn das Herz bricht

65 Wenn das Herz bricht

Der Oktober war angebrochen und die Herbstsonne ließ die Bäume in den schönsten Farben erstrahlen. Die wenigsten Schüler hatte allerdings ein Auge dafür, denn über Nacht waren an den schwarzen Brettern der Gemeinschaftsräume die neuen Aushänge erschienen, die jetzt fleißig studiert wurden.  
Der Erste kündigte das anstehende Quidditchspiel der Gryffindors gegen Huffelpuff an. Das ging aber im allgemeinen Trubel unter, denn der Zweite gab das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende bekannt, und der Termin war, vor allem für die Schülerinnen, wesentlich interessanter.  
Sofort ging das Beratschlagen los, was man anziehen sollte und hoffnungsvolle Blicke wanderten durch die Gemeinschaftsräume zu den männlichen Anwesenden. War dies doch die allerbeste Gelegenheit, sich zu einem Date nach Madam Puddifoots einladen zulassen.  
Der letzte Aushang betraf nur die sechsten Klassen und verriet die Termine für den Apparierunterricht und deren Prüfung.  
Serina hatte sich schon gefragt, wann es endlich soweit sein würde. Das Gefühl des Apparierens machte ihr schon länger nichts mehr aus, und jetzt wollte sie es gerne alleine können. Immerhin war sie fast erwachsen und fand es einfach lächerlich, dass Moody sie immer mitnehmen musste. Als sie jedoch die Bedingungen für die Abschlussprüfung las, sank ihre Freude über den Unterricht, und sie verzog den Mund.  
Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihre Schultern.  
"Hey Baby, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Ich dachte, du kannst es gar nicht abwarten, dich durch die Gegend zu transformieren?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Stimmt ja auch! Aber ließ das doch mal. Die Prüfung ist zwei Wochen vor den Ferien und nur wer bereits Volljährig ist, darf daran teilnehmen!"  
Sirius sah sie fragend an. "Und?"  
Serina seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts und´, vergiss es einfach." sagte sie zickig.  
Lily überflog den Aushang. "Oh!" sagte sie und blickte ihre beste Freundin mitleidig an.  
"Was denn? Hab ich mal wieder was verpasst, Freunde?" James blinzelte von einem Mädchen zum anderen und verstand die betrübten Gesichter gar nicht.  
Sein Freund Sirius sah ihn ratlos an und Remus verdrehte die Augen.  
"Rinas Geburtstag ist erst im Juli. Das heißt, sie ist bei der Prüfung sechzehn und wird nicht teilnehmen dürfen."  
James hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Oh!"  
"Ja … OH!" sagte Serina und ging zu der Sitzecke wo sie sich neben Sirius zog niederließ.  
"Ist doch nicht so wild, Baby! Dann machst du die Prüfung eben später, wo ist den das Problem?"  
Sie blickte ihn traurig an. "Wird mir ja gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, oder?"  
Er küsste seine Freundin. "Eben! Und jetzt denk mal an was anderes. Das Hogsmeadewochenende fällt nämlich auf Halloween! Das ist doch mal was, oder?"  
James lachte. "Na, und ob! Das ist doch perfekt für uns!"  
Serina schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als sie das leuchten in den Augen der Jungs sah. Irgendwas hatte die beiden doch bestimmt ausgeheckt, und das munterte sie sofort auf.

Die Rumtreiber saßen beim Frühstück und Remus warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Dorcas.  
"Soll ich sie fragen, ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht?" dachte der blonde Junge und verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Sicher hatte sie schon eine Einladung bekommen.  
"Und wenn nicht?" fragte die kleine Stimme in seinem Ohr. Bis jetzt hatte er sie noch mit keinem anderen Jungen zusammen gesehen, und bei James Kapitänsfeier hatte sie nur mit ihm getanzt.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, und er sah wieder zu ihr und ihr diesmal direkt in die Augen.  
"Oh Merlin, sie sieht her!"  
Er wurde ebenso rot wie Dorcas und beide sahen schnell in eine andere Richtung.

Remus hörte ein leises Grunzen neben sich und er blickte zu Serina, die krampfhaft versuchte, nicht laut loszulachen. Auch seine anderen Freunde schienen sich sehr über seinen Anblick zu amüsieren.  
"Was habt ihr denn?" fragte er gereizt und sein Gesicht glühte.  
James schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Mann, Moony, das grenzt ja schon an seelische Grausamkeit, was ihr hier veranstaltet. Wann fragst du sie endlich?"  
Remus blickte verlegen auf seinen Teller. "Halt dich da bitte raus, Prongs."  
Lily griff nach Remus Hand und er blickte sie an. "James hat Recht. Dorcas mag dich! Du solltest sie wirklich fragen, ob sie mit dir ausgeht."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah seine Freunde entrüstet an. "Wa … Was geht euch das überhaupt an? Misch ich mich etwas in euer Privatleben ein?"  
"JA!" sagte James.  
"Ständig!" bestätigte Sirius mit vollem Mund.  
"Jedenfalls hin und wieder." Er blickte Serina fassungslos an.  
"Also … dass sogar du mir in den Rücken fällst, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht!"  
Sirius legte seinen Arm um Remus Schultern. "Weißt du, Moony, ein sehr schlauer Mann, wahrscheinlich der Schlaueste, den ich kenne, hat mir mal einen Rat gegeben. Er sagte so was wie … Schnapp sie dir, bevor es ein anderer tut! Ich hab's getan, und nicht einen Tag bereut."  
Serina sah ihren Freund überrascht an und Sirius grinste.  
"So was musstest du dir sagen lassen?" fragte sie und er nickte.  
"Klar, Baby. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, aber ich bin schüchtern!"  
James verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und die anderen fingen an zu lachen, woraufhin Sirius sie betroffen ansah.  
"Was denn? Das stimmt! Moony … Das stimmt doch, das kannst du doch bestätigen oder etwa nicht?"  
"Ok, Ok." kicherte der blonde Rumtreiber. "Ihr habt gewonnen. Ich frag sie!"  
Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und tat, als würde er schmollen.  
"Wann?" fragte Peter aufgeregt.  
"Heute noch!" sagte James energisch.  
"Am besten jetzt gleich!" Sirius hatte sein Geschmolle aufgegeben, es nahm davon eh keiner Notiz.  
Remus blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
"Ich glaubs ja nicht … Nein, nicht heute. Mit Sicherheit nicht! Damit ihr mich wieder blamieren könnt, oder was?"  
James und Sirius sahen sich unschuldig an.  
"Wir?" fragte James überrascht.  
"So was würden wir nie tun … Was denkst du denn von uns?" Sirius schüttelte empört den Kopf.  
"NEIN! Ihr doch nicht!" Remus griff nach dem letzten Brötchen. "Ich sagte, ich frage sie. Aber alleine! Wenn ihr alle schön weit weg und viel zu beschäftigt seid um…"  
"Beim Quidditch!" unterbrach ihn Serina und sie klaute ihm eine Hälfte seines Brötchens.  
Lily nickte. "Klar, wann auch sonst? Danke Remus." Sie nahm sich die andere Hälfte und er blickte seinem Frühstück verdutzt hinterher.  
"Also … das ist doch die Höhe! Du sollst da zusehen und nicht flirten!" sagte Sirius sichtlich enttäuscht, aber sehr laut.  
"Ja genau. Schöner Freund bist du!" James stand ruckartig auf, und die halbe Schülerschaft sah zu ihnen herüber. "Du sollst dein Haus unterstützen, und dich nicht solch niederen Gelüsten hingeben!"  
Remus schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr genießt es wirklich, mich in Verlegenheit zubringen, hab ich Recht?" fragte er verzweifelt und Sirius beugte sich zu ihm rüber.  
"Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie sehr, Moony!"  
Remus blickte in das grinsende Gesicht des Rumtreibers. "Eines Tages Padfoot, das schwöre ich dir, da wachst du in einem Hundeasyl auf!"  
Sirius grinste noch breiter. "Cool! Zwischen zwei Pudeldamen?"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen, es war einfach sinnlos, gegen Sirius ankommen zu wollen.  
Sirius grinste James an, doch dann bemerkte er den argwöhnischen Blick seiner Freundin.  
"Was denn?"  
Serina zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Pudeldamen?" fragte sie und Sirius schluckte.  
"Äh … Baby, das war ein Witz!"  
Sie zog auch die zweite Augenbraue hoch. "Zwei Stück?"  
"Ich hab doch nur einen Scherz gemacht!"  
Serina wand sie kopfschüttelnd zu Lily.  
"Rina … Verdammt Baby … ICH STEH NICHT AUF PUDEL!" brüllte der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber so laut, dass man es in der ganzen Halle hören konnte und alle anderen verstummten.  
Remus bemerkte die Blicke, die auf jetzt auf seinen Freund gerichtet waren und fing an zulachen.  
"WOW … So fühlt es sich das also an … Danke dir Rina, jetzt geht's mir besser!"  
Serina sah den blonden Rumtreiber grinsend an. "Gern geschehen! Und zu dir…" sie zeigte auf ihren Freund. "Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht auf Pudel stehst … Aber sollte ich dich aber doch mal mit einer erwischen sperr ich dich in einen Zwinger … mit lauter männlichen Pitt Bulls!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und er blickte sich verzweifelt um.  
"Denkst du, sie macht das wirklich?" fragte er James leise und sein Freund nickte.  
Serina gab ihrem Freund eine Kopfnuss. "Das hab ich gehört!"  
Sirius grinste verschämt und die Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

--- --- ---

Professor Slughorn, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, saß missmutig hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete, wie die Schüler eintraten und sich an ihre Plätze setzten.  
Remus zögerte einen kleinen Moment, doch Sirius gab ihm einen Schubs und der blonde Rumtreiber fiel gegen den Tisch, an dem Dorcas saß.  
Dorcas fing an zu lachen. "Hey, nicht so stürmisch! Noch ist hier frei, wenn du magst?"  
Er nickte mit hochrotem Kopf und setzte sich schnell hin. So langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, den immer wenn er in Dorcas Nähe kam, schien dies seine normale Gesichtsfarbe zu werden  
Remus überlegte, dass er vielleicht öfters in die Sonne gehen sollte.  
"Wenn ich braun wäre, würde das sicher nicht mehr so auffallen!" doch er verwarf seinen Gedanken auf gleich wieder. "Bei meinem Glück krieg ich nur einen mörderischen Sonnenbrand … Und das würde dann noch nicht einmal auffallen!"  
Remus seufzte. Er baute seinen Kessel auf und wartete wie die anderen, dass der Unterricht begann. 

"Äh … Professor?" Lily hob ihren Arm und versuchte, den Lehrer auch sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
"WAS?" Slughorn blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah sie verwirrt an. "Miss Evans? Achso … der Unterricht … Also, nehme Sie bitte Ihre Bücher heraus und schlagen Seite 75 auf. Die Einzelheiten für diesen Trank entnehmen Sie bitte dem Text und … Miss Corvus, wo wollen Sie denn hin?"  
Serina war, wie einige andere Schüler auch, aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zum Vorratsschrank. Sie sah ihren Lehrer überrascht an.  
"Öhm … Die Zutaten holen!"  
"HA!" Slughorn schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Alles, was Sie brauchen, kriegen Sie von mir. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass hier noch mehr Sachen verschwinden!"  
Die Rumtreiber sahen sich erschrocken an und Serina setzte sich schnell wieder auf ihren Platz.  
"Meinst du, er hat was gemerkt?" fragte James leise doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Quatsch. Das ist doch fast ein Jahr her!"  
"Professor Slughorn? Was wurde denn gestohlen?" fragte Lily neugierig und James wurde blass.  
"Bist du irre?" murmelte er leise, als der Professor in ihre Richtung sah.  
"Nun, unter anderem fehlen mir einige Aschwindereier und Alraunenwurzel. Das Süßholz ist auch weniger geworden! Sie können mir doch sicher sagen, wozu diese Zutaten gebraucht werden, nicht wahr, Miss Evans?"  
Lily dachte kurz nach. "Natürlich. Diese Zutaten braucht man unter anderem für verschiedene Liebestränke." sagte sie und Slughorn nickte.  
James fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Damit hatten sie nun wirklich nichts zu tun.

Severus saß mit steinerner Mine auf seinem Platz und starrte die Rumtreiber an. Er traute ihnen alles zu, und ein Liebeszauber in deren Händen könnte fatale Folgen haben, vor allem für ihn selbst.  
Sirius entging der Blick des Slytherin nicht und er wand sie dem Jungen zu.  
"Hey, Schniefelus, was starrst du mich denn so an? Denkst du etwa, wir hätten was damit zutun?" Sirius lachte. "Bei Merlin, das hättest du doch viel nötiger als sonst irgendeiner hier!"  
Die anderen Schüler kicherten.  
"Außerdem würden wir nie auf die Idee kommen, unseren Professor zu bestehlen!" mischte James sich ein und der Slytherin blickte ihn kalt lächelnd an.  
"Wirklich nicht, Potter? Würdest du das auch unter Veritas wiederholen?"  
James wurde rot und Sirius stand von seinem Stuhl auf. "Was willst du damit sagen, Schniefelus?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und Slughorn fand es an der Zeit, diese Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen.  
"Meine Herren, bitte beruhigen Sie sich doch! Ich bin sicher, das niemand von Ihnen damit etwas zutun hat!"  
Sirius setzte sich wieder und Slughorn griff nach einem Karton, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, und verteilte die Zutaten an seine Schüler.  
"Dann fangen Sie bitte an." sagte er und die Schüler machten sich an die Arbeit.

--- --- ---

Während die anderen Schüler alle beim Abendessen waren, saß ein blonder Junge alleine in einem leeren Klassenzimmer.  
Er hatte seinen Kessel vor sich aufgebaut, in dem es bereits kräftig brodelte.  
Vorsichtig ließ der Junge ein Aschwinderei hineingleiten, das er zuvor mit einem Zauber tiefgefroren hatte. Der Junge blätterte in einem Tränkebuch, und las noch einmal die Stelle.  
… gemahlen muss das Süßholz sein, und ihr liebendes Herz wird dein!"  
Der Junge lies die gemahlene Wurzel hineinrieseln und lächelte, als rote Dämpfe von seinem Kessel aufstiegen.  
Er löschte die Flamme und wartete einen Moment, bis er den Trank durch ein Sieb abgoss, dann betrachtete er sein Werk.  
"Perfekt!" sagte er zu sich selbst. "Sie wird mir gar nicht widerstehen können! So, was stand in dem Buch … Bitte nur sparsam verwenden, da die Wirkung sonst nicht zu kontrollieren ist … Was wissen die denn schon? Es soll ja schließlich auch wirken!"  
Der blonde Junge nahm einen großen Schluck seines Trankes und schüttelte sich.  
"Hoffentlich wirkt es besser, als es schmeckt!" dachte er.

--- --- ---

Remus fand, dass die Zeit nur so an ihm vorbei raste. Ehe er sich versah, stand schon das Quidditchspiel vor der Tür, und er war reichlich nervös.  
Serina versuchte unterdessen noch immer herauszubekommen, was ihr Freund für Halloween geplant hatte. Doch Sirius schwieg eisern und grinste sie immer nur an.  
"Las dich überraschen!" war alles, was sie aus ihm herausbekam, und das ärgerte sie gewaltig.  
Sie ging gerade den Mädchenturm hinauf, als sie auf Lily traf.  
"Und? Ist dein Freund gesprächiger?" fragte sie ihre Freundin, doch die schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Nein. James schweigt wie ein Grab … Und weißt du was, Rina? Das macht mich wahnsinnig!"  
Serina lachte und Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Ist doch wahr!"  
Gemeinsam betraten sie ihren Schlafsaal.

"Maureen! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?" Gwendolin saß auf dem Bett und schrie ihre Freundin an.  
"Und ob es mein ernst ist, Gwen! Aber mir hätte ja gleich klar sein müssen, dass du es nicht verstehst!"  
Damit stürmte Maureen ist Badezimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Lily und Serina sahen sich erstaunt an. Einen Streit zwischen den beiden hatten sie noch nie erlebt.  
Gwendolin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fass es einfach nicht!"  
Sie blickte die beiden Mädchen an. "Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Maureen will heiraten!"  
Serina prustete los. "WAS, DIE? Wer will die denn heiraten?"  
Auch Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Die Tür zum Bad flog auf und Maureen kam in das Zimmer zurück.  
"Weißt du was Gwen? Du bist nur eifersüchtig! Jawohl, weil ich jemanden gefunden habe, den ich von ganzen Herzen liebe und du ewig als alte Jungfer durch die Gegend rennen wirst!"  
Gwendolin schnappte nach Luft. "Aber … Aber du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!"  
"Das ist doch egal! Wenn es der Richtige ist, dann spielt so was doch keine Rolle." sagte sie und begann, ihre Haare zu kämmen.  
Lily setzte sich auf ihr Bett und blickte Maureen neugierig an. "Wer ist den der Glückliche?" fragte sie und Maureen fing an zu lachen.  
"Oh nein! Das werde ich euch sicher nicht auf die Nase binden! Die da hat mir schon einmal einen Freund ausgespannt! Das wird mir kein zweitens Mal passieren!"  
Sie zeigte auf Serina, die sie mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.  
"Was hab ich? Bist du noch ganz sauber? Sirius war nie dein Freund. Er wollte nie was von dir, und ich habe auch nicht vor, ihn gegen irgendwen einzutauschen!" Serina schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihren Schlafanzug an.  
"Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass es Irrsinn ist, jemanden zu …"  
"Gwen, halt die Klappe." unterbrach Serina sie. "Mir ist es doch völlig egal, wen sie heiratet, und selbst wenn es Filch wäre … Was geht mich das?"  
Maureen lächelte das Mädchen an.  
"Mit einem hast du allerdings Recht. Es geht dich gar nichts an!" sie ging in ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge darum zu.  
"Vielleicht kann sie dann ja ins Hausmeisterbüro ziehen, dann wären wir sie los!" sagte Serina hoffnungsvoll zu Lily, die sich ein Lachen verkniff.  
"Es ist nicht Filch!" brüllte Maureen hinter ihren Vorhängen und Serina nickte.  
"Ja klar! DAS würde ich jetzt auch behaupten!"

--- --- ---

Das Quidditchspiel fand am nächsten Nachmittag statt, und James war fast noch aufgeregter als Remus. Es war sein erstes Spiel als Mannschaftskapitän und er wollte es um jeden Preis gewinnen.  
Unruhig ging er vor der Mannschaft auf und ab und wiederholte zum dritten Mal seine Spielzüge.  
James wurde jedoch reichlich ungehalten, als er zwei seiner Spieler dabei erwischte, wie sie miteinander flüsterten.  
"Verdammt Rina, Padfoot! Das hier ist wichtig! Ihr könntet wenigstens so tun, als würdet ihr zuhören!" fuhr er sie an und Serina blickte sprachlos auf.  
Sirius musste lachen. "Mensch Prongs. Du hast uns das schon hundert Mal erklärt. So langsam wissen wir, was wir machen sollen."  
Serina nickte. "Ja … Fang den Schnatz! Daran wird sich bei meiner Position wohl nichts geändert haben, oder?"  
James nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. "Tut mir Leid, Leute. Ich bin wohl etwas daneben heute."  
Sirius stand auf und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Heute? Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wir hauen die weg, so schnell kannst du gar nicht gucken!"  
James grinste und griff nach seinem Besen. "Ok. Dann mal los, Leute!"

Bruffin stupste Serina an. "War ich auch so schlimm?" fragte er sie und das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Ich hab dir nur am ersten Tag zugehört, danach wusste ich ja, was ich machen muss!"  
Er sah sie überrascht an.  
"Ja was? Ich bin Sucher, was soll ich mir da schon groß an Taktiken merken?"  
Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf und sie folgten den anderen auf das Spielfeld.

--- --- ---

Remus stand oben auf der Gryffindortribüne und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Seine Freunde würden ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er Dorcas nicht fragen würde, und so versuchte er, sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten.  
Seine Mitschüler jubelten, als die Mannschaften das Spielfeld betraten und Mister Arbiter das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison anpfiff.  
Alice hüpfte vor ihm aufgeregt auf und ab. "Da ist Frank!" rief sie begeistert, als sie ihren Freund entdeckte, der als Jäger spielte.  
Lily und Dorcas hielten ein Spruchband in die Höhe und Peter hatte sich eine Pfeife besorgt, die man bis zum Schloss hören konnte.  
Remus schob sich langsam an den anderen vorbei und tippte dem brünetten Mädchen auf die Schulter.  
"Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte er und als er ihr strahlendes Gesicht sah fürchtete er, sein Herz würde gleich aus seiner Brust springen.  
Dorcas nickte. Sie drückte Peter ihr Ende des Spruchbandes in die Hand und folgte Remus zum Tribünenaufgang, wo es etwas ruhiger war.  
"Was gibt's denn, Remus?" fragte sie ihn mit glänzenden Augen, und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Gesicht würde verbrennen.  
"Dorcas … Äh … Ich wollte dich fragen … Hogsmeade, am Wochenende … Willst du vielleicht mit mir … ?" er stotterte vor sich hin und sie sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Ausgehen?" fragte sie und Remus nickte. "Oh … OH! Remus! Das ist ja … so lieb von dir, aber … Ich geh schon mit jemandem!"  
Remus glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zutrauen.  
"Oh, er ist ja so toll! Wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt und … Ach was soll's, du sollst es als Erster erfahren! Remus … Ich werde heiraten!"  
Sie fiel ihm begeistert um den Hals und Remus versuchte, diese Nachricht irgendwie zu verdauen. Während Dorcas zum Spiel zurückging, machte Remus sich auf den Weg zum Schloss und verkroch sich in seinem Bett. Quidditch interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr.

--- --- ---

Die Gryffindors waren in Hochstimmung. Ihre Mannschaft hatte ihr erstes Spiel gewonnen, und eine kleine Siegesfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum organisiert.  
James freute sich wie verrückt und gratulierte seinen Spielern immer wieder, wenn er einen von ihnen sah. Serina versteckte sich hinter einem Sessel, als er in ihre Richtung kam.  
"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!" murmelte sie und der Kopf ihres Freundes tauchte über ihr auf.  
"Hey Baby! Das war großartig, wie du das Ding gefangen hast."  
Sie grinste ihn an, doch jetzt James wieder auf sie aufmerksam geworden.  
"RINA!" rief er durch den Raum und stürmte auf sie zu.  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. "Ist ja schon, Chef! Aber wenn du mich noch einmal drückst, überlasse ich beim nächsten Spiel dem anderen Sucher den Schnatz!"  
James sah sie geschockt an. "Das würdest du tun?" fragte er und sie lachte ihn an.  
"Las es darauf ankommen!"  
Er blickte seinen besten Freund an, der ihn angrinste. "Und dann finde auch gleich raus was ich mache, wenn du meine Freundin weithin umarmst! Du hast eine eigene, nimm die!" damit zog er Serina auf seinen Schoß und James drehte sich beleidigt um.  
"Undankbares Volk! Für euch denk ich mir noch mal so geniale Spielzüge aus!"  
Peter blickte seine Freunde an.  
"Was waren das denn für Spielzüge?" wollte er wissen und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung, wir haben nicht zugehört."  
Serina ließ ihren Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gleiten und sah Alice, die sich anscheinend gerade mit Dorcas stritt.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und stand langsam auf.  
"Entschuldigst du mich mal eben?" fragte sie ihren Freund, der nickte und nach seinem Butterbier griff.

Serina erreichte den Treppenaufgang, wo Alice stand, im selben Moment wie Lily, die den Streit von der anderen Seite ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte.  
"Was war denn los?" fragte Serina du Alice seufzte.  
"Ach … Das glaubt ihr ja doch nicht." sie blickte die beiden Freundinnen an. "Dorcas … Sie will heiraten!"  
Serina und Lily fingen an zu lachen.  
"Und ich dachte immer, Remus wäre von der schüchternen Sorte!"  
Alice sah Lily verwirrt an. "Wieso Remus? Dem hat sie ja vorhin einen Korb deswegen gegeben!"  
"WAS?" Serina riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
"Ja!" Alice nickte. "Das ist es ja, was ich nicht verstehe. Seit Wochen, ach was, Monaten schwärmt sie mir von Remus vor. Und jetzt fragt er sie endlich und sie erzählt mir, sie hätte auf dem Weg zum Spiel ihre große Liebe getroffen! Könnt ihr das glauben? Sie kannte den Typen vorher gar nicht!"  
Die beiden rothaarigen Mädchen sahen sich nachdenklich an.  
"Zufall?" fragte Serina und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich fürchte nicht." sagte sie.  
"Nun, so was Ähnliches haben wir gestern schon einmal gehört." erklärte sie Alice, als sie deren verwunderten Blick bemerkte.  
Sie gingen den Mädchenturm hinauf, auf der Suche nach Dorcas. Sie hatten einige Fragen an das Mädchen.

--- --- ---

"Du Miststück! Du wirst mir meinen Freund nicht wegnehmen!"  
"Wieso dein Freund? Er liebt nur mich!"  
Im Flur vor ihrem Schlafsaal lagen sich Dorcas und Maureen in den Haaren. Serina und Alice rissen die beiden auseinander und Lily sah sie fassungslos an.  
"Spinnt ihr? Was ist denn in euch gefahren?"  
Serina hatte eine wild um sich schlagende Maureen im Arm, die jetzt versuchte, nach Dorcas zu treten.  
"Die da will mir meinen Freund ausspannen!" keifte sie und Dorcas lachte.  
"Pah, er würde dich nicht mal mit der Kohlenzange anfassen!"  
Lily stand zwischen ihnen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ist jetzt mal gut? Regt euch wieder ab!" Sie blickte Dorcas an. "Was ist überhaupt los? Ich dachte du und Remus, das ihr zwei …"  
Dorcas seufzte. "Ja, aber das war, bevor ich IHN getroffen habe. Gildie ist die große Liebe meines Lebens!"  
Maureen wurde bei der Erwähnung des Namens fuchsteufelswild und Serina musste ihren Griff verstärken, damit sie das Mädchen festhalten konnte.  
"Halt endlich still, Maureen. Oder ich breche dir gleich die Arme … Dorcas, verdammt, von wem redest du überhaupt?"  
Dorcas lächelte verträumt. "Na von meinem Gildie natürlich!"  
"Er ist nicht DEIN Gildie!" giftete Maureen. "Gilderoy Lockhart gehört mir, hast du das verstanden?"  
Serina sah Lily und Alice ratlos an.  
"Wer ist das denn?" fragte Serina doch die beiden waren ebenso ratlos, wie sie selbst.


	66. Liebeswahn

66 Liebeswahn

Bis zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen waren sich die beiden Freundinnen einig, was diesen Liebesrausch betraf.  
Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren sie an mehreren streitenden und weinenden Mädchen vorbei gekommen, und mittlerweile waren nicht mehr nur Gryffindors betroffen.  
"Denkst du dasselbe wie ich?" fragte Serina und Lily nickte.  
"Ja! Irgendwer hat Slughorn beklaut und verteilt hier jetzt fleißig Liebestränke."  
"Aber wer ist der Kerl? Ich hab den Namen noch nie gehört!"  
Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Gryffindor ist er jedenfalls nicht und auch nicht in unserem Jahrgang. Also müssen wir nur alle anderen überprüfen, dann finden wir ihn schon."  
Sie waren an ihrem Haustisch angekommen und setzten sich hin. Die Rumtreiber waren noch nicht aufgetaucht, sie wollten sich erstmal um ihren Freund kümmern.  
"Sagen wir den Jungs bescheid? Die könnten uns beim Suchen helfen." fragte Serina doch Lily war anderer Meinung.  
"Bloß nicht! James und Sirius warten nur darauf zu erfahren, wer es ist. Die würden den Kerl sofort auseinander nehmen!"  
Serina lachte. "Kein Wunder! Was denkst du, würde ich gerne mit dem machen? Mensch, Remus soll völlig am Boden sein!"  
Lily goss sich Kürbissaft in ihren Becher. "Ja, aber du machst es nicht, die beiden schon!"  
Ihre Freundin seufzte. "Ok, du hast gewonnen! Aber dann brauchen wir wenigstens die Karte."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es. Die rückt James nicht raus! Er hat gesagt, wir kriegen die erst, wenn wir ihm den Namen des Jungen verraten. Und was dann passiert …"  
Serina ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. "Oh Himmel … Und wie sollen wir diesen Gilderoy dann finden? Hier gibt es hunderte Jungs. Das kann ewig dauern, Lily!"

Sie sah ihre Freundin verzweifelt an. als ein kleiner, blonder Junge fluchtartig vom Ravenclawtisch aufsprang.  
"Gildiiiiiie!" schrieen einige Mädchen, die ihm hinterher liefen und er rannte in seiner Panik Narzissa Black über den Haufen.  
"Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" fauchte sie ihn an, doch er hatte sich schon aufgerappelt und war aus der Halle gestürmt.  
Die beiden Gryffindormädchen grinsten.  
"Gefunden!" sagte Lily und Serina stand auf.  
"Dann mal hinterher … aber ohne das Gebrüll, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
Lily nickte und sie verfolgten die liebestollen Mädchen bis in den zweiten Stock. 

"Wo ist er hin?"  
"Er ist weg!"  
"Gildie, komm zu mir!"  
Die Mädchen suchten den gesamten Korridor ab, und Serina sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd zu.  
"Äh, Mädels? Ich glaub er ist da lang … Er wollte zu … zum Quidditchfeld." Sie zeigte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und die Mädchentraube setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Lily grinste.  
"Nicht schlecht, Rina. Und nun? Wo ist er wirklich?"  
"Mal sehen." sagte ihre Freundin und schloss die Augen. Sie lauschte auf ihre Umgebung, während sie langsam den Korridor entlang schritt.  
Plötzlich hörte sie etwas. Einen schnellen Atem, links von ihr. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte auf einen Wandteppich, der hier hing. Blitzschnell schoss ihre Hand dahinter und sie zerrte den blonden Jungen hervor.  
Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, und er nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Fluch. Doch zu seinem Pech lief er in die falsche Richtung und damit Lily genau in die Arme.  
"So, schön hier geblieben … Kleiner!" sagte Lily überrascht und blickte zu Serina, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
"Du bist also … Gildie?" fragte Serina ungläubig und der Junge nickte.  
Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Oh Mann, wie alt bist du denn, sag mal?"  
"Drei … Dreizehn." sagte er leise und die beiden Mädchen lachten laut los.  
"Oh Gott … Ok, Don Juan, mitkommen! Dreizehn!" Serina schüttelte ihren kopf und packte den Jungen an der Schulter.  
"Wohin wollt ihr denn?" fragte Gilderoy zaghaft und er blickte die zwei skeptisch an.  
Serina lächelte ihn an.  
"Na, dahin, wo du in Sicherheit bist." sagte sie und er blinzelte sie an.  
"Genau. Dahin, wo wir dich beschützen können." Lily legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
"WIR?" fragte Serina und nahm Lilys Arm weg. "Du meinst wohl … Wo ICH ihn beschützen kann."  
Lily stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihre Freundin herausfordernd an. "Ach. Und wieso denkst du, dass ich das nicht könnte?"  
"Ich bitte dich, Lily. Du weißt doch, was …"  
Gilderoy ging langsam einen Schritt zurück.  
"Na prima …" dachte er verzweifelt "…noch zwei!"  
Und während die beiden Mädchen sich seinetwegen in die Haare kriegten, machte Gilderoy Lockhart sich aus dem Staub. 

"Komm schon Moony …. gib dir einen Ruck!"  
Die Rumtreiber saßen auf Remus Bett und James zerrte an der Bettdecke, unter der ihr Freund sich verkrochen hatte.  
"Ich will aber nicht." knurrte Remus und James blickte Sirius ratlos an, der auf dem Fußboden vor Remus Bett saß.  
"Mooooony!" säuselte der, doch Remus machte keinerlei Anstallten, aufzustehen.  
"Oh Mann … Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Peter und Remus linste unter der Decke hervor.  
"Geht nach Hogsmeade und genießt eure Dates, aber verschwindet endlich! Außerdem müsste ihr noch für heute Abend einiges besorgen! Also … haut ab und lasst mich in Ruhe!"  
Damit verschwand sein Kopf wieder und James seufzte.  
"Und nu?" fragte er. "Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier lassen?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Machen wir auch nicht! Ich hab eine Idee!"  
"Bei Merlin, das kann doch nur wieder Peinlich für mich werden!" sagte der Junge unter der Decke und Sirius grinste breit.  
"Natürlich, Moony … Rina wird dich da schon raus kriegen." Sirius stand vom Boden auf und ging zur Zimmertür.  
Peter sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ach, meinst du? Und wie?"  
"Na ja." sagte Sirius. "Es hat nichts gebracht, das ICH unter seine Decke gekrochen bin, er hat mich ja einfach wieder rausgetreten aber …"  
Remus schreckte mit einem Mal hoch. "Untersteh dich, Padfoot! Außerdem, DAS würde Rina niemals tun … Und jetzt raus hier!"  
James sah seinen blonden Freund an. "Dann komm freiwillig mit."  
"NIEMALS!" sagte Remus und zog sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf.  
Die drei Rumtreiber blickten sich an.  
"Ok Moony, ganz wie du willst!" sagte Sirius und sie verließen den Schlafsaal.

"Verdammt, wo ist er hin?" Serina sah sich um, doch Gilderoy war verschwunden.  
"Oh, das ist nur deine Schuld!" schimpfte Lily und ihre Freundin funkelte sie wütend an.  
"Ach, wieso das denn? Du musstest dich ja so aufführen! Kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass Gildie und ich für einander bestimmt sind"?  
Lily lachte. "Ja klar … Wenn die Hölle zufriert vielleicht!"  
Serina ging den Korridor entlang und Lily folgte ihr.  
"Was wird das denn? Rennst du mir jetzt hinterher, oder was?"  
Lily nickte. "Aber sicher. Du findest ihn doch eh vor mir … Gegen deinen Riechzinken kommt halt keiner an, aber ich will wenigstens dabei sein, wenn er dir sagt, dass er mit MIR zusammen ist."  
Sie gingen durch das Schloss und landeten in der Große Halle, wo sie bereits zwei andere Mädchen in den Haaren lagen.

"Eine wie du wird ihn niemals kriegen, Schätzchen! Gilderoy weiß, was sich für Reinblüter wie uns gehört!" keifte ein blondes Mädchen.  
Serina und Lily sahen sich erstaunt an.  
Was ist denn hier los?" Lily blickte zwischen Dorcas und Narzissa hin und her, die sich wie zwei Kampfhennen umkreisten.  
"Oh … Er ist viel zu erhaben, um sich mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten abzugeben, SCHÄTZCHEN!" giftete Dorcas zurück, dann erst registrierte sie die beiden Mädchen. "Die hier, will mir meinen Gildie wegnehmen, ist das zuglauben?"  
Serina zeigte auf Narzissa und fing an zu lachen. "Was, du? Gib es auf, da hast du eh keine Chance!"  
Dorcas grinste überlegen. "Siehst du, Narzissa. DAS sag ich dir auch schon die ganze Zeit."  
Lily nickte. "Ja … Du aber auch nicht, Dorcas! Gildie geht nämlich mit MIR!"  
Dorcas und Narzissa sahen sie überrascht an und Serina verdrehte die Augen.  
"Das glaubt SIE! Die Wahrheit ist doch, dass Gildie mich liebt, dass solltet ihr langsam einsehen!" Serina verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und alle vier blickten sich abschätzend an. 

Gilderoy saß mit seinem Tränkebuch in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock und suchte verzweifelt, wie er die Wirkung wieder aufheben konnte.  
"Oh Mann … Das muss hier doch drinnen stehen … So was können die doch nicht einfach weglassen!"  
Wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, war er hoffnungslos verloren, soviel war sicher. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Mädchen berührte, verfiel sie ihm und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
"Diese verfluchten Nebenwirkungen, warum schreiben die das nie dazu, wenn sie einen Trank beschreiben?"  
Er las das Buch von vorne nach hinten und wieder zurück, doch er konnte einfach nichts Passendes finden. 

"Und? Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Dorcas und sah die anderen an. "Wir können ihn ja schlecht teilen!"  
Lily blickte sie schockiert an. "Ganz sicher nicht! Du würdest dir doch eh das größte Stück von ihm schnappen! Kommt also gar nicht in Frage."  
Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Barbaren! Ich würde ihm niemals wehtun können! Aber für eine vernünftige Idee seit ihr ja eh nicht zuhaben, oder?"  
Serina sah sie skeptisch an. "Kommt darauf an, was DU unter darunter verstehst."  
Auch Lily und Dorcas wandten sich der blonden Slytherin zu.  
Narzissa lächelte die Drei an. "Ich dachte an so was wie einen Wettbewerb … Wer ihn am meisten beeindruckt, der kriegt ihn!"  
Serina lächelte vor sich hin. "Für jemanden wie dich … gar nicht Schlecht! Ich bin dabei." sagte sie und sah Lily an.  
Die nickte nur und auch Dorcas stimmte zu.  
"Dann gilt es. Ich würde sagen, bis zum Abendessen?"  
Serina lachte. "Solange brauche ich gar nicht! Gib mir 5 Minuten mit Gildie und er wird mein sein!"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin bestürzt an. "Das kannst du doch nicht tun! Gildie liebt mich!"  
"Träum weiter, Prinzessin!" Sie blickte ihre Freundin mit einem kalten Grinsen an und lief aus der Halle.  
Narzissa sah ihr erstaunt hinterher. "Na, die hat es aber eilig … Soll sie ruhig, ich weiß was Männer wirklich wollen! Niemand könnte dem widerstehen!"  
Sie drehte sich um und ging mit erhobenen Hauptes denselben Weg, den Serina genommen hatte.  
Dorcas sah den beiden verzweifelt hinterher.  
"Ich hab keine Chance, richtig?" fragte sie Lily, doch die war in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft.  
"Ich fürchte … Rina wird … Ich muss sie irgendwie aufhalten, nur wie?" grübelnd verließ auch sie die Große Halle und ließ Dorcas alleine zurück. 

Sirius sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. "Hm … Wie spät haben wir es denn, Prongs?" fragte er seinen Freund und der sah auf seine Uhr.  
"Sie haben noch 10 Minuten, also kein Grund zur Panik."  
Sie setzten sich in die Sessel und warteten darauf, dass ihre Freundinnen auftauchten.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Peters Gesicht und er stupste Sirius an.  
"Sieh mal, wer da kommt!" murmelte er und Sirius wand den Kopf.  
"Moony!" rief dieser erstaunt und auch James drehte sich um.  
"Jaaah!" grummelte der blonde Junge und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Ich dachte mir, dass es besser ist, freiwillig herunter zukommen … Rina ist genauso irre wie du, und wer weiß, was ihr dann sonst noch alles ausheckt!"  
Seine drei Freunde lachten.  
"Eben! Außerdem können wir so endlich mal mit einander reden, Moony." sagte James und Remus blickte ihn skeptisch an.  
"Worüber?"  
Sirius sah zu James und holte erstmal tief Luft. "Moony … Wir denken dass … Dorcas …"  
"Ok, es reicht!" sagte Remus und stand auf. "Wenn ihr noch einmal ihren Namen erwähnt gehe ich sofort wieder ins Bett und komme erst zum Schulende wieder raus!"  
James hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zurück auf das Sofa.  
"Mann Moony." sagte Peter genervt. "Jetzt hör uns doch erstmal zu, bevor du gleich wieder ausflippst!"  
Remus blickte seine Freunde der Reihe nach an.  
"Also schön. Sagt, was ihr zu sagen habt, und dann ist das Thema erledigt, klar?"  
Die drei nickten.  
"Ok, dann fang ich mal an." Sirius beugte sich leicht vor. "Also, wir denken, dass Dorcas dir nicht freiwillig einen Korb gegeben hat."  
Remus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach, nicht? Wurde sie erpresst, oder was?" fragte er sarkastisch und James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Aber Lily und Rina ist aufgefallen, dass sie nicht die einzige ist, die sich komisch verhält. Die beiden befürchten, dass irgendjemand hier im Schloss mit Liebeszaubern um sich schmeißt."  
Remus sah ihn verblüfft an, und fing dann an zu lachen.  
"Ja sicher! Weil es auch keinen anderen Grund gibt, mir einen Korb zu geben! Danke Jungs, ich weiß eure Aufmunterungsversuche echt zuschätzen, aber bitte übertreibt es nicht."  
Sirius setzte sich schnaubend zurück.  
"Ich fass es echt nicht! Manchmal kannst du echt ein Idiot sein, weißt du das?"  
Remus sah ihn verletzt an.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Porträt und Lily kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. "Hier kommt eine Zeugin … Frag sie doch einfach!"  
Lily sah ihn leicht irritiert an.  
"Lily, erklär Moony doch mal bitte, das Dorcas nur deswegen abgesagt hat, weil sie unter einem Zauber steht."  
Lily überlegte einen Moment, dann hellte sich ihre Mine auf. "Aber natürlich, dass ich das völlig vergessen hab! Sie stehen alle unter einem Liebeszauber!"  
James zog seine Stirn kraus. "Lily, Süße, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Bei mir ja, aber ihr müsst mir unbedingt helfen! Die anderen sind alle verrückt geworden! Die wollen mir meinen Freund ausspannen!"  
Die Rumtreiber sahen James an, der nur verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte.  
"Wenn meinst du mit _die anderen_," fragte er und ging zu seiner Freundin.  
Lily blickte ihn aus großen, grünen Augen an. "Na, Dorcas, Narzissa aber vor allem Rina! Mann, die ist echt schräg drauf!"  
"PRONGS?" Sirius blickte seinen besten Freund fragend an.  
James hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hey, immer mit der Ruhe, Padfoot. Ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht!"  
Lily sah die beiden an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber ich rede doch gar nicht von James. Ich rede von Gildie!"  
"Von wem?" fragte Peter erstaunt und Lily lächelte selig. 

Mittlerweile waren fast alle Schüler in Hogsmeade, nur die ersten beiden Klassen mussten hier bleiben. Doch da es heute sehr sonnig war, befanden sich die meisten von ihnen auf dem Schlossgelände. Eine Schwarzgekleidete Gestallt schlich durch die leeren Flure des Schlosses und presste ein paar Handschuhe an ihre Brust.  
"Wenn man mich erwischt, bin ich dran!" dachte sie, aber das interessierte sie im Moment nicht sonderlich. Sie passierte die Geheimtür in den Kerkern und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
Das Mädchen legte die Handschuhe aus Drachenleder in einen alten Schrank und betrachtete die anderen Gegenstände, die sich bereits darin Raum befanden.  
Da lag z. B. ein Dudelsack mit Schottenmuster und sie war ganz besonders stolz auf dieses Stück. War es doch gar nicht so einfach gewesen, in das Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin hineinzukommen.  
Daneben stand ein goldener Kessel auf dem die Initialen H.E.F.S. eingraviert waren.  
"Was könnte Gildie wohl noch gefallen?" überlegte sie. "Ob er wohl ein Denkarium gebrauchen könnte?" 

"Lily, was redest du denn da?" fragte James sie entsetzt und Lily sah ihn mitleidig an.  
"Ach James, versteh das doch. Ich liebe ihn nun mal, und du willst doch sicher, dass ich glücklich werde, nicht wahr? Aber dafür müsst ihr zuerst Rina aufhalten!"  
Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Was hat Rina denn damit zutun?"  
Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und seufzte. "Sie ist ja so gemein, Sirius. Sie will Gildie für sich haben, dabei ist sie doch mit dir zusammen. Aber sie kann ja nichts dafür, denn sie steht unter einem Zauber!"  
Die Rumtreiber sahen sich ratlos an.  
"Ok Jungs, ich glaube euch." sagte Remus und James verdrehte die Augen.  
"Toll, Moony! Sag uns mal lieber, was wir jetzt machen sollen?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. "Ich hab's. Wir suchen die Mädchen auf der Karte, dann bringen wir sie her. Peter, du passt solange auf Lily auf und diesen _Gildie_ schnappen wir uns zum Schluss. Der muss das nämlich alles wieder rückgängig machen!"  
"Aber ihr tut ihm doch nicht weh, nein!" flehte Lily und Sirius verzog den Mund.  
"Natürlich nicht … Wir laden ihn nur beim nächsten Vollmond in die Heulende Hütte ein!"  
"WAS?" schrie Lily entsetzt und James beruhigte sie.  
"Das war nur ein Scherz, Lily. Padfoot hat nur ein Witz gemacht!"  
Sirius schnaubte verächtlich und sein Freund zog die Karte aus der Tasche.  
"Gut … wo sind sie … Da, Dorcas ist im fünften Stock. Aber wo ist Rina?"  
Die Rumtreiber überflogen die Karte bis Sirius seine Freundin gefunden hatte. "Hier, sie rennt im ersten Stock umher."  
"Oh, da ist ja mein Gildie!" rief Lily entzückt und zeigte auf den kleinen Punkt, über dem _Gilderoy Lockhart_ stand.  
Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein, der der Punkt seiner Freundin bewegte sich genau auf den Raum zu, wo sich der des Jungen befand. 

"Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist!" hörte er jemanden rufen und das Herz schlug Gilderoy bis zum Hals. Er schlich durch den Raum für Verteidigung und sah sich immer wieder um.  
"Hoffentlich geht sie vorbei!" dachte er und duckte sich hinter einem der Schreibtische, als er hörte, wie die Türklinke herunter gedrückt wurde.  
"Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, Gildie … Ich kann dich riechen!"  
Er spähte zur Tür und sah das rothaarige Mädchen eintreten, das ihn hinter dem Wandteppich hervorgezogen hatte.  
"Du willst also verstecken mit mir spielen, was? Aber ich denke, diese Spielereien sollten wir jetzt mal bei Seite legen." Serina ging mit einem betörenden Lächeln auf ihn zu, doch Gilderoy sah sich nervös um. Irgendwie musste er hier raus kommen und sich ein neues Versteck suchen.  
Seine Blicke wanderten eine kleine Steintreppe hinauf, die zu einen Raum über dem Klassenzimmer führten.  
"Vielleicht kann ich mich da einschließen." dachte Gilderoy. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen um, damit er die Entfernung abschätzen konnte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Nicht nur, dass sie jetzt genau vor ihm stand, sie sah auch ziemlich verändert aus.  
"Wwwwwas ist denn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" fragte er ängstlich und blickte auf ihre spitzen Zähne.  
Serina lachte leise. "Gildie … Willst du ewig leben?" 

"Mir doch egal! Aber wenn Rina nur halb so drauf ist, wie Lily dann … Nee, ich las sie auf keinen Fall länger mit dem Kerl allein, hörst du, Prongs"?  
Sirius rannte die Treppen im Schloss hinunter und seine Freunde versuchten, mit ihm Schritt zuhalten. Sie hatte Lily bei Peter gelassen und jetzt wollten sie zu Serina, die sich noch immer im ersten Stock aufhielt.  
Sirius bog in den Korridor zum Verteidigungsraum ein, als er einen Jungen schreien hörte. Kurz darauf ertönte ein Poltern aus dem Klassenzimmer und Sirius riss die Tür auf.  
Serina stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er lief zu ihr, während James und Remus ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer erreichten.  
Sie drehte sich zu den Rumtreibern um und fauchte sie an.  
"WAS? Hat man den hier niemals seine Ruhe? Wir wollen nicht gestört werden, nicht wahr, Gildie?" fragte sie einen blonden Jungen, der jetzt versuchte von ihr wegzukriechen.  
"Oh Mist, Padfoot … Deine Freundin scheint es ernst zu meinen!" flüsterte James, der das rothaarige Mädchen anstarrte. Er selbst hatte sie so noch nicht gesehen.  
"Bitte helft mir … Die ist völlig durchgeknallt!" flehte der Junge zu ihren Füßen und Sirius riss ihn hoch.  
"DU … Ich glaub es nicht, du bist ja noch nicht mal stubenrein!" Sirius schüttelte wütend den Kopf und schupst Gilderoy in Remus Arme. "Bringt ihn hier raus, ich kümmere mich um Rina."  
Remus nahm den zitternden Jungen an die Hand und verließ mit ihm und James den Klassenraum, während Sirius seiner Freundin den Weg versperrte.  
"Hi Baby!" sagte er und sie funkelte ihn an.  
"Was willst du hier, Sirius? Siehst du denn nicht, dass du störst? Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!" sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Sirius ging nicht beiseite.  
"Baby, du stehst unter einem Zauber, merkst du das denn nicht?"  
Serina lachte. "Oh, ja klar! Wahrscheinlich hast du mich unter einem Zauber gestellt, denn sonst hätte ich Gildie doch schon lange vorher bemerken müssen."  
Er fasste das Mädchen an den Schultern und blickte in ihre Augen. "Baby bitte … " weiter kam er nicht, denn sie schleuderte ihn mit einem Zauber von sich und er krachte gegen die Tür.  
"Autsch…" Er rieb sich den Kopf und stand schwankend auf.  
"Bleib wo du bist, Baby, ich will dir nicht wehtun!" warnte er sie, als sie immer weiter auf ihn zukam. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine Hand griff nach ihm und zog ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er sah James verwundert an.  
"Colloportus." sagte dieser, mit den Zauberstab auf die Tür zeigend. "Schnell weg hier, Padfoot. Das wird sie nämlich nicht wirklich aufhalten!"  
Sirius nickte und lief mit seinem Freund den Korridor entlang, wo Remus und Gilderoy auf die zwei warteten. Er funkelte den kleineren Jungen wütend an und packte ihn am Kragen um ihn gegen die Wand zudrücken.  
"Verdammt noch mal, was hast du mit meiner Freundin angestellt?" fuhr er ihn an und Gilderoy zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
"Ga… Gar nichts! Aber sie sah auf einmal so komisch aus, und erzählte etwas davon, dass sie mich bei … beißen will! AUA!"  
Sirius hatte Gilderoy erneut gegen die Wand geschupst und er war mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer gestoßen.  
Remus legte seinem Freund beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"DAS vergiss mal ganz schnell wieder, Lockhart. Sonst nimmt mein Freund dich wirklich noch auseinander! Aber Jungs, hört mal." James und Sirius sahen ihn an. "Ich würde gerne nach Dorcas suchen. Wer weiß, was sie im Moment so alles anstellt."  
James nickte, er konnte seinen Freund gut verstehen. Er zog die Karte aus seiner Tasche, als die Tür zum Verteidigungsraum ausgesprengt wurde.  
Die Köpfe der vier Jungs fuhren herum.  
"WOAH! Heiliger Merlin! Ein einfaches _Alohomora_ hätte doch auch genügt!" rief James und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du erwartest doch nicht etwa, das Rina logisch vorgeht … Das tut sie im Normalzustand ja schon nicht!"  
Sirius sah seine Freundin in den Korridor treten. "Männer … LAUFT!"  
Er zog Gilderoy mit sich und auch James und Remus nahmen die Beine in die Hand. 


	67. Auf blauen Dunst

67 Auf blauen Dunst

James lief seinem Freund hinterher, der gerade mit Gilderoy in den Krankenflügel stürmte. Sie verschlossen die Tür und sahen sie atemlos um.  
"Ok … Also raus mit der Sprache, Lockhart. WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?"  
Sirius war stinkwütend und schüttelte den Jungen.  
"Mensch Padfoot … las den Kleinen erstmal zu Atem kommen." mahnte ihn James und Sirius blickte Gilderoy kopfschüttelnd an.  
"In welcher Klasse bist du überhaupt, sag mal?" fragte er den blonden Jungen und Gilderoy sah ihn verlegen an.  
"In der dritten." sagte er leise und Sirius riss ungläubig die Augen auf.  
"Und dann schon mit Liebeszauber herumexperimentieren? Mann, diese Jungend von heute wird auch immer frühreifer!"  
James fing an zulachen. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du in dem Alter bereits mehr Mädchenherzen gebrochen hattest, als wir anderen alle zusammen?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja und? ICH hab dafür aber keinen Zaubertrank gebraucht! Das lag alles an meinem unwiderstehlichen Charme!" er zwinkerte seinem Freund zu.  
James grinste, als sich die Zwischentür zum Büro der Heilerin öffnete und Madame Pomfrey die Krankenstation betrat.  
"Dürfte ich wohl erfahren, was der Lärm hier soll? Mister Potter, Mister Black … Wer auch sonst!" sagte sie und die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe.  
"Nein, Madame Pomfrey. Wir … " Sirius sah von ihr zu Gilderoy und wieder zur Heilerin. "Sie können uns bestimmt helfen. Dem Kleinen sind einige Zaubertränke abhanden gekommen, und die richten jetzt eine Menge Ärger an, und zwar ganz gewaltig!"  
Poppy sah den Jungen an. "Wirklich? Um was für Tränke handelt es sich denn?" Sie legte den Arm um die Schulter des Schülers und geleitete ihn zu eines der Betten.  
"Nun … äh … Wie soll ich das sagen?" stammelte er und Poppy lächelte ihn an.  
"Nur nicht so schüchtern, mein Kleiner. Mir kannst du alles erzählen … Oh, du hast aber starke Oberarme … Machst du Krafttraining?"  
Gilderoy blickte panisch zu den beiden Rumtreibern, die das Ganze verwundert beobachteten.  
"Ich glaubs ja nicht … Der verteilt gar keine Liebestränke … Er selbst ist der … Auslöser!" sagte James leise.  
"Ja und? Das geschieht ihm jetzt ganz Recht!" grinste Sirius. "Was meinst du Prongs, sollen wir die beiden mal fünf Minuten alleine lassen?"  
"NEIN!" rief Lockhart doch die beiden hörten ihm gar nicht.  
"Mann Padfoot! Das können wir nicht machen! Die arme Madame Pomfrey!"  
Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Seinetwegen dreht meine Freundin völlig durch. Genauso wie deine und Dorcas und wer weiß, wer noch alles. Außerdem … SEINETWEGEN konnten wir heute nicht nach Hogsmeade und damit ist unsere Halloweenüberraschung im Eimer! Da will ich wenigstens meinen Spaß haben und ihn leiden sehen!"  
James dachte kurz nach. "Nein, das können wir nicht machen. Das wäre … Bääh! Außerdem, sieh ihn dir doch mal an! Der leidet so schon genug!"  
Sirius drehte sich nach den beiden um und sah, dass die Heilerin gerade dabei war, durch Gilderoys Haare zu streichen.  
"Wie seidig die doch sind."  
Gilderoy sah die beiden flehend an.  
"Ok Prongs, du hast Recht … Das ist echt … Wäh!" Sirius schüttelte sich und die zwei Rumtreiber trennten das Pärchen, als Serina die Tür der Krankenstation aufstieß.

"Aha! So ist das also … Du betrügst mich! Und dann auch noch mit dieser alten Schachtel!" giftete sie den blonden Jungen an und Madame Pomfrey stellte sich ihn in den Weg.  
"Nur weil ich ein paar Jährchen älter bin, hat das noch lange nichts zu bedeuten! ICH kann ihm Sachen zeigen, von denen du Küken nicht mal träumen kannst!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Wird Zeit, dass wir hier wegkommen, Padfoot!"  
Sirius nickte nur und die drei Jungs machten sich ganz leise aus dem Staub.

Remus hatte sich von seinen Freunden getrennt und stand jetzt versteckt in einer Nische im dritten Stock. Er aktivierte die Karte der Rumtreiber und suchte Dorcas.  
"Wo steckst du bloß?" dachte er, als er sie endlich fand. Er sah ihren Punkt auf dem Astronomieturm und seufzte. "Warum kann sie nicht in den Keller gehen? Ich hasse diese Treppen!"  
Er faltete die Karte zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in den höchsten Turm des Schlosses. Den kleinen Punkt mit Namen Narzissa Malfoy, der sich gerade in Dumbledores Büro befand, hatte er nicht gesehen. 

Gilderoy folgte den beiden Jungs so gut er konnte. Doch als sie die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf liefen, bekam er Seitenstiche.  
"Wohin … rennt … ihr eigentlich?" fragte er sie völlig außer Atem und die zwei drehten sich nach ihm um  
"Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht … Du, Padfoot?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung ... Entweder wir finden jemanden, der uns helfen kann … oder wir suchen uns einen ruhigen Ort, wo ich ihn für immer verschwinden lasse!"  
Gilderoy sah ihn erschrocken an und James bekam langsam Mitleid mit dem Jungen.  
"Er meint das nicht so! Er ist nur ein bisschen wütend."  
"PAH!" sagte Sirius. "Und ob ich das meine, Prongs! Deine Freundin sprengt ja auch nicht die halbe Schule in die Luft! Ich schwöre dir, Lockhart, wenn Rina deinetwegen Ärger bekommt, dann mach ich dich alle!"  
Sirius wollte auf den kleineren Schüler losgehen doch James stellte sich dazwischen.  
"Reg dich erstmal wieder ab! Wir finden schon eine Lösung."  
"Eine Lösung? Wofür?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich langsam um. 

Remus öffnete die Tür zur Plattform des Astronomieturmes und trat hinaus. Die Sonne schien und ein leichter Wind ging hier oben, der ihm seine Haare aus dem Gesicht wehte. Er ging zur Nordseite des Turms und sah das Mädchen. Sie stand auf der Brüstung und blickte in die Tiefe.

"Dorcas … Was machst du da?" fragte er flüsternd und fürchtete in ersten Moment, sie hätte ihn nicht gehört.  
Langsam wand sie ihm den Kopf zu. "Komm ja nicht näher, hörst du? Ich springe sonst!"  
Remus schluckte und ging in einem kleinen Bogen um sie herum, bis er ebenfalls die steinerne Balustrade erreicht hatte, die die Schüler eigentlich am runterfallen hindern sollten.  
"Und was wolltest du tun, bevor ich her kam?"  
Sie sah wieder in den Innenhof hinunter, der sich 9 Stockwerke unter ihr befand.  
"Springen." sagte sie leise. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" rief James erstaunt, als er den Schulleiter hinter sich erblickte.  
Albus betrachtete die drei Jungs neugierig über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg. "Also? Was für Probleme haben Sie denn, meine Herren?"  
Gilderoy schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. "Der schmeißt mich von der Schule, wenn er das erfährt!" wisperte er und Sirius funkelte ihn böse an.  
"Entweder das, oder wir zwei führen gleich ein Gespräch unter vier Augen!"  
Gilderoy seufzte verzweifelt und trat an dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor vorbei.

"Albus? ALBUS?" hörten sie jemanden rufen, und Minerva McGonagall kam eiligen Schrittes die Treppen herauf.  
"Albus … Jemand … ist in mein Büro …" Sie blickte die drei Schüler überrascht an und trat dann auf den Schulleiter zu. "… eingebrochen!" beendete sie ihren Satz flüsternd.  
Dumbledore hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Eingebrochen? Meine Liebe, wurde etwas gestohlen?"  
Minerva nickte. "Oh ja. Es wurde etwas … sehr persönliches entwendet!" Ihr strenger Blick ruhte auf den Rumtreibern.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein, Professor! WIR haben wirklich nichts damit zu tun. Egal, was es ist!" Er zeigte auf sich und James.  
"Genau. Er ist nämlich der Übeltäter!" sagte James nickend in Gilderoys Richtung und der Junge wurde noch etwas kleiner.  
Minerva trat auf den blonden Jungen zu. "Stimmt das, Mister Lockhart? Haben Sie mir irgendwas zu sagen?"  
Sie wollte gerade eine Hand nach dem Jungen ausstrecken, als die drei Jungs gleichzeitig riefen:  
"NICHT ANFASSEN!"  
Sirius stürzte sich auf seine Hauslehrerin und riss sie zu Boden.  
"MISTER BLACK!" Minerva blickte den Gryffindor empört an und Albus half ihr aufzustehen.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Aber das war nur zu ihrem Schutz!" sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor entschuldigend.  
Dumbledore blickte die Schüler der Reihe nach an. "Also ich denke, ihr habt mich jetzt mehr als Neugierig gemacht. Warum gehen wir nicht in meine Büro, und ihr erzählt mir, was passiert ist? Wir reden später, Minerva."  
Die beiden Rumtreiber nickten und Gilderoy ergab sich hilflos seinem Schicksal.  
Sie hörten aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr aus der Etage unter ihnen und James wand sich an seine Hauslehrerin.  
"Äh Professor McGonagall? Vielleicht könnten Sie mal da unten nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich fürchte, Madame Pomfrey … geht es nicht so besonders. Aber wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn Ihnen das Ganze etwas verrückt vorkommt, das erklären wir Ihnen alles später! Ach ja … tun sie Rina bitte nicht weh!" rief er ihr zu.  
Minerva sah den Gryffindor verwundert nach, als dieser dem Schulleiter hinterher eilte. 

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz stehen bleiben.  
"Warum?" fragte er traurig. "Warum willst du das tun?"  
Dorcas sah ihn an. "Das verstehst du nicht, Remus. Es ist egal, wie sehr ich Gilderoy liebe, ich habe doch keine Chance. Nicht gegen Narzissa, nicht gegen Rina und gegen Lily schon gar nicht. Aber wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann wird er sich bis an sein Lebensende an mich erinnern. Er wird immer an das Mädchen denken, das für ihn vom Astronomieturm gesprungen ist. Und egal, wer ihn am Ende bekommt, ich habe dann doch gewonnen!" Sie lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung.  
"Aber was ist mit deinen Freunden? Deiner Familie? Sie werden … sehr traurig sein und dich vermissen, Dorcas. Ich werde dich vermissen."  
Dorcas blickte wieder in den Innenhof hinunter. "Nein, Remus. Sie werden es verstehen. Und wenn dir wirklich etwas an mir liegt, dann lässt du mich jetzt besser alleine."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Remus wusste, dass Dorcas keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, also musste er etwas unternehmen. Ganz langsam schob er sich näher an sie heran. 

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sich angehört, was die Jungs zusagen hatten. Er schaute den blonden Drittklässler vor sich an. der ziemlich verlegen auf seine Schuhe starrte.  
"Nun, Mister Lockhart. Liebeszauber werden in Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet, und können Sie sich denken, warum das so ist?"  
Gilderoy nickte.  
"Ja, Sir." sagte er leise. "Aber es sollte doch gar kein richtiger Liebeszauber sein … Ich wollte doch nur nicht alleine nach Hogsmeade gehen…"  
Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Albus lächelte ihn jetzt an.  
"Zeigen Sie mir mal, was Sie da eigentlich gemacht haben, Mister Lockhart."  
Der Junge nahm das Tränkebuch aus seiner Tasche und reichte es dem Schulleiter. Dumbledore schlug die markierte Seite auf, und überflog den Text.  
"Hmm … Im Grunde ein normaler Liebestrank … mit zwei kleinen Abweichungen und dadurch … Sie wollten also gar nicht das Herz einer bestimmten Person erringen sondern die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen im Allgemeinen auf sich richten?"  
James sah den blonden Jungen erstaunt an und dieser nickte, immer kleiner werdend, in seinem Stuhl.  
"Aber etwas schein schief gegangen zu sein, nicht wahr? Wie viel haben sie denn davon getrunken, Mister Lockhart?"  
Gilderoy wurde knallrot. "Zuerst nur einen Schluck … Aber da tat sich nichts, also hab ich … alles getrunken."  
Albus seufzte. "Ich verstehe."  
"Ich nicht!" meldete sich Sirius wütend zu Wort. "Wieso hat er das Zeug getrunken? Und wieso rastet meine Freundin so aus?"  
Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Sehen Mister Black, Ihr Freund hier …"  
"DAS ist nicht mein Freund!"  
"Wie auch immer! Dieser Trank wirkt ähnlich wie ein Liebeszauber. Die Person, die ihn einnimmt, wird für ihr Gegenüber interessanter, attraktiver. Doch Mister Lockhart hat eine Sache übersehen, hab ich Recht? Diese Stelle hier …_und ihr liebendes Herz wird meins sein_…"  
James schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Oh Merlin! Es wirkt nur bei Personen, die bereits verliebt sind!"  
Der Schulleiter nickte. "Sehr richtig, Mister Potter. Und bei der Dosis, die Mister Lockhart eingenommen hat, hat er mehr als nur ihr Interesse geweckt. Er wurde einfach … unwiderstehlich."  
Gilderoy vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und Sirius verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
"DU IDIOT! Nur weil du unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen leidest müssen meine Freunde durch die Hölle gehen!"  
Gilderoy sah ihn mit zitternder Unterlippe an. "Es tu…tu…tut mir Leid!"  
"Spar dir das, Freundchen! Es wird dir erst noch Leid tun, wenn sie wieder klar denken können!" knurrte Sirius und Dumbledore stand auf.  
Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum zu einem seiner Schränke, den er öffnete.  
"Wir können den Zauber wieder aufheben. Zumindest, was die Mädchen angeht. Sie jedoch, Mister Lockhart, werden sich in Quarantäne begeben, bis die Wirkung auch bei Ihnen verflogen ist. Ich denke, 3 Wochen dürften ausreichen. Solange werden Sie zu Hagrid ziehen und eine Eule wird Ihnen die Hausaufgaben bringen."  
Gilderoy riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er kannte den Halbriesen, der doppelt so groß war, wie er selbst und er hatte eine heiden Angst vor dem Mann.  
Dumbledore hatte einige Kräuter aus dem Schrank genommen, und zündete nun ein rotes Feuer in seinem Kamin an, wo er sie hinein warf. Die Flammen änderten ihre Farbe erst zu Lila und züngelten dann in einem tiefen Nachtblau an den Steinen empor.  
Dumbledore zog an einigen Hebeln, die sich rechts am Kamin befanden und die blauen Rauchschwaden, die mittlerweile aufstiegen, wurden abgesogen.  
"So, dieser Rauch wird sich jetzt im gesamten Schloss verbreiten und spätestens zum Abendessen, wenn alle wieder da sind, ist der Spuk vorbei. Zum Glück haben wir heute Halloween, da fällt so ein bisschen Rauch nicht weiter auf!" Dumbledore lächelte die Schüler an.  
"Aber, ist es denn wirklich notwendig, dass ich bei … Kann ich nicht in meinen Turm gehen, und einfach solange da bleiben, bis die Wirkung vorbei ist?" Gilderoy blickte den Schulleiter verzweifelt an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr Hauslehrer sicher damit einverstanden wäre, aber das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch, Mister Lockhart."  
Sirius stand auf, und trat neben Dumbledore. "Äh, Professor? Eine Sache wäre da noch. Lockhart hat etwas gesehen … Rina, wie sie sich verwandelt hat." sagte er flüsternd und Albus hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Ich verstehe, Mister Black. Sie zwei können jetzt gehen. Ich werde mich noch ein wenig mit Mister Lockhart unterhalten. Seinen Sie unbesorgt, er wird niemanden das Geheimnis ihrer Freundin verraten."  
Sirius nickte dankbar und James folgte ihm zur Tür. Sie drehten sich nicht noch einmal um aber Gilderoy sah ihnen ängstlich nach. 

Remus arbeitete sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter an Dorcas heran. Den blauen Nebel, der sich über den gesamten Turm ausgebreitet hatte, beachtete er gar nicht. Sein Blick war starr auf das brünette Mädchen gerichtet, dass jetzt die Arme zu beiden Seiten ausstreckte.  
In dem Moment, als sie sich fallen ließ, packte er Dorcas an der Hüfte und riss sie nach hinten. Gemeinsam stürzten sie zu Boden und Dorcas landete auf ihm.  
"Bist du verrückt geworden? Was fällt dir ein? Las mich gefälligst los!" fauchte sie ihn wutentbrannt an, doch Remus dachte überhaupt nicht daran, ihr den Gefallen zu tun. Er hielt das wild um sich schlagende Mädchen fest und biss die Zähne zusammen, wenn sie ihn doch das eine oder andere Mal traf.  
Der Nebel wurde dabei aufgewirbelt und hüllte die beiden Gryffindors ein. Dorcas wurde ruhiger, je mehr sie davon einatmete und letztendlich lockerte Remus seinen Griff und sie setzten sich beide auf.  
"Remus?" sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was ist … Oh, Merlin, was war nur mit mir los?"  
Er sah die Verwirrung in ihren Augen und nahm sanft ihr Hand in seine. "Du … standest unter einem Liebeszauber … Aber, es geht dir wieder besser?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich erinnere mich noch an alles, aber … das Gefühl … es ist weg."  
"Merlin sein Dank." sagte er leise und Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Oh, du musst mich ja für völlig bescheuert halten!" Sie sah zur der Brüstung, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte.  
"Tu ich nicht. Ich hatte nur wahnsinnige Angst um dich." Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Wirklich?" fragte sie.  
Remus nickte und sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen. Er lächelte schüchtern und beugte sich langsam zu ihr herüber.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten rechnete Remus eigentlich damit, dass Sirius sich mal wieder dazwischen drängen würde, aber das geschah nicht. Stattdessen spürte er, wie Dorcas ihre Finger mit den seinen verwob und er hörte sie leise kichern.  
Remus öffnete die Augen und sah sie fragend an.  
"Ich küss dich, und du musst lachen?"  
Dorcas wurde rot. "Nein, nicht deswegen … Nur als wir uns das letzte Mal küssen wollten, ist die Zeit einfach zurückgesprungen."  
Remus war verwirrt. "Wir haben uns schon Mal geküsst? Sein mir bitte nicht böse Dorcas, aber DAS wüsste ich doch!"  
Dorcas fing an zu lachen. "Das war, als ich in dieser Zeitschleife fest hing. Und wir haben uns nur FAST geküsst!"  
Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sich an den Tränkeunterricht erinnerte, wo sie sich so komisch verhalten hatte. "Also das hattest du damals gemeint!"  
Sie nickte. "Aber diesmal bist du nicht verschwunden." sagte sie erleichtert und Remus musste grinsen.  
"Und glaub mir, diesmal erinnre ich mich auch daran!"  
Und um ganz sicher zugehen, dass er es wirklich nie wieder vergessen würde, legte Dorcas ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog den blonden Rumtreiber an sich. 

Als Narzissa wieder zu sich kam, schloss sie gerade einen Schrank in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Erschrocken riss sie ihn wieder auf und starrte fassungslos auf die Dinge, die sich darin befanden.  
"Bei Salazar!" dachte sie entsetzt. "Ich muss ja völlig verrückt gewesen sein!"  
Sie hörte Stimmen, die sich dem Raum näherten und verschloss den Schrank schnell wieder.  
"Ich war das nicht … Ich hab mit der ganzen Sache nichts zutun … Irgendwer findet das hier schon und bringt es dann zurück!"  
Sie sah sich um und verschwand dann schnell in ihren Schlafsaal, ehe sich die Geheimtür der Slytherinraumes öffnete. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hörten Serina und Lily ihren Freunden zu, die ihnen erzählten, was eigentlich genau passiert war.  
Serina hatte die Knie unters Kinn gezogen und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
"Diese kleine Kröte! Den bringe ich um, wenn ich ihn jemals wieder in die Finger kriegen sollte!"  
Sirius grinste und legte die Arme um seine Freundin. "Keine Sorge, Baby. Dem hast du schon soviel Angst gemacht, der wird dir für den Rest seines Lebens aus dem Weg gehen."  
James sah die beiden an und musste lachen.  
"Ich frag mich, vor wem Gilderoy mehr Angst hatte, Padfoot. Vor dir oder deiner Freundin?"  
Lily stöhnte entsetzt auf. "Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und erwähne nie, nie, niemals wieder diesen Namen, hörst du?"  
James zog seine Freundin lachend an sich. "Nichts lieber als das, Süße."  
Serina sah sich suchend um. "Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?"  
Lily wurde rot und schloss die Augen. "Also … Peter ist geflüchtet, als dieser Nebel seine Wirkung zeigte. Er meinte, noch eine Minute mit mir in einem Zimmer und er würde durchdrehen … Ich denke, ich hab ihm ein bisschen zuviel von ihr-wisst-schon-wem vorgeschwärmt!"  
Serina versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"Wir können ja gerne tauschen! Ich fürchte, sollte ich jemals wieder ärztliche Hilfe benötigen würde Pomfrey mich eher sterben lassen, als ihren Zauberstab zu schwingen!"  
Die anderen sahen sie neugierig an.  
"Fragt lieber nicht … Aber McGonagall hat mich mit einem Stupor von Pomfreys Rücken gehext!"  
"Autsch!" sagte Sirius und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss. 

Albus stand in seinem Büro und sah sich um. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst.  
Er sah zu seinem schwarzen Schrank und trat darauf zu, um ihn zuöffnen.  
Er sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.  
"Albus? Haben Sie jetzt Zeit?" Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors streckt ihren Kopf in das Büro und der Schulleiter nickte.  
"Kommen Sie herein, Minerva. Wie geht es Poppy?"  
McGonagall sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Fragen Sie lieber nicht. Sie hat sich doch tatsächlich mit einer Schülerin geprügelt! Die beiden sind wie Furien auf einander losgegangen und ich musst, nun ja, ich hoffe Miss Corvus nimmt mir meinen Einsatz nicht übel, aber ich musste sie außer Gefecht setzten. Die beiden waren wirklich wie von Sinnen, dann kam dieser Nebel und … Poppy war wieder ganz die Alte."  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Ich bin sicher, Miss Corvus versteht Ihr Handeln, Minerva. Aber jetzt zu was anderem, was würde Ihnen gestohlen?"  
Sie seufzte und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Mein … Der Dudelsack meines Vaters. Ein Erbstück und …" weiter kam sie nicht, denn es klopfte erneut.  
Ein aufgebrachter Zaubertränkelehrer stürmte in das Büro und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.  
"Albus, das geht zu weit! Die Schüler an dieser Schule haben keinen Respekt mehr vor dem Eigentum anderer, du musst was unternehmen."  
McGonagall sah ihn überrascht an. "Ihnen wurde also auch etwas gestohlen?"  
Slughorn nickte. "Ja, mein Kessel!"  
Dumbledore ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Ganz ruhig, Horace. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Sachen bald wieder auftauchen."  
Horace Slughorn sah den Schulleiter verwundert an. "Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Albus?"  
"Das Verschwinden dieser Gegenstände hat mit Sicherheit etwas mit dem zu tun, was hier heute passiert ist. Und darum bin ich mir sicher, dass die betreffende Person sich bald an einen von uns wenden wird. Es kann aber nicht Schaden, Augen und Ohren offen zuhalten, nicht wahr?"  
Seine beiden Besucher nickten und er sah hinüber zu seinem Schrank, wo normalerweise sein Denkarium untergebracht war. 

"So, Kleiner. Dann mach es dir mal gemütlich. Du kannst da hinten, in der kleinen Koje schlafen." Hagrid zeigte in den hinteren Teil seiner Hütte. "Eigentlich ist das ja Fangs Platz, aber für die paar Wochen wird es schon gehen. Du bist ja nicht viel größer als er."  
Gilderoy blickte den Saurüden ängstlich an und stellte seine Tasche in die Ecke.  
"Und mach dir nichts draus, wenn Fang dich nachts besuchen kommt. Der ist harmlos und will dann nur ein bisschen gekrault werden."  
Wie zur Bestätigung bellte der Hund und leckte dem Jungen übers Gesicht.  
Gilderoys Knie zitterten und er betete, dass die drei Wochen schnell vorbei waren. 

Das Porträt schwang auf und zwei weitere Gryffindors traten ein. Sie setzten sich auf das freie Sofa und Remus hielt verlegen Dorcas Hand.  
"Ok beichte, Dorcas. Was hast du getan, um du-weißt-schon-wen zu erobern?" fragte Lily grinsend und das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht.  
"Muss das echt sein? Oh, Merlin, das ist soooo peinlich!"  
Dann erzählte sie, was sie auf dem Astronomieturm vorgehabt hatte und wie Remus sie letztendlich davon abhielt.  
"Mensch Moony! Du bist ja ein richtiger Held!" rief Sirius begeistert und Remus verdrehte die Augen.  
"Padfoot … Halt die Klappe … Nur dieses eine Mal … BITTE!" flehte er inständig.  
Sirius lachte und Dorcas grinste den schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber an.  
"Weißt du was, Sirius?" fragte sie und der schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich geahnt hätte WIE gut Remus küssen kann, hätte ich das schon vor langer Zeit getan!"  
Sirius blickte seinen Freund verblüfft an und Remus wurde knallrot, als Dorcas seinen Freunden demonstrierte, was sie damit gemeint hatte.


	68. Verspätetes Halloween

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nichts ist meins. Diesmal gehört der Text allerdings Miss Rowling höchstpersönlich! Er sollte ursprünglich in Band 2 auftauchen, wurde aber von ihrem Editor gestrichen, was ich sehr Schade finde. Dafür bekam die betreffende Person jetzt von mir die Gelegenheit, seine Geschichte vorzutragen. Ihr findet den Text auf ihrer Homepage, unter den "Extras."

68 Verspätetes Halloween

Die Rumtreiber saßen im Schlafsaal auf ihren Betten und drei von ihnen beratschlagten, wie sie das nächste Wochenende verbringen wollten während Peter an seinen Hausaufgaben arbeitete.  
Immer wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Blick zu Remus. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sein Freund jetzt eine Freundin hatte, und er es noch nicht einmal zu einem einzigen Date geschafft hatte.  
Mal davon abgesehen, dass das einzige Mädchen, das ihn interessierte, bereits vergeben war, aber Peter ging es ums Prinzip.  
Zu den aktuellen Plänen seiner Freunde konnte er auch nichts beitragen, denn sie wollten ihre verpassten Verabredungen wieder gut machen.

"Aber warum nicht, Moony? Also, ich finde die Idee genial!"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, du Padfoot! Aber für meinen Geschmack verbringe ich eh schon zu viel Zeit in der Heulenden Hütte, und ich will Dorcas da bestimmt nicht mit hinnehmen."  
Sirius ließ sich auf die Kissen hinter sich fallen.  
"Wir haben ja auch noch andere Alternativen." sagte James und Remus stimmte ihm zu.  
Sirius brummte vor sich hin. "Aber es sollte doch gruselig sein, und was wäre da geeigneter als …"  
"Vergiss es, Padfoot." unterbrach Remus ihn. "Kein Vollmond, keine Hütte!"  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. "Ok, dann mach halt einen besseren Vorschlag, du Primadonna!"  
Remus sah seinen Freund an. "Wie es mit dem Astronomieturm? Da wären wir …"  
"HA!" Sirius setzte sich ganz auf. "Da willst du doch nur hin, weil ihr euch da das erste Mal geküsst habt!"  
Remus wurde rot. "Was hat das denn damit zutun? Außerdem … Ihr doch auch!"  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich in Sirius Gesicht. "Stimmt. Die Idee ist doch gar nicht so schlecht, Moony."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Echt, ihr seid wie die kleinen Kinder! Und auch genauso blöd! Wozu haben wir denn den Raum der Wünsche, Männer?"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber sahen ihn an und überlegten kurz.  
"Die Idee ist sogar noch besser, Prongs! Außerdem kann uns Filch da nicht erwischen … Warum ist dir das nicht eingefallen, Moony? Du bist doch sonst immer unser Superhirn?"  
Remus seufzte resigniert. "Wahrscheinlich färbt dein Intellekt langsam auf mich ab, Padfoot."  
Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte er beleidigt und James musste lachen.  
"Ehrlich Freunde, ich frage mich wer von euch die größere Primadonna ist!"  
Remus und Sirius sahen sich an und warfen gleichzeitig ihre Kissen nach dem lachenden Rumtreiber 

Serina und Lily hatten ihre Hausaufgaben in der Großen Halle erledigt und wollten nun in ihren Turm zurückkehren, als sie in der Eingangshalle ein blondes Mädchen entdeckten. Es wollte schnell in dem Korridor zu den Kerkern verschwinden, doch Serina hielt sie am Arm fest.  
"Narzissa, warte mal kurz."  
Die Slytherin drehte sich um und sah die beiden fragend an. "Was wollt ihr denn von mir?"  
"Wir … wollten nur wissen, ob bei dir alles Ok ist. Keinen … schadhaften Blödsinn angestellt wegen du-weißt-schon-wem?" fragte Lily und Narzissa fing an zu lachen.  
"Natürlich nicht! Wie kommt ihr nur auf so einen Unsinn?"  
Lily hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Na ja, es schien, als würdest du genauso unter dem Zauber stehen, wie wir anderen auch."  
Das Slytherinmädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Eure Sorge um mich ist ja wirklich … erschreckend, aber ich muss euch enttäuschen. Was auch immer mit euch los war, kaum hatte ICH die Halle verlassen war es auch schon vorbei!"  
Serina runzelte die Stirn. "Häh?"  
Narzissa seufzte genervt. "Du hast mich schon verstanden, Corvus. Der … Zauber, oder was immer es war, hat bei mir nicht gewirkt! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, bevor mich noch jemand mit euch reden sieht."  
Damit verschwand sie in dem Korridor und die beiden Gryffindormädchen gingen kopfschüttelnd weiter. 

Severus Snape war verwundert stehen geblieben.  
"Was wollen die denn von Zissa?"  
Er drückte sich in den Schatten einer Rüstung und belauschte die drei, doch was sie sagten ergab für ihn keinen Sinn.  
Narzissa ging weiter und kam in seine Richtung. Als sie an ihm vorbei wollte, trat er aus dem Schatten und sie zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen.  
"Probleme?" fragte er und blickte auf sie herab.  
Narzissa lächelte ihn an. "Nein Severus. Alles in Ordnung."  
Sie wollte weitergehen, doch der Junge versperrte ihr den Weg.  
"Sag schon, was war los? Ich hab euch gesehen und reden gehört."  
Sie blickte sich um und zog ihn dann in den Schatten zurück.  
"Hör zu, dass was ich dir jetzt sag, darf niemand erfahren? Schon gar nicht Lucius!"  
Severus nickte und sie erzählte ihm was an Halloween alles passiert war.  
"Und die Sachen befinden sich immer noch in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich weiß, dass die Lehrer sie suchen und wenn sie sie finden, bin ich dran!" Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Ich kümmer mich darum!"  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Narzissas erleichterten Blick sah. 

"Glaubst du ihr?" fragte Lily, als sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hochstiegen.  
"Nicht für eine Millionen Galeonen! Die hat irgendwas total Oberpeinliches angestellt! Hey, Lily, vielleicht hat sie sich seinen Namen auf den Hintern tätowieren lassen!"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin an und kicherte bei dem Gedanken. "Ich denke eher, sie sagt es uns nicht, weil wir Gryffindors sind, und wir uns eigentlich gar nicht leiden können, Rina!"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann natürlich auch sein … Aber deswegen kann sie sich trotzdem tätowiert haben! Und stell dir mal vor, Malfoy sieht das irgendwann!"  
Lily verschluckte sich fast vor Lachen. "Mensch Rina, hör auf! Malfoy würde Amok laufen, wenn seine Freundin den Namen von einem anderen auf ihrem Po hat!"  
Serina grinste. "Eben!"

Lachend erreichten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihre Schulsachen wegzubringen.  
Lily schloss gerade ihren Koffer, als es klopfte und Dorcas in das Zimmer trat.  
"Hallo, ihr zwei." sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ich hab eine Nachricht von Remus. Er sagte, wir sollen um 10 Uhr heute Abend in den siebten Stock kommen, ihr wüsstet schon wohin er meint."  
Lily und Serina sahen sich an.  
"Oho! Das scheint ja richtig ernst zwischen euch zu sein!" sagte Serina und Dorcas runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wieso?"  
Lily legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. "Na, immerhin wirst du damit in die geheimen Hallen der Rumtreiber eingeführt! Willkommen im Club, sag ich da nur!"  
Lily lächelte sie an und Dorcas strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Wenn ihr das sagt. Ach ja, er hat mit noch dieses Pergament gegeben. Damit wir nicht erwischt werden, meinte er." Dorcas zuckte mit den Schultern und Serina nahm die Karte der Rumtreiber an sich. 

Die Mädchen verließen rechtzeitig den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlichen den nächtlichen Korridor entlang.  
"Wenn uns Filch erwischt, sind wir dran!" flüsterte Dorcas und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Der erwischt uns aber nicht, weil wir ihn sehen, bevor er uns sehen kann!"  
Dorcas blickte sie erstaunt an. "Wie das denn?"  
Serina zog die leere Karte aus ihrer Tasche. "Dafür hat dein Remus uns das hier gegeben, pass auf! Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."  
Dorcas sah mit großen Augen zu, wie die Karte ihre Magie preisgab und sich die Linien und Punkte auf ihr bildeten.  
"Siehst du. Filch ist hier, im Ostturm. Der kann uns nicht gefährlich werden. "Serina kicherte. "Mensch Lily, haben wir auch so geguckt, als wir die Karte das erste Mal gesehen haben?"  
Lily nickte. "Bestimmt."  
Leise setzten sie ihren Weg in den siebten Stock fort. 

Das Herrichten des Raumes war nicht so einfach, wie die drei Rumtreiber es sich vorgestellt hatten. Remus wollte Kürbislaternen haben und James hatte sich gleichzeitig Fledermäusen gewünscht und nun flogen brennende Kürbisse mit großen schwarzen Flügeln durch das Zimmer.  
Auch Sirius Idee ein Lagerfeuer zu machen, war nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Erst hatte der Teppich zu brennen begonnen und dann verbreiteten sich dicke, schwarze Rauchschwaden, die den Jungs die Tränen in die Augen trieben.  
Remus war daraufhin in den Korridor geflüchtet und wollte hier auf die Mädchen warten, während sich Sirius und James um den Raum der Wünsche kümmerten.  
Er sah die Drei um die Ecke kommen und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Dorcas hing wie gebannt an der Karte und blieb stehen, Sie sah ihn an, blickte wieder auf die Karte und sah erneut zu ihm.  
"Da bist du, hier bist, Remus, du bist ein Genie!" Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und er ließ es mit einem stolzen Lächeln geschehen.  
Serina wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. "Remus, mach doch erstmal den Raum auf, dann könnt ihr ja gerne weiterknutschen!"  
Remus wurde rot und Dorcas sah sie an. "Welchen Raum meinst du? Hier ist doch gar keiner."  
"Er ist nicht auf der Karte und auch so nicht zusehen. Soweit wir wissen, ist es der einzige dieser Art hier in Hogwarts!" erklärte Remus und ging dreimal vor der nichtvorhandenen Tür auf und ab.  
Dorcas kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, denn wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Tür in der Wand und ihr Freund hielt sie ihr auf.

Der Rauch war mittlerweile verschwunden und die Kürbisse schwebten und leuchteten, wie es sich für Kürbisse gehörte. Die Flügel befanden sich jetzt auch wieder an den Fledermäusen, die unter der Decke umher flogen und der Boden war von einem leichten, weißen Nebel überzogen. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes standen drei riesige, mit schwarzem Samt überzogene Sofas, die im Halbkreis um einen Kamin angeordnet waren, auf den Sirius anstatt des Lagerfeuers zurückgegriffen hatte.  
Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes befand ein geöffneter Sarg und Serina ging vorsichtig näher, um hinein zusehen. Doch darin befanden sich nur jede Menge Eiswürfel und etliche Flaschen Butterbier. Sie nahm zwei heraus und ging zu ihrem Freund, der sie schon mit einem Lächeln erwartete.

"Ihr habt euch ja richtig Mühe gegeben!" sagte Lily begeistert und James nickte.  
"Aber selbstverständlich, Süße! Immerhin müssen wir doch unsere verpassten Dates wiedergutmachen."  
Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und beobachtete Dorcas, die noch immer völlig überwältigt war.  
"Dieser Raum … Die Karte … Ihr steckt ja wirklich voller Überraschungen und Geheimnisse, Leute!"  
"Und dabei ist das noch lange nicht alles, Dorcas!" grinste Sirius.  
"Das hab ich mir auch schon fast gedacht! Aber wann verratet ihr mir den Rest?"  
Die Rumtreiber blickten sich unschlüssig an.  
"Weißt du, so funktioniert das nicht. Den Rest musst du schon selber herausfinden." sagte James.  
"Oder wenigstens einen konkreten Verdacht haben!" fügte Lily schnell hinzu, als sie Remus besorgten Blick bemerkte.  
Dorcas sah ihren Freund an. "Wie jetzt? Ist das so was wie eine Aufnahmeprüfung?"  
Sie lachte und Remus lächelte schwach.  
"Könnte man so sagen. Ich hol uns mal was zutrinken, ja?"  
Sie nickte und Remus ging zu dem kühlenden Sarg hinüber.

Serina hatte Remus Blick ebenfalls bemerkt. Jetzt nahm sie ihre bereits leere Flasche und folgte dem blonden Rumtreiber.  
"Hey, alles Ok?" fragte sie leise und er nickte.  
"Ja. Ich fühl mich nur ein bisschen mies, weil ich es ihr nicht sage. Andererseits hab ich Angst wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie es wüsste. Ist doch echt zum Heulen, oder?"  
Serina lächelte ihn sanft an. "Ganz ruhig. Warte erstmal ab, bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergibt. Notfalls oute ich mich vor dir, dann siehst du ja, was passiert!"  
"Das würdest du echt tun?" fragte er erstaunt und sie nickte.  
"Klar! Für unser Moonilein doch immer!"  
Remus lächelte sie dankbar an, als Sirius dazu kam.  
"Was flüstert ihr zwei den hier?" fragte er leise und zog seine Freundin an sich.  
Remus ging mit seinen Butterbieren wieder zu Dorcas und Serina blickte ihrem Freund in die Augen.  
"Nur ein kleines Aufmunterungsgespräch unter Monstern, nichts, worum du dir Sorgen machen musst."  
Sirius sah sie ernst an. "Keiner von euch ist ein Monster, verstanden? Und außerdem mache ich mir immer Sorgen um dich, Baby!"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
"Dazu hast du aber gar keinen Grund, Sirius!"  
Er lachte leise. "Das sagst du! Ich kenne dich mittlerweile zu gut. Du brauchst einfach jemanden, der dich Rund um die Uhr bewacht!"  
Sie haute ihm sanft auf die Schulter. "Das würde dir gefallen, was?"  
Sirius nickte grinsend.  
"Hey ihr zwei! Seid ihr bald mal fertig da? Wir haben heute noch was vor!" rief James und die beiden gingen zu ihrem Sofa. 

Severus Snape saß mit Augustus im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und wartete auf die anderen. Vector war der Erste, der eintraf, und kurz nach ihm tauchte auch Regulus endlich auf.  
"Mann Snape, kannst du mir mal verraten, was wir hier sollen, mitten in der Nacht?" knurrte der junge Black und blickte ihn verschlafen an.  
Severus ging zu dem Schrank an der linken Seite und öffnete ihn.  
"Diese Sachen müssen hier verschwinden, und zwar heute noch!" sagte er und die Drei blickten ihn erstaunt an.  
"Wo hast du das denn alles her?" fragte Vector und Severus grinste.  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an. Wir bringen sie jetzt in den Gryffindorturm und verstecken sie in der Nähe ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes Dann ist das hier nicht mehr unser Problem."  
Augustus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch der Kessel von Slughorn! Du bist ja völlig verrückt geworden! Wenn uns damit jemand sieht, dann fliegen wir von der Schule!"  
Severus drückte ihm den Kessel in die Hand. "Dann darf uns eben keiner sehen, verstanden! Los jetzt."  
Er nahm das Denkarium und die anderen beiden Slytherins nahmen die restlichen Sachen. Leise verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlichen sich durch das Schloss. 

Die Gryffindors saßen im Kreis auf dem Fußboden und sahen James erwartungsvoll an, der unverständliche Beschwörungsformel vor sich hinmurmelte.  
Plötzlich wurde es in dem Raum merklich kühler und die Kürbisse fingen an zuflackern, ehe einige von ihnen ganz erloschen.  
Dorcas griff erschrocken nach Remus Hand. "Was wird das denn jetzt?" fragte sie, doch ihr Freund lächelte sie nur an.  
Eine silbrige Gestallt erschien in ihrer Mitte und Serina zuckte zusammen.  
"Sir Nicholas?" fragte Lily ungläubig, als sie den Geist erkannte und Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, der Hausgeist der Gryffindors, verbeugte sich höfflich.  
"Einen wunderschönen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen, meine Damen. Auch wenn mich diese Aufwand etwas verwirrt hat." Nick sah James fragend an.  
"Ich wollte unsere Ladys nur schon einmal auf Sie einstimmen!" sagte der Junge grinsend.  
Der Fast Kopflose Nick schwebte durch den Raum. "Wenn das so ist, bin ich ja beruhigt. Mit Geisterbeschwörung hatte Ihr Geplapper nämlich wirklich nichts zutun!"  
Nick setzte sich in die Mitte den Gryffindors, jedenfalls sah es so aus, den als Geist konnte er nicht wirklich sitzen.  
"Ihr Freund hier hat mir erzählt, dass sie wegen eines Zwischenfalls Halloween verpasst haben, meine Damen. Darum hat er mich um Hilfe gebeten und ich habe zugestimmt. Ich werde Ihnen heute Abend erzählen, wie ein junger Zauberer vor ziemlich genau 484 Jahren beinahe seinen Kopf verlor!"  
Nick schwebte empor, streckte den nicht mehr vorhandenen Rücken durch, und begann seine Ballade vorzutragen.  
Die Mädchen sahen sich überrascht an und lauschten gespannt den Worten ihres Besuchers.

"Es war die Art Fehler, die jeder Mal macht,  
der müde ist oder zerstreut.  
Ich hab mir dabei ja nichts Böses gedacht  
und doch hab ich es bitter bereut!

Ich wandelte abends mit Fräulein von Schwan.  
Sie hauchte: "Ach bitte, du Schlauer  
Er ist ja so schief, mach mir gerade den Zahn!"  
Schon spross ihr ein riesiger Hauer!

Zwar schein dies Malheur nicht unheilbar zu sein,  
doch folgte man streng den Gesetzten.  
Sie brachten den Block und vergaßen den Stein,  
an dem man die Axt pflegt zu wetzen.

Am Morgen danach kam um sieben Uhr früh  
der Priester. Sein Blick sprach Bände.  
"Du brauchst keinen Hut, spar dir die Müh!"  
Da wusste ich, dies war mein Ende.

Der Mann in der Maske trat zu mir und sprach:  
"Leg hier deinen Kopf auf den Block.  
Du fühlst dich bestimmt gleich viel besser danach."  
Ich bebte vor Schrecken und Schock.

"Es tut auch kaum weh." sprach der törichte Tropf  
und schwang seine Axt in der Hand.  
Die Klinge war stumpf, ich behielt meinen Kopf.  
Und fühlte mich höchst blümerant.

Der Scharfrichter hackte und sägte und schnitt  
und schwitzte und mühte sich redlich.  
"Gleich haben wir´s!" rief er doch ich zählte mit,  
erst Schlag 45 war tödlich.

Seither bin ich tot, doch ich hab noch mein Haupt  
und werde es niemals verlieren.  
Mein Lied ist zu Ende, und wenn ihr mir glaubt,  
dann dürft ihr mir jetzt applaudieren."

Das taten die Gryffindors auch, und Sirius konnte es nicht lassen, noch nach einer Zugabe zurufen. 

"Ok Snape, ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden. Filch hätte uns fast erwischt!" Vector sah ihn wütend an.  
"FAST, Avery! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie schnell du dir ins Hemd machst, hätte ich dich hier gelassen!"  
Vector schnaubte verächtlich und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Regulus und Augustus folgten ihm, nur Severus blieb noch auf einem der Stühle sitzen und starrte in das brennende Feuer im Kamin.  
"Ist alles weg?" fragte eine zarte Stimme hinter ihm und seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.  
"Ja." sagte er nickend. "Keine Sorge. Niemand wird dich damit in Verbindung bringen können." Er drehte sich um und sah Narzissa an.  
"Ich danke dir, Severus."  
Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. "Jederzeit wieder, das weißt du doch."  
"Ich weiß." Narzissa lächelte ihn traurig an. "Gute Nacht." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in dem Korridor zu den Schalfsälen.  
Severus wollte sie zurückhalten, doch seine Finger strichen nur noch über den Stoff ihrer Robe. Er ließ sie gehen und sah ihr hinterher, ehe er selber in sein Zimmer ging. 

Die Gryffindor schlichen durch das schlafende Schloss zurück in ihren Turm. Remus, der mit der Karte vorausging, blieb plötzlich stirnrunzelnd stehen.  
"Was ist los, Moony?" fragte James und Remus drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um.  
"Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die jetzt noch unterwegs sind." sagte er und zeigte auf die Karte.  
Sirius riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Was wollen die den in unserem Turm?"  
Sie beobachteten die Punkte der vier Slytherins, wie sie den Gryffindorturm hinaufgingen, unterhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes kurz verharrten und dann wieder hinuntergingen.  
Serina blickte ihrem Freund über die Schulter. "Was auch immer die da gemacht haben, es kann nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen!"  
James nickte. "Sehe ich auch so, Rina. Wir sollten das auf jeden Fall mal kontrollieren."  
Etwas schneller als zuvor setzten sie ihren Weg in den Turm fort.

"Heiliger Merlin, ich werd verrückt!" James war wie versteinert, als er die Gegenstände in einer kleinen Nische entdeckte.  
"Der Kessel gehört doch Professor Slughorn!" sagte Lily entsetzt und Dorcas nickte.  
"Was soll das alles hier?" fragte sie.  
"Black!" sagte Serina mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
Sirius sah seine Freundin an. "Äh, nee, Baby, ich war das nicht!"  
Serina ließ den Kopf hängen und Lily fing an zu kichern. "Du doch nicht, deine Cousine! Das hier hat bestimmt etwas mit dem zutun, was sie wegen ihr-wisst-schon-wem gemacht hat."  
"Sag das doch gleich! Mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen … Hey ist das nicht ein Denkarium?" Sirius Mine hellte sich schlagartig auf.  
"Untersteh dich, Padfoot!" Remus blickte seinen Freund ernst an. "Erstens gehört das Dumbledore und zweitens solltest sogar du soviel Anstand besitzen!"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"  
"Wir sollten die Sachen sofort bei Professor McGonagall angeben." sagte Dorcas und Lily stimmte ihr zu.  
"Und die Schlangen damit durchkommen lassen?" fragte Serina kopfschüttelnd. "Ich finde, wir sollten sie ihnen zurück bringen!"  
"Was schlägst du vor, Baby?" Sirius sah seine Freundin gespannt an, und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als sie ihren Plan erzählte.  
"Das ist doch total bescheuert!" schimpfte Dorcas. "Wir kriegen einen Haufen Ärger, außerdem wollen die Lehrer ihre Sachen doch wiederhaben."  
"Kriegen sie doch auch, nur eben einen Tag später!" erwiderte James und Dorcas schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Das klappt nie! Wie wollt ihr denn überhaupt an deren Passwort kommen?"  
"Das wird Wormtails Aufgabe sein, der schafft das." sagte Sirius zuversichtlich.  
Dorcas blickte von einem zum anderen. "Remus, sag du doch mal was dazu."  
Der blonde Rumtreiber seufzte. "Wo lassen wir die Sachen solange?"  
Sie starrte ihren Freund mit offenem Mund an und Lily legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Du gewöhnst dich noch daran, glaub mir. Dieses Rumtreiber-Virus ist nämlich ansteckend!"  
Dorcas fing an zu grinsen.  
"Das sehe ich!" sagte sie, als sie Serina beobachtete, wie sie die Sachen auf die Jungs aufteilte.  
"Seid ja vorsichtig! Wenn sie euch damit erwischen ist es aus!" Sie gab Sirius einen Kuss.  
"Sind wir doch immer Baby, weißt du doch!" entgegnete dieser und sie nickte. "Ja, eben!"  
Sie warf den Jungs den Tarnumhang über und die Rumtreiber machten sich wieder auf den Weg. 

"Wisst ihr, wie man so ein Ding spielt?" fragte Sirius flüsternd und die anderen beiden Rumtreiber schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
"Komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Padfoot. Filch schleicht da vorne herum!" warnte Remus und Sirius grinste hinter ihm.  
Er holte tief Luft und blies in den Dudelsack, den er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Sirius brachte jedoch nur einen lang gezogenen, gequält klingenden Ton zustande. James verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
"Bist du wahnsinnig, Padfoot?"  
Sirius grinste vor sich hin. "Hey, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!"  
Remus war stehen geblieben und die zwei rempelten ihn an.  
"Mist! Ruhe verdammt, Filch kommt!"  
Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen und James vergewisserte sich, dass der Tarnumhang sie auch ganz verdeckte.

"Wer ist da?" Argus Filch kam um die Ecke gerannt und blickte in den leeren Korridor. Langsam ging er weiter und suchte die Umgebung mit seinen Augen ab.  
"Ich weiß, dass jemand hier ist, ich hab dich gehört."

Sirius hatte große Probleme, still zubleiben und Remus hielt ihm den Mund zu. Er sah seinen Freund warnend an und James betete, dass Filch sie nicht erwischen würde.  
Aus dem Stockwerk unter sich hörten sie plötzlich das Scheppern einer umstürzenden Ritterrüstung, gefolgt von einem höhnischen Gelächter.  
"PEEVES!" brüllte der Hausmeister und lief zur nächsten Treppe, die er schnell hinunter eilte.  
Die Rumtreiber atmeten erleichtert aus.  
"Mann, das war vielleicht knapp!" grinste Sirius und diesmal bekam er von zweie Seiten gleichzeitig einen Klapps verpasst.  
"Verdammt Padfoot! Das war echt bescheuert von dir." schimpfte James und Sirius sah ihn betroffen an.  
"Was denn? Das war doch lustig."  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Lustig? Ich glaube, du brauchst dringend eine Therapie, mein Freund! Die hätten uns von der Schule geschmissen, wenn Filch uns mit den Sachen hier erwischt hätte! Hier, du trägst jetzt den Kessel, damit kannst du wenigstens keinen Unsinn anstellen!"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Spielverderber!" murmelte er leise und Remus drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Das hab ich gehört. Wahnsinniger!"  
"Ok, ihr zwei Süßen, können wir weiter? Ich will langsam mal in mein Bett." drängelte James und so setzten die Drei ihren Weg ohne weitere Zwischenfälle fort. 


	69. Miss Hogwarts 1976

69 Miss Hogwarts 1976

Am nächsten Morgen versuchten die Rumtreiber Peter von seiner Aufgabe zu überzeugen.  
"Aber warum muss ich das machen? Das kann Rina doch auch übernehmen!"  
Ihm gefiel die Idee, vor dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Lauer zu liegen, überhaupt nicht.  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Mensch Wormtail. Ein Rabe würde da unten viel zu sehr auffallen. Du kannst dich da viel besser verstecken."  
Peter ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. "Ok, ich mach es. Und wann?"  
Remus band sich gerade die Schuhe zu und sah auf. "Am besten gehst du heute Abend, während des Abendessens, hinunter und wartest bis die fertig sind."  
Peter nickte und zog seinen Pullover über. Seine Einwände hätte eh nichts gebracht.  
"Was haben wir eigentlich gleich, Leute?" fragte Sirius verschlafen.  
James warf schnell einen Blick auf den Stundenplan. "Geschichte bei Binns." sagte er und Sirius gähnte herzhaft.  
"Na, Merlin sei Dank. Ich bin hundemüde!"  
Remus blickte seinen Freund missbilligend an. "Sag mal, Padfoot. Du hast Geschichte doch nur weiter belegt, um die Zeit zu verschlafen, oder?"  
Sirius ging grinsend zur Tür. "Na klar, warum denn sonst?" 

Der Unterricht nach dem Mittagessen viel aus, weil Horace Slughorn sich weigerte, ohne seinen Kessel zu arbeiten.  
"Nenn mich abergläubisch Albus, aber seit ich diesen Kessel habe, ist mir kein Trank mehr missglückt! Ohne geht es einfach nicht!"  
Der Schulleiter hatte diese Erklärung mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen und den betroffenen Schüler vorläufig frei gegeben.

Die Gryffindors saßen deswegen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, und einer von ihnen langweilte sich zutiefst.  
Sirius hätte zwar schon etwas mit der freien Zeit anzufangen gewusst, aber leider hatte Lily seine Freundin in den Raum der Wünsche verschleppt, um ihr weiterhin Nachhilfe zugeben.  
Jetzt saß er in einem Sessel und trommelte rhythmisch mit den Fingern auf der Sessellehne herum.  
"Sag mal Padfoot, ist dir langweilig!" fragte Remus genervt und sah von seinem Arithmantikbuch auf.  
"Ja!" sagte sein Freund knapp und trommelte beidhändig.  
"Kannst du dann nicht irgendwas anderes machen? Das nervt."  
Sirius sah ihn an. "Nö!"  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Und warum nicht?"  
"Dann würde es dich ja nicht nerven, und das wäre RICHTIG langweilig!" Sirius grinste und Remus klappte lautstark sein Buch zu.  
"Ok, es reicht jetzt. Ich gehe zu Dumbledore und verlange, den Hut erneut aufzusetzen! Vielleicht schickt er mich ja nach Ravenclaw, oder nach Huffelpuff, egal. Hauptsache irgendwohin, wo du nicht bist!"  
James sah von einem zum anderen und prustete los. "Also echt! Wenn man euch reden hört könnte man meinen, ihr wärt seit 100 Jahren verheiratet! Wissen eure Freundinnen eigentlich davon?"  
Remus blickte ihn mürrisch an. "Halt die Klappe, Prongs."  
"Genau, halt die Klappe Prongs!" grinste Sirius. "Schlag mal lieber etwas vor, das wir anstellen können!"  
James warf sich eine handvoll Bertie Botts Bohnen in den Mund und sah auf die Karte vor sich.  
"Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Snape ärgere dich´?"  
Sirius richtete sich interessiert auf. "Las hören, Prongs."  
James kaute nachdenklich auf seinen Bohnen. "Wir bräuchten ein paar Kleinigkeiten, aber unsere Ladys sind ja leider nicht anwesend." Er sah Remus an. "Wo steckt eigentlich deine bessere Hälfte, Moony?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein, ihr werdet Dorcas da schön raushalten! Sie ist noch nicht bereit für Rumtreiber-Streiche!"  
James warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Karte und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, denn das Mädchen war gerade auf den Weg zu ihnen.  
"Entschuldigt mich mal kurz, Freunde. Ich muss was erledigen!" James sprang auf und ließ schnell die Karte verschwinden, ehe er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Remus sah ihm Stirnrunzelnd nach. 

Dorcas bog um die Ecke und steuerte auf das Porträt der Fetten Dame zu, als sie James erblickte.  
"Hi Dorcas. Sag mal, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte er und sie nickte nichts ahnend mit dem Kopf.  
"Klar. Worum geht es denn?"  
"Nichts Schlimmes, wirklich! Ich bräuchte nur mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten von dir. Ich würde ja Lily fragen, aber die ist mal wieder mit Rina am lernen, und da stört man die beiden besser nicht."  
Er zählte auf, was er alles haben wollte und sie blickte ihn überrascht an.  
"Wozu brauchst du das denn alles?"  
James grinste. "Wenn ich dir das verrate, killt dein Freund mich, Also frag lieber nicht!"  
Dorcas lachte und trat durch das Porträt. "Ok, Ok. Das kann ich natürlich nicht verantworten!"

Remus sah die beiden überrascht an, als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.  
"Ich hab's geahnt." stöhnte er, und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss. "Las dich von ihm ja nicht zu irgendwelchem Blödsinn verleiten. Es reicht wenn er das mit mir macht!"  
Dorcas schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, Remus. Ich pass schon auf mich auf."  
Sie verschwand im Mädchenturm, um die Sachen für James zuholen.  
"Du kannst es nicht lassen, was Prongs?" fragte Remus und James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Hey, was denn? Sie gehört doch jetzt dazu, oder etwa nicht?"  
Sirius nickte zustimmend.  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich sag ja gar nichts mehr! Ich hole dann mal Wormtail. Aber Dorcas kommt auf keinen Fall mit, verstanden?" sagte Remus auf dem Weg zu seinem Turm.  
"Ehrenwort!" versprach James.  
"Sie würde eh nicht mitmachen. Sie hat zuviel von Lily." sagte Sirius so leise, das Remus es nicht hören konnte, aber James lachte über diese Bemerkung. 

Die vier Rumtreiber saßen in einem leeren Raum im vierten Stock, nahe der Bibliothek, und gingen ihren Plan noch einmal durch.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, Schniefelus hierher locken zu können, Padfoot?" fragte James und Sirius nickte.  
"Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen, Prongs. Vertrau mir. Hauptsache, ihr haltet euch bereit und setzt ihn außer Gefecht, sobald er den Raum betritt." Er versteckte etwas unter seinem Umhang, dass Remus ihm gegeben hatte.  
"Las dich damit nur nicht vorher erwischen. Pince reißt dir den Kopf ab!"  
Sirius lachte. "Keine Sorge, Moony, ich pass auf."  
Er blickte zu dem Beutel, in dem Dorcas Sachen waren.  
"Ich frage mich nur, wozu Mädchen das alles brauchen?" sagte er kopfschüttelnd und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Severus verbrachte den freien Nachmittag in der Bibliothek und war in ein Buch vertieft. Seine Noten waren zwar auch ohne große Anstrengungen sehr gut, aber er konnte nie genug Wissen in sich aufnehmen. So bemerkte er auch den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nicht, der sich von hinten an ihm heranschlich.

Sirius hatte sich vergewissert, dass Madame Pince in ihrem Büro beschäftigt war. Sie hätte sein Vorhaben sofort unterbunden und ihm obendrein noch eine saftige Strafe aufgebrummt, wenn sie ihn erwischt hätte.  
Der Slytherin saß an einem Tisch genau vor ihm und Sirius holte ein Glas Wasser unter seinem Umhang hervor. Er ließ es in Kopfhöhe schweben und dirigierte es langsam auf den anderen Jungen zu.  
"Jetzt nur nicht umdrehen, Schniefelus!" dachte er und Severus tat ihm den Gefallen.  
Als das Glas sein Ziel erreicht hatte, drehte Sirius es mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes um und leerte es über dem Kopf des Slytherin.

Severus sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen in die Höhe und wischte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"BLACK!" fauchte er, als er den Rumtreiber erblickte.  
"Diesen Monat schon geduscht, Schniefelus?" lachte Sirius und rannte davon.  
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und lief dem Gryffindor hinterher. 

"Sie kommen!" sagte James mit einem Blick auf die Karte und die anderen beiden Rumtreiber nahmen ihre Plätze hinter der Tür ein.  
Sirius stürzte als Erster in den Raum dicht gefolgt von dem Slytherin.  
"Jetzt bist du dran, Black!" schrei Severus, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
"Expelliarmus." rief Peter und James lähmte sein Gegenüber fast gleichzeitig mit einem Petrificus Totalus. Remus sprang vor und fing Severus auf, ehe er auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Sirius sah seine Freunde grinsend an. "Perfektes Timing, Männer. Ich bin stolz auf euch."  
Remus versuchte den Slytherin wieder aufzurichten. "Red nicht so viel, Padfoot. Hilf mir lieber!"  
Sirius packte mit an und gemeinsam lehnten sie den Jungen gegen einen der Tische.

Severus verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er auf die Finte des Gryffindors hereingefallen war, aber jetzt war es dafür zu spät.  
James schüttete den Inhalt von Dorcas Beutel auf dem Tisch aus. "Ok, wer will was machen?"  
Sirius griff nach einigen pinkfarbenen Haarbändern. "Da ich mit der Haarwäsche begonnen habe, mache ich hier auch weiter!"  
Peter betrachtete etwas geblümtes, dass sich als Badeanzug entpuppte. "Sagt mal, will sie das hier danach eigentlich wiederhaben?" fragte er und Remus schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
"Ganz sicher nicht! Wir werden ihr schön einen neuen kaufen, verstanden?"  
James lachte. "Klar machen wir das! Und du darfst ihn sogar aussuchen, Moony!"  
Remus errötete und fing an, Severus Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

"Passt doch auf, sonst brechen wir ihm noch die Beine ehe wir da sind!" schimpfte Remus, während sie den noch immer gelähmten Jungen durch Hogwarts schleiften.  
"Sei doch mal leise Moony! Sonst erwischen sie uns noch, ehe wir da sind!" flüsterte Peter kopfschüttelnd.  
"Genau … Außerdem macht das bei den hässlichen Krücken keinen Unterschied, ob wir sie brechen, oder nicht." Sirius lachte leise. "Bei Merlin, wie kann jemand, der so dürr ist, nur so schwer sein?"  
Er packte den Slytherin fester, der ihm zu entgleiten drohte.  
"Beiß die Zähne zusammen, Padfoot. Nur noch die Treppe runter, dann haben wir es geschafft!" munterte James ihn auf.  
Sie trugen Severus die Stufen zur Eingangshalle herunter und postierten ihn neben der Tür zur Großen Halle.  
"Fertig! Halt nein, da fehlt doch noch was?" Sirius blickte seine Freunde fragend an und Remus zog ein schmales Stück Stoff auf seiner Tasche das James grinsend nahm.  
"Hier. So, jetzt ist er fertig!" sagte er, nachdem er es dem Slytherin umgehängt hatte.  
"Sehr schön. In 5 Minuten ist Unterrichtsende … Oh Schniefelus, du hast noch nie SO GUT ausgesehen!" Sirius klatsche lachend in die Hände und die Rumtreiber zogen sich in den gegenüberliegenden Korridor zurück. 

Serina klappte ihr Tränkebuch zu. "Feierabend!" verkündete sie. "Der Unterricht ist vorbei, und dabei hatten wir heute eigentlich frei!"  
Lily sah sie lachend an. "Hast du denn wenigstens alles begriffen?"  
Serina nickte. "JA! Aber wenn ich nicht bald was zu essen kriege, futter ich deine Alraunen auf!"  
"Die wurden dir aber nicht wirklich bekommen, Rina! Ok, Schluss für heute und ab in die Große Halle."  
Sie packten ihre Sachen ein. "Genau. Ich will was Herzhaftes … Wie wäre es mit Hühnchen?"  
Lily nickte. "Alles, was du willst, Süße. Das hast du dir nämlich heute verdient."  
Grinsend verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche und machten sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss.

Im dritten Stock trafen sie auf Dorcas. "Hi ihr zwei. Na, genug gelernt?"  
Serina hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Woher weißt du das?"  
Dorcas lächelte die beiden an. "Von James. Er bat mich um einen Gefallen und erzählte dabei, dass er euch nicht stören will."  
"Was für einen Gefallen?" fragte Lily neugierig und Dorcas fing an zulachen.  
"Das glaubst du mir eh nicht! Und ich will lieber auch nicht wissen, wozu er das alles brauchte. Also echt Lily, dein Freund ist schön ein bisschen … schräg!"  
Serina war mitten auf der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss stehen geblieben." Dorcas … Du hattest doch mal sein einen Badeanzug, Blumen drauf … sehr knapp geschnitten, oder?"  
Dorcas nickte. "Ja, wieso?"  
Lily sah an ihrer Freundin vorbei in die Eingangshalle, wo etliche Schüler versammelt waren, die kicherten, lachten und auf jemanden zeigten, der neben einer Tür an die Wand gelehnt stand.  
Lilys Augen weiteten sich, als sie Severus erkannte. "Oh mein Gott! Bitte sagt mir, dass das nicht Wahr ist! Sagt mir, dass mein Freund da nichts mit zutun hat!"  
Serina blickte sich in der Halle um und entdeckte die lachenden Rumtreiber, die sich hinter einer Säule versteckt hatten.  
"Tut … Tut mir Leid, Lily!" sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Dorcas sah sie schockiert an. "Du findest DAS da doch nicht etwa lustig?"  
Serina schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein … Natürlich nicht!" presste sie hervor.  
Ihr Blick wanderte erneut zu dem Slytherin, der mit pinken Schleifen im Haar und grell geschminkt neben der Grossen Halle stand. Sie konnte sogar auf diese Entfernung den lilafarbenen Lidschatten und orangenen Lippenstift erkennen. Quer über den Badeanzug hing etwas, das eine Schärpe sein sollte, und auf ihr stand "Severina Snape – Miss Hogwarts 1976"  
Serina drehte sich um und blickte die Freundinnen entschuldigend an, aber sie konnte ihr lachen wirklich nicht länger zurück halten. 

Horace Slughorn ging den Korridor entlang und entdeckte einige lachende Schüler, die sich in der Eingangshalle versammelt hatten.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er und sah sich interessiert um, bis sein Blick auf den Slytherin fiel.  
"Miss … Mister Snape? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und befreite den Schüler von seinem Fluch. Severus gab ihm jedoch keine Erklärung, sondern rannte so schnell er konnte in die Kerker hinunter.  
"WER WAR DAS?" brüllte Slughorn, doch darauf konnte ihm keiner eine Antwort geben.

Ein paar Schüler bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge.  
"Was war denn? Haben wir etwas verpasst?"  
Der Lehrer sah den Sprecher an. "Mister Black. Das haben wir doch sicher Ihnen zu verdanken, oder?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden, Professor."  
Slughorn sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ach, und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"  
"Wirklich Professor. Wir sind doch gerade erst dazugekommen!" James blickte ihn unschuldig an und Horace schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das werde ich wohl so hinnehmen müssen, Mister Potter. Aber sollte ich je etwas anderes erfahren, dann sind Sie dran. Sie alle!" Er zeigte auf die Rumtreiber und eilte dann seinem Schüler hinterher.

James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Mensch, ich kann nicht mehr! Ich dachte schon, der verschwindet nie!" Er wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und grinste Sirius an.  
Remus tippte ihm auf die Schulter. "Oh oh, jetzt gibt es Ärger, Prongs!"  
James drehte sich um und sah seine Freundin auf sich zukommen.  
"Ihr seid wohl völlig wahnsinnig geworden!" schimpfte Lily. "Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!"  
Sirius grinste sie an. "Klar können wir. Hast du doch gesehen!"  
Lily schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.  
"Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was ihr mit den Sachen vorhabt, dann hätte ich die dir nie gegeben!" sie funkelte James böse an.  
"Ich weiß, Dorcas. Darum hab ich ja auch nichts gesagt!"  
Dorcas sah von ihm zu Remus und der drehte sich unter ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick schnell zur Seite.  
"Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von euch." sagte Serina. "Ihr hättet ja mal was sagen können, dann hätte ich mitgemacht!"  
Lily und Dorcas sahen sie entsetzt an und Sirius fing an zulachen. 

Severus saß auf seinem Bett und trocknete sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch. Er hatte sich die Schminke aus dem Gesicht gewaschen, aber die Scham konnte kein Wasserstrahl der Welt wegspülen.  
So sehr war er noch nie gedemütigt worden und diesmal würde er sich rächen.  
"Ich werde Black an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle treffen." schwor er sich als es klopfte und sein Hauslehrer eintrat.  
"Mister Snape? Was ist passiert? Bitte, sagen Sie es mir."  
Severus stand auf. "Nichts, Professor." sagte er und ging zu seinem Schrank.  
Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie nichts? Wollen Sie mir etwa erzählen, dass Sie sich freiwillig zum Gespött der ganzen Schule machen?"  
Severus nahm eine neue Uniform aus dem Schrank. "Natürlich nicht, Professor. Aber ich musste … eine Wettschuld begleichen. Mehr nicht."  
Horace sah seinen Schüler mitleidig an. "Sehen Sie, Severus. ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, wenn Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen."  
Der Junge drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht, Professor. Das war die Wahrheit. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich würde mich gerne bis zum Abendessen wieder angezogen haben!"  
Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins seufzte. "Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden, wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen." Nach einem letzten Blick auf Severus verließ er das Zimmer und ließ den Jungen alleine. 

Die Gryffindor saßen an ihrem Haustisch und Peter wurde mit jeder Minute nervöser.  
"Mensch Wormtail, mach dir nicht ins Hemd!" Sirius stupste den kleineren Jungen an.  
"Dir passiert nichts. Du bleibst immer schön im Schatten und sobald du das Passwort hast, kommst du zurück. Fertig." James sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
"Ihr habt ja Recht. Mir wäre nur wohler, wenn ihr in der Nähe wärt. Nur für den Fall der Fälle."  
"Sind wir, Wormtail. Wir warten in der Eingangshalle und haben immer einen Blick auf der Karte." sagte Remus und Peter lächelte erleichtert.  
"Ihr wollt das immer noch machen? Seid ihr irre?" Dorcas blickte ihren Freund besorgt an.  
"Klar!" fuhr Sirius dazwischen. "Jetzt erst Recht. Damit rechnen die doch im Leben nicht!" lachte er.  
"Genau so ist es, Dorcas." sagte Remus und drückte ihre Hand.  
Das Mädchen lachte. "Ihr habt echt einen Knall!"  
"Meinst du uns?" fragte James und sah dann Sirius an. "Meint die etwa uns?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub ich nicht! Oder Baby, was meinst du?"  
Serina grinste. "Inoffiziell würde ich sagen, sie hat euch durchschaut. Offiziell halte ich lieber meinen Mund!"  
James lachte. "Gut, ich bin mit der offiziellen Meinung vollauf zufrieden! Ok, Jungs, dann wollen wir mal. Verabschiedet euch von den Ladys!"  
Die Rumtreiber erhoben sich und schlenderten so unauffällig wie möglich aus der Großen Halle.

Lily stocherte nachdenklich auf ihrem Teller herum.  
"Was hast du, Lily?" fragte Dorcas und Lily sah auf.  
"Ich frage mich gerade, warum sie Peter diesem Risiko aussetzten. Warum benutzen sie nicht den Tarnumhang?"  
Serina holte tief Luft, runzelte die Stirn und fing dann an zulachen. "Ups! Den hab ich völlig vergessen!"  
Die restlichen Gryffindors an dem Tisch fragten sich, was die drei Mädchen wohl derart zum lachen brachte. 

Peter und die anderen betraten die Jungstoilette im Erdgeschoss und sie vergewisserten sich, dass sie hier alleine waren.  
"Gut, die Luft ist rein." verkündete Sirius und Remus rümpfte die Nase.  
"Gut, die Luft ist so rein, wie sie auf einem Klo sein kann! Zufrieden Moony?" wiederholte Sirius sich und Remus grinste.  
"Los Wormtail, verwandel dich und dann ab in meine Tasche." James kniete sich hin und hielt seine Schultasche auf.  
Peter holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Aber las mich ja nicht fallen!" sagte er, ehe er sich in die kleine Ratte verwandelte und in die Tasche schlüpfte.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach ich schon nicht." Er griff nach dem Zauberstab, den er ebenfalls in die Tasche steckte.  
Peter war der einzige von ihnen, dem die Verwandlung ohne Stab einfach nicht gelingen wollte, aber sie zogen ihn deswegen nicht auf. Sie waren froh, dass er es überhaupt schaffte.  
Sirius öffnete die Tür und sie verließen die Toilette.

Die Drei gingen durch die Eingangshalle und vor dem Korridor zu dem Kerkern hockte James sich hin und tat so, als müsse er sich die Schuhe zubinden. Wormtail kroch aus der Tasche und huschte in den Gang. Er lief im Schatten en der Wand entlang und war schnell um eine Ecke verschwunden.  
James stand wieder auf und die Rumtreiber lehnten sich gegen die Marmortreppe, die in den ersten Stock führte. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten. 

Seine Schnurrhaare berühren das Mauerwerk, das Rechts von ihm verlief, und das kitzelte in seiner kleinen Nase. Wormtail hielt kurz an und putzte sich mit den Vorderpfoten übers Gesicht, schüttelte sein Näschen und lief rasch weiter.  
Er erreichte den Eingang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes und versteckte sich in einem kleinen Loch in der Wand.  
Sein winziges Herz raste wie verrückt und er fiepte vor Aufregung. Hätte jetzt jemand in das Loch geschaut, so hätte derjenige eine Ratte gesehen, die sich anscheinend die Schnauze zuhielt, aber Wormtail hatte Glück. Die Slytherins, die gerade in seine Richtung kamen, bemerkten ihn nicht.  
"Purus Sanguinis." sagte eine Mädchenstimme und Wormtail war erleichtert. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt, und musste jetzt nur noch zurück zu seinen Freunden.  
Er kroch aus seinem Versteck und wollte der Rückweg antreten, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Wormtail warf einen Blick zurück und blickte in zwei kleine, leuchtend gelbe Augen, die ihn fixierten.


	70. Geheimnisse

70 Geheimnisse

"Er ist jetzt aber schon eine ganze Weile weg!" sagte Remus besorgt, aber James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es sind erst ein paar Schlangen da entlang gegangen. Vielleicht hat er das Passwort noch nicht richtig verstanden."  
Sie hörten Stimmengewirr aus der Großen halle und die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
"Siehst du Moony, jetzt kommen die doch erst alle. Gib Wormtail noch 5 Minuten." Sirius streckte sich gelangweilt.  
Die Schüler strömten an ihnen vorbei in die Korridore. Sirius lächelte, als Serina auf ihn zukam. Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sir grinste und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das ihn nachdenklich werden ließ.  
Er blickte von ihr zu Lily und Dorcas, kratze sich im Nacken und stupste James an. "Äh, Prongs … Eine Frage."  
James drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Warum rennt Wormtail da unten als Wormtail herum und benutzt nicht den Tarnumhang?"  
Sein Freund verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist doch völlig Logisch, Padfoot! Den hat er nicht dabei weil … weil … weil …" James runzelte die Stirn. "Moony, sag was!"  
Remus rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. "Weil wir völlig dämlich sind, und ihn einfach vergessen haben!"  
Dorcas blickte die Jungs verwirrt an. "Was hat Sirius gemeint? Als was soll Peter da rumlaufen? Ob er sich verkleidet hat?" dachte sie.  
Serina und Lily grinsten und James schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Gar nicht! Es gibt einen triftigen Grund, dass er den Umhang nicht mithat … Er fällt mir nur gerade nicht ein!"  
Lily schlang die Arme um seine Taille. "Sicher gibt es den, Schatz. Und er wird wieder einfallen, wenn du nur lange genug nachdenkst, richtig?"  
James nickte grinsend.  
"Sagt mal, wie lange ist Peter denn jetzt eigentlich schon weg?" fragte Serina und Sirius sah sich in der jetzt fast leeren Eingangshalle um.  
"Lange genug finde ich. Prongs, sieh doch mal nach, wo er steckt."  
James zog die Karte hervor und suchte den Korridor ab, in dem ihr Freund sich aufhalten müsste. "Er ist nicht da!" sagte er erstaunt, und jetzt suchten auch die anderen nach Peter.  
"Hier ist er. Er kommt direkt auf uns zu." Dorcas zeigte auf den kleinen Punkt, der über die Karte huschte.  
Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Äh, Leute. Wer ist denn Miss Norris?" fragte er und beobachtete den anderen Punkt, der ihren Freund verfolgte. 

"Miau!" Das staubfarbene Kätzchen war nicht größer als er, aber dafür hatte sie kleine, spitze Krallen, die nach seinem Schwanz schlugen. Leider gingen in diesem Moment ein paar Erstklässler auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zu, so dass Wormtail sich nicht zurück verwandeln konnte. Er handelte rein instinktiv und rannte einfach den Korridor entlang.  
"Iiih! Eine Ratte!" rief ein Mädchen, als Wormtail zwischen ihren Füßen hindurchschlüpfte, dich gefolgt von dem fauchenden Kätzchen.  
"Es geht doch was schief, ich hab es ja gewusst. Aber auf mich hört ja nie einer!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er bog in die Eingangshalle ab. Wormtail sah einen Schatten auf sich zukommen, und 2 Hände griffen nach ihm. Sie hoben ihn hoch und versteckten ihn sicher unter einem schwarzen Umhang. Leider wollte das Kätzchen nicht so schnell auf den neuen Spielgefährten verzichten und sprang hinterher.

"Aua! Verdammt! Das Vieh hat fiese Krallen! Helft mir doch mal!" schrie Remus und James eilte seinem Freund zu Hilfe.  
Er packte das Tier am Genick und befreite es vorsichtig aus Remus Pullover. Sie fauchte und versuchte, den Jungen zukratzen, aber James hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich.  
"Hey, was bist du denn für ein kleines Raubtier? Zu wem gehörst du denn?" fragte er grinsend, während Remus sich die schmerzende Brust rieb.

"Was macht ihr da mit meiner Katze?" brüllte eine Stimme und Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, kam die Treppe herunter.  
"Wenn das Ihr Vieh ist, müssen Sie mal ein bisschen besser aufpassen, Filch." sagte Sirius. "Die ist ja gemeingefährlich!"  
Filch nahm James das Tier ab und es schnurrte friedlich in den Armen des Mannes. "Arme Miss Norris! Was haben die bösen Kinder dir getan?" Er blickte das Kätzchen liebevoll an und sie miaute leise. "Wenn sie euch was getan hat dann nur, weil ihr es auch verdient! Elendige Tierquäler!"  
Er drängte sich an den Schülern vorbei und ging auf sein Büro zu.  
"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Miss Norris. Dafür gibt es auch gleich ein feines Leckerli für dich!"

Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Der hat doch eine ausgewachsene Vollmeise!" sagte sie und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.  
"Hey Remus, wie geht es Peter? Ist mit ihm alles Ok?" fragte Lily besorgt und Remus holte die kleine Ratte unter seiner Robe hervor. Wormtail zitterte in seiner Hand, schien aber unverletzt zu sein.  
"Lasst uns einen Platz suchen, wo er sich in Ruhe zurückverwandeln kann." sagte Remus und Dorcas tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Das da … ist Peter?" fragte sie ungläubig und zeigte auf die Ratte in seiner Hand. Er sah seine Freundin irritiert an.  
"Ja, wieso fragst du?"  
Serina fing an zu grinsen. "Ups! Da hat doch jemand glatt ein Geheimnis entdeckt!"  
Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Stimmt ja! Du hast ja keine Ahnung dass wir … Ich meine er, ein Animagus ist!"  
Dorcas riss die Augen auf, sie war sichtlich beeindruckt und die Gryffindors machten sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock. 

Peter saß in einem Sessel und zitterte noch immer. "Ich hab geahnt, dass etwas schief geht, und ich hatte Recht! Das Monstrum hat mich fast aufgefressen!" klagte er und James lachte.  
"Ach was, Wormtail. Die war doch noch ein Baby! Nicht größer als du!"  
Peter sah seinen Freund verzweifelt an. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie riesig ihre Zähne von da unten ausgesehen haben?"  
Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. "Hast es doch überlebt, Wormtail. Und was noch wichtiger ist, wir haben das Passwort!"  
Remus grinste den kleinen Rumtreiber an. "Wormtail ist eben doch der Größte!"  
Peter lächelte verlegen und schien vor Stolz ein Stückchen zuwachsen.

"Also, wie geht's jetzt weiter?" fragte Serina und setzte sich auf Sirius Schoss.  
"Wir warten, bis die alle in ihren Betten liegen, und dann schleichen wir uns in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, ganz einfach!" antwortete James und Sirius nickte.  
"Ja, aber ich trage nicht wieder den Kessel! Der ist voll schwer!"  
Remus fing an zulachen. "Oh doch, Padfoot, den wirst du tragen. Mit den anderen Sachen machst du einfach zuviel Mist!"  
Serina sah ihn an. "Was hast du denn angestellt?"  
"Nichts!" sagte Sirius bedrückt. "Aber die da verstehen einfach keinen Spaß!" Er zeigte auf seine Freunde.  
"Das war kein Spaß, Padfoot, dass war idiotisch!" sagte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.  
Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in Serinas Haaren. "Spielverderber!" murmelte er leise. 

Die Rumtreiber schlichen durch die Korridore. Den Tarnumhang hatten sie den Mädchen gegeben, damit diese ungehindert in den Turm zurück konnten und sie selbst nutzen die Karte um zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zugelangen.  
"Und es ist wirklich keiner mehr wach, Wormtail?" fragte James Peter, der die Karte hielt und jetzt vor der Geheimtür stehen blieb.  
"Sieht jedenfalls so aus, Prongs. Von denen bewegt sich keiner mehr."  
"Schön wär´s!" grinste Sirius und die Remus sah ihn an.  
"Du bist leise, Padfoot, sonst kriegst du einen Maulkorb, das verspreche ich dir!"  
Er verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin schon still, siehst du … äh … Hörst du?"  
"Schön wär´s!" sagte Remus und James lachte leise.  
"Purus Sanguinis." Peter sagte das Passwort. Die Geheimtür schwang langsam auf und die Rumtreiber betraten den fremden Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Woah! Mal gut, dass ich kein Slytherin geworden bin, hier sieht's ja fast aus wie im Grimmauldplace!"  
Remus stupste seinen Freund an. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde noch lauter reden, damit mich auch ja jeder hört!"  
Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen. "Tschuldigung, Moony!" flüsterte er.  
James sah sich in dem Raum um, der ganz in Grün und Silber gehalten war.  
"Aber Padfoot hat Recht. Hier sieht's einfach scheußlich aus! Also, wohin mit den Sachen?"  
Peter zeigte auf einen schwarzen Eichentisch, der zwischen den Sofas und dem Kamin stand.  
"Lasst es und einfach hier lassen, und dann nichts wie weg hier!"  
Sie legten die Handschuhe halb in den Kessel, drapierten den Dudelsack dekorativ daneben und stellten das Denkarium mittig vor die Sachen.  
"So, und jetzt raus hier!" flüsterte Remus, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wartet. Etwas fehlt noch!"  
Seine Freunde blickten ihn teils fragend, teils warnend an, während er etwas Grüngestreiftes aus der Tasche zog.  
James riss die Augen auf. "Schniefelus Krawatte? Was willst du denn damit?"  
Sirius grinste ihn an. "In den Dingern stehen leider keine Namen, aber er wird wissen, dass es seine ist. Nur falls er denkt, einer von seinen Freunden hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, und die Sachen geholt. Das hier soll ihm eine Warnung sein, sich nicht mit uns anzulegen, denn ich hab auch noch die restlichen Sachen von ihm … und DA steht sein Name drin!"  
James lachte leise. "Padfoot, du bist ein Schweinehund! Ok, leg sie hin und dann lasst uns hier abhauen."  
Sirius hängte sie über den Griff des Kessels, als sein Blick auf das Denkarium fiel.  
"Hey Leute, was meint ihr? Nur ein winzig kleiner Blick kann doch nicht schaden, oder? Bitteeeeee!" er flehte seine Freunde geradezu an, doch Remus packte seinen Arm.  
"Abflug Padfoot, oder du kommst ins Tierheim!" Er zerrte seinen Freund sanft auf den Korridor zurück. "Ich muss echt mal mit Rina reden, was sie von einem Würgehalsband für dich hält!" 

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen seinen Schlafsaal verließ, kam ihm eine aufgebrachte Narzissa entgegen. Die anderen Jungs sahen ihn grinsend an, als das Mädchen ihm den Finger auf die Brust setzte und in sein Zimmer zurückdrängte.  
"Verdammt, was hast du gemacht?" fauchte sie und Severus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte er und sie schüttelte ihn.  
"Ich reden von den Sachen, die du für mich verschwinden lassen wolltest!"  
Er nickte. "Das hab ich doch auch erledigt, das weißt du."  
"Da hast du aber was falsch gemacht, denn sie sind wieder da!"  
Severus riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "WAS?"  
Narzissa zeigte auf die Tür. "Sie sind im Gemeinschaftsraum, und es ist alles, ich wiederhole, ALLES da, mitten auf dem Tisch, wo es jeder sehen kann!"  
Severus war kreidebleich geworden. Er stürmte an Narzissa vorbei aus dem Zimmer und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein Hauslehrer war bereits anwesend und inspizierte seinen Kessel.

Die Geheimtür des Slytherins öffnete sich, und Albus Dumbledore kam, noch im Morgenmantel, herein.  
"Guten Morgen, Horace. Es gibt erfreuliche Neuigkeiten, wie ich höre?" Die Finger des Schulleiters strichen sanft über die Muster des Denkariums.  
Slughorn nickte. "Ja, aber ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht, das der oder diejenige nicht den Mut hatte, zu mir zukommen!"  
Albus sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du bist dir sicher, dass es einer deiner Schüler war? Wie kommst du darauf"  
Horace Slughorn lachte. "Ich bitte dich, Albus. Wie soll denn ein anderer Schüler hier hereinkommen? Außerdem war der oder diejenige unvorsichtig und hat etwas verloren. Nämlich das hier!"  
Er hielt die Krawatte hoch, und ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler. Severus hielt die Luft an.  
"Diese verfluchten Gryffindors!" dachte erwütend. Ihm war klar, dass es seine war, und die Rumtreiber die Sachen zurück gebracht hatten. Doch wie sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen konnten, war ihm ein Rätsel. 

Dorcas und Alice saßen in der Bibliothek und nutzen den Samstag zum gemeinsamen Lernen. Dabei hatten Alice Fragen wenig mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zutun.  
"Sag schon, wie ist er denn so? Ich meine, Remus wirkt immer so ruhig, da kann man sich kaum vorstellen, dass er an den Streichen der anderen beteiligt ist!"  
Dorcas lächelte übers ganze Gesicht. "So ist er eigentlich ja auch. Er ist der … der Denker. Ich glaube ohne ihn würden die Jungs viel öfters in Schwierigkeiten stecken! Und dann hat er diesen … Blick. Also manchmal, wenn er mich ansieht, dann hat er dieses Blitzen in den Augen, als ob da etwas unter der Oberfläche lauert, das hinaus will. Ich weiß, das klingt das klingt völlig bescheuert, was?"  
Alice kicherte. "Oh Merlin, ich würde sagen, dich hat es ganz schön erwischt."  
Dorcas wurde rot. "Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie sehr, Alice!"  
Ihre Freundin beugte sich vor. "Und die anderen? Las dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, ich sterbe vor Neugier! Es gibt so viele Gerüchte über die Jungs, da muss doch irgendwas Wahres dran sein?"  
Dorcas seufzte. Wie gerne würde sie ihrer Freundin vom Raum der Wünsche erzählen, von der Karte oder dem Tarnumhang oder davon, dass der kleine, unscheinbare Peter Pettigrew ein Animagus war. Aber Dorcas hatte ihr Wort gegeben, nie etwas davon zu verraten.  
"Gerüchte sind Gerüchte, Alice. Das sind ganz normale Schüler wie du oder ich … Ok, Ok, so normal sind sie dann doch nicht. Jedenfalls Sirius nicht!"  
Alice fing an zulachen, was ihr einen strengen Blick von Madame Pince einbrachte.  
"Und was hat es mit Remus Narben auf sich?"  
Dorcas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihn nicht gefragt."  
Alice riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Wieso das nicht? Interessiert dich das denn gar nicht?"  
"Doch natürlich!" antwortete Dorcas. "Aber es hat sich einfach noch keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Außerdem denke ich, dass es ihm unangenehm ist. Erinnerst du dich noch an die erste Zeit hier in Hogwarts? Da ist er immer mit gesenktem Kopf herumgerannt, damit ihn ja niemand ansah. Ich werde ihn also ganz sicher nicht danach fragen. Remus wird es mir schon erzählen, wenn er soweit ist!"  
Alice grinste sie an. "So, wie er dich gerade ansieht, will er bestimmt nicht nur mit dir reden!"  
Dorcas runzelte die Stirn und Alice nickte in die Richtung hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Freund an ein Regal gelehnt stehen. Alice hatte Recht gehabt. Remus verschlang sie geradezu mit seinen Blicken und ein merkwürdiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Seine braunen Augen waren viel heller als sonst, und das lag sicher nicht an dem Licht in der Bibliothek. Er stieß sich von der Regalwand ab und kam zu ihnen herüber.  
"Hallo Rehlein." hauchte er und setzte sich schräg neben sie um sie in die Arme zuziehen.  
Alice kicherte leise, denn dieses Verhalten passte so gar nicht zu dem sonst eher schüchternen Jungen.  
Er küsste Dorcas, erst auf den Mund, dann auf die Wange und dann fing er an, an ihrem Hals zuknabbern.  
"Remus!" sagte sie entsetzt, als seine Hände sich selbstständig machten und unter ihren Pullover schlüpfen wollten.  
Er blickte sie an und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Seine Augen schienen dunkler zu werden und Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Es … tut mir Leid." sagte er leise.  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Dorcas besorgt.  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub ich hab mir einen Virus eingefangen … Ich denke, ich geh besser wieder!" Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und verließ fluchtartig die Bibliothek.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Alice und Dorcas zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung!"  
Alice grinste sie an. "Tja, diesen Virus kenne ich! Das nennt sich bei ihm bestimmt Hormonelle Dorcasitis´. So was Ähnliches hat Frank ständig!"  
Dorcas blickte ihre Freundin an und fing an zulachen. 

Remus war nach der Begegnung mit Dorcas direkt in sein Zimmer gegangen. James bereitete hier den Plan für das nächste Quidditchtraining vor und Sirius gab vor, ihm dabei zu helfen. James wurde eher sagen, dass sein bester Freund ihn davon abhielt, aber ihn fragte ja keiner.  
"Mann Moony, kannst du dich mal ruhig hinsetzten? Dein hin und her Gerenne nervt!" Sirius sah seinen Freund an.  
"Verdammt Padfoot, du verstehst das nicht! Ich bin ja fast über sie hergefallen! Mitten in der Bibliothek!" Remus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und James sah auf.  
"Du?" fragte er erstaunt.  
"Nein, nicht ich. Das war er … Der Wolf! Heute Abend ist Vollmond und er reagiert ziemlich … extrem auf Dorcas! Oh Merlin, das kann ja noch lustig werden…" Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
"Ein verliebter Werwolf, das ist doch mal was Neues!" sagte Peter und Sirius lachte.  
"Solange er mich dann nicht für seine Freundin hält!"  
Remus warf sein Kissen nach dem Rumtreiber.  
"Padfoot, halt die Klappe! Ich meine es ernst … Oh, ihr hättet Alice Blick sehen sollen! Die hält mich bestimmt für einen Sittenstrolch!"  
Sirius warf das Kissen wieder zurück.  
"Moony, Moony, Moony. Da hast du deinen Ruf mit einem Schlag ruiniert. Mann, selbst ich hab dafür wesendlich länger gebraucht!"  
"Ahhhh, halt endlich die Klappe!" Remus setzte sich auch. "Ich werd mich hier einfach verstecken, bis wir später in die Hütte gehen!" Er stand auch und ging wieder im Zimmer umher. "Ja, das ist gut! Nein, nicht gut! Was, wenn sie herkommt, weil sie wissen will, wie es mir geht?"  
Remus sah seine Freunde gequält an.  
James schaute von seinen Spielplänen auf. "Hm, ein verliebter, unkontrollierbaren Werwolf und jede menge Betten … Jemand sollte Dorcas am anderen Ende des Schlosses festbinden."  
Remus wurde knallrot. "Hör sofort auf Prongs!"  
Sirius lachte. "Ja, hör auf. Du bringst ihn nur auf noch schlimmere Ideen!"  
Remus hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Am besten gehe ich gleich in die Hütte! Ja, das wird wirklich das Beste sein! Ich nehme ein Buch mit und werde die Ruhe genießen!"  
"Du weißt aber noch, dass wir heute später kommen, Moony?"  
Remus blickte James fragend an.  
"Quidditchtraining!"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber nickte. "Ach ja. Dann vergesst aber nicht euch zu verwandeln, bevor ihr in das Zimmer kommt, ja?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, das vergessen wir schon nicht. Aber dein ganzes Gerede über Dorcas hat mich an was erinnert … Wo steckt MEINE Freundin eigentlich?"  
James sah ihn an und grinste. "Da, wo meine auch ist nehme ich an. Die brauen wieder irgendwas zusammen."  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Warum verbringt meine Freundin eigentlich mehr Zeit mit deiner Freundin als mit mir?"  
"Weil sie von Lily noch was lernen kann, Padfoot!" sagte James und er sah das anzügliche Grinsen in Sirius Gesicht. "Mann Padfoot, doch nicht so was!" rief James und warf sein Quidditchbuch nach dem Rumtreiber. "Mach dass du wegkommst, du blöder Köter!"  
Sirius lief lachend aus dem Schlafsaal.

Er beschloss, noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Küche zumachen und ging darum erst in das Erdgeschoss des Schlosses.  
Als er die Marmortreppe zur Eingangshalle verließ, hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Sirius drehte sich um und griff automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab.  
"Oh Schniefelus, so ungeschminkt siehst du ja richtig alt aus!" sagte er spöttisch und lachte den Slytherin ins Gesicht.  
Severus Mine blieb ausdruckslos, während er den Gryffindor mit seinen dunklen Augen fixierte. "Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich, Black! Im Grunde bist du so unsicher und verletzlich, dass du …"  
"ICH BIN WAS?" fuhr Sirius ihm wütend dazwischen und drückte Severus seinen Zauberstab gegen den Hals. "Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, Schniefelus!"  
Severus lachte leise. "Oh, ich kann dich gut verstehen. Es muss Schlimm für dich sein zu Wissen, dass sie mich zuerst geküsst hat, nicht wahr?"  
Sirius starrte ihn an und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Was redest du da für einen Stuss, Schniefelus? Hast wohl zu viele Dämpfe eingeatmet, so was würde Rina nie tun!"  
Sirius funkelte den Slytherin zornig an und Severus wusste, dass er kurz vor seinem Ziel stand. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und er würde den Jungen tiefer verletzten, als dieser es bei ihm je könnte.  
"Frag sie doch!" sagte Severus leise und Sirius gab ihm einen Stoß, dass er nach hinten fiel.  
"DU LÜGST!" rief er, als er die Marmortreppe hinauf lief. 

Serina und Lily saßen im Raum der Wünsche und zwischen ihnen stiegen gelbe Dämpfe aus einem Kessel auf.  
"So, was fehlt jetzt noch?" fragte Lily und Serina grinste.  
"Die klein gehackten Blätter des Bubotubler natürlich!"  
Lily nickte zufrieden. "Sehr gut. Du wirst ja immer besser."  
Serina strahlte, als die Tür des Raumes aufflog und Sirius herein gestürmt kam.  
Die beiden Mädchen blickten sich irritiert an. Normalerweise störten sie die Jungs nicht, wenn sie am lernen waren.  
Sirius kam durch das Zimmer geeilt und baute sich vor seiner Freundin auf. Er stütze die Hände auf der Tischplatte ab und funkelte Serina wütend an.  
"Stimmt das? Hast du das wirklich gemacht, was er erzählt?" seine Stimme bebte.  
Serina versuchte aus seinen Worten schlau zu werden, doch sie wusste nicht, was er meinte.  
"Also, wenn du mir verrätst, was ich getan haben soll, dann kann ich dir sicher…"  
"HAST DU SCHNIEFELUS GEKÜSST?" brüllte er sie an.  
Serina holte tief Luft und wollte mit dem Kopf schütteln, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die Begegnung im Korridor. An Severus, der unter dem Mistelzweig stand und sie erstarrte.  
"Oh Mist!" entfuhr es Lily.  
Sirius lachte verzweifelt. "Dann ist also wirklich wahr?" fragte er.  
Serina stand auf und griff nach seiner Hand. "Sirius, hör mir bitte zu, es ist nicht so wie du denkst."  
Er zog seine Hand weg.  
"Fass mich nicht an!" zischte er. "Und spar dir deine Erklärungen, ich will nichts davon hören!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um.  
"Sirius … WARTE!" rief Serina, doch er verließ so schnell er konnte den Raum.  
"Lass ihn, Rina. Er muss sich erstmal beruhigen."  
Serina sah Lily an. "Beruhigen? Das ist Sirius, falls du es nicht gemerkt hast! Der beruhigt sich nicht so einfach wieder!" Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.  
"Ich weiß, Süße. Aber zuhören wird er dir jetzt erst Recht nicht."  
Lily nahm die schluchzende Freundin in den Arm. 

Sirius wanderte ziellos durch das Schloss. Unzählige Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher und ließen ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Er hörte ein höhnisches Lachen hinter sich und drehte sich um. Severus Snape stand, sichtlich amüsiert, an eine Rüstung gelehnt, als hätte er auf ihn gewartet.  
"Ich nehme an, du hast sie gefragt? So wie du aussiehst, hat dir ihre Antwort wohl nicht sonderlich gefallen!"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Halt einfach die Klappe, Snape!" fauchte er den Slytherin an, doch Severus ließ sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Zu sehr genoss er den Triumph über den Schmerz, der sich in Sirius Mine widerspiegelte. Zulange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet.  
"Deine Freundin treibt es mit Schülern die sich nicht wehren können und dein narbiger Freund verschwindet einfach in diesem komischen Baum auf der Wiese. Du hast wirklich eigenartige Freunde, Black."  
"Was?" Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
"Ich hab ihn gesehen, Lupin. Wie er in der Peitschenden Weide verschwunden ist. Ihr seid echt ein merkwürdiger Haufen."  
Sirius Augen blitzten auf und in ihm wuchs eine Idee, wie er Severus ein für alle Mal eine Lektion erteilen konnte.  
"Willst du wissen, wie man durch die Peitschende Weide kommt?" fragte er und senkte seine Stimme, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war. "Willst du sehen, was Remus dort macht? Was das große Geheimnis der Rumtreiber ist? Ich meine, willst du es wirklich, wirklich wissen?"  
Severus starrte ihn an. Er wusste, er konnte Sirius nicht trauen und dennoch, entgegen aller Vernunft, nickte er. Seine Neugier war einfach zu groß.


	71. Enthüllungen

71 Enthüllungen

"JAMES!" Lily sah ihren Freund durch die Eingangshalle schlendern und als er sie rufen hörte, blieb er stehen.  
"Schatz … du musst … uns helfen!" rief sie atemlos, als sie mit Serina die Treppe herunter gerannt kam.  
Er lächelte seine Freundin an. "Was ist den los, Süße? Habt ihr was angestellt?"  
Lily schaute zu Serina, die auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute.  
"Könnte man so sagen." seufzte Lily und sie stupste ihre Freundin an.  
"Jaaah! Ich hab Mist gebaut." gab Serina kleinlaut zu.  
James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und wie sieht dieser Mist aus?"  
Sie trat von einem Bein auf das andere.  
"Komm schon, Rina. Wenn ich dir helfen soll, muss ich alles wissen."  
Sie holte tief Luft. "IchhabSnapegeküsst!" nuschelte sie und er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was? Ich hab kein Wort verstanden!"  
Serina sah Lily kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich kann das nicht, Lily!"  
Die warf verzweifelt ihre Hände in die Luft. "Oh, Herrgott noch mal! Was Rina sagen will ist, dass sie Snape geküsst hat und Sirius es herausgefunden hat und…"  
James riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "WAS?" Seine Stimmte dröhnte durch die gesamte Eingangshalle und Serina lief knallrot an.  
"Mann, das ist schon doch ewig her. Ich war jung … Das ist schon längst verjährt!" verteidigte sich das Mädchen. "Aber Sirius, ich fürchte er macht irgendwas unüberlegtes!"  
James verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Was immer Padfoot auch macht, meine Unterstützung hat er!"  
Lily blickte ihn erstaunt an. "James! Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst?"  
"Oh doch!" sagte er und sah den Slytherin aus den Augenwinkeln auf die Eingangstür zugehen. 

Sirius sah dem Jungen hinterher. "Du wirst nie wieder das Mädchen eines anderen anrühren!" dachte er und ein gefährliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Auch Sirius machte sich langsam auf den Weg, denn James wartete sicher schon beim Training auf ihn. Der Gedanke, Serina beim Training zutreffen versetzte ihm allerdings einen Stich und er dachte kurz daran, es einfach ausfallen zulassen, als er ein lautes "WAS?" vernahm, das von der Eingangshalle zu ihm herauf dröhnte.  
Sirius schaute über das Geländer und er sah James, der sich anscheinend mit Lily und Serina stritt. 

"Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre! Nur, damit du es weißt, ich hätte in der Sitiation genau das Selbe getan!" sagte Lily trotzig und James schnappte nach Luft.  
"Sag das bitte noch mal, Lily!" erwiderte er und Serina ging kopfschüttelnd dazwischen.  
"Hört auf, verdammt noch mal! Jetzt fangt ihr nicht auch noch an, euch zu streiten! Es reicht doch wenn Sirius und ich … Sirius?" Sie sah den schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber erleichtert an, der an ihr vorbei ging.  
"Hi Prongs." sagte er und James nickte ihm zu.  
"Hi Padfoot. Ich sag dazu nur noch eins - Was immer du vorhast, ich bin dabei!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fasse es einfach nicht … Männer!"  
Sirius lachte leise. "Schon Ok, Prongs. Aber der wird nie wieder jemanden … anfassen!"  
James runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit?"  
Sirius grinste vor sich hin und sah die Umstehenden an. Als er in Serinas Augen blickte sah er ihren Schmerz und die Sorgen, die sie sich um ihn machte und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, was er getan hatte.  
"Tja … Also, bis eben hab ich das noch für eine gute Idee gehalten …" Er kratzte sich im Nacken und riss seinen Blick von Serina los.  
James packte seinen Freund an der Schulter. "Was, Padfoot?"  
Er sah, wie es in Sirius arbeitete.  
"Sag schon, was war deine gute Idee?"  
"Ich hab … Schniefelus gesagt, wie er durch die Peitschende Weide kommt!" sagte er leise und James Augen weiteten sich.  
"WAS? Remus ist doch da!"  
"Ich weiß." nickte Sirius.  
"Und heute ist Vollmond!"  
"Ich … weiß!" Sirius schluckte und er sah James vorsichtig an.  
"Oh Heiliger Merlin! Padfoot, du Vollidiot!" James schrie ihn an und rannte los, so schnell wie er konnte.  
Lily starrte Sirius entsetzt an. "Was hast du getan?" wisperte sie, doch er sah seinem Freund nach. Serina betete, dass James es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würde. 

Severus verließ die Eingangshalle und ging über die dunklen Ländereien Hogwarts. Er dachte daran zu warten, bis der Mond aufging und er besser sehen konnte, aber er wollte lieber an der Weide sein, ehe Sirius es sich anders überlegte und ihm hinterherkam. Severus wunderte sich sowieso, dass Sirius ihm davon erzählt hatte.  
"Vielleicht hat ihm die Nachricht von seiner Freundin endgültig den Verstand geraubt!" dachte er grinsend. Ihm war das ziemlich egal, solange er nur etwas herausfand, womit er die Rumtreiber in der Hand hatte.  
Severus kam in Sichtweite der Peitschenden Weide und überlegte, wo er einen geeigneten Stock hernehmen sollte, als er einen solchen auf der Wiese liegen sah.  
Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Black kann unmöglich vor mir hier gewesenen sein und den da hingelegt haben … also ist Lupin da schon drin!"  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er nach dem Stock griff. Er brauchte ein paar Versuche, ehe er die richtige Stelle traf und die Weide in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte. Severus näherte sich ihr langsam. Er sah den Geheimgang und schlüpfte hinein. 

Die kalte Nachtluft schlug James entgegen und er blickte zum Himmel hinauf. noch war der Mond nicht aufgegangen aber es musste jeden Moment soweit sein.  
"Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät!" dachte er, als er am Schloss vorbei auf die Peitschende Weide zulief.  
Die Weide bewegte sich nicht und so rannte James noch schneller. Seine Lungen brannten, doch darauf achtete er nicht. Er erreichte den Durchgang und sprang hinein. Der Geheimgang lag stockdunkel vor ihm und er zog seinen Zauberstab.  
"Lumos." Die Spitze seines Stabes erhellte den Gang und er glaubte, vor sich Schritte zuhören.  
"SNAPE! BLEIB STEHEN!" rief er. "Das ist eine Falle!"  
James lauschte, doch er hatte sich wohl geirrt, denn er konnte nun nichts mehr hören. Er lief den Geheimgang entlang, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor.

Endlich erreichte er die steinernen Stufen, die zur Hütte führten. Über ihn knarrten die Dielenbretter und er wusste, wo der Junge sich befand. Schnell hastete er die Treppe hinauf.  
"Verdammt Snape, bleib endlich stehen!"  
James erblickte den Slytherin, der bereits vor der Tür zu Remus Zimmer stand.  
"Zu spät, Potter." sagte Severus kalt und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten."  
Er streckte seine Hand nach der Klinke aus.  
"Snape … Tu das nicht … Bitte." flehte James und der Junge lachte.  
"Angst, dass ich euer großes Geheimnis entdecke, Potter?"  
Severus stieß die Tür auf und James hechtete auf ihn zu. 

Remus saß auf dem Fußboden und hatte sich die Decke um seinen nackten Körper geschlungen. Er sah die beiden Jungen erschrocken an.  
"Prongs? Was soll das?" fragte er heißer und zuckte erneut unter Schmerzen zusammen.  
Severus, der von James fast umgerissen worden war, lachte. "Ach so ist das also! Die kleine Evans ist nur deine Tarnung, Potter … Du und Lupin?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Snape! Mach endlich, dass du hier wegkommst!"  
Severus lachte bei der Vorstellung, wie er diese Neuigkeit nutzen könnte, als Remus aufschrie.  
"Prongs … Schnell!"  
James drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der ihn aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen ansah und in diesem Moment ging der Mond über der Heulenden Hütte auf. 

Albus Dumbledore trat aus dem Korridor, der zur Küche führte, und sah drei Gryffindors in der Eingangshalle stehen.  
"Guten Abend, meine Lieben. Was machen Sie denn noch hier?"  
Die Schüler blickten ihn überrascht an und anhand ihrer Gesichter konnte er sehen, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste.  
"Professor Dumbledore!" rief Lily erleichtert und ging auf ihn zu. "Sie müssen uns Helfen, Sie sind unsere letzte Rettung!"  
Er sah das Mädchen neugierig an.  
"Sirius … Er hat … hat Severus …"  
"Sei still!" fauchte der Rumtreiber. "Ich kann für mich alleine reden!"  
Lily nickte und Sirius erzählte dem Schulleiter was geschehen war. Albus sog scharf die Luft ein und seine Mine verhärtete sich. Serina fand, dass er noch nie so wütend und zugleich enttäuscht ausgesehen hatte.  
"Mister Black, Sie kommen mit mir. Und Sie beide gehen bitte sofort in Ihren Turm zurück!" Er riss Sirius mit sich und eilte aus der Eingangstür hinaus. 

Severus starrte entsetzt auf den blonden jungen, der sich vor seinen Augen verwandelte.  
"Bei Salazar … Er ist ein …"  
James schlug die Tür zu und brüllte den Slytherin an. "Verdammt noch mal … LAUF!" Er gab Severus einen Schubs und endlich kam Bewegung in den Jungen. James rannte hinter ihm die Treppe hinunter.  
"Dein Freund … ist ein … Werwolf!" stellte Severus atemlos fest.  
"Ich weiß!" antwortete James und hielt seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab in die Höhe. "Geh gefälligst etwas schneller."  
"Und Black … weiß der das auch?"  
Sie hörten ein Jaulen hinter sich und wie die Tür erzitterte, als etwas Großes, Schweres dagegen sprang.  
"Natürlich weiß Padfoot das!" James drängte ihn immer weiter, bis sie an der Öffnung zur Peitschenden Weide angekommen waren.  
Severus sah sich um. "Wie sollen wir jetzt hier herauskommen? Die Weide wird uns in Stücke hauen!"  
"Willst du lieber zurückgehen und Remus beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte James barsch und Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann kletter jetzt endlich da rauf. Ich weiß nicht ob und wie lange die Tür ihn aufhalten kann!"  
Severus hielt sich an einer Wurzel fest und zog sich hoch, doch er rutschte in seiner Panik ab und drohte, auf James zufallen als zwei Hände nach ihm griffen und ihn raufzogen. James folgte ihm schnell und zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen, als er sich seinem Schulleiter gegenüber sah.  
"In mein Büro, meine Herren. Und zwar sofort!" sagte Dumbledore knapp und James erblickte Sirius, der mit gesenktem Kopf etwas Abseits der Weide stand. 

Moony warf sich gegen die dunkle Holztür, und der Staub rieselte aus den Ritzen. Er roch die beiden Jungen, die auf der anderen Seite um ihr Leben liefen, er roch ihren Schweiß, ihre Angst.  
Er wollte unbedingt zu ihnen, sie jagen, sich in sie verbeißen und warf sich wieder gegen die und wieder und wieder.  
Wäre die Tür nicht magisch verstärkt gewesen, dann hätte sie unter seinem Gewicht und seiner Kraft schon lange nachgegeben, aber so konnte der Werwolf nichts ausrichten.  
Er heulte vor Wut auf und sprang erneut mit voller Wucht dagegen und diesmal hörte man ein hässliches Knacken, das jedoch nicht von der Tür kam.  
Moonys linker Vorderlauf hing merkwürdig verdreht von seinem Oberkörper herab und der Werwolf heulte erneut auf, diesmal jedoch vor Schmerzen. Er hatte sich die Schulter gebrochen. 

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und musterte die drei Schüler mit ernster Mine.  
"Dieser Streich war idiotisch und leichtsinnig, Mister Black." sagte er und Severus schnaubte.  
"Streich? Der wollte mich umbringen! Er wusste doch, was in der Hütte auf mich warten würde!"  
"Reg dich nicht so auf, Snape. Sirius wollte dir nur einen Schrecken einjagen. Richtig, Kumpel?" James sah zu seinem Freund, der schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl saß.  
"Lassen Sie es gut sein, Mister Potter." sagte Albus. "Mister Black hat bereits zugegeben, dass er Mister Snape mit Absicht in die Hütte zu Ihrem Freund geschickt hat."  
James riss die Augen auf und starrte Sirius an.  
Severus lächelte leicht. "Das ist dann wohl das Ende für euer Dreamteam!" sagte er so leise, dass James ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte.  
"Mister Snape. Sie haben heute Abend etwas gesehen, was nicht für Ihre Augen bestimmt war. Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass dieses Geheimnis auch weiterhin geheim bleiben muss! Ich vertraue daher auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit, was…"  
"Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein!" Sirius war aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit erwacht und aufgesprungen. "Er wird es doch überall herumerzählen!"  
Albus blickte den Gryffindor über den Rand seiner Brille an. "Setzten Sie sich, Mister Black." sagte er ruhig. "Wenn Ihnen etwas daran gelegen hätte, das Geheimnis Ihres Freundes zu schützen, dann hätte Sie Mister Snape nicht dorthin schicken dürfen! Ihr Streich hätte mehr als nur das Leben eines Schülers gekostet, ist Ihnen das überhaupt bewusst? Dafür müsste ich Sie normalerweise von der Schule weisen, Mister Black!"

Sirius schloss die Augen. Er hatte gewusst, das Dumbledore das tun würde. Wegen seiner Hitzköpfigkeit würde er nun alles verlieren, was ihm etwas bedeutete, Hogwarts, seine Freunde und auch Serina würde er nie wieder sehen, dafür würde ihr Vater schon sorgen. Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die Worte des Schulleiters zu ihm.

"Sie hatten großes Glück, dass Mister Potter so schnell reagiert hat."  
Severus stieß laut die Luft aus. "Pah, Glück! Das war doch alles abgesprochen! Die stecken alle unter einer Decke, die sollten Sie alle zusammen rausschmeißen!"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bezweifele ich doch sehr, Mister Snape! Und auch wenn Ihnen die Vorstellung nicht gefällt, aber dass Sie noch am Leben sind haben Sie einzig und allein Mister Potter zu verdanken."  
Severus blickte den Gryffindor verächtlich an, doch James ignorierte ihn völlig. Er starrte auf das Porträt, das hinter dem Schulleiter hing.  
"Phineas Nigellus Black … Ob der mit Padfoot verwand ist?" dachte er abwesend.  
"Und jetzt zu Ihnen, Mister Black. Ich muss wohl nicht sagen, dass ich maßlos enttäuscht bin, was Ihr Verhalten angeht, oder?"  
Sirius schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
"Gut. Denn ich werde Sie nicht hinaus werfen!"  
Die Köpfe der drei Schüler fuhren zu Albus herum und sie sahen ihn überrascht, erstaunt und entsetzt an.  
"Sie haben schon ganz richtig gehört. Mister Black wird hier bleiben und zwar mit dem Wissen, dass das Geheimnis seines Freundes nun von Mister Snape mit gehütet wird. Und Sie werden sich Ihrem Freund stellen, Mister Black, den Sie so schändlich verraten haben. Und das jeden Tag, solange Sie hier sind. Würde ich Sie hinauswerfen, würde ich Ihnen nur einen Gefallen tun, da sie dann ihrer Verantwortung aus dem Weg gehen könnten. Vielleicht lernen Sie so, dass Ihre Taten auch Konsequenzen haben mit denen Sie und Andere Leben müssen. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, meine Herren."

Severus saß auf seinem Stuhl und sah den Schulleiter fassungslos an. Sirius kam ganz ohne ersichtliche Strafe davon, dass konnte der Slytherin einfach nicht begreifen.  
Sirius schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stürmte aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Er wollte so schnell es ging hier weg, ehe Dumbledore es sich doch noch anders überlegte und er seine Koffer packen musste.  
James verabschiedete sich höfflich von Albus, ehe er seinem Freund hinterher eilte. 

"Padfoot, warte." James lief den Korridor entlang und versuchte, Sirius einzuholen. Er erwischte den Pulli seines Freundes und zog daran.  
"Verdammt Prongs, was soll das? Was willst du noch von mir?" Sirius blickte ihn fragend an und James runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was meinst du? Du bist mein Bruder, Alter. Was denkst du denn, was ich von dir will?"  
Sirius schluckte. "Bin ich das, Prongs? Nach allem, was ich heute getan hab?"  
James nickte und legte den Arm um Sirius Schultern. "Aber sicher doch! Na gut, du hast Mist gebaut … Ok, Ok, du hast riesen großen, ziemlich bescheuerten Mist gebaut aber … Hey, pfeif auf Snape! Wer braucht den schon?"  
Sirius lächelte schwach. "Und was ist mit … Moony?"  
Sie gingen langsam auf den Gryffindorturm zu.  
"Tja Padfoot, das kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war so sauer, Prongs, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Ich hab seine schleimige Visage gesehen und wollte nur noch, dass er verschwindet. Was das für Moony bedeuten würde, war mir in dem Moment völlig egal."  
James stieg durch das Porträt und sah sich in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um.  
"Und wieder zerbrechen bedeutende Männer an einer Frau. Ich wusste doch immer, dass die unser Untergang sind, Padfoot!"  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich in Sirius Gesicht. "Das sagst du doch nur, weil Lily nicht hier ist."  
James nickte. "Natürlich! Die würde mich in der Luft zerreißen, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"  
Die Rumtreiber lachten leise.  
"Aber du musst mit Moony reden, dass weißt du doch, oder?" fragte James und sein Freund nickte.  
"Ja, aber nicht mehr heute, Prongs."  
James ging den Jungenturm hoch. "Nein, aber Morgen … Falls Moony ansprechbar ist." 

Dumbledore sorgte dafür, dass Remus am nächsten Morgen aus der Hütte geholt und sofort auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde.  
Neben der gebrochenen Schulter wies der Junge zahlreiche Kratz- und Bisswunden auf und Madame Pomfrey war mehr als wütend.  
"Dieser Black! Dem sollte mal jemand Verstand einprügeln! Und so was nennt sich Freund!"  
Remus seufzte. Er lag in einem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er wusste nicht genau, was in der Hütte passiert war, aber aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die er aufgefangen hatte, konnte er sich das Meiste zusammenreimen.  
Remus versuchte, eine Erklärung für das Verhalten seines Freundes zu finden, und schlief darüber wieder ein. 

Serina saß am Haustisch der Gryffindors und schob das Brötchen auf ihrem Teller hin und her.  
"Süße, du musst was essen." sagte Lily und ihre Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Hab kein Hunger."  
Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete, drehte sie sich um, doch der Junge, auf den sie wartete, kam einfach nicht.  
Stattdessen erschienen Dorcas und Alice zum Frühstück und das brünette Mädchen ließ sich neben Serina nieder, während Alice zu ihrem Freund Frank ging, der einige Plätze weiter saß.  
"Guten Morgen ihr zwei, na, alles klar bei euch?" fragte sie freudestrahlend und Lily lächelte sie matt an. "Na, ihr macht ja Gesichter! Ist jemand gestorben, oder was ist passiert?"  
Serina schluckte und starrte auf ihren Kürbissaft, Dorcas blickte stirnrunzelnd zu Lily.  
"Sie und Sirius hatten … einen kleinen Streit." erklärte Lily und Dorcas strich Serina mitfühlend über den Rücken.  
"Oh, das tut mir Leid, Rina. Aber ich bin sicher, das ist schnell wieder vorbei!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Er war … ist … Oh, Dorcas, es war wirklich schlimm!" Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

Alice kam zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich mit sorgenvoller Mine neben Lily.  
"Ist es wahr, was erzählt wird? Das mit Sirius meine ich?"  
Dorcas sah sie an. "Wow, das hat sich ja schnell herumgesprochen!"  
Alice schüttelte den Kopf. "Also, dass du dabei so ruhig bleiben kannst, verstehe ich echt nicht, Dorcas."  
Die zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern. "Ich find es ja auch Schade, dass die beiden sich gestritten haben, aber was kann ich da schon groß machen?"  
"Davon rede ich doch gar nicht!" sagte Alice und sah die drei Mädchen entsetzt an. "Ihr wisst es noch gar nicht? Also, Frank hat es mir eben erzählt. Er hat es von Kapitän der Ravenclaws, dessen Bruder geht mit einer aus Huffelpuff und ihre Schwester ist in Slytherin. Und die erzählen sich, dass Sirius versucht hätte Severus Snape umzubringen und dass dabei Remus schwer verletzt wurde und jetzt auf der Krankenstation liegt!"  
Dorcas starrte ihre Freundin. "Das glaub ich nicht!" stieß sie hervor und Lily sah betreten auf ihre Müslischale.  
"Das ist alles meine Schuld!" murmelte Serina neben ihr und Dorcas wurde kreidebleich. Sie sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig die Große Halle. 

"Ich kann das nicht, Prongs!" sagte Sirius trotzig. Er saß auf seinem Bett und weigerte sich, mit zum Frühstück runter zugehen.  
"Du musst! Wenn du nicht gehst, ist das wie ein Schuldeingeständnis, Padfoot." James setzte sich neben seinen Freund.  
"Aber ich bin ja auch schuldig! Und Schniefelus hat sich bestimmt eine hübsche Geschichte ausgedacht und alle werden mich wie ein Monster anstarren."  
James seufzte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Da musst du jetzt durch! Außerdem hat es dich doch noch nie gestört, was die anderen über dich denken!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war früher … Mann Prongs … Rina ist da unten! Ihr will ich nun wirklich nicht begegnen."  
Peter stand an der Tür und sah die beiden an. "Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht, Padfoot? Ich dachte immer, Moony wäre dein Freund." fragte er leise und Sirius schloss die Augen.  
"Das ist er auch, Wormtail! Ich … weiß selber nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht, dass wird Moony mir nie verzeihen!" Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und legte den Arm über sein Gesicht.  
Peter sah James ratlos an.  
"Ok Padfoot, pass auf. Wormtail und ich gehen jetzt Essen und du überlegst dir in der Zwischenzeit, wie du dich bei Moony für dein Verhalten entschuldigen kannst."  
Sirius sprang auf und starrte James an. "Spinnst du, Prongs? Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen! Moony wird mich hassen, er … er wird mich zum Teufel jagen wenn er mich siehst!"  
James stand auf. "Ja wahrscheinlich. Aber das auch ist sein gutes Recht, findest du nicht?"  
Sirius nickte.  
"Siehst du, Padfoot. Du bist es ihm sogar schuldig, dass du ihm dazu die Gelegenheit gibt's! Aber denk bitte immer daran, was ich dir heute Nacht gesagt habe, denn daran wird sich nie etwas ändern … Bruder!" Er drückte Sirius kurz an sich und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, ehe er mit Peter das Zimmer verließ.

Sirius ließ sich resigniert auf Remus Bett fallen. Auf dessen Nachttisch lagen einige Bücher, und er strich mit dem Finger über die Titel. Obenauf stand eine leere Schachtel Schokokugeln.  
"Es tut mir so Leid, Moony." sagte er in das leere Zimmer und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. 

Dorcas öffnete leise die Tür zur Krankenstation und streckte ihren Kopf hinein. Das Licht fiel sanft durch die Vorhänge und auf den Jungen, der in dem einzigen, belegten Bett lag. Von der Heilerin Madame Pomfrey war weit und breit nichts zusehen, und so schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.  
Remus wand den Kopf und sah sie an. Er war noch bleicher als sonst und hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen. Ein dicker Verband war um seinen Oberkörper und die linke Schulter geschlungen und Dorcas konnte jede Menge blauer Flecken und Kratzer auf ihm sehen. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, während er verlegen die Decke höher zog.  
"Hi." sagte sie leise und er lächelte schwach. Sie setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und nahm seine gesunde Hand in die ihre.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Dorcas und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Remus schloss die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung.  
"Nichts." sagte er schließlich und seine Stimme war rau. "Es … Es war nur ein kleiner Unfall."  
Dorcas glaubte, sich verhört zuhaben. "Wie bitte? Remus, es gehen die wildesten Gerüchte um! Bitte sag mir, was los war? Stimmt es … Hat Sirius etwas damit zutun gehabt?"  
Remus drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. "Padfoot war doch gar nicht dabei. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß selber nicht genau, was eigentlich passiert ist."  
Er sah sie an und sie schien nicht sehr überzeugt von dem, was er sagte.  
"Wirklich Dorcas. Ich … Ich saß in der Heulenden Hütte und auf einmal kamen Severus und Prongs rein. Als ich … Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich hier. Das ist alles, was ich weiß."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich dir nicht! Warum zum Beispiel war Severus überhaupt da? Ihr könnt euch doch gar nicht ausstehen!"  
Remus seufzte. "Ich … Ich schätze, Padfoot hat ihm verraten, wie er zur Hütte kommt."  
Dorcas nickte. "Ok … Aber warum warst du da, Remus?"  
Er atmete tief durch und schluckte. Vor dieser Frage hatte er sich am meisten gefürchtet. Er könnte sie jetzt weiterhin belügen und sich eine Geschichte ausdenken, aber das wollte er nicht mehr. Es war an der Zeit, ihr endlich die Wahrheit zusagen.  
"Es gibt da etwas, dass du nicht über mich weißt." sagte er leise und sie sah ihn neugierig an. "Ich bin … Dorcas, ich … Ich bin ein Werwolf!"


	72. Einsichten

72 Einsichten

"Du bist was?" Dorcas saß auf Remus Bettkante und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Ein Werwolf." sagte er leise. "Ich war noch klein, als ich gebissen wurde und ich hab nie damit gerechnet, je auf eine Schule gehen zu dürfen. Aber Professor Dumbledore hat es möglich gemacht und immer wenn es soweit ist, gehe ich in die Heulende Hütte und verstecke mich da."  
Dorcas hielt noch immer seine Hand und das ermutigte ihn, weiter zureden.  
"Die Jungs merkten bald, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte und sie fanden auch sehr schnell heraus, was es war."  
Er spürte, wie sie langsam seine Hand losließ.  
"Bitte glaube mir, Dorcas. Ich wollte es dir schon so oft sagen, aber ich wusste immer nicht wie. Ich … Ich war einfach zu feige!"  
Sie stand von seinem Bett auf und nahm ihre Tasche. "Ich … Ich glaub, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht." sagte sie und er hielt sie am Arm fest.  
"Bitte Dorcas … Sag was dazu!" flehte er sie an.  
Sie sah kopfschüttelnd auf seine Hand und er ließ sie los.  
"Ich … Wir sehen uns … später." Sie drehte sich um und stieß gegen das andere Bett, ehe sie fluchtartig die Krankenstation verließ. Remus sank auf das Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sie ihn verließ. 

Minerva McGonagall stand vor der Klasse und war sichtlich unzufrieden mit den Ergebnissen, die ihre Schüler heute erbrachten.  
Serina versuchte nun schon seit einer Stunde ihre Messingwaage in einen Storch zu verwandeln, aber bisher hatte sie nur einen Schnabel und ein paar Federn hinbekommen. Außerdem war die Waage jetzt ziemlich schief und sie würde sich wohl eine neue kaufen müssen.  
Dorcas jedoch hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen. Das Mädchen saß völlig abwesend auf ihrem Platz und starrte vor sich hin.  
Severus hingegen schien ungewöhnlich gute Laune zuhaben. Der sonst so stille und verschlossene Junge hatte heute ein unermüdliches Lächeln im Gesicht, das umso intensiver wurde, je öfter er zu den Gryffindors hinüber sah.  
Natürlich wusste Minerva, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war und sie war sich sicher, dass dies der Grund für die Zerstreutheit ihrer Schüler war. Ihre Augen wanderten über die Schüler hinweg und ihr Blick blieb an dem leeren Platz neben James Potter hängen. Sirius Black war nicht zum Unterricht erschienen. 

Sirius saß in der Schlossküche und holte sein Frühstück nach. Ihm war egal, wenn er Strafarbeiten wegen des Schwänzens aufbekam, aber er hatte einfach keine Lust, sich den Blicken der anderen zustellen.  
"Sie hat ihn geküsst, verstehst du? Ich meine, Schniefelus ist nicht irgendwer. Er ist widerlich, ein wirkliches Ekel! Außerdem weiß sie doch, dass ich ihn hasse wie die Pest und trotzdem hat sie das gemacht."  
"Und warum hat sie das getan, Mister Black?" fragte Tinker, die ihm schon den ganzen Morgen zuhörte.  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was weiß denn ich? Vielleicht steht sie ja heimlich auf ihn!" Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. "Ist doch eigentlich auch egal, oder? Ihretwegen hab ich meinen besten Freund verloren!"  
Tinker sah auf ihre Finger. "Vielleicht sollten Sie Miss Corvus fragen, Mister Black. Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen Grund dafür."  
Sirius fing an zulachen. "Selbst wenn es das Ende der Welt bedeuten würde, wäre das noch lange kein Grund, so was zutun!"  
Tinker zupfte an ihren Flügeln herum. "Also, ich mag Miss Corvus trotzdem gerne." murmelte sie leise und der Junge seufzte.  
"Ich auch!" dachte er im Stillen, aber das würde er ganz bestimmt nicht zugeben.  
Tinker schenkte ihm Kürbissaft nach und sah ihn fragend an. "Wo haben Sie denn ihren Freund verloren, Mister Black?"  
Sirius runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.  
"Na, wenn Sie wissen, wo das war, dann kann ich Ihnen doch suchen helfen. Vielleicht finden wir ihn ja wieder!"  
Sirius musste grinsen. Es war einfach typisch für Tinker, solche Sachen wörtlich zunehmen.  
"Das ist nett gemeint, aber ich weiß schon, wo er ist."  
Die Hauselfe nickte und hüpfte von der Bank herunter.  
"Möchten Sie noch etwas essen, Mister Black? Schokokuchen?"  
Er nickte. "Gerne. Aber kannst du ihn mir bitte einpacken? Ich muss nämlich noch woanders hin."  
Tinker verschwand im hinteren Teil der Küche und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem riesigen Paket zurück. Sie hatte anscheinend Kuchen für ein ganzes Quidditchteam eingepackt.

Sirius verließ die Küche durch den Geheimgang und schlich durch das Schloss. Er hörte die Lehrer hinter den schweren Holztüren unterrichten, aber er war nicht auf dem Weg in seine Klasse, sonder wollte in den vierten Stock.  
Vor den großen Flügeltüren der Krankenstation blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch, ehe er den Raum betrat, in dem sein Freund lag.  
Der blonde Rumtreiber schlief und so nahm Sirius sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Er würde hier solange warten, bis Remus aufwachte.  
"Prongs hat Recht." dachte er. "Moony soll die Gelegenheit kriegen, mich zur Hölle zujagen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Und danach hat er sich den besten Kuchen der Welt verdient!" Er stellte das Paket auf Remus Nachttisch und setzte sich zurück. 

Serina und Lily betraten die Bibliothek. Sie hatten eine Freistunde, weil Professor Mortali mit den Fünftklässlern wegen deren Prüfungsvorbereitungen beschäftig war. Sie gingen durch zahlreiche Regalreihen hindurch und entdeckten Dorcas, die über einem Stapel Bücher gebeugt saß.  
Eigentlich wollten sie das Mädchen nicht beim lernen stören, aber Serina zeigte auf die Buchtitel und Lily verstand. Sie gingen zu ihre herüber und setzten sich einfach zu ihr.  
Dorcas blickte von dem Buch Lykanthropie heute´ auf und sie sah traurig und verwirrt aus.  
Lily lächelte sie an. "Werwölfe hatte wir doch schon letztes Jahr, Dorcas. Warum liest du das denn alles noch mal?"  
Dorcas errötete und sah auf die Bücher, die auf dem kleinen Tisch lagen.  
"Er hat es dir gesagt, nicht wahr?" fragte Serina und Dorcas fiel fast das Buch aus der Hand.  
"Ihr wisst es?"  
Die beiden Freundinnen nickten.  
"Warum habt ihr es mir nicht gesagt?"  
Serina lachte leise. "Weil das nichts ist, mit dem man hausieren geht, Dorcas. Er wollte es dir selber sagen, und dass er es jetzt getan hat zeigt, wie viel du ihm bedeutest! Er hat eine Heidenangst davor, dass es jemand herausbekommt, und das kann ich gut nachvollziehen."  
Dorcas nickte. "Ja, du hast ja Recht. Aber … Ich meine, das ändert alles, was zwischen uns war!"  
Lily blickte sie schulterzuckend an. "Wieso das?"  
Dorcas schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Na weil … weil er ein Werwolf ist!"  
Lily lächelte sie an. "Er ist immer noch derselbe Remus wie letzte Woche, Dorcas. Gut, du weißt jetzt, dass ihr keine gemeinsamen Mondscheinspaziergänge machen könnt, und sieh es mal so, es gibt wesentlich schlimmere Halbmenschen als Werwölfe!"  
Dorcas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach ja?" fragte sie und Serina grinste.  
"Klar! Stell dir vor, er wäre ein Halbtroll! Dann würde ein Unterhaltung etwa so aussehen …" Sie zog die Schultern nach hinten und schob ihren Unterkiefer vor. "Remus hunger, Remus essen … Jetzt!" Serina schlug mit der Faust leicht auf den Tisch und Dorcas fing an zulachen.  
"Oder er wäre ein Halbkobold." kicherte Lily. "Dann bräuchtet ihr jedes Mal eine Leiter, wenn ihr euch küssen wollt."  
"Ja Ok, Ok, Ok!" Dorcas nickte. "Oder ein Halbzentaur, dann könnte ich ihm Zöpfen in seinen Schweif flechten, richtig?"  
Die beiden Mädchen nickte.  
"Du hast es erfasst." lachte Serina. "Halbmenschen sind keine Monster, Dorcas. Sie sind so normal wie du oder Lily, darum bemerkt man es ja auch bei den Meisten nicht sofort."  
"Im Grunde weiß ich ja, dass du Recht hast, Rina, aber es macht mir trotzdem Angst."  
Lily lehnte sich etwas vor. "Warum, Dorcas? Vielleicht ist er ja nicht der einzige hier! Ich bin mir sicher, in Hogwarts gibt es noch mehr Halbmenschen, ohne dass wir es wissen.  
Dorcas schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, dass glaube ich nicht!" sagte sie bestimmt und Serina sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Sie blickte Lily an, die ihr zunickte, und sie schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, ehe sie Remus Freundin ansah. "Glaub es lieber, Dorcas. Du würdest dich sonst doch sehr wundern!"  
"Was willst du damit sagen, Rina?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
Serina lächelte schief. "Nun, zufälliger Weise weiß ich, dass sich mindestens ein Halbmensch in dieser Bibliothek befindet …"  
Dorcas blickte sich suchend um.  
"… Es sitzt hier mit uns in der Ecke ..."  
Ihr Blick wanderte langsam zu Lily.  
"… und es spricht mit dir!" sagte Serina und Dorcas Kopf wirbelte zu ihr herum.  
"Du?" fragte sie mit großen Augen. "Bist du etwa auch ein … Werwolf?"  
Serina lachte leise. "Nein!"  
Dorcas atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Ich bin ein Vampir!" sagte Serina und entblößte ihren Hals, wo sich die Narbe von dem Biss befand.  
"Sie ist nur ein Halbvampir, Rina unterschlägt dieses Detail immer gerne!" sagte Lily, als sie Dorcas ungläubigen Blick sah und jetzt fing diese an zulachen.  
"Ja Klar! Also, jetzt weiß ich, dass ihr mich auf den Arm nehmt. Hört mal, ich verstehe euch ja, Remus ist euer Freund und ihr wollt ihm helfen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr verstehen könnt, was in mir vorgeht!"  
"Du irrst dich, Dorcas." sagte Serina mit eisiger Stimme und das Mädchen sprang erschrocken auf die Lehne ihres Sessels, als sie in das Antlitz ihres Gegenübers blickte.  
"Was …?" Ihr fehlten die Worte und Lily klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter.  
"Du wolltest es ja nicht glauben! So hab ich damals wohl auch reagiert, als ich es herausgefunden hab. Aber keine Sorge, sie ist harmlos."  
Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte wieder in den Sessel zurück, als sie sah, wie Serina wieder ihre menschliche Gestallt annahm.  
"Harmlos ja?" fragte sie Lily und die grinste.  
"Ok, Ok … Rina ist meistens harmlos! Außer sie ist auf Kaffeeentzug, dann wird sie echt gefährlich!"  
Dorcas sah fassungslos von einer zur anderen. "Sagt mal, seid ihr noch … Ich meine, das gibt's doch gar nicht! … Du kannst doch kein Vampir sein!"  
"Halb!" belehrte Lily sie und Dorcas rieb sich über die Augen.  
"Halb. Voll. Wo ist denn da der Unterschied? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."  
Serina lächelte sie an. "Das ging mir auch so, weißt du. Noch vor 3 Jahren war ich ein ganz normales Mädchen. Ich … Ich war ein Muggel, Dorcas! Und dann, eines Tages kam dieser Kerl und … WUMM … nichts war mehr, wie es vorher war. Das was ich bin und alles was ich kann, hab ich eigentlich nur ihm zu verdanken ... Und dabei hatte er sich nicht mal vorgestellt!" Sie verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. "Nicht, dass ich es ihm dann erlaubt hätte, er war nun wirklich nicht mein Typ!"  
Dorcas schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Wie kannst du darüber Witze machen, Rina?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "So bin ich nun mal, Dorcas. Ich muss mich über alles lustig machen, weil das Leben sonst nicht zu ertragen wäre! Ich war schon immer so und ich werde es auch immer sein. Es gibt natürlich skrupellose Monster unter uns, so wie die, die mir und ihm das angetan haben. Aber die gibt es auch unter Muggeln und Zauberern. Und so wie es bei euch ganz normale, nette Leute gibt, gibt es die auch unter uns. So wie Remus."  
Dorcas lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und nickte langsam. "Ich denke, ich versteh, worauf du hinaus willst. Lily? Kann ich dich mal was fragen? Hattest du nie Angst vor Rina oder Remus, seit du es weißt?"  
Lily lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht! Sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich weiß, dass sie mir nie etwas tun würde und bei Remus weiß ich, dass ich ihm bei Vollmond einfach aus dem Weg gehen muss."

Dorcas atmete tief durch. Das waren eine menge Neuigkeiten, die sie erfahren hatte, und die musste sie erst einmal ordnen.  
Die Mädchen saßen eine Weile schweigend beieinander, ehe Dorcas erneut das Wort ergriff.  
"Rina? Dein Streit mit Sirius, hatte der etwas damit zutun dass du …?"  
Serina schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "NEIN! … Nein, nicht damit. Das hat ihn nie gestört. Unser Streit … Nun, jetzt kann ich dir das auch noch erzählen. Sirius ist sauer, weil ich Snape geküsst hab!"  
Dorcas verzog das Gesicht. "Bääh! Das ist doch hoffendlich ein schlechter Scherz! Rina? Oh, das ist doch … wuäääh!" Dorcas schüttelte sich und Lily fing an zulachen.  
Serina sah sie gekränkt an. "Erzählst du den Leuten, du bist ein blutrünstiger Vampir…"  
"Halb!"  
"Klappe, Lily! Erzählst du das, finden sie es Ok. Aber erzählst du ihnen, dass du Snape geküsst hast, dann müssen sie sich fast übergeben! Also ehrlich, irgendwas stimmt mit euch nicht!"  
Dorcas biss sich grinsend auf die Lippe und blickte auf die Bücher, die sie aus den Regalen genommen hatte. Sie hatten alle etwas mit dem Thema Werwölfe´ zutun.  
"Wisst ihr, als Remus mir erzählt hat, was er ist, da hab ich echt Panik bekommen und bin einfach weggelaufen." Sie sah die beiden Mädchen an. "Aber ihr zwei habt Recht. Er ist der Remus, den ich seit 6 Jahren kenne und in den ich mich verliebt habe. Es ist völlig egal, was er ist, denn er ist einfach … Remus. MEIN Remus!" Sie lächelte und Lily nickte.  
"Dann solltest du ihm das schnellstens sagen. Wenn du vorhin wirklich einfach gegangen bist, wird er bestimmt ziemlich geknickt sein."  
"Ob er mir deswegen böse ist?" fragte Dorcas unsicher und Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Remus? Der ist nie jemandem böse! Außerdem wird er deine Ängste verstehen, glaub mir. Er wird viel erschrockener darüber sein, dass du wieder da bist!"  
Dorcas lachte. "Ja wahrscheinlich! Tja, ich denke, dann werd ich mal einen Werwolf schocken gehen!" Sie stand auf und verließ schnell die Bibliothek.

"Und du hattest noch nie Angst vor mir?" fragte Serina leise. "Nicht mal damals im Wald, als Blatanescu da war?"  
Lily grinste sie an. "Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was? Aber wenn ich ihr das erzählt hätte, dann hätten wir ihr auch gleich sagen können, dass ihr Freund uns mal fast getötet hätte und du deinen Freund schon gebissen hast. Nur fürchte ich, würde sie dann eher vor ihm weg, als zu ihm hinlaufen!"  
Serina runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann. "Stimmt … Ach, was soll's, sie muss ja auch nicht alles wissen!" 

Die Tür zur Bibliothek wurde geöffnet und Regulus Black kam herein. Er wollte für seine hausaufgaben etwas nachschlagen, als er die beiden Gryffindormädchen sah. Natürlich hatte er von Severus von dem Streit seines Bruders und dessen Freundin gehört und er war neugierig, ob es bereits etwas Neues gab. Verdeckt durch das Regal Magische Rituale´ schlich er sich näher an die beiden heran und belauschte, was sie sich zu erzählen hatten.

" … schade, wenn sie sich wirklich getrennt hätten. Ich finde, die passen so gut zusammen! Außerdem hat Remus endlich mal etwas Glück verdient!"

Das war die Stimme von Serina und Regulus spähte zwischen zwei Buchreihen hindurch. Er sah Lily nicken.

"Find ich auch. Und da das anscheinend geklärt ist, können wir uns überlegen, wie es mit dir Sirius wieder klappt. Er kann doch nicht ewig sauer auf dich sein, er liebt dich doch!"  
Serina seufzte. "Und ich ihn. Aber was soll ich machen, Lily? Er hört mir ja nicht …"

Die beiden waren aufgestanden und gingen davon, so dass Regulus sie nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Der junge Slytherin runzelte die Stirn.  
"Die will sich wieder versöhnen!" dachte er kopfschüttelnd. "Aber nicht, wenn ich das verhindern kann!" 

Das Erste, das Remus wahrnahm während er langsam aus seinem Traum erwachte, war ein gleichmäßiges, brummendes Geräusch. Das Zweite war der unverwechselbare Geruch von frischem Schokoladenkuchen.  
Er öffnete die Augen und erblickte auf seinem Nachtisch ein offenes Kuchenpaket. Sein Blick wanderte weiter bis zu einem Jungen, dem das schwarze Haar ins Gesicht fiel. Er hatte Kuchenkrümel auf seiner Brust und schnarchte. Remus setzte sich auch und betrachtete Sirius eine Weile.  
Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass er es gewesen war, der ihn verraten hatte. Remus sah zur Uhr. So wie es schien, schwänzte sein Freund sogar den Unterricht, nur um hier zu sein. Also war es ihm wohl nicht egal, was er getan hatte.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Remus Gesicht und er schüttelte Sirius leicht am Arm.  
"Hmmm … Baby, was gibt's denn?" murmelte der schlafende Rumtreiber, ehe er die Augen aufschlug und Remus vor sich sah.  
Sirius setzte sich gerade hin und kratze sich im Nacken.  
"Hi Moony." sagte er und grinste Remus schief an.  
Der hob die Augenbrauen und blickte ihn einige Sekunden erwartungsvoll an. "Mehr hast du nicht zusagen, Padfoot? Das ist sogar für dich ziemlich schwach."  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du eine lange Rede hören willst. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du mich wegjagst, sobald du mich siehst!"  
"Das sollte ich vermutlich auch tun." sagte Remus. "Aber vorher würde ich gerne wissen, warum du das gemacht hast … Was du überhaupt gemacht."  
Sirius seufzte. "Mann Moony, muss das echt sein? Reicht es dir nicht wenn ich sage, dass ich der Idiot bin, der einen seiner besten Freunde an den miesesten Kerl der ganzen Schule verraten hat?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das reicht nicht, Padfoot. Du kennst mich doch, ich muss immer alles ganz genau wissen."  
Sirius stütze sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. "Ok, ich versuch es. Du weißt, wie viel Rina mir bedeutet. Und du weißt, wie sehr ich Schniefelus hasse. Ja, und da kommt dieser Kerl daher und behauptet, Rina hätte ihn geküsst!"  
"Was?" Remus sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört! Meine Rina soll dieses widerliche Ekel geküsst haben. Ich stell sie also zur Rede … und sie leugnet es nicht mal, weil es stimmt!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaub ich nicht."  
"Doch, leider. Und als ich Schniefelus danach gesehen hab war er … da war er so … glücklich darüber, es mir endlich mal heimgezahlt zu haben und bei sind mir alle Sicherungen durchgeknallt. Ich wollte ihn nur noch loswerden … und zwar endgültig."  
Sirius sah zu Boden und der blonde Rumtreiber rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.  
"Ok, soweit kann ich dich ja noch versteh. Aber hast du, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde, daran gedacht was aus mir wird, wenn man Snape halb aufgefressen neben mir findet?"  
Sirius lehnte sich nach hinten und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Willst du wirklich die Wahrheit wissen? Nein, Moony, daran hab ich nicht gedacht! Erst, als ich in Rinas Augen sah wurde mir bewusst, was ich da angestellt hatte. James flitze los und den Rest kennst du ja."  
Remus nickte. "Ja, ich war dabei, danke. … Was ist jetzt mit Rina und dir?"  
Sirius kratze sich im Nacken. "Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment gehe ich ihr aus dem Weg, um mir darüber klar zu werden. Ok, ich hab dir alles erzählt. Könntest du mich jetzt endlich verfluchen und mir sagen, dass ich dir nie wieder unter die Augen kommen soll?" Er sah Remus flehend an, doch der lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
"Warum sollte ich das tun, Padfoot?"  
Sirius lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, bist du jetzt völlig verblödet? Weil ich das verdient habe, verdammt noch mal!"  
Remus schloss kurz die Augen und sah seinen Freund dann lächelnd an. "Das hättest du tatsächlich, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres, Padfoot. Aber Freundschaft bedeutet für mich nicht nur, seine Fehler zugestehen, sonder auch, sie zu verzeihen."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Tu das nicht, Moony! Das hab ich nicht verdient."  
Remus nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen und biss hinein. "Hm … Weißt du, wer mir solchen Kuchen besorgt, dem verzeihe ich einfach alles!"

Dorcas stand vor der Tür der Krankenstation und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie hatte das Gespräch der beiden Rumtreiber mit angehört und konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass Remus so reagierte. Sie zog die Tür auf und trat mit versteinerter Mine ein. Die beiden Jungs sahen sie an, und ein freudiges Lächeln huschte über Remus Gesicht.  
Sirius blickte zwischen ihr und seinem Freund hin und her und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. "Ich las euch dann mal alleine, Moony, ich will mein Glück ja nicht überstrapazieren. So wie Dorcas mich ansieht ist sie nicht halb so nett zu mir, wie du!" flüsterte er dem Jungen im Krankenbett zu. Er verließ das Zimmer mit einem Zwinkern und Dorcas sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.  
Sie setzte sich wieder auf seine Bettkante und Remus Herz schlug schneller.

"Wie … Wie kannst du ihm das durchgehen lassen, Remus?"  
Er sah sie verwundert an. "Was meinst du, Dorcas?"  
Sie zeigte auf die Tür, durch die Sirius verschwunden war. "Na, er hat dich verraten. Hat dich und andere in höchste Gefahr gebracht und du? Du tust, als wäre das nichts weiter als eine Lappalie. Ich begreife das einfach nicht, erklär es mir bitte."  
Remus seufzte. "Sirius weiß, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat und es tut ihm wirklich leid. Und ob du es nun verstehst oder nicht, aber ich kann ihm nicht böse sein … Das kann ich mir nämlich nicht leisten!"  
"Wie bitte?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Einen Freund wie ihn findet man nicht oft im Leben, Dorcas. Und jemand wie ich schon gar nicht. Du magst das vielleicht nicht begreifen, aber auch du bist weggerannt, als ich dir sagte, was ich bin. Er nicht!" Remus blickte sie an. "Dorcas, hast du dich jemals gefragt, was unsere Spitznamen bedeuten könnten?"  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Tja, Peter ist nicht der einzige Animagi unter den Rumtreibern! Als die Jungs herausfanden, was ich bin, da haben sie nicht die Flucht ergriffen sondern nach einem Weg gesucht, wie sie mir helfen könnten, und den haben sie gefunden. Sie sind bei mir, wenn es soweit ist, jedes Mal. Sie riskieren ihr Leben, nur damit diese eine Nacht für mich erträglicher wird. Und du erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich ihm die Freundschaft kündige, weil er einen Fehler gemacht hat? Es tut mir leid Dorcas, aber diesen Luxus kann ich mir wirklich nicht leisten!"  
Sie nahm seine Hand und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Mir tut es leid, Remus. Ich muss wohl noch lernen, dass ein Werwolf es sehr viel schwerer hat als … als andere. Ja, ich bin weggerannt als ich es erfahren habe. Ich war geschockt und hatte … Angst."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Aber dann hatte ich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit zwei Freundinnen von dir und sie haben mir die Augen geöffnet."  
Remus starrte auf seine Hand, die in ihrer lag. "Rina hat … hat sie …"  
Dorcas nickte. "Ja. Sie hat mir erzählt, was ihr passiert ist und im Laufe unseres Gespräches ist mir klar geworden, das es überhaupt keine Rolle spielt, was du bist." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Narbe, die quer über seine Wange verlief. "Ich liebe dich, und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dir eine Nacht im Monat aus dem Weg gehen muss, dann ist das eben so. Damit kann ich leben."  
Remus lachte erleichtert auf. "Ist das dein ernst? Du nimmst mich hier nicht auf den Arm oder so?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Remus zog sie in seine Arme. Er schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. 

Sirius saß grinsend auf seinem Bett, als James und Peter den Schlafsaal betraten.  
"Hey Padfoot, du stahlst ja richtig. Was ist passiert?" fragte sein bester Freund und Sirius sah ihn an.  
"Ich war eben bei Moony!" verkündete er grinsend.  
Peter setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Und? Was hat er gesagt?"  
James und er blickten ihn gespannt an.  
"Nun ja ... Ich lebe noch! Das soll heißen, Moony hat mir verziehen!"  
James riss die Augen auf. "Ist das wahr? Mensch, Padfoot, das ist ja großartig!"  
Sirius nickte. "Jaaaaa! Frag mich nur nicht, warum er das gemacht hat, ich hab da ja selber nie mit gerechnet, aber er hat!"  
James ließ sich lachend auf Sirius Bett fallen. "Mann, bin ich froh! Das wär echt übel geworden, weißt du? Ok, und wie geht's jetzt weiter? Was ist mit Rina?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hat Moony mich auch gefragt und ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung!"  
Peter sah ihn an. "Das könnte aber schon ein Problem werden, oder? Ich meine, sie ist Lilys beste Freundin und gehört doch zu unserer Clique. Wenn ihr euch jetzt anfangt zu streiten dann …"  
"Nein!" rief Sirius dazwischen. "Das will ich doch gar nicht! Ich … liebe Rina, aber immer wenn ich sie sehen, dann sehe ich auch Schniefelus!" Er schüttelte sich und James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Dann solltest du dir schnellstens was überlegen, Padfoot! Denn wenn ich deswegen Stress mit Lily kriege, kriegst du Stress mit mir, das ist dir hoffendlich klar!"  
Sirius nickte lachend.  
"Mann Padfoot, der Kuss ist doch schon so lange her, das zählt doch im Grunde gar nicht mehr!" sagte Peter und Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was meinst du, Wormtail?"  
"Sag bloß, das weißt du gar nicht?" Peter sah ihn verwundert an und James fing an zulachen.  
"Ach du heiliger Merlin, Padfoot, du bist ja eine hohle Nuss!"  
Lily hatte James die ganze Sache erzählt und jetzt klärte er seinen Freund erst einmal darüber auf.  
Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Das hat Schniefelus also mit wehrlosem Schüler´ gemeint! Oh, ich Idiot! Ich hab … den ganzen Ärger wegen … wegen NICHTS?" Er sah seine Freunde entsetzt an und die beiden nickten. "Oh Mann, bin ich bescheuert!"  
James nickte. "Da muss ich dir allerdings Recht geben, Padfoot!"  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Prongs!" sagte Sirius und schubste seinen Freund vom Bett.


	73. Fast alles wie immer

73 Fast alles wie immer

"Also haben sich zumindest die zwei wieder vertragen, ja?" fragte Serina und Lily nickte.  
"Ja, ich hab es von Dorcas erfahren. Sie hat die beiden auf der Krankenstation gehört, als sie wieder zu Remus ging."  
Serina seufzte erleichtert. "Na, wenigstens etwas."  
Sie gingen die Marmortreppe herunter und Lily steuerte die Große Halle an. Ihre Freundin ging jedoch in die andere Richtung.  
"Wo willst du denn hin? Frühstück gibt es hier." Lily zeigte auf die große Tür doch Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich dachte, ich esse heute mal in der Küche. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich Sirius eine Weile aus dem Weg gehe, weißt du. Auch wenn es schwer fällt."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "und wie willst du dich mit ihm vertragen, wenn du ihn nicht siehst?"  
Sie war ihrer Freundin zu dem Bild mit der Obstschale gefolgt. Serina kitzelte die Birne und der Türgriff erschien.  
"Na ja, in ein paar Tagen sind Ferien und Sirius fährt mit James nach Hause. Da kann er sich dann beruhigen und wenn er wieder kommt, rede ich mit ihm. So einfach ist das!"  
Die Hauselfen wuselten durch die Küche und Lily nahm sich ein Glas Saft von einem der Haustische, die hier noch standen.  
"Das wird so nicht klappen, Süße, denn die beiden bleiben hier."  
"Was?" Serina wirbelte herum und sah Lily verblüfft an.  
"Ja. James Dad geht es gesundheitlich nicht so gut und darum sind seine Eltern für ein paar Wochen irgendwo ans Meer gefahren … Ich meine gefloht. Dein Plan wird also nicht ganz aufgehen, Rina."  
Serina ließ die Schultern hängen. "Warum muss eigentlich immer alles so kompliziert sein?"  
Lily lachte. "Das frage ich mich schon, seit ich dich kenne!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Und so was nennt sich Freundin!" murmelte sie und schnappte sich ein Brötchen. 

"Bist du bereit, Padfoot?" Die Rumtreiber standen vor der Großem Halle und James sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
Sirius strafte die Schultern und nickte. "Klar doch, lasst uns gehen."  
Peter öffnete die Tür und ging voran. Als Sirius, gefolgt von James, die Halle betrat, wurde es merkwürdig still und sämtliche Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um.  
"Also, wenn man sich hier auf eins verlassen kann, dann das Neuigkeiten sich schneller verbreiten als die schwarze Pest!" sagte Sirius leise und James grinste.  
Sie setzten sich wie immer auf ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch und beachteten die anderen nicht weiter. Langsam ebbte das Interesse an den Dreien ab und die Jungs begannen mit ihrem Frühstück.

"Mann, Schniefelus scheint ja direkt ein paar Stufen aufgestiegen zu sein! Seht mal, wie die sich an ihn ranmachen!" flüsterte Peter seinen Freunden zu.  
Die beiden drehten sich zum Slytherintisch um. Severus saß umringt von seinen Hauskameraden und sie hingen geradezu an seinen Lippen. Ein Mädchen goss ihm sein Glas voll und James riss seine Augen auf.  
"Ey, habt ihr das gesehen?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd und Peter lachte leise.  
Sirius suchte jedoch den eigenen Haustisch mit seinen Augen ab. "Sagt mal, wo steckt Rina?"  
James sah sich nun ebenfalls suchend um. "Keine Ahnung … Lily ist aber auch nicht da, also kann nichts Schlimmes passiert sein." Er lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu, als Karmel Bruffin zu ihnen kam.  
"Hey James, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem ausgefallenen Training? Holen wir das noch nach?"  
James nickte. "Heute Nachmittag ist der Platz frei. Kannst du das auch den anderen sagen?"  
Karmel warf einen Seitenblick zu Sirius. "Spielen wir in der alten Aufstellung?"  
"Ja klar, warum sollten wir nicht?" antwortete James und Karmel zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ok, du bist der Trainer." Er ging wieder zu seinem Platz, wobei er unterwegs bei den Spielern hielt, um ihnen die Nachricht mitzuteilen.

"Was sollte das denn?" Peter sah seine Freunde erstaunt an und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wer weiß. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass Prongs mich aus der Mannschaft wirft."  
James grinste. "Niemals! Und wem das nicht passt, der kann gerne das Team verlassen!" 

Regulus hatte seinen Bruder aufmerksam beobachtet. Er saß neben Severus Snape und griff nachdenklich nach seinem Glas.  
"Was meinst du, Snape. Ob die wieder zusammen kommen?"  
Severus sah den Jungen neben sich an und folgte dessen Blick zum Gryffindortisch.  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Im Moment sieht es ja nicht so aus, aber so wie ich Corvus kenne … Glaub mir, sie kann ziemlich aufdringlich werden.".  
"Dieses Miststück, ich kann sie nicht leiden!" murmelte Regulus und Severus lachte. "Snape, kannst du mir bei etwas helfen? Weißt du, wo ich die Wurzel einer weißen Zypresse herbekomme?"  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was willst du denn damit? Weiße Zypresse … Weiße … Hör zu, wenn du vorhast, hier irgendwen mit irgendwelchen Zaubern zu belegen, dann sag ich dir gleich, lass es! Das geht nur schief!"  
Regulus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Wie kommst du denn auf so was? Ich brauche das … für eine Strafarbeit, die ich machen muss."  
Severus grinste vor sich hin. "Aber sicher doch! Ja, ich weiß wo man das herkriegt und nein, ich sag es dir nicht! Aber ich gebe dir welche wenn du mir versprichst, mich vorzuwarnen wenn du deine … Strafarbeit machst. Nur für alle Fälle."  
Regulus nickte. "Mach ich." 

"Wirklich Madame Pomfrey, es geht mir gut!"  
Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Mister Lupin! Noch bin ich die Heilerin hier und Sie sind der Patient. Und ich sage, ob Sie aufstehen dürfen oder nicht, und Sie dürfen nicht!"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, sich mit einer Hand die Schuhe anzuziehen. "Aber es ist doch nur der linke Arm! Ich muss damit weder zaubern noch schreiben … Au … Und ich kann alleine gehen."  
Poppy warf ihre Arme in die Luft. "Wozu arbeite ich hier überhaupt, wenn doch alle machen, was sie wollen? Dann gehen Sie halt, Mister Lupin, aber wenn Sie umkippen erwarten Sie ja nicht, dass ich Ihnen dann zu Hilfe eile!"  
Remus lächelte. Er wollte nicht hier herum liegen, während im Schloss weiter die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Egal, wie nahe sie an der Wahrheit war. Er blickte zur Uhr, die in der Krankenstation hing. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er die anderen noch in der Großen Halle erwischen.  
Mühsam zog er sich den Pullover über den Kopf, als Madame Pomfrey ihren missbilligend schüttelte.  
"Ich kann das wirklich nicht gut heißen, Mister Lupin! Aber aufhalten kann ich Sie ja anscheinend auch nicht, also …" Sie legte ihm eine Schlinge um, in die er seinen Arm legen konnte.  
Remus lächelte die Heilerin an. "Danke." sagte er und sie nickte nur.  
"Jetzt gehen Sie schon, ehe ich es mir anders überlege und sie hier festhexe!" Sie zeigte auf die Tür und Remus erhob sich schnell. 

Erneut stand ein Rumtreiber vor der Tür zur Großen Halle und atmete tief durch. Er hörte das Gemurmel der Schüler durch das dicke Holz und drückte die Klinke herunter, um einzutreten.  
Einige Schüler starrten in seine Richtung und sie stupsten diejenigen an, die ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Remus wurde rot und seine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Er hasste es, dermaßen im Mittelpunkt zustehen. Sein Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch, und selbst Professor Dumbledore schien ihn neugierig zu beobachten.  
Jetzt wünschte er sich, dass er auf Madame Pomfrey gehört hätte, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Er stand auch schon viel zulange auf der Türschwelle, was die anderen unruhig registrierten. Langsam ging er auf seinen Haustisch zu, von wo Dorcas ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle, als er sich neben sie setzte, den Sirius saß damit auf seiner anderen Seite und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Mensch Moony, starker Auftritt!" sagte er und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Haben die nichts anderes zutun, als mich anzustarren? So interessant bin ich doch nun wirklich nicht!"  
Dorcas lachte neben ihm. "Hm, da bin ich aber anderer Meinung!" Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihrem Freund erstmal einen langen Kuss. "So!" sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Das war die Zugabe!"  
Remus war knallrot geworden und seufzte. "Dorcas, du bist echt gemein."  
Die Rumtreiber lachten.  
"Dass ihr das genießt war ja klar, aber dass du denen auch noch Zündstoff lieferst, hätte ich echt nicht von dir gedacht!"  
Seine Freundin kicherte. "Na ja, ihr färbt ab, was soll ich dagegen schon machen!"  
Remus sah sich um. Es war fast wieder so, als wäre nie etwas passiert, aber eben nur fast. Zwei Mädchen fehlten dafür. 

"Sag mal Rina, was machst du da eigentlich?" Lily beobachtete ihre Freundin, die auf dem Küchenboden lag und an die Decke starrte.  
"Er sitzt jetzt genau über mir." antwortete Serina.  
"Wer?"  
"Sirius."  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen? Vielleicht sitzt er heute woanders?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut er nicht, sieh doch!" Sie zeigte zur Decke und Lily folgte ihrer Hand mit den Augen.  
"Ach du heiliger Bimbam! Was ist das denn?"  
"Cool, oder?"  
Lily stand auf und ging ganz langsam durch die Küche, den Blick fest nach Oben gerichtet. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier konnte sie sehen, was sich gerade in der Halle abspielte, allerdings sah sie alles von unten.  
"Das ist mir ja noch nie aufgefallen, wenn wir hier waren." sagte sie und Serina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wir waren ja auch noch nie während des Essens hier unter. Ich meine, wie sollen die Hauselfen sonst wissen, wo sie gebraucht werden, wenn sie es nicht sehen können?"  
Lily nickte. "Das klingt logisch … Hey sieh mal, Remus ist wieder da! Gott sein Dank geht es ihm gut."  
Die beiden beobachtete das Geschehen in der Großen Halle, bis es an der Zeit war zum Unterricht zugehen, und auch die Schüler über ihnen aufbrachen. 

Die Rumtreiber standen gemeinsam auf um in ihren Klassenraum zugehen. Die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler folgten ihnen neugierig und als sie an der Tür ankamen schien die gesamte Halle den Atem anzuhalten.  
Severus hatte mit seinen Freunden ebenfalls die Halle durchquert, um diese nun zu verlassen. Die Schüler der beiden Häuser standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich abschätzend an bis Sirius einen Schritt vortrat und die Tür öffnete.  
"Bitte nach Ihnen, meine Herren!" sagte er mit einem Lächeln und James und Peter gingen als Erste durch die Tür. James tat noch, als würde er einen imaginären Hut ziehen, ehe er die Schwelle übertrat.  
"Mister Moony, Misses Moony." sagte Sirius mit einer leichten Verbeugung, als Remus und Dorcas an ihm vorbei gingen.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Spinner!" sagte der blonde Rumtreiber leise, während seine Freundin kicherte.  
Den Blick noch immer auf die Slytherin gerichtet ging Sirius nun rückwärts aus der Halle hinaus.  
"Einen schönen Tag noch!" sagte er, ehe er den anderen die Tür mit einem leichten Schwung vor deren Nasen zufallen ließ.  
"Ich hasse diesen arroganten Kerl!" sagte Severus verächtlich und Regulus stimmte ihm nickend zu. 

Die Rumtreiber warteten an der Treppe auf ihren Freund.  
"Meine Güte, Padfoot. Was sollte denn jetzt dieser Auftritt?" fragte Remus, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.  
"Na, was wohl?" grinste Sirius. "Die Tratschweiber von Hogwarts sollen wissen, dass uns Rumtreiber nichts auseinander bringen kann. Hab ich Recht, Freunde?"  
James und Peter nickten lachend und sogar Dorcas musste sich ihrer Meinung anschließen.  
"Und dass du damit Recht hast, hab ja sogar ich gelernt!"  
Remus seufzte resigniert. "Natürlich hat er Recht, aber das kann man doch auch dezenter zeigen."  
Sirius zwinkerte dem blonden Jungen zu. "Mann schon, aber ich nicht!"  
Sie waren schon auf der Treppe zum zweiten Stock, als er aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden die Eingangshalle durchqueren sah.  
"Äh … geht ihr doch schon mal vor, ich hab was vergessen."  
James sah Sirius verwundert nach, wie er sich durch die Schüler die Treppe wieder hinunter drängte. 

"Serina?"  
Sie stand auf der ersten Stufe der Marmortreppe und blickte sich um.  
"Serina, warte mal."  
Sie sah Mike Bones, den zweiten Treiber ihres Teams, auf sich zukommen.  
"Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"  
Serina nickte und folgte ihm in eine Ecke, wo es etwas ruhiger war.  
"Was gibt es denn, Mike?" fragte sie und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben sie.  
"Ich hab gehört heute Nachmittag ist wieder Training, und dass Sirius weiter spielt. Sag mal, was war den eigentlich los? Es werden sich ja die wildesten Geschichten erzählt!"  
Serina musste grinsen. "Hör mal, Mike. Wenn dich das wirklich interessiert, dann fragst du am besten einen der Beteiligten. Aber ich kann dir echt nichts darüber sagen, denn ich war nicht dabei."  
Bones blickte sie an. "Aber ihr habt euch doch auch gestritten, oder? Sirius und du, meine ich. Ich hoffe nur, dass es keinen Stress deswegen innerhalb des Teams gibt."  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mein Leben zerbricht gerade und der macht sich Sorgen ums Team! Kann ja wohl nicht Wahr sein!" dachte sie, doch Mike Bones interpretierte ihr kopfschüttelnd anders.  
"Du hast Recht! Immerhin seid ihr beide Profis und Quidditch ist schließlich Quidditch. Richtig?"  
Sie lächelte gequält. "Genau Mike. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres!"  
Bones lachte und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Siehst du, es geht weiter. Aber falls er doch ärger macht, sag mir einfach Bescheid, dann rede ich mal mit ihm, Ok?"  
Serina blickte sich in der Halle um und Lily winkte ihr aufgeregt zu. "Ja Danke, Mike, das werd ich tun. Aber ich muss los, sonst komm ich noch zu spät zum Unterricht!"  
Schnell lief sie zur Marmortreppe und verschwand mit Lily die Stufen hoch.

"Und, was ist nun?" Karmel Bruffin trat auf Mike zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Keinen Plan. Sie sagt nicht, was nun wirklich los war. Nur dass sie sich mit Sirius gestritten hat, das gibt sie zu."  
Bruffin und Bones gingen zu den Kerkern, wo sie gleich Zaubertränke hatten.  
"Toll, hast du eine Ahnung, wie stressig das werden kann? Ex-Pärchen, die im selben Team spielen … Mann, das bringt doch nur Ärger!"  
Mike lachte. "Sie meint, es würde keinen Ärger geben."  
Karmel verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, noch nicht! Warte, bis sich einer von beiden mit wem anderen trifft, dann gibt es keinen Ärger, dass artet dann in Krieg aus!"  
Sie standen vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer.  
"Ich hoffe, du irrst dich." sagte Mike und Karmel nickte. "Das hoffe ich auch!"

Sirius stand am Geländer des ersten Stocks und beobachtete, wie Serina mit Mike in einer ruhigen Ecke verschwand. Er runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie besser sehen zu können.  
"Verdammt, was machen die da?"  
Sirius konnte nicht viel erkennen, außer dass sie ziemlich nahe beieinander standen.  
"Der will doch nicht etwa meine Freundin anmachen?"  
Sirius drehte sich um und ging zum Unterricht. 

Serina saß in Zauberkunst und lauschte Professor Flitwick, der vor den Weihnachtsferien noch mal alle gelernten Zauber ansprach.  
Hin und wieder blickte sie verstohlen zu Sirius, doch der schien grundsätzlich in eine andere Richtung zusehen.  
Sie seufze traurig und Lily drückte ihre Hand. "Hey, das wird schon! Denk daran, du hast die ganzen Ferien Zeit, da er hier bleibt."  
Serina nickte. "Du hast Recht. Ist doch gar nicht so schlecht." Sie lächelte matt.

Ein Zettel schwebte an Lilys Rücken vorbei und tanzte vor Serina auf und ab. Sie griff danach und sah sich verwundert um. James saß mit seinem Zauberstab zwei Plätze weiter und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie entfaltete das Pergament.  
"Quidditchtraining, 15 Uhr. Kommst du?"  
Serina grinste und nickte James zu, was diesen erleichtert lächeln ließ.  
Vielleicht würden sich die beiden ja so endlich wieder zusammen raufen, wenn sie erstmal gemeinsam über das Spielfeld flogen.  
Doch als er Sirius davon erzählte, zuckte dieser nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern. James runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte hier doch schon wieder nicht. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. 

Regulus saß in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und machte Hausaufgaben, als sich Severus neben ihm niederließ.  
"Das heißt Ansuz und nicht Amsus." sagte er du zeigte auf Regulus Pergament, wo er die Bedeutung verschiedener Runen erörterte.  
"Das steht da doch, kannst du nicht lesen?"  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Bei Salazar, hast du eine Schrift! Und das lassen unsere Lehrer durchgehen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und Regulus sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Was willst du, Snape? Mir einen Vortrag übers Schönschreiben halten, oder was?"  
"Würde dir nicht schaden, Black." sagte der ältere Junge. "Aber mir soll es egal sein, deswegen bin ich bestimmt nicht hier, ich hab nämlich was für dich." Severus zog einen kleinen Beutel aus seiner Robe und gab ihn an Regulus weiter.  
"Oh … Das ging aber schnell, danke dir, Snape."  
Severus nickte. "Jetzt schuldest du mir was. Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du weiße Zypressenwurzel für deine Hausaufgaben brauchst?"  
Regulus blickte ihn unschuldig an. "Das hab ich dir doch gesagt. Wozu sollte ich sie den sonst brauchen?"  
Severus grinste. "Für deine Strafarbeit, die du angeblich aufhast? Außerdem würden mir eine Menge Sachen einfallen, die man damit machen kann, aber was soll's. Mach damit, was du willst, solange du mich da raus hältst ist es mir egal."  
Regulus ließ den Beutel schnell in seiner Tasche verschwinden.  
"Und, fährst du dies Jahr nach Hause?" fragte Severus und der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Mum und Dad wollen nach Dorset, zu irgend so einer Veranstaltung … Keine Ahnung, Mum war deswegen völlig aus dem Häuschen!"  
Severus lachte. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa Arrigo Chaplain? Da fährt meine Mutter auch hin!"  
Die beiden Slytherin sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.  
"Frauen!" grinste Regulus und Severus konnte ihm nur kopfnickend zustimmen.  
Narzissa ging mit skeptischer Mine an den beiden vorbei in ihr Zimmer. 

"Hey Padfoot, alles Ok?" Sirius saß auf seinem Besen und nickte James zu. Ihm war kalt und er hoffte, dass ihm bei dem Training mit den Klatschern endlichwarm werden würde.  
Er sah eine vermummte Gestallt über das verschneite Spielfeld stiefeln und nur an den roten Locken, die unter der Wollmütze heraus fielen, erkannte er sie.

Serina wollte auf ihren Besen steigen. Sie hob ein Bein hoch, geriet ins wanken und fiel rücklings in den Schnee. Sie kam sich ziemlich blöd vor.  
"Hoffentlich hat das keiner gesehen." dachte sie und befreite sich aus ihrer Winterrobe, die sich um ihre Füße gewickelt hatte.  
"Also, so eingepackt, wie du bist, wird das nichts!" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme über sich und schob die Mütze nach hinten, die ihr in die Augen zurutschen drohte.  
"Denkst du ich will so enden wie du? Du siehst schon ganz durchgefroren aus."  
"Dafür sehe ich wenigstens, wohin ich fliege." grinste Sirius und Serina winkte ab.  
"Ach was. Der menschliche Orientierungssinn wird völlig überbewertet. Ich brauch so was nicht, ich hab meine Intuition!"  
Sie schaffte es endlich aufzustehen und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Robe.  
"Ok, Blindflieger, aber wie willst du mit den Handschuhen festhalten?"  
Er zeigte auf ihre ledernen Fellfäustlinge.  
"Äh … Ich fliege freihändig!" verkündete sie und versuchte erneut, sich auf den Besen zusetzten.  
"Und den Schnatz fängst du dann mit den Zähnen, was? Oh, Baby, so wird das nie was!" lachte er und doch schaffte sie es irgendwie, sitzen zubleiben.  
"Wer kam eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee, bei dieser Kälte eine Trainigsstunde anzusetzen?" fragte sie Sirius.  
"Unser Trainer."  
"So ein Idiot!" grummelte sie und stieß sich vom Boden ab.  
"Wer ist ein Idiot?" fragte jemand unter ihr und sie blickte hinunter.  
"Äh … Du nicht, James!" sagte sie schnell und flog eine Runde über das Spielfeld, ehe er den Schnatz freiließ.

Serina drehte ein paar Runden und musste feststellen, dass Sirius Recht gehabt hatte. Ihr Outfit war denkbar ungeeignet, um Quidditch zuspielen. Sie flog zum Spielfeldrand und legte die dicke Robe sowie ihre Handschuhe ab. Auf ihre Mütze und Schal wollte sie aber dennoch nicht verzichten und so flog sie wieder los.  
Sie umkreiste die Torstangen und bereits jetzt taten ihr die Finger weh.  
"Selbst wenn der Schnatz direkt in meine Hand fliegen würde, könnte ich ihn nicht greifen. Meine Finger sind ja richtig steifgefroren!" dachte sie und sah Bruffin auf seiner Position, der sie grinsend beobachtete.  
"Was freust du dich denn so, sag mal. Ist dir gar nicht kalt?"  
Karmel schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht, eher im Gegenteil, ich finde die Temperatur richtig angenehm!"  
Serina riss erstaunt die Augen auf und er lachte.  
"Komm her, dann zeig ich es dir."  
Sie flog auf den Jungen zu, der jetzt seinen Zauberstab zog.  
"Ist nur ein einfacher Wärmezauber. Einmal die Stunde erneuert und du kriegst nie wieder Frostbeulen auf deinem Besen."  
Er berührte die Spitze ihres Besens und Serina spürte, wie sich der Stiel langsam erwärmte.  
"Cool! Danke dir!" sagte sie, als sie ein tiefes Brummen hörte, dass sich rasch näherte.  
"Vorsicht!" Die beiden flogen auseinander und ein Klatscher schoss genau zwischen ihnen hindurch, prallte von der Torstange ab und flog zurück auf das Spielfeld.  
Serina blickte sich um und entdeckte Sirius.  
"Entschuldigung." formte er grinsend mit seinen Lippen, ehe er dem Klatscher hinterher flog.  
Karmel flog neben sie und sah sie an. "Was hast du zu Mike gesagt? Es gibt keine Probleme zwischen euch?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was. Das war … doch sicher nur ein Versehen!"  
Karmel lachte. "Klar, wenn du das sagst!"


	74. Besuche in Hogsmeade

74 Besuche in Hogsmeade

"Sag mal Padfoot, was war denn das auf dem Quidditchfeld? Wolltest du unseren Hüter ausschalten, oder was?"  
James und Sirius gingen durch den Korridor auf ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu.  
"Nein! Das war nur … ein Versehen!" versicherte Sirius ihm schnell und James nickte.  
"Dann ist ja gut … Sag mal, gehst du morgen mit Rina nach Hogsmeade?"  
Sirius blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund unsicher an. "Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung, Prongs."  
"Wie jetzt? Hast du sie nicht gefragt?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab nicht daran gedacht … Dass wir wieder da sind, wo ich sie fragen muss, meine ich!" Er kratze sich im Nacken und James lachte.  
"Dann solltest du das aber mal schleunigst nachholen, meinst du nicht?"  
Sirius seufzte. "Was, wenn sie nicht will? Wenn sie lieber mit einem anderen hingeht … wie Bruffin!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Prongs, du bist doch mein bester Freund, kannst du nicht Lily mal deswegen fragen? Ehe ich mich noch völlig zum Idioten mache!" Sie waren vor dem Porträt angekommen und er sah seinen Freund bittend an.  
"Ist das dein ernst, Padfoot?"  
"Ja! Machst du es?"  
"Ich soll meine Freundin fragen, ob deine Freundin mit dir ausgeht?"  
"Ja."  
"Padfoot, du spinnst."  
"Ich weiß, machst du es, bitte?"  
James schüttelte laut lachend den Kopf. "Ganz sicher nicht! Du hast das selber verbockt, jetzt sieh mal zu, wie du das wieder hinbekommst. Ich helfe dir gerne dabei, aber ich mach MICH deswegen doch nicht zum Idioten!"  
Sie stiegen durch das Porträt.  
"Sieh mal, Padfoot, da ist sie. Geh hin und frag sie gleich, dann hast du es hinter dir. Du bist doch kein Weichei!"  
Sirius nickte. "Hast Recht, Prongs. Das bin ich nicht."  
James klopfte ihm auch die Schulter. Du bist ein Rumtreiber!"  
"Genau!"  
"Ein richtiger Mann!" grinste James.  
"Jaa!"  
"Na dann, schnapp sie dir Tiger!"  
Sirius blickte seinen Freund schief an. "Sag mal, macht es dir eigentlich Spaß, mich zu verarschen?"  
James nickte grinsend. "Ja! Und wie!"  
Sirius lachte. "Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt!"

Serina saß mit Lily vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Und was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?" fragte sie und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Na ja. Es ist das erste Mal in sechs Jahren."  
Jemand ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und landete mit seinem Kopf genau in Lilys Schoss.  
"Wer macht was, Süße" James blinzelte seine Freundin an.  
"Remus. Er fährt übermorgen nach Hause!"  
Sirius, der sich den Dreien gegenüber auf dem Tisch setzte, schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Wie jetzt? Moony? Der fährt doch nie weg!"  
Serina nickte. "Eben. Aber vorhin hat er eine Eule bekommen, dass er über Weihnachten Heim kommen soll. Er war ganz aufgeregt und ist schon oben am packen."  
James setzte sich auf und legte den Arm um seine Freundin. "Das ist doch großartig! Also, ich freu mich für Moony."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
Lily beobachtete Sirius, der verstohlen zu Serina sah, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sagt mal, gehen wir morgen alle zusammen nach Hogsmeade?" fragte sie, und Sirius fuhr leicht erschrocken zusammen.  
James grinste ihn an. "Davon bin ich aufgegangen, Süße." sagte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Serina und Lily stupste sie an.  
"Äh was? Ach so, ja klar, können wir machen. Nur werd ich mich absetzten, wenn wir da sind."  
"Wieso das?" Lily war überrascht und Serina hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
"Oh … Hab ich dir das gar nicht erzählt?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Moody ist in der Gegend und wir treffen uns in den Drei Besen. Aber vielleicht können wir uns ja später treffen, wenn ihr Lust habt?" Sie sah ihre Freunde fragend an.  
"Sehr gerne." sagte Sirius lächelnd.

Die Strassen von Hogsmeade waren voller Schüler und in den Schaufenster hing weihnachtliche Dekoration. Serina trennte sich am Ortseingang von ihren Freunden und auf dem Weg zum Pub kehrte sie noch schnell im Honigtopf ein, bevor der Laden von den anderen überrannt wurde.  
Sie beobachtete verliebte Pärchen, die Händchen haltend durch die Straßen schlenderten, und musste lächeln. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit Sirius wieder zusammenkommen würde. Immerhin hatten sie schon wieder ganz normal miteinander geredet und auf dem Quidditchfeld hatte er sie "Baby" genannt. Das sah sie als gutes Zeichen.  
Sie trat durch die Tür der Drei Besen und sah sich in dem Pub um. Moody war noch nicht da und so setzte sie sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und bestellte sich schon mal ein Butterbier. Sie blickte gerade suchend aus dem Fenster, als jemand den Stuhl an ihrem Tisch zurückzog und sich setzte.  
"Ich wusste doch, dass du mal mit mir hier sitzen würdest!"  
Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor und sie drehte sich überrascht um.

Severus Snape verfluchte sich mal wieder selbst, diesmal jedoch wegen seiner Gutmütigkeit. Er hatte sich von Regulus überreden lassen, ihm etwas mitzubringen, und so stand er eine geschlagene halbe Stunde bei Crystals Gemms um einen Sugelithen zu kaufen.  
Crystal zeigte ihn sämtliche Varianten, die sie davon auf Lager hatte, und letztendlich entschied Regulus Geldbeutel, welchen Severus davon mitnahm.  
"Das ist ein sehr schöner Stein, mein Junge." flötete Crystal, und Severus fand ihre Stimme eine Spur zu hoch. "Es ist ein Wissensspeicher und er reinigt den Geist und das Herz…" Sie blickte den Slytherin bekümmert an.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist nicht für mich, ich soll ihn nur jemanden mitbringen."  
"Natürlich nicht!" rief sie und riss erleichtert ihre Hände in die Höhe. "Das hab ich auch gar nicht gedacht … Aber ich habe hier etwas, dass dich interessieren könnte … Einen Schneeflockenobsidian, er schützt dich vor falschen Freunden."  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "So was brauche ich nicht, kann ich jetzt bitte zahlen?"  
"Wie wäre es dann mit einem Achat? Das ist ein Schutzstein."  
Severus betrachtete den Stein kurz.  
"Außerdem schenkt er Männern die Gunst der Frauen!" sagte sie mit einem charmantem Lächeln  
Der Slytherin wurde rot. "DAS brauche ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich will zahlen!"  
Als er endlich die Ladentür hinter sich schließen konnte, atmete er erleichtert aus.  
"Kein Wunder, dass hier kaum einer einkaufen geht, die ist ja vielleicht aufdringlich!" dachte er und verstaute den Kristall in seiner Robe.  
Er trat aus der kleinen Nebenstrasse heraus und verschwand im Getümmel der anderen Besucher.

"Und ihr wollt wirklich nicht mitkommen?" James sah seine Freunde an und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Las mal gut sein, Prongs. Zu Puddifoots geht man nur, wenn man ein Date hat. Und so sehr ich unseren Wormtail auch mag, aber dafür reicht es einfach nicht!" Er lachte und gab Peter einen leichten Stoß.  
"Du wärst auch gar nicht mein Typ, Padfoot!" sagte der Junge grinsend.  
"Hört, hört!" kicherte Lily. "Wer wäre denn dein Typ, Peter?"  
Peter wurde knallrot. "Nie … Niemand … denn du kennst!" stotterte er und die anderen lachten.  
"Ok mal im ernst, Prongs, ich denke nämlich, dass deine Freundin wenig begeistert wäre, wenn du uns mitschleifst. Hab ich Recht, Lililein?"  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Du hast! Ich kann mir wahrlich angenehmeres Vorstellen, als den Nachmittag mit einem Kerl zu verbringen, der mich SO nennt!"  
Sirius lachte. "Siehst du? Geht ihr mal schön Händchen halten bei Puddis, wir gehen einkaufen. Später treffen wir uns ja eh im Besen. Moony kommt doch auch, oder?"  
James nickte. "Ja, er wollte mit Dorcas hinkommen, wenn sie fertig sind … Mit was auch immer!"  
Er griff nach Lily Hand und sie gingen in die kleine Strasse auf das Cafe zu.  
"Hey, viel Spaß ihr zwei. Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!" brüllte Sirius, und sämtliche Leute drehten sich nach ihnen um.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie war das mal? Du setzt ihn irgendwo aus, wenn ich es will?"  
"Das geht nicht mehr." sagte James. "Er wohnt bei mir, das würde auffallen!"  
"Also, ich verrate dich nicht!" grinste sie, und er hielt ihr lachend die Tür zu Madame Puddifoots Cafe auf.

Dorcas stand an einen Holzzaun gelehnt und ließ ihren Blick über de verschneiten Felder schweifen. In der Ferne stand eine alte, windschiefe Hütte, deren Fenster vernagelt waren.  
"Du bist also das große Geheimnis der Heulenden Hütte." sagte sie und Remus neben ihr nickte.  
"Wie ist er … Wie bist du, wenn du … Du weißt schon!" Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte und blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Wenn ich der Wolf bin, meinst du? Nun, nicht besonders nett, würde ich sagen. Er ist niemand, dem man im Mondschein begegnen möchte!" Er lächelte schwach und Dorcas sah ihn schief an.  
"Sehr witzig, Remus."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. "Du hast Recht, das ist es eigentlich nicht. Ich bin dann … anders. Ein Monster, ein Mörder, wenn ich die Gelegenheit hätte. Dorcas, du musst mir versprechen, niemals auf die Idee zukommen, mir bei Vollmond zufolgen. Bitte, schwöre es mir!"  
Dorcas lachte auf. "Bist du irre? Da müsste ich ja völlig verrückt oder lebensmüde sein! Wer würde denn freiwillig einem Werwolf folgen?"  
Remus drückte sie grinsend an sich. "Nur völlig Verrückte! Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren, und schon gar nicht so. Auch wenn der Wolf eine Schwäche für dich zuhaben scheint."  
Sie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Wie meinst du das denn?"  
Langsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Dorf und der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schuhen.  
"Na ja, wenn es soweit ist, also an dem Tag davor und danach, da spüre ich ihn immer ganz deutlich in mir. Ich muss dich dann einfach suchen, sonst werd ich ganz unruhig. Er … mag dich ... Rehlein." Remus zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Das war er?" fragte sie erstaunt und Remus wurde verlegen.  
"Was dachtest du denn? Ich würde doch nie einfach so über dich herfallen!"  
Dorcas blieb stehen und grinste ihn an.  
"Warum nicht?" fragte sie herausfordernd und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen.  
Remus schloss lächelnd die Augen. Als er ihre Finger in seinem Haar spürte gab er ein tiefes Brummen von sich und Dorcas prustete plötzlich los.  
"Hast du mich gerade angeknurrt?"  
Remus wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!"  
"Klar hast du, dass hab ich doch gehört!"  
"Also … Erstmal war das sicher nicht ich, sondern er. Und dann war das allerhöchstens ein Schnurren!"  
Dorcas lachte. "Seit wann schnurren denn Wölfe?"  
"Seit jetzt!" sagte er und verschloss schnell ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen.

"Fabian! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Serina den jungen Mann erstaunt, der ihr gegenüber saß.  
Er bestellte sich ein Butterbier und lächelte sie an.  
"Alastor schickt mich. Es dauert bei ihm doch etwas länger und ich soll dir Bescheid sagen."  
Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung! Erzähl schon, wie geht es dir? Was gibt es Neues?"  
Der Kellner stellte das Bier vor ihm ab und Fabian rutschte einen Stuhl weiter, damit er neben ihr saß.  
"Tja, ich bin ja jetzt richtiger Auror, aber ich habe noch alle meine Körperteile, also geht es mir ganz gut, würde ich sagen!"  
Serina musste lachen.  
"Ach, und ich werde schon wieder Onkel. Meine Schwester Molly kriegt gerade ihr zweites Kind. Sie und Arthur haben sich ein kleines Häuschen in der Nähe von Ottery gekauft. Gideon und ich haben den dreien beim Umzug geholfen und ich kann dir sagen … Die armen Kinder! Meine Schwester ist schlimmer als ein Feldwebel! Wie die uns herumkommandiert hat, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!"  
Serina grinste. "Noch schlimmer als Dad?" fragte sie und er nickte.  
"Viel schlimmer! Alastor ist ein Waisenknabe gegen sie! Ehrlich, da könnte sogar er noch was lernen!"  
Die beiden lachten und so langsam füllte sich der Besen mit durchgefrorenen Schülern.  
"Ich bin in eine eigene Wohnung gezogen und ich hab jetzt eine Freundin!" Er lächelte verliebt, als er das sagte. "Aber jetzt bist du dran. Was ist seit dem Sommer alles passiert? Irgendwelche komischen Ausflüge? Wie läuft es mit Sirius?"  
"Alles … bestens. Ich bin mal nicht aus Hogwarts rausgekommen."  
Er hob die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete.  
"Sirius?" fragte er und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie jetzt? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
Sie nahm ein Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. "Na ja. Könnte man so sagen … Aber keine Sorge, dass krieg ich schon wieder hin!" Sie nickte zuversichtlich.  
Fabian drückte ihre Hand. "Soll ich mal mit ihm reden? Hey, wenn er dir wehgetan hat, dann mach ich ihn fertig!"  
Serina lachte. "Das ist lieb … Aber warum bieten mir alle ihre Hilfe an? Außerdem war ich diejenige, die ihm wehgetan hat!"  
Er sah sie überrascht an. "Wie das? Was hast du angestellt?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Frag lieber nicht! Ich will es nie wieder erzählen müssen und du würdest mir wahrscheinlich eh nicht glauben. Erzähl lieber was von deiner Freundin. Wer ist sie? Wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?"  
"Ihr Name ist Marlene McKinnon und sie arbeitet auch im Ministerium. Allerdings nicht in der Aurorenabteilung. Wir sind uns in der Kantine begegnet, weil wir immer zur selben Zeit Pause hatten. Ja, und irgendwann hab ich sie gefragt, ob sie nicht mal nach Feierabend mit mir ausgehen will."  
Serina schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Und ich dachte immer, im Ministerium wird hart gearbeitet!"  
"Hey, wo wird man fürs flirten sonst so gut bezahlt?" lachte Fabian und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

Sirius stand auf der verschneiten Strasse und starrte durch ein Fenster der Drei Besen.  
"Sie trifft sich hier also mit ihrem Dad, ja? Der hat sich aber ganz schön verändert, wenn du mich fragst!"  
Peter blickte an seinem Freund vorbei und musterte den Mann neben Serina. "Ist das nicht eine Aurorenrobe, die der da an hat? Vielleicht arbeitet er ja für ihren Dad."  
Sirius sah seinen Freund an. "Und wenn er für die Königin von England arbeiten würde, was macht er hier, da drin, mit ihr?"  
"Frag sie doch einfach." sagte Peter und Sirius lachte.  
"Ja klar! Als ob das eine Lösung wäre!"  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht?"  
"Nein! Ich hab keine Lust mehr, zureden"  
"Padfoot ist ja auch eher ein Mann der Tat! Hi Leute, was soll die Aufregung?"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber blickten sich um und sahen Remus mit Dorcas auf sich zukommen.  
"Oh, ist das nicht dieser … wie hieß er doch gleich … Fabian. Er war mit ihrem Dad hier, als ihr verschwunden wart." sagte Dorcas nach einem Blick durch die Fensterscheibe.  
Peter stupste Sirius an. "Siehst du, das sag ich doch auch."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach ja? Und warum tatscht der Kerl jetzt an ihr herum?"  
Remus blickte durch das Fenster. "Er hat ihre Hand gedrückt … Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihm gerade erzählt, dass ihr Freund ein sturer Hund ist!"  
"Danke Moony, du bist echt ein toller Freund!"  
Remus nickte. "Das bin ich auch, und darum sage ich dir, hör auf damit! Wenn du dich weiter so aufführst, wirst du sie nie zurückbekommen!"  
Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Ey, hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Moony verteilt Tipps in Beziehungsfragen?"  
Sirius drehte sich um und sah James lachendes Gesicht vor sich.  
"Ja! Kaum hat er ein Mädchen gefunden, hält er sich für den Experten!"  
"Hey! Werd jetzt nicht beleidigend, ja! Ich wollte dir nur helfen, Padfoot."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielen Dank, Doktor Love, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Die brauch ich von keinem von euch!"  
Sirius drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Schnee zum Ortsausgang.  
"Padfoot … warte!" James wollte ihm hinterher doch Lily hielt ihn zurück.  
"Las ihn James, er soll sich erstmal wieder einkriegen. Dem ist wohl sein Hirn eingefroren!"  
Ihr Freund nickte. "Du hast Recht … Hey … Doktor Love?" Er grinste Remus an und der verdrehte die Augen.  
"Oh, halt die Klappe, Prongs!"  
"Sag mal … Hast du offene Sprechstunden oder muss ich mir einen Termin geben lassen?" James zwinkerte Peter grinsend zu.  
"Pass bloß auf, Prongs. Du bist ein Paarhufer und damit Beute!"  
Dorcas verkniff sich ein Lachen, was ihr einen strengen Blick ihres Freundes einbrachte.  
"Oh, Oh. Jetzt macht er einen auf großen, bösen Wolf, Prongs. Das wird gefährlich!" lachte Peter und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ihr seid so was von blöd, ich geh jetzt! Kommst du mit, Lily?"  
Das Mädchen nickte und hakte sich in seinen freien Arm ein.  
"Mann Prongs … Erst gibt er Padfoot Tipps und jetzt schleppt er deine Freundin ab!"  
James sah sich überrascht um. "Was? Hey, die gehört zu mir!"  
Lily winkte ihm lachend zu, ehe die Tür der Drei Besen hinter ihr zufiel.

Moody verließ nachdenklich den Eberkopf, wo er sich mit Albus Dumbledore getroffen hatte. Er hatte sich diesen Treffpunkt nicht ausgesucht, aber Albus vertraute dem Wirt, immerhin war es sein Bruder Aberforth. Er hatte den beiden sein Hinterzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.  
Das Ministerium hatte die ersten Hinweise bezüglich der Todesser erhalten, doch die hatten sie bisher nur in eine Sackgasse geführt. Angeblich stand ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer dahinter, der sich Voldemort nannte, nur hatte man bisher nichts über diesen Mann in Erfahrung bringen können.  
Moody hatte aber die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sein alter Freund ihm weiterhelfen konnte, und er hatte sich nicht geirrt.  
Natürlich war es ihm strikt untersagt, mit Außenstehenden über derartige Dinge zu reden, doch er wusste, dass er Albus vertrauen konnte. Zumal er jetzt endlich die Informationen hatte, die er brauchte, mit seiner Arbeit weiter zumachen.  
Nach Albus Bericht gab es vor etwa 30 Jahren einen Schüler namens Tom Riddle in Hogwarts.  
Tom war ein Waisenkind gewesen und einer der brillantesten Schüler, der je diese Schule besucht hatte. Er war Schulsprecher und hatte sogar eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste erhalten. Das letzte, das Albus von ihm wusste war, dass er bei Bourgin und Burkes gearbeitet hatte.  
Soweit hörte sich das ja alles ganz normal an, doch Albus hatte ihm noch mehr erzählt.

"Er war böse, Alastor, und das sage ich nicht nur so. Man konnte es spüren, je älter er wurde. Er … Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er damals für dem Tod der Schülerin verantwortlich war und nicht Hagrid."  
"In welchem Haus war er, Albus?"  
"Was denkst du den, mein Freund? Er sprach … Ich hab das noch nie jemandem erzählt … Er sprach Parsel."  
"Slytherin!"  
"Ja. Die Leitung des Waisenhauses hatte mir von mysteriösen Vorfällen erzählt, und er hatte selber zugegeben, andere Kinder … bestraft zuhaben, wenn sie gemein zu ihm waren. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass sich das geben würde."  
"Du glaubst auch an das Gute in jedem, nicht wahr? Aber was hat dieser Tom mit meinen Todessern zutun, Albus?"  
"Toms Mutter war eine direkte Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin. Außerdem hasste er seinen Vater, der die Familie verließ, als seine Mutter mit ihm schwanger war. Er wollte den Namen seines Vaters nicht länger tragen und gab sich selbst einen anderen. Er nannte sich … Lord Voldemort."

Moody wischte sich eine Schneeflocke aus dem Gesicht, als er die Drei Besen erreichte. Er wollte nicht weiter über dunkle Magier und Männern in Kapuzen nachdenken.  
Er betrat den Schankraum und blickte sich suchend um. Seine Tochter saß inmitten ihrer Freunde und sein Mitarbeiter schien sich köstlich zuamüsieren.  
"Das ist nicht euer ernst, oder? Serina, bitte sag, dass er das nicht wirklich getan hat!" Fabian lachte und sie zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. "Was hätte er machen sollen? Sirius war Mitten in der Zwischenprüfung!"  
Moody trat an den Tisch und als Fabian ihn sah, lachte der junge Auror noch lauter.  
"DAD!" rief Serina freudig und sprang von ihrem Platz, um ihn zu umarmen.  
"Hallo Kleines." sagte er und Fabian biss sich auf die Lippe.  
"Las uns da rüber gehen, Dad. Die sind hier heute viel zu kindisch!" Sie zog Moody schnell zu einem anderen Tisch, ehe er mitbekam, dass sie Fabian von Sirius Irrwicht erzählt hatten.

Sie setzten sich außer hörweite der anderen an einen freien Tisch und Moody bestellte sich ein Feuerwhisky. Er blickte zu dem Tisch, an dem ihre Freunde saßen und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wo ist den dein Freund geblieben, Kleines?"  
Serina grinste ihn an. "Oben im Schloss. Er hat sich im Honigtopf so den Magen vollgeschlagen, dass er es vorzog, lieber auf die Krankenstation zugehen!"  
Das war die Version, die ihre Freunde ihr erzählt hatten. Sie wollten Serina nicht den Abend verderben und hatte ihr den wahren Grund für sein Verschwinden verschwiegen.  
Moody sah sie lächelnd an. "Dein Schulleiter hat mir erzählt, dass du dich ganz gut machst, Kleines. Er sagte, ich kann stolz auf dich sein."  
Serina errötete leicht. "Oh, das hat er gesagt? Hm … Hat er sonst noch was gesagt?"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, was denn?"  
"Ach nichts!" sagte sie etwas zu schnell und er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Kleines? Gibt es da etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?"  
Sie hielt die Luft an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Daddy, wirklich nicht. Alles bestens."  
Er lachte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Also, wenn du das so sagst, will ich es auch lieber gar nicht wissen. Ist wahrscheinlich besser für mich!"  
Sie nickte frech und griff nach ihrem Butterbier. "Was wolltest du eigentlich von Professor Dumbledore?" fragte sie neugierig und er bestellte sich einen weiteren Whisky.  
"Keine Sorge, ich spioniere dir nicht nach. Es ging um was Berufliches."  
"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass er für das Ministerium arbeitet!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Das tut er ja auch nicht. Das war eher ein … inoffizieller Informationsaustausch."  
Serina grinste ihn breit an. "Und so was von dir? Das ist doch sicher nicht erlaubt!"  
"Hey, du lässt dich nicht erwischen und ich mich nicht, einverstanden? Prost, Kleines." Moody hob sein Glas und sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Dad!"

Als Serina endlich ins Schloss kam, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Sie war durch die Gänge geschlichen, damit sie ja nicht Hausmeister Filch über den Weg lief.  
Sie stieg durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und hier war doch tatsächlich noch jemand wach.  
"Sirius! Geht's dir wieder besser?" fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.  
Er blickte sie an. "Wieso sollte es mir besser gehen?"  
"Na, dein Magen. James meinte du hättest…"  
"James hat sich geirrt, Ok?" fuhr er sie an, und Serina zuckte zusammen.  
"Was ist den mit dir los?" fragte sie vorsichtig und er lachte.  
"Was los ist? Ich hab dich gesehen, das ist los."  
Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
"In den Drei Besen, Baby. Wie du Händchen mit diesem Typen gehalten hast!"  
Serina grinste. "Fabian? Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass mein Dad etwas später kommt."  
Sirius stand auf und lief hin und her. "Ja klar. Wir sind ja nie um eine Ausrede verlegen. Ich hab Snape geküsst, weil er mir so Leid tat … Ich stand mit Mike in der dunklen Ecke, aber wir haben nur geredet … und Bruffin hat wohl auf nur zum Spaß an deinem Besen rumgespielt, was?"  
Serina sah ihn fassungslos an. "Spinnst du? Was redest du denn da?"  
"Ich rede davon, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, woran ich bei dir bin, Rina."  
Sie stand auf und griff nach seiner Hand. "Sirius!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann das nicht … Ich brauche eine Pause, Rina. Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen!"  
Sie blickte ihm hinterher, wie er den Turm hinaufging und seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder.

Lily machte sich Sorgen um Serina. Sicher, ihre Freundin war erst spät ins Bett gekommen, aber sie war noch immer nicht aufgestanden, und dabei war es fast Mittag. Sie stieg den Mädchenturm hoch und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Das Bett ihrer Freundin war noch immer belegt, und sie ließ sich einfach darauf fallen.  
"Ey, aufstehen!" rief sie und wollte Serina Wachkitzeln, als diese unter ihrer Decke hervor kam.  
"Oh, du siehst ja fertig aus! Hat dein Dad dich abgefüllt?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."  
Lily hob erwartungsvoll ihre Augenbrauen und wartete, dass Serina mit der Sprache rausrückte.  
"Hör auf, so zugucken … Ach Lily … Sirius hat mit mir Schluss gemacht."  
Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "WAS?"  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört!"  
Serina stand auf und zog sich ihre Sachen wieder an, die sie in der Nacht einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte.  
"Willst du dich nicht erstmal waschen, Süße?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee … Ich werd in die Küche gehen und was essen und danach werd ich mich wieder hier verkriechen und mir die Augen ausheulen. Dazu muss ich nicht gewaschen sein!"  
"Rina, ich …"  
Serina drehte sich matt lächelnd zu Lily um, die noch immer auf ihrem Bett saß.  
"Danke, aber für das große Jungs-sind-alle-doff-Gespräch bin ich noch nicht bereit!"  
Sie verließ den Schlafsaal und machte sich auf den Weg.

Regulus saß in dem leeren Klassenzimmer von Professor Slughorn und zündete einige Fackel an, um besser sehen zu können.  
Der Lehrer war über die Feiertage nicht da und er hatte endlich alle Zutaten zusammen. Er kniete vor der großen Feuerstelle neben dem Lehrerpult nieder und zündete ein helles, fast weißes Feuer an. Um sich herum arrangierte er sieben Runensteine, die er selber angefertigt hatte.  
Die weiße Zypressenwurzel war gereinigt und er band um sie die anderen Zutaten, die er sich besorgt hatte, Ginster, Baldrian und Blutwurz. Von jedem allerdings nur einen Zweig, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, so stand es in dem Buch, das er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte.  
Er schlug das Buch, Rituale des alten Griechenland, auf, legte den Sugelithen bereit und atmete tief durch.

Serina betrat die Küche durch den Geheimgang und sah sich um. Sie war nicht alleine, den an einem der Tische saß ein schwarzhaariger Junge über ein großes Pergament gebeugt.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, James." sagte sie, als sie sich setzte und er blickte auf.  
"Dir auch , Rina. Hör mal, Padfoot … Ich glaub er war gestern nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Glaub mir, heute tut es ihm sicher schon wieder Leid, was er gestern zu dir gesagt hat."  
Sie sah James skeptisch an. "Ach … Und was genau tut ihm Leid? Das er Schluss gemacht hat oder mir vorwirft, ihn mit sämtlichen Jungs der Schule zu betrügen?"  
"Autsch!" sagte James und verzog das Gesicht. "DAS hat er mir gar nicht erzählt … Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm das noch mehr Leid tut!"  
Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zeigte auf die Karte. "Irgendwas Interessantes?"  
James seufzte. "Nicht wirklich. Padfoot sitzt noch immer auf seinem Bett und meine Süße ist im Gemeinschaftsraum." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Karte wandern. "Oh, Snape ist hier, er macht gerade den 3ten Stock unsicher … Oho, das ist doch mal was! Regulus ist in Slughorns Klassenzimmer!"  
Serina wurde hellhörig. "Slughorn ist doch gar nicht da! Was heckt der denn da aus?"  
James grinste. "Keine Ahnung, aber das werde ich gleich herausfinden!" Er faltete die Karte zusammen und steckte sie ein.  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Serina doch James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Den Zwerg schaff ich auch alleine. Du solltest einer gewissen Flohschleuder mal lieber in den Hintern treten!"  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche.

Lily kämpfte mit sich selber. Sollte sie sich einmischen oder nicht? Immerhin ging es hier um ihre beste Freundin. Sie beschloss, dass es damit auch ihre Angelegenheit war, und stieg den Jungenturm hoch. Vor der Tür zum Schlafsaal ihres Freundes blieb sie stehen und klopfte an. Vielleicht war er ja auch gar nicht da.  
"Herein!" rief eine bekannte Stimme und sie betrat das Zimmer der Rumtreiber.

"Ey, wer immer du auch bist, hilf mir mal!" Sirius hörte, dass jemand ins Zimmer kam, nur sehen konnte er denjenigen nicht. Er steckte fest, gefangen in einem eingelaufenen, gemeingefährlichen Pullover aus reiner Schurwolle, der sich um seinen Kopf zusammengezogen hatte, und den er nicht mehr loswurde.  
Der Besucher fing an zulachen und diese Stimme erkannte er.  
"Lily?" fragte er und winkte mit den Händen, die über seinem Kopf in die Höhe ragten. "Oh, dich schickt der Himmel!"  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. "Also, die schicken mich sicher nicht, es sein denn, du meinst die Rachegötter für verzweifelte Frauen."  
"Oh." sagte er leise. "Rina ist schon wach?"  
Lily nickte, was er ja nicht sehen konnte. "Ja, und sie ist ziemlich fertig … Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?" fragte sie erbost und haute dem Rumtreiber, der sich nicht wehren konnte, auf den Rücken.  
"Au … Au … Aua, Lily, hör auf!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was machst du hier überhaupt? Was hast du das nur wieder angestellt?"  
"Ach Mann, ich wollte das Teil hier etwas kleiner hexen, und das ist schief gegangen!"  
"Also, das sehe ich!"  
Sirius konnte hören, das sie grinste und er seufzte. "Das genießt du jetzt aber richtig, oder? Ich bin deiner barmherzigen Gnade und grenzenloser Güte hilflos ausgeliefert, Lily!"  
"Schleimer, so was zieht nicht! Ok, ich helfe dir. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"  
"Welche? Egal was es ist, ich tue alles!"  
Lily nickte. "Gut. Du wirst dich endlich wieder normal benehmen und mit Rina reden."  
"Einverstanden, ich rede mit ihr. Aber mehr auch nicht!"  
"Liebst du sie noch, Sirius?"  
Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme kam. "Ich weiß es nicht, Lily. Ich bin … einfach zu verwirrt, Ok?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sollte dich hier einfach so sitzen lassen, aber … das kann ich einfach nicht. Ich werde mal versuchen, ihn wieder größer zuhexen." Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
"BLOSS NICHT!" schrie Sirius und zuckte zurück. "Das hab ich auch versucht, und da wurde es nur NOCH Schlimmer!"  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na, danke für dein Vertrauen, Sirius."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, was auch seine Arme wackeln und die Hände damit winken ließ. "So meine ich das doch gar nicht! Zieh einfach … Bitte." flehte er und beugte sich vor.  
Sie griff nach dem Bund des Pullovers. "Mann … sitzt der fest!"  
Lily stand auf und zog stärker, was Sirius zwar von dem Pulli befreite, doch dadurch verloren beide das Gleichgewicht und fielen zu Boden.

Regulus saß im Schneidersitz und starrte nervös in das Feuer. In seinen Händen hielt er die zusammengebundenen Zweige und den Kristall. Das Buch lag auf seinen Knien und er las die Beschwörungsformel, während er die Zweige in das Feuer hielt.  
"Für meinen Bruder zünde ich dies an.  
Lehte, hilf ihm, wie nur du es kannst.  
Befrei seinen Verstand von Hass und vom Feind.  
Hilf ihm zu vergessen, Liebe und Freund."  
Die Flammen leckten gierig an den trockenen Blüten und fraßen sich langsam durch die Wurzel. Er hielt den Sugeliten in den aufsteigenden Rauch.  
"Wenn mein Opfer erst verbrannt,  
wenn dein Atem im Kristall gebannt,  
wird er wieder sehen, alles klarer  
es wird sein … Tabula Rasa."  
Der Kristall schien den Rauch förmlich aufzusaugen und Regulus lächelte zufrieden. Er ließ ihn in seine Hosentasche gleiten und griff nach dem Stoffbeutel, ehe er aufstand.  
"Du elendige, kleine Kröte! Was hast du da angestellt?"  
Regulus wirbelte herum und sah in die wütenden Augen von James Potter.

"DU!" Serina erblickte Severus Snape und eilte auf ihn zu. "Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!"  
Der Slytherin drehte sich zu ihr um und verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Corvus, was willst du? Verschwinde!"  
Er schlüpfte schnell in das Klassenzimmer zu seiner Rechten, doch ehe er den Raum verschließen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon eingeholt.  
"Was sollte das, verdammt noch mal?" Sie schlug ihm verzweifelt mit den Fäusten auf die Brust. "Du hast alles kaputt gemacht!"  
Severus hielt ihre Hände fest und sah sie zornig an.  
"Krieg dich mal wieder ein, ja! Es tut mir ja unendlich Leid, dass dein Traum von einem Haufen Mini-Blacks zerstört ist, aber hast du echt geglaubt, ich lasse mir das alles ewig gefallen?"  
Sie riss sich los. "ICH HASSE DICH!" brüllte Serina ihn an.  
"Nicht weniger als ich euch!" fauchte Severus zurück.

"Was hast du da?" fragte James und ging auf Regulus zu.  
Er versteckte den Beutel hinter seinem Rücken. "Das geht dich gar nichts an, Potter."  
James schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst, Kleiner … Gib es her!" Er griff hinter Regulus Rücken und zwischen den beiden entstand ein Gerangel um den Beutel.  
"Lass los, Black."  
"Niemals! Verzieh dich, Potter."  
Jeder zog an einem Ende des Beutels und der Stoff riss in der Mitte auf. Die restlichen Zweige flogen im hohen Bogen hinaus und landeten in der Feuerstelle, wo die Flammen sie sofort verschlangen.  
"SCHEIßE!" brüllte Regulus entsetzt als der Rauch aufstieg und unaufhaltsam auf ihn zuströmte. "Das ist doch viel zu viel, du Idiot!"  
James starrte ihn verständnislos an und dann wurde ihnen schwarz vor Augen. 


	75. Tabula Rasa

75 Tabula Rasa

"Wach auf … Bitte, wach doch auf!"  
Irgendjemand schüttelte ihn und riss ihn so aus seinen Träumen. Er versuchte, das Bild festzuhalten, doch dazu war es bereits zu spät. Smaragdgrüne Augen waren alles, was ihm in Erinnerung blieb, als er seine Augen aufschlug. Ein Junge blickte ihn aus grauen, verquollen Augen an und wischte sich die Nase an seinem Ärmel ab.  
"Weißt du, wer ich bin?" Wurde er schluchzend gefragt und nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, Kleiner, ich … Aua, was ist das denn?" Er lag auf dem Rücken und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich bemerkbar. Er setzte sich auf und sah einen Stein, auf dem er die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte.  
"Was soll das denn?" fragte er sich selbst und nahm ihn in die Hand. Er war so groß, wie seine Handinnenfläche und auf seiner Oberseite war ein R´ eingeritzt.  
"Da liegen noch mehr." sagte der Junge. "Hier … Hier gibt es voll das merkwürdige Zeugs! Ich hab dahinten ein Glas mit Fröschen gesehen!"  
Er blickte den kleineren Jungen lächelnd an. "Frösche in einem Glas?"  
Der andere nickte und sie standen beide auf. Dieser Raum war wirklich merkwürdig. An den Wänden hingen brennende Fackeln und in den Regalen standen noch ganz andere Sachen.  
Er drehte sich zu den Jungen um, der fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er war und ziemlich verängstigt schien.  
"Ok, was … Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?" Der Junge fing an zuweinen und er nahm ihn in den Arm. "Hey … Psst … Ist doch schon gut. Sein ganz ruhig, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich … Ich erinnere mich auch an nichts mehr!"  
Der Junge sah ihn erstaunt an. "Wirklich?"  
Er nickte. "Ja, wirklich! Also, lass und mal überlegen, was passiert sein kann."  
Er sah zu der Feuerstelle, neben der er gelegen hatte, und in der verbranntes Holz lag.  
"Hm … Vielleicht waren wir irgendwelchen Dämpfen ausgesetzt. Oder du hast mit deinem Chemiebaukasten gespielt und uns das Hirn weggesprengt!"  
Der kleinere Junge blickte ihn erbost an und er musste grinsen. "Nun komm schon, lach doch mal!" Er wollte ihn unbedingt aufmuntern, ehe er selbst in Panik geriert.  
"Ich finde das nicht witzig!" gab der Junge patzig zurück. "Warum soll ich Schuld sein? Vielleicht bist du ja auch Schuld! Weißt du was? Das sag ich meiner Mum!"  
"Das sag ich meiner Mum!" äffte er ihn nach. "Mach doch, dann sag ich es meiner!"  
"Muttersöhnchen!" sagten beide gleichzeitig und sahen sich erstaunt an.  
"Denkst du wir sind …"  
"Brüder?" er grinste den Kleineren an. "Kann schon sein!"  
Er wanderte durch den Raum und sah sich um. "Also, mit einem hattest du Recht. Das Zeugs hier IST merkwürdig! Hey, da ist eine Tür. Was ist, Kleiner, kommst du mit?"  
"Nenn mich nicht so!" sagte der Junge, während er näher kam.  
"Wie? Kleiner? Wie soll ich dich sonst nennen?"  
"Mir egal, aber nicht Kleiner! Ich nenn dich ja auch nicht Brillenschlange!"  
"Warum solltest du mich Brillenschlange nennen?"  
"Weil du eine Brille trägst!"  
"Echt?" Er taste nach seinem Gesicht. "Tatsächlich!"  
"Siehst du … Brillenschlange!"  
"Ok. Ok. Ich nenn dich nicht mehr so … Wie wäre es mit Junior?"  
"Das ist genauso doof … Blindfisch."  
"Weißt du was? Ich wollte bestimmt immer ein Einzelkind sein … Kurzer!"  
Der Junge sah ihn geschockt an. "Weiß du was? Ich auch … Glasauge!"  
Die beiden verließen den merkwürdigen Raum und gingen, weiterhin streitend, durch den schwach erleuchteten Korridor. 

Er wurde langsam wach, weil sich sein Kissen bewegte.  
"Wie das denn?" ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er öffnete seine Augen. Sein Kissen war gar kein Kissen. Er lag mit seinem Kopf auf dem Bauch eines rothaarigen Mädchens, das ihn entsetzt anstarrte und versuchte, unter ihm wegzukrabbeln.  
"Hi Baby!" sagte er grinsend, dann erhob er sich, um es ihr leichte zumachen.  
"Süß, aber wer ist das?" dachte er und sah sich erst einmal um. Der Raum war rund, nur schwach erleuchtet und es standen vier Himmelbetten um sie herum.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dieses Zimmer schon einmal gesehen zuhaben.  
Wo war er, und wie war er hierher gekommen? Er versuchte, eine Antwort darauf zu finden, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.  
Das Mädchen lehnte mit dem Rücken an einem Bett und hielt etwas Dunkles in den zitternden Händen.  
"Alles Ok bei dir?" fragte er und hockte sich vor sie hin.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wo bin ich?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja sagen, wer du bist?"  
Sie riss die Augen auf. "Das weißt du gar nicht?"  
Er lächelte sie verlegen an.  
"Aber du … Du klangst so vertraut … Ich dachte du … Ich … Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin!"  
Er lachte und setzte sich auf das Bett. "Tut mir Leid, Baby, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wer ich bin!"  
"Und, was mache ich hier?"  
Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu und sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht!"  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen?"  
Sie setzte sich auf das Bett ihm gegenüber und dachte nach. "So was weiß ich eben! Aber was … Was ist passiert?"  
Er rieb sich das Gesicht und blickte aus dem Fenster, vor dem Schneeflocken tanzten. "Gute Frage … Was hast du da?"  
Er zeigte auf den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand.  
Sie sah es sich genauer an.  
"Sieht aus, wie der Pulli einer Puppe, aber ich sehe hier nirgends eine … Warte mal, hier steht ein Name drin … James Potter´, sagt dir der Name etwas?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gar nichts."  
Plötzlich stand er auf und öffnete seine Hose.  
"WAS TUST DU DA?" schrei sie entsetzt und er verdrehte die Augen.  
"Was glaubst du denn? Wenn hier in der Puppenkleidung Namen stehen, dann vielleicht auch in meiner!"  
Sie drehte sich rasch von ihm weg.  
"Oh bitte, tu doch nicht so! So wie wir hier am Boden lagen, hast du sicher schon mehr von mir zusehen bekommen."  
Das Mädchen wurde knallrot, was er zu ihrem Glück nicht mitbekam.  
"HA! Ich hatte Recht … Aber das ist merkwürdig. Hier steht ebenfalls James Potter´ … und hier auch … In den Socken steht nichts. Aber das kann doch unmöglich meiner sein!"  
Sie hörte, wie er den Reißverschluss wieder schloss und sah ihn an.  
Sirius nackter Oberkörper glänzte im Schein der Fackeln an den Wänden und die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie musterte und sein Grinsen war mehr als dreist.  
"Wah … Wahrscheinlich gehört das hier doch dir und du spielst heimlich mit Puppen!"  
Er setzte sich lachend neben sie. "Aber nur mit solchen wie dir, Baby."  
Seine Hand wanderte in ihren Nacken und sie schlug ihm auf die Brust. "LAS DAS!"  
"Hey, ganz ruhig! Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du auch einen Namen hast, Ok?"  
Sie atmete tief durch und nickte, ehe sie ihre Kopf senkte, um ihn das Etikett lesen zulassen.  
"Na bitte!" sagte Sirius. "Lily Evans. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."  
"Mich auch, James." sagte sie und seine grauen Augen wanderten ganz unverholen an ihrem Hals hinab.  
"Wo starrst du denn jetzt hin?"  
Sirius zeigte auf ihre Brust. "Du trägst da eine Kette, darf ich?"  
Vorsichtig griff er danach und zog sie aus ihrem Ausschnitt. Ein kleines, goldenes Herz kam zum Vorschein.  
"In ewiger Liebe … James." las Sirius vor und ihre Augen wurden groß. "Siehst du? Du bist meine Freundin, Baby. Soviel dazu, was wir hier gemacht haben, oder soll ich lieber sagen, machen wollten!"  
"Oh mein Gott." stöhnte sie und er blickte sie fragend an.  
"Was denn?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit einem wie dir …"  
Er verzog das Gesicht und stand auf. "Ach ja? Was soll das denn heißen, häh? Was bin ich denn für einer? Sag schon! Sprich dich aus!"  
Sie schüttelte den kopf. "Ist doch jetzt unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, warum erinnern wir uns an nichts?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "War vielleicht eine Megaparty, und wir haben so was wie ein Blackout."  
Sie schnaubte. "Ja, das erklärt einiges … Wahrscheinlich hast du mir etwas in den Drink getan und innerlich amüsierst du dich köstlich, weil ich nichts mehr weiß!"  
Er stand auf. " Als ob ich DAS nötig hätte!"  
Lily lachte. "Ach und woher willst du das wissen?"  
"So was weiß ich eben!" sagte Sirius grinsend und kratze sich die Brust. "Erstens hab ich mein Spiegelbild im Fenster gesehen, und dann dein Blick, Baby! Der sagte mehr als tausend Worte!"  
Er sah sich noch mal in dem Zimmer um und ignorierte Lilys Protestrufe einfach.  
Hinter einem der Betten stapelte sich schmutzige Wäsche und er griff nach einem Hemd.  
"Hey, Lily, das hier muss mein Zimmer sein. Hier sind meine Klamotten."  
"Und wem gehören dann die anderen Betten?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, das hab ich vergessen."  
Er besah sich das Hemd von allen Seiten und roch daran. "Hm, geht noch!" murmelte Sirius und zog es sich über den Kopf.  
Lily verzog das Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase. "Das ist ja ekelig! Und der soll mein Freund sein? Ich hoffe, das ist ein schlechter Scherz!" dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie vom Bett hoch.  
"Komm schon, Baby. las uns diese Party suchen. Da finden wir bestimmt jemanden, der uns helfen kann." Er legte seinen Arm um sie, doch sie wand sich schlängelnd heraus.  
"Ok, Ok!" sagte er und hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Aber wenn du mit mir Schluss machen willst, komm nicht hinterher an, nur weil du dich wieder an mich erinnerst, klar?"  
Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, James!"  
Sirius öffnete die Tür und sie verließen das Zimmer. 

Das Mädchen, das vor ihm lag, rührte sich nicht. Er war vor einiger Zeit in diesem Raum erwacht und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war, geschweige denn, wer das Mädchen oder gar er selbst war, aber das machte ihm im Moment weniger Sorgen.  
Sie hatte ein Platzwunde auf der Stirn, die aber zum Glück nicht mehr blutete.  
"Wenigstens atmet sie." dachte er, als ihre Augenlider zu zittern begannen und sie die Augen aufschlug.  
Sie griff sich stöhnend an den Kopf. "Wo bin ich?" fragte sie, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete. "Was ist passiert?"  
Sie sah ihn aus blauen Augen an, und er spürte ein leichtes Unbehagen. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er nicht hier mit ihr sein wollte.  
"Wie sieht das denn hier für dich aus?" gab er etwas grimmiger als beabsichtigt zur Antwort und sie sah sich um.  
"Wie in einem Klassenzimmer." antwortete sie und er nickte.  
"Genau. Und so, wie es aussieht, bist du hingefallen und hast dir den Kopf gestoßen."  
Sie nickte, was sich als schlechte Idee erwies. "Aua! … Das erklärt die Kopfschmerzen … Und auch, warum ich mich an nichts mehr erinnere! Kenn ich dich? Weißt du, wer ich bin?"  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso sollte ich das wissen?"  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Mann, bist du ein nettes Kerlchen! Weil du hier neben mir hockst und sonst gerade keiner da ist, den ich fragen kann!"  
Er stand auf und blickte auf sie herab. "Entschuldige, aber ich kenne dich nicht."  
Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er hatte tiefschwarze Haare und seine Nase schien etwas zu lang für sein Gesicht. Außerdem war er komplett schwarz gekleidet und trug sogar einen schwarzen Umhang, was sie schmunzeln ließ.  
"Ok, Graf Dracula, und wo genau befindet sich dann dieser Klassenraum?"  
Er sah sie verständnislos an. "Wie nennst du mich?"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Mann, das war ein Scherz! Ein Witz! Du weißt doch wohl, was ein Witz ist oder? Du siehst halt so aus."  
"Und wer soll das sein?"  
Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn verständnislos anzustarren.  
"Wie jetzt? Du kennst Dracula nicht? Der göttlich Christopher Lee? Ein Film? Kino? Fernsehen?" Ihre Stimme klang mit jedem Wort verzweifelte, da der Junge jedes Mal den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Tut mit Leid, Rotlöckchen, aber das alles sagt mir gar nichts!"  
Sie zog sich an dem Tisch, der neben ihr stand, hoch. "Mann, bist du ein komischer Vogel, aber das seid ihr Grufties ja alle."  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist das nun wieder?" dachte er, stellte die Frage aber lieber nicht laut.  
"Ok, Grufti, hast du einen Namen?"  
Sie blickte ihr erwartungsvoll an, und er schluckte. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass er sich ebenfalls an nichts mehr erinnern konnte? Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass er lieber woanders wäre, als hier. Ob es die Art war, wie sie ihn ansah, den Mund leicht verzogen und die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, er wusste es nicht.  
"Natürlich habe ich einen Namen! Ich heiße ..." Er sah sich schnell um und entdeckte ein Buch auf dem Tisch liegen. "Ich heiße Wilhelm Wigworthy." sagte Severus und sie grinste ihn an.  
"Cooler Name, Wiggy, aber er passt zu dir!"  
Severus sah sie fragend an. "Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na ja." sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du siehst schon ziemlich bieder und ernst aus in diesen schwarzen Klamotten. Und dann dieser Umhang, das sieht wie … wie eine Uniform aus. Gehörst du zu irgendeiner Sekte, oder so? Ich hab mal einen Film über die Amischen gesehen, die sahen auch so komisch aus. Die hatte nicht mal Strom … Sag mal, gibt es hier keinen …"  
"OH BEI SALAZAR!" fuhr er sie an. "Hältst du auch mal wieder den Mund?"  
Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
"Schrei mich doch nicht gleich so an." wimmerte sie und ihre Unterlippe zitterte.  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Du fängst doch jetzt nicht etwas das Heulen an, oder?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sich an ihre Beule.  
"Gut. dann sollten wir jemanden such gehen, der dir helfen kann."  
Er sah sich in dem Raum um und entdeckte 3 Türen, von denen mindestens eine aus diesem Zimmer hinausführen musste. Nur welche?  
"Ist das dein Gott?" fragte sie leise hinter ihm und er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um. "Na, du sagtest bei Saladingsbumms´. Jeder andere hätte gesagt, bei Gott´ oder bei Allah´."  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, das war … ich weiß nicht …" er sah ihren fragenden Blick und entschied sich anders. "Ja, du hast Recht. Salazar ist mein Gott. Zufrieden?"  
Sie grinste ihn an. "Ich wusste es, du gehörst zu einer Sekte! Seid ihr Satanisten? Opfert ihr auch Tier und müsst ihr …"  
Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. "Wenn ich ihr einfach ein über den Kopf gebe und sie hier liegen lassen, würde mir das einer übel nehmen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete stattdessen die Tür, die ihm am nächsten war.  
"WOW!" rief die Quasselstrippe hinter ihm und drängelte sich vorbei. "Hier sieht's ja aus wie im Schloss von Doktor Frankenstein … Den kennst du auch nicht, oder?"  
"Nein!" sagte Severus genervt. "Und jetzt halt den Mund und las uns jemanden suchen gehen. Am besten fangen wir unten an."  
Sie hielt seinen Arm fest. "Nicht nach unten! Auf gar keinen Fall runter gehen!"  
Er sah sie an. "Und warum das nicht?"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Du gehst ja nie ins Kino, daher kannst du das nicht wissen, aber unten sind immer die Bösen! Sie hausen in ihren Laboren, schlafen in Särgen und das ist immer allen UNTEN!"  
"STOP!" sagte er und hielt ihren mund zu. "Niemand schläft in einem Sarg."  
"Hmprfft!" protestierte sie und er nahm seine Hand weg. "Vampire schlaffrrrt"  
Schnell hielt er ihr den Mund erneut zu.  
"Es gibt keine Vampire! Kapiert?" fragte er und sie nickte langsam.  
"Sehr gut." sagte und nahm seine Hand wieder weg. "Ich dachte ja, das hier sein eine Schule, aber das ist wohl eher eine Irrenanstalt." murmelte er vor sich hin und sie erstaunt die Augen auf.  
"Denkst du echt? Dann sollten wir vorsichtig sein, Verrückte sind unberechenbar! Mal gut, dass du mich getroffen hast und keinen von denen!"  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie spöttisch an. "Ach, meinst du, ja?"  
Das Mädchen nickte todernst. 

"Wo willst du denn mit mir hin?" fragte Lily, als ihr Begleiter sie eine Marmortreppe hinunter führte.  
"Na, ich suche die anderen! Irgendwo muss doch einer sein, verdammt noch mal!"  
Jetzt standen sie in der Eingangshalle und sahen sich um.  
"Ganz schön unheimlich, was?" Er zog sie enger an sich. "Keine Sorge, ich bin ja bei dir!"  
Lily verzog das Gesicht. "Als ob mich das beruhigen würde!" murmelte sie leise und er ließ sie schlagartig los.  
"Was soll das denn heißen, Lily?"  
"Nichts, nichts!" sagte sie schnell. "ich meinte nur … hör mal, da kommt jemand!"  
Sie zeigte auf den Durchgang zu einem dunklen Korridor, aus dem zwei Jungs auftauchten.

"Ok … Zwerg!"  
"Vierauge."  
"Jetzt pass mal auf du Wicht … Oh … Hallo!" Der Größere hatte sie bemerkt und sah das Pärchen überrascht an.  
"Na endlich!" Seufzte Lily erleichtert. "Wir irren hier schon ewig rum!"  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Wir sind nicht herumgeirrt, Baby. Ich wusste, wo wir hin müssen!"  
Lily beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern starrte den unbekannten Jungen vor sich an. " Ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns helfen, wir wissen nämlich nicht …"  
"Wer ihr seid? Das geht uns leider auch so."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das haben wir schon herausgefunden. Ich bin Lily und das hier ist James." Sie stellte den Jungen neben sich vor und Sirius nickte zur Begrüßung.  
"Woher wisst ihr das?" fragte der Kleinere und Sirius grinste.  
"Es steht in euren Klamotten."  
Der größere Junge sah in den Kragen des Kleineren. "Tatsächlich! Hier steht es. Ey Kleiner, du bist Regulus Black, und ich …" Er zog seinen Pullover über den Kopf. "Oh, soviel zur Bruder Theorie, ich heiße James Potter."  
Er zog seinen Pulli wieder an und sah in vier Augen, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten.  
"DU bist … James Potter? Aber das ist Unmöglich … Er ist doch …"  
Lily drehte sich zu Sirius um, der den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Du kannst nicht James Potter sein. Ich bin James Potter! Es steht in meinen Hosen, klar! Wahrscheinlich hast du meinen Pullover geklaut!"  
James verdrehte die Augen. "Soll ich auch mal in meine Hose schauen?"  
Lily sah von einem zum anderen. "Anscheinend gibt es diesen Namen öfters …" In Gedanken versunken strich sie über ihren Anhänger und lächelte James an.  
"Hey … Deine Augen …" sagte er. "Sie sind so … Ich glaube, ich hab von dir geträumt."  
Lily kicherte verlegen und Sirius zog sie beiseite.  
"Ey, du Schmalspurcasanova! Hörst du gefälligst auf, meine Freundin anzumachen?"  
Lily stemmte empört die Hände in ihre Hüften. "Woher willst du wissen, dass ich deine Freundin bin? Vielleicht war der Anhänger ja von ihm!" Sie zeigte auf James, der verlegen seine Brille putzte und Sirius riss fassungslos seinen Mund auf.  
"WAS? Ich glaub es ja nicht! Erst klaut der Kerl meine Klamotten und jetzt mein Mädchen, wo sind wir denn hier?"  
James legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hör mal, ich wollte wirklich nicht …"  
"Ach, vergiss es!" sagte Sirius und fegte James Hand beiseite. "Weißt du was? Du kannst sie haben, ich schenk sie dir!"  
"WIE BITTE?" Lily Stimme schrillte durch die Halle. "Du machst mit mir Schluss?"  
Sirius drehte sich lachend zu ihr um. "Ach komm schon, Baby. Du wolltest mich doch von Anfang an nicht haben! Nimm den Potter-für-Arme hier und werd glücklich, aber komm nicht angelaufen, wenn du dich wieder an mich erinnerst. Weil, dann werde ich dich vergessen haben!"  
Lily sah ihn entsetzt an. "Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein?" schluchzte sie.  
"Vielleicht bist du meine Freundin, vielleicht auch nicht, was dir tausendmal lieber zu sein schien. Aber du hast dich mit mir halbnackt auf dem Boden gewälzt. Denk immer daran, wenn du wieder weißt, zu wem du gehörst!" Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du bist echt ein Widerling, Potter!" Er nahm Lily in den Arm.  
Sirius lachte. "Wenn du das sagst … Potter!" 

"Sind das die Verrückten, von denen du gesprochen hast, Wiggy?" fragte das Mädchen hinter ihm und Severus verdrehte die Augen.  
"Anscheinend nicht verrückter als du." sagte er und sie stieß erleichtert die Luft auf.  
"Würdest du mich jetzt bitte loslassen?" Severus schüttelte seinen Arm, an dem sie sich festklammerte und blickte sie genervt an. "Und rück mir nicht immer so auf die Pelle! Dein Atem in meinem Nacken ist nicht gerade angenehm … eher im Gegenteil!"  
Sie blickte ihn aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an. "Aber wenn das Ges…"  
"ES GIBT KEINE GESPENSTER, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" brüllte er sie an, und jetzt wurden die anderen in der Halle auf die beiden aufmerksam.  
"Du hast es schon wieder getan!" schluchzend rannte sie die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich auf die letzte Stufe.

"Mann, Potter. Der ist ja noch netter zu seiner Freundin, als du."  
"Das ist nicht meine Freundin!" sagten Sirius und Severus gemeinsam und blickten sich abschätzend an.  
"Und woher weißt du das?" fragte Regulus neugierig und blickte den Neuankömmling an.  
Severus blickte auf ihn herab und dann zu dem Mädchen. "Die da? Niemals!"  
"Und wer seid ihr?" fragte Lily.  
"Ich bin Wilhelm, wer sie ist, weiß ich nicht. Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren … und ihren Verstand!"  
Regulus setzte sich neben sie auf die Treppe und drückte ihre Hand. "Du musst keine Angst haben. Uns geht es allen genauso!"  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Echt?"  
Regulus nickte. "Ja, aber wir haben herausgefunden, dass unseren Namen in unseren Sachen stehen. Soll ich für dich mal nachsehen?"  
Sie nickte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
"Also, du bist … Du hast ja einen lustigen Namen, Serina Corvus."  
Serina sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Das soll ein Name sein?"  
Er lachte. "Also ich heiße Regulus, also beschwer dich mal nicht! Das ist Lily und die beiden heißen James Potter!"  
"Beide?"  
"Ja, leider!" sagte Sirius.  
"Ok … Hi, freut mich, euch kennen zulernen … Oder kennen wir uns schon?" Serina sah die anderen an die mit den Schultern zuckten.  
"Wenn wir das mal wüssten, dann wäre einiges einfacher." sagte Lily und Sirius lachte.  
"Ihr habt alle euer Gedächtnis verloren?" fragte Severus erstaunt.  
Sirius sah ihn an. "Ja … Wir alle … Bis auf dich! Woher weißt du, wer du bist, häh?"  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an, verstanden?" zischte Severus.  
Sirius schubste ihn leicht an. "Ach ja? Wenn du der einzige bist, der noch alles weiß, steckst du da vielleicht mit drin!"  
"Du spinnst ja!"  
James ließ Lily los und stellte sich inter Sirius. "Auch wenn ich ihn hier nicht leiden kann, muss ich zugeben, dass er Recht hat, Wilhelm. Woher weißt du, wer du bist?"  
Severus Blick huschte hin und her. Die anderen starrten ihn an und das machte ihn sehr nervös.  
"Ok, ihr habt gewonnen! Ich habe gelogen! Mir geht es wie euch. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer ich bin!"  
Serina stand von der Treppe auf. "Wie bitte? Du tust die ganze Zeit so, als wüstest du alles und ich hätte einen Knall, und dabei wusstest du gar nichts? Das sollen wir dir glauben? Warum solltest du so was Bescheuertes denn machen? Wieso …"  
"Oh, HILFEEEE! Damit du endlich die Klappe hältst! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Du redest und redest und redest und dabei kommt nur Müll raus! Du redest nämlich nur Unsinn. Du bist schlimmer als ein Fwuuper!"  
Sirius zog das Mädchen beiseite. "Las sie gefälligst in ruhe, klar! Und was bitte ist ein Fuper? Ich denke, du bist derjenige, der hier Blödsinn redet!"  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, was das ist … WAS SOLL DAS DENN?" Er fuhr herum, weil Regulus an seinem Kragen herum fummelte.  
"Halt doch mal still!" sagte der kleine Junge. "Also … Oha, damit hast du gewonnen. Leute, das hier ist Severus Snape! Ey, seht mich nicht so an, das steht da drin!"  
Sirius lachte. "Das klingt nicht wie ein Name, eher wie ein Hautausschlag an einer ganz fiesen Stelle, oder so was!"  
Serina kicherte und Severus schnaubte.  
"Wenigstens gibt es mich nur einmal … Potter!"  
James und Sirius sahen sich an.  
"Ich glaube, ich hab jemanden gefunden, den ich noch weniger als dich leiden kann, James." sagte Sirius und James grinste.  
"Geht mir genauso, James!"  
"Friede?"  
"Friede!"  
Die beiden gaben sich die Hände und Severus verdrehte die Augen. 


	76. Moony?

76 Moony?

Regulus sah die beiden Jungs skeptisch an. "Das geht doch bestimmt nicht lange gut!" flüsterte er und Serina nickte zustimmend.  
Lily klopfte den beiden auf die Schultern. "Wenn ihr mit eurer Verbrüderung fertig seid, können wir vielleicht mal überlegen, was hier überhaupt los ist. Ich würde nämlich gerne endlich wissen, WO ich hier überhaupt bin!"  
Die Zwei nickten.  
"Du hast Recht, Lily. Ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass uns etwas in die Drinks getan wurde. Nur die Party dazu finde ich einfach nicht!" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Also, Regulus und ich glauben, dass wir irgendwelchen Dämpfen ausgesetzt waren, stimmts, Regulus?" James blickte den Jüngeren an und der nickte zustimmend.  
"Und was glaubst du, Severus?" fragte Lily und der Junge verdrehte die Augen.  
"Was weiß den ich?"  
Lily seufzte. "Also haben wir Drogen und Giftgas. Hat noch einer eine andere Idee?"  
Serina trat langsam vor. "Ja ich … Also, da lief mal so ein Film im …"  
"Oh nein, fängt die schon wieder an?" stöhnte Severus und Sirius boxte ihm auf den Oberarm.  
"Halt die Klappe und las sie ausreden. Du hast ja nichts Brauchbares zu sagen!"  
Serina sah die Jungs an und holte dann tief Luft. "Also, in dem Film wurde den Leuten das Gedächtnis gelöscht und dann wurden sie in einem Unterirdischen Labyrinth ausgesetzt. Sie mussten …"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hier ist aber nicht Unterirdisch und ein Labyrinth ist es auch nicht. Ich würde eher sagen, dass hier ist ein Schloss, eine Schule, ein Internat, oder so was in der Art."  
"Außerirdische!" rief Serina plötzlich und die anderen starrten sie ungläubig an. "Wirklich, Leute! Die sollen immer wieder Experimente an …"  
"Immer noch der Meinung, ICH rede Unsinn und SIE ist nicht verrückt?" flüsterte Severus grinsend in Sirius Ohr und der Junge holte tief Luft.  
Er nahm Serina sanft beiseite. "Hör mal, nichts für ungut aber du hast da eine ziemliche Beule am Kopf, vielleicht…"  
"Willst du mir jetzt auch sagen, ich sei nicht normal?"  
Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "NEIN! Aber … etwas verwirrt … möglicherweise. Das Beste wird sein, du bleibst in meiner Nähe, dann passiert dir auch nichts mehr, Ok?"  
Serina nickte und Lily fing an zulachen.  
"Vor nicht mal 30 Minuten servierst du mich ab, und jetzt suchst du dir eine Neue? Na, du bist ja vielleicht ein toller Kerl!"  
Serina sah abwechselnd von Lily zu Sirius. "Ihr Zwei seid …?"  
Er schüttelte den kopf. "Nee, sie ist mit ihm zusammen. Mich hat sie nur benutzt!" Er zeigte auf James, der die Augen verdrehte.  
Plötzlich erklang ein gackerndes Gelächter, und die sechs zuckten erschrocken zusammen. 

"Was war das denn?" fragte Regulus ängstlich, und Lily strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Keine Sorge, da hat nur jemand gelacht. Du musst keine Angst haben."  
"Hab ich gar nicht!" sagte er trotzig und Serina drehte sich zu den beiden um.  
Lily verdrehte die Augen und nickte, was Serina grinsen ließ.  
"Es kam von dort." sagte Sirius und zeigte auf die Tür der Großen Halle.  
"Ihr bleibt hier." sagte James zu den Mädchen. "Wir sehen mal nach."  
Die beiden Jungs gingen auf die Tür zu.  
"Willst du nicht mitgehen?" fragte Lily Severus, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
"Die beiden sind ein so hübsches Pärchen, da würde ich sicher nur stören!"  
Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um. "Komm gefälligst mit, oder bis du ein Feigling?"  
Severus schnaubte. "Ganz sicher nicht, Potter!"  
Er ging an den beiden vorbei und öffnete die Tür. 

Die Drei in der Eingangshalle setzten sich auf die Marmorstufen und warteten.  
"Warum hat dieser Severus eigentlich etwas von Geistern geschrieen?" Regulus sah Serina neugierig an und sie seufzte.  
"Auf dem Weg hierher hab ich was gesehen. Ok, diese Korridore sind ziemlich dunkel aber da war etwas! Es … schimmerte, und war durchsichtig … und es schwebte, ehe es in einer Wand verschwand. Ich hab mich zu Tode erschreckt, aber er hat nur gelacht." Serina verzog das Gesicht.  
Lily blickte die Zwei an. "Versprecht mir bitte, nicht zu lachen, aber ich hab auch was Komisches gesehen … Nicht so was wie du, aber es war trotzdem ziemlich merkwürdig. James du ich wollten durch eine Tür gehen, die plötzlich von alleine aufschwang. Wir traten hindurch und das war gar keine Tür sonder ein riesiges Bild von einer ziemlich dicken Frau. Und als das Bild wieder zuschwang, auch von ganz alleine, da hätte ich schwören können, dass die mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hat!"  
"Wer?" fragte Regulus stirnrunzelnd.  
"Na, die Frau auf dem Bild natürlich!"  
Serina hob beide Augenbrauen hoch. "Wow. Also, wem auch immer dieses Schloss hier gehört, er muss eine Menge Kohle haben. Was ist mit dir, Regulus? Hast du auch was Eigenartiges gesehen?"  
Der Junge nickte. "Der Raum, wo James und ich wach wurden, da gab es voll das eklige Zeug. Eingelegte Frösche und James hat ein Glas gesehen, das war voller Augen!"  
Die Mädchen verzogen angewidert ihre Gesichter, als Sirius Kopf in der Türöffnung erschien.  
"Habt ihr was gefunden? Wer hat da gelacht?" fragte Serina neugierig, doch der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wer das war, keine Ahnung, aber das hier müsst ihr euch unbedingt ansehen!"  
Die Drei folgten ihm in die Große Halle und sie erstarrten, als sie die Decke erblickten.  
"Ist das ein Deckengemälde?" fragte Lily, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Haben wir auch erst gedacht, aber achtet mal auf die Wolken!"  
Regulus lachte verblüfft. "Boah, die bewegen sich ja!"  
"Cool, oder?" grinste James, der etwas abseits stand. "Dieser Raum ist einfach gigantisch! Die hohe Decke, die riesigen Fenster … Ich komm mir vor, wie in einer Kirche."  
Lily blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Wenn das hier eine Kirche ist, wo ist der Altar? Und wo das Kreuz? Was mich vielmehr interessiert ist, wie kommt das da überhaupt an die Decke?"  
Serina sah sich ein wenig um. "Ein Film." sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu Lily. "Wie im Kino, das ist eine Projektion, mehr nicht!"  
Lily nickte. "Kann sein, aber was ist mit dem ganzen Rest, denn wir gesehen haben?"  
Serina lachte. "Das Gleiche! Alles Projektionen, Requisiten, nichts weiter. Leute, das hier ist alles gar nicht echt. Das ist eine riesige Geisterbahn … wie auf dem Rummelplatz!"  
"Das ist das erste Mal, das du etwas Sinnvolles sagst." Severus kam langsam zu ihr herüber. "Aber es erklärt nicht unsere Erinnerungslücken."  
"Vielleicht sind wir ja freiwillig hier, als Testpersonen." sagte James und Sirius lachte.  
"Sehr unwahrscheinlich, mein Freund. Das Zimmer, wo deine Kleine und ich wach wurden, war eindeutig ein Schlafzimmer. Meins, um genau zu sein, denn meine Sachen waren überall."  
Lily seufzte. "James hat recht … also, ich meine dich." Sie zeigte auf Sirius. "Aber der Ansatz war nicht schlecht. Vielleicht ist das hier ein Abenteuerhotel und wir haben das Gruselpaket gebucht."  
Severus fing an zu lachen. "Aber immer doch! Mann, habt ihr euch mal angesehen? Keiner von uns ist auch nur annähernd alt genug, um so was alleine zu machen. Wo sind unsere Eltern, oder Aufsichtspersonen? Wer würde eine handvoll Teenies, ohne Erinnerungen, hier herum irrenlassen? Warum ist hier Niemand, verdammt noch mal?"  
Sirius sah ihn an. "Sag mal, Snapie, kannst du auch was Konstruktives von dir geben, oder liegt es in deiner Natur, alles nieder zumachen, was andere sagen?"  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Potter!" fauchte er und Sirius grinste.  
"Welchen meinst du?"  
"Ok, es reicht, ihr zwei!" James ging dazwischen. "Reißt euch mal ein bisschen zusammen. Ich glaube aber, eine Antwort habe ich gefunden." Er entblößte seinen linken Arm, und die anderen sahen ihn fragend an. "Die Frage, warum hier keiner ist! Es ist erst 2 Uhr Morgens. Wer auch immer sonst in diesem Schloss lebt, er wird schlafen!"  
Sirius zog an James Handgelenk und starrte auf seine Armbanduhr. "Das würde es erklären … Aber warum sind wir dann wach, und irren hier herum?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hey, ich kann doch nicht alles wissen!"

Serina spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken, als ob sie jemand beobachten würde. Sie blickte sich suchend in der Halle um und entdeckte eine Person, die im Schatten verborgen, auf der anderen Seite stand. Sie tastete nach Sirius Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
"Was denn, Baby?" fragte er und sie drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Da hinten ist jemand, James." flüsterte sie und zeigte in die Richtung.  
"Wo denn? Ich sehe niemanden!"  
"Na da … Er steht im Schatten."  
Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, doch er konnte niemanden erkennen. "Entweder hast du eine blühende Phantasie, oder verteufelt gute Augen! Ich sehe kei … Heiliger, du hast Recht!"  
Ein kleiner Mann kam aus den Schatten und bewegte sich langsam auf die Jungendlichen zu. Regulus musste lachen, als er ihn sah. Der Mann war sehr eigenwillig angezogen. Seine Kleidung war Bunt gemustert, die Schuhe bogen sich nach oben und auf dem Kopf trug er eine Schellenkappe, die leise vor sich hin bimmelte.  
Der Mann kicherte vor sich hin. "Ja, wenn haben wir den hier? Schnodder-Potter und seine stinkenden Freunde!"  
Serina sah von Sirius zu James. "Ihr kennt den da?"  
Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.  
"Nee, aber der lernt mich gleich kennen, wenn er weiter so frech ist. HEY, DU DA! Wer bist du denn?" fragte Sirius, was den Mann laut schnauben ließ.  
"Wahahas, der Black-Dreck hat mich vergessen? Dann werd ich deinem Erbsenhirn wohl mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Niemand vergisst Peeves!"  
Er warf etwas nach Sirius, das klatschend auf seiner Brust landete und von seinem Hemd tropfte.  
"Schlamm?" rief Sirius ungläubig. " Das war mein letztes, sauberes Hemd, du Spinner! Dich mach ich fertig!"  
"Sauber?" flüsterte Lily so leise, dass es niemand hörte.  
Sirius wollte auch den Mann zustürzen, als Serina ihn erschrocken zurück hielt. "Warte … James sieh doch, seine Schuhe … da stimmt was nicht!"  
Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein. "Das sind ja seine … Füße!"  
Jetzt wurden auch die anderen aufmerksam und erkannten, was die beiden meinten. Der Mann trug gar keine Schuhe. Seine Zehen waren stark deformiert und bogen sich in einem Bogen nach oben, bis sie den Span des Fußes berührten.  
"Äh, Leute … Leute!" Regulus zupfte aufgeregt an James Pullover. "Der Typ geht auch gar nicht, der schwebt!"  
Severus riss die Augen und machte einen Schritt zurück. "Eine merkwürdige Projektion, Miss Das-ist-nicht-echt, findest du nicht? Die hier kann sogar mit Sachen werfen!"  
"Mit einem hat er Recht, ein Film ist das hier nicht! Wir sollten hier verschwinden!" Sirius nahm Serinas Hand und zog das Mädchen mit sich.  
Unter Peeves lautem Gelächter rannten die Sechs aus der Großen Halle. 

"Kommt schon … Hier entlang … Los doch … Hier rein, schnell!"  
James lief vorweg und lotste die anderen in den Raum, wo er wach geworden war. Immerhin war dies der einzige Ort, den er kannte und er hoffte, hier sicher zu sein.  
Er schloss die Tür, nachdem alle drinnen waren und Sirius schob mit Severus Hilfe einen der schweren Tische vor die Tür.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Regulus atemlos.  
"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!" sagte Sirius und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. "Und vor allem, wieso nannte mich das Ding Black? Du heißt doch so, oder?"  
Regulus nickte und James musterte die beiden eingehend. Ihm fiel eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden auf, dasselbe schwarze Haar und glänzende, graue Augen.  
"Vielleicht bist du ja gar kein Potter, Potter, sondern ein Black! Schon mal daran gedacht?"  
Sirius fing an zulachen. "Ja Klar! Dann hab ich wahrscheinlich deine Unterhose an, oder was? Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich DAS tun sollte!"  
Severus grinste vor sich hin. "Ich wüsste schon einen Grund, und …"  
Sirius funkelte ihn an. "Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, Snape!"  
James ging schnell dazwischen. "Nein, du hast Recht. Dafür gibt es KEINE logische Erklärung!" Er blickte Severus warnend an, der leise lachte.

Serina sah sich in dem Raum um und blieb vor einer gläsernen Vitrine stehen.  
"Das ist echt der schrägste Raum, den ich je …" sie stockte und betrachtete verwundert ihr Spiegelbild in der Glastür.  
"Was hast du?" fragte Lily und ging zu ihr. "Stimmt was nicht?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Mein … Mein Hals, sieh mal." Sie zog ihren Kragen beiseite.  
"Woher hast du die denn?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung … Du hast da keine Narben." stellte sie fest, nachdem sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf Lilys Hals geworfen hatte.  
Die Jungs sahen sie verwundert an.  
"Sieh mal, hier … Ich hab auch so was." Sirius zeigte seinen linken Unterarm.  
"Tatsächlich! Die gleichen, kreisrunden Einstiche wie an Serinas Hals!" sagte Lily und Serina starrte wie gebannt darauf. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern darüber und Sirius musste grinsen.  
"Hey, das kitzelt."  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn ihr euch genügend begutachtet und befummelt habt, können wir vielleicht überlegen, wie es weitergehen soll?"  
Serina wurde rot, was Sirius nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. "Bist wohl neidisch, dass dich keiner haben will, was?"  
"Idiot." murmelte Severus und James lachte leise.  
Er hatte an sich keine Narben feststellen können, und auch Regulus schien nichts dergleichen vorweisen zu können. "Ok, wo immer ihr diese Einstiche auch herhabt, hiermit scheinen sie nichts zutun zuhaben."  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer weiß. Vielleicht sind eure ja nur woanders!"  
"Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich mich jetzt hier ausziehe?" Severus blickte sie entrüstet an.  
"Oh Hilfe! Wir beten sogar dafür, dass du es nicht tust!" sagte Sirius und Regulus fing an zulachen, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Severus einbrachte.  
Lily warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Narben der beiden. "Also, wo immer ihr die herhabt, die sind auf jeden Fall älter, schon verheilt. Unmöglich, dass die erst letzte Nacht entstanden sind."  
Severus atmete erleichtert aus. "Schön, dass das geklärt ist. Dann können wir ja endlich nach Hinweisen suchen, was hier überhaupt los ist."  
Serina verdrehte die Augen, und Sirius lachte leise. Er strich ihr das Haar zurück und sah sich ihre Narbe genauer an. "Das ist echt verrückt, die sehen wirklich genau gleich aus!"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir ja doch eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit!"  
Er lachte. "Da hätte ich nichts gegen … Aber ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal, dass ich dich vergessen habe!"  
"Angenommen!" sagte sie.

"Ich frage mich, wozu das alles sein soll." James stand neugierig vor der Vitrine und Lily runzelte die Stirn.  
"Sieht ziemlich echt aus, findest du nicht?"  
"Sieht ziemlich eklig aus, wenn du mich fragst!" Er sah sie an. "Mal im ernst. Wenn das hier echt ist, wozu braucht man dann bitte Florfliegen oder Bubotubler-Eiter?"  
Lily verzog das Gesicht. "Was ist ein Bobotubler überhaupt?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Lily. Und ehrlich gesagt, will ich das auch gar nicht wissen!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf und Lily lachte leise.

Regulus hockte auf dem Fußboden und untersuchte die Feuerstelle. Doch alles, was er sah, war verbrannte Asche, was ihn nun wirklich nicht weiter verwunderte. Sein Blick wanderte über den Boden und unter die Regale, die an der Wand standen. Unter einem davon entdeckte er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das anscheinend dorthin gerutscht war. Die Staubschicht war an dieser Stelle aufgewirbelt worden. Er kniete sich vor dem Regal hin, zog es vorsichtig heraus und überflog die beiden Seiten.  
"Anrufung Lethes." las er. "Die Machte der Lethe liegt im Vergessen. Sie ist die Tochter der Eris, der Göttin der Zwietracht …"  
Schnell schlug Regulus die erste Seite des Buches auf, in der Hoffnung dort den Namen des Eigentümers zu finden. Auf der Seite prangte ein Stempel: Eigentum der Schulbücherei Hogwarts´ darunter waren eine Menge Namen aufgelistet, die sich diese Buch bereits ausgeliehen hatten. Regulus wurde blas und schluckte. Sein Name war der letzte auf der Liste und laut Stempel musste er es am 10 Januar wieder abgeben.  
"Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn!" dachte er und sah sich hastig um, doch niemand achtete auf ihn. Er klappte das Buch zu und ließ es schnell wieder unter dem Regal verschwinden.

Severus näherte sich dem Lehrerpult, unter dem eine lederne Tasche lag.  
"Hey, ich hab was gefunden!" rief er und zog die Tasche hervor. Regulus drehte sich um und sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, wieso.  
"Ach … Na, dass ist ja mal interessant!" sagte Severus, nachdem er die Tasche geöffnet hatte. "Ratet mal, was hier drinnen steht! Eigentum von … Regulus Black!"  
Alle starrten den kleinen Jungen an, der mit hochrotem Kopf dastand.  
"Das gehört mir nicht! Niemals!" protestierte er und Lily legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Du kannst dich nur nicht daran erinnern. Vielleicht hilft es dir ja, wenn du siehst, was alles da drinne ist?"  
Er nickte zögernd und trat näher an das Lehrerpult heran. Severus packte einige Sachen aus und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wozu soll das denn gut sein?" fragte er und zeigte auf einen dunklen Holzstock mit einem hellen Griff. Severus holte noch ein Tintenfass, einen Federkiel und leere Pergamentrollen heraus. Doch am wunderlichsten waren die Bücher mit Titeln wie Alte Runen leicht gemacht´ oder Verwandlungen für Anfänger´ und Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue´.  
Regulus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich solchen Kram mit mir rumschleppen?" fragte er, doch keiner wusste darauf eine Antwort.  
James fasste sich in die hintere Hosentasche und hielt ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament und ebenfalls einen Holzstab der Hand.  
"Du bist hier nicht der Einzige, der so komische Sachen mit sich rumschleppt, Regulus." Er sah den Jungen an, der ihm ein dankbares Lächeln entgegen brachte.  
Lily blätterte in einem der Bücher. "Wir sind hier in einer Schule." sagte sie. "Hier steht es. ´Hogwarts Schule für´ und jetzt haltet euch fest, für Hexerei und Zauberei´!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Ok, jetzt weiß ich, dass Serina Recht hatte. Das hier kann nur ein schlechter Scherz sein."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso, Potter? Das würde zumindest Sinn ergeben, und so einiges erklären."  
"Ja klar. Du bist ein Hexenmeister und das da ist dein Zauberstab, oder was?"  
James grinste. "Genau. Und wenn du weiter nervst, verwandle ich dich in eine Kröte!"  
Die beiden sahen sich an und lachten.  
Lily betrachtete die Tasche und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was ist los?" fragte Serina und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht … James?" Sie sah Sirius an. "Erinnerst du dich an den Raum, wo wir wach wurden? Da lag so eine ähnliche Tasche. Vielleicht sollten wir mal dorthin zurückgehen und uns da umsehen. Vielleicht finden wir dort weitere Hinweise."  
Sirius nickte. "Möglich. Es war ziemlich weit oben, aber ich denke, ich finde den Weg."  
Regulus zupfte an James Pullover. "Was, wenn wir diesem Kerl, diesem Peeves wieder begegnen?"  
Sirius, der bereits versuchte, den Tisch von der Tür wegzuschieben, drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Wenn wir diesen Mistkerl treffen, dann hau ich ihn aus seinen nicht vorhandenen Schuhen, verstanden?"  
Regulus nickte grinsend und er half mit James, die Tür frei zumachen. 

"Die Luft ist rein." sagte James und er winkte den anderen zu, ihm zufolgen. Sie schlichten den Korridor zurück in die Eingangshalle und sahen sich um. Die Tür zur Großen Halle war zugefallen und die Kerzen im Kronleuchter warfen tanzenden Schatten an die Wände.  
"Wir müssen nach Oben und uns Links halten." flüsterte Sirius und ging leise vorweg.  
Im dritten Stock hielt er verdutzt inne.  
"Merkwürdig." sagte er. "Ich könnte schwören, dass wir hier herunter gekommen sind."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wohl kaum, denn hier ist keine Treppe, Potter!"  
"Das sehe ich auch, du Schlaumeier! Aber ich sage dir, vorhin war hier noch eine."  
James lachte leise. "Die haben sie wahrscheinlich abgerissen, um dich zuärgern! Gib einfach zu, dass du dich verlaufen hast."  
"Ich hab mich nicht verlaufen, verdammt noch mal! Was weiß denn ich, wo diese blöde Treppe hin ist." Er trat gegen die Wand. "Mann … Ich wünschte, Moony wäre hier, der wüsste, was los ist!"  
Die Anderen sahen ihn verwundert an.  
"Wer ist das?" fragte Serina und Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Wer ist wer?"  
"Dieser Moony? Du sagtest eben …"  
"Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das gesagt hab! Ich spüre, dass die Antwort zum Greifen nah ist, aber ich kann sie einfach nicht erreichen … verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
Er sah sie verzweifelt an und sie griff nickend nach seiner Hand, die sie leicht drückte.  
"Ja. Das geht uns allen so, wenn wir versuchen, uns an etwas zu erinnern."  
Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Als sie seine Hand wieder loslassen wollte, hielt er sie fest und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
Lily blickte sich in dem Korridor um. "Ich bin zwar auch der Meinung, dass wir hier waren, aber irgendwie sieht das hier auch alles gleich aus. Lasst uns einfach weitergehen und die nächste Treppe suchen. Die können ja nicht alle weg sein!"  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend und Sirius übernahm erneut die Führung. Die Wärme von Serinas Hand in seiner gab ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkam. 

Remus stand im Wohnzimmer und sah durch die Terrassentür in den verschneiten Garten hinaus. Im Sommer hatte er den Kampf gegen das Unkraut aufgenommen, doch sein Vater hatte es wieder wild wachsen lassen. Jetzt standen hier meterhohe Disteln, die von eine feinen Eissicht überzogen waren und die Brombeerbüsche hatten den Hühnerstall mittlerweile überwuchert, der schon seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt wurde.  
Sein Vater hatte ihm am Kings Cross abgeholt und sehr geheimnisvoll getan. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!" hatte John zu ihm gesagt und ihm verschwörerisch zugezwinkert.  
Remus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er war noch nie über Weihnachten nach Hause gekommen und so langsam wurde er unruhig. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Vollmond, und der Wolf erwachte so langsam in ihm. Er wusste, dass er wieder in den Keller musste und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
John betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.  
"Komm her, Remus. Ich hab was für dich."  
Der blonde Junge ließ sich neben seinem Vater nieder und John holte einen braunen Umschlag hervor.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Remus und John lächelte ihn an.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, mein Junge. Ich weiß, ich sollte damit bis Morgen warten, aber ich kann es nicht erwarten, dein Gesicht zusehen!"  
Remus lachte überrascht und riss den Umschlag auf. Er zog einige Papiere hervor, die er flüchtig überflog.  
"Eigentümerurkunde … Übertragung … sofortige Wirkung … Dad was bedeutet das?"  
John nippte an seinem Eierpunsch und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
"Es gehört dir, Remus. So wie es ist. Das ist jetzt dein Haus!"  
Remus starrte ihn an. "Das glaub ich nicht!"  
"Glaub es ruhig. Es ist dein Zuhause und warum sollst du es dann nicht auch besitzen?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch Blödsinn. Es ist unser Zuhause, warum also …" Er stockte und sah seinem Vater in die Augen, doch John wich seinem Blick aus.  
"Remus … Du wirst bald 17. Dann bist du Volljährig und brauchst mich nicht mehr."  
"Aber, dass ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Warum solltest du mir das Haus überschreiben, wenn du doch hier … Willst du fortgehen?"  
Es war nur eine Vermutung, doch als John aufstand und unruhig im Zimmer umher ging, wusste Remus, dass er richtig lag.  
"Wann?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme und sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Anfang Januar. Ich habe ein Angebot von einem renommierten Museum in Peru bekommen, dass ich unmöglich länger ausschlagen kann."  
Remus atmete tief ein, seine Hände zitterten. "Seit wann … Wann haben sie dir denn das Angebot gemacht?"  
John sah aus dem Fenster. "Das ist doch nicht so wichtig, Junge."  
Er stand langsam von dem Sofa auf. "Seit wann, Dad?"  
John seufzte resignierend. "Die ersten Gespräche hatten wir vor 2 Jahren, aber da konnte ich dich nicht …"  
Remus baute sich vor seinem Vater auf und John verstummte. "Ich verstehe. Dass war das Jahr, als du mich nicht besucht hast, nicht wahr? Und im letzten Jahr? Habt ihr da auch über den Job gesprochen?"  
Sein Vater schüttelte den kopf. "Ich war in letzter Zeit sehr oft in Peru. Der Job ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich dorthin will, Remus. Sie … Ihr Name ist Isabella und sie …"  
Remus wand sich von seinem Vater ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und die Schneeflocken tanzen in der Nacht. Remus dachte daran, wie wohl sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er nicht vor 12 Jahren den schmalen Weg im Mondschein entlang gegangen wäre. Wenn er einfach in seinem Bett geblieben und heute ein normaler Junge wäre.  
Sein Blick wanderte zum Himmel, wo sein treuester Freund und größter Feind, silbern strahlte. Und in diesem Moment verfluchte er ihn zum ersten Mal nicht, im Gegenteil. Die fast runde Scheibe erinnerte ihn daran, was für ihn wichtig im Leben war.  
"Ich gehe morgen nach Hogwarts zurück. Dann kannst du in Ruhe packen und abreisen."  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und der Wolf war ganz friedlich geworden.  
"Aber es ist Weihnachten, Remus." John war über das Verhalten seines Sohnes verwundert. "Das sollte man doch im Kreise seiner Familie feiern."  
Remus lächelte und blickte wieder zum Mond empor. "Das habe ich vor, Dad, und das solltest du auch tun."


	77. Böses Erwachen

77 Böses Erwachen

Sirius ging mit Serina vorweg und die anderen folgten ihnen durch die dunklen Korridore. James runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Wie macht der Kerl das nur? Erst hatte er Lily im Schlepptau und jetzt diese Serina, ich versteh das nicht. Wobei, Lily war von ihm ja nicht so begeistert gewesen." Er drehte sich zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen um, das sich nach allen Seiten umblickte.  
"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Lily. Ich glaube nicht, das uns hier was passieren kann."  
Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht. Ich finde diese ganzen Rüstungen hier nur etwas unheimlich, du nicht?"  
James sah sich in dem Korridor um, der zu beiden Seiten von unzähligen Ritterrüstungen gesäumt war. "Du hast Recht. Die sehen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment zum Leben erwachen."  
Regulus erschauderte beim Anblick der Schwerter und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was hast du denn? Die können dir doch nichts tun. Mann, die Dinger sind hohl!" Er klopfte gegen eine der Rüstungen, und der dumpfe Widerhall dröhnte durch den Gang.  
Die anderen drehten sich erschrocken um und Severus grinste.  
"Ich weiß." sagte Regulus leise. "Aber mach das mal meinen Beinen klar. Die hören überhaupt nicht mehr auf zuzittern!"

"Hey Leute, hier ist wieder eine Treppe!" rief Sirius von vorne und sie beeilten sich, zu ihm zukommen. Vor sich erblickten sie mehrere Treppen, die alle hier endeten oder anfingen.  
"Also Potter, welche Treppe ist es?" fragte Severus und Sirius blickte angestrengt nach oben.  
"Diese!" sagte er und ging zu der, die in das höchste Stockwerk führte.  
Severus blieb stehen und sah ihm skeptisch hinterher.  
"Worauf wartest du denn?" fragte James und Severus zeigte auf Sirius.  
"Wer hat den Idioten eigentlich zum Anführer ernannt? Ich meine, wir rennen ihm einfach blind hinter, als ob er wüsste, was zu tun…"  
Severus wurde unterbrochen, als Lily und Regulus plötzlich zu schreien anfingen.  
"LILY!" rief James entsetzt und hechtete die Treppe hinauf. Das Mädchen war mit einem Bein in der Treppe versunken und er half ihr, sich zu befreien.  
Regulus hatte nicht soviel Glück gehabt. Er war bis zur Hüfte in der Treppe verschwunden und geriet in Panik.  
"Hilfe … Tut doch was … Holt mich hier raus!" kreischte er, als aus dem Korridor metallenes Geschepper und Gelächter erklang.  
Severus, dem die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen, drehte sich langsam um. Er erblickte die leeren, hohlen Ritterrüstungen, die sich köstlich über den Jungen amüsierten, ehe sie wieder verstummten und es in dem Gang totenstill wurde. 

Der Lärm kam eindeutig von oben, und der Mann versuchte, etwas über sich zuerkennen.  
Vor einer Stunde war er von einem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden und seit dem irrte er ohne Erinnerung an irgendetwas durch dieses Labyrinth aus Gängen. In seinem Arm hielt er ein kleines Kätzchen, das auf seiner Bettdecke gelegen und ebenfalls geschlafen hatte.  
An der Zimmertür war ein Schild gewesen, mit der Aufschrift Argus Filch – Hausmeister´ und er fragte sich noch immer, von was er eigentlich Hausmeister war.  
"Hallo? Ist da oben jemand?" rief er in der Hoffnung, dass ihm jemand sagen konnte, was hier vor sich ging. Er sah über sich einige schemenhafte Umrisse, die sich über das Treppengeländer beugten und er nahm die erste Treppe, die nach Oben führte. 

"Verdammt, zieht mich endlich hier heraus!" Regulus machte es den anderen mit seinem Herumgezappel nicht gerade einfacher, ihm zu helfen.  
"Habt ihr das auch gehört?" fragte Serina und blickte über das Geländer nach unten.  
Lily sah sie verwundert an. "Was meinst du?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube, da unten ist jemand."  
Lily stellte sich neben sie und sah ebenfalls hinunter. "Ehrlich? Wo denn?"  
"Da unten. Sieh doch. Oh mein Gott …"  
Serina zeigte hinunter doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Da ist niemand, Serina. Du musst dich getäuscht haben."  
Serina bewegte ihren Arm langsam nach links. "Doch, da geht er … Warte, gleich kommt er an einer Fackel vorbei … Jetzt, siehst du?"  
Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. "Wer … Wer ist das denn?"  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber die sollten sich lieber beeilen!" Serinas Stimme klang jetzt leicht panisch.  
Die Mädchen drehten sich zur Treppe um, wo die Jungs noch immer versuchten, Regulus zu befreien.  
"Was … Was ist los?" fragte James.  
"Wir kriegen gleich Besuch. Igor ist hierher unterwegs, also macht mal hinne!" sagte Lily und der Junge sah sie verständnislos an.  
"Wer?"  
"Frankensteins Gehilfe!" sagte Serina erstaunt und Lily nickte.  
"Wer?" auch Sirius hatte sich umgedreht doch Lily winkte ab.  
"Er ist fieß, er ist hässlich und er kommt hierher. Ich weiß, das war nur ein Film, aber der Typ da sieht genauso aus!"  
"Richtig!" bestätigte Serina. "Er sammelt die Gehirne für seinen Meister. Also kein Typ, dem man bei Nacht über den Weg laufen will, aber … es ist NACHT!"  
Serina hüpfte unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und machte Regulus nur noch nervöser, als er eh schon war.  
"Ich will hier endlich rauuuuuuuus!" wimmerte er und die beiden Jungs packten wieder seine Arme und zogen daran.  
Severus hatte ihn an der Taille gepackt und half mit, so gut er konnte.  
"Hey, ihr da! Wo seid ihr?" ertönte es jetzt aus dem Stockwerk unter ihnen und Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Oh Gott, Oh Gott, Oh Gottogott, er ist gleich hier!"  
Sie und Lily stürmten zu Regulus und packten ihn von hinten.  
Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es den Jugendlichen endlich, Regulus aus der Treppe zu befreien und sie purzelten durch den Schwung wild durcheinander. 

Argus blieb wie versteinert stehen. Über ihm ragten 2 Beine aus der Treppe, die hin und her zappelten.  
"Heiliger, was geht hier nur vor?" fragte er das kleine Kätzchen, das ihm mit einem Maunzen antwortete. Er hörte die Personen über sich undeutlich reden und dann wurden die Beine empor gezogen.  
"Bitte … Wartet doch … Ihr müsst mir helfen!" rief er, doch er konnte hören, wie sich ihre Schritte schnell entfernten.  
Argus erreichte die Treppe, die jetzt verlassen vor ihm lag. Seufzend ließ er die Schultern hängen und kraulte das Tier hinter den Ohren.  
"Sag schon, was machen wir zwei denn jetzt?"  
Das Kätzchen sah ihn aus leuchtend gelben Augen an und sprang von seinem Arm. Mit großen Sprüngen verschwand es in einem dunklen Korridor und Argus blickte ihm verwundert nach.  
"Soll ich dir jetzt folgen, oder rennst du auch vor mir davon?" fragte er traurig.  
Als Antwort hörte er ein lautes Fauchen aus dem Gang, und das Tier kam mit gesträubten Fell und buschigem Schwanz heraus gerannt und lief an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinunter. Er blickte sich verwundert um.  
"Was war das denn?" dachte er und blickte in den schwach erleuchteten Korridor, aus dem eine helle, durchsichtige Person auf ihn zugeschwebt kam. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und er sank Ohnmächtig zu Boden. 

"Los weg hier … Beeilt euch!" Lily rappelte sich als erste hoch und lief die Treppe hinauf. Die anderen folgten ihr, mehr stolpernd als laufend, aber so schnell sie alle konnten.  
"Wohin … laufen … wir denn?" fragte Regulus schnaubend und Serina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung … nur weg hier!"  
"Warum … eigentlich? Kennt ihr … den Typen?" Severus wurde langsamer und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. Er hatte ziemliche Seitenstiche.  
Lily blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!"  
"Und warum laufen wir dann weg?" Er sah von Lily zu Serina, die ihm keine Antwort gaben.  
James sah über die Brüstung nach unten. "Ich glaube er ist weg. Jedenfalls folgt uns keiner mehr."  
"Gut." nickte Lily und Severus verdrehte die Augen.  
"Gut? Vielleicht hätte der uns helfen können!"  
Serina lachte leise. "Ja klar! Und anschließend hätte er uns das Hirn raus genommen … Mann, denk doch mal nach!"  
Severus sah sie spöttisch an. "Du bist ihm sicher schon einmal begegnet. Wollen wir wetten?"  
Serina verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und drehte dem Jungen den Rücken zu.  
Sirius sah sich schwer atmend um. "Also, jetzt hab ich wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, wo wir sind!"  
Lily lächelte ihn an. "Nicht so schlimm, James. Wir finden schon noch den Weg."

Regulus entfernte sich ein Stückchen von der Gruppe und spähte in einen weiteren Korridor, von denen es hier anscheinend tausende gab.  
"Hey Leute, da kommt jemand!" Er zeigte in den Gang, und erstarrte.  
James wollte zu ihm gehen, um sich den Neuankömmling anzusehen, als Regulus einen Schritt rückwärts machte und dann kreidebleich auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
"Hi … Hi … Hilfe!" schrie er und klammerte sich an James. Die Anderen drehten sich jetzt ebenfalls zu dem Korridor um und sahen, was den Jungen so erschreckt hatte. 

"Guten Morgen, Gryffindors. Was machen Sie denn alle schon so Früh hier? Und dazu in dieser Gesellschaft?"  
Vor ihnen schwebte eindeutig ein Geist. Es war weiß, durchsichtig und zur Begrüßung wollte es wohl einen Hut ziehen, den es nicht besaß. Stattdessen packte es sich an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Die beiden Mädchen fingen an zu kreischen und Severus wurde noch bleicher als das Gespenst. Er sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen.  
"LAUFT!" brüllte Sirius. Er packte Serinas Hand und rannte mit ihr die nächste Treppe empor.  
Lily wollte ihnen folgen, doch in diesem Moment erklang von irgendwoher eine Turmglocke und die Treppen setzen sich in Bewegung. Sie änderten ihre Richtung und Lily wäre fast ins Leere getreten, wenn James sie nicht zurück gerissen hätte.  
"Verdammt, was geschieht hier?" schrie Serina mit schriller Stimme und hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest.

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Das gibt es doch alles gar nicht! Potter, rennt da lang, wir treffen uns schon irgendwo wieder!" Er nahm Lilys Hand und rannte mit ihr in einen Gang, der von den anderen wegführte. Regulus folgte ihm so gut er konnte, ohne einen Blick zurück zuwerfen.  
Sirius und Serina liefen die Treppe weiter hinauf, die mittlerweile wieder zum Stillstand gekommen war, und sie verschwanden in einem anderen Stockwerk.  
Der Geist sah auf Severus herunter. "Was ist denn hier los?" Er ließ seinen Kopf los, der wieder auf seinen Hals zurück klappte.  
Severus drehte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich auf den Teppich. 

"Wo sind wir?" fragte Serina flüsternd.  
"Kein Plan. irgendwo anders auf jeden Fall." sagte Sirius und betrachtete einen Wandteppich, der links von ihm hing. "Hey sieh mal. Hier verprügeln große Kerle in Röcken einen kleinen Kerl in Hosen!"  
Serina runzelte die Stirn und kam zu ihm herüber.  
"Du hast Recht!" sagte sie erstaunt und betrachtete den Teppich genauer. "Hm, das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."  
"Wirklich?" Sirius starrte sie mit großen Augen an und Serina begann, in dem Korridor auf und ab zugehen.  
"Ja, aber frag mich nicht, wieso, ich kann nämlich schon nicht mehr klar denken. Ich hab Hunger, mir tun die Füße weh und ich bin echt müde. Ich will nur noch schlafen und endlich aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen!"  
Sirius starrte an ihr vorbei auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
"Was hast du, James?" fragte sie und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sirius blinzelte ein paar Mal und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist eine Tür. Ich könnte schwören, die war vorhin noch nicht da."  
Serina drehte sich um. "Wo kommt die denn her?"  
Er lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch egal! Sehen wir einfach mal nach, was dahinter ist!"  
Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Bist du irre? Ich geh doch nicht durch eine Tür, die kommt und geht, wie sie will! Wer weiß, was dahinter ist."  
Sirius ging lachend an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür, um einen Blick in den Raum zuwerfen. "Wahrscheinlich war sie schon da, wir haben sie nur nicht gesehen … Wow … Baby, ich wette alles, was ich besitze, dass du diesen Raum stürmen wirst!"  
Er zog dir Tür ganz auf und ließ sie einen Blick hinein werfen.  
Der Boden war mit unzähligen Kissen übersäht, die so weich aussahen, dass Serina schon fast in Stehen eingeschlafen wäre. Sie wurde jedoch schlagartig munter, als Sirius ihren Blick auf einen gedeckten Tisch in der Ecke lenkte, und sie hörte ihren Magen knurren.  
Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ja … Sag mal … Spinn ich denn?"  
"Keine Ahnung, so gut kenn ich dich nicht."  
Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und sah ihn schief an.  
Sirius grinste sie breit an. "Also, was ist? Kommst du jetzt mit, oder hast du Schiss?"  
Serina riss die Augen auf. "Schiss? Ich? NIE!"  
Sie drängelte sich an ihm vorbei und Sirius ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. 

James rannte ziellos durch die Korridore. Er bog links ab, dann rechts. Rannte eine Treppe hinunter und lief die nächste wieder hinauf, bis er endgültig die Orientierung verloren hatte und schwer atmend stehen blieb.  
Regulus lehnte sich an eine Wand und rutschte langsam herunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. "Ich … kann … nicht … mehr!" stöhnte er und auch Lily stützte sich an der Wand ab.  
"Ich … auch nicht!"  
James sah die beiden an. "Ich schätze, wir haben es abgehängt."  
Lily hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Meinst du? Und auf was stoßen wir als nächstes?"  
Regulus wurde bleich. "Wie meinst du das denn?"  
"Schon gut." sagte sie. "Außerdem haben wir Severus zurück gelassen! Auch keine Heldentat von uns."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben ihn nicht da gelassen, er ist einfach da geblieben! Er hätte ja mitkommen können."  
Regulus scharte mit den Füßen über den Teppich. "Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf das hier! Ich will nach Hause!" sagte er trotzig.  
Lily setzte sich neben ihn und nahm den Jungen in den Arm. "Keine Sorge. Wir werden sicher bald einen Ausweg finden und dann hier heraus kommen."  
Regulus zog die Nase hoch und blickte das Mädchen an. "Glaubst du das echt?"  
Sie nickte. "Klar! James, wie spät ist es eigentlich jetzt?"  
Der Rumtreiber sah auf seine Uhr. "Kurz nach 6. Wieso fragst du?"  
Sie lächelte die beiden Jungs an. "Na, das hier ist doch eine Schule, oder? Dann wird es hier also Schüler und Lehrer geben und die werden sicher bald aufstehen!"  
James strahlte sie an. "Genau! Und da wird bestimmt einer bei sein, der uns helfen kann!"  
Regulus schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf. "Aber … Was ist mit dem Kerl, vor dem wir zu erst weggelaufen sind? Und mit dem Typen auf der Treppe? Und woher kam dieser Geist?"  
Lily drückte ihn kurz. "Das wird sich dann alles klären. Also, ich glaube jedenfalls nicht an Gespenster! Ich bin mir sicher, das war nur ein Scherz. Und der Mann auf der Treppe, da hab ich mich wohl von Serina und der allgemeinen Panik anstecken lassen. Der war bestimmt ganz harmlos."  
Regulus sah in Lilys grüne Augen, und nickte. "Du hast sicher Recht." Er blickte zu James, und seine Augen wurden groß vor Schreck.

James sah den Wandel in Regulus Gesicht und drehte sich abrupt um. Er stand einem alten Mann gegenüber, der in einen dunkelroten Morgenrock gehüllt war. Seine weißen Haare reichten ihm, wie auch der Bart, bis zu seiner Taille. Hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille blitzten zwei strahlend blaue Augen.  
"Guten Morgen." sagte er und lächelte entschuldigend. "Ob Sie mir sagen können, wie ich in meine Zimmer zurück komme? Ich hab mich wohl ein kleines wenig verlaufen!" 

"Willst du wirklich schon gehen? Es ist noch reichlich früh, Remus."  
"Ja Dad. So kann ich die anderen am besten überraschen." Remus grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, wie seine Freunde wohl gucken würden, wenn er plötzlich in der Tür stehen würde.  
John nickte langsam. "Gut. Und du bist mir wirklich nicht böse, weil ich weggehen werde?"  
Der Junge schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein. Du warst für mich da, als ich dich am meisten brauchte. Ich komme schon klar, Dad. Außerdem bist du ja nicht aus der Welt, nur am anderen Ende. Ich weiß, dass du meinetwegen viel zurückstecken musstest und ich finde, du hast ein recht darauf, endlich dein eigenes Leben zu leben. Ich habe meine Freunde, auf die ich mich verlassen kann und ich hab Dorcas. Mal sehen, vielleicht kommen wir dich in den Ferien besuchen, dann kannst du sie kennen lernen."  
John lächelte seinen Sohn erleichtert an. "Ich bin sehr froh, dass alles so bekommen ist, Remus. Ihr müsst uns unbedingt besuchen. Du wirst Isabella mögen, das verspreche ich dir. Sie ist eine tolle Frau!"  
Remus lachte. "Das muss sie sein, Dad, sonst würdest du hier nicht alles aufgeben, hab ich Recht?"  
Sein Vater nickte und Remus umarmte ihn. "Ich wünsch dir ein Frohes Fest, Dad."  
Er griff seinen Koffer und nahm das Flohpulver vom Kaminsims.  
"Das wünsche ich dir auch, mein Junge."  
"Dann bis zum Sommer, Dad." sagte er und stieg in den Kamin. 

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington hatte in seinem Leben schon eine Menge erlebt und in der Zeit danach noch viel, viel mehr. Doch dass Schüler bei seinem Anblick schreiend davon liefen, war bisher noch nie dabei gewesen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um Gryffindors handelte. Er schüttelte seinen durchsichtigen Kopf, was diesen bedrohlich wackeln ließ.  
"Dabei bin ich doch nur halb so gruselig, wie der Blutige Baron. Oder was meinen Sie, Mister Snape?"  
Er blickte auf den hackennasigen Jungen, der am Boden kauerte.  
Severus hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und klammerte sich an das Treppengeländer vor sich.  
"Ich bin nicht verrückt … Ich bin nicht verrückt … Ich bin nicht verrückt … Ich träume nur … Ich träume."  
Er murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, was Nick verwundert die nicht mehr lebendige Stirn runzeln ließ.  
"Also wirklich, Mister Snape. Sie könnten mich wenigstens ansehen, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede! Soviel Anstand gehört sich einfach!"  
"Es gibt keine Geister … Es ist alles nur ein schrecklicher Traum … Geister existieren nicht … Es gibt sie gar nicht."  
Der Hausgeist der Gryffindors schwebte neben den Jungen.  
"Wenn Sie mal für einen Moment die Augen öffnen würden, würden Sie sehen, dass es mich gibt." Er klang ein wenig pikiert, doch Severus dachte gar nicht daran, ihm diesen Gefallen zutun.  
"Geh weg … Geh weg … GEH ENDLICH WEG!" brüllte er, die Augen noch immer fest zugekniffen und Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington drehte sich beleidigt um und schwebte zur Decke, um in ein anderes Stockwerk zu gelangen. 

James sah den alten Mann überrascht an. "Sie … Sie haben sich verlaufen? Aber vielleicht können Sie uns … Wissen Sie, wo wir hier sind, Mister?"  
Der Mann dachte kurz nach und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid. Aber ich schätze, dass ist völlig normal."  
Lily stand vom Boden auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Warum sollte das normal sein?"  
Der alte Mann lächelte sie an. "Ach Kindchen, sieh mich doch an! Ich bin uralt, da vergisst man sogar, ob man Milch in seinen Kaffe nimmt, oder wie man heißt. Aber die haben …" Er winkte das Mädchen zu sich und senkte seine Stimme etwas. "Die haben mir hier zum Glück Namensschilder in die Kleidung genäht."  
"Und wie heißen Sie, Mister?" fragte Regulus, noch immer an die Wand gelehnt und der alte Mann lachte.  
"Oh, das wird euch bestimmt gefallen. Der ist so lang, der passte fast nicht in meine … Oh, dass wollte ihr gar nicht wissen! Also, mein Name ist Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"  
Die Drei sahen sich an.  
"Das ist wirklich ein … sehr interessanter Name, Mister Dumbledore." sagte James grinsend.  
"Mister Dumbledore, ich glaube nicht dass das, was Sie vergessen haben, mit Ihrem Alter zusammen hängt."  
Albus sah Lily erstaunt an. "Nicht?"  
"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Uns geht es nämlich genauso."  
"Wirklich?" Er schien eher erfreut, über diese Nachricht und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. "Nun, Kindchen. Dann wird das hier wohl ein Sanatorium für alle Altersklassen sein, meinst du nicht? Möchte jemand einen Zitronenbonbon? Die lagen in meinem Zimmer und schmecken herrlich!"  
Lily sah sich hilfesuchend zu James um, der ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Regulus nahm eines der angebotenen Bonbons und erhob sich von dem kalten Boden, als sie von unten Türengeklapper hörten.  
"Hallo? Ist hier jemand?" rief eine verzweifelte Stimme. "Kann uns jemand helfen?"  
James beugte sich über die Brüstung und sah nach unten.  
"Hier oben sind wir. Hallo? Wer ist denn da?"  
Eine Etage unter ihm tauchte ein Junge mit goldblonden Locken auf. "Hallo! Hey kommt her, hier sind doch noch welche!" Der Junge winkte anscheinend jemandem, der außerhalb von James Blickfeld stand. Auch Albus und die anderen beiden sahen nun nach unten, wo sechs weitere Köpfe auftauchten. Eines der Mädchen schluchzte fürchterlich und wurde von einem ältern Mädchen getröstet.  
"Könnt ihr uns verraten, was hier los ist?" Der Junge blickte James erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ihr habt keine Ahnung?" fragte Regulus erstaunt, und die Kinder unter ihm schüttelten die Köpfe.  
Lily sah James enttäuscht an. "Das war dann wohl nichts!" sagte sie resigniert und er nahm das Mädchen in den Arm, das nun ziemlich hoffnungslos aussah.


	78. Lethes Macht

78 Lethes Macht

Remus trat aus dem Kamin und betrat einen dunklen, stickigen Raum. Stühle standen auf den Tischen und in der Luft hing der kalte Rauch der letzten Nacht. Leise ging er durch den Raum und rüttelte an der Tür – sie war verschlossen. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass die Drei Besen´ um diese Uhrzeit gar nicht mehr geöffnet hatten.  
"Oh Mann, so ein Mist!" fluchte Remus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit und dachte nach. Sollte er hier einfach warten, bis die Besitzer der Kneipe wach wurden und ihn raus ließen? Die waren sicher nicht gerade begeistert, immerhin war er hier ohne Ankündigung eingedrungen. Auch wenn man an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, bedeutete dass noch lange nicht, dass jeder einfach hereinflohen konnte, wie er wollte. So was gehörte sich nun mal nicht.  
Remus starrte die Tür an. "Wenn ich die aufhexe und hinter mir wieder verschließe?"  
Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Es war Minderjährigen Zauberern verboten, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu zaubern. Darüber wurde streng gewacht und es wurden empfindliche Strafen verhängt, die sogar einen Schulverweis nach sich ziehen konnten.  
"Aber woher wollen die eigentlich wissen, dass ich gezaubert habe, und nicht jemand anderes?"  
Eine steile Falte entstand auf Remus Stirn, während er darüber grübelte. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde in den Ferien so manchen Zauber ausprobierten, und sie hatten nie Ärger bekommen. Selbst Serina trainierte mit ihrem Dad, ohne Konsequenzen. Die Einzige, die sich immer streng an dieses Verbot hielt war Lily.  
"Vielleicht können sie nur die Magie an sich orten, aber nicht, wer der Verursacher war. Und in einem Zaubererhaushalt gibt es immer Magie, nur bei Muggel nicht … Das würde zumindest erklären, warum Prongs oder Padfoot deswegen nie …"  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er befand sich in einem Haus von Zauberern, in einem Ort voller Zauberer und niemand wusste, dass er überhaupt hier war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Eingangstür.  
"Alohomora."  
Die Tür sprang auf und Remus hielt erschrocken die Luft an, doch alles blieb ruhig.   
Er atmete erleichtert aus. Wenn die Tür mit einem Einbruchszauber gesichert gewesen wäre, wäre er dran gewesen.  
"Aber ich bin ja auch gar nicht eingebrochen …" Er nahm seinen Koffer und verließ schnell den Schankraum, hinter sich verschloss er die Tür wieder.  
"Entweder hat Padfoots Verhalten jetzt vollends auf mich abgefärbt, oder der Wolf wird langsam übermütig." dachte er leicht schockiert über sich selbst. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er die Hauptstrasse in Richtung Ortsausgang und steuerte auf das Schloss zu.

Der Weg war glatt und es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen. Remus rutschte mehr, als dass er ging und er schimpfte leise vor sich hin, bis er im Schloss war, waren die anderen sicher alle schon wach. Er war nur froh, dass das große Eisentor nicht verschlossen war, dann wäre er nämlich nicht auf das Schlossgelände gekommen und hätte ein echtes Problem gehabt.  
Den Koffer ließ er vor sich herschweben und mit dem Zauberstab dirigierte er ihn jetzt die steinernen Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf.  
Remus seufzte erleichtert.  
"Endlich geschafft!" sagte er und betrat ziemlich durchgefroren das Schloss. 

Severus öffnete langsam seine Augen und blickte sich um. Die seltsame Erscheinung war verschwunden, aber auch die anderen Jugendlichen waren weg. Er war alleine und zog sich an dem Geländer hoch. Von unten vernahm er entferntes Stimmengewirr und trat von der Treppe zurück. Severus hatte genug von den ewigen Fragen nach dem Warum und Weshalb, er wollte nur noch alleine sein. Vielleicht würde er ja so eine Antwort finden, denn bisher war ihm niemand eine wirkliche Hilfe gewesen.  
"Eher in Gegenteil!" murmelte er spöttisch, während er an die anderen dachte. Er ging den Flur entlang bis er zu einer Leiter kam, die zu einer Dachluke hinauf führte.  
Etwas verwundert stieg Severus die Leiter hinauf und kroch durch die Luke. Der Raum, in den er gelangte, lag in scharlachrotem Dämmerlicht und süßlicher Geruch von Räucherkerzen erfüllte die Luft. Vor den Fenstern hingen dicke, schwere Vorhänge und in einem kleinen Kamin brannte ein behagliches Feuer. Kleine Tische standen in dem Zimmer verteilt und bequem aussehende Sessel standen um sie herum.  
Ringsum an den Wänden waren Regale aufgestellt, in denen Severus Teetassen, gläserne Kugeln, Karten und unzählige Bücher entdeckte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein besonders dickes, sehr altes Buch.  
"Träume – Deuten und das Reale wacher erleben von Somni Coniector."  
Severus musste unwillkürlich lachen, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er griff nach dem Buch und schlug es auf.  
"Ein Geist kann das Bewusstsein, die Antriebe, Neigungen und Ziele eines Menschen verkörpern.  
Zum Teil steht er auch für eine Entwicklung, die bereits in Gang gekommen, aber noch nicht voll bewusst geworden ist. Zum Teil zeigen Geister Ängste oder Schuldgefühle an, die verdrängt wurden, aber das Leben weiterhin beeinflussen … Hmm … Also, dann heißt das wohl, ich WILL meinen Kopf verlieren weiß es nur noch nicht, oder aber ich hab Angst davor ihn zu verlieren, was ja nur normal wäre … Aber vielleicht ist ja der Kopf die Lösung."  
Severus blätterte ein wenig weiter, bis er fand, was er suchte.  
"Ein blutüberströmter, vom Rumpf abgetrennter Kopf zeigt, dass schreckliche Enttäuschungen ins Haus stehen und Sie von den sehnlichsten Hoffnungen und Wünschen Abschied nehmen müssen. Sehen Sie einen Rumpf ohne Kopf, sind Sie kopflos in eine Sache geraten und sollten diesen Zustand schnellsten ändern. Einen Kopf verwunden oder abschlagen bringt Unglück, derzeit plagen Sie eine Menge Probleme."  
Severus fing an zu lachen. "Also echt … Ich brauch kein Buch um DAS zu wissen! So ein Blödsinn!"  
Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und legte die Füße auf einen zweiten. Severus blickte auf die Seiten, doch die Buchstaben tanzten vor seinen Augen und er gähnte. Die Duftgeschwängerte Luft machte ihn schläfrig und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht taten ihr übriges. Seine Augen fielen langsam zu und Severus sank in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

Remus riss überrascht die Augen auf und ließ seinen Koffer auf den Boden sinken. In der Eingangshalle wimmelte es von verstörten und weinenden Kindern und einige starrten einfach leer vor sich hin. Er sah einen Mann, der im Morgenmantel einen Jungen mit Bonbons fütterte.  
"Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" Er tippte dem Schulleiter auf die Schulter und der drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.  
"Hallo, mein Junge. Ein Zitronenbonbon?"  
Remus griff abwesend in die Tüte und steckte sich einen gelben Drop in den Mund.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er und sah sich verwundert um.  
"Wenn wir das mal wüssten … Aber es kommt bestimmt gleich einer von Pflegepersonal und bringt uns wieder auf unsere Zimmer."  
Remus Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte seinen Schulleiter an. "Wie bitte? Was reden Sie den da, Professor? Wer soll kommen?"  
Dumbledore legte ihm den Arm auf die Schulter und sprach mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn ein. "Es ist alles Gut, mein Junge. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, das du alles vergessen hast. Du bist in einem Sanatorium und hier sind alle so wie du."  
Remus blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er das Gehörte verdaut hatte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Das … Das ist Blödsinn, Professor! Das hier ist keine … keine Klinik, sondern eine Schule und Sie sind der Schulleiter!"  
Albus blickte den blonden Jungen traurig an. "Armer, armer Junge. Noch so jung und doch schon so senil … Kein Wunder … Bei einem solchen Trauma!" Er wollte die Narbe auf Remus Wange berühren, doch der Junge machte einen hastigen Schritt rückwärts.  
"Sie … Sie sind ja völlig verrückt geworden!" stellte Remus fassungslos fest und sah sich suchend in der Eingangshalle um. 

James bahnte sich einen Weg zur Großen Halle. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass der komische Kerl nicht mehr dort war, denn der hätte mit seinem Erscheinen sicher für eine Massenpanik unter den verwirrten Kindern gesorgt. Lily hielt noch immer seine Hand und auch Regulus folgte ihm.  
"Prongs? PRONGS!"  
Er hörte jemanden rufen, achtete aber nicht darauf, bis ihn dieser jemand an der Schulter packte und herum wirbelte.  
"Verdammt Prongs, bist du taub? Was ist denn hier los?"  
James blickte den blonden Jungen vor sich an, und starrte auf die Narben, die quer über dessen Gesicht verliefen. Es schien dem anderen unangenehm zu sein, den der Junge senkte seinen Kopf.  
"Mann, kannst du das mal lassen, Prongs? … Lily, sag deinem Freund, dass er mich nicht so anstarren soll. Er weiß doch, dass ich das hasse!"  
Lily musterte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Du kennst uns?" fragte sie und Remus nickte.  
"Natürlich kenne ich euch! Was ist denn bloß los?"  
"Das wissen wir nicht." sagte Regulus und Remus sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Was … Wieso … Warum schleppt ihr den denn mit euch herum? Und wo sind Rina und Padfoot?"  
"Wer?" fragte James.  
"Na, Serina und Sirius, dein bester Freund, schon vergessen?"  
James nickte. "Ja, hab ich! Aber Serina kenn ich, die war bei uns, nur wir wurden getrennt. Sie ist mit James in eine andere Richtung gelaufen. Einen Sirius … Nein, ein Severus haben wir getroffen, aber Sirius sagt mir gar nichts."  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Warte mal, Prongs. Du bist James."  
Lily nickte. "Ja, das wissen wir. Aber der andere Junge hieß genauso. Jedenfalls, wenn wir nach den Namensschildern in unseren Sachen gehen."  
Remus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
"Ganz ruhig, Moony." dachte er. "Nur keine Panik! Das hier sind meine Freunde … teilweise … auch wenn sie es anscheinend vergessen haben. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe, wie auch immer das aussehen soll!"  
Er blickte Lily gequält lächelnd an und dachte über das nach, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Also … Noch ein James, ja?"  
Die Drei nickten.  
"Etwa so groß?" Er hielt die Hand etwas über seinen eigenen Kopf. "Glatte schwarze Haare? Graue Augen? Gutaussehend?"  
"Genau!" rief James. "Und obendrein noch ziemlich arrogant! Er hat erst Lily das Herz gebrochen und ist dann mit Serina abgehauen!"  
Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ja, das klingt ganz nach Sirius!"  
"Aber wieso trägt er James Unt … äh Klamotten?" fragte Regulus verwundert und James Blick wanderte verlegen zur Decke.  
Remus blickte auf den jungen Slytherin herab. "Was mich viel mehr interessiert ist, was du hier eigentlich machst, Regulus? Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Freunden? Warum zum Teufel wisst ihr nichts mehr? Und welchen Grund gibt es, dass Professor Dumbledore hier im Schlafanzug rumrennt?"  
"Der ist Professor?" Regulus beobachtete erstaunt, wie er weiter seine Süßigkeiten verteilte.  
Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen und zog James beiseite.  
"Sag schon Prongs, was ist passiert? Woran erinnerst du dich?"  
James seufzte. "An nichts! Ich weiß ja nicht mal wer du bist, oder warum du mich ständig Prongs nennst. Wenn ich es mal wusste, dann hab ich es vergessen, verstehst du? Wie alle hier … Außer dir anscheinend."  
Remus rieb sich nachdenklich die Nasenwurzel. "Ok … Alle außer mir … Ich war nicht hier." Er murmelte vor sich hin und die Drei beobachteten ihn neugierig. "Keine Erinnerungen mehr … Wer oder wo sie sind … Ein Virus oder Gift … Nein … Könnte ein Zauber sein, der außer Kontrolle geraten ist."  
Lily unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Ob er das ernst meint, James?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge grinste. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich nicht ganz dicht!"  
Remus warf den beiden einen bösen Blick zu. "ICH bin hier nicht derjenige, der sich seinen Namen anhand seiner Socken merkt … Ok, wer von euch hat hier etwas Ungewöhnliches gesehen?"  
"Was … Was meinst du mit ungewöhnlich? Hier gibt's viele merkwürdige Sachen, wie lachende Rüstungen, bewegliche Treppen oder … Geister." Regulus war während seiner Aufzählung immer leiser geworden, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, nicht so was alltägliches. Etwas von diesem Ausmaß lernt man nicht in der ersten Klasse, vermutlich nicht mal in der Letzten! So was erfordert Vorbereitungen … Literatur … Zutaten wie … Kräuter oder auch … Runen."  
Die drei sahen ihn fragend an.  
"Oh Merlin, ihr wisst ja gar nichts mehr! Na schön, Runen … Das sind so kleine Holzstücke, oder auch Steine, und da sind so … Sachen … Symbole … eingeritzt." Remus bemühte sich, ganz langsam zu sprechen, damit sie ihm auch folgen konnten.  
"Sag mal, hältst du uns für bescheuert? Du musst mit uns nicht reden, wie mit Kleinkindern!" James griff in seine Hosentasche und zog etwas heraus. "Meinst du so was hier?"  
Er warf Remus den Stein zu, den er nach dem Aufwachen unter sich entdeckt hatte.  
"Hm … Das ist eine Rune! Raido um genau zu sein. Sie steht für eine Reise, oder auch für einen Neuanfang … Wo hast du die her? Waren da noch mehr?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab da nicht weiter nach gesucht. Aber der Raum war da hinten, in dem Gang. Er war ziemlich dunkel und in den Regalen standen eine Menge komischer Sachen."  
Remus blickte in die Richtung, in die sein Freund zeigte und nickte. "Ich denke, ich weiß, welchen Raum du meinst. Gut, das werde ich mir mal genauer ansehen. Wie sieht's aus, kommt ihr mit?"  
"Klar." sagte James. "Wir haben ja gerade nichts Besseres vor! Äh sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
Sie gingen den Korridor zu den Kerkerräumen entlang.  
"Ich heiße Remus, aber du nennst mich normalerweise nur Moony."  
Lily schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Du bist Moony? James! Erinnerst du dich, was Jame … Ich meine Sirius gesagt hat? Er sagte, er wünschte, Moony wäre hier. Der wüsste, was los ist!"  
James und Regulus nickten bestätigend und Remus öffnete stolz lächelnd die Tür vom Tränkelabor.

Kalter Rauch lag in der Luft und Remus hätte sein Neugewonnenes Wohneigentum verwettet, das hier vor kurzem ein Feuer gebrannt hatte. Die Feuerstelle neben Slughorns Pult wies zwar Asche auf, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was hier verbrannt worden war.  
Dafür fanden sie weitere Runen, die sie auf das Lehrerpult legten, und Remus sah sie nachdenklich an.  
"Hier hätten wir Berkana, sie steht fürBefreiung. Mannaz symbolisiert das Individuum an sich. Laguz, die Erneuerung. Ingwaz steht für den Familienzusammenhalt. Jera, die Zeit des Friedens, und zu guter letzt Kenaz. Diese Rune bedeutet Veränderung."  
Er zeigte nach einander auf jede der Runen und erklärte sie den Anderen, die ihn neugierig ansahen.  
"Was bedeutet das alles?" fragte Lily und Remus rieb sich erneut die Nasenwurzel.  
"Wie ich vermutet habe, und die Runen scheinen mir da Recht zu geben, haben wir es mit einem Ritual zutun, ein Zauber, der etwas bestimmtes Verändern sollte. Der jemanden Bestimmtes verändern sollte." Er sah Regulus an, der immer kleiner zu werden schien. "Aber ohne weitere Anhaltspunkte kann ich nicht sagen, wie wir es ungeschehen machen."  
Regulus hatte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. "Duhuu, Remus … Wenn du dich so gut mit … Mit alledem auskennst … Sagt dir der Name Lethe´ irgendwas?"  
Remus sog scharf die Luft ein und der junge Slytherin wurde rot unter seinem Blick.  
"Oh Regulus, was hast du nur angestellt?"  
"Wieso denkst du, dass er es war?" fragte Lily und nahm den Jungen beschützend in den Arm.  
"Ich kenne ihn einfach besser als ihr, Ok? Ich denke, ich weiß sogar, warum er das alles gemacht hat! Also Lethe, ja? Die Göttin des Vergessens. Die Frage ist nur, WIE hast du das gemacht, Regulus?"  
Der junge Slytherin schluckte und holte das Buch hervor, das er unter dem Regal gefunden hatte. "Ich … Ich weiß es doch nicht."  
Remus nahm es ihm aus der Hand und James sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Soll das etwa heißen, wir sind gar nicht verrückt? Er war das? Aber warum?"  
Remus lachte leise. "Oh Prongs, du bist mal wieder ein Blitzmerker! Und wenn du wissen willst warum, dann ist die Antwort mit Sicherheit Sirius´, sein Bruder. Die beiden … verstehen sich nicht so besonders und … Ach, was erkläre ich dir das alles überhaupt? Las mich hier mal eben lesen, ja? Dann fällt dir bestimmt bald wieder alles ein!"  
Remus klopfte auf das Buch und schlug es auf. Er blätterte darin herum, bis er an die richtige Stelle kam.  
"Das Ritual der Lethe … Es klärt den Verstand und die Gedanken. Mit den richtigen Runen vermag der Zauberer sogar, Erinnerungen und Gefühle einer bestimmten Person einzufangen und in einen Kristall zu sperren. Sie ganz zu löschen ist jedoch nicht möglich und so kann es immer wieder passieren, dass der Verhexte sich an Dinge erinnert, die er eigentlich nicht mehr wissen darf. Die Durchführung des Rituals unterliegt strickten Vorschriften, die exakt eingehalten werden müssen. Jede Störung kann unvorstellbare Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."  
Remus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was steht da noch?" fragte James, doch der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nur, welche Kräuter man braucht und welche Worte für das Ritual entscheidend sind."  
Lily ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. "Also nichts, was uns weiter hilft." Sie klang resigniert und James strich ihr sanft über die Schultern.  
Remus überflog alles noch einmal. "Also, hier haben wir die Runen. Das da werden die verbrannten Kräuter sein und ich hab das Buch … Wo ist … Regulus, würdest du bitte mal in deinen Taschen leeren? Hier fehlt nämlich noch was."  
Der Junge nickte und begann, den Inhalt seiner Hosentaschen auf das Lehrerpult zulegen. Er förderte einige leere Bonbonpapiere zu Tage, eine zerknitterte Schokofroschschachtel und eine handvoll bronzefarbener Münzen.  
"Was suchst du denn?" wollte Lily wissen, als sich Remus Gesicht aufhellte.  
"Das hier!" sagte er und fischte einen länglichen, schwarzen Stein aus der Pappschachtel. Remus legte ihn auf seine Handfläche, wo der Stein zu pulsieren schien.  
"Was ist das?" fragte das Mädchen und Remus drehte den Stein in seiner Hand.  
"Ein Kristall, wie er in dem Buch erwähnt wird."  
"Aber wie willst du das so genau wissen? Und wie willst du, was auch immer, rückgängig machen?" Regulus Stimme zitterte.  
Remus lächelte leicht. "Noch ist es nur eine Vermutung, und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden ob ich Recht habe … Oder völlig daneben liege!"  
James hatte Lily in den Arm genommen und drückte sie an sich.  
"Oh Prongs, keine Sorge. Wenn alles vorbei ist, wird sie dir schon nicht weglaufen. Ihr mochtet euch auch schon vorher!"  
James grinste zufrieden und das Mädchen errötete leicht. Regulus schluckte, er war etwas bleich um die Nase geworden.  
"Wenn … Wenn alles wieder ist wie vorher, sind … Sind wir dann auch immer noch Freunde?" Er blickte James fragend an, der ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Remus stieß langsam die Luft auf. "Weißt du, Regulus. Das liegt eigentlich nur an dir."  
Der Slytherin lächelte erleichtert. "Dann sind wir es."  
Remus nickte. "Ok, wenn du das sagst. Seid ihr bereit? 1 … 2 … 3!"  
Er warf den Kristall mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, wo er in tausend Teile zersprang. 

"Prongs? Hey Prongs, alles Ok bei dir?" Remus sah seinen Freund besorgt an, der leicht schwankte und sich an der Tischplatte festhielt.  
Er atmete tief ein und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Ja Moony … Alles bestens, würde ich sagen!" Er lächelte und blickte sich nach seiner Freundin um.  
Lily saß auf einem Stuhl und nickte den beiden zu. "Bei mir auch."  
Remus kniete sich neben den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der am Boden kauerte.  
"Regulus? Auch bei dir alles …"  
Er berührte den Slytherin an der Schulter, doch dieser schlug seine Hand sofort weg und sprang auf die Beine.  
"Was geht dich das an, Narbengesicht? Denkst wohl, dass ich dir jetzt dankbar bin, oder was?" Er sah dir Gryffindors hasserfüllt an. "Ihr seid doch Schuld, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen ist, und DU ganz besonders!" Er zeigte auf James, der in diesem Moment ziemlich sprachlos war. "Wenn du dich nicht eingemischt hättest und mir nicht dazwischen gefunkt wärst, wäre gar nichts passiert. Aber nein, der große James Potter musste ja unbedingt den Neugierigen spielen!" Regulus raffte seine Sachen zusammen und steckte alles so schnell er konnte in seine Taschen zurück. "Du und dieser Abschaum hier … Oh, wie ich euch hasse!"  
Damit stürmte er zur Tür, riss sie auf, so dass sie gegen die Wand krachte und rannte hinaus.  
Die Drei sahen ihm perplex hinterher.  
"Wow, der hatte sich ja schnell wieder unter Kontrolle." sagte Remus und James grinste.  
"Tja, ein Black ist ein Black. Die sind, wie sie sind, die können gar nicht anders!"  
Lily fing an zu kichern und ihr Freund blickte sie fragend an.  
"Was hast du, Süße?"  
"Na ja … Ich gehe mal davon aus, das jetzt Jeder seine Erinnerungen zurück hat … Und Rina war zuletzt mit Sirius zusammen. Was denkt machen die Zwei wenn sie merken, dass sie sich auch ohne Erinnerungen zueinander hingezogen fühlten?"  
James nahm seine Freundin lachend in den Arm. "Entweder dasselbe wie wir." Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. "Oder sie hexen sich gegenseitig die Augen aus!"  
Remus dachte kurz über die beiden Optionen nach. "Ich wette 2 Schokofrösche, dass sie sich an die Gurgel gehen und anschreien. Die sind einfach zu stur!"  
"Die Wette halte ich!" sagte Lily grinsend und gemeinsam verließen sie das Klassenzimmer. 

Etwas kitzelte seine Nase und holte ihn so aus seinem Traum. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und erblickte eine Rotgelockte Haarsträhne, die unter der Decke hervorlugte. Grinsend zog er das dazugehörige Mädchen an sich und ihr leises Brummen verriet ihm, dass auch sie gerade wach wurde.  
"Morgen Baby. Mann, wenn du wüstest, was ich schräges geträumt hab!"  
Serinas Kopf kam unter der Decke hervor und ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn verschlafen an. "Und ich erst!" lächelte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie setzte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. "SIRIUS?"  
"Das war wohl doch kein Traum, oder Baby? Na zum Glück, Prongs zu sein gehört nun wirklich zu meinem erklärten Zielen!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab.  
Sie sah ihn fassungslos an und presste die Decke an ihren Oberkörper. "Wo … Wo sind meine Sachen?"  
Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf dann einen Blick auf den Rest von sich, der sich ebenfalls unter der Decke befand. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie den Raum der Wünsche gefunden hatten und er Serina trösten musste, weil sie am Ende völlig verzweifelt gewesen war. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen, sie geküsst und dann hatte eins zum anderen geführt.  
"Hör gefälligst auch, so dämlich zu grinsen! Ich finde das gar nicht witzig, Sirius!" Sie verpasste ihm einen Rippenstoß und er fing an zu lachen.  
Serina krabbelte durch die Kissen und suchte ihre Klamotten zusammen, die sie schleunigst wieder anzog. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Baby, jetzt warte doch mal!" Er setzte sich auf und setzte seine Unschuldsmine auf. "Weißt du, bevor das alles passiert ist hatte ich Versprochen, mich mit dir auszusprechen … Aber das hier finde ich viel besser!"  
Serina sah ihn empört an. "Ach, und du glaubst, dadurch ist wieder alles in Ordnung?"  
Sirius nickte freudestrahlend und sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke.  
"Tja mein Lieber, dann muss ich dir wohl mal was erklären, als ich nämlich mit dir geschlafen habe, dachte ich DU wärst James Potter! Na, immer noch alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie beobachtete, wie seine Mine langsam versteinerte und stand auf.  
"Ich wusste es! Du bist immer noch ein eifersüchtiger Idiot!" 


	79. Wahre Gefühle

79 Wahre Gefühle

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore, Sir!"  
Albus sah sich um und entdeckte Argus Filch, der aufgeregt auf ihn zugelaufen kam.  
"Professor, Sie glauben ja gar nicht, was diese Bande jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat!" Schnaufend kam der Hausmeister vor ihm zum stehen und Albus legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Nun holen Sie doch erst einmal Luft, Argus. Alles ist in bester Ordnung, es gibt keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen."  
Filch blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Keinen Grund, sagen Sie? Diese … Diese Bande hat mir einen üblen Streich gespielt!"  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn sanft an. "Mitnichten Argus. Sehen Sie sich um, wir waren alle davon betroffen!"  
Der Hausmeister ließ seinen Blick durch die Eingangshalle streifen und bemerkte erst jetzt die Schüler, von denen einige noch immer ziemlich verwirrt aussahen.  
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie nicht das eigentliche Ziel dieser … Ereignisreichen Nacht waren."  
Argus schnaubte. "Das sagen Sie, Professor, aber ich sehe das anders. Die warten hier doch alle nur darauf, mir eins auszuwischen! Und ich bin mir sogar sicher dass ich weiß, wer dahinter steckt. Ich will, dass die Schuldigen bestraft werden, Professor. Die haben Miss Norris fast zu Tode erschreckt."  
Albus schaute auf das kleine Kätzchen, das der Hausmeister liebevoll in seinen Armen hielt.  
"Ich denke, sie wird es überstehen, Argus. Und bevor sie die Schüler in den Kerkern festketten helfen Sie mir lieber, sie wieder in ihre Häuser zuschicken. Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich kümmere mich später darum, wer oder was dahinter steckte."  
Argus Filch schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Die hören doch eh nicht auf das, was ich sage! Ich muss mich jetzt erstmal um meine Katze kümmern, sie sieht immer noch ganz ängstlich aus." Mit schlürfenden Schritten ging er zu seinem Büro und ließ seinen Schulleiter einfach stehen.

Dumbledore blickte sich in der Halle um. "Hören Sie mal einen Moment zu, bitte."  
Die Schüler sahen ihn an und er schenkte ihnen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
"Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, meine Lieben. Das war nur …äh, eine Übung. Wir wollten sehen, wie sich in … einer außergewöhnlichen Situation verhalten. Kehren Sie nun in Ihre Häuser zurück, es gibt bald Frühstück. Ich denke, wir können alle etwas Leckeres vertragen, nicht wahr?"  
Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter und er drehte sich um.  
"Professor? Ist bei Ihnen wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
"Mister Potter! Ja, ich denke schon." Er sah die drei Gryffindors an. "Mister Lupin? Ich dachte, Sie waren nach Hause gefahren. Was tun Sie denn hier?"  
"War ich auch, Professor. Aber so wie es aussieht, bin ich gerade im richtigen Moment wieder gekommen, um den Ganzen hier ein Ende zubereiten." Remus lächelte verlegen.  
"Ja, das sind Sie in der Tat, Mister Lupin. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie diesen Zustand beenden konnten, ohne dass jemand einen Schaden erlitten hat. Ich möchte Sie gerne nach dem Essen in meinem Büro sprechen. Jetzt werde auch ich erstmal in mein Zimmer gehen, mir ist nämlich wieder eingefallen, wo es ist! Und da werde ich mir mal etwas … angemessenes anziehen."  
Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen lächelnd zu und die Drei sahen ihm amüsiert nach, wie er in seinem Morgenrock die Marmortreppe hinaufstieg. 

Er stand auf einer grünen Wiese, die sich scheinbar endlos in alle Himmelrichtungen erstreckte, und beobachtete die Vögel, die über ihm ihre Kreise zogen. Es wehte ein leichter, warmer Wind, der seinen Unhang aufbauschte und ihm durch die langen, schwarzen Haare fuhr.  
Severus schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment die Stille um sich herum.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich von zwei mannshohen Hecken umgeben, zwischen denen ein schmaler Pfad entlangführte. Ein helles Gelächter erklang und er ging in die Richtung, aus der es zukommen schien, bis der Pfad sich teilte und Severus an einer Kreuzung stand.  
"Wohin jetzt?" dachte er, als das Lachen erneut erklang und eine Schwarzgekleidete Gestallt mit langen, blonden Haaren in dem Gang rechts von ihm auftauchte und schnell wieder verschwand.  
"Narzissa?"  
Er lief ihr hinterher und folgte dem Mädchen durch eine Vielzahl von Gängen, die sich teilten, wieder zusammenfanden, ihm mal nach links führten, dann wieder nach rechts. Severus fürchtete des Öfteren, dass er sie verloren hätte, doch dann sah er sie aus den Augenwinkeln und nahm erneut ihre Verfolgung auf.  
"Zissa … warte!" rief er doch das Mädchen hörte nicht auf ihn. Severus lief immer schneller. Seine Füße schienen den Boden kaum noch zu berühren und seine Lungen schmerzten, aber er kam ihr langsam Näher.  
Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, ihre Haare berührten bereits seine Fingerspitzen. Noch einen Schritt schneller, nur noch ein paar Zentimeter und … er packte sie bei der Schulter und wirbelte das blonde Mädchen herum.  
"Zissa … Was zum …?"  
Noch während sie sich drehte, veränderte sich ihr Aussehen. Die langen, glatten Haare begannen sich zukräuseln und das helle Blond wurde dunkler und ging in ein leuchtendes Rot über. Auf Narzissas makelloser Haut zeigten sich unzählige Sommersprossen und mit einem Schreck erkannte Severus das Mädchen, das nun vor ihm stand.  
"Du wirst sie nie bekommen, Snape!"  
Mit einem Aufschrei ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Doch dort, wo eben noch eine Hecke den Rückzug versperrt hätte, befand sich nun ein steiler Abgrund. Mit Angstgeweiteten Augen starrte Severus in die Tiefe, wo das Meer gegen spitze Felsen brandete. Er ruderte mit den Armen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
"Corvus … Hilf mir!" flehte er sie an.  
Serina legte den Kopf schief, musterte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Kurz bevor er sie jedoch ergreifen konnte, begann sie hämisch zu lachen und ihre Augen leuchteten glutrot. Sie gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß und Severus fiel schreiend in die Tiefe.

Als Severus Snape die Augen aufriss, schrie er noch immer. Er war aber nicht wie erwartet auf den Felsen aufgeschlagen, sonder saß im Unterrichtsraum für Wahrsagen auf dem Fußboden. Er beruhigte sich und sah blickte erst einmal verwirrt um. Er hockte zwischen zwei Sesseln und neben ihm lag das Buch über Traumdeutungen, in dem er zuletzt geblättert hatte.  
Severus wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und während die letzten Bilder des Alptraumes verblassten kehrten die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück.  
"Black!" fluchte er verächtlich und rappelte sich vom Boden hoch. Mit wehendem Umhang eilte er durch die Dachluke und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. 

"Oh nein, Baby, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!" Sirius hüpfte auf einem Bein hinter Serina her, weil er seine Hose versuchte anzuziehen und sie gleichzeitig am Verlassen des Raumes hindern wollte. "Ich bin manchmal ein Idiot, zugegeben, aber ich bin nicht dämlich … Du bleibst hier!"  
Er ließ sich gegen die Tür fallen, als sie diese gerade öffnen wollte.  
Serina verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Ach, und was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
Sirius strich sich die Haare zurück und grinste sie an. "Das es völlig egal ist, für wen du mich gehalten hast."  
"Ach ja?"  
"Ja!"  
"Warum?"  
Er beugte sich leicht vor und sah ihr in die Augen. "Weil du doch gar nicht wusstest, wer James Potter war! Selbst wenn … Wenn du mich für Godric Gryffindor gehalten hättest, würde es keinen Unterschied machen."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich in Serinas Mundwinkel.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Baby, aber diesmal werde ich ganz sicher nicht eifersüchtig. Weil es nämlich gar keinen Grund gibt, ich hab dich durchschaut!"  
Sie nickte seufzend. "Scheint so, aber wenigstens gibst du zu, ein Idiot zu sein, dass ist doch schon mal was."  
Sirius fing an zulachen. "Wenn es um dich geht, Baby, bin ich das mit Sicherheit! Aber ich kann dich nicht einfach vergessen, nicht mal wenn ich dich schon vergessen hab, das haben wir ja letzte Nacht gesehen!" Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie langsam an sich. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Rina." sagte er leise.  
Serina hatte einen Kloß im Hals und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hast du nicht."  
Sirius schloss die Augen und nahm das Mädchen in den Arm. "Dann … lass uns diesen ganzen Streit einfach vergessen, ja? Und versprich mir, dass du Schniefelus nie wieder küsst!"  
Serina musste lachen. "Das verspreche ich dir, keine Sorge."  
Sirius grinste und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. So, und jetzt werd ich mein Shirt anziehen und dann suchen wir die anderen. Ich will endlich wissen, was hier heute Nacht überhaupt los war!" 

Lily saß mit den beiden Rumtreibern im Gemeinschaftsraum und Remus schüttelte gerade ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Psychodrogen? Oh Merlin, so eine Idee kann ja nur von Padfoot kommen!"  
James grinste. "Oh, es kommt noch besser, Moony! Rina hatte geheime Experimente der Regierung oder Entführung durch Außerirdische zur Auswahl!"  
Remus fing herzhaft an zulachen und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Oh, ich hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie Snape sie dabei angesehen hat!" Er versuchte, den Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin zu imitieren, was auch James wieder zum lachen brachte.  
Lily tippte ihn an und hielt Remus die offene Hand unter die Nase. "Zwei Schokofrösche!" sagte sie nur und Remus blickte sie verständnislos an.  
"Was?"  
"Die schuldest du mir jetzt, lieber Remus!"  
Lily nickte zum Porträtloch hinüber und die beiden Jungs drehten sich um.   
"Padfoot, Rina!" rief James erfreut und sprang auf, um seinen Freund zu begrüßen. "Merlin sein Dank, alles klar bei euch?"  
Sirius grinste und drückte leicht die Hand des Mädchens. "Na, aber sicher doch, Prongs!"  
James hatte die kleine Geste bemerkt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wirklich? Ganz sicher, dass du oben keine Lücken mehr hast?" Er tippte gegen Sirius Kopf.  
"Sicher nicht mehr als vorher, Prongs." lachte Remus und Serinas Kopf fuhr herum.  
"Remus? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie ließ Sirius los und umarmte den blonden Rumtreiber.  
"Er hat uns alle gerettet!" verkündete Lily und Sirius klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Also, wenn DAS stimmt, dann bist du auf ewig mein Held, Moony!"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Vergiss es Padfoot, du bist nicht mehr zuretten!"  
Die Freunde ließen sich lachend wieder in die Sofas fallen und James erzählte, woran er sich erinnerte.  
"Also wollte Regulus eigentlich nur Sirius manipulieren, aber du hast dafür gesorgt, dass wir alle was davon hatten?" fasste Serina das Gehörte zusammen und James zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.  
"Hey, warum soll nur er immer den ganzen Spaß haben?"  
Sirius lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. "Was hat der kleine Spinner sich nur dabei gedacht? Oh Merlin, mal gut, dass unser Moony so ein helles Kerlchen ist, sonst würden wir hier immer noch wie blöde herum irren und … Moony … Was machst du überhaupt hier?"  
Remus seufzte und berichtete, was es bei ihm Neues gab.  
"Mensch Moony, das ist doch cool!"  
"Was ist denn daran bitte cool, Padfoot?"  
Sirius grinste den Freund an. "Ganz einfach, Moony! Sommer, Ferien, einsames Häuschen, keine Erwachsenen, nur die Clique. Das wird ein Mördersommer, Leute!"  
James lachte begeistert.  
"So könnten wir noch mal richtig entspannen, bevor im nächsten Jahr der totale Prüfungsstress losgeht, also ich bin dabei!" grinste Serina und auch Lily schien dieser Meinung zu sein.  
"Natürlich! Vor allem weil es für mich bedeutet, Petunia und Vernon aus dem Weg zugehen."  
Remus versuchte empört zugucken, weil seine Freunde hier einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg planten, aber seine Augen strahlten geradezu. Insgeheim hatte er nämlich gehofft, dass sie genau auf diese Idee kommen würden und er freute sich schon darauf, auch wenn das Haus hinterher bestimmt abbruchreif war.  
"Dann müssen wir nur noch Wormtail und Dorcas einweihen und schon kann es losgehen!" Sirius war Feuer und Flamme von seiner Idee und wurde erstmal von seiner Freundin gebremst.  
"Dir ist aber schon klar, dass es noch ein paar Monate bis zum Sommer sind? Wir stecken noch mitten in den Weihnachtsferien!"  
Er sah sie mit enttäuschter Mine an. "Musstest du mich jetzt daran erinnern?"  
Lily tippte ihm an die Schulter.  
"Ehe wir dann den Sommer gemeinsam verbringen, sollten wir zwei noch etwas klären, Sirius!"  
Er blinzelte das Mädchen verständnislos an, das auf James Schoß saß.  
"Wieso … Und ich hoffe sosehr, dass du eine gute Erklärung hast … Wieso trägst du die Unterwäsche von meinem Freund?"  
Remus riss überrascht die Augen auf, und die anderen beiden Rumtreiber fingen an zulachen.  
"Oh Süße, das fragst du jetzt nicht ernsthaft, oder?"  
Lily sah ihren Freund an. "Oh doch, James!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, ihr Mädchen macht so was doch andauernd! Warum dürfen wir das dann nicht?"  
"Na ja, also ein Pulli oder mal ein Rock, aber ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, Lilys … Unterwäsche zutragen!" Serina blickte ihren grinsenden Freund an.  
"Ja, was soll ich denn machen? Soll ich etwa ohne was rumlaufen? Immerhin haben Prongs und ich meine Sachen im Sommer durch den Kamin gejagt. Und ja, wir haben ALLES zurückgeschickt!"  
"Oh!" sagte Lily verlegen, die sich nun doch etwas albern vorkam, und James drückte sie an sich.  
"Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, was du gedacht hast, Süße! Apropos … Was lief da eigentlich zwischen Padfoot und dir, dass er halbnackt war?"  
Lilys Augen wurden groß und sie lief rot an. "Ni … Nichts!" rief sie entsetzt und Sirius prustete los.  
"Jetzt komm schon, Lily. So würde ich das nicht nennen! Wir sollten Prongs schon beichten, was da passiert ist!"  
Sie starrte Sirius fassungslos an. "Da .. ist ... GAR NICHTS passiert, du Spinner! Rina, sorg doch mal dafür, dass dein Kerl nicht immer solchen Mist redet!"  
Serina blickte von ihr zu Sirius und sah Lily dann todernst an. "Tja, ich war ja nicht dabei, und ganz ehrlich gesagt, würde mich auch interessieren, was du da mit ihm gemacht hast!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt fall du mir auch noch in den Rücken!"  
"Na los, Lily." sagte Sirius. "Er findet es doch eh raus!"  
Sirius grinste sie frech an und Lily verschlug es die Sprache.  
"Ok, wenn du nicht willst! Prongs, es ist wohl besser, wenn du es von mir erfährst … Aber versprich mir, dass es unserer Freundschaft nicht schadet, ja?" Sirius sah seinen besten Freund betroffen an und atmete tief durch.  
"Glaub ihm kein Wort!" fuhr Lily dazwischen, aber Sirius hielt ihr einfach den Mund zu.  
"Prongs … Es tut mir Leid aber … Ich habe deinen Pulli geschrumpft!"  
"Du hast … was?"  
Sirius nahm seine Hand wieder von Lilys Mund, die ihn ansah, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit sie nicht laut los lachte.  
"Ja, diesen blöden, Blauen! Er so labberig und ich wollte ihn nur ein bisschen kleiner machen! Jetzt ist er nicht nur etwas kleiner sondern … sehr, sehr, sehr viel kleiner!"  
James sog scharf die Luft ein. "Süße, steh bitte mal auf." Er schob Lily von seinem Schoss. "Weißt du Padfoot, ich hätte dir ja alles verziehen … Wirklich alles … aber das du dich an meinem Lieblingspulli vergreifst! Dafür mach ich dich kalt!" Er stürzte sich auf Sirius, der mit einem Satz über die Lehne sprang und die Flucht ergriff. James verfolgte den Rumtreiber in den Jungenturm und im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte man, wie Oben die Türen zuflogen.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder sind die noch verrückter als vorher?"  
Serina lag lachend auf dem Sofa und Remus wischte sich gerade die Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Das kommt dir nur so vor, Lily, die waren schon immer so!" kichert Serina und Remus nickte bestätigend.  
"Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Lily! Oh Merlin, ich weiß schon, warum ich wieder hergekommen bin! Ist es nicht herrlich, wenn wieder alles beim Alten ist?"  
Lily sah ihn an und musste dann ebenfalls lachen. 

Regulus drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach einem Handtuch, um sich die Haare zutrocknen. Er war sofort in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt und unter die Dusche gegangen. Der Gedanke, dass jemand wie Lily Evans ihn angefasst hatte, gab ihm das Gefühl schmutzig zu sein.  
Doch noch Schlimmer waren für ihn seine eigenen Gefühle, und die konnte er nicht einfach abwaschen. Er hatte die anderen nämlich wirklich gemocht, und der Wunsch mit ihnen befreundet zu sein, war absolut ehrlich gewesen.  
"Mutter würde mich umbringen!" dachte er, als er die Duschkabine verließ und seinen Bademantel überzog.  
Er schaute in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und graue Augen blickten ihm traurig entgegen. Es waren dieselben Augen, wie die seines Bruders, und auch wenn sein Gesicht schmaler als das von Sirius war, sahen sich die beiden ziemlich ähnlich.  
Seufzend verließ er das Bad und betrat sein Zimmer, als ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und gegen die Wand schleuderte.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Regulus einem vor Wut kochenden Severus Snape ins Gesicht.  
"Ich habe dich gewarnt, Black. Mehrfach!"  
Severus holte aus und rammte dem Jungen seine Faust in den Magen. Der krümmte sich, sank auf den Boden und blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Severus! Ehrlich, ich wollte nicht, dass so was passiert!"  
"Mir ist egal was Du wolltest! Deinetwegen bin ich wie ein hirnloser Troll herumgelaufen, bin fast vor Angst gestorben und, und das ist das Schlimmste überhaupt, deinetwegen hatte ich Corvus am Hals und ihre Freunde … Mal wieder!"  
Er packte Regulus am Kragen des Bademantels und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße.  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld, Severus. Potter kam dazwischen und …"  
"Halt … den … Mund!" zischte er Regulus an. "Du hast gezaubert und mich da mit reingezogen. Sollte das noch ein Mal passieren, ein einziges Mal, dann wird es keinen Erben des Hauses Black mehr geben, kapiert?"  
Regulus nickte und Severus stieß ihn grob von sich, so dass er erneut gegen die Wand taumelte. Dann drehte sich Severus wortlos um und verließ den Schlafsaal.  
Regulus ging zu seinem Bett, wo er sich setzte und den Kopf in den Händen vergrub.  
"Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?" dachte er. "Es wissen einfach zu viele Leute, dass ich Schuld an der letzten Nacht hab. Und wer es nicht weiß, wird es sicher bald erfahren. Oh bei Salazar, wie komm ich da nur wieder raus?"  
Irgendetwas musste ihm einfallen und zwar schnell, bevor er noch mehr Begegnungen wie die mit Severus erlebte. 

Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte den Kopf nachdenklich auf die Fingerspitzen gelegt. Er dachte an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht und überlegte, wer wohl dahinter stecken konnte.  
"Ob Tom etwas damit zutun hat? Bis jetzt haben seine Anhänger nur Muggel angegriffen, aber viele Schüler sind Muggelgeborene … Doch wie hätten sie unbemerkt ins Schloss gelangen sollen?" Dumbledore seufzte. "Es nützt wohl nichts, wenn ich mir meinen alten Kopf zerbreche, nicht wahr Fawkes? Ich sollte abwarten, was Mister Lupin mir zu erzählen hat."  
Der Phönix hüpfte auf seiner goldenen Stange hin und her und stimmte ein leises Lied an. Albus runzelte die Stirn, während er seinem Phönix lauschte. "Was sagst du? Unter steht ein Schüler, der zu mir will, aber das Passwort nicht hat? Na, dann lassen wir ihn doch mal herein." Er lächelte und hörte, wie der Wasserspeier beiseite glitt und sich die steinerne Wendeltreppe zu seinem Büro empor drehte. Kurz darauf klopfte es an seiner Tür und ein ziemlich bedrückt wirkender Slytherin betrat den Raum.  
"Mister Black, was führt Sie denn hierher?" Er sah den Jungen an, der seinem Blick auswich. "Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Regulus setzte sich auf den Stuhl, seinem Schulleiter gegenüber und starrte verlegen auf seine Schuhe. Mit der linken Hand hielt er sich an der Lehne fest und die andere ruhte auf seinem Magen, der ihm noch immer von Severus Schlag schmerzte.  
Er atmete tief durch und für einen kurzen Moment fragte Regulus sich, was er überhaupt hier machte. Er war ein Slytherin, ein Black noch dazu. Sein Stolz hätte ihm verbieten müssen, hierher zukommen. Doch er hielt es für das Beste, das er tun konnte. Immerhin hatte auch sein Schulleiter sein Gedächtnis wieder und wenn der erfuhr, dass es alles seine Schuld war, würde er sicher eine gewaltige Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen. Nein, Regulus wollte dem zuvor kommen.

"Professor Dumbledore … Ich … Ich bin … Ich habe … Letzte Nacht, das war ich."  
Albus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zutrauen. Dieser Slytherin saß wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm und wollte die Schuld dafür auf sich nehmen. "Sie? Mister Black nichts für ungut, aber woher sollten Sie einen derartigen Zauber kennen?"

Die stahlblauen Augen des Schulleiters schienen den Jungen zu durchbohren und er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
"Ich … So was wollte ich ja gar nicht. Ich wollte etwas ganz anderes, nämlich das … das … aber dann kam Potter, dieser Vollidiot. Er hat mich gestört und dann ist alles schief gegangen!"

Albus fixierte den Jungen weiterhin. "Und dein eigentlicher Zauber hatte nichts damit zutun, jemand anderes die Erinnerung an etwas zu rauben?"  
Regulus schüttelte heftig den Kopf und der Schulleiter seufzte traurig. "Also gut, Mister Black, dann will ich das mal so hinnehmen, wie Sie es schildern. Schließlich ist ja niemand verletzt worden, nicht wahr?"  
Regulus nickte zaghaft.  
"Ich hab einigen Schülern bereits erzählt, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Übung gehandelt hat, und ich denke, wir sollten dabei bleiben, oder?"  
"Ja Professor, das klingt … ganz toll."  
Diesmal nickte der Schulleiter. "Dann ist es abgemacht. Aber keine Experimente mehr, hören Sie? So etwas kann irgendwann mal gewaltig daneben gehen, und dann fehlt einem plötzlich mehr, als nur die Erinnerung. Ich hab beispielsweise an meinem linken Fuß nur noch 4 Zehen weil, als ich so alt war wie Sie da hab ich … "  
Regulus sah seinen Schulleiter verblüfft an.  
"Nun, ich denke dass interessiert Sie gar nicht, nicht wahr? Dann gehen Sie jetzt am besten in die Große Halle, Sie haben doch sicher Hunger."  
"Ja … äh, danke, Professor." Regulus erhob sich und verschwand so schnell er konnte aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Langsam war ihm die Situation unangenehm geworden. Regulus war es nicht gewohnt, das jemand ohne Grund einfach nur nett zu ihm war.

Dumbledore sah die Tür seines Büros zufallen und stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er ging um ihn herum und kraulte Fawkes unterhalb des Schnabels.  
"Was denkst du, mein Freund? Hätte ich ihn sagen sollen, dass er lügt? Das es kein wirkliches Versehen war, sondern er es auf seinen Bruder abgesehen hatte? Hätte ich ihn bestrafen sollen?"  
Der Phönix krächzte seine Antwort und Albus lächelte.  
"Ach, du willst wissen, warum ich es nicht gemacht habe? Weißt du Fawkes, ich denke der Junge hat auch so schon genug Probleme. Er will es jedem Recht machen, schafft es aber nicht, und er spielt eine Rolle, der er nicht gerecht werden kann. Regulus Black hat es nicht leicht und ich hoffe für ihn, dass er seinen eigenen Weg fingen wird. Doch dafür muss er erst lernen, anderen zu vertrauen und so etwas dauert."  
Fawkes legte seinen Kopf schief und blinzelte den Schulleiter an. 

Regulus ging durch die Korridore und er fühlte sich bereits viel besser. Dumbledore hatte ihn ohne eine Strafe laufen lassen und auch Severus würde sich sicher wieder beruhigen.  
"Ich werd mich einfach ein bisschen bei ihm einschleimen, dann wird das schon wieder." dachte er, als ihn jemand am Arm packte und in einen Seitengang zerrte.  
Regulus wurde gegen eine Wand geschubst und sah seinen Bruder vor sich stehen.  
"Du kleine Ratte, was sollte der Mist?" zischte Sirius und Regulus versuchte, sich rauszureden.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst! Dein blöder Freund war Schuld, er hat …"  
"HALT DEINE VERLOGENE KLAPPE!" Sirius stieß seinen kleinen Bruder vor die Brust. "Prongs hat mir erzählt, was du gemacht hast. Du wolltest mich verhexen, gib es zu!"  
"Du glaubst ihm mehr, als deinem eigenen Bruder?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich glaube meinem Bruder, nur das du es nicht mehr bist!" Erneut schubste er Regulus, der gegen die Wand taumelte.  
"Ok … Du hast gewonnen, Sirius. Ja, ich wollte dich damit treffen! Damit du diesen ganzen Abschaum endlich vergisst und wieder nach Hause kommst!"  
Sirius graue Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Du bist echt das Letzte, Regulus."  
Regulus machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, Sirius! Du bist mein Bruder, egal was du sagst, und ich gebe dich nicht auf. Nicht, bevor du wieder …"  
Sirius holte aus und schlug seinem kleinen Bruder mitten ins Gesicht. Regulus prallte zurück und das Blut schoss ihm aus der Nase.  
"Halte dich von mir in Zukunft fern, Regulus. Solltest du noch ein Mal, nur ein einziges Mal, irgendetwas versuchen … Ich schwöre dir, dann bring ich dich um!"  
Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Bruder alleine zurück, dem die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.


	80. Einsamkeit

80 Einsamkeit

Ein lauter Pfiff ertönte und die Türen des Hogwarts Express schlossen sich mit einem Knall. Die Gänge waren voller Schüler, die auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden und einem freien Platz waren.   
Genau wie Peter Pettigrew.  
Der Junge mit den dunkelblonden Haaren zog mühsam seinen Koffer hinter sich her und drängelte sich an den anderen vorbei.  
"Entschuldigung!" sagte er jedes Mal, wenn er wieder jemandem auf die Füße trat oder ihn mit dem klobigen Gepäckstück anrempelte.  
"Mann, pass doch auf, Kleiner!"  
"Oh, tut mir Leid!" Peter sah einen Jungen entschuldigend an, der eine Klasse unter ihm aber trotzdem fast einen Kopf größer war als er.

"Wo steckt bloß Moony?" fragte er sich, während er bereits den dritten Waggon nach seinem Freund absuchte. Er hörte Gelächter aus dem Abteil links von sich und entdeckte einige Gryffindors. Peter öffnete die Tür und lächelte seine Hauskameraden an.  
"Hi Leute!"  
Fünf Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.  
"Hi Peter, schöne Ferien gehabt?" fragte Dorcas und er nickte.  
"Ja. Hast du Moony schon irgendwo gesehen?"  
Remus Freundin sah ihn überrascht an. "Nein, wie denn auch? Der ist doch schon an Weihnachten wieder nach Hogwarts zurück!"  
Peter riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
Alice sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an. "Was? Wieso das denn?"  
Dorcas erzählte, was Remus ihr geschrieben hatte und die Gryffindors hingen förmlich an ihren Lippen. Peter stand unschlüssig in der Tür. Er war begierig die Neuigkeiten zu erfahren und gleichzeitig schmerzte es ihn, dass von jemand anderen als seinen Freunden erfuhr.  
Jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schob sich an ihm vorbei in das Abteil. "Hi Peter, alles klar?" Frank Longbottom ließ sich auf den freien Sitz neben Alice fallen.  
"Der Kapitän der Ravenclaws hat mir grade was Irres erzählt. Ganz Hogwarts soll ohne Erinnerung gewesen sein!"  
Dorcas nickte lachend und Peter wand sich ab. Er schloss leise die Tür, was anscheinend keinem weiter auffiel, nahm seinen Koffer wieder auf und machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

Ziemlich erschöpft kam er im letzten Waggon an. Die einzigen freien Plätze wären bei einigen Erstklässlern aus Huffelpuff und einigen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw gewesen. Auf die Ersten hatte er keine Lust und die Mädchen hatten die Rollos vor den Fenstern herunter gezogen, als er davor stand.  
Peter hielt inne und verschnaufte kurz. Warum war sein Koffer eigentlich so schwer? Er hatte doch nicht mehr mit als auf der Heimfahrt.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal etwas Sport treiben!" überlegte er und dachte an seine Freunde. "Padfoot und Prongs hätte bestimmt kein Problem den Koffer durch ganz England zuschleppen. Sie wären aber auch in das Abteil der Mädchen gekommen, egal ob denen das gepasst hätte oder nicht!"  
Ein Stück weiter den Gang runter erblickte er ein weiteres Abteil und hier schien noch ein leerer Platz zu sein.  
"Und wenn Filch da drinne ist, der Platz gehört mir!" sagte er sich entschlossen und zog die Tür schwungvoll auf.

"Wer bist du denn?" fragte Augustus Rockwood und musterte ihn eingehend.  
Peter schluckte, er war in ein Abteil voller Slytherins geraten.  
"Der gehört nicht zu uns. Komm schon Kleiner, verzieh dich!" Kendrian Travers gab ihn einen Stoß, so dass Peter wieder aus der Tür trat und schloss diese geräuschvoll vor seiner Nase.  
"Seit wann gehen solch traurige Gestalten nach Hogwarts?" fragte Augustus kopfschüttelnd und die anderen lachten.  
"Seit dieser Dumbledore da das sagen hat! Der lässt doch alles rein!" feixte Kendrian und Narzissa sah den Jungen im Gang an, der sich langsam aus ihrem Blickfeld bewegte.  
"Ich glaube, das ist einer von Sirius Freunden."  
Die Slytherins blickten sie ungläubig an und lachten.  
"DER? Oh, Zissa, niemals!" Augustus schlug sich auf die Schenkel. "Der ist doch höchstens in der Dritten. Und hast du gesehen, wie groß seine Augen wurden? Der hat sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen gemacht!"  
"Doch, ich bin mir ganz sicher, Augustus! Er heißt … Paul … Patrik … Peter! Sie nennen ihm immer Wormtail."  
Kendrian prustete los. "Das passt zu ihm! Aber wen interessiert schon, wer er ist? Hauptsache er verpestet hier nicht mehr unsere Luft!"

Peter hörte das Gelächter aus dem Abteil und zog seinen Koffer weiter. Er stellte ihn in die Ecke, wo sich die Ausgangstür befand und ließ sich darauf nieder. Peter starrte aus dem Fenster, wo die Felder Groß Brittaniens an ihm vorbei flogen.  
"Bin ich wirklich so unscheinbar … ohne die anderen?" dachte er und verglich sich mit den anderen.  
Seine Freunde waren allesamt größer als er, selbst die Mädchen, auch wenn es bei Serina nur einige Zentimeter waren und er sah jünger aus, als er war  
Sie spielten im Quidditchteam und James war Mannschaftskapitän. Er hingegen war immer froh gewesen, wenn er sich auf dem Besen halten konnte.  
Seine Noten waren Ok und er hatte auch alle ZAGs geschafft, weil er sich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt und stundenlang gelernt hatte. Sirius und James lernten fast nie und schafften es mit links.  
"Und Remus ist eine wandelnde Bibliothek, der zählte nicht!" dachte Peter.  
Remus hatte es sogar geschafft, ein Mädchen zu finden, das ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war und James ging schon ewig mit seiner großen Liebe. Nur Sirius schien in dieser Beziehung kein Glück gehabt zu haben.  
Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in Peter auf.  
"Vielleicht hat Padfoot jetzt ja mehr Zeit und unternimmt mal wieder was mit mir?"  
Doch eigentlich wusste Peter, dass es nicht so sein würde. Sirius steckte voller Energie und James war immer der Erste, den er in seine Pläne einweihte.

Die Karte der Rumtreiber war Sirius Idee gewesen, damit sie nicht immer in die Arme des Hausmeisters liefen.  
Und damals, als sie herausfanden, was mit Remus los war, erzählte Sirius ihnen etwas von Animagi und James ging gleich los, um darüber etwas in Erfahrung zubringen.  
Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie es konnten, und so manche Verwandlung war schief gegangen.  
Peter lächelte, als er daran dachte wie bei James einmal das Geweih zurück geblieben war und es zwei Tage gedauert hatte, ehe sein Freund den Schlafsaal wieder verlassen konnte.  
Er war der Letzte gewesen, dem die Verwandlung gelang, und bis heute schaffte er es nicht ohne die Hilfe seines Zauberstabes.  
"Ihre Tiergestalten sind auch viel cooler als meine. Ich bin nur eine kleine blöde Ratte geworden!"  
Doch gerade, als er endgültig in Selbstmitleid zerfließen wollte, hörte er James Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
"Mensch Peter, das ist genial! Du bist klein genug, um die Weide still zulegen, damit Sirius und ich hinein können. Und wir sind groß genug um dich vor Remus zuschützen."  
Peters Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf, denn sie hatten ihn gebraucht. Genau wie bei dem Streich, wo er sich in den Kerkern versteckt hatte, um an das Passwort der Slytherins zukommen. Auch hier war er der Einzige gewesen, der dafür in Frage gekommen war.  
Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und Peter sah sein nun lächelndes Spiegelbild.  
"Vielleicht bin ich ja für die anderen unwichtig, aber was soll's? Für meine Freunde bin ich es jedenfalls nicht!"  
Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und genoss die restliche Zugfahrt bis nach Hogsmeade. 

Peter war wieder zurück und betrat das hell erleuchtete Schloss. Er steuerte auf die Große Halle zu, in der hunderte Kerzen und Engel unter der Decke schwebten, und ging den Gryffindortisch entlang, bis er die anderen erreicht hatte. Dorcas war schneller als er gewesen, denn sie saß bereits neben Remus und blickte dem blonden Jungen verliebt in die Augen. James erzählte Frank gerade ausführlich, was sich an den Feiertage zugetragen hatte und Sirius hing wieder mit Serina zusammen, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Peter hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Anscheinend gab es eine Menge, was seine Freunde ihm berichten musste.  
"Na, ich hab wohl so einiges verpasst, was Leute?" fragte er grinsend und die Köpfe der Rumtreiber fuhren herum.  
"Mensch Wormtail, da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben schon befürchtet, du wärst aus dem Zug gefallen!" Sirius lachte und zog Serina auf seinen Schoß. "Komm schon, setzt dich endlich. Ich krieg einen steifen Hals, wenn ich zu dir aufblicken muss."  
Serina sah ihren Freund an und grinste. "Das kommt daher, weil du so was nicht gewohnt bist."  
"Natürlich nicht, Baby, weil es niemanden gibt, zu dem ich aufblicken könnte!"   
"Ohoh, Padfoot wird wieder großenwahnsinnig! Bindet ihn irgendwo fest, sonst hebt er noch ab!"  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Prongs. Bist ja nur neidisch weil du so klein bist!"

Peter setzte sich und Lily lächelte dem kleinen Rumtreiber zu. "Hi Peter. Wie waren deine Ferien? Wart ihr weg?"  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Wir waren nur wieder bei meiner Tante in …"  
"Ja, sehr schön, Peter." unterbrach Frank Longbottom ihn. "Das kannst du denen alles nachher erzählen, aber jetzt schulden die Zwei hier mir noch die Erklärung, warum Sirius die Boxershorts von James anhatte!"  
Frank blickte die beiden Freunde erwartungsvoll an, die in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
"Glaub mir Frank, das willst du gar nicht wirklich wissen!" kicherte Serina und Sirius zwickte sie leicht in die Seite.  
"Hey Baby, sag nicht so was! Wer weiß, was er sonst noch von uns denkt!"  
Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Keine Sorge Sirius. Schlimmer kann es sicher nicht mehr werden! Hab ich Recht, Frank?"  
Frank nickte, als Dumbledores Stimme in der Großen Halle ertönte.

"Willkommen ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten alle ein schönes und vor allem ruhiges Weihnachtsfest! Unseres war ja nicht ganz ereignislos, wie bestimmt jeder schon mitbekommen hat. Darum habe ich mir eine kleine Wiedergutmachung ausgedacht. Der kommende Samstag ist ein Hogsmeade-Tag! Ich hoffe, Sie genießen ihren freien Tag und jetzt sage ich nur noch eins – Lasst es euch schmecken!"  
Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich wie immer mit allem, was die Schüler am liebsten mochten.

"Mann Leute, das ist einfach genial!" grinste James und Sirius stimmte ihm lachend zu.  
"Oh ja! Ich meine, ein Tag Schule und dann ist nicht nur Wochenende, sonder auch gleich Hogsmeade angesagt! Besser kann das neue Jahr gar nicht beginnen, hab ich Recht, Baby?"  
"Klar, wie immer!" nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund.  
"Ey, wie kannst du schon essen? Wir freuen uns noch über nächsten Samstag!"  
Serina schluckte schnell herunter und sah ihren Freund an. "Mach ich auch. Aber da ich weiblich bin, kann ich mich freuen und gleichzeitig essen!" Sie fuchtelte mit einer Hühnerkeule vor Sirius Gesicht herum, in die er kurzerhand hinein biss.  
"EY!" rief sie empört, doch Sirius hielt ihr schnell die Arme fest.  
Peter saß zwischen seinen Freunden, und er hatte diese kleinen Kabbeleien richtig vermisst. Aus ihren Gesprächen konnte er sich dann auch sehr gut vorstellen, was in den Ferien passiert war. 

Am nächsten Morgen war Peter der Letzte, der aus dem Bett kam und schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer schwankte. Zuhause hatten ihn seine Eltern schlafen lassen, solange wie er wollte und nun fiel es ihm schwer, sich wieder umzugewöhnen.  
"Wer legt auch den letzten Ferientag auf einen Donnerstag? Den einen Tag hätten sie uns ruhig noch gönnen können!" Dachte er, während er unter der Dusche stand und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen wusch.  
Etwas munterer kehrte er in den Schlafsaal zurück und sah sich verwundert um. Die anderen Jungs waren bereits zum Frühstück hinunter gegangen und hatten ihn zurück gelassen. Er beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen und rannte schnell die Treppen in die Große Halle hinunter.

"Ihr hättet ruhig auf mich warten können." beschwerte Peter sich, als er sich neben Sirius am Haustisch der Gryffindors nieder ließ.  
Sirius blickte ihn an. "Warum? Hast du etwa Angst dich hier zu verlaufen?"  
James verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft. "Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Man landet immer irgendwie in der Großen Halle?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Beachte die beiden Spinner gar nicht, Wormtail. Die konnten es nämlich nur nicht erwarten, ihre Liebsten wieder zusehen!"  
Sirius grinste Remus schief an. "Ach, und wer hat die ganze Zeit gedrängelt und gehetzt?"  
"Eure Schuhe könnt ihr auch Unterwegs zubinden." imitierte James den blonden Rumtreiber, der leicht errötete.  
"Halt die Klappe, Prongs!" zischte Remus und Dorcas kicherte neben ihm.  
"Die beiden haben sich die ganzen Ferien über nicht gesehen. Da könntet ihr ruhig mal etwas Verständnis zeigen!" sagte Lily und Serina nickte zustimmend, was Sirius empört registrierte.  
"Aber Baby. WIR haben sogar vergessen, dass wir uns überhaupt kennen! Was ist wohl Schlimmer?"  
"Ich kenne jemanden, der wäre glücklich darüber, dich nicht zu kennen!" murmelte Remus und blickte zum Slytherintisch.  
"Halt die Klappe, Moony. Schniefelus zählt nicht!"  
Serina sah zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her. "Äh, worum ging es eigentlich ganz am Anfang?"  
James holte Luft und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, runzelte dann aber ratlos die Stirn.  
"ICH wollte wissen, wieso IHR nicht gewartet habt!" sagte Peter beleidigt und Sirius grinste ihn an.  
"Ach so, na, weil du so langsam bist, Wormtail!" Er steckte sich das letzte Stück seines Brötchens in den Mund. "Wollen wir?" fragte er, und die anderen erhoben sich widerwillig.  
"Von wollen kann gar keine Rede sein, Padfoot. Aber wir müssen. McGonagall reißt uns sonst den Kopf ab!" James verdrehte die Augen und legte den Arm um seine Freundin.  
Sie verließen die Große Halle und Peter aß sein Brötchen auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer.

Peter stand im Raum für Verwandlungen und sah sich mit einem echten Problem konfrontiert. Jetzt, wo jeder seiner Freunde eine feste Freundin hatte, ging die Sitzverteilung an den Zweiertischen nämlich nicht mehr auf. Er blickte sich nach einem freien Platz um und ein Mädchen winkte ihm verstohlen zu. Peter ging zu ihrem Tisch in der letzten Reihe und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, was von seinen Freunden mit einem Grinsen kommentiert wurde.  
Das Mädchen hieß Tabea, war eine Huffelpuff und saß bereits in alte Runen neben ihm, wenn seine Freunde Zaubertränke hatten. In dem Fach war sie einfach unschlagbar und Peter war froh, sie dort als Tischnachbarin zu haben. Nur in Verwandlungen war sie leider noch schlechter als er selber.  
Professor McGonagall verteilte kleine Holzkästen, die sie in dieser Stunde in eine Katze verwandeln sollten und sie fingen an.

Nach dem dritten Versuch wuchs Peters Kiste bereits ein Schwanz.  
"Hey, der bewegt sich ja sogar!" lachte Tabea und Peter verzog das Gesicht.  
"Mach es erstmal besser!" forderte er sie heraus und sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
Ihrem Holzkästchen wuchsen vier Beine und Zähne, und beides wusste die Katzenkiste einzusetzen. Sie stieß sich von dem Tisch ab und sprang Peter mitten ins Gesicht, wo sie sich in die Nase des Rumtreibers verbiss.  
Tabea schrie vor Schreck, Peter vor Schmerz und die Klasse wurde auf das Treiben in der letzten Reihe aufmerksam, worauf Peter gerne verzichtet hätte. Er versuchte die Kiste festzuhalten, damit sie ihm nicht die Nase ganz abbiss und hoffte auf die Hilfe seiner Lehrerin.  
Professor McGonagall kam schnell herbei geeilt und befreite den Jungen mit einem gezielten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes.  
"Mister Pettigrew, Miss Cadwallader, was soll denn der Blödsinn?"  
Die anderen Schüler lachten und kicherten und Minerva brachte sie mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen.  
Peter hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie er jetzt wohl aussah und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
"Ohoh, Mister Pettigrew, das sollten Sie lieber mal der guten Madame Pomfrey zeigen. Das sieht nicht gut aus!"  
Peter nickte stumm und verschwand, so schnell wie er konnte, auf die Krankenstation. 

Tabea war das Missgeschick wirklich peinlich und sie wollte sich bei Peter dafür entschuldigen. Als sie beim Mittagessen an ihrem Haustisch saß, sah sie zu den Gryffindors hinüber, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.  
"Au weia. Wahrscheinlich war es doch schlimmer, als es auf den ersten Blick aussah!" dachte sie und machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, daher beschloss sie, ihn vor dem Abendessen auf der Krankenstation zubesuchen.  
Nach dem Essen ging sie in den vierten Stock, wo der Unterricht in Alte Runen stattfand.   
Tabea hatte keine Lust, alleine zu sitzen und setzte sich zu zwei Jungs aus ihrem Haus in die vorderste Reihe.  
So bekam sie nicht mit, dass Peter kurz nach ihr den Klassenraum betrat und sich an ihren verlassenen Tisch setzte.

Er blickte sich um und entdeckte das Mädchen zwei Tischreihen vor sich.  
"War ja klar!" dachte er und holte seine Bücher aus der Tasche. "Wäre das Prongs oder Padfoot passiert, hätte sie ihnen in der kurzen Zeit sogar Bonbons besorgt, aber bei mir muss man sich ja nicht einmal entschuldigen!"  
Peter verkroch sich hinter einer Mauer, die er aus seinen Büchern errichtet hatte, und arbeitete still vor sich hin.  
Als die Schulglocke das Ende der Stunde ankündigte, hatte er bereits zusammen geräumt und war der Erste, der den Klassenraum wieder verließ. Er beeilte sich, so schnell es ging in den Gryffindorturm zukommen. 

Die Sitzecke vor dem Kamin war von vier Pärchen belegt worden, die ihr Wochenende planten.  
"Also, wie nennt man das jetzt? Doppeltes Doppel-Date?" Frank Longbottom sah die anderen an und Sirius lachte.  
"Blödsinn, Frank. Das ist ein Quadro-Date!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Quadrifariam, aber ich bin beeindruckt, das du da überhaupt drauf gekommen bist, Padfoot."  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Du elendiger Streber, halt die Klappe! Baby, mach was … Los … beiß ihn!"  
Serina hob eine Augenbraue und sah Sirius an. "Ja klar! Und dann rennst du wieder Amok, weil du dir wieder sonst was denkst! Nee, das mach mal schön alleine."  
James grinste vor sich hin. "Ich hoffe nur, Puddi hat einen Tisch, an dem wir alle Platz haben!" sagte er und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Na und? Wenn nicht, muss sie eben einen größeren herbeihexen, ganz einfach! Hey Moony, was ist los?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.  
"Ich glaube, er bereut jetzt schon, dass er sich von euch hat dazu überreden lassen!" kicherte Dorcas und ihr Freund nickte.  
"Oh ja! Ich muss unter einem Imprio gestanden haben, das Endet doch eh nur wieder in einer Katastrophe!"  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf, Remus?" fragte Alice und Serina drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Weil es das immer tut, wenn wir alle etwas zusammen machen … aber auch nur einer von uns … Weißt du, eigentlich endet immer alles in einer Katastrophe! Aber man gewöhnt sich dran, sonst wär es ja auch langweilig! Hey, ich muss unbedingt in den Honigtopf, meine Wissbies sind schon wieder fast alle."  
Sirius sah sie erstaunt an. "Äh Baby, hast du dir nicht erst vor den Ferien welche besorgt."  
Sie nickte. "Ja, aber davon hat man nie genug!"  
Lily runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich zu ihr rüber. "Rina, deine ganze Schublade ist noch voll davon! Du willst doch nicht wieder diese Ekel-Lollis kaufen, oder?"  
"Pssst!" zischte Serina und zwinkerte ihr zu. Lily schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Freundin tatsächlich Gefallen an Lutschern mit Blutgeschmack gefunden hatte.

Die Gryffindors waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass niemand den einsamen Rumtreiber bemerkte, der hinter ihnen mitten im Raum stand und sie beobachtete.  
Mit hängenden Schultern ging Peter in den Jungenturm und betrat seinen Schlafsaal. Er verstaute seine Schulsachen im Schrank und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
"Sie haben mich nicht mal gefragt, ob ich nicht auch mit nach Hogsmeade will. Als wäre ich gar nicht da."  
Er holte eine Packung Schokokugeln aus seinem Nachttisch und schloss die Vorhänge.  
Als die anderen Rumtreiber fröhlich zu Bett gingen, war Peter schon lange eingeschlafen. 

"Verdammt Padfoot, mach hinne, ich muss mal!" James hämmerte hüpfend gegen die Badezimmertür, die Sirius hinter sich verschlossen hatte.  
Remus erhob sich grinsend aus seinem Kissen. "Tja Prongs. Wenn man jetzt zaubern könnte, wäre die Tür ja kein Problem, nicht wahr?"  
James Faust erstarrte in der Luft und der Rumtreiber drehte sich grummelnd um. Der Rumtreiber nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und Remus ließ sich vor lachen wieder zurück fallen.  
"Halt die Klappe, Moony, ich warne dich! Alohomora!" James stürmte in das Badezimmer. "Wie lange kann es wohl dauern, ein Flohhalsband anzulegen? Was machst du solange hier … Nein, das will ich gar nicht wissen! Los, mach mal Platz, Padfoot."  
Remus stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank, um sich frische Kleidung herauszunehmen. Dabei musste er an Peters Bett vorbei, dessen Vorhänge noch immer zugezogen waren. Er öffnete einen Vorhang und warf einen kurzen Blick dahinter. Immerhin hatte er seinen Freund seit dem Verwandlungsunterricht nicht mehr gesehen und er fühlte sich ein bisschen mies, weil er sich nicht bei seinem Freund erkundigt hatte, wie es ihm ging.  
Das Bett sah zerwühlt aus, doch von Peter fehlte jede Spur.  
"Der ist aber früh auf!" dachte Remus verwundert und ging ebenfalls ins Bad, um sich fertig zumachen.

"Mann Moony, du auch noch? So langsam wird's aber echt eng hier." beschwerte sich Sirius, während Remus unter die Dusche ging.   
James lachte. "Hey Moony, findest du nicht auch, dass es hier nach nassem Hund riecht?"  
"Halt die Klappe, Prongs, sonst nagel ich dir Hufeisen unter die Füße!"  
"Ich bin doch kein Pferd, Padfoot!"  
"Wenn ich dein Geweih absäge, dann schon! So, ich bin fertig. Wir sehen uns unten."  
Remus stellte das Wasser ab und trocknete sich die Haare. Dann trat er aus der Dusche und zog sich an. "Der ist ja mal wieder in Bestform … HEY!" Remus sah sich erstaunt um.  
"Was ist los, Moony?"  
"Weiß nicht. Ich dachte, mich hätte was gestoßen!" Er verließ das Badezimmer.  
James folgte ihm und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Schon klar. Ich werde Dorcas am besten sagen, dass du heute nur noch Milch trinken darfst, weil du von der Zahnpasta schon Halluzinationen hast!"  
"Ha ha, sehr witzig, Prongs!" sagte Remus und sein Blick fiel auf Peters Bett, dessen Vorhänge auf einer Seite aufgezogen waren.  
"War ich das? Oder hat Sirius …"  
"Mann Moony, träum nicht!" James gab ihm einen Schubs. "Das wird ja immer Schlimmer mit dir!"  
Er hielt seinem blonden Freund die Tür auf und verließ lachend den Schlafsaal. 

"Verdammt Padfoot, mach hinne, ich muss mal!"  
Peter drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. "Könnt ihr nicht mal leise sein? Ich will noch schlafen!" rief Peter und das Geklopfe gegen die Tür verstummte. "Na, geht doch!" murmelte er und gähnte herzhaft.  
"Was zum …" Er blickte an sich herunter und fing an zu grinsen. Er hatte noch immer seine Sachen an und sein Zauberstab steckt in seinem Umhang. "Ich bin wohl einfach eingeschlafen! Mal gut, dass der nicht zerbrochen ist."  
Er setzte sich auf und streckte sich, wobei er Remus erblickte, der gerade seinen Kopf durch den Vorhang steckte.  
"Morgen Moony." sagte Peter gut gelaunt, doch sein Freund verschwand einfach wieder, ohne dass er den Gruß erwiderte.  
Peter blickte perplex auf die nun leere Stelle. "Was soll das denn jetzt? Spinn ich? Wieso grüßt der mich nicht mal mehr?"  
Peter zog den Vorhang auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, als Sirius aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich anzog.  
"Sag mal Padfoot, hab ich Monny irgendwas getan?"  
Sirius beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern ging an James Kleiderschrank, wo er sich einen sauberen Pullover heraus nahm.  
"Warum redet ihr den nicht mehr mit mir?"  
Sirius drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks aus dem Zimmer.  
Der kleine Rumtreiber sah ihm fassungslos hinterher.  
"Die haben doch alle einen Knall!"  
Er hörte Remus im Badezimmer lachen.  
"Die können mich mal!" dachte er und ging ins Bad.  
"Der ist ja mal wieder in Bestform … HEY!" Remus sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
"Entschuldigung." sagte Peter, der Remus angerempelt hatte.  
"Was ist los, Moony?"  
"Weiß nicht. Ich dachte, mich hätte was gestoßen!"  
Peter drehte sich um. "WAS? Bist du bescheuert, oder was?"  
Er sah, wie Remus das Bad verließ und James ihm grinsend folgte.  
"Ich … Ich kann euch auch nicht mehr leiden, nur damit ihr es wisst!" rief Peter den beiden mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher, als James seinem Freund einen Schubs gab und ihm dann die Zimmertür aufhielt.  
"Ja verschwindet! Ich brauch euch nicht!"  
Peter drehte sich wütend um und blickte in den beschlagenen Badezimmerspiegel über dem Waschbecken. Er wischte mit der Hand darüber und seine Bewegung wurde mit jedem Mal langsamer.  
Peter sah die Tür und die Dusche hinter sich. Die Bademäntel an ihren Haken und die gekachelte Wand, doch sich selbst konnte er nicht sehen.


	81. Verschwunden

81 Verschwunden

Die Schüler standen in der Eingangshalle und warteten darauf, endlich ins Dorf gehen zu dürfen. Remus blickte sich um.  
"Suchst du jemanden?" fragte Lily und er nickte.  
"Ja, Wormtail. Ich hab ihn schon den ganzen Morgen nicht gesehen."  
"Der wird schon wieder auftauchen." entgegnete Sirius gelangweilt. "Wahrscheinlich hat er keine Lust, zwischen den ganzen Pärchen rumzuhängen."  
"Kann ich gut verstehen." sagte Dorcas.  
"Genug geredet, Leute. Es geht los!" James zog seinen Winterumhang fest und die Gruppe folgte dem Strom der anderen aus dem Schloss.

Sie gingen über die verschneiten Wege am See entlang und Sirius konnte es nicht lassen, seine Freunde mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen. Als sie im Dorf ankamen waren sie über und über mit Schnee bedeckt und ihr erster Weg führte sie in den Honigtopf.

Serina musste beim Anblick ihrer Freunde grinsen. Sie war nämlich nicht die Einzige, die hier ihren Vorrat aufstockte, wie die Körbe der anderen Gryffindors bewiesen. Dafür war sie die Erste, die alles zusammen hatte und sich an der Kasse anstellte.  
Frank stand vor den Regalen mit Süßigkeiten und sein Blick fiel in den großen Wandspiegel. Er sah Serina und runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als die Verkäuferin ihre Sachen in die Tüte packte.  
Alice stupste ihren Freund an. "Hey, was hast du?"  
Er drehte sich zu ihre um und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass die Rumtreiber schräg drauf sind, aber Rina ist echt die Härte. Die hat doch wirklich diese Blut-Lollies gekauft!" Er zeigte auf das Glas, wo die Lutscher mit Blutgeschmack drin waren.  
Alice schüttelte den Kopf. "Quatsch! Das hat sie nicht! Warum sollte irgendjemand diese Dinger kaufen? Du hast dich bestimmt geirrt!"  
"Hab ich nicht!" sagte er und beobachtete das Mädchen, das jetzt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf die anderen wartete. 

Peter starrte geschockt in den Spiegel. "Das … Das gibt's doch nicht!"  
Er hob einen Zahnputzbecher hoch, der wie von Geisterhand im Spiegel tanzte, und ließ ihn vor Schreck fallen.  
"Oh, diese Mistkerle!" rief er plötzlich. "Die haben den Spiegel verhext!"  
Wütend stapfte er durch den Schlafsaal, riss die Zimmertür auf und trat auf den Flur. Er ging die Treppe hinunter und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die großen Fenster und blieb verwundert stehen. Der Raum spiegelte sich schwach in den großen Scheiben aber auch hier war er nicht zu sehen.  
"Oh, die sind gut! Die haben sich ja richtig Mühe gegeben."  
Peter kannte die Streiche der Rumtreiber nur zu gut. Dass er selber aber mal eines ihrer Opfer werden sollte, daran hatte er nie im Leben gedacht. Er stieg durch das Porträt, um seine Freunde zusuchen. 

Maureen sah, wie das Porträt zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf- und wieder zu schwang.  
"Ist was?" fragte Gwendolin sie und Maureen schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.  
"Die Fette Dame spinnt heute ein bisschen." sagte sie. Maureen hatte niemanden durch das Porträt steigen sehen.  
Gwendolin runzelte die Stirn. "Wovon redest du? Ach, ist ja auch egal, wir sollten langsam los, oder willst du etwa heute hier bleiben?"  
Sie erhob sich und stieg durch das Porträt, ohne auf eine Antwort zuwarten. Maureen eilte ihr hinterher und Gwen sah an dem Geländer hinunter in die Eingangshalle.  
"Oh Mist, die gehen schon los! Wenn wir Hogsmeade verpassen, nur weil du so lange vor dem Spiegel gebraucht hast, dann rede ich nie wieder ein Wort … UPS!"  
Gwendolin war auf dem Weg zur Treppe, als sie stolperte und hinfiel. Maureen half ihr beim aufstehen.  
"Ist ja kein Wunder, bei diesen Schuhen!" Sie zeigte auf Gwendolins knallrote Pumps und fragte sich, wie man auf den Absätzen überhaupt laufen konnte. Noch dazu bei dem Schnee draußen.  
"Ach, sei still, Maureen! Die hat mein Dad aus Rom mitgebracht, das sind richtige Designerschuhe! Und jetzt beeil dich gefälligst, sonst müssen wir doch noch hier bleiben."  
Die beiden Gryffindormädchen liefen die Treppen hinunter, was bei Gwendolin ziemlich merkwürdig aussah.

Peter stand im Gang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, und blickte den beiden Mädchen ungläubig hinterher.  
Das sich Gwendolin freiwillig neben ihn stellte, hatte ihn schon sehr verwundert. Aber als sie über seinen Fuß stolperte und ihn dafür nicht zur Schnecke machte, kam ihm langsam der Verdacht, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Sie hat einfach durch mich hindurch gesehen, als wenn ich gar nicht da wäre!"  
Er ging nachdenklich die Treppe hinunter und zwei Erstklässler kamen ihm entgegen.  
Peter stellte sich ihnen mit ausgestreckten Armen mitten in den Weg, doch die beiden machten keine Anstallten stehen zubleiben oder ihm auszuweichen. Fröhlich lachend liefen sie prompt in den Rumtreiber hinein und prallten zurück.  
"Sagt mal, seid ihr blind?" fragte Peter kopfschüttelnd.  
"Was … Was war das denn?" fragte ein Junge mit rötlichen Haaren und sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Keine Ahnung, Patrik, aber wir sollten hier lieber verschwinden. Bestimmt steckt dieser Peeves dahinter!"  
Patrik nickte und er und sein Freund rannten die Treppe so schnell hinunter, wie sie konnten.  
"Seh ich etwa aus wie Peeves, oder was?" brüllte Peter ihnen hinterher, doch sie hörten ihn nicht.  
"Zum Glück nicht, Mister Pettigrew, auch wenn ich Ihr Erscheinungsbild sehr eigenartig finde!"  
Peter drehte sich erschrocken um. "Sir Nicholas! Sie … Sie sehen mich?"  
Der Hausgeist nickte. "Natürlich! Ich bin zwar tot, aber noch lange nicht blind!"  
"Aber die anderen … Anscheinend sieht mich keiner, und hören tun sie mich auch nicht."  
Nick verdrehte die Augen. "Wie denn auch, Mister Pettigrew? Sie sind unsichtbar und … Oh!"  
Er sah Peters entsetztes Gesicht.  
"Sie wussten das nicht? Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sie es nicht mit Absicht sind?"  
Peter schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. "Nein! Ich glaube, ich bin seit heute Morgen so … Oder gestern Abend … Ich weiß es nicht genau!"  
Sir Nicholas schwebte etwas tiefer, damit der Junge sich nicht immer den Hals verrenken musste, auch wenn er dafür halb in der Treppe hing.  
"Sagen Sie, hatte Sie in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, das Ihre Freunde Sie nicht beachten? Ihnen nicht zuhören? Als ob Sie Luft für Sie wären, Mister Pettigrew?"  
Peter nickte jedes Mal.  
"Dachte ich es mir, da liegt nämlich Ihr Problem. Sie fühlten sich unsichtbar und nun sind Sie es. Niemand hörte Ihnen zu und jetzt hört Sie niemand mehr … Ich hab geahnt, dass es wieder passieren würde, aber das ausgerechnet Sie … Oh, keine Sorge, so was passiert schon mal! Seit ich in Hogwarts bin sind sie der, lassen Sie mich nachdenken, ja, Sie sind der Siebte, dem das passiert!"  
Peter schluckte und starrte den Hausgeist überrascht an. "Was … wurde aus den anderen?"  
Nick kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. "Hm, sie wurden alle zurückgeholt … bis auf dieses Mädchen, wie hieß sie doch gleich? Ach ja, Nienelle Janka. Ein armes Geschöpf. Sie war erst in der ersten Klasse, als es passierte, aber zum Glück gehörte sie nicht zu meinem Haus!"  
"Zurück? Von wo den?" fragte der Gryffindor und Sir Nicholas sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Na, von dort, wo sie jetzt sind! Nicht mehr in der Welt der Lebenden aber auch nicht in der Welt der Toten. Sie stecken in einem Zwischenreich fest, Mister Pettigrew, und Sie sollten zusehen, dass Sie da wieder rauskommen."  
Peter nickte. "Das würde ich ja gerne, aber ich weiß nicht, wie!"  
Nick seufzte. "Das ist doch nicht so schwer! Ihre Freunde sind Schuld, dass Sie sich so fühlen, also finden Sie sie und machen es rückgängig. Ich bin für ein paar Tage weg, aber wenn ich zurückkomme, will ich Sie wieder als normaler Mensch sehen, verstanden?"  
Peter nickte. "Klar doch, ich bin schon dabei!" Dann rannte der kleine Rumtreiber einfach durch den Geist hindurch und die Treppe hinunter.  
"Hey! Ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor den Toten!" rief der Hausgeist ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. 

Serina ging zu Sirius, der noch immer mit James vor den Gläsern mit Blasenkaugummi stand und seinen Korb füllte.  
"Hey Baby, bist du etwa schon fertig?"  
Sie blickte auf den riesigen Berg Süßigkeiten, den die beiden zusammen getragen hatten und grinste.  
"Schon lange! Ich bin ja nicht so verfressen wie ihr!"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber lachten.  
"Ok Padfoot, das reicht. Da müssen noch Schokofrösche reinpassen!"  
James nahm den Einkaufskorb und ging ein Regal weiter, als Serina ein eigenartiges Kribbeln im Nacken spürte. Sie rieb sich darüber und blickte sich verunsichert in dem Geschäft um, irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet.  
Ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren stand draußen auf der verschneiten Strasse und starrte durch die Fensterscheibe. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jemanden suchen und als sie merkte, das Serina sie ansah, wurde sie rot und sah schnell weg.  
"Äh, Sirius? Ich geh schon mal raus, ja?"  
Ihr Freund nickte. "Mach das. Aber nicht weglaufen, hörst du?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, und ich werd auch nicht mit fremden Männern mitgehen, die mir ihr Kaninchen im Hut zeigen wollen!"  
Sirius nickte. "Dann ist ja gut … Aber warum sollte jemand ein Kaninchen im Hut verstecken? Prongs?"  
James schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Serina verließ den Honigtopf. 

Peter erreichte den dritten Stock, wo sich die steinerne Statue einer einäugigen Hexe befand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.  
"Dissendium." sagte er und ein Geheimgang öffnete sich, der von der Hexe verdeckt war. Er stieg einige Treppen hinunter, bis der Gang nur noch geradeaus auf Hogsmeade zuführte.  
Die Worte des Hausgeistes hallten in seinem Kopf wider und er wollte die anderen möglichst schnell finden, damit er aus dieser bizarren Situation befreit werden konnte.  
Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber irgendwie würde er seinen Freunden schon klar machen, was mit ihm passiert war. immerhin war Remus dabei, und der wusste doch immer eine Lösung.  
Peter hatte das Ende des Tunnels erreicht und eine kleine Treppe führte nach oben. Eine Steinplatte versperrte den Ausgang und Peter hob sie leicht an, um sie dann beiseite zu schieben. Er wartete, ob die Luft rein war, dann schon er die Platte ganz beiseite und schlüpfte aus dem Gang, den er sofort wieder verschloss, und stand nun im Keller des Honigtopfes.  
Hier unter war das Lager und überall standen Kisten und Fässer mit den Süßigkeiten, die Oben verkauft wurden. Peter grinste, er fühlte sich, wie in einem seiner Kindheitsträume und er musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, dass er sich nicht die Taschen unbemerkt voll stopfte.  
Er wollte gerade nach einem Paar Eismäuse greifen, als ihn wieder einfiel, dass die Sachen hier mit einem Diebstahlschutz belegt waren.  
Als er das erste Mal in Hogsmeade war hatte er einen Jungen beobachtet, der einige Toffeebohnen eingesteckt hatte und einfach den Laden verließ. Madame Pomfrey hatte eine Woche gebraucht, bis der Junge von allen Flüchen wieder befreit war.  
Peter ließ die Eismäuse lieber in Ruhe und schlich die Stufen zum Verkaufsraum hinauf. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und als niemand darauf achtete huschte er hinaus.

Es war hier mittlerweile ziemlich voll, doch von seinen Freunden fehlte jede Spur. Peter versuchte, sich zwischen den Schülern hindurch zu schleichen, doch das war nahezu unmöglich. Dadurch fiel es allerdings auch nicht auf, dass er den einen oder anderen anrempelte und so gelangte er schließlich zur Tür. Karmel Bruffin und sein Freund Mike wollten gerade den Laden betreten und Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit, um auf die Hauptstrasse hinaus zugelangen.

Ein scharfer Wind fegte um die Häuserecken und es hatte auch wieder zuschneien angefangen. Peter zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch.  
"Wenn ich noch mal unsichtbar werde, dann nur im Sommer! Oder ich ziehe vorher meine dicke Jacke an!"  
Er bog in die Seitenstrasse ein, wo sich Madame Puddifoots Cafe befand.  
Die Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und Peter sah schon von außen seine Freunde an einem großen Tisch sitzen und lachen. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.  
Das helle Klingeln der Glocke, die über der Tür hing, ertönte und ließ Madame Puddifoot aufschauen. Die Tür zu ihrem Cafe stand offen und der Wind wehte Schnee hinein, doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken, der eingetreten war.  
"Dieser verdammte Wind." schimpfte sie und drückte die Tür fest zu.  
Peter ging vorsichtig zwischen den Tischen umher, bis er seine Freunde erreicht hatte. 

"Wieso findest du den Gedanken so lustig?" Alice sah den Rumtreiber erstaunt an, die ihr gegenüber saß und lachte.  
"Ach komm schon Alice." grinste Sirius. "Kannst du dir das etwas vorstellen? Rina hat doch nur einen Witz gemacht!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hab ich nicht! Warum glaubt mir das eigentlich keiner?"  
Sirius beugte sich zu ihr. "Nimms nicht so schwer, Baby. Es geht um Wormtail, da hast du doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass wir dir das abnehmen?"  
Lily hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. "Also, ich glaube Rina."  
"Danke, Lily!"  
"Gern geschehen."  
Sirius sah die beiden Mädchen lachend an. "Hallo? Wir reden hier von einem Mädchen das nach Wormtail gefragt, Lily!"  
"Warum sollte ich mir so was ausdenken? Tabea stand vorm Honigtopf als ich raus bin und sie HAT sich nach ihm erkundigt, verdammt noch mal!"  
Sirius nahm ihre Hand. "Wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie Schiss hat, dass wir uns an ihr wegen Wormtails Besuch auf der Krankenstation rächen."  
"Nein! Sie schien sich deswegen echt Vorwürfe zu machen."  
"Vergiss es, Rina. Du kennst doch deinen Freund, was der nicht glauben will …" sagte Remus und Sirius verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ok, schon gut. Dann steht das Mädel eben auf Wormtail und er reitet mit ihr Morgenabend in den Sonnenuntergang, zufrieden, Moony?"  
"Oh Rina, wie hältst du das bloß mit dem Kerl aus?" fragte der blonde Rumtreiber und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Bin ich echt der Einzige, der das so sieht? Prongs, was sagst du dazu?"  
James hob abwehrend die Hände. "Aus der Diskussion halte ich mich lieber raus, Padfoot." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Lilys Richtung und Sirius fing an zu lachen.  
"Du Feigling! Das glaub ich ja … HEY, oh, so ein Mist!" Sirius sprang laut fluchend von seinem Stuhl auf. Ein Becher mit Schokosahne war einfach umgekippt und die warme Flüssigkeit hatte sich über seine Hose ergossen.  
Lily fing an zu kichern. "Das ist bestimmt die Strafe, weil du mal wieder so einen Müll redest!"  
"Haha, sehr witzig!" sagte der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber, als seine anderen Freunde auch anfingen zu lachen. "Ich würde an deiner Stelle leise sein, Prongs. Das ist immerhin deine Hose!"  
"WAS? Oh nee! Erst mein Pulli und jetzt das! Padfoot, du bist ein Tollpatsch!"

Madame Puddifood kam angerannt, säuberte den Tisch mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes und sah den Jungen strafend an.  
Sirius setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. "Ob Sie wohl so nett wären und …" Er zeigte auf seine triefende Hose, doch in diesem Moment flog erneut die Tür zum Cafe auf und ließ die kalte Luft herein.  
"Oh nicht schon wieder!" Die Besitzerin des Cafes eilte weiter zur Tür um diese zu schließen und ließ den Rumtreiber mit nasser Hose zurück.  
Sirius sah ihr nach und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd hin. "Also, ein Service ist das hier! Hat vielleicht einer von euch seinen Zauberstab dabei?"  
"Tut mir leid." sagte Alice nach einem Blick in ihre Tasche und auch von den anderen konnte ihm keiner helfen.  
James musterte seinen Freund grinsend. "Das gibt dem Sprichwort Wie ein begossener Pudel´ ein völlig neues Bild!"  
"Halt die Klappe, Prongs!"  
"Vielleicht sollten wir in Zukunft lieber Wie ein begossener Padfoot´ sagen?"  
"Moony!"  
Sirius funkelte seine Freunde an, die sich herrlich über das Missgeschick amüsierten.  
Serina rutschte ein Stückchen näher an ihren Freund ran und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
"Oh … Äh, Baby, was hast du vor?" flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme und sie verdrehte die Augen.  
"Nicht das, was du denkst! Ratzeputz."  
Er spürte, wie seine Hose trocknete und blickte verwundert auf seine Beine.  
"Oh, dass du das kannst, hab ich ja völlig vergessen!" sagte er leise und lächelte sie an.  
Frank beobachtete die beiden neugierig. "Sagt mal, was treibt ihr da eigentlich?"  
Sirius blickte den Gryffindor grinsend an. "Wenn ich diir das verrate, müsste ich dich umbringen! Aber glaub mir, mein Baby hat magische Hände!"  
Serina errötete und schlug ihrem Freund auf die Schulter.  
"Aua, Baby, hör auf!" jammerte Sirius und die anderen am Tisch lachten.  
Nur Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei Merlin … Padfoot, wann hörst du endlich damit auf und wirst erwachsen?"  
Sirius dachte kurz nach. "Hmm … Am 13 Juli 2007!"  
"Am … Häh?" Remus blickte den Freund verwirrt an.  
"Du hast gefragt, wann ich erwachsen werde! Jetzt weißt du es!" Sirius grinste und Remus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Warum gerade dann?"  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Das ist doch noch ewig lange hin!" stellte Remus fest und Sirius nickte.  
"Ja, eben!"  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Ich wusste, es! So was macht er immer wieder. Siehst du, Alice, deswegen wollte ich nicht mit, weil ich immer derjenige bin, der mit Kopfschmerzen nach Hause geht!"  
"Ja, und dabei hat er noch gar nichts getrunken!" lachte James.  
Sirius stieß den blonden Rumtreiber an. "Sei froh, dass du kein Mädchen bist, sonst würden dich die bösen Buben reihenweise abfüllen und dann abschleppen, weil du so billig bist!"  
Remus blickte ihn böse an. "So was würde nur EINER hier tun, und der ist ja, Merlin sei Dank, in ganz festen Händen. Nicht wahr Rina?"  
"Was soll das denn heißen? So etwas würde ich niemals machen!? Hey Baby, warum lachst du?"  
Sirius blickte die anderen beleidigt an und Madame Puddifoot schüttelte den Kopf über die Jugendlichen, die das halbe Cafe unterhielten. 

Peter ging verletzt durch den Schnee zurück zum Honigtopf. Er kannte Sirius Scherze auf Kosten anderer und nicht selten auch auf seine, aber diesmal hatte es ihn wirklich verletzt, was sein Freund gesagt hatte.  
Er schlüpfte in das Geschäft, wo nur noch wenig Betrieb herrschte, und schlich zurück ins Schloss.  
"Warum lass ich mir das eigentlich immer gefallen? Vielleicht sollte ich es ihnen endlich mal heimzahlen."  
Peter dachte darüber nach, wie er es am besten anstellen könnte und als er endlich den Schlafsaal erreichte, hatte er einen Plan.  
Er öffnete James Nachtisch und nahm die Karte der Rumtreiber an sich. Dann holte er seine Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank und legte sie in seinen Koffer.  
Peter zog seinen Zauberstab.  
"Extentuatio." sagte er und der Koffer schrumpfte, bis er nicht Größer war, als eines seiner Schulbücher. "Hihi! Das sollte ich mir mal für die nächste Zugfahrt merken, dann muss ich mich nicht wieder mit dem sperrigen Teil abschleppen!"  
Er nahm den Mini-Koffer vom Bett und schloss seine Vorhänge.  
"Mal sehen wann sie merken, dass ich nicht mehr da bin."  
Mit einem Grinsen verließ er den Schlafsaal und machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, wo er den Koffer und die Karte versteckte. Dann kehrte er in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, setzte sich hinter die Tür und wartete auf die anderen Rumtreiber.

Remus war der Erste, der im Schlafsaal auftauchte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Peters zugezogenen Vorhänge und beschloss, den Jungen schlafen zulassen. Er zog seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett.  
Kurze Zeit später erschienen Sirius und James. Sie polterten lauthals ins Zimmer und nach einer Strafpredigt von Remus, der gerade am einschlafen gewesen, zogen sie sich grinsend in ihre Betten zurück.  
Peter wartete, bis die Drei tief und fest schliefen, dann öffnete er die Vorhänge einer Seite seines Bettes wieder und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

Das Klingeln des Weckers riss Remus aus seinem Traum. Verschlafen wankte er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche.  
James war der Nächste, der die Augen aufschlug. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, die er auf den Nachtisch gelegt hatte, und ließ dann seinen Blick durch den Schlafsaal wandern.  
"Wormtail ist ja mal richtig früh auf." dachte er, als ein grunzendes Geräusch seinen Kopf herumfahren ließ. Sirius lag in dem Bett links von ihm und schnarchte vor sich hin. James griff nach seinem Kissen und warf es seinem Freund mitten ins Gesicht. Sirius schreckte hoch und sah ihn verärgert an.  
"Hey Mann, was soll das?" Er gähnte und warf das Kissen zurück.  
"Aufstehen du fauler Hund. Die anderen sind schon lange wach." lachte James.  
Sirius kratze sich am Kinn und blinzelte zu den anscheinend leeren Betten. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und ließ die Beine von der Bettkante baumeln.  
"So ist es brav, Padfoot. Wer so schön aufsteht kriegt auch ein feines Fresschen."  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Halt die Klappe, Prongs!" Er stand auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man einen blonden Rumtreiber fluchen, gefolgt vom Rauschen der Klospülung.  
"Verdammt Padfoot! Kannst du damit nicht warten, bis das Bad frei ist?"  
Remus erschien klitschnass im Schlafsaal. Er hatte sich nur schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und tropfte den Teppich voll.  
"Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht!" fluchte er und James lachte.  
"Ich weiß."  
"Ja danke, Prongs. Ich weiß, dass du das weißt. Aber er weiß das auch! Darum macht er das ja immer wieder!" Remus zeigte auf den grinsenden Rumtreiber, der in der Badezimmertür stand.  
"Mensch Moony, was soll ich mach? Das nennt man den Ruf der Wildnis!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hier ist aber keine Wildnis, wir sind in der Zivilisation … Wobei ich mir da bei dir nicht so sicher bin!"  
Sirius hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. "Hey … Ich hab nur mein Revier markiert, Ok?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt, dass deine Duftmarke keiner ertragen kann und du so schneller unter die Dusche kommst! Du … Aaaah!" Remus drehte sich zu seinem Bett um und begann, sich die Haare zutrocknen.  
Sirius sah James stirnrunzelnd an. "Du Prongs, wann hat Moony das rausbekommen?"  
"Gleich in unserem ersten Monat hier, damals hast du das immer bei Wormtail gemacht!"  
Die Drei drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Peters Bett um.  
"Wo steckt der eigentlich?" fragte Remus und James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Schon weg, siehst du doch." Er stand auf und wollte ins Bad gehen, doch Sirius versperrte ihm den Weg.  
"Vergiss es, Prongs. Das ist meine Dusche!"  
Er warf seinen Schlafanzug quer durch das Zimmer und trat unter den Wasserstrahl.  
James seufzte. "Wenn der Pudel da mal nicht immer so lange brauchen würde!"  
Remus hatte sich bereits angezogen und saß auf seinem Bett. "Machs wie er. Mal sehen, wie schnell Padfoot laufen kann."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey! Ich bin der König des Waldes und nicht so ein Straßenköter wie er! Ich mach so was nicht."  
"Schon klar." sagte Remus. "Du kannst nicht, wenn andere im Raum sind!"  
"Ach halt die Klappe, Moony!" James ging ins Bad zum Zähneputzen und Remus verließ lachend den Schlafsaal. 

Peter saß auf seinem Bett und wartete, dass die Zimmertür zufiel. Auch wenn die anderen ihn nicht sehen konnten, so hätten sie sicher bemerkt, wenn sich das Bett bewegt hätte. Er schlich sich ins Bad, wo James vor dem beschlagenen Spiegel stand und Sirius schräger Gesang das Rauschen der Dusche übertönte.  
"Padfoot, beeil dich mal ein bisschen." drängte James und Sirius lachte.  
"Nöö!"  
Peter kam eine Idee. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Duschkabine und sprach "Frigesco."  
Sirius schrie erschrocken auf und kam mit einem Satz aus der Dusche gesprungen. "Spinnst du Prongs? Willst du, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege? Das war ja eiskalt!"  
James drehte sich zu dem zitternden Rumtreiber um, nahm die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was meinst du? Ich hab nichts gemacht!"  
Sirius schnappte sich seinen Bademantel und wollte gerade zu einer passenden Antwort ansetzten, als James sah wie sein Freund erstarrte und dessen Augen immer größer wurden.  
James folgte seinem Blick zu dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Jemand hatte "Buuuh!" auf die beschlagene Oberfläche geschrieben. 

"Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr alleine wart?" Remus saß am Gryffindortisch, wo die beiden Rumtreiber von ihrem Erlebnis im Bad berichtet hatten.  
"Mann Moony, wir sind doch nicht blind!" sagte Sirius und James nickte.  
"Vielleicht war jemand mit einen Tarnumhang …"  
"Bestimmt nicht, Rina. Diese Umhänge gibt es nicht an jeder Ecke und billig sind sie auch nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass es davon hier allzu viele gibt."  
Dorcas sah ihn an. "Was ist mit deinem? Vielleicht hat den einer genommen?"  
"Wer den? Außer uns weiß doch keiner davon!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
Lily lehnte gegen die Schulter ihres Freundes. "Habt ihr den schon nachgesehen ob er noch da ist?"  
Sirius sah James an und beide schüttelten mit dem Kopf.  
"Das machen wir gleich nach dem Essen." sagte ihr Freund.  
"Wo steckt eigentlich Peter?" fragte Serina und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Der ist früh hoch und … HEY!"  
Serina hatte ihm das letzte Brötchen vor der Nase weggeschnappt.  
"Du wirst zu dick!" lachte sie, als er versuchte, ihr wenigstens eine Hälfte wieder abzunehmen. 

Peter stand am Kopf des Haustisches und beobachtete seine Freunde. Ein Grinsen saß in seinem Gesicht, denn er hatte den beiden Jungs tatsächlich einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen können. Er würde Sirius Gesichtsausdruck nie vergessen, auch wenn er dafür noch fürchterlich würde büssen müssen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Professor Slughorn am Slytherintisch entlang ging. Der Lehrer blieb hinter Severus Snape stehen und flüsterte dem Jungen etwas ins Ohr. Severus nickte und folgte seinem Hauslehrer aus der Großen Halle.  
Peter wunderte sich, was der Lehrer wohl von dem Jungen wollte und er folgte den beiden in einen Korridor, der zu den Kerkern führte. Er sah, wie Slughorn dem Slytherin etwas hinhielt.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass dieses Ihnen gehört, Mister Snape?"  
Severus starrte auf das Buch, das sein Hauslehrer hielt, und er schluckte.  
"Wo … Wo haben Sie das her, Professor? Ich habe es schon gesucht!"  
Slughorn lächelte ihn an. "Nun, ich habe mir erlaubt, mal einen Blick hinein zuwerfen und ich muss sagen, Ihre Notizen sind sehr interessant, Mister Snape!"  
Severus errötete unter dem Lob seines Lehrers.  
"Danke, Professor, aber ich habe nur meine … Beobachtungen festgehalten und die …"  
"Die sind wirklich bemerkenswert!" Slughorn war völlig aus dem Häuschen. "Mister Snape, Sie sind ein Naturtalent, Sie scheinen ein besonderes Händchen für die hohe Kunst der Tränke zu haben! Habe Sie je daran gedacht, Ihr Wissen mit anderen zu teilen? Es weiter zugeben?"  
Peter glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und als der junge Slytherin nickte, lachte er laut los.  
"Oh Hilfe, du ekliger Schleimbeutel. Wer will dich schon als Lehrer haben?"  
"Nun Mister Snape, wenn Sie wirklich in diese Richtung tendieren, dann kann ich Ihnen sicher helfen. Kommen Sie, Mister Snape, kommen Sie. Ich zeige Ihnen einmal …"  
Die beiden entfernten sich und Peter stand noch immer ungläubig in dem Korridor.

"Das muss ich den anderen erzählen!" dachte er und lief in die Große Halle zurück, wo das Frühstück gerade beendet wurde.  
Er sah die Rumtreiber, die sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben und zur Tür gingen.  
"Padfoot … Prongs … Das glaubt ihr mir nie! Schniefelus … Der will…"  
Peter hatte seine Freunde erreicht und wollte Sirius bei den Schultern packen um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zumachen, doch seine Hände glitten einfach durch den Rumtreiber hindurch.


	82. Die Wächter

82 Die Wächter

Völlig fassungslos starrte Peter seine Hände an. Erneut versuchte er, den Freund zu berühren, doch seine Bemühungen schienen dem Rumtreiber nicht aufzufallen.  
Er bemerkte allerdings, dass sich Serina zu ihm umgedreht hatte und für einen Moment sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, ehe sie fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte.

"Was hast du, Baby?" Sirius stupste seine Freundin an und die Gruppe ging langsam zu der Marmortreppe weiter.  
"Ach nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade, ich hätte Peter … gerochen!"  
Sirius grinste und Dorcas fing hinter ihr an zukichern.  
"Wie gerochen? Hat er sich heute noch nicht gewaschen?"  
Serina lachte und drehte sich zu dem brünetten Mädchen um.  
"Nein, ich will es jedenfalls nicht hoffen! Aber du musst wissen, ich nehme Gerüche anders wahr, als ihr, intensiver und jeder hat halt so seinen eigenen Geruch, du, Sirius, Peter. Und ich hätte schwören können, dass er in der Halle da unten war."  
James sah sich um. "Ganz sicher, Rina? Ich kann ihn nirgends entdecken."  
"Na ja, es war ziemlich schwach. Wer weiß, wann er da lang gegangen ist."  
"Ich möchte echt mal wissen, wo Wormtail steckt! Los, lasst uns auf der Karte nachsehen. Wenn Peter das heute Morgen nämlich war, dann häng ich ihn nackt vom Astronomieturm!" Sirius nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und hastete die Treppe hinauf.  
Dorcas sah ihren Freund von der Seite an. "Remus? Kannst … Kannst du auch so was wie Rina?" fragte sie leise.  
"Ja, aber nicht immer. Nur wenn der Mond fast voll ist, verstehst du?"  
Dorcas nickte. "Ich finde das irgendwie cool."  
Remus lachte auf. "Ach ja? Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du dir mit Padfoot das Bad teilen musst!"  
Die anderen drehten sich nach dem Pärchen um, das mitten auf der Treppe stehen geblieben und in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. 

Peter sah seinen Freunden hinterher. "Hey, wartet!" rief er und wollte ihnen hinterher rennen, doch als er die Treppe erreichte, fanden seine Füße auf den Stufen keinen Halt und er trat einfach hindurch. Entsetzt machte er einen Schritt zurück.  
"Was geschieht hier?"  
Wieder setzte er seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe, doch er glitt einfach in das harte Gestein und verschwan darin.  
"Ich glaub, ich spinne! Verdammt, ich will da hoch! Ich muss da hoch!"  
Wütend trat er mit dem Fuß gegen die Treppe.  
"AUA … Hey, das tat weh."  
Erneut versuchte er die Stufen hoch zugehen.  
"Na also, warum denn nicht gleich?" dachte er, als er den festen Stein unter seinen Füßen spürte. Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf und lief dann den Korridor entlang. Er nahm die nächsten Treppen so schnell er konnte und rannte durch die Gange um in den Gryffindorturm zukommen.  
Als er im vierten Stock um die Ecke bog sah er eine Gruppe Slytherins auf sich zukommen. Hastig bremste er seinen Lauf ab und geriet ins Stolpern. Peter versuchte, sich irgendwie abzufangen, doch er flog direkt auf Severus Snape zu.  
"Oh Scheiße!" fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als er auch schon durch den Jungen hindurch glitt und fiel. Peter verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und stürzte durch die einzelnen Etagen, bis er sich in den Kerkergängen wieder fand.  
Peter stand auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. "Ich glaub, jetzt hab ich ein Problem!" 

Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade standen zwei Gestalten und sahen zum Schloss herüber.  
"Oh, ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr hier, aber es sieht noch immer genauso aus. Es hat sich gar nicht verändert, nicht ein bisschen. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich mit dir kommen durfte."  
Die kleinere Gestallt klang eindeutig weiblich und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Ihr Begleiter schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ich auch nicht, aber das war ja auch nicht meine Idee! Du bist nun mal die Letzte, der das widerfahren ist, und darum hielten es die Obersten der Vereinigung für das Beste, wenn du mich begleitest."  
"Ich weiß!" kicherte das erste Wesen. Ihre bodenlangen, grauen Haare wehten leicht im Wind. "Ich finde es trotzdem sehr aufregend! Ob ich meine Freunde wieder sehen werde? Ob sie noch hier sind?"  
Die purpurnen Augen ihres Begleiters musterten sie langsam. "Du hattest nie Freunde, ebenso wenig wie ich. Nur darum sind wir doch erst zu dem geworden, was wir sind!"  
Die Schultern des kleineren Wesens zitterten. "Ich weiß das, du musst mich nicht daran erinnern! Ich weiß es alleine, aber es wäre schön gewesen, jemanden zu sehen, den man kennt, weißt du? Auch wenn man nur so tut, als wäre es ein Freund."  
Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. "Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid. Las uns gehen, Nieja. Es gibt hier jemanden, der uns braucht."  
Die Luft begann zu flimmern und dann waren die zwei Wesen verschwunden. 

"Verdammt, wo ist sie?" James kniete auf dem Fußboden und hatte den Inhalt seines Koffers um sich herum verteilt.  
"Sie muss da sein, Prongs. Hier ist sie nämlich nicht!" Sirius hatte den Nachttisch durchsucht, aber auch dort keine Spur von der Karte der Rumtreiber gefunden.  
Remus saß mit den Mädchen auf dem Bett und beobachtete das Treiben der Beiden. "Was ist mit dem Tarnumhang, Prongs?"  
James hielt den schimmernden Stoff hoch. "Der ist hier. Alles ist hier, nur die Karte ist weg!"  
Sirius setzte sich und sah seinen besten Freund an. "Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Wie will er denn das im Bad gemacht haben, ohne den Umhang? Und was will er mit der Karte? Ich versteh das nicht."  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wenn er das im Bad gar nicht wahr? Vielleicht hatte das ja nichts mit Wormtail zu tun."  
Sirius lachte. "Klar. Eins von den Geister hatte langweile, oder was?"  
Serina runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Die Karte braucht man doch eigentlich nur wenn man jemanden bestimmtes sucht … oder aus dem Weg gehen will, richtig?"  
Sirius sah sie an. "Ja … Warte mal. Willst du etwa behaupten, Peter hat die genommen weil … weil er uns meidet? Du spinnst, Baby, wir sind doch seine Freunde!"  
"Die in letzter Zeit ziemlich wenig Zeit für ihn hatten, oder?" Lily blickte die Rumtreiber der Reihe nach an und Dorcas nickte zustimmend.  
"Ja und?" James stand vom Boden auf. "Wir reden hier von Wormtail, der verschwindet doch nicht so einfach. Der wüsste doch gar nicht, was er machen soll!"  
Serina stand von dem Bett auf und ging zu den Kleiderschränken. "Welcher davon gehört Peter?" fragte sie und Sirius zeigte auf den ganz Linken. Sie öffnete die Tür. "Hatte er schon immer so wenige Sachen?" Sie stieß die Tür ganz auf und ließ die Jungs einen Blick auf den fast leeren Kleiderschrank werfen.  
Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. "Eigentlich nicht, Rina. Mist, er ist weg! Wormtail ist einfach abgehauen!" Er rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel.  
Sirius stand auf und ging zu seiner Freundin. "Und wir können nicht mal sagen, wann er verschwunden ist … Oh, schöne Freunde sind wir!" Er schlug vor Wut gegen die Schranktür, die dadurch aus den Angeln fiel und auf den Boden krachte.  
"Wir waren so sehr mit uns beschäftigt, dass wir ihn einfach nicht beachtet haben." James schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.  
"Er muss aber hier irgendwo im Schloss sein." sagte Dorcas und die Jungs sahen sie fragend an.  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Sie lächelte Remus an. "Na, zum einen hat Rina ihn unten gerochen und zum anderen, wozu bräuchte er sonst die Karte?"  
Remus lachte. "Du hast Recht! Wenn er nach Hause wäre, hätten wir es schon lange erfahren, er muss wirklich noch hier sein. Wir müssen ihn nur finden!"  
Sirius hatte die Arme um seine Freundin gelegt. "Ach, und wie sollen wir das anstellen, ohne die Karte?"  
James grinste. "Na, wozu haben wir die wohl beste Schnuffelnase der Welt in unserer Mitte?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Klar, weil es ja auch gar nicht auffällt, wenn hier plötzlich ein großer, schwarzer Hund rumrennt!"  
James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Nichts für Ungut, Padfoot. Aber du warst damit nicht gemeint!" James sah Serina an, die überrascht die Augen aufriss.  
"Was? Ich? nein, James, vergiss es. Ich müsste mich wahnsinnig konzentrieren, und selbst dann könnte ich nicht garantieren, dass ich ihn finde."  
"Als Mensch sicher nicht." sagte James und sie schluckte.  
"Du spinnst doch, James!"  
Sirius sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Was meinst du damit, Prongs? Was meint er, Baby? Was … Oh nein, Prongs, meine Freundin wird ganz sicher nicht als Vampir durch das Schloss laufen! Was wenn sie jemand sieht? Was meinst du, ist dann los, häh?"  
"Niemand wird sie sehen, Padfoot." James hielt den Tarnumhang hoch. "Aber sie ist unsere einzige Chance, Wormtail zu finden. Oder willst du zu McGonagall gehen und ihr sagen, dass er verschwunden ist?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht für alle Schokofrösche der Welt!"  
"Eben! Also, was sagst du, Padfoot?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gar nichts. Denn das ist nicht meine Entscheidung, Prongs!"  
Alles sah Serina an, die sich nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Zögernd griff sie nach dem Unhang.  
"Ich mach es." sagte sie schließlich und James nickte lächelnd. "Aber wenn irgendwas schief geht, dann kann Peter was erleben."  
Sirius drückte sie an sich. "Ok Baby. Aber du gehst mir nicht allein durch das Schloss. Du bleibst immer schön hinter mir, verstanden? Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand in dich rein rennt und dir vielleicht den Umhang runterzieht!"  
Sie lächelte Sirius dankbar an.  
"Wo sollen wir denn mit der Suche anfangen?" fragte Lily und Remus drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Ich würde sagen, in der Großen Halle. Da hatten wir zuletzt eine Spur von ihm."  
"Gut." sagte James. "Aber werf ihn dir ruhig schon über. Vielleicht ist er ja woanders hin, und du nimmst ihn Unterwegs wahr."  
Serina nickte und Sirius half ihr, damit nichts von ihr unter dem Tarnumhang hervor lugte.  
"Äh, wartet mal." Dorcas blickte in Richtung des nun verschwunden Mädchens. "Rina, stört es dich den gar nicht, wenn wir alle mitgehen?"  
"Nein. Es ist, wie wenn ihr alle durcheinander redet. Man hört aber trotzdem den Einzelnen raus." erklang Serinas Stimme, und sie klang kälter als sonst.  
Sirius öffnete die Zimmertür. "Wenn alles geklärt ist, lasst uns loslegen, Ich will Wormtail noch vor dem Mittagessen finden!" 

Serina war nervös. Sie ging zwischen ihren Freunden durch die Korridore und sog dabei tief die Luft ein, doch bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine Spur von dem Rumtreiber finden können. Sirius drehte sich alle paar Meter nach ihr um und auch die anderen warfen ihr immer wieder erwartungsvolle Blicke zu.  
An der Treppe zwischen dem Fünften und vierten Stock blieben sie stehen um einige Ravenclaws vorbei zulassen und Serina konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, sie kniff ihrem Freund in den Po.

"Hey!" Sirius drehte sich um und starrte auf die Stelle, wo er das Mädchen vermutete. Serina grinste unter dem Tarnumhang.  
"Was denn?" fragte sie unschuldig und Sirius lachte.  
"Du weißt genau, was! Tu nicht so!"  
Sie kicherte leise. "Ich war das nicht! Wirklich!"  
"Könnt ihr Zwei mal aufhören? Die Treppe ist frei, es geht weiter." sagte Lily und die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
"Ihr seid echt unmöglich, wisst ihr das?" fragte Remus und Sirius nickte.  
"Wissen wir, Moony!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und stieß plötzlich mit der unsichtbaren Serina zusammen.  
"Ah, Rina! Warum bleibst du einfach stehen?"  
"Er war hier." sagte sie nur und ging ein Stückchen in den Korridor zu ihrer Linken.  
"Baby? Wo steckst du, verdammt?" Sirius hatte nach ihr gegriffen, doch die Stelle zwischen den Gryffindors war leer.  
"Hier!" Ihre Hand erschien wie aus dem Nichts einige Meter entfernt und sie winkte ihm zu. "Er war hier, genau an dieser Stelle."  
"Ok Rina, und wo ist er hin?" James näherte sich ihr.  
"Weg!"  
"Ja, aber wohin?"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, was keiner mitbekam. "Eben weg. Seine Spur endet hier, als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden!"  
"Ob er appariert ist?" überlegte Sirius leise und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Padfoot, man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Außerdem kann er das doch gar nicht, denke ich zumindest! Rina, sind da noch andere Spuren?"  
"Ja." Ihre Stimme war wieder etwas entfernt von den anderen. Sie war den Korridor weiter gegangen. "Snape war auch hier, und noch ein paar andere."  
"Schniefelus? Bist du sicher, Baby?"  
"Ja, der riecht nach alten Mottenkugeln, das kann man nicht verwechseln!" Das entsprach zwar nicht gerade der Wahrheit, aber Sirius Lachen war ihr das Wert.  
"Ich kann nur nicht sagen ob sie zur selben Zeit wie Peter hier …" Sie verstummte und ihr Freund sah sich hektisch um.  
"Baby? Baby, wo bist du?"  
Eine unsichtbare Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Ich bin hier, aber seid mal leise … Hört ihr das auch?"  
Die Gryffindors lauschten.  
"Ich hör nichts Ungewöhnliches. Was meinst du, Rina?" Lily sah auf die Stelle neben Sirius.  
"Ich meine dieses Kichern … Es kam von dahinten, kommt mal mit."

Serina hatte etwas gehört, dessen war sie sich sicher. Es war nicht Peter gewesen, aber die Stimme kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Auch der Geruch, der in diesem Korridor hing, war ihr vertraut. Sie hatte beides schon einmal wahrgenommen, war ihm schon einmal gefolgt. Der Geruch war kühl und feucht und roch nach Wald und Moor.  
Er führte sie immer tiefer in einen Gang, in dem sie noch nie vorher gewesen war.  
Die Freunde folgten ihr und sie dachte, dass das Ganze für Dorcas ziemlich merkwürdig sein müsste. Immerhin war sie noch nie wirklich mit der Clique unterwegs gewesen.  
Der Gang endete vor einer schweren Eichentür und Serina drückte sie auf. Dahinter befand sie ein riesiger Raum. Er war höher als ihre Klassenzimmer und steinerne Säulen führten zur Decke.  
Auf den ersten Blick schien der Raum leer zu sein, doch der Geruch war hier sehr viel intensiver, als im Korridor.  
Die Anderen folgten ihr und Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Baby, was willst du hier? Hier ist doch niemand."  
Serina nahm ihre menschliche Gestalt an, ehe sie grinsend den Umhang auszog.  
"Oh doch! Und dieser Jemand hat hier eigentlich überhaupt Nichts zu suchen!"  
"Wovon redet sie?" fragte Dorcas leise und Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das weiß man bei ihr nie so genau!"  
Die Luft hinter Serina begann zu flimmern und zwei Personen erschienen. Sie hatten graue, bodenlange Haare und trugen Mäntel, die aus Nebel zu bestehen schienen.  
"Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie ihr uns damals finden konntet." sagte der Größere und seine Begleiterin nickte.  
"Sie ist anders als die Anderen, Torad. Sie ist nicht wie sie!"  
James riss ungläubig die Augen auf. "Torad? Nieja! Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
Sirius lachte, als er die Wächter von Hareschda erkannte. "Merlin, das nenn ich mal eine Überraschung! Ich hoffe nur, ihr habt eure Babys zu Hause gelassen!"  
Torad nickte. "Aber natürlich!"  
"Also? Was sollte das Versteckspiel eben?" fragte Serina und Torad lächelte sie an.  
"Wir haben die Jungs gesehen und wollten wissen, ob sie uns wieder finden würden. Aber anscheinend bis du es, die diese Fähigkeit besitzt. Dein Umhang ist übrigens sehr faszinierend."  
Nieja gluckste vor sich hin. "Das ist ein Tarnumhang, Torad. Der macht sie unsichtbar. Du hast sie nicht bemerkt. Du konntest sie nicht sehen, weil sie darunter war!"  
Der Wächter verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, danke Nieja, das wäre mir ohne dich nie aufgefallen."

Lily rückte näher an ihren Freund heran. "Das sind also diese Wächter, ja?" flüsterte sie und James drückte ihre Hand.  
"Keine Sorge, die sind harmlos." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
"Aber sagt mal, was wollt ihr hier überhaupt?"  
Nieja umkreiste schwebend die Clique.  
"Wir wollen jemanden abholen. Darum sind wir hier. Er muss mit uns kommen, dann wird er wie wir."  
"Was?" Sirius sah sie erschrocken an. "Ist hier etwa jemand gestorben?"  
Torad schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ein Geist kann kein Wächter werden. Er kann auf der Insel verweilen, aber niemals unsere Aufgabe übernehmen. Wir sind hier um einen zukünftigen Wächter abzuholen."  
Serina sah ihn erstaunt an. "Einen Wächter? Und der soll dann mit euch die Insel schützen?"  
Torad schwebte vor ihr auf und ab. "Erstmal schon. Aber es gibt viele Orte, wo wir Wächter wachen. Wo er seinen Platz einnehmen wird, entscheidet die Vereinigung der Wächter, wenn er sich bewährt hat. Ich hoffe nur, er ist älter als Nieja, noch so ein Hogwartsküken ertrage ich nicht."  
"Du warst hier in Hogwarts?" fragte Serina überrascht und Nieja kicherte.  
"Ja, das war ich! Ich war hier, aber nicht lange. Ich war nur kurz hier, dann holte mich Torad."

Remus, der die Wesen still beobachtet hatte, sah sie neugierig an. "Wieso hat er dich denn geholt?"  
Die junge Wächterin seufzte. "Ich war so einsam! Niemand mochte mich. Keiner wollte mit mir reden, alle haben mich gemieden."  
"Warum das? In welchem Haus warst du denn?" fragte Lily.  
"Ich war ganz unten. In den Kerkern unter dem See. Da war alles Grün und Silber. Doch die wollten mich nicht! Sie sagten, ich wäre nicht Rein. Ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen."  
"Sie war eine Slytherin!" flüsterte Dorcas und Remus nickte.  
"Ich hatte keine Freunde da unten. Sie mochten nur ihresgleichen. Aber die anderen mochten mich auch nicht. Weil ich zu denen gehörte die mich nicht wollten. Niemand mochte mich. Und eines Tages bin ich einfach verschwunden. War nicht mehr da und keiner hat es bemerkt!" Ihre Stimme klang traurig und sie zitterte.  
"Das ist grausam!" entfuhr es Dorcas und Torad blickte sie ernst an.  
"Ja, das ist es." Er nahm Nieja in den Arm.  
"Das die Slytherin so sind, ist ja nichts Neues!" sagte Sirius und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern auch"?  
Serina lachte leise. "Oh bitte! Würdet ihr euch mit einem Slytherin anfreunden? Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, es wäre uns völlig egal, wie einsam der wäre!"  
Die Gryffindors sahen sich an und blickten dann beschämt zu Boden.  
"Und es ist wieder passiert, nicht wahr? Darum seid ihr doch hier, richtig?" Remus blickte den Wächter an, der nickte.  
"Oh Mann! Ich würde dessen Hauskameraden gerne mal ein paar Takte erzählen! Oder den Typen, die in seinem Schlafsaal sind!" Sirius schüttelte wütend den Kopf. "Dein Haus ist deine Familie! Da darf so was nicht passieren!"  
Lily sah ihren Freund erschrocken an. "Vielleicht kannten wir ihn ja sogar! Oder sie? Wie … Wer ist es denn?"  
Der Wächter blickte die Clique lächelnd an. "Ein Schüler und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr ihn nicht kennt. Sein Name ist Peter Pettigrew." 

Peter saß in der Eingangshalle und nur sein Kopf schaute aus den Treppenstufen heraus. Er hatte immer wieder versucht, die Marmortreppe hinaufzugehen, doch mit jedem Fehlversuch wurde er verzweifelter und es war für ihn unmöglich, auch nur eine einzige Stufe zu erklimmen. Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, als plötzlich der Kopf von Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington neben ihm auftauchte.  
"Mister Pettigrew? Was machen Sie hier?"  
Peter sah den Hausgeist an. "Wollten Sie nicht irgendwo hin, Sir Nicholas?"  
"Da war ich schon, jetzt bin ich wieder hier. Aber hatten Sie mir nicht versprochen Ihre Freunde zu finden und wieder normal zu werden?"  
Peter seufzte. "Da ist was dazwischen gekommen." sagte er leise und Nick schoss aus der Treppe heraus.

"Wie Bitte?" Sir Nicholas schwebte über der Treppe und blickte auf die Stufen. "Sind sie wahnsinnig geworden? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was mit Ihnen geschieht?"  
Severus Snape und Regulus Black kamen aus dem Korridor zu den Kerkern und sie hörten den Hausgeist der Gryffindors schimpfen.  
"Falsch! Sie lösen sich auf, Mister Pettigrew! Oh Merlin, wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Und das mir! In meinem Haus, das ist eine Schande! Nein, nein, nein, Sie haben schon genug angerichtet! Sie bleiben hier und rühren sich nicht mehr von Fleck. Jetzt werde ich die Sache in die Hand nehmen!"

Der Geist schwebte im Eiltempo zur Decke und Peter sah ihm verstört hinterher. Er war erschrocken über das, was Sir Nick ihm gerade offenbart hatte, auflösen wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht.  
Peter erhob sich, er wollte nicht mehr in irgendwas sitzen, als er die beiden Slytherin in die Eingangshalle kommen sah.

"Was war das denn eben?" fragte Regulus und Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber Pettigrew ist der kleine, dicke Freund von deinem Bruder."  
"Dick?" Peter sah ihn wütend an. "Du widerlicher Schleimbeutel!" Er schlug nach Severus, traf und der Slytherin taumelte nach hinten. Peter riss überrascht die Augen auf. "Ups!"  
"Hey, was ist passiert?" Regulus hielt Snape fest, bevor dieser hinfiel.  
"Jemand hat mich geschlagen!" Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. "Dieser Fettsack ist hier irgendwo … Aparecium"  
Er richtete seinen Stab auf die Stelle, wo er den Angreifer vermutete, aber nichts geschah. Er versuchte es wieder, an anderer Stelle, aber niemand kam zum Vorschein.

Peter war mehr als überrascht, er hatte nie damit gerechnet, den anderen zu treffen. Das Gefühl, das ihn dabei durchströmte, war unbeschreiblich. Noch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt und jetzt wich er den Zaubersprüchen des Slytherin mühelos aus.

"Sag mal Snape, was machst du da?" Regulus blickte seinen Hauskameraden an, der mit jedem Fluch wütender zu werden schien.   
"Ich will diesen Kerl sichtbar machen, und dann mach ich ihn fertig!" Die Haare hingen Severus in die Stirn und er hielt für einen Moment inne. "Warte, ich hab noch eine Idee … Legilimens."  
Severus änderte seine Taktik und nach einigen Versuchen sah Regulus, wie der ältere Junge erstarrte. 

"Das ist jawohl ein schlechter Scherz!" Sirius lachte. "Ausgerechnet Wormtail! Er ist unser bester Freund!"  
James nickte bestätigend nur Remus starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
"Oh Torad, er hat Freunde? Das sind seine Freunde Torad, er ist ihr Freund, die Vereinigung muss sich irren!"  
"NEIN! Die Vereinigung irrt sich nie!" Torad blickte Nieja streng an und sie zog sich etwas zurück.

"Leute?" Die Gryffindors drehten sich zu Remus um. "Wer von euch hat Wormtail zuletzt gesehen? Wann? Wo?"  
Die Freunde überlegten.  
"Am Freitag." sagte Lily.  
"Ja, bei McGonagall." Serina nickte.  
"Kurz bevor er auf die Krankenstation ist." Dorcas sah ihren Freund an und die anderen nickten bestätigend.  
"Ja, aber Prongs, du sagtest doch, dass du ihn heute Morgen gesehen hast."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt! Sein Bett war leer, da dachte ich, er wäre schon aufgestanden!"  
Sirius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Soll … Soll das heißen das keiner Wormtail gesehen hat? Seit Freitag nicht!"  
"Scheint so, Padfoot." sagte Remus und Dorcas blickte ihn an.  
"Und jetzt?" fragte sie und Torad begann zu lachen.  
"Es ist vorbei. Ihr hattet einmal einen Freund mit Namen Peter. Er löst sich auf. Nun gehört er zu uns!"  
"Nein, wartet. Das ist doch nur ein Missverständnis!" James trat auf den Wächter zu, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Zu spät. Ihr seid nicht besser als die, die Nieja das angetan haben, und die ihr so verflucht habt. Ihr seid genauso und darum nehmen wir ihn mit."

"Das bezweifle ich doch sehr!" Serina drehte sich zu den Wächtern um und ihre Stimme klang eisig. Entsetzt starrte Nieja in das Antlitz des Halbvampirs.  
"Torad … Sieh … Sie ist kein … Sie ist ein …"  
"Ich wusste doch, dass du anders bist." sagte er und sie lachte.  
"Kluges Kerlchen, aber unseren Freund kriegst du nicht, ich finde ihn vor dir!"  
Sie warf sich den Tarnumhang über und ihre Freunde sahen nur, wie die Tür des Raumes aufflog.  
Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wächter. "Ihr bleibt schön hier, verstanden? Ich will euch nicht wehtun, also rührt euch besser nicht." James und die anderen taten es ihm gleich und Torad lächelte sanft.  
"Es ist rührend zu sehen, wie ihr euch dagegen sträubt. Doch es ist sinnlos."  
Die Luft um die beiden begann zu flimmern und sie verschwanden einfach vor den Augen der Gryffindors.  
"Verdammt! Was soll der Scheiß!" Sirius trat wütend gegen eine Säule.  
"Wir müssen ihn finden, und zwar schnell." sagte Remus und James sah ihn an.  
"Wie denn, ohne Karte? Wie sollen wir jemanden finden, den wir nicht sehen können?"  
"Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen, Schatz." sagte Lily und er nahm sie in den Arm.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Sirius Gesicht. "Ich weiß, wo wir anfangen! Unten! Prongs, du hast es doch mal gesagt, irgendwie landen immer alle da!"  
James nickte lachend und die Fünf machten sich schleunigst auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss des Schlosses.


	83. Nachricht für Snape

83 Nachricht für Snape

Severus Gesicht verriet höchste Anstrengung. Er hatte einen Zauber gesprochen, mit dem man in die Gedanken seines Gegenübers eindringen kann, und allem Anschein nach hatte es funktioniert. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und Severus atmete immer schneller.  
"Snape?" Regulus machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Snape … Severus!" Er schüttelte den älteren Schüler und Severus blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er den Kontakt beendet hatte.  
"Verdammt, was hast du da gemacht?"  
Severus wische sich übers Gesicht. "Ich … Ich wollte seine Gedanken sehn … damit ich … den richtigen Gegenzauber finde."  
Regulus war beeindruckt. "Wow! Und es hat geklappt?"  
Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht." Regulus runzelte die Stirn, als Severus fort fuhr. "Entweder hat Pettigrew eine unheimliche Angst vor Hunden und liebt sein Wollknäuel, oder ich hab irgendwen Anderes getroffen!"  
Peter hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, als er Miss Norris an der Bürotür des Hausmeisters kratzen sah. 

"Verdammt, was macht Snape denn da?" Serina war ins Erdgeschoss geeilt. Die Marmortreppe roch nach Peter, doch der Geruch im Gang war sehr schwach. Sie vernutete, dass der Rumtreiber sich irgendwo in den unteren Regionen des Schlosses aufhalten müsste.  
Sie hatte beobachtet, wie Severus einige Flüche in der Eingangshalle aussprach. Regulus schüttelte ihn und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, auf wen der Junge zielte.  
"STOP!" rief sie und die Slytherin sahen sich erschrocken um.

"Wer war das?" fragte Regulus, er konnte niemanden entdecken.  
"Corvus!" zischte Severus und seine dunklen Augen huschten hin und her.  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte der Jüngere und er nickte.  
"Diese Stimme würde ich unter Tausenden wieder erkennen."

Serina hatte sich hinter dem Geländer des ersten Stocks versteckt und ließ den Tarnumhang in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, dann stand sie auf.  
"Gut geraten, Snape." sagte sie, während sie langsam die Treppe hinunter ging. Beide Slytherin richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Mädchen.  
"Ganz schön mutig, hier so eine große Klappe zuriskieren, Blutsverräterin!"  
Serina blickte den Bruder ihres Freundes an. "Was weißt du schon von Mut, Welpe?"  
"Stupor!" Regulus schleuderte ihr einen roten Blitz entgegen, doch sie brachte sich blitzschnell mit einem Sprang über das Treppengeländer in Sicherheit.  
"Peter? Wo bist du?" flüsterte sie, während sie ihren Stab zog und sich umsah.  
Severus kam um die Treppe herum. "Expelliarmus."  
Ihr Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen davon und sie funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Verschwindet lieber, bevor ich euch noch wehtue."  
Regulus erschien über ihr auf der Treppe. "Wie süß! Womit denn du dreckige …"  
Ein Blitz traf ihn und Regulus fiel, steif wie ein Brett, die Treppe herunter. Severus fuhr herum und sah, wie fünf Gryffindors ihre Stäbe auf ihn richteten.  
"Verzieh dich, Schniefelus. Und nimm den da gleich mit!" Sirius zeigte auf seinen Bruder und reichte Serina ihren Zauberstab, der im ersten Stock gelandet war.  
Serina grinste. "Bye bye, Snape!" sagte sie und winkte ihm nach, als er Regulus unter den Armen packte und aus der Halle zerrte.

Peter sah, wie seine Freunde die Slytherins vertrieben und die Treppe herunter kamen.  
"Er ist hier irgendwo, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." sagte Serina und er nickte.  
"Ja! Ja, ich bin hier!" Peter winkte vor ihnen herum, doch sie sahen ihn nicht.  
"Gib es auf, Peter, sie können dich nicht sehen."  
Der kleine Rumtreiber fuhr herum und sah die beiden Wächter auf sich zukommen. Erschrocken wich er zurück.  
"Wer … Wer sied ihr denn?"  
"Keine Angst, Kleiner Peter, wir sind wie du. Du musst mir uns können, den du bist wie wir, darum nehmen wir dich mit."  
"Nieja, bitte." Torad hielt sie zurück. "Du machst ihm doch nur noch mehr Angst, siehst du das denn nicht?"  
Peter zog seinen Zauberstab. "I … Ich hab kei … keine Angst vor euch!"  
Ohne sich umzusehen ging er weiter rückwärts durch die Eingangshalle und durch Serina hindurch.

"Wo sind sie, Baby? Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du sie finden kannst!" Sirius sah seine Freundin hoffnungsvoll an. Er hörte die Wächter, konnte sie aber nicht sehen.  
Serina hatte die Augen geschlossen und zeigte auf einen Punkt vor sich. "Irgendwo da müssen sie …"  
Sie stockte mitten im Satz und riss ihre Augen auf. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
"Peter!" Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch ihre Freunde hatten sie gehört.  
"Rina? Ist er hier?" fragte Lily und sie nickte.  
"Ja, ich hab ihn gerade ganz deutlich gespürt!"

Peter stand hinter ihr. "Ja, hier bin ich. Oh, kommt schon, Leute, helft mir!"  
"Es ist zu spät, Peter. Das weißt du doch."  
Dorcas sah sich um. "Ihr Feiglinge! Zeigt euch gefälligst!"  
James hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft. "Oder verschwindet am Besten, ihr kriegt ihn ja doch nicht!"  
Torad und Nieja erschienen flimmernd vor ihnen und der Wächter sah Peter an, der sich hinter Serina zu verstecken versuchte. "Komm jetzt, Peter, es wird Zeit."  
"Geh nicht, Wormtail." Remus versuchte die Stelle auszumachen, zu der Torad sah. "Bitte, bleib hier."

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington kam durch eine Wand in die Eingangshalle geschwebt und das Gesicht des Hausgeistes hellte sich merklich auf, als er Peter zwischen seinen Freunden sah. "Oh Merlin sein Dank, Sie haben ihn gefunden!"  
Torad schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, aber sie können ihm nicht mehr helfen. er muss mit uns kommen."  
Nick schwebte etwas über ihnen und sah auf Torad herab. "Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, nicht wahr, Wächter?"  
Die Gryffindors sahen die beiden überrascht an. Torads Mantel wurde dunkler, er funkelte Sir Nicholas wütend an.  
"Halt dich da raus, Geist, das hier geht dich nichts an!"  
Nick schüttelte seinen kopf, der gefährlich ins wanken geriet. "Oh, und ob mich das etwas angeht, das hier ist immerhin ein Gryffindor! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ein Schüler MEINES Hauses verschwindet! Dem blutigen Baron war das ja damals egal, aber mit dieser Schande könnte ich nicht leben … sterben … wie auch immer!"  
Sirius machte einen Schritt auf Nick zu. "Was heißt das? Können wir Wormtail irgendwie helfen?"  
Nick schwebte auf Augenhöhe heran. "Nicht Sie, Mister Black, das kann er nur alleine tun. Mister Pettigrew, was habe ich Ihnen gesagt?"

Peter ging um seine Freunde herum und dachte nach. "Sie sagten, ich soll meine Freunde finden und es … rückgängig machen. Aber wie denn?"  
Nick seufzte. "Ach Merlin, ist das denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? SIE haben sich doch selbst in diese Lage gebracht, weil sie sich unscheinbar fühlten. Hören Sie also gefälligst sofort auf damit!"

"Würde das denn wirklich etwas ändern, Peter?" Torad redete auf den Gryffindor ein. "Denkst du, sie ändern sich deinetwegen? Dass sie sich dir gegenüber anders verhalten werden, wenn du hier bleibst? Was hast du denn hier, was du bei uns nicht hättest?"  
"Er hat uns!" sagte James und Sirius nickte.  
"Genau! Mensch Wormtail, willst du echt den Babysitter für einen Haufen lausiger Dementoren spielen? Ich hab gesehen, wie es da aussieht, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du das tust, hörst du mich?" Sirius fixierte die Stelle, wo er seinen Freund vermutete.  
Torad lächelte und Sir Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mister Black, Ihr Freund steh da drüben."  
"Was? Oh." Sirius sah zu der Stelle, auf die Sir Nicholas zeigte. "Mann Wormtail, komm gefälligst hier her. Ich mach mich ja zum kompletten Idioten, wenn ich andauernd mit der Luft rede!"  
Serina sah sich nach der Wächterin um, die die ganze Zeit über still gewesen war.  
"Nieja? Kann ich dich mal was fragen? Bist du jetzt glücklich?"  
Torad sah Serina an. "Was hat sie denn jetzt damit zu tun?"  
"Eigentlich alles." sagte das Mädchen. "Sie war es, die uns angeboten hat auf Hareschda zu bleiben. Sie wollte alles über den Jungen wissen, der vor uns da war. Nieja … Was denkst du? Was würdest du an Peters Stelle tun?"  
Alle Blicke ruhten auf Nieja, die dem Blick des Wächters auswich. "Ich … Ich würde hier bleiben." sagte sie zögernd. "Wenn auch nur ein Einziger nach mir gesucht hätte, wäre ich geblieben. Ich wäre nicht mitgegangen wenn ich nur einen Freund gehabt hätte und du hast so viele, Peter." Sie schwebte auf den kleinen Rumtreiber zu. "Sie sind vielleicht nicht die besten Freunde, aber sie sind deine Freunde. Ich hab keine Freunde, ich hab nur Torad. Er ist jetzt mein Freund. Aber wenn ich Freunde gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich hier bestimmt viel Spaß gehabt."  
Sirius grinste, und diesmal sogar in die richtige Richtung. "Siehst du, Wormtail? Und wenn wir eins haben, dann doch wohl Spaß, oder etwa nicht?"

Peter musste lachen. "Padfoot hat Recht und Nieja auch! Sir Nick, ich will nicht mitgehen. Was muss ich machen um hier zubleiben?"  
Sir Nicholas verdrehte die Augen. "Das sagte ich doch schon! Sie müssen es wirklich, wirklich wollen!"  
Serina sah auf die Stelle, wo der Rumtreiber stand. "Wenn das nicht hilft, dann schlag deine Hacken zusammen und sag dreimal Es ist nirgends so schön wie in Hogwarts´!"  
Alle sahen das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd an, nur Lily fing an zulachen.  
"Oh Rina! Er ist doch nicht Judy Garland! Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Peter rote Schuhe trägt!"  
Serina grinste. "Wer weiß, wer weiß!"

"Seh ich etwas aus wie Gwendolin?" erklang plötzlich Peters Stimme und alle starrten ihn an. "Oh, schein, als wäre ich wieder da!" Er errötete und James drückte den kleinen Rumtreiber an sich.  
"Mann, du hast uns aber auch einen Schrecken eingejagt!"  
Sirius drückte Peter ebenfalls, der jetzt zwischen seinen Freunden eingeklemmt war. "Wormtail ist wieder da! Oh Mann, wie hab ich das vermisst!" Er wuschelte durch Peters Haare, der sich aus dieser Umklammerung schnell befreite.  
"Hilfe! Also, DAS hab ich nun wirklich nicht vermisst, Leute!"  
Remus lachte ihn an. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Wormtail."  
Lily nahm ihm in den Arm, was Peter die Röte ins Gesicht trieb und als er auch noch Serina auf sich kommen sah, wurde es ihm zuviel.  
"Ok, es ist ja schon, wieder gesehen zu werden, aber könnt ihr euch nicht freuen ohne mich zu zerquetschen?"  
Die Gryffindors lachten und Sirius wand sich grinsend an Torad.  
"Es scheint, als hättet ihr eure Babys ganz umsonst alleine gelassen!"  
Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war nicht umsonst. Jedenfalls dann nicht, wenn ihr etwas daraus gelernt habt!"  
Sirius nickte. "Klar haben wir das! Nämlich das … Äh … Wormtail? Das warst du doch mit dem Wasser heute Morgen unter Dusche, oder?"  
Peter grinste ihn an. "Ups! Ich glaub, ich muss doch noch mal verschwinden!" Er lief die Marmortreppe hoch und versuchte, so viel Abstand wie möglich zu Sirius zubekommen.  
"Na warte … Ich krieg dich ja doch!" rief der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber, ehe er die Verfolgung aufnahm.

"Hey, wenn ihr noch Unterstützung haben wollt, dann hab ich eine Idee!" James sah die beiden Wächter an. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Malfoy mit auf die Insel nehmen würdet? Ich wette ich kriege heraus, wo er jetzt wohnt!"  
Niejas Augen wurden groß. "Oh ja Torad, können wir? Nehmen wir ihn mit, ja? Bitte, bitte, machen wir das? Ja? Ja?" Sie umkreiste den Wächter, der die Augen verdrehte.  
"Nieja, nein. Du kennst die Regeln!"  
Sie verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.  
"Unsere Aufgabe hier ist, nun ja, nicht erledigt, aber beendet. Wir werden also zurückkehren. Ich wünsche euch allen alles Gute." Torad verbeugte sich.  
"Das wünschen wir euch auch. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja eines Tages wieder." Serina lächelte ihn an, doch der Wächter schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das bezweifle ich doch sehr. Lebt wohl."  
Die beiden begannen zu flimmern und verschwanden vor den Augen der Gryffindors.

"Torad? Können wir nicht wenigstens mal bei ihm vorbei schauen?"  
"Nein!"  
Die körperlosen Stimmen entfernten sich von der Clique.  
"Nur ganz kurz?"  
"Nein!"  
"Nur für eine Minute?"  
"NIEJA! Ich habe nein gesagt!"  
"Bitte!"  
"Sei still!"  
"Bitte …. Bitte … Torad?"  
Sie hörten den Wächter seufzen und dann waren die beiden endgültig aus der Halle verschwunden. Die Gryffindors gingen die Treppe hoch und Sir Nicholas nahm die Abkürzung durch die Decke. 

Die Tür zur Großen Halle schloss sich leise und Dumbledore atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und wollte dem auf den Grund gehen, als er die Szene in der Eingangshalle entdeckte.  
Lächelnd ging er zurück in das Kaminzimmer, um in sein Büro zukommen.  
"Merlin sei Dank, haben sie ihn gerettet." fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und er dachte an die Wächterin. Albus erinnerte sich an das Mädchen, dass sie einst gewesen war, vor vielen Jahren.  
Sie war kleiner gewesen, als ihr Mitschüler und sehr schüchtern. Sie stammte aus einer reinen Muggelfamilie und er selbst hatte ihr den Brief gebracht und ihr erzählt, was sie war. Ihre Eltern waren froh darüber gewesen, dass ihnen dadurch die Verantwortung für das Mädchen praktisch abgenommen wurde.  
Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie hinter Minerva in die Große Halle kam um den Hut aufzusetzen. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie eingeteilt war, und umso mehr hatte es ihn überrascht, dass sie nach Slytherin kam.  
Er war damals noch kein Schulleiter gewesen, sonder Lehrer für Zauberkunst. Sie hatte immer in der letzten Reihe gesessen. Alleine und still, nie war sie aufgefallen und eines Tages war sie einfach verschwunden, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte, nicht einmal er.  
Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und legte das Kinn auf seine Fingerspitzen.  
"Wann war das gewesen?" überlegte er und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, als es wieder einfiel. Es war das Jahr, als Tom Riddle Schulsprecher wurde. 

"Das kommt davon, Wormtail, weil du uns unbedingt ärgern wolltest!" Sirius lag lachend auf Peters Bett als die anderen das Zimmer betraten. Die beiden Rumtreiber hatten, nachdem Sirius ihn eingeholt hatte, den Koffer aus dem Raum der Wünsche geholt und Peter hatte angefangen, die Sahen wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zu zaubern. Leider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, denn einige Gegenstände blieben trotz mehrfacher Versuche so, wie sie waren.  
"Hör auf zu lachen, Padfoot. Das hier waren meine Lieblingsschuhe!"  
"Ganz genau … WAREN!" prustete Sirius und die anderen sahen sich verwundert an.  
"Was ist den hier los?" fragte James und sah von einem zum anderen.  
"Schau mal Prongs, Peters Schuhe … Die passen zu deinem Pullover!" Er zeigte auf den geschrumpften Pulli, den er zur Erinnerung an die Zimmerwand gehext hatte, und James fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh Wormtail, weißt du denn nicht, wie unzuverlässig diese Schrumpf- und Wachstumszauber sind? Was denkst denn du, warum wir unsere Koffer immer zum Zug schleppen müssen?"  
"Danke Moony, jetzt weiß ich das auch! Oh nein, wie soll ich das denn McGonagall erklären?"  
Er hielt sein Buch für Verwandlungen in der Hand, das nur noch die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel hatte.  
Auch die Mädchen konnten ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und sie verteilten sich auf die Betten der Rumtreiber, während Peter weiterhin seine Sachen in "normal" und "unbrauchbar" sortierte.  
"Äh … Wormtail?" James wurde schlagartig ernst. "Du hattest doch wohl nicht die Karte da mit drin?" Sein Gesicht zeigte eine leichte Panik, doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Karte der Rumtreiber aus der Tasche.  
"Natürlich nicht! Die hatte ich oben auf gelegt."  
Sirius schnappte sie sich schnell. "Dein Glück!"  
Peter seufzte und legte das winzige Buch für Alte Runen auf den Stapel mit den unbrauchbar gewordenen Sachen.  
"Hey Leute. Schniefelus schleicht wieder allein durch die Gänge … wie wäre es mit einer Runde Hau-den-Snape?" Sirius grinste bis er den Blick sah, den Lily ihm zuwarf.  
"Ach Mensch, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen! Ich wollte euch doch unbedingt noch was erzählen, passt auf!"  
Peter berichtete von der Unterhaltung zwischen Severus und ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer Slughorn, die er mitbekommen hatte.  
"Oh Merlin, die armen Kinder!" lachte Dorcas und die anderen stimmten ihr nickend zu.  
"Das klingt wirklich wie ein schlechter Scherz." sagte Remus. "Er mag ja was draufhaben, was Zaubertränke angeht, aber pädagogisch gesehen ist der doch ne glatte Null."  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber immerhin kann er so seine Mami glücklich machen! Die wird mächtig stolz auf ihn sein."  
"Muttersöhnchen!" grinste James.  
Sirius hielt noch immer die Karte in der Hand und wirkte ziemlich nachdenklich. "Mir kommt da gerade eine Idee!" Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an und er setzte sich auf. "Jungs, habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, was wir hiermit machen, wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind?"  
Die Rumtreiber schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
"Ich dachte, wir nehmen sie mit. So zur Erinnerung." Peter sah seinen Freund von der Seite an.  
"Nee! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir die Karte irgendwo im Schloss verstecken? Und wer sie findet und ihre Funktion herausbekommt, der darf sie nutzten. Natürlich muss er sie am Ende auch wieder verstecken."  
James nickte. "Für die nächsten Generationen von Rumtreibern … Padfoot, das ist genial!" Seine Augen leuchteten bei der Vorstellung und Lily lachte.  
"Oh Gott, eine Horrovorstellung … Es gibt noch mehr von ihnen … Ahhhhhh!"  
James warf sich auf seine Freundin und kitzelte sie, bis sie das Gesagte zurück nahm.  
"Reißt euch doch mal zusammen, ich war noch nicht fertig!"  
James sah seinen Freund an. "Oh ... Ok." Er ließ Lily los, die erstmal wieder zu Luft kommen musste.  
"Wenn Schniefelus es wirklich schafft, hier eines Tages als Lehrer herumzurennen, dann sollten wir damit rechnen, dass ihm die Karte eventuell auch mal in die Hände fällt. Und dafür müssen wir vorsorgen. Moony, kennst du einen Spruch, der eine Nachricht verbirgt und sie nur einer bestimmten Person zeigt?"  
Remus nickte. "Klar kenn ich einen. Was hast du vor?"  
Sirius grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Na was wohl? Wir hinterlassen ein paar Nettigkeiten für Professor Schniefelus!"  
Dorcas schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. "Oh, ihr seid echt unmöglich!"  
Serina lachte. "Das wird er vielleicht erst in 50 Jahren finden, wenn überhaupt. Wahrscheinlich hat er uns alle bis dahin vergessen, was ihn sicher ein Vermögen bei den besten Psychologen des Landes gekostet hat, und dann macht ihr mit einem Schlag seine ganzen Therapien zunichte … Teuflischer Plan … Genial, aber Teuflisch!" Sie gab dem lachenden Sirius einen Kuss.  
Remus holte sein Tintenfass hervor. "Gib mir mal die Karte Padfoot."  
Sirius stand auf und gab sie ihm. Remus fing gleich an zu schreiben und er lächelte zufrieden, als er fertig war. "Wer will als Nächstes?"  
James hatte ihm über die Schulter gesehen und nahm den Federkiel. "Las mich."  
Sirius lachte, als er las, was seine Freunde geschrieben hatten. "Jetzt ich." Er tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfass und hinterließ seine Nachricht. "Komm schon, Wormtail. Du bist dran."  
Peter überlegte einen Moment, ehe ihm ein geeigneter Text einfiel.  
Die Rumtreiber begutachteten zufrieden ihr Werk.  
"Was ist mit euch?" fragte Sirius und sah Serina an, die jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Das ist eure Karte und sollte Snape das je finden, dann wird es ihn auch so wahnsinnig genug machen, glaub mir!"  
Lily nahm die Karte und grinste, als sie den Text las.  
"Mr Moony erweist Professor Snape die Ehre und bittet ihn, seine erstaunlich lange Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herauszuhalten.  
Mr Prongs kann Mr Moony nur Recht geben und möchte hinzufügen, dass Professor Snape ein hässlicher Blödmann ist.  
Mr Padfoot möchte sein Erstaunen darüber verkünden, dass ein solcher Idiot jemals Professor werden konnte!  
Mr Wormtail wünscht Professor Snape einen schönen Tag und rät dem Schleimbeutel, sich mal die Haare zu waschen."  
Remus holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die Karte. "Accipentis Professor Snape."  
Er tippte die Karte an und die Schrift darauf verblasste allmählich.  
"Wisst ihr, was allerdings Schade ist?" Remus sah seine Freunde an. "Das keiner von uns dabei sein wird, wenn er es je zu Gesicht bekommt."  
Sirius lehnte sich entspannt zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. "Ach, weißt du Moony, DAS Gesicht kann ich mir auch so sehr gut vorstellen!"


	84. Nächtliches Treffen

84 Nächtliches Treffen

Der Januar verging und ehe die Freunde sich versahen, war der Februar angebrochen. Serina und Lily saßen in der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch, als sich die Rumtreiber lachend nieder ließen. Zumindest waren Peter und Remus am Lachen, die anderen beiden sahen weniger vergnügt aus.  
"Was habt ihr denn?" fragte Lily und James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nichts."  
"Nichts? Mann Prongs, warum hast du auch nicht gewartet, bis Filch weg war?" maulte Sirius und Peter grinste vor sich hin.  
Serina sah von einem zum anderen. "Ok, was habt ihr angestellt?"  
Remus lachte. "Wir gar nichts, Rina. Nur die Zwei. Wormtail und ich sind unschuldig."  
"Halt die Klappe, Moony!" sagten James und Sirius gleichzeitig und Lily wurde hellhörig. "DAS klingt definitiv nicht nach NICHTS, mein Lieber! Also los, beichte! Ich krieg es doch so wie so raus!"  
James seufzte und versuchte, dem strengen Blick seiner Freundin auszuweichen.  
"Ach, weiß du … Ihr kennt doch Bertram Aubrey, oder?"  
Serina nickte. "Ist das nicht einer aus Ravenclaw? So ein ziemlich aufgeblasener Kerl!"  
Peter fing an zu lachen. "Aufgeblasen trifft es hundertprozentig!"  
Serina runzelte die Stirn.  
"Klappe Wormtail!" fauchte Sirius. "Na ja, der Kerl ging jedenfalls vor uns und gab mal wieder tierisch an. Von wegen, wie klug er doch sein, und wie leicht ihn alles fiele, stimmt doch, oder Prongs?"  
James nickte zustimmend. "Ja, nun … Padfoot meinte dann, dass Bertram mal lieber aufpassen soll, das ihm mal nicht irgendwann der Kopf anschwillt, bei so viel heißer Luft, die er von sich gibt …"  
Lily sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. "Und?"  
"Prongs hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und Aubreys Kopf auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen lassen!" prustete Peter und Remus grinste.  
"Leider ging Filch hinter den beiden her und jetzt müssen sie deswegen zweimal Nachsitzen!"  
Serina unterdrückte ihr kichern und Lily haute ihrem Freund auf die Schulter. "Du Blödmann! Du hast mir doch was versprochen!"  
James versuchte ihren Schlägen auszuweichen. "Au … Aua… Schatz, hör auf. Aua … Ich wusste doch nicht, das Filch hinter mir ist!"  
Lily ließ sich nicht beirren und traktierte ihren Freund weiter. "Wenn ich deinetwegen Ärger bekomme, James Potter, dann kannst du was erleben! Dann … Dann … Dann verrate ich jedem Slytherin deinen zweiten Vornamen!"  
James verlor schlagartig alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und Sirius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Saft. "Boah, Lily, du kannst ja richtig fies werden!"  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Und ob! Von mir könnt ihr noch etwas lernen!"  
James setzte ein reumütiges Gesicht auf. "Das … Das würdest du doch nicht wirklich tun, oder?"  
Sie sah ihn schief an. "Las darauf ankommen James mhmhmh Potter!"  
Der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber wurde ganz klein auf seinem Platz.

Serina musterte Sirius neben sich. "Doppelte Größe, ja?"  
Der Junge lockerte seinen Kragen, ehe er zögernd nickte.  
"Ohoh, jetzt kriegt der Nächste einen Anschiss!" sagte Peter zu Remus.  
"Wie das denn, bitte schön?"  
Sirius schluckte. "Na ja … Mit … Obturgesco Capitis."  
Serina fing an zu grinsen. "Cool, denn kenn ich noch gar nicht! Kann ich mir den Spruch mal bei Gelegenheit ausleihen!"  
"RINA!" Lily war entsetzt. "Du solltest wenigstens so tun, als würdest du sie von solchem Unsinn abhalten!"  
Serina zuckte zusammen und sah ihre Freundin schuldbewusst an. "Das mach ich doch, Lily. Ehrlich … Ich zeigen ihnen, wie man sich nicht erwischen lässt, pass auf!" Serina hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.  
"Untersteh dich, Fräulein! Expelliarmus." Lily fing Serinas Stab mit der freien Hand auf und Serina sah sie überrascht an.  
"Wie … Was … Was soll das? Lily! Du weißt aber schon noch, dass ich das auch ohne Stab kann?"  
Lily nickte. "Ja. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du weißt, wie ungenau das ist und dass du es darum nicht machen wirst!"  
Serina verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "So ein Mist!" schimpfte sie und als Maureen an ihr vorbei ging, sah sie ihr seufzend hinterher.

"Hey Leute, seid ihr eigentlich auch schon aufgeregt?" fragte Peter unvermittelt und Serina strahlte ihn an.  
"Oh ja, und wie! Mensch, darauf warte ich doch schon das ganze Jahr! Äh, Lily … Ich bräuchte dann mal meinen Zauberstab zurück. Wir haben ja gleich unsere erste Apparationsstunde und du sagst selber, das stablos viel zu gefährlich ist! Stell dir vor, was alles passieren kann, wenn ich es versuche!"  
Lily steckte ihren Stab nickend ein. "Ja ich weiß. Du kriegst ihn wieder, sobald wir anfangen. Nicht eine Minute eher!"  
Die Rumtreiber bemühten sich, ihr Lachen zu verbergen und Serina schnappte nach Luft.  
"Lily Evans, das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Was, wenn mir was passiert? Wenn ich … hinterrücks angegriffen werde? Hier wimmelt es nur so von Slytherins!"  
Lily fing an zu lachen. "Reg dich wieder ab Rina. Wir haben gleich hier in der Halle unseren Unterricht und ich bin mir sicher, das dich bis dahin niemand verhext, verflucht, schrumpft, verwandelt oder sonst was mit dir anstellt."  
"Lily … Ich bin völlig hilflos! Ich fühle mich … so … verwundbar!" Serina legte sich theatralisch die Hand an die Stirn und sank gegen einen lachenden Sirius.  
"Oh Gott!" kicherte Lily "Womit hab ich bloß solche Freunde verdient?  
"Beruhig dich Lily, das frage ich mich auch schon seit 6 Jahren!" grinste Remus.  
"HEY!" James gab ihm einen Stoß und Remus wurde rot.  
"Ups, das war nicht für eure Ohren bestimmt gewesen!" Remus grinste und wich James Kopfnüssen aus.

Professor McGonagall betrat die große Halle und ihr folgte ein Mann in olivgrüner Robe. Die Lehrerin klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erlangen.  
"Herrschaften! Ich möchte jeden, der nicht am Apparierkurs teilnimmt, bitten jetzt die Große Halle zu verlassen. Alle anderen kommen bitter hier in die Mitte. Wir beginnen in wenigen Minuten mit dem Unterricht."  
Die Halle leerte sich langsam und auch die Haustische und Bänke verschwanden nach und nach. McGonagall erschuf mit ihrem Zauberstab auf jeder Seite der Halle 2 Linien, die etwa drei Meter auseinander lagen. Dann forderte sie die übrigbeblieben Schüler auf, sich an einer der Linien zu postieren und stellte den Mann neben sich vor.  
"Das hier ist Professor Ciberius. Er ist der Ministeriumsbeauftragte, der Sie durch diesen Kurs bringen wird, und der Ihnen am Jahresende die Prüfung abnimmt. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihm aufmerksam zuhören und nicht dazwischen reden. Keine Faxen machen und vor allem, halten sie ihre Zauberstäbe unter Kontrolle!"  
Sirius bewunderte die Decke der Großen Halle und wich so dem Blick seiner Hauslehrerin aus.

"Lily!" flüsterte Serina. "Lily … mein Stab!"  
"Das gilt für sie genauso, Miss Corvus!"  
Serina fuhr erschrocken zusammen. "Aber …"  
"Kein aber!"  
"Ich …"  
"RUHE! Sie hören jetzt gefälligst zu, danach können Sie wieder soviel reden, wie Sie wollen!"  
"Ja, Professor." sagte Serina zerknirscht und sie hörte ein unterdrücktes Gelächter von der anderen Seite, wo die Slytherins standen.

"Professor Ciberius? Sie gehören Ihnen." Minerva verabschiedete sich und eilte aus der Großen Halle.  
"Sehr schön. Na, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Um zu apparieren ist höchste Konzentration erforderlich. Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass sie es alle beim ersten Mal schaffen … oder in einem Stück! Wenn sie sich nicht genügend konzentrieren, könnte ein Teil von ihnen zurück bleiben."  
"WAS!" quietschte Peter lauter, als beabsichtigt und Professor Ciberius lächelte.  
"Oh keine Sorge. Madame Pomfrey wird gleich hier sein und sich um sie kümmern, falls sie zersplintern sollten."

Etwas piekste Serina in die Seite und als sie an sich herunterblickte sah ihren Zauberstab. Lily hielt ihn ihr mit einem lächeln hin und Serina atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Eine Bitte hab ich aber noch an euch. Versucht nicht, unter gar keinen Umständen, dass Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren, habt ihr verstanden? Ich habe einmal zwei Schüler gehabt, bei denen das schief gegangen ist … eigentlich war es von da an nur noch ein Schüler … Jedenfalls wird mir noch immer nur bei dem Gedanken daran speiübel! Also, nicht machen!"

Sirius beugte sich zu seiner Freundin. "Ach, aber ich muss mir Schniefelus jeden tag ansehen! Was denkt der denn, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung ich aufbringe, damit mir nicht schlecht wird?"  
Serina schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.

Professor Ciberius ging zwischen den Schülern hin und her. "Sie halten ihren Zauberstab bitte SO … schön locker … aus dem Handgelenk heraus."  
Die Schüler beobachteten seine Bewegungen.  
"Dann konzentrieren sie sich auf die Linie vor sich. Sie müssen sie vor ihrem Inneren Auge sehen. Sie müssen sich selbst auf dieser Lilie stehen sehen!"  
Sie lauschten auf seine Worte.  
"Dann machen sie einen kleinen Schritt in die Luft und wenn …"  
Ein "Plopp" ertönte in der Halle und unterbrach den verdutzten Professor in seiner Ausführung. 

Serina hörte dem Professor nur halb zu. Ihr Blick war auf die Slytherins auf der anderen Seite gerichtet. Severus flüsterte etwas in Augustus Ohr und er sah zu ihr herüber und lachte leise.  
"Möchte zu gerne wissen, das die beiden jetzt wieder aushecken." dachte sie, während Ciberius den Vorgang des Apparieren erklärte.  
Sie Konzentrierte sich auf Severus und versuchte zu verstehen, was er gerade sagte, als sie plötzlich ein Ziehen in der Magengegend spürte und im nächsten Augenblick seine dunklen Augen ganz nah vor sich sah.

"MISS CORVUS!" Die Stimme von Professor Ciberius hallte von den Wänden wieder und sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. "Ja, sind sie denn wahnsinnig geworden? So was habe ich in meiner gesamten Laufbahn noch nicht erlebt!" Er kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. "Ich hatte Ihnen noch nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben, es zu versuchen. Und außerdem sollten sie die andere Linie vor sich anvisieren und nicht ans andere Ende der Halle apparieren!"  
Serina war mittlerweile knallrot angelaufen und alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr. "Professor … Ich …"  
Ciberius packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. "Seien Sie bloß still und machen Sie, dass Sie wieder auf Ihren Platz kommen. Noch so eine Vorstellung und ich schließe Sie aus diesem Kurs aus!"

Serina eilte zu ihren Freunden zurück und stellte sich wieder neben Sirius.  
"Mensch Baby, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das schon kannst!" sagte er und sie betrachtete ihre Schuhe.  
"Ich auch nicht!" Sie blickte hoch und sah ihn an. "Ich wollte doch nur hören, was Snape da mit Rockwood flüstert und der Professor hat mich mit seinem Gerede etwas durcheinander gebracht."  
Sirius lachte leise. "Also ich fand das cool! Du hättest mal Schniefelus Gesicht sehen sollen! Ich dachte der kriegt gleich einen Herzinfarkt und kippt tot um!"  
Sie biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe und sah zu dem Slytherin, der noch immer kreidebleich war. 

Am Abend saßen die Gryffindors ziemlich erledigt in der Sitzecke ihres Gemeinschaftraumes. Peter war bereits, mit steifen Schritten, in den Schlafsaal und uns Bett gegangen. Er hatte jedes Bein mindestens drei Mal am Ursprungsort zurück gelassen, und Madame Pomfrey wollte schon gar nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen.  
Remus saß in einem Sessel und bewegte die ganze Zeit über die Finger seiner linken Hand. "Das fühlt sich anders an als vorher … Ehrlich! Ich glaub Poppy hat irgendwas Falsch gemacht!"  
Sirius winkte ab. "Ach was, mit deiner Hand ist wieder alles in Ordnung, Moony, die ist doch wieder dran! Aber guck dir mal meine Nase an! Die sitzt viel zu weit links!" Er zeigte verzweifelt auf sein Gesicht.  
Serina verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und musterte ihn eingehen.  
"Baby? Was? Was siehst du? Oh bei Merlin, was hat diese Pfuscherin mit mir angestellt?"  
Sie fing herzlich an zulachen. "Gar nichts! Bei dir ist alles da, wo es sein soll!" Sie gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss, und Sirius schien etwas beruhigter zu sein.  
"Aber nur, so weit wir das sehen, nicht wahr, Padfoot?"  
Sirius versteifte sich und blickte seinen Freund an. "Wovon redest du, Prongs?"  
James grinste. "Nun, es ist alle in Ordnung, da wo wir es sehen können … Aber wer weiß schon, wie der Rest von dir aussieht! Vielleicht hast du ja doch noch was in der Halle vergessen und es bisher nicht bemerkt!"  
Sirius schubste Serina von seinem Schoss und sprang auf. "Sorry Baby, bin gleich wieder da!" rief er, während er in den Jungenturm stürmte.  
Serina saß auf dem Boden und James schüttelte sich vor Lachen.  
"Das war echt fies!" sagte sie und er nickte.  
"Ja! Aber sein Abgang war Rekord verdächtigt, oder etwa nicht?"

Die Gryffindors waren noch immer am Lachen, als Sirius endlich wieder kam.  
"Das kriegst du wieder, Prongs! Mir so eine Angst einzujagen!"  
Er verpasste seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss, und die beiden fingen auf dem Sofa an, zu rangeln.  
Lily brachte sich schnell zu Serina in Sicherheit und Remus verdrehte die Augen.  
"Kinder!" sagte er laut und erblickte Dorcas, die aus dem Mädchenturm kam und sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Na, alles wieder dran?" fragte er und sie nickte.  
"Das war echt der schlimmste Tag in meinem Leben!"  
Remus lächelte sie an. "Ich weiß was, um dich abzulenken … Was haben wir denn nächste Woche für einen Tag?"  
"Valentinstag!" antworteten die drei Mädchen einstimmig und James sah auf.  
"Also … so was wisst ihr, ja? Aber wirklich wichtige Dinge, wie … wie die nächste Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, die könnt ihr euch nicht merken!"  
Sirius rappelte sich unter ihm hoch. "Also ich wette, mein Baby weiß, wann die ist! Hab ich Recht?"  
Er sah seine Freundin an und Serina holte tief Luft.  
"Äh … La klar weiß ich, das … Aber ich verrate es nicht!"  
Lily fing an zukichern und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du … ? … Jetzt bin wirklich zutiefst enttäuscht von dir!"  
Sie zog einen Schmollmund. "Oh Sirius, komm schon, sein nicht böse … Ich habs nur vergessen! Ehrlich!"  
"Nö!" Er drehte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung.  
"Also wirklich, Rina. Du bist Sucher in einem Quidditchteam und weißt so was nicht? Das ist echt eine Schande!" James lachte, als das Mädchen ihm die Zunge raus streckte.  
Remus seufzte. "Könnt ihr auch mal wieder still sein? Ihr benehmt euch wie im Kindergarten! Ich hab euch das Wesentliche doch noch gar nicht erzählt!"  
James und Sirius sahen sich an.  
"Findest du nicht auch, dass Moony irgendwie anders klingt als früher, Padfoot?"  
"Auf jeden Fall, Prongs. Wenn er so weiter macht, hör er sich bald wie McGonagall an!"  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann eben nicht! So werdet ihr nie etwas von mir erfahren!" sagte er gelangweilt und legte seine Füße auf den Tisch.  
Sirius trommelte genervt mit den Fingern auf der Sessellehne. "Hey … Professor … Spucks aus, sonst komm ich zu dir rüber!"  
Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. Ok, Ok, hört zu … Nächste Woche, Valentinstag und Hogsmeade!"  
"NEIN! Echt Jetzt?" James drückte Lily freudig an sich.  
"Schon wieder?" Serina sah Sirius überrascht an, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. "Hey Baby, das ist cool!"  
Dorcas musterte ihren Freund. "Das war doch immer noch nicht alles, oder?" fragte sie leise und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein! Das Beste kommt noch! Wart es ab!"

"Hey Leute, gehen wir wieder alle zu Puddifoot? Was meint ihr?"  
"Klar Prongs. Aber du bezahlst!"  
"Du spinnst wohl, Padfoot. Bei deinen …"  
"Ich denke nicht, dass auch nur einer von uns in Puddifoots Cafe gehen wird, Freunde." unterbrach der blonde Rumtreiber seine Freunde.  
"Warum nicht, Moony? Haben wir Hausverbot?" fragte Sirius und James lachte.  
"Wenn, dann nur du, weil du dich nicht benehmen kannst!"  
"Pass mal lieber auf, Prongs, das ich dich nicht ausstopfe und über meinem Kamin hänge!"  
"Welchen Kam…"  
"Ich war noch immer nicht fertig!" Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und Dorcas kicherte, als die beiden Mädchen ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
Auch James und Sirius verstummten und waren ganz Ohr.  
Remus atmete erleichtert aus. "Oh, welch himmlische Ruhe!"  
"MOONY …"  
Er grinste Sirius an. "Ok, ich will mal nicht so sein. Ich wollte nur diesen Moment der Stille genießen, ehe ihr es erfahrt! Also … Nächste Woche, Valentinstag, Hogsmeade und…"  
Er machte eine kleine Pause und holte einen Zettel aus der Tasche, den er vor seinen Freunden ausbreitete..  
"An diesem Tag gastiert eine Kirmes im Dorf! Es gibt alle möglichen Attraktionen und Leckereien, Schausteller und Fahrgeschäfte!"  
Sirius starrte aus den Zettel, der sich als Werbeflyer entpuppte.  
"Mann Prongs sieh mal … Die haben eine Achterbahn!"  
Der nickte. "Ja, und hier … den fliegenden Holl…"  
"Äh Sirius?" Serina sah ihren Freund etwas ratlos an. "Sag mal, ist das eine magische Kirmes?"  
Sirius sah mit leuchtenden Augen von dem Blatt auf. "Ja klar, wieso … Oh Merlin, du warst ja noch nie bei so was, oder? Du auch nicht, Lily?"  
Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
"Glaubt mir, das wird euch gefallen! Da gibt es alles, was ihr euch vorstellen könnt."  
"Ja! Und noch ganz andere Sachen. Immerhin sind auch die Betreiber alles Zauberer und Hexen" bestätigte James und Remus nickte zustimmend.  
Die Mädchen strahlten voller Vorfreude auf diesen Tag. 

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und es waren nur noch wenige Menschen auf den Strassen von Kirkcudbright unterwegs, einem kleinen schottischen Ort, nahe der englischen Grenze.  
Ein Mann zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhanges tiefer ins Gesicht, aber nicht wegen der Kälte, den die hatte ihm noch nie etwas ausgemacht.  
Er wollte nicht, dass jemand sein Gesicht sah, denn das hätte nur für unnötiges Aufsehen gesorgt. Dieser Ort war nicht seine Idee gewesen, doch wenn er gewisse Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollte, musste er auch mal auf die Bedingungen anderer eingehen. Er hasste das. Niemand durfte ihm sagen, was er zutun hatte, und was nicht. Normalerweise hätte er sie alle mit einer einzigen Handbewegung gezwungen, seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, aber er musste vorsichtig sein, beim letzten Mal hatte er kläglich versagt.  
Widerwillig dachte er an seinen Versuch, das Mädchen in seine Gewallt zubringen. Aber erst hatte er die Falsche erwischt und dann war auch noch dieser Mensch, dieser Moody, dazwischen gekommen.  
Ein wütendes Knurren entfuhr seiner Kehle, als er daran dachte. Nicht, dass die Todesflüche des Aurors ihm hätten etwas anhaben können, aber er hatte die Kontrolle über das Mädchen verloren gehabt. Die Verbindung zwischen ihr und diesem Menschen war stark und er konnte nicht verstehen, woher das kam.

Vor ihm tauchte eine alte Spelunke auf und der Ursprüngliche öffnete die Tür. Der Schankraum war nur spärlich beleuchtet und roch nach Rauch und billigem Fusel.  
Seine Verabredung saß in der hintersten Ecke in einer kleinen Nische. Sie war allein, wie vereinbart, aber er wusste, dass der Schein trog. Sein Blick glitt über die Anwesenden und ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er den hünenhaften Mann an der Theke sah. Der Mann war dreimal so breit wie er selbst und über zwei Meter groß. Er schien betrunken zu sein, doch Romanev Blatanescu konnte seine Gedanken ohne große Mühe lesen. Sein Name war Cyrus und er war nur hier, um jemanden zu beschützen.  
Romanev durchquerte die Schänke und ließ sich in der Nische nieder.  
"Guten Abend, Elenya." sagte er mit eisiger Stimme und die Hexe blickte auf. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und wurde von langen, schwarzen Haaren eingerahmt, die von silbrigen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie ihr Gegenüber erkannte.  
"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Romanev? Was kann ich für euch tun, was einer wie Ihr nicht selbst erledigen könnt?"  
Blatanescu lachte leise. "Oh, ihr Menschen. Warum seid ihr nur so voller … Misstrauen?"  
Sie nippte an ihrem Glas und ihre Hand zitterte leicht. "Mir kommt viel zu Ohren, Romanev. Auch über euch. Ich bin nur vorsichtig."  
Er nickte. "Ich versteh. Darum also auch diese lächerliche Leibwache dort drüben, der mich nicht aus den Augen lässt, nicht wahr? Denkst du wirklich, er könnte dich vor mir schützen, Mensch?"  
Die Hexe sog scharf die Luft ein, doch der Ursprüngliche winkte ab.  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht gekommen um zu trinken, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."  
Elenya entspannte sich leicht. "Warum gerade ich?"  
Blatanescu schob seine Kapuze leicht zurück und lächelte kalt. "Auch mir kommt einiges zu Ohren, Elenya. Du bist die Beste auf diesem Gebiet und ich will, dass du jemanden für mich findest und sie nach London bringst."  
"Mehr nicht?" Die Hexe lachte entspannt und er zog ein Pergament aus dem Umhang, das er in der Hand behielt.  
"Ich brauche sie dringend … und lebend!"  
Elenya stellte ihr Glas ab. "Das erhöht den Einsatz natürlich."  
"Natürlich." sagte er kalt. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Niemand darf wissen, dass sie weg ist. Du musst dir also etwas einfallen lassen!"  
Sie nickte. "Sonst noch etwas?"  
"Sie verfügt über magische Fähigkeiten."  
Elenya seufzte. "Also eine Hexe."  
"Zum Teil."  
"Ein Vampir?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Zum anderen Teil!"  
Die Hexe riss die Augen auf, was Blatanescu amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm.  
"Ist … Ist das Euer ernst? Ist sie …"  
"Sie ist mein Kind, mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen, Mensch. Ich kann mich ihr nicht ohne weiteres nähern. Das Risiko ist dafür zu hoch, darum brauche ich dich."  
Elenya lehnte sich entspannt zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Blauer Rauch breitete sich über dem Tisch aus.  
"Das hat seinen Preis, Romanev."  
Blatanescu holte einen ledernen Sack aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn vor ihr hin. "50.000 Galleonen, und die gleiche Summe noch einmal, wenn du mir das Mädchen gebracht hast!"  
Die Hexe starrte auf den Beutel und ihre Finger zitterten, als sie das Bändchen öffnete, um hineinzusehen.  
"Wo … Wo finde ich sie?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht so viel Geld auf einmal gesehen, geschweige denn besessen.  
Er reichte ihr das Pergament, das er in der Hand hielt.  
"Hogwarts." sagte er und sie entrollte es. Die Zeichnung eines wildgelockten Mädchens starrte ihr entgegen und sie nickte.  
"Ihr kriegt sie!" 


	85. Die magische Kirmes

85 Die magische Kirmes

Cyrus wartete, bis der unheimliche Mann wieder verschwunden war, dann ging er zu der Nische und setzte sich auf den leeren Platz.  
"Was wollte er, Elenya?" fragte der riesige Mann mit rötlicher Haut. Die Hexe blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, ob sie auch niemand belauschte, und schob ihm die Zeichnung zu. Cyrus sah sie fragend an.  
"Sie ist ein Vermögen wert, Cy!"  
Der Riese schüttelte den Kopf. "Las lieber die Finger davon, Elenya. Die Sache gefällt mir nicht!"  
Sie lachte und stich sanft über seine Wange. "Das sagst du mir jedes Mal, Cy. Du machst dir einfach zu viele Sorgen. Vertrau mir, das hier wird ein Kinderspiel."  
Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Wo ist der Haken?"  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass es einen gibt?"  
"Elenya! Bitte. Ich kenne dich zu gut, es gibt immer einen!"  
Die Hexe seufzte. "Sie ist … magisch. Also einen Käfig mit Bannsprüchen."  
Cyrus ließ die Frau nicht aus den Augen. "Und was noch?"  
Elenya verdrehte die Augen. "Wir brauchen einen Golem." sagte sie.  
"WAS?" Cyrus schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass die Gläser klirrten. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Dafür bräuchten wir wochenlange Vorbereitung, damit er auch richtig wird! Wie lange sollen wir den Blutsauger im Nacken haben?"  
Elenya leerte ihr Glas. "Wie haben doch noch 3 Golems, oder? Na also! Die Zeit wird schon reichen, lass mich das mal machen. Und Blatanescu wird uns nicht in die Quere kommen, er wartet in London auf uns."  
Cyrus schüttelte seinen kahlen Kopf. "Das gefällt mir nicht, Elenya. Wir haben den letzten Auftrag noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen und schon nimmst du den Nächsten an."  
Sie drückte seine Hand und als er sie ansah, schenkte sie ihm ihr bezauberndes Lächeln.  
"Cyrus, ich verspreche dir, dass wird das letzte Mal sein. Hiernach werden wir unser Leben genießen und nur noch zum Spaß durch die Lande ziehen."  
"Das sagst du jedes Mal, Elenya. Warum solltest du es diesmal ernst meinen?"  
Sie schob ihm das Säckchen mit den Münzen zu und ihre Augen leuchteten. "Das sind 50.000 Galeonen, Cy. Wenn wir das Mädchen in London abliefern, bekommen wir dieselbe Summe noch einmal!"  
Cyrus schluckte schwer, als er einen Blick in den Sack warf. "Das … Das glaub ich nicht."  
Sie nickte lächelnd. "Glaub es, mein Liebster. Als Erstes werden wir davon Mariellas Becken reparieren lassen. Also, denkst du noch immer, dass das Risiko zu groß ist?"  
Cyrus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein! Dafür würde ich das Mädchen sogar eigenhändig nach London tragen!"  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Cy. Geh und bereite alles vor. Wir fahren noch Heute nach Hogsmeade." 

Serina war sehr aufgeregt. Sie war schon seit Jahren auf keinem Rummelplatz mehr gewesen und eine magische Kirmes hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie saß in der Großen Halle und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf ihrem Bein.  
Peter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sie so sah. "Ich weiß noch, als meine Eltern mich das erste Mal mitgenommen haben. Ich war … Ich glaub ich war 5 und ich hab mir vor Aufregung fast in die Hose gemacht!"  
Serina hielt inne und blickte den kleinen Rumtreiber an. "Keine Sorge, ich kann mich beherrschen!" sagte sie und die anderen lachten.  
"Ok Leute, wo wollen wir zuerst rein? Was schlägst du vor, Wormtail?"  
Peter blickte James erstaunt an. "Ich? Ich dachte, ihr geht lieber allein, weil … ist doch Valentinstag!"  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Klar, und wenn wir zurückkommen müssen wir dich erst suchen und dann vor einer Zukunft unter Dementoren retten, oder was? Nee, wir gehen alle zusammen. Ich kann mit Rina auch knutschen, wenn du dabei bist!"  
Serina schlug ihrem Freund lachend auf sein Bein. "Du bist unmöglich!"  
"Ich weiß, darum liebst du mich ja auch!" grinste er und Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Ich hoffe doch, dass die Ansprüche meiner Freundin etwas höher liegen!"  
Sirius lachte. "Hey, sie ist mit mir zusammen, wie hoch kann … Äh, NEIN, vergesst das mal schnell wieder, das hab ich nie gesagt!"  
Sirius kratze sich im Nacken und die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

James schaute auf seine Uhr. "Ok Leute, es ist soweit. Wir können los, wenn ihr wollt!"  
Die Mädchen sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, zogen ihre Jacken an und gingen schon in Richtung Ausgang, was Sirius lachen ließ.  
"Was hast du, Padfoot?" fragte James und sein Freund sah ihn an.  
"Na, sieh dir die beiden doch an! Jetzt weißt du, warum ich diesen ganzen Reinblüterquatsch so verabscheue! Eine Muggelstämmige kann man viel leichter glücklich machen! Sie kennt das alles nämlich nicht!"  
James musste laut lachen und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Padfoot, du bist echt ein … Wie nennt man das, wo sich die Hunde immer gegenseitig beschnüffeln?"  
Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sprich es aus und ich mach ein Pelzmantel aus dir! Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil deine Freundin eine Reinblüterin ist und du dir richtig was einfallen lassen musst, um sie zu beeindrucken!"  
Remus schloss grinsend seine Jacke. "Da ich aber wesentlich intelligenter als du bin, fällt mir das nun wirklich nicht schwer, Padfoot!"  
Sirius griff nach seinem Zauberstab und Remus verließ fluchtartig die Große Halle, um sich zwischen den Mädchen in Sicherheit zubringen. 

Der Jahrmarkt hatte seine Zelte vor dem Dorf aufgeschlagen und die Musik wehte ihnen mit den verschiedensten Gerüchen entgegen.  
Serina ging mit großen Augen darauf zu und sie wusste gar nicht, wohin sie zuerst sehen sollte.  
An einem Stand konnte man mit einem Zauberstab hüpfende Knuddelmuffs schocken, doch Lily redete solange auf die Jungs ein, bis diese nachgaben und weiter gingen.  
Sie holten sich an einem Getränkestand Butterbiere und prosteten sich zu.  
Die Gryffindors kamen an einem Karussell mit sich bewegenden Einhörnern vorbei und Serina blieb verwundert stehen.  
Sirius stupste sie an. "Keine Panik, Baby. Das sind nur Holztiere, auf denen ein Zauber liegt. Willst du eine Runde?"  
Sie sah ihn an. "Seh ich aus wie 5!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö, die aber auch nicht!"  
Er zeigte auf James und Peter, die sich lachend an den Mähnen der Einhörner festhielten und Serina schüttelte ginsend den Kopf.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Rattern über sich und bemerkte erst jetzt die Schienen, die über die gesamte Kirmes entlangführten und auf denen kleine Wagen dahin schossen.  
"Ist das … eine Achterbahn?" fragte sie und Remus neben ihr nickte.  
"So ähnlich, Hier heißt das Ding Magische Acht."  
Sirius sah sie überrascht an. "Bei euch gibt's so was auch?"  
"Ja … Die ersten Bahnen hatten die Form einer 8, daher der Name."  
James legte seinem Freund lachend den Arm um die Schulter, das Karussell hatte mittlerweile angehalten. "Wie langweilig, was Padfoot?"  
Sirius nickte und zeigte Serina, warum es bei ihnen so hieß. Das Mädchen wurde blass, als sie die 8 aneinander gereihten Loopings sah, durch die gerade ein Wagen fuhr.  
"Was ist Baby? Kommst du mit?"  
Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ich bin doch nicht irre!"  
Sirius lachte. "Wie jetzt? Du bist Sucher, und ich hab dich schon fliegen sehen, falls du es vergessen hast, und dabei rutscht mir oft genug das Herz in die Hose, aber du willst DA nicht rein?"  
Er zeigte auf die Magische Acht und sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
"Rina, da kann gar nichts passieren. Das ist doch alles gesichert!" Peter sah sie verwundert an.  
"Nein Jungs, da passe ich! Meinen Besen, den hab ich unter Kontrolle, aber mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde da rein!"  
Lily lachte und zog Serina bei Seite. "Geht ihr mal schön allein, Jungs. Wir Mädels warten hier."  
James blickte sie traurig an. "WAS? Ich dachte, du kommst mit?"  
Lily hob eine Augenbraue. Ich soll Rina alleine lassen? Du weißt doch, dass das viel zu gefährlich ist!"  
Sirius stupste seinen Freund an. "Ich glaub, Lily hat auch Schiss!" flüsterte er und James nickte.  
"Sieht so aus. Was ist mit dir, Dorcas?"  
Remus Freundin lachte. "Oh, ich werde schon gut auf die Beiden aufpassen! Vielleicht krieg ich sie ja dahinten ins Karussell!"  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Mädchen!" sagte er augenverdrehend und Sirius lachte.  
"Komm schon, Moony, los geht's!"  
Remus drehte sich zögernd um. "Äh, ich glaub, einer sollte den Dreien den Weg zum Karus…."  
"Halt die Klappe Moony!" sagten James und Sirius gleichzeitig, packten den blonden Jungen unter den Armen und zogen ihm zum Eingang der Magischen Acht. 

Serina hatte sich eine Tüte Himbeerbomben geholt, die im Mund explodierten, wenn man darauf biss, und wollte zu Dorcas und Lily zurück, als sie ein kleines Wesen zwischen zwei Ständen entdeckte. Es hatte grüne Haut und sah wie haarloser Affe aus. Zwei kleine Hörner ragten aus seinem Kopf hervor und es hatte eine große Pustel auf der Stirn. Das Wesen schien sie anzugrinsen.  
Sie hockte sich vor ihn und hielt ihm eine Himbeerbombe hin. "Na du, magst du so was?"  
Das haarlose Äffchen schnüffelte und kam langsam näher. Es streckte die Hand nach der Leckerei aus und Serina sah die Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern.  
"Hey Rina! Was machst du denn da?"  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah Lily mit Dorcas auf sich zukommen. "Neue Freundschaften schließen, siehst du doch!" grinste sie und Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf.  
Das Äffchen kreischte plötzlich los, schlug Serina auf den Kopf und rannte dann zwischen den Zelten davon.  
"AUA! Du blödes Vieh!" Sie rieb sich den Kopf und stand auf.  
Dorcas sah sie grinsend an. "Das kommt davon, wenn man immer alles anfassen muss!"  
"Haha, sehr witzig! Der hat mir die Haare ausgerissen! Wahrscheinlich war er neidisch, der nackte Affe!"  
"Klabbert." sagte Lily und nahm sich seine Himbeerbombe.  
"Wie meinen?"  
"Das war kein Affe sondern ein Klabbert."  
"Aha!"  
"Diese Pustel leuchtet, wenn irgendeine Gefahr droht. Sieht echt cool aus. Mein Onkel Rodney hatte eine ganze Horde davon, die er immer nachts in den Garten ließ, bis er Ärger deswegen mit dem Ministerium bekam. Die Muggel standen immer Scharenweise vor seinem Zaun um die blinkenden Lichter zu bewundern!" Dorcas griff in Serinas Tüte mit dem Naschwerk.  
Serina nickte nur. "Kann ich erstehen. Wer weiß, wie viele Muggel bei deinem Onkel Haare lassen mussten!"  
Lily tippte die beiden an. "Da, jetzt steigen sie ein."  
Die Mädchen beobachteten wie die Rumtreiber einen Wagen in beschlag nahmen. Remus schien sich noch immer nicht ganz wohl zufühlen, doch die Jungs ließen ihm keine Chance. Der kleine Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und ihre Schreie hallten über den Festplatz, als sie durch die Loopings schossen.

Die drei Mädchen warteten am Ausgang, wo ihnen die Rumtreiber laut lachend entgegen kamen.  
"WOW, Mann war das Klasse, nicht wahr, Moony?"  
"Klar Padfoot … Alles was du sagst!" Der blonde Rumtreiber war etwas bleich um die Nase herum.  
Sirius zog seine Freundin in den Arm. "Ok Leute, was als Nächstes?"  
Serina zeigte auf ein großes Zelt das am Rand stand und er fing an zulachen.  
"Oh, komm schon! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, Baby?"  
"Doch! Kommt schon, das wird sicher lustig."  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Rina, das Meiste sind Fälschungen und faule Tricks."  
Lily sah auf die Anschlagtafel und las laut vor. "Lady Elenyas Kuriositäten Show. Erleben sie die Wunder von 7 Kontinenten … Aber es gibt doch nur 5!"  
"Nicht wenn du die Arktis und das versunkene Atlantis mitzählst." sagte Remus.  
"Atlantis existiert?" fragte Serina erstaunt und er seufzte.  
"Nicht mehr! Schließlich heißt es ja auch das versunkene Atlantis´."  
Lily lachte. "Ja klar! Als ob wir so was glauben würden!"  
"Also, ich hab da noch niemanden rein gehen sehen." James zeigte auf den Eingang.  
"Immer noch besser, als wenn da keiner mehr rauskommt, Prongs." Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu und James lachte.  
"Du Spinner! Das heißt, dass da niemand sein Geld verplempert!"  
Sirius sah seine Freunde an. "Na ja, ich meine … Ich sehe euch jeden Tag und das sogar umsonst! Ich muss da nicht … AU, Moony, las das!"  
Remus hatte ihn eine Kopfnuss verpasst. "Klappe jetzt! Die Damen wollen da rein, also gehen wir!"  
Er ging mit Dorcas auf den Eingang zu, vor dem ein riesiger, rothäutiger Mann stand. 

Elenya wartete hinter einem Vorhang und beobachtete die Jugendlichen durch einen Spalt, wie sie auf ihre Attraktion zukamen. Das Mädchen in der Mitte war eindeutig diejenige, die sie suchten, doch Elenyas Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch jemand anderen abgelenkt. Wie gebannt starrte sie den blonden Jungen mit dem vernarbten Gesicht an und sie war sich sicher zu wissen, was er war. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, denn einer wie er fehlte ihr noch. Cyrus löste die Eintrittskarten und ließ die Gruppe in das Zelt.  
"Cy, der Junge! Hast du ihn gesehen?" sie kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor und der Hüne drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Elenya, es ist auch so schon ein enormes Risiko."  
Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. "Red nicht, Cy. Er wird die neue Hauptattraktion sein. Er wird berühmt werden… WIR werden berühmt werden! Wir werden ein Vermögen machen."  
Er seufzte. "Ich denken, das machen wir auch so schon! Außerdem haben wir nicht genügend Zeit, Elenya. Wie willst du noch einen zweiten Go…"  
"Schweig, Schwachkopf!" Sie schlug dem Mann ins Gesicht. "Ich will ihn, ich kriege ihn und du sorgst gefälligst dafür!"  
Cyrus nickte. "Ja, Elenya." Dann folgte er den Gryffindors in das Zelt. 

"Willkommen Herrschaften, zu Lady Elenyas Kuriositäten Show." Cyrus begrüßte sie und führte sie durch das Zelt. "Als erstes seht ihr den Cowboy. Halb Mann und …" Er zog einen Vorhang beiseite, hinter dem ein Käfig zum Vorschein kam. "… halb Kuh!"

Sirius musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Mann, das ist doch nur ein Zentaur mit nem angehextem Euter!" flüsterte er und Serina grinste.  
"Welcher Zentaur würde den so was mit sich machen lassen?" fragte Lily und Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht wurde er von seiner Herde verstoßen und hat hier ein neues zu Hause gefunden?"  
"Hey Prongs! Wenn du dir so einen Euter machen lässt verstoße ich dich auch!" kicherte Sirius.

"Bewundern sie nun Mariella … die lebende Venus!" Er zeigte ihnen ein Wasserbassin, in dem eine riesige Muschel lag. Die obere Hälfte öffnete sich und eine monströse, quallenartige Frau kam langsam zum Vorschein. Die langen Haare umgaben sie ein Schleier und Lily fragte sich, wie sie unter Wasser atmen konnte.

Danach präsentierte Cyrus ihnen Twister, den doppelten Mann. Auf seiner linken Schulter befand sich ein zweiter Kopf und er hatte je vier Arme und Beine.  
"Ey, ob das der Typ ist von dem Professor Ciberius erzählt hat?" fragte Peter und die Rumtreiber lachten.  
"Erinnre mich bitte immer daran, niemals mit Padfoot zusammen zu apparieren, denn das Schicksal würde ich nicht ertragen!" flüsterte Remus der kichernden Dorcas zu.

"Folgt mir und trefft einen Gott … Verbeugt euch vor Anubis!" hinter Cyrus trat ein Mann hervor auf dessen Hals ein Hundekopf saß.  
"Mensch Padfoot, was machst du denn da?" feixte James und Sirius verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
Lachend gingen die beiden weiter.  
Remus lehnte sich gegen einen Stützbalken und Dorcas sah ihn fragend an.  
"Was hast du?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich meine, ich hasse es, wenn man mich anstarrt und jetzt bin ich hier und mache nichts anderes. Weißt du, Dorcas, dass hier würde die Hölle für mich sein."  
Sie blickte sich um und nahm seine Hand. "Ich denke nicht, dass die es so sehen, Remus. Immerhin ist das hier nur Show, und sie machen das freiwillig."  
Er nickte. "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte das wohl nicht immer eng sehen, oder? Ok, las uns geh … Au."  
Er war einen Schritt nach vorne getreten und eine Haarsträhne hatte sich anscheinend in einem kleinen Holzspan verfangen und war ihm ausgerissen.  
Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Bloß weg hier, ehe noch alles einstürzt!"  
Dorcas lachte und sie gingen ihren Freunden hinterher, die das Zelt gerade verließen. 

Elenya wartete bis alle das Zelt verlassen hatten. Sie ging zu dem Stützpfeiler und zupfte zufrieden die Haare ab, die daran fest hingen.  
"Elenya! Das war irrsinnig!" Cyrus trat hinter sie und seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.  
Die Hexe lachte leise. "Reg dich wieder ab, Cy. Es war nur ein winziger Zauber und er hat es nicht einmal bemerkt. Er denkt, sie wären hier an dem Splitter hängen geblieben!"  
Cyrus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Warum, Elenya? Was bringt er uns denn? Er wird nur ärger machen, und das wegen nur einer einzigen Nacht im …"  
"Eine Nacht die uns reich machen wird, Cy. Wir können für ihn den hundertfachen Eintrittspreis verlangen und die Leute werden herbei strömen und es zahlen!" Sie blickte zu dem Hünen auf und ihre Augen strahlten bei dem Gedanken. "Geh jetzt. Hol mir das Mädchen und danach den Jungen. Ich bereite hier alles vor. Beeil dich!"

Cyrus verließ mit hängenden Schultern das Zelt. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht würde umstimmen können. Er selbst war ihr damals freiwillig gefolgt, als sie ihn in den Straßen von Edinburgh gefunden hatte. Halb verhungert und fast erfroren war er nur zu gerne mitgegangen und hatte geschworen, für immer bei ihr zubleiben.  
Leider war es nicht mit allen so gewesen. Twister mussten sie genau so einfangen, wie sie es jetzt mit Remus vorhatten, doch im laufe der Zeit hatte er sich an das Leben hier gewöhnt und die beiden waren sogar gute Freunde geworden.  
Cowboy war derjenige, der ihnen am meisten Schwierigkeiten machte. Der Zentaur war einfach nicht zu bändigen. Elenya hielt ihn unter dem Imperius Fluch, doch auch diesen konnte er nach einiger Zeit immer abschütteln und war so bereits zweimal aus seinem Käfig ausgebrochen.  
Doch dass würde sich jetzt alles ändern. Mit dem Geld für das Mädchen konnten sie neue, bessere Käfige kaufen und wenn Elenya Wort hielt, und die Jagd nach den Kopfgeldern aufgab, dann würde er sie fragen, ob sie Frau werden würde. 

Die Gryffindors zogen von Stand zu Stand und stopften sich mit Eiscreme und Schokolade voll.  
"Wohin jetzt?" fragte Peter, als erneut die Magische Acht über sie hinweg donnerte.  
Sirius stupste Serina an und zeigte darauf.  
"Niemals!" lachte sie. "Geh du mal schön allein, dann kann ich nämlich mal für kleine Hexen verschwinden!"  
Sirius klatschte grinsend in die Hände. "Ok Jungs, seid ihr dabei?"  
James und Peter nickten begeistert nur Remus versuchte sich zu drücken.   
"Ach, komm schon Moony. Bist du ein böser Wolf oder ein feiges Huhn?"  
Er sah Sirius an. "Blödmann!"  
"Ach echt? Hey Prongs, Moony hat gerade zugegeben, das er ein Blödmann ist!"  
"Oh Padfoot, du bist echt eine Nervensäge!" Er folgte dem lachenden Rumtreiber zum Fahrkartenschalter.  
Lily stellte sich an einem Getränkestand an. "Wollt ihr auch was?" fragte sie und Dorcas nickte.  
"Ich auch." sagte Serina. "Bringt mir ein Butterbier mit, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie ging den Hauptweg entlang und folgte den Schildern zu den Damentoiletten. Serina musste zwischen zwei Zelten hindurch und fluchte laut, als sie fast über ein Halteseil stolperte.  
Sie bog um die Ecke des Zeltes und sah einen Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet. Serina blickte ihrem Gegenüber in die dunklen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst? Komm schon, Snape, steck das Ding weg, bevor du dir damit noch wehtust!"  
Der Slytherin lächelte kalt. "Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen, Corvus."  
Serina zappelte hin und her. "Jaja, ich weiß! Und wenn du mir noch länger im Weg stehst kriegst du was zulachen ohne zu zaubern. Versprochen!"  
Severus hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.  
"Sag mal Snape, was machst du überhaupt hier? Die Jungsklos sind doch woanders?"  
Der Junge wurde noch eine Spur bleicher und Serina fing an zugrinsen. "NEIN! Ich glaubs ja nicht, du hast ein Date?"  
Severus wurde rot. "Das ist kein Date!" zischte er und sie kicherte.  
"Natürlich nicht! Nur weil du am Valentinstag mit einem Mädchen auf der Kirmes bist ist das noch lange kein Date, ganz klar!"  
Severus funkelte sie an. "Wenn du es auch nur einer Menschenseele erzählst mach ich dich fertig!"  
Serina lachte. "Oh Snape, wen sollte das denn intere…. OH!"

Die Tür zum Toilettenwagen war aufgegangen und Narzissa Black sah die beiden überrascht an. Serina blickte zu Severus, dessen Gesicht jetzt dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Haare hatte.  
"Ok, damit sieht die Sache schon ganz anders aus! Hey keine Panik, ich verrate nichts!"  
Severus zielte auf ihre Brust und sie hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Warum sollte ich dir das glauben?"  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. "Weil ich kein Slytherin bin und mein Wort halte! Außerdem bin ich deine Gnade hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich mach mir nämlich gleich echt in die Hose!"  
Sie stand mit zusammengepressten Beinen vor ihm und Severus musste unfreiwillig grinsen.  
"Verzieh dich, Corvus." sagte er und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.  
"Danke dir!" sagte sie erleichtern und rannte an Narzissa vorbei.  
"Was war das denn eben, Severus?" fragte das blonde Madchen und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Frag nicht, ich hab heute einfach meinen freundlichen Tag!"  
Sie hakte sich bei dem Slytherin ein. "Na wenn das so ist, spendierst du mir doch sicher eine Fahrt in der Geisterbahn?"  
Er nickte lächelnd und die beiden gingen zwischen den Zelten zum Jahrmarkt zurück.

Serina saß in der mittleren Kabine und grinste erleichtert vor sich hin. Narzissa war ja eigentlich mit Lucius zusammen, aber so rot, wie Severus geworden war, hatte er das wohl für heute verdrängt.  
"Kein Wunder, dass ich das niemanden erzählen soll. Malfoy würde ihn wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende der Welt hexen!"  
Sie kicherte doch schlagartig war sie still. Sie war der Meinung, etwas gehört zuhaben, ein leises Knarren.  
"Hallo? Narzissa? … Lily?"  
Schnell zog sie sich wieder an. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit herunter gelassener Hose erwischt werden. Da war das Knarren wieder, sie hatte es sich nicht eingebildet.  
"Snape? Ich warne dich, ich zähle bis drei, dann bist du verschwunden, klar?"  
Sie lauschte, doch die Geräusche der Kirmes waren zu laut, und sie hatte auch schon einige Butterbiere getrunken, die sie leicht benebelten.  
"Eins…"  
Sie trat leise an die Kabinentür.  
"Zwei …"  
Ganz langsam zog sie den Riegel zurück, der die Tür verschloss.  
"Drei!"  
Sie stieß die Tür auf und sprang in den schmalen Gang zwischen Kabine uns Waschbecken. Hier war niemand außer ihr.  
"Mann Rina, du solltest weniger trinken, du bist schon richtig paranoid!" lachte sie und drehte sich um, um die Spülung zu betätigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie einen Schatten wahr und wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr stand ein riesiger Mann mit roter Haut. Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, dann wurde alles dunkel um sie herum.


	86. Entführt

86 Entführt

Die Rumtreiber stiegen lachend aus der Magischen 8.  
"Los, noch eine Runde!" rief Peter und stellte sich bereits wieder an der Schlange an. Sirius und James folgten ihm, nur Remus blieb etwas zurück.  
"Komm schon, Moony!" rief James doch der blonde Junge schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Plötzlich hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
James fing an zu lachen. "Mann Padfoot, guck dir das an! Unser Wölfchen hat einen schwachen Magen!"  
Sirius grinste. "Er ist wohl doch nur ein Werhühnchen!"  
Sie stellten sich zu Peter in die Reihe und suchten schon mal ihr Geld raus.

Remus stand hinter der Magischen Acht gegen einen Baum gelehnt und kämpfte mit seinem Magen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein und aus.  
"Wie halten die das bloß aus?" fragte er sich und öffnete die Augen. Er stützte sich mit der Hand am Baum ab.  
"Nie wieder." schwor er sich. "Nie wieder kriegen die mich in solch eine Höllenmaschine."  
Hinter ihm knackte ein Zweig und Remus drehte sich um. Er sah den rothäutigen Hünen auf sich zukommen, der sie durch die Kuriositäten Show geführt hatte.  
"Hi." sagte der Rumtreiber und lächelte matt.  
Cyrus nickte. "Auch Hi. Geht's dir nicht gut?"  
Remus atmete tief durch. "Geht schon wieder. Ich darf mich nur nicht zu schnell bewegen!"  
Der Mann lachte leise. "Das kenn ich. Aber ich hab da ein prima Gegenmittel."  
Remus sah ihn fragend an. "Ach ja? Was denn? Bevor die mich hier noch mal reinzerren sollte ich gewappnet sein!"  
Cyrus grinste und trat nah an den Rumtreiber heran. "Ok, pass auf …"  
Remus sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als plötzlich etwas gegen sein Kinn krachte und seinen Kopf zurück schleuderte. Er prallte gegen den Baum und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. "Siehst du, Kleiner, dein Magen macht dir jetzt bestimmt keine Probleme mehr."

Er hob den Jungen auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Cyrus ging außen um die Kirmes herum, bis er das Zelt erreichte, in dem Elenya auf ihn wartete.  
"Beeil dich, ich brauche seine Sachen!"  
Cyrus sah, wie die Hexe letzte Hand an einen Golem legte, der dem Mädchen ziemlich ähnlich sah. Er zog den Rumtreiber aus und reichte Elenya die Kleidungsstücke, ehe er den Jungen in einige alte Klamotten steckte und in einen Käfig sperrte.  
"Die Zeit wird nicht reichen, Elenya. Die haben Freunde, die sie sicher bald suchen. Wie willst du ihnen genug Persönlichkeit einflössen, damit die nichts merken?"  
Elenya lachte kalt. "Oh Cy! Sie ist ein Vampir und er ein Werwolf! Wie viel Persönlichkeit brauchen die schon? Und überhaupt, Freunde! So welche wie die haben niemals Freunde, das weißt du doch!"  
Cyrus senkte den Kopf. "Elenya … Diese Kinder sind magisch und du schickst Golems, um sie zu ersetzten … Wie lange soll das gut gehen?"  
Die Hexe lachte. " Sie werden Anfangs noch etwas steif erscheinen, ja, das weiß ich auch, aber das gibt sich. Je länger sie unter Menschen sind, umso besser werden sie sich so verhalten, wie es sich für ihresgleichen gehört. Und wenn wir erst das Geld für das Mädchen haben ist mir egal, was mit den Lehmklumpen hier geschieht. Dann können sie uns nichts mehr nachweisen, mein Liebster."  
"Und der Junge?"  
"Er wird sich mir fügen, wie alle anderen auch. Wenn er ärger macht, wird er die Schmerzen seiner Verwandlung als angenehm empfinden, dafür werde ich sorgen. Vertrau mir einfach, Cy, ich weiß, was ich tue!"  
Elenya hauchte dem Hünen einen Kuss auf die Wange und kleidete dann auch den zweiten Golem an. Sie befestigte die Haarsträhne des Rumtreibers an dessen Kopf und nahm ein Fläschchen mit einer türkisen Flüssigkeit, die sie über die Lehmfiguren goss. Die Flüssigkeit wurde von den Figuren regelrecht aufgesogen und der Lehm färbte sich fleischfarben. Es bildeten sich Sommersprossen auf dem Gesicht, das Serina jetzt zum verwechseln ähnelte und Remus Narben erschienen auf dem anderen.  
Elenya nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Abbildungen. "Lutum rerum creatae, vivesco."  
Die beiden Wesen schlugen ihre Augen auf.  
"Siehst du Cy, sie sind perfekt geworden, niemand wird einen Unterschied feststellen! Bring sie hinaus, sie werden ihren Weg schon finden. Oder ihre Freunde werden sie suchen, wie du sagst, und sie mitnehmen, wie auch immer. Die Männer sollen anfangen, das Zelt abzubauen und alles in die Wagen verstauen. Wir fahren noch heute Nacht zurück nach London."  
Die Golems folgten Cyrus und Elenya warf einen letzten Blick in die neubelegten Käfige. Die beiden Jugendlichen waren noch immer bewusstlos und schliefen tief und fest. 

Etwas kitzelte sie an ihrer Nase und Serina versuchte, es mit ihrer Hand zu verscheuchen, doch ihre Bemühung war nur von kurzer Dauer.  
"Verschwinde … Mistvieh!" nuschelte sie verschlafen.  
"Rina … Rina, wach auf!"  
Die Stimme drang langsam zu ihr durch, ebenso das gleichmäßige Schaukelt und Rumpeln, das so gar nicht zu den morgendlichen Geräuschen in ihrem Schlafsaal passte. Zudem war ihr Bett fürchterlich hart und roch grässlich.  
Serina schlug die Augen auf. "Remus?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber lächelte sie durch eiserne Gitterstäbe an, die sie voneinander trennten.  
"Merlin, ich dachte schon, du wachst nie mehr auf! Geht's dir gut?"  
"Remus?" Sie richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie saß in einem Käfig, der gerade so lang war, dass sie ausgestreckt darin liegen konnte, und nur halb so breit. Die Decke war ebenfalls vergittert und den Boden bildete eine eiserne Platte, die mit Heu ausgelegt war.  
Remus befand sich in einem Käfig vor ihr und er hielt noch immer den Strohhalm in der Hand, mit dem er sie gekitzelt hatte.  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte sie leise und rutschte näher an sein Gitter ran.  
"Erinnerst du dich an diese Show, in du unbedingt rein wolltest? Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere ist dieser große Kerl, der uns da durchgeführt hat!"  
Serina musterte ihre Umgebung genauer. Vor ihren Käfigen war ein schmaler Durchgang und auf der anderen Seite standen weitere Käfige. Es gab nur eine Lichtquelle, eine Petroleumlampe, die über einer Tür neben Remus hing. Anscheinend waren sie in einem Raum mit hölzernen Wänden eingesperrt, der sich bewegte.  
"Dies ist ein Zirkuswagen! Remus, die haben uns entführt!"  
Der Rumtreiber nickte traurig. "Nicht nur uns!" Er zeigte auf die anderen Käfige.  
Serina sah genauer hin, und sie erkannte, dass die anderen Käfige ebenfalls belegt waren. In einem erkannte sie den Zentauren, der ihnen als Cowboy präsentiert worden war und in dem anderen saß ein kleiner Mann mit langen Haaren und einen Vollbart, in den Zöpfe geflochten waren.  
"HEY!" Serina rüttelte an den Stäben und sah den Mann an. "Was soll das hier? Wo sind wir? Warum tut man uns das an?"  
Der Zentaur drehte sich zur Seite und schwieg und der Mann lachte leise. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Frau betrat den Zirkuswagen. "Oh, unsere Gäste sind erwacht. Wie erfreulich!" Sie hielt eine Öllampe in der Hand, die sie in der Mitte des Wagens aufhing und so für etwas mehr Licht sorgte.  
Elenya sah Serina eingehend an. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Cy hätte zu fest zugeschlagen, aber du lebst noch. Das ist gut!"  
"Was wollen Sie von uns?" fragte Remus und die Hexe lächelte ihn an.  
"Nun, mein Süßer, liegt das nicht auf der Hand?"  
Serina schnaubte verächtlich. "Ha! Denken Sie wirklich, wir würden in ihrer Freakshow auftreten? Sie sind ja verrückt, wenn Sie das glauben." Das Mädchen rüttelte heftig an der Käfigtür. "ICH WILL HIER RAUS, SOFORT!"  
Elenya lachte kalt. "Das kannst du dir sparen, mein Kind. Diese Tür kriegst du nicht auf."  
Serina funkelte sie zornig an. "Das werden wir ja sehen … Alohomora."  
Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf das Türschloss und sprach den Zauberspruch, doch anstatt, dass die Tür aufsprang, stoben blaue Funken darauf hervor und Serina wurde von einem Blitz getroffen, der sie gegen die Rückwand schleuderte.  
"RINA!" Remus versuchte die Freundin durch die Stäbe hindurch zu erreichen, als sie sich wieder aufrappelte.  
"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es wäre so leicht? Mach dir keine falsche Hoffnung, Schätzchen, du kannst nicht fliehen. Du bist viel zu wertvoll für mich! Deinem Freund hier wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als für mich zu arbeiten … Es sein denn, er will sich ein wenig Silber einfangen!"  
Sie blickte den Rumtreiber an, der bleich geworden war.  
"Aber du! Du wirst mir mehr Geld einbringen, als du in deinem ganzen kläglichem Leben je verdienen könntest. Ich hoffe, du genießt deinen Aufenthalt hier, denn dein Schöpfer wartet schon auf dich!"  
Die Hexe erhob sich und verließ lachend den Wagen.

Serina sah Remus hilflos an. "Was … Was hat sie vor, Remus?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Sie will ihren Zoo um einen Werwolf erweitern!" sagte er verbittert und sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
"Moony …"  
Er ergriff sie und lächelte schwach. "Aber was sie mit dir vorhat …"  
Sie hörten ein tiefes Brummen, das aus der gegenüberliegenden Zelle kam. Der Mann war an sein Gitter gekrochen. Seine Haut war dunkel und blaue Augen musterten die beiden Gryffindors.  
"Bei Thorkin, ihr seid wahrlich das seltsamste Paar, das ich je erblicken durfte."  
Serina wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Kannst du mir sagen, wie sie das gemeint hat? Wieso bin ich so wertvoll?"  
Der Mann lachte. "Aber sicher kann ich das. Ich kenne diese Frau. Sie kommt viel herum in diesem Lande und sie, wie viele anderer ihres Schlages, verdient sich ein Zubrot indem sie findet, wen andere suchen. Du musst jemandem gehörig am Bart gezogen haben, dass sie ein Kind wie dich gejagt hat."  
Serina runzelte die Stirn. "Sie hat mich gejagt? Sie … Heilige Scheiße, sie ist so was wie ein Kopfgeldjägerin?"  
Der Mann nickte. "So nennt man das wohl bei euch."  
"Aber auf mich ist doch keine Belohnung ausgesetzt! Ehrlich nicht! Ich meine, dass wüsste ich doch, mein Dad arbeitet schließlich fürs Ministerium!"  
Remus drückte ihre Hand und der Mann lachte laut. "Euer Ministerium! Die suchen immer die Falschen, finden die Wenigsten und zahlen am Schlechtesten! Aber solche wie Elenya, die heuert man an, wenn man es will und … wenn man es sich leisten kann!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber wer sollte etwas von mir wollen? Wer …"  
Sie verstummte und Remus schüttelte ihren Arm. "Rina? Was ist los, was denkst du?"  
Sie atmete tief durch. "Diese Elenya, sie sprach von meinem … Schöpfer, Remus!" Das Mädchen war blass geworden. " Blatanescu! Er hat schon einmal versucht mich zu entführen."  
Sie spie den Namen förmlich aus und Remus sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Mist! Heiliger Merlin, wenn das stimmt, Rina, haben wir echt ein Problem!"  
"Was hast du angestellt, das ein clanloser Geselle wie er nach dir schickt?"  
"Ich hab mich von ihm beißen lassen." sagte sie tonlos.  
"Beim Barte meiner Mutter, dann bist du in der Tat ein Nachtwandler!"  
"Du kennst ihn?" fragte Remus und der Mann nickte.  
"Oh glaube mir, ich kenne Geschichten über ihn und seinesgleichen, die sogar einem wie dir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würden, Wolfsjunge!"

Serina schob die Gedanken über den Ursprünglichen beiseite und sah den Mann an. "Sag mal, warum redest du eigentlich so komisch? Wer bist du überhaupt?"  
Der Mann schlug sich mit der Faust auf die Brust. "Ich bin Dalon, Sohn des Doron, Nachfahre von Belvain und merkte dir, ein Zwerg spricht niemals komisch!"  
Serina blickte ihn verwundert an. "Ein Zwerg? Es gibt tatsächlich Zwerge? Remus, wusstest du das?"  
Der Rumtreiber seufzte. "Natürlich wusste ich das. Warum soll es sie auch nicht geben? Es gibt ja auch Zentauren oder Vampire!"  
Sie nickte. "Gut, dass du das sagst, das erinnert mich nämlich an was … Wir müssen hier raus!"  
Sie rüttelte an jedem einzelnen Gitterstab.  
"Das ist sinnlos, Mädchen. Ich genieße diese Gastfreundschaft bereits seit zwei Tagen und nicht einmal mir ist es gelungen, diese Gitter zu brechen."  
"Warum hat sie dich eingefangen?" Serina ließ sich von ihm nicht abhalten, weiter an den Stäben zu rütteln.  
"Wie? Oh, nun, ich habe in einer Mine gearbeitet. Tief im Skiddaw und es gab eine kleine Unstimmigkeit, was die geschlagenen Steine betraf."  
Er zwirbelte an seinen Bartzöpfen und Serina sah ihn amüsiert an. "Du hast ein paar Steine geklaut?"  
"Bei Thorkien, was erlaubst du dir? Noch nie hat ein Zwerg etwas genommen, was nicht sein war!" Seine Stimme dröhnte in dem Wagen und zuckte zusammen. "Aber es war Gold in den Steinen und damit steht es mir zu. Schließlich bin ich der Zwerg der es gefunden hat!"  
Remus grinste. "Zwergenlogik. Fast so gut wie deine Rina!"  
Sie blickte ihn schief an. "Ach? Was soll das denn heißen?"  
Der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, nichts!"  
"Na, warte bis wir hier wieder raus sind, dann mach ich dich fertig!"

"HA!" Der Zwerg schlug sich auf sein Bein. "Mich hätte es doch sehr verwundert, wenn ihr zwei nicht auf einander losgehen würdet!"  
Serina sah ihn verwundert an. "Was meinst du? Warum sollten wir so was tun? Wegen dem was ich gerade gesagt hab? Das war doch nur Spaß, so was machen wir ständig, richtig Remus?"  
"Nah! Ihr könnt keine Freunde sein, das ist wider Mutter Natur!" Dalon schüttelte den Kopf.  
Serina fing an zulachen. "Was ist das den für ein Mist? Warum sollten wir nicht befreundet sein? Nur weil wir Junge und Mädchen sind, oder was?"  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Deswegen meinte er das nicht, Rina. Es geht darum, was wir sind."  
"Und was sind wir deiner Meinung nach? Ich war mir immer ziemlich sicher ein Mädchen zu sein und ich wette, Sirius würde das sofort bestätigen!"  
"Vampir und Werwolf, das sind wir, Rina. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." sagte der Rumtreiber leise und sie sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Heiliger Thorkien. Der Nachtwandler weiß nichts über seinen größten Feind! Welch Schande für ihn."  
"Jetzt mach aber mal ein Punkt du … Zwerg! Moony ist ganz sicher nicht mein Feind, sondern mein bester Freund! Ok, einmal wollte er mich fressen, aber das war meine Schuld und ist schon lange verjährt!"  
"Darum geht es gar nicht, Rina. Es geht um etwas, dass viel länger zurückliegt. Hab ich Recht, Dalon?"  
"Oy, das hast du. Die Bestien, wie er eine ist, sie verachten die Nachtwandler, weil sie jede Nacht ihrem Verlangen nachgehen können, und darüber ihre Sinne beisammen halten. Ihr Nachtwandler, ihr hasst die Bestien, die sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben und sogar ihre eigenen Jungen reißen, weil sie ohne Verstand sind. Es ist ein Krieg, der schon ewig währt."  
Serina schüttelte den kopf. "Das ist doch Quatsch! Nur weil irgendwann irgendwer der Meinung war, besser zu sein, sollen wir keine Freunde sein? Weißt du wie das für mich klingt? Wie dieser rassistische Reinblüterkram den die bescheuerten Slytherin ständig von sich geben!"  
Remus hob eine Augenbraue. "Und alle Slytherin als bescheuert zu bezeichnen ist nicht rassistisch?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö. Slytherins sind nämlich keine Rasse, die sind eine Zumutung!"  
Remus fing an zulachen. "Oh Merlin, du klingst schon genau wie Padfoot!"  
Sie rüttelte grinsend an dem letzten Gitterstab und seufzte dann enttäuscht. "Nichts! Verdammt, nicht eines von den Mistdingern ist locker."  
"Ist schon gut, Rina. Ich hab auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich auch nicht!" sagte sie und zog die Knie unters Kinn.

Nach einer Weile ging die Tür erneut auf und Cyrus kam mit einem Tablett herein, das er auf dem Käfig des Zentauren abstellte. Er nahm dampfende Schüsseln herunter und stellte vor jedem Käfig eine ab.  
Serina warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Inhalt. "Das sieht ja aus wie verquirlter Schneckenschleim!" moserte sie mit gerümpfter Nase und Remus neben ihr unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
"Tut mir ja wirklich Leid, Hoheit, aber was anderes kann ich euch leider nicht anbieten?" Cyrus verbeugte sich theatralisch. "Entweder du isst das, oder du isst nichts!" sagte er kalt und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
"Da esse ich doch lieber nichts! Was soll's? Das werd ich schon aushalten."  
"Ach? Und wie lange, Prinzessin?" fragte Cyrus lachend.  
"Hm, ich weiß nicht … Solange bis ich hier raus bin! Und das kann nicht mehr allzu lange dauern!"  
Cyrus hockte sich vor ihrem Käfig hin. "Ach wirklich? Und wie kommst du darauf? Denkst du, der Schlüssel kommt einfach so zu dir geflogen?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Den werde ich nicht brauchen, denn ihr habt einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht! Was denkst du, Remus, wie lange wird es dauern, bis die uns in Hogwarts vermissen und meinem Dad bescheid sagen?"   
Sie blickte den blonden Rumtreiber an und ein Lächeln machte sich auch in seinem Gesicht breit.  
"Oh, nicht lange! Ich bin sicher, er weiß es bereits."  
Serina lachte. "Eben! Und weißt du was, du hässlicher Troll? Mein Dad wird dich in der Luft zerreißen und dir in den Hintern treten!"  
Cyrus sah die beiden Gryffindors an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Das glaube ich kaum!" Er stand langsam auf und blickte auf die Gefangenen herab. "Niemand wird euch vermissen, denn ihr seid gar nicht weg. Also wird euch auch niemand suchen und retten und niemand tritt mir in den Hintern, Prinzesschen! Und jetzt iss deine Urticagrütze, denn du kriegst nichts anderes!"  
Serina griff durch das Gitter und warf Cyrus den Teller hinter her, als er den Wagen verließ.

"Was …?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und atmete hastig. "Remus? Was meint er damit, dass niemand uns vermissen wird? Ich will nicht schon wieder vergessen werden!"  
Der Rumtreiber zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Bitte beruhig dich, Rina. Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Vielleicht haben sie einen Vergessenszauber gesprochen, oder aber sie haben unsere Freunde mit Vielsafttrank getäuscht oder … ich weiß es nicht!"  
Er sah ihren verzweifelten Blick und fühlte sich völlig hilflos.  
"Nah, sie haben nichts davon getan." sagte Dalon leise und die beiden blickten ihn an.  
"Weißt du denn, was sie gemacht haben?" fragte Remus und der Zwerg nickte.  
"Oy, ich habe sie reden gehört, als sie euch her brachten. Elenya sagte etwas von zwei Golem, die jetzt an eurer Stelle stünden."  
Serina drehte sich fragend zu Remus um und der schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Das glaub ich nicht!"  
"Sie ist mächtig, diese Elenya. Sie hält sich nicht an die Gesetzte eurer Welt, nur an ihre eigenen. Dieser Zentaur, denkt ihr, er ist freiwillig hier? Sie hält ihn unter dem Imperius Fluch. Warum sollte sie also davor scheuen, Kinder durch Lehm zu ersetzten um daraus Profit zuschlagen?"  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.  
"Remus?" Serina war wieder an sein Gitter gerutscht und griff nach ihm. "Was ist ein Golem?"  
Er nahm ihre Hand. "Ein Golem ist ein Wesen, geschaffen aus Lehm und Magie." Der Rumtreiber seufzte und versuchte, sich an den Geschichtsunterricht zu erinnern, wo sie das Thema durch genommen hatten.  
"Vor langer Zeit regierte ein König in Israel. Um sein Reich zu schützen, schufen seine Zauberer eine Armee aus Lehm, die ihrem König aufs Haar glich. Sie waren stark, verspürten keinen Schmerz und konnten nur vernichtet werden, wenn man ihnen das nahm, was sich menschlich machte. Die Erschaffung eines Golem ist mittlerweile Verboten und gehört zur dunkelsten Magie, denn mit ihnen kann man unvorstellbare Macht erlangen, weil …"  
"… weil mach sich immer neue machen kann!" beendete Serina seinen Satz und er nickte.  
"Aber was macht sie menschlich? Was ist damit gemeint?"  
Remus seufzte. "Ein Golem brauch ein menschliches Abbild, damit er dessen Aussehen annehmen kann. Wie Haare die … die an einem Pfeiler hängen bleiben!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Serina fasste sich an den Kopf. "Da war dieser Klabbert … auf der Kirmes. Er hat mir ein paar Haare ausgerissen!"  
Remus nickte. "Klar. Mir ist es während der Vorführung passiert! Oh Merlin, ich war ja so blöd! Die haben Doppelgänger von uns, die nicht nur so aussehen wie wir, die benehmen sich auch genau so!"  
Serina wurde blass. "Soll das heißen in Hogwarts rennt jetzt so ein Ding rum und knutscht mit meinem Freund ohne, dass der was merkt? Remus, wir müssen hier raus! Auf der Stelle!"  
Sie rüttelte erneut an den Gitterstäben, doch sie saßen noch immer fest.  
"Verdammter Mist! Dreck! AUA!" Sie hatte gegen das Gitter gehauen und rieb sich die Hand.

"Warte mal … Vielleicht kann ich sie ja von Außen öffnen!"  
Dalon schnaubte. "Dummes Ding! Dafür müsstest du doch draußen sein!"  
Sie grinste ihn an. "Das bin ich auch gleich!"  
Serina atmete tief durch und die Augen des Zwerges wurden größer, je kleiner das Mädchen wurde und an ihrer Stelle schließlich ein Rabe in dem Käfig saß.  
"Bei meines Bartes Locken, in dem Mädchen steckt wahrlich mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten mag!"  
Der Rabe krächzte bestätigend und Remus lachte. "Mensch Rina, du bist genial!"  
Sie näherte sich der Gittertür.  
"RINA, PASS AUF!" Remus sah als Erstes die blauen Funken, die an den Stäben knisterten. Der Rabe machte einen Satz zurück und ein Blitz schlug genau vor ihm ein. Er wurde größer und Serina nahm wieder ihre normale Gestalt an.  
"Ok, das funktioniert auch nicht!" sagte sie resigniert.  
"Und was jetzt?" fragte Remus und sie seufzte.  
"Plan B. Eine Idee hab ich noch … HILFE! ICH WILL HIER RAUS! HÖRT MICH DENN NIEMAND! HIIIILFEEEEE!"  
Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und Remus hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
"Spar deine Luft, Mädchen, dich kann hier niemand hören!" Dalon sah sie mitleidig an. "Die haben den Wagen mit einem Zauber belegt. Es dringt kein Ton nach außen."  
Sie ließ sich gegen die Gitterstäbe fallen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Die können doch nicht wirklich an alles gedacht haben!"  
Remus blickte sie traurig an. "Haben sie aber, Rina. So wie es aussieht, kommen wir hier nicht raus."  
"Was … Was willst du mir damit sagen, Remus? Heißt das, du gibst auf?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Mann kann nur aufgeben, was man besessen hat! Und was haben wir? Nichts mehr." Er ließ die Schultern hängen und Serina schlug gegen die Stäbe.  
"Oh doch! Verdammt, ich gebe die Hoffnung sicher nicht auf, den ich weiß, was ich zu verlieren habe! Aber weißt du was? Wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, für den Rest deines Lebens in einem Käfig zuhocken, dann kannst du ja schon mal anfangen und Kunststücke für deine Show üben. Du wirst nämlich sicher eine Menge Zuschauer anlocken." Er sah sie schockiert an. "Moony, der weise Werwolf. Nur wird an deinem Käfig ein Schild hängen … Bitte nicht FÜTTERN!" schrie sie und dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu.  
"Rina?" Er sah, wie ihre Schultern zitterten. "Oh Rina … Bitte wein nicht!"  
Sie blickte ihn an und die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. "Versprich mir, dass wir hier wieder raus kommen, Moony."  
Er streckte beide Hände nach ihr aus. "Ich kann nicht …"  
"Lüg mich einfach an!"  
"Wir kommen hier raus. Morgen wird die Tür aufgehen und wir werden über die Wiesen davon laufen, bis wir wieder in Hogwarts sind … Besser?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ein lausiger Lügner, Remus Lupin!"  
"Ich weiß!"  
Serina rutschte ganz nah an sein Gitter und sie hielt seine Hand, bis sie eingeschlafen war.


	87. Staub zu Staub

87 Staub zu Staub

Lily kam, in ihrem Bademantel gehüllt, aus der Dusche und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. Maureen und Gwendolin waren schon vor ihr aufgestanden und bereits in die Große Halle unterwegs.  
Serina schien allerdings noch zu schlafen, ihre Vorhänge noch zugezogen und dahinter war kein Mucks zu hören. Sie war gestern auf einmal sehr schweigsam gewesen und hatte sich, nachdem sie alle wieder im Schloss waren, schnell ins Bett verkrochen. Lily hoffte, dass ihre Freundin einfach nur müde gewesen war, und sich nicht wieder irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen ihres Vampirseins meldeten. Lily zog die Vorhänge beiseite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante ihrer Freundin.  
"Hey du Schlafmütze, aufstehen."  
Serina lag stocksteif da und rührte sich nicht.  
"Huhu … Aufwachen!"  
Lily faste sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht.  
"Aufwa … Oh Himmel, du bist ja eiskalt! … Rina?"  
Ihre Freundin schlug die Augen auf.  
"WAS?" fragte Serina barsch und Lily zuckte zusammen.  
"Äh … Guten Morgen! Es gibt gleich Frühstück." Lily lächelte sie an. Sie wusste ja, das Serina zu den Morgenmuffeln gehörte und daher mit Vorsicht zu handhaben war, wenn man sich kein Fluch einfangen wollte.  
Serina setzte sich auf. "Ja … Frühstück."  
"Alles in Ordnung, Süße? Du wirkst heute etwas …"  
"Alles in Ordnung." Damit schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und marschierte ins Badezimmer. Lily sah ihr verwundert nach. So schnell hatte sie ihre beste Freundin noch nie aus den Federn gekriegt. Sie trocknete sich ab und zog ihre Sachen an.

Lilys Blick viel auf die Badezimmertür, hinter der noch immer die Dusche lief.  
"Rina? Lebst du noch?"  
"Ja."  
"Willst du nicht langsam mal rauskommen? Du löst dich sonst noch auf!"  
Das Wasser wurde abgedreht und sie hörte, wie die Duschkabine geöffnet wurde. Kurz darauf erschien Serina trocken und völlig unbekleidet im Schlafsaal und stand einen Moment unschlüssig vor den Kleiderschränken, ehe sie den rechten öffnete.  
Lily fing an zu kichern. "Also, ich hab ja nichts dagegen, wenn du dir meine Sachen ausleihen willst, aber dir ist schon klar, zu welchen Verwechslungen das führen kann?"  
Serina drehte sich verständnislos um und Lily zeigte auf den linken Schrank.   
"Du solltest wenigstens deine eigene Unterwäsche tragen … BITTE!"  
"Kein Problem, das hier ist eh nicht mein Geschmack." sagte Serina und Lily fing an zu lachen.  
"Ok, nie wieder Butterbier für dich!"  
Serina öffnete den anderen Schrank und ließ die Finger kopfschüttelnd über die, zum Teil doch recht bunten, Kleidungsstücke gleiten. Endlich schien sie gefunden zu haben, was ihr gefiel und sie zog es heraus. Lily staunte nicht schlecht, als ihre Freundin endlich angezogen vor ihr stand.  
"WOW! Das nenn ich mal ein gewagtes Outfit … Zumindest für dich, Süße!"  
Serina runzelte de Stirn. "Wieso?"  
Lily grinste. Ihre Freundin trug, außer den schwarzen Schuhen, einen schwarzen Rock, ein schwarzes Shirt und woher sie die schwarzen Socken hatte, konnte Lily beim besten Willen nicht sagen.  
"Nun ja … Schwarz ist eigentlich nicht dein Favorit … Jedenfalls nicht bei deinen Klamotten."  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt schon."  
Lily nickte. "Ok, wenn du das sagst! Las uns was essen gehen, ja? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."  
Serina hielt die Tür auf. "Ok."  
Lily stand vom Bett auf und sah sie bekümmert an. "Was ist nur los mit dir Süße? Du bist heute so … komisch. Hast du was auf dem Herzen? Bedrückt dich irgendwas?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht."  
"Komm. Nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück sieht die Welt gleich wieder besser aus." Lily legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle hinunter. 

"Mann Moony! Wenn du weiter so viel in dich hinein stopfst, platzt du noch!" sagte James belustigt, als Remus nach seinem fünften Brötchen griff. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie soviel essen.  
Sirius grinste. "Las ihn doch. Zur Not hexen wir seine Hosen einfach eine Nummer größer."  
"Klar Padfoot. Wir haben ja alle gesehen, wie gut das bei dir funktioniert hat! Ich sag nur … Prongs Pulli!" Peter lachte und Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse.  
Lily und Serina erreichten den Haustisch und ließen sich zwischen den Rumtreibern nieder.  
"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." sagte Lily und küsste James. "Habt ihr uns auch noch was übrig gelassen?"  
"Wir schon, aber Moony nicht! Der futtert für zwei heute. Entweder entwickelt der Wolf seinen eigenen Appetit oder Moony ist schwanger!" flüsterte er grinsend und Lily kicherte.  
Sirius sah seine Freundin an. "Hey Baby, gut geschlafen?"  
"Natürlich."  
Er zog sie an sich und wollte ihr einen Kuss geben, doch das Mädchen wich leicht zurück und sah ihn irritiert an.  
"Was ist den los? Darf ich meine Freundin nicht mal nach einer endlosen, entbehrungsreichen Nacht küssen?"  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Freundin … Aber klar doch!" Serina grinste und hielt ihm die Wange hin.

James sah Lily fragend an, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Frag mich nicht. Die ist schon den ganzen Morgen neben der Spur."  
Er musterte Lilys beste Freundin und bemerkte, dass Sirius dasselbe tat.  
"Sag mal, Baby, was hast du da eigentlich an?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Na ja, sei wann trägst du schwarz?"  
Serina stöhnte genervt. "Oh, fängst du jetzt auch noch damit an? Ich finde, es passt zu mir."  
Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte lieber gar nichts.

"Wie Moony." murmelte James leise und Lily sah ihn an. "Ja, der benimmt sich heute auch irgendwie merkwürdig. Ob das so eine Halbmensch-Sache ist?"  
"Ist mir jedenfalls bisher noch nie bei den beiden aufgefallen!" flüsterte Lily.  
"Mir auch nicht. Und ich hab von so was auch noch nie gehört, Prongs." Peter hatte sich zu ihnen rüber gebeugt und James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich doch auch nicht, Wormtail. Aber irgendwas haben die beiden doch!"  
Peter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Denkst du, das auf der Kirmes was zwischen den beiden passiert ist, das sie uns nicht sagen wollen?"  
Lily und James sahen den kleinen Rumtreiber entsetzt an. "Red kein Scheiß, Wormtail! Das würden die doch nie tun … Oder Süße?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Quatsch! Niemals! Es muss eine bessere Erklärung geben. Ich werd mal in der Bibliothek nachforschen, ob ich was herausfinden kann." 

Lily hatte den ganzen Vormittag in der Bibliothek verbracht und wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihrem Ergebnis zufrieden sein sollte, oder nicht, denn nichts erklärte das untypische Verhalten ihrer Freunde.  
"Und wenn Peter doch Recht hat?" dachte sie verzweifelt. "Das würde Sirius das Herz brechen, und Dorcas auch … Das würde die ganze Freundschaft der Jungs auf eine harte Probe stellen!"  
Lily seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Und was, wenn die beiden einfach nur einen schlechten Tag haben?" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Lily lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und dachte darüber nach. Jeder hatte mal schlechte Laune oder benahm sich daneben, weil er mit dem linken Fuß aufgestanden war. Warum sollte es bei den beiden anders sein? Lily lächelte, denn sie wusste die Antwort.  
"Wir sind einfach paranoid, das ist alles! Es ist in den letzten Monaten, ach was, in den letzten Jahren sind uns so viele verrückte Dinge passiert, dass wir hinter jeder Kleinigkeit gleich eine Verschwörung vermuten! Das wird es sein. Oh Gott, wir sind ja so …"  
Innerlich über sich selbst lachend aber zufrieden, doch noch zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, stand sie auf, legte die Bücher zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden. 

Es war fast schon wieder Zeit fürs Mittagessen als Lily ihre Freunde auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss fand und sich bei James einhakte.  
"Hi Schatz. Und? Was herausgefunden?" fragte er und Lily nickte.  
"Kamm man so sagen. Immerhin habe ich Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht und Bücher gewälzt, doch …"  
Serina drehte sich zu ihr um. "Du warst die ganze zeit in der Bibliothek? Musstest du erst lesen lernen, oder warum hat das so lange gedauert?" Sie lachte kalt und Lily starrte sie fassungslos an.  
"Nein, ich … Rina, warum sagst du so was?"  
Das Mädchen vor ihr zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht? Vielleicht bin ich einfach kein netter Mensch."  
Remus schnaubte verächtlich. "Du bist überhaupt kein Mensch, und das weißt du."  
"Wer hat dich um deine Meinung gefragt, Monster? Du bist doch nur eifersü…"  
"HEY! Was ist den in euch gefahren?" Sirius ging dazwischen und sah die beiden an. " Ich dachte, ihr seid Freunde?"  
Er blickte James hilfesuchend an und Remus fing neben ihm an zulachen. "Du dachtest? Oh Padfoot, ich hatte schon Frühstückseier, die intelligenter waren als du!"  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft.  
"Mann Moony!" Peter stieß seinen Freund an. "Merkst du denn nicht, das mit dir was nicht stimmt? Mit euch beiden stimmt doch was nicht! Ihr benehmt euch, als wärt ihr besessen oder stündet unter nem Zauber oder so was, dass seid nicht ihr!"  
Serina seufzte gelangweilt. "Ja, wirklich eine reizende Geschichte, Kleiner. Aber ehrlich gesagt, interessiert mich das nicht im Geringsten. Entschuldigt mich bitte."  
Sie drängelte sich an den Freunden vorbei und ging die Treppe hinunter."So ist die Luft doch gleich wieder viel angenehmer, findet ihr nicht?" Remus sog demonstrativ die Luft ein und James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sag mal, merkst du es eigentlich noch? Du … Ihr … Mit euch stimmt was nicht, Moony!"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber hob die Augenbrauen. "Ach, findest du? Ich nicht!"  
Sirius Blick wanderte durch die Eingangshalle. "Ich schon … Wormtail hat Recht und ich denke, ich weiß auch, wer dahinter steckt! Komm mit, Prongs."  
Sirius bahnte sich einen Weg in die Eingangshalle und James folgte ihm.

"Und was machen wir?" fragte Peter unschlüssig.  
Lily sah zu Remus und überlegte. "Ich denke es kann nicht schaden, wenn du ihn im Auge behältst. Ich kümmere mich um Rina, bis wir endlich wissen, was wirklich los ist."  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Als ob ich einen Babysitter brauchen würde … Noch dazu einen wie ihn! Wisst ihr was? Ihr seid es nämlich, die sich merkwürdig verhalten!"  
"Ja klar, Moony!" Peter schüttelte den Kopf. 

Regulus war auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Als er durch die Tür gehen wollte, wurde er von hinten gepackt und in einen leeren Korridor gezerrt. Der junge Slytherin wollte protestieren, doch jemand hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
"Ok Prongs, bleib stehen." hörte er seinen Bruder sagen und er strampelte sich frei.  
"Verdammt noch mal, was soll das denn?" fauchte Regulus und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. James war allerdings schneller und drehte dem Jungen den Arm auf den Rücken.  
"AUA! Las mich gefälligst los, Potter!"  
Er wand sich hin und her, doch dadurch wurde der Griff des Gryffindors nur fester und so gab Regulus schließlich auf und stand still. "Was wollt ihr von mir?"  
"Wir wollen nur wissen, was du diesmal angestellt hast, Brüderchen." sagte Sirius leise und Regulus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Bist du blöd? Wovon redest du?"  
James bog seinen Arm noch ein Stückchen höher.  
"AUA! Spinnst du?"  
"Du solltest lieber die Wahrheit sag, sonst bricht dir Prongs am Ende noch den Arm!"  
"AUA … Ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht!"  
James sah die Anspannung in Sirius Gesicht. Seine Augen waren dunkel, was auch an dem Licht im den Kerkergängen liegen konnte, und seine Kieferknochen traten hervor. Er blickte seinen Freund fragend an und Sirius nickte nur. James verzog das Gesicht, aber er bog Regulus Arm weiter nach oben.

"AUA! AU! AUA! Scheiße Mann, was soll das? Was hab ich euch getan?" Regulus schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was die beiden Jungs von ihm wollten und der Blick seines Bruders machte ihm Angst.  
Sirius trat näher an ihn heran.  
"Er könnte sofort aufhören, Brüderchen! Nur ein Wort von mir und er lässt dich los, aber dafür musst du mir schon sagen, was ich wissen will. Ansonsten macht er immer weiter. Es liegt ganz bei dir, Regi!"  
Regulus liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. "Ich weiß doch nichts … Bitte … Hört auf." flehte er verzweifelt und James lockerte seinen Griff etwas.

"Vielleicht weiß er wirklich nichts, Padfoot!"  
Sirius lachte verächtlich. "Ja klar. Dann erklär du mir doch, warum sich Rina so merkwürdig verhält. Und Moony!"  
"Vielleicht tun sie das, weil sie merkwürdig sind!" murmelte Regulus leise, doch sein Bruder hatte ihn gehört. Er ging auf ihn zu und holte aus.  
"Es reicht jetzt!" James stieß den Slytherin bei Seite und hielt Sirius Hand fest. "Komm wieder runter, Padfoot. Was, wenn er wirklich nichts damit zu tun hat?"  
"Und was, wenn doch?" Sirius funkelte seinen Freund an.  
James drehte sich nach Regulus um, der sich die Nase an seinem Ärmel abwischte. "Glaube ich nicht, Padfoot. ich denke, er sagt die Wahrheit."  
Die beiden Black Brüder sahen ihn überrascht an.  
"Du glaubst mir?"  
"Du glaubst ihm?"  
James nickte. "Ja, ich glaube ihm! Er sieht genauso aus wie du, wenn du keine Ahnung hast, was los ist, Padfoot!"  
"Bist du dir sicher, Prongs?"  
"Ganz sicher."  
Sirius seufzte. "Ok, wenn du dir sicher bist, dann bin ich es auch. Aber wer steckt dann dahinter?"  
James lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Weiß ich auch nicht, Padfoot."

"Was … Was ist überhaupt los?" Regulus sah die beiden fragend an. Er rieb sich die Schulter, die noch immer schmerzte und Sirius blickte ihn an.  
"Was interessiert es dich?"  
"Ich … Ich werd doch wohl noch erfahren dürfen, warum ihr mir hier fast den Arm abreißt!"  
James nahm seine Brille ab, und putze sie in seinem Pullover. "Unsere Freunde benehmen sich anders als sonst. Und da du ja bekannt dafür bist, dass du gerne mal einen illegalen Zauber anwendest dachte wir, wir fragen dich mal danach."  
Regulus schnaubte. "Nur weil ich … einmal einen Fehler gemacht hab, oder was?"  
Sirius nickte. "Ja. Also, wenn du es nicht warst, wer dann?"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ehrlich nicht!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als sein Bruder auf ihn zukam. "Wirklich, Sirius. Wenn ich was wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen."  
Sirius lachte laut. "Oh ja, aber sicher doch! Weil wir ja Brüder sind und uns soooo lieb haben, nicht wahr?"  
"Ich … Du … Du kannst mir ja wieder dieses Veritas Zeugs einflössen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!"  
Sirius blieb vor ihm stehen und drehte sich grinsend zu James um. "Ok, ich denke, du hast wirklich Recht, Prongs!" Er musterte seinen kleinen Bruder. "Gut, da du heute so hilfsbereit bist, hast du doch sicher nichts gegen ein kleines Experiment einzuwenden, oder?"  
Regulus wurde bleich und James ging auf die beiden zu.  
"Was hast du vor, Padfoot?"  
Sirius packte seinen Bruder an der Schulter, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte. "Keine Sorge, es wird ihm nicht wehtun. Ich bin einfach nur neugierig, wie sie reagieren, Ok?"  
James nickte seufzend und sie gingen, mit Regulus in der Mitte, in die Große Halle. 

Die Stimmung am Gryffindortisch war gereizt. Dorcas hatte bereits wutentbrannt die Flucht ergriffen, nachdem Remus sie ignoriert und Serina sie zutiefst beleidigt hatte.  
Lily war völlig ratlos. Sie hatte zwar versucht, Dorcas etwas zu besänftigen, aber wirklich übel nehmen konnte sie es dem brünetten Mädchen nicht. Als "_läufige Wölfin"_ bezeichnet zu werden gehörte nun nicht gerade zu den Dingen, über die man einfach so hinweg sehen konnte.  
Sie sah Sirius und James die Halle betreten und glaubte, ihren Augen nicht zutrauen, als sie den Jungen zwischen ihnen erkannte.  
Peter runzelte die Stirn, als James sich neben ihn setzte. "Mann Prongs, was wird das denn? Seid ihr jetzt alle durchgedreht?"  
Der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber frag mich nicht. Padfoot hat irgendwas vor."  
Sirius setzte sich auf seinen Platz und platzierte seinen Bruder zwischen sich und Serina.  
"Hey Baby, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn mein Bruder heute mal hier sitzt, oder?" Er beobachtete seine Freundin aufmerksam, wie sie den Jungen neben sich musterte.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum sollte es mich stören? Solange ich nicht neben dem da sitzen muss!" sagte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Remus Richtung.  
Der sah sie nur abfällig an, ließ sich aber nicht vom Essen abhalten.  
Lily und Peter waren sprachlos und auch Regulus fehlten die Worte.  
"Ich … Ich …" Er sah seinen Bruder verwirrt an.  
Serina fing an zu lachen. "Was stotterst du denn so? Bist du etwa zurück geblieben?"  
"HEY!" Sirius legte den Arm um den Slytherin. "Das ist immerhin mein kleiner Bruder. Nimm also mal bitte ein bisschen Rücksicht."  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Könnte ich, klar. Aber warum sollte ich das tun?"  
"Na weil … weil … weil er mein Bruder ist!"  
Serina hob eine Augenbraue. "Ja, das merkt man!" Sie schob das Gemüse auf ihrem Teller hin und her. "Das Essen hier ist echt das Letzte." murmelte sie und Remus drehte ihr den Kopf zu.  
"Ist wohl nicht gut genug für jemanden wie dich, was?"  
Sie warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. " Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt, zu existieren? Das einer wie du diesen Schweinefraß mag, war ja klar, ihr fresst ja alles!"  
Sie schob ihren Teller von sich und stand auf, um zu gehen. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Minerva McGonagall vor ihr.

"Miss Corvus? Stimmt was nicht?"  
Das Mädchen musterte die Hauslehrerin von oben bis unten. "Geht Sie das was an?" Sie schob sich an der Lehrerin vorbei und Minerva blickte ihr mit großen Augen hinterher.  
"Kann mir mal einer erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Mister Black, was machen Sie hier?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sitzen?"  
"Doch nicht Sie! Ich meine Ihren Bruder!"  
Alle sahen den jungen Slytherin an, der selber vergessen hatte, dass er sich am falschen Tisch befand.  
"Oh … Äh, ich verzieh mich besser wieder!" Er erhob sich und lief gebückt zwischen den Tischreihen zum Eingang der Großen Halle in der Hoffnung, dass seine Hauskameraden ihn nicht gesehen hatten.

"Mister Black? Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung für dieses Theater." McGonagall sah ihn streng an und Sirius nickte.  
"Ja, ich auch, Professor! Was ist, kommt ihr mit?" Er sah seine Freunde an.  
"Jemand sollten auf Moo … Äh, das da aufpassen!" meinte James leise und Lily legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
"Peter und ich machen das. Geh du mit Sirius."  
James nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Ok, bis später, Süße."  
Die beiden Rumtreiber standen auf und folgten ihrer Hauslehrerin ins Kaminzimmer hinter den Haustischen. 

Sirius war mitten in seiner Erklärung, als Albus Dumbledore die Tür öffnete.  
"Ich kann es nicht genau erklären, Professor. Aber das da sind nicht unsere Freunde, das ist nicht meine Rina!"  
Minerva blickte augenverdrehend zum Schulleiter. "Mister Black glaubt, dass jemand seine Freundin verhext hat, weil sie ihn nicht sofort geküsst hat, als sie an seinen Tisch kam!"  
Albus lächelte amüsiert. "So? Nun, das klingt mir wirklich nach einem Beweis!" Er lachte und sah den Rumtreiber dann ernst an. "Mister Black, wie kommen Sie nun wirklich darauf? Nicht dass ich glaube, dass Sie richtig liegen."  
James schob sich dazwischen. "Das haben wir doch alles schon erklärt. Es ist ja nicht nur Rina, auch Moony … Remus. Er benimmt sich ebenfalls eigenartig! Und das seit sie heute Morgen aufgestanden sind."  
Sirius nickte. "Eben. Und zwar alle beide!"  
Dumbledore musterte die zwei über seine Brillengläser hinweg und atmete tief durch. "Nun, hier passieren immer wieder merkwürdige Dinge, das weiß ich selber ja nur zu gut. Ich denke es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich mich mal den beiden unterhalte, was meinen Sie, Minerva?"  
McGonagall hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Wenn Sie meinen, Albus."  
Albus lächelte und hielt die Tür auf.   
"Merlin sein Dank." murmelte Sirius und sie folgten ihrem Schulleiter. 

"Verdammt noch mal, hört sofort auf, ihr zwei. Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig geworden!" Lily stand zwischen Serina und Remus auf der Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle. Die beiden Gryffindor hatten ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet und funkelten sich wütend an.  
"Mach Platz, sonst geht's dir gleich wie diesem Abschaum hier!" sagte Remus und Serina lachte.  
"Versuchs doch mal, Monster!"

Albus war in der Tür zur Großen Halle stehen geblieben und betrachtete ungläubig die Szene, die sich ihm bot.  
"Sehen Sie, Professor? Glauben Sie mir jetzt?" Sirius sah seine Hauslehrerin an.  
"James!" Lily lief die Treppe runter auf ihn zu. "Sie sind einfach auf einander losgegangen! Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten."  
"Miss Corvus. Nehmen Sie sofort Ihren Zauberstab herunter. Und Sie auch, Mister Lupin!" Minerva ging auf die Treppe zu.  
Serina blickte sie kalt an. "Warum? Angst um deinen Schoßhund, Großmütterchen?"  
Die Hauslehrerin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, was das Mädchen lachen ließ.  
"Du widerlicher Abschaum … Furnunculus." Remus schleuderte ihr den Fluch entgegen, doch nichts geschah.  
Serina lächelte. "Versager! Relashio." Doch auch ihr Spruch blieb wirkungslos. Wütend warf sie ihren Zauberstab weg und packte den blonden Rumtreiber am Kragen.  
"Jetzt mach ich dir ein Ende, Monster!" sagte sie kalt und warf den Jungen die Treppe runter. 

Die Anwesenden in der Eingangshalle hielten den Atem an.  
Dorcas hatte hinter einer Säule gestanden und den Streit beobachtet. Es kam ihr vor, als würde die Zeit verlangsamt ablaufen. Serinas Gesicht, das sich zu einem eiskalten Lächeln verzog. Remus, der durch die Luft geworfen wurde und in dessen Augen sich das blanke Entsetzten spiegelte.  
Lily drehte sich um und verbarg ihren Kopf an James Schultern. Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen, was hier geschah, aber sie hörte es. Als Remus auf den Stufen aufkam war ein hässliches Knacken zu hören, dass sie zusammenzucken ließ.  
James drückte sie fest an sich und Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen seiner Freundin, die mit einem überlegenen Grinsen dastand, und seinem Freund, der nun regungslos an Treppenabsatz lag, hin und her.  
McGonagall hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Albus Dumbledore war der Erste, der sich von dem Schock erholt hatte und der schnellen Schrittes zur Treppe eilte. Der blonde Rumtreiber lag mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen vor ihm und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er vernahm ein leises Lachen und blickte die Treppe hinauf, von wo es kam. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Peter Pettigrew, der sich ängstlich an das Treppengeländer klammerte.  
Das Mädchen beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Na, Wolfsfreund, willst du auch fliegen lernen?"  
Als der Junge heftig den Kopf schüttelte hing sie lachend davon.

"Remus?" Dorcas näherte sich ihrem reglosen Freund. "Remus, sag doch was?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
"Miss Meadows, Sie sollten zurück bleiben." Albus machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, als sie plötzlich überrascht aufschrie und er drehte sich um.  
Der vermeintlich tote Junge hatte seine Augen geöffnet und richtete sich langsam auf.  
"Remus!" Dorcas rannte Tränenüberströmt auf ihn zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. "Remus! Oh, Merlin sei Dank. Beweg dich bitte nicht, wir holen Madame Pomfrey, die kriegt dich im nu wieder hin." Sie redete ununterbrochen auf den Jungen ein und strich ihm dabei liebevoll durchs Haar. "Sobald es dir besser geht werden wir … Was ist das…?" Sie starrte auf ihre Finger, zwischen denen eine blonde Haarsträhne hing. Sie sah ihren Freund an und diesmal schrie sie vor entsetzten, den ihr Freund begann vor ihren Augen zu Staub zu zerfallen. 


	88. Telebos

88 Telebos

"Rina? Was machst du da?" fragte Remus. Das Mädchen war vor einiger Zeit wieder erwacht und lag seitdem auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
"Ich beobachtete die Sterne." antwortete sie leise und Remus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sogar durch Holzdecken sehen kannst."  
Sie lachte leise. "Das kann ich auch nicht, Remus. Aber ich weiß, wie der Sternenhimmel da draußen jetzt aussehen müsste. Da … Da etwa sitzt Sirius." Seufzend zeigte sie in die rechte obere Ecke des Zirkuswagens. "Oder dort … Je nachdem in welche Richtung wir gerade fahren!" Sie zeigte auf die entgegen gesetzte Ecke und Remus nickte.  
"Und, vorausgesetzt, es ist Nacht."  
Sie setzte sich auf. "Genau! Dieses Dämmerlicht macht mich noch ganz irre. Warum haben die bloß die Fenster zugeklebt?"  
"Das war schon so, als ich hierher eingeladen wurde. Vermutlich, damit der Ackergaul hier kein Heimweh kriegt." Dalon zeigte auf seine Nachbarzelle.  
"Das ist kein Gaul sondern ein Zentaur, Dalon." belehrte Remus den Zwerg und Dalon lachte.  
"Bei Thorkien, gibt es da einen Unterschied?"  
"Nicht mehr, als wie zwischen dir und einem kleinen Menschen."  
"Hey, Wolfsjunge! Keine Beleidigungen, ja?"

Serina sah zwischen den beiden grinsend hin und her, als das Schaukeln aufhörte und der Wagen stehen blieb. Sie rutschte nah an Remus Gitter und tastete nach seiner Hand.  
"Keine Sorge, Rina. Ich bin sicher, dir passiert nichts!"  
"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und Remus drückte ihre Hand ganz leicht.  
"Diese Elenya war so froh, als du aufgewacht bist, dass sie dich auf jeden Fall lebend braucht."  
Serina atmete tief durch. "Wie beruhigend! Und was geschieht, wenn Blatanescu mich erstmal in seinen Fingern hat?"  
Remus schluckte, daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht.  
Ängstlich starrte sie auf die Tür. "Wo bleiben die nur?" fragte sie nach einer Weile und Dalon blickte zu ihnen herüber.  
"Du scheinst es ja gar nicht erwarten zu können, ihm zu begegnen!"  
"Ich will es endlich hinter mir haben." sagte sie. "Warten war noch nie meine Stärke!" 

Cyrus zog die letzten Halteleinen straff und richtete sich auf. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wären sie die Nacht durchgefahren, aber Elenya war anderer Meinung. Sie sagte, sie wolle die Aethons, die geflügelten Pferde, die ihre Wagen zogen, nicht überstrapazieren, doch Cyrus wusste es besser. Elenya wollte einfach die Gelegenheit nutzen, und eine weitere Vorstellung geben, ehe sie sich mit Blatanescu traf.  
Sie befanden sich in Lincolnshire, in der Nähe eines Dorfs mit Zaubererfamilien und Elenya war in den Ort appariert, um die Vorstellung heute Abend anzukündigen. Dass hatte Cyrus allerdings verwundert. Elenya schickte sonst immer ihn aber heute hatte sie es unbedingt selbst machen wollen.  
Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während er Wasser in Mariellas Becken ließ.  
"Ob sie mir etwas verschweigt?" Er sah zu dem Wagen hinüber, in dem sich ihre brisanteste Fracht seit langem befand. Er würde erst wieder ruhig schlafen können, wenn sie das Mädchen ausgehändigt hätten. Der Gedanke, dass dieser alte Vampir ihnen im Nacken saß, gefiel Cyrus gar nicht.  
"Hoffentlich ist der Junge vernünftig und macht nicht allzu viele Probleme." Er dachte an den Zentauren, den Elenya nur mit Hilfe des Imperio-Fluches unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Cyrus hatte keine Ahnung, ob dieser Fluch auch einen Werwolf bändigen könnte, und er wollte nicht dabei sein, falls es nicht der Fall war.

Cyrus betrat den Wagen und das Bild, das die beiden Jungendlichen boten, ließ ihn kurz inne halten. Da war nichts von der üblichen Feindschaft der beiden Rassen zuspüren, im Gegenteil. Dieses beiden waren Freunde, sie gaben sich gegenseitig Halt und Trost und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
"Ich wusste, dass ich Recht hatte, diese hier sind anders. Oh, Elenya, wenn du mal keinen Fehler gemacht hast!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Er würde die Hexe darauf ansprechen, wenn sie zurückkam, doch jetzt musste er sich um andere Dinge kümmern. Er halte sein Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und schloss den Käfig des Zentauren auf.

Serina drückte sich näher an Remus Gitter, als die Tür aufging. Der Rumtreiber legte beschützend den Arm um sie, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nichts würde ausrichten könnte, sollte sie jetzt fortgebracht werden würde.  
Cyrus starrte die beiden einen Momentlang an. Als er mit seinen Schlüsseln den gegenüberliegenden Käfig aufschloss entspannte sich Remus und Serina atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Komm schon, Cowboy. Deine Fans warten auf dich." Cyrus legte dem Zentauren ein Seil um den Hals, an dem er ihn aus dem Käfig zerrte.  
"Hey, pass doch auf, du tust ihm ja weh!" Serina schlug gegen ihr Gitter und biss sich dann auf die Lippe, als Cyrus sie funkelnd ansah.  
"Was kümmert dich das?"  
Serina blickte ihn an. "Weil er ein unschuldiges Wesen ist, darum!"  
Cyrus lachte so laut, dass die Wände des hölzernen Wagens wackelten. "Woher willst du das denn wissen?"  
Sie rutschte nah an das vordere Gitter und sah zu dem Zentauren, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte. "Wenn er freiwillig bei euch wäre, müsstet ihr ihn ja nicht einsperren und mit einem Fluch belegen! Er gehört nicht zu euch, genauso wenig wie Remus je zu euch gehören wird."  
Cyrus schnaubte und zog wieder an dem Seil.  
"Ach, halt den Mund!" fauchte er sie an und der Zentaur erhob sich und folgte ihm. Als er durch die Tür ging, um den Wagen zu verlassen, drehte er seinen Kopf und sah Serina für einen kurzen Moment an.

"Verdammt Rina, bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Mund halten?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Dalon grinste.  
"Reg dich nicht so auf, Junge. Das Mädchen hat Schneid, das muss man ihr lassen."  
Remus sah ihn an. "Schneid? Das ist kein Schneid, das ist Wahnsinn! Sie kann sich doch hier nicht mit diesem Kerl anlegen. Der könnte ihr alle Knochen auf einmal brechen!"  
Der Zwerg brummte vor sich hin. "Werwölfe! Junge, weißt du, was man bei uns als Werwolf bezeichnet? Wenn dir nach einem prächtigen Gelage der Kopf schmerzt, weil du zuviel Met getrunken hast, dann mein Freund, dann hast du einen Werwolf! Und genau das kriege ich auch in deiner Gegenwart! Du redest nämlich zuviel!"  
"ICH? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt! Sie redet doch immer nur Unsinn und bringt uns damit in die unmöglichsten Situationen!"  
Dalon lachte. "Aber von dem, was du sagst, davon kriegt man Werwölfe. Darüber muss man nämlich zuviel Nachdenken!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ja … Ach, da fehlen mir die Worte! Und außerdem ist das kein Werwolf, was du da beschreibst, so was nennt man einen Kater!"  
"Pah!" Dalon spuckte aus. "Kater! Katzen sind ehrlose Gesellen die das Feuer scheuen und einen hinterrücks anspringen, ohne dass du sie kommen hörst! Ein Zwerg würde nie …"  
"Habt ihr das gesehen?" unterbrach Serina ihn und zeigte auf die Tür.   
Remus blickte von der Tür zu ihr. "Was meinst du, Rina?"  
"Der … Der Zentaur! Er hat mir … zugezwinkert!"  
Dalon fing herzlich an zulachen und Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
"Rina! Zentauren zwinkern einem Menschen nicht zu, sie mögen uns nicht. Und dieser hier schon gar nicht, der redet ja nicht mal mit uns!"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß das, Remus! Manchmal pass sogar ich in der Schule auf!"  
"Oy! Und der hier steht auch noch unter einem Zauber, damit er nicht einfach davon galoppiert, vergiss das nicht."  
"Auch das weiß ich! Aber dennoch, dieser hier HAT mir zugezwinkert!"  
"Ok, wenn du das sagst, Rina! Ich widerspreche dir nicht mehr, davon krieg ich nur wieder Kopfsch … einen Werwolf!" sagte Remus grinsend.  
Dalon lachte und streckte sich auf den Boden seiner Zelle aus.  
Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf die Knie und starrte auf die Tür. "Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!" sagte sie trotzig und Remus seufzte.

Der Zwerg schnarchte laut und auch Remus war irgendwann eingeschlafen. Der Rumtreiber zuckte hin und wieder im Schlaf.  
"Ich hab mir das nicht eingebildet!" sagte Serina sich immer wieder und sie rief sich das Bild des Zentauren ins Gedächtnis.  
Sein Fell war hellbraun, wie seine Haare, die ihm bis auf den Rücken reichten, Er hatte dunkle Haut und helle, grüne Augen. Sie sah, wie er den Kopf drehte und mit dem linken Auge zwinkerte. Sie lächelte im Halbdunkeln, sie hatte sich bestimmt nicht geirrt.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Cyrus trat gähnend ein.  
"So, das wars für heute, Cowboy. hast deine Sache gut gemacht!"  
Er suchte nach seinem Schlüssel.  
Serina sah an den Hünen vorbei und ihr Blick fiel auf den Zentaur.  
"Hilf uns." flüsterte sie leise in der Hoffnung, dass er sie hören konnte.  
"Hast du was gesagt, Mädchen?" Cyrus drehte sich zu ihr um und sie nickte.  
"Ja ich sagte, er soll uns helfen!"  
"Wer?"  
Sie zeigte auf die Türöffnung.  
"Er!"  
Cyrus sah den Zentaur lachend an, als dieser sich plötzlich auf die Hinterbeine stellte und dem Mann mit voller Wucht vor die Brust trat. Der Hüne torkelte zurück, prallte mit dem Kopf gegen Serinas Käfig und ging zu Boden.  
Remus und der Zwerg waren hoch geschreckt und starrten den Zentauren an.  
"Wenn Ihr fliehen wollt, sollten Ihr dies gleich tun." sagte dieser mit sanfter Stimme und Serina nickte. Sie griff durch die Gitterstäbe und zog Cyrus die Schlüssel aus der Tasche.  
"Beim Barte meiner Mutter, das Pferdchen kann ja doch reden!" Dalon sah ihn fasziniert an, doch der Zentaur beachtete ihn nicht.  
Serina hatte endlich ihre Tür geöffnet und konnte aus dem Käfig krabbeln und sich aufrichten. "Oh Gott sein Dank, das tut gut!" sagte sie.  
"Hey, komm schon. Mach auf und lass mich auch raus!" Dalon rüttelte an seiner Tür und Serina suchte nach dem passenden Schlüssel.  
"Wollt Ihr das wirklich tun?" Der Zentaur hielt sie zurück. "Ihr habt ihn erlebt, er ist unhöflich, ein Gauner und sein Geruch ist unerträglich."  
Sie nickte. "Ich lasse niemanden zurück."  
Dalon richtete sich in dem schmalen Gang auf. Er war nur ein Kopf kleiner als sie aber fast doppelt so breit.  
"Sperr ihn ein, Dalon." sagte Serina und zeigte auf Cyrus, der noch immer regungslos dalag, und machte sich an Remus Käfig zuschaffen.  
"Wie hießt du eigentlich?" fragte sie den Zentaur und er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. "Mein Name ist Telebos und ich bin zutiefst erfreut jemanden zu treffen, der die Sterne zu schätzen weiß."  
Remus zog sich stöhnend an der Tür hoch. "Warum hast uns nicht eher gesagt, dass du nicht mehr unter dem Fluch stehst?"  
"Ich wusste ja nicht, wer ihr seid und ich konnte die Sterne nicht nach euch befragen."  
Dalon hatte den Hünen in den Käfig gezwängt und schloss die Gittertür.  
"Pah, unsinniges Geschwätz. Sterne reden nicht mit einem, das können nur Steine, mein Freund. Sie sagen dir, wo du graben sollst, aber mehr auch nicht!"  
Serina schon sich an dem Zentaur vorbei zur Tür. "Könnt ihr diese Diskussion auf später verlegen? Wie sollten hier verschwinden, ehe die anderen etwas merken." Sie blickte hinaus und zog schnell wieder den Kopf ein. "Zu spät, da kommt jemand!"  
Serina schloss die Tür. "Seid jetzt bloß leise, vielleicht geht er weiter."  
Sie löschten die Lampen in dem Wagen und hielten die Luft an.

"Cyrus? Hey Cy, wo steckst du? Wir müssen die Zelte wieder abbauen. Komm schon … Bist du hier drin?"  
Die Türklinge wurde nach unten gedrückt und die Tür ging langsam auf. Der Umriss eines Mannes mit zwei Köpfen erschien in dem Türrahmen.  
Im Wageninneren war es stockdunkel und Twister konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen, doch plötzlich kam ein Feuerball wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn zugeflogen und er sprang erschrocken beiseite.

"LAUFT!" schrie Serina und sie gab dem Zentaur einen Klapps, ehe sie selber aus dem Wagen sprang. Auf ihrer Hand bildete sich bereits ein neuer Feuerball, den sie dem Mann entgegen schleuderte.  
"Rina … Schocke ihn, ehe er …"  
"DIE GEFANGENEN BRECHEN AUS!"  
"… Alarm schlagen kann … Mist!"  
Sie sah Remus schief an. "Sag so was doch mal eher!" Schnell schleuderte sie noch einen Feuerball hinter dem Mann her, der sich hinter einen der Wagen flüchtete. Kleine Flammen loderten dort auf, wo der Feuerball gelandet war.  
Dalon stieß den Rumtreiber an. "Los doch, Wolfsjunge, lauf endlich. Beklagen kannst du dich später!"  
Remus blickte sich nach Serina um, die ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass er verschwinden soll und er rannte Dalon in den nahen Wald hinterher.

"Kommt mit, Serina. Auch wir sollten gehen, die Sterne stehen günstig." sagte Telebos mit einem Blick gen Himmel. Serina nickte und sie liefen los, als rote Blitze neben ihnen einschlugen. Schnell warf sie sich hinter einem Busch in Deckung.  
"Da haben sich deine Sterne wohl geirrt, was?"  
Telebos sah noch oben. "Nein, Serina. Es sind Wolken aufgezogen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Twister hatte jetzt Verstärkung bekommen und so langsam musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen, wenn sie hier noch rauskommen wollte.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf das Zelt, in dem die Show stattgefunden hatte.  
"Hey, Telebos! Der hier ist nur für dich!" In ihrer Hand entzündete sich ein weiterer Feuerball, den der Zentaur fasziniert beobachtete. Sie holte weit aus und warf ihn direkt auf das Zelt zu, wo er in tausend Funken zerstob und das Heu sofort entzündete.

Twister blieb unschlüssig stehen. Es brannte überall um sie herum, aber wenn sie die Gefangen nicht wieder einfingen, würde Elenya ihnen den Kopf abreißen. Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei, der aus dem Zelt kam.  
"MARIELLA! Sie ist noch darin!"  
Die Männer drehten sich um und rannten auf das Zelt zu, um die Muschelfrau zu befreien, die in ihrem Wasserbassin gefangen war.

Serina sah, wie die Verfolger zurückliefen.  
"Die Wolken haben sich verzogen, Serina." sagte Telebos und sie lachte.  
"Worauf du wetten kannst, Telebos. Und wir sollten jetzt das Gleiche tun!"  
Sie rappelte sich auf und lief, dicht gefolgt von dem Zentaur, in den Wald hinein.  
"Wo sind die anderen?" fragte sie nach einigen Metern und Telebos blickte sich um, ehe er nach Osten zeigte.  
"Dort entlang, Serina. Ich sehe ihre Spuren."  
Sie lief in die angegebene Richtung und nach einigen Minuten sah sie jemanden am Boden knien. "Remus?" flüsterte sie und die Gestalt drehte sich um.  
"Rina? Ja, ich bins!"  
Sie lief schnell näher. "Was ist passiert?"  
Remus zeigte auf den Zwerg vor sich. "Dalon ist verletzt. Er fiel über einen Stein."  
Sie hob die Augenbrauen hoch und der Zentaur beugte sie zu ihm herunter.  
"Ich dachte, Ihr kennt euch aus mit Steinen?"  
Dalon brummte. "IM STEIN, beim Thorkien. Wir Zwerge kennen uns im Stein aus, aber hier draußen ist viel zu viel Nichts um sie herum! AU! Bei den Göttern, das schmerzt!"  
Remus hatte Dalons Fuß bewegt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Möglicherweise gebrochen, vielleicht auch nur verstaucht. Laufen kann er damit jedenfalls nicht!"  
Telebos sah Serina an. "Könnt ihr nicht etwas machen? Ihr habt doch auch Feuer in euren Händen."  
Serina kaute auf ihrer Lippe. "Na ja. Wenn der Fuß ab wäre, dann könnte ich die Wunde ausbrennen … Aber ich bin keine Heilerin, das krieg ich leider nicht hin. Ach Mann, warum ist Lily nie da, wenn man sie braucht. Die könnte so was!"  
Dalon griff nach ihrer Hand. "Geht ohne mich weiter!"  
Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Nein!"  
"Oh, verdammter Eberdreck, jetzt macht schon! Sie können jeden Moment hier sein. Sollen sie den uns alle wieder einfangen? Geht!"  
Serina sah Remus ratlos an und Telebos blickte zu den Sternen hinauf.  
"Nein, mein kleiner Freund, Ihr werdet uns begleiten. Steigt auf!" Der Zentaur knickte die Vorderläufe ein, damit Dalon auf seinen Rücken klettern konnte.  
"Niemals! Mutter Erde gab mir Beine zum laufen, nicht zum reiten!"  
"Nur tragen sie euch zurzeit nicht allzu weit. Also steigt auf, ehe die Wolken wieder die Sterne verdunkeln und unser Schicksal besiegelt ist."  
Remus blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ich dachte immer, Zentauren lassen niemanden auf sich reiten, weil das unter ihrer Würde ist!"  
Telebos seufzte. "Seht mich doch an, ich nenne einen Euter mein eigen! Wie viel Würde, meint ihr, habe ich da noch zu verlieren?"  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da ist was dran … Rina, hilf mir mal!"  
Er zeigte auf Dalon und die beiden Gryffindors packten den Zwerg unter den Armen und hoben ihn, unter lautem Protestgeschrei, auf den Rücken des Zentauren.  
"Halt die Klappe!" zischte Serina ihn an. "Mit deinem Geschrei finden sie uns noch schneller, also sei still, oder ich … Ich hex dich stumm, das kann ich nämlich!"  
Dalon verstummte freiwillig und Telebos übernahm die Führung durch den Wald. Die beiden Gryffindors folgen ihm so schnell sie konnten. 

Als Elenya zurückkam, merke sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es roch verbrannt und die Männer wichen ihrem Blick aus. Sie suchte Cyrus, der auf den Stufen eines Wagens saß.  
"Was ist hier passiert?" fragte sie und der Hüne fuhr sich mit seinen riesigen Händen übers Gesicht.  
"Verdammt noch mal, sprich mit mir, Cy!" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und er sah endlich zu ihr auf.  
"Sie sind weg, Elenya. Geflohen." sagte er leise.  
Die Hexe sog scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du … IDIOT! Wie konnte das geschehe?" Sie schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht, doch er verzog keine Mine.  
"Es war Cowboy. Er hat den Imperius erneut abgeschüttelt und die anderen befreit. Wir …"  
"Wieso habt ihr sie nicht wieder eingefangen?" Elenya tobte vor Wut und Cyrus stand auf.  
Er sah auf die Frau nieder. "Das haben wir versucht, Elenya. Aber das Mädchen hat das Zelt angezündet und Mariella war noch da drin. Wir mussten sie retten, sonst wäre sie …"  
"Ihr Schwachköpfe!" Die Hexe funkelte ihn wütend an. "Das Mädchen war viel mehr wert, als diese fette Kuh! Ihr hättet sie verbrennen lassen sollen, wenn ihr dafür das Mädchen geschnappt hättet!"  
"ELENYA! Wie kannst du so was sagen?"  
Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. "Weil es die Wahrheit ist, Cy. Blatanescu ist auf dem Weg hierher! Er kommt, das Mädchen abzuholen!"  
Cyrus wurde bleich. "Aber ich dachte, wir treffen ihn erst morgen, in London?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja, aber du wolltest sie doch so schnell wie möglich loswerden, nicht wahr? Jetzt kommt er her und wir können ihm das Mädchen nicht geben! Was denkst du, wird er mit uns machen?"  
Cyrus atmete schwer. "Das ist …"  
Sie schupste ihn an. "Was stehst du hier noch herum? Wir müssen hier verschwinden, und zwar sofort! Los, mach dich an die arbeit, du Nichtsnutz. Ich will in fünf Minuten abreisen!"  
Cyrus lief los und holte die Pferde, damit er sie vor die Wagen spannen konnte.

Elenya betrat ihren eigenen Zirkuswagen und blickte sich um. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und atmete tief durch.  
"Ganz ruhig, nur keine Panik." sagte sie zu sich.  
Ihr Blick viel auf ihre kleine Kommode und sie öffnete die unterste Schublade. Darin befand sich der Beutel, mit dem Geld von Blatanescu. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und schloss die Augen.  
"Damit könnten wir untertauchen … Noch mal von Vorne anfangen … Im Ausland, vielleicht …"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, es würde nie für alle reichen, und sie würden es nie gemeinsam schaffen, unerkannt zu entkommen.  
Durch das Fenster sah sie, wie ihre Leute die letzten Reste verluden.  
Sie öffnete die mittlere Schublade, wo ihre Zaubertränke lagerten. Sie nahm eine Phiole mit türkiser Flüssigkeit heraus und stellte sie vor sich hin.  
Elenya blickte in den Spiegel vor sich, atmete tief ein und dann griff sie zu einer Schere und schnitt sich eine Haarsträhne ab.  
Ein Golem war noch über, er stand zwischen den Werbeplakaten. Sie wusste, es würde den Ursprünglichen nicht täuschen können, aber vielleicht konnte sie sich so einen Vorsprung verschaffen und ihre Spuren verwischen.  
"Leb Wohl, Cy." sagte sie leise, als er an ihrem Fenster vorbei ging, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Golem machte. 

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als die Flüchtenden endlich aus dem Wald herauskamen.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr!" stöhnte Remus. Der blonde Rumtreiber war völlig erschöpft und fror. Er und Serina trugen noch immer die leichte Bekleidung der Schausteller, doch Schuhe hatten nicht zu ihrer Garderobe gehört, und der Februar war doch noch reichlich kühl.  
Serina ging es nicht besser. Sie hatte ein paar Mal überlegt, ob sie nicht einfach zum Raben werden sollte, um sich dann ebenfalls von Telebos tragen zu lassen. Doch ein blick auf den Gryffindor hatte sie immer wieder davon abgehalten. Sie wollte Remus nicht alleine durch den kalten Wald stolpern lassen.

Der Zentaur blieb an Waldrand stehen und sie sahen sich um. Vor sich erstreckten sie die Wiesen Mittelenglands über sanfte Hügel. In der Nähe konnten sie ein kleines Häuschen ausmachen, in dessen Garten ein großer Teich lag. Alte, knorrige Bäume standen auf dem Grundstück verteilt.  
Telebos zeigte auf eine alte, windschiefe Scheune, die neben dem Teich stand. "Seht. Dort könnt ihr euch erst einmal verstecken. Wenn die Bewohner erwacht sind, werden sie euch sicher helfen, wieder Heim zukommen."  
Serina blickte ihn an. "Was ist mit euch?"  
Der Zwerg schüttelte den Kopf. "Nah! Das Haus sieht nach noch mehr Menschen aus, und ich kann wahrlich behaupten, dass mein Bedarf vorerst gedeckt ist! Nichts für Ungut, meine Freunde."  
Remus grinste ihn an.  
"Außerdem." fuhr der Zwerg fort. "Erklärt ihr doch mal einem Muggel meine Wenigkeit, oder die Anwesenheit von Telebos! Es ist besser, wenn sich unsere Weg hier trennen und ihr zu den euren zurückkehrt."  
"Dann heißt es jetzt also Lebe wohl, ja?" Serina sah die beiden an, doch Telebos schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nur für den Augenblick, Serina. Die Sterne sagen mir, dass wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen werden. Vertraut darauf." Er strich ihr über das Haar und sie nickte.  
"Wohin werdet ihr jetzt gehen?" fragte Remus.  
"In den Wald."  
"In die Berge!"  
Telebos drehte sich zu dem Zwerg auf seinem Rücken um. "Ihr könnt ja gerne in die Berge gehen, aber meine Beine tragen mich in den Wald."  
Dalon schnaubte. "Bei Thorkien, ich kann nicht gehen, das weißt du! Warum würde ich wohl sonst hier auf dir herumsitzen?"  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Telebos Gesicht. "Also geht auch Ihr in den Wald, kleiner Mann." sagte er sanft und der Zwerg schnaubte.  
"Passt gut auf euch auf." Der Zentaur verbeugte sich vor den Gryffindors und die beiden winkten ihnen hinter her, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren.

"Was meinst du, Remus? Hätte ich versuchen sollen, ihm den Euter wegzuhexen?"  
Der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf. "Besser nicht! Wer weiß, was ihm dann noch alles abgefallen wäre! Wenn er Glück hat lässt der Zauber irgendwann nach und er verliert ihn von alleine."  
Serina kicherte. "Du hast Recht. Na komm, las uns auch los."  
Sie gingen über die Taubedeckten Wiesen bis sie die Scheune erreichten. Das Tor war nicht verschlossen und sie schlüpften hinein.  
Es war warm und roch nach Heu. In einer abgetrennten Nische stand eine Kuh, die sie mit großen Augen ansah. Die beiden Gryffindor machten es sich in einem Heuberg bequem und waren auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.


	89. Gefunden

89 Gefunden

James verließ die Krankenstation und kam den Korridor entlang, als er seine Freunde erblickte.  
"Wie geht's Dorcas?" fragte Peter, als er näher kam.  
"Sie schläft jetzt. Madame Pomfrey hat ihr was gegeben und Lily ist bei ihr geblieben."  
Er blickte Sirius an, der die ganze Zeit auf die Tür vor sich starrte.  
"Sind sie da drin?" fragte James und Peter nickte.  
"Ja, gleich nachdem Dumbledore sie hier eingesperrt hat, hat er einen Patronus heraufbeschworen. Der ist durch die Mauer davongeflogen und kurze Zeit später ist ihr Dad die Treppe herauf gekommen."  
James sah den kleinen Rumtreiber stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Hey Prongs, frag mich nicht. Ich sag dir nur, was passiert ist!"  
"Ist schon gut, Wormtail." Er ging zu Sirius und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey Padfoot, alles Ok?"  
Sirius fuhr herum. "Oh, Prongs! Hab dich gar nicht kommen gehört. Ja, alles Bestens!"  
James musterte ihn skeptisch. Sein Freund sah viel zu aufgewühlt aus, als dass alles gut sein konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Albus Dumbledore trat, gefolgt von Alastor Moody, in den Gang. Moodys Mine war wie aus Stein und er starrte auf die rote Haarsträhne, die er in seiner Hand hielt.  
Sirius atmete tief ein. "Also war sie …" Er sprach seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, doch Albus wusste, was er meinte und nickte.  
"Ja, Sie lagen mit Ihrer Vermutung vollkommen richtig, Mister Black. Das war nicht Miss Corvus, die wir hier heute gesehen haben. Leider war sie nicht sehr kooperativ."  
"Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?" James sah seinen Schulleiter stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Er meint, dass sie uns nicht sagen wollte, wo Serina steckt."  
Sirius schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
Peter stupste ihn an. "Hey, es wird schon wieder alles gut."  
Sirius blickte den kleineren Jungen an. "Aber sicher, Wormtail. Meine Freundin ist nicht zu einem widerlichen Miststück mutiert, und darüber bin ich ganz aus dem Häuschen. Dafür wurde sie von irgendwem gekidnappt und ich weiß nicht, wo sie steckt, oder wie es ihr geht!" Er stieß sich vom Geländer ab und lief die nächste Treppe hinauf.  
"Padfoot, warte!" James wollte ihn aufhalten.  
"Las gut sein Prongs, ich wär jetzt lieber allein."

Peter sah seinem Freund hinterher. "Prongs? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du nicht, Wormtail. Aber er gibt sich die Schuld dafür, dass sie weg ist. Glaub mir, ich kenn ihn!" sagte er als Peter ihn überrascht ansah.  
Moody steckte die Haarsträhne ein und blickte James an. "Warum sollte er das tun?"  
James drehte sich zu Serinas Vater um. "Na ja, er war mit ihr auf der Kirmes … Also, eigentlich waren wir ja alle gemeinsam da aber da sie seine Freundin ist … Ok, jedenfalls muss es da passiert sein, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht."  
Moody sah ihn ernst an und ging zu der Treppe, die Sirius genommen hatte. "Stimmt das, Junge? Machst du dir Vorwürfe?"  
"Äh … Mister Moody? Ich glaube nicht, dass er Sie hö…" Peter verstummte, als er Sirius herunterkommen sah. Der Rumtreiber war am oberen Absatz stehen geblieben. Moody hatte auf seine Schritte gelauscht.  
Sirius nickte. "Ich hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Wenn ich die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie keiner entführen können. Es ist nur meine Schuld." Er ließ die Schultern hängen.  
"Hör auf zu spinnen, Padfoot! Lily und Dorcas waren doch bei ihr, sie war nicht allein." sagte Peter und James seufzte.  
"Nicht ganz. Lily meinte, das Rina alleine zum Klo ging, während sie Getränke holten."  
Sirius fuhr herum. "WAS? Warum haben die sie alleine gehen lassen? Warum hat keiner auf sie aufgepasst? Dann ist es deren Schuld, dass sie weg ist!"  
Albus Dumbledore legte ihn beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Mister Black. Es konnte doch keiner wissen, dass an dem Abend etwas passieren würde."  
Sirius rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Sie haben Recht, Professor. Hey, es tut mir Leid, Freunde."  
Peter lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Ist schon Ok, Padfoot."

In Moodys Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. "Also war sie wenigstens 10 Minuten alleine … Was ist mit Lupin? War er auch allein?"  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Nee, wir waren zusammen in der Magischen 8, dann in der Show, was trinken, dann wieder in der … Momentmal! Ihm ist schlecht geworden, also sind wir ohne ihn weiter gefahren!"  
James nickte. "Stimmt, Wormtail! Als er wieder kam war er so komisch, aber ich dachte das war, weil er geko… Sie wissen schon, weil ihm wirklich sehr übel war."  
Moody stütze sich auf das Geländer und sah hinunter. "Beide waren allein, beide sind verschwunden … Warum? Was verbindet die Zwei?"  
Die Rumtreiber sahen sich an und Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sie sind Freunde" sagte er.  
James nickte. "Beide sind in Gryffindor und …"  
"Oh Mist!" Sirius schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. "Ich weiß, was sie verbindet! Sie sind beide Halbmenschen!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Warte Padfoot, du denkst doch nicht dass … Das ist völlig verrückt!"  
Moody sah die Jungs an. "Was meinst du, Sirius? Los sag es schon, woran denkst du?" Seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter, man merkte dem Auror die Anspannung an.  
Sirius kratzte sich im Nacken. "Wir waren in dieser … dieser Freakshow. Was, wenn die Moony und Rina haben, weil sie die beiden in Käfigen ausstellen wollen? Ein Vampir und ein Werwolf, das bringt sicher eine Menge Kohle, oder?"  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, Mister Black. Denen hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass die Golem auffliegen würden und wir die Zwei dann suchen … Alastor?"  
Moody ging in dem Korridor unruhig auf und ab. "Wie hieß diese Show, in der ihr wart? Wisst ihr das noch?"  
Alastor blickte die Jungs fragend an, die versuchten, sich daran zu erinnern.  
"Keine Ahnung … Aber da war dieser große Kerl, ohne Haare." Peter sah James an, der bestätigend nickte.  
"Genau. Er sah komisch aus, seine Haut … die war so rötlich."  
Moody riss die Augen auf. "Cyrus Calator!" murmelte er leise und Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Du kennst diesen Mann?"  
Der Auror nickte. "Ja. Nicht gerade der Hellste, aber ein Bär von einem Mann. Außerdem ist er der Geliebte von Elenya Avarus."  
"Lady Elenya, das war es. Das stand draußen an dem Zelt!" sagte Peter. Es war ihm gerade wieder eingefallen.  
"Sie ist Schaustellerin und obendrein arbeitet sie als Kopfgeldjägerin. Sie hat schon einige Aufträge für das Ministerium erledigt."  
"Bist du dir sicher, Alastor?" Der Schulleiter sah seinen Freund besorgt an.  
"Ganz sicher, Albus. Doch in letzter Zeit wurden immer wieder Gerüchte laut, dass sie es selbst mit dem Gesetz nicht mehr so genau nimmt und jetzt für den arbeitet, der am meisten zahlt."  
"Aber … Was will die von meiner Rina?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das werden wir herausfinden, Junge. Albus?" Er wand sich an den Schulleiter. "Informier meine Leute. Sie sollen zusehen, dass sie alles über Elenya herausbekommen, was wir in unseren Akten haben. Aber sag ihnen nicht, wieso, ich will so weinig Aufsehen wie möglich. Sirius? Hol deine Jacke, wir werden dem Jahrmarkt einen Besuch abstatten."  
Der Rumtreiber nickte und lief so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinauf und in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Alastor, du kannst keinen Schüler mit auf Verbrecherjagd nehmen!" Albus blickte den Auror ernst an.  
"Tu ich auch gar nicht! Ich will mir nur einen Überblick verschaffen und der Junge ist ein wichtiger Zeuge!"  
Dumbledore lächelte sanft. "Du magst den Jungen! Du machst dir Sorgen, dass er etwas Unüberlegtes tut, wenn er alleine ist, richtig?"  
Moody schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "So ein Blödsinn! Ich … Ich warte unten auf ihn, sagt ihm das, ja?" Schnellen Schrittes eilte er die Treppe hinunter und die beiden Rumtreiber sahen ihm verwundert hinterher. 

Moody hatte vor dem Eingang auf Sirius gewartet und war dann mit ihm nach Hogsmeade appariert, nachdem sie das Schlossgelände verlassen hatten. Der Platz, wo der Kirmes am Abend zuvor gestanden hatte, war allerdings bereits verlassen und der Auror sah dem Rumtreiber die Enttäuschung an.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sirius. Ich hab nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sie noch hier sind."  
"Nicht?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber wir finden sicher jemanden, der uns sagen kann, wo sie als Nächstes hin wollten. Merk dir nur immer eins, mein Junge. Du darfst nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, verstanden?"  
Sirius nickte und er folgte Serinas Vater die Hauptstrasse hinunter.

Moody klopfte an jede Tür und stellte befragte die Bewohner nach dem Verbleib der Schausteller und etwas zwei Stunden später wussten sie, was sie wissen wollten.  
Madame Rosmerta, die Inhaberin der Drei Besen, hatte ihnen erzählt, dass die Kirmesleute nach Ayr wollten, einem Ort südwestlich von Hogsmeade, und der Besitzer des Eberkopfes, Aberforth Dumbledore, hatte dies bestätigt.  
Zufrieden hatte Moody die Kneipe verlassen und war mit Sirius nach Ayr appariert, wo sie nun zwischen den Zelten und Ständen umher gingen und der Rumtreiber Ausschau nach seinen Freunden hielt. Doch er konnte nirgends eine Spur von ihnen entdecken.

"Mister Moody, da waren wir drin, als Moo … Remus schlecht wurde und wir alleine weitergefahren sind"! Sirius zeigte auf die Magische 8, wo die Schausteller gerade dabei waren, die Schienen aneinander zuhexen.  
Moody ging zu den Männern hinüber und unterhielt sich mit einem ältern Mann.  
"Jau, de war hier." sagte Hodge Pround, der Besitzer der Attraktion, und zeigte auf Sirius. "De ham ene Rund nache andre gefahrn. De enen, de ham se do jo reingzert. Aba gfallen hats dem och. Nua irgedwann warn de Jungs allene und de Blonde, dem hab ick dann nich mehr gsehen."  
Moody nickte. "Soweit wissen wir das auch schon, Mister Pround. Was ist mit den Mädchen? Haben Sie die hier vielleicht auch gesehen?" Er zeigte Hodge Serinas Bild, doch der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ne, do wan kene Mädels dobei. Die wärn mer ofgefalle!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und Moody seufzte enttäuscht.

Sirius blickte sich auf dem Platz um. "Äh … Mister Pround? Gestern Abend stand da drüber noch ein Zelt, wissen Sie, wo die hin sind?" Er zeigte auf die freie Stelle, wo am Vortag Elenyas Kuriositäten Show gestanden hatte und Hodge nickte.  
"Jau, do war die Elena mit ihre Monstren. Des war villeicht ene komische Gschichte, kann ick euch sajen!"  
Der Auror wurde hellhörig. "Was meinen Sie damit?"  
Hodge sah sich um, ob sie auch niemand belauschte. "No jo. De tauchte hia plötzlig uf, mittn inne Nacht, un wollt unbedigt mitmachn, verstehn Se? Pouli musst deswegen sen Stammplatz füa sen _Hau den Troll_ räum. Mann, wa de sauer!" Hodge lachte und Moody verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.  
"Was ist mit Elenya? Wo ist sie jetzt?"  
Hodge zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wech! Wia hattn noch nich ma gschlossen, da ham die ihre Zeltn wieda abgbaut un allns einpackt. Pouli war do erst richtg sauer, kann ick euch sajen."  
Moody warf Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, Mister Pround, aber wo wollten sie hin?"  
Hodge sah sich wieder um und holte tief Luft. "Ok, aba dat habta nich von mich … Kennse den Twista?"  
Sirius nickte. "Das war doch der Typ mit den zwei Köpfen."  
"Jo, un dat is en richtges Plappermaul, wenn se verstehn. Hat en paar Schnappes zuviel ghabt. De mente jenfalls, se ham ein richtgen dicken Fisch anne Angel, un das se schnell wieda nach London müsstn. Aba mehr weß ick och nich!"  
Moody atmete tief durch. Das passte für den Auror mehr als zusammen.  
"No Jung, wills noch ne Runde fahn? Geht uf mir!" Hodge zeigte auf die Magische 8, wo gerade die letzte Schiene verlegt wurde, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Danke, aber ich glaube, wir müssen weiter. Richtig, Mister Moody?"  
Der Auror nickte. "Ganz recht. Vielen Dank, Mister Pround, Sie haben uns wirklich weiter geholfen."  
Er packte den Rumtreiber am Arm und mit einem "Plopp" waren die beiden verschwunden. 

Sirius fand sich in einem abgesperrten Bereich des Atriums im Ministerium wieder. "Apparierzone" stand auf einem Schild, das über ihm schwebte und er folgte Moody, während neben ihm ständig Leute erschienen und verschwanden.  
Der Rumtreiber blickte sich um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, seit er im Sommer hier gewesen war.  
"Ehrlich, ich war das nicht! Ich bin nicht eingebrochen! Echt nicht … Ich hab mich nur ihn der Tür geirrt!"  
Sirius drehte sich nach der Stimme um und entdeckte den jungen Mann, den er damals in der Telefonzelle getroffen hatte.  
"Schon klar, Fletcher. Das erzählst du uns jedes Mal!" Der Auror neben ihm verdrehte die Augen und schob ihn durch eine Tür.  
Sirius grinste und folgte Moody, der schon ein gutes Stück vor ihm war. Er musste aufpassen, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, da hier ziemlich viel los war.  
Er hatte den Auror fast eingeholt, der gerade über ein Absperrseil stieg. Sirius wollte das selbe tun.

"HALT! Hier geblieben, junger Mann." Er wurde von Sicherheitszauberer am Informationsstand aufgehalten. "Sie können doch nicht so einfach hier durchlaufen! Sie müssen sich erst eintragen, mir den Grund ihres Besuches nennen und mir ihren Zauberstab zeigen!"  
Sirius sah den Sicherheitszauberer verdutzt an, doch Moody hatte bereits bemerkt, dass der Junge fehlte und war umgekehrt.  
"Ist alles Ok, Peebody. Der gehört zu mir." Er packte Sirius an der Schulter und zog den Jungen durch die Absperrung.  
"Mister Moody!" Der Sicherheitszauberer sah den Auror empört an. "Die Vorschriften! Sie können hier nicht so einfach …"  
Ja ja! Schicken Sie mir ein Memo!" brummte Moody und schob den Rumtreiber in einen der Fahrstühle. "Wir haben für diesen Papierkram keine Zeit!"  
Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung und Sirius grinste.  
"Hoffentlich kriegen sie jetzt keinen Ärger, Mister Moody." sagte er und Moody schnaubte.  
"Das soll der sich mal wagen! Dann lass ich seine Wohnung durchsuchen … nachts … jede Nacht, solange wie ich lustig bin! Und ich kann sehr lustig sein, wenn ich will!"  
Moody zwinkerte dem Rumtreiber zu und Sirius musste lachen.  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt in der zweiten Ebene und sie stiegen in der Aurorenzentrale aus.

Sirius sah sich in dem Großraumbüro um. Papierflieger schwirrten durch die Luft und Auroren jedes Alters wuselten hektisch umher. Moody ging durch den Mittelgang auf sein Büro zu und Sirius folgte ihm.  
Ein rothaariger Mann kam ihnen entgegen und Sirius erkannte in ihm denjenigen wieder, der mit Serina an Weihnachten in den Drei Besen gesessen hatte.  
"Mensch Alastor, wir wollten schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben! Wo hast du geste …" Fabian sah Sirius verwundert an. "Was macht er denn hier?"  
"Augenzeuge." murmelte Moody und betrat sein Büro. "Also, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"  
Er sah schnell die Nachrichten auf seinem Schreibtisch durch und blickte dann den jungen Auror erwartungsvoll an, der gerade die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Fabian hielt seinem Chef ein Memo hin. "Die Meldung kam vor einer Stunde herein. Ein Muggel hat sie gefunden … Verdammt Alastor, woher wusstest du das?"  
Moody nahm das Memo. "Woher wusste ich was?"  
"Na, dass Elenya und ihre Leute überfallen werden! Darum hast du uns doch auf sie angesetzt, oder nicht?"  
Fabian sah zwischen Moody und Sirius hin und her. Der Rumtreiber schluckte hart und Moody schüttelte den Kopf.  
Die Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Schreibtisch fest.  
"Wo?" fragte er heißer und Fabian räusperte sich.  
"Etwa 50 Meilen südlich von Ottery. Kings ist bereits vor Ort. Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, haben sie keine Überlebenden gefunden."  
"NEIN!"  
Fabian fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte Sirius an, der nun ebenfalls kreidebleich war.  
"Verdammt Alastor, was ist los?"  
Fabian wand sich wieder an seinem Chef, der für einen Moment die Augen schloss.  
"Bring mich dahin, Fabian. Und du." Er fasste Sirius an der Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. "Du solltest nach Hogwarts zurückkehren Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich was Neues weiß."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will mitkommen, Mister Moody. Wenn … Wenn ihr wirklich etwas passiert ist, dann will ich … will ich dabei sein, wenn Sie sie …" Seine Stimme zitterte und Moody sah, das der Junge mit seiner Fassung kämpfte.  
Der Auror nickte. "Einverstanden."  
"Alastor?" Fabian hatte die Szene verwundert beobachtet.  
Moody atmete tief durch. "Serina und einer ihrer Freunde sind entführt worden." sagte er leise und sah den jungen Auror an. "Wir denken, dass es Elenya und ihre Männer waren."  
Fabian riss entsetzt seine Augen auf.  
"Ich hole nur meine Robe, bin sofort wieder da!" sagte er knapp und eilte aus dem Büro. 

Die Drei apparierten an den Ort des Überfalls und gingen langsam darauf zu. Sirius sah die umgestürzten Wagen zwischen den Bäumen und die geflügelten Pferde hatten sich auf eine nahe Wiese geflüchtet.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt kam ihnen aufgeregt entgegen. Sein Team hatte diesen Fall übernommen und sie waren bereits mit der Bergung der Opfer fertig.  
"Hey Chef, dass ging aber auch schon mal schneller!" Er schüttelte Moody lachend die Hand. "Also, das hier glaubst du nie!" Er führte sie zu der Stelle, wo mehrere, mit Laken bedeckte Körper lagen. "Das hier waren eindeutig Vampire! Die haben sich richtig ausgetobt, haben keinen übrig gelassen und wen sie nicht ausgesaugt haben, dem haben sie das Genick gebrochen." Er blickte über die 11 Leichen, die vor ihnen lagen. "Die wollten keine Zeugen haben, soviel ist … Was denn?"  
Fabian hatte ihn grob angestoßen und er drehte sich um.  
"Halt die Klappe, Kings!" zischte sein Freund und erst jetzt merkte der farbige Auror, das sein Chef noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.  
"Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?"  
"Wo … Wo ist Rina?" wisperte eine Stimme neben ihm und er sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an.  
"Wer?"  
Fabian atmete tief durch. "Serina, Moodys Tochter. 16 Jahre, rote, gelockte Haare. hast du sie hier …" Er zeigte auf die Laken doch Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Da war kein Mädchen bei!"  
Sirius schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert aus.  
Moody räusperte sich. "Was ist mit … mit dem anderen? Remus Lupin? Ebenfalls 16, oder, Sirius?"  
Der Rumtreiber nickte. "Ja, Blond, etwas kleiner als ich …"  
"Nein." sagte Kingsley "Das hier sind alles Erwachsene, gehörten alle zu Elenya. Kann mir jetzt mal einer erklären, was hier überhaupt los ist?"  
Fabian erzählte, was er wusste und Kingsley riss die Augen auf.  
"Scheiße! Mann Alastor, das tut mir leid, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Aber, ehrlich, sie ist nicht hier."  
Moody kniete sich hin und hob eines der Laken an. Darunter lag ein Mann mit zwei Köpfen, der ihn aus vier leblosen Augen anstarrte. Moody sah die Bisswunden an seinem Hals.  
"Vampire, ja? Irgendeine Ahnung, wer oder wie viele?"  
Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Chef. Aber die hier waren nicht zimperlich. Entweder waren es totale Amateure oder sie waren blind vor Wut. Ehrlich, ich hab so was noch nie gesehen. Das war kein Abendmahl sondern ein Blutbad!"  
Moody sah den Rumtreiber an und Sirius schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.  
"Entschuldigt uns mal kurz." sagte der Auror zu seinen Leuten, die ihm verwundert nachsahen, wie er den Jungen aus ihrer Hörweite zog.

Sirius starrte ihn an. "Ticken Sie noch ganz richtig? Rina wurde so was nie machen, niemals!"  
"Wieso bist du dir da so sicher, Junge?"  
"Weil ich sie kenne!" Er ging unruhig hin und her. "Außerdem ist sie noch gar nicht wieder dran!"  
Moody hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Du weiß genau, wann sie trinken muss?"  
Sirius nickte. "Natürlich, sie ist schließlich meine Freundin! Und das nächste Mal ist erst in einer Woche."  
Moody atmete tief durch. "Was, wenn sie gezwungen wurde?" murmelte er.  
"Nee, sie würde lieber sterben, als das hier zu tun!"  
Moody griff nach seinem Arm und schob den Ärmel hoch. "Dich hat sie auch gebissen."  
Sirius zog seinen Arm weg. "Das war was anderes, Mister Moody. Sie sollten ihre Tochter besser kennen."  
Der Auror wischte sich übers Gesicht. "Das tue ich ja auch, mein Junge. Ich wollte mir nur ganz Sicher sein, das ich sie nicht nur in Schutz nehme, weil sie meine Tochter ist."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Sirius Gesicht. "Sie konnte fliehen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
"Wie kommst du darauf, Sirius?"  
Der Rumtreiber blickte ihn an. "Sie ist mein Baby, und das gibt nie auf! Außerdem ist Moony auch verschwunden, und den würde sie niemals zurück lassen!"

"ALASTOR!"  
Der Auror drehte den Kopf und sah Kingsley aufgeregt winken.  
"Komm mit, vielleicht haben sie was gefunden."  
Die beiden liefen zu dem farbigen Auror hinüber, der vor einem der Wagen stand.  
"Also, deine Tochter ist nicht die einzige, die verschwunden ist. Wir haben auch noch keine Spur von Lady Elenya finden können, bis auf das hier." Er öffnete die Tür des Zirkuswagens. "Das hier war ihr persönliches Reich."  
Moody betrat den Wagen, dessen Einrichtig ziemlich verwüstet war, und sah sich um. "Das sieht mir nach einem Kampf aus, was meinst du, Kings?"  
Der Auror nickte. "Japp, aber nichts, kein Blut, gar nichts. Aber wenn du mal da hinten in die Ecke gehst, da liegt so merkwürdiges Zeug auf dem Boden!"  
Moody sah sich die Ecke genauer an und kniete sich hin. Roter Staub lag zu seinen Füßen und mittendrin eine schwarze Haarsträhne. Er hob sie auf und verließ den Wagen.  
"Dasselbe wie in Hogwarts. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass sie wirklich hier waren." Er steckte die Strähne ein.  
"Aber wo sind sie hin?" fragte Sirius und ließ seinen Blick über die Felder und zu dem nahen Wald wandern.  
"ALASTOR!"  
Die Männer drehten sich um und sie sahen einen Mann angelaufen kommen. Er war recht schlank und hatte, wie Fabian, rote Haare. Er schob seine Brille zurecht, die ihm beim laufen verrutscht war, und hielt schwer atmend vor den Auroren an. "Alastor … Hallo, Fabian ..."  
"Arthur? Was machst du denn hier?" Fabian sah den Mann seiner Schwester fragend an. Er arbeitete ebenfalls im Ministerium, war jedoch in einer gänzlich anderen Abteilung wie sie beschäftigt. "Sag schon, ist was mit Molly? Oder den Kindern?"  
"Was?" Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, denen geht es gut. Alastor, das hier kam gerade für dich. Ich dachte, du willst es so schnell wie möglich haben!"  
Er hielt Moody einen Brief hin, den dieser mit zitternden Fingern entgegen nahm.


	90. Zwei Rumtreiber und ein Baby

90 Zwei Rumtreiber und ein Baby

"Mami? Ist die tot?"  
"Nein Schatz. Sie atmet, das siehst du doch."  
"Mami? Warum schläft sie hier und nicht in ihrem Bett?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht, Schatz."  
"Mami? Darf ich auch mal bei unserer Bessi schlafen?"  
"Nein, Billy, das darfst du nicht!"  
"Och Menno, das ist gemein!"

Serina hörte die Stimmen und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sie fuhr erschrocken zurück, denn sie blickte in zwei große, strahlend blaue Augen, die sie neugierig musterten.  
"Du hast recht, Mami, die lebt noch!"  
Serina richtete sich auf und sah sich schnell um. Sie befand sich noch immer in der Scheune, in die sie und Remus am frühen Morgen eingebrochen waren. Vor ihr hockte ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht 4 Jahren. Er hatte feuerrote Haare wie seine Mutter, die hinter ihm stand.  
"Na Kleines, steckst du in Schwierigkeiten?" fragte die junge Frau und Serina nickte leicht.  
"Könnte man so sagen …Moony?" Sie sah sich erneut um und fand den Rumtreiber zusammengerollt unter dem Heu liegen. "Hey Remus … Wach auf, wir haben Besuch!"  
Sie stupste ihn an und Remus schreckte hoch. "WAS? Wer?" Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und wischte sich den Schlaf auf den Augen.  
"Boah, Mami sieh dir den mal an! Was hast du denn mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?"  
Billy starrte Remus ganz unverhohlen an und der Rumtreiber war auf der Stelle hellwach.  
"Hast du mit nem Drachen gekämpft?"  
Remus musterte das Kind an und entspannte sich etwas. "Ja genau, ein Drache! Solltest mal sehen, wie der jetzt aussieht!" Er warf Serina einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
"Boah, voll cool! Mami hast du das gehört? Ich will später auch mal Drachenkämpfer werden!"  
Die Mutter des Jungen musterte Remus eingehend, was ihm sichtlich unangenehm war.  
"Ich kenn dich doch … Du bist Remus Lupin, richtig?"  
Er sah sie erstaunt an. "Woher …?"  
Sie lächelte. "Hogwarts. Entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage, aber dieses Gesicht vergisst man nicht!"  
Remus wurde knallrot und Serina schnaubte. "Reizend … Sag mal, habt ihr hier ein Kamin? Wir wollen euch wirklich nicht belästigen, wir sind schon fast wieder verschwunden."  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben zwar einen Kamin, aber der ist nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen, noch nicht. Warum kommt ihr nicht erstmal rein und erzählt mir, was ihr hier macht? Ich bin übrigens Molly Weasley und das hier ist mein Sohn Billy."  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Das ist wirklich nett, Molly. Aber wir haben keine Zeit, verstehst du? Wir müssen wirklich ganz schnell weiter!"  
Molly nickte verständnisvoll. "Aber natürlich. Ich …"  
"Molly … Molly Weasley?" Serina sah sie fragend an. "Sag mal, bist du zufällig die Schwester von Fabian Prewett?"  
"Boah, du kennst Onkel Fabi?"  
Serina nickte. "Ja, er arbeitet mit meinem Dad zusammen, Alastor Moody. Ich bin übrigens Serina."  
Die beiden Gryffindor standen auf und Remus zupfte ihr das Heu aus den Haaren.  
Molly beobachtete die zwei mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Kommt doch erstmal rein. Ihr seid sicher hungrig, oder? Ich wollte gleich Mittag machen." Sie verließ die Scheune und ging auf das kleine Haus zu.  
"Wenn ihr keinen Kamin habt, ich wär auch mit einer Eule zufrieden!" rief Serina ihr hinterher, doch Molly reagierte nicht. Serina lief ihr nach, gefolgt von Remus und dem kleinen Billy.  
"Hey, sagt mal, wenn ihr keinen Kamin habt, wie kommt ihr dann hier weg?"  
Die junge Frau blieb stehen und musterte die beiden Gryffindors, ehe sie antwortete. "Wir … äh … apparieren, aber so weit seid ihr sicher noch nicht, oder?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Tja dann, kommt ihr wohl doch erst mal herein!"  
Molly hielt ihr die Tür auf, und als sie eintraten, hörten sie Babygeschrei.  
"Geht schon mal in die Küche, ja? Ich komme gleich nach." Molly eilte eine schmale Treppe hinauf.

"Kommt, ich zeig euch den Weg." sagte Billy. Er nahm Serinas Hand und führte sie durch das Wohnzimmer und weiter in die Küche. "Das ist übrigens Charlie, der da so brüllt. Das ist voll der Pupser! Echt!"  
Serina musste lachen. "Ich bin sicher, du warst genauso."  
"Nehee!" Der Kleine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so dolle!"  
Remus setzte sich auf die Küchenbank. "Rina, wir müssen hier weg!" sagte er bestimmt. "Oder wenigstens jemanden Bescheid geben, was passiert ist!"  
Sie nickte seufzend. "Ich weiß, Remus. Billy? Habt ihr eine Eule, die ich mir mal ausleihen kann?"  
Der Junge sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Klar haben wir die. Errol ist die schnellste Eule, die es gibt! Willst du einen Brief schreiben?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja an … " Sie sah Remus fragend an.  
"Deinen Dad. Wer weiß, was in Hogwarts los ist. Wenn die noch nichts gemerkt haben, dann könnte das nicht ernst genommen werden."  
"Pah! Wenn die noch nichts gemerkt haben, dann such ich mir neue Freunde!"  
Molly kam mit dem schreienden Baby in die Küche.  
"Mami, die wollen sich Errol ausleihen. Dürfen sie? Bitte, ich hab schon ja gesagt!"  
Molly sah ihren Ältesten erstaunt an. "Errol? Oh, ja. Sicher doch … Ich muss nur … Serina, Schätzchen, wärst du so gut?"  
Sie drückte dem Mädchen das schreiende Bündel in den Arm.  
"Er braucht eine neue Windel. Die Sachen sind in der Stube, ich bin gleich zurück!"  
Damit eilte Molly aus der Küche und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Serina sah das schreiende Etwas entsetzt an.  
"Das ist der Pupser!" sagte Billy und Serina verzog das Gesicht.  
"Das riech ich!"  
"Pupser, das sind Serina und Remus, meine neuen Freunde!" stellte Billy sie vor, doch das interessierte seinen kleinen Bruder nicht im Geringsten. Er schrie einfach weiter.  
"Remus …" Sie hielt dem Rumtreiber das Baby hin und er sprang mit einem Satz von der Bank.  
"Ihh, das ist … Was soll ich denn damit?"  
"Na was wohl? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man eine Windel wechselt!" Serina sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
"Ach, und wieso sollte ich so was wissen?"  
"Du liest doch immer soviel!"  
"Warum sollte ich darüber was gelesen haben?"  
"Na, du leist doch einfach alles!"  
Billy sah Remus mit großen Augen an. "Bist du etwas ein Streber?"  
"Was? Nein, bin ich nicht!"  
"Bist du wohl! Ehrlich Billy, er ist einer!"  
Remus verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Jetzt helfe ich dir erst recht nicht!"  
"Was? Ach komm schon, Remus."  
"Nö."  
"Bitte! Der hier wird immer lauter und schwerer!" Serina hielt das Baby mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich, doch der blonde Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Bitte … Mooony!"  
Remus sah sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. "Las das! Es reicht, wenn mich dein Freund dadurch ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringt, da musst du nicht auch noch so anfangen!"  
Serina grinste. "Moooooniiiiie!"  
"Du bist fies!"  
"Ich weiß … Komm schon, hilf mir, bitte!"  
Remus seufzte. "Ok, du bist ja eh nicht auf."  
Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Serina legte das Baby auf ein Sofa.  
"Warte!" Billy zupfte an Serina Ärmel. "Bevor du die Windel aufmachst, muss ich dir noch was sagen."  
Sie sah den kleinen Jungen erwartungsvoll an.  
"Charlie ist ein Junge und der hat …" Er senkte seine Stimme. "Der hat ein Pipimann!"  
Remus grunzte neben ihr, als er versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken und Serina biss sich auf die Lippe, um ernst zu bleiben.  
"Danke Billy ... Mal gut, dass du mich gewarnt hast!" grinste sie und Billy strahlte sie an.  
"Meine Mami hat gesagt, so was haben nur Jungs!" Er warf Remus einen wissenden Blick zu und der Rumtreiber wurde rot.  
Serina lachte und befreite das Baby endlich von der vollen Windel.  
"Himmel … Was gebt ihr dem denn zu Essen, sag mal!" fluchte sie und verzog das Gesicht.  
Billy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na, Brei! So, das musst du jetzt alles mit dem Lappen da wegmachen. Und dann kommt das weiße Puder da drauf."  
Remus reichte ihr die Sachen und Serina machte Charlie sauber, der mit seinen Füßen spielte.  
"Hey Rina, das machst du gar nicht so schlecht."  
"Halt bloß die Klappe!" grummelte sie und Remus lachte.  
Sie nahm das Babypuder und stäubte den Kleinen damit ein.  
"Wie viel braucht der denn davon?" fragte sie.  
"Mehr!" sagte Billy, nach einem Blick auf seinen Bruder.  
"So?"  
"Noch mehr!"  
"Reicht das?"  
"Nee, mehr."  
"Mehr ist nicht drin!"  
"Dann hat er genug!"  
Serina hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und besah sich den Berg weißen Puders auf dem Baby.  
"Jetzt musst du die Windel drum machen."  
Remus reichte ihr eine Stoffwindel und Serina drehte sie ratlos in den Händen.  
"Wie das?"  
Billy schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist doch ein Mädchen, du musst das können!"  
Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. "Meinst du also, ja? Weißt du, Billy, ich halte gar nichts von klassischer Rollenverteilung!"  
Remus lachte. "Das erzähl ich Padfoot!"  
Serina grinste. "Mach doch!"

Molly kam ins Haus zurück und sah die Drei belustigt an. "Ihr seid ja fast fertig … Oh … Meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen viel Puder ist?"  
Serina zeigte auf Billy. "Er hat gesagt, das muss so sein!"  
Molly sah sich nach ihrem Sprössling um, der sich kichernd hinter einem Sessel versteckte, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das reicht ja für eine ganze Woche! Lasst mich mal lieber den Rest machen."  
Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes beförderte sie das Puder zurück in die Dose und band die Windel zu. Charlie gluckste zufrieden und Molly legte ihn in seine Wiege.  
"Äh, Molly?" Remus sah die junge Frau an. "Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber … die Eule? Es wäre wirklich sehr dringend!"  
Molly schien etwas nervös zu werden. "Errol … Ja … Ich … Ich hab Errol schon losgeschickt. Keine Sorge!"  
Sie ging schnell in die Küche, wo sie in einem Topf rührte.  
Serina folgte ihr. "Was meinst du damit, du hast sie schon losgeschickt? Wann? Wohin?"  
Molly seufzte. "Ach Liebes. Dein Dad macht sich sicher große Sorgen um dich. Aber jeder macht mal Dummheiten, weißt du. Und wenn er von einer Erwachsenen hört, dass es dir gut geht, dann ist er bestimmt nicht so böse auf dich!"  
Serina starrte sie fassungslos an. "Böse? Auf mich? Warum …?"  
Remus zog sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Mensch Rina! Die denkt wahrscheinlich, wir zwei wären abgehauen!"  
"Was? Du meinst …"  
Er nickte und Serina fing an zu lachen.  
"Hey Danke! So Schlimm ist der Gedanke ja wohl nicht!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wegen dir, Remus. Aber das DU so etwas jemals tun würdest, ist doch absurd!"  
Remus grinste sie an. "Stimmt! Außerdem würde Padfoot mich umbringen!"  
"Mein Dad auch!"  
"Glaub mir, vor Sirius hätte ich mehr Angst."

Billy schlich sich aus dem Wohnzimmer zu seiner Mutter und zupfte an ihrem Rock.  
"Mami? Ich glaub, die Zwei sind abgebrannt."  
Sie strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. "Ja, das Gefühl kenn ich! Sagst du den beiden bitte, dass das Essen fertig ist, Schatz?"  
Billy nickte und lief ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Mami sagt, ihr sollt Essen kommen."  
"Danke Billy." sagte Remus und wollte gehen, doch der Kleine versperrte ihm den Weg.  
"Stimmt das? Ihr seid durchgeknallt?"  
Remus fing an zu lachen und zeigte auf Serina. "Sie auf jeden Fall … AU!"  
Sie boxte ihm auf den Arm. "Was soll das denn heißen?"  
Der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, nichts!"

Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch und Molly füllte ihre Teller mit Gemüsesuppe.  
"Das mag ich nicht, da ist Grünkrams drin!"  
Molly verdrehte die Augen. "Geht das schon wieder los? Billy, das ist gesund, iss das jetzt."  
"Nee!" Der Junge schob seinen Teller weg.  
Remus beugte sich zu dem Jungen rüber. "Hey Billy, du willst doch mal Drachenkämpfer werden, oder?"  
"Ja klar!" rief der kleine Junge.  
"Dann musst du aber dein Grünkram immer aufessen. Drachenkämpfer essen fast nur Grünkram!"  
Billy sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Echt jetzt?"  
Remus nickte todernst. "Echt jetzt!"  
"Großes Drachenkämpferehrenwort?"  
"Großes Drachenkämpferehrenwort!"  
Billy zog seinen Teller wieder ran und schaufelte sich soviel Gemüse auf den Löffel, wie darauf passte.  
Molly sah den Rumtreiber dankbar an.  
"Molly? Wann kommt mein Dad denn?"  
Die junge Frau fuhr herum und sah Serina überrascht an. "Was?"  
"Mein Dad. Wenn du ihm geschrieben hast, wird er doch sicher herkommen. Wann ist er hier?"  
Molly tätschelte ihre Hand. "Oh, das kann noch etwas dauern. Iss erstmal in Ruhe auf."  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist aber wirklich wichtig, dass ich so schnell wie möglich mit ihm rede."  
Molly warf einen verstohlenen Blick zur Standuhr.  
"Hör zu, ich weiß ja nicht, was du von uns denkst." Serina zeigte auf sich und Remus. "Aber du irrst dich, wir sind nicht … Was ist das denn für eine Uhr?" fragte sie verblüfft.  
Die Standuhr hatte vier Zeiger, auf denen die Namen der Familienmitglieder standen. Doch anstatt der Uhrzeit standen auf dem Ziffernblatt Sachen wie "Arbeit", "Schule", "Verirrt" oder "Krankenhaus". Billys Zeiger stand gerade auf "Zu Hause", genau wie Mollys und der von Charlie, doch der vierte Zeiger mit dem Namen Arthur stand auf "Unterwegs".  
Noch während Serina diese Uhr fasziniert betrachtete drehte sich der letzte Zeiger ebenfalls auf "Zu Hause" und ein Gongschlag ertönte.  
Molly stieß erleichtert die Luft aus und stand auf.  
"Das ist mein Daddy!" rief Billy und flitzte in den Flur, wo auch schon die Haustür aufflog. Molly stürmte hinter ihrem Sohn her.

"Arthur? Oh Arthur, endlich! Ich wusste schon nicht mehr, was noch alles anstellen soll, damit sie nicht wieder weglaufen!"  
Arthur Weasley gab seiner Frau einen Kuss. "Schon gut, Mollymoppel. Das hast du ganz richtig gemacht. Nicht wahr, Alastor?"  
Der Auror drängte sich an den beiden vorbei ins Haus. "Wo ist sie?" fragte er und Molly zeigte auf den Küchendurchgang.  
"Aber Mister Moody, seinen sie nicht zu streng mit ihr. Sie ist ein so liebes Mädchen!"  
Moody hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sonder stürmte einfach weiter.

Serina verschluckte sich fast an dem Löffel Suppe, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte.   
"Dad?"  
Sie sprang von der Bank auf, als er auch schon auf sie zukam. "Dad!"  
"Kleines? Oh Merlin sei Dank!" Er drückte Serina an sich. "Du kannst einem aber auch einen Schrecken einjagen!" murmelte er.  
Remus saß auf der Küchenbank und blickte zu dem Auror hinauf. "Mister Moody, in Hogwarts rennen zwei Doppelgänger von uns rum, die haben…"  
"Rannten, Moony, rannten!" unterbrach Sirius ihn lachend.  
"Padfoot? Was machst du denn hier?" Remus sah seinen Freund erstaunt an.  
"Na was wohl? Euch retten natürlich! Hi, Baby." Er lächelte Serina an, die sich von Moody getrennt hatte und ihm um den Hals fiel.  
Der Auror drehte sich diskret weg.  
Remus sah den Mann an. "Sie wissen von den …?"  
"Den Golem? Ja wissen wir." antwortete der Auror. "Und zu deiner Beruhigung, sie sind beide vernichtet und haben auch keinen wirklichen Schaden angerichtet!"  
Serina löste sich von ihrem Freund. "Wie habt ihr den Unterschied bemerkt?" fragte sie und Sirius lachte.  
"Oh bitte! Dachtet ihr echt, wir würden den Unterschied nicht merken? Ich weiß doch wohl, wie sich mein Baby anfühlt!" sagte er grinsend und zog Serina enger an sich.  
Moody räusperte sich lautstark.  
"Äh … An …hört, wie sich mein Baby anhört, wollte ich sagen! Ehrlich!"  
Moody nickte und sah ihn an. "Aber sicher wolltest du das sagen, Junge! So, jetzt las aber mal mein kleines Mädchen los, ich muss mal mit ihr unter vier Augen reden!"  
Er zog die kichernde Serina aus der Küche und Sirius ließ sich mit einem roten Kopf neben Remus nieder.  
"Mann Padfoot, das war knapp!"  
"Das kannst du laut sagen, Moony!"  
"Möchtest du auch was essen?" fragte Molly und Sirius nickte grinsend.  
"Oh gerne, ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger!"  
"Jetzt weiß ich es! Ihr seid Durchgebrannt!" Billy strahlte, als er endlich das richtige Wort gefunden hatte und Remus spuckte fast in seine Suppe.  
Sirius lachte. "Ha, ich wusste es doch schon immer!"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Halt bloß die Klappe, Padfoot! Nein Billy, wir sind nicht durchgebrannt, das hier ist nämlich Rinas Freund."  
Er zeigte auf Sirius und Billy musterte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, während er auf seinen Platz zurück kletterte. "Bist du auch ein Drachenkämpfer?"  
Sirius sah ihn fragend an. "Ein was?"  
"Ein Drachenkämpfer?"  
"Äh … Wieso?"  
Billy verdrehte die Augen. "Na, weil du gerade Grünkrams isst!"  
"Grünkrams?" Sirius verstand nicht ein Wort.  
"Jahaa!" Billy klang schon reichlich genervt und Remus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. "Drachenkämpfer essen immer ihr Grünkrams auf. So wie Remus!" Er zeigte auf den blonden Rumtreiber. "Der isst auch immer sein Grünkrams und der kämpft mit Drachen!"  
Sirius sah seinen Freund erstaunt an.  
"Und er hat einen Pipimann!"  
Remus verschluckte sich an seiner Suppe und Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

"Dad? Habt ihr sie geschnappt?" Serina stand an dem Teich vorm Haus und Moody schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Elenya ist entkommen." Er sah seine Tochter an. "Kleines, hast du eine Ahnung, warum sie das gemacht hat?"  
Sie atmete tief durch und nickte. "Sie wollte Remus in ihrer Show haben, dieses widerliche Miststück. Aber mich … Sie sagte, sie würde eine Menge Geld für mich kriegen! Dad? Ich denke, dass Blatanescu dahinter steckt. Sie sagte, sie würde mich zu meinem Schöpfer bringen."  
Serina blickte ihn ängstlich an und Moody nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Oh Kleines, es tut mir so leid. Ich hab dich damals bei mir aufgenommen, damit du in Sicherheit bist. Aber ich hab es völlig vermasselt! Es ist meine Schuld, dass er weiß, wer du bist!"  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Dad. Irgendwann hätte er es bestimmt auch so herausgefunden. Ich werd einfach vorsichtiger sein … Steht's wachsam sein!"  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.  
"Na, dann hast du ja doch was von mir gelernt! Wie seid ihr eigentlich entkommen?"  
Sie gingen langsam zum Haus zurück und Serina erzählte von ihrer Flucht und von Dalon und Telebos. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Moody die Drei wieder nach Hogwarts zurückbrachte. 

Ihr erster Weg führte die Drei in den Gryffindorturm. Remus wollte sich gerne etwas anderes anziehen und Serina sehnte sich nach einer Dusche. Im Gemeinschaftsraum stießen sie mit Maureen zusammen.  
"Oh Wow! Also echt, Serina, deine Outfits werden ja immer besser, ehrlich! Dieser verdreckte Lumpenlook steht dir!"  
Serina drehte sich vor ihr und lächelte die verdutzte Maureen an. "Echt, findest du? Hab ich mir bei dir abgeguckt, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse!" sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und Maureen schoß an ihr vorbei.  
"Miststück!" hörte Serina noch, ehe das Porträt hinter dem Mädchen zufiel und sie ging lachend die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.  
Eine Viertelstunde später saß sie frisch geduscht und endlich wieder in ihren eigenen Klamotten zwischen Sirius und Remus auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin.  
Sie sah sich suchend um. "Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?" fragte sie und Sirius kratze sich im Nacken. Er überlegte, wie er den beiden am Besten beibrachte, was in ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war.  
"Ok … Also … Eure …"  
"Golems, Padfoot!"  
"Genau die, Moony, die waren ziemlich … streitsüchtig."  
Serina sah ihren Freund an. "Was meinst du damit?"  
Sirius seufzte. "Na, die beiden haben sich ständig in der Wolle gehabt und am Ende sind sie sogar aufeinander losgegangen!"  
Remus riss die Augen auf. "WAS? Na, kein Wunder, dass ihr sofort gemerkt habt, dass da etwas nicht stimmt!"  
"Wer hat gewonnen?" fragte Serina und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein Baby, das war ganz und gar nicht witzig! Da wusten wir ja noch nicht, was mit euch los ist, wir dachten erst, ihr steht unter einem Zauber, oder so was." Er nahm sie in den Arm. "Aber zu deiner Info, deiner hat gewonnen! Der hat nämlich Moony gekillt!"  
"WAS?" Die beiden sahen ihn entsetzt an und Sirius nickte.  
"Ja! Sie hat ihn die Treppe runter geworfen wo er dann einfach zerbröselt ist … Ach, und Dorcas stand direkt daneben, die hat einen ziemlichen Schock gekriegt!"  
Remus wurde blass.  
"Ich glaub, sie ist noch immer auf der Krankenstation und die anderen werden wohl bei ihr sein."  
Der blonde Rumtreiber sprang mit einem Satz von Sofa. "Und was sitzen wir noch herum? Ich muss sofort zu ihr!" Er eilte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne auf die anderen Zwei zu warten.

Sirius nahm Serinas Hand in seine. "Ich … Ich hab mir echt Sorgen um dich gemacht, weiß du? Ich dachte, Regulus hätte irgendwas damit zu tun."  
Sie ließ ihn weiter erzählen und hörte ihm einfach nur zu.  
"Ich wollte ihn fertig machen und die Wahrheit aus ihm rausprügeln, aber Prongs hat mich zurück gehalten … Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du nicht wieder gekommen wärst."  
Serina drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er sie ansah und lächelte. "Ist schon Ok, ich bin ja wieder da! Ich bin nur froh, dass du es gemerkt hast. Wenn ich dich erwischt hätte, wie du mit diesem … diesem Ding rummachst, dann hätte ich DICH fertig gemacht!"  
Sirius musste lachen. "Oh Baby, wenn ich das gemacht hätte, hätte ich mich selber fertig gemacht!"  
Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Die Krankenstation sah aus, als müsste sie wegen Überfüllung geschlossen werden. Neben den Rumtreiber und Dorcas, die in einem Bett saß und sich an Remus kuschelte, waren noch Frank und Alice anwesend.  
Serina und Sirius wurden freudig begrüßt und sollten noch einmal alles aus ihrer Sicht erzählen.  
"Nur für den Fall, dass Moony die Hälfte verschweigt!" sagte James, als er den Blick seines Freundes bemerkte.  
"Ich verschweige nichts, höchstens die peinlichen Stellen!"  
"Also mehr als die Hälfte!" kicherte Peter und Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in Dorcas Haaren.  
Frank lachte und sah Serina an. "Aber sag mal, was wollte diese Elenya eigentlich von euch? Wieso hat die euch entführt?"  
Die Rumtreiber waren schlagartig still geworden und Remus blickte langsam wieder auf.  
"Äh … Lösegeld!" sagte Serina und der blonde Junge nickte einfach nur.  
"Lösegeld?" Alice runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
"Ja klar. Ich meine, mein Dad ist ja nicht gerade unbekannt und er arbeitet im Ministerium. Die dachten wohl, dass die Regierung einspringt, wenn er nicht genug hätte zahlen können!"  
Die Blicke richteten sich jetzt auf Remus, der noch nach einer guten Erklärung suchte. "Äh … mein Dad er arbeitet als Kurator in einem Peruanischen Museum …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Frank schüttele den Kopf.  
"Also, nichts für ungut, Kumpel, aber du siehst nicht gerade danach aus, als wenn ihr viel Geld hättet!"  
Remus wurde das ganze sichtlich unangenehm.  
"Stille Wasser sind tief, Frankie. Las dich nicht gleich vom ersten Eindruck täuschen!" Dorcas lächelte ihren Freund an und er drückte sie dankbar an sich.  
Alice sah sie der Reihe nach an. "Kann ich euch mal was fragen?"  
Sirius setzte sich auf eines der leeren Betten und zog seine Freundin mit sich. "Klar, wenn du die Antwort vertragen kannst!"  
Alice schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Du Spinner! Sagt mal, wieso passiert so was eigentlich immer euch? Tränke gehen schief, dann Weihnachten? Immer seid ihr dabei, wie kommt das?"  
Peter lachte. "Weißt du, Alice, wir haben alle einen eingebauten Magneten, der zieht so was geradezu an!"  
"Genau!" Sirius grinste sie an. "Ob Geheimnis oder Katastrophe, wir kommen einfach nicht daran vorbei!"  
James nahm Lilys Hand. "Richtig. Das Leben ist halt ein Abenteuer, und wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang, nicht wahr, Süße?" Lily stimmte ihm nickend zu und Dorcas prustete los.  
"Also ehrlich Leute! Wenn so der Anfang aussieht, ist das aber ziemlich schnell mein Ende!"  
Die Gryffindors brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, bis Madame Pomfrey kam und sie alle aus der Krankenstation warf.


	91. Häschen hüpf

91 Häschen hüpf

Frank Longbottom saß im Gemeinschaftsraum über eine Zeitung gebeugt und hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. Der Gryffindor hatte den Artikel bereits dreimal gelesen, doch er ließ ihm keine Ruhe.  
Alice Jones kam die Treppe vom Mädchenturm herunter und entdeckte ihren Freund. Das Mädchen mit den kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte amüsiert.  
"Oh Merlin, Frank, so guckst du sonst nur, wenn du eine Arithmantikaufgabe nicht verstehst! Was ist denn los?"  
Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und zeigte auf den Tagespropheten vor sich.  
"Hier, lies mal."  
_Blutiger Überfall auf Kirmes Attraktion!_´ prangte in großen Buchstaben auf der Titelseite und Alice lachte.  
"Seit wann bereitet dir den diese Boulevardpresse solche Kopfschmerzen?"  
"Lies doch einfach mal!" forderte er sie auf und Alice nahm die Zeitung zur Hand.  
Sie blickte auf das Bild eines Kirmeszeltes, vor dem eine Gruppe Schausteller stand und in die Kamera winkten. Laut Bildunterschrift handelte es sich dabei um Elenya Avarus, Cyrus Calator und den Schaustellern Twister und Mariella. Alice las den Artikel darunter.

_In den frühen Morgenstunden wurde die bekannte Kirmesattraktion der Lady Elenya auf einer Landstrasse in Lincolnshire überfallen. Die Täter nutzten die Dunkelheit und hinter ließen keine Überlebenden. Die gesamte Kirmeswelt ist zutiefst entsetzt.  
"Lady Elenya war ein Urgestein alter Kirmestradition! Ihr Verlust hinterlässt eine Lücke, die niemand je auszufüllen vermag!" so Hodge Pround, ein langjähriger Freund und Kollege.  
Wie unser Reporter, Harold Kimmkorn, aus gut unterrichteter Quelle erfahren hat, handelte es sich bei den Angreifern um eine Gruppe Vampire, die durch das Land ziehen und hier ihren Durst gestillt haben.  
Müssen wir jetzt alle Angst vor diesen Unholden haben und unsere Türen mit Knoblauch verhängen? Lesen Sie auf Seite 3, wie Sie Ihr Haus am besten schützen und …___

Alice ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah ihren Freund an. "Und?" fragte sie und er tippte mit dem Finger auf das Bild.  
"Das hier waren die Leute, die Rina und Remus entführt hatte!"  
"Ja … Und?" Alice wusste einfach nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
Frank verdrehte die Augen. "Sag mal, Hase, hast du das überhaupt gelesen? Hier …" Er nahm die Zeitung und strich sie auf dem Tisch glatt. "Da steht es … Vampire!"  
Alice fing an zu lachen. "Oh nein, Frankie! Fängst du schon wieder damit an? Sie ist keiner!"  
Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück. "Aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht, Alice: Wieso sind alle tot, nur die Zwei nicht? Nicht, dass ich mir das wünschen würde!" sagte er schnell, als er Alice Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Aber, warum steht hier auch nichts über die beiden drin? Da sie entkommen sind müsste das die Reporter doch brennend interessieren!"  
Alice blätterte die Zeitung durch. "Vielleicht steht es ja hier …"  
"Nein, steht es nicht! Ich hab's jetzt mehrfach gelesen. Die beiden werden mit keinem Wort erwähnt!"  
Alice runzelte die Stirn. "Ok … Vielleicht hat ihr Vater sie da raus gehalten, damit die beiden nicht belästigt werden!"  
Frank schüttelte den Kopf. "Du suchst ja geradezu nach einer Erklärung, Alice!"  
Sie sah ihn perplex an. "Du etwa nicht? Frankie, wenn mit Rina oder Remus irgendwas nicht stimmen würde, dann hätte Dorcas mir das doch schon längst erzählt, meinst du nicht?"  
frank dachte einen Moment darüber nach. "Und … Was ist, wenn sie das selber gar nicht weiß? Da ist etwas faul, Hase, und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist!"  
Alice grinste ihn an. "Ok, aber sag mir bescheid, wenn du soweit bist. Ich will nämlich dabei sein, wenn du sie darauf ansprichst und dich lächerlich machst!"  
Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als das Porträt aufflog und Sirius Black hereingestürzt kam.  
Ihr habt mich nicht gesehen!" reif er ihnen zu und rannte wie von Teufel gehetzt den Jungenturm hinauf.  
Alice und Frank sahen sich verwundert an, als das Porträt erneut aufging und Serina mit gezücktem Zauberstab den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
"WO IST DIESES RIESEN RINDVIEH?" Das Mädchen war klatschnass und sah irgendwie verändert aus.  
Alice brach bei ihrem Anblick in schallendes Gelächter aus, was ihr einen finsteren Blick der Rothaarigen einbrachte. Frank starrte sie fassungslos an, ehe er ebenfalls anfing, zu lachen. 

Zuvor auf dem Schlossgelände:  
Sirius und James standen am See und ließen flache Steine über das Wasser hüpfen.  
"Woah, hast du das gesehen, Prongs? Der ist achtmal aufgekommen! Das musst du erstmal nachmachen!"  
Serina und Lily saßen lachend auf der Bank hinter ihnen.  
"Guck sie dir an! Sie fürchten werden Vampir noch Werwolf, doch gib ihnen kleine Kiesel zum spielen und sie sind glücklich!" kicherte Lily und ihre Freundin nickte.  
"Ja, so sind Männer, einfach gestrickt und leicht zufrieden zustellen … Hach, ist das Leben nicht herrlich?"  
James drehte sich zu den beiden um. "Könnt ihr mal mit dem lästern aufhören? Das ist echt eine Herausforderung, achtmal!"  
Die Mädchen standen von der Bank auf und gingen zu ihnen herüber.  
"Aber klar doch, Schatz!" sagte Lily. "Und ich bin sicher, du schaffst das. Ich glaub an dich!" Sie gab James einen Kuss, der sie skeptisch ansah.  
"Prongs? Ich glaub, die wollen uns verarschen!" murmelte Sirius und Serina kuschelte sich an ihn.  
"Das würden wir nie wagen! los, mach ihn fertig, mein Großer!"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht und sie lachte.

"Seht mal, womit man Gryffindormädchen beeindrucken kann! Mann Black, wie erbärmlich bist du eigentlich?"  
Die Vier drehten sich um und sie sahen eine Gruppe Slytherins, die sich um die Bank versammelt hatten.  
"Verzieh dich, Rockwood, und nimm dein Reinblüterabschaum gleich mit!" Sirius funkelte Augustus an und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
Er machte einen Schritt auf die Slytherin zu und Serina blieb am Teichufer stehen. Sie sah zwischen Severus und Narzissa hin und her.  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr das Snape mal beibringen, kann bestimmt nicht schaden!" grinste sie und Severus erbleichte.  
"Halt deinen dreckigen Mund, Corvus!" fauchte er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Brust gerichtet.  
"HEY!" Sirius stieß ihn von hinten an. "Las sie ja in Ruhe, Schniefelus, kapiert? Ich warne dich!"  
Severus blickte an ihm vorbei zu Augustus und Regulus, die mittlerweile ebenfalls ihre Stäbe gezogen hatten. Nur Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Fangt ihr schon wieder damit an?" fragte sie und Severus nickte.  
"Halt dich einfach raus, Zissy, das hier geht nur deinen dämlichen Cousin und mich etwas an, richtig, Black!"  
Sirius lachte. "Oh, keine Sorge, Schniefelus, dich mach ich auch mit verbundenen Augen fertig!"  
Ihre Zauberstäbe zeigten aufeinander und Sirius war der erste, der einen Fluch aussprach.  
"Lepusculus."  
Doch Severus hatte nicht vor gehabt, sich auf ein Duell einzulassen, Er machte einen schnellen Schritt beiseite und statt seiner wurde das Mädchen hinter ihm getroffen. Sie wurde von den Füßen gerissen und flog im hohen Bogen in den See.  
"RINA!" Lily starrte entsetzt auf das aufschäumende Wasser.  
"Scheiße! BABY, wo bist du?"  
Die Slytherins fingen an zu lachen.  
"Ich wusste doch, dass mein Bruder sich irgendwann auf unsere Seite schlägt!" grinste Regulus und Sirius fuhr herum. "Halts Maul, Regulus!" Er lief zum See und watete in das kalte Wasser hinein, wo Serina gerade wieder auftauchte und Wasser ausspuckte, dass sie in den Mund bekommen hatte.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Baby!" sagte er verzweifelt und verzog das Gesicht, als er sie sah.  
Die Slytherins am Ufer grölten noch lauter.  
"Mann Black … Und auf so was stehst du? Wie krank bist du eigentlich, Alter?" Augustus wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und Severus hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.  
"Mann, verzieht euch endlich!" brüllte der Rumtreiber über seine Schulter, doch die Slytherins dachten gar nicht daran. Es wäre ihnen auch nicht möglich gewesen, da Regulus mittlerweile in die Knie gegangen war, und kaum noch Luft kriegte, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Doch auch James hatte arge Probleme, ernst zu bleiben. "Mann Padfoot … Was war … dass denn…?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ey Prongs, nicht jetzt! Komm schon Baby, komm da raus! Das Wasser ist kalt." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, nach der sie griff.  
"Und es schmeckt scheußlich, bääh!" Sie spuckte erneut aus. "Ah Mist … Deinetwegen hab ich Wasser im Ohr!"  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, und jetzt merkte auch sie, das etwas hier nicht stimmte.  
"Was zum …"  
Ihre freie Hand schoss nach oben und Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"Baby, fass da nicht an … Bitte!"  
Ihre Hand hatte ihren Kopf erreicht und da, wo normalerweise ihre Ohren saßen, fühlte sie jetzt etwas Anderes. Etwas Weiches, das steil nach oben ragte.  
"Sirius … Was ist das?"  
Der Rumtreiber kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte den Schmerz schon fühlen, den ihm seine Freundin bestimmt gleich zufügen würde.

"Mensch Corvus, du kannst ja richtig gut aussehen!" Regulus schüttelte sich und Serina erkannte anhand ihrer Spiegelung im See, was da aus ihrem Kopf ragte.  
"Sind das etwas HASENOHREN?"  
"Bitte Baby, bleib ganz ruhig! Ich bin sicher, Madame Pomfrey kriegt das wieder hin!"  
"WAS? ICH SOLL SO DURCHS SCHLOSS RENNEN? BIST DU IRRE? MACH DAS WEG!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann ich nicht, ich weiß nicht, wie!" sagte er kleinlaut und wenn ihr Blick hätte töten können, dann würde es den Jungen jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr geben.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe und versteckte sich hinter James Rücken. Sie hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie über ihre beste Freundin lachen musste, aber wann sah man schon mal jemanden, den zwei große, weiße Ohren auf dem Kopf wuchsen?

"Baby, wirklich, alles wird wieder gut, nur … sieh bitte nicht nach hinten, ja?" Sirius sprach es aus und er wusste in dem Moment, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn natürlich sah seine Freundin sich jetzt um.  
"Oh Padfoot, hättest du einfach mal die Klappe gehalten!" dachte er sich und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts.  
"Waaaaah!" Serina fuhr herum und funkelte ihren Freund entsetzt an. "ICHHAB JA EIN PUSCHELSCHWÄNZCHEN!"  
Sie zeigte auf ihren Hintern, wo ein kleiner, weißer Hasenschwanz über ihrem Hosenbund munter vor sich hinwackelte.  
Die Zuschauer am See, egal ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor, hatten spätestens durch diesen Anblick Magenkrämpfe und litten unter akuter Atemnot.  
Sirius, der diesen Anblick bei einem bestimmten Slytherin genossen hätte, ging immer weiter zurück.  
"Baby … Äh … Ich liebe dich!" sagte er und hob entschuldigend die Hände.  
Sie kam ihm hinterher.  
"Doch, wirklich … Tu ich … Bitte, Rina, tu nichts, was ich hinterher bereuen könnte!"  
"Lauf!" sagte sie und er schluckte, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog.  
"Baby?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kriegst du gleich wieder … BABY!"  
"Scheiße!" Sirius drehte sich um und lief, gefolgt von dem Gelächter der anderen auf das Schloss zu.  
Serina wartete eine Sekunde, ehe sie hinter ihm her lief.  
"Nicht laufen, Corvus, du musst hüpfen!" brüllte Severus, doch den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht. 

"Also, wenn sie dich ab Morgen Bunnyear nennen, kann ich mir denken, woher Peter den Namen Wormtail hat!" Frank liefen die Lachtränen übers Gesicht und Serina sah ihn böse an.  
"Noch ein Wort, Longbottom, und dich nennen sie bald Big Foot!"  
Sie stürmte in den Jungenturm und Alice hörte sie gegen eine Tür hämmern.  
_"SIRIUS BLACK! MACH AUF UND STELL DICH, UMSO SCHNELLER HAST DU ES HINTER DIR!"  
_Frank und Alice lagen auf dem Sofa, als James und Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen kamen.  
"Sind sie hier?" fragte James und Alice zeigte auf den Turm, von wo man jetzt Sirius betteln hörte.  
_"Bitte Baby, nimm deinen Stab runter … Wirklich, wir kriegen das wieder hin … Mann, Moony, hör auf zu lachen! Das ist nicht wirklich hilfreich!"  
_Die Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum grinsten sich an.  
"Ob Remus sie zurückhalten kann?"  
"Ich finde, das klang nicht danach, Süße!" sagte James.  
"Wie ist das denn überhaupt passiert?" Frank sah die beiden fragend an und James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ach, du kennst das doch! Gryffindor trifft Slytherin, Gryffindor duelliert sich mit Slytherin, Slytherin geht beiseite, Gryffindor triff das Mädchen seines Herzens … Das übliche halt."  
_"Waaaaah!"  
_Die Vier zuckten zusammen, als Dorcas Schrei aus dem Turm erklang.  
_"RINA!"  
_Das war jetzt eindeutig Remus Stimme und Sirius kam lachend die Treppe herunter gerannt.  
"Was ist passiert, Padfoot?" wollte James wissen, doch sein Freund winkt ab.  
"Das … Das kann ich nicht beschreiben … Das müsst ihr gesehen haben!"  
_"RINA! BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST HIER!"  
_Remus klang wirklich wütend und nun erschien Serina. Grinsend warf sie sich Sirius in die Arme.  
"Der bringt mich um! Beschütz mich, ja? Ist schließlich alles deine Schuld!"  
Sirius nickte und lachte erneut los, als Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.  
"Ihr Zwei Habt sie doch nicht mehr alle! Was kann ich denn bitteschön dafür? HEY, DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber stand mitten im Raum und auf seinem Kopf saßen zwei gebogene Hörner.  
"Ich warne dich Rina, mach die sofort wieder … Aua … Was ist das?" Remus zappelte hin und her und griff sich an den Rücken.  
Dorcas hatte auch endlich den Weg hinunter gefunden und als sie sah, was Remus da unter seinem Pullover hervorzog, prustete sie laut los.  
"Ist das …?"  
Serina nickte kichernd. "Klar … Rindviecher haben so was nun mal!"  
Remus ließ die Schultern hängen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hasse euch! Echt, Leute, ich kann euch nicht ausstehen!"  
Dem blonden Rumtreiber war außer den Hörnern auch ein langer Schwanz gewachsen. 

Poppy Pomfrey schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Die Heilerin hatte gehofft, am Nachmittag neue Salben zusammen zurühren, aber nachdem eine Gruppe Gryffindorschüler in die Krankenstation eingefallen waren, hatte sie dieses Vorhaben aufgegeben.  
Sie tippte gegen Serinas linkes Ohr.  
"Hey! Lassen Sie das!" protestierte das Mädchen und Poppy ging grinsend um das Bett herum, auf dem Serina saß.  
Sie wollte gerade das Schwänzchen zwicken, als das rothaarige Mädchen empört aufsprang.  
"Finger weg, ja? Niemand fasst mir an den Puschel!"  
Die Rumtreiber, die sie und Remus begleitet hatten, fingen erneut an zulachen.  
"Genau!" sagte Sirius kichernd. "Das darf nämlich nur ich!"  
Serina drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um. "Mach du nur so weiter und du wirst nie wieder meine Puschel anfa … Aaaah! Vergesst das, das hab ich nie gesagt!"  
Sie ließ rot an, und selbst Madame Pomfrey hatte Probleme, ernst zu bleiben.  
"Können Sie die nicht endlich rausschmeißen?" fragte Remus verzweifelt und die Heilerin fasste sich ein Herz und scheuchte die Meute hinaus.

Remus saß Serina gegenüber und funkelte sie immer noch wütend an.  
"Mensch Moony, es tut mir echt Leid!"  
Er blickte sie an und in seinen Augen sah sie ein grinsen. Er war ihr schon gar nicht mehr so böse, wie er tat.  
"Wollen Sie mir jetzt mal erklären, was hier überhaupt passiert ist? Welche Zauber haben Sie denn bitte dafür benutzt?"  
Serina überlegte kurz. "Also ich hatte das vergnügen, von Lepusculus getroffen zu werden und Remus, das war ein Cornusbovis. Aber der war nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen, dass muss fürs Protokoll festgehalten werden! Ha … Ha … Hatschi!"  
Pomfrey drehte sich zu ihr um. "Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut? Warum kommen Sie eigentlich nicht gleich, wenn sie krank sind?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was, mir geht's gut. bin nur in den See gefallen."  
Die Heilerin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hier in unseren See?" fragte sie und Serina nickte, während sie die Nase hochzog.  
Poppy seufzte und ging zu ihrem Tränkeschrank hinüber. Sie goss eine giftgrüne Flüssigkeit in eine Tasse und erwärmte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
"Hier, trinken Sie das, damit sie mir nicht noch kränker werden!"  
Sie drückte Serina die dampfende Tasse in die Hand.  
"So, und jetzt werd ich mal sehen, was ich hierfür tun kann."  
Sie schnippte gegen Serinas Ohr, das hin und her zuckte.  
"Aua! Das finden Sie wohl witzig, was? Geben Sie es ruhig zu, Sie genießen diesen Anblick doch geradezu!"  
Madame Pomfrey sagte nichts, verschwand aber mit einem dicken grinsen in ihrem Büro.

Serina sah ihr fassungslos nach. "Und so was arbeitet mit Kindern! das ist ja ein Skan … Bäääh! was ist das denn?" Sie hatte die Tasse ansetzten wollen und verzog jetzt angewidert das Gesicht. "Das riecht ja wie faule Eier!"  
Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ach komm schon, so Schlimm wird's ja wohl nicht … Iiiih, du hast Recht!"  
Sie hatte ihm die Tasse vors Gesicht gehalten und Remus drehte schnell den Kopf weg.  
"Sag ich doch! Also, das trinke ich auf keinen Fall." Sie goss den Inhalt in einen Blumentopf, der auf der Fensterbank stand. "Da krieg ich doch lieber einen Schnupfen."  
Sie stellte die leere Tasse ab und merkte, dass der Rumtreiber sie amüsiert musterte.  
"Was?" fragte sie und er zeigte grinsend auf ihre Ohren.  
"Ich finde, das steht dir gar, Rina."  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Halt bloß den Mund, hörst du? Mann, ist das peinlich … Die halbe Schule hat mich so gesehen!"  
Remus faltete seine Hände zum Gebet. "Oh Merlin, ich danke dir! Serina Corvus ist mal etwas wirklich peinlich! Dass ich das noch erleben darf:"  
Sie fing an zu grinsen. "Natürlich ist mir das peinlich! Meine Haare kleben, meine Klamotten sind voller Matsch und mein Make Up ist mit Sicherheit total verlaufen! Ich muss einfach grausig aussehen!"  
Er sah sie fassungslos an und prustete los. "Das ist dein größtes Problem? Du hast echt einen knall!"  
Sie nickte. "Klar! Dieser Puschel ist doch irgendwie … sexy, oder?" Sie ließ das kleine Schwänzchen wackeln und Remus bekam einen Schluckauf vom Lachen.

Madame Pomfrey kehrte mit einem Buch zurück, das sie neben das Mädchen legte.  
"So, ich glaube, ich was Passendes gefunden!" sagte sie und die beiden Gryffindor sahen sich skeptisch an.  
"Sie wissen aber, was Sie da tun, oder?"  
Poppy musterte das Mädchen. "Selbstverständlich, Miss Corvus. Aber wer mit Selbstkreierten zaubern um sich wirft, muss sich über nichts wundern! Ich kann Sie natürlich auch so lassen, wenn ihnen diese Ohren so gut gefallen."  
Serina schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Nein, nein! So hab ich das gar nicht gemeint! Machen Sie nur. Sie sind die Beste!"  
Poppy stieß ein leichtes Schnauben aus und Remus grinste.  
"Mensch Rina, sei bloß still, sonst läst sie dich wirklich noch so!"  
Serina kniff die Lippen zusammen, als ein heller Blitz die beiden blendete.  
"Was … Madame Pomfrey!" entsetzt sah Serina die Heilerin an, die einen Fotoapparat in der Hand hielt.  
"Tut mir leid, aber diesen Anblick musste ich einfach festhalten. Das glaubt mir doch sonst keiner!" lachte Poppy und Remus verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
"Womit hab ich das eigentlich verdient?" stöhnte der Rumtreiber, während Serina grinsend um einen Abzug bat.


	92. Gesetzte des Ministeriums

92 Gesetzte des Ministeriums

Irma Pince sah von ihren Karteikarten auf, als sich die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete. Sie schob ihre Brille zurecht, als ein rothaarige Mädchen in ihre Richtung kam. Diese gehörte zu den Unruhestiftern, und Irma hatte sie schon so manches Mal zurechtgewiesen, weil sie sich hier unmöglich benommen hatte, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war. Doch glücklicher Weise schien sie diesmal alleine zu sein. Serina trat an ihren Tresen und legte einige Bücher darauf.  
"Guten Morgen, Madame Pince. Na? Gut geschlafen?"  
Die Bibliothekarin schnaubte. "Als wenn dich das interessieren würde! Du willst doch sicher nur wieder einer Strafe entgehen. Was ist es diesmal? Sind die hier zu spät? Zerknittert? Hast du Flecken rein gemacht oder wieder grünen Schleim darüber gegossen?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ähm, nö. Nichts dergleichen! Die sind alle noch innerhalb des Zeitrahmens und sehen Sie mal … nicht ein einziges Eselsohr!"  
Sie blätterte die Bücher durch und Irma hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "In der Tat … Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Hast wohl gar nicht rein gesehen, was?"  
Serina wurde leicht rot. "Woher wissen … AU!" Sie zuckte zusammen und hielt sich den Hinterkopf. "Mist, was ist das denn?"  
Madame Pince zog schnell die Bücher über den Tresen. "Wenn dir schlecht wird, mach das ja woanders!"  
Serina ließ den Kopf kreisen und der Schmerz ließ langsam nach. "Mit ist nicht schlecht, mir tut's nur weh!" maulte sie und Madame Pince zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie die Bücher auf einen Handwagen sortierte.  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man seine Freizeit mit Jungs und Quidditch verbringt! Da zerrt man sich schon mal was!"  
Serina blickte sie grinsend an. "Ist Ihnen sicher nie passiert, was?"  
Irma drehte sich empört um, doch das Mädchen war schon zwischen den Regalen der Bibliothek verschwunden.

Serina wanderte durch die Regalreihen, als sie in einer dunklen Ecke einen blonden Jungen sitzen sah. Langsam kam sie näher und sah, wie seine Schultern bebten, der Junge weinte.  
"Moony?" Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an und der Rumtreiber wischte sich schnell übers Gesicht.  
"Hi Rina, na alles klar bei dir?"  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Bei mir schon, aber bei dir anscheinend nicht! Was ist passiert?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, wirklich."  
Er versuchte einen Brief, den er in der Hand hielt, verschwinden zu lassen, doch sie hatte ihn bereits gesehen.  
"Ist was mit deinem Dad?" fragte sie doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
Serina sah den Stempel auf dem Umschlag. "Vom Ministerium? Was wollen die den von dir?"  
Remus seufzte. "Bitte Rina … Ich will nicht darüber reden."  
Er sah ihren sorgenvollen Blick und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ach verdammt … Hier! Du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe."  
Er klang traurig und Serina zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie ihm den Brief aus der Hand nahm.  
"Ist es für dich auch wirklich Ok, Remus?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist mir egal!"  
Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. So kannte sie den Jungen gar nicht. Behutsam zog sie das Schreiben aus dem Umschlag, überflog es und wurde mit jeder Zeile, die sie las, bleicher. Sie steckte den Brief zurück und reichte ihn dem Rumtreiber, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
"Das ist …"   
Remus steckte den Brief in seine Tasche.  
"Normal." vollendete er ihren Satz und sie blickte auf.  
"Das ist überhaupt nicht normal!"  
Er lächelte matt. "Ich wusste, dass es eines Tages soweit sein würde. Aber es jetzt schwarz auf weiß zu sehen, ist doch etwas anderes."  
Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du wusstest das?"  
Remus nickte. "Ja! Du weißt doch, dass es Gesetzte für solche wie mich gibt. Und ein Gesetzt regelt nun mal das hier. Wenn ein Werwolf Volljährig wird, wird er zu einer Anhörung eingeladen und danach führen sie diese Operation durch. Ist nur ein kleiner Zauber, man kann gleich danach wieder nach Hause."  
Er klang gefasst aber sie konnte sehen, dass er wahnsinnige Angst davor hatte. Serina nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
"Und du wirst 17 … Aber warum machen sie das? Wer sagt denn, dass … dass deine Kinder auch zu Werwölfen werden?"  
Remus rieb sich über die Augen. "Niemand sagt das, Rina. Ehrlich gesagt ist die Chance darauf sogar recht gering. Das Ministerium will nur kein unnützes Risiko eingehen."  
"UNNÜTZES RISIKO?"  
"PSST! Nicht so laut!"  
Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Verdammt noch mal Remus, das ist unmenschlich!"  
Remus holte tief Luft. "Paragraph Eins des Werwolfgesetztes besagt dass ein Werwolf ist nicht menschlich ist und auch nicht als Mensch angesehen wird."  
Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an und Remus lächelte schwach. "Sieh mal, Rina. Ich weiß ja, dass du das anders siehst, aber leider zählt deine Meinung vor dem Ministerium nicht."  
"Das ist völliger Irrsinn!" murmelte sie. "Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, das zu umgehen?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht für mich. Tu mir nur bitte ein Gefallen, ja? Erzähle es niemandem! Padfoot würde wahrscheinlich ausflippen und am Ende noch das Ministerium abfackeln!"  
Er lächelte sie an, doch Serina blieb schüttelte den Kopf. "Und das mit Recht!"  
Sie seufzte, als sie seinen flehenden Blick sah. "Ok, Ok, versprochen, ich verrate nichts."  
"Danke dir, Rina." Er lächelte sie an. "Weißt du was? Mir geht es schon viel besser!"  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Lügner! Aber ist schon gut, irgendwie kann ich dich ja verstehen."  
Remus atmete erleichtert aus und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, die ihm sofort wieder in die Stirn fielen.  
"Wie sehe ich aus? Ich treffe mich gleich mit Dorcas und will da nicht völlig verheult auftauchen."  
Serina musterte ihn eingehend. "Du bist genauso niedlich, wie sie dich in Erinnerung hat!"  
Remus wurde rot und Serina fing an zu kichern.  
"Und mit dieser Gesichtsfarbe erst Recht"  
"Du bist echt unmöglich, Rina!"  
"Ich weiß! Ist so was wie meine Spezialität! Dann sieh mal zu, dass du zu ihr kommst ehe … Ahhh."  
Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf war wieder da und ließ sie zusammen zucken.  
"RINA! Was hast du?"  
Sie presste ihre Hände an die Schläfen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, ehrlich. Hab wohl Zug gekriegt, oder mich verlegen. Keine Sorge, geht schon wieder."  
"Bist du dir sicher? Du siehst blass aus."  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ganz sicher. James lässt uns ja auch bei jedem Wetter trainieren, da muss man sich ja was wegholen! Und jetzt verschwinde, dann kann ich noch ein bisschen was für meine Hausaufgaben machen!"  
Sie wartete, bis Remus die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, ehe sie zu den Büchern mit den Gesetzestexten ging. 

"Guten Morgen Sonnenschein!"  
Die Vorhänge wurden beiseite gezogen und Serina blickte ihre beste Freundin grimmig an.  
"Was kann an einem Morgen schon gut sein, wenn man mitten in der Nacht geweckt wird?"  
Lily setzte sich lachend auf ihre Bettkante.  
"Süße, es ist bereits halb Neun und alle anderen sind schon angezogen und unten beim Frühstück! Wie lange hast du denn gestern noch gemacht?"  
Serina schüttelte gähnend den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Irgendwann hat Madame Pince mich aus der Bibliothek geworfen und dann bin ich todmüde ins Bett gefallen."  
"Ist ja auch kein wunder. Wenn du wirklich die ganze Zeit gelernt hast, dann muss dir ja der Kopf geraucht haben … Hast du denn gelernt, Rina?"  
"Was? Wieso fragst du?"  
Lily betrachtete verlegen ihre Finger.  
"Ich … Ich bin heute Morgen über deine Tasche gestolpert und da sind einige Sachen heraus gefallen."  
Serina sah sie verständnislos an. "Und?"  
"Na ja, als ich sie zurück packen wollte hab ich deine Notizen gesehen."  
"Aha … Und?"  
"Oh Himmel, Rina, ich bin doch nicht blöd! Darin geht es um Werwölfe und Gesetzte … Es geht um Remus, oder?"  
Serina biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich hab versprochen, niemanden was zu sagen."  
Lily seufzte. "Tust du ja gar nicht, ich habs ja gesehen."  
Serina nickte. "Ja du hast Recht, es geht um Remus. Ich suche einen Weg, wie er dieses dämliche Gesetz umgehen kann, aber bisher ziemlich erfolglos!"  
Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hast noch gar nichts?"  
"Nein … Ich weiß aber auch nicht wirklich, wo ich suchen soll!" Sie sah Lily etwas verloren an und Lily lächelte.  
"Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du duscht und ziehst dich an und nach dem Frühstück helfe ich dir dabei."  
Serina grinste. "Das nenn ich ein Wort!" Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
"Ach, und Rina? Wenn du noch mal Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du mir die Sachen auch ruhig auf den Nachttisch legen, anstatt das du deine Tasche direkt vor meinem Bett parkst und ich mir beim aufstehen fast die Beine breche!"  
Sie hörte ihre Freundin unter der Dusche lachen. 

Remus stand im Schlafsaal und zog sich gerade seinen Pullover an, als ein Kissen angeflogen kam.  
"Hey Moohoonie! Was machen wir eigentlich an deinem Geburtstag?" Sirius saß auf seinem Bett und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, Padfoot. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr nicht daran denkt."  
Peter zog sich das Handtuch vom Kopf, mit dem er gerade seine Haare getrocknet hatte. "Nicht daran denken? Bist du doof? Mann Moony, du wirst 17! Wie könnten wir das vergessen?"  
Remus seufzte. "War halt so ein Gedanke! Ich dachte wir feiern im Sommer, wenn wir bei mir sind. Eine Rumtreiber-Volljährigkeits-Party. Wenn wir alle erwachsen sind, wisst ihr."  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Das machen wir doch eh, aber wir sollten trotzdem etwas feiern, meinst du nicht?"  
Remus drehte sich zu ihm um. "Nein Prongs, dass meine ich nicht! Es ist schließlich mein Geburtstag und ich will nicht, Ok?" Er nahm seinen Umhang und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Seine Freunde sahen sich verdutzt an.  
"Was hat er denn heute? Ist etwa schon wieder Vollmond?" Peter setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
"Eigentlich nicht." sagte Sirius und blickte auf die zugefallene Tür. "Stress mit Dorcas vielleicht"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber wenn er nicht will … Vielleicht kommt er ja in die Midlife Krise, immerhin wird er nicht jünger!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Das wäre aber ein wenig sehr frühreif, meinst du nicht, Prongs?"  
Der nickte grinsend.  
"Machen wir trotzdem was?" fragte Peter.  
"Ich denke, gegen eine kleine Feier wird er bestimmt nichts sagen, oder was meint ihr?" James sah seine Freunde fragend an und Sirius stand auf.  
"Denk ich auch. Und selbst wenn, er ist eh überstimmt worden! Wir sollten nur den Mädels bescheid sagen und machen das diesmal einfach hier."  
Peter kicherte. "Und du meinst, es merkt keiner, wenn wir hier ne Party steigen lassen?"  
Sirius grinste. "Ey, ich hab einen neuen Zauber gefunden, den können wir dann gleich ausprobieren."  
"Was für einen?" James band sich die Schuhe zu.  
"Moony hat mich darauf gebracht. Dieser Karren, in dem er und Rina eingesperrt waren, der war mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Kein Laut drang nach Draußen. Ich hab ihn in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen!" Sirius zwinkerte seinem Freund zu und James lachte.  
"Ok, wenn das funktioniert, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Aber wir sollten es vorher ausprobieren."  
"Auf jeden Fall!" grinste Peter.  
"Klar, machen wir ja auch! Aber nicht jetzt, ich hab Hunger!" Sirius war schon an der Tür und hielt sie seinen Freunden auf. 

Serina und Lily waren nach dem Frühstück gleich in die Bibliothek verschwunden und hatte sich eine Ecke gesucht, wo sie in Ruhe arbeiten konnten.  
"Was war den mit Remus heute los? Der war ja so ruhig beim Frühstück?" Lily sah Serina fragend an, die sich mit einem Stapel Bücher neben ihr nieder ließ.  
"Er hat gestern das Schreiben vom Ministerium gekriegt, dass er sich am 9ten März zur Anhörung einfinden soll. Ich schätze, er ist deswegen geknickter, als er mir gegenüber zugeben wollte."  
Serina nahm sich das erste Buch vor. "Und so wie ich die Jungs kenne, werden die seinen Geburtstag schon verplant haben und das zieht ihn jetzt noch mehr runter!"  
Lily nickte. "Kann ich gut verstehen. Hoffentlich finden wir was!"

Serina seufzte. "Oh Mann, das ist ja echt der Hammer!"  
Lily blickte von ihrem Buch auf. "Was hast du denn da?"  
Serina hielt ihres hoch. "Allgemeine Gesetzte der Zauberergemeinschaft. Hier sind sämtliche Gesetzte aufgelistet, auch die für … du weißt schon."  
Lily nickte.  
"Ok, hör zu. Paragraph Eins. Ein Werwolf ist kein menschliches Wesen und auch nicht als solches anzusehen. Er hat mit der Verwandlung sein Recht auf eine menschliche Behandlung abgelegt. Alle Rechte der magischen oder nichtmagischen Bevölkerung sind für ihn nichtig … Als ob man sich das ausgesucht hätte! Oh es wird noch besser, pass auf. Paragraph Zwei. Minderjährige Werwölfe sind Eigentum ihrer menschlichen Eltern. Diesen obliegt die Entscheidung, ob sie den Werwolf weiterhin in ihrer Familie halten wollen, oder ob sie ihn in eine Öffentliche Einrichtung geben … Das ist doch echt krank! Als ob man einen Hund ins Tierheim bringen würde!"  
Serina klang ziemlich sauer und Lily seufzte.  
"Und Remus kennt diese Gesetzte? Oh Mann, es muss für ihn verdammt schwer sein!"  
Serina nickte. "Schwer? Das ist erniedrigend! Und vor allem geht das hier immer so weiter! Er darf sich nicht aussuchen, wo er wohnt oder wo er arbeitet, und selbst heiraten kann er nicht so ohne weiteres!"  
Lily wurde hellhörig. "Was steht da?"  
"Werwölfe haben kein echt auf die Ehe … Wird ein Ehepartner gebissen, so hat der menschliche Partner das recht auf eine sofortige Annullierung, blablabla … Nur der menschliche Partner kann einen Antrag auf Eheschließung stellen … Keine Ehe mit anderen Werwölfen …"  
"Steht da irgendetwas über Nachwuchs?" fragte Lily und Serina blätterte eine Seite weiter.  
"Warte … Hier steht was … Ein Werwolf darf keine Nachkommen zeugen, egal ob mit einem magischen oder nichtmagischen Menschen oder mit einem anderen Werwolf. Zur Einhaltung dieses Gesetztes hat sich der Werwolf einer Kastration zu unterziehen, bei minderjährigen Werwölfen wird diese am Tage vor ihrer Volljährigkeit vollzogen …"  
Serina ließ das Buch sinken und atmete tief durch. "Das klingt ganz schon abartig, oder?"  
Lily nickte. "Der Ärmste. Aber wie können wir ihm helfen?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Hier steht noch, dass ein Werwolf unter bestimmten Umständen von einem oder mehreren Gesetzten freigesprochen werden kann, aber nicht wie! Diese Mistkerle! Warum schreiben sie es nicht dazu?"  
Serina klappte das Buch zu und warf es neben sich auf das Sofa.  
"Wenn jeder sofort wüsste, wie er sich davon befreien kann, würde es auch jeder tun und die Gesetzte wären hinfällig!"  
Serina verzog das Gesicht. "Na ganz toll! Und jetzt? Es muss doch in einem dieser Bücher etwas drinne stehen, dass uns weiterhilft, verdammt noch mal!"  
Lily sah sie lächelnd an. "Ich glaube, ich hab hier was!" Sie hielt das Buch Lykanthropie Heute´ hoch. "Der Autor hat sich ebenfalls mit dieser Frage beschäftigt, hör zu. Um sich von einem dieser Gesetze freisprechen zulassen, muss der Werwolf vier Menschen benennen, die mit ihrem guten Leumund für ihn bürgen."  
Serinas Mine hellte sich auf.  
"Das ist es! Wir … Wir machen das für ihn! Wir werden seine Bürgen!"  
"Rina! Als Bürge muss man volljährig sein! Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind das außer mir nur James und Sirius."  
Serina ließ sich zurückfallen. "Ach Scheiße!" murmelte sie. "Sein Geburtstag ist doch schon in zwei Tagen! Wo sollen wir so schnell jemanden hernehmen, der das für ihn macht?"  
Lily legte ihr Buch ebenfalls auf den Stapel. "Wir wissen ja nicht mal, ob die anderen das machen würden."  
Serina fing leise an zu lachen. "Also der war jetzt echt gut, Lily! Denkst du echt, die beiden würden Moony im Stich lassen?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht! Aber dann fehlt uns immer noch jemand der …"  
"Ich habs!" rief Serina plötzlich dazwischen. "Ich weiß, wer das machen könnte."  
Lily hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Wer?"  
Serina grinste. "Das verrate ich nicht! Las und mit den beiden sprechen, um den vierten Mann kümmere ich mich, ja?"  
Lily nickte. "Ok, wenn du dir da so sicher bist."  
"Bin ich."  
Sie packten die Bücher wieder in die Regale und machten sich auf den Weg in den Jungenturm. 

James lag auf seinem Bett und spielte mit dem Schnatz, den er in seinem Koffer wiedergefunden hatte.  
"Mann Prongs, kannst du damit mal aufhören? Ich versuche hier, mich auf meine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren!"  
James blickte den schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber an, der das gerade gesagt hatte und fing an zu lachen. "Mensch Padfoot, das war mal echt ein guter Witz! Was ist, willst du auch mal?"  
Sirius setzte sich auf und nickte grinsend. "Klar Mann. Was denkst du, warum ich das gesagt hab?"  
James ließ den Schnatz frei. "Ok, Padfoot … Fang!"  
Sirius sprang von seinem Bett auf Peters und versuchte, den kleinen goldenen Ball zuschnappen, doch er wich dem Jungen immer wieder aus.  
"AUA … PADFOOT, PASS DOCH AUF!" Peter brachte sich mit einem Satz von seinem Bett in Sicherheit und Sirius lachte.  
Der Schnatz machte eine Kehrtwendung und Sirius folgte ihm. Er hatte ihn fast, als die Tür zu ihren Schlafsaal aufgestoßen wurde und ihn am Kopf traf.

"Ups!" Serina stolperte in das Zimmer und sah ihren Freund entschuldigend an, der sich die Stirn rieb.  
"Baby … Du haust mich echt um!" murmelte er und sie gab ihm einen Kuss zur Wiedergutmachung.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "16 Jahre alt, aber sie kann immer noch nicht geradeaus laufen … Wo soll das bloß mal mit dir enden, Rina?"  
Sirius zog seine Freundin auf seinen Schoss. "Solange sie in meinen Armen landet, ist doch alles bestens!"  
James lag grinsend auf seinem Bett und Lily setzte sich zu ihm. Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um.  
"Wo steckt Remus?" fragte sie.  
"Wahrscheinlich bei Dorcas." antwortete Peter, der sich daran machte, seine Decke wieder glatt zu streichen. "Der ist schlimmer drauf als zu Vollmond, möchte mal wissen, was dem über die Leber gelaufen ist!"  
Lily und Serina sahen sich an und waren schlagartig ernst. James setzte sich langsam auf und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
"Was ist los? Wisst ihr irgendwas, dass wir nicht wissen?"  
Serina seufzte. "Sorry Lily, aber das ist dein Part. Ich hab ja leider versprochen meinen Mund zu halten!"  
Ihre Freundin nickte. "Ja … Äh … Oh Mann, wo fange ich am besten an …"  
Serina zappelte ungeduldig hin und her.  
"Mensch Rina sitz still, du machst mich ja ganz hibbelig! Ok, also das Ministerium will … Also die wollen kein Risiko eingehen was die Population der Werwölfe angeht und darum muss sich jeder Werwolf, der die Volljährigkeit erreicht, einer kleinen … Operation unterziehen."  
James starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das … Das glaub ich nicht!" sagte er doch Serina nickte.  
"Was für eine Operation meint … Oh!" Peter sah die Vier fragend an, doch dann wurde ihm klar, worüber seine Freunde sprachen.  
"Ja genau Wormtail … Oh Merlin, das Ministerium ist ein elendiger Haufen dreckiger Bastarde!" Er sprang von seinem Bett auf und trat wütend gegen den Bettpfosten. "Sorry Baby. Nichts gegen deinen Dad, aber das ist doch echt das aller Letzte!"  
Serina nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zurück auf das Bett. "Du hast ja Recht. Und die Change, dass seine Kinder auch so werden ist verdammt gering. Aber sie wollen es trotzdem machen, darum ist er ja auch so mies drauf."  
Peter kratzte sich am Kopf. "Verständlich! Moony wäre sicher ein toller Vater, meint ihr nicht?"  
Sirius nickte. "Er wäre der Beste! Bei seiner Engelsgeduld … Da wäre ich auch gerne noch mal ein Kind."  
"Padfoot … Du BIST ein Kind!" sagte James und Sirius warf ein Kissen nach seinem Freund.  
"Wir denken auch, das Moony ein super Papi wäre, auch wenn er das Windel wechseln bis dahin über sollte …"  
"Wieso Baby? Das ist doch eh Frauensache?"  
Serina sah ihn ernst an. "Du willst keinen Nachwuchs haben, oder sehe ich das gerade falsch? Egal, jedenfalls haben wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie wir ihn davor schützen können. Falls ihr da mitmacht, heißt das."  
Peter setzte sich auf. "Klar machen wir das? Hab ich nicht Recht?" Er sah seine beiden Freunde an, die bestätigend nickten  
"Aber sicher! Was ist das denn für eine Frage, Baby?"  
Lily lächelte sie an. "Das haben wir uns schon gedacht. Nur leider wirst du uns dabei nicht helfen können, Peter. Den wir brauchen vier Bürgen und die müssen volljährig sein!"  
Peter ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. Sein Geburtstag war noch ein paar Monate hin.  
"Mach dir nichts daraus, Peter. Ich kann leider auch nichts tun. Aber ihr Drei." Sie wand sich an ihre Freunde. "Wenn ihr die Bürgschaften übernehmen würdet, dann haben wir Moony da schon so gut wie raus."  
James nickte. "Ist doch kein Ding! Moony würde für uns das Gleiche tun Aber sagtet ihr nicht, es müssen Vier sein? Wir sind aber nur zu dritt!"  
Serina grinste ihn an. "Nein, das hast du richtig mitbekommen. Aber um den fehlenden Bürgen kümmere ich mich, ich hab da nämlich eine Idee … Sirius, ich müsste mir mal deinen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel ausleihen. Damit geht das schneller, als wenn ich das alles umständlich in einem Brief erklären würde."  
Sirius zog die Schublade seines Nachttisches auf und holte den Spiegel heraus, den Serina ihm aus Ägypten mitgebracht hatte.  
"Hier. Aber wem willst du ihn denn schicken?"  
"Das las mal meine Sorge sein. Wir müssen nur zusehen, dass wir pünktlich zur Anhörung im Ministerium sind. Lily, ich bin mir sicher du schaffst es, McGonagall oder Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, dass sie uns dahin lassen. Und ich geh jetzt in die Eulerei und werde mich um den Rest kümmern."   
Sie verabschiedete sich schnell von ihrem Freund und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Warum hat Moony uns eigentlich nichts davon erzählt?" fragte Peter leise und James putze sich seine Brille in seinem Pullover.  
"Gute Frage, Wormtail. Wahrscheinlich weil ihm das Ganze ziemlich peinlich ist!"  
Lily nickte. "Er wollte nicht, dass es überhaupt jemand erfährt. Rina hat es nur herausbekommen, weil sie ihn zufällig mit dem Schreiben des Ministeriums in der Bibliothek erwischt hat."  
"Na ja … Das ist wohl auch nichts, dass man an die große Glocke hängen will."  
"Sehr treffend ausgedrückt, Padfoot!"  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Prongs!" sagte Sirius, der sich auf sein Bett legte.  
"Schade, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann." seufzte Peter und James lächelte ihn an.  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf, Wormtail. Kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du zu spät …" Er machte einen Satz und hielt den Schnatz in den Händen. "HA! Hab ihn! Was wollte ich gerade sagen?"  
Peter grinste ihn an. "Du wolltest mich gerade aufbauen!"  
"Hm … Ist es mir gelungen?"  
"Klar Prongs! Was denkst du denn?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Gott sei Dank fragen die vom Ministerium nur nach dem Alter und nicht nach eurem Geisteszustand! Dann hätte wir echte Probleme die Bürgen zusammen zubekommen!"  
James sah Lily an. "Was soll das denn heißen, Süße?"  
"Nichts, nichts!" rief sie und flüchte aus dem Jungenschlafsaal.


	93. Der Plan

93 Der Plan

Serina wurde durch ein beständiges Vibrieren aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie blickte auf die Uhr, es war 2 Uhr Morgens. Sie nahm ihren Zwei-Wege Spiegel, den sie vorsorglich unter ihr Kopfkissen gelegt hatte, und schlich sich ins Badezimmer.  
"Guten Morgen." murmelte sie verschlafen und sah einem blonden Mann entgegen der ihr zwar unbekannt war, aber dennoch vertraut aussah.  
"Guten Morgen? Oh, stimmt ja, die Zeitverschiebung. Hier ist es gerade 9 Uhr Abends, aber in dem Brief stand, es wäre wichtig!"  
Serina nickte gähnend.  
"Die Eule war ziemlich fertig, ich werde sie wohl erst Morgen zurück schicken können. Ich nehme an, du bist Serina, ja? Mein Sohn hat von dir erzählt. Ist ihm was passiert"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht, aber wenn Sie ihm nicht helfen wird bald etwas passieren. Sagen Sie, Mister Lupin, lieben Sie ihren Sohn?"

Zehn Minuten später schlich sie in ihr Bett zurück und deckte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu.  
"Wer war das?" fragte eine leise Stimme aus dem Nebenbett und Serina drehte sich zu Lily um.  
"Das war mein Teil der Rettungsaktion! Jetzt musst du nur noch dafür sorgen, dass wir ins Ministerium dürfen und Moony ist gerettet."  
Lily nickte im Dunkeln. "Mach ich gleich morgen früh. Und du verrätst mir immer noch nicht, wem du den Spiegel geschickt hast?"  
Serina kicherte leise. "Nee! Das soll eine Überraschung werden!"  
Lily gähnte. "Na gut. Ich bin eh zu müde, um dich auszuquetschen! Schlaf gut Rina." 

_"Sarah?"  
"Sarah!"  
_Absolute Finsternis umgab sie und die Stimmen schienen von überall her zukommen.  
_"Saraaaah!"  
_Sie drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst, bis sie einen kleinen, hellen Punkt entdeckte, der langsam immer größer wurde.  
_"Sarah? Wo bist du?"  
_Nein, der Punkt wurde nicht einfach größer, er kam näher.  
_"Sarah?"  
_Oder war sie es, die sich bewegte? Sie konnte es nicht sagen.  
_"Sarah! Komm her."  
_Der Punkt war jetzt so groß wie ihre Hand und er veränderte sich. Er wurde flacher, verschmolz zu einer schmalen Linie dessen Ende nach Unten zeigten.  
_"SARAH!"  
_Aus der weißen Linie wurden spitze Zähne, die nach ihre schnappten und Serina schreckte schweißgebadet auf.

Sie saß in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal und ihr Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief durch.  
"Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein dämlicher Alptraum, weiter nichts."  
Sie ließ sich in ihr Kissen zurücksinken und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich wurden die Vorhänge von ihrem Bett beiseite gezogen und Serina streckte erneut hoch.  
"Guten Morgen, Süße! Schon wach?"  
Serina starrte das Mädchen kreidebleich an, das vor ihr stand.  
"LILY! Willst du mich umbringen?"  
Lily ließ sich auf ihrer Bettkante nieder. "Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, aber so wie du aussiehst, fehlt dazu nicht mehr viel."  
Sie blickte ihre Freundin besorgt an. Serina war blass und sie hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, hab nur schlecht geträumt." Sie streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft, ehe sie zusammenzuckte. "Aua … Verdammt!"  
Sie hielt sich den Kopf und schloss die Augen, vor denen bunte Sterne tanzten.  
"Rina? Was hast du?"  
"Gar nichts." stöhnte sie. "Ich hab mir wohl irgendwas gezerrt und jetzt tuts halt weh!"  
"Gezerrt? Und da tut dir der Kopf weh?"  
Serina nickte. "Ja, das zieht von hier hinten bis nach vorne."  
Sie zeigte auf ihren Nacken und Lily wartete, bis Serina die Augen wieder öffnete.  
"Wie lange hast du das schon?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, ein paar Tage vielleicht."  
"Warum gehst du damit nicht mal zu Madame Pomfrey?"  
Serina lachte leise. "Lieber nicht, die schreibt mich nur krank und am Ende darf ich wieder kein Quidditch spielen! Hast du eine Ahnung, was dein Freund dann mit mir macht?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Klar, weil es ja auch nichts Wichtigeres gibt!"  
"Nicht viel!" grinste Serina. "Außerdem ist es doch schon wieder vorbei. Ich schätze, in ein paar Tagen hört das von alleine wieder auf."  
"Das will ich hoffen, sonst schleppe ich dich da eigenhändig hin! So, los jetzt, aufstehen. Ich will möglichst früh in der Großen Halle sein, damit wir mit Dumbledore reden können, ehe die anderen da sind."  
Lily zog ihr die Decke weg und Serina schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.  
"Äh, Moment mal … Wieso wir? Das ist doch deine Aufgabe!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mache ja schon den Bürgen, und außerdem sieht es bestimmt besser aus, wenn wir beide zu ihm gehen."  
Serina seufzte geräuschvoll. "Na gut! Aber wehe, ich kriege deswegen kein Brötchen mehr, dann kannst du was erleben!"  
Sie ging ins Bad und Lily fing an zulachen. "Deine Prioritäten sind echt merkwürdig verteil, Miss Corvus."  
"Sind sie gar nicht, Miss Evans. Sie sind nur auf das Nötigste beschränkt!" rief Serina zurück.  
"Beschränkt seid ihr alle beide! Haltet die Klappe, ich kann noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen!" Erklang Maureens wütende Stimme und Lily flüchtete zu ihrer Freundin ins Bad.  
"Oha, jetzt haben wir sie aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen!"  
Serinas steckte ihren Kopf grinsend aus der Dusche. "Und das ist unverzeihlich, denn den hat sie bitter nötig!"  
Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen. 

Albus Dumbledore fütterte gerade Fawkes, als dieser ihm mitteilte, dass er Besuch bekam. Der Schulleiter sah auf seine große Uhr, die an der Wand hing.  
Es wurde geklopft und zwei Mädchen betraten sein Büro.  
"Miss Evans, Miss Corvus … Es ist aber noch reichlich früh finden Sie nicht? Was haben Sie denn so Dringendes auf dem Herzen, das es nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten kann?"  
Serina und Lily sahen sich an und setzten sich auf die Stühle, die Albus ihnen anbot.  
Lily holte tief Luft. "Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, Professor. Es geht um … um Remus Anhörung im Ministerium heute Nachmittag."  
Dumbledore hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Er hat Ihnen davon erzählt? Ich war mir sicher, dass ein junger Mann in seinem Alter so etwas lieber verschweigen würde."  
"Das hätte er ja auch gerne getan." sagte Serina verlegen. "Ich hab ihn getroffen, als er seinen Brief erhalten hat und musste ihm versprechen, darüber nicht zureden."  
Er blickte sie über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. "Das Versprechen haben Sie aber nicht lange gehalten, oder?"  
"Doch, wirklich, Professor. Ich habe nichts gesagt! Kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn Lily meine Tasche durchwühlt und meine Notizen dazu findet!" Sie sah ihn ernst an und Albus musste grinsen.  
"Also schön, Sie wissen beide also, was ihm heute bevor steht. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie ihm dabei die Hand halten wollen?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "NEIN! Wir wollen ihn davor bewahren!"  
Der Schulleiter lehnte sich vor und blickte die Beiden erstaunt an. "Wirklich? Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor?"  
Serina kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog einen Block hervor, den sie ihm reichte. "Sehen Sie, Professor. Er hat keinen Anwalt oder so was, also werde ich das übernehmen. Ich habe mich erkundigt und werde für ihn Veto einlegen. Dann werden die Anderen auftreten und die Bürgschaften für ihn übernehmen. Damit muss das Ministerium ihn gehen lassen … unversehrt."  
Albus warf einen Blick auf ihre Notizen. "Das sieht gar nicht schlecht aus, Miss Corvus. Aber wer sollen denn bitte die Bürgen werden? So weit ich mich erinnere sind Miss Evans und die Herren Black und Potter die einzigen Volljährigen, die dafür in Frage kämen."  
"Ja sind wir. Und wir machen das für ihn. Der vierte Bürge ist …" Sie stieß Serina an, damit sie endlich mit dem Namen heraus rückte.  
"Was? Oh ja. John Lupin übernimmt die fehlende Bürgschaft." sagte sie knapp und Albus und Lily sahen sie überrascht an.  
"Remus Vater? Du hast seinen Vater dazu gebracht, das zu machen?"  
Serina nickte. "Klar! Ich hab letzte Nacht mit ihm gesprochen und er war einverstanden, heute ins Ministerium zu kommen. Bitte Professor Dumbledore, Sie müssen uns dorthin bringen!"  
Sie blickte den Schulleiter flehend an, der sie nachdenklich musterte.  
"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Mister Lupin keine Ahnung hat, was Sie vorhaben?"  
Die beiden Mädchen nickten.  
"Was, wenn er gar nicht will, dass Sie ihm helfen?"  
Serina lachte aus. "Ja klar, er lässt sich lieber denn … Sie wissen schon! Natürlich wäre er dagegen, dass seine Freunde das für ihn tun. Er ist viel zu … anständig, um uns darum zu bitten, aber gerade darum wollen wir es ja machen!"  
Albus stütze den Kopf auf seine Fingerspitzen und dachte einen Moment nach.  
"Mister Lupin wird hier um halb Vier abgeholt. Die Anhörung beginnt um halb Fünf. Ich erwarte Sie um viertel vor Vier in meinem Büro. Keine Minute später und nur Sie Vier. Keine Zuschauer, keine weiteren Besucher. Sollten Sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen, wird niemand jemals von unserem Gespräch erfahren. Und ich rate Ihnen, lassen Sie sich das noch einmal gut durch den Kopf gehen. Sollte jemals etwas passieren dann werden Sie zur Verantwortung gezogen."  
Serina atmete tief durch. "Das ist uns bewusst, Professor. Vielen Dank."  
Er erhob sich und die Mädchen ebenfalls.  
"Dann sehen wir uns heute Nachmittag. Und jetzt gehe ich zum Frühstück hinunter, denn mein Magen knurrt schon!" Er schob sie mit einem Lächeln aus seinem Büro und die Zwei beeilten sich, in die Große Halle zukommen.

Die Rumtreiber saßen ziemlich schweigsam am Gryffindortisch beim Frühstück. Remus Laune war noch weiter gesunken und nicht einmal Dorcas konnte ihren Freund aufmuntern. Er hatte auch ihr nichts von der Anhörung erzählt, und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.  
Er würde am Nachmittag von einem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums abgeholt werden und zur Anhörung ins Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt gebracht werden.  
"Unterstützung!" dachte er grimmig. "Die machen ja vieles, aber unterstützen tun die einen bei Merlin nicht."  
Remus stocherte lustlos in seinen Cornflakes herum, als sich Serina und Lily am Tisch niederließen.  
"Guten Morgen!" grinste Lily ihn an und Remus nickte nur knapp. Ihm war heute einfach nicht nach dieser unbeschwerten Fröhlichkeit, doch dass konnte er ihr ja schlecht erklären.  
Die übrigen Rumtreiber sahen die zwei Mädchen erwartungsvoll an.  
"Und? Alles … Ok?" fragte James und Lily seufzte erleichtert.  
"Ja, alles Bestens!" Sie zwinkerte ihrem Freund zu und James schien sich zu entspannen.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Frank Longbottom plötzlich auf und zwänkte sich zwischen Sirius und Serina.  
"Morgen Leute. Mann, ihr müsst mir mal helfen. Ich hab was für Alice vorbereitet und will eure ehrliche Meinung hören … Wie schmeckt das hier?"  
Er hatte einen Beutel mit Keksen in der Hand, von denen er einen in Serinas Mund steckte.  
Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an und verzog dann angewidert das Gesicht.  
"Wäh … Waf ift daf denn?"  
Der Keks löste sich langsam auf ihrer Zunge auf und sie mochte ihn weder zerkauen noch hinunterschlucken, stattdessen unterdrückte sie einen starken Würgereiz.  
"Hat ma einer ein Tafentuch?" nuschelte sie und Lily reichte ihr eine Serviette.  
Frank beobachtete sie genau, als sie den Keks wieder ausspuckte und schnell mit Kürbissaft nachspülte.  
"War der nicht gut?" fragte er unschuldig und sie sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Nicht gut? Willst du mit Alice Schuss machen, dann gib ihr die ruhig … Bääh, die sind ekelhaft … Nichts gegen deine Kochkünste!"  
Sie schüttelte sich und in Franks grinste sie an.  
"Wie geht's dir jetzt?" fragte er vergnügt und das Mädchen sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.  
"Wie es … Wie es mir geht? Bis eben noch gut aber jetzt ist mir schlecht! Du hast da wohl Zucker mit Knoblauch verwechselt, Frankie!"  
"Wirklich?" Er tat ganz überrascht. "Und du … Du hasst Knoblauch?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, eigentlich nicht. Aber in Vanillekeksen hat der nun wirklich nichts zu suchen! Ehrlich frank, die solltest du lieber noch mal machen, es sein denn, Alice hat einen abnormen Geschmackssinn!"  
Franks Gesicht spiegelte seine Enttäuschung wieder. "Tja, wenn du das sagst … Dann werd ich die hier mal entsorgen gehen." Er stand auf und verließ eiligst die Große Halle.

Peter sah ihm verdutzt nach. "Was sollte das denn werden?"  
"Keine Ahnung!" lachte James. "Aber ich bin froh, dass er Rina so ein Teil angedreht hat und nicht mir, ich kann Knoblauch nämlich nicht leiden!"  
Serina verzog das Gesicht und versuchte, den Geschmack in ihrem Mund mit noch mehr Kürbissaft zueliminieren.

Frank stand in der Eingangshalle, wo er seine Knoblauchkekse stirnrunzelnd musterte.  
"Das war wohl nichts!" hörte er Alice sagen, und ohne sich umzudrehen hätte er schwören können, dass sie grinste.  
"Nee, Fehlschlag." gab er kleinlaut zu und sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille.  
"Gib es auf, Frankie! Du rennst einem Hirngespinst nach!"  
Er schüttelte den kopf. "Noch lange nicht, Alice. Nur weil das hier nicht funktioniert hat heißt das nicht, das ich nicht Recht habe. Mir fällt schon noch was anderes ein."  
Alice Jones seufzte. "Ach herrje, das kann ja noch was werden! Hey, ich hab eine Idee! Wenn sie beim nächsten Quidditchspiel in der prallen Mittagssonne ihre Runden dreht und nicht zu Staub zerfällt, gibst du dann auf?"  
Frank drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ja ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich, aber eines Tages wirst du einsehen, dass ich Recht hatte!"  
Sie lachte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Klar, eines Tages wenn ich alt grau bin, dann vielleicht!" 

Der Tag zog sich endlos dahin und mit jeder Stunde sank Remus Stimmung in Richtung Gefrierpunkt. Seine Freunde ließen ihn einfach in Ruhe und er wusste nicht, ob er darüber nun froh, oder wütend sein sollte.  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatte er sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um hier den restlichen Nachmittag totzuschlagen. Als es Zeit wurde, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schulleiterbüro, wo er bereits erwartet wurde.  
Neben Albus stand der Mann, der ihn ins Ministerium begleiten würde.  
"Mister Moody? Sie?" Er sah den Auror erstaunt an.  
"Hallo Remus." sagte Moody sanft. "Ich dachte, du hättest lieber jemanden dabei, den du kennst."  
Der Rumtreiber lächelte verlegen, ihm war die ganze Situation sichtlich unangenehm, aber er fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr so einsam.  
Albus Dumbledore holte eine Dose mit Flohpulver aus seiner Schreibtischschublade.  
"Ihr könnt diesen Kamin nehmen, Alastor. Ich lasse ihn für heute offen."  
Moody nickte und drückte kurz Remus Schulter, ehe er mit dem Jungen in den Kamin stieg.  
Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und starrte auf seine Bürotür. Würden sie gleich kommen oder hatte sie es sich doch anders überlegt? 

"Verdammt noch mal, beeilt euch!" James sah auf seine Armbanduhr und hetzte seine Freunde einen dunklen Korridor entlang, sie waren spät dran.  
Serina hatte unbedingt ihre Haare flechten wollen.  
"Damit sie nicht ganz so wild aussehen!" hatte sie gesagt und Lily hatte es sogar hinbekommen. Doch leider hatte das Ganze länger gedauert, als er gedacht hatte und jetzt lief die Zeit schneller, als seine Freunde.  
"Los, los, los! Wir haben noch genau 3 Minuten!"  
Sie bogen um eine Ecke und der Wasserspeier kam bereits in Sicht. Völlig außer Atem hielten sie dafür an, nur Sirius lief ein Stück daran vorbei, er war einfach zu schnell gewesen.  
"Mensch Padfoot … Hier her … Bei Fuß." James winkte ihn zurück und Sirius kam laut atmend angetrottet.  
"Mist, meine Kondition ist echt im Eimer!"  
"Ba … Ba … Bananensplit … Und so was … spiel … Quidditch!" japste Lily grinsend.  
Sirius grinste sie an. "Hey, da sitz ich ja auch nur rum! Da muss ich nicht laufen!"

Sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe hinauf und James verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. "Ach so ist das! Darum werd ich also immer fast getroffen, ja? Du kriegst ab morgen Extratraining!"  
Sirius schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, während er die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete.  
"Das werden wir ja sehen, Prongs!"  
"Gerade noch so geschafft." sagte James mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr und Albus musterte die Vier eingehend. "Sage Sie mir nicht, Sie sind extra den ganzen Weg hierher gelaufen?"  
Serina nickte. "Klar, und dabei haben die Treppen dreimal ihre Richtung geändert! Das war vielleicht ein Chaos, kann ich Ihnen sagen!"  
"Diesmal geht es um mehr, als nur Nachsitzen, falls wir zu spät kommen, Professor. Das können wir Moony doch nicht antun!" Sirius lehnte sich locker gegen Albus´ Schreibtisch, doch nach einem leisen Räuspern seines Schulleiters stellte er sich wieder normal hin.  
"Damit haben Sie natürlich Recht, Mister Black. Also gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie es sich nicht anders überlegt haben?"  
Die Gryffindors vor ihm schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
"Nun gut, dann gehen wir."  
Er erhob sich und trat mit seinen Schülern in den Kamin.

Das Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums war wie immer voller Leute und sie mussten aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht aus den Augen verloren.  
Sie umrundeten den großen Brunnen, der in der Mitte stand und Lily kriegte große Augen, bei seinem Anblick.  
"Dieser Brunnen soll die Verbundenheit zwischen Magiern und den anderen Wesen symbolisieren." erklärte James ihr und sie sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Wirklich? Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Kobold oder ein Zentaur jemals so zu einem Zauberer aufsehen würde!" meinte Lily mit einem wink auf die anhimmelnden Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Figuren und James lachte.  
"Du hast Recht, das würden sie nie tun. Aber den Brunnen hat ja auch ein Zauberer entworfen und der hätte das wohl gerne gehabt."  
Sie gingen weiter und stellten sich an die Schlange vor dem Sicherheitsschalter an. James sah ungeduldig auf seine Uhr.  
"Hoffentlich dauert das hier nicht allzu lange, sonst kommen wir doch noch zu spät!" murmelte er und Dumbledor sah ihn lächelnd an.  
"Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon. Sehen Sie, Mister Potter? Wir sind schon die nächsten!"  
James blickte sich um und tatsächlich, die Sicherheitsbeamten arbeiteten schnell und zügig.  
"Ihre Namen, Zauberstäbe und der Grunde ihres Besuches bitte." sagte der Beamte und sie legten ihre Stäbe vor ihm auf den Tresen ab. Albus nannte ihr Anliegen und der Mann sah kurz auf, verkniff sich aber eine Bemerkung. Stattdessen stellte er ihre Besucherausweise aus und reichte sie ihnen.  
"Das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt finden sie im 4ten Untergeschoss in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Zu den Fahrstühlen geht es dort entlang." Er zeigte auf die goldenen Tore, hinter denen sich die Fahrstühle befanden und die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg fort.

Vor einem der Fahrstühle entdeckte Serina den Mann, mit dem sie durch den Spiegel gesprochen hatte und sie ging auf ihn zu.  
"Hallo, Mister Lupin." begrüßte sie ihn und er reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung.  
"Hallo Serina, Professor Dumbledore." Er nickte auch den anderen Gryffindors zu, die seinen Gruß erwiderten.  
"Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind, Mister Lupin." sagte Albus und John lächelte matt.  
"Das ist ja wohl das mindeste, was ich für meinen Sohn tun kann! Ich bin nur froh, dass Serina mich verständigt hat, Remus hätte das von sich aus nie getan! Ach, ehe ich es vergessen, das hier willst du sicher wieder haben!" Er reichte ihr den 2-Wege-Spiegel, den sie in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Der Fahrstuhl hinter ihnen öffnete sich und die 6 traten ein.

Die Ministeriumsangestellte Dolores Umbridge war etwas aufgeregt. Sie hatte erst im letzten Sommer ihre Ausbildung beendet und war seit dem in der Abteilung für Zauberwesen tätig. Vor gerade mal vier Wochen hatte sie die Leitung des Werwolf-Unterstützungsamtes übernommen und heute sollte sie bei ihrer ersten Anhörung den Vorsitz führen.  
Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Akte, die aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.  
"Remus John Lupin, geboren am 10.03.1960, gebissen am 09.03.1965." stand aus dem ersten Blatt und sie seufzte.  
"Werwölfe!" dachte sie angewidert. "Man sollte sie alle einsperren und vergessen, aber das wäre ja unwürdig … So ein Unfug! Die sind eine Gefahr für die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft!"  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über ihr krötenartiges Gesicht.  
"Aber ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass wir keine Angst mehr vor ihnen haben müssen!"  
Sie zog ihre schwarze Robe über und warf einen letzten Blick in ihren Spiegel, als sich ihre Bürotür öffnete und zwei Männer eintraten.  
"Bist du soweit, Dolores?" fragte Knutbert Mockridge, der Leiter des Kobold-Verbindungsbüros. Er und Amos Diggory waren ebenfalls Mitglieder des Anhörungsausschusses und Dolores atmete tief durch.  
Die kleine, untersetzte Frau strafte ihre Schultern und nickte. "Natürlich, Knutbert. Las uns gehen."  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Moody hatte Remus in den Warteraum geführt, der neben dem Anhörungssaal lag. Der blonde Rumtreiber lief unruhig hin und her und er hielt noch immer sein Schreiben in den Händen, das schon ganz zerknittert war.  
Moody hatte bereits überlegt, den Jungen auf einem Stuhl festzuhexen, doch er konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, dass er so nervös war. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht mit dem Jungen tauschen.  
Der Auror saß auf einem Stuhl und trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinem knie. Wieder einmal verfluchte er, dass das Ministerium unterirdisch angelegt war. Die Räume verfügten zwar über Fenster, die ein magischen Bild der Außenwelt zeigten, doch er hätte jetzt lieber einen Blick auf die wirkliche Themse geworfen. Moody seufzte sehnsüchtig und Remus sah ihn an.  
"Sie … Sie müssen hier nicht mit mir warten, Mister Moody! Sie haben doch sicher Besseres zu tun, oder?"  
Alastor runzelte die Stirn und stand dann lächelnd auf. "Nein, mein Junge, das hast du Falsch verstanden. Ich kann zwar nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ich jetzt nirgends lieber wäre, aber ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich dachte nur gerade daran, wie schön es …"

Weiter kam Moody nicht, denn in diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum Wartesaal aufgerissen und ein schwarzhaariger Junge streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Hallo?" fragte er zaghaft und als er Remus und Moody entdeckte fingen seine Augen an zustrahlen. "HEY LEUTE! Hierher, hier sind sie!" rief Sirius in den Flur und betrat dam Warteraum.  
"Padfoot?" Remus starrte den Rumtreiber ungläubig an.  
"Live und in Farbe Moony. mach lieber den Mund zu, das sieht wirklich nicht so toll aus! Hi, Mister Moody." Er begrüßte Serinas Vater, der nicht weniger überrascht schien.  
"Was … Padfoot, was machst du hier? … DAD?" Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht, als er seinen Vater durch die Tür kommen sah und auch Moody schien verwirrt.  
"Albus? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er den Schulleiter, der mit einem Lächeln auf das rothaarige Mädchen neben sich zeigte.  
"Frag deine Tochter, Alastor. Das hier ist ihre Idee."  
Der Auror ging auf Serina zu, die einen Notizblock auf ihrer Tasche zog.  
"Kleines?"  
"Was? Oh. Hi Daddy!" Sie drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und vertiefte sich in ihre Unterlagen.  
"Aber … Was … Was wollt ihr hier?" Remus sah von einem zum anderen und James grinste ihn an.  
"Na, was wohl Moony? Deinen Hintern retten natürlich!"  
Remus starrte ihn an. "Ihr wollt … WAS?"  
Lily nahm die Hand des blonden Jungen und drückte sie leicht. "Sieh es als vorzeitiges Geburtstagsgeschenk. Wir holen dich hier heil raus!"  
Remus war sprachlos und sein Vater nahm ihn in den Arm.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Remus. Deine Freunde haben das wirklich durchdacht!"

Die Tür hinter ihnen wurde geöffnet und ein junger Ministeriumsbeamter erschien.  
"Remus John Lupin? Bitte treten Sie ein, Ihre Verhandlung beginnt in wenigen Minuten."  
Remus schluckte und wurde kreidebleich. Seine Knie fingen an zu zittern und er fürchtete, jeden Moment einfach umzukippen.  
"Kopf hoch, Moony! Denen zeigen wir jetzt, dass sie so was mit einem Rumtreiber nicht machen können!" Sirius schlug ihm auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. Der blonde Junge nickte nur schwach und ließ sich von seinem Vater in den Anhörungssaal führen. 


	94. Die Anhörung

94 Die Anhörung

Sie betraten den runden Anhörungssaal, der mit dunklem Holz getäfelt war. In der Mitte stand ein unbequem aussehender Stuhl, auf dem Remus mit zitternden Knien Platz nahm. Die Anderen setzten sich auf die Zuschauerbänke, die in einem Halbkreis an den Wänden platziert waren. Der Ministeriumsbeamte öffnete eine weitere Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.  
"In der Sache des Werwolfes Remus John Lupin hat die ehrenwerte Dolores Jane Umbridge den Vorsitzt. Bitte erheben Sie sich."  
Die Anwesenden taten wie ihnen geheißen und Dolores betrat, gefolgt von Amos Diggory und Knutbert Mockridge, den Saal. Sie nahmen hinter einem langen Tisch platz, der auf einem Podest stand und sie auf den Jungen herab sehen ließ.  
Remus wischte sich die schwitzigen Hände an seiner Hose ab und hoffte, dass es schnell vorbei war und seine Freunde hier keine Dummheiten machten. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, warum sie überhaupt hier waren und warum hatte Serina seinen Vater herkommen lassen? Doch für weitere Gedanken hatte er keine Zeit, denn die Vorsitzende eröffnete in diesem Moment seine Anhörung.

"Bitte setzten Sie sich." sagte die kleine, krötengesichtige Frau und sie musterte die Zuschauer missbilligend, ehe sie sich an den Rumtreiber wand. "Bitte nenne uns deinen Namen und deine Geburtsdaten."  
"Re … Remus John Lupin." sagte er leise. "Geboren am 10 März 1960 … Ge … Gebissen am 9 März 1965." Remus hielt den Kopf gesenkt, während er sprach.  
"Du weißt, warum du heute hier bist?" fragte Dolores und der Rumtreiber blickte zu ihr auf.  
"Ja, Mam."  
"Sehr schön, dann können wir diese Veranstaltung ja kurz halten und alle sind zum Abendessen wieder zu Hause." Sie lachte kurz auf. "Nur fürs Protokoll … Möchtest du, Remus John Lupin, gegen den Paragraphen 5 des Gesetztes zur Werwolfkontrolle Einspruch erheben?"  
Dolores sah ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln an, doch ehe er reagieren konnte war Serina hinter ihm aufgestanden.  
"Ja, das möchte er." sagte das Mädchen mit fester Stimme und Remus drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um.  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte er flüsternd doch sie zwinkerte ihm nur zu. Serina hielt ihre Notizen fest umklammert und trat vor das Podest, von wo sie zu den Anhörungsmitgliedern aufsah. Sie atmete tief durch und stellte sich dem Blick von Umbridge, der sie zu durchbohren schien.

"Und wer, bitteschön, sind Sie?" fragte die Vorsitzende, und man merkte an ihrer Stimme, dass ihr diese Unterbrechung nicht gefiel.  
"Mein Name ist Serina Corvus. Da es einem Werwolf nicht gestattet ist, sich einen Anwalt zu nehmen, werde ich in dieser Sache seine Fürsprecherin sein und das Wort für ihn übernehmen."  
"Chrm, chrm." Dolores räusperte sich und blickte das Mädchen ernst an. "Wenn Sie wirklich denken, dass Sie ihm damit helfen können, von mir aus. Ich hoffe nur, Sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, Miss Corvus, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie meinen Saal in einen Kindergarten verwandeln!"  
Serina spürte die Feindseeligkeit, die von dieser Frau ausging und am liebsten hätte sie ihr einen deftigen Furunkulus angehext, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Stattdessen lächelte sie die Vorsitzende an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Keine Sorge, Frau Vorsitzende, die habe ich erledigt und da ich nicht vorhabe, Sie und die Herren zu langweilen, erspare ich uns allen einen stundenlangen Epilog und werde mich nur an die Fakten halten!"  
Dolores lachte leicht. "Kindchen, wenn Sie das täten, würden sie sich wieder auf Ihren Hintern setzten und mir nicht meine Zeit stehlen. Denn dann wüsten Sie, was das Gesetz für Wesen wie den da vorsieht!" Sie zeigte auf Remus, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte.  
Serina warf einen kurzen Blick in ihre Notizen. "Oh, aber das weiß ich doch, ehrenwerte Vorsitzende Umbridge. Paragraph 5 besagt, dass ein Werwolf keine Nachkommen zeugen darf, weder mit einem menschlichen Wesen, egal ob magisch oder nicht, noch mit einem anderen Werwolf, und das er deswegen … kastriert werden muss." Sie blickte zu den dreien von Anhörungskomitee auf und sah das Lächeln in Umbridge Gesicht.  
"Sehr richtig, Miss Corvus." sagte Knutbert Mockridge, der gespannt war, was das Mädchen vorhatte.  
Serina atmete tief durch. "In demselben Gesetzt steht allerdings noch etwas anderes. Unter Paragraph 9 heißt es nämlich, und ich zitiere … Ein Werwolf kann sich, unter bestimmten Umständen, von einem oder mehreren Paragraphen freistellen lassen … Und genau darum bin ich heute hier!" 

--- --- ---

Moody starrte seine Tochter an und wollte nicht glauben, dass sie es war, die dort vorne stand.  
"Was in Merlins Namen tut sie da?"  
Er lauschte ihren Worten und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"Das ist mein Mädchen!" dachte er stolz, als sie zu dem Grund ihres Einspruches kam. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dolores Umbridge, die nicht wirklich glücklich aussah. Er kannte die Frau nicht näher, da ihre Abteilungen so gut wie nie zusammen arbeiteten, aber er hatte schon von ihr gehört. Ihre Ansichten waren eher konservativ und sie war dem Auror auf Anhieb unsympathisch. 

--- --- ---

Remus wagte einen Blick zu der Freundin, die vor ihm stand.  
"Was hat sie nur vor?" dachte der blonde Rumtreiber. Das Ganze fiel ihm auch so schon schwer genug, und nicht nur, dass sie seine besten Freunde hier angeschleppt hatte, nein, sie hatte auch noch seinen Vater dazu gebracht bei dieser Schande dabei zu sein. Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.  
"Warum müssen die sich immer überall einmischen? Können die mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?"  
Tränen schossen dem Jungen in die Augen und er überlegte, ob er nicht die Schule hinschmeißen und mit seinem Vater nach Peru gehen könnte. 

--- --- ---

"Chrm, chrm." Umbridge schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Miss Corvus, wollen Sie mir und den hier Anwesenden Mitgliedern des Anhörungsausschusses etwas weiß machen, Sie hätten vier zuverlässige Bürgen für einen Werwolf gefunden?"  
Remus Kopf schoss in die Höhe und Serina seufzte.  
"Ja, wehrte Vorsitzende, Wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde ich ganz sicher nicht hier stehen!" Sie blätterte kurz in ihren Notizen, als ob sie etwas nachschlagen müsste. "Da wäre als Erster … John Stuart Lupin, der Vater des Jungen. Er ist Kurator an einem der größten magischen Museen dieser Welt und ein angesehenes und sehr geschätztes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Der zweite Bürge wäre James Marion Potter. Sein Vater war langjähriger Mitarbeiter des englischen Zaubereiministeriums und er war Leiter der Aurorenabteilung bis zu seiner Pensionierung vor 10 Jahren."  
Serina warf ihren Freunden einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie fort fuhr.  
"Sirius Orion Black. Ich denke, zu ihm muss ich nicht viel sagen, seine Familie zählt zu den Einflussreichsten des Landes und unsere Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold ist eine persönliche Freundin seiner Mutter. Lily Evans wäre die vierte Bürgin. Sie ist eine muggelgeborene Hexe und die beste Schülerin Hogwarts. Ihr Ruf ist tadellos, wie unser Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore sicher gerne bestätigen wird."  
Sie warf Albus schnell einen bittenden Blick zu und er sah sie überrascht an. Davon hatte sie ihm nämlich nichts gesagt, aber er lächelte ihr nickend zu.  
Serina drehte sich zu Dolores Umbridge um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Äh, das war alles, Miss Corvus?" Die Vorsitzende schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Das waren also ihre Bürgen, ja? Der Vater dieses Untiers und drei pubertierende Schüler, deren Leumund sich allein auf die Verdienste ihrer Familien stütz? In einem Fall haben sie nicht einmal das, sondern nur eine Schulakte! Es tut mir ja wahnsinnig Leid, Ihre Bemühungen nicht honorieren zu können, aber ich muss Ihren Einspruch ablehnen. Die Bürgen sind nicht akzeptabel!"

"WAS?" Sirius war aufgesprungen. "Was soll das denn heißen? Sie müssen uns …"  
"ICH MUSS GAR NICHTS! Und jetzt setzten Sie sich gefälligst, ehe ich Sie aus meinem Saal entfernen lasse!" Dolores Stimme war schrill und ihr Gesicht puterrot angelaufen. Sie wollte diesem Theater ein Ende machen, denn noch war dies immerhin ihr Anhörungssaal und diese Kinder hatten sich ihrem Willen zubeugen.

Dumbledore zupfte an Sirius Ärmel und zog den aufgebrachten Rumtreiber wieder auf seinen Platz, ehe er sich selbst erhob. Langsam ging er durch den Saal und legte Remus die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Junge schwieg und war kreidebleich geworden.  
"Ich verstehe ja Ihre Bedenken, Vorsitzende Umbridge, aber was wäre, wenn jemand anderes eine der Bürgschaften übernehmen würde? Ein Mann in gehobener Position zum Beispiel … wie ein Schulleiter?"  
Remus blickte den Mann an und auch Serina fuhr überrascht zu ihm herum.  
"SIE?" rief Dolores entsetzt und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. "Als … Als Schulleiter sollte Sie über solchen … Gefühlen stehen, Professor! Es gehört sich nicht, sich so für einen Schüler einzusetzen, das ist völlig indiskutabel!"  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue und Remus schien unter seinen Hand zusammen zusacken.

Moody verfolgte die Auseinandersetzung und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Warum war diese Frau nur so verbohrt? Remus war ein guter Junge, das hatte sogar er eingesehen, egal ob er ein Werwolf war oder nicht. Er zählte zu Serinas Freunden und Moody wusste, dass er ihr in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen konnte. Immerhin hatte er auch seine Bedenken gegenüber Sirius ablegen müssen.  
Er beobachtete seine Tochter, die langsam zu verzweifeln schien. Sie hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, alles für den Jungen in Bewegung zu setzten und jetzt konnte er ihre Enttäuschung quer durch den Raum fühlen. Moody atmete tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss.

"Wenn Sie mir keine besseren Bürgen bringen können, Miss Corvus, dann ist Ihr Einspruch hiermit abgelehnt!" Dolores wollte die Anhörung jetzt endlich beenden, ehe ihr diese Kinder noch mehr auf der Nase herumtanzten.  
"Ich bürge für den Jungen!" ertönte eine tiefe Stimme, die von den dunklen Holzwänden widerzuhallen schien, und alle sahen sich um. Dolores Umbridge wurde blass, als sie den Auror sah, der sich erhoben hatte und nun in die Mitte des Saales schritt. Sie kannte viele Geschichten über diesen Mann und hatte ihn schon oft genug in der Zeitung gesehen und er machte ihr wirklich Angst.  
"Mister … Mister Moody…" Sie versuchte, so autoritär wie möglich zu klingen. "Mister Moody! Sie sind Auror und als solcher sind Sie an die Gesetzte des Ministeriums gebunden. Sie können nicht einfach…"  
"Und ob ich kann!" sagte er und zwinkerte Serina zu. "Ich habe geschworen, die Gesetzte zu achten und einzuhalten. Und wenn ich hier alles richtig verstanden habe, dann steht diesem Jungen nach dem Gesetzt ein Bürge zu! Oder wollen Sie hier allen Ernstes meine Integrität in Frage stellen?"  
Die Vorsitzende schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Das … Das würde ich nie wagen, Mister Moody!"

Amos Diggory neben ihr drehte sich grinsend zur Seite und Knutbert versteckte sich hinter einer Akte. Dolores Umbridge zählte nicht gerade zu den beliebtesten Mitarbeitern ihrer Abteilung, und zusehen, wie sie sich mit Alastor Moody anlegte war eine herrliche Vorstellung.

Dolores sah die beiden Männer an, die sie unterstützen sollten. Doch von ihnen konnte sie anscheinend keine Hilfe erwarten, stattdessen zwang sie sich zur Ruhe, um die Anhörung wieder unter Kontrolle zukriegen.  
"Selbst wenn ich Sie akzeptieren würde, und bei einem Mann in ihrer Position ist das natürlich gar keine Frage, dann würden immer noch Bürgen fehlen, Mister Moody. Es tut mir ja auch Leid, aber …"  
"Wie viele Bürgen wollen Sie haben?" unterbrach Alastor sie. "Vier? Zehn? Zwanzig? Ich kann meine gesamte Abteilung hier antanzen lassen und jeder von ihnen würde die Bürgschaft ohne zu zögern übernehmen! Wollen Sie … Soll ich Rufus Scrimgeour her holen? Er würde mit Sicherheit unterschreiben!"  
Moody blickte zu der kleinen Frau auf, die anscheinend kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand.  
"Ru … Ru …Ru …"  
"Rufus Scrimgeour, ja. Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und zufälligerweise ein sehr guter Freund von mir."  
Dolores schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Der Mann meint es ernst, Dolores. Sie sollten den Einspruch akzeptieren und die ersten Bürgen annehmen." sagte Knutbert leise und sie sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Tun Sie es einfach, Dolores. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass wir in unseren Bericht schreiben, dass Ihre Urteilsfähig getrübt ist, oder?" Amos drückte ihr den kleinen Holzhammer in die Hand.  
"Jetzt machen Sie schon. Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass der Einspruch korrekt war und sie die Bürgen genehmigen müssen. Tun Sie sich einfach selbst den Gefallen, ja?"  
Die beiden Männer redeten auf Dolores ein und sie verzog das Gesicht. Der Hammer in ihrer Hand sauste auf den Tisch nieder und das Geräusch dröhnte durch den Saal.  
"Dem Antrag von Miss Corvus wird stattgegeben und die von ihr benannten Bürgen sind akzeptiert! Die Anhörung ist beendet." Sie raffte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und starrte die beiden Männer an. "Das werden Sie eines Tages bereuen, meine Herren!" zischte sie ihnen zu, ehe sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und aus dem Saal rauschte.

Die Anwesenden sahen sich erstaunt an.  
"Das war´s?" fragte Serina leise und Moody lächelte ihr liebevoll zu.  
"Ja Kleines, du hast gewonnen!"  
Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Gewonnen?" Sie stürzte auf Remus zu und riss ihn von seinem Stuhl hoch. "Hast du das gehört, Moony? Wir haben gewonnen! Du kannst wieder nach Hause!"  
Der Rumtreiber stand mit zitternden Knien vor ihr und war sprach los. Sie drückte den blonden Jungen an sich und erst ganz langsam wurde ihm klar, was hier geschehen war und was seine Freund für ihn getan hatten.  
Die Anderen waren ebenfalls herbeigeeilt und schlugen ihm lachend auf die Schulter.  
Er löste sich von Serina und starrte sie an. "Ich fasse es nicht … Du … Ihr … Ihr müsst völlig verrückt geworden sein! Warum macht ihr so was?"  
"Weil du unser Moony bist, und wir nur den einen haben!" grinste Sirius und James nickte zustimmend. "Genau! Und da hext niemand etwas ab!"  
Remus verzog das Gesicht und Lily sah ihn lächelnd an. "Das ist wir bei Alexandre Dumas, Remus. Einer für alle …"  
"Und alle für einen!" vervollständigte der Junge ihren Satz und wischte sich schnell ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.  
Serina stupste ihn an. "Genau! Wir sind die 3 ... 4 .. quatsch 6 Musketiere und Snape ist der olle Kardinal!"  
"Wie ein Mönch lebt er ja schon!" feixte Sirius und sie fingen an zulachen. 

--- --- ---

Amos und Knutbert sammelten die restlichen Unterlagen zusammen.  
"Alastor? Die Bürgen müssen das hier noch ausfüllen." rief Diggory und wedelte mit einigen Papieren in der Luft. Moody winkte die Vier heran, während Knutbert Federkiel und Tintenfass bereitstellte.  
James sah seinen Freund ernst an. "Mensch Padfoot, jetzt ist es wirklich amtlich!"  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du, Prongs?"  
"Wir sind ab jetzt keine Kinder mehr! Wir haben eine Verantwortung übernommen … Ab jetzt sind wir wirklich erwachsen!"  
Sirius unterschrieb lachend das Formular. "Sprich du ruhig für dich, Prongs, aber eines werde ich ganz sicher nie werden … und das ist erwachsen!"  
Lily sah die beiden Jungs an. "Das fürchte ich allerdings auch!" sagte sie grinsend.

Knutbert steckte die Unterlagen in seine Mappe und Amos begrüßte Moody erst einmal.  
"Mann Alastor, das war eine tolle Vorstellung!"  
Der Auror lächelte verlegen. "Hey, ich handel nur nach dem Gesetzt, verstanden?"  
Amos nickte lachend. "Aber klar doch! Und wer hatte bei Cornelius Fudge die Hausdurchsuchung angeordnet, nachdem er dir Kaffee übers Hemd geschüttet hatte? War das auch nach dem Gesetzt?" Amos zwinkerte ihn zu und Alastor nickte.  
"Das war ja auch ein neues Hemd!" sagte er und Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"DAD! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was ich da höre!"  
Amos Diggory beugte sich zu ihr. "Glaub es lieber! Es heißt hier im Ministerium nicht umsonst, das man ihn niemals widersprechen sollte … Dein Dad hat noch ganz andere Sachen gemacht!"  
"Ach wirklich?" Sie sah Amos neugierig an, doch Moody ging dazwischen.  
"Das reicht, Amos! Noch ein Wort und ich muss dein Haus auseinander nehmen lassen!"  
"Ich hab nichts gesagt! Ich weiß ja nicht mal was!"  
Serina prustete los. "Ok, Dad! Ich wollte dich gerade fragen, wie du die Auroren deiner Abteilung überredet hättest, falls dieses Krötengesicht darauf bestanden hätte, aber das hat sich gerade erledigt!"  
Moody lachte. "Tja, Kleines, man braucht nur die richtigen Argumente, dann kommt man auch zu was!" 

--- --- ---

Peter saß auf seinem Bett und starrte auf den 2-Wege-Spiegel, der vor ihm auf der Decke lag. Serina hatte ihren da gelassen und die Rumtreiber wollten ihm Bescheid geben, sobald sie ihren von Mister Lupin zurück hatten und den Ausgang der Anhörung wussten.  
Ungeduldig sah der Junge auf die Uhr. "Schon nach Sechs … Wie lange brauchen die denn, verdammt noch mal! Hoffentlich ist alles Gut gegangen, nicht das Padfoot noch das Ministerium anzündet … Dann sitz ich in zehn Jahren noch hier!"  
Er schnappte sich einen Schokofrosch, als es an der Tür klopfte und Dorcas eintrat.  
"Hi Peter." sagte sie und er nickte.  
"Hi … Moony ist nicht da."  
Dorcas schloss die Tür. "ich weiß, ich hab … Kannst du mir sagen, was mit ihm los ist? Er benimmt sich schon seit Tagen so komisch." Sie setzte sich auf Peters Bett und strich Gedankenversunken über den Spiegel. "Er geht mir aus dem Weg, ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll."  
Peter schüttelte nervös den Kopf. "Ich … Er … Mach dir mal … keine Sorgen, Dorcas … Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun!"  
Sie blickte den stotternden Rumtreiber an. "Also weißt du, was er hat? Was ist es? Warum redet er nicht mit mir?"  
Peter errötete und wich ihrem Blick aus. "ich weiß gar nichts, Dorcas. Ehrlich nicht!"  
"Und wenn du was wüsstest, würdest du es mir nicht sagen, richtig?"   
Peter lächelte verlegen. "Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Ich bin mir sicher, er meldet sich bei dir und dann ist alles wieder …"  
Dorcas zuckte erschrocken zusammen, denn der Spiegel fing unter ihren Finger an zuvibrieren.  
"Oh Merlin, warum gerade jetzt?" dachte Peter und starrte den Spiegel an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.  
_"Peter Pettigrew."_ erklang Sirius Stimme und Dorcas sah den kleinen Rumtreiber neugierig an.  
"Willst du nicht antworten?" fragte sie und Peter schüttelte den Kopf.  
_"Peter Pettigrew … Verdammt Wormtail, wo steckst du?"  
_Dorcas nahm den Spiegel in die Hand und hielt ihn vor Peters Gesicht.  
_"Ach, da bist du ja. Pass auf, hier hat alles super geklappt, Moony ist frei und das in einem Stück! Sieh also zu, dass du das Zimmer fertig kriegst. Wir haben was zu feiern … Was Baby? … Ok … Rina meint, du sollst dich an Tinker wegen der Getränke wenden. Die kleine Hauselfe wartet nur darauf, uns die Sachen zu bringen!"  
_Peter hatte endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden und nutzte Sirius Atempause. "Padfoot, warte mal, Dorcas ist …"  
_"Schon klar, sie ist seine Freundin und soll mitfeiern. Sag ihr bescheid, ja … Oh, pass aber auf, dass sie nichts von der Anhörung mitkriegt, Moony beißt dir sonst den Kopf ab! Bis später, Wormtail, ich muss los!"  
_Der Spiegel wurde matt und Dorcas ließ ihn langsam sinken. Sie sah den Rumtreiber ernst an.  
"Rede, oder du kannst was erleben!" sagte sie heiser und Peter gab ein fiependes Geräusch von sich. 

--- --- ---

Remus war noch immer ganz benommen, als ihn die anderen aus dem Anhörungssaal und zu den Fahrstühlen führten. Er beobachtete seine Freunde die lachten und scherzten und er lächelte versonnen.  
John hielt ihn leicht am Arm fest und die Zwei fielen etwas zurück.  
"Ichhoffe, du bist deiner Freundin nicht böse, dass sie es mir erzählt hat, Remus?" sagte sein Vater und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Dad, ich … Ich sollte es vielleicht sein, weil Rina ihr Versprechen gebrochen hat, aber ichbin …" Er seufzte erleichtert. "Eigentlich bin ich sogar froh, dass sie es getan hat!"  
John sah seinen Sohn liebevoll an. "Weißt du, ich hatte immer Angst, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest, das du Probleme kriegen könntest, wegen dem, was du bist. Aber das war unbegründet. Ich glaube, du hast die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann."  
Remus lächelte. "Oh ja, die hab ich, Dad! Auch wenn sie mich die meiste Zeit über in den Wahnsinn treiben, würde ich sie gegen nichts auf der Welt eintauschen wollen."  
Sie gingen durch die goldenen Tore und trugen sich beim Sicherheitsbeamten aus.  
"Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Remus." sagte John und drückte seinen Sohn kurz an sich, ehe er zurück nach Peru flohte.

Die anderen standen bei den Kaminen, wo sie auf den blonden Rumtreiber warteten. Serina sah, wie sich Remus und sein Vater verabschiedeten und sie musste lächeln. Der Junge sah glücklich aus.  
_"Sarah … Sarah…"  
_Serina drehte sich ruckartig um.  
_"Sarah …"  
_Zauberer eilten an ihr vorbei, doch niemand sah sie an.  
Sirius gab ihr einen Schubs. "Hey, was ist los, Baby?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, alles ist bestens!" Sie lächelte ihren Freund an doch in ihren Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher. Diese Stimme hatte sie an jemanden erinnert, den sie vor langer Zeit kannte.


	95. Happy Birthday, Moony

Erstmal ein ganz dolles Danke für eure lieben Kommis! Freut mich natürlich, das dieses Thema bei euch so gut angekommen ist, auch wenn es mal nicht in die übliche heile Welt aus Streichen und Missgeschicken passte.

Ihr lagt teilweise gar nicht so verkehrt, was diese Stimme angeht. Heute erfahrt ihr aber auch ein bisschen mehr darüber, aber erstmal wird gefeiert! Viel Spaß dabei!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Michael Jackson und die Simpsons werden mir sicher verzeihen, aber ichmusste mir mal ein Lied von ihnen ausleihen!

* * *

95 Happy Birthday, Moony

Dorcas saß auf Peters Bett und war kreidebleich. Der kleine Rumtreiber hatte ihr zögernd, und unter Androhung schmerzhafter Gewallt, erzählt, was mit Remus nun wirklich los war und das Mädchen kämpfte jetzt mit den Tränen.  
"Moony wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt, verstehst du? Diese Sache ist ihm echt peinlich!"  
Dorcas nickte. "Das ist so unfair, Peter! Also ob Remus nicht schon genug durchgemacht hätte … Und er hat nicht einmal euch eingeweiht?"  
"Wenn Rina es nicht zufällig herausbekommen hätte, dann wäre er jetzt … Du verstehst schon." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen und zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
Dorcas atmete tief durch und lächelte. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass er Freunde wie euch hat, Peter, aber was meinte Sirius damit, dass du das Zimmer fertig kriegen sollst? Habt ihr noch was vor?"  
Peter schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Das Zimmer! Oh Merlin, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen! Ich sollte doch die Girlanden aufhängen und alles mit einem "Ich-seh-nicht-recht-Zauber" schützen damit Moony es nicht merkt, wenn er kommt … Wir wollten ihn um Mitternacht mit einer kleinen Party überraschen!"  
Dorcas fing an zu lachen, als sie die Panik in Peters Gesicht sah. "Padfoot nimmt mich aus einander, wenn ich das nicht hinkriege!"  
"Kein Problem, Peter, ich helf dir einfach, Ok? Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn ich auch eingeladen bin!"  
Peter stand auf und holte einen Karton unter seinem Bett hervor.  
"Klar bist du das! Das … hatte ich nur leider auch vergessen!"  
Lachend machten sich die beiden an die Arbeit.

--- --- ---

Einige Zeit später saß Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und blätterte in seinen Hausaufgaben, als die Freunde aus dem Ministerium zurückkehrten. Sie ließen sich auf den Sofas nieder und jeder konnte Remus ansehen, wie erleichtert er war.  
"Wormtail? Hast du Dorcas heute schon gesehen?"  
Peter sah den blonden Rumtreiber an und nickte. "Klar. Sie war hier, ist aber vor einer halben Stunde in ihren Turm verschwunden." Er versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich zu gucken.  
"Ich sollte mich bei ihr vielleicht entschuldigen, dass ich sie die letzten Tage so auf distanz gehalten hab, meint ihr nicht?"  
Lily stimmte ihn zu. "Oh ja, Mister Lupin, das sollten sie auf jeden Fall tun! Wer weiß, was deine Freundin denkt, also ich würde mir schon so meine Gedanken machen, wenn James plötzlich auf abstand gehen würde!"  
Remus nickte verlegen und Peter biss sich auf die Lippe, um nichts auszuplaudern.  
Dann erzählten ihm die Anderen, was alles während der Anhörung passiert war, bis Remus anfing, herzhaft zu gähnen.  
"Oh Merlin … Seid mir nicht böse, Leute, aber ich bin hundemüde. Diese Aufregung ist doch verdammt anstrengend! Ich sag schon mal Gute Nacht, seid nicht wieder so laut, wenn ihr nachkommt, ja?"  
Der Rumtreiber stand auf und verschwand im Jungenturm.

"Na endlich!" stöhnte Peter. "Hört mal, als Sirius mich über den Spiegel angesprochen hat, da war Dorcas gerade bei uns im Zimmer!"  
Seine Freunde sahen ihn erschrocken an.  
"WAS? Und warum hast du nix gesagt?"  
Peter musterte Sirius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Du Scherzkeks, weil du mich nicht hast zu Wort kommen lassen!"  
"Was hatte sie eigendlich in unserem Zimmer zu suchen?" fragte James mit gerunzelter Stirn und Peter kam ins Schwitzen.  
"Sie hat jemanden gesucht, mit dem sie reden kann … über Moony … weil er so komisch war."  
"Aber du hast ihr natürlich nichts gesagt, oder?" Serina sah den Rumtreiber an, der immer kleiner zu werden schien.  
"Sie hatte doch gehört was Padfoot gesagt hast … und … und …"  
"Und du hast geplaudert? Oh Merlin, Wormtail, du Idiot!" Sirius wollte seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss verpassen, doch der duckte sich schnell weg.  
"Hey! Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn Moony seinen Mund nie auf und du deinen nie zumachst!"  
"Schluss jetzt!" ging Lily dazwischen. "Peter? Wie hat sie reagiert? Ich meine, ist sie sehr sauer?"  
"Warum fragst du mich das nicht selbst?"

Dorcas kam um die Sitzecke herum und setzte sich in den letzten freien Sessel. Betretenes Schweigen überkam die Rumtreiber, sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.  
"Erst war ich traurig, weil mein eigener Freund mal wieder ein Geheimnis vor mir hatte. Dann wütend, weil das Ministerium solche Gesetzte hat und am Ende da war ich … einfach unglaublich erleichtert, weil ihr ihn gerettet habt!" Sie seufzte lächelnd. "Ehrlich Leute, ich bin so froh, dass ihr da seid, aber ich wäre noch glücklicher, wenn ihr mich in Zukunft in solche Sachen einweihen würdet!"  
Sirius sah sie an und nickte. "Du hast Recht, Dorcas! Ich meine, ich weiß wie das ist, wenn die Freundin Geheimnisse vor einem hat!" Er nahm Serinas Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Und ich bin wohl das beste Beispiel dafür, was dann passieren kann. Und damit meine ich kein Positives, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine!"  
Lily starrte ihn mit offenem Mund. "Himmel Sirius! Ich hab noch nie so weise Worte aus deinem Munde gehört!"  
"Und ich fürchte das wirst du auch nie wieder!" flüsterte James in ihr Ohr, was sie lachen ließ.  
"Ja, ja, macht euch nur lustig über mich! Aber tief in meinem Inneren bin ich ein Genie!"  
"Klar Padfoot! Aber ganz, ganz tief in dir drin!" kicherte Peter und der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor seiner Brust.

--- --- ---

Die Turmuhr schlug Mitternacht, doch davon bekam Remus nichts mit, er schlief tief und fest.  
In seinem Traum lag er an einem weißen Sandstrand und warmes Meereswasser umspülte seine Füße. Eine kleine Fliege setzte sich auf sein Knie und er scheuchte sie fort, doch kurz darauf hörte er sie an seinem Ohr brummen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mooniiiie." brummte die kleine Fliege und er sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Moohooniie!"  
"Padfoot? Verschwinde!" Er schlug nach der Fliege, die wie sein Freund klang, doch sich war hartnäckig, und flog vor ihm auf und ab.  
"Verschwinde gefälligst, das hier ist mein Traum und du hast hier nichts zu suchen!"  
Etwas zwickte ihn ins Ohr und als er die Augen aufschlug sah er Sirius, der unter seinem Vorhang hockte und grinste.  
"Las mich schlafen." maulte Remus den Rumtreiber an, der schnell seinem Schlag auswich und ihn die Decke wegzog.  
Remus sprang auf und riss mit einem Ruck den Vorhang beiseite. "Ich schwör dir, ich mach dich …"  
Remus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sirius war nicht der Einzige, der mitten im Schlafsaal stand. Außer den Rumtreibern grinsten ihn Frank und Alice an und Dorcas hielt eine riesige Schokoladentorte mit brennenden Kerzen in den Händen.  
"Ok? Dann los, Leute!" sagte Sirius und die Gruppe fing an ziemlich laut, und ziemlich schräg zu singen.

_"Moony, it´s your birthday  
Merlin bless you this day  
To give us the gift to our little brother  
And we´re proud of you today_

_Moony, it´s your birthday  
Happy birthday Monny  
Moony, it´s your birthday  
Happy birthday Monny_

_We wish you love and goodwill  
We wish you please and joy  
We wish you better than your heart desire  
On your first kiss from a boy … Oh … NO! Sorry, Moony!_

_Moony, it´s your birthday  
Happy birthday Monny  
Moony, it´s your birthday  
Happy birthday Mooniiieeeeeeeee!"_

_  
_Remus starrte seine Freunde sprachlos an, während Dorcas langsam auf ihn zukam.  
"Jetzt musst du die Kerzen auspusten und dir dann was wünschen." sagte sie.  
"Was?"  
"Pusten und wünschen, Moony! Das dürfest sogar du hinkriegen!" rief James und Dorcas hielt dem blonden Jungen den Kuchen vors Gesicht.

Peter entfernte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Tarnzauber von der Dekoration. Farbwechselnde Luftschlagen flogen umher und überall hingen Luftballons unter der Decke. Einer von ihnen kam einer Fackel zu nahe und als er platzte rieselte glitzerndes Konfetti auf die Gryffindors herab.  
James zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes beiseite und Remus sah, das dort ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut worden war. Dorcas stellte den Kuchen dazu und Sirius gab den Blick auf sein bett frei.  
"Wer will was trinken?" fragte er lachend und Remus entdeckte zwei hölzerne Bottiche voller Butterbierflaschen.  
Frank hatte sein Radio mitgebracht und der Magische Rundfunk sorgte für Musik.  
Sirius drückte ihm ein Butterbier in die Hand und prostete ihm zu. Happy Birthday Moony, und? Was sagst du?"  
Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ihr seid völlig verrückt! Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, ich will keine Feier?"  
Sirius hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Hast du? Ganz sicher?"  
Remus nickte und Sirius sah zu seiner Freundin. "Baby? Moony sagt gerade, er wollte keine Party! Wusstest du das?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö! Mir hat keiner was … OH! Käsenachos!"  
Sie stürzte sich freudig auf die Knabbereien und Sirius wand sich wieder seinem Freund zu.  
"Siehst du, sie wusste auch nichts. Du musst dich irren, Moony!"  
"Ihr hab ich das ja auch nicht gesagt, sondern euch, Padfoot!"  
Sirius tat, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. "Hmmm … Hey, ich glaube, es fällt mir gerade wieder ein … Das wir hier in dem Zimmer, richtig?"  
Remus nickte, während er vorsichtig an seinem Butterbier nippte. Sirius leerte seine Flasche mit einem Zug und lachte.  
"Ach Moony! Hast du echt geglaubt, wir halten uns daran?"  
"In dem Moment hatte ich es gehofft!"  
"Und jetzt?"  
Remus grinste ihn schief an. "Bin ich froh, dass ihr das gemacht habt, was ihr immer macht … Das Gegenteil von dem, was ich euch sage!"  
Sirius legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und angelte sich eine weitere Flasche Butterbier. "Darauf trinken wir!"

Peter näherte sich dem Buffet und sah Serina fragend an.  
"Was denn? Oh … Willst du auch!"  
Sie hielt ihm die Schüssel mit den Käsenachos hin und der Junge langte grinsend zu.  
"Ja! Oh Merlin, ich liebe diese Dinger!"  
Serina fing an zu kichern. "Kann ich verstehen, geht mir genauso! Das Zimmer sieht übrigens Klasse aus. Hast du super gemacht, Peter." sagte sie und der kleinen Rumtreiber wurde rot.  
"Danke, aber das war ich nicht alleine, Dorcas hat mir geholfen!"  
Sie stupste den Jungen an. "Dann habt ihr beide das eben toll gemacht. Mir gefällt es jedenfalls sehr gut."  
Jemand tippte Peter auf die Schulter und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Sirius vor sich.  
"Hey Wormtail, flirtest du etwa mit meiner Freundin?"  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf und wurde knallrot, als Serina ihn den Arm um die Schultern legte.  
"Ohoh, jetzt hat er uns erwischt!" Sie kicherte und Sirius grinste die beiden schief an.  
"Mach nur so weiter, Baby. Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast! Eines Tages wirst du markiert!"  
Das Mädchen prustete los. "Ha! Das will ich sehen! Das traust du dich niemals!"  
Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach … Meinst du also … Na warte!"  
Er rangelte mit dem kichernden Mädchen und Peter lachte, als Sirius sie sich über die Schulter warf und ins Badezimmer schleppte.

Remus saß auf seinem bett und beobachtete das bunte Treiben in dem Schlafsaal. Frank und James waren mal wieder in eine heftige Diskussion über das beste Quidditchteam vertief und die Mädchen tanzten zur Musik in der Mitte des Raumes. Gerade war Lily dabei, Peter zum mitmachen zu bewegen und Dank des Butterbieres brauchte sie dazu nicht sehr lange.  
Dorcas ließ sich mit einem Kuchenteller neben ihm nieder.  
"Du hast ja noch gar nichts von deinem Geburtstagskuchen probiert!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und hielt ihm eine volle Kuchengabel hin.  
Remus wollte sie ihr abnehmen, doch Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein … Mund auf!"  
Etwas verlegen tat er ihr den Gefallen und Dorcas fütterte ihn. Die Schokosahne schmolz in seinem Mund und er schloss seufzend die Augen.  
Ein Sahneklecks hing in seinem Mundwinkel, den sie ihm liebevoll wegküsste. Er sah sie lächelnd an.  
"Ich liebe dich, Dorcas. Weißt du das?"  
Sie stellte den Teller beiseite und legte ihm die Arme um die Nacken.  
"Ich weiß!" antwortete sie leise und zog ihn zu einem langen Kuss zu sich, als Serina laut schreiend aus dem Bad gestolpert kam.

"HILFE! Rettet mich! Der ist völlig Wahnsinnig geworden!"  
Sie zeigte aus Sirius, der mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Tür stand. Ich habs dir doch gesagt, Baby!"  
Zufrieden betrachtete er den dunklen Knutschfleck, den er seiner Freundin verpasst hatte. Lily fing an zu kichern.  
"Pass bloß auf, Rina. Eines Tages schaust du in den Spiegel und dann steht _Eigentum von Sirius Black_ auf deiner Stirn!"  
Serina sah ihre Freundin entsetzt an und der Rumtreiber fing an zu lachen.  
"Hey, du bringst mich da echt auf eine Idee, Lily!"  
"Den Spruch dafür musst du mir dann aber verraten!" rief Frank durch das Zimmer, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Alice einbrachte.

Die Tür des Schlafsaals öffnete sich und ihre Hauslehrerin stand plötzlich mitten im Zimmer. Die Gryffindors waren mit einem Mal Mucksmäuschen still und Frank drehte das Radio leise. Minerva sah einen nach dem anderen mit strengem Blick an.  
"Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, gegen wie viele Regel sie hier gerade verstoßen, meine Herren?" fragte sie und durchquerte den Raum. "Mädchenbesuche!" Sie blickte zu Dorcas, die noch immer engumschlungen mit Remus auf dessen bett saß. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen hüpften die beiden auseinander. "Laute Musik nach Mitternacht und … Alkohol!" Sie blieb vor Sirius Bett stehen und betrachtete den Getränkevorrat der Rumtreiber.  
"Äh … Professor … das können wir alles erklären … ehrlich!" versuchte James sie zu besänftigen und Minerva sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Wirklich? Nun, auf diese Erklärung bin ich wirklich gespannt, Mister Potter!"  
James sah sich hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden um, doch denen viel auch keine passende Ausrede ein.  
Sirius versuchte einigermaßen gerade auf sie zuzugehen und lächelte sie charmant an. "Professor McGonagall … Sie sehen heute aber wirklich … reizend aus!"  
Minerva blickte ihn an, und musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. "Mister Black, bitte! Das zieht schon lange nicht mehr bei mir."  
Der Rumtreiber zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
"Schade!" murmelte er als ein weiterer Ballon platzte und die Lehrerin in einem Glitzerregen stand.  
"Ich verstehe ja ihre Beweggründe, aber Ihnen allen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass ich das hier nicht so ohne weiteres durchgehen lassen kann!"  
Frank sah Peter an. "Cool. Meine erste richtige Rumtreiberparty und schon gibt´s ärger!"  
Peter lächelte entschuldigend als Minerva eine volle Flasche Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky zwischen den Bierflaschen hervor zog, was Sirius etwas blass werden ließ.  
"Ich verstehe ja, das Sie einen guten Grund zum feiern haben und natürlich gratuliere auch ich Mister Lupin ganz herzlich."  
Sie zwinkerte dem Rumtreiber zu und Remus wusste, dass sie nicht nur seinen Geburtstag meinte.  
"Aber ich denke wenn ich in drei Stunden wieder hier lang komme, dann werden Sie alle in ihren eigenen Betten liegen und schlafen, hab ich Recht? Das hier nehme ich aber vorsichtshalber mit. Immerhin sind noch nicht alle hier Volljährig!"  
Sie hielt die Flasche Feuerwhisky hoch und ging zur Tür. "Einen schönen Abend noch!" sagte sie und zog eine leichte Glitterspur hinter sich her, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

Die Rumtreiber sahen sich sprachlos an.  
"Was … war das … denn jetzt?" fragte Peter, auf die Tür zeigend und Sirius fing an zu lachen.  
"Keine Ahnung! Aber McGonagall ist viel cooler als ich immer gedacht hab!"  
James grinste ihn an. "Dafür hat sie aber deinen Whisky entführt!"  
Sein freund zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was solls? Ich hab noch eine Flasche!" Er öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank und zog sie hervor, dann drehte er die Musik wieder lauter.  
"Was ist los, Freunde? Ist das hier ne Party oder eine Beerdigung?"  
"Beides! lachte frank." Die Beerdigung unseres guten Rufes und das feiern wir!" Er sprang auf und hielt Sirius ein leeres Glas hin, das dieser sofort voll machte.  
"Auf die größten Unruhestifter aller Zeiten!" sagte er mit erhobenem Glas. "Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, warum ihr immer mit so was durchkommt, aber ich finds klasse!"

Die Musik wurde langsamer und Serina tanzte eng umschlungen mit Sirius. Der Junge seufzte und drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Was hast du?" fragte sie und er lächelte sie mit leicht glasigen Augen an.  
"Ich bin glücklich Baby, mehr nicht! Alle meine Freund sind hier … heil und unversehrt! Das nächste Quidditchspiel haben wir schon so gut wie gewonnen und außerdem bin ich mit dem schönsten Mädchen von ganz England zusammen! Was will mein altes Rumtreiberherz mehr?" Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze und sie musste lachen. "Und außerdem hast du zuviel getrunken!"  
Sirius nickte. "Ja, das auch! Aber wenn du Lily dazu kriegst und morgen ihren berühmten Katerkiller zugeben, dann sehe darin kein Problem!"  
Serina sah sich nach ihrer Freundin um, deren Wangen bereits stark gerötet waren und Lilys Blick erinnerte sie an Sirius.  
"Ich fürchte, den wird sie morgen selber brauchen. Sie hat wohl Gefallen an deinem schottischen Freund gefunden!"  
Sirius Kopf fuhr herum und er entdeckte seinen Feuerwhisky in Lils Händen.  
"Baby, entschuldige mich, aber ich muss den alten Odges retten, ehe diese Hexe ihn komplett vernichtet! HALTE AUS, MEIN FREUND. DEIN RETTER NAHT!"  
Er steuert lauthals die andere Seite des Zimmers an und man könnte meinen, er befände sich auf einem Schiff bei Windstärke acht. Sie wartete, bis ihr Freund sicher angekommen war und verschwand dann mal schnell im Badezimmer der Jungs.

--- --- ---

Serina betätigte die Spülung und trat an das Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ sie das Gesicht verziehen.  
"Oh Gott, Sirius … Du Lügner!"  
Das, was ihr da entgegenblickte war sicher vieles, aber hübsch würde sie es im Moment nicht nennen. Ihre Haut war bleich, fast weiß, sie konnte die Adern durchschimmern sehen und unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Augenringe.  
"Ich sollte vielleicht doch mal Make Up benutzen." dachte sie und betrachtete ihren Hals. Neben der alten Narbe und Sirius Knutschleck entdeckte sie eine dicke, pulsierende Ader, die hinter ihren Ohr verschwand.  
"Hatte ich die schon immer?"  
Und noch während sie darüber nachdachte, kehrten die Kopfschmerzen zurück. Schlimmer, stechender als jemals zuvor.  
Beide Hände an die Stirn gepresst, und die Augen geschlossen, ging sie vor dem Waschbecken in die Knie.  
"Verfluchte Scheiße … Was ist das denn …"  
Sie riss ihre Augen auf, doch anstelle des Badezimmers sah sie nur bunte Blitze, die vor ihr explodierten.  
_"Sarah? Bitte Kleines, komm zu dir!"  
_Die Stimme kam zurück doch diesmal war es mehr als eine, sie schienen sich zu unterhalten.  
_"Oh, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch ertragen kann!"  
"Du darfst nicht aufgeben, Schatz. ich bin sicher, dass sie dich hören kann."  
"Sarah? Bitte gib mir ein Zeichen, Kleines … Bitte!"  
_Die Lichtblitze wurden schwächer und langsam wurde es hell um sie herum.  
_"Sarah? Sie hat sich bewegt! Haben Sie das gesehen?"  
"Bitte Mrs Meyers, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das hat."  
_Serina konnte mehrere dunkle Schatten ausmachen, die um sie herum standen.  
"Mom?" Ihre eigene Stimme kam ihr seltsam fremd vor.  
_"Sa … Sarah? Oh, mein Gott!"  
_"Hey Baby! Bist du da drinne eingeschlafen, oder was?" Sirius Stimme und sein klopfen gegen die Tür holten sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die Bilder vor ihren Augen verschwanden und sie fand sich in den Badezimmer wieder.  
"Ich … Ich bin gleich fertig!" rief sie und hörte, wie ihr Freund sich lachend von der Tür entfernte. Langsam zog sie sich am Waschbecken hoch. Die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Irritiert starrte sie auf ihren Handrücken und dann in den Spiegel. Quer über ihr Gesicht verlief eine rote Blutspur, anscheinend hatte sie während des letzten Anfalls Nasenbluten bekommen. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich, damit die anderen nichts merkten.  
"Verdammt, was ist nur los?" dachte sie und betrachtete sich eingehend. Die pochende Vene an ihrem Hals war verschwunden und auch ihre Gesichtfarbe schien wieder zukommen. Eigentlich waren das doch positive Zeichen.  
"Ok, wenn so was noch mal passiert, gehe ich zu Madame Pomfrey!" beschloss sie und verließ das Bad. Sie wurde sofort von ihrem Freund bestürmt, der sie auf die Tanzfläche zog.

--- --- ---

Als Albus Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kam, sah er sich verwundert am Lehrertisch um. Der Platz von Madame Pomfrey war leer und Pomona Sprout hatte ihren spitzen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen.  
"Sagen Sie, geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Pomona?" fragte der Schulleiter und die Kräuterkundelehrerin zuckte zusammen.  
"Bitte Professor … Nicht so laut!" wimmerte sie und Albus ging stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Platz.  
Seine Tischnachbarin sah auch nicht gerade munter aus. Professor McGonagalls Augen waren geschwollen und blutunterlaufen.  
"Minerva? Was ist passiert?"  
Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors sah ihn finster an, zumindest versuchte sie, so zu gucken.  
"Albus! Wenn Sie mich jemals wieder in das Zimmer von Potter und seinen Freunden schicken um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, dann kündigte ich!"  
Er hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Also hatte ich Recht? Es gab eine Party?"  
Die Lehrerin nickte. "Ja. Und ich habe die harten Sachen konfisziert, wie es sich gehört."  
Der Schulleiter sah sie an. "Und? Haben Sie den Alkohol vernichtet wie besprochen?"  
Minerva errötete leicht. "Vernichtet … Nun ja … Ich traf Poppy und Pomona … Und es war ein alter Schotte … "  
Albus Augen blitzen belustigt hinter seiner Brille auf und er grinste.  
"Ich bin sicher, sobald Poppy erwacht wird Sie Ihnen ihr Anti-Kater-Mittel verabreichen, Minerva."  
Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors hielt sich die Schläfe. "Falls sie je wieder erwacht, Albus … Falls!"  
Von Gryffindortisch erklang lautes Gelächter und sie warf ihren Schülern einen böse Blick zu, den diese gar nicht bemerkten.


	96. Alles nur ein Traum?

96 Alles nur ein Traum?

Die folgenden zwei Wochen waren für Serina alles andere als leicht. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren zwar verschwunden, aber dafür hörte sie immer öfters die Stimme ihrer toten Mutter. Überall, im Unterricht, beim Training oder auch während des Essens. Hinzu kam ein akuter Schlafmangel. Fast jede Nacht wurde sie von Alpträumen geplagt, die immer merkwürdiger wurden und sie aus dem Schlaf rissen. Es fiel dem Mädchen zunehmend schwerer, sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren.  
Lily sprach sie ein paar Mal darauf an, als sie fast im Unterricht einschlief, doch Serina beruhigte ihre Freundin. Sie wurde zuviel lernen und dadurch zuwenig schlafen, war ihr Standartausrede in diesen Tagen, doch die nahm man ihr schon bald nicht mehr ab.  
Als ihr während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts die Augen zufielen, und sie einen Kessel kochender Alraunenwurzeln umstieß, die beinahe Peters Beine verbrannten, reichte es ihrer Freundin. Lily setzte sich mit den anderen zusammen und gemeinsam beschlossen sie, Serina zur Rede zustellen.

Es war am späten Nachmittag und Serina saß im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie starrte geistesabwesend in die Flammen des Kamins, als sich ihre Freunde neben ihr niederließen. Sirius legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich. Sie lächelte ihn gähnend an.  
Lily warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und beugte sich ein wenig vor.  
"Süße? Wir müssen mit dir reden?"  
Serina blinzelte sie an. "Was? Worüber? Habt ihr was angestellt?"  
"Wir diesmal nicht." sagte James und er klang ernster als sonst.  
Serina runzelte die Stirn.  
"Rina?" Sie blickte zu Remus. "Was ist mit dir in letzter Zeit los?"  
"Was soll den los sein? Nichts! Mir geht's bestens."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Rede doch kein Mist, Baby. Du siehst auf, wie der Tod persönlich und du schläfst ja fast im Stehen ein!"  
Serina rieb sich über die Augen.  
"Machen dir die Kopfschmerzen wieder zu schaffen? Du solltest zu Madame …"  
"Nein, das ist es nicht." unterbrach sie Peter und sah ihre Freunde der Reihe nach an. "Es sind nicht die Kopfschmerzen, ehrlich! Die hab ich schon ewig nicht mehr gehabt."  
Sirius blickte seine Freundin von der Seite an. Sie war blass und hatte deutliche Ringe unter ihren Augen. Der Knutschleck an ihrem Hals war verblasst und schimmerte jetzt gelblich, was sie noch kranker aussehen ließ.  
"Baby, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."  
Sie lächelte ihn aus müden Augen an. "Das braucht ihr nicht. Ich hab … Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit einfach nicht gut, das ist alles." Sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde nicht nachgeben würden, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, ihnen alles zu erzählen. Was würden sie wohl denken, wenn sie ihnen erzählen würde, dass sie ihre tote Mutter hörte, die nach ihr rief? Sicher würden sie sie für verrückt halten.  
"Du hast … Alpträume?" fragte James ungläubig und so nickte sie, wobei sie herzhaft und sehr undamenhaft gähnte. "Und du willst uns echt weiß machen, dass das alles ist?"  
Peter hatte das Mädchen beobachtet und zog jetzt die Stirn kraus. "Padfoot? Mit Rina stimmt was nicht."  
Sirius beugte sich zu seiner Freundin runter, die ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig.  
"Sie schläft!" stellte er überrascht fest. "Sie ist einfach eingeschlafen!"  
Peter fing an, zu grinsen. "Das war wohl Prongs unwerfende Wirkung, oder? AUA!"  
James hatte dem kleinen Rumtreiber eine Kopfnuss verpasst.  
"Werd nicht frech, Wormtail!"  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Lily.  
Sirius streckte sich auf dem Sofa langsam aus und zog das schlafende Mädchen mit sich.  
"Was ihr jetzt macht, weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin froh, wenn sie mal ein wenig schläft, und dabei nichts anstellen kann!"  
Remus stand nickend auf. "Ich denke auch, das wird das Beste sein. Wir bringen dir dann was zu Essen mit, wenn wir vom Abendessen wiederkommen."  
Sirius riss die Augen auf." Ach ja … Essen! Ey Leute, wenn ihr mich vergisst, dann rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit euch! Dann kenn ich euch nicht mal mehr!"  
Remus stand schon am Porträt. "Hey Padfoot? Sollte das jetzt eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen sein?"  
Sirius warf den blonden Rumtreiber ein Kissen hinterher und die anderen folgten ihm lachend durch das Porträt. 

--- --- ---

_Sie stand zwischen einigen Bäumen und ein leichter Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die Schatten um sie herum wurden immer länger. Zweige knackten. Schritte, die sich ihr näherten. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie musste hier weg. Sie lief, doch die Bäume wurden immer dichter, die Schatten immer dunkler. Sie konnte hören, wie jemand immer näher kam, gleich wurde er sie erreichen. Etwas berührte ihre Schulter und sie schrie._

"Sarah? Sarah, Kleines, wach auf."  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und fand sich in einem weißen Raum wieder. Vor dem Fenster wehten weiße Gardinen und sie lag in einem Himmelbett dessen Vorhänge und Bettwäsche ebenfalls strahlend weiß waren. Neben ihr saß eine Frau in einem weißen Kleid mit glatten, feuerroten Haaren.  
"Mum?" Sarah sah die Frau verwundert an. "Was machst du hier?"  
Ihre Mutter lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Kleines. Du hast so lange geschlafen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du … Du bist doch … tot!"  
Der Raum flimmerte leicht vor ihren Augen und mit einem Mal stand Fred auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.  
"So etwas sagt man nicht, Fräulein." Er schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. "Oh nein! Jetzt sieh doch, was du angestellt hast! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" Fred zeigte auf die Frau, die jetzt neben dem Bett stand.  
"Mami?" Sarah sah, wie sich das weiße Kleid ihrer Mutter rot färbte. Es breitete sich über ihre Brust aus und die Farbe tropfte von ihren Armen herab auf den Fußboden.  
"Warum tust du so was, Kleines?" fragte ihre Mutter traurig und Sarah fing an zu weinen.  
"Ich hab gar nichts getan." schluchzte sie.  
"Warum bereitest du deiner Mutter nur solchen Kummer?" Fred ging um das Bett herum und Sarah sah, das der gesamte Fußboden mittlerweile rot war. Die Vorhänge und ihre Decke begannen ebenfalls, sich zu verfärben und Sarah trat sie schreiend von sich.  
"Du solltest langsam mit diesem Theater aufhören und aufwachen!" Fred klang verärgert.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie einen dunklen Schatten, der sich von Außen dem Fenster näherte und Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
"Hast du mich verstanden, Fräulein? Wach endlich auf!"

"Wach auf, Baby, wach auf!" Sirius schüttelte seine Freundin die schrie und wild um sich schlug und trat. Serina riss die Augen auf und er nahm sie behutsam in den Arm.  
"Es ist Ok, es war nur ein Traum!"  
Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken und sie beruhigte sich wieder.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war dunkel und das Feuer in Kamin fast nieder gebrannt. Auf dem kleinen Tisch standen ein Krug mit Kürbissaft und ein Teller mit Brotkrümeln.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und er sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Das fragst du? Du bist vorhin einfach eingeschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken oder alleine lassen. Dann hast du plötzlich los geschrieen und mich getreten. War das einer deiner Alpträume?"  
Sie nickte schwach.  
"Wieso haben Lily oder die beiden Schnepfen davon noch nie was mitbekommen, sag mal."  
Serina seufzte. "Ich hab abends einen Schweigezauber auf mein Bett gelegt."  
Sirius drückte sie an sich. "Was war das für ein Traum, Baby?"  
"Von meiner Mum." sagte sie leise. "Sie … Da war überall Blut … Und Fred war da. Er sagte, es wäre meine Schuld, dass sie tot ist."  
Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und Sirius hielt sie fest.  
"Wie ist deine Mum eigentlich gestorben?" fragte er und sie zog die Nase hoch.  
"Wie waren einkaufen und der Supermarkt wurde überfallen. Mum wollte mich beschützen und sie hat … Sie haben sie einfach erschossen und sind dann weggelaufen."  
"Das tut mir so leid, Baby, Aber du konntest nichts dafür. Es war nicht deine Schuld."  
Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich weiß."  
"Komm, leg dich wieder hin, Ich pass auf dich auf." sagte er und zog sie auf das Sofa zurück. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Sirius griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. "Du solltest versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen. Immerhin musst du morgen fit sein."  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso das?"  
Sirius schnaubte entrüstet. "Weil wir morgen ein Quidditchspiel haben, Baby!"  
Serina lächelte. "Ach so. Gegen Huffelpuff, das haben wir doch schon so gut wie gewonnen"  
Er nickte. "Ja, aber nicht, wenn unser Sucher todmüde vom Besen fällt! Also, schlaf jetzt!"  
Sie schloss grinsend die Augen und kurze Zeit später hörte sie Sirius leise schnarchen. 

--- --- ---

Remus Wecker klingelte früher als sonst. Er hatte ihn am Abend vorgestellt um Sirius zu wecken, ehe die gesamten Gryffindors ihn und Serina auf dem Sofa erwischen würden.  
Er zog seinen Morgenmantel über und schlich sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Als er über die Sofalehne schaute, blickten ihn zwei blaue Augen an.  
"Morgen Moony." flüsterte Serina und er grüßte zurück.  
"Morgen Rina. Ich wollte euch gerade wecken, wie lange bist du denn schon wach?"  
Das Mädchen richtete sich langsam auf.  
"Nicht lange. Eine Stunde vielleicht." log sie. In Wahrheit hatte sie kein Auge mehr zugetan, seit der Alptraum sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
"Hey, Schnarchnase … Aufstehen!" Sie stupste Sirius an, der grummelnd ein Auge öffnete.  
"Morgen Baby." murmelte er und zog sie zu einem Kuss zu sich herunter.  
Remus sah die beiden grinsend über die Lehne hinweg an.  
"Guck nicht so Moony, du kriegst keinen Kuss!"  
"Dafür bin ich dir auch ewig dankbar, Padfoot!" Er erhob sich und ging zu seinem Turm zurück. "Ihr solltet euch lieber auf den Weg machen, ehe McGonagall hier auftaucht und euch noch erwischt!"  
Die Zwei nickten und verschwanden dann ebenfalls in ihren Türmen um sich zu duschen und anzuziehen. 

--- --- ---

Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle war heute besonders ausgelassen. Es war Samstag, und das Spiel sollte gleich im Anschluss stattfinden. Die Schüler der beiden Häuser hatten bereits ihre Spruchbänder dabei und viele waren in den Farben ihrer Mannschaft geschminkt.  
Lilys rote Haare waren von goldenen Strähnen durchzogen und auf Dorcas Gesicht bewegten sich zwei rote Löwen. Wen man ganz nah neben ihr stand, könnte man die Tiere sogar brüllen hören.  
"Hoffentlich kriegst du die hinterher auch wieder weg!" sagte Peter zu ihr. "Sonst musst du auf immer und ewig damit rumrennen!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Hey, so was nennt man wahren Teamgeist! Wo ist den dein Beitrag zur Mannschaftsmotivation, Wormtail?"  
Der kleine Rumtreiber zeigte auf Remus. "Das hat er. Wir haben ein riesiges Plakat gemacht, das hängen wir von der Tribüne."  
James nickte zufrieden herüber. "So lob ich mir das, Leute."

Serina biss gerade in ihr Brötchen, als die Stimme wieder in ihrem Kopf ertönte.  
_"Sarah … Sarah, komm zu dir …"  
_Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
"Oh Bitte, nicht jetzt. Nicht heute!" versuchte sie die Stimme zu verdrängen, als Sirius sie anstieß.  
"Hey … Alles in Ordnung, Baby?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ja, alles bestens!"  
"Sicher?"  
Serina nickte und er gab ihr einen Kuss, der von seinem besten Freund unterbrochen wurde.  
"Auseinander! Verdammt Padfoot, heute ist das mein Sucher und nicht deine Freundin, also nimm deine Finger, und weiß Merlin was sonst noch alles, von ihr und lass sie in Ruhe Frühstücken, verstanden?" Der Mannschaftskapitän der Gryffindors war mal wieder hypernervös. Wie immer, wenn sie ein Spiel vor sich hatten, egal wer ihre Gegner waren.  
Sirius starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an. "Prongs? Spinnst du? Geht's dir noch gut?"  
"Bestens! Ich will nur, dass meine Spieler alle in Bestform sind und dazu müssen sie auch ausreichend essen. Das geht aber nicht, wenn ihr ständig am knutschen seid, also ist damit jetzt Schluss!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Also, wenn du noch viele solcher Reden vor dem Spiel bringst, dann verhungern wir sowieso, ehe es angefangen hat!"  
James warf ein Brötchen nach seinem Freund. "Dann mach dir ein Fresspaket und nimm es mit! Oh Lily, womit hab ich nur solche Freunde verdient?"  
Die rothaarige sah ihn amüsiert an. "Schatz? Darauf willst du aber jetzt keine ehrliche Antwort haben, oder?"  
James starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Ja … Nee … Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"  
Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. "Vergiss es einfach, war nicht so wichtig!"  
Die anderen grinsten vor sich hin und James verzog das Gesicht. 

--- --- ---

Der Himmel war fast wolkenlos, als die Schüler sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machten. Die Spieler der Mannschaften waren schon in den Umkleidekabinen und Peter ging mit Remus und den Mädchen über die Wiesen auf ihre Tribüne zu.  
"Hi!" sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm und er drehte sich überrascht um.  
"Tabby! Hi! Willst du auch zu dem Spiel?" fragte er und bereute es schon im selben Augenblick. Tabea Cadwallader starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an, ehe sie zu lachen anfing.  
"Ja! Weißt du, ich war zufällig in der Gegend und dachte, ich schau mal vorbei!"  
Peter kam sich ein bisschen blöd vor, musste aber selber lachen.  
"Du, hör mal Peter, ich hatte bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit, mich bei dir zu Entschuldigen."  
"Wofür?" wollte er erstaunt wissen, während sie langsam weiter gingen.  
"Du weißt schon … Die Sache in Verwandlungen vor ein paar Wochen! Ich wollte dich auf der Krankenstation besuchen, aber da warst du schon wieder weg und danach hab ich dich irgendwie nie alleine erwischt."  
Der kleine Rumtreiber sah sie an. "Na ja, in alte Runen war ich eigentlich immer allein, du hattest dich ja einfach weggesetzt."  
Das Mädchen aus Hufflepuff zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. "Das war auch so eine Sache … Erst warst du nicht da, dann dachte ich du bist sauer auf mich und dann war es mir einfach zu peinlich mich wieder auf meinen alten Platz zusetzten!"  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ich dachte nur, du würdest lieber woanders sitzen."  
Sie seufzte. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Aber ich würde es trotzdem gerne wieder gut machen."  
Peter nickte. "Ok, wenn du willst kannst du dich ja wieder auf deinen alten Platz setzten … Ich könnte nämlich ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen!" gab er leise zu und sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
"In Runen? Du? Wie kommt das denn?"  
Peter grinste. "Ich hatte da ein kleines Missgeschick und jetzt ist mein Buch irgendwie … unbrauchbar geworden! Ich mogel mich schon die ganze Zeit so durch, aber langsam wird's echt schwierig!"  
Er dachte an die Miniausgabe seiner Bücher, die in seiner Schublade lagen und Tabea lachte.  
"Klar, das mach ich! Oh, wir sind ja schon da." Sie standen vor der Gryffindor Tribüne. "Ich würde euch ja viel Glück wünschen, aber ich schätze, dass können wir besser gebrauchen!"  
Peter lachte. "Ja, das stimmt wohl. Also, wir sehen uns?"  
Das brünette Mädchen nickte. "Ja und ich bin echt froh, dass du nicht sauer auf mich bist, Peter. Bis dann." Sie ging winkend zu ihrer Tribüne und Peter sah ihr noch einen Moment hinter her.

Remus hatte auf der Treppe gewartet und sah Peter neugierig an.  
"Das war Tabby." sagte der kleine Rumtreiber und Remus nickte.  
"Ich weiß. Und?"  
"Was … Und?"  
"Na, was wollte sie?"  
Die beiden stiegen die Stufen zur Tribüne hoch.  
"Nichts weiter. Sich nur entschuldigen!"  
Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wegen der Kiste, die dich gebissen hat? Nach der ganzen Zeit?"  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht? Ist doch nett von ihr, oder?"  
Sie befestigten ihr Plakat an der Brüstung.  
"Klar ist das nett … Und? Magst du sie?"  
Peter sah seinen Freund irritiert an. "Was ist das den für eine Frage, Moony?"  
Remus grinste. "Eine ganz normale, Wormtail! Immerhin sieht man dich nicht alle Tage mit einem Mädchen reden."  
"Blödsinn! Ich rede ständig mit Mädchen!"  
"Ja, mit Rina, Lily und Dorcas, aber die zählen nicht!" Remus blickte sich schnell um, ob seine Freundin das gehört hatte, aber er hatte Glück gehabt, sie stand weit genug weg.  
Peter wurde leicht verlegen. "ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nicht für sie interessieren würde … ich bin halt schüchtern! Und ehe du noch mal fragst, ich finde sie nett!"  
"Nur nett?"  
Das Gesicht des kleinen Rumtreibers glühte fast. "Mann Moony, was weiß denn ich … Ok, Ok, sie ist ganz niedlich, oder?"  
Remus grinste und legte den Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes. "Mensch Wormtail, das musst du doch für dich selber wissen und nicht mich fragen! Aber wenn du sie magst, dann frag sie doch einfach mal, ob sie mit dir ausgeht."  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Spinnst du? Und wenn sie mich gar nicht leiden kann?"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Dann hätte sie sich bestimmt nicht nach der ganzen Zeit bei dir entschuldigt!"  
"Sicher?"  
"Ganz sicher!"  
Peter seufzte und ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Schüler gleiten. Für einen Moment sah er zu Lily, die mit Dorcas und Alice lachte und eine Fahne mit dem Namen seines Freundes schwenkte.  
"Mal sehen Moony, vielleicht mach ich das ja wirklich!"  
Remus vergewisserte sich, dass ihr Plakat richtig hing und nickte. "Klar machst du das! Kannst doch nicht der letzte Junggeselle unter uns sein!" Sie setzten sich neben die Mädchen und warteten darauf, dass das Spiel endlich anfing. 

--- --- ---

Die Mannschaften flogen in das Stadion und wurden mit lautem Beifall begrüßt. Nicht lange nach dem Anpfiff stand es 40 zu 10 für Gryffindor, als Frank auch schon zum 50 zu 10 ausbaute.  
Ihre Hauskameraden waren ganz aus dem Häuschen und jubelten dem Jäger zu.  
Serina drehte über dem Spielfeld ihre Runden und hielt nach dem Schnatz ausschau. Sie war müde und musste immer wieder an den Traum der letzten Nacht denken.  
_"Sarah?"_ erklang erneut an diesem Morgen die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das Spielfeld verschwamm vor ihren Augen und langsam erkannte sie das weiße Zimmer wieder.

"Nein, nein, nein, das ist jetzt wirklich ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt, Mum!" schrie sie die rothaarige Frau an, die mitten im Zimmer stand.  
Ihre Mutter lächelte sanft. "Ach Kleines. Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr du mir fehlst!"  
"Du fehlst mir doch auch!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie hörte einen lauten Knall und schrie auf, als ein höllischer Schmerz sie durchfuhr.

Sirius jagte den Klatscher über das Spielfeld und hatte fast den Gegnerischen Sucher erwischt, als die Gryffindortribüne in laute Jubelschreie ausbrach.  
"Frank Longbottom mit dem 5ten Tor im heutigen Spiel. Das wird ein schwarzen Tag für Huffelpuff werden, fürchte ich!" erklang die Stimme es Stadionsprechers und Sirius riss freudig die Arme in die Höhe.  
Von der Seite der Slytherins ertönten laute und wütende Buh-Rufe, die Sirius mit einem freundlich Grinsen, und einer weniger freundlichen Fingergeste, kommentierte, ehe er weiter flog.  
Er sah seine Freunde auf der Gryffindortribüne Fahnen schwenken und winken und lachte laut los, als er das Plakat der beiden Rumtreiber sah. Darauf jagte ein riesiger, furchteinflößender Löwe einen kleinen, verängstigten Dachs, der sich am untersten Bildrand in einem Erdloch versteckte.  
Der Klatscher kam erneut in seine Richtung und er schlug ihn schnell in die andere Ecke des Spielfeldes.  
"Oh, das sah aber ganz nach einem gezielten Angriff auf den Gryffindortreiber Black aus, doch er konnte den Klatscher abwehren und … Oh, Oh … Also, das der jetzt genau in die Slytherintribüne einschlug war mit Sicherheit ein Versehen, oder?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber nickte bestätigend und James klopfte ihm in Vorbeiflug auf die Schultern.  
Über sich sah er seine Freundin ihre Kreise ziehen und beobachtete sie einen Moment. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Er hörte einen Knall, als einer der Klatscher von einem Treiber getroffen wurde und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sirius, wie der Ball genau auf seine Freundin zuschoss. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte wurde sie getroffen und fiel von ihrem Besen in die Tiefe.


	97. Trauma

Ich weiß ja, ich hab euch mit diesen "Anfällen" echt geärgert. Aber ich wollte es langsam aufbauen, denn ansonsten hätte es nicht so wirklich funktioniert. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das Verzeihen, aber ich brauchte diese Träume. Doch keine Sorge, es wird gleich (fast) alles geklärt, denn jetzt geht es weiter!

* * *

97 Trauma

Ganz langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Was war passiert? Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Mutter, die sie gerufen hatte. Dann hatte es einen Knall gegeben, gefolgt von Schmerzen und Dunkelheit. Sie versuchte zu schlucken, was sich als schwierig erwies, denn etwas steckte in ihrem Mund.  
Ihre Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, und sie sah einen Monitor neben sich, der mehrere gezackte Linien anzeigte und Zahlen, die sich ständig aktualisierten. Immer wenn die eine Linie nach oben ging, gab es einen Piepton und sie wusste, was da neben ihr stand. Die war ein EKG-Gerät, der ihren Herz- und Pulsschlag kontrollierte. Daneben befand sich ein Zylinder, in dem sich ein Blasebalg auf und ab bewegte. In demselben Rhythmus wurde Luft in ihre Lungen gepresst.  
Sie nahm immer mehr Einzelheiten in sich auf. An den hellen Wänden hingen Clownsbilder und auf den Vorhängen vor den Fenstern erkannte sie bunte Luftballons. Frische Blumen standen auf einem Tisch und an ihrem Fußende saß ein riesiger Teddybär. Links und Rechts befanden sich Gitterstäbe an ihrem Bett, vermutlich, damit sie nicht heraus fiel.  
Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wollte tief durchatmen, doch das ging nicht. Die Maschine atmete für sie und das machte sie wahnsinnig.  
Auf ihrem Nachttisch entdeckte sie den Klingelknopf und wollte ihre Hand danach ausstrecken. Zu ihrem Erstaunen musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass sie an den Gitterstäben mit breiten Lederriemen festgeschnallt war.  
Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie fing an wie wild an den Gurten zu zerren und zu rütteln. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, was die Maschine sofort registrierte und anzeigte. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen und gleißendes Licht fiel vom Flur auf ihr Bett. Eine Krankenschwester stürmte herein und starrte sie fassungslos an.

"Heilige Mutter Gottes, das glaube ich ja nicht … Ruhig, so beruhige dich doch … Es ist alles gut!"  
Das Mädchen starrte die unbekannte Frau an und hörte tatsächlich auf. Die Krankenschwester hatte lange, rote Haare und strich ihr eine gelockte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Grüne Augen lächelten sie an. "Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, ja. Ich geh nur schnell den Flur runter und hol den Arzt."  
Die Krankenschwester eilte aus dem Zimmer und man konnte ihre Stimme hören.  
_"Agatha? Ich bin´s Betty … Ja, du hör mal, schick bitte sofort Doktor Brendan her … Ja, das ist ein Notfall … Was? Nein, die Kleine aus Zimmer 11 ist aufgewacht … Nein ich mache keine Scherze, Agatha! Schick den Doc her, sofort!"  
_Die Schritte der Schwester kamen zurück und Betty betrat erneut das Krankenzimmer.  
"So, der Arzt ist gleich hier. Du warst verdammt lang weg, weißt du das?"  
Das Mädchen schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Nein, woher sollst du das auch wissen, ich Dummerchen! Ich bin übrigens Betty und … Oh, Hallo Herr Doktor."

In der Tür stand ein Mann mittleren Alters. Sein Gesicht sah merkwürdig aus, ledrige Haut, die von feinen Narben durchzogen war.  
Dr Brendan schaltete ein kleines Licht an und starrte sie aus stahlblauen Augen an.  
"WOW! ich bin … Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! Du bist … Nein, versuch nicht, zu sprechen. Wir mussten dich intubieren, weil sich plötzlich Wasser in deiner Lunge angesammelt hatte. Du wärst uns fast erstickt, aber wenn es dir wirklich besser geht, können wir das Gerät später entfernen. Blinzel einfach, wenn du mich verstehst. Einmal für ja und zweimal für nein, Ok?"  
Sie blickte ihn an und blinzelte einmal.  
"Sehr gut." sagte er und trat an das Fußende, wo er ihre Decke zurück schlug. "Versuch mal, deine Zehen zu bewegen … Ok … Spürst du das?"  
Er zwickte sie in den großen Zeh und sie blinzelte. Dann wiederholte er es an ihrem anderen Fuß. "Hier auch? Sehr gut!"  
Er deckte sie wieder zu.  
"Schwester Betty, würden Sie wohl bitte die Gurte lösen? Ich glaube, die brauchen wir nicht mehr, hab ich Recht, Sarah?"  
Betty beugte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie an.  
Endlich waren ihre Hände frei und sie rieb sich die Handgelenke.  
"Versuch mal, dich aufzusetzen, aber ganz langsam! Ich will nicht, dass du gleich einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch bekommst."  
Sie richtete sich mit Hilfe der Schwester auf und Dr Brendan legte ihr sein Stethoskop auf den Rücken.  
"Hmm … Deine Lungen sind völlig frei, keine Rasselgeräusche mehr." Er sah sie zufrieden an. "Betty, helfen Sie mir mal? Ich denke, wir können den Tubus jetzt entfernen."

Die Krankenschwester löste vorsichtig das Pflaster, das um das Mundstück gewickelt war.  
"Wenn Dr Brendan gleich den Schlauch herauszieht, dann bleib ganz locker, Ok? Atme tief aus, das macht es einfacher."  
Das Mädchen blinzelte einmal und sie würgte, als der Schlauch ihre Kehle verließ.  
"Ok, ganz ruhig, Sarah. Langsam ein- und ausatmen … Geht es?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja." Ihre Stimme klang rau und schwach und ihr Hals tat weh.  
Dr Brendan untersuchte sie und eine Woge der Vertrautheit überkam das Mädchen.  
"Ich kenne Sie von irgendwo her." krächzte sie und er lächelte sie an.  
"Das ist ganz normal, Sarah. Nur weil du im Koma lagst heißt das nicht, dass du nichts mitbekommen hast. Ich bin dein Arzt seit du vor … seit du hier eingeliefert wurdest. Da ist es kein Wunder, das ich dir bekannt vorkomme."  
"Was ist passiert? Wie lange … bin ich schon hier?"  
"Ich denke nicht, dass du schon …"  
Dr Brendan wich ihrem Blick aus und auch Betty schien auf einmal mit etwas Anderem beschäftigt zu sein.  
"Wie lange, verdammt noch mal?" Sie wollte ihre Stimme erheben, was ihr jedoch einen Hustenanfall bescherte.  
Der Arzt strich ihr über den Rücken. "Also gut, ich denke, du bist alt genug. Du wurdest am 30 Mai 1971 mit einer Schusswunde in der Brust hier eingeliefert. Wir haben die Kugel entfernt und dich stabilisiert, aber du bist einfach nicht aufgewacht. Das ist jetzt fast fünf Jahre her."  
Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Fünf … Fünf Jahre?" stammelte sie. "Was ist … mit meinem Dad? Meinen … Freunden?"  
"Deine Eltern wurden bereits informiert, Sarah. Sie sind schon auf dem Weg hierher. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann sag Schwester Betty bescheid oder drück einfach den Knopf. Auch falls dir schwindelig werden sollte, oder irgendwas nicht stimmt. Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen."  
Er nickte der Krankenschwester kurz zu, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.

Betty baute das Atemgerät ab und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Weißt du Sarah, niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass du je wieder aufwachst und …"  
"Warum nennen mich hier alle so?" unterbrach sie die Krankenschwester.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Sarah. Warum nennen Sie mich so?"  
"Na, aber so heißt du doch!"  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich … ich glaube nicht."  
Betty setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihr Krankenblatt zur Hand. "Siehst du, hier steht es, Sarah Meyers. Das ist deine Akte also auch dein Name!"  
Das Mädchen rieb sich den Nacken. "Das klingt aber nicht … wie mein Name." sagte sie. Das sprechen fiel ihr noch immer schwer.  
"Du hast ihn lange nicht benutzt, aber du wirst dich sicher schnell wieder daran gewöhnen, Sarah zu sein, vertrau mir." Sie zwinkerte Sarah aufmunternd zu und stand auf, um die Vorhänge zur Seite zu ziehen. Helles Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum und Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
Sie erblickte einen dunklen Schatten, der sich vor dem Fenster bewegte. Da draußen stand jemand und beobachtete sie. Sarah wollte genauer hinsehen, als sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper schlangen und sie fest drückten.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah in das Tränenverschmierte Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die auf ihrem Bett saß.

"Sarah! Oh, mein Gott Sarah! Was bin ich froh, das du endlich aufgewacht bist! Jeden Tag hab ich hier gesessen und dafür gebetet."  
"Mum?"  
Dr Brendan kam lächelnd durch die Tür. "Sieh mal, Sarah. Hier ist noch jemand, der dich sehen will … Sie hat schon nach Ihnen gefragt, Mister Meyers!"  
Fred trat durch die Tür und sah sie lächelnd an. "Wirklich? Du hast nach MIR gefragt? Ich dachte immer … Nun, wir haben uns nie so wirklich verstanden, aber das wird sich jetzt alles ändern, Sarah."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich … ich hab ganz sicher … nicht nach ihm gefragt, Doc, wie … kommen Sie nur darauf?"  
Dr Brendan sah die Anwesenden entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid, als du nach deinem Dad gefragt hast, da dachte ich, Sie wären gemeint, Mister Meyers!"  
Fred sah verlegen zu Boden und Serina strich ihrer Tochter sanft übers Gesicht. "Sarah, Kleines, er hat sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Vielleicht könnt ihr euren Streit nach all der Zeit begraben und …"  
"NEIN!" Sarah Stimme war ein schiefes Krächzen. "Das ist nicht mein Dad und nenn mich nicht immer Sarah! ich heiße … hieße … Mein Name ist … ist … Ich hab's vergessen!" schluchzte sie und fing an zu weinen.  
Serina nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie wieder ganz fest an sich. "Ist schon gut, Kleines, jetzt wird alles wieder gut, du wirst sehen!"  
Dr Brendan trat näher an das Bett heran. "Es ist ganz normal, dass sie nach einem solchen Trauma etwas desorientiert ist. Was Sarah jetzt brauch ist Ruhe und vor allem all Ihre Liebe und viel Geduld."  
"Die bekommt sie, Doktor." sagte Fred. "Wir sind Ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass sie uns unsere Tochter wieder gebracht haben!" Er lächelte Sarah an, die zum Fenster starrte. Der dunkle Schatten war verschwunden.

--- --- ---

In Korridor vor der Krankenstation stand eine aufgebrachte Gruppe Gryffindors.  
"Verdammt noch mal, ich will jetzt sofort zu ihr!" schimpfte Sirius wütend und trat gegen die verschlossene Tür. Remus versuchte bereits seit einer Stunde seinen Freund zu beruhigen und James hatte ihm schon seinen Zauberstab abgenommen, mit dem er die Tür hatte sprengen wollen.  
"Madame Pomfrey wird uns sicher Bescheid sagen, wenn es Rina besser geht." redete er auf den schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber ein und der funkelte ihn wütend an.  
Peter klopfte ihn wild auf die Schulter, als er ihren Schulleiter den Gang entlang kommen sah.  
"Professor!" Sirius eilte auf ihn zu. ""Bitte Professor, wie geht es ihr? Niemand sagt uns was und die alte Hexe da drin will mich nicht rein lassen!"  
Albus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Mister Black. Madame Pomfrey wird schon ihre Gründe haben, meinen Sie nicht?"  
Er klopfte sanft gegen die Tür und kurz darauf erschien die Heiler mit besorgter Mine. Sie blickte die Schüler der Reihe nach an.  
"Sie können alle in ihren Turm zurückgehen Miss Corvus schläft jetzt und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie jemand stört. Niemand, verstanden?"  
Sie warf Sirius einen ernsten Blick zu und seine Freunde zogen ihn den Gang entlang.

"Du wirst dich doch nicht von ihr abhalten lassen, oder Padfoot?" fragte ihn Peter, als sie außer Hörweite waren und Sirius warf einen Blick zurück.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hat sie ja Recht und Rina muss einfach nur mal richtig ausschlafen. Aber wenn ich morgen immer noch nicht zu ihr darf, dann jag ich diese Tür in die Luft, mit meinem Stab, oder ohne!"  
James drückte seine Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Bruder. Dann helfe ich dir sogar dabei!"

Madame Pomfrey sah die Jugendlichen um die Ecke biegen und seufzte.  
"Wie geht es Miss Corvus?" fragte Dumbledore und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, Albus. Sie … sie schläft."  
Der Schulleiter hob eine Augenbraue. "Ist das nicht normal nach einem solchen Sturz?"  
Das Gesicht der Heilerin verfinsterte sich. "Nein Albus, das ist es nicht! Miss Corvus liegt im Koma!"

--- --- ---

Es war spät am Abend, als Alastor Moody Hogwarts betrat. Er hatte sich gerade um einen Überfall der Todesser in Leeds gekümmert, als ihn die Nachricht aus der Schule erreicht hatte und jetzt stand er am Bett seiner Tochter und blickte auf das schlafende Mädchen herab.  
"Was fehlt ihr denn?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme und Madame Pomfrey seufzte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, eigentlich geht es ihr gut! Sie hat sich bei dem Sturz das Bein gebrochen, aber das habe ich geheilt. Der Arm war gestaucht, aber sonst fehlte ihr nichts."  
"Warum wacht sie dann nicht auf?"  
Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht!" wiederholte sie. "Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Wir sollten sie ins St. Mungos bringen, vielleicht können die ihr helfen."  
"Nein!" Der Auror sah sie entsetzt an. "Wenn die herausfinden, was sie ist, dann will ich nicht wissen, was sie mit ihr machen! Wir können sie dort nicht hin bringen!"  
Die Heiler kam um das Bett herum auf ihn zu. "Und was sollen dir Ihrer Meinung nach dann tun, Mister Moody?"  
Moody fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
"Mister Moody! Ihre Tochter könnte sterben oder für immer in diesem Zustand bleiben, wollen Sie …"  
Der Blick der Heiler fiel durch das Fenster auf den schwarzen See, der ruhig dalag. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und eilte plötzlich aus der Krankenstation. Die beiden Männer sahen ihr verdutzt nach.

Poppy kam auf den Korridor gestürzt und lief in eine Gruppe Erstklässler, die sie erschrocken ansahen.  
"Wer von euch ist in Gryffindor?" fragte sie barsch und ein blondes Mädchen meldete sich schüchtern.  
"Gut. Lauf in euren Turm und sag Remus Lupin, dass ich ihn umgehend hier sehen will. Auf der Stelle, klar?" Das Mädchen nickte und lief los.  
"Sehr gut, wenigstens eine die macht, was ich ihr sage!" schimpfte Poppy vor sich hin und ging wieder zurück.

Der blonde Rumtreiber betrat kurz darauf ziemlich außer Atem die Krankenstation. Er war gelaufen, so schnell er konnte und war nur froh, dass Sirius nichts mitbekommen hatte. Der hatte sich nämlich mit James in die Küche verzogen, wo sie garantiert über die Butterbiervorräte herfielen.  
Er sah sich um, konnte Serina aber nirgends entdecken und nahm an, dass man sie in das Einzelzimmer verlegt hatte.  
"Wie geht es Rina?" fragte er und Madame Pomfrey sah ihn streng an.  
"Nicht sehr gut, Mister Lupin, aber ich hoffe, dass Sie uns weiterhelfen können!"  
Remus nickte. "Natürlich, wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann."  
"Sie und Miss Corvus waren doch vor ein paar Wochen hier, weil Ihnen merkwürdige Körperteile gewachsen waren, Sie erinnern sich?"  
Remus errötete, als er daran dachte.  
"Und ich gab Miss Corvus etwas zu trinken, dass sie natürlich getrunken hat, oder?"  
Remus verzog das Gesicht. "Nicht so richtig … Sie hat es in die Blumen gekippt, weil es gestunken hat." sagte er leise und die Heilerin lief puterrot an.  
"Das sollte auch nicht gut riechen, das sollte helfen! Wozu bin ich überhaupt hier, hä? Wenn hier sowieso jeder macht, was er will, dann kann ich auch getrost nach Hause fahren!"  
Albus klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. "Beruhigen Sie sich Poppy, Sie machen dem Jungen ja Angst! Mister Lupin, ich denke, Sie können wider gehen. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen, schätze ich. Oh, und sorgen Sie doch dafür, dass Mister Black und Mister Potter nicht die ganze Küche plündern, ja?" Er zwinkerte dem Rumtreiber zu und Remus zerbrach sich nicht zum ersten Mal den Kopf darüber, woher der Schulleiter solche Sachen wusste, aber von anderen anscheinend keine Ahnung hatte.  
Moody wartete, bis die Tür hinter dem Jungen zufiel. "Sie hat also was?" Er sah die Heilerin ratlos an, die mit Albus vielsagende Blicke wechselte.  
"Sie war in den See gefallen?" fragte Dumbledore und Poppy nickte.  
"Ja ist sie. Sie ist da reingefallen und hat nicht auf mich gehört und jetzt hat sie einen Wurm in ihrem Kopf, denn ich nicht rausholen kann, solange sie in diesem Zustand ist!" Die Heilerin klang wütend und gleichzeitig verzweifelt und Moody musste tief durch atmen.  
"Alastor? Was sollen wir tun, wir können ihr hier nicht mehr helfen."  
Moody schloss für einen Moment die Augen und Albus beobachtete seinen Freund, der blass aussah. "Woran denkst du, Alastor?"  
"Ich … Ich würde gerne erst jemanden zu rate ziehen, der sich mit ihr besser auskennt als wir alle zusammen. Vielleicht weiß er eine Lösung … Ich hoffe es jedenfalls!"  
Albus nickte und Moody machte sich auf den Weg, um den Kamin im Schulleiterbüro zu benutzten.

--- --- ---

Sarah schlug die Augen und blinzelte zur Decke, langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einem hellen Zimmer mit rosafarbenen Tapeten und einem beigen, flauschigen Teppich und an den Wänden hingen einige Tierposter. Sie lag auf einem Bett mit silbernem Metallgestell und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Dies war eindeutig nicht mehr das Krankenzimmer, in dem sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesessen hatte.  
Sie stand auf, öffnete eine Tür und ging einen kleinen, schmalen Flur entlang. Sarah erkannte den Ort, an dem sie sich befand. Es war ihr Zuhause gewesen. Hier war sie mit Fred eingezogen, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war.  
Sie betrachtete die rothaarige Frau, die in der Küche stand.  
"Mum? Was machst du hier?" fragte sie und ihre Mutter drehte sich lächelnd um.  
"Kaffee kochen, Kleines. Wir haben Besuch."  
Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Das meine ich nicht … Was ich meine ist … Du müsstest doch eigentlich … Was mache ich hier?"  
Die Frau zeigte auf einen Stapel Tassen. "Mir helfen, hoffe ich."  
Sarah rieb sich den Nacken. "Nein … Wie komme ich hierher?"  
Im Gesicht ihrer Mutter war jetzt eine leichte Besorgnis zu erkennen. Sie zog ihre Tochter zu dem Küchentisch und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl.  
"Kleines, was ist los? Was bedrückt dich?"  
Sarah sah sie verzweifelt an. "Ich … Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist. Ich verstehe es nicht. Eben noch lag ich in diesem Krankenhaus und jetzt bin ich auf einmal hier. Du kochst Kaffe obwohl du tot bist und Fred …"  
"Kleines, schht!"  
Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Beruhige dich. Dr Brendan hat uns ja vorgewarnt, dass so etwas passieren könnte."  
Sarah wischte sich übers Gesicht. "Was meinst du, Mum?"  
Ihre seufzte. "Wie erkläre ich es dir am Besten? Dein Gehirn muss nach der langen Zeit erst wieder lernen, Dinge zu speichern. Sie werden praktisch gelöscht. Kleines, du bist vor zwei Monaten aufgewacht und seit einer Woche bist du wieder hier bei uns. Dr Brendan war sehr stolz auf deine Fortschritte!"  
Sarah zermarterte sich den Kopf, doch sie konnte sich nicht an diese Zeit erinnern.  
"Vertrau mir, Kleines, alles ist in Ordnung. Ok? Hilfst du mir jetzt mit dem Kuchen?"  
Sie zeigte auf den Tisch, wo ein riesiger Schokoladenkuchen stand. Sarah runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er schon dort gestanden, als sie sich hingesetzt hatte?  
"Kommst du?" Ihre Mutter stand bereits in der Tür mit einem Tablett und Sarah hörte auf, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wo der Kuchen herkam oder die letzten Wochen hin waren. Sie nahm den großen Teller und folgte ihrer Mutter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Fred mit dem Besucher saß.

Der Mann war wesentlich älter als Fred. Er hatte weiße Haare und einen weißen Vollbart. Auf seiner Nase saß eine halbmondförmige Brille, durch die er sie freundlich ansah.  
"Oh, wie schon, ich liebe Zitronenkuchen!"  
Sarah starrte auf den Kuchen in ihren Händen und stellte ihn zitternd auf dem Couchtisch ab.  
"Werd ich verrückt?" dachte sie. "Ich hab doch … Es war doch Schokolade."  
Ihre Mutter schnitt den Kuchen an, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und verteilte ihn auf die Teller.  
"Ich bin … gleich wieder da." stammelte Sarah und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Im Flur lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

"Es war ein Zitronenkuchen, Sarah, du hast dich in der Küche nur verguckt!"  
Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen.  
An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein Spiegel und sie blickte ungläubig hinein, denn er zeigte nicht ihr Spiegelbild. Erst sah sie nur einen dunklen Schatten, der immer näher zu kommen schien. Er nahm deutliche Umrisse an und das Bild wurde immer klarer. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit dunklen Augen blickte ihr entgegen.  
"Du?" fragte er fassungslos und sie blinzelte ein paar Mal.  
"Sarah, wo bleibst du?" rief ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer und Sarah drehte sich in ihre Richtung.  
"Ich komme gleich!" rief sie zurück, doch als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah, war der Junge verschwunden.

--- --- ---

Razul Nagreb stieg aus dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro. Er hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, als Moodys Hilferuf ihn erreicht hatte und durch die Fenster sah er gerade die Sonne aufgehen.  
"Du siehst schlecht aus, mein Freund!" begrüßte er den Auror mit seinem unverkennbaren Akzent und Moody umarmte ihn.  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Razul."  
Albus bot dem Mann einen Stuhl an. "Setzten Sie sich, Razul. Glauben Sie, dass Sie ihr helfen können?"  
Der Ägypter setzte sich kopfschüttelnd. "Ich denke nicht, Professor, es tut mir leid. Ich beschäftige mich nur mit der Geschichte der Ursprünglichen und deren Kinder. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der für diese Aufgabe geeignet ist."  
Moody sah ihn fragend an. "Du willst einen Außenstehenden einweihen?"  
"Ich will nicht, mein Freund, ich habe es bereits getan. Zu mindest teilweise!"  
Der Auror sog scharf die Luft ein. "Hältst du das für Klug? Ich meine, können wir ihm trauen?"  
Er klang besorgt und Razul legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Mein Freund, ich würde ihr mein Leben anvertrauen!"  
Das Feuer in dem Kamin färbte sich erneut grün und eine junge Frau trat heraus. Ihre blauschwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden, der ihr auf den Rücken fiel. Ihre Haut hatte einen bronzefarbenen Teint und ihre großen, braunen Augen sahen sich in dem Büro neugierig um.  
Razul erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging auf die Frau zu. "Share, ich bin froh, dass du so schnell kommen konntest!"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Wenn mein Bruder meine Hilfe braucht, dann bin ich da, das weißt du doch, Razul!" sagte sie mit demselben Akzent und drückte den Ägypter an sich.


	98. Yarim Insan

98 Yarim Insan

Share nahm vor dem Schreibtisch zwischen den beiden Männer Platz und lächelte den Auror an.  
"Lange nicht gesehen, Al. Wie geht es dir?"  
Moody nickte nur. Share war zehn Jahre jünger als ihr Bruder und bei ihrer letzten Begegnung war sie gerade mit Hogwarts fertig gewesen. Jetzt saß eine erwachsene Frau neben ihm und er hätte sie beinahe nicht erkannt.  
"Ich würde gerne in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen, aber Razul schrieb mir, ihr hättet einen Yarim Insan in eurer Gewalt, einen Halbvampir? Noch dazu einen von Blatanescus Geschöpfen. Ist das wirklich war?"  
Ihre Augen funkelten neugierig, doch dem Auror war ihre Wortwahl aufgefallen, und die beunruhigte ihn etwas.  
"Ich weiß, das Rumänien als Geburtsstätte der Vampire gilt, aber ihr eigentlicher Ursprung liegt bei uns in Ägypten. Meine Schwester ist die Leiterin einer Abteilung, die sich um den Verbleib der Ursprünglichen und ihrer Kinder kümmert."  
"Es gibt noch mehr Halbvampire?" fragte Moody erstaunt und Share nickte.  
"Was bei euch eine Legende ist, war in unserem Land lange Zeit ein Problem. Glücklicherweise konnte unsere Regierung es … sagen wir … unter Kontrolle bringen, aber sie hat diese Wesen nie vergessen. Darum existiert diese Abteilung auch heute noch, auch wenn wir recht wenig zu tun haben. Ich habe diese Wesen studiert, sie beobachtet und …"  
"Wie das, Miss Nagreb?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.  
Share schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. "Nun, auch wir haben eine Einrichtung, ähnlich eures Askaban. Dort sitzen die letzten, soll ich sagen, lebenden Geschöpfe dieser Art, die wir gefangen haben. Sie sollen uns daran erinnern, dass es sie gibt, damit wir immer auf sie vorbereitet sind."  
Moody schluckte. "Ihr … Ihr haltet sie als … Versuchskaninchen?"  
Share blickte den Mann neben sich an. "Es sind Monster, Al, das solltest du wissen. Sie können dir die Kehle aufreißen, ohne dass du sie kommen siehst. Ihre Sinne sind wesentlich schärfen als es unsere je sein werden und sie fürchten weder das Sonnenlicht noch ein lächerliches Kruzifix."  
Moody fuhr sich durchs Haar und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Das war keine gute Idee, Razul." sagte er leise  
"Vertrau mir, mein Freund. Du wirst niemanden finden, der sich mit ihnen besser Auskennt."  
Share sah von einem zum anderen. "Wovon redet ihr?"  
Moody blickte seinem Freund in die Augen. "Also gut. Shari, es ist wahr, wir haben einen Halbvampir hier."  
Unbewusst nannte er sie bei ihrem alten Spitznamen, was sie lächeln ließ.  
"Und er liegt im Koma."  
Share lachte leicht. "Im Koma? Wofür braucht ihr dann mich? Er ist wehrlos und somit ist es ein leichtes ihn zu vernichten!"  
Razul legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Wir wollen ihn nicht töten, Hemsire. Wir wollen, dass du ihn heilst!"  
Die junge Ägypterin starrte ihren Bruder fassungslos an. " Das ist doch wohl nur ein Scherz?" 

--- --- ---

Sarah saß im Garten auf einer Schaukel und sah fasziniert zu der großen Weide, die vor einem See stand. Obwohl es absolut windstill war, bewegten sich die Äste des Baumes hin und her. Die Wasseroberfläche des Sees lag glatt dar, sie war dunkel, fast schwarz, wirkte aber dennoch nicht bedrohlich auf das Mädchen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie etwas vorbeihuschen und als sie sich danach umdrehte entdeckte sie einen großen, schwarzen Hund zwischen den Blumen sitzen. Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und beobachte sie.  
Sarah stand von der Schaukel auf und ging langsam auf das Tier zu.  
"Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?"  
Sie hockte sich vor ihn hin und streichelte seinen Kopf. Er sah sie aus großen, liebevollen Augen an und stupste sie mit seiner kalten, feuchten Nase.  
"Du bist ja ein Hübscher, zu wem gehörst du denn?"  
"Er gehört zu dir." erklang eine eisige Stimme hinter ihr und Sarah fuhr herum. Auf der Schaukel saß jemand. Ein Mädchen mit roten, wild gelockten Haare. Sarah starrte das Mädchen ungläubig an. Sie hätte ihre Zwillingsschwester sein können, nur war ihr Gesicht merkwürdig entstellt und ihre Stimme klang kalt.  
"Wer bist du und was meinst du damit? Ich hatte noch nie einen Hund."  
Das fremde Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hat er aber gesagt!"  
Sarah stand langsam auf. Der Hund schnupperte an ihren Fingern und sie sah zu ihm runter. "Er spricht mit dir?"  
"Manchmal." sagte das Mädchen auf der Schaukel. "Wenn er mit seinen Freunden den Mond anheult und der Wind mich trägt während der Baum still steht."  
Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Du redest völligen Blödsinns. Wer … Wer bist du, was machst du hier?"  
Das Mädchen blickte sie aus eisblauen Augen an. "Wer bist du?"  
"Ich? Ich bin Sarah!"  
Die Fremde sprang von der Schaukel und landete nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr. "Bist du dir sicher?" fragte sie flüsternd und ging um Sarah herum.  
"Natürlich! Ich werde jawohl wissen, wer ich bin!"  
Das Mädchen zeigte zum Himmel. "Was ist das?"  
Sarah sah hoch. "Ein Rabe, wieso?"  
Die Andere lächelte und entblößte dabei zwei spitze Eckzähne. "Du weißt, dass er das ist, aber weiß er das auch?"  
Sarah beobachtete den Vogel eine Weile. "Was willst du mir damit sagen?" fragte sie und das Mädchen strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen."  
Sarah sah sich um. Dieses Mädchen verwirrte sie und so suchte sie den Himmel wieder nach dem Vogel ab. Dieser flog einen Kreis über den See, dann schoss er plötzlich in die Tiefe und stürzte in das dunkle Gewässer, was eine meterhohe Fontäne verursachte.  
"Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn." murmelte sie. "Ist das hier real?"  
"Wieso fragst du?"  
"Es kommt mir nicht so vor!"  
Das fremde Mädchen nickte. "Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg."  
"Bin ich tot?"  
Die Fremde schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist die falsche Frage. Die Richtige müsste lauten, ob du noch lebst!"  
Sarah runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das nicht dasselbe?"  
"Manchmal schon."  
Das Mädchen ging langsam auf den Baum zu und der Hund folgte ihr.   
"Du … Du bist völlig verrückt!" rief Sarah ihr hinterher.  
Sie hörte das Mädchen lachen. "Nicht verrückter als du."  
Sarah lief schnell ins Haus und sah nicht, wie die zwei Gestallten im Baum verschwanden. 

--- --- ---

Share schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie könnt ihr nur an so etwas denken? Razul, wie kannst so was von mir verlangen?"  
Albus blickte seinen Besucher überrascht an. "Sie haben Ihrer Schwester nicht gesagt, was wir vorhaben?"  
Razul zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann wäre sie nie her gekommen."  
Share lief wütend in dem Büro umher. "Hast du etwa vergessen, was diese Geschöpfe unserem Land angetan haben? Unserem Volk? Was sie dir angetan haben?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. "Einst war Ägypten ein reiches Land, eine einzige, blühende Oase. Doch dann kamen sie und zerstörten alles. Sie haben das Land ausgesaugt bis nur eine Wüste übrig blieb, die sich noch immer ausbreitet. Den Menschen haben sie das Gleiche angetan. Der Krieg gegen die Ursprünglichen hat uns an den Rand des Ruins getrieben, doch wir haben gesiegt. Dann habt ihr dieses verfluchte Tor gefunden, und das Grauen kehrte zurück." Sie blickte ihren Bruder an. "So viele Menschen sind dafür gestorben und auch dich hätte ich benahe verloren, Razul. Meinen Agabey! Wenn sich dieser halbe Vampir mit Blatanescu zusammentut, dann weiß ich nicht, was passiert!"  
"Wenn sie so gefährlich zusammen sind, warum erschafft er sich nicht einfach einen Neuen?" fragte Moody und Share sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Einen Neuen? Das kann er nicht. Auch Blatanescu unterliegt Gesetzten, denen er sich beugen muss. Sehr alten, älter als er selbst ist. Wir Menschen waren ihre Sklaven, ihre Nahrungsquellen. Doch sie konnten uns zu Yarim Insan machen, halben Menschen, die der Sonne trotzen und ihre quwa hatten. Ihre Kraft. Darum bestimmte **Qebehsenuef**, ihr oberster Herrscher, das sie nur einen Yarim haben durften, der sie beschützt bei Tageslicht."  
"Und daran hält sich Blatanescu noch heute?" Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Share lächelte. "Es ist bestimmt nicht so, dass er es nicht will, er kann nicht. Es ist ein Fluch. Blatanescu muss diesen Yarim finden und dann wird er ihn auf seine Seite bringen."  
Moody atmete tief durch. "Das wird nie geschehen, Shari."  
"Woher willst du das wissen, Al? Wenn er ihn findet, dann …"  
"Das hatte er bereits, Hemsire." sagte Razul und sie drehte sich zu ihrem Bruden um. "Er hatte sie gefunden und sie hat sich ihm widersetzt."  
"Sie?"  
"Ja, Miss Nagreb. Wir reden hier von einem jungen Mädchen. Ihr Name ist Serina Corvus und sie hat ihm trotz ihres Alters die Stirn geboten und ist nicht mit ihm gegangen."  
Share seufzte. "Noch nicht! Doch wer weiß, wie sie beim nächsten Mal reagieren wird! Sie ist eine Gefahr, dass muss euch doch bewusst sein!"  
Razul legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das ist uns sehr wohl bewusst, Hemsire, aber wir sind bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen."  
"Warum, Agabey? Könnt ihr mir den Grund nennen? Nur einen einzigen, warum ich euch helfen sollte?"  
Moody stand am Fenster und blickte auf den See, über dem gerade die Sonne aufging.  
"Sie … Sie ist meine Tochter, Shari." sagte er leise und die junge Frau fuhr zu ihm herum.  
"Deine …?" Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Also gut, bringt mich zu ihr. Ich werde sie mir ansehen." 

--- --- ---

Severus Snape saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin und starrte vor sich in. Er hatte schon viele verrückte Träume gehabt, doch das, was ihm seit einigen Wochen widerfahren war, war irgendwie anders gewesen.  
Erst hatte er immer nur eine Stimme gehört, die einen Namen rief. Dann waren andere Stimmen dazu gekommen. Mit der Zeit konnte er verschwommene Umrisse erkennen und er war neugierig geworden.  
Wer war diese Sarah und warum verfolgte sie ihn im Schlaf? Was wollte sie von ihm?  
Severus war überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihr irgendwie helfen sollte, dass sie ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund auserwählt hatte, doch vor ein paar Stunden hatte er seine Meinung geändert.  
Er war in sein Bett gegangen, wie er es jeden Abend tat. Er war eingeschlafen und hatte zu träumen angefangen. Doch die Stimmen waren anders gewesen. Sie riefen nicht mehr verzweifelt nach dem Mädchen und in dieser Nacht waren die Umrisse scharf geworden. In dieser Nacht hatte er Sarah zum ersten Mal gesehen und nachdem er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, war er wütend aufgewacht.  
Sie hatte ihn zum Narren gehalten. Hatte ihm einen billigen Köder hingeworfen, den er gierig geschluckt hatte und jetzt saß sie sicher mit ihren Freunden zusammen und lachte sich über ihn kaputt.  
Bestimmt war es Blacks Idee gewesen, doch Severus konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie es dem Mädchen gelungen war, in seinem Kopf einzudringen. Aber das war ihm in Moment egal, er wollte dass sie damit aufhörte.  
Innerlich kochend vor Wut stand der Slytherin auf und verließ seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Irgendwann würde Serina Corvus da herauskommen, er musste sie nur alleine erwischen. 

--- --- ---

"Hey Padfoot, wo willst du denn hin?" Peter sah seinem Freund nach, der im vierten Stock einfach in eine andere Richtung weiterging und James zog den Rumtreiber weiter.  
"Zur Krankenstation natürlich, Wormtail. Er hofft, dass Poppy ihn jetzt rein lässt, wenn nicht, nun dann helf ich ihm wie versprochen!"  
Peter nickte und sie gingen langsam die Treppe hinunter.  
"Guten Morgen, Peter!" sagte jemand fröhlich hinter ihm und die zwei Rumtreiber drehten sich um.  
"Oh … Tabby … Hi!" stotterte der kleine Rumtreiber und James klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter.  
"Ich geh schon mal vor! Viel Glück, Wormtail!" flüsterte er Peter ins Ohr, was den Jungen nur noch mehr erröten ließ.  
"Das mit eurem Sucher tut mir echt leid. Sie ist eine Freundin von dir, oder? Wie geht es ihr den?"  
Peter nickte und fragte sich, wie jemand am frühen Morgen schon so schnell reden konnte.  
"Ja, ist Rina. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung was mit ihr ist. Sie liegt noch immer auf der Krankenstation."  
"Oh!" Tabea ging neben ihm zur Großen Halle, als die beiden von einem blonden Jungen angerempelt wurden.  
"Hey Moony, was hat dich denn gebissen?"  
Remus blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Peter an.  
"Oh, tschuldige, war nicht so gemeint!"  
"Schon Ok, hast du Prongs und Lily gesehen, Wormtail?"  
Peter nickte. "Prongs ist runter in die Halle, und da wird Lily sicher auch sein. Was ist denn los?"  
Remus holte tief Luft. "Ich hab gerade Padfoot gesehen, wie Pomfrey ihn auf die Krankenstation gelassen hat."  
"Und?" Peter sah ihn neugierig an.  
"Ich hab gehört wie sie zu Padfoot sagte, dass Rina im Koma liegt. Sie ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht!"  
Peter und Tabea starrten den blonden Rumtreiber an.  
"Scheiße!" murmelte Peter und gemeinsam gingen sie die letzten Stufen hinunter.  
Hinter ihnen blieb ein schwarzhaariger Junge einfach stehen und sah ihnen nach. Severus war den Rumtreibern gefolgt, nachdem er Lily Evans hatte allein aus dem Turm kommen sehen.  
"Wenn das stimmt, was Lupin sagt dann … dann hat sie es vielleicht doch nicht mit Absicht getan!" schoss es dem Slytherin durch den Kopf. Nachdenklich setzte er seinen Weg in die Große Halle fort und ließ sich an seinem Haustisch nieder. 

--- --- ---

Sirius saß in dem kleinen Einzelzimmer an Serinas Bett und betrachtete seine schlafende Freundin. Madame Pomfrey hatte ein Einsehen gehabt, und ihn herein gelassen.  
Sirius hatte seine Finger mit den ihren verschränkt und strich ihr übers Gesicht, als der Schulleiter mit seinen Besuchern eintrat.  
Sirius wollte von seinem Stuhl aufstehen, doch Moody drückte ihn wieder runter. "Bleib ruhig sitzen, Junge. Razul kennst du ja sicher noch, dass ist seine Schwester Share. Wir hoffen, dass sie ihr helfen kann."  
Sirius nickte den Anwesenden zu und wunderte sich über den Blick, mit dem die Frau ihn betrachtete.  
"Shari, das hier ist Sirius Black, Serinas Freund."  
Der Kopf der jungen Frau fuhr zu dem Auror herum. "Sie hat einen Freund? Soll das heißen, sie lebt hier in der Schule?"  
Sirius blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Was ist daran so schlimm? Warum sollte sie das nicht tun?"  
Moody sah ihn nicht an. "Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn du draußen wartest, Sirius."  
"Nein!" rief der Rumtreiber empört.  
"Oh, er weiß wohl nicht, was sein Herzblatt für eine ist, oder warum willst du ihn nicht hier haben?"  
Sirius sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf die junge Frau gerichtet und zitterte vor Wut.  
"So reden Sie nicht über Rina, verstanden? Und ich gehe garantiert nirgendwo hin, solange sie hier liegt. Wenn Sie ihr helfen können, dann tun Sie es, ansonsten scheren Sie sich zum Teufel!"  
"SIRIUS!" Moody riss ihm den Stab aus der Hand.  
"WAS?" Sirius funkelte den Mann vor sich an und Alastor war ein weiteres Mal von der Entschlossenheit des jungen Mannes beeindruckt. Keiner seiner Kadetten hatte sich jemals getraut, sich ihm so in den Weg zustellen.  
Razul klopfte beiden auf die Schultern. "Ganz Ruhig, Freunde, streiten könnt ihr euch woanders. Wir sind hier, um dem Mädchen zu helfen, nicht wahr?"  
Sirius nickte und sah Share an. "Es tut mir leid." sagte er und Moody gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück.  
Die junge Frau blickte ihm in die Augen. "Du weißt es!" stellte sie erstaunt fest. "Du weißt, was sie ist und es stört dich nicht?"  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinen Sie? Oh … das! Ist das ein Problem für Sie?" Er klang gereizt und Moody warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Share schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist schon gut, ich sag zu diesem Thema gar nichts mehr! Wisst ihr denn wenigstens, was dieses Koma verursacht hat?"  
"Sie hat ein Klatscher abbekommen!" sagte Sirius kleinlaut und strich seiner Freundin über die Stirn.  
Share zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das war alles?"  
"Nein." erklang die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey und alle drehten sich zu ihr um. "Es wird ein Vermis Schizopyrenida sein, der sich bei ihr eingenistet hat. Sie kam mit dem Seewasser in Berührung, hat sich aber geweigert, die entsprechende Medizin zu nehmen."  
Sirius sah die Heilerin verwirrt an. "Das versteh ich aber nicht! Ich war schon hundert Mal in den See und viele andere auch, warum ist von uns nie einer krank geworden?"  
Share blickte auf den Jungen herab. "Weil ihr Menschen seid, sie nicht! Könntet ihr sie bitte einmal aufrichten? Ich will mir das ansehen."

Moody trat an das Bett und gemeinsam mit Sirius setzte er seine Tochter auf. Share strich dem Mädchen die Haare aus dem Nacken entblößte ihren Rücken.  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Die Wirbelsäule seiner Freundin trat viel stärker hervor als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Er berührte sie sanft und zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück, als sich etwas unter seinen Fingern bewegte.  
Moody war blass geworden und Razul sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Kannst du ihn rausholen, Hemsire?" fragte er doch Share schüttelte den Kopf.  
"In diesem Stadium? Seine Fühler haben sich bereits in ihr Hirn gebohrt. Wenn ich ihn jetzt entferne, dann bleibt sie für immer so, wie sie jetzt ist."  
Der Auror sah sie an. "Und wenn du ihn nicht entfernst?"  
"Dann bleibt sie ebenfalls so."  
"Aber … Irgendwas müssen Sie doch tun können! Was ist das für ein Vieh, das sich meiner Freundin in den Kopf bohrt?" Sirius klang verzweifelt und Share begann sich Sorgen um das Wesen zu machen, das sie eigentlich hatte vernichten wollen.  
"Der Vermis Schizopyrenida ist ein Parasit, der in stehenden, dunklen Gewässern zu Hause ist. Menschen und Tier sind zu fast hundertprozentig gegen sie geschützt, weil sie ein intaktes Immunsystem besitzen. Das gilt jedoch nicht für die Yarim."  
Sirius sah sie fragend an. "Die was?"  
"Yarim Insan bedeutet bei uns halber Mensch. Es ist unser Ausdruck für Wesen wie Serina." erklärte Razul und Share nickte.  
"Ihr gesamter Biorhythmus arbeitet anders als bei uns. Ihre Zellteilung ist verlangsamt, was zum Beispiel die Ausbreitung eines Virus erschwert. Ein Parasit wie er hier fühlt sich jedoch wie im Paradies. Nichts hält ihn auf und er kann ungestört wachsen."  
Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Der Trank, die Medizin, die Rina nicht genommen hat!"  
Madame Pomfrey nickte. "Ja, Sie haben es erfasst, Mister Black. Aber hier hört ja eh nie jemand auf mich."  
Moody fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Was können wir tun, Shari? Wie kann ich ihr helfen?"  
Die junge Frau griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Wir können nichts tun, Al. Dieser Parasit scheidet ein Gift aus, das Halluzinationen hervorruft. Wenn er groß genug ist, wandern seine Fühler ins Gehirn, wo er sich an den Hypothalamus hängt und von dort ernährt. Solange sie träumt, wird der Parasit stark sein und leben und solange er das ist, wird er sie in diesem Zustand halten. Erst wenn sie sich des Traumes bewusst wird kann sie den Kreis durchbrechen und aufwachen. Dann können wir ihn entfernen, vorher nicht."  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das Mädchen, das tief und fest schlief.


	99. Schlaf, Kindchen, schlaf

99 Schlaf, Kindlein, Schlaf

Severus schloss die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal hinter sich und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die Räume der Slytherins beherbergten nur jeweils zwei Schüler und Augustus Rockwood, mit dem er sich dieses Zimmer teilte, war irgendwo mit Regulus unterwegs.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten umher. War es wirklich Serina gewesen, die er gesehen hatte? Wie sollte das möglich sein, wenn sie doch im Koma lag? Und seine größte Frage war, warum gerade er?  
Severus wusste auf keine dieser Fragen eine Antwort und doch konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er löschte das Licht und legte sich auf seine Decke. Der Schlafsaal lag jetzt völlig im Dunkeln, denn Fenster gab es in den Kerkerräumen nicht, die unter dem See lagen. Der Junge schloss die Augen und ganz allmählich schlief er ein.

Severus sah ein kleines Häuschen, auf das er langsam zuflog. Es war aus groben Steinen gebaut und hatte ein dunkles Schieferdach, auf dem einige Wasserspeier saßen.  
"Sieht fast aus wie Hogwarts!" dachte er erstaunt, als er den See und die Peitschende Weide in der Ferne erblickte.  
Er schwebte um das Haus herum und schaute durch die Fenster. In der Küche stand eine rothaarige Frau, die gerade das Essen zubereitete und im Wohnzimmer hockte ein Mann vor einem Fernseher.  
Severus schwebte ein Stockwerk höher und hinter dem dritten Fenster sah er sie auf dem Fußboden sitzen. Sie war über ein Schachspiel gebeugt, hatte bis jetzt aber nur einen roten Bauern bewegt.  
Severus streckte seine Hand aus und wollte gegen die Scheibe klopfen, doch seine Hand glitt einfach durch das Glas hindurch und im nächsten Moment stand er in dem Zimmer.

Das Mädchen drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. "Hi. Hat meine Mum dich herein gelassen?"   
Severus starrte sie an, nickte dann aber schnell. Er wusste selber nicht, wie er seine Anwesenheit hier erklären sollte und wollte erstmal Abwarten, was passierte.  
"Was … Was machst du da?" fragte er.  
"Ich wollte spielen, aber das geht wohl nicht alleine."  
Severus betrachtete das Schachspiel genauer. Das Brett war in goldene und silberne Felder aufgeteilt und die Figuren waren Rot und Grün. Er hockte sich hin und machte einfach den nächsten Zug.  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Wie heißt du?" wollte sie wissen und er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das weißt du doch."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich heiße Severus."  
Sarah fing an zu kichern. "Oh man, deine Eltern waren echt gemein. Kenn ich dich von früher?"  
"Früher?"  
"Ja, vor meinem Unfall. Ich hab eine Menge vergessen aber die Ärzte meinen, das sei normal."  
Severus sah in ihre blauen Augen, die ihn schon so oft angesehen hatte. Sie hatten vor Schadenfreude gestrahlt, vor Hass gesprüht und ihn wütend angefunkelt, aber noch nie hatten sie so verletzbar und unschuldig geschaut, wie in diesem Moment. Er musste seinen Blick abwenden, den es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihn so ansah.  
"Ja, wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Und du weißt gar nichts mehr davon?"  
"Nein." sagte sie und griff in einen Karton, aus dem sie ein Puzzleteil zog, das Schachspiel war verschwunden. Vor ihnen lag ein Puzzle, das den vorderen Teil eines alten Schlosses mit vielen Türmen zeigte. Sie legte das Teil an seinen Platz und Severus riss die Augen auf.  
"Wo … Wo ist das Schachbrett hin?" fragte er verwirrt und sie lachte.  
"Du hast doch gewonnen, weißt du das schon nicht mehr?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz sicher hatte er nicht mehr als einen Zug gemacht.  
"Oh Himmel, und da denken die Leute, ich sei verrückt!"  
"Was … Was machst du hier?" fragte er und sie blickte ihn verständnislos an.  
"Wie meinst du das? Ich wohne hier!"  
Severus spürte, das ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte, doch als er sich umdrehte, war da niemand.  
"Sarah? Essen ist fertig!"  
Das Mädchen drehte sich zur Tür. "Ich komme gleich, Mum!"  
Severus packte sie an Arm und sah sie eindringlich an. "Du heißt nicht Sarah! Du bist …"  
Das Bild vor seinen Augen verblasste und er würde heftig durchgeschüttelt.

Als er die Augen aufschlug fand er sich in seinem Schlafsaal wieder und Augustus grinste ihn an.   
"Mann Snape, nächstes Mal häng ein Schild an die Tür, wenn du ein Date mit Misses Right hast!"  
Der Junge schüttelte seine rechte Hand und Severus hörte Regulus im Hintergrund kichern. Er richtete sich langsam auf.  
"Ich war müde!" maulte er seinen Zimmergenossen an.  
"Du solltest dir echt mal eine Freundin zulegen, Snape, sonst wirst du noch mal ein verschrobener Einzelgänger, der kleinen Kindern Angst einjagt!" Regulus saß auf Augustus Bett und lachte.  
Severus schnaubte und strich seine Robe glatt. "Idioten." murmelte er leise, als er den Schlafsaal verließ.

Er saß auf der kleinen Mauer vor den Gewächshäusern und ließ das eben Erlebte noch einmal Revue passieren. Links von sich sah er den schwarzen See und auf der rechten Seite stand die Peitschende Weide.  
Severus war sich sicher, dass es nicht sein Traum gewesen war, sondern ihrer. Sie hatte die Umgebung geschaffen und bestimmte den Verlauf ihres Traumes. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, das er lösen wollte, doch dafür musste er schlafen. In sein Zimmer konnte er nicht zurück, da würde er nur wieder gestört werden. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Gewächshäusern und ihm kam eine Idee.

Severus öffnete die Tür zum Gewächshaus Nummer Drei, das verlassen dalag, und schlüpfte hinein. Die Pflanzen hier waren für die höheren Klassen gedacht, er sah die Beete der Alraunen, die leicht erzitterten, als er an ihnen vorbei ging.  
Erst hatte er geplant, sich ein Kraut zu nehmen, das ihm den Magen verdarb. Doch wenn Madame Pomfrey ihm ein Brechmittel gab, dann würde der Rest seines Vorhabens nicht mehr funktionieren, und er musste unbedingt auf die Krankenstation. Zum einen wollte er einen Blick auf das Gryffindormädchen werfen und zum anderen war dies der einzige Ort, wo die anderen ihn ungestört würden schlafen lassen. Außerdem war es nicht verkehrt dort zu sein, bei dem, was er vorhatte.  
Severus stand vor einer Palisade, an der Feuerefeu wuchs. An den dornigen Ranken hingen knallrote Blätter, die von rauchenden Pusteln überzogen waren.  
Severus bekam leichte Zweifel, was seinen Plan betraf.  
"Warum mach ich das hier überhaupt? Das wird höllisch wehtun und … Bei Salazar, es ist doch nur Corvus!"  
Doch der Slytherin wusste, das er es tun würde, egal um wenn es sich handelte. Gut, bei einigen gewissen Gryffindors würde er sicher einen Rückzieher machen, aber sie war ja gar nicht so schlimm, versuchte er sich selbst heraus zureden. Dabei war er schon längst seiner eigenen, größten Schwäche in die Falle gegangen, genau wie damals, als er auf Sirius Anraten durch die Peitschende Weide gegangen war.  
Severus verzog das Gesicht, manchmal verfluchte er sich selbst dafür. Er war ein verdammt neugieriger junger Mann und er wollte um jeden Preis wissen, was es mit diesen Träumen auf sich hatte.  
Er knöpfte seinen Ärmel auf und entblößte seinen Unterarm. Severus holte tief Luft, dann drückte er den Arm in den Feuerefeu. Die Pusteln platzten auf und entluden eine Hitze, die seine Haut auf der Stelle verbrannte.  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er den Arm zurück und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es das wert ist, Corvus!" zischte er und drückte der Arm an seine Brust. Ganz vorsichtig zog er seinen Ärmel darüber und verdeckte ihn unter seiner Robe. Dann verließ er das Gewächshaus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss zurück.

Zuerst ging er in seinen Schlafsaal. Augustus und Regulus waren verschwunden und er holte seinen großen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Darin befand sich eine kleine Truhe, in der er viele gläserne Phiolen aufbewahrte. Sie waren nicht beschriftet, doch Severus wusste genau, was in welchen Fläschchen war. Er nahm eines, mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit und ließ es in seiner Robe verschwinden. Dann ging der Slytherin auf die Krankenstation. 

--- --- --- 

Madame Pomfrey sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich fragend an, der seinen verbrannten Arm an sich presste.  
"Mister Snape, nun reißen Sie sich mal zusammen!"  
"Aua, Aua, aber es tut doch so weh, können Sie denn gar nichts tun?"  
Poppy verdrehte die Augen. Die Jugend von heute war so wehleidig geworden. Sie legte ihm einen Murtlabverband an und bugsierte ihn zu eines der freien Betten.  
"So, Mister Snape, Sie bleiben hier. Ihr Gejammer kann ich ja niemanden zumuten! Ich sorge dafür, dass man Ihnen das Essen herbringt und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muss mich noch um wichtigere Dinge kümmern."  
Sie verschwand in ihrem Büro und Severus sah sich um.  
Er war der Einzige hier und sein Blick fiel auf die Tür, die in das Einzelzimmer führte. Er stand von seinem Bett auf, ging leise darauf zu und öffnete die Tür.

Das Licht fiel sanft durch die Vorhänge auf das Bett, in dem das Mädchen lag, das ihm seinen Schlaf, und seine letzten Nerven, raubte.  
Die Tür wurde ihm mit einem Ruck aus den Händen gerissen und zwei graue Augen starrten ihn an.  
"Du? Was willst du denn hier, Schniefelus?" Sirius stellte sich ihm in den Weg und versperrte so die Sicht auf seine Freundin.  
"Ich … Ich wollte …"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh bei Merlin … Schniefelus ist ein Gaffer, wer hätte das gedacht!"  
"Das ist nicht wahr, Black!" protestierte der Slytherin, doch Sirius drehte ihm einfach den Rücken zu.  
"Mir auch egal, was du hier wolltest, Schniefelus, verschwinde einfach. Im Moment gibt es echt wichtigeres als dich!" Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und hielt Serinas Hand, dem Jungen in der Tür schenkte er keine weitere Beachtung.

Severus schloss die Tür leise und ging zu seinem Bett zurück. Er zog den Schlafanzug an, der darauf lag und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Sein Arm pochte, doch das registrierte er nicht. Er wühlte in den Taschen seiner Robe und zog die kleine Phiole heraus.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er daran dachte, wie sie diesen Trank gemeinsam gebraut hatten. Er war ebenfalls beteiligt gewesen, als sie zu Weihnachten ihre Körper getauscht hatten und Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich erinnerte, das Sirius ihn fast geküsst hätte.  
Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die verschlossene Tür, hinter der das Mädchen lag. Nein, sein Entschluss stand fest, er wollte wissen, warum ausgerechnet er es war, der in ihren Träumen herumspazieren konnte. Was war es, das sie beide verband?  
Er löste den Korken der Phiole und kippte den Trank mit einem Mal hinunter. Augenblicklich fielen seine Augen zu und er sank auf sein Kissen. Die Phiole rutschte aus seiner Hand, fiel auf den Boden und rollte unter sein Bett, doch da schlief der Junge bereits. 

--- --- --- 

Share Nagreb saß in einem Sessel der Hogwarts Bibliothek, die Füße auf einen Tisch gelegt und ein dickes Buch auf den Knien. Sie beobachtete allerdings den Mann, der die Regalreihen entlang ging und immer wieder ein Buch heraus zog.  
"Du musst nicht hier bleiben, Al. Du hast doch bestimmt im Ministerium zu tun, oder?"  
Moody schnaubte. "Die können mich mal! Merlin, warum gibt es hier tausende Bücher, wenn in keinem was Gescheites drin steht?"  
Irma Pince warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, traute sich aber nicht, den Auror auf seine Lautstärke aufmerksam zu machen.  
Share stand auf und ging zu ihm. "Weil die Yarim bei euch nur eine Legende sind und es diese Parasiten bei uns nicht gibt!"  
Er ließ sich von ihr zu einem Sessel führen und setzte sich.  
"Wie hat sie das nur geschafft?" fragte Share und Moody sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
Sie lächelte. "Alastor Moody vernachlässigt seine Arbeit, so was wäre früher undenkbar gewesen! Als du Auror wurdest gab es für dich nichts Wichtigeres als deine Arbeit."  
Moody blickte überrascht auf. "Woher weißt du das? Wir haben uns doch nur einmal im Jahr gesehen, wenn ich euch in den Ferien besucht habe?"  
Share lachte leise. "Oh Al! Du hast mir damals das Herz gebrochen! Ich war bis über beide Ohren in dich verknallt und Razul musste mir immer alles über dich erzählen!"  
Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf. "Du lügst!"  
"Frag ihn!"  
"Klar, wenn er wieder da ist!" lachte Moody. Razul war bereits wieder nach Ägypten abgereist, wo seine Arbeit auf ihn wartete.  
"Deinetwegen habe ich englisch gelernt und wollte unbedingt nach Hogwarts."  
"Du … Du warst doch noch ein Kind! Als Du nach Hogwarts kamst, da war ich bereits mit meiner Ausbildung fertig!" sagte er entsetzt und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Du hast mir immer meine Puppen verhext, das war wie ein Heiratsantrag für mich!"  
Moody sah schockiert aus und fing dann an zu lachen. Es wirkte befreiend und tat irgendwie gut. Die Sorge um Serina fraß ihn innerlich auf und er war Share dankbar, dass sie ihn etwas ablenkte.

Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch vor ihm und sah ihn an. "Erzähl mir etwas von deiner Arbeit. Razul sagte, ihr hättet hier mächtigen Ärger mit Schwarzmagiern?"  
Moody winkte ab. "Hör bloß auf. Diese verfluchten Todesser terrorisieren bald ganz England! Ich war gerade wegen einem ihrer Überfälle in Birmingham unterwegs und letzte Wochen haben sie in Bristol drei Familien getötet. Dieser Voldemort hat seine Leute überall und wir kommen nicht hinterher." Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
"Davon stand aber nichts in eurer Zeitung, das wäre mir aufgefallen."  
Moody lachte verbittert. "Wovon träumst du, Shari? Die drucken doch nur, was das Ministerium ihnen sagt! Ganz unter uns, die Überfälle werden immer Schlimmer und mir sind die Hände gebunden. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann … Albus? Was ist los?"  
Moody war aufgesprungen, als er den Schulleiter auf sich zukommen sah.  
Dumbledore legte ihn die Hand auf die Brust. "Leider nichts Neues, Alastor." Er setzte sich in den Sessel, und blickte zu dem Auror auf.  
"Aber mir kam da eine Idee, die ich gerne versuchen würde. Dazu brauche ich jedoch dein Einverständnis."  
Moody sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich … würde gerne in Serinas Gedanken eindringen. Ich weiß, ich kann nichts ausrichten, aber dann wüssten wir wenigstens, wie es ihr geht, was in ihr vorgeht."  
"Kann ihr das Schaden?" fragte Moody und der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich denke nicht. Sie wird nicht einmal merken, dass ich da bin."  
Alastor schloss für einen Moment die Augen ehe er zustimmte. Share griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. Als er sie ansah lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu. 

--- --- ---

Severus fand sich über der Wiese vor dem kleinen Haus wieder und schwebte diesmal gleich auf das Zimmer im ersten Stock zu. Er glitt durch die Scheibe und spürte den Boden unter seinen Füßen.  
Es war eigentlich ein typisches Mädchenzimmer, nicht, dass er schon viele von innen gesehen hätte, aber so stellte er es sich vor und er sah sich in dem Zimmer um.  
Das Schachspiel stand auf einem niedrigen Regal und jetzt bemerkte er, dass die roten Springer Löwen darstellen, die Grünen hingegen Schlangen.  
Das Puzzle lag fertig auf einem Tisch und er ließ seine langen Finger über die Abbildung Hogwarts gleiten.  
An den Wänden hingen ein paar Tierposter, die einen schwarzen Hund zeigten. Auf der Fensterbank entdeckte er einen gläsernen Hirsch, in dem sich das Sonnenlicht brach und eine Stoffratte lag auf dem Kopfkissen des Bettes.  
Severus durchquerte das Zimmer und blieb vor einem kleinen Fernseher stehen. Auf einem Videorekorder lagen zwei Hüllen, die er in die Hand nahm.  
"Der Wolfsmensch mit Claude Rains und Bela Lugosi … Dracula … schon wieder dieser Lugosi."  
Severus betrachtete die Bilder auf der Hülle. "Und so soll ich aussehen? Corvus … Du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig! Video 2000 … Was ist das überhaupt?"  
Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er legte die beiden Hüllen beiseite und verließ das Zimmer.

Sarah stand am unteren Treppenabsatz, wo sie sich gerade ihre Schuhe anzog. Er stieg die Stufen herunter, die unter seinen Schritten knarrten und sie blickte zu ihm auf.  
"Oh. Hallo Severus. Ich dachte, du wärst schon nach Hause gegangen!"  
Er blieb eine Stufe über ihr stehen. "Das war ich auch … irgendwie. Ich musste nur etwas erledigen."  
Sie stand auf und lächelte ihn an. "Ich finde es schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ich krieg nicht oft besuch, weißt du? Ehrlich gesagt … du bist der Erste!" Ihre Stimme klang traurig.  
"Warum nicht?" wollte Severus wissen und sie seufzte.  
"Ich sagte dir doch schon, die Leute halten mich für verrückt! Ich hab die erste Zeit viel unsinniges Zeug geredet, und dann vergesse ich immer so viel. Manchmal fehlt mir die Erinnerung von ganzen Tagen oder Wochen. Da kommen die anderen wohl nicht mit klar."  
Severus sah auf das Mädchen herab, das einen Kopf kleiner war als er. "Sag's keinem weiter, aber ich denke nicht, dass du verrückt bist."  
Sie sah ihn erstaun an. "Glaubst du nicht?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, jedenfalls nicht sehr, und ich denke, ich kann dir helfen."  
"Wirklich?"  
Er nickte. "Ja, ich denke, darum bin ich hier."  
Sarah strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Das wäre großartig! Dann könnte ich ja wieder zur Schule gehen … Ich fühle mich hier manchmal recht einsam, weißt du? Hey, ich muss gleich zum Arzt, meinen üblichen Termin, aber warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?"  
Der Junge nickte. "Ok, kann ich machen."  
Sarah nahm einen Umhang, der im Flur hing, und zog ihn über.  
"Woher hast du den denn?" fragte Severus mit großen Augen und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht. Den hat mein Dad mitgebracht. Ist von irgend so einer Designerfirma, keine Ahnung!"  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. Der Umhang war purpurfarben und er konnte ganz deutlich das Erkennungszeichen der Auroren auf ihrer Brust erkennen.  
"Kommst du?" Sie hielt ihm die Haustür auf und er folgte ihr nach draußen.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich im Eingangsbereich eines Krankenhauses wieder und sah sich verwirrt um.  
"Wie … Wie sind wir hierher gekommen?" fragte er und sie lachte.  
"Na, mit dem Bus natürlich, wie den sonst? Denkst du etwa, ich könnte fliegen? Hallo Betty."  
Sarah ging auf die rothaarige Krankenschwester zu, die bei ihr gewesen war, als sie hier aufgewacht war. Severus sah durch die Eingangstür hinaus und erblickte die zementierte Auffahrt und das Krankenhausgelände. Von dem kleinen Haus und dem See war nichts zu sehen.  
"Ich hab einen Freund mitgebracht, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung, Betty?" hörte er das Mädchen sagen und drehte sich um.  
"Lily Evans?" Er sah die Krankenschwester erstaunt an, die lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Nein, ich heiße Betty. Du wirst mich sicher verwechseln. Doktor Brendan erwartet dich bereits, Sarah."  
Sie zeigte auf eine offene Tür, durch die das Mädchen ging, nachdem sie ihm einen sehr merkwürdigen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Severus folgte ihr, blieb aber wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen.  
"Was hast du Severus?" fragte das Mädchen und er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Arzt sah in seinen Augen wie ihr Vater aus, er sagte aber lieber nichts.  
"Hallo, ich bin Dr Brendan. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sarah endlich einen Freund gefunden hat, aber würdest du wohl bitte draußen warten bis wir fertig sind?"  
Er schob den Slytherin sanft auf den Flur zurück und schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase.

Severus starrte das Holz an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und blickte sich in der Eingangshalle um. Draußen fuhr gerade ein Krankenwagen vor. Ein riesiger Mann stieg aus und öffnete die hintere Tür, wo er eine Krankenliege herauszog. Der Mann reichte fast bis zur Decke und hatte schwarze Haare und einen Vollbart, der ihn wild aussehen ließ. Severus warf einen Blick auf die Liege und sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter, darauf lag ein zerbrochener Besen.  
Er rieb sich über die Augen und als er wieder hinsah huschte gerade ein großer, schwarzer Hund an ihm vorbei.  
Es reichte Severus. Das hier war einfach zu verrückt, er musste dem endlich ein Ende bereiten. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade in das Behandlungszimmer stürzen, als die Tür vor Innen geöffnet wurde.  
"Dann bis nächste Woche, Dr Brendan." sagte Sarah und rempelte ihn an. "Oh … Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit hier gestanden?"  
Severus sah sie verwirrt an. "Wieso ganze Zeit? Du bist da doch erst vor zwei Minuten rein gegangen!"  
"Quatsch, das war vor einer Stunde! Mann Sevi, vielleicht solltest du dir auch mal einen Termin geben lassen!"  
Er sah das Mädchen eisig an. "Nenn mich noch einmal so und ich lass dich … Professor?"  
Severus starrte auf die Scheibe in der Eingangstür und er hätte schwören können, das Gesicht seines Schulleiters darin gesehen zu haben. 

--- --- ---

"Albus? Albus, alles Ok bei dir? Was hast du gesehen?" Moody sah seinen Freund besorgt an, der gerade mit Hilfe von Legilimentik in die Gedankenwelt seiner Tochter eingedrungen war.  
Der alte Zauberer atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.  
"Das war … beeindruckend! Sie hat … alles ist real, so als würde sie in einer ganz normalen Welt leben!"  
Moody ließ sich kraftlos auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Sie hat also keine Ahnung, dass sie träumt?" Der Auror klang verzweifelt.  
"Anscheinend nicht, aber ihr Unterbewusstsein hat verschieden Bilder heraufbeschworen, die sie an unsere Welt erinn…" Plötzlich eilte der Schulleiter aus dem kleinen Zimmer und blickte sich in der Krankenstation um. Er ging auf das belegte Bett zu, und die anderen folgten ihm.  
"Mister Snape? Mister Snape, wachen Sie auf." Er schüttelte den Jungen sanft an der Schulter, doch der Slytherin rührte sich nicht.  
"Was wollen sie den von dem?" fragte Sirius und Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um. "Nun, ich weiß, dass wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, Mister Black, aber ich habe Mister Snape in dem Traum ihrer Freundin gesehen."  
"WAS? Sie meinen, meine Rina träumt von Schniefelus?" Sirius starrte den schlafenden Jungen hasserfüllt an.  
"Erst dachte ich das auch, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke … Er war es selbst! Er hat mich angesehen und sogar erkannt! Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn träumt, er ist irgendwie bei ihr."  
"Wie das?" fragte Moody und Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Miss Nagreb, Sie vielleicht?"  
Share schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür müsste er schon ein sehr mächtiger Magier sein, oder es muss eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden geben, die so stark ist, dass …"  
"SO WAS HABEN DIE NICHT!" Sirius ballte seine Fäuste und man konnte sehen, wie er sich bemühte, nicht über den Slytherin herzufallen.  
Moody bückte sich und hob etwas vom Boden auf. "Was immer es ist, er schläft nicht, weil er krank ist ... Wermut und Affodill!" sagte er, nachdem er an der Phiole gerochen hatte, die unter dem Bett gelegen hatte.  
"Der Trank der lebenden Toten!" sagte Share und der Auror nickte.  
"Weckt ihn gefälligst auf!" rief Sirius ungehalten und Albus legte ihn beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Mister Black, wir wissen nicht, warum er dort ist und welche Auswirkungen das…"  
"Das ist mir doch egal! Ich will nicht, dass dieser Typ im Kopf meiner Freundin rumgeistert, reicht doch, das dieser Wurm da drin ist! Wer weiß, was der dort alles anstellt!"  
Alle warfen einen Blick auf den Jungen.  
"Ich kann deine Bedenken ja verstehen, Sirius. Aber vielleicht ist er der Schlüssel zu allem. Vielleicht kann er ihr helfen!"  
"Pah!" Sirius drehte dem Auror den Rücken zu.  
"Wir müssen vor allem herausfinden, in welcher Verbindung die beiden zu einander stehen. Das ist…"  
"In gar keiner, verstanden!" unterbrach der Rumtreiber Share. "Er kann sie nicht leiden, und sie ihn noch viel weniger!"  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf diesen Jungen hier?" fragte Share und Sirius lachte.  
"HA! Eifersüchtig? Ich? Auf Schniefelus? Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein? Und warum auch? Nur weil sie ihn einmal geküsst hat? Das ist doch…"  
"SIE HAT WAS?"  
"Ups!" Sirius sah Moody erschrocken an und biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe er noch mehr ausplauderte.  
Share schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ein Kuss kann so was auch nicht bewirken. Dafür wäre eine tiefere, intensivere Beziehung …"  
"STOP! Meine Tochter hat keine intensiven Beziehungen, zu Niemanden! Und wenn doch, dann steck ich denjenigen nach Askaban! FÜR IMMER UND EWIG!" Der Kopf des Aurors war puterrot angelaufen und Sirius versteckte sich unauffällig hinter seinem Schulleiter, während Share versuchte, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
"Ganz ruhig, Al!" Sie legte dem Auror eine Hand auf die Brust. "So etwas meinte ich nicht! Ich rede von einer spirituellen, einer geistigen Verbindung."  
"So was hat Schniefelus doch gar nicht!" murmelte der Rumtreiber hinter Dumbledores Rücken. "Der ist doch viel zu blöd um …" Sirius verstummte und die drei Erwachsenen drehten sich zu ihm um.  
"Sirius? Was hast du Junge? Ist dir was eingefallen?" Moody sah den Gryffindor an, der langsam nickte.  
"Ich glaube schon … Miss Nagreb, wenn zwei Menschen ihre Körper tauschen würden, nur für eine kurze Zeit, könnte das so eine Verbindung herstellen?"  
Die Ägypterin nickte. "Ja, so etwas geht nie spurlos an einem vorbei. Es bleibt immer ein Teil in dem anderen zurück. Es ist … wie ein unsichtbares Band, das diese Menschen miteinander verbindet. Warum fragst du?"  
Sirius kratze sich im Nacken. "Schöne Scheiße!" murmelte er und atmete tief durch. Dann erzählte er, was an Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren passiert war.


	100. Einmal Corvus und zurück

Und, falls es jemand noch nicht bemerkt hat ... Kapitel 100!

Schon irre, wie die Zeit vergeht, aber es macht auch tierischen Spaß, das hier zu schreiben!

Wie versprochen gibt es dann ab nächste Woche ein [iAuszeitkapitel [/i(ok, ok, es sind 2 geworden) wo mal gar nichts passiert, sonder die Rumtreiber sich einfach die Zeit vertreiben, denn wir nähern uns mit ganz großen Schritten den Sommerferien! Oh, ein Moody Solo hab ich auch noch für euch. Ihr seht, ich war fleisig in den letzten Tagen!

Also viel Spaß hiermit!

100 Einmal Corvus und zurück

Severus fand sich in dem kleinen Haus wieder und sein Wunsch, aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen, wurde immer größer.  
"Hast du auch Hunger?" fragte Sarah fröhlich und der Slytherin verlor langsam die Fassung.  
"Hör endlich auf damit?" zischte er und sie sah ihn erschrocken an.  
"Wo … Womit aufhören, Severus? Was meinst du?"  
"DAS DA!" Er zeigte auf den Küchentisch, wo ein Teller mit belegten Broten stand.  
"Ich wollte nur nett zu dir sein!" fauchte sie jetzt zurück. "Ich hab die extra für dich gemacht und du…"  
"Nein, das hast du nicht!" Severus rieb sich die Schläfen und sah sie an. "Du hast keine Brote gemacht, du wolltest welche und sie erscheinen einfach! Du willst ins Krankenhaus und schon bist du da! Du spielst Schach und im nächsten Moment ist es ein Puzzle … Was immer du willst, es passiert hier, merkst du das den gar nicht?"  
Sarah sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Das ist ja … absurd!"  
Severus packte sie am Arm und zog sie aus der Küche.  
"AUA! Du tust mir weh, lass mich gefälligst los!" protestierte sie, doch der Slytherin ignorierte sie einfach. Er sah sich im Wohnzimmer um und entdeckte jemanden durch die Fensterscheibe.  
"Wer ist das da?" fragte er und zeigte auf die Frau, die Draußen im Garten arbeitete.  
"Das ist meine Mum, du Idiot!" Sarah hatte es endlich geschafft, sich von ihm loszureißen und funkelte ihn wütend an. Diesen Blick kannte Severus nur zu gut.  
"Deine Mum ja?" fragte er und sie verdrehte die Augen.  
"Hab ich doch gesagt! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
"Und wie kann das sein? Deine Mum ist doch tot!"  
Sarah starrte ihn an. "Das … Das stimmt nicht. Du lügst! Meine Mum lebt!"  
Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Bilder flackerten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Sie sah einen Supermarkt, ihre Mutter schrie und brach blutüberstöhmt zusammen.  
"Das ist nicht wahr … Ich wurde getroffen … Ich, nicht sie … Sie ist nicht tot, sie ist …"  
Sarah sah zu ihrer Mutter, die ihnen zuwinkte und dabei langsam verblasste.  
"Nein! MUM!" Sie stürzte ans Fenster und sah in den leeren Garten hinaus. "Was hab ich getan … Mami … Was … Was soll ich Dad sagen, wenn er nach Hause kommt?"  
Severus machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, als er hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde.  
"Hallo Liebling, ich bin zu Hause!"  
Fred kam ins Wohnzimmer und der junge Slytherin drehte Sarah zu ihm um.  
"Sieh ihn dir an, wer ist das?" fragte er zornig und dem Mädchen standen die Tränen in den Augen.  
"Das …"  
"Das ist nicht dein Dad! Ich kenn deinen Vater, verdammt, die gesamte Zaubererbevölkerung von England kennt ihn, aber das hier ist er mit Sicherheit nicht!"  
Sarah sah ihn verständnislos an. "Das ist Fred … Aber er … er …"  
Sie sah ein Grüngestrichenes Zimmer mit hellen Gardinen vor den Fenstern. Ein buntes Blumenbild hing an der Wand und Fred saß in einem Stuhl. Er war festgeschnallt und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.  
"Kleines?" fragte der Mann, der langsam immer durchsichtiger wurde. Sarah wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lief durch Fred hindurch und die Treppe nach oben.

Severus folgte ihr in den ersten Stock und fand sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden sitzen.  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld!" brüllte sie ihn an, als er näher kam. "Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. VERSCHWINDE! Hau ab! Geh dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist! DU BIST NICHT MEHR MEIN FREUND!"  
"DAS WAR ICH AUCH NOCH NIE!" brüllte er zurück und sie sah ihn wie versteinert an. "Oh, bei Salazar, ich würde meine Seele verkaufen, wenn ich zurück könnte, das kannst du mir glauben!" Er ging in dem Zimmer auf und ab. "Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Warum hab ich nur … Es hätte mir egal sein sollen, was mit dir geschieht und das wäre es mir auch gewesen, wenn du nicht so penetrant gewesen wärst! Du bist ja in natura schon unerträglich, aber hier bist du nicht auszuhalten!"  
Sarah wischte sich die Nase in ihrem Ärmel ab. "Warum sagst du so was?" fragte sie mit quietschender Stimme und Severus lachte auf.  
"Weil es die Wahrheit ist? Das alles hier ist doch nichts weiter als ein schräger Alptraum, der deinem sehr kleinen, aber sehr kranken Hirn entsprungen ist!"  
Er packte sie an der Schulter und zog sie zu dem kleinen Tisch, wo das Puzzle lag.  
"Was siehst du hier?"  
"Ein Schloss!" schluchzte Sarah.  
"Ein Schloss!" äffte er sie nach. "So ein Blödsinn! Das ist Hogwarts, unsere Schule. Wir leben fast das ganze Jahr dort … Oh, und das hier!"  
Er zog das Schachspiel aus dem Regal. "Das ist ganz toll, das sind nämlich unsere Farben! Hier, dieser mickrige Löwe steht für dein Haus und die Schlange hier für meins!"  
Sie saß wimmernd auf dem Fußboden und hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Severus warf die beiden Schachfiguren wütend beiseite und hockte sich vor ihr hin.  
"Hör endlich auf zu heulen! Du bist doch kein Baby mehr!" Er riss ihre Arme weg und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. "Reiß dich zusammen. Du musst uns hier herausholen, hast du mich verstanden?"  
"Lass mich!" Sie schubste ihn von sich. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest und selbst wenn, warum sollte ich dir auch nur ein Wort glauben?"  
Severus stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster auf den See hinaus. Er atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu Ruhe zubringen.  
"Mir ist egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Du kannst meinetwegen hier bleiben und heile Welt mit deiner toten Mami spielen, während dein toller Freund sich eine andere sucht, aber ich…" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ich werde dann auch hier bleiben müssen. Ich bin hier gefangen, während mein Körper in der Schule langsam immer schwächer wird und einfach stirbt! Wenn du nicht endlich aufwachst, und dafür sorgst, dass ich den richtigen Gegenzauber kriege, dann hast du mich auf dem Gewissen!"  
Sarah starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
"Verdammt Corvus, erinnere dich endlich!"  
Er packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie wie verrückt und plötzlich sah sie einen Jungen vor sich. Er hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, aber seine Augen waren grau und er lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Ein blonder Junge mit zwei langen Narben, die sich über sein Gesicht zogen, ging mit einem kleineren Jungen an ihr vorbei. Ein Anderer mit Brille saß auf einem Besen und winkte einem Mädchen mit langen, glatten roten Haaren zu und dann erkannte sie Severus, wie er in einer dunklen Nische unter einem Mistelzweig stand. Sie sah ihn, wie er auf seinem Haustisch tanzte und wie er mit anderen am See stand und sich vor lachen schüttelte, weil ein Mädchen mit Hasenohren an ihm vorbei lief. 

--- --- ---

Albus Dumbledore sah den schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber ernst an.  
"Miss Corvus und Mister Snape hatten die Körper getauscht? Und Sie halten es nicht für Nötig, mich davon in Kenntnis zusetzten?"  
Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Es war Weihnachten … Sie waren nicht da, und wir haben es auch so wieder hinbekommen!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr uns noch alles verschweigt!"   
Sirius wurde unter den Blicken der Erwachsenen immer kleiner und drehte sich verlegen weg. Er erstarrte als er sah, wie sich die Tür zum Einzelzimmer bewegte.  
"Hallo!" erklang eine leise Stimme und die Köpfe der Erwachsenen fuhren herum.  
"Kleines?" Moody eilte dem rothaarigen Mädchen entgegen und fing sie auf, als sie zu stürzen drohte.

"Wir brauchen etwas zur Stabilisierung, schnell Miss Pomfrey!" rief Share und die Heilerin lief zu ihrem Tränkeschrank. Mit einem Stärkungstrank kehrte sie eilig zurück.  
Share sah dem Mädchen in die Augen, die langsam wieder zufielen.  
"Hey, Serina … Wach bleiben, hörst du?" Share gab ihr ein paar leichte Ohrfeige, was Serina zusammenzucken ließ und sie flösste ihr schnell den Trank ein.  
"Leg sie hier hin Al, auf den Bauch." Die Ägypterin riss die Decke vom nächsten Bett und der Auror trug seine Tochter hinüber.  
"Du! Herkommen!" Sie winkte Sirius zu sich. "Halte ihren Kopf fest. Sie darf sich nach Möglichkeit nicht bewegen, und pass auf, dass sie nicht wieder einschläft!"  
Sirius sah die junge Frau an. "Was haben Sie vor?"  
Share seufzte. "Na was schon? Denn Wurm herausholen, solange sie bei Verstand ist! Und jetzt mach, an die Arbeit!"  
Sie gab dem Rumtreiber einen kleinen Schubs und Sirius kniete vor dem Kopfende des Bettes nieder. Er nahm Serinas Kopf in beide Hände und hielt ihn so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
"Sirius?" Ihre Stimme war schwach, nicht mehr als ein leichter Hauch.  
"Hi Baby!" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, die wieder langsam zu vielen. "Hey, komm schon Rina, bleib bei mir … Ja, so ist´s gut!" Er lächelte sie an und hielt ihren Blick gefangen.

"Al? Professor? Bitte, halten sie ihre Arme fest und drücken ihre Schultern nach unten … Ja, genau so … Gut, jetzt, festhalten, ja nicht loslassen!"  
Share sah auf die Wulst, die sich zwischen den Schulterblättern gebildete hatte und man konnte die zuckenden Bewegungen des Parasiten genau sehen.

"Was machen die mit mir?" wisperte Serina und Sirius warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter.  
"Äh, nichts, Baby. Die sehen sich nur deinen Rücken an."  
"Warum?"  
"Ähm … Weil ich ihnen vorgeschwärmt habe, wie wunderschön du bist?"  
Serina gab ein leichtes grunzen von sich. "Du Spinner!"  
Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange. "Wir habe es gleich geschafft, Baby."

"Ja, gleich, aber vorher wird es vielleicht etwas wehtun. Zähne zusammen beißen, Serina."  
Share hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit und gab Madame Pomfrey ein Zeichen. Die Heilerin atmete noch einmal tief durch.  
"Scrupus." Poppy öffnete mit einem Zauber die Haut über dem Parasiten und Share schockte ihn in dem Moment, wo sie ihn erkennen konnte.  
Serina schrie und wand sich hin und her.  
"Haltet sie fest, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Share griff nach dem betäubten Parasiten und zog ihn ganz langsam heraus.  
Moody drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, der Auror war ziemlich blass um die Nase herum geworden und Sirius war froh, das er von seinem Platz aus nicht allzu viel sehen konnte.  
Dumbledore beobachtete die junge Frau fasziniert und Madame Pomfrey hatte bereits ein Verbandstuch mit Murtlabsalbe in der Hand, den sie auf die Wunde legte, als der Parasit endlich komplett entfernt war.

Moody strich seiner Tochter sanft über das Haar. "Du hast es geschafft, Kleines. Das Vieh ist draußen."  
Sie lächelte schwach. Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen groß, als ob ihr eben gerade wieder etwas eingefallen wäre.  
"Was ist mit … Severus?" fragte sie und Sirius verdrehte stöhnend die Augen.  
Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihr und zeigte auf das Bett des Slytherin. "Sehen Sie doch selbst, Miss Corvus."  
Serina drehte ihren Kopf und blickte dem Jungen direkt in die Augen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm bereits das Gegenmittel verabreicht und er ließ sich kopfschüttelnd in sein Kissen sinken.  
"Du bist wirklich ein lebender Alptraum, Corvus, weißt du das?"  
"Aber nur für dich, Schniefelus!" lachte Sirius und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss. 

--- --- ---

Moody verließ die Krankenstation und atmete erleichtert aus. Madame Pomfrey hatte sie alle dezent hinausgeschoben, damit die beiden Schüler sich ausruhen konnten. Sirius war daraufhin in seinen Turm und Dumbledore in sein Büro zurückgekehrt.  
Er stand jetzt in dem verlassenen Flur und sah Share dankbar an, die gegen das Geländer lehnte.  
"Sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein."  
Der Auror nickte. "Ja, das ist sie, Shari."  
Share blickte in die Eingangshalle hinunter. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte … Das sie mich angreift, versucht mir die Kehle aufzureißen, so was vielleicht, aber nicht das!"

Share hatte das Mädchen genau beobachtet, nachdem sie den Parasiten im Kamin entsorgt hatte. Wie sie von ihrem Freund getröstet wurde als Moody ihr erzählte, was genau passiert war. Sie hatte von ihren Träumen erzählt und wie der andere Junge, Severus Snape, ihr bewusst gemacht hat, dass sie nur träumte. Am Ende hatte Serina sie angesehen und sich bei ihr bedankt. Share war sich komisch vorgekommen, denn eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, einen Halbvampir zu vernichten, aber letztendlich hatte sie einem Mädchen das Leben gerettet. Das war es, was sie in Serina sah, ein ganz normales Mädchen. Sie war weder ein Monster, noch eine Gefahr für ihr Land und Share wusste noch nicht, was sie mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen sollte.

Langsam ging sie die Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinunter und musterte den Mann neben sich. Er hatte sich verändert, in all den Jahren. Seine blonden Haare waren dünner geworden und von feinen, grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände von unzähligen Narben verziert, doch seine Augen waren noch immer dieselben. Sie war immer fasziniert von diesen blauen Augen gewesen, die so blau wie der Himmel über der Wüste waren.  
"Wer war sie?" fragte Share ganz unvermittelt und Moody sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Wer?"  
"Serinas Mutter. Ich meine, du und mein Bruder ihr wart so vernarrt in eure Arbeit! Sie muss etwas ganz besonderes gewesen sein, wenn sie dich eingefangen hat … Aber Razul hat mir nie etwas darüber erzählt. Als wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben, das muss Serina doch schon … Fünf gewesen sein! Al, warum hast du mir nie etwas von ihr gesagt?"  
Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle und Moody hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
"Weißt du, das ist etwas komplizierter, Shari!" sagte er, als sie den Weg nach Hogsmeade einschlugen. "Eigentlich … Ok, um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab diese Frau nie kennen gelernt!"  
Share hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und der Auror lächelte etwas verlegen.  
"Also, wenn du noch Zeit für ein Butterbier hast, dann erzähl ich dir die ganze Geschichte!"  
Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein. "Na und ob ich die hab, jetzt hast du mich nämlich wirklich neugierig gemacht, Al!"

"Aber sie muss unter uns bleiben, verstanden?"  
Share blickte den Auror an. "Ich werde schweigen, wie ein Sarkophag!"  
Er führte sie in die Drei Besen und erzählte ihr, wie er zu dem Mädchen gekommen war, dass ihm mittlerweile soviel bedeutete, ehe sie beide nach Hause flohten. 

--- --- ---

Der nächste Morgen kam und Serina saß auf ihrem Bett in der Krankenstation. Severus war bereits angezogen und gerade dabei, zur Tür zugehen, als sie aufsprang und ihn hinterher eilte.  
"Severus, warte mal."  
Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen. "Bitte sag es nicht!" flehte er leise.  
"Danke!" sagte sie und er ließ die Schultern hängen.  
"Du hast es doch gesagt!"  
"Was denn?"  
"Dieses Wort! Jetzt muss ich darauf etwas erwidern und ich will eigentlich nur weg hier!"  
"Ich wollte doch nur … Ok, Ok, ehe du mir noch ein Fluch aus den Hals hetzt! Aber … solltest du jemals meine Hilfe brauchen dann..:"  
"DAS wird niemals passieren, verstanden Corvus? NIEMALS! Klar? Du hilfst mir schon, wenn du dich nur aus meinen Träumen raushältst."  
Serina musste grinsen. "Hey, das könnte schwierig werden! Wie sagten sie, es gäbe eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns beiden!"  
Severus blickte das Mädchen kalt an. "Bitte verschone mich damit, ja? Such dir jemand anderen, mit dem du dich verbinden kannst!"  
Sie kicherte leise. "Hab ich doch schon längst!"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaub mir wird gleich schlecht! Sollte ich jemals Bilder von dir und Black in meinem Kopf haben, dann schwöre ich dir, wird dich nichts und niemand mehr auf dieser Welt retten können!"  
Serina biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ja … So was Ähnliches hat Sirius auch gesagt!"  
Der Slytherin nickte. "Professor Dumbledore hat mir angeboten, mich in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Damit kann ich meinen Geist gegen Eindringlinge abschirmen. Und ich kann dir versichern, das werde ich auch tun, denn ich möchte nie wieder in deinen Gedanken, deiner Haut oder sonst wo von dir stecken!"  
Serina sah ihn an und fing an, herzlich zu lachen.  
"Was? Oh, vergiss das, das war nicht so gemeint!"  
"Schon klar, ich weiß genau, was du meinst!"  
Severus sah aus, als wenn er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch dann drehte er sich um und verließ schnell die Krankenstation.

Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro und sah das Mädchen überrascht an.  
"Miss Corvus? Was machen Sie denn noch hier?"  
Serina drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ich warte darauf, dass ich gehen darf!"  
Poppy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Auf einmal? Sie hören doch sonst auch nie auf das, was ich Ihnen sage!"  
Serina saß betreten zu Boden. "Ich weiß und Sie glauben gar nicht, wie leid mir das tut! Aber … Das wird nie wieder vorkommen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!"  
Die Heilerin lachte auf. "Versprechen Sie nie etwas, dass Sie nicht halten können, Miss Corvus. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie weg kommen. Tun Sie irgendwas, dass Sie wieder hierher bringt, damit ich was sinnvolles zu tun hab!"  
Serina nickte. "Das mach ich … ähm, nicht! Das mach ich natürlich nicht!"  
Sie verließ schnell die Krankenstation, bevor Madame Pomfrey noch auf die Idee kam, sie dort für immer einzusperren. 

--- --- ---

Serina trat durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand ihre Freunde in der Sitzecke vor dem Kamin versammelt.  
Sirius zog sie gleich auf seinen Schoß drückte sie an sich.  
"Baby, mach so was bloß nie wieder!"  
Lily lachte. "Also, eigentlich war es doch deine Schuld, oder? Immerhin ist sie wegen deinem Fluch in dem See gelandet!"  
James nickte. "Da hat Lily Recht, Padfoot! Wie willst du das eigentlich wieder gut machen?"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Das geht euch gar nichts an! Verstanden?"  
Die anderen lachten nur Remus rümpfte die Nase. "Dann solltest du deine Freundin aber mal duschen schicken! Sorry Rina, nichts gegen dich aber … wie soll ich es sagen? Du stinkst!"  
Serina sah den blonden Rumtreiber empört an. "Das bin nicht ich! Das ist diese Murtlabzeugs, das muss noch bis Morgen drauf bleiben, damit alles gut verheilt, blablabla, ihr kennt ja das Gerede von der Pomfrey!"  
"Mir egal, was es ist, aber es richt widerlich?"  
Sie sah traurig von ihm zu Sirius. "Stimmt das? Ist es so schlimm?"  
"Danke Moony!" zischte Sirius leise. "Nein Baby! Es duftet zwar nicht gerade nach Rose, aber es gibt Schlimmeres."  
"Ja … Hippogreifdung!" murmelte Remus.  
"MOONY!"  
"Ok, es reicht!" Serina sprang auf. "Ich geh hoch und mach das Zeug ab!"  
"NEIN!" Diesmal waren sich Sirius und Remus einig und zogen das Mädchen gemeinsam wieder aufs Sofa.  
"Mensch Rina, ich nehm dich doch nur auf den Arm! Las es um Merlins Willen drauf, wer weiß, was sonst wieder passiert! Und ehe du fragst, nein, es ist nicht so Schlimm!" sagte Remus und stand auf.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Moony, du wärst wesentlich glaubwürdiger, wenn du hier sitzen bleiben und nicht zu Peter aufs andere Sofa flüchten würdest!"  
"Ach was, das mach ich nur, damit ihr mehr Platz habt! Schließlich ist Rina noch immer verletzt!"  
Lily fing an zu lachen. "Remus Lupin, du bist ein lausiger Lügner!" sagte sie und der blonde Rumtreiber wurde rot.  
Peter sah Serina neugierig an. "Du hattest also echt einen Wurm in deinem Kopf?" fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Faszination.  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Na ja, zumindest Teile von ihm!"  
"Wäh!" Peter verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
"Snape nicht zu vergessen!" rief Sirius. "Der war ja auch da und ist da oben herumgeschlichen!"   
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Also das finde ich wesentlich ekliger, Freunde! Wer weiß, was er da bei dir angestellt hat!"  
Serina grinste. "Gar nichts! Aber noch eine Minute länger in meinen Gedanken und ich glaube, er hätte sich freiwillig umgebracht!"  
Sirius sah seine Freundin an. "Hey Baby, warum hast du dir dann nicht mit dem Aufwachen noch etwas Zeit gelassen?"  
"Boah, Sirius, bist du fies!" kicherte Lily.  
Der Junge lachte und drückte seine Freundin an sich.  
"Und Dumbledore war da auch noch?" fragte Peter und Serina und Sirius nickten. "Mann, das muss in deinem Kopf ja ganz schön eng geworden sein!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was, da war noch jede Menge Platz. Ist ja nicht so dass … Oh Mist, das hab ich nie gesagt … Hört sofort auch zu lachen!" protestierte sie, doch niemand hörte auf das Mädchen.


	101. Lessons in Love

So, vorweg noch was in eigener Sache:  
Ich hab einen ganz großen Fehler in den Kapiteln 98/99 eingebaut.  
Die Seite, auf der ich mir die Ägyptischen Wörter besorgt hab, hatte einen kleinen Programmierfehler, und dadurch stimmen die ägyptischen Wörter leider nicht!  
Ich habs in den Kapitel schon geändert, also wundert eich nicht, wenn Razul und Share sich bei ihrem nächsten Treffen etwas anders anreden.  
Anstatt Sabah Makka wird es jetzt Yarim Insan heißen. Aus Arusa wird Agabey und aus Madaris, Hemsire.  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir noch einmal verzeihen!

* * *

101 Lessions in Love

In Hogwarts wurde es ruhig. Es war kurz vor den Sommerferien und die Schüler der 5ten und 7ten Klassen steckten in ihren letzten Prüfungen. Für alle Anderen ging der normale Schulalltag weiter, doch die Lehrer gaben ihnen bei jeder erdenklichen Gelegenheit Freistunden, die sie zum lernen nutzten sollte. Und das taten sie auch, wenn auch jeder auf seine Weise.

--- --- ---

Es war ein warmer Nachmittag und die Sonne schien vom Wolkenlosen Himmel.  
"Das geht nicht!" rief eine verzweifelte Mädchen Stimme.  
"Doch Schatz, du machst das prima!"  
"Das ist nicht wahr James … Und wenn dein blöder Freund nicht sofort aufhört zu lachen, dann jage ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals, der sich gewaschen hat!"  
"Dafür müsstest du aber erstmal wieder herunter kommen, Lililein!" lachte Sirius und Lily schrie wütend auf.  
Sie hatte sich von ihren Freunden überreden lassen, den freien Nachmittag zu nutzen und endlich fliegen zu lernen, und sie bereute es zutiefst.  
Das letzte Mal hatte sie in der ersten Klasse auf einem Besen gesessen und sie hatte es vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Es war ihr zu windig und zu wackelig und der Boden war für ihren Geschmack viel zu weit von ihren Füßen entfernt. Sie fürchtete, jeden Augenblick herunterzufallen und hielt sich krampfhaft an dem Besenstiel fest.  
"Ich will hier wieder runter!" schrie sie verzweifelt.  
"Dann las doch einfach los, ich fang dich auch vielleicht auf!"  
"Padfoot, halt endlich die Klappe!" brüllte James, der um das Mädchen herum flog. "Komm Lily, zieh den Stiel leicht nach oben."  
James flog neben ihr und sie schrie erschrocken auf, als der Besen an Höhe gewann.  
"Verdammt noch mal ich will runter und nicht noch höher fliegen!"  
"Aber jetzt hörst du den Idioten nicht mehr und kannst dich ganz aufs Fliegen konzentrieren." Er lächelte seiner Freundin aufmunternd zu. "Oder du spuckst Padfoot auf den Kopf! 10 Galeonen, wenn du seine Haare triffst!"  
Lily fing an zu lachen, was ihren Besen gefährlich wackeln ließ.

--- --- ---

Sirius lag auf der Wiese und beobachtete die Beiden auf ihren Besen. "Wenn Lily so weiter macht, fällt sie wirklich noch runter!"  
Serina lag neben ihm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich begreife es einfach nicht. Sie ist eine der Besten, die diese Schule je gesehen hat. Aber auf dem Besen stellt sie sich an wie ein … ein Hippogreif auf Rollschuhen!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Genau! Mich würde nur mal interessieren, wie Prongs sie da rauf gekriegt hat! Er wollte es mir partout nicht verraten!"  
Serina drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte ihren Freund augenzwinkernd an. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" fragte sie und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
"Hmmm … Ok, dafür würde ich auch alles tun, Baby!"  
Er zog sie in seine Arme und rollte sich auf sie, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt. Sirius grauen Augen blitzten, als er einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen über die Wiese kommen sah.  
Seine Hand taste vorsichtig nach seiner Hosentasche und er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.  
"Was hast du denn jetzt vor?" fragte Serina und drehte ihren Kopf. "Och nö, nicht jetzt, Sirius!" maulte sie, als sie Severus erkannte.  
"Was denn, Baby? Es ist so ein schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint, wir haben frei und du liegst gesund und munter in meinen Armen. Ein schreiender Schniefelus, der hilflos in der Luft hängt würde es wirklich perfekt machen!"  
Das Mädchen unter ihm lachte. "Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das? Würde es dich denn wirklich umbringen, wenn du ihn einmal in Ruhe lässt?"  
Der Rumtreiber sah sie erstaunt an. "Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
"Na, weil er mich gerettet hat zum Beispiel! Dafür könnest du ihn wenigsten ein bisschen dankbar sein!"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Und wie lange soll ich Schniefelus dafür danken?"  
"Dein ganzes Leben lang natürlich!" kicherte sie und schlug ihm sanft auf die Brust. "Aber es würde ja schon reichen, wenn du ihn für den Rest des Schuljahres in Frieden lässt."  
Sirius überlegte. "Aber nächstes Jahr darf ich dann wieder? Ok, abgemacht, das halte ich aus!" Er küsste das Mädchen auf die Nase.  
"Hey Schniefelus!" rief er dem Slytherin zu. "Du hast echt Glück, dass ich so eine tolle Freundin hab!"  
Severus sah das Pärchen auf der Wiese mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Was immer du sagst, Black!" erwiderte er, doch die beiden waren bereits wieder mit sich selbst beschäftigt und hörten ihn gar nicht.

--- --- ---

Severus ging kopfschüttelnd weiter und lockerte seine Hand, die seinen Zauberstab unter dem Umhang hielt. Innerlich hatte er sich bereits auf ein Duell eingestellt gehabt, doch jetzt steuerte er erleichtert auf die kleine Bank am See zu.  
Severus sah, dass das Mädchen bereits auf ihn wartete, ihre blonden Haare leuchteten in der Sonne. Sein Herz klopfte etwas schneller, als er sich neben sie setzte.  
"Hallo Zissy, da bin ich."  
Narzissa Black hatte ihm beim Mittagessen einen Zettel zugesteckt, dass sie ihn unbedingt sprechen müsste. Severus hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass sie nicht mit ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum reden wollte, aber es machte ihm nichts aus, hier mit ihr zu sitzen.  
"Severus, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Der junge Slytherin schluckte und wich ihrem Blick aus. "Ich … Du weißt doch, ich würde alles für dich tun." antwortete er leise und sie nickte.  
"Das weiß ich Severus. Du bist der Einzige, dem ich vertrauen kann und den ich darum bitten kann!" Das blonde Mädchen seufzte. "Ich mache mir große Sorgen … um Lucius. Er hat sich sehr verändert."  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"  
"Ach … Bella und Rodolphus waren ja schon immer etwas … extrem in ihren Ansichten und auch Lucius hat nie einen Hehl aus seiner Meinung gemacht, aber seit … seit er sich diesen Leuten Angeschlossen hat, ist er irgendwie anders geworden … radikaler, falls du verstehst, was ich meine."  
Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht genau, worauf du hinaus willst, Zissy!"  
Narzissa blickte sich um, ob ihnen auch niemand zuhörte, ehe sie weiter sprach. "Du hast doch bestimmt auch schon von Voldemort und den Todessern gehört, oder?"  
"Ja, meine Mutter hat mir davon erzählt aber … das sind doch nur wilde Gerüchte über eine Gruppe, die die Vorherschafft der Reinblüter anstrebt."  
Narzissa sah auf den See hinaus. "Nein, das sind keine Gerüchte, Severus, das ist die Wahrheit und Lucius …. Er ist einer von ihnen!"  
Severus riss die Augen auf. "Machst du Witze?"  
"Leider nicht." sagte sie leise. "Aber darum brauche ich dich ja, Severus, ich kann das nicht, aber wenn du dich ihnen anschließen würdest, dann könntest du …"  
"WAS?"  
"Lass mich bitte ausreden! Du könntest auf ihn aufpassen, wenn es gefährlich wird!"  
Severus erhob sich von der Bank und drehte sich langsam zu Narzissa um. "Ich soll mich also einer Gruppierung anschließen, die Muggelstämmige überfällt und Häuser anzündet, nur um auf deinen … deinen Freund aufzupassen?"  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen viel verlangt, aber …"  
"Ein bisschen?" Severus glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zutrauen.  
Narzissa sah ihn flehend an. "Bitte, Severus, ich habe doch nur dich!"  
Der Junge sah an ihr vorbei zum Schloss. "Das völliger Irrsinn, Zissy! Das ist kein Spiel, hierbei geht es um Menschenleben!"  
Sie griff nach seinen Händen und blickte ihn verzweifelt an. "Bitte!" hauchte sie und in ihren Augen standen die Tränen.  
Severus seufzte resigniert. "Ich … Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Ok, Zissy? Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen!"  
"Ich danke dir, Severus! Ich wusste, du würdest mir helfen!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und genoss dieses Gefühl, die Gedanken über Lucius waren weit weg. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nie um seinetwillen umarmen würde und er spürte, wie etwas in seinem Inneren etwas zerbrach.

--- --- ---

Peter saß in der Bibliothek und starrte aus dem Fenster zum See hinüber.  
"Ich dachte immer, die geht mit Malfoy!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als ihn jemand anstupste.  
"Hey, träumst du?" Tabea stand neben ihm und er errötete leicht.  
"Ja … Nein! Nein, ich hab nur .. .ach egal, ich hab gar nichts!"  
Sie setzte sich einfach neben ihn. "Ja, geht mir genauso!" Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und seufzte. "Mir ist sterbenslangweilig! Es sind bald Ferien, warum sollen wir da in der Bibliothek rumhängen? Ich möchte irgendwas machen!"  
Peter sah sie fragend an. "Was denn?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Irgendwas unternehmen halt!" Tabea lachte und piekste ihn leicht in die Seite. "Du bist doch der Rumtreiber, lass dir mal was einfallen!"  
Peter zuckte zusammen und schluckte verlegen. Seine Freunde waren doch immer diejenigen, die die Ideen hatten, aber das wollte er Tabea gegenüber nicht zugeben. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und ihm kam eine Idee.  
"Hättest du vielleicht Lust auf ein Butterbier?"  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Immer! Aber wir können uns ja schlecht ins Dorf schleichen, oder?"  
Peter grinste. Sie wusste also nicht, dass man sich das auch in der Schule beschaffen konnte. "Ins Dorf nicht, aber ich weiß, wo wir welches herkriegen."  
"Echt?"  
"Klar, komm mit."  
Peter packte seine Sachen zusammen und sie verließen die Bibliothek.

Das Herz des kleinen Rumtreibers klopfte wie verrückt. Er war noch am helllichten Tage in die Küche geschlichen. Noch dazu allein oder ohne Karte oder Tarnumhang. Wenn Filch sie erwischte, würde es mit Sicherheit Ärger geben. Tabea stieß gegen ihn, als er Gedankenversunken auf der Treppe stehen blieb.  
"Was ist los?" fragte sie und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nichts. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass uns keiner sieht."  
"Ok." Sie blickte sich nach allen Richtungen um und, aus welchem Grund auch immer, flüsterten sie miteinander.  
"Wo müssen wir denn hin?"  
"Ins Erdgeschoss."

Unten angekommen durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle und Peter schubste sie plötzlich in eine kleine Nische.  
"Psst!" Er legte seinen Finger auf seine Lippen und Tabea sah, wie sich die Tür von Hausmeisterbüro öffnete. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loszukichern.  
Der kleine Rumtreiber spähte um die Ecke und sah Argus Filch in die andere Richtung gehen.  
"Er ist weg. Komm weiter."  
Tabea blieb dicht hinter ihm und folgte Peter durch einen Korridor, in dem viele Gemälde hingen. Vor einem großen Bild mit einer Obstschale blieb der Junge stehen. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was er tat, aber das Bild verwandelte sich in eine Tür, die er ihr aufhielt.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte sie zögernd. Vor ihr lag ein stockdunkler Gang und Peter holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, um etwas Licht zumachen.  
"Lumos … Du wolltest doch was trinken, oder willst du lieber umkehren?"  
Tabea erkannte am Ende des Ganges eine weitere Tür. Sie wusste nicht, was der Junge vorhatte und die Rumtreiber waren bekannt dafür, dass sie sich oft in Schwierigkeiten brachten, doch wenn sie jetzt kniff würde er sie sicher nie wieder zu etwas mitnehmen. Sie nickte nur und Peter ging vorweg, um die nächste Tür zuöffnen. Tabea folgte ihm vorsichtig und betrat zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die Schlossküche von Hogwarts.

Sie sah sich mit großen Augen in dem riesigen Raum um, während Peter schon eine Hauselfe nach dem Butterbier losschickte. Sie ging gerade um ihren Haustisch, als er ihr eine Flasche reichte.  
"Machst du das öfters?" fragte sie und nahm die Flasche entgegen.  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, manchmal schon. Ist doch nichts besonders!"  
Tabea fühlte sich sicher, jetzt wo sie wusste, wo sie war. "Ich meinte eigentlich, dass du Mädchen hierher bringst, um sie zu beeindrucken … oder abzufüllen!" Sie grinste ihn frech an und der kleine Rumtreiber verschluckte sich fast an seinem Butterbier.  
"Was?" Er wurde knallrot. "Nein! Ich … äh … So was mach ich nicht … Ehrlich! Ich … Ich … Du bist die Erste, die ich mit hergenommen hab!" stammelte er.  
"Aha … Und wohin hast du die anderen gebracht?"  
Peter gab einen quiekenden Laut von sich. "Ich hab noch nie…" Seine Stimme klang etwas höher als sonst und das Mädchen prustete los.  
"Oh Peter, ich hab dich doch nur auf den Arm genommen! Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht so einer bist!"  
Peter atmete erleichtert aus und seine Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich wieder.  
Er sah sie an und musste nun selber lachen, als jemand an seinem Ärmel zupfte.

"Hallo, Mister Pettigrew."  
Er blickte an sich herunter und entdeckte eine kleine Hauselfe mit grünen Flügeln, die unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.  
"Hi Tinker." sagte er und Tabea blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
"Du kennst die Hauselfen sogar mit Namen?"  
"Nur diese eine hier weil … äh … Was willst du denn, Tinker?" Fast hätte er sich verplappert, wenn Tinker nicht wieder ganz aufgeregt an ihm gezerrt hätte.  
"Mister Pettigrew, vielleicht wollen Sie und Miss Cadwallader ein Stück Schokotorte?"  
Peter sah fragend zu Tabea.  
"Sie weiß wer ich bin!" stellte das Mädchen fest und klang jetzt wirklich beeindruckt. Tabea bemerkte Peters Blick und nickte.  
"Dann kommen Sie, kommen Sie beide mit, der Kuchen steht dahinten!" Tinker zeigte auf den entferntesten Teil der Küche.  
Peter runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise waren die Elfen doch glücklich, wenn sie einem die Sachen bringen konnten, doch Tabea schien begeistert.  
"Butterbier, Schokokuchen und eine Führung durch die Schlossküche! Mann, das ist so cool!" Sie griff nach Peters Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Komm schon, Peter!"  
Der kleine Rumtreiber grinste und ließ sich von den Beiden in die Tiefen der Küche entführen.

--- --- ---

Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Er saß mit einem vollgepackten Korb unter seinem Haustisch und beobachtete, wie Tinker seinen Freund und dessen Begleitung von ihm weglockte.  
"Gute Tinker, dafür hat sie sich einen Heiligenschein zu ihren Flügeln verdient!" dachte er, auch wenn er sich ein bisschen mies fühlte, weil er sich vor Peter versteckte.  
Remus wartete, bis die Drei außer Sicht waren. Er wollte keine Zeugen haben, die ihn verraten konnten, und so sehr er Peter auch mochte, aber sein Freund war eine Plaudertasche. Es würde keine Fünf Minuten dauern und der Rest der Clique wüsste von seinem Vorhaben und dann würden sie ihm helfen wollen, und genau das wollte er nicht.  
Remus schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.  
Eigentlich wollte er endlich das letzte Geheimnis, das seine Person umgab, lüften und dabei machte er wieder ein riesen Geheimnis daraus. Aber es betraf ja nicht alle seine Freunde und somit fand er, dass er das Richtige tat.  
Er sah noch einmal in seinen Korb, ob er alles dabei hatte. Kerzen, weil es bald dunkel wurde, eine Decke, damit es nicht ganz so schäbig wirkte und etwas zu Essen, falls sie Hunger kriegten. Irgendwie musste er an ein bekanntes Muggelmärchen denken, dass er einmal gelesen hatte, und er kam sich vor, wie der große, böse Wolf, der das Mädchen ins Haus der Großmutter lockt.  
Er sah sich vorsichtig um, doch von Peter und Tabea fehlte jede Spur. Dann schlich er zu dem Geheimgang um die Küche zu verlassen.

Sein Weg führte ihn zur Eulerei und er hoffte, dass die Vögel auch taten, was er wollte. Erst hatte er Serina bitten wollen den Brief zu überbringen, doch dann hätte sie bestimmt Sirius davon erzählt. Auch wenn Sirius sein bester Freund war, so hatte er doch manchmal die Feinfühligkeit eines Holzklotzes, und das konnte er heute gar nicht gebrauchen.  
Die Eulerei befand sich unter dem Dach des Westturmes und als er endlich Oben angekommen war, stellte er seinen Korb auf den Boden ab und atmete erstmal tief durch.  
"Vielleicht hätte ich erst her kommen sollen, dann hätte ich den ganzen Kram nicht schleppen müssen … Nein, blöde Idee! Dann wäre ich ja genau in Peters Arme gelaufen! Oh man, womit hab ich das nur alles verdient?"  
Er zog einen Brief aus der Tasche und lächelte versonnen.  
"Und wenn der Turm zehnmal so hoch wäre, du bist es einfach Wert!"  
Er drückte einen Kuss auf den Umschlag und näherte sich dem erstbesten Tier.  
Das kleine Käuzchen schuhute aufgeregt und schlug wild mit den Flügeln.  
"Hey, ganz ruhig, ich tu dir doch nichts!" Remus versuchte das Tier einzufangen, das schnell vor ihm wegflatterte. Auch die anderen Käuzchen waren jetzt ganz unruhig und schienen vor ihm zuflüchten.  
"Oh Merlin … Nein, kommt schon! Tut mir das nicht an!"  
In einem Tagen war Vollmond und die Tiere spürten den Wolf, der bereits jetzt unter seiner Haut rumorte.  
Remus sah sich nach dem größten Vogel, einem Uhu, um und hielt ihm den Brief hin.  
"Du hast doch sicher keine Angst vor mir, oder? Du bist doch so groß und stark … Könntest du denn für mich zustellen? Bitte … Es ist sehr wichtig! Er ist für Dorcas Meadows. Sie wird sicher in ihrem Turm sein, aber du darfst erst in einer halben Stunde Losfliegen, schaffst du das?"  
Der Uhu schnappte sich den Brief, wobei er Remus Finger erwischte.  
"AUA!"  
Der Rumtreiber unterdrückte den Wunsch des Wolfes, es dem Tier heimzuzahlen.  
"Danke." presste er stattdessen zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und verließ die Eulerei.

Draußen lehnte er sich gegen die Tür. Vielleicht sollte er das Ganze einfach abblasen und auf später verschieben. Der Mond war nah und er konnte den Wolf bereits jetzt deutlich spüren, das gefiel ihm nicht.  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Wahrscheinlich ist das hier noch nicht mal meine Idee, sonder seine!" dachte er. Er selber haste den Ort aber für den Wolf war es eine Art Zuhause geworden, ein Teil seines Reviers.  
Der blonde Rumtreiber seufzte, er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Dorcas war immer so traurig und er konnte es in ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie es wissen wollte. Auch wenn er es liebend gerne von ihr fernhalten würde, er wusste, dass er nicht das Recht dazu hatte und ohne den Wolf würde es niemals schaffen, das durchzustehen.  
Er hob den Korb auf und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte würde er nie rechtzeitig fertig werden, und er wollte die Heulende Hütte unbedingt etwas herrichten bevor seine Freundin den Raum sehen durfte, in dem er sich jeden Monat in ein Monster verwandelte.


	102. Die Heulende Hütte

**Lewanna:** Ja, manchmal geht das mit den Kapiteln schnell ;)  
Na ja, irgendwoher musste Severus das ja können, und das passte hier ganz gut hin!  
Ich mochte Peter auch nie besonders, aber mittlerweile schon. Und ich kann ihn doch nicht völlig alleine lassen. Ja, jetzt wird's ein bisschen romantisch zwischen den beiden. Monny hat sich das aber auch mal verdient. Und Narzissa … Nun, das er alles für sie tut haben wir ja in Band 6 gesehen. Zumindest sehe ich seit der Szene in Spinners End die beiden so! ;)

* * *

**102 Die Heulende Hütte**

Dorcas Meadows saß auf ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es dämmerte bereits und bald würde es Zeit fürs Abendessen sein, doch das Mädchen hatte keinen Hunger. Es war jeden Monat dasselbe, wenn der Vollmond kam.  
Remus fing an, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen, weil er sie damit nicht belasten wollte und sie wollte ihm Nahe sein, um ihm zu helfen. Dorcas wusste, was in ihm lauerte, was er war, und irgendwie fühlte sie sich auch diesem Teil vom ihm verbunden, auch wenn sie nie in dessen Nähe kommen durfte.  
Einmal im Monat verließ er sie und das tat ihr unendlich weh. Er hatte sich bis heute geweigert, ihr den Weg in die Heulende Hütte zu verraten. Als ob sie wirklich so verrückt wäre und ihm folgen würde. Aber sie wollte den Ort sehen, wo er sich in den Wolf verwandelte. Sie hoffte, so wenigstens ein bisschen begreifen zu können was er Monat für Monat durchmachte, doch er hatte jedes Mal auf Stur gestellt und mittlerweile fragte sie auch nicht mehr danach. Dorcas wusste, dass Remus sie über alles liebte, dass hatte er ihr oft genug gesagt, doch an diesen Tagen fühlte sie sich weiter von ihm entfernt, als jemals zuvor.  
Seufzend zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an und wollte in die Große Halle hinuntergehen, ehe ihre Freundin Alice noch Fragen stellen würde, die sie ihr niemals beantworten konnte, als es an ihrem Fenster klopfte.

Dorcas sah auf und entdeckte einen riesigen Uhu, der mit einem Brief im Schnabel vor ihrem Fenster aus und ab flatterte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und der Vogel ließ den Brief auf das Fensterbrett fallen, ehe er wieder davon flog.  
Verwundert nahm sie ihn in die Hand und drehte ihn um.  
Ihr Name stand darauf und sie erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Diese feinen, geschwungen Buchstaben stammten eindeutig von Remus. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog das Blatt heraus.

_"Liebe Dorcas,_

_sicher fragst du dich, warum ich dir einen Brief schicke, anstatt mit dir zu reden. Ich habe sehr lange über uns nachgedacht, wie es weitergehen soll und vor allem über das, was noch immer zwischen uns steht.  
Es ist mir nicht wirklich leicht gefallen, aber ich bin zu einem Entschluss gekommen."  
_Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie sich zwang, auch den Rest zu lesen.  
_"Ich weiß, du bist neugierig auf den Wolf, den ich dir niemals zeigen kann und du willst den Ort sehen, an dem ich zu etwas werde, dass du unmöglich lieben kannst. Vielleicht wirst du mich verlassen, wenn du es siehst, dass weiß ich nicht. Aber du wirst es ganz sicher tun, wenn du ihn nicht siehst, das spüre ich.  
Wenn die Anderen alle beim Essen sind, komm zur Peitschenden Weide, ich warte dort auf dich.  
In Liebe,  
dein Remus"_

Erleichtert lachte sie auf und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Warum musste sich ihr Freund auch immer so umständlich ausdrücken? Sie drückte den Brief an ihre Brust und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Das Essen hatte bereits angefangen. Schnell holte sie ihre Jacke aus dem Schrank und beeilte sich, zum verabredeten Treffpunkt zu kommen. Den Brief ließ sie in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, damit er nicht in falsche Hände fiel.

--- --- ---

Remus stand im Schein der untergehenden Sonne auf der Wiese und atmete tief durch. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie das Zimmer in der Hütte sah? Würde sie entsetzt weglaufen? Ihn selber erschreckte es immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn er sah, was der Wolf dort schon angerichtet hatte.  
Er sah eine Gestallt auf sich zukommen und erkannte sie an ihrem Gang. Der Wolf in seinem Inneren heulte auf, auch er erkannte sein Weibchen.  
Sie stand vor ihm und blickte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen liebevoll an.  
"Bereit?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und sie küsste ihn sanft, ehe sie nickte.  
Remus griff nach dem langen Stock, der in Gras lag und berührte damit die Verdickung am Stamm, der die Peitschende Weide zum Stillstand brachte.  
Dorcas folgte ihm in den unterirdischen Geheimgang.  
Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, damit er ihnen den Weg erhellte und sie ging neben ihm her. Bereits hier waren die Abdrücke seiner Pranken deutlich zusehen, doch das Mädchen sagte nichts. Sie griff nur nach seiner freien Hand und er drückte sie leicht. Endlich erreichten sie die steinerne Treppe, die zur Hütte hinauf führte. Remus war dieser Weg noch nie so lang vorgekommen.

Dorcas sah sich in der Hütte um. Sie war sehr alt und das Holz dunkel und wurmstichig. Die Fenster waren vernagelt und vereinzelt konnte sie tiefe Kratzer auf dem Boden entdecken, die zu einer Tür im Erdgeschoss führten, vor der Remus stehen blieb.  
"Hier ist es?" fragte sie und er nickte stumm. "Und diese Tür hält dich auf?" Sie klang erstaunt und der Rumtreiber lächelte schwach.  
"Sie … Sie ist mit einem Zauber belegt und der Türgriff ist aus reinem Silber. Ich muss einen Handschuh tragen, wenn ich hinein will, ansonsten könnte ich den Knauf nicht berühren. Ohne Padfoot hätte ich nie eine Chance, hier heraus zukommen."  
Dorcas sah ihn an. "Aber Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung davon, was sie sind, oder dass sie bei dir sind?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und sie öffnete die Tür.

Der Raum war in tanzendes Kerzenlicht getaucht, die der Rumtreiber im ganzen Zimmer verteilt hatte. Auf dem alten Himmelbett lag seine Tagesdecke. Er hatte sie aus dem Schloss mitgebracht, damit es nicht ganz so heruntergekommen aussah und der Korb mit dem Essen stand am Fußende.  
"Ich dachte du hast vielleicht Hunger, weil du das Abendessen verpasst." sagte er entschuldigend, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Im Moment nicht, danke." erwiderte sie leise und ging in dem Zimmer umher.  
Hier waren die Kratzer im Boden sehr viel deutlicher und zahlreicher und auch die Wand war von ihnen übersäht. Dorcas ließ ihre schlanken Finger darüber gleiten und schluckte, als sie an einer Stelle graue Tierhaare und Blutspritzer entdeckte.  
"Tut … Tut es weh?" fragte sie zaghaft und er nickte.  
"Sehr." Seine Stimme war fast nur noch ein Flüstern. Er wollte nicht wissen, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging, denn das machte ihm Angst. "Aber die Anwesenheit der Jungs machen es erträglicher."  
Dorcas drehte sich zu ihm um. "Damals auf der Krankenstation, da hab ich die Narben auf deiner Brust gesehen. War er das?"  
Remus setzte sich auf das Bett und starrte seine Hände an, die auch schon nicht mehr unversehrt waren. "Er … Er mag es nicht, wenn er eingesperrt wird. Er dreht dann völlig durch und …"  
Remus spürte, wie die Matratze nachgab, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

Dorcas umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen. Seine sonst braunen Augen waren jetzt viel heller, fast bernsteinfarben und sie konnte seine Angst darin lesen. Angst davor, dass sie ihn letztendlich doch verlassen würde, weil er war, was er war.  
Sanft strich sie ihm über die Narben in seinem Gesicht und lächelte.  
"Ich liebe dich, Remus. Daran wird Nichts auf dieser Welt je etwas ändern können!" Dann beugte sie sich leicht vor und küsste ihn.

Remus hörte ihre Worte und schloss die Augen, als ihre Lippen seine berührten. Er wusste nicht, ob es sein Herz war, das gerade Purzelbäume schlug, sein Magen oder der Wolf. Vielleicht war es auch alles zusammen. Er spürte ihre Wärme und vergrub seine Hände in ihrem weichen Haar, um sie noch näher zu sich zuziehen. Alles in ihm sehnte sich nach mehr, doch Remus riss sich von ihr los und packte sie an den Schultern.  
"Warte!" keuchte er atemlos und sah sie hungrig an. "Das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht … Ich will nicht dass du denkst, ich hätte dich deswegen hergebracht. Du sollst nicht …"  
Dorcas legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und er verstummte.  
"Psst! Nicht reden, Remus." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein raues Flüstern. Sie rutschte auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Remus saß stocksteif da und spürte, wie sie sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Als ihre warmen Finger über seinen Brustkorb strichen gab er seinen Widerstand endgültig auf. Soviel Selbstbeherrschung hatte nicht einmal er.

--- --- ---

"Rina … Rina!"  
Serina lag in ihrem Bett und wollte eigentlich schlafen, doch irgendjemand hatte anscheinend etwas dagegen.  
"Oh Himmel, wie kann man nur so fest schlafen!"  
"Lily?" Serina schlug gähnend die Augen auf. ihre beste Freundin stand vor ihrem Bett und dahinter erkannte sie noch jemanden. "Alice? Was wollt ihr denn um diese Zeit?"  
"Psst! Gwen und Maureen haben uns noch nicht gehört. Steh auf und komm mit!" Lily zog das grummelnde Mädchen aus dem Bett und auf den Flur hinaus.  
"Also, wenn ihr keinen wirklich guten Grund hierfür habt, dann habt ihr gleich ein wirkliches Problem am Hals!"  
"Dorcas ist verschwunden!" sagte Alice und Serina war schlagartig wach.  
"Ok, das ist sogar ein richtig guter Grund!"  
"Sie war schon den ganzen Tag ziemlich mies drauf. Ich dachte erst, sie hätte sich mit Remus gefetzt und wollte deshalb nicht zum Essen kommen, aber jetzt ist es nach Mitternacht und sie ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht!"  
Lily sah Serina an, die den Kopf schüttelte. "Bitte nicht schon wieder! Ich hab keine Lust auf noch eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Wächtern!"  
"Wer sind die Wächter?" fragte Alice.  
"Äh, lange Geschichte, aber das glaub ich nicht, Rina." antwortete Lily. "Pass auf, Alice. Du gehst wieder ins Bett und wir kümmern uns darum. Wir finden Dorcas schon."  
Alice runzelte die Stirn. "Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Wollt ihr das ganze Schloss nach ihr absuchen?"  
Serina grinste. "So was in der Art, ja. Aber keine Sorge, es ist weder verboten, noch illegal, noch wird uns irgendjemand sehen oder Ärger kriegen!"  
Alice sah sie ungläubig an. "Wie wollt ihr das denn anstellen?"  
"Öh, wir haben da so unsere Tricks." sagte Serina schnell.  
"Und die will ich gar nicht wissen, meinst du?"  
Lily nickte. "Du hast es erfasst!"  
Alice blickte leicht verwirrt von einer zur anderen. "Ok, aber wenn Dorcas morgen Früh nicht wieder auftaucht, dann geh ich zu McGonagall, verstanden?"  
Die zwei rothaarigen Mädchen nickten und eilten aus ihrem Turm, nur um den Jungenturm wieder hoch zulaufen.

--- --- ---

Sirius sah seine Freundin aus verschlafenen Augen an, während James seine Brille suchte. Die schwarzen Haare des Rumtreibers waren noch zerzauster als sonst.  
Peter schnarchte leise vor sich hin, er schlief wie ein Murmeltier.  
"Wie meinst du das, Baby, Dorcas und Moony sind weg?"  
"Sie sind nicht in ihren Betten!"  
Sirius warf einen Blick zu Remus Bett, das unbenutzt und verlassen dastand.  
"Und wo ist das Problem?" fragte James leise.  
"Das Problem heißt Alice Jones, mein Schatz. Sie will McGonagall bescheid sagen, wenn wir Dorcas nicht finden." Lily versuchte James Haare zu glätten, was dem Rumtreiber sichtlich missfiel.  
"Prongs? Karte!"  
James nickte und breitete die Karte der Rumtreiber auf seinem Bett aus. Sirius und Serina kamen zu ihm herüber und gemeinsam suchten sie das Schloss ab, was um diese Zeit ein leichtes war, da alle Schüler in ihren Betten lagen.  
Alle, bis auf zwei Mädchen, die sich im Jungenturm der Gryffindors aufhielten.  
"Ich seh sie nirgends!" sagte Sirius schulterzuckend und auch die anderen konnten die beiden Vermissten nicht entdecken.  
"Dann können sie eigentlich nur im Raum der Wünsche sein! Das ist der einzige Ort innerhalb Hogwarts, den wir einfach nicht einzeichnen können." meinte James und Lily nickte.  
"Ok, dann gehen wir nachsehen!"  
"Wieso das denn?" wollte Sirius wissen und das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen.  
"Alice und McGonagall … Mann Sirius, es ist echt ein Wunder, dass du dir den Namen deiner Freundin behalten kannst!"  
"Darum hat er ihr ja auch einen Spitznamen gegeben!" grinste James, woraufhin Sirius ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste.  
"Sehr witzig, Prongs. Ich las SERINA aber nicht nur im T-Shirt hier durch Schloss wandern, wo kämen wir den da hin? Und außerdem, wenn die Beiden da drin ihre kleinen Spielchen spielen, dann kommen wir eh nicht in den Raum rein!"  
"Wenn die da drin sind, WILL ich da gar nicht rein!" entgegnete James, was ihm einen bösen Blick seiner Freundin einbrachte. "Schatz, hör mal, ich hab echt keine Lust jetzt durch das halbe Schloss zu laufen, nur um zu sehen, ob eine Tür aufgeht, oder nicht!"  
"Aber wenn Alice zu …"  
"Lily, warte mal kurz!" unterbrach Serina ihre Freundin und betrachtete die Karte genauer. Sie zeigte auf den Korridor, der vor dem Raum der Wünsche lag. "Ich könnte doch schnell hier hin fliegen und draußen auf dem Balkon landen. Dann öffne ich das Fenster, gehe hin und sehe schnell nach!"  
James war begeistert. "Das ist genial! Wir müssen nicht alle los und es geht viel schneller als wenn wir laufen würden!"  
"Und was, wenn du erwischt wirst, Baby?"  
Serina sah ihren Freund lächelnd an. "Wer soll mich schon erwischen?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging in den Vogel. Sirius hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, auf den sie hüpfte, und trug sie zu ihrem Fenster.  
"Flieg vorsichtig, Baby." sagte er was der Rabe mit einem lauten Krächzen beantwortete, ehe er in die Nacht verschwand.  
Als Sirius sich umdrehte, saß Peter kerzengerade im Bett.  
"Was war das?" fragte der kleine Rumtreiber erschrocken.  
"Nichts, Wormtail. Schlaf weiter!"  
Peter sank zurück in seine Kissen und gab ein leises Schnarchen von sich. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Meine Güte, der schläft ja noch fester als Rina!"

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf James Bett und verfolgte den Weg seiner Freundin auf der Karte.  
"Ok, sie ist drin." sagte James, und zeigte auf den kleinen Punkt des Mädchens, der sich jetzt durch den Korridor bewegte.  
"Wo genau ist eigentlich der Raum der Wünsche?" fragte Lily und er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Irgendwo hier … Oh, Mist!" Er starrte auf einen anderen Punkt, der sich langsam aber sicher auf das Mädchen zu bewegte.  
"Oh Baby, verschwinde da, schnell!" Sirius versuchte, den Punkt von Argus Filch mit den Fingern aufzuhalten, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang.  
"Mensch Rina … Hau ab da … Himmel, James, warum steht sie da nur blöd rum?"  
"Ich weiß nicht … Heiliger Merlin, er hat sie gesehen … Oh nein, er läuft auf sie zu … gleich hat er sie!"  
James verzog das Gesicht. "Von Filch, nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet erwischt zu werden … welch Horrorvorstellung, sogar für mich!"  
Sirius Mund klappte auf. An die Schlafbekleidung seiner Freundin hatte er noch gar nicht wieder gedacht.  
"Aber … Was macht sie den jetzt? Wieso rennt sie immer um ihn herum?"  
"Hey, seht mal sie haut ab!" James zeigte auf den Punkt, der sich auf das Fenster zu bewegte und zu ihrem Turm flog.  
"Ja, Baby, komm zu mir! Ich hoffe nur, Filch hat nicht gesehen, wie sie sich verwandelt hat!" Sirius stürmte zum Fenster und hielt nach dem Raben Ausschau, der über seinen Kopf in das Zimmer flog und sich auf seinem Bett in ein lachendes Mädchen verwandelte.

"Hat er dich erwischt? Baby sag was, hat er dich gesehen?" Sirius sah seine Freundin besorgt an, die vor Lachen keine Luft mehr bekam.  
"Das … Das … Das hättet ihr … sehen müssen!"  
Die drei blickten das Mädchen fragend an, das mühsam nach Luft rang.  
"Oh Hilfe … Ich kann nicht mehr!" Serina setzte sich langsam auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Ok, Ok, ich erzähls euch ja! Also, ich steh vor dem Raum der Wünsche und hör Filch kommen. Er ist total in Gedanken versunken und redet mit sich selbst … Wuah, das war vielleicht gruselig, sag ich euch!" Das Mädchen schüttelte sich leicht, ehe sie fort fuhr. "Ok, also, er kommt und ich geh schnell wieder in den Raben, damit er mich nicht erkennt. Er sieht mich also da im Flur und kommt auf mich zugelaufen und macht immer k_usch, kusch_" Serina wedelte kichernd mit den Armen in der Luft herum. "Und … Und dann, na ja, ich flieg also hoch und … und da kommt mir eine Idee, wie ich es ihm endlich mal heimzahlen könnte!" Sie fing wieder an zu lachen.  
"Wie denn?" fragte James gespannt und Serina biss sich auf die Lippe.  
"Wo ist Filch jetzt?" kicherte sie.  
Lily sah schnell auf der Karte nach. "Im Jungsklo im siebten Stock, wieso?"  
"Na ja, er muss wohl seinen Bademantel wieder sauber machen!" Serina grinste und Sirius prustete laut los.  
"Baby, das hast du nicht gemacht!"  
Seine Freundin nickte nur. "Doch … Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr halten!"  
Lily sah sie entsetzt an und James grölte.  
"Oh Merlin, Filch hat aber auch einen beschissenen Job!"

Peter wurde von dem Lärm in dem Zimmer endgültig aus dem Schlaf gerissen. "Mann, was ist den hier los? Hab ich was verpasst?"  
Er rieb sich die Augen und sah die Vier lachend auf den Betten liegen.  
"Dass Moony dabei schlafen kann … Hey Leute, wo steckt Moony denn?"  
Die Anderen beruhigten sich langsam wieder und sahen sich an.  
"Ach ja, also der Raum war übrigens leer. Das sind sie nicht." sagte Serina atemlos und Peter blickte sie an.  
"Wer?" fragte er.  
"Moony und Dorcas sind verschwunden. Aber wenn sie da nicht sind, wo können die sonst sein?" Sirius zog seine Freundin zu sich und deckte sich mit seiner Decke zu.  
"Heulende Hütte?" fragte Peter und alle blickten den kleinen Rumtreiber an.  
"Das ist Blödsinn. Moony würde nie mit Dorcas da…"  
"Eben!" James sprang aus seinem Bett. "Überleg mal, da würden wir nie nach ihnen suchen, weil wir wissen, wie sehr er die Hütte hasst!"  
Sirius nickte. "Irgendwie klingt das Logisch, Prongs!"  
"Soll ich kurz rüber fliegen und nachsehen?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nix da. Du hast den ganzen Spaß und wir sitzen hier blöd rum, oder was? Wir nehmen den Tarnumhang und gehen alle!"

--- --- ---

"Psst … Leise!"  
Fünf Gestallten schlichen eine alte Holztreppe empor, die unter ihren Schritten leise knarrte.  
Die Mädchen hatten sich Kleidung von ihren Freunden geliehen, damit sie nicht erst wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück mussten, und jetzt hielten sie die Hosen fest, die bei jedem Schritt zurutschen drohten.  
Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür im Erdgeschoss der Heulenden Hütte und sahen sich erstaunt in dem Zimmer um. Einige Kerzen waren bereits herunter gebrannt, doch der Rest erhellte den Raum zu genüge, so dass sie die beiden Personen ausmachen konnten, die in dem alten Himmelbett lagen.  
Lily wollte schon wieder zurück schleichen, als die Stimme ihres Freundes durch den Raum hallte.  
"Ich glaub es ja nicht! Wir suchen das ganze Schloss nach ihnen ab und die schlafen hier in aller Ruhe!"  
James hatte extra laut gesprochen und Remus schreckte hoch. Dorcas sah die Besucher erschrocken an und versteckte sich dann schnell unter der Decken, was Serina grinsen ließ.  
"MOONY!" Sirius klang empört. "Ich hab dir ja schon vieles zugetraut, aber das hier hätte ich nie von dir gedacht! Du warst mal Vertrauensschüler, verdammt! Zählt so was denn gar nicht mehr?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber lief rot an. "Was wollt ihr hier? Verschwindet!"  
Die beiden Mädchen und Peter drehten sich lachend um doch Sirius und James waren gerade erst in fahrt gekommen.  
"Also wirklich, Moony. Kann man dich nicht einmal aus den Augen lassen?" James rückte seine Brille gerade und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Sirius schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und blickte ihn seufzend an.  
Der blonde Rumtreiber machte Anstallten, aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Als ihm jedoch bewusst wurde, dass er nichts anhatte, ließ er es lieber bleiben.  
"Haut ab!" zischte er warnend und funkelte seine Freunde böse an.  
"Moony, Moony, Moony … Könnt ihr dafür nicht in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, wie wir anderen auch?" fragte Sirius und Serina stieß ihren Freund an.  
"Musst du das allen verraten?" fragte sie leise und er lachte.  
"Denkst du echt, wir wären die Einzigen?" flüsterte er zurück und Serina sah zu Lily, die sie unschuldig ansah.  
James kam ins Stolpern als ihn ein Kissen am Kopf traf.  
"RAUS HIER!"  
Unter lautem Gelächter machten sich die Fünf aus dem Staub und schlossen schnell die Tür hinter sich.

Remus ließ sich zurück auf die alte Matratze fallen und Dorcas kam wieder unter der Decke hervor.  
"Ich schwör dir eins, Rehlein, dafür werden sie noch bezahlen!"  
Dorcas gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss. "Aber mit einem hatte Sirius Recht. Zum Raum der Wünsche kommt man wesentlich schneller und einfacher, als hierher!"  
Remus drehte sich auf die Seite und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Das ja, aber wahrscheinlich haben die eine wochenlange Warteliste, in die man sich eintragen muss!"  
Dorcas fing herzlich an zu lachen und Remus küsste ihre Nasenspitze.


	103. Beautiful Stranger

So ihr Lieben!.

Eigentlich sollte heute das Moody Solo kommen, aber irgendwie hat sich da nach dem Posten des letzten Kapitels noch eine Idee in meinen Kopf gesetzt und die hab ich mal schnell nieder geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, denn das hier ist in gerade mal zwei Tagen entstanden, daher verzeiht ihr mir hoffentlich, falls die Übergänge etwas … abgehakt klingen sollten. Nächste Woche geht es dann aber mit Moody weiter, in dessen Leben sich so einiges gerade verändert.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und ein schönes Wochenende!

* * *

103 Beautiful Stranger

Remus und Dorcas schlichen sich während des Frühstücks zurück ins Schloss und ließen sich mit Unschuldsminen an ihrem Haustisch nieder.  
Die restlichen Rumtreiber jedoch sahen weniger unschuldig aus uns grinsten die Beiden an.  
"Könnt ihr mal woanders hingucken? Echt Leute, das nervt!" grummelte Remus und Peter fing an zukichern.  
"Jetzt macht er wieder einen auf großen, bösen Wolf. Aber ich wette, letzte Nacht war er Lammfromm!"  
"WORMTAIL!"  
Peter versteckte sich hinter Serinas Rücken, die krampfhaft versuchte, nicht die Cornflakes auszuspucken, die sie im Mund hatte.  
Karmel Bruffin trat an ihren Tisch und sah das Mädchen irritiert an. "Hi James, sag mal … Äh Rina, alles Ok bei dir?"  
Serina nickte und schaffte es endlich, die Cornflakes hinunterzuschlucken. "Ja … Mann Peter, dass kriegst du zurück!"  
Der kleine Rumtreiber neben ihr grinste sie entschuldigend an.  
"Hey James, wie war das? Wir haben heute noch mal Training?"  
James nickte. "Ja, aber du musst nicht kommen, wenn du nicht willst. Wir haben ja eh kein Spiel mehr und es ist dein letztes Jahr. Es sein den, du willst eine Ehrenrunde drehen!"  
Karmel schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nee, lass mal. Ich bin froh, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Wobei ich einiges mit Sicherheit vermissen werde!"  
Karmel ging zu seinem Platz zurück und Sirius sah seinen Freund an. "Hallo? Prongs, sag mal, merkst du es noch? Hast du vergessen, was heute ist?" Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Remus und James wusste, was er meinte.  
"Hab ich nicht, Padfoot. Aber so ein Desaster wie gegen Huffelpuff darf uns nie wieder passieren und darum wirst du und auch Frank heute ein bisschen den Sucher üben. Rina kann euch helfen, den Schnatz zu finden, bis ihr ein Gespür dafür habt."  
Serina schob ihre Cornflakes von sich. "Es tut mir ja auch leid, dass wir das Spiel verloren haben aber das war doch nicht meine Schuld!"  
James nahm seine Brille ab und putze sie mit seinem Ärmel. "Hör mal, Rina, als dein Freund würde ich dir natürlich sofort zustimmen, gar keine Frage. Aber als dein Trainer muss ich dir sagen …"  
"PRONGS!" unterbrach Sirius seinen besten Freund. "Überleg dir jetzt genau, was du sagst! Weißt du, ich plane eines Tages ein schönes großes Haus auf dem Lande zu kaufen, für Rina und mich selbstverständlich. Und da wird es einen riesigen Kamin geben über dem sich ein Hirschgeweih sicher gut machen würde!"  
Serina verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Oh, ich denke so ein Naturfell im Flur wäre auch nicht schlecht. Da kann man sich prima seine Füße dran abtreten!"  
James lockerte etwas seinen Kragen und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. "Und als dein Trainer muss ich dir ebenfalls sagen, dass du da überhaupt nichts für konntest!"  
Sirius nickte zufrieden. "Genau das wollten wir hören, Prongs!"  
Die Anderen lachten und James verzog das Gesicht. "Ja klar, wer geht auch schon zum Arzt, nur weil er Stimmen hört!" murmelte er leise. Sirius warf ein Brötchen nach ihm, er hatte seinen Freund nämlich gehört.

Frank Longbottom saß einige Meter weiter und beobachtete die Rumtreibern. Seine Freundin Alice bemerkte seinen Blick und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Sag mal, Frankie, hat du etwa immer noch nicht aufgegeben?"  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Frank Longbottom!" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und er zuckte leicht zusammen.  
"Was denn, Hase?"  
"Die muss doch klar sein, das sie unmöglich ein Vampir sein kann!" Alice hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt, damit sie niemand hörte.  
Er lächelte seine Freundin an. "Das weiß ich mittlerweile auch! Darum will ich heute mal was anderes ausprobieren!"  
Er holte eine Flasche aus seiner Tasche, in der sich eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit befand.  
"Was ist das?" fragte das Mädchen neugierig.  
"Argentum Liquoris. Ich hab sie mit Wasser verdünnt, ich will ja nicht, das Rina was ernsthaftes passiert."  
Alice schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Silber? Also hältst du sie jetzt für einen Werwolf oder was? Frank, sein mir nicht böse, aber .. .Du bist bescheuert!"  
Er sah leicht eingeschnappt aus. "Du wirst schon sehen!"  
Der Gryffindor erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging langsam in die Richtung der Rumtreiber. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte tat er so, als würde er stolpern. Die Flasche flog aus seiner Hand und ihr Inhalt ergoss sich über das rothaarige Mädchen, deren Pullover sofort davon durchtränkt war.  
"Ihhh … Mann, Frank … Du bist echt ein Tollpatsch!" quietschte Serina und Frank eilte schnell zu ihr.  
"Ups! Rina, das tut mir Leid, ehrlich! Ist dir auch nichts passiert?"  
Sie blickte ihn schief an. "Ich bin nass, recht das als Antwort?"  
Frank beobachtete sie einen Moment, doch nichts geschah. Außer vielleicht, das seine Freundin die Augen verdrehte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte, doch das nahm außer ihm zum Glück keiner wahr. Frank entschuldigte sich überschwänglich bei Serina und verließ eiligst die Große Halle.

Serina schüttelte ihren Arm und versuchte, den Ärmel etwas auszuwringen, was Lily schmunzeln ließ. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und das Kleidungsstück war im Nu wieder trocken.  
"Danke dir, Lily. Also ehrlich, Frank ist … Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen er … Remus? Was hast du?"  
Sie bemerkte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Rumtreibers ihr gegenüber. Ihn hatte die Flüssigkeit ebenfalls getroffen und auf seinem Handrücken bildeten sich kleine Brandblasen.  
"Scheisse Moony, was ist das denn?" Peter starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
"Weiß ich auch nicht. Aber ich geh besser in die Krankenstation, bevor ich meinem Inneren Drang nachgebe, und Frank den Kopf abbeiße!" Remus Stimme zitterte und er klang sehr angespannt. Ohne sich zu verabschieden stand er auf und Dorcas sah ihn besorgt nach.  
"Nimms nicht persönlich Dorcas, aber so was kurz vor Vollmond … Es kostet ihn bestimmt seine ganze Kraft, da ruhig zubleiben."  
Dorcas blickte James an und nickte leicht. "Das versteh ich ja, aber was zum Henker war das?"  
Lily besah sich die Flüssigkeit, die auch auf den Tisch gespritzt war, genauer und roch daran.  
"Ich werd nicht mehr, das ist Argentum Liquoris!" sagte sie und Serina runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was?"  
"Oh Rina, hat den mein ganzer Tränkeunterricht gar nichts gebracht? Argentum Liquoris ist eine Silberlösung!"  
"Bist du dir sicher, Lily?" fragte Sirius und sie nickte.  
"Absolut, diesen Geruch kenne ich."  
"Meint ihr, Frank ahnt, was mit Moony ist?" Peter blickte seine Freunde ängstlich an.  
"Das wäre eine Katastrophe!" sagte Dorcas doch Serina schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das Remus galt. Dann hätte er sich nämlich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und nicht nach meinem!"  
Sirius legte seinen Arm um sie und sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Seht es mal so, solange wir jetzt wissen, dass er hinter mir her ist, sind wir relativ sicher. Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, wie er das rauskriegen will!"  
Dorcas sah zu Alice, die sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu gewand hatte. "Ich werde nachher mal mit ihr reden. Vielleicht kann ich mehr erfahren … oder sie dazu bringen, dass er aufgibt."  
Die anderen stimmten ihr nickend zu.

--- --- ---

"Ok Padfoot, mach schon, Rina hat dir doch schon dreimal gezeigt, wo der Schnatz steckt!"  
James hatte seine Stimme mit einem Sonorus-Zauber belegt und jetzt hallte sie über das gesamte Quidditchfeld.  
"Streng dich mal ein bisschen an, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein … HEY! Das hab ich wohl gehört, du Spinner!"  
Die drei Mädchen auf der Gryffindortribüne hatten Sirius Antwort zwar nicht hören können, aber sie konnten sich denken, was der Rumtreiber seinem Freund an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
"Alice?" Dorcas tippte ihre Freundin an und sie drehte sich zu ihr um. ""Sag mal, was war eigentlich heute Morgen mit Frank los?" Sie versuchte, möglichst belanglos zu klingen, doch innerlich war sie noch immer stinkwütend auf den Jungen.  
Alice verdrehte lachend die Augen. "Oh je, ich wusste ja, dass es irgendwann auffallen muss! Ok, aber versprecht mir, ihm gegenüber nichts zusagen, ja? Frank hat einen Knall! Erst dachte er, Rina wäre ein Vampir und jetzt ist er der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass sie ein Werwolf ist!"  
Lily schluckte. Wenn Frank dahinter kam, dann könnte ihre Freundin in ernsten Schwierigkeiten stecken.  
"Nehmt ihm das bitte nicht übel. Das ist alles nur emotionaler Stress, er ist nicht ausgelastet. Ihm fehlen wahrscheinlich die Prüfungen, das geht wieder vorbei!"  
Dorcas lachte. "Also wirklich, Alice. Ich dachte ja schon immer, Sirius wäre verrückt, aber das ist echt der Hammer!"  
Alice nickte grinsend und Lily atmete erleichtert auf.  
Die Drei wanden sich wieder dem Spielfeld zu, wo Frank gerade hinter dem Schnatz herjagte.  
"Los Frankie, du hast … NEIN! FRANK!"  
Alice sprang entsetzt auf. Ihr Freund war im Sturzflug auf den kleinen Ball losgegangen und hatte es dann nicht mehr geschafft, seinen Besen rechtzeitig hochzuziehen. Jetzt lag der Gryffindor auf dem Rasen und Alice rannte die Treppe zum Spielfeld hinunter, wo sich Sirius und James versammelt hatten, die dem Jungen aufhalfen.  
"Ok, ich denke, das reicht für heute." James nahm den Sonorus von sich und beendete das Training, wofür ihm die beiden Jungs sehr dankbar waren.

Serina landete oben auf der Tribüne.  
"Na ihr Zwei, alles klar?"  
Lily lächelte sie an. "Ja! Alice meint, das wäre nur so eine fixe Idee von Frank, nichts ernstes. Also können wir erstmal aufatmen."  
Dorcas nickte zustimmend. "Denke ich auch. Spätestens nach den Ferien ist die Sache vergessen. Dann muss er soviel lernen, dass er daran gar nicht mehr denken kann."  
Serina seufzte erleichtert. "Man, da bin ich aber doch froh. Ich werd mich mal umziehen gehen, wir sehen uns später, ja?"  
Sie winkte den beiden zu und flog zu den Umkleidekabinen, wo Sirius schon auf sie wartete.

--- --- ---

Als Lily in den Schlafsaal kam, war Serina bereits dort und schwer beschäftigt.  
"Sag mal Rina, was machst du da?" Lily lehnte sich gegen Serinas Bettpfosten und sah ihre Freundin interessiert zu, die vor ihren Koffer auf dem Boden saß.  
"Na, wonach sieht das denn aus? Ich packe schon mal! Wir fahren doch bald nach Hause!"  
Lily setzte sich lachen auf das Bett. "Bald? Süße, das sind noch zwei Wochen!"  
Ihre Freundin nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber hinterher such ich wieder alles und brauch dreimal so lange."  
"Aber warum packst du denn die Bücher schon ein?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Denkst du allen ernstes, dass wir jetzt noch richtigen Unterricht machen?"  
"Und wenn du davon doch noch eins brauchst?"  
Serina grinste sie an. "Dann hol ich es eben wieder raus. Oder ich frag meine Zimmergenossin, ob ich ihres haben kann. Das ist nämlich eine ganz, ganz Liebe, weißt du?"  
Lily prustete laut los. "Ja, so was Ähnliches hab ich mir schon gedacht! Oh, Rina, du wirst dich wohl nie ändern, oder?"  
Serina schüttelte ihren Kopf und packte weiter.  
"Dann sieh aber mal zu, dass du fertig wirst. Es gibt nämlich gleich Abendbrot."  
Serina hielt inne und sah sie an. "Was denn? Ist es echt schon so spät?"  
Lily nickte und Serina klappte ihren Koffer zu. "Ok, genug gearbeitet für heute. Ich hab Hunger!"  
Lily verdrehte ihre Augen. "Ich glaub´s einfach nicht. Denkt dieses Mädchen auch mal an was anderes als ans Essen?"  
Serina sah ihre Freundin an. "Hey, das hab ich gehört! Aber die Antwort ist ja, tut sie."  
Lily stand von dem Bett auf. "Ja, ich weiß und zwar an Sirius, hab ich Recht?"  
Serina verzog den Mund. "Stimmt ja gar nicht!"  
Lily hielt ihr lachend die Tür auf. "Schon klar, ich verrate es ihm auch nicht. Sein Ego ist so schon groß genug!"  
Serina hackte sich grinsend bei ihr ein. "Dann ist ja gut!"  
Gemeinsam verließen ihren Turm und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Die beiden Mädchen gingen die Treppen hinunter, als sie im vierten Stock ein brünettes Mädchen am Fenster stehen sahen.  
"Hey Dorcas, was ist los?" fragte Lily und Dorcas zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Blick war auf die Peitschende Weide gerichtet, die in einiger Entfernung stand.  
"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Er ist jetzt dort und wird sich bald verwandeln und ich … Ich muss wieder hier bleiben und darauf warten, dass er zu mir zurück kommt und dabei weiß ich nicht einmal … Ich meine, wenn ich ihm da Draußen begegnen würde, würde ich nicht einmal erkennen, oder?"  
Dorcas drehte sich zu den beiden um und sah traurig aus.  
"Dorcas? Du hast doch nicht irgendeine Dummheit vor, oder? So was wie, heute einen kleinen Mondscheinspaziergang zumachen?" Lily klang mehr als besorgt doch Dorcas lachte auf.  
"Bei Merlin, nein! Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde! Ich … Ich würde ihn nur gerne einmal sehen. Ich weiß, dass ist unmöglich aber … Könnt ihr das verstehen?"  
Serina nickte. Sie konnte Dorcas Wunsch sehr gut nachvollziehen. Sirius war es vermutlich Ähnlich gegangen, als er erfahren hatte, was sie war. Nur das sie als Vampir nicht einmal annähernd so gefährlich war wie Remus es bald sein würde.  
"Ha!" Serina klatsche in die Hände und ihre Freundinnen sahen sie verständnislos an. "Ich hab eine Idee! Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
Sie rannte die nächste Treppe hinunter und Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was war das denn jetzt? Hast du eine Ahnung, was sie vorhat?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Und ich bin mir auch noch nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wissen will!"  
Dorcas fing an zulachen und die Zwei begaben sich zum Essen in die Große Halle.

--- --- ---

Im ersten Stock des Schlosses befanden sich verschiedene Klassenzimmer, die jetzt alle leer und verlassen dalagen, doch Serina interessierte sich nicht dafür. Sie ging den Korridor in nördlicher Richtung entlang und sah immer wieder aus den Fenstern zu ihrer Linken.  
Nach einer Weile hatte sie die Stelle gefunden, nach der sie suchte. Sie stand vor einem kleinen Erker, der von einer Ritterrüstung bewacht wurde. Durch das schmale Fenster in der Mauer konnte sie einen kleinen Balkon erkennen, aber wie gelangte man dort hin?  
Sir zog ihren Zauberstab und vergewisserte sich, dass ihr niemand zusah, aber sie war alleine. Die anderen waren alle bereits in der Großen Halle, wo sich gleich die Tische decken würden. Ihr Magen knurrte, aber der würde warten müssen, sie hatte wichtigeres zutun. Als Erstes probierte sie den Spruch aus, der den Geheimgang hinter der Buckeligen Hexe freigab, doch hier blieb die Mauer verschlossen. Der war es nicht aber nach einem Fehlversuch gab sie doch nicht auf.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde, und einhundertdreißig Zaubersprüche später saß sie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf dem kalten Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte so ziemlich jeden Zauberspruch ausprobiert, den sie in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie sogar versucht die Wand mit einem Crucio zu foltern, aber die Steine waren geblieben wo sie waren.  
"Herrgott, was soll ich denn noch machen, damit du aufgehst?" fragte sie verzweifelt, obwohl ihr klar war, dass diese Wand niemals antworten würde. Sie blickte zu der Rüstung. "Sag mal, ist die immer so Stur? Muss man sie erst höfflich bitten, oder was? Bitte, bitte liebe Wand, würdest du mich wohl auf deinen Balkon lassen? So ein Mist!" Sie ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen, als sie das Geräusch von sich verschiebenden Steinen vernahm.  
Serina sah ungläubig auf, die Wand hatte tatsächlich einen Durchschlupf freigegeben. Sie erhob sich langsam, ging darauf zu und streckte ihren Kopf hinaus. Sie befand sich etwa drei Meter über dem Boden. Rechts von ihr lagen die Gewächshäuser. Der Blick auf den See war von hier aus versperrt, aber die Peitschende Weide konnte sie in der Ferne erkennen.  
"Hey, Blechdose!" Sie sah die Rüstung. "Hättest du mir nicht mal Vorher einen Hinweis geben können? Nein? Wolltest wohl, das ich mich zum Affen hier mache, was?" Sie klopfte gegen den Helm, was dumpf dröhnte. "Na, was soll's, hast ja auch sonst nicht viel zu lachen!"  
"Das kann man wohl sagen!" erklang es aus der Rüstung und das Mädchen hüpfte kreischend aus dem Erker.  
Sie starrte auf die metallene Rüstung, die zu klappern anfing und dann in sich zusammen fiel.  
"PEEVES!"  
Der Poltergeist des Schlosses kam daraus hervor geschossen und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.  
"Oho, die kleine Corvus, so allein. Haben dich deine hässlichen Freunde verlassen, weil du noch hässlicher bist als sie?"  
Sie lächelte ihn schief an. "Ziemlich große Klappe für ein toten Kerl!"  
"Jaha, und? Was willst du jetzt machen? Verpetzt du mich bei deinem Direktor? Uhu, Professor Dumbledore, der böse Peeves war ja so gemein zu … Hey! Gib das wieder her!"  
Serina hatte dem Poltergeist die Mütze vom Kopf gerissen und lief jetzt so schnell sie konnte den Korridor entlang und die Treppe hinunter.  
In der Eingangshalle stieß sich mit einem Jungen zusammen und rannte ihn um.  
"Ups, entschuld … Ach, du bist das nur!"  
Augustus Rockwood stand auf und strich seine Robe glatt. "Corvus, jetzt sogar unfähig, geradeaus zu laufen? Was hast du denn da?"  
Er griff nach der Mütze, die sie fallengelassen hatte und musterte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
"Wo hast du die denn her?"  
Serina sah den Poltergeist gerade aus dem Korridor geflogen kommen und rappelte sich auf. "Äh, nirgends, die kannst du behalten!" rief sie und rannte in die Große Halle. Augustus sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.  
"Die ist doch nicht ganz dicht!"  
Als er sich umdrehte, um zu den Kerkern zu gehen, sah er sich einen kleinen, schwebenden Mann gegenüber, der ihn böse anfunkelte.  
"GIB MIR MEINE MÜTZE, DU STINKENDE SCHLANGE!"

--- --- ---

Serina ließ die Tür der Großen Halle hinter sich zufallen und lehnte sich Luft holend dagegen. Lily und Dorcas kamen zu ihr, sie waren mit dem Essen bereits fertig.  
"Was ist passiert? Du siehst so verschwitzt aus?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts, ist nur tierisch warm hier, findet ihr nicht?"  
Lily und Dorcas sahen sie kopfschüttelnd an.  
"Eigentlich find ich es gerade angenehm. Können wir jetzt gehen, oder willst du die Tür noch länger festhalten?"  
"Och, ich finds hier ganz gemütlich, ihr nicht?"  
Dorcas fing an zu grinsen. "Ok, Rina, was hast du angestellt?"  
"Gar nichts!" antwortete sie schnell.  
"Dann lass uns gehen, Süße." Lily griff nach dem Türknauf, doch Serina schob sich davor. "Warum … Gehen wir nicht an den Tisch zurück und essen noch was? Ich hab einen Mordshunger!"  
Dorcas räusperte sich und Serina sah sie unschuldig an. "Rina, wenn du nicht sofort die Tür freigibst, dann muss ich Gewallt anwenden!"  
Serina sah zu Lily, die nickte. "Ihr Rictusempra soll gemeingefährlich sein!"  
"Ihr würdet wirklich einen Kitzelfluch auf mich loslassen, nur um hier raus zukommen?"  
Die Zwei nickten und Serina seufzte ergeben. "Ok, gut, bitte … Geht in euren Untergang, aber sagt nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt hätte!"  
Sie trat beiseite und Lily öffnete die Tür.  
"Wovor hast du uns eigentlich genau gewarnt?" fragte Dorcas und Serina blickte über Lilys Schulter in die leere Eingangshalle.  
"Ach, vor gar nichts, das sollte nur ein Witz …."  
"CORVUS, ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!"  
Serina zuckte zusammen und sah sich erschrocken um. Lily tippte sie an und zeigte nach oben. Auf dem Kronleuchter, der mitten in der Eingangshalle von der Decke hing, saß Augustus Rockwood und hielt sich verzweifelt fest, damit er nicht herunter rutschte.  
"Das … Das war ich nicht! Ehrlich! Das war Peeves!"  
"DU HAST DIESEN WIDERLICHEN POLTERGEIST AUF MICH GEHETZT! DAS HAST DU DOCH MIT ABSICHT GEMACHT!"  
Dorcas kicherte als Serina erzählt, was passiert war. Auch Lily musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie sahen Filch mit einer Leiter angerannt kommen und entschlossen sich, lieber aus der Eingangshalle zu verschwinden.

"Wo gehen wir hin?"  
"Warte es ab, Dorcas!"  
"Lily tu was, das ist schließlich deine Freundin!"  
"Danke Dorcas, und wie würdest du uns beide bitte bezeichnen?"  
"Gezwungenermaßen zusammengeschweißt durch die Liebe meines Lebens!"  
Serina blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich fassungslos um. "Das … Also … Das … Ehrlich Dorcas … Das ist …!"  
Lily prustete los. "Ok, Dorcas, du hast gewonnen!"  
Die lachte ebenfalls und Serina schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. "Gewonnen?"  
Dorcas nickte. "Ja. Lily hat nicht geglaubt, dass ich es schaffe, dich mal sprachlos zumachen! Jetzt schuldet sie mir eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen."  
Serina blickte Lily finster an. "Notwendiges Übel, so werde ich dich in Zukunft nennen, verstanden, Miss Evans?"  
Lily kicherte. "Oh, komm schon Rina, das war nur ein Spaß!"  
"Es hat sich ausgerinat! Ich kenn dich gar nicht mehr!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und Lily sah sie mit einem theatralischen Augenaufschlag an, so dass Serina loslachen musste.  
"Oh Himmel, seid ihr doof!"  
Lachend gingen sie den Korridor entlang, bis sie zu der Nische mit der Rüstung kamen und Serina sie auf den Balkon führte.

"So, von hier aus kannst du Moony sehen, ohne dass es für dich gefährlich wird!" Serina zeigte über die Wiese zur Peitschenden Weide und Dorcas sah sie an.  
"Rina, es ist wahnsinnig süß, das du dir diese Mühe gemacht hast, aber … Das sind locker zweihundert Meter bis zur Weide und es ist bereits Dunkel!"  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist mir auch klar, du Blindfisch! Du sollst auch nur hier stehen, ich sorge dafür, dass Moony zu dir kommt!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du irre? Das ist viel zu … gut! Die Idee ist wirklich gut, und es könnte klappen!"  
"Könnte?"  
"Ok, es wird klappen!"  
Serina nickte, doch Dorcas blickte die beiden Mädchen verständnislos an.  
"Also pass auf, Dorcas. Ich konnte den Jungs nicht mehr Bescheid sagen, weil die schon weg waren. Darum wirst du mich gleich mal in den Arm nehmen damit ich … Jetzt doch noch nicht!"  
"Entschuldige, aber du sagtest …"  
"Ich sagte gleich! Lily, hör auf so zu grinsen! Gott, womit hab ich das nur verdient? Warum mache ich das überhaupt, hä? Soll ich es euch sagen? Weil ich ein herzensguter Mensch bin, darum! So, weiter im Text…"  
Lily schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. Den Redefluss ihrer Freundin zustoppen war manchmal wirklich unmöglich.  
"Du musst mich streicheln, damit ich nach dir rieche, verstanden? Dann kann ich Moony herlocken und du kannst deinen Schatzi in seiner ganzen Pracht sehen! Aber nicht, dass du vor Verzückung vom Balkon springst, verstanden?"  
Dorcas nickte nur, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihre Freundin das anstellen wollte.  
Lily lehnte an dem Balkongeländer. "Na, dann leg mal los, Rina."  
Serina zwinkerte Dorcas zu, ehe zu schrumpfen begann und in den Vogel ging. Dorcas starrte ungläubig auf den Raben, der sich kurze Zeit später auf dem Geländer niederließ.  
"Ich wusste ja nicht … Die Jungs, ja, davon hatte Remus mir erzählt, aber Rina? Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen!"  
Lily drückte Dorcas Schulter. "Ich finde es auch jedes Mal faszinierend. Sieh mal, sie will was von dir."  
Der Rabe krächzte sie an und Dorcas strich ihm übers Gefieder. Er zwickte sie sanft in den Finger, ehe er sich in die Luft erhob und davon flog.

--- --- ---

Remus saß auf dem Bett in der Heulenden Hütte, als seine Freunde eintrafen.  
"Hey Moony, alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Peter und er nickte.  
"Seit ich hier bin schon. Das war merkwürdig. ich kam durch die Tür und der Wolf wurde schlagartig ruhig!"  
James grinste ihn an. "Ist ja auch kein Wunder! Der ganze Raum riecht noch nach den Kerzen und dem, was ihr hier letzte Nacht gemacht habt!"  
Remus wurde rot und seine Freunde lachten.  
"Hey, aber nicht, dass der Werwolf auf falsche Ideen kommt, wenn er da ist!"  
"Was meinst du, Padfoot?" Remus sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
"Na was wohl? Wenn der Wolf bei der Erinnerung hier auch ein bisschen Spaß haben will, auf wen wird er sich dann stürzen? Genau, etwas, dass ihm ähnlich ist, und das wird ja kaum eine kleine Ratte sein!"  
Peter prustete los und James schlug seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.  
"Weil du ja auch so eine unwahrscheinliche Ähnlichkeit mit Dorcas hast!"  
"Vielleicht sind ihre Beine genauso behaart, Prongs!" kicherte Peter und James lachte.  
"Ich glaube, dann wäre sie sich schon längst vom Astronomieturm gesprungen, Wormtail!"  
Sirius warf den beiden einen bösen Blick zu. "Macht ihr euch nur lustig, aber ich … Moony, alles Ok?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber hatte das Gesicht verzogen und krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen, die die Verwandlung mit sich brachte.  
Die Rumtreiber hörten mit ihren Sticheleien auf und nahmen ihre Animagigestalten an.

--- --- ---

Die Nacht war warm als sie aus der Weide kamen und auf die Wiese traten. Moony war wie immer der Erste. Er war ihr Leittier und die anderen folgten ihm bedingungslos.  
Normalerweise war er immer sehr aufgeregt, wenn er nach all der Zeit des Wartens endlich ins Freie kam, doch heute war es anders. Die Gerüche des Weibchens waren überall in dem Zimmer gewesen und das beruhigte ihn.  
Moony stand am Waldrand und versuchte auch hier ihre Witterung aufzunehmen. Manchmal trug der Wind sie vom Schloss herüber, doch heute kam der Wind vom See und ihr Geruch war nicht dabei. Ein leises Knurren entkam seiner Kehle.  
Warum war sie nicht hier? Warum zeigte sie sich nur dem Menschen, wo sie doch auch zu ihm gehörte?  
Padfoot sprang aufgeregt herum. Er liebte es, über die Wiese und durch den Wald zutollen, doch Moony hatte heute keine Lust auf diese Spielereien und knurrte ihn an.

Der Wald war still wie immer, wenn es ihn hinaustrieb. Die Tiere hier wussten, was er war und sie versteckten sich vor ihm. Doch nicht alle. Er hörte ein entferntes Flügelschlagen, das langsam näher kam.  
Wormtail, der in Prongs Geweih saß, gab ein ängstliches Quicken von sich und Moony ließ sein markerschütterndes Geheul erklingen. Was auch immer sich heute hierher verirrt hatte sollte wissen, dass diese Ratte kein Beutetier war und unter seinem Schutz stand.  
Auf der Wiese vor ihnen setzte jedoch kein gefährlicher Raubvogel auf, sondern ein kleiner, schwarzer Rabe. Padfoot bellte den Neuankömmling freudig an und der Vogel setzte sich auf seinen Kopf und zwickte ihm verspielt ins Ohr.  
Moony knurrte wieder leise und näherte sich dem Vogel vorsichtig. Der Rabe verströmte einen Geruch, der ihm vertraut war, der eine ungeheure Sehnsucht in ihm auslöste und er sprang auf den Raben zu.  
Der Vogel erhob sich wieder in die Luft, umkreiste den Werwolf und landete einige Meter weiter auf der Wiese.  
Wieder lief Moony auf ihn zu und wieder umkreiste ihn der Vogel und flog davon.  
Der Werwolf heulte auf. Was sollte das hier? Wollte der Vogel ihn ärgern oder sollte er ihm folgen?  
Der Geruch war intensiv und frisch. Nicht wie in der Hütte, wo er bereits kalt war und langsam verblasste. Vorsichtig folgte er dem Raben, während dieser weiter auf das Schloss zuflog.

--- --- ---

"Aufgeregt?" fragte Lily leise und Dorcas nickte.  
"Ein weinig. Ich hab noch nie einen Werwolf gesehen. Nicht in echt, weißt du?"  
Lily strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. "Wenn ich dich lieber alleine lassen soll, dann sag es einfach, Ok?"  
Dorcas schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Bitte bleib hier, ich weiß nicht ob … Oh, sieh mal, Rina kommt zurück!" Sie zeigte auf den kleinen Raben, der über die Wiese geflogen kam, und er war nicht alleine.  
Ein großer Hirsch kam herangestürmt und stolzierte vor dem Balkon auf und ab, als würde er sein prächtiges Geweih präsentieren wollen.  
"Ach James!" seufzte Lily und zeigte hinunter. "Sieh mal, da ist Peter." Dorcas nickte, sie hatte die kleine Ratte in dem Geweih gesehen.  
Ein großer, schwarzer Hund jagte verspielt hinter dem Vogel her, der immer etwas außerhalb seiner Reichweite flog, doch Dorcas Augen waren auf etwas anderes gerichtet.  
Sie starrte wie gebannt auf den silbergrauen Werwolf, der im Schein des Vollmondes auf der Wiese stand und zu ihr aufblickte. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sein lang gezogenes Geheul erklingen, das Dorcas eine Gänsehaut bescherte.  
"Und?" fragte Lily und Dorcas lächelte.  
"Er ist wunderschön!" antwortete sie leise.


	104. Lonesome Cowboy

**Lewanna: **In wie weit Dorcas in Gefahr wäre ist eine gute Frage. Aber auch die wirdvielleichteines Tages geklärt werden ;) Mal sehen, was Frank noch so alles einfällt, bis er aufgibt, ich bin mir sicher, da kommt nochmal was. Und ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit Moody. Aber wenn ich mit meiner Geschichte fertig bin, wird er genau der seltsame Mann aus den Büchern geworden sein, das hat schon alles so seinen Grund:)

* * *

Soooo, hier kommt es nun.  
Wie sieht so ein Tag im Leben eines Aurors eigendlich aus? Wahrscheinlich ganz normal, solange man nicht Alastor Moody heißt.  
Vorlaute Untergebene, singende Brote, dreiste Käsemädchen und hilfesuchende Freunde sind nur ein kleiner Teil seiner Probleme.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei.

* * *

**104 Lonesome Cowboy**

Alastor Moody saß in seinem Büro und starrte auf eine Landkarte, die an seiner Wand hing. Sie zeigte das Britische Königreich und kleine schwarze Fähnchen markierten die Orte, an denen die Todesser in der letzten Zeit zugeschlagen hatten.  
Der gesamte Süden Englands war damit verziert und sie zogen sich über Essex bis nach Norfolk hoch. Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse und verzog das Gesicht, als er das abgestandene Gebräu darin erblickte. Moody öffnete seine unterste Schreibtischschublade und holte eine Flasche Old Odgens Feuerwhisky heraus, die jedoch fast leer war, bis auf einen winzigen, kläglichen Rest, den er in seinen kalten Kaffee kippte. Dann ließ er die Flasche wieder in der Schublade verschwinden und schloss sie mit einem energischen Schubs.  
Es klopfte an seiner Tür und Kingsley Shacklebolt trat ein. "N´abend Chef." sagte der farbige Auror und reichte ihm einige Papiere. "Die Berichte der letzten Woche. War relativ ruhig, nur drei Überfälle."  
Moody nahm sie entgegen. "Das gefällt mir gar nicht, Kingsley. Ist schon fast zu ruhig, oder?"  
Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß, vielleicht geben sie jetzt endlich auf!"  
Moody fing herzlich an zu lachen. "Klar Kingsley, und der Klapperstorch bringt die Babys! Nein, die planen etwas Großes, das spür ich." Der Auror stand auf und ging auf die Karte zu. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo!"  
Kingsley sah seinen Chef an. "Die können überall zuschlagen. Hier in London oder Norwich, in Ottery oder Godrics Hollow oder, bei Merlin, sie könnten sogar Hogsmeade angreifen und uns würde die Hilferufe erst erreichen, wenn alles vorbei ist!"  
Moody sog scharf die Luft ein und starrte den jungen Auror entsetzt an. "Mal mir nicht den Teufel an die Wand!" sagte er leise mit drohender Stimme und Kingsley schluckte.  
"Weißt du was, Shacklebolt? Ich mach Schluss für heute. Wenn doch noch was passiert findest du mich zu Hause."  
Er griff nach seiner purpurfarbenen Aurorenrobe und verließ das Büro. Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen!" dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch.

--- --- ---

Moody flohte vom Ministerium aus in den _Tropfenden Kessel_. Tom, der Barkeeper und Besitzer, begrüßte ihn freundlich und stellte ihm ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit auf den Tresen. Es war eine Angewohnheit von Moody geworden, nach Feierabend erst hierher zukommen, ehe er in sein kleines, leeres Haus flohte. Ein paar Feuerwhisky, ein Gespräch mit dem alten Tom und Moody konnte Abschalten und den Tag hinter sich lassen.  
Ein junger Zauberer stieß Moody aus versehen an und entschuldigte sich gleich bei ihm. Der Auror nickte brummend und sah sich in dem Schankraum um. Es war ziemlich voll heute Abend, voller als sonst auf jeden Fall. Moody warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Wandkalender, der hinter der Bar hing. Zwei leicht bekleidete Mädchen winkten ihm von einem geflügelten Pferd aus zu und er musste grinsen. Vielleicht sollte er so was in seinem Büro aufhängen.  
"Würde die Arbeitsmoral bestimmt steigern!" dachte er und sah auf das Datum. Samstag. Moody verzog das Gesicht.  
Samstags war der _Kessel_ immer zum Brechen voll und Moody hatte keine Lust auf die Nachtschwärmer, die hier nach und nach eintrafen. Er wollte nach Hause, etwas essen, ein bisschen trinken und dann ins Bett gehen, ehe er Morgen wieder in aller Frühe aufstand.  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. So einfach war das nicht, denn seine Vorräte waren restlos aufgebraucht. Er wollte schon die ganze Woche über einkaufen, hatte es aber immer wieder vor sich her geschoben. Jetzt musste er einkaufen, ob er wollte oder nicht und so machte er einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse.  
Schräg gegenüber von Gringotts lag _Lecker und Schmecker_, ein Lebensmittelladen, und Moody steuerte darauf zu.

Hier war es wesentlich ruhiger, die Zauberer und Hexen hatten ihre Einkäufe schon alle hinter sich. Moody nahm sich einen der magischen Einkaufskörbe. Sie sahen winzig aus, doch man hätte alle Sachen aus dem Laden hinein packen können, und es wäre noch immer Platz gewesen. Außerdem verfügten sie über einen Schwebezauber, so dass die Körbe nie schwerer wurden. Was schon so manch älterer Hexe das Genick gebrochen hatte, nachdem sie versuchte ihren in Tüten verpackten Einkauf anzuheben. Daraufhin wurden die Körbe zu einem begehrten Objekt und sie verschwanden aus den Supermärkten, aber viele alte Hexen und Zauberer hatten plötzlich einen. Mittlerweile waren die Körbe mit einem Diebstahlszauber versehen, aber man konnte sie kaufen, wenn man wollte.  
Vor dem ersten Regal blieb Moody stehen und starrte ein riesiges Brot an, das darüber tanzte.  
"Probieren Sie unsere neueste Kreation: Alraunensprossen und Verbenawurzeln, in echtem Drachenfeuer gebacken!"  
Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich das Brotregal genauer an. Neben dem Alraunenbrot gab es noch welches mit Affodilkörnern, Murtlablauge und geschroteten Opakakernen.  
"Bei Merlin, haben die den kein normales Brot mehr da?"  
Im untersten Regalfach entdeckte er noch zwei leicht zerdrückte Pakete Weißbrot, von denen er das heilere in seinen Korb legte. Dann verließ er das Brotregal und das tanzende Brot, das ihm enttäuscht hinterher blickte.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch die Obstabteilung, wo ihm eine Frau in einem Bananenrock den Weg versperrte.  
"Nette Kokosnüsse." sagte er auf ihr Oberteil deutend und blickte der Frau lieber schnell in die Augen. Sie hatte Kirschen an den Ohren und es saß ein bunter Vogel in ihren Haaren. Sie lächelte gequält, wahrscheinlich hatte sie diesen Spruch heute schon öfters gehört.  
Sie balancierte ein Tablett, das sie dem Auror unter die Nase hielt. "Probieren Sie doch einmal unsere Patchouli oder unsere frische Pitahaya. Vielleicht möchten Sie aber auch lieber ein Durian?" Sie zeigte auf eine Frucht, die wie ein grüner Igel aussah, und Moody verzog das Gesicht.  
"Seh ich etwa aus wie ein Kniesel?" fragte und sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht!"  
"Wissen Sie auch, woran das liegt? Weil ich keines bin! Ich bin ein Mann und als solcher brauche ich nur eins, Proteine! Und kein Grünfutter das aussieht wie etwas, dass auf meinem Dachboden lebt!"  
Er schob die Frau sanft beiseite und ging ganz allmählich auf die Fleischtruhe zu.

Moody sah sich die noch vorhandene Auswahl an und fluchte leise.  
Samstagabend bedeutete nicht nur ein völlig überfüllter Pub sondern auch, dass sämtliche Zauberer und Hexen Londons den Supermarkt bereits geplündert hatten und er nun den kläglichen Rest sah, den sie übrig gelassen hatten. Moody konnte wählen zwischen einer Packung mit zwei Bubalussteaks, die bereits aufgerissen und das Fleisch ausgetrocknet war, oder einem siebzehn Kilo Dodo.  
Moody schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und wand sich dem Regal mit Fertigprodukten zu. Er nahm sich vor, gleich Montag nach der Arbeit richtig einzukaufen, immerhin würde Serina nach Hause kommen und ihr konnte er so etwas sicher nicht vorsetzten.  
"Sternenwassermann, jetzt noch Aromatischer … Hexasco, mit eingebauten Aufwärmzauber für besonders schonende Zubereitung." ertönte es über ihm, wo zwei Verpackungen in der Luft schwebten.  
Der Auror griff wahllos nach einigen Gerichten und machte, dass er weg kam, diese Webung ging ihm langsam wirklich auf die Nerven.

Vor dem Käseregal stand ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen, einem karierten Kleid und Holzschuhen, die ahnungslosen Kunden Käsestücke in den Mund steckte. Alastor atmete tief durch, fixierte den Käse, den er unbedingt haben wollte und stürmte los.  
"Laktoseallergie!" schrie er das Mädchen mit dem Käse an und sie hüpfte ihm erschrocken aus dem Weg. Der Auror griff sich eine Packung "Cheddar – Extra alt" und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
Eine Leberwurst, zwei dutzend Eier und drei Liter Milch später war er endlich auf dem Weg zur Kasse, als er erneut eine Werbebotschaft hörte. Doch diesmal lächelte er und ging in ihre Richtung.  
"Old Odgens Feuerwhisky. Nur heute kriegen zwei Flaschen zum Preis von einer. Ein einmaliges Sonderangebot, das Sie nicht verpassen sollten!"  
"Ganz sicher nicht!" sagte Moody leise und nahm zwei Flaschen aus dem Regal ehe er sich an die Kasse stellte. Er bezahlte und flohte dann vom _Tropfenden Kessel_ aus nach Hause.

--- --- ---

Das Wohnzimmer lag im Dunkeln und er stieß sich den Fuß an seinem Couchtisch.  
"Au, verflucht … Lumos!"  
Im Haus gingen mehrere Lichter an und der Auror brummte zufrieden. Er ging in die Küche und packte seine Einkäufe in den Vorratsschrank dann las er sich die Anleitung auf einer Hexascopackung durch.  
"Aufwärmzauber … Langsam und Schonend … zehn Minuten … Na ja, dann kann ich ja noch duschen gehen, ehe das hier fertig ist."  
Er öffnete die Verpackung, legte den Inhalt auf einen Teller und ging in den ersten Stock ins Bad.

Als er fünf Minuten später die Dusche abstellte und heraustrat, stand er in einer kleinen Pfütze. Der Duschvorhang hatte herausgeschaut und das ganze Wasser war rausgelaufen. Eigentlich könnte er jetzt seinen Zauberstab nehmen und dies kleine Malheur beseitigen, aber der war Unten und Moody hatte keine Lust, rauf und runter zulaufen. Er trocknete seine Haare und ließ das Handtuch einfach in die Pfütze fallen. Das würde das Wasser auch aufsaugen.  
Er rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn und warf einen Blick auf sein Rasierzeug. "Ach was, mach ich morgen Früh!"  
Im Flur ließ er ein weiteres Handtuch fallen und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Sein Magen knurrte bereits und er stieg die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoß.

Mit verschränkten Armen und sehr skeptischen Blick stand Moody vor dem Küchentisch und starrte auf den Teller mit seinem Abendessen. Etwas Braunes lag neben etwas Grünen und dazwischen befand sich etwas Gelbes.  
Bubalusgeschnetzeltes mit Erbsen und Kartoffelpüree stand auf der Verpackung und Moody schnaubte.  
"Wer das glaubt …!" Er öffnete das Küchenfenster und stellte den Teller nach draußen. "Hey Foley … Komm her … gibt was Feines!"  
Sein großer Uhu kann angeflogen und ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder.  
"Uhuuuu." Er blinzelte erst den Teller, dann Moody an, breitete seine Flügel aus und verschwand wieder in der Nacht. Moody schloss grinsend das Fenster.  
"Ich würd das auch nicht essen, alter Freund."  
Er holte Brot und Käse aus dem Schrank und machte sich etwas Neues. Dann nahm er eine Flasche Whisky und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel fallen.  
Es war absolut still in dem Haus, abgesehen von Foleys gelegentlichem Schuhuen, das vom Dachboden kam.  
Der Auror schenkte sich ein Glas ein und wand sich seiner Post zu, die auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihm lag.  
"Werbung … Werbung … Werbung … Oh, mal was Neues, Webung!"  
Ein Brief nach dem Anderen flog durch das Zimmer, wo er in dem Kamin landete und Moody wunderte sich, warum er so viel davon bekam, wo er doch nie etwas kaufte.  
Als letztes hielt er den Tagespropheten in den Händen, der ebenfalls ungelesen im Kamin landete.  
"Ich sollte dieses Schuldblatt endlich abbestellen, die schreiben doch nur Mist … aber brennen tut es wie Zunder!"  
Er schickte einen kleinen Feuerzauber hinterher und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Die Flammen in seinem Kamin züngelten vor sich hin und verbreiteten eine wohlige Wäre, die den Auror langsam eindösen ließ.

--- --- ---

"Heiliger Anubis, welcher Idiot nutzt seinen Kamin um darin ein Feuer zumachen!"  
Moody wurde durch ein Poltern und lautes Fluchen geweckt und war sofort hellwach. Sein Freund, Razul Nagreb, stand vor ihm und klopfte sich die brennenden Gewänder aus.  
"Also ehrlich mein Freund, das ist kein Zeichen für englische Gastfreundschaft!"  
Moody wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stand auf. "Razul! Was machst du hier?"  
Der Ägypter sah ihn schief an. "Sehr witzig, mein Freund. Raus mit der Sprache, wo ist sie?"  
Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Wer?"  
"Wer? Share, meine Schwester! Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du wüstest nicht, wo sie steckt?"  
Der Auror sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. "Shari? Nein, ich hab sie seit der Sache in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen! Was ist passiert?"  
Razul nahm seinen Turban ab und fuhr sich durch das lange, blauschwarze Haar. "Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, Alastor. Aber wenn sie nicht hier ist, wo könnte…"  
In diesem Moment wurde heftig an die Tür geklopft und die beiden Männer sahen sie erschrocken an.  
"Erwartest du noch Besuch?"  
"Nicht wirklich!" sagte Moody leise und trat in den Flur.

"Wer ist da?" fragte er mit lauter Stimme und lauschte.  
"Al? Ich bin es! Bitte mach auf!"  
Moody öffnete die Tür und Share huschte schnell ins Haus.  
"Bitte Al, du musst mir helfen! Du darfst niemandem sagen, dass ich hier bin, hörst du? Nicht einmal Razul darf es wissen, er …"  
"Zu spät, Hemsire!"  
Share wirbelte herum und sah ihren Bruder in der Wohnzimmertür stehen.  
"Was suchst du hier?" fragte sie und der Ägypter lachte.  
"Na, was wohl? Dich natürlich! Verdammt Share, warum hast du das nur getan? Wir hätten das auch anders regeln können."  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und es begann eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den beiden.

Der Auror sah die beiden Geschwister verwirrt an. Er verstand kaum ein Wort, von dem was sie sagten, und was er verstand war nicht gerade Jugendfrei. Er drängelte sich an Razul vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und sah auf die Uhr.  
Zwei Uhr Morgens. Definitiv zu spät, um sich in einen Geschwisterstreit einzumischen, dessen Grund er nicht kannte. Er holte zwei Gläser aus der Küche und hielt sie in die Höhe.  
"Noch jemand einen Whisky? Nein? Auch gut!"  
Er schenkte sein Glas ein, leerte es und goss gleich noch einmal nach, während seine nächtlichen Besucher sich weiter anschrieen.  
"Ok … Leute? Hey, hört doch mal … RUHE!" So langsam reichte es dem Auror. "Also, ich hab ja begriffen, dass ihr Beide ein Problem habt und ich bin sicher, wir können das irgendwie lösen. Aber wenn ihr mich nicht einweiht, und euch weiterhin anbrüllen wollt, dann geh ich jetzt ins Bett!"  
Razul sah ihn an und nickte leicht. "Du hast ja Recht mein Freund. Aber zuerst, gib mir auch einen, ja? Den brauch ich jetzt!"  
Er zeigte auf die Flasche und Alastor schenkte alle Gläser voll. Razul setzte sich auf das Sofa doch seine Schwester blieb mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Kamin gelehnt stehen.  
Razul sah kurz zu ihr, dann leerte er sein Glas und fing an zu erzählen. "Share hat ihren Posten im Ministerium verloren und … irgendwie ist das meine Schuld!"  
Moody hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Ok, da kann ich verstehen, dass sie wütend auf dich ist und dich nicht sehen will. Aber warum macht ihr das nicht unter euch aus, warum muss das in meinem Wohnzimmer sein, um diese Zeit?"  
Razul senkte seinen Kopf und Share lachte leise auf. "Nur zu, Agabey, sag es ihm. Und dann erkläre mir auch gleich, wie du das gerade biegen willst, du … du Held!"  
Razul stand abrupt auf und fuhr zu seiner Schwester herum. "Mir wäre schon etwas eingefallen, aber du kannst nicht ohne Vorwarnung hier auftauchen und erwarten, dass Alastor dir hilft!"  
Sie schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf. "Das ist das Mindeste, das er für mich tun kann!" murmelte sie und sah den Auror an. "Die haben mir die Kollukar auf den Hals gehetzt und wollten mich nach Habis´hane bringen!"  
Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Die Kollukar sind doch so was wie unsere …"  
"Auroren, ja mein Freund. Sie wollten meine Schwester ins Gefängnis stecken, ähnlich eurem Askaban. Doch meine kleine Hemsire hier hat drei von ihnen ins Krankenhaus geschickt und ist geflüchtet!"  
Share griff nach ihrem Glas und ihre Hand zitterte dabei. "Wenn sie mich gekriegt hätten, säße ich jetzt hundert Meter unter dem Wüstensand und würde in einer dunklen Zelle verrotten."  
Razul nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich hätte dich da schon herausgeholt!"  
Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und damit deine Existenz aufs Spiel gesetzt? Nein, das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Abu Ballas braucht dich, Razul. Was soll denn aus unserer Heimat werden, wenn sie dich auch einsperren? Außerdem hab ich es doch auch so geschafft!"  
"Ja, das hast du!" sagte der Mann stolz und drückte seine Schwester an sich.  
Moody räusperte sich verlegen. "Also, ich bin überwältigt und finde es ja auch toll, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt, aber was ist hier überhaupt los? Um was geht es eigentlich?"  
Razul seufzte und sah seinen Freund an. "Um deine Tochter, Alastor!" sagte er leise.

"Wie bitte?" Moody sah ihn ungläubig an und die beiden setzten sich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa.  
Share holte tief Luft. "Als mein Bruder mich um Hilfe bat, bin ich zu meinem Vorgesetzten gegangen. Ich sagte ihm, ich bräuchte ein paar Tage frei, weil ich von einem Yarim erfahren hätte, der in England sein soll. Deine Tochter, wie sich später herausstellte. Als ich dann nach Ägypten zurückkehrte, erwartete er einen detaillierten Bericht, denn ich ihm unmöglich geben konnte. Er durchschaute meine Lügen und tat alles, um mich bloßzustellen. Eine Frau, in meinem Alter, in einer leitenden Position, unverheiratet … Ich war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge und er hat die Gelegenheit genutzt. Er nannte mich eine _Mörderin des Volkes_, eine _Konkubine des Todes_ und eine_Landesverräterin_, die sich den Yarim angeschlossen hätte!"  
"Hemsire, das bist du nicht!" sagte Razul und sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß, Agabey, aber mir wollte keiner mehr zuhören. Alle haben seine Worte geglaubt und dann kamen sie mich holen. Mir blieb nur noch die Flucht."  
Moody holte tief Luft und sah die beiden an. "Das ist … Ich meine, ich stehe für immer in deiner Schuld, Shari, aber … warum hast du dein Leben für uns ruiniert?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Hätte ich deines für meins ruinieren sollen? Was denkst du, hätten sie mit Serina getan, oder mit dir, wenn sie eure Namen wüssten? Das konnte ich nicht tun!"  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Razuls Lippen, als er seine Schwester liebevoll betrachtete. "Meine kleine Hemsire ist eben etwas ganz besonderes!"  
"Ja, das ist sie!" sagte Moody leise und sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Shari, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es. Ich tu alles, was Nötig ist!"  
Razul lachte. "Dann ist ja gut. Share braucht ein Versteck, wo man sie nicht findet. Ich würde sie mit nach Abu Ballas nehmen, aber dort werden sie als Erstes nach ihr suchen. Hier wäre sie in Sicherheit."  
Moody nickte. "Natürlich! Das ist gar keine Frage, Razul. Shari kann hier bleiben, solange sie will … Ich brauch noch was zu trinken!" Der Auror erhob sich und ging in die Küche, die andere Flasche holen.  
"Ich werde dich auch nicht stören, Al. Wirklich, du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin!"  
Er winkte ab. "Schon Ok, fühl dich hier wie zu Hause. Oben ist noch ein Gästezimmer frei, darin kannst du dich austoben und tun und lassen, was du willst."  
Sie nickte gähnend und erhob sich. "Ich danke dir, Al. Seit mir nicht böse, aber ich bin wirklich müde. Schlaft gut, ihr zwei."  
"Gute Nacht, Hemsire."  
Share gab ihrem Bruder einen Kuss und stieg die Treppe hinauf.  
"Zweite Tür Links!" rief Moody ihr nach und sie hörten, wie oben eine Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Razul prostete seinem Freund zu. "Ich danke dir, dass sie hier bleiben kann. Alastor!"  
"Ach was, das ist doch das Mindeste!"  
Die beiden Männer grinsten sich an.  
"Und du wirst keinen Ärger kriegen? Immerhin ist sie deine Schwester!"  
Razul schüttelte den Kopf. "Die können mir gar nichts! Sie werden die Oase überwachen, aber was solls? Ich werde über so viele Umwege nach Hause zurückkehren, dass ihnen die Köpfe rauchen, wenn sie den Weg verfolgen."  
Razul trank aus und erhob sich.  
"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen, ja?"  
"Du hast mir schon genug geholfen. Pass nur gut auf sie auf! Sie ist meine kleine Schwester, vergiss das bitte nicht. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert … oder ihr jemand wehtut!"  
Razul sah seinen Freund ernst an und Moody umarmte ihn.  
"Keine Sorge, Razul. Das werde ich niemals zulassen!"  
Der Ägypter stieg in den Kamin und wenn Moody ihn richtig verstanden hatte, war sein neues Ziel irgendwo in Indien. Er ging leise die Treppe hinauf und legte sich in sein Bett. Er würde erst in ein paar Stunden ins Ministerium müssen und die wollte er nutzten.

--- --- ---

Der magische Rundfunk riss ihn aus dem Traum. Murrend stand er auf und er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Zu wenig Schlaf und zu viel Feuerwhisky, sogar für seine Verhältnisse, waren keine gute Mischung, wenn man am nächsten Tag arbeiten musste.  
Langsam schlurfte er auf den Flur und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete veranlasste ihn ein spitzer Schrei, dass er selbige sofort wieder schloss. Da saß eine schwarzhaarige Frau auf seinem Klo. Moody lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Badezimmerwand.  
"Das kann ja noch lustig werden!"

Eine halbe Stunde später war er geduscht und angezogen, als er in der Küche stand und seinen Kaffee trank. Share kam die Treppe herunter und leistete ihm etwas Gesellschaft. Er musterte die junge Frau, die Barfuss in seiner Küche stand.  
"Du hast keine Wechselsachen dabei, oder?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die wollten mich einfach keine Koffer packen lassen!"  
Er grinste. "Hätte ich auch nicht zugelassen! Aber falls du was Sauberes brauchst, kannst du dir gerne aus meinem Schrank was nehmen."  
Share spuckte in ihre Tasse. "AL! Falls ich jemals in deine Hosen passen sollte, dann töte mich bitte!"  
Moody musste lachen. Share hatte ja Recht. Sie würde wahrscheinlich ohne Probleme in Serinas Kleidung passen, aber in seine? Bei dem Gedanken an seine Tochter fiel ihm beinahe die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand.  
"Serina! Oh Merlin, wie spät ist es? Verdammter Mist, ich wollte doch schon längst in der Zentrale sein!"  
Er hastete in den Flur und zog sich seine Schuhe an.  
"Ist heute etwas Besonderes?" fragte Share und er blickte sie an.  
"Ja! Ich muss pünktlich Feierabend machen weil ich heute später nach Hause komme!"  
"Häh?"  
"Ich muss Serina von Bahnhof abholen. Heute fangen doch die Ferien an!"  
"Ach so! Also, wenn du willst kann ich das auch machen."  
Moody richtete sich auf und blickte Share kopfschüttelnd an. "Das ist nett, aber das möchte ich lieber selbstr tun. Außerdem muss ich ihr doch noch erklären, was du hier machst. Nicht, dass sie das am Ende was falsch versteht!"  
Share lachte. "Was gibt es denn da zu verstehen? Du hilfst mir, weil ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke die ich habe, weil ich dir geholfen hab!"  
Moody nickte. "Ja genau! Aber du weißt ja, wie Teenager so sind!"  
Er warf seine Aurorenrobe über und drückte ihr seine Kaffeetasse in die Hand. "Bis später." sagte er und stürmte an ihr vorbei in den Kamin.  
Share brachte die Tasse in die Küche und ging nach Oben. Irgendwie musste sie die Zeit totschlagen und da konnte sie sich auch gleich das Badezimmer vornehmen.

--- --- ---

Moody verließ den Fahrstuhl in der Aurorenzentrale und ging durch das Großraumbüro. Fabian Prewett kam ihm im Gang vor seinem Büro entgegen.  
"Alastor! Gut, dass du da bist! Scrimgeour hat mich gerade losgeschickt, dich zu holen."  
Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Ist was passiert?"  
Der rothaarige Auror zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber hier sind heute zwei Typen aufgetaucht. Mit Turbanen, und die sind in seinem Büro verschwunden. Ist irgendetwas mit Mister Nagreb?"  
Moody klopfte dem jungen Mann auf die Schultern. "Nein, dem geht es gut! Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Junge, aber falls dich jemand fragt, du weißt von Nichts!"  
Moody ging den Gang weiter und Fabian sah ihn verwirrt hinterher.  
"Ich weiß ja auch wirklich Nichts!" murmelte er und ging wieder an seine Arbeit.

--- --- ---

Alastor Moody erreichte das Büro seines Vorgesetzten und atmete tief durch. Er konnte sich denken, wer die fremden Männer waren und was sie wollten. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben stand er hier und bereitete sich darauf vor, zu Lügen, dass sich die Balken bogen. Und wieder, weil ihn ein Freund um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte, und wieder ging es um eine Frau.  
"Ok, Serina war noch ein Mädchen gewesen, aber macht das einen Unterschied?" fragte er sich. Moody versuchte, möglichst ahnungslos auszusehen, als er an die Bürotür klopfte und eintrat.

"Guten Morgen Rufus. Prewett sagte, du wolltest mich sehen? Oh, Besuch?"  
Rufus Scrimgeour erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und begrüßte den Auror. "Alastor, gut dass du da bist." Er zeigte auf die beiden südländischen Herren. "Das sind Mohammad Bahcir und Ali Ben Danabi. Sie arbeiten für das ägyptische Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung."  
Moody schüttelte den Beiden die Hand. "Dann sind wir ja so was wie Kollegen!" sagte er freudig.  
"Mister Moody, es ist und eine Ehre, Sie kennen zulernen. Wir haben schon sehr viel von Ihnen gehört!"  
Der Auror setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl und winkte ab. "Hören Sie bloß auf, Sie machen mich nur verlegen! Erzählen Sie lieber, was sie nach England geführt hat!"  
Ali warf Mohammad einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er das Wort ergriff. "Wir könnten Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, Mister Moody. Sagt Ihnen der Name Share Amina Nagreb irgendetwas?"  
Alastor nickte. "Selbstverständlich! Sie ist die Schwester meines alten Freundes Razul. Rufus, ich glaube du hast ihn kennen gelernt, als er das Tor herbrachte. So ein großer, dünner Kerl mit Turban."  
Scrimgeour nicke bestätigend, sein Auror schien heute sehr gesprächig.  
"Was ist mit ihr, ist ihr etwas passiert?" fragte Moody unschuldig.  
Mohammad räusperte sich. "Sie wird per Haftbefehl gesucht, Mister Moody."  
Alastor sah ihn ungläubig an und fing an zu lachen. "Die kleine Shari? Was hat sie denn angestellt, etwa ihren Teppich falsch geparkt?"  
Rufus grinste, doch die beiden Besucher gingen nicht auf Moodys Witz ein.  
"Die Lage ist wirklich ernst, Mister Moody. Dieser Fall hat bei uns oberste Priorität, es geht um Landesverrat und Schlimmeres!"  
Moody holte tief Luft und sah wirklich überrascht aus. "Das ist ja … Was ist den genau passiert?"  
Ali schüttelte den Kopf. "Darüber dürfen wir nicht reden. Aber wenn sie uns genau sagen könnten, wann sie Miss Nagreb zuletzt gesehen haben, würden Sie uns schon weiter helfen."  
"Genau? Oh Merlin, da muss ich überlegen …" Moody kratzte sich am Kinn und hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt, doch innerlich lachte er. Auf diese Frage hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet. "Das muss so im Juli … Heiliger Merlin, das war 1963 oder 64, als sie ihren Hogwartsabschluss gemacht hat!"  
"1964." sagte Ali nach einem Blick in seine Akten und Moody stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.  
"Dreizeh Jahre ist das jetzt her? Junge, wie die Zeit vergeht!"  
"Sie haben sie also nie wieder gesehen?" fragte Mohammad erstaunt und Alastor schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nun, wir wissen, dass sie in England war, vor kurzem erst. Vielleicht hat sie auf andere Weise Kontakt zu Ihnen aufgenommen?"  
"Nein. Ich meine, wir standen uns nie besonders Nah. Sie war die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes und eine ziemliche Nervensäge, wenn sie verstehen. Sie war viel jünger als wir und wahrscheinlich würde ich sie nicht mal wieder erkennen, wenn ich neben ihr stehen würde. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Ihnen nicht helfen konnte, wirklich!"  
Er sah sie mit einer Unschuldsmine an und Ali machte sich eifrig Notizen.  
"Wenn sie Kontakt zu Ihnen sucht, sagen sie es uns dann?"  
Moody nickte. "Natürlich! Schließlich stehen wir auf derselben Seite, meine Herren!"  
Ali klappte seine Akte zu und die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich.

Rufus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und sah seinen Auror an. "Ich frage dich das jetzt nur ein einziges Mal, Alastor. Und als dein Freund will ich eine ehrliche Antwort haben, hast du wirklich keine Ahnung, wo diese Frau steckt?"  
"Jetzt, in diesem Moment? Nein Rufus, hab ich nicht!" Sie konnte in der Küche sein, im Bad oder Garten seines Hauses, woher sollte er das so genau wissen?  
Rufus nickte zufrieden, er vertraute seinem besten Mann.  
Die Bürotür wurde aufgerissen und einer seiner Auroren kam ins Zimmer gestolpert.  
"Alastor … Ein neuer Überfall! Diesmal auf einem Campingplatz bei Gloucester. Wir müssen sofort los! Fabian und Kings sind schon vor Ort."  
Moody schlug dem Mann auf die Schulter. "Gehen wir, Gideon."  
Sie liefen den Flur entlang und Rufus schloss erneut seine Bürotür. Alastor war ihm etwas komisch vorgekommen, doch das lag sicher nur an diesen verdammten Todessern.


	105. Terminales Chaos

Ich hoffe ja, das ihr trotz des neuen Harry Potters auch hier mal einen Blick drüber werft. Es geht ruhig weiter in die 2te Runde bevor wir nächstes Mal wieder auf einige andere Rumtreiber treffen.  
Viel Spaß hier und mit HP7 und schönen Sonntag und überhaupt

* * *

**105 Terminales Chaos**

Eine rote Dampflok rauschte über die Schienen durch das Land und in ihrem Inneren befanden sich hunderte Schüler, die sich auf ihre Ferien freuten. Dass diese Kinder etwas Besonderes waren, das sie Zauberer und Hexen waren, änderte nichts daran.  
Die Abteile waren wie immer ziemlich überfüllt und überall wurde geschwatzt und gelacht, Pläne geschmiedet und letzte Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht.

"Und Frank muss die Prüfung wirklich wiederholen?" Serina saß auf dem Schoß ihres Freundes, da auch dieses Abteil mehr Besucher als Sitzgelegenheiten hatte.  
Dorcas nickte grinsend. "Ja! Er war so nervös, dass er seinen Schuh vergessen hat. Leider war sein Fuß noch darin!"  
Die Gryffindors um sie herum lachten. James, Lily und die Anderen hatte noch kurz vor der Abreise ihre Apparierprüfung abgelegt und berichtete ihrer Freundin jetzt von den kleinen Missgeschicken, die dabei passiert waren. Serina selbst musste sich bis nach den Ferien gedulden, da sie noch nicht volljährig war. Eine Grundvoraussetzung für die Prüfung.  
Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Wisst ihr, worauf ihr wirklich stolz bin?"  
Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an.  
"Na, auf unseren Wormtail!"  
Er rubbelte Peter über den Kopf und der kleine Rumtreiber versuchte, ihm auszuweichen. "Padfoot … Hör auf!"  
Remus nickte lachend. "Aber er hat Recht. Ich hab mir auch Sorgen gemacht, dass du nicht in einem Stück ankommst!"  
Peter grinste verlegen. "Na ja, ich war auch ganz schön nervös! Mein einziger Gedanke war … Nimm das Bein mit, nimm das Bein mit!"  
"Den Trick solltest du mal Frankie verraten!" lachte James und verteilte eine Runde Schokofrösche.

Der nördliche Stadtrand von London kam langsam in Sicht und Sirius drückte seine Freundin an sich.  
"Hey Baby, wie ist das jetzt eigentlich? Wann kommst du mich besuchen? Morgen?"  
Serina lächelte ihn an. "Wenn alles klappt in zwei Wochen! Das wirst du doch wohl so lange aushalten, oder?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.  
"Oh Merlin! Ihr seid doch noch nicht einmal getrennt!" lachte Dorcas und Remus stupste seine Freundin an.  
"Psst! Padfoot wird immer etwas weinerlich beim Abschied. Er ist sehr auf sein Frauchen fixiert! AUA!"  
Remus hatte versucht, möglichst leise zu sprechen doch Sirius hatte ihn gehört und gegen sein Schienbein getreten.  
"Noch ein Wort, Moony, und ich lade dich wieder aus!"  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mach doch! Dann lädt Prongs mich eben wieder ein aber du darfst dafür nicht mit zu mir kommen, so einfach ist das!"  
"WAS? Nee, komm schon! Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"  
Die Anderen lachten, während der Zug langsam in den Kings Cross Bahnhof einfuhr.  
"Also abgemacht. In zwei Wochen treffen wir uns bei mir und Padfoot und dann geht's weiter zu Moony, noch irgendwelche Fragen?" James sah seine Freunde an, während er die Koffer von der Gepäckablage herunter holte.  
"Seid ihr euch auch ganz sicher?" fragte Remus leise und Sirius schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter.  
"Klar, Moony, jetzt wo du das Haus hast wirst du uns nicht mehr los! Wir können dir bei Vollmond auch in den Ferien Gesellschaft leisten, du musst nur für genügend zu Futtern sorgen!"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber grinste. "In deinem Fall bevorzugt Flüssig und aus Schottland, ja?"  
Sirius hob unschuldig die Hände. "Hey, wenn du es mir so aufdrängst!"  
Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Er war sehr froh, dass seine Freunde bei ihm sein wollten.  
"Ähh … Leute?" Peter nahm seinen Koffer entgegen und sah die Anderen verlegen an.  
"Deine Tante?" fragte Lily und er nickte.  
"Ich werd versuchen zu kommen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen."  
James knuffte ihn leicht in den Arm. "Hey, ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Wormtail!"  
Der Zug kam mit einem Ruck zum stehen doch keiner der Gryffindors war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Sie fielen in dem engen Abteil übereinander und die Koffer landeten obenauf.  
"AUA!"  
"Geht runter von mir!"  
"SIRIUS! Nimm deine Hand da weg!"  
"Tschuldige Lily … AU! Prongs, hör auf!"  
"Hilfeee"  
Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben und jemand half Peter auf die Beine.  
"Oh, danke … Tabby!"  
Das Mädchen sah sich das Durcheinander amüsiert an. "Was macht ihr denn da?"  
"Das ist unser alljährliches Abschiedskuscheln. Kannst gerne mitmachen … AUA!" Sirius zuckte zusammen, weil Serina ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte.  
"Benimm dich, sonst kriegst du ein Maulkorb verpasst! Hi Tabea."  
"Hallo Serina, nein, ich verzichte auch gerne. Sieht etwas … gewagt aus."  
"Ach was, reine Übungssache. AU! Moony, das sind meine Rippen, nicht deine!"  
"Tut mir leid, Prongs!"  
Endlich standen wieder alle auf ihren Füßen und sahen sich an, ehe sie in Gelächter ausbrachen. Die Ferien fingen ja gut an.

--- --- ---

Serina saß auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ auf einer Bank und wartete. Sie hatte sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedet und ihnen nachgesehen, wie Einer nach dem Anderen durch die Absperrung auf den Kings Cross Bahnhof ging. Das Gleis leerte sich zusehends, doch von Moody fehlte jede Spur. Irgendwann reichte es dem Mädchen. Sie holte sich einen Gepäckwagen, hievte ihren Koffer darauf und verließ als Letzt den verlassenen Bahnsteig.  
"Er hängt sicher bei irgendeinem Einsatz fest." dachte sie und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Ein Blick auf den großen Koffer und sie beschloss, dass sie nicht erst ins Ministerium, sondern lieber gleich nach Hause wollte. Sie hätte sich erst beim Sicherheitszauberer anmelden müssen, wahrscheinlich hätte der ihren Koffer durchsucht, ehe er sie herein ließ, und sie wollte ihm nicht die Tüte mit Blutlollis erklären müssen.  
"Und am Ende war alles umsonst, weil Dad eh nicht da ist! Ok, aber woher krieg ich jetzt einen Kamin?"  
Ihr fiel der Tropfende Kessel ein, der allerdings genauso weit weg lag, wie das Ministerium. Wieder warf sie einen seufzenden Blick auf den Koffer und begann, in ihren Taschen zu wühlen. Vielleicht hatte sie noch irgendwo Muggelgeld, umsonst kam sie nicht weit.  
Innerlich verfluchte sie ihre eigene Unordnung, aber sie wurde fündig. In ihrer Schultasche, unter den Büchern, eingerissen, zerknüllt und leicht nach Bubotubler-Eiter riechend lag eine 20 Pfundnote.  
Sie schon ihren Wagen aus dem Bahnhof und winkte sich ein Taxi heran. Der Fahrer musterte sie und en Koffer skeptisch.  
"Wo willstn hin?"  
"Charing Cross Road, reicht das?" Sie zeigte ihm den Geldschein und er nickte.  
"Jau, grad so."  
Er stieg aus und verstaute ihr Gepäck im Kofferraum, während Serina auf die Rückbank kletterte. Sie lehnte sie entspannt zurück. Es war Jahre her, dass sie zuletzt in einem Auto gefahren war und sie genoss die kurze Fahr zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Eine viertel Stunde später kämpfte sie sich mit dem Koffer durch den Pub. Die Tische standen ihr im Weg und ständig stieß sie sich an ihrem Gepäck. Morgen würde sie die Beine sicher voller blauer Flecke haben. Tom, der Wirt, stupste seinen Gast an der Bar an und die beiden beobachteten sie amüsiert.  
"Hey Rotschopf! Brauchst du Hilfe?" Tom grinste sie an. Der Wirt war schon etwas älter. Er hatte dünner werdendes Haar, was ihm sicher bald eine Glatze bescheren würde, und ihm fehlten bereits einige Zähne.  
Der Mann an der Bar lachte und sie lehnte sich verschwitzt gegen den Koffer.  
"Ich will ja nicht, dass Sie sich einen Bruch heben. Bei Männern in ihrem Alter muss man vorsichtig sein!"  
Der Mann lachte noch lauter. "Mann Tom, die ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen!"  
"Halt die Klappte, Dung, sonst fliegst du raus!"  
Mundungus Fletcher grinste ihn entschuldigend an und bestellte schnell noch was zu trinken.  
Serina ließ ihren Koffer vor den Kaminen stehen und ging auf die Theke zu.  
"Bist du nich ein bisschen zu jung, um mit sonem riesen Teil hier aufzutauchen? Is schon Dunkel draußen, da müssen kleine Mädchen im Bett liegen."  
Serina verdrehte ihre Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie jünger aussah, als sie eigentlich war, auch wenn ihre Freunde ihr das nie sagten, aber das war doch nicht ihre Schuld. Sie sah den Mann an, der nach Schnaps und Pfeifentabak roch und rümpfte die Nase.  
"Was denn? Gefällt dir nich, was du siehst?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ich sehe, was ich rieche…"  
"Was willstn damit sagn?"  
Serina grinste ihn schief an. "Der nennt dich Dung? Das passt, du stinkst nämlich!"  
Mundungus sprang von seinem Barhocker und baute sich vor ihr auf. "Pass mal auf Kleine, wenn du frech werden willst, kann ich dich gerne mal übers Knie legen!"  
"Ui, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!" sagte sie und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd zu Tom um, der sein Grinsen nur schlecht verbergen konnte.  
"Ich hab nur eine Frage, haben Sie vielleicht ein bisschen Flohpulver über? Ich bezahle es natürlich auch." Tom setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Mundungus gab nicht so schnell auf. "Ey, du freches Ding, ich bin mit dir noch nicht fertig."  
Serina sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Sie musterte seine dreckige Kleidung, sein rotbraunes widerspenstiges Haar, das zu allen Seiten abstand und seine Rotunterlaufenen Augen. "Doch … Doch, du bist fertig, ganz eindeutig! Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Floh…"  
Mundungus packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie zu sich um.  
"Jetzt pass ma auf, Fräulein. Ich lass mich doch nich von nem Hosenscheißer wie dir beleidigen, was denkste denn, wer de bist?"  
Serina sah auf seine Hand. "Nimm sofort deine widerlichen Griffel da weg!" zischte sie. Dieser Typ ging ihr langsam ziemlich auf die Nerven.  
"Und wenn nich?"  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie herunter. Mit einem Ruck verdrehte sie das Handgelenk und sah ihm dabei in sein erstauntes Gesicht. "Und jetzt passt du mal auf. Ich hab heute Nacht nicht viel geschlafen, hab fast zwölf Stunden im Zug gesessen. Schlepp diesen verdammten Koffer durch die halbe Stadt. Mein Magen knurrt und alles was ich noch will ist nach Hause und duschen. Und da kommst du mir mit deinen blöden Sprüchen in den Weg, Junge, das fehlt mir heute echt noch zu meinem Glück. Du denkst, du bist ein harter Kerl? Hast du schon mal bei Vollmond mit einem Werwolf getanzt oder bist durch ein Dementorennest gelaufen? Nein? Dann geh mir in Zukunft besser aus dem Weg, verstanden?"  
Mundungus riss seine Hand los und lachte. "Und du hast das schon gemacht, ja? Mensch, Mädel denk dir bloß ne bessre Geschichte aus, das glaubt dir doch eh keiner! Vielleicht sollten wir deine Eltern holen, die suchen dich sicher schon!"  
Serina nickte. "Gerne doch. Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als meinem Dad dabei zuzusehen, was er mit dir macht, wenn ich ihm sage, dass du mich angefasst hast."  
"Ach, und wer soll dein Daddy sein?"  
"Alastor Moody!" sagte Serina und Tom ließ hinter ihr ein Glas fallen, das er gerade abwaschen wollte. Auch Mundungus schien plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so darauf erpicht, sich mit ihr anzulegen, denn er wich einen Schritt zurück.  
"A…Alastor Moody ist dein Vater?"  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Wirt um. "Hab ich doch gerade gesagt."  
"Dann bist du Serina? Er hat oft von dir erzählt."  
"Ja, bin ich, sonst würde ich wohl kaum ihren Koffer durch die Gegend schleppen, oder? Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Flohpulver?"  
Tom holte eine kleine Dose unter dem Tresen hervor, die er ihr hinstellte. "Normalerweise haben meine Gäste ihr Eigenes, aber das hier ist ja was anderes. Äh, du kannst es behalten, fürs nächste Mal!"  
Serina nickte und bekam sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. "Danke." sagte sie, ehe sie endlich nach Hause flohen konnte.  
Mundungus sah Tom an. "Moodys Tochter, häh? Erklärt einiges! Aber das du ihr gleich das Flohpulver schenkst … Wolltste dich einschleimen?"  
"Wieso schenken? Das setzt ich auf deine Rechnung, Dung! Du hast sie schließlich erst wütend gemacht und ich hab keine Lust, dass Alastor Moody und seine Leute mir hier den Keller auseinander nehmen!"  
Mundungus wollte protestieren doch ein Blick von Tom brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

--- --- ---

"Endlich Zuhause!" dachte Serina erleichtert und trat aus dem Kamin. Sie sah sich um. Das Wohnzimmer sah eigentlich aus wie immer, nur irgendwie sauberer. Nicht, dass sie es sonst bei Moody schmutzig gefunden hatte, aber es schien, als hätte er einen neuen, effektiveren Putzzauber gefunden. Sie zog ihren Koffer in den Flur, ließ ihn dann aber doch dort stehen. Die Treppe würde sie ihn niemals rauf bekommen. Ihr nächster Weg führte sie in die Küche und hier staunte sie nicht schlecht. Der Vorratsschrank sah wie ein gut sortierter Supermarkt aus. Moody musste Stunden beim Einkaufen zugebracht haben, die Hälfte der Lebensmittel kannte sie noch nicht einmal. Auf dem Küchentisch stand sogar eine große Schale mit Obst und Serina pickte sich etwas heraus, das einem Apfel ähnlich sah.  
"Daddy hat sich ja richtig Mühe gegeben. Wird wohl diesen Sommer nichts mit abends Steaks und morgens Pizza!"  
Auf der Treppe hörte sie die Dusche im ersten Stock rauschen und blieb einen Moment lang stehen, ehe sie kopfschüttelnd den Weg in ihr Zimmer nahm.  
"Also, da hätte er mich auch abholen können und hinterher duschen. Schlimmer als dieser Dung kann er nicht riechen!"  
Ihr Zimmer war sauber und ordentlich wie immer, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen und biss in ihren Apfel. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen, die plumpsend auf den Boden fielen, als die Dusche abgestellt wurde.  
Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde, und Schritte im Flur. Serina richtete sich auf. Das klang nicht nach Moody, der immer eher polternd durch das Haus ging, das hier waren viel leichtere Schritte.  
Serina legte ihren Apfel beiseite und starrte auf den Durchgang zum Flur. Jemand streckte den Kopf in ihr Zimmer. Jemand mit langen, nassen, schwarzen Haaren.  
"Hallo Seri …"  
"STUPOR!" brüllte sie und ein roter Blitz schoss aus ihrer Hand und schlug in den Türrahmen ein.  
"Aaaaaah!"  
Jemand schrie und Serina sah auf das Loch, dass sie in den Türrahmen geschossen hatte. Leichte Rauchwölkchen stiegen von dem Holz auf. Sie schüttelte ihre Hand. Serina hatte noch nie einen Schockzauber ohne Stab ausgeführt und jetzt fühlten sich ihre Finger taub an. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Als ob der heutige Tag nicht anstrengend genug gewesen war, musste sie sich jetzt auch noch mit einem Einbrecher rumschlagen. Leise glitt sie von dem Bett und näherte sich der Tür.  
"Hey! Wer immer Sie auch sind, Sie verschwinden besser aus meinem Haus! Beim nächsten Mal treffe ich, das war nur …. eine Warnung, verstanden?"  
Sie lauschte auf die Geräusche im Flur. Jemand atmete sehr schnell. Sie konzentrierte sich und konnte den Herzschlag der Person hören. Wer immer da draußen war, er war starr vor Angst und würde sicher nirgends hingehen.  
Serina verdrehte die Augen, dass konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Was wollte der Einbrecher hier und … warum hatte er geduscht? So langsam kam Serina der Gedanke, dass hier etwas überhaupt nicht zusammen passte. Sie kramte nach ihrem Zauberstab und zog ihn aus ihrer Tasche. Ohne weiter zu überlegen sprang sie in den Flur und hielt den Stab in die Richtung, in der sie den Eindringling vermutete.  
"Eine falsche Bewegung und … SIE?"  
Serina starrte die Frau überrascht an, die kreidebleich im Flur stand und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.  
"Miss Nagreb? Was machen Sie hier? Was … Oh Gott! Geht es Ihnen gut? Hab ich Sie verletzt?"  
Share schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Du … Nein, nur … Du hattest gar keinen Stab in der Hand!"  
Serina nickte. "Ich weiß. War mein erstes Mal!"  
Share hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und sah auf das Brandloch in Türrahmen. "Dann möchte ich nie in deine Schusslinie geraten, wenn du darin Übung hast!"  
Serina lachte. "Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Noch dazu in Moodys Bademantel?"  
Die Ägypterin errötete, was das Mädchen noch lustiger fand. "Hat dein Dad dir nichts erzählt?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö, ich hab ihn noch gar nicht gesehen. Er war nicht am Bahnhof. Wahrscheinlich wurde er im Ministerium aufgehalten."  
Share nickte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich. Hör mal, ich ziehe mir schnell etwas an und dann erzähle ich dir alles, Ok? Du kannst uns ja schon mal einen Tee kochen, wenn du willst."  
Sie ging auf das Gästezimmer zu und öffnete die Tür.  
"Warum haben Sie ihre Sachen nicht bei Moody untergebracht?" fragte Serina betont unschuldig und Share blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Wir reden gleich. Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst!"  
"Wenn Sie das sagen, Miss Nagreb!"  
"Und nenn mich bitte Shari, sonst komme ich mir so alt vor."  
Serina nickte und verschwand frech grinsend die Treppe hinunter.

--- --- ---

Moody stand vor den traurigen Überresten eines ausgebrannten Wohnwagens. Der halbe Campingplatz war zerstört, doch die meisten Urlauber hatten sich retten können. Gideon hatte mehrere Akten in der Hand, aus denen er dem Auror vorlas.  
"Paxton Travers. Er war mit seiner Frau und den beiden Kindern hier."  
Er sah zu Fabian hinüber, der noch immer dabei war, kleinere Brandherde zulöschen. Sein Bruder hatte auch schon den grünen Totenkopf vom Himmel geholt, der zum Kennzeichen der Todesser geworden war.  
Kingsley kümmerte sich zusammen mit Benjy Fenwick um die Zeugen des Angriffes. Kingsley war mittlerweile ein richtiger Spezialist, was Gedächtniszauber anging.  
Moody sah sich um. "Warum gerade diese Familie, Gideon? Das hier gleicht einer Hinrichtung, was haben diese Leute getan, um die Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts auf sich zuziehen? Oder sollte ich sagen, seine Missachtung?"  
Er verfolgte zwei Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die winzige Kindersärge vor sich her schweben ließen.  
"Er war ein Squib, Chef. Seine Eltern waren beides Zauberer, sein Bruder genauso, alte Familie, Schwarzmagier. Aber er? Fehlanzeige. Nicht ein Funken Magie steckte in ihm und seine Frau war eine Muggel. Die Kinder waren noch zu jung, um eine Prognose abzugeben, drei und vier Jahre alt."  
Alastor schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. "Diese elendigen Dreckskerle!"  
"Wir kriegen sie, Chef. Irgendwann kriegen wir sie und dann werden sie dafür bezahlen."  
Der Auror schnaubte. "Irgendwann … Irgendwann! Dann ist es für diese Kinder hier aber zu spät um … Oh heiliger Merlin, wie spät ist es überhaupt?"  
Gideon sah ihn verständnislos an. "Weiß nicht genau … Sechs, halb Sieben vielleicht. Warum?"  
"Verfluchter Drachenmist, ich hätte vor einer Stunde in London sein sollen! Meinst du, ihr schafft den Rest allein?"  
Gideon nickte. "Klar, die Aussagen haben wir alle und Kings kümmert sich um die veränderten Erinnerungen. Die Feuer sind so gut wie gelöscht … Wir sind hier fast fertig, Chef. Ich schätze, noch eine Stunde, dann können wir den Muggeln das Feld überlassen."  
Moody nickte. "Gut, Ok, wir sehen uns dann Morgen im Ministerium."  
Gideon wollte noch etwas sagen, doch sein Chef war bereit verschwunden.

Moody apparierte in einer Seitenstraße neben dem Kings Cross Bahnhof. Hastig eilte er zum Haupteingang und lief durch die Bahnhofshalle. Nach einem kurzen Blick, ob ihn auf niemand beobachtete, durchschritt er die Mauer zum Gleis 9 ¾ und sah sich suchend um.  
"Kleines? Hey, Serina! Bist du hier?"  
Er wartete auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. Seufzend ließ er die Schultern hängen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Wo konnte sie jetzt stecken? War sie gleich mit einem ihrer Freunde mitgegangen, als sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, oder hatte sie hier gewartet bis ihr klar wurde, dass er nicht kommen würde?  
Das Bild seiner Tochter stieg in ihm auf, wie sie einsam und verlassen auf dem Bahnhof stand.  
"Mann Moody, reiß dich zusammen."  
Er wischte das Bild seiner Tochter beiseite, er würde sie schon finden. Er wusste auch, wo er mit der Suche anfangen sollte.

Moody apparierte erneut und diesmal landete er in seinem eigenen Vorgarten. Das Haus war etwas windschief und die Farbe blätterte von den Fensterläden ab. Die Mauern bestanden aus groben Natursteinen und in ihren Ritzen hatten sich Moose angesammelt und manchmal blühte sogar eine Wildblume an der Außenwand. Es war ein sehr altes Haus, doch Moody mochte es.  
Das Erdgeschoss lag im Dunkeln, nur aus dem Küchenfenster konnte er Licht in den Garten fallen sehen. Er öffnete die Haustür und trat in den Flur.  
"Shari? Shari, hast du Serinaaahh … Autsch! Zum Teufel, was ist das denn hier?"

--- --- ---

Share saß mit Serina in der Küche als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörten. Moodys Stimme ertönte, gefolgt von lautem Fluchen und Gepollter und die beiden eilten in den Flur.  
"Lumos." Serina machte Licht und fing an zu kichern.  
Moody war gegen ihren Koffer gestoßen und hatte ihn umgerissen. Jetzt lag er auf dem Boden, in mitten ihrer Kleidungsstücke und Schulsachen und der offene Koffer lag halb auf ihm.  
Auch Share konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und er funkelte die Zwei düster an.  
"Das findet ihr wohl lustig, was?"  
"Jahaaa!" prustete Serina los und er kämpfte sich langsam hoch.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dir ja sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich nicht da war, aber jetzt…"  
Sie umarmte ihn lachend. "Ist schon gut, Dad. Dieser Anblick hat mich entschädigt."  
Share stand etwas Abseits und musterte ihn. "Ein Einsatz?" fragte sie und er nickte stumm, worauf sie lieber nicht nachfragte.  
"Hey, aber nicht alle bösen Buben fangen, ich will auch noch welche haben, wenn ich soweit bin!" kicherte Serina unbeschwert und beförderte ihre Sachen zurück in den Koffer.  
Moody atmete tief durch. Sie hatte ihr vorhaben also noch immer nicht aufgegeben und je häufiger diese Angriffe stattfanden umso unwohler wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken.  
Serina ließ die Schlösser zuschnappen und er hob den Koffer hoch. "Ich bring ihn dir mal eben nach Oben, ehe hier noch einer drüber fällt!"  
Share sah ihm nach und plötzlich packte sie Serina am Arm. "Hast du dir Tür schon …"  
"WAS IST DAS DENN?"  
"…repariert?"  
Serina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. als ihr Vater am oberen Treppenabsatz auftauchte.  
"Kann mir mal einer erklären, wieso da ein Dracheneigrosses Loch im Türrahmen klafft?"  
Serina trat einen Schritt vor und sah ihn mit einer zuckersüßen Unschuldsmine an. "Ja, Daddy … Also, das war so… Äh, ich kam hier an, völlig fertig weil ich dieser riesigen, schweren Koffer die ganze Zeit schleppen musste, und ich hör die Dusche oben. Denke natürlich, das bist du und gehe in mein Zimmer. Aber das warst du ja gar nicht und ich dachte, es wäre ein Einbrecher und…"  
"Ein Einbrecher?" unterbrach Moody sie. "In meinem Haus? Und der duscht?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja … Vielleicht kam er durch den Kamin und war sehr schmutzig! Himmel, ich war aufgeregt und hatte Todesangst und dann hab ich wohl … etwas überreagiert, als Shari in mein Zimmer kam!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf und sah Share.  
"Sie sagt die Wahrheit, Al. Und ich muss sagen, ihre Flüche haben es in sich!"  
"Ich weiß. Hat mir schon so manches Neue Stück hier beschert!" Er kam die Treppe runter und legte den Arm um seine Tochter. "Ach Kleines, du machst Sachen! Irgendwann fackelst du mir noch mal das Haus ab!"  
Sie grinste. "Also, so Schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht! Und dein altes Sofa war wirklich schrecklich!"  
"Und was war mit dem Schrank?"  
"Das war ein Unfall! Himmel, das verzeiht er mir nie!" Serina lachte und sah ihn an. "Hey, ich hab Tee gekocht, willst du auch einen?"  
Er ging mit ihr langsam in die Küche. "Aber nur einen kleinen Schuss, sonst verwässerst du mir nur den Whisky!"  
Sie lachte und Share folgte den beiden.

Moody setzte sich auf die Eckbank in der Küche und ließ sich einen Becher von ihr geben. Er sah müde und abgespannt aus und Serina überkam der Gedanke, dass ihre ständigen Schwierigkeiten nicht gerade zuträglich für den Mann waren. Vielleicht würde sie es ja mal schaffen, vorsichtiger zu sein, doch irgendwie bezweifelte sie das.  
Das Mädchen setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte neben dem Herd und ihr Blick wanderte zu Share. Die junge Frau saß Moody gegenüber auf einem Stuhl. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Sie beobachtete den Auror und Serina musste grinsen. Share hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie Remus, wenn Dorcas in seiner Nähe war. Sollte sich da vielleicht doch etwas zwischen den beiden anbahnen? Sie würde es ihrem Dad wünschen, denn wenn sie wirklich eines Tages mit Sirius zusammen ziehen würde, wäre er wieder ganz alleine. Sirius. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Rumtreiber zurück und sie seufzte.  
"Was hast du, Kleines?"  
Serina sah ihn verlegen an. Sie hatte ihm noch nichts von ihren Ferienplänen erzählt und überlegte, wie sie es am Geschicktesten anstellen konnte.  
"Ich … Ich hab mich gefragte, ob du … schon irgendwas geplant hast. Urlaubsmäßig und so."  
"Eigentlich schon." sagte er ohne aufzusehen. "Aber, Kleines, wir stecken bis zum Hals in Arbeit, diese ganzen Überfälle … Wir brauchen da im Moment echt jeden Mann, verstehst du?"  
Serina nickte. "Klar Dad … Dad? Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich dann für ein paar Tage zu meinen Freunden gehen würde?"  
Moody sah sie fragend an.  
"James Eltern haben mich und Lily eingeladen."  
"Und du würdest da natürlich gerne hin, richtig?" fragte er.  
"Ja, schon. Nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht! Ich kann auch hier bleiben und auf dich warten, wenn dir das lieber ist!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Blödsinn! Du hast Ferien, warum solltest du dich hier langweilen?"  
"Danke Daddy!" Serina sprang von der Arbeitsplatte und umarmte ihn. "Ich werd dann mal meine Sachen auspacken und ihnen Schreiben, dass ich komme."  
Share grinste, als das Mädchen zur Küchentür ging. "Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ich glaube, sie hat dich reingelegt." flüsterte sie und Moody blickte sie fragend an.  
Serina musterte die junge Frau, die sie so einfach durchschaut hatte. "Also, ich bin dann Oben und da werde ich eine ganze Weile beschäftigt sein. Ich werd die Musik anmachen, ganz laut … Also … Was immer ihr zwei vorhabt, ich werde euch garantiert nicht hören!"  
Share wurde rot und Moody spuckte in seine Tasse.  
"Hey, Moment mal Fräulein, was soll das denn bitte heißen?"  
Sie hörten, wie Serina die Treppe rauflief und sich ihre Zimmertür schloss.  
"Hast … Hast du das gehört? Was denkt die denn von uns?"  
Share zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Zum Glück konnte der Auror ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment nicht lesen.


	106. Feuerwerk über Godrics Hollow

**106 Feuerwerk über Godrics Hollow**

Die Tage flogen dahin. Der Auror saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium und schaute nachdenklich durch die offene Bürotür auf den Flur. Dort stand ein junges Pärchen, das sich verliebt in die Augen sah und er musste lächeln. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für die beiden in diesen Zeiten ein normales Leben zuführen. Andauernde Überstunden und immer die Angst im Nacken, dass er bei einem Einsatz verletzt werden könnte, waren sicher eine Belastung.  
Als er in ihrem Alter war hatte er vor keinem Krieg gestanden und dennoch hatte es keine Frau länger als ein paar Wochen mit ihm ausgehalten. Seine Freiheit war ihm immer das Wichtigste gewesen und er konnte einfach keine Kompromisse eingehen. Doch irgendwie hatte sich das auf einmal geändert.  
Moody kam jetzt immer gleich nach der Arbeit nach Hause, und das nicht nur wegen seiner Tochter. Wenn er aus seinem Kamin im Wohnzimmer trat, kam ihm jetzt immer der Geruch des Abendessens entgegen. Er hatte Share gesagt, dass sie das nicht für ihn oder Serina tun müsste. Immerhin war er ja vorher auch klar gekommen, aber sie bestand darauf und es gefiel ihm.

Er hatte sich verändert, dass war ihm klar geworden. Moody nahm das Bild von seinem Schreibtisch in die Hand und er wusste auch, was diese Veränderung hervorgerufen hatte, oder besser, wer.  
Pärchen, wie die beiden da vorne, lernten sich kennen, heirateten und kriegten Kinder. Bei hm war das anders gewesen. Er hatte erst das Kind bekommen und festgestellt, das es gar nicht so übel war, wenn man jemanden hatte, um den man sich kümmern konnte. Wenn jemand da war, wenn man nach einem harten Tag nach Hause kam.  
Doch Serina war fast erwachsen und würde bald sein kleines Heim verlassen. Und Share? Sie war eine junge, hübsche Frau, gerade Anfang dreißig. Selbst wenn sie nie wieder in ihre Heimat zurückkehren konnte, so würde es sicher bald einen Mann geben, in den sie sich verlieben würde und dann … Dieser Gedanke versetzte dem Auror einen Stich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, dass sie ihn verließ.  
"Verdammt Moody, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich! Du bist zu alt für diesen Kinderkram!"  
Sein Blick fiel erneut auf das turtelnde Pärchen im Flur.  
"Menschenskinder Prewett! Das hier ist die Aurorenzentrale und kein Vergnügungspark! Habt ihr kein Zuhause, oder was?"  
Fabian fuhr mit hochrotem Kopf zu seinem Chef herum, der mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes die Tür zufallen ließ.  
"Ist ja kein Wunder, dass man hier auf komische Gedanken kommt."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und stellte das Foto wieder auf seinen Platz. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich die Akten, die er noch durchsehen sollte, doch in Gedanken war er bei sich Zuhause.  
"Was die Zwei wohl gerade machen?" dachte er.

--- --- ---

"Hi, stör ich?"  
Serina sah sich um und entdeckte Share, die in ihrer Tür stand.  
"Nein, komm rein. Bin eh gleich fertig."  
"Was machst du denn gerade? Kann ich dir helfen?"  
Share trat näher heran und sah über Serinas Schulter, das Mädchen schrieb an einem Aufsatz.  
"McGonagall will nach den Ferien zwei Rollen Pergament zum Thema Animagi haben. Nichts Besonderes."  
Die junge Ägypterin überflog den Aufsatz und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist nicht schlecht! Woher weißt du das alles?"  
Serina überlegte schnell. "Ähm, ich lese sehr viel."

Share setzt sich auf das Bett und sah sich in dem Zimmer um.  
"Bedrückt dich was?" fragte Serina und die Frau seufzte.  
"Hör mal, ich will nicht, dass du da etwas Falsch verstehst. Dein Dad und ich sich nur gute Freunde und mehr nicht."  
Serina nickte. "Ja klar! Hey, das geht mich doch auch gar nichts an. Ich würd mich nur für ihn freuen, weißt du? Er braucht jemanden der auf ihn aufpasst, wenn ich nicht da bin."  
Share fing an zu lachen. "Ach, und wer passt auf dich auf?"  
Serina grinste. "Shari? Kann ich dich mal was fragen? Nichts wegen meinem Dad, keine Sorge."  
Share nickte. "Natürlich, was immer du willst."  
Serina sah zum Fenster, wo sich ihr Gesicht in der Glasscheibe spiegelte. "Warum … Wenn du mich nicht kennen würdest, für wie alt würdest du mich halten?"  
Share runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"  
"Ich werde bald siebzehn aber ich seh aus wie zwölf!"  
Die Ägyüterin kam zu ihr herüber und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. "Eines Tages wirst du dafür dankbar sein, glaube mir."  
Serina verzog das Gesicht. "Ich dachte, du wüsstest soviel über Wesen wie mich!"  
"Ok, ich erkläre es dir. Ein Muggel wird in der Regel wie alt? 70? 80? Ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe hingegen kam 140, 160 Jahre alt werden. Und jetzt rate mal, wie alt Blatanescu ist."  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, 200? 300?"  
Share schüttelte den Kopf. "Blatanescu kam mit seiner Armee im Jahre 583 durch das Tor, damit ist er seit fast 1400 Jahren hier. Wie alt er also wirklich ist, können wir nur raten."  
Serina starrte sie sprachlos an.  
"Du hast ihn gesehen. Ich hab mir sagen, er sein zwar keine Schönheit hätte sich aber relativ gut gehalten, als Ursprünglicher ist er … Alterslos. Vampire hingegen altern gar nicht mehr, sie bleiben so wie an dem Tag, an dem sie gewandelt wurden. Doch du bist etwas Anderes, etwas Besonders. Du lebst, im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Du willst wissen, warum du langsamer alterst als deine Freunde? Du bist kein Mensch mehr, Serina. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie lange du leben wirst, denn darüber gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen. Aber ich denke, du wirst auch mit 120 noch verdammt gut aussehen."  
Share versuchte, sie mit einem Zwinkern aufzumuntern, doch Serina musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen.  
"Wenn … Wenn ich so viel langsamer altere, wie du sagst, kann ich … kann ich dann überhaupt ein … ein normales Leben führen?"  
Share strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Du meinst … Kinder?"  
Serina nickte leicht.  
"Huh, ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Bisher hat noch kein Yarim solch ein Leben geführt. Sie waren die Handlanger ihres Schöpfers und gingen für ihn in den Tod. Aber ich denke, wenn du soweit bist, was hoffentlich erst in vielen, vielen Jahren sein wird, dann wirst du bestimmt einen Weg finden."  
Serina lachte. "Das hat noch ewig Zeit! Ich fürchte, dass Moody dafür sorgen würde, dass ich das Kind dann alleine aufziehen müsste!"  
Share fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein und nachdem Serina ihren Aufsatz beendet hatte, half sie Share in der Küche.

So verging die Zeit. Moody arbeitete im Ministerium, Share wirbelte durch das Haus und hatte sich bereits auf den Garten gestürzt um etwas zu tun zuhaben. Serina schrieb ihren Freunden und Foley flog mehrmals am Tag nach Godrics Hollow, damit sie und Sirius ihre Briefe austauschen konnten.  
Sie hätte gerne den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel benutzt, um seine Stimme zu hören, doch den hatte Remus mitgenommen. Er war bei seinem Vater in Peru und die Rumtreiber hielten so Kontakt, da Remus dort einen Vollmond überstehen musste. Sein Vater hatte ihn abends in einen alten, verlassenen Steinbruch gebracht und am Morgen wieder dort abgeholt. Es ging ihm gut, wie sie aus den Briefen erfahren hatte.  
Dann war es endlich soweit und sie packte eine Tasche und flohte zu den Potters.

--- --- ---

Serina stieg aus dem Kamin in Godrics Hollow und sah sich in dem hellen Wohnzimmer um. Clara kam gerade aus der Küche, ein Tablett mit Gläsern schwebte vor ihr her.  
"Serina, Schätzchen, da bist du ja! Du wurdest schon sehnsüchtigst erwartet!"  
Serina folgte ihr auf die Terrasse, wo Lily auf einer Gartenbank saß. Die zwei Mädchen begrüßten sich herzlich.  
"Wo sind die Jungs?" fragte Serina und Clara verdrehte die Augen.  
"Du meinst die beiden Siebenschläfer? Noch Oben, natürlich! Ich frag mich wirklich manchmal, wie die solange schlafen können. Emett ist schon um vier Uhr aufgestanden und zum Angeln gegangen und jetzt ist es fast Acht!"  
"Angeln? Etwa auf Muggelart?" fragte Lily und James Mutter nickte.  
"Aber selbstverständlich! Er fängt zwar nie etwas, aber das macht nichts. Es macht ihm einfach Spaß."  
Die Drei lachten, als plötzlich ein schwarzhaariger Jnge in Boxershorts neben ihnen apparierte.  
"Hab ich doch richtig gehört, mein Baby ist endlich da! Entschuldigt uns mal, ja?"  
Sirius griff nach Serinas Arm und disapparierte mit dem überraschten Mädchen.  
"SIRIUS! Oh, dieser Junge macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Er und James machen das schon die ganze Zeit, dabei sollen sie doch nicht Seit-an-Seit apparieren!" schimpfte Clara und Lily kicherte.  
"Morgen Mum. Lily! Schön, dass du da bist!" James rutschte zu seiner Freundin auf die Bank und nahm sie erst einmal fest in den Arm  
"James Potter! Du gehst gefälligst hoch und sagst deinem Freund, dass er sich was anziehen soll und herunter zukommen hat. Mit unserem Besuch. Und zwar über die Treppe, wenn ich bitten darf."  
"Och Mum … Warum gerade ich?"  
Clara sah ihren Sohn ernst an. "Weil ich zu alt bin, um hinter euch herzurennen und wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt kriegen würde, wenn ich da jetzt ins Zimmer gehe. Außerdem, mein lieber Junge, ich bin deine Mutter und du tust, was ich sage. Sonst könnt ihr beide ab heute im Keller schlafen, und zwar ohne eure Freundinnen!"  
James erhob sich stöhnend. "Bin gleich wieder da ,Schatz." Er ging ins Haus. "PADFOOT! KOMM RUNTER SONST KILLT MUM DICH!" brüllte er die Treppe hoch und Clara schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das hätte ich auch gekonnt." stöhnte sie. Lily kicherte und half James Mutter beim Frühstückstisch decken.

Godrics Hollow war ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Hereford, wo fast ausschließlich Hexen und Zauberer lebten. Es lag in einem Tal, von Wäldern und kleinen Seen umgeben. Emett war pünktlich zum Frühstück zu Hause gewesen, natürlich wieder ohne einen Fisch.  
"Und, was habt ihr jungen Leute heute vor?" fragte er und sein Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wissen wir noch nicht, Dad. Mal sehen, worauf wir Lust haben."  
"Ihr könntet schwimmen gehen. Heute wird es sicher wieder sehr warm." Clara sah die Jugendlichen an und Sirius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee.  
"Du meinst hier im See, Mum? Lieber nicht, oder Baby?"  
Serina schüttelte schnell den Kopf, was die beiden Erwachsenen mit fragenden Blicken registrierten. "Äh … Ich hab Angst vor zu tiefen Gewässern!" sagte sie schnell.  
"Wir könnten doch in den Battersea Park nach London gehen, wenn ihr Lust habt." sagte Lily und Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was ist das denn?"  
"Ein großer Park mit vielen Freizeit angeboten. Die haben auch ein Freibad … Da gehen Muggel schwimmen, Sirius, sag bloß, du warst noch nie in einem Schwimmbad!"  
Der Rumtreiber sah sie schief an. "Weißt du, Lililein, es gehörte nicht gerade zu Walburgas Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, sich unter die Nichtmagischen zu mischen. Die wäre kreischend davon gerannt … Oh Merlin, das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen!"  
Alle am Tisch lachten und nach dem Frühstück packten die Jugendlichen ihre Sachen zusammen, um nach London zu flohen.

--- --- ---

"Ist das hier immer so voll?" Sirius ließ seinen Blick über die Liegewiesen gleiten, die voller Menschen waren und Serina nickte.  
"Ja! Immerhin sind Ferien!"  
Sie steuerten die Umkleidekabinen an, wo sie ihre Badesachen anzogen.  
"Denkst du, dein Freund wird unter all den Muggeln klar kommen?" fragte Lily und ihre beste Freundin grinste.  
"Ich will's hoffen. Hey, wollen wir wetten dass er seinen Zauberstab dabei hat?"  
"Wofür das denn?"  
"Na, man weiß doch nie. Vielleicht trifft er ja auf Snape beim Sonnenbaden!"  
Lily lachte. "Na, das würde ich ja zu gerne sehen!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Snape in einer Badehose? Lieber nicht, nachher trägt der noch ein Tigertanga!"  
Lily verschluckte sich vor Lachen und Serina schloss ihre Sachen in einem Spind ein, ehe sie nach Draußen zu ihren Freunden gingen.

Die Vier suchten sich ein schattiges Plätzchen, wo sie ihre Decken ausbreiteten und gingen zum großen Schwimmbecken rüber.  
"Hey Padfoot, schwimmen kannst du aber, oder?" grinste James und beobachtete Sirius, der völlig fasziniert von dem Schwimmbad zu sein schien.  
"WAS? Ja klar! Ich frag mich nur, was das da ist?" Er zeigte auf einen hohen Metallturm und Serina lachte.  
"Das ist ein Sprungturm. Man klettert da rauf und springt ins Wasser."  
Sirius sah seine Freunde irritiert an. "Wozu?"  
"Weil es Spaß macht!" sagte Lily und James ließ seinen Blick an dem Turm hinauf gleiten.  
"Sieht ganz schön hoch aus!" sagte er.  
"Zehn Meter von der obersten Plattform. Aber das sollten eh nur erfahrene Muggel machen. Für euch ist das nichts"  
"Was soll das denn heißen, Baby?"  
"Na, ihr habt ja keinerlei Erfahrung in so was. Ihr solltet, wenn überhaupt, mit den Startblöcken da vorn Anfangen!"  
James und Sirius sahen sie an.  
"Die traut uns das nicht zu, Prongs! Lassen wir das auf uns sitzen?"  
"Niemals Padfoot! Ein Rumtreiber kennt keine Angst! Komm, wir gehen!"  
Die beiden Jungs zogen los und Lily seufzte.  
"Das war nicht klug, Rina. Die brechen sich doch alle Knochen!"  
"Ach was! Die werden sich höchstens vor Angst in die Hosen machen, wenn sie Oben sind. Die springen nie im Leben!"

--- --- ---

"Prongs?"  
"Ja, Padfoot?"  
"Das ist doch Höher, als ich dachte!"  
Sie standen auf der obersten Plattform und sahen hinunter in das Wasserbecken, das ihnen winzig vorkam.  
"Wir könnten schnell nach Unten apparieren und sagen, hier wäre geschlossen!"  
"Gute Idee, Padfoot. Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?"  
"Klar … Liegt unten in meiner Tasche."  
"Dachte ich mir, da liegt meiner nämlich auch!"  
Sirius ließ seinen Blick über den Beckenrand wandern.  
"Prongs, wir müssen was machen, die beiden beobachten uns!"  
James sah zu den Mädchen hinunter und winkte Lily zu.  
"Man, das hab ich nicht gemeint, du Idiot!"  
"Ich weiß, Blödmann, aber … Ich will da nicht runter springen!"  
"Ich auch nicht, aber einer muss den Anfang machen."  
"Ach, und wer?"  
"Du, war doch deine Idee!"  
James blickte seinen Freund warnend an, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sirius gab ihm einen kräftigen Schubs und James kippte nach Vorne.  
"PADFOOT … Du … Mist …Kerl!"  
Er ruderte mit den Armen und bekam in letzten Moment Sirius Badehose zu fassen.  
"Prongs, lass los!"  
"Niemals!"  
James fiel und Sirius hatte die Wahl, mit zuspringen oder seine Badehose zu verlieren. Schreiend stürzte er mit seinem Freund in die Tiefe.

"Oh nein … Rina!" Lily packte Serinas Arm und zeigte auf die beiden Rumtreiber. Serina prustet los, was ihr einen bösen Blick ihrer Freundin einbrachte. Die beiden Jungs landeten mit einer riesigen Wasserfontäne im Schwimmbecken und tauchten krut darauf wieder aus.  
"PRONGS! Echt, das war eine ganz fiese Nummer!"  
James hustete und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. "Miese Nummer? Du hast mich doch da runter geschubst!"  
"Hey, ich wollte dir nur ein bisschen Starthilfe geben, mehr nicht."  
Sirius kletterte aus dem Becken und nahm Serina in den Arm.  
"Hast du das gesehen?" fragte er grinsend und sie nickte.  
"Logisch! Noch alles heil?"  
Sirius gab ihr einen feuchten Kuss. "Klar! Hey, Prongs, wie sieht's aus? Noch mal?"  
Auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes machte sich ein dickes Grinsen breit. "Wer zuletzt oben ist, ist ein Slytherin!" rief er und rannte los.  
Sirius sah ihm eine Sekunde verdutzt nach, ehe er hinterher sprintete.  
Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich an den Beckenrand und ließen lachend ihre Füße im Wasser baumeln.

"Was ist den hier so komisch?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen und die beiden drehten sich um.  
"Remus!"  
Lily und Serina umarmten ihn gleichzeitig, was den blonden Jungen etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
"Wo kommst du denn her? Wie war Peru? Wie geht's deinem Dad? Was machst du hier? Wie hast du uns gefunden?"  
Remus sah Serina an und holte tief Luft. "Godrics Hollow. Wunderschön. Bestens. Euch suchen. Von Clara."  
"Häh?"  
Lily fing an zu lachen. "Nur weil sie in so einem Tempo redet heißt das nicht, dass sie die Antworten auch so verarbeiten kann!"  
"Tja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht, Lily, aber jetzt weiß ich es genau!"  
Serina sah die Zwei grimmig an. "Hallo? Ich doch nicht blöd! Ich war ein solches Tempo von unserem Oberlehrer nur nicht gewöhnt, das ist alles."  
Lily nickte. "Schon klar, Süße! Aber ich find's schön, dass du da bist, Remus."  
"Ja ich auch. Aber sagt mal, wo sind den unsere Helden? Ich hab nämlich eine Nachricht für Padfoot."  
Serina zeigte auf den Sprungturm und Remus Blick wanderte nach Oben, wo gerade Zwei schwarzhaarige Jungs Anlauf nahmen und sich mit einem lauten "GRYFINDOOOOOOR!" in die Tiefe stürzten.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Die haben echt einen Knall! Wenn das jetzt einer hört und fragen stellt? Unauffälliger geht's echt nicht!"  
Serina stupste ihn an. "Sei doch nicht so! Wer weiß denn schon, was Gryffindor ist? Zur Not sagen wir, das wäre der Synchronturmspringverein aus Andalusien, zu dem die beiden gehören. Wer will denn das kontrollieren?"  
"Ein wirklicher Turmspringer aus Andalusien zum Beispiel?"  
Serina schnappte nach Luft, sah Lily böse an und schubste sie ins Wasser.  
"RINA!"  
"Das kommt davon, weil du immer wieder meine genialen Ideen in Frage stellst!"  
"Deine genialen Ideen haben uns schon öfters in Teufelblubbblubblubb…"  
Lily konnte nicht mehr aussprechen, da sie unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. Prustend und fluchend tauchte sie wieder auf und sah Sirius grinsend an sich vorbei schwimmen. Sie schwamm zum Beckenrand, wo James ihr aus dem Wasser half.  
"Das kriegt ihr wieder! Alle Beide!"  
Die Jungs hatten ihren Freund bereits begrüßt.  
"Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass zu Hause Besuch auf dich wartet, Padfoot. Ein Mann Namens Alphard saß auf eurer Terrasse, als ich ankam. Er hatte ein kleines Mädchen dabei und meinte, er müsste etwas mit dir Besprechen."  
Sirius wurde schlagartig ernst, als er das hörte.  
"Wer ist das, Sirius?" fragte seine Freundin und er atmete tief durch.  
"Alphard Black ist der Bruder meiner Heißgeliebten Mutter! Ich frage mich nur, was der von mir will."  
James legte seinem Freund einen Arm auf die Schulter. "Das finden wir nie raus, wenn wir hier herumstehen! Also, lasst uns aufbrechen, wir können ja Morgen wieder kommen und dann lassen wir Moony fliegen!"  
Remus tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn. "Ich setzte keinen Schritt da hoch!" sagte er und Sirius grinste.  
"Da wirst du gar nicht gefragt, Moony! Weil … Wir können apparieren und, was noch viel Wichtiger ist, wir DÜRFEN es jetzt auch!"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber verdrehte die Augen. "Die vom Ministerium wissen ja gar nicht, was sie damit angerichtet haben! Das wird noch mal ein schlimmes Ende nehmen … Ein ganz schlimmes Ende!"  
Lachend gingen die Gryffindors zu den Umkleidekabinen.

--- --- ---

Die Fünf traten aus dem Kamin im Haus der Potters und stellten ihre Badetaschen in eine Ecke. Clara sah durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer und winkte sie heran.  
"Oh, Sirius, Schatz, schön dass Remus dich so schnell gefunden hat."  
Der Junge sah durch das Fenster auf die Terrasse, wo Emett mit einem älteren, schwarzhaarigen Mann saß. "Was will der hier, Mum?"  
"Er sagte, er müsste mit dir eine Familienangelegenheit besprechen. Jetzt geh schon raus und sag brav Hallo, ja?"  
Sirius spürte, wie sich Serinas kalte Finger in seine Hand schoben und er drückte sie sanft. Er lächelte seine Freundin an und James gab den anderen mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, bei ihm im Wohnzimmer zu bleiben. "Wenn du uns brauchst, dann ruf einfach, Padfoot."  
"Mach ich, Prongs."  
Er ging mit Serina auf die Terrasse hinaus während Emett sich diskret ins Haus zurückzog.

"Hallo Sirius." Alphard Black begrüßte seinen Neffen mit einem Lächeln, was man nur selten in seiner Familie sah, und das Sirius leicht irritierte. "Sie müssen Serina sein. Bisher habe ich nur von Ihnen gehört, aber fragen Sie lieber nicht, was!" Er hielt dem Mädchen freundlich die Hand hin, die diese nickend ergriff.  
"Ja, bin ich. Und ich kann es mir sehr gut vorstellen."  
"Du bist ganz schön groß geworden, Sirius!"  
Der Rumtreiber verzog das Gesicht. "Liegt wohl daran, dass ich nicht schrumpfe!"  
Auf dem Terrassentisch stand ein riesiger Eisbecher, der zu kichern anfing. Besser gesagt, das kleine Mädchen dahinter kicherte. "Mami hatte Recht. Der ist lustig!"  
Sie hatte türkisfarbene Haare und das Gesicht war mit Schokoladeneis verschmiert.  
"Sirius, darf ich dir deine Nichte Nymphadora Tonks vorstellen?"  
Nymphadora strahlte ihn an und winkte, wobei sie fast ihren Eisbecher umwarf.  
"Was machst du mit Andis Tochter? Hast du sie etwa … entführt?"  
Alphard fing an zu lachen. "Ich kann dich beruhigen, das habe ich nicht! Deine Cousine Andromeda und ihr Mann Ted sind in den, wie nennt man das, zweiten Flitterwochen. Und ich passe solange auf unsere kleine Nymphe auf."  
"Die wollen nur knutschen!" sagte die Kleine mit vollem Mund, was jetzt sogar Sirius ein Lächeln entlockte.  
"Ich dachte mir, dass du mich vielleicht eher anhörst, wenn sie dabei ist. Und dass du mir dann nicht gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt, wenn du mich siehst. Womit ich ja anscheinend Richtig gelegen habe." Alphard erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
"Was willst du von mir?"  
"Geh mit mir ein paar Schritte, Sirius. Ich muss mich mit dir unterhalten."  
Der Unterkiefer des Jungen knackte. Er traute seinem Onkel nicht doch Serina nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und so folgte er Alphard den Weg zum Wald hinunter.

"Also? Was gibt es so Wichtiges?" Sirius klang sehr angespannt und Alphard nahm es seinem Neffen nicht übel. Er drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf die Terrasse, wo Serina mit seiner Großnichte saß.  
"Sie ist sehr Hübsch!" sagte er und Sirius schnaubte.  
"Das weiß ich selber! Du bist doch nicht hergekommen um mit mir über Frauen zureden? Also spuck es endlich aus."  
Alphard sah ihn an und fing an zu lachen.  
"Oh Sirius, deine direkte Art hab ich immer bewundert, wusstest du das? Du bist nie einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gegangen, egal wie die Konsequenzen für dich auch aussahen. Du spielst doch Quidditch, oder irre ich mich?"  
Der Junge nickte irritiert. "Nein, ich bin Treiber, aber was …"  
"Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht! Du bist ein Kämpfer, bist du schon immer gewesen." lachte sein Onkel. Sie waren an der Grundstücksgrenze angekommen und blieben stehen. "Sirius, was willst du machen, wenn du mit Hogwarts fertig bist?"  
"Ich werde Auror, warum?"  
"Und wo wirst du wohnen?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Was geht dich das an? Was sollen all diese Fragen?"  
Alphard vergrub seine Hände in seinen Manteltaschen. "Ich verstehe deine Abwesende Haltung mir gegenüber. Du hast wahrlich keinen Grund mir zu trauen, Sirius. Ich war dir nie eine Hilfe, wenn meine Schwester … Heute bereue ich das zutiefst, das kannst du mir glauben und ich will das wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gutmachen."  
Er holte einen alten Schlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn dem Jungen hin.  
"Was ist das?"  
Alphard lächelte. "Deine Zukunft, Sirius. Walburga hat dich aus dem Stammbaum und ihrem Testament gestrichen. Dein Bruder Regulus wird alles erben, wenn sie und Orion nicht mehr sind."  
Sirius schnaubte. "Pah, ich brauche ihr Geld nicht! Ich werde mein eigenes verdienen!"  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das wirst! Aber hiermit wird es dir leichter fallen! Du weißt, ich selber habe keine Kinder, und was die liebe Familie angeht, ich bin sicher auch an meiner Stelle gibt es jetzt ein schwarzes Brandloch im Familienstammbaum. Sirius, ich habe Andromeda bereits die Hälfte meines Vermögens gegeben und ich möchte dir gerne die andere Hälfte überlassen. Dieser ganze Mist, von wegen Toujours Pur … Sie dir die kleine Nymphe an! Wenn es nach dem Willen der Familie gegangen wäre, würde dieser kleine Engel heute dort nicht sitzen."  
Sirius sah zu der Terrasse hinüber. Seine Freunde saßen jetzt alle Draußen an dem runden Tisch.  
"Soll das heißen … Du bist wirklich auf unserer Seite?" fragte er ungläubig und Alphard nickte.  
"Wenn du es so nennen willst. Ja, das bin ich, Sirius. Du musst das Geld nicht anrühren, oder jemandem davon erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber es ist nie verkehrt, eine kleine Reserve zu haben."  
Er zwinkerte seinem Neffen zu und drückte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand. Jetzt endlich begriff der Rumtreiber, was das für ein Schlüssel war. Er gehörte zu einem Verlies in Gringotts und auf seiner Seite stand die Nummer 711.

--- --- ---

"Mami nennt mich immer ihre kleine Nymphe, aber Daddy sagt, ich hätte was von einem Troll!"  
James lachte. "Warum das denn?"  
"Na, weil ich genauso geschickt bin, wie einer."  
"Du meinst ungeschickt." sagte Remus und sie sah den blonden Rumtreiber an.  
"Das hab ich doch gesagt!"  
"Nein, du hast …"  
"Moony! Aus!" Serina stieß ihn unter dem Tisch an und er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.  
Nymphadora kicherte. "Ihr seid alle lustiiiiii …Hatschi!"  
Sie nieste herzhaft und alle sahen sie erstaunt an.  
"Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" fragte Lily und nahm eine von Nymphadoras Haarsträhnen in die Hand, die jetzt nicht mehr türkis, sondern rosa waren.  
"Cool nä? Mami sagt ich wäre ein Megamorgus."  
"Ein Metamorphmagus."  
Nymphadora fuchtelte mit ihrem Eislöffel in der Luft herum. "Musst du mich immer wiederholen? Damit macht man sich aber keine Freunde, weiß du … Ups!"  
Der Löffel war nicht ganz sauber gewesen und Remus war nun mit Schokoladeneis und Sahne besprenkelt.  
Serina kicherte. "Selber Schuld, Remus! Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"  
Das kleine Mädchen hielt ihre linke Hand hoch. "Fünf, aber ich werd bald Sechs und dann … Ui, schaut mal, Feuerwerk! Können wir dahin gehen und uns das ansehen?"  
Alle sahen in Richtung des Dorfes, von wo aus grüne Blitze in den Himmel zuckten.


	107. Der Angriff

**AshRiddle:** Ich freue mich, das es dir gefällt und du dich hier outest ;) An dieser Geschichte hängt wirklich viel Liebe, dass stimmt, darum ist mir das folgende Kapitel auch wirklich schwer gefallen. Du hast recht mit deiner Vorahnung!

* * *

Ich weiß, dass ich mich mit dem folgenden Kapitel etwas von dem Entferne, was JKR in Interviews über einige Charaktere verkündet hat, aber es musste sein. Es wird an der Handlung nichts ändern, und da es in keinem Buch jemals erwähnt wurde könnte es doch auch so gewesen sein!

* * *

**107 Der Angriff**

Sirius Black rannte um sein Leben. Er und sein Onkel hatten die grünen Blitze am Himmel gesehen, als auch schon eine verhüllte Gestallt vor ihnen appariert war. Sie trug ein langes, schwarzes Gewand und ihr Gesicht war von einer silbernen Maske verdeckt gewesen. Ehe auch nur einer von ihnen hätte reagieren können, hatte die Person ihren Zauberstab auf Alphard gerichtet und ihn mit einem Avada Kedavra getötet.  
Die maskierte Gestallt hatte angefangen, laut und schrill zulachen, was Sirius bis ins Mark gegangen war.  
"Du bist der Nächste, Blutsverräter!" hatte sie geschrieen und er hatte ihre Stimme erkannt, auch wenn sie durch die Maske leicht verzerrt wurde.  
Jetzt rannte er im Zick-Zack über die Wiese auf das Haus zu, um den Flüchen zu entgehen, die sie hinter ihm her schoss.  
Bellatrix Lestrange, seine Cousine, wollte seinen Tod und er hatte keinen Stab dabei um sich zu verteidigen. Der lag nämlich noch immer in seiner Tasche mit den Badesachen im Wohnzimmer der Potters.  
Ein grüner Blitz schlug neben seinen Füßen ein und er lief wieder in die andere Richtung. Mit seinem rechten Fuß trat er in das Loch eines Hasenbaus und fiel der Länge nach ins Gras. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln, doch ein höllischer Schmerz durchzuckte sein Bein und er sah, dass sein Fuß in einem eigenartigen Winkel abstand.  
Panikartig sah er sich um und seine Cousine auf sich zukommen.  
"Das war's!" dachte er und ihr Gelächter ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Er hörte ein eigenartiges Knistern, das schnell näher kam und zwei blaue Feuerbälle schossen dicht an seinem Kopf vorbei. Seine Cousine schrie wütend auf und wich den Feuerbällen aus.  
Sirius Kopf fuhr herum und er erkannte Serina, die über die Wiese gelaufen kam.

"WEG VON IHM!" brüllte das Mädchen mit eisiger Stimme und erneut bildeten sich blaue Feuerbälle in ihren Händen, die sie der Todesserin entgegen schleuderte. Diesmal traf sie und die Robe von Bellatrix fing augenblicklich Feuer.  
"ICH KRIEG DICH NOCH!" brüllte diese, ehe sie von der Wiese disapparierte.  
Serina hatte Sirius erreicht und kniete neben ihm nieder.  
"Das … Das war Bella!" stammelte er fassungslos und sah in das entstellte Gesicht, seiner Freundin. In ihrer Wut hatte sie sich in den Vampir verwandelt.  
"Bist du verletzt?"  
Sirius nickte. "Mein … Mein Fuß. Onkel Alphard, sie hat ihn … einfach umgebracht …"  
Er sah über die Wiese zu der Stelle, wo der leblos Körper seines toten Onkels lag.  
Vom Haus der Potters drangen Schreie zu ihnen herüber und Serina sah grüne und rote Blitze durch den Garten zucken. Der Angriff fand jetzt auch dort statt.  
"Wir brauchen Hilfe." sagte das Mädchen und sie zog Sirius auf die Beine. Der Rumtreiber biss sich fluchend auf die Zunge. Er sah ihr in die Augen und ahnte, was sie vorhatte.  
"Baby … Das ist zu weit, das schaffst du nie!" stöhnte er und sie lächelte.  
"Wenn du Recht hast, werden wir für immer zusammen sein!" Sie wusste, dass sie noch nicht apparieren durfte, aber das interessierte sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht.  
"Oh Merlin, steh uns bei!" Sirius betete und Serina konzentrierte sich auf das Ministerium in London. Die beiden verschwanden von der Wiese.

--- --- ---

Emett sah das rothaarige Mädchen über die Wiese laufen, als ein grüner Blitz den Gartentisch traf und auseinander brechen ließ. Mehrere Todesser stürmten das Grundstück und der ehemalige Leiter der Aurorenzentrale zog seinen Zauberstab.  
Nymphadora schrie. Das kleine Mädchen sprang von ihrem Stuhl und rannte in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
"Nymphadora, nicht! Bleib hier!" rief Emett, doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn.  
Remus schlug die Augen auf. Er war zurückgesprungen, als der Fluch einschlug, und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, was ihn für eine Sekunde außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
"Wo ist sie hin?" fragte er benommen und Emett zeigte, wohin die Kleine gelaufen war.  
Remus zog den Stab aus seiner Tasche und lief hinter her.  
Verhüllte Gestalten huschten über das Grundstück und Emett wehrte mehrere Flüche ab, die sie in seine Richtung schleuderten. Mit einem mal ließen sie von ihm ab und Emett sah einen großen Mann auf sich zukommen. Seine Haut war hell, schon fast bleich und er trug die schwarzen Haare streng zurückgebunden. Voldemort sah ihn aus kalten Augen an.  
"Weiß du, was ich noch mehr hasse, als Muggel und Schlammblüter, Potter? Blutsverräter wie dich!"  
Seine Stimme war mehr ein Zischen und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den ehemaligen Auror.

--- --- ---

Nymphadora Tonks lief so schnell sie ihre kurzen Beine trugen. Tränen rannten der Fünfjährigen übers Gesicht und sie schrie nach ihrer Mutter. Wo war sie bloß? Warum hatte ihre Mama sie alleine gelassen?  
Das Mädchen wurde langsamer. Sie konnte nicht mehr laufen. Ihre Beine wurden schwer und sie bekam Seitenstiche. Nymphadora blieb stehen und ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke übers Gesicht.  
Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt und hoch gehoben. Der Geruch von Dreck und altem Schweiß stieg ihr in die Nase und sie musste würgen. Nymphadora fing an zu zappeln.  
"Hallo, du hübsches Kind. Wohin willst du denn so schnell?" fragte eine bellende Stimme.  
Das Mädchen drehte seinen Kopf und erschrak, als sie die silberne Todessermaske erblickte. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen, was den Todesser lachen ließ. Er schob die Maske von seinem Gesicht und Nymphadora sah einen Mann mit verfilztem Haaren und Bart. Er strich ihr die rosanen Haare aus dem Gesicht und roch an ihrem Hals. Ein tiefes Knurren erklang in seiner Kehle und das Mädchen schrie auf.  
"Hab doch keine Angst, ich liebe Kinder." sagte er und dicke Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. "Der Dunkle Lord hat zwar gesagt, wir sollen jeden töten, aber bei dir kann ich eine Ausnahme machen. Du bist viel zu Jung, um heute zu sterben. Dafür wirst du mir beim nächsten Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten. Das wird sicher lustig! Na, was hältst du davon?"

"LASS SIE SOFORT RUNTER!"  
Ein roter Blitz neben ihnen ein und der Todesser fuhr herum. Nymphadora sah den blonden Jungen aus sich zulaufen und sie fing an, wild um sich zutreten.  
"Lass sie gehen, Greyback!" sagte Remus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, der die zappelnde Nymphadora wie ein Schutzschild vor sich hielt.  
"Kennen wir uns?" fragte Fenrir und musterte den Rumtreiber. Als er die Narben in Remus Gesicht sah, lachte er bellend auf. "Lupin! Oh, wie lang ist das her. Es war eine wundervolle Nacht, nicht wahr?"  
"Lass … Sie … Gehen!" Remus Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Dies war der Mann, der ganzes Leben zerstört hatte. Seinetwegen war seine Mutter einfach weggegangen. Seinetwegen müsste er sich einmal im Monat wegsperren, damit er niemanden etwas antat.  
Fenrir lachte noch immer, doch mit einem Mal weiteten sich seine Augen und er stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Er beugte sich langsam vorn über und ließ das Mädchen los. Nymphadora hatte ihm dahin getreten, wo es sogar einem Werwolf wehtat.  
Sie rannte zu Remus und schlang ihre Arme um seine Beine. Remus strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und diesen Moment nutzte Greyback, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.  
"Durum Flagello."  
"Protego."  
Remus errichtete einen Schild und hoffte, dass er hielt. Fenrirs Fluch prallte daran ab und der Werwolf heulte wütend auf.  
"Na warte … Crucio!"  
Remus warf sich auf die Erde und begrub Nymphadora unter sich. Der Folterfluch schoss über ihn hinweg.  
"Oppungo"  
Aus Remus Zauberstab kam ein Schwarm Heuschrecken geschossen, der Greyback einhüllte. Der Mann fluchte und schlug wild um sich. Remus rappelte sich auf und nahm Nymphadora auf den Arm. Dann lief er mit dem Mädchen so schnell er konnte von dem Haus weg.

--- --- ---

James und Lily waren ins Haus gelaufen und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Badetaschen geholt. Anschließend liefen sie durch die Vordertür wieder hinaus, um die Eindringlinge von Hinten zu überraschen. Sie hatten einen Todesser ausschalten können. Er lag jetzt bewusstlos in Claras Rosenbüsche. Ein weiterer lieferte ihnen ein wüstes Duell.  
Lily schrie auf, als sie von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und ihr Pullover zerriss. Auf ihrem Oberarm bildete sich eine lange Schnittwunde die heftig blutete.  
"LILY! Du mieses Dreckschwein!" James stürmte auf den Todesser zu und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins maskierte Gesicht. Der Angreifer ging sofort zu Boden.  
"Lily … Du bist verletzt! Du musst sofort ins krankenhaus!"  
Seine Freundin schüttelte den Kopf und richtete ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf ihren Arm.  
"Episkey."  
Die Wunde schloss sich zwar nicht ganz, aber sie hörte zumindest auf, zubluten.  
"Siehst du, geht schon wieder. Ich … Oh mein Gott … JAMES!" Lily zeigte zum Haus und er drehte sich um.

James sah seinen Vater auf der Terrasse stehen. Ein großer, bleicher Mann stand Emett gegenüber und hatte ihn entwaffnet. Er richtete gerade seinen Stab auf ihn und James hörte die zwei verhängnisvollen Worte. Das Geschehen schien sich wie in Zeitlupe vor seinen Augen abzuspielen.  
Sein Vater schüttelte den kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe. Von Voldemorts Zauberstab löste sich ein grüner Blitz, der unaufhaltsam auf den Ex-Auror zuschoss. Emett schrie kurz auf, als der Todesfluch ihn traf und dann sackte er leblos auf der Terrasse zusammen.

--- --- ---

Sirius materialisierte auf einem harten, kalten Steinfußboden und sah sich verwundert um.  
"Ich hab's geschafft!" murmelte seine Freundin neben ihm. Sie saßen in der Apparierzone des Zaubereiministeriums in London, hunderte von Kilometern von Godrics Hollow entfernt. Sirius lachte erleichtert auf.  
"Kommst du einen Moment alleine Klar? Ich muss Hilfe holen!"  
Er nickte. "Ja Baby, aber du solltest vorher …"  
Sirius zeigte auf ihr Gesicht und sie runzelte die Stirn. Erst jetzt fielen ihr die spitzen Zähne in ihrem Mund auf. Sie war noch immer in der Vampirgestalt.  
"Oh!" Schnell nahm sie wieder ihr menschliches Aussehen an, stand auf und rannte auf die goldenen Tore zu, die das Atrium von den Räumlichkeiten des Ministeriums trennten.

"HALT! Sie müssen sich erst anmelden und …"  
"Du kannst mich mal!" Serina beachtete den Sicherheitszauberer nicht weiter, sondern lief an seinem Informationsschalter vorbei. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf die Gittertore und kletterte hinauf. Zu ihrem Glück gab es hier keinen Schutzzauber, der sie von ihrem Eindringen abhielt, wahrscheinlich hatte es noch nie jemand auf diese Weise versucht. Sie landete auf ihren Füßen und eilte an einigen verdutzten Mitarbeitern vorbei auf die Fahrstühle zu.  
"STEHEN BLEIBEN!"  
Zwei Wachleute hatten die Verfolgung aufgenommen und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Ein roter Blitz schlug neben ihren Füßen in den Boden ein und sie kam ins Straucheln. Serina stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. So rutschte sie die letzten Meter auf ihrem Hintern und landete direkt in einem der Fahrstühle. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und drückte auf den Knopf für die zweite Etage. Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich, ehe die Wachleute sie erreicht hatten und Serina atmete erleichtert aus.

Alastor Moody verließ gerade sein Büro um endlich Feierabend zu machen. Er hatte schon vor einer halben Stunde gehen wollen, aber der Papierkram hatte ihn mal wieder aufgehalten. Auf dem Weg durch das Großraumbüro nickte er den beiden Prewett Brüdern kurz zu, die noch an ihren Berichten der letzten Woche schrieben. Kingsley schien gerade fertig zu sein, denn er räumte seine Sachen zusammen.  
"Schön Abend noch, Chef." rief er Moody zu und der nickte, als eine heulende Sirene ertönte.  
Die drei Jungauroren sahen sich verwundert an.  
"Was ist das denn?" fragte Fabian, während Alastor seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog.  
"Jemand hat sich unerlaubter Weise zutritt zum Ministerium verschafft, kommt mit!"  
Sie folgten ihrem Chef und jetzt kamen auch andere Auroren aus ihren Büros herbei geeilt. Benjy Fenwick postierte sich mit Kingsley links, die beiden Prewett Bruder rechts von den Fahrstühlen. Moody sah auf die Etagenanzeige, die in ihrem Stockwerk stehen blieb.  
"Vorsicht, Männer!"  
Hinter ihn standen fünf weitere Auroren die alle auf die Fahrstuhltüren zielten, die sich in diesem Moment öffneten.

Serina war gerade wieder zu Atem gekommen, als der Fahrstuhl anhielt und sich die Türen öffneten. Sie wollte heraustreten, als sie die Zauberstäbe erblickte, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Serina schluckte und wurde noch eine Spur blasser.  
"Kleines?"  
"DAD!"  
Moody packte seine Tochter am Arm und zerrte sie aus dem Fahrstuhl. "Verdammt noch mal, was soll das denn? Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Ist das wieder einer von deinen dummen Streichen? Wir hätten dich beinahe …"  
"NEIN!" Sie schrie ihn an und Moody verstummte, als er die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sah. "Godrics Hollow … Dad, wir wurden angegriffen! Diese Todesser, sie sind jetzt gerade da! Sie haben Sirius Onkel getötet."  
Er hatte den Atem angehalten und drückte Serina an seine Brust, ehe er sie in den Fahrstuhl zurück schob. Die anderen Auroren folgten ihm. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren, vielleicht würden sie sie dann noch erwischen.

--- --- ---

Remus lief mit dem weinenden Kind im Arm immer weiter. Er kam ein paar Mal ins Straucheln, doch er fing sich jedes Mal wieder und rannte weiter. Endlich erreichte er das Dorf und jetzt erlaubte er sich, sich umzudrehen. Von Greyback war nichts zu sehen, anscheinend hatte er ihn abgehängt, oder der Todesser hatte ein anderes Opfer gefunden und sie entkommen lassen.  
Er folgte der Strasse und kam auf eine Kirche zu, die mitten im Dorf stand.  
"Gleich sind wir in Sicherheit." sagte er zu dem Mädchen, das sich an seinem Hals festhielt und ihm fast die Luft abschnürte.  
Er ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Kirche zu und hämmerte gegen die Tür. Seine Schläge halten dumpf in dem Gebäude wider und nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit wurde die schwere Eingangstür geöffnet. Ein Pfarrer erschien und musterte ihn fragend.  
"Bitte, helfen Sie uns. Wir kommen von den Potters und wurden angegriffen." sagte Remus und der Mann ließ die beiden ein.  
Er führte den Jungen in seine Privaträume, im hinteren Teil der Kirche und Unterwegs erzählte der Rumtreiber, was passiert war.  
Der Pfarrer schickte sofort eine Eule ins Ministerium und brachte Remus eine Decke.  
"Für die Kleine. Sie zittert ja wie Espenlaub."  
Remus nickte. "Sie hat Schreckliches erlebt." sagte er und wickelte Nymphadora darin ein.  
"Ich bin Pater Sakados." stellte der Pfarrer sich vor. "Ich habe die Lichter über den Bäumen gesehen, aber ich dachte James und sein Freund würden wieder Mal Unfug anstellen."  
Sakados sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Strasse, als in seinem Kamin grüne Flammen aufflackerten und ein Sicherheitsmann des Ministeriums heraustrat.  
Von ihm erfuhr Remus, das die Auroren bereits verständigt und im Einsatz waren und der Rumtreiber atmete erleichtert aus.  
Der Sicherheitsmann wollte ihm Nymphadora abnehmen, doch sie klammerte sich kreischend an den Jungen.  
"Ist schon gut, lassen Sie sie. Ich kümmere mich um Nymphadora."  
Die Kleine schluchzte an seinem Hals und er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Pater Sakados stellte ihnen zwei Becher mit Tee hin. "Sie können hier bleiben, wenn sie wollen. Ich schicke gleich eine Eule zu den Eltern der Kleinen."  
Der Sicherheitsmann verabschiedete sich und Remus drückte Nymphadora liebevoll an sich. Er betete, dass seine Freunde ebenso in Sicherheit waren wie er.

--- --- ---

"EMETT!" Clara stand im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses und sah, wie ihr Mann fiel. Sie stürzte auf die Terrasse und kniete neben ihm nieder. "Nein … Emett …Bitte nicht …"  
Clara drückte den Kopf ihres geliebten Mannes an sich und wiegte ihn sanft, Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht.  
Den Mann, der dafür verantwortlich war und der nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, registrierte sie gar nicht. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte Voldemorts Lippen, als er erneut den Zauberstab hob.  
"NEIN! MUM! EXPELIARMUS!"  
Voldemort sprang beiseite und wirbelte wütend herum. Er sah einen jungen Mann auf sich zugelaufen kommen, der unablässig Flüche nach ihm schleuderte, die er allerdings mühelos abwehren konnte.  
"LASS MEINE ELTERN IN RUHE!" brüllte der Rumtreiber und stellte sich zwischen ihn und seiner Mutter.  
Voldemort lachte kalt. "Oh, wie rührend. Wie wäre es, wenn ich eure gesamte Familie wiedervereine, junger Pott…" Ein Blitz schoss an Voldemorts Kopf vorbei und es roch nach verbrannten Haaren.

Lily trat aus dem Schatten des Hauses, in dem sie sich an die Terrasse angeschlichen hatte und zielte auf den Dunklen Lord. Langsam kam sie herüber und stellte sich neben James. Gemeinsam stellten sie sich Voldemort in den Weg, um Claras Leben zu schützen.

--- --- ---

Die Auroren apparierten am Waldrand, vor dem Grundstück der Potters, und liefen sofort auf das Haus zu. Moody konnte auf Anhieb sieben Todesser erkennen, die das Haus umlagerten, doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Mann gerichtet, der auf der Terrasse stand. Tom Riddle, mittlerweile besser Bekannt als Lord Voldemort war hier.  
Das war seine Chance, endlich einen Schlussstrich unter diese Überfälle zu setzten. Noch nie war er diesem Mann so nahe gewesen.  
Im Laufen schleuderte Moody schon die ersten Flüche los und schrie seinen Männern Befehle zu. Es kam Bewegung in die Todesser, die eifrig zurück fluchten und ihren Ansturm aufhalten wollten.  
Moody setzte einen von ihnen mit einem _Stupor_ außer Gefecht und lief weiter.  
Seine Männer waren auf der Wiese in heftige Kämpfe verwickelt, doch er hatte nur noch die Terrasse in seinem Blickfeld, gleich würde er in Reichweite des Dunklen Lords kommen. Wenn er ihn hier und heute besiegen würde, konnte er endlich aufatmen.  
Moody war so sehr auf sein Ziel fixiert, das er einen Todesser übersah, der sich ihm von Rechts näherte. Der sonst stets wachsame Auror hatte seine Deckung vernachlässigt, doch das wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er den Fluch hörte.  
Ein Blitz schlug neben ihm ein und Moody versuchte, sich mit einem beherzten Sprung in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Boden riss unter seinen Füßen auf und es gab eine gewaltige Explosion. Er wurde einige Meter weit weg geschleudert und schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als er auf den Wiese aufschlug.  
Von irgendwo wurde der Befehl zum Rückzug gegeben, doch er konnte nicht sagen, welche Seite es war. Vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz.

--- --- ---

Serina saß im Flur des St Mungo Krankenhauses und wartete. Ein Angestellter des Ministeriums hatte sie und Sirius hierher gebracht, nachdem Moody ihn mit knappen Worten überzeugen konnte, das die beiden keine Terroristen waren, die nach Askaban gehörten.  
Sie starrte auf eine blaue Tür, hinter der Sirius Fuß geheilt wurde, als sie am anderen Ende des Ganges laute Stimmen hörte. Einige Türen wurden aufgerissen und eine Handvoll Heiler eilte an ihr vorbei.  
Serina erhob sich von der Bank und jetzt erkannte sie in dem Durcheinander purpurfarbene Roben, wie die Auroren sie trugen. Neugierig ging sie näher ran.  
"Fabian!" Sie lief auf den rothaarigen Auror zu der sie verstört ansah. "Was ist los? Habt ihr sie? Wie geht es den Anderen?"  
Der junge Mann antwortete ihr nicht. Eine Wunde klaffte auf seiner Stirn, die jedoch bereits aufgehört hatte, zu bluten. Fabian Prewett nahm ihren Arm und zog sie von den Anderen Weg.

"Hey, was ist denn los?" So langsam kam Serina die Sache komisch vor, irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Fabian sah zu seinen Kollegen, die im Kreis um etwas standen und er holte tief Luft.  
"Wir … Wir konnten sie vertreiben … Sie sind geflüchtet, als wir kamen aber …"  
Er ließ ihren Arm los um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Langsam setzte er sich auf eine Bank und betrachtete seine zitternden Hände.  
"Voldemort … Er hat Mister Potter getötet."  
Serina schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Nein!" keuchte jemand hinter ihr und sie drehte sich um. Sirius hatte das Behandlungszimmer verlassen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Tränen schossen den beiden Jugendlichen in die Augen und Sirius griff nach ihrer Hand.  
"Dein Dad … Er wollte ihn stellen doch … Er wurde schwer verletzt." Fabian blickte auf und sah in ihre Schreckensgeweiteten Augen. "Wir wissen nicht, ob er durch kommt, Serina, es tut mir so leid!"  
Serina schrie auf und sie sahen wie eine Bahre an ihnen vorbei schwebte. Sirius riss das Mädchen an sich, damit sie den Anblick nicht ertragen musste. Alastor Moody wurde in einen Behandlungsraum gebracht, sein Körper war von einem blutigen Laken verdeckt.


	108. Verluste

**Amoklauf**: Oh, du ahnst gar nicht, wie böse ich noch werden kann :D  
**Lewanna**: Gerade darum musste Remus sie ja retten ;) Angriffe dieser Art sind in letzten Schuljahr so eigentlich nicht mehr geplant.Das heb ich mir alles für den zweiten Teil auf  
**AshRiddle**: Ich hab zwar schon die Zukunft geändert, aber meinen geliebten Moody lasse ich ganz sicher nicht sterben!!!

* * *

Ich weiß, ich hab euch ganz schön lange warten lassen. Aber erst lag ich mit Fieber flach und dann fehlte mir, zum ersten Mal seit ich das hier schreibe, die nötige Motivation, es abzutippen!

Aber es geht weiter, mit noch mehr Tränen, Streit aber auch einem kleinem Lichtschein in all dem Chaos.

Viel Spaß, eure Serina

* * *

**108 Verluste**

Share stand in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen zu. Für heute hatte sie marinierte Rippchen geplant, dazu gebackene Kartoffeln und einen Salat. Moody würde sich bestimmt wieder beschweren, dass sie ihn mästen würde, aber in Wirklichkeit genoss er ihr Essen, dass wusste sie. Share war sich mittlerweile sogar sicher, dass er sie mochte, und das nicht nur als gute Freundin! Sie musste grinsen, als sie an den gestrigen Abend dachte.

"Setzt dich. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger mitgebracht. Es ist reichlich geworden."  
Sie hatte die Teller aufgefüllt und sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt, als er einen Strauß mit roten und gelben Fresien einfach neben ihr auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
"Was ist das?" Share hatte die Blumen in die Hand genommen und ihn fragend angesehen.  
"Na, als kleines Dankeschön für deine Mühe, die du dir hier immer machst."  
Sie roch daran und lächelte. "Das wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, Al!"  
Moody hatte sich verlegen im Nacken gekratzt. "Nicht, dass du das Falsch verstehst, ich wollte nur Danke sagen! Ich … Ich hab sich nicht mal bezahlt, sondern unserer Sekretärin geklaut. Die hat sie nämlich liegen lassen!"  
Share hatte lachend den Kopf geschüttelt. "Ja, das trau ich dir sogar zu!"  
Er war errötet und sie hatte eine Vase geholt, um die Blumen hinein zustellen.  
"Gefallen sie dir den?"  
"Ja, sie sind wunderschön."  
Moody hatte nichts mehr gesagt, aber sein zufriedenes Grinsen sprach Bände.

Share wusch den Salat und wippte mit dem Fuß im Takt eines Liedes, als der Moderator des magischen Rundfunks sein Programm unterbrach.  
"Soeben hat uns eine schlimme Nachricht ereilt. Eine Familie in Godrics Hollow wurde von Unbekannten überfallen und es soll zu schweren Kämpfen gekommen sein. Merkwürdiger Weise waren die Jungs vom Ministerium diesmal Rechtzeitig zur Stelle, was man ja sonst nicht von ihnen sagen kann, und sie haben die Angreifer in die Flucht geschlagen … Was? … Oh … Eben erreicht mich noch eine Meldung. Wie es aussieht, hat es während dieser Kämpfe Verluste gegeben. Ein namenhafter Auror soll schwer verletzt ins St Mungos …."  
Share ließ den Salatkopf auf den Boden fallen und eilte aus der Küche.

Sie flohte umgehend in das Krankenhaus und hetzt durch die Flure. Im vierten Stock, wo sich die Abteilung für Fluchschäden befand, sah sie Sirius im Wartebereich auf eine Bank sitzen. Serina lag mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß und starrte vor sich hin. Share trat durch die Flügeltüren und ging auf die beiden zu.  
Serina setzte sich auf, das Mädchen war noch bleicher als sonst und ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen. Share setzte sich zitternd neben sie und nahm Serinas Hand in ihre. Die des Mädchens war eiskalt und sie rieb über ihren Handrücken.  
"Was ist passiert? Wo ist Al?" fragte sie und Serina blickte an ihr vorbei zu einer verschlossenen Tür.  
"Er ist noch immer da drin, doch keiner sagt mir, wie es ihm geht. Shari, worum sagt mir niemand etwas? Er ist doch mein Daddy!" Sie sah die Ägypterin verzweifelt an und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Share nahm das Mädchen in den Arm, und Sirius strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Es wird sicher alles gut, Baby." sagte er leise und Share konnte die Anspannung in dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes sehen.

Sirius lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und ließ ihn gegen die Wand fallen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Seine Freundin war völlig fertig und er wollte ihr in dieser schweren Stunde unbedingt beistehen, gleichzeitig wusste er, dass sein Freund und Clara ihn mindestens genauso brauchten.  
Emett Potter, der Mann, der ihn aufgenommen und ihm ein Zuhause gegeben hatte, war tot. Der Mann, der ihm im letzten Jahr mehr ein Vater gewesen war, als sein Leiblicher als die Jahre zuvor, war ermordet worden.  
Was würde jetzt aus ihm werden? Sirius wusste, dass dieser Gedanke egoistisch war, aber er beschäftigte ihn dennoch.  
Zur Not konnte er sich jetzt schon eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Immerhin war er Volljährig und Dank seines Onkels hatte er genug Geld zur Verfügung.  
Sein Onkel. Alphard Black, von dem er gerade erst erfahren hatte, dass dieser auf seiner Seite stand, war ebenfalls tot.  
Unbändige Wut stieg in dem Jungen auf, als er an seine Cousine dachte. Er würde es ihr heimzahlen. Eines Tages würde Bellatrix dafür bezahlen, das schwor er sich.  
Jemand stieß ihn sanft an und als er den Kopf drehte, erblickte er einen Kaffeebecher.  
"Danke." sagte der Rumtreiber matt und Fabian Prewett ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
"Schon irgendwas Neues?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und der junge Auror musterte die fremde Frau neben Serina, ehe er dem Mädchen ebenfalls einen Becher hinhielt.  
"Wenn Sie auch einen Kaffee möchten, kann ich Ihnen gerne einen holen."  
Share schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sagen Sie, kennen wir uns? Sie kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor."  
Die Ägypterin sah Fabian an. "Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste."  
Serina wand sich zu ihm um. "Das ist Shari, Dad's Freundin, und du hast sie hier gar nicht gesehen, verstanden?"  
Fabian hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schon gut, schon gut! Ich weiß von gar nichts!"

Die Vier saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bis sich endlich die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer öffnete und ein Heiler auf den Flur trat. Sie starrten den Mann wie gebannt an und Serina erhob sich als Erste. Sie zitterte, als sie auf den Mann zuging und Share griff ihr unter den Arm, um sie zu stützen.  
"Miss Moody?" Er blickte Serina an, und sie nickte, ohne ihn auf den falschen Namen hinzuweisen. Sofort schossen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen, insgeheim rechnete sie mit dem Schlimmsten.  
Der Heiler lächelte sie an. "Wir konnten die Blutungen stoppen und ihren Vater stabilisieren. Er ist ein zäher Hund und wird es schaffen."  
Sie lachte erleichtert auf und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.  
"Er wird einige Narben zurück behalten, also Nichts, was er nicht schon kennt, aber … sein Bein! Wir konnten es leider nicht retten, Miss Moody, die Explosion hatte zuviel … zerstört. Er kann von Glück reden, dass er nicht direkt getroffen wurde, das hätte ihn in Stücke gerissen. Sobald er ansprechbar ist, werden wir mit ihm über eine Alternative reden."  
Sie hörte dem Mann kaum noch zu, sondern wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fiel Sirius um den Hals, der einige Mühe hatte, stehen zubleiben. Sein Fuß war zwar wieder gerichtet worden, tat aber noch verdammt weh.  
Er drückte sie und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es wird alles gut, Baby!"  
Sie nickte und küsste ihn dankbar.  
"Können wir zu ihm?" fragte Share und er Heiler lächelte.  
"Ja, aber bitte nur Zwei von Ihnen. Er schläft noch und braucht viel Ruhe."

"Geh zu ihm Baby. Dein Dad braucht dich jetzt."  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie leise und er klemmte ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
"Ich werde nach … nach Hause gehen, und sehen, ob ich James oder … oder Mum helfen kann."  
Sie sah ihrem Freund tief in die Augen. "Bitte sag James dass … dass …"  
"Mach ich, keine Sorge!" Er drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich. "Ich liebe dich, Baby."  
Serina blinzelte eine Träne weg. "Ich dich auch." flüsterte sie, ehe sie mit Share dem Heiler in ein Krankenzimmer folgte.  
Sirius humpelte an Fabians Seite in dem Empfangsraum, wo sich einige Kamine befanden.

--- --- ---

Er erwachte und fühlte sich, als hätte er mit einem Graphorn Tango getanzt. Erinnerungen an den Kampf stiegen in ihm auf und er dankte Merlin, dass er noch am Leben war.  
Moody sah sich in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer um. Serina saß links von ihm auf einem Stuhl. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf sein Bett gelegt und schlief. Er strich ihr mit einem Lächeln über die Haare nur um sicher zu sein, dass sie wirklich hier war.  
Er nahm eine Bewegung rechts von sich wahr und wand den Kopf. Auf seiner anderen Seite saß Share, die Beine angezogen, und beobachtete ihn.  
"Hamdu illah" sagte sie und er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Dein Ägyptisch ist wohl etwas eingerostet, Al. Willkommen zurück."  
Er nickte. "Ist es. Sitzt ihr etwa schon die ganze Nacht hier?"  
Share rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an ihn heran. "Diese Nacht, und die davor und den Tag dazwischen … Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen, Al … Und du schnarchst!"  
Er richtete sich auf. "Tu ich gar nicht!"  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn an. "Al, da gibt es etwas, das du wissen solltest."  
Der Auror schnaubte. "Wenn du mein Bein meinst, das hab ich mir schon gedacht, danke. Ich war schließlich dabei, als es passiert ist."  
Sie drückte seinen Arm sanft und er lächelte. "Was soll's. Solange ich meinen Männern damit in den Hintern treten kann, geht's doch!"  
Share schüttelte den Kopf. "Du gibt's wohl niemals auf, oder?"  
Er sah auf seine schlafende Tochter. "Das kann ich nicht, Shari. Ich habe da Draußen jemanden verloren, den ich sehr geschätzt habe. Nein, ich kann mich nicht hängen lassen. Der Krieg geht weiter! Wenn Serina etwas passieren würde … Oder dir, dass würde ich nicht überleben … Was soll dann aus euch werden, wenn ich nicht für Ordnung sorgen würde?"  
Die junge Frau blickte ihn an. "Du solltest dich etwas schonen, Al. Ich bin schon groß und kann auf mich selber aufpassen."  
"Das ist mir aufgefallen." sagte er leise und sie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
"Wie bitte?"  
Moody wurde rot. "Das … Oh Merlin, das wollte ich nicht sagen! Das war wirklich nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt, Shari, bitte vergiss das wieder!"

Share musste grinsen.  
"Hör zu, das geht nicht! Du bist Razul's Schwester und … und … und ich stecke mitten in einem Krieg. So etwas wie das hier kann immer wieder passieren, verstehst du?"  
Er sah ihr in die Augen und wusste, dass dies ein Fehler war.  
"Du bist seine kleine Schwester …"  
"Das sagtest du schon, Al."  
Ihre braunen Augen waren von langen, dunklen Wimper umrahmt in denen er zu ertrinken drohte.  
"Du … Ich lebe in ständiger Gefahr und … Razul ist dein Bruder …"  
"Wäre es etwas anderes, wenn ich nicht seine Schwester wäre?"  
Moody schluckte. Sein Mund war zu trocken zum reden und so nickte er nur.  
"Al, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dir etwas zu sagen … Ich bin als kleines Kind adoptiert worden!"  
"Du lügst doch!"  
"Und wenn schon!"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf doch dann zog er die junge Frau entgegen aller Vernunft an sich. Sein Kuss war hart und sein stoppeliges Kinn kratzte, doch das registrierte Share in diesem Moment nicht. Sie schloss die Augen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
Niemand achtete auf das anscheinend schlafende Mädchen, das sich grinsend auf die Lippen biss.

--- --- ---

James stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und sah in die Ferne. Zwei Wochen waren seit dem verhängnisvollen Angriff vergangen und er fühlte sich noch immer wie betäubt.  
Das Haus war voller Trauergäste, die seinem Vater bei der heutigen Beerdigung die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatten und am liebsten würde er sie jetzt alle fort jagen.  
Er sah seine Freunde auf der Terrasse stehen. Sogar Peter war extra aus dem Urlaub hergekommen, doch James konnte ihre Anwesenheit einfach nicht ertragen.  
Sirius hatte immer wieder versucht mit ihm zu reden, doch er war seinem besten Freund so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen, und irgendwann hatte Sirius es aufgegeben. James wollte nicht reden, nichts hören, denn das linderte seine Trauer nicht, eher im Gegenteil.

Er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde und jemand ins Zimmer trat. James schloss seine Augen. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht ansehen, ihren Blick nicht ertragen. Warum musste sie herkommen? Warum konnte nicht auch sie ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
"James? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Er schnaubte. Wie konnte etwas in Ordnung sein, wo sein Vater tot war und jetzt in einer Holzkiste unter der dunklen, feuchten Erde lag?  
Langsam drehte er sich um und öffnete seine Augen. Sie war so wunderschön, dass es ihn fast wehtat, sie anzusehen.  
Lily ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo noch immer der Brief aus Hogwarts lag.  
"Du hast ihn ja noch gar nicht geöffnet." stellte sie leise fest.  
"Wozu?" Seine Stimme klang härter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, und sie zuckte leicht zusammen.  
"Dumbledore hat mich zur Schulsprecherin ernannt … Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, aber Mum hat sich wahnsinnig gefreut."  
James drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und er sah in der Spiegelung, wie sie seinen Brief öffnete.  
"Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die Sachen besorgen die du …"  
"Nein. Danke, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde nicht mitkommen." Er sah in dem Fenster, wie sie die Stirn runzelte.  
"Wie meinst du das, James?"  
Er atmete tief durch. Irgendwann musste er es ihr sagen, also konnte er es auch jetzt gleich tun. "So wie ich es gesagt habe, Lily. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber … Dein Abschluss … Die Schule … Was …"  
"ICH SCHEISS AUF DIE SCHULE!" brüllte er plötzlich los. "Ich brauche keinen Abschluss um den Kerl zu finden, der meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hat!"  
Er zitterte vor Wut und ballte seine Fäuste. Es tat ihm Leid, er hatte sie nicht anschreien wollen, doch er konnte seinen Zorn nicht mehr länger unter Kontrolle halten. Lily war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, damit er sie ansah.  
"James. Bitte hör mir zu. Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst aber …"  
Er schüttelte ihre Hände ab und verzog das Gesicht. "Ach wirklich? Woher willst du denn das wissen, Lily? Du hast deinen Vater nicht verloren. Deiner steht da unten und schlägt sich den Bauch voll, während sie meinen auf dem Friedhof verscharrt haben. Also sag du mir nicht, du wüsstest was ich fühle, denn das kannst du gar nicht wissen!"

Lily starrte ihn fassungslos an. "ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.  
"Hab ich aber und jetzt geh, lass mich in Ruhe." sagte er.  
Sie wollte ihre Hand nach ihm ausstrecken. "James …"  
"GEH ENDLICH! VERSCHWINDE!"  
Lily zuckte erschrocken zusammen und rannte aus dem Zimmer. James wollte ihr hinterher, blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen, die er schloss und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.  
"Es tut mir so Leid Lily, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er in das leere Zimmer, doch niemand hörte es.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief, aus dem etwas herausragte und er nahm es in die Hand. Es war das Abzeichen eines Schulsprechers, Dumbledore hatte ihn ebenfalls ausgewählt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf es wütend in eine Zimmerecke

--- --- ---

"Clara, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für Sie tun kann, dann lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen, ja?"  
Moody blickte die ältere Frau an, die lächelnd seinen Arm tätschelte.  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Mister Moody. Emett hat immer große Stücke auf Sie gehalten, ich hoffe, Sie wissen das."  
Er schluckte, als sich James Mutter entfernte. "Eigentlich sollte ich ihr Trost zusprechen, doch sie ist die stärkste Person in diesem verdammten Haus." murmelte er leise und Share nahm seine Hand.  
Moody sah sich schnell um.  
"Entspann dich Al, sie ist auf der Terrasse. Wir sollten es ihr langsam sagen, denkst du nicht?"  
Moody lächelte die junge Frau an seiner Seite an. "Das werden wir auch,Shari, aber ich denke, es ist einfach noch zu früh. Sie hat soviel durchmachen müssen, ich weiß nicht …"  
Lily rempelte die beiden an, als sie tränenüberströmt an ihnen vorbei lief und im Kamin verschwand.  
"Das ist für sie alle ein bisschen viel im Moment, Shari. Wir sollten vielleicht auch besser aufbrechen."  
Er ließ ihre Hand los uns humpelte auf die Terrasse. Moody hatte sich noch nicht richtig an das Holzbein gewöhnt und er weigerte sich, einen Stock zu benutzten.

Serina stand mit ihren Freunden Draußen in der Sonne.  
"Ich musste Nymphe versprechen, dass ich sie besuche und ihr immer schreiben werde. Sie wollte mich sonst einfach nicht gehen lassen!" erzählte Remus und Serina lächelte den Rumtreiber an.  
"Du hast eben ein ausgezeichnetes Händchen, was Kinder angeht, aber das liegt sicher an der jahrelangen Übung." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Freund, dem das nicht entgangen war.  
"Hey, was soll das denn heißen, Baby?"  
"Nichts!" sagte sie grinsend und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.  
"Kleines? Wir wollen aufbrachen." Sie sah Moody auf sich zukommen und nickte.  
"Ok, aber ich sollte mich wenigstens von James verabschieden. Wo steckt er überhaupt?" Sie sah sich suchend um, konnte den Rumtreiber aber nirgends entdecken.  
"Lass Prongs mal lieber in Ruhe, Baby. Ich richte es ihm aus, wenn er wieder ansprechbar ist." sagte Sirius. "Außerdem ist Lily gerade bei ihm."  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie ist gerade nach Hause gefloht und sie sah ziemlich traurig aus."  
Dorcas seufzte. "Na ja. Das ist für sie ja auch bestimmt nicht einfach, oder?"  
"Sicher nicht." sagte Peter leise.  
Die Freunde sahen sich an, nur Sirius sah zu James Fenster hoch, hinter dem der Rumtreiber stand. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und James wich von dem Fenster zurück.  
"Entschuldigt mich mal kurz." sagte er und lief ins Haus.

James Zimmer war schon vor vielen Jahren mit einem Schallzauber belegt worden, als er seine Vorliebe vor laute Musik entdeckt hatte, und das war auch ganz gut. Anderenfalls hätten die Trauergäste mitbekommen, worüber sich James lauthals mit seinem Freund stritt. Doch seine Freunde sahen die beiden durch das Fenster, wo immer wieder einer von ihnen mit immer röterem Kopf erschien und am herumbrüllen war.  
Nach einigen Minuten tauchte Sirius wieder auf der Terrasse auf und kochte vor Wut.  
"Prongs hat eine Vollmeise!" verkündete er und die Anderen sahen ihn fragend an. "Er … Er hat mit Lily Schluss gemacht! Und als ich wissen wollte wieso, da meinte er, das würde ich ja eh nicht verstehen!"  
Serina nahm Sirius Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Er hat ehrlich keinen Grund genannt?"  
"Doch, er sagte, das er sie zwar liebt aber jetzt keine Nerven für so was hätte … Ich hab wirklich nicht verstanden!"  
Peter kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich bin sicher, dass hat er nur so gesagt. Prongs liebt sie doch, da wird er doch jetzt nicht so einfach Schluss machen!"  
Remus seufzte. "Hoffentlich hast du Recht, Wormtail. Die Schule geht bald wieder los und …"  
"Er hat nicht mal geweint." sagte Dorcas ganz unvermittelt und alle sahen sie fragend an. "Ich meine bei der Beerdigung. James hat nicht eine Mine verzogen."  
"Jeder trauert anders, weißt du?" Share sah die Jugendlichen an. "Als damals meine Eltern gestorben sind, da habe ich wochenlang nur geweint und war überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Razul konnte das nicht. Die ganze Verantwortung lag auf seinen Schultern. Ich, das Haus, Abu Ballas. Sicher, wir hatten Personal, das sich um das Meiste kümmerte, aber dennoch war er von da an der Mann im Haus. Vielleicht fühlt sich euer Freund genauso, jetzt wo sein Vater nicht mehr da ist. Und das ist ein bisschen viel für einen jungen Mann wie ihn."  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum redet er dann nicht mit mir? Ich bin doch sein bester Freund!"  
"Gib ihm einfach Zeit, Sirius." sagte die junge Frau und der Rumtreiber nickte.  
"Wir sehen uns dann am Bahnhof, ja?" fragte Serina und Sirius gab ihr einen Kuss.  
"Natürlich Baby. Pass gut auf dich auf."  
"Du auch." Sie winkte ihren Freunden zu und zu dem Fenster hoch, doch James war nicht zu sehen. Sie folgte Moody und Share ins Haus, um nach Hause zu flohen.

Remus war ebenfalls im Begriff aufzubrechen.  
"Du bist dir sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll, Moony?" Sirius sah ihn an, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ganz sicher, Padfoot. Prongs braucht dich nötiger als ich."  
Peter wollte etwas sagen, doch Remus winkte ab.  
"Ist schon Ok, Wormtail. Ich werde im Keller sein und das wird ihm garantiert nicht gefallen. Ist besser, wenn du nicht da bist. Nachher tut er dir noch was an, weil keiner da ist, dich zu beschützen, dass will ich nicht riskieren."  
"Und wie machst du das dann? Wie kommst du da runter und wieder hoch?" wollte Peter wissen.  
"Ich werde ihm helfen." sagte Dorcas und die Rumtreiber sahen sie erstaunt an. "Ich ziehe die Leiter hoch, wenn er unten ist und flohe dann zu mir nach Hause. Morgen früh lasse ich Remus dann wieder raus. Es wird nichts passieren."  
"Ok, dann sehen wir uns nächste Woche auf dem Kings Cross?" fragte Sirius und seine Freunde nickten. Dorcas drückte ihn und Peter kurz an sich, ehe sie mit Remus in dem Kamin verschwand.


	109. Ich bin immer für dich da

**Amoklauf**: Das war doch nicht böse sniffNa gut, ein bisschen! Dafür wirds jetzt besser. Beweise? Warte auf Teil 2, da wird einige böse Kapitel geben

* * *

So, weil ihr in den letzten Kapiteln alle so gelitten habt, kommt hier schon das neue. Ok, es hat auch seine düsteren Seiten, aber ich denke gerade der Schluss lädt wieder zum schmunzeln ein.  
Viel Spaß damit.

* * *

Disclaimer: Wieder nichts meins, auch wenn ich den Text umgeschrieben hab. Dennoch gehört diese Version Richard Marx.

**109 Ich bin immer für dich da**

Remus trat als Erster aus dem Kamin und blickte sich schnell um. Alles war sauber und aufgeräumt, und selbst wenn er etwas vergessen hätte, wäre es jetzt zu spät, denn die grünen Flammen züngelten erneut, Dorcas war ebenfalls angekommen. Sie lächelte ihn an und versuchte, sich nicht all zu neugierig umzusehen, was ihr gründlich mißlang.  
"Oh bei Merlin … Ist das etwa ein Blüthner?" Dorcas zeigte auf den weißen Flügel, der links von ihr vor einem Fenster stand und Remus nickte.  
"Ja. Mum war Konzertpianistin und hat, nachdem ich geboren wurde, als Musiklehrerin gearbeitet. Sie hat hier oft gesessen und gespielt, gerade an Weihnachten."  
Erinnerungen stiegen in Remus auf, wie er in seinem Schlafanzug auf dem Boden gesessen und ihr zugehört hatte.  
Dorcas ließ ihre Finger über das verzierte Holz gleiten.  
"Darf ich?"  
"Sicher. Mum hat es hier gelassen, als sie gegangen ist, aber ich fürchte es wird völlig verstimmt sein."  
Dorcas hob den Tastaturschutz an und stimmte ein Lied auf den weißen und schwarzen Tasten an. Remus hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte, als er die Melodie erkannte.  
"Pour Elise!"  
Dorcas lachte. "Richtig. Ich hab mit Sechs angefangen zu spielen, und das hier war das erste Stück, das ich lernen musste, ich werde es nie aus meinem Kopf bekommen! Zeigst du mir auch den Rest?"  
Sie nahm seine Hand und er führte sich durch das kleine Haus. Vom Wohnzimmer aus gelangten sie in einen kleinen Flur. Das Badezimmer lag neben dem Eingang rechts von ihnen und links gingen die Türen zu dem Schlaf- und Remus Kinderzimmer ab.  
Durch den Flur traten sie in die Küche und Remus blieb n der Tür stehen. Dorcas entdeckte die hölzerne Klappe im Boden.  
"Das ist es also, ja?"  
Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sie losließ und die Klappe aufzog.  
"Ja. Du ziehst diese Leiter einfach hoch und verriegelst die Klappe. Dann machst du, dass du wegkommst."  
Sie nickte hinter ihm. "Kein Problem."  
Remus drehte sich zu ihr um. "Du gehst auch wirklich, Dorcas! Ich will nicht, dass du es siehst, verstehst du?"  
Sie schlang lächelnd ihre Arme um seine Taille. "Ich habe dich schon so gesehen, Remus. Es erschrickt mich nicht!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Darum geht es nicht. Ich fürchte, du hast eine falsche Vorstellung davon, wie die Verwandlung vor sich geht. Es ist nicht wie bei Rina!"  
"Ich weiß, ich habe die Spuren in der Hütte gesehen. Schon vergessen?"  
"Wie könnte ich?" sagte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände um sie zu küssen.  
Er zog sie an sich und zuckte plötzlich stöhnend zusammen.  
"Es geht bald los, richtig?" Dorcas sah zu ihrem Freund auf, der schwer atmete und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
Er blickte aus dem Küchenfenster und nickte. "Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen. Ich sollte mich langsam fertig machen."  
Er ging in sein altes Kinderzimmer und zog seine Sachen aus, die er ordentlich über einen Stuhl legte. Nur in eine Decke gewickelt stieg er die Leiter hinunter und Dorcas zog sie zu sich nach Oben.  
"Geh jetzt." sagte er gepresst und der Schmerz zwang ihn in die Knie. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, der Mond ging heute früh auf und jetzt stand er unmittelbar vor der Verwandlung.  
"Remus ich …"  
"GEH!" Er fiel vornüber auf alle Viere und zwang sich, nicht zu schreien. Nicht solange Dorcas da war und ihn hören konnte. Warum ging sie nicht endlich?  
Seine Gedanken rasten umher und dann ging der Mond über dem Haus auf und sein Licht fiel durch die silbernen Gitterstäbe des kleinen Fensters, und mit ihnen kam er.

Dorcas kniete in der Küche und starrte durch die Luke im Fußboden. Sie wusste, sie hätte schon längst gehen sollen, aber sie konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Remus fiel auf die Knie und sie sah, wie sich die Knochen unter seiner Haut verschoben.  
Dorcas hatte viel über Werwölfe gelesen und ihr war klar gewesen, dass die Verwandlung nicht leicht sein würde. Kein sanftes Übergleiten, wie sie es bei Serina gesehen hatte. Das hier war das genaue Gegenteil.  
Sie hörte, wie etwas auseinander riss, und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, als ihr klar wurde, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte.  
Kein Buch dieser Welt hatte sie auf das vorbereitet, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Es war die Haut von Remus Rücken gewesen, die aufgerissen war und jetzt den Blick auf das silbergraue Fell des Werwolfes freigab. Die blonden Haare, die ihm immer leicht in die Augen fielen, verschwanden und sein Unterkiefer schob sich nach vorn, zu einer Wolfsschnauze.  
Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr ihr und der Wolf drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. Er schnappte und schlug mit seinen Pranken nach ihr, doch sie war außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Entsetzt schlug sie die Falltür zu und rutschte nach hinten gegen den Küchenschrank, die Augen starr auf die Falltür gerichtet.

Ihr Herz raste. Langsam zog sie sich an dem Schrank hoch, der Wolf im Keller unter ihr tobte. Sie hörte sein Heulen und fürchte sich davor, wie er sich jetzt wohl zurichten würde.  
"Was hab ich nur getan?" dachte sie kopfschüttelnd und wich Schritt für Schritt ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
"Das wird er mir nie verzeihen … Ich hatte es ihm doch …" Sie stieß gegen den Flügel und stütze sich auf den Tasten ab, um nicht zu fallen. Eine Reihe von unmelodischen Tönen erklang und der Wolf war für eine Sekunde ruhig, ehe er erneut zu heulen anfing.  
Dorcas sah zwischen der Falltür und dem Flügel hin und her und sie spielte die Tonleiter, was den Wolf wieder verstummen ließ.  
"Das gefällt dir also, ja?" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie ließ sich auf der kleinen Bank vor dem Flügel nieder. "Also gut, aber nur weil du es bist."  
Sie erinnerte sich an ein anderes Stück, das sie immer gerne gespielt hatte und ihre Stimme hallte mit der Melodie durch das kleine Haus.

_"Couple apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
Your hear my voice, trough the door  
But it doesnt stop your pain_

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?  
Wherever you go, Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"  
_  
Der Wolf war tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewesen. Der Text war ihr nicht mehr ganz in Erinnerung, aber die Worte formten sich neu und sie spielte einfach weiter

_"I took for granted, all the times  
That you changed yourself somehow  
Now I hear your screms, I taste your tears  
and I cant get near you now_

_Oh, you cant see it, baby  
That got me going crazy  
Wherever you go, Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"I wonder how you can survive  
This nightmare  
But in the end if Im with you  
Ill take your care"  
_  
Sie ließ die Melodie langsam ausklingen und kurz danach hörte sie den Wolf unter sich wieder. Doch er klang nicht wütend, wie zu Anfang. Jetzt erschien sein Gejaule zögernd, fast zaghaft. Als wollte er sie nicht verschrecken.  
Dorcas seufzte. "Na, das kann ja eine lange Nacht werden!"  
Sie lockerte ihr Finger und spielte bis um Morgengrauen.

--- --- ---

Sirius kam aus seinem Zimmer und sah zu James Tür, die verschlossen war. Sein Freund hatte sich seit dem Streit am Vortag nicht mehr blicken lassen und Sirius wünschte, er könnte alles ungeschehen machen. Irgendwie gab er sich die Schuld an Emetts tot, vielleicht würde der Mann noch leben, wenn er niemals hier aufgetaucht wäre. Sirius seufzte. Er wüsste, dass diese Überlegung zu nichts führte.  
Clara kam ihm mit einem Stapel Bücher entgegen und er sah sie fragend an.  
"Ich hab eure Schulsachen aus der Winkelgasse geholt. Ich dachte, Jamie überlegt es sich noch einmal, wenn er erst …" Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Sirius lächelte sie an.  
"Lass mich es versuchen, Mum. Vielleicht hab ich ja mehr Glück."  
Sie drückte ihm nickend die Bücher in die Hand. "Tu das Schätzchen. Ich werde mich mal um das Essen kümmern." Clara ging die Treppe wieder hinunter und Sirius betrat das Zimmer seines Freundes.

"Hi Prongs." Sirius ging durch das Zimmer und legte die Bücher auf den Schreibtisch. James saß auf seinem Bett und folgte ihm mit seinen Augen.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er und Sirius lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank.  
"Deine Bücher für Hogwarts. Mum hat sie besorgt."  
James schüttelte den kopf. "Ich hab ihr doch gesagt, dass ich sie nicht brauche!"  
Sirius blickte sich in dem Zimmer um und entdeckte etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Er bückte sich danach und hob es auf.  
"Was ist … Wow, Dumbledore hat dich zum Schulsprecher ernannt? Wie kommst du denn zu dieser Ehre?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was weiß denn ich. Kannst es gerne haben, wenn du willst. Ich brauch es nicht."  
Sirius lachte. "Nee lass mal lieber. Ich hab immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren."  
James stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. "Was wird das hier Padfoot? Versuchst du mich von meinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, indem du so tust, als wäre nie etwas geschehen?"  
"Das mach ich doch gar nicht!"  
"Dann ist ja gut."  
Die Zwei sahen sich einen Moment lang an.  
"Hör mal Prongs, ich kann verstehen das du noch Zeit brauchst um das alles zu verdauen aber ..:"  
"Halt … den … Mund!" James hatte ihn bei jedem Wort gegen die Brust getippt und starrte ihn finster an. "Er war mein Vater, nicht deiner! Du verstehst gar nichts!"  
Sirius atmete tief durch. "Du hast Recht, Prongs, das war er nicht. Wenn es nämlich meiner gewesen wäre, würde es mich einen Scheiss interessieren, ob er tot ist oder nicht!  
James drehte sich um. "Lass mich in Ruhe."  
"Klar, das willst du nicht hören! Da hast du aber Pech gehabt, denn ich gehe hier nicht weg!"  
James drehte sich um und packte seinen Freund am Kragen. "Du wirst hier verschwinden, Padfoot. Das hier ist jetzt mein Haus, und wenn du nicht hörst, dann lasse ich dich hier rauswerfen!"  
"Tu's doch!" sagte sein Freund provozierend und James schluckte. "Na los, werf mich raus. Mach mit mir dasselbe, was du mit Lily gemacht hast. Was du mit Mum machst! Jag mich doch zum Teufel, wenn du kannst! Denkst du, es wird einfacher, wenn wir alle weg sind?"  
James stieß ihn von sich und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken.  
"Ich hab dich durchschaut, Alter. Du dachtest wohl, ich wär zu blöd um es zu merken, was?"  
"Hab ich mich wohl geirrt!" murmelte James und Sirius grinste schief.  
"Ja hast du. Und soll ich dir sagen wieso?"  
Der Rumtreiber blickte zu ihm auf. "Warum?"  
"Weil du mein Bruder bist, Prongs. schon vergessen? Ich weiß genau, was in dir vorgeht! Ok, ich tu dir den Gefallen und geh jetzt. Aber vergiss das bitte nie, ja? Du bist nicht allein!"

Sirius kam ins Wohnzimmer und Clara sah ihn fragend an. "Und? Glück gehabt?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich."  
Sie ließ sich seufzend in einen Sessel fallen. "Das hier kam gerade mit einer Eule." sagte sie und hielt Sirius einen Brief hin. "Er ist aus Hogwarts. Dumbledore gibt Jamie bis zum Abend des Zweiten Septembers Zeit, sich in der Schule blicken zu lassen. Danach wird er exmatrikuliert!"  
Sirius riss die Augen auf. "Der weiß schon Bescheid? Heiliger Merlin, und jetzt?"  
Clara zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
Sirius nahm ihr den Brief ab und dachte nach. Ganz langsam machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit und er lief zur Treppe.  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um. "Morgen um Elf fährt der Zug und ich muss vorher noch woanders hin. Also werd ich schon mal schnell meinen Koffer packen. Keine Sorge Mum, ich weiß schon, wer Prongs zur Vernunft bringen kann!"  
Clara sah dem schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber hinter her, wie er die Stufen hinauf eilte. "Hoffentlich hast du Recht, Schätzchen." sagte sie leise und ging wieder in die Küche.

--- --- ---

"Das war mehr als leichtsinnig!" War das Erste, dass Remus zu ihr sagte, nachdem er am nächsten Morgen die Leiter heraufkam. Dorcas strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht und lächelte.  
"Aber es hat doch geholfen, oder? Er hat dich nicht verletzt!"  
Remus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Jedenfalls nicht so sehr wie sonst, wenn er da unten eingesperrt war."  
Sie musterte ihren Freund eingehend. Außer einigen Kratzern auf Bauch und Oberschenkeln schien er tatsächlich unverletzt zu sein.  
"Na bitte. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wie wir ihn Zukunft ruhig stellen können."  
Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Dich kann wohl gar nichts erschüttern, oder? Ich würde schreiend weglaufen, wenn du dich vor meinen Augen in eine Bestie verwandeln würdest!"  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Und warum sollte ich weglaufen? Du wirst mich so schnell nicht mehr los, Remus John Lupin, ich liebe dich nämlich!" Sie gab ihn einen sanften Kuss und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. "Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch später, wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind."  
Er blinzelte sie aus müden Augen an. "Du willst … Dorcas, ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, aber willst du wirklich dein Leben mit mir in dieser Einsamkeit verbringen?"  
Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. "Du wirst hier sein, richtig?"  
Er nickte. "Ich werde mir sicher nie eine Wohnung in der Stadt leisten können. Außerdem wäre das auch viel zu gefährlich."  
"Warum sollte ich also woanders sein wollen? Wir haben einen Kamin durch den wir überall hinkönnen, wo wir wollen. Und das wir keine Nachbarn haben, kann auch ein Vorteil sein!"  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, was ihn lächeln ließ, und stand auf. "Komm jetzt, du siehst Hundemüde aus und ich kann auch ein bisschen Schlaf vertragen."  
Er ließ sich von ihr ins Kinderzimmer führen, wo sie sich unter der Decke an ihn kuschelte.

--- --- ---

Serina saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch vor sich standen einige brennende Kerzen und es waren jede Menge Bücher und Zettel um sie herum verteilt. Einige waren die Briefe, die sie mit Lily seit der Trauerfeier ausgetauscht hatte. Lily war stinksauer und Serina konnte es ihrer Freundin nicht übel nehmen. Allerdings weigerte sich ihre Freundin zu verraten, was James genau gesagt hatte, doch Serina wusste, dass Lily es ihr erzählen würde, wenn sie soweit war.  
Serina saß mit einem großen Becher Kaffee über ein Buch gebeugt. Seit dem Angriff hatte sie hier jede Nacht verbracht und sich durch Moodys Bücher über Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber und Nahkampftechniken gelesen. Sie wollte einige der Sachen ausprobieren, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts war und machte sich fleißig Notizen. Nie wieder wollte sie sich so hilflos fühlen, wie an diesem Abend.  
Moody wusste nichts von den nächtlichen Aktivitäten seiner Tochter, er hätte es ihr mit Sicherheit sofort verboten. Er wusste aber auch nicht, dass sie über seine nächtlichen Besucherin bescheid wusste, das hätte ihm gewiss die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben. Serina musste grinsen, die beiden waren einfach zu niedlich.  
Moody und Share waren so darauf bedacht, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich natürlich zu verhalten, dass Serina sich des Öfteren auf die Lippen biss, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sobald die Beiden sich allerdings unbeobachtet fühlten warfen sie sich verliebte Blicke zu und Serina ging in letzter Zeit absichtlich laut durch das Haus, damit sie die Beiden nicht beim heimlichen Knutschen erwischte.

In dem Kamin begann es zu knistern und grüne Flammen kündigten einen Besucher an. Serina griff instinktiv nach ihrem Zauberstab, als ein großer Mann mit Turban auf den Flammen trat.  
"Mister Nagreb!" sagte sie erstaunt und Razul begrüßte das Mädchen.  
"Hallo Serina, du bist ja schon wach. Äh, wie spät ist es hier? Ich komme mit diesen verdammten Zeitverschiebungen einfach nicht klar."  
"Es ist Vier Uhr früh!"  
"Und da bist du noch auf? Was machst du hier?" Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre Papiere gleiten, die sie eiligst zusammen raffte.  
"Hausaufgaben … Und Sie?"  
"Frohe Botschaften verbreiten!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging zur Treppe.

Serina sprang von dem Sofa auf und versperrte ihm den Weg ins Obergeschoss.  
"Sie können da nicht einfach hochgehen, Mister Nagreb!" sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt, und er sah sie überrascht an.  
"Und warum nicht?"  
"Na, die schlafen doch noch!"  
Razul musste ein lachen unterdrücken. "Das ist mir schon klar, Serina. Aber was ich zu sagen habe, kann wirklich nicht warten!"  
Sie breitete die Arme aus um ihn ja nicht durch zulassen. "Es sollte aber warten … Wirklich … Das wäre … echt besser, glauben Sie mir!"  
Razul verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Dir ist doch klar, dass ich viel stärker als du bin und einfach gehen könnte, wenn ich wollte?"  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wozu ich in der Lage bin! Sie sollten es lieber nicht riskieren."  
Der Ägypter schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Was ist bloß in dich gefahren, Serina? Warum willst du nicht … Oh … Willst du etwa sagen, dass …" Er zeigte die Treppe hoch. ""Meine Schwester? Und Alastor?"  
Serina nickte verlegen. "Sie starten doch jetzt keine Vendetta oder so was, Mister Nagreb?"  
Razul sah sie verwirrt an. "Vendetta? Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Mafiosi?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf und er lachte leise. "Na, siehst du. Ok, wenn du mir einen Kaffee machst, darfst du mir in aller Ruhe erzählen, was hier eigentlich los ist."

Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und er setzte sich auf das Sofa, während Serina eine weitere Tasse aus der Küche holte, und dann neben ihm Platz nahm.  
"Also, das geht jetzt schon ein paar Wochen so. Die denken echt, ich wüsste von Nichts, aber ich bin doch nicht blöd! Da müsste ich schon debil, blind und taub sein!"  
Razul grinste.  
"Angefangen hat das, als Dad im Krankenhaus lag aber auch davor haben die sich immer diese Blicke zugeworfen." Sie sah Razul mit einem übertriebenen, schmachtenden Augenaufschlag an, wegen dem er sich fast an dem Kaffee verschluckte.  
"Ehrlich! So haben die sich angestarrt!"  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, und war bemüht, nicht laut zu lachen. "Oh Hemsire, hat sie also doch noch ihren Prinzen bekommen!"  
"Ihren … WAS?"  
Razul nahm seinen Turban ab und fuhr sich durch das lange, blauschwarze Haar. "Als Share damals geflohen war und ich sie suchte, kam ich als Erstes hierher, weil ich mir ganz sicher war, dass sie sich hier verstecken würde."  
Serina sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Wieso das?"  
"Serina, ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas über meine Schwester erzählen. Als sie noch ganz klein war, hat unsere Mutter ihr immer Geschichten vorgelesen. Von verwunschenen Königreichen, böse Stiefmüttern und Drachen. Von schlafenden Prinzessinnen und tapferen Prinzen, die zu ihrer Rettung eilten. In diesen Märchenbüchern waren auf immer bunte Bilder und der Prinz war immer ein großer, blonder Mann mit blauen Augen, der auf einem weißen Pferd daher ritt. Share sagte immer _Wenn ich mal groß bin, dann heirate ich auch so einen Prinzen_!"  
Serina kicherte.  
"Alastor und ich waren da schon lange Freunde und dann, eines Sommers, kam er mich in Ägypten besuchen. Share war fasziniert von dem Jungen, der wie in ihren Büchern aussah. Die Männer in meinem Land haben alle dunkle Haare und dein Vater fiel in Abu Ballas auf wie ein bunter Hund. Jedenfalls wich sie nicht mehr von seiner Seite, egal was wir anstellten. Alastor hat alle ihre Pupen verhext, doch das hat sie nicht interessiert. Ich selbst hab sie im Keller eingesperrt, und erst nach fünf Stunden hat Farrah, unser Kindermädchen, sie gefunden, aber sie hat uns nicht verraten. Sie hat ihn geliebt, wie nur ein kleines Mädchen es kam!"  
Serina hielt sich lachend die Hand vor den Mund. "Mein Dad als strahlender Prinz?"  
Razul grinste. "Das war er für sie, viele Jahre lang. Doch wir wurden Älter und zogen nach London und …"  
Er druckste etwas verlegen herum und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hey, ich bin Siebzehn! Das Moody kein Klosterschüler war ist mir klar!"  
Der Ägypter nickte. "Gut. Jedenfalls gingen wir unsere Wege und Share den ihren, aber sie hat nie aufgehört, an ihn zu denken. Ich glaube, sie hat immer gehofft, dass er eines Tages kommen und sie holen würde, doch das ist nie passiert. Als er dann meine Hilfe wegen dir brauchte, habe ich wirklich gezögert, sie darum zu bitten. Ich wusste, dass es eine alte Wunde bei ihr aufreißen würde, aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Als er ihr dann sagte, dass du seine Tochter bist, da haben ich ihren Schmerz fast spüren können."  
"Weil sie dachte, dass es zu dem Kind auch eine Mutter geben muss?"  
"Ja. Doch er erzählte ihr deine Geschichte und die Hoffnung flammte erneut in ihr auf. Als sie dann gezwungen war zu fliehen war mir sofort klar, dass sie hier sein musste. Jetzt hatte sie endlich einen Grund in seiner Nähe zu sein."  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaubs ja nicht! Da ist sie endlich am Ziel ihrer Träume und die beiden müssten die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt sein, und dann machen sie so ein Geheimnis daraus!"  
Razul lachte. "Wahrscheinlich denken sie, du würdest es nicht verstehen. Du wärst noch zu klein für so was."  
Sie blickte ihn schief an. "Nur weil ich wie ein Kind aussehe, heißt das noch gar nichts!"  
"Das glaube ich dir gerne, Serina." Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und sah sie an. "Die beiden haben eine Lektion verdient, denkst du nicht?"  
"Klar! An was haben Sie gedacht, Mister Nagreb?"  
Er grinste. "Als Erstes, lass mal das Mister weg. So wie es aussieht, sind wir jetzt eine Familie."  
"Ok … Onkel Razul! Was schlägst du vor?"  
Die dunklen Augen des Mannes funkelten belustigt. "Ich hab da eine Idee, pass auf …"  
Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und Serinas Grinsen wurde mit jeder Sekunde breiter.


	110. Bruderliebe

110 Bruderliebe

Alastor lag in seinem Bett und betrachtete die schlafende Frau neben sich. Das Mondlicht fiel sanft auf ihr weiches Gesicht und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, womit er etwas so wunderschönes verdient hatte.  
Sie hatte sich in sein Leben und in sein Herz geschlichen, ohne dass er sagen konnte, wie das passiert war. Vielleicht war sie aber auch schon immer dort gewesen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
Es hatte in seinem Leben einige Frauen gegeben, doch nie war eine lange geblieben. Manchmal war es ihm erst nach einigen Tagen aufgefallen, dass sie weg waren, oder er hatte einfach aufgehört sich bei ihnen zu melden. Es hatte ihn nie etwas ausgemacht, doch bei Share war es anders.  
Der Gedanke, dass sie gehen könnte schmerzte ihm und am liebsten würde er für immer mit ihr in diesem Zimmer bleiben, und sie beschützen. Er lächelte, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Er hatte es ihr noch nicht gesagt, dafür war es einfach zu früh gewesen, doch er beschloss, es nachzuholen, sobald sie wach war.  
Als hätte sie Gedanken gehört schlug Share langsam ihre Augen auf und sah lächelte ihn an.  
Moody schluckte.  
"Shari … Ich …"  
In diesem Moment hörte er eilige Schritte die Treppe herauf eilen.  
_"Share? Hemsire, wach auf!"  
_

Moody fuhr erschrocken zur Tür herum._  
_"Heiliger Anubis, das ist Razul!" Share schreckte hoch und hielt sich die Decke vor die Brust. "Wenn er mich hier findet … Al, er bringt uns beide um!"  
Moody war kreidebleich geworden. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht von seinem besten Freund mit dessen Schwester im Bett erwischt werde. Zumal Razuls Gebrüll mit Sicherheit Serina geweckt hatte, und von ihr wollte er unter gar keinen Umständen erwischt werden.  
"Dein Zauberstab?" fragte er und sie hörten, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde.  
_"Share, wo bist du?"  
_Share schüttelte den Kopf. "Der ist in meinem Zimmer! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich ihn hier mal brauchen würde!"  
Der Auror sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. "Da hinein, schnell!" Er zeigte auf den Wandschrank.  
Share zog sich eiligst Moodys Hemd über und versteckte sich dort.

_"Was ist den hier los? Mister Nagreb? Ist was passiert?"  
_Das war Serina. Moody entdeckte Shares Nachthemd auf dem Boden und steckte es schnell unter seine Matratze.  
_"Wo ist meine Schwester?"_

Moodys Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen und das Licht aus dem Flur fiel auf sein Bett.  
"Alastor, wo ist Share?"  
Moody blinzelte ein paar Mal, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.  
"Äh … schläft?" Er versuchte, möglichst unwissend zu klingen.  
Razul trat in das Zimmer und sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Nein, das tut sie nicht! Sie ist nicht in ihrem Bett, Alastor"  
"Ich weiß nicht, wo sie steckt. Kleines, hat Shari dir vielleicht gesagt, dass sie ausgehen wollte?" Moody sah von seinem Freund zu der kleineren Gestalt, die jetzt in sein Zimmer kam.

Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Daddy, mir hat niemand was erzählt." Sie durchquerte das Zimmer und blieb am Fenster stehen. Unauffällig ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Wo könnte Share stecken? Serina hörte ein leises Rascheln und sah zum Kleiderschrank.  
"Oh Leute, Ist das euer ernst? Das Versteck ist doch schon uralt!"  
Razul schien am Boden zerstört und setzte sich auf Moodys Bett.  
"Mein Hemsire … Meine kleine Schwester … Wo ist sie nur? Alastor, du solltest doch auf sie aufpassen! Was, wenn die Kollukar sie gefunden haben? Wenn sie meine kleine Hemsire weggebracht habe? Oh Anubis, warum hast du mich verlassen?"  
Razul vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte herzzerreißend, während Serina sich auf die Lippe biss um nicht laut zu lachen.  
Moody rutsche ein Stück an seinen Freund heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Razul, ich bin sicher, ihr ist nichts passiert. Bestimmt ist sie morgen Früh wieder da und hat eine ganz einleuchtende Erklärung für ihr verschwinden!"  
Serina nickte unmerklich mit dem Kopf.  
"Sicher ist sie das Dad." dachte das Mädchen. "Bis dahin könnt ihr euch ja auch eine gute Story ausdenken … Das wäre aber nur halb so lustig!"  
Sie drehte ihre Hand zu dem Wandschrank und während Moody versuchte, den lautklagenden Razul zutrösten, öffnete sie die Tür mit einem leisen Alohomora.  
Razul war augenblicklich still und Moody sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt erleiden.  
"Ich bin's gar nicht!" sagte Share, die zwischen seinen Anzügen stand, und die Tür wieder hastig schloss.  
Razul sprang von dem Bett hoch und riss die Tür auf.  
"SHARE! WAS TUST DU HIER?" Er wirkte durch seinen Turban noch größer, als er eh schon war, und die junge Frau zuckte leicht zusammen. "Oh ihr Götter … Meine eigene Schwester!"  
"Razul bitte! Beruhige dich doch, Agabey. Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst!"  
"Ach, nicht!" Serina blickte Share gespielt schockiert an. "Du stehst halbnackt im Schrank meines Vaters! Welche Erklärung könnte es dafür schon geben?"  
Kopfschüttelnd musterte Razul seine Schwester von Oben bis Unten und Share versuchte, das Hemd etwas in die Länge zu ziehen.  
"Oh, diese Schande!" Der Ägypter zückte seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich zu Moody um. "Dich habe ich einen Freund genannt! Ich habe dir vertraut, Alastor Moody, und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als die Ehre meiner Schwester zu besudeln!"  
Moody rutsche an das Kopfende seines Bettes zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Komm schon Razul, lass uns in Ruhe über alles reden, ja?"  
Der Ägypter baute sich drohend vor ihm auf und richtete seinen Stab auf Alastors Brust. "Es gibt nichts zu reden, dafür wirst du bezahlen, du … du Hund!"  
"NEIN!" Serina stürzte sich auf den Ägypter und zerrte an seinem Arm. "Bitte, tun Sie das nicht, Mister Nagreb. Er ist doch mein Vater, ich hab doch nur noch ihn!" Sie sank vor ihm auf die Knie und blickte flehend zu ihm auf.  
"Es tut mir Leid, kleine Serina, aber ich kann diese Schande nicht ungesühnt lassen. Ich muss die … die … Ich muss die …"  
"Die Familienehre!" flüsterte Serina und er nickte.  
"Ach ja … Ich muss die Familienehre wieder herstellen und … Scheisse, ich hab's total vergeigt!"  
Serina prustete los und Razul kratzte sich im Nacken. "Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Aber hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Ich glaub dein Dad muss seine Laken wechseln!"  
Serina sah Razul lachend an. "Jahaa, ich dachte, er fällt jeden Moment in Ohnmacht!"  
Share kam langsam aus dem Schrank heraus. "Soll das heißen, ihr wusstet dass ich hier bin?" fragte sie ihren lachenden Bruder und Razul nickte.  
Serina grinste ihren Vater an. "Tut mir ja wirklich Leid Dad, aber das zwischen euch etwas lief muss sogar den Eskimos bewusst gewesen sein!"  
Moody starrte die beiden nur sprachlos an und Razul legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens, das mühsam aufstand.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du deinem Lieblingsonkel noch einen Kaffee machst? Dann haben unsere Turteltäubchen ein bisschen Zeit, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen."  
Die Beiden gingen lachend auf den Flur hinaus.  
"Hey, jetzt wo du mein Onkel bist solltest du solltest du wissen, dass ich letzte Woche Geburtstag hatte! Es gibt da so einen neuen Rennbesen der …"  
"Nein, dein Onkel bin ich erst ab jetzt. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr."  
"Oh Mist! Worum bist du nicht letzte Woche vorbeigekommen, da waren die doch auch schon zusammen?"  
Razuls Lachen hallte durch das Haus und Share schloss die Tür.  
"Ich werde meinen Bruder umbringen. Wirklich Al, das tue ich!"  
Alastor fing an zu grinsen. "Das war sicher nicht nur auf seinen Mist gewachsen. Vertrau mir, ich kenne meine Kleine!"  
Share schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte wieder zu Moody unter die Decke. 

--- --- ---

"Sabaah lchair, Agabey." flüsterte jemand in sein Ohr und Razul schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte es sich auf dem Sofa in Moody Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht und war eingeschlafen. Seine Schwester sah ihn über die Rückenlehne hinweg an.  
"Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Hemsire." Er hauchte einen Kuss in ihre Richtung und setzte sich auf. "Riche ich etwa frischen Kaffee?"  
Share nickte. "Ja, deine … Nichte … hat sich bereits um das Frühstück gekümmert."  
Razul grinste. "Bist du uns etwa böse, Hemsire?"  
Sie seufzte. "Das war absolut kindisch und überflüssig, Razul."  
"Aber lustig!"  
"Nur für euch! Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest ihm etwas antun!"  
"Niemals, er ist mein bester Freund! Um deine Ehre zu retten war ich doch eh zu spät, oder etwa nicht?"  
Share wurde knallrot. "Das geht dich gar nichts an!"  
Razul lachte und folgte ihr in die Küche, wo Moody und Serina bereits am Tisch saßen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Auror, als er Shares gerötetes Gesicht bemerkte.  
"Ja, alles Bestens. Mein Bruder ist nur ein grausamer Kerl, der mich immer ärgern muss!"  
"Was hast du gemacht?" wollte Serina wissen, doch der Ägypter winkte ab.  
"Wenn ich dir das sage, verhext sie mich mit irgendetwas, wofür es keinen Gegenfluch gibt!"  
Share goss ihm einen Kaffee ein. "Mein Bruder hat das Taktgefühl eines Sandkorns, aber was hattest du hier eigentlich zu suchen, mitten in der Nacht?"  
"Ich hatte nur ehrbare Absichten, ehrlich."  
Share stellte seine Kaffeetasse so heftig vor ihm hin, dass der Kaffee überschwabbte und er zuckte leicht zusammen. "Vorsicht! Also, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass die Anklage gegen dich fallen gelassen wurde. Du könntest wieder nach Hause, wenn du willst."  
Er blickte seine Schwester an, die sich erst einmal setzten musste. Moody schluckte und Serina stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.  
"Wow, das ist …"  
"Mein Platz ist hier, Razul. Ich komme nicht zurück!" Sie griff nach Moodys Hand, die sie leicht drückte, und man sah dem Auror die Erleichterung an.  
Razul nahm sich ein Brötchen. "Das dachte ich mir schon. Ein paar meiner Leute sind bereits dabei, deine Wohnung auszuräumen. Sie bringen dir deine Sachen nachher hierher … Habt ihr Honig?"  
Moody sah ihn überrascht an. "Du wusstest, dass sie hier bleiben würde?" fragte er seinen Freund, der nur nickte.  
Serina lächelte die Anwesenden an. "Das ist doch großartig!"  
"Natürlich ist es das aber … Sag schon Agabey, wie hast du das angestellt?" Share musterte ihren Bruder der völlig unschuldig tat.  
"Ich? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe? Dein Chef hat nur eingesehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass er ein glücklich verheirateter Mann ist?"  
Razul holte einige Fotos aus der Tasche, die Shares Chef mit zwei leicht bekleideten Frauen zeigten und Moody hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Ich gehe wohl Recht in der Annahme, dass von denen hier aber keine seine Ehefrau ist, oder?"  
Razul grinste ihn an und Share besah sich eines der Bilder genauer.  
"Razul Darayavahush Nagreb! Das hier sind Jasmin und Alysha, sie arbeiten beide in der Oase für dich! Du hast sie auf ihn angesetzt und den Mann erpresst?"  
Razul winkte schnell ab. "Hey, was die beiden in ihrer Freizeit machen, ist doch ihre Sache! Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun, und Erpressung ist ein wirklich hartes Wort, Hemsire. Das du mir so was zutraust! Ich habe ihm lediglich ein Geschäft vorgeschlagen, das er unmöglich ablehnen konnte! Die Familie seiner Frau ist eine der größten Teppichhersteller Ägyptens, ein derartiger Skandal wäre eine Gesellschaftliche Katastrophe für ihn gewesen." Razul zwinkerte seiner Schwester zu, die seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Oh Agabey, eines Tages werden dich solche Geschichten noch den Kopf kosten!"  
Razul winkte ab. "Ach was, der sitzt fest! Außerdem ging es um dich, Hemsire. Notfalls hätte ich den Kerl auch mitten in der Wüste ausgesetzt und ihn der heißen Sonne überlassen!"  
Moody sah die Drei Personen an seinem Tisch an und wirkte sehr nachdenklich.  
"Was hast du Dad?"  
"Nichts Kleines. Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke … Ich hab einer Landesverräterin Unterschlupf gewährt und die Behörden belogen. Dich habe ich mit gefälschten Papieren als meine Tochter ausgegeben und er hier!" Moody zeigte auf Razul. "Er hat sich gerade als der Allerschlimmste erwiesen! Erpressung, Anstiftung zu was weiß ich nicht alles und die Bereitschaft einen anderen Menschen einfach verschwinden zulassen … Merlin, ich war mal ein ehrlicher, gesetzestreuer, unbescholtener Bürger und jetzt? Dafür könnte ich dreimal Lebenslänglich in Askaban kriegen!"  
Razul lehnte sich zu Serina herüber. "Und das nur für die Sachen, von denen er weiß!"  
Das Mädchen guckte den Mann an und fing an zu lachen.  
"Sei bloß still, Razul! Du bist kein guter Umgang für mein kleines Mädchen. Sollte sie jemals in Schwierigkeiten stecken, dann weiß ich ja, wer dafür verantwortlich ist!"  
"Wenn sie je in Schwierigkeiten steckt kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich Meilenweit weg war, mein Freund!" lachte der Ägypter.  
Serina sah ihn grinsend an. "Ich dachte, du arbeitest für euer Ministerium? Müsstest du es da mit den Gesetzten nicht etwas genauer nehmen?"  
Razul nickte. "Sollte man meinen. Aber wie das nun mal so ist, herrscht bei uns vor allem das Gesetzt, dass nur der Stärkste überlebt. Korruption ist eine hässliche Sache, aber leider kommt man anders manchmal nicht zu seinem Recht. Ich bin vielleicht nicht immer der Ehrenhafteste, aber denk bitte nicht, dass ich ein Gangster wäre."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das denke ich nicht, keine Sorge. Wie Dad schon sagte, ohne ihn würde ich heute wer weiß wo stecken. Ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass man eben nicht zu solchen Mittel greifen müsste um …"  
In diesem Moment würde sie von einem polternden Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer unterbrochen und die Vier sahen sich erschrocken an. Serina wollte nachsehen, doch Moody hielt sie zurück und eilte mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus der Küche.

"Morgen, Mister Moody!" hörten die Drei jemanden sagen und Serina sprang auf.  
"SIRIUS!" rief sie und rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihrem Freund um den Hals fiel.  
"Hi Baby." begrüßte er sie. "Ich dachte, wir können zusammen zum Bahnhof flohen."  
Sie nickte und sah erwartungsvoll zum Kamin. "Was ist mit James?"  
Der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wie jetzt? Er kommt wirklich nicht mit zurück?"  
"Hat er nicht vor." Sirius zog den Brief von Dumbledore aus der Tasche und drehte sich zu Serinas Vater um. "James will den Tod seines Vaters rächen. Ich kann ihn ja verstehen, aber das ist reiner Selbstmord. Mister Moody, ich dachte … Wenn Sie mal mit ihm reden … Auf mich hört er nicht und auf Mum auch nicht. Dumbledore gibt ihm Zeit bis Morgen Abend, wieder zurück zur Schule zu kommen."  
"Der weiß das schon?" fragte Serina erstaunt und ihr Freund nickte.  
"Ja, frag mich nur nicht, woher!"  
Moody nahm ihm den Brief ab und überflog ihn kurz, ehe er nickte. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Junge. Spätestens Morgen Mittag ist er wieder in Hogwarts, und wenn ich ihn eigenhändig dahin hexen muss. Das bin ich Emett einfach schuldig."  
Sirius nickte dankbar. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Auror ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde.  
"So, wie sieht's aus, noch ein Kaffee, bevor es losgeht?"  
"Gerne, Mister Moody."  
"Dann komm mal mit, Junge, ist ja so was wie ein Familientreffen hier heute." Er schob den Rumtreiber in die Küche und Serina holte noch eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. 

--- --- ---

Alastor Moody sah dem roten Hogwarts Express nach, als dieser aus dem Kings Cross Bahnhof fuhr. Er hatte Serina und Sirius hierher begleitet, auch wenn seine Tochter protestiert hatte.  
Natürlich war sie kein kleines Kind mehr und hätte den Weg sicher alleine gefunden, aber seit dem Überfall hatte er noch mehr Angst um sie als vorher und er wollte wenigstens sicher gehen, dass sie heil zum Zug kam.  
Langsam verließ er den leeren Bahnsteig und ging durch die große Bahnhofshalle, in der viele Muggel umher eilten, hinaus auf die Strasse. Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag. Share war mit Razul zu Hause geblieben, da seine Leute jeden Moment mit Shares Sachen eintreffen konnten. Er musste schmunzeln. Wie sich ihre orientalischen Möbel wohl in seinem britischen Wohnzimmer machen würden? Ob er anbauen musste, damit sie alles unter bekam? Eine leichte Panik stieg in Moody auf.  
"Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?" fragte er sich für einen Moment, doch er konnte sich selbst die Antwort geben. "Auf etwas Wunderbares! Soll sie doch ihre Wasserpfeife neben meinen Ohrensessel stellen, Hauptsache, sie bleibt!"  
Ja, er wollte sie bei sich haben und am liebsten würde er sofort nach Hause zurückkehren, doch er hatte etwas versprochen, und das musste er halten. Moody apparierte nach Godrics Hollow. 

--- --- ---

Er näherte sich dem Haus der Potters und klopfte an. Aus dem Inneren hörte er Schritte und Clara öffnete ihm die Tür.  
"Mister Moody, ich hab schon mit Ihrem Besuch gerechnet."  
Er schüttelte zur Begrüßung ihre Hand und trat ein. "Sirius hat mir erzählt, was hier los ist. Wo steckt der Junge?"  
Clara blickte die Treppe rauf. "Jamie ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht haben Sie ja mehr Glück und können ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Ich hoffe es, Mister Moody, ich will ihn nicht auch noch verlieren!" Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und zum ersten Mal fühlte Clara sich hilflos und schwach.  
Er lächelte die Frau aufmunternd an und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin wird er froh sein, wieder nach Hogwarts zu dürfen!"  
Langsam stieg er die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und legte sich eine Strategie zurecht.

Moody klopfte lautstark gegen die Zimmertür und trat ein, ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten. James saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er drehte sich kurz um und verdrehte die Augen, als er den Auror erblickte.  
"Was wird das denn? Wollen Sie mir jetzt auch einen Vortrag halten und mir sagen, ich soll zurück zur Schule gehen?"  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich?"  
Er sah sich in dem Zimmer um. An den Wänden hingen Quidditchposter und in einem Bilderrahmen klemmten die Fotos seiner Freunde. Die Regale waren voller Bücher und Spielsachen, die sicher schon nicht mehr benutzt wurden, aber als Andenken dort standen. Er wand sich zu James um.  
"Ich finde es gut, was du vorhast."  
"Wie bitte?" Der Rumtreiber runzelte die Stirn, er musste sich verhört haben. "Sie wollen mich verarschen!"  
Alastor schloss die Zimmertür. "Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich meine, ich bin jetzt seit zwei Jahren hinter diesem Mann her. Hab einige gute Männer sterben sehen, anderen ist schlimmeres passiert und beim letzten Mal…" Er klopfte sich gegen das Holzbein. "Wem erzähle ich das, du warst ja selbst dabei. Keiner kam bisher an ihn ran, aber vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht bist du derjenige, der ihn finden und dann zerquetschen kann, wie eine kleine, lästige Made!"  
James starrte den Mann fassungslos an, als dieser seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch nahm und ihm zuwarf.  
"Komm schon, zeig mir, wie du es machen willst!"  
"WAS?" James fing seinen Stab und glitt von dem Schreibtisch, die Augen fest auf den Auror gerichtet.  
"Na mach schon, Junge. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch was von dir lernen! Keine Sorge, ich werde dir schon nicht wehtun."  
James Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzten, als Moody seinerseits den Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und auf ihn richtete.  
"Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz?"  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Es war kein Scherz. Moody hatte den Fluch mit solcher Heftigkeit ausgestoßen, dass es James von den Füßen riss und er rückwärts durch das Fenster flog.  
"Ups, also … DAS hat vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen wehgetan!" Geschickt fing er James' Stab auf und apparierte in den Garten.

"Aua … Autsch … Der ist ja völlig verrückt!" James stand langsam auf und sah nach oben zum zerbrochenen Fenster. Er war mitten in dem Rosenbeet seiner Mutter gelandet und zupfte sich Glassplitter und Dornen aus der Kleidung und den Haaren.  
"Na, bereit für Runde Zwei?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er wirbelte herum. Moody schleuderte schon den nächsten Fluch nach ihm und James versuchte, diesem auszuweichen, doch leider war er nicht schnell genug und wurde in die Luft katapultiert. Die Landung war alles andere als sanft und er hatte nicht einmal Zeit zum Jammern, denn Moody warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu und hetzte ihm gleich danach den nächsten Fluch aus den Hals.

"MISTER MOODY!" Clara war auf das Geschehen in ihrem Garten aufmerksam geworden und eilte hinaus. "Mister Moody, bei Merlin, was tun Sie denn da?" Sie packte den Auror am Arm und sah ihn fassungslos an.  
Alastor tätschelte beruhigend ihre Schulter.  
"Keine Sorge, er wird's überleben, ich weiß schon, wie weit ich gehen kann." sagte er und schoss zwei Flüche schnell hintereinander ab, die den Jungen wie einen Pingpongball über die Wiese hüpfen ließen.  
Clara schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Sie sollten lieber wieder reingehen und die Vorhänge zuziehen. Ist sicher kein angenehmer Anblick!" Er drehte sich um und lief auf James zu.

"Mensch Junge, du musst aber langsam echt mal anfangen und dich wehren, sonst wird das hier bald langweilig!" Er blieb vor dem schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber stehen, der sich mit den Handrücken über seine blutige Lippe wischte.  
"Hey warte mal, ist das etwa dein Plan?"  
"Halten Sie den Mund." James sah ihn wütend an.  
"Du besiegst Voldemort, in dem du ihn zu Tode langweilst?"  
"Seien Sie still." Die Stimme des Jungen zitterte.  
"Das ist genial! Darauf ist von uns noch keiner gekommen!"  
"LASSEN SIE MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!" James sank auf seine Knie und Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht. "Ich weiß doch, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn habe aber wissen Sie wie das ist, wenn man seinen Vater verliert?"  
Moody kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein Taschentuch heraus, das er dem Jungen hinhielt. "Ja, mein Junge, das weiß ich."  
James putzte sich die Nase und sah zu dem Auror auf.  
"Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, viel jünger als du, da gab es einen Schwarzen Magier, der ganz Europa terrorisierte. Sein Ziel war es, dass die Zauberer über den Muggel stehen würden und dazu war ihm jedes Mittel Recht. Er versetzte die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken und die Minister der einzelnen Länder entschlossen sich, sich zusammen zutun."  
Er half James aufzustehen.  
"Wer war er?" fragte der Junge und Moody ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
"Sein Name war Gellert Grindelwald. Mein Dad war Auror und er arbeitete mit einem Bulgaren zusammen, Andrey Krum. Sie gerieten in einen Hinterhalt und wurden beide von Grindelwald getötet. Ich schwor an seinem Grab, das ich ihn rächen würde und es war mir bitterernst damit."  
"Haben … Haben Sie es getan?"  
Moody sah den Rumtreiber an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war sieben Jahre alt, als mein Vater starb. Es dauerte noch zwei ganze Jahre, ehe er zu Fall gebracht wurde. Seitdem sitzt Grindelwald in Nurmengard, einem Gefängnis im Ostblock. Es war übrigens Albus Dumbledore, der ihn besiegt hat. Er kam danach zu uns nach Hause und erzählte mir, dass Grindelwald nun seine Gerechte Strafe kriegen würde. Da beschloss ich, Auror zu werden, damit ich Menschen wie ihn in Zukunft aufhalten kann. Du solltest dir vielleicht überlegen, dasselbe zutun, James."  
Der Junge runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinen Sie das, Mister Moody?"  
"Denkst du wirklich, Emett will, dass du für ihn in den sicheren Tod gehst? Dir fehlt die Erfahrung und die richtige Ausbildung um dich einem wie Voldemort zu stellen."  
"Was soll ich denn tun?"  
"Mach deinen verdammten Abschluss, Junge! Geh zurück nach Hogwarts und zieh dieses letzte Jahr durch, und danach will ich dich unter meinen Kadetten sehen. Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was ich weiß, damit du einen solchen Kampf überleben kannst!"  
James atmete tief durch. "Ich bin ein solcher Idiot, nicht wahr?"  
Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das sind wir alle einmal."  
"Schon, aber der Zug ist weg, und wenn Dumbledore sieht, dass ich nicht da bin, dann werde ich sicher von der Schule fliegen!"  
Moody grinste und hielt ihm den Brief seines Schulleiters hin. "Alles kein Problem, Junge. Du packst in Ruhe deine Sachen und pflückst dir dieses Zeug aus den Haaren, siehst echt grässlich aus!" Er zeigte auf die Blätter, die sich in den Haaren des Jungen befanden. "Und Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, flohst du in aller Ruhe nach Hogwarts. Ich werde Albus bescheid geben, dass er den Kamin für dich auflassen soll!"  
Moody legte seinen Arm um James Schultern und ging mit ihm langsam zum Haus zurück. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf James Gesicht, das jedoch schnell wieder erstarb.  
"Ich .. Ich hab zu meinen Freunden einige wirklich hässliche Dinge gesagt." gestand er leise und der Auror blieb stehen.  
"Tut dir Leid, was du gesagt hast?"  
Der Rumtreiber nickte.  
"Tja, dann … Weißt du, meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, dass wir Menschen wegen ihrer Qualitäten mögen, aber lieben würden wir sie wegen ihrer Fehler. Wenn es dir wirklich Leid tut, dann solltest du dich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie es verstehen."  
James dachte an Lily und seufzte. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben damit Recht, Mister Moody!"  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haus zurück, wo Clara bereits das kaputte Fenster repariert hatte.


	111. Noch Freunde?

**Mara Silverstar:** Schön, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Aber wenn sie verboten wird, kannst du ja nicht weiterlesen ;)

* * *

**111 Noch Freunde?**

Der rote Hogwarts Express fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein und die Schüler strömten heraus.  
"Erstklässler, kommt zu mir." ertönte Hagrids tiefe Stimme und die Kleinsten versammelten sich um den riesigen Wildhüter. Einige sahen ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an, doch das kannte Hagrid schon. Er winkte einer Gruppe Gryffindors zu, die etwas Abseits standen und auf jemanden warteten. Serina winkte grinsend zurück. Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich genauso erstaunt angestarrt, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.  
Lily verließ als Letzte den Zug und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sie hatte ihre Freunde zwar am Kings Cross Bahnhof begrüßt, aber als Schulsprecherin hatte sie in einem separaten Abteil mit den Vertrauensschülern gesessen.  
Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, als Sirius plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

"Was zum Teufel ist das denn?" fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen und auch Lily starrte blass zu der Kutsche, die sie ins Schloss bringen sollte.  
Peter blickte seinen Freund verblüfft an. "Was meinst du Padfoot? Da ist doch nichts!"  
"Wa … Waren die schon immer da?" flüsterte Lily und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Dorcas beugte sich zu Serina. "Wovon reden die Beiden?" fragte sie, doch Serina beachtete sie gar nicht.  
"Soll das heißen, ihr habt die vorher noch nie gesehen?"  
Sirius und Lily schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
"Moony? Spinnen die?" fragte Peter den blonden Rumtreiber, der tief durchatmete.  
"Nein, tun sie nicht. Sie sehen die Thestrale, die unsere Kutschen ziehen." erklärte Remus traurig.  
Sirius blickte seine Freundin an. "Baby … Willst du mir etwa sagen, du wusstest das? Du hast sie schon vorher gesehen? Wieso hast du nie was gesagt?"  
Serina zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. "Ich … Es war an Weihnachten in meinem ersten Jahr hier, und ihr alle taten, als wären diese Viecher … nun ja … ihr habt sie gar nicht beachtet also dachte ich, die wären ganz normal! Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr mich völlig blöd haltet. Ihr hattet mich auf der Herfahrt schon so komisch angesehen, weil ich keine Ahnung von Quidditch hatte und Schokofröschen und so. Ich wollte einfach nicht auffallen!"  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Also, das ist dir noch nie gelungen, Baby!"  
"Sehr witzig, Sirius! Aber wieso seht ihr sie auf einmal, und Peter oder Dorcas nicht?"  
"Das würde mich auch interessieren … Remus?" Lily sah den Jungen fragend an, während Sirius sich den Tieren näherte.  
Es sah aus, wie ein verhungertes Pferd, den seine Knochen waren unter dem schwarzen Fell deutlich zu erkennen. Die Augen waren starr und weiß und in seinem Maul hatte es viele spitze, gelbe Zähne. Das ungewöhnlichste allerdings waren die riesigen, ledrigen Flügel, die aus ihren Rücken wuchsen.  
Eines der Tiere drehte sich schnaubend zu Sirius um und er machte schnell einen Schritt zurück.  
Remus hielt die Kutschentür auf, damit seine Freunde einsteigen konnten.  
"Thestrale gelten in der Zaubererwelt als schlechtes Omen da sie nur von denen gesehen werden können, die bereits den Tod gesehen haben."  
"Oh." Lily schluckte und stieg nach einem letzten Blick auf die Tiere ein.  
Sirius griff nach Serinas Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Darum hast du sie schon immer gesehen. Du warst dabei als deine Mum …"  
Sie nickte. "Und ihr seht sie jetzt weil …"  
Keiner von ihnen sprach den Grund aus und es war eine sehr schweigsamste Fahrt zum Schloss. Während der anschließenden Auswahlzeremonie und dem Abendessen herrschte noch immer eine bedrückte Stimmung und es war das erste Mal in sechs Jahren, das die größten Unruhestifter Hogwarts vor allen anderen in ihren Betten lagen und keinen Streich ausheckten.

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Serina durch leises Gemurmel langsam aus den Schlaf geholt. Blinzelt sah sie sich um und war im ersten Moment verwirrt, denn sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett zu Hause. Doch dann erkannte sie den Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm und konnte auch das Gemurmel einordnen. Es kam von dem Bett gegenüber, auf dem Maureen und Gwendolin saßen.  
"Wahrscheinlich ist er weggeblieben, weil er ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte!"  
Serina richtete sich langsam auf und sah Gwendolin, die zustimmend nickte.  
"Wer könnte ihm das Übel nehmen? Ich hab eh noch nie verstanden, was er an der gefunden hat!"  
Serina schüttelte gähnend den Kopf. "Kein Wunder, Prescott, dafür müsste man denken können, und das fällt dir sicher sehr schwer."  
Die Köpfe der beiden fuhren herum.  
"Was fällt dir den ein, fremde Gespräche zu belauschen? So was gehört sich nicht!" giftete Maureen und Serina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mir doch egal! Lästert gefälligst woanders sonst könnt ihr was erleben … Morgen Lily!" Sie lächelte ihrer Freundin zu, die gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
"Wir sind gerade Mal zwölf Stunden in Hogwarts und ihr liegt euch bereits wieder in den Haaren? Wow, ich bin beeindruckt!"  
Serina grinste ihre Freundin an. "Hey, ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn die sogar zum Lästern zu blöd sind!"  
Gwendolin stand von dem Bett auf. "Wir haben nicht gelästert, sonder nur Tatsachen ausgesprochen!"  
"Ja Klar! Darum habt ihr ja auch so leise gesprochen und gewartet, bis Lily aus dem Zimmer war!" Serina schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich erst einmal.  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich zu feige bin, es laut auszusprechen? Pah!" Gwendolin baute sich vor Lily auf. "Du alleine bist Schuld, dass James Potter nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist. Du bist ein elendiges Miststück, das ihm das Herz gebrochen hat! Du hast ihn nur ausgenutzt und als er dich am Meisten brauchte, hast du ihn fallengelassen wie eine heiße Kartof…"  
"JETZT REICHT ES, PRESCOTT!" Serina war von ihrem Bett aufgesprungen und hatte sich zwischen die Beiden gestellt. Sie funkelte ihr gegenüber hasserfüllt an. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen ist, also halte lieber deinen Mund bevor ich dafür sorge, dass du es tust!"  
"Lass gut sein, Rina." sagte Lily sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"War ja klar, dass Miss Schulsprecher den Schwanz einzieht! Die Wahrheit will sie dann doch nicht hören." lachte Maureen von ihrem Bett aus.  
Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei dir ist, aber ich habe nichts, was ich einziehen könnte! Mir ist es schnurzpiepegal was ihr von mir denkt, aber ich will nicht, dass meine Freundin euretwegen Ärger bekommt. Und was Mister Potter angeht, wenn dir soviel an ihm liegt, dann geh zu ihm und nimm ihn dir doch!"  
"Das sagst du doch nur, weil er nicht hier ist!" giftete Gwendolin und Lily fing an zu lachen.  
"Und wenn er auf einem goldenen Pferd in die Große Halle geritten kommen würde, es wäre mir so was von egal! James Potter ist für mich gestorben!"  
Die Härte, mit der Lily diese Worte aussprach, ließ Gwendolin verstummen und das rothaarige Mädchen ging an ihr vorbei und verließ den Schlafsaal. Serina sah ihrer Freundin irritiert hinterher und lief ihr nach.

"Lily … Lily Warte!" Serina eilte die Treppe des Mädchenturmes herunter und holte Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. "Was sollte das denn eben heißen, sag mal?"  
"Was meinst du?" fragte Lily, anscheinend amüsiert, und Serina seufzte.  
"Hör mal … Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du sauer auf ihn bist, aber du liebst ihn doch noch und … Sag mal, was grinst du denn so blöd?"  
Lily biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte ein Kichern.  
"RINA!"  
Das Mädchen wirbelte herum und sah Sirius, der sich durch eine Gruppe Gryffindors drängelte, auf sich zukommen.  
"Was denn?" Ihr fiel auf, dass die anderen Gryffindors sie sehr merkwürdig anstarrten.  
"Baby, was soll das denn werden?"  
"Was meinst du, Sirius?" fragte sie verwirrt, während der Rumtreiber ihr seine Robe umlegte.  
Remus blickte seinem Freund über die Schulter. "Lass mich raten. Du bist gerade erst aufgestanden?"  
Serina nickte.  
"Dir ist aber schon klar, dass das Anziehen VOR dem Gang in die Große Halle gehört?"  
Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf und warf einen Blick unter die Robe. Sie trug nichts weiter, als eine Boxershort und ein weißes Muskelshirt, das mindestens drei Nummern zu klein war und nicht gerade viel verdeckte. Mit einem spitzen Schrei flüchtete sie sich wieder in den Mädchenturm, was die umstehenden, männlichen Zuschauer bedauernd stöhnen ließ.  
"HEY! Das ist meine Freundin, also zügelt gefälligst eure Fantasie, klar?" Sirius sah seine Hauskameraden finster an und Peter lachte.  
"Wie war das? Rina versucht, nicht aufzufallen?"  
"Da würde ich sagen … Durchgefallen! Das war ein glattes T!"  
"Na, wie ein Troll hat sie aber nicht ausgesehen. AUA!" Frank rieb sich den Hinterkopf, wo seine Freundin Alice ihm einen Schlag verpasst hatte.  
Lily ging lachend auf den Mädchenturm zu. "Ich helfe ihr besser mal, sonst wird das ja nie was!"

"Rina?" Lily betrat den Schlafsaal und sah sich um. Von Gwendolin und Maureen fehlte jede Spur, aber sie hörte ihre Freundin im Badezimmer fluchen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Serina hüpfte auf einem Bein in das Zimmer, weil sie gerade dabei war, einen Schuh anzuziehen. Ihre Bluse war schief geknöpft und die Krawatte hing lose um ihren Hals.  
"Wo ist nur dieser dämlich Rock? Nie findet man das hässliche Teil, wenn man … Oh, Lily Evans, das kriegst du wieder! Hättest du nicht was sagen können, bevor sämtliche Jahrgänge dieses Hauses einen Blick auf meinen Hintern werfen können?"  
Lily grinste sie an. "Ach Süße, nächstes Mal mache ich das. Versprochen!"  
Serina ging kopfschüttelnd auf die Knie. "Und so was schimpft sich Freundin!" murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie unter ihr Bett krabbelte. "Ha! Da ist er ja!" Triumphierend hielt sie den Faltenrock hoch, der zu ihrer Schuluniform gehörte und Lily runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wir sind erst seit gestern wieder hier … Wie kommt dein Rock unter das Bett, sag mal? Den hattest du doch noch gar nicht an!"  
Serina kicherte. "Das nicht. Aber ich hab ihn doch gestern schon rausgelegt, muss in der Nacht runtergerutscht sein!"  
Lily lachte. "Du und deine Ordnung! Knöpf wenigstens deine Bluse richtig, du siehst unmöglich aus!"  
Serina warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. "Wieso? Oh!" Schnell knöpfte sie das Oberteil neu. "Du Lily? Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und James vorgefallen, dass du so sauer auf ihn bist?"  
Serina sah ihre Freundin an und jetzt erfuhr sie, was James zu Lily nach der Trauerfeier gesagt hatte.  
"Oh Himmel, Lily! Warum hast du mir das nicht schon eher erzählt? Dem hätte ich aber mal gehörig meine Meinung gesagt! Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!"  
Lily wischte sich lachend eine Träne von der Wange. "Gerade deswegen, Rina! Er hat mir zwar sehr wehgetan, aber deswegen musst du ihn ja nicht gleich umbringen! Jetzt ist er weit weg und ich werde nicht mehr einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, was passiert ist."  
Serina nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und drückte sie. "Das wird schon wieder. Wer so einen Mist zu meiner besten Freundin sagt, der hat sie gar nicht verdient!"  
Lily sah sie dankbar an und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

--- --- ---

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, als die grünen Flammen aufloderten.  
"Guten Morgen, Mister Potter." sagte er lächelnd und der Rumtreiber stellte seinen Koffer auf dem Teppich davor ab.  
"Guten Morgen, Professor." James blickte etwas verlegen auf seine Schuhe und Albus kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum.  
"Ich muss Ihnen sicher nicht sagen, wie sehr ich Ihren Verlust bedauere. Kommen Sie, setzten Sie sich einen Moment. Tee?" Er führte James zu einem Stuhl und goss ihn eine Tasse ein, dann nahm er dem Jungen gegenüber Platz. "Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich doch noch umentschieden haben."  
James sah ihn an. "Professor … Woher wussten Sie eigentlich, dass ich nicht wiederkommen wollte? Hat Sirius…"  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, Mister Potter. Ihr Freund hat mir nichts erzählt. Es gibt hier eine Feder, die die Geburt eines jeden magischen Kindes aufzeichnet. So wissen wir, wem wir wann eine Einladung zum Schulbeginn schicken müssen. Sie registriert auch, wenn ein Schüler seinen Wohnort wechselt oder, wie in Ihrem Fall, wenn jemand die Schule vorzeitig abbricht."  
James nickte, doch er wurde sofort stutzig. "Aber … Als Sirius von zu Hause weggelaufen ist und sich bei mir versteckt hat, hätte man ihn dann nicht so finden können?"  
Albus lächelte ihn über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an. "Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Mister Potter. Was denken Sie?"  
James grinste. "Ich denke dass es gut war, dass niemand nachgesehen oder Sie gefragt hat!"  
Dumbledore lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. "Sehen Sie? Manchmal ist es besser abzuwarten wie sich die Dinge entwickeln, anstatt überstürzt zu handeln!"  
James stellte die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch. "Ja, das hat Mister Moody mir auch klar gemacht, darum bin ich ja auch wieder hier. Oh, das hier sollte ich Ihnen wohl besser zurückgeben."  
Er legte sein Schulsprecherabzeichen auf den Tisch, doch Albus schob es wieder zu ihm.  
"Mister Potter, ich hab Sie für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht, weil Sie in den letzten Jahren bewiesen haben, dass Sie ein gewissenhafter junger Mann geworden sind. Sie stehen treu zu Ihren Freunden aber Sie wissen auch wann Sie eingreifen müssen, um Unheil abzuwenden. Selbst wenn Sie sich dadurch in große Gefahr begeben. An meiner Meinung hat sich nichts geändert."  
Der Rumtreiber atmete tief durch und nahm das Abzeichen wieder an sich.  
"Und ehe ich es vergesse, hier ist Ihr neuer Stundenplan. Sie sollten sich jetzt lieber beeilen, ich glaube Professor McGonagall hat bereits mit dem Unterricht angefangen! Ihre Koffer lasse ich auf Ihr Zimmer bringen."  
Der Schulleiter erhob sich und James folgte ihm durch das Büro.  
"Danke Professor." sagte er leise und Albus blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
"Wofür? Ich habe doch nichts getan!"  
"Danke, dass Sie mir noch eine Chance geben."  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wäre ja dumm, würde ich es nicht tun! Sie sind einer unserer besten Schüler und außerdem, wer würde denn auf Mister Black aufpassen, wenn Sie nicht da sind?"  
Er zwinkerte dem Gryffindor zu und James eilte lächelnd aus dem Büro.

--- --- ---

Minerva ging zwischen den Tischreihen in ihrem Klassenzimmer umher und sah ihren Schülern über die Schultern. Sie hatte starke Protestrufe geerntet, als sie gleich am ersten Tag einen kleinen Test schreiben ließ, aber das hatte sie nicht gestört. Immerhin war dies ihre Abschlussklasse und wer seinen UTZ in Verwandlung machen wollte, musste so etwas auch ohne Vorbereitungszeit schaffen.  
Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Pult, als an die Tür geklopft wurde und ein weiterer Schüler eintrat. Ein Raunen ging durch das Klassenzimmer und alle starrten den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. Serina blickte zu Lily, die kreidebleich geworden war und tief durchatmete, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit stürzte.  
"Weiterschreiben." ermahnte McGonagall ihre Schüler und winkte James herein. "Schön Sie zu sehen, Mister Potter. Setzten Sie sich und nehmen sie Feder und Tinte heraus. Die anderen sind noch nicht allzu weit, Sie können getrost mitschreiben."  
Sirius rutschte ein Stück beiseite und James ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder. Er sah Sirius verlegen an, doch der Rumtreiber grinste über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Mensch Prongs, bin ich froh, dass du hier bist!"  
"Mister Black! Schreiben, nicht reden!"  
Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen und lächelte seine Lehrerin entschuldigend an. Sie gab James ebenfalls einen Testbogen und er holte seine Schreibsachen aus der Tasche.  
James sah sich die Fragen an, doch sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das schräg vor ihm saß.  
"Lily … Lily." Er beugte sich über seinen Tisch, doch sie reagierte nicht. "Lily, bitte … Li…"  
"Mister Potter, das gilt auch für Sie!"  
James starrte weiterhin auf Lilys Rücken, die das nicht zu merken schien, ganz im Gegensatz zu Serina, die ihn böse anfunkelte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Lily!" Der Rumtreiber gab nicht auf. "Komm schon, rede mit mir!"  
"Prongs, sei leise! McGonagall wird sonst echt sauer!"  
"Das bin ich bereits, Mister Black!" Sirius sah sich überrascht um, denn seine Lehrerin stand genau hinter ihnen. "Ich habe Sie beide gewarnt, meine Herren. Ihnen ist vielleicht egal, welche Noten Sie in diesem Jahr bekommen, aber den Anderen sicher nicht. Nachsitzen, alle Beide. Sie melden sich nach dem Unterricht bei Mister Filch!"  
"WAS?" rief Sirius empört und Minerva sah ihn eindringlich an.  
"Noch ein einziges Wort, Mister Black und ich belege Sie mit einem Schweigezauber, außerdem wird Ihre Arbeit dann mit einem Troll gewertet, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Er nickte zähneknirschend und wand sich wieder seiner arbeit zu.  
James formte ein "Entschuldige." mit seinen Lippen doch sein Freund grinste schon wieder.  
"Wir machen da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, was Prongs"?

Die Schulglocke beendete die Stunde und Minerva sammelte die Klassenarbeiten ein. James blickte von seinem Blatt auf, doch er sah nur noch, wie Lily bereits aus der Tür rauschte. Schnell stand er auf, um ihr zufolgen, doch jemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
"Lass mich durch, Rina!" sagte er, doch das Mädchen schüttelte mit verschränkten Armen den Kopf.  
"Lass Lily in Ruhe!" sagte sie.  
"Komm schon, ich will mit ihr reden … mich bei ihr entschuldigen!"  
"Ach, und du denkst, damit ist die Sache erledigt? Du hast ihr unwahrscheinlich wehgetan, James, und auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt, sie leidet noch immer darunter."  
"Hey Baby, so Schlimm wird es schon nicht sein!" sagte Sirius, der zwischen den Beiden stand, doch er wurde einfach ignoriert.  
"Halte dich von ihr fern, James. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr noch mal so wehtust!"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst mich von ihr fernhalten können, Rina."  
Serina nahm ihre Tasche. "Das werden wir ja sehen!"  
"Äh … Baby … Warte doch mal!"  
Sirius sah seiner Freundin nach, wie sie aus dem Klassenraum und zum nächsten Unterricht eilte. Remus klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Weißt du, Padfoot, in deiner Haut möchte ich echt nicht stecken!"  
Sirius lächelte gequält. "Danke, ich auch nicht! Verdammt Prongs, was hast du nur gemacht?"  
James packte seine Sachen ein. "Denn größten Fehler meines Lebens, Padfoot!"

--- --- ---

Im Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war es ungewöhnlich still. Professor Pugnatio hatte in diesem Jahr das Fach übernommen und er wollte sich eine Übersicht über den Wissensstand seiner Schüler verschaffen, indem er erbenfalls einen Test schreiben ließ. Er war ein kleiner Mann, mit krausen, dunkelbraunem Haar und stechenden, eisblauen Augen. Der Professor saß an seinem Pult. Er blätterte das Schulbuch des vergangenen Jahres durch und las die Einträge, die sein Vorgänger gemacht hatte.  
James sah sich suchend in dem Raum um. "Wo ist Lily?" fragte er und stieß Serina mit dem Fuß an, die vor ihm saß. Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen.  
"Nicht hier!"  
"Das seh ich selber! Warum nicht?"  
"Weil sie jetzt Kräuterkunde hat und nun lass mich in Ruhe!" zischte sie zurück.  
"Miss Corvus, haben Sie ein Problem?"  
Serina schreckte hoch. "Was? Nein, Professor!"  
"Dann ist ja gut." sagte Pugnatio nickend und zeigte auf das alte Klassenbuch. "Ich wurde ja vorgewarnt, dass Sie gerne aus der Reihe tanzen und es mit den Regeln hier nicht so genau nehmen. Darum werden Sie heute Nachsitzen, vielleicht lernen Sie ja so, wie man sich während des Unterrichts verhält. Melden Sie sich später bei Mister Filch."  
Serina starrte ihren Professor sprachlos an.  
"Professor, das war nicht Rinas Schuld sondern meine! Sie sollten …"  
"Danke Mister Potter, ich schon sehr gut, wer schuldig ist und wer nicht. Darum werden Sie ihr auch Gesellschaft leisten!"  
Serina drehte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn böse an. Der Rumtreiber schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Heute kann ich nicht, Professor." sagte er leise und Pugnatio sah ihn an.  
"Und warum nicht? Was haben Sie den so Wichtiges vor, Mister Potter?"  
"Nachsitzen." sagte er und der Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Wirklich? Der erste Tag und Sie haben sich bereits zweimal Nachsitzen eingehandelt? Nun, das dürfte wohl ein neuer Rekord sein, aber keiner, auf den ich stolz sein würde! Dann nehmen Sie sich mal für Morgen nichts vor, da werden Sie das nämlich nachholen!"  
James sah Serina kurz an und dann schnell wieder auf sein Pergament. Ihr Blick war schlimmer als einhundert Crucios auf einmal.


	112. Sag kein Wort

**RobertCraven**: Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Ja, bei einigen Handlungen sind wohl die Pferde etwas mit mir durchgegangen, aber wenn sich so eine Idee erstmal in meinen Kopf gesetzte hat, dann will sie geschrieben werden Ich werde dich sicher nicht lynchen, keine Bange. Lily erklärt gleich auch nochmal, warum sie so sauer ist, vielleicht wird es dadurch ja etwas verständlicher. :)

**Mara Silverstar**: James wird noch ein bisschen brauehn, aber eine Idee dafür hab ich schon.

**AshRiddle**: Du sollst dich ja auch nicht in der Weltgeschichte rumtreiben, sondern hier lesen ;) (Die Stelle mit Moody hab ich in HP7 dermaßen gehasst, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!) Also, wenn Rina jemals Snape mit einem Schlafanzug beeindruckt, ich glaube, dann läuft Sirius Amok!!!

* * *

Schon interessant, wie die Meinungen zu James und Lily auseinander gehen.  
Im Moment zieht sich das bei etwas mit dem Schreiben, hab gerade so einen leichten durchhänger. Bin zwar nicht so wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich überlasse es euch und hoffe, dass es eich einigermaßen gefällt.

* * *

112 Sag kein Wort

"Baby, jetzt hetzt doch nicht so!"  
"Ich hetzte nicht, ich hab nur keine Lust, mit dem da zusammen zugehen!"  
"Lass sie doch, Padfoot, wenn sie mir nicht zuhören will, kann sie gerne abhauen!"  
Sirius blieb stehen und sah seine Freunde kopfschüttelnd an. "Könntet ihr wohl damit aufhören? Ich werde meine Freundin sicher nicht deinetwegen abhauen lassen, Prongs und Baby, ich werde ihn auch nicht deinetwegen stehen lassen! Entweder ihr kriegt euch langsam mal wieder ein oder wir haben echt ein Problem!"  
Serina kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und James bewunderte die Architektur der Decke. Sie wussten beide, dass Sirius Recht hatte aber ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte würde die Tür vor ihnen aufgerissen und der Hausmeister sah sie abfällig an.  
"Nah, da seid ihr ja. Wurde auch langsam Zeit! Rein mit euch." Argus Filch hielt ihnen die Tür auf und die Drei betraten ein altes, staubiges Klassenzimmer, das mit unzähligen Kisten vollgestellt war. "Tja, was sich so in Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hat … Weiß gar nicht, wo das ganze Zeugs hergekommen ist … Ist ja auch egal, geht euch sowieso nichts an. Ihr räumt hier gefälligst auf, verstanden? Stapelt die Kisten da an der Wand." Filch zeigte zu der leeren Zimmerwand im Norden. "Aber mach das ordentlich. Und seit vorsichtig, in Kisten haben sich Doxys eingenistet. Schockt sie und werft sie dann in den Käfig neben der Tür. Und kommt mir hier ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Miss Norris wird ein Auge auf euch haben."  
Er streichelte seiner Katze über den Rücken und ließ die Gryffindors dann alleine.

"Äh … Was sind noch mal Doxys?" fragte Serina und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und ich dachte immer, ich bin derjenige, der nicht aufpasst im Unterricht. Das sind sone Art Feen. Ziemlich hässlich, aber nur so Groß." Er hielt Zeigefinger und Daumen auseinander. "Aber du solltest aufpassen. Die haben nämlich zwei Reihen Zähne, und davon machen sie gerne gebrauch. Außerdem sind ihre Bisse giftig."  
"WAS? Und dann lässt und Filch mit denen alleine?" Sie starrte ihren Freund ungläubig an.  
James lachte. "Ja, eigentlich sollte er es besser wissen. Vielleicht denkt er ja, dass die Viecher uns erledigen!"  
Serina was sprachlos.  
"Keine Sorge Baby, so giftig sind die nicht. Ist eher … wie ein Bienenstich."  
"Du weißt wohl, wovon du sprichst, was Padfoot?"  
Sirius grinste seinen Freund an. "Klar. Auf unserem Dachboden hatten sich welche eingenistet, die hab ich meiner Mutter unter die Bettdecke gepackt! Merlin, ich hab noch nie einen Jemanden so schreien hören!"  
James prustete los. "So hat sich deine Alte erschreckt?"  
"Quatsch, die doch nicht! Die Doxys, als sie Walburga im Nachthemd erblickt haben!"  
Laut lachend zogen die drei Gryffindor ihre Zauberstäbe und jeder nahm sich eine Kiste vor.

Serina öffnete den Deckel und erblickte einige dunkle Umhänge. Vorsichtig zog sie den Oberen heraus, als sie auch schon ihre erste Doxy entdeckte. Ihr Körper war von dichten schwarzen Haaren bedeckt und sie hatte glänzende, dicke Flüge. Serina glaubte ein Fauchen zuhören, als sie die Doxy aufstöberte und in ihrem, für ihre Größe riesigen Mund, entdeckte sie die Zähne, von denen Sirius gesprochen hatte.  
Die Doxy fing brummend an mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und wollte aus der offenen Kiste fliehen, doch Serina setzte sich sofort mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht. Dumpf landete die Beißfee auf dem Boden.  
"Wow Baby, sauberer Schuss! Ok, die Jagdsaison ist eröffnet!"  
"Hey Padfoot, wer am Ende die Meisten hat …"  
"… kriegt eine Flasche Odges? Bin dabei, Prongs!"  
Die beiden Jungs stürzten sich eifrig auf die Kisten und Serina schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Eine Stunde später hatten die Drei schon etwa die Hälfte der Kisten geschafft. Die Beißfeen hatten allerdings nicht nur die Angewohnheit zu beißen, sondern auch zu kratzen, und so sahen die Gryffindors aus, als wäre ein Rudel tollwütiger Katzen über sie hergefallen.  
James lag mit sieben Doxys in Führung und Serina warf gerade eine Handvoll in den Käfig, als Sirius einen weiteren Karton öffnete und in Schwierigkeiten geriet.  
Er war anscheinend auf ein Nest gestoßen, denn fast zwanzig Doxys schossen aus der Kiste und auf den Jungen zu. Sie zogen an seinen Haaren, und kreischten, kratzten und bissen ihn, wo sie nur konnten.  
"Scheiße … Verdammte Mistviecher, helft mir doch mal!"  
Sirius schlug wild um sich und er schaffte es, eine Doxy zutreffen, die durch das halbe Zimmer flog. Miss Noris sprang der Fee fauchend hinterher.  
Serina eilte ihm zu Hilfe. Sie schaffte es, zwei Doxys zu schocken, die sich in seinen Haaren verfangen hatten und dann zog packte sie eine bei den Flügeln, die gerade in Sirius Nase beißen wollte.

James wollte seinem Freund ebenfalls helfen und er zwängte sich zwischen einigen Kisten hindurch, die zwischen ihnen standen. Ein davon fing an zu wackeln und zittern, als er sich ihr näherte und James blieb erschrocken stehen.  
Er sah die Kiste mit großen Augen an, als der Deckel plötzlich aufflog und sich ein Mann langsam daraus erhob. Er trug eine lange, schwarze Robe und James sah ein bleiches Gesicht, das ihn erstarren ließ.  
"Das bist … du nicht … Du kannst nicht … nicht hier sein!" stammelte er.  
Sein Gegenüber hob die Hand und zeigte mit bleichen Fingern auf ihn. James starrte zitternd in das Gesicht Voldemorts und ging einen Schritt zurück. Er stolperte über eine der kleineren Kisten und fiel nach hinten, während der Dunkle Lord unaufhaltsam näher kam.  
Doch plötzlich war Serina neben ihm und stellte sich zwischen sie. Der Dunkle Lord blickte das Mädchen irritiert an, dann fing er an zu zittern und änderte seine Gestalt. Die Robe wurde kürzer, die Haare verschwanden und in seinem Mund bildeten sich lange, spitze Zähne.  
Serina sah Blatanescus Ebenbild an und verzog das Gesicht. "Oh, bitte … So groß bist du gar nicht!" Der Ursprüngliche fing vor ihren Augen zuschrumpfen an und sie richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. "Riddikulus!"  
Der Irrwicht hatte jetzt nur noch die Größe einer Puppe und verschwand unter einem Bücherregal ehe der Fluch ihn traf.  
"Ich krieg dich noch." murmelte das Mädchen und wand sich James zu, der noch immer kreidebleich auf dem Boden saß.  
"Es ist Ok, James, er ist weg." sagte sie sanft und kniete sich neben ihm hin. "Es war nur ein Irrwicht, nicht real."  
Der Rumtreiber nickte. "Ich weiß … Oh Merlin, ich dachte … Im ersten Moment hab ich geglaubt … Danke, Rina."  
Er sah sie an und das Mädchen lächelte.  
"Es tut mir Leid, das ich so zickig zu dir war, aber …"  
"HEY! Würdet ihr wohl so freundlich sein und mir helfen? Aua, du kleines Mistvieh!"

Die Beiden drehten sich zu Sirius um, der noch immer gegen den Doxyschwarm kämpfte. Serina half James auf die Beine und gemeinsam befreiten sie ihren Freund von den haarigen Beißfeen. Sirius stützte sich auf einen Karton. Seine Haare waren völlig zerzaust und er war ziemlich zerkratzt. Kleine Beulen bildeten sich überall dort, wo die Doxys ihn gebissen hatten.  
"Wisst ihr was? Filch kann den Rest hier alleine machen, ich hab echt kein Bock mehr!"  
James nickte zustimmend. "Seh ich genauso. Wir sollten dich auch lieber zu Poppy bringen, du hast ganz schon was abgekriegt!"  
Sirius blickte ihn aus nur einem Auge an, da das andere zugeschwollen war, eine Doxy hatte ihn genau in die Augenbraue gebissen.  
"Aber ich seh doch immer noch gut aus, oder?"  
Seine Freunde warfen sich schnelle Blicke zu.  
"So schlimm?" fragte Sirius und Serina und nahm seinen linken Arm.  
"Wie nach einem Kampf gegen Muhammad Ali."  
"Wer ist das denn?" wollte James wissen und griff seinem Freund unter den rechten Arm.  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. "Ach du Heiliger, ihr habt ja überhaupt keine Ahnung. Echt, ihr hättet Muggelkunde wählen sollen, nicht ich!"  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation.

--- --- ---

Madame Pomfrey versorgte den Rumtreiber und kümmerte sich auch gleich um die Kratzer der anderen Beiden.  
"Krieg ich auch so ein Gegengift?" fragte Serina uns Poppy hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Sind Sie etwa auch gebissen worden, Miss Corvus?"  
"Äh, nö."  
"Warum wollen Sie dann ein Gegengift haben?"  
"Na, die haben mich doch gekratzt! Sehen Sie mal!"  
Serina hielt ihr eine zerkratzte Hand hin und die Heilerin verdrehte die Augen.  
"Nur ihr Bisse sind Giftig! Merlin, bringen die euch den in dieser Schule gar nichts bei?"  
"Doch, tun sie! Aber vielleicht hab ich mir ja doch was eingefangen, ich darf ja auch kein Seewasser trinken, wie die Anderen."  
Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemand darf Seewasser trinken, und dabei ist es egal, um welche See es sich handelt, denn das ist ekelhaft! Und Sie haben sich nichts eingefangen, weil Sie nicht gebissen wurden. Und selbst wenn die Sie beißen, wäre das nicht weiter schlimm!"  
"Das sagen Sie!"  
"Ja, Miss Corvus, das sage ich."  
"Bitte, von mir aus, aber wenn mir plötzlich überall Haare wachsen dann mache ich Sie höchstpersönlich dafür verantwortlich!"  
Die Heilerin sah das Mädchen an und holte tief Luft. "Tun Sie das, Miss Corvus, aber gehen Sie endlich. Und bevor sie nicht einen Rücken wie ein Yeti haben, kommen Sie bitte auch nicht wieder!"  
"Sie werfen uns raus?" fragte Serina und Poppy schob sie langsam zum Ausgang.  
"Ja, Sie und ihre Freunde machen jetzt, dass Sie wegkommen. Ich muss mich um einen dringenden Fall von einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen kümmern!"  
"Aber …"  
"Kein aber sondern Gute Nacht, Miss Corvus!"  
Poppy nickte ihnen freundlich zu und schloss die Tür zur Krankenstation hinter den Gryffindors. Die Drei hörten, wie die Tür mehrfach verriegelt wurde.

"Habt … Habt ihr das gehört? Und so was nennt sich verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene! Die nimmt ihren Job doch gar nicht ernst! Was, wenn mir wirklich Haare wachsen?" Serina sah ihre Freunde verzweifelt an und James grinste.  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, Padfoot liebt dich dann trotzdem noch."  
"Sicher doch, ich schenk dir dann einen Rasierer zu Weihnachten!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid mir ja tolle Freunde, echt! Und ich wollte dir helfen, wieder mit Lily zusammen zukommen, aber das überleg ich mir jetzt noch mal!"  
Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und marschierte an den beiden Rumtreibern vorbei.  
"Wie jetzt? Wirklich?" James blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher. "Ey Rina warte mal … Poppy ist echt fies und wenn dir doch was wächst, helf ich dir, sie zu verklagen! Ich bin ein guter Augenzeuge … RINA!" rief er dem Mädchen hinterher.  
"Du bist ein Schleimer, Prongs!" lachte Sirius und nahm die Treppe in die Eingangshalle.  
"Hey Padfoot, wo willst du denn hin? Da geht's doch zu unserem Turm."  
Sirius drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. "Das weiß ich, aber ich hab Hunger und die Küche ist nun mal Unten!"  
Serina kam angelaufen und riss James beinahe um. "Hab ich hier gerade was von Essen gehört?"  
"Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wer von euch beiden verfressener ist!" lachte James und Serina sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Ganz klar, Du!" Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und folgte Sirius in die Küche.

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Morgen saß Serina auf Lilys Bett und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich aus dem Bad kam. Maureen und Gwendolin waren schon auf und Serina wollte noch einmal in aller Ruhe mit Lily reden. Immerhin hatte sie James zwischen Butterbier und Hähnchenschenkel versprochen, ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen.  
Lily war noch dabei, sich die Haare zu trocken, als sie ins Zimmer kam und ihre Freundin erblickte. Sie ließ das Handtuch sinken.  
"Diesen Blick kenn ich, Rina. Lass mich raten … Du hast mit James gesprochen und es tut ihm wahnsinnig Leid und er liebt mich?"  
Serina nickte lächelnd und Lily seufzte.  
"Schön, interessiert mich aber nicht!"  
Serina starrte sie fassungslos an. "Wie … Nein! Lily, das glaube ich dir nicht!"  
Lily setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Bett. "Ja, du hast ja Recht, aber was denkt der sich dabei? Das ich angelaufen komme, nur weil er es so will? Rina, bitte versprich mir, dass du dich da raus hältst, ja? Das du nicht mit ihm über mich sprichst, oder über das, was ich dir erzähle."  
Ihre Freundin nickte. "Ja, Ok."  
"Auch nicht mit Sirius oder einem anderen der Jungs."  
Serina dachte einen Moment nach. "Gut, versprochen."  
Lily nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. "Hand drauf!"  
"Hey, traust du mir etwa nicht?" fragte Serina lachend und Lily grinste sie schief an.  
"Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen, Rina, denn du bist meine beste Freundin."  
"Na also, wo ist dann das Problem?"  
"Ich kenne dich einfach zu gut!" Sie hielt Serina die rechte Hand hin und das Mädchen ergriff sie.  
"Na schön, wenn es dich glücklich macht … Ich schwöre, mit keiner Menschenseele über dich zu reden, solange du und James nicht wieder ein Herz und eine Seele sind! Zufrieden?"  
Eine Flammenzunge schoss aus Lilys Zauberstab. Sie wickelte sich um die Hände der beiden Mädchen und verschwand ganz langsam unter ihrer Haut.  
"Mein Gott Lily … Was war das denn?"  
Lily ließ ihre Freundin los und sah auf ihre Hand. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schnell geht, ich dachte …"  
"Was hast du gemacht?"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich … nichts, aber du. Du hast gerade einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet."  
"Ich hab … WAS?"  
"Ich wusste, dass du dich sehr schnell mit James versöhnen würdest und dich dann auf seine Seite schlägst. Ich musste einen Weg finden, wie ich das verhindern kann. Jetzt kann ich dir alles erzählen und mir sicher sein, dass du es ihm nicht weitersagst!" Lily grinste sie schief an und Serina schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Aber ich … Ich hab die Finger dabei gekreuzt!" sagte sie leise und zeigte ihre linke Hand, die sie hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hatte.  
"Ich weiß, ich hab's im Fenster gehen, aber das ist egal."  
"Ich … Du … Ich fass es nicht, du hast mich reingelegt!"  
"Du wolltest mich doch zuerst reinlegen."  
"Ja, deswegen kannst du das ja nicht machen."  
"Doch, kann ich!"  
"Das … Das war echt fies von dir, Lily. Du hättest mich ja wenigstens vorwarnen können!"  
Lily lächelte sie an. "Ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht anders! Du wärst doch sofort zu ihm gelaufen und hättest ihm verraten, dass ich ihn noch liebe!"  
"Tust du das?" fragte Serina und Lily nickte.  
"Natürlich! Es ist nur … So wie er das gesagt hat, so voller Abscheu … Und wie er mich angesehen hat … So voller Wut … Ich hab echt Angst vor ihm gehabt."  
"Ach Lily!" Serina nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. "Du solltest wirklich mit ihm reden, weißt du?"  
"Ich weiß." schniefte Lily. "Aber noch nicht. Ich kann das im Moment nicht, immer wenn ich ihn ansehe, sehe ich ihn, wie er mich angeschrieen hat."  
Serina strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Rina?"  
"Was denn?"  
"Wir sollten langsam zum Unterricht gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät." Lily löste sich von ihrer Freundin und die sah sie überrascht an.  
"Unterricht? Was ist mit dem Frühstück?"  
"Schon vorbei."  
"Soll … Soll das heißen, ich muss mit leerem Magen in Zaubertränke sitzen?"  
"Ich fürchte ja!"  
"Oh Lily Evans, das wirst du noch bitter bereuen!"  
Lily stand auf und nahm ihre Schulsachen vom Bett. "Du wirst schon nicht verhungern, und beim Mittag kriegst du eine Extraportion."  
Serina verzog das Gesicht und folgte ihrer Freundin. "Frühstück verpasst, von der besten Freundin hereingelegt … Der Tag kann ja noch lustig werden!" Sie folgte ihrer lachenden Freundin aus dem Zimmer.

"Hilfe … Bitte, hört mich jemand?"  
Lily blickte Serina stirnrunzelnd an, die Beiden wollten gerade in die Eingangshalle hinunter.  
Das kam von dort." Serina zeigte nach Oben und sie nahmen die Treppe, um ins nächst höhere Stockwerk zugelangen.  
Über sich sahen sie zwei Beine aus der Decke ragen, wie wild um sich traten.  
"HILFE!"  
"Keine Angst, wir sind gleich da." rief Lily und sie beeilten sich, dorthin zukommen. Ein kleines Mädchen steckte bis zur Hüfte in den Stufen fest und weinte.  
"Ich wollte doch nur zum Unterricht, aber auf einmal gab diese Stufe nach."  
Serina trat vorsichtig auf die Stufen, nicht, dass sie auch noch fest hing. "Ja, das haben die manchmal so an sich. Du bist wohl noch neu hier, oder?"  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Ist mein erstes Jahr. Ich bin Rita."  
"Hi Rita. Ich heiße Lily und das hier ist Serina und wir werden dich da jetzt mal rausziehen!"  
"Wird das wehtun?" fragte Rita und zog die Nase hoch.  
Serina warf einen schnellen Blick zu Lily. "Öhm … Bestimmt nicht."  
Sie packten das Mädchen unter den Armen und zogen sie mühevoll heraus.  
"AUA … AU … AUA, mein Fuß!"  
Sie ließen sich auf den Stufen nieder und Serina sah sich Ritas Knöchel an, der geschwollen war.  
"Wahrscheinlich ist sie umgeknickt, als die Stufe nachgab."  
Lily nickte. "Siehst fast so aus. Jemand sollte sie auf die Krankenstation bringen."  
"Ja … DU, Frau Schulsprecher. Ich werde schon mal in die Kerker gehen und Slughorn bescheid sagen, dass du später kommst."  
Lily nickte und half Rita auf, während Serina die Treppen hinunter eilte.

--- --- ---

Die Schüler im Zaubertränkeunterricht waren bereits mit dem Zerkleinern der Zutaten beschäftigt, als es an die Tür klopfte und Serina eintrat.  
"Tschuldigung!" murmelte sie und Professor Slughorn schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.  
"Zehn Minuten, Miss Corvus. Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, wo Sie die ganze Zeit gewesen sind."  
Sie stellte ihre Tasche unter den Tisch und holte eine Messingwaage heraus. "Da war dieses Mädchen, Rita, sie steckte in den Stufen fest und … und … und" Serina runzelte die Stirn, den Namen, die sie sagen wollte, kam einfach nicht über ihre Lippen. "… und ich halfen ihr da heraus."  
"Und wo ist diese Rita jetzt?"  
"Krankenstation."  
"Oh, Sie meinen, ich kann Ihre Geschichte sogar überprüfen ob sie auch stimmt, ja? Gut, das werde ich später tun. Aber können Sie mir vielleicht auch sagen, wo Miss Evans ist? Sie müsste eigentlich hier im Unterricht sein."  
Serina starrte ihren Professor stumm an.  
"Miss Corvus? Wissen Sie es?"  
Serina öffnete ihren Mund, doch anstatt der Worte entfuhr ihr nur ein quiekender Laut, der ihre Mitschüler lachen ließ. Slughorn wurde sichtlich ungehalten.  
"Miss Corvus, finden Sie das etwa witzig?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Professor." sagte sie kleinlaut.  
"Gut, können oder wollen sie mir nicht sagen, wo Miss Evans steckt?"  
Serina rieb sich die rechte Hand, die merkwürdig kribbelte.  
"Kann … nicht!" presste sie schließlich hervor und Slughorn verdrehte die Augen.  
"Wenn Sie es nicht wissen, warum sagen sie das nicht gleich? Jetzt setzten Sie sich endlich und fangen an zu arbeiten!"  
Serina ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl nieder und drehte sich zu Sirius und James um, die sie belustigt ansahen.  
"Mensch Baby, was war das denn für eine Vorstellung?"  
Serina zuckte mit den Schultern, sie sah ziemlich ratlos aus.

Fünf Minuten später klopfte es erneut an der Tür und wieder trat ein rothaariges Mädchen in den Klassenraum. Lily lächelte dem Professor zu und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.  
"Miss Evans? Wo kommen Sie jetzt her?"  
Lils blickte überrascht auf und sah ihn an. Dann warf sie einen Blick zu ihrer Freundin, die ihre Augen verdrehte und den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ.  
"Hat Rina Ihnen Nichts gesa…"  
"Nein, denn dann würde ich ja nicht fragen, Miss Evans. Miss Corvus meinte, Sie wüsste nicht, wo Sie stecken."  
"Das habe ich gar nicht gesagt!" murmelte Serina und Lily runzelte die Stirn.  
"Nun, ich habe ein Mädchen auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Sie können Madame Pomfrey fragen, Sie wird es Ihnen sicher bestätigen."  
Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Evans, ich glaube Ihnen." Er warf Serina einen vernichtenden Blick zu und machte eine weitere Runde durch die Tischreihen.

"Warum hast du ihm den nichts gesagt?" fragte Lily leise und Serina richtete sich wieder auf.  
"Du Scherzkeks, das wollte ich ja, aber es ging nicht, Lily. Ich konnte nicht …"  
"MISS CORVUS!"  
Serina zuckte bei dem klang von Slughorns Stimme zusammen.  
"Erst kommen Sie zu spät zum Unterricht, dann halten Sie es nicht mal für Nötig, Ihre Freundin zu entschuldigen, was ich schon ungeheuerlich finde und jetzt stören Sie auch noch meinen Unterricht. Die ist Ihr letztes Schuljahr und da laufen die Dinge etwas anders als bisher. Sie werden sich nach dem Unterricht bei Mister Filch zum Nachsitzen melden, vielleicht kriegen Sie ja so einen Sinn für den Ernst des Lebens."  
Sie starrte ihren Lehrer fassungslos an. "Aber, hören sie Professor, das war doch nicht …"  
"Schluss jetzt! Sie setzten sich da vorne hin!" Er zeigte auf sein Pult. "Und wenn Sie noch ein einziges Mal meinen Unterricht stören, dann lasse ich Sie eine ganze Woche nachsitzen." Horace Slughorn war wütend. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Serina ihre Freundin so hatte hängen lassen.  
Die packte unterdessen ihre Sachen zusammen. "Wir müssen ganz dringend reden!" raunte sie ihrer Freundin zu, ehe sie den Platz wechselte.

Am Ende der Stunde begutachtete Slughorn ihre fertigen Zaubertränke.  
"Na, es geht doch. Zwar nicht perfekt, Miss Corvus, aber annehmbar."  
Sie nickte und warf ihre Unterlagen in ihre Tasche.  
Sirius kam auf sie zu. "Was war den vorhin los, Baby?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Erklär ich dir später, ja?" Sie gab ihn schnell einen Kuss und eilte zur Tür, wo Lily bereits auf sie wartete. Sirius sah den beiden stirnrunzelnd nach.

"Ok, raus mit der Sprache, was hast du mit mir gemacht?"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. "Ich hab gar nichts gemacht."  
"Bei deinem komischen Schwur muss irgendwas schief gegangen sein, Lily!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann nicht sein. Alles, was ich wollte war doch nur, dass du nicht mit Jam … Oh mein Gott … Du hast es verbockt!"  
"Was hab ich?"  
"Aber ja, Rina! Du hast geschworen mit keiner …"  
"Mit keine Menschenseele über dich zu reden … Himmel bin ich blöd!" Serina schlug sich selbst gegen die Stirn. "Lily! Du musst das rückgängig machen! Sofort!"  
"Wie denn?"  
Serina lachte auf. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Du hast doch diesen Zauber gemacht, also … lös ihn wieder auf!"  
"Das geht nicht!"  
Serina schnappte nach Luft. "Aber … Aber was ist, wenn die im Verbotenen Wald von einem Mantikor gefressen wirst? Ich kann dann niemanden bescheid sagen!"  
"Wenn das passiert, kommt eh jede Hilfe zu spät! Ok, pass auf, ich werde zusehen, ob man diesen Schwur wieder irgendwie lösen kann. Ok?"  
Serina nickte. "Gut. Denn wenn es nicht geht, haben wir wirklich ein Problem. Du stellst die Nachforschungen an und ich werde mir meine Strafe bei Filch abholen … Mann Lily, das kannst du gar nicht wieder gut machen!"


	113. Keine Menschenseele

**Robert Craven:** Gelyncht wird hier niemand ;) Ja, Lily ist Sicher einen Schritt zu weit gegangen, aber sie kennt Rina einfach zu gut. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Freundin in dieser Sache niemals den Mund halten würde aber dass die ganze schief geht, hätte sie eigentlich einplanen müssen. Vielleicht schafft Lily es ja doch noch, sich ein paar Sympathiepunkte zurück zuholen, ich hoffe es, denn im nächsten wird sie sicher wieder welche einbüssen Oh Merlin, was schreib ich hier eigentlich???  
** Mara Silverstar:** Ich hoffe, du hast denn dann doch noch geschafft, zu Ende zu lesen? ; )  
**Amoklauf**: Gerade mit dem Denken hat Rina ja manchmal so ihre Probleme  
**AshRiddle**: gg Mal sehen, ob du es diesmal schaffst! Also, sie hätten Sirius sicher gerne mitspielen lassen, keine Frage! Nicht zu lästern ist die Hölle, glaub mir! ;)

* * *

**113 Keine Menschenseele**

Serina machte sich auf zum nächsten Unterricht. Sie hatte Muggelkunde und war heilfroh, dass keiner ihrer Freunde mehr in diesem Kurs war, so konnte sie ihnen wenigstens den Vormittag über aus dem Weg gehen.  
Zum Mittagessen schlich sie sich in die Küche und ihr graute bereits vor dem Nachsitzen bei Filch. Sie hatte an diesem Tag keinen weiteren Unterricht und beschloss, lieber gleich zum Hausmeister zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er ihr ja eine andere Aufgabe geben und sie konnte die Begegnung mit James weiter hinauszögern, doch Serina hatte heute einfach kein Glück.  
Als sie am Büro des Hausmeisters ankam sah sie James bereits davor warten und Sirius stand neben ihm.  
"Verdammt Baby, wo steckst du bloß den ganzen Tag?" fragte er sie und zog sie in seinen Arm.  
"Was machst du hier? Bei was haben sie dich den diesmal erwischt?"  
"Bei gar nichts. Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir und wusste ja, dass du hier auftauchen musst!" Er grinste und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.  
"Ok, das reicht jetzt, Leute!" James stieß die beiden an. "Also, was hat Lily gesagt? Du hast doch schon mit ihr gesprochen, oder?"  
Serina begann innerlich zu verzweifeln. Die Worte lagen ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht, sie auszusprechen.  
"Ich … Äh … Nun, ehrlich gesagt … Lass uns über was anderes reden, ja?"  
James schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Ich will jetzt wissen was sie gesagt hat, Rina."  
Serina blickte ihren Freund hilfesuchend an  
"Komm schon, Baby. So schlimm kann's doch gar nicht sein!"

Serina schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie wollte ihnen wirklich die Wahrheit über Lily sagen. Wenn sie nur diesen Fluch los wäre. Plötzlich fing ihre rechte Hand an zu brennen, als wäre ein Feuer unter ihrer Haut ausgebrochen und ein stechendes Ziehen schoss ihren Arm hinauf.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und starrte James an. "Ich … Ich kann nicht!" stotterte sie und das Ziehen ließ augenblicklich nach. Sie rieb sich ihre Hand, die sich nicht wärmer anfühlte als sonst und auch das Brennen hörte langsam auf.  
James wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich die Bürotür öffnete und Argus Filch auf den Gang trat.  
"Ha, sind doch immer die Gleichen hier. Sie aber nicht, Mister Black, das hier ist eine Strafe und nicht kein Vergnügen, also scheren Sie sich davon. Sie beiden kommen mit, die Doxys warten schon."  
Serina löste sich von ihrem Freund und folgte dem Hausmeister. Sie spürte James bohrende Blicke in ihrem Rücken.

--- --- ---

James grübelte vor sich hin. Er hatte bereits sieben Doxys erledigt und warf einen blick zu Serina, die sich mit übermäßigem Eifer eine Kiste vornahm und alles schockte, das sich darin bewegte.  
James schlängelte sich zwischen den Kisten hindurch und blieb neben ihr stehen.  
"Warum willst du mir nicht mehr helfen, Rina? Ich dachte, zwischen uns wäre wieder alles in Ordnung?"  
Das Mädchen hielt inne und atmete tief durch, ehe sie ihn ansah. "Das ist es auch, James, es ist nur …" Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Hand, die zwar aussah wie immer, aber dennoch wieder zu brennen begonnen hatte. "Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen, es tut mir Leid."  
Der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich versteh das einfach nicht! Was hat sich den seit Gestern Abend geändert, Rina?"  
Serina schluckte. "Nichts … Alles … Oh, James, das ist echt kompliziert … Ich kann es dir nicht erklären."  
Er verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn du mir nicht mehr helfen willst, Ok, das könnte ich ja noch verstehen. Aber du könntest wenigstens ehrlich zu mir sein ... Ach weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach!"  
James drehte sich um und ging wieder zu seiner Kiste zurück.  
Serina sah ihm verzweifelt nach. Sie war den Tränen nahe und mehr den je wünschte sie sich, die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Doch sie hatte Angst was passieren könnte, wenn sie weiterhin versuchen würde, den Schwur zu brechen. Gedankenversunken wand sie sich wieder ihrer Kiste zu und hob eine alte Decke an, die darin lag. Zwei Doxys kamen herausgeschossen und verbissen sich in ihre Finger.  
"AUA!" schrie sie und schüttelte ihre Hand so heftig, dass die Beissfeen durch die Luft geschleudert wurden. Blut tropfte von ihrem Finger und dicke Beulen bildeten sich bereits.  
"Könntest du Filch bitte sagen, dass ich auf der Krankenstation bin?" fragte sie zu dem Rumtreiber gewand, der fast unmerklich mit den Schultern zuckte und verließ den Raum.

James hörte, wie die Tür hinter Serina ins Schloss fiel und er stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Warum hatte sie auf einmal ihre Meinung geändert? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Seufzend klappte er seine Kiste zu und setzte sich darauf. Er zog die Karte der Rumtreiber aus der Tasche, breitete sie neben sich aus und aktivierte sie. James sah Serina, die gerade die Treppe in den ersten Stock hochging. Remus und Peter entdeckte er in der Bibliothek. Wahrscheinlich gab der blonde Rumtreiber seinem Freund mal wieder Nachhilfe. Sirius Punkt flog kreuz und quer über das Quidditchfeld, wo er jetzt auch viel lieber wäre.  
Doch seine Augen suchten die Karte weiter ab, bis sie bei den Gewächshäusern hängen blieben. Er hatte sie gefunden. Seine Finger strichen sanft über den kleinen Punkt mit Namen Lily Evans, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und James erschrocken hochfuhr.  
"Sind wir etwa schon fertig, Mister Potter?"  
Argus Filch kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und James schaffte es gerade noch die Karte zu löschen, ehe der Hausmeister ihn erreicht hatte.  
"Was ist das denn?"  
"Nichts!" sagte der Rumtreiber schnell und wollte die leere Karte wieder einstecken. "Nur ein leeres Pergament. Ich … Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob ich genügend da hab … für meine Hausaufgaben!"  
"Ja, aber sicher doch, Potter. Da stand eben noch was drauf, das hab ich genau gesehen und ich will wissen, was das war!" Er riss James die Karte aus der Hand.  
"Wirklich nicht, Mister Filch. Das ist nur ein leeres Stück Pergament … Mein leeres Pergament und das hätte ich gerne wieder."  
Er hielt dem Hausmeister die Hand hin, doch der verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. "Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, Mister Potter. Aber erst wenn Sie mir sagen, was es hiermit auf sich hat ... Wo steckt eigentlich Miss Corvus?"  
"K … Krankenstation." murmelte James und sah Filch dabei zu, wie er die Karte in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.  
"Pah … Früher, da hätte man sie losgeschickt 'nen Mantikorstall zusäubern und heute heulen die Kinder schon, wenn sie mal von 'ner Mücke gestochen werden … Alle völlig verweichlicht! Sie können gehen, Mister Potter, bis zum nächsten Mal!"  
Er schob den Rumtreiber aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. James sah dem Hausmeister nach, der in seinem Büro verschwand und mit ihm die Karte der Rumtreiber.

--- --- ---

Serina verließ die Krankenstation, nachdem sie sich von Poppy das Gegenmittel hatte geben lassen und schlich sich in die Küche hinunter. Sie wollte keinem der Jungs über den Weg laufen, denn sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie sie die ganze Sachen erklären könnte.  
Sie trat durch die Geheimtür und ein brünettes Mädchen drehte sich überrascht um.  
"Oh Merlin, hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt!"  
Serina grinste. "Hi Tabby. Wie geht's dir?"  
Sie setzte sich neben dem Mädchen aus Huffelpuff auf die Bank.  
"Geht so." seufzte Tabea und Serina runzelte die Stirn.  
"Bedrückt dich was?"  
Tabea zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß auch nicht … Rina? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"  
Serina lächelte unsicher. "Das kommt ganz darauf an. Worum geht es den?"  
"Peter."  
"Oh, na dann, frag was du willst!" Serina grinste und Tabea wurde ein bisschen rot.  
"Na ja … Du weißt nicht zufällig, ob er eine Freundin hat, oder?"  
"Peter? Nicht das ich wüsste, wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
Tabea stocherte in ihrem Eis herum. "Ist nur so ein Gefühl. In den Ferien hat er mir total oft geschrieben aber plötzlich, kurz bevor die Schule wieder anfing, blieben die Briefe auf einmal aus und seit wir wieder hier sind hat er mich noch gar nicht beachtet. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich davon halten soll."  
Serina sah sie an. "Du magst ihn wirklich, oder?"  
Tabea lächelte schüchtern.  
"Hör mal, wenn Peter dir ständig geschrieben hat, dann wird das nicht ohne Grund gewesen sein. Nur … James Dad ist in den Ferien … gestorben und Peter hat extra seinen Urlaub abgebrochen um zu der Trauerfeier zukommen. Ich schätze einfach mal, dass ihm da einfach nach schreiben zumute war, verstehst du?"  
Tabea nickte und Serina nahm ihr den Löffel aus der Hand, um sich über das schmelzende Eis herzumachen.  
"Sei einfach ganz normal, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst und sag Hallo, oder so was."  
Die Huffelpuff atmete erleichtert aus. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Tabea lächelte versonnen vor sich hin. "Danke Rina, jetzt geht's mir echt besser. Ich werd mal wieder los, meine Hausaufgaben warten noch auf mich."  
"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß. Ich werd noch dein Eis aufessen und dann mal sehen, was sich hier sonst noch so findet!"  
Sie zwinkerte dem brünetten Mädchen zu, das die Küche durch den Geheimgang verließ und seufzte. Warum konnten sich ihre Probleme nicht auch so einfach lösen lassen?

--- --- ---

Lily belud eine hölzerne Handkarre mit Blättern und kleinen Zweigen und wischte sich die schmutzigen Hände an ihrer Hose ab. Sie hatte Pomona Sprout, ihrer Kräuterkundelehrerin, angeboten in den Gewächshäusern zu helfen und Pomona hatte diese Hilfe gerne angenommen. Die kleine, etwas rundliche Frau hatte sich zwar darüber gewundert, aber jetzt zum Herbst gab es viel Menge zu tun und sie war für jede Hilfe dankbar.  
Lily war froh, dass sie sich hier verkriechen konnte. Zum Einen konnte sie sich so Ablenken und musste nicht ständig an James denken, und sie musste nicht befürchten, Serina über den Weg zulaufen. Laut Pomona konnte man einen solchen Schwur nicht mehr rückgängig machen und sie wusste partout nicht, wie sie das ihrer Freundin beibringen sollte.

Sie warf eine weitere Ladung Affodillblätter auf den Karren und dachte an James. Er fehlte ihr. Sie sah seine braunen Augen vor sich, die von kleinen Lachfältchen umgeben waren und musste Lächeln. Doch die Augen veränderten sich. Der warme Blick, der von ihnen ausging, wurde kalt und wieder sah sie sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht, als er sie aus seinem Zimmer warf.  
Nein, sie war noch nicht soweit, ihm zu verzeihen. Lily wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und atmete tief durch.  
"Reiß dich bloß zusammen, du alte Heulsuse!" schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und schob den Handkarren durch das Gewächshaus auf den Ausgang zu.

"Madam Sprout? Wo soll das hier denn hin?"  
Pomona tauchte unter einem Tisch auf, das Gesicht leicht mit Erde beschmiert, und sah Lily überrascht an. "Oh, Miss Evans, Sie sind schon fertig? Prima. Also wenn Sie wollen, können Sie es gerne zu Hagrid bringen. Hier wären wir für heute fertig."  
Lily nickte lächelnd. "Mach ich, Madame Pomfrey." Sie nahm ihre Robe, die neben der Tür an einem Haken hing und schob die Karre durch die Tür. Sie ging über die Wiese auf den Waldrand zu, wo die Hütte des Wildhüters stand.

Hagrid staunte nicht schlecht, als er das rothaarige Mädchen auf sich zukommen sah.  
"Mensch Lily, was hast'n du angestellt, dass du der Pomona ihr Kraut herbringen musst?"  
Der Halbriese sah auf das Mädchen herab und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gar nichts, Hagrid. Ich mach das freiwillig! Aber sag mal, was machst du eigentlich damit?"  
Hagrid nahm ihr den Karren ab und er grinste sie an.  
"Wenn du ganz leise bist, kannste gerne mitkomm."  
Er ging auf den Verbotenen Wald zu und Lily folgte ihm.

Hagrid führte sie einen schmalen Pfad entlang, immer tiefer in den Wald.  
"Wie weit ist es denn noch?" fragte das Mädchen, da sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten umsah. Es knackte im Unterholz, und Lily hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie hier nicht alleine waren.  
"Brauchst keine Angst haben. In diesem Teil des Waldes kann dir nichts passieren." versuchte Hagrid sie zu beruhigen. "Siehst du da vorn? Wir sind da." Er zeigte auf eine kleine Holzhütte, die jedoch nur zwei Wände hatte. Der Boden war mit Stroh ausgelegt und in ihrer Mitte stand eine Futterkrippe, in die der Wildhüter die Pflanzenabschnitte füllte. Lily ging ihm dabei zur Hand.  
"Hagrid? Was für Tiere kommen denn zum Fressen hierher?"  
Er lächelte. "Die verschiedensten, Lily. Sieh mal, da kommt schon eine Niffler Familie." Hagrid zeigte auf eine kleine Gruppe von neun unterschiedlich großen Tieren mit langen Schnauzen. Das Größte war etwa so groß wie ein Dachs und sie alle hatten flaumiges, schwarzes Fell. Die Gruppe machte sich genüsslich über die Blätter her und das Mädchen beobachtete sie aus einiger Entfernung.  
Hagrid stupste sie an und zeigte aus das dichte Unterholz, links von ihnen.  
"Pass auf, Lily, gleich kommt er."  
Sie blickte zu dem Halbriesen auf. "WER kommt?"  
"Wirst du gleich sehen."  
Das Mädchen schluckte, als sie Zweige knacken hörte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was für Geschöpfe alles in diesem Wald lebten, aber den Namen 'Verbotener Wald' trug er sicher aus einem guten Grund. Lily rückte ein kleines Stückchen näher an den Wildhüter heran.

Sie sah etwas aus dem Unterholz kommen. Es war knapp einen Meter hoch, hatte hellbraunes Fell und bereits zwei kleine, geschwungene Hörner auf der Stirn. Es sah das Mädchen und Hagrid aus großen, schwarzglänzenden Augen an.  
"Ist das ein … Kälbchen?" fragte sie ungläubig und Hagrid nickte.  
"Siehst du seine goldene Hufe? Es ist ein Re'em Kalb. Wenn er ausgewachsen ist, dann ist er höher als du, Lily!" sagte der Halbriese und sie starrte das Jungtier fasziniert an, das zu fressen begonnen hatte.

--- --- ---

Serina saß noch immer auf der Holzbank in der Schlossküche und stocherte in dem Eis herum. Tinker hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und warf ihr immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu.  
"Miss Corvus? Haben Sie etwas? Tinker kann Ihnen gerne ein neues Eis holen, wenn Sie wollen."  
Serina sah die Hauselfe an.  
"Was? Nein, schon gut, Tinker. Ich hab eigentlich gar keinen Hunger. Ich suche nur nach einer Lösung für ein Problem, das ich gerade habe."  
Tinker blickte in die Eisschüssel. "Und Sie glauben, Sie finden die da drin?"  
Serina lachte. "Nein! Aber es hilft mir beim Nachdenken, verstehst du?"  
Die kleine Hauselfe schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das versteht Tinker nicht. Aber wenn Sie darüber reden wollen kann Tinker Ihnen gerne zuhören. Vielleicht kann Tinker Ihnen ja helfen."  
Serina seufzte. "Das ist lieb von dir, aber … Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Außerdem würdest du es wahrscheinlich eh nicht verstehen."  
Die Hauselfe stellte sich auf die Bank und blickte das Mädchen leicht empört an. "Aber natürlich versteht Tinker Sie, Miss Corvus! Sehen Sie … Tinkers Ohren sind ganz sauber!" Sie hielt dem Mädchen ihre großen, fledermausähnlichen Ohren vors Gesicht und Serina musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
"Ok, schon gut Tinker … Setzt dich wieder, ich werde mal versuchen, es dir zu erklären … Also, ein Freund von mir hat ein Problem mit … Er hat sich mit jemandem gestritten und ich wollte ihm helfen. Aber derjenige, mit dem er sich gestritten hat, der hat mich reingelegt damit ich dem anderen eben nicht helfen kann. Jetzt sind die beiden nicht nur sauer auf einander, der Freund ist auch sauer auf mich … Soweit verstanden?"  
Die Hauselfe nickte. "Ja, aber warum haben sich Mister Potter und Miss Evans denn gestritten?"  
Serina sah sie erstaunt an. "Woher weißt du denn, dass ich von Lily und James gesprochen hab?"  
Tinker gluckste. "Tinker ist eine Hauselfe, Miss Corvus. Wir Hauselfen sehen und hören so einiges, was hier im Schloss vor sich geht."  
Serina grinste. "Ja, das merke ich auch gerade, aber … Moment mal, wieso kann ich dir von … von Lily erzählen?"  
Sie starrte auf ihre Hand, wo das verräterische Ziehen diesmal ausblieb und die Hauselfe zuckte mit den Schultern, was ihre grünen Flügel rascheln ließ.  
"Warum sollten Sie Tinker nicht von Ihrer Freundin erzählen können?"  
"Weil ich mit niemanden über Lily reden konnte ohne das es … Ich hab einen unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt, mit keiner Menschenseele über sie zu reden, darum!"  
"Aber das ist Tinker doch auch nicht."  
Serina runzelte die Stirn. "Was bist du nicht?"  
"Eine Menschenseele, Miss Corvus. Tinker ist doch eine Hauselfe!"  
Serinas Augen fingen an zu strahlen und ein dickes Grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.

--- --- ---

James saß auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Federkiel herum. Wenn Lily ihm schon nicht zuhören wollte, vielleicht würde sie eine schriftliche Entschuldigung von ihm annehmen. Doch irgendwie fielen ihm gerade nicht die richtigen Worte ein.  
Die Tür ging auf und Remus kam, gefolgt von Peter, ins Zimmer. Der kleine Rumtreiber warf seine Bücher auf das Bett.  
"Mann, warum muss Arithmantik nur so kompliziert sein?"  
"Ist es gar nicht, Wormtail. Du musst dir nur die Regelsätze merken."  
"Danke Moony! Aber gerade die sind ja so kompliziert! Hey Prongs, alles klar?"  
"Klar!" Schnell ließ James Feder und Pergament im Nachttisch verschwinden, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde und der letzte Rumtreiber das Zimmer betrat.  
"Hi Leute! Ihr werdet beim nächsten Spiel vielleicht Augen machen! Ich schwör euch, ich feg sie alle von ihren Besen … Prongs? Was ist los?" Er sah seinem Freund sofort an, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. "Sag nicht, du hast dich wieder mit Rina gezofft?"  
James nickte und Sirius ließ sich stöhnend auf sein Bett fallen.  
"Oh Merlin, muss das sein? Ihr hattet euch gerade wieder vertragen, was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Was hat sie gesagt?"  
James stand von seinem Bett auf und ging in Zimmer auf und ab. "Das ist es ja, Padfoot. Sie hat gar nichts gesagt. Nur, sie könnte mir nicht mehr helfen!"  
Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Einfach so? Ohne ein Erklärung?"  
James zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah Sirius an.  
"Frag mich nicht, Prongs! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist."

Peter stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als plötzlich eine Hauselfe aus dem Nichts neben ihm erschien. Tinker sah den Rumtreiber überrascht an.  
"Haben Sie etwas, Mister Pettigrew?"  
Peter schüttelte mit blassen Gesicht und rasendem Herzen den Kopf. "Nein … Nur etwa zwanzig Jahre weniger zu leben!"  
Seine Freunde grinsten.  
"Tinker, was machst du hier?" fragte Remus und die Hauselfe hüpfte von Peters Bett und ging auf James zu.  
"Miss Corvus schickt hat Tinker geschickt. Tinker soll Ihnen etwas sagen."  
James hockte sich vor der Hauselfe hin und die Rumtreiber hörten sich an, was sie ihnen mitzuteilen hatte.

"… Und darum konnte Miss Corvus Ihnen auch nicht sagen, warum Sie Ihnen nicht mehr helfen kann, obwohl sie es gerne würde."  
Die vier Gryffindors sahen Tinker einen Moment schweigend an, ehe Peter den Kopf schüttelte.  
"So was kann aber auch nur Rina passieren!"  
"Das Lily so weit gehen würde … Das hätte ich nie gedacht!" sagte Remus und James nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie in seinem Pullover.  
"Und ich hab Rina noch angeblufft, weil sie nichts gesagt hat. Stellt euch mal vor, sie hätte versucht, den Schwur zu brechen!"  
Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein. "Daran will ich gar nicht denken, Prongs! Gib mir mal die Karte. Ich will wissen, wo Rina steckt."  
Er hielt James die ausgestreckte Hand hin und sein Freund kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
"Prongs … Die Karte!"  
"Ok, ich glaube, ich muss euch was beichten ... Ich hab die Karte der Rumtreiber verloren!"

"DU HAST WAS?" Sirius sprang vom Bett auf und starrte seinen besten Freund entsetzt an. "Bist du blöd? Wie konnte das denn passieren?"  
"Hey, ich konnte nichts dafür! Ich konnte die Karte gerade noch löschen, als Filch sie mir auch schon aus er Hand gerissen hat!"  
"Filch? Wie konnte der dich denn mit aktivierter Karte überraschen?" fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd.  
James suchte händeringend nach einer guten Antwort. "Ich … Ich hab … Ich hab einen anderen Teil des Schlosses beobachtet und ihn halt nicht gesehen!"  
"Klar. Du hast sich die ganze Zeit auf Lily Punkt gestarrt, hab ich Recht? Oh Merlin, ich hab Recht! Mann Prongs, das hat es jetzt echt noch gefehlt!" Sirius verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
"Wenigstens weiß Filch nichts mit der Karte anzufangen, das ist doch schon mal was, oder?" fragte Peter und Remus nickte.  
"Ja, wenigstens etwas. Merlin, nicht auszudenken, wenn Filch eine aktivierte Karte in den Händen hätte!" Der blonde Rumtreiber schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.  
"Tinker weiß, wo Miss Corvus ist. Miss Corvus war nämlich bei Tinker in der Küche, als sie Tinker mit der Nachricht losgeschickt hat."  
Sirius sah seine Freunde an. "Gut. Dann weiß ich, wo ich jetzt hin geh. Kommt einer mit?"  
"Was machen wir wegen der Karte?" wollte Peter wissen.  
"Ich würde vorschlagen, darum kümmern wir uns später. Lasst uns erstmal eine Katastrophe beenden." Remus klopfte James aufmunternd auf die Schulter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.


	114. Um ein Haar

Mara Silverstar: Ich hoffe nur, deine Mitbewohnerin hat dafür Verständnis:)

Leia: Hm … Prongs an dieser Stelle, keine schlechte Idee, bin ich noch nicht drauf gekommen. Wieviele das noch werden? Oh Merlin … also, 100 kommen da bestimmt noch, wenn nicht noch mehr

AshRiddle: gratulier XD Na, dann hat Lily sich ja den richtigen Ort ausgesucht! Da sucht sie wenigstens keiner ;)

* * *

114 Um ein Haar

Lily wurde durch leichte Schaukeln ihres Bettes aus dem Schlaf geholt. Zaghaft öffnete sie die Augen.  
"Guten Morgen!" strahle Serina sie an und Lily richtete sich auf, während sie sich die Augen rieb.  
"Morgen … Na, du bist ja gut drauf … und so früh!" Lily warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, normalerweise war sie es doch immer, die Serina wachrütteln musste.  
"Ach, weißt du, die Sonne scheint, heute werden die Termine für die Quidditch Saison bekannt gegeben und ich werde mal ausnahmsweise nicht das Frühstück verpassen, da kann man doch nur gut drauf sein!"  
Lily gähnte und lächelte matt. "Ich will dir den Tag ja nicht verderben aber … Du wirst es ja eh erfahren, Rina. Ich kann den Fluch nicht rückgängig machen."  
Serina nickte. "Ich weiß."  
"Woher?"  
Ihre Freundin musterte sie skeptisch. "Du hältst mich wohl für ziemlich blöd, was? Manchmal krieg ich auch was heraus, Lily!" Serina verriet ihr nicht, dass sie diese Information von Remus hatte, der ihr auch gleich eingebläut hatte, wie Leichtsinnig ihre Versuche waren diesen Fluch zu brechen. Serina beobachtete Lily, wie sie langsam die Beine über die Bettkante schwang.  
"Du bist mir also nicht böse?"  
Serina lachte. "Ach was! Solange du nicht von irgendwas gefressen, entführt, verhext oder einfach mal wieder aufgehalten wirst, sehe ich keine Probleme!"  
"Und … Was ist mit den Anderen? Was ist mit … James? Wird er nicht sauer sein?"  
"Nö! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich mich da raushalte und das hat er akzeptiert!"  
Lily hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Wirklich?"  
"Klar. Wir sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, oder."  
Lily nickte schuldbewusst.  
"Und sobald ich weiß wie, kriegst du das alles wieder meine Liebe!" dachte Serina und grinste sie fröhlich an.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Maureen kam mit einer kichernden Gwendolin heraus. Als sie die beiden Mädchen sahen, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Maureen warf Gwen einen fragenden Blick zu, doch das Mädchen schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Dann gab sie ihrer Freundin einen leichten Schubs und die beiden verschwanden aus dem Schlafsaal.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Lily und Serina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat Maureen die Waage unter dem Schrank entdeckt und Gwen dachte, sie zeigt ihren IQ an!" Lily gab einen grunzenden Laut von sich und lachte. "Da das Bad jetzt Ungeziefer frei ist, kann ich ja schon mal duschen, während du … irgendwas anderes machst!"  
Serina eilte ins Badezimmer und Lily suchte schon mal ihre Schuluniform für den heutigen Tag heraus.  
Plötzlich wurde das Wasserrauschen von einem Markerschütternden Schrei übertönt.  
"WUAH! DIESES MISSVIEH!"  
Lily drehte sich erschrocken zum Badezimmer um, wo ihre Freundin patschnass in der Tür erschien.  
"Wo ist sie? Ich bring sie um!"  
Lily starrte ihre Freundin an. "Oh mein Gott … Rina … Deine Haare!"  
"Fällt es sehr auf?" fragte sie und warf einen entsetzten Blick in den Spiegel. "Ich mach Drachenfutter aus ihr … Aus allen Beiden!" Serinas eben noch roten Haare waren jetzt pechschwarz und das Mädchen kochte vor Wut. "Guck dir das an! Diese Hexe! Ehrlich Lily, ich schwör dir, ich mach sie fertig!"  
"Jetzt beruhig dich doch erstmal mal, vielleicht war das ja nur ein Versehen!"  
Serina warf ihr einen nicht sehr überzeugten Blick zu und Lily winkte ab.  
"Ok, schon gut … Was ist überhaupt passiert?"  
"Was weiß den ich? Ich hab nur meine Haare gewaschen und auf einmal war alles … SO! Wenn das nicht wieder rausgeht, dann kann sich Tinker heute Abend den Blutbeutel sparen, denn dann gibt es Blut frisch gezapft!"  
Serina rauschte zurück unter die Dusche.  
"Rina, du kannst sie nicht beißen, dafür würdest du ins Gefängnis kommen."  
"Nicht, wenn der Richter eine Frau ist! Wollen wir wetten?"  
"Lieber nicht." murmelte Lily, als sie das Wasser erneut rauschen hörte. "Nimm aber nicht wieder dasselbe Shampoo!"  
"OH MIST!" brüllte ihre Freundin und eine Shampooflasche flog an Lily vorbei.  
"Ok, ich bin gleich wieder da. Bleib bloß hier, Rina. Hörst du?"  
"Haha, sehr witzig! Wo soll ich denn so hingehen, hä? Ich werde dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen, ehe das wieder in Ordnung ist!"  
Lily verließ den Schlafsaal, eilte über den Flur und klopfte an die Tür des Nachbarzimmers.

Alice Jones öffnete die Tür und sah sie fragend an.  
"Hi, sag mal, ist Dorcas da?" fragte Lily und das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, die treibt sich schon wieder irgendwo mit ihrem Remus herum. Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"  
Lily seufzte. "Hoffentlich … Wenn nicht, gibt es an dieser Schule gleich ein Blutbad … Kann ich mir mal dein Shampoo leihen?"  
Alice sah sie einen Moment ungläubig an. "Mein … Shampoo? Ist das alles?"  
Lily nickte. "Ja! Unseres ist irgendwie unbrauchbar geworden!"  
Alice fing an zu lachen und verschwand kurz im Bad, um ihres zu holen. "Hier, wenn ich damit die Welt retten kann!"  
"Die Welt vielleicht nicht, aber drei Leben mit Sicherheit!"  
Alice folgte Lily, die schnell in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte.

"Ach du lieber Merlin, was ist dir den für ein Zauber misslungen?"  
Serina funkelte die lachende Alice böse an. "Glaub es oder nicht, aber das hier ist nicht meine Schuld!" Sie nahm Lily die Flasche ab und verschwand mit dem Kopf erneut unter der Dusche. "Aber eins schwöre ich euch, das kriegen die wieder!"  
"Beruhige dich, Rina. Ich verspreche dir, wir kriegen das wieder hin … irgendwie!" Lily stieß Alice an, damit diese zu kichern aufhörte.  
"Na und wenn schon! Ich werde sie trotzdem umbringen!" Das Wasser in der Dusche hatte mittlerweile einen widerlichen Braunton angenommen. "Das hier war ein Anschlag, ein ganz hinterhältiger. Aber was viel wichtiger ist, der galt nicht mir!"  
"Was meinst du denn damit?" fragte Alice und reichte ihr ein Handtuch.  
"Na, ist doch logisch." Sie sah Lily eingehend an. "Also … Ich bin sonst nie als Erste im Bad!"  
Lily starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und begriff, was Serina sagen wollte. "Verdammt, du hast Recht! Dich muss man normalerweise mit einem Paukenschlag wecken … Aber das heißt ja, das ich … Oh Rina, die machen wir fertig!"  
Serina grinste. "Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit! So, wie sieht's aus?" Sie nahm das Handtuch weg und sah die beiden Mädchen an.  
"Na ja … besser als das Schwarz … finde ich." sagte Lily und Alice runzelte die Stirn.  
"Also ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so viel besser ist!"

Serina drehte sich um und wischte über den beschlagenen Spiegel um sich anzusehen. Schwarz waren ihre Haare nun wirklich nicht mehr, dafür aber Schlammbraun.  
"Ob Poppy mich auf der Krankenstation behält, bis das rausgewachsen ist?"  
"Wohl kaum." antwortete Alice kopfschüttelnd.  
"Und wenn ich vorher aus dem Fenster springe?"  
"Rina! Wenn du hier aus dem Fenster springst bist du tot!"  
"Aber dann sieht mich wenigstens keiner, Lily!"  
"Nein, nur alle auf deiner Beerdigung und wahrscheinlich wirst du als Geist dann im Schloss spuken, nur um die Anderen zu ärgern, und dann wirst du diese Haare auf immer und ewig behalten!"  
Serina starrte Lily entsetzt an. "Du kannst einem auch wirklich den letzten Funken Hoffnung nehmen, Miss Evans!"  
Alice klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Kopf hoch, Rina. Du schaffst das schon, aber ich werde jetzt mal runter gehen, mein Frühstück wartet."  
Serina sah dem Mädchen nach. "Ich krieg schon wieder nichts zu essen? Mann, das werden die beiden büßen!" Sie blickte sich in dem Badezimmer um.  
"Suchst du was?"  
Serina nickte. "Ja, die Sachen von Maureen und Gwen. Möchte wissen, wo sie die gelassen haben."  
Lily lachte. "Also, die werden doch nicht so blöd sein, und die noch hier rumstehen lassen, wenn sie so eine Nummer abziehen!"  
Serina sah ihre Freundin an. "Stimmt auch wieder!" Sie eilte in den Schlafsaal zurück und rüttelte an Gwens Schranktür. "Verschlossen … Alohomora … Hmm … Nichts! Die hat ihren Schrank doch tatsächlich irgendwie gesichert! Also, was denkt die? Das wir an ihre Sachen gehen, oder was?"  
Lily setzte sich auf ihr Bett. "Das machen wir ja auch gerade, oder?"  
"Ja, schon … Aber normalerweise … Ach egal, ich will jetzt wissen, was darin ist! TINKER!"  
Serina rief nach der Hauselfe, die auch prompt erschien.  
"Guten Morgen Miss Corvus. Oh, wie sehen Sie denn aus?"

Serina seufzte. "Grässlich, nicht wahr? Deswegen musst du mir auch helfen. Das Gegenmittel könnte hier in dem Schrank sein, aber meine Freundin hat vergessen, mir den Schlüssel dazulassen. Könntest du mal nachsehen, ob es da ist?"  
Tinker kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sie wollen, dass Tinker in den Schrank geht?"  
Serina nickte und Tinker verschwand.  
"Tinker?" Serina klopfte gegen die Schranktür. "Bist du da?"  
"Natürlich Miss Corvus, das wollte Sie doch." erklang die gedämpfte Stimme der Hauselfe. Lily legte sich kopfschüttelnd auf das Bett zurück.  
"Ich bin eine miserable Schulsprecherin, dass ich so was hier nicht einfach unterbinde!"  
Serina grinste zu ihr herüber. "Dein schlechtes Gewissen mir gegenüber lässt dich beide Augen zudrücken. Eine normale, emotionale Reaktion nach dem, was du mir angetan hast!"  
Lily richtete sich schlagartig auf, doch ihre Freundin hatte sich schon wieder dem Schrank zugewandt. "Ok Tinker, was siehst du da drin?"  
"Nicht viel, hier ist es dunkel … So, jetzt ist es besser … Was haben wir denn hier, Schuluniformen, Schuhe … Socken, Shampoo … Creme, Make Up und … Oh, ein Bild von Mister Potter!"  
Lily sprang von dem Bett auf. "Die hat ein Bild von James da drin? Oh, die mach ich fertig!"  
Serina kicherte. "Ach, auf einmal? Ich dachte, du schenkst ihn ihr?"  
Lily verzog still das Gesicht.  
"Miss Corvus, hier ist nichts!"  
"Danke Tinker, du kannst wieder heraus kommen."  
Die Hauselfe erschien vor ihnen und ließ die Ohren hängen. "Es tut Tinker Leid, dass sie nicht besser helfen konnte, Miss Corvus."  
Serina hockte sich vor der Elfe hin. "Hey, da kannst du doch nichts dafür! Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mir später bestimmt noch einmal helfen."  
Die kleine Hauselfe nickte. "Tinker tut alles, was Ihnen hilft, Miss Corvus!" Dann verschwand sie wieder in die Küche und Serina richtete sich auf.  
"Und was jetzt?" Lily sah sie fragend an während Serina ihren eigenen Schrank öffnete.  
"Tja, ich werd mich mal schnell anziehen und dann sollten wir machen, dass wir zum Unterricht kommen. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, schon wieder nachzusitzen!"  
Lily schaute auf ihre Uhr, sie hatten noch genau neun Minuten bis sie bei Professor McGonagall Verwandlung hatten.

--- --- ---

Sirius saß auf seiner Bank und starrte auf die leeren Plätze vor sich. "Verdammt, wo stecken die denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
James sah zur Tür und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, Padfoot. Aber wenn sie nicht in einer Minute hier sind dann wird McGonagall alle beide … Heiliger Merlin, was ist denn mit Rina passiert?"  
Er starrte das Mädchen an das, gefolgt von einer ziemlich abgehetzten Lily, in die Klasse gestolpert kam und sich auf ihrem Platz nieder ließ.  
Serina spürte die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und sie versuchte, möglichst gelassen zu sein. Selbst Minerva betrachtete sie mit einem fragenden Blick.  
"Miss Corvus, alles in Ordnung?"  
Serina nickte und lächelte tapfer. "Klar, wieso nicht?"  
"Sie sehen heute so anders aus." stellte ihre Lehrerin fest und Serina lachte leicht.  
"Ach das meinen Sie! Ich hatte mal Lust, auf eine Veränderung!"  
McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch während die Mädchen ihre Bücher und Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen holten und sich auf die Stunde konzentrierten.

Die Schulglocke verkündete das Ende des Unterrichts und die Schüler sammelten ihre Bücher ein.  
"Mensch Gwen, was machen wir den jetzt?"  
Gwendolin Prescott sah ihre Freundin verwundert an. "Was meinst du, Maureen?"  
"Na, du wolltest doch Lily treffen, oder nicht?"  
Gwendolin verdrehte die Augen. "Wir tun, als wäre nichts passiert, klar? Wer will uns denn was nachweisen, wo sie gegenüber der McGonagall selber zugegeben hat, dass sie es selber war?"  
Maureen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, Gwen, irgendwie war das eine ganz schön blöde Idee! Die werden sich doch bestimmt an uns rächen, oder meinst du nicht?"  
Gwendolin holte tief Luft. "Jetzt mach dir mal nicht gleich ins Hemd, das war dir doch auch vorher klar, oder? Du warst mit dem Plan einverstanden, vergiss das nicht!"  
"Ja war ich … Aber wir hätten das vielleicht etwas besser …"  
"Kein 'aber', verstanden? Wir müssen eben etwas aufpassen in nächster Zeit, das ist alles! Nur zu blöd, dass es Serina erwischt hat. James gafft der blöden Tussi immer noch hinterher! Sieh dir das an? Was will er nur von der?"  
Maureen folgte ihrem Blick und sie sah James, der Lily sehnsüchtig hinter hersah, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Sirius kam um seinen Tisch herum und nahm seine Freundin in die Arme.  
"Sag mal, Baby, war das echt mit Absicht?" Er wickelte eine ihrer braunen Strähnen um seinen Finger und musterte sie skeptisch.  
Serina verzog das Gesicht. "Natürlich nicht! Jemand hat was in … mein Shampoo getan, aber das kriegen die wieder!"  
Der Rumtreiber warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu Maureen und Gwendolin und Serina nickte.  
"Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, aber … bleibt das etwa so?"  
Sie nahm ihre Tasche und gemeinsam verließen sie das Klassenzimmer.  
"Ich hoffe nicht. Es ist ja schon etwas heller geworden, nachdem ich es ungefähr zwanzigmal mit dem Shampoo von Alice gewaschen hab!"  
James blickte auf das Mädchen herunter. "Na ja, so schlimm sieht's doch gar nicht aus."  
Sirius gab seinem Freund einen Schubs. "Hör auf dich bei ihr einzuschleimen, Prongs!"  
Sie gingen lachend den Korridor entlang und Peter zog seinen Stundenplan heraus.  
"Äh Leute, wieso haben wir jetzt eigentlich zwei verschiedene Kurse in Verteidigung?" fragte er und Remus seufzte.  
"Wegen der unterschiedlichen Voraussetzungen bei den einzelnen Berufen, Wormtail. Kurs Eins behandelt die aktive Verteidigung, Kampf- Schutz- und Abwehrzauber. Kurs Zwei die passive Verteidigung wie Gegenflüche bei Verhexungen."  
Peter starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Woher weiß der so was immer?" murmelte er und Remus nahm ihm kopfschüttelnd den Stundenplan aus der Hand.  
"Mann, das steht doch hier … Guck mal, da unten! Warum lest ihr euch eure Unterlagen eigentlich nie gründlich durch?"  
Sirius lachte ihn an. "Na, dafür haben wir doch dich, Moony!"  
"Ja, danke auch, Padfoot!" sagte Remus gereizt.  
"Oh, oh, ist bald Vollmond, oder was?"  
Remus warf Sirius einen finsteren Blick zu und der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber biss sich grinsend auf die Lippe.  
James blieb plötzlich mitten im Korridor stehen. "Da ist ja Lily!" sagte er erstaunt und sah Serina fragend an.  
Die verdrehte die Augen und warf Remus einen flehenden Blick zu, in der Hoffnung, dass er auch hierfür die richtige Antwort hatte.  
"Natürlich ist sie hier. Sie will Heilerin werden und da gehört passive Verteidigung zu ihren Prüfungsfächern."  
Serina drückte den blonden Rumtreiber dankbar. "Du bist ein Schatz, Allwissender-Remus."  
"Tja, so hat jeder seine Aufgabe im Leben."  
"Und was ist dann deine, Padfoot?" fragte Peter und Sirius grinste.  
"Ich seh gut aus, das reicht doch!"  
"Nicht mehr lange, wenn du so weiter machst!" knurrte Remus.  
Sirius sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Serina zog ihren Freund schnell weiter.  
"Du weißt doch, wie reizbar er ist, wenn der Mond näher rückt! Ärger ihn nicht auch noch!"  
Ihr Freund nickte. "Hast ja Recht. Wo steckt denn Dorcas? Damit wäre er wenigstens abgelenkt!"  
Sie sah das brünette Mädchen den Korridor entlang kommen und Remus Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich, noch bevor er sie erblickte. Lächelnd drehte sich der blonde Rumtreiber zu ihr um und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, was Dorcas lachen ließ.  
James stand noch immer mitten im Gang. Er hatte Lily die ganze Zeit über angestrahlt, was sie jedoch eifrig ignoriert hatte.

Der Klassenraum für Verteidigung sah anders aus als am Vortag. Die Tische und Bänke waren verschwunden und stattdessen war der Boden mit weichen Matten und Kissen ausgelegt. Professor Pugnatio kam aus seinem Büro und blieb neben der Tafel stehen.  
"Guten Morgen, Herrschaften. Es freut mich, dass heute alle pünktlich sind." Er ließ seinen Blick kurz auf James ruhen, ehe er weiter sprach. "In unserer ersten Stunde der passiven Verteidigung werden wir uns mit der Aufhebung von Schockzaubern beschäftigen. Stellen Sie sich vor, sie sind in einen Kampf verwickelt und ihr Partner wird zum Beispiel von einem 'Stupor' außer Gefecht gesetzt! Ja, da wäre es nicht schlecht, den passenden Gegenfluch zu kennen, nicht wahr? Also, Sie werden sich bitte in Zweiergruppen aufstellen und sich abwechselnd mit dem 'Petrificus Totalus' ausschalten und dann den Spruch 'Ennervate' benutzen, um den Anderen wieder zu befreien. Los, stellen Sie sich bitte auf."  
Er klatsche auffordernd in die Hände und die ersten Schüler suchten sich ihre Plätze in dem Klassenraum.  
"Meint der das echt ernst?"  
"Sieht ganz so aus, Peter." antwortete Serina grinsend und wollte zu Lily hinübergehen, als James zu festhielt.  
"Bleib bitte hier, Rina." raunte er in ihr Ohr und schob sich an ihr vorbei.  
"Der hat den Verstand verloren!" murmelte Serina kopfschüttelnd und Sirius lachte.  
"Prongs ist halt ein mutiger Mann, ansonsten wäre er ja auch kein Gryffindor geworden!"  
"Mutig? Das ist doch nicht mutig! Das ist versuchter Selbstmord, Sirius!"  
"Beruhig dich Baby. Wenn er unbedingt will, dann lass Lily doch den Spaß, vielleicht regt sie sich ja so wieder ab. Und außerdem hab ich dadurch einen viel hübscheren Partner bekommen! Denkst du, du schaffst das?"  
Sie sah in Sirius spöttisches Gesicht und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Du wirst dich wundern, mein Freund. Ich kenne keine Gnade!"  
Lachend holte auch er seinen Stab aus der Tasche.

Lily sah, wie James Serina zurückhielt und dann langsam auf sie zukam. Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, vorauf das hinauslaufen sollte und sah sich hastig nach einem anderen Partner um, als Professor Pugnatio seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
"Nun laufen Sie doch nicht gleich weg, Miss Evans, Sie müssen doch keine Angst haben! Ihnen wird niemand wehtun und Sie tun auch keinem weh. Ich bin mir sicher, Mister Potter wird Ihnen als Gentleman gerne den Vortritt lassen um Sie davon zu überzeugen, nicht wahr Mister Potter?"  
James nickte und lächelte Lily an.  
"Na sehen Sie, Miss Evans. So und jetzt …"  
"Petrificus Totalus"  
Lily sprach den Zauber, noch ehe ihr Lehrer ausgesprochen hatte und James fiel mit einem eingefrorenen Lächeln auf den Lippen nach hinten.  
"Ja, wunderbar!" Professor Pugnatio schien begeistert, dass Lily sich so schnell Ihrer Angst erledigt hatte. "Und jetzt schwingen Sie ihren Stab so … Und heben den Fluch mit dem Wort 'Ennervate' wieder auf … Dieser Gegenfluch hilft übrigens bei allen Schock- und Lähmzaubern. Einschließlich des 'Stupor' und 'Impedimenta'." Er sprach die letzten Worte laut zu der ganzen Klasse, während er Lily die Bewegung des Zauberstabes zeigte.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Lilys Lippen. "Envate … Envate …"  
"Nein, nein, nein, Miss Evans. Es heißt 'Ennervate'. Versuchen Sie es noch einmal."  
Lily schien sich große Mühe zu geben, doch jedes Mal sprach sie den Gegenfluch falsch aus.  
"Ok, ich zeige es Ihnen noch einmal … Ennervate."  
James blinzelte und richtete sich langsam auf.  
"Sehen Sie, ist doch ganz einfach, Miss Evans."  
Das Mädchen nickte, als James einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.  
"Lily, bitte hör …"  
"Petrificus Totalus … Ich kann ja nicht üben, wenn er hier herum rennt, oder Professor?"  
Lily blickte den Lehrer mit einer Unschuldsmine an, der etwas überrascht auf den erstarrten James hinab sah.  
"Ja, Sie haben natürlich Recht Miss Evans. So, und jetzt bitte noch … MISTER ROCKWOOD! Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, Miss Evans … Äh, weitermachen … Mister Rockwood, was machen Sie denn da?"  
Er eilte zu dem Slytherin herüber, der sich mit Severus Snape ein kleines Duell geliefert hatte und den Jungen mit einem Stupor außer Gefechte gesetzt hatte.

Lily hockte sich neben James und sah ihm in die starren Augen.  
"Ist schrecklich, wenn einem die Person die man liebt nicht zuhören will, oder? Wenn sie einen von sich stößt, ohne Rücksicht die Gefühle des Anderen zu nehmen, nicht wahr? Jetzt, mein lieber James, siehst du mal, wie ich mich gefühlt habe!"  
Sie rückte ihm die Brille zurecht, die schief auf seiner Nase saß und strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, ehe sie aufstand und ihn einfach liegen ließ.

"Na Rina, kommst du klar?"  
Serina drehte sich leicht erschrocken um. "Lily! Sicher doch … Wo ist James?"  
Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Liegt da hinten faul herum!"  
Serina sah über ihre Schulter zu der Stelle, wo Lily James zurückgelassen hatte und lachte.  
"Willst du ihn nicht befreien? Oder kriegst du denn Zauber wirklich nicht hin?"  
Lily verdrehte die Augen, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius, der zu ihren Füßen lag.  
"Ennervate."  
Der Rumtreiber blinzelte zu den beiden Mädchen auf.  
"Rina, könntest du … Ach nee, geht ja nicht. Sirius? Würdest du Professor Pugnatio bitte ausrichten, dass ich auf der Krankenstation bin? Ich kriege grade wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen."  
Serina half ihrem Freund auf und beide sahen dem Mädchen hinterher.  
"Glaubst du ihr?" fragte Sirius und seine Freundin sah ihn an.  
"Also, ich denke, Lily liebt Prongs immer noch. Sie ist nur zu stur, seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen."  
Serina blinzelte ihren Freund schweigend aus großen Augen an.  
"Ach Baby, ich liebe es, wenn wir einer Meinung sind … Und du mal für zwei Sekunden still bist!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss und machte dann schnell einen Satz zurück, weil sie nach ihm schlagen wollte.  
Lachend ging rückwärts. "Ich werde mal Prongs befreien. Sonst vergessen wir ihn hier noch und dabei brauche ich ihn doch heute Nacht … Das klang jetzt anders, als ich es gemeint hab … Mann Longbottom, hör auf zu grinsen!"  
Kopfschüttelnd ging er an Frank vorbei und erlöste seinen Freund von dem Fluch.


	115. Der Rettungsversuch

115 Der Rettungsversuch

Serina saß beim Frühstück und dachte angestrengt nach. Lily saß ihr gegenüber und war in ihr Zaubertränkebuch vertieft. Sie weigerte sich nach wie vor, mit James zu reden und Serina wollte einfach nichts einfallen, wie sie die beiden wieder zusammen bringen konnte.  
Die Plätze der Rumtreiber waren leer, denn die lagen noch in ihren Betten im Jungenturm. In der Nacht war Vollmond gewesen und sie hatten sich mit Remus in Verbotenen Wald ausgetobt. Zu ihrem Glück war heute Samstag und so konnten sie den Schlafmangel am Vormittag ausgleichen.  
Serina stocherte lustlos in ihrem Müsli herum, als das Flügelschlagen von hunderten Eulen die Luft erfüllte. Sie sah auf und erblickte Moodys großen Uhu in Mitten der Schleier-, Wald- und Steinkäuzchen. Foley landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch. An seinem Bein hängte ein Päckchen, das halb so groß war wie er, und der Uhu schien sie ärgerlich anzusehen.  
"Hey, es tut mir leid, dass du das hierher bringen musstest, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, verstehst du? Sieh mal, magst du das hier?" Sie schob dem Uhu ihre Müslischale hin und er fischte sich die Rosinen heraus, ehe er sie das Päckchen von seinem Bein abmachen ließ. Sie kraulte ihm das Gefieder an seinem Hals und Lily sah von ihrem Buch auf.  
"Was hast du da?" fragte sie und ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte Serinas Lippen. "Na los, sag's schon, Rina!"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht hier! Ich sag's dir, wenn wir oben sind." Sie ließ das Päckchen in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und schüttete dem Uhu noch einmal die Müslischale voll.

Lily und Serina gingen durch das Schloss in ihren Turm zurück. Serina vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal waren.  
"Lily, pass bitte auf die Tür auf, ich will nicht unbedingt überrascht werden."  
Ihre Freundin runzelte die Stirn, hielt aber an der Tür wache. Auf dem Flur draußen war alles still und sie warf einen Blick zu Serina, die gerade mit der kleinen Hauselfe Tinker sprach. Die Hauselfe nickte, verschwand und tauchte einen Augenblick später mit einer gläsernen Dose in der Hand wieder auf.  
Serina ging mit der Dose ins Bad und Lily hörte, wie die Klospülung betätigt wurde, ehe ihre Freundin wieder in dem Zimmer erschien. Die Dose in ihrer Hand war jetzt leer. Sie setzte sich auf Lilys Bett du holte das Packet aus ihrer Tasche heraus.  
"Ok, Rina. Ich sterbe gleich vor Neugier! Was zum Henker machst du da?"  
Serina lachte. "Tinker? Könntest du bitte auf die Tür aufpassen und mir sofort Bescheid sagen, wenn sich jemand unserem Zimmer nähert?"  
Die Hauselfe nickte heftig. "Natürlich, Miss Corvus. Tinker will doch, dass ihre Überraschung eine Überraschung bleibt!"  
Lily sah der Hauselfe verwundert nach, die an ihr vorbei eilte und angestrengt durch einen Spalt in der Tür spähte.  
"Überraschung?" fragte Lily leise und Serina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass das hier eine kleine Überraschung für Gwen werden soll … Na ja, war ja nicht wirklich gelogen, oder?"  
Lily setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah zu, wie Serina das Packet öffnete und drei braune Kunststofftuben herausnahm. Lily nahm eine davon in die Hand und ihre Augen wurden groß.  
"Moment mal … Du … Das ist doch …"  
Serina war bereits damit beschäftigt, den Inhalt der ersten Tube in Gwens Dose umzufüllen.  
"Share hat sie mir besorgt, aus einer Muggeldrogerie. Sie meinte nur, ich soll es damit nicht übertreiben!" Serina grinste. "Würde ich doch nie tun! Aber Gwen wird nie rausbekommen, WAS sie sich da eingefangen hat!"  
Das Mädchen kicherte und Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab als Vertrauensschülerin versagt und ich versage als Schulsprecherin … Was hab ich bloß getan, dass ich das verdient habe?"  
Serina sah sie an. "Du weißt doch, jeder kriegt, was er verdient! So, und jetzt gib mir den Selbstbräuner wieder, ich will fertig werden!"  
Lily gab ihr die Tube zurück und Serina füllte ihn mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in Gwendolins Cremedose. 

--- --- ---

Maureen saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten um. Serina schien die Sache mit den Haaren zwar sehr gelassen zu nehmen, doch Maureen fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie hatte sich von ihrer Freundin zu diesem Streich überreden lassen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu denken. Lily war ja bekannt dafür, dass sie sich immer an die Regeln hielt, doch leider hatte es nicht sie getroffen und Serina war nun wirklich niemand, den Maureen als Feindin haben wollte, auch wenn sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten.  
Sie sah Lily und Serina aus dem Mädchenturm kommen und ging auf die Beiden zu.  
"Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte sie vorsichtig und Serina runzelte die Stirn.  
"Kommt ganz darauf an, was du von mir willst."  
Maureens Augen huschten zwischen dem Mädchen und dem Porträteingang hin und her.  
"Hör mal, die Sache mit deinen Haaren … Das tut mir echt Leid, das musst du mir glauben. Das war auch nur ein versehen. Wirklich! Ich … Eigentlich wollte ich nur mein Shampoo verzaubern und … und der Zauber ist wohl etwas daneben gegangen."  
Lily blickte auf die noch immer schlammbraunen Haare ihrer Freundin. "Du wolltest freiwillig SO aussehen?"  
Serina warf ihrer Freundin einen finsteren Blick zu und Lily versuchte, ein möglichst entschuldigendes Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
"Äh … Nun ja, ich meine … Meine Haare sind ja schon recht dunkel. Ich … Äh … Ich wollte ihnen nur eine kleine … Äh, Farbauffrischung gönnen! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer deswegen, es war wirklich keine Absicht! Probier mal, die Haare mit Spitaca zu waschen, dann geht das schneller wieder raus."  
Serina blickte das Mädchen mehr als skeptisch an. "Ach, echt? Und du bist dir sicher, dass es dann nicht noch Schlimmer wird?"  
Maureen wurde blass. "Ich … Ich weiß ja, dass wir nicht gerade Freundinnen sind, aber ich … Ich will nicht, dass du einen falschen Eindruck bekommst. Es war wirklich keine Absicht! Ehrlich nicht!"  
Lily nickte und schon Serina leicht an. "Schon Ok, Maureen. Danke jedenfalls, dass du so ehrlich warst. War bestimmt nicht leicht für dich, aber wir müssen jetzt weiter."  
Sie schob Serina auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu und durch das Porträt auf den Gang.  
"Lily, lass los! Sag mal, glaubst du ihr etwa?"  
Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Dass die gelogen hat, konnte sogar ein Blinder sehen. Nee, die hatte Schiss, dass du dich an ihr rächen würdest."  
Serina grinste.  
"Na los, Miss Corvus, auf zur Nachhilfe!" Lily gab ihr einen Stoß und Serina verzog das Gesicht.  
"Muss das sein? Damit kannst du einem echt den ganzen Tag versauen!"  
Lily lachte auf. "Hey, ich hab keine Probleme mit Zaubertränke und falls du deinen Berufswunsch aufgegeben hast, können wir es gerne sein lassen!"  
Serina starrte ihre Freundin entsetzt an. "Spinnst du? Niemals! Na los, trödle nicht so rum, wir müssen lernen!"  
Lily verdrehte lachend die Augen und folgte Serina in den Raum der Wünsche. 

--- --- ---

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und warf Bertie Botts Bohnen in die Luft, die er mit dem Mund auffing und zerkaute. Nach einer besonders Grünen verzog er angewidert das Gesicht.  
"Bäh, die schmeckt, wie Prongs Socken riechen!"  
Er wollte sie aus dem offenen Fenster spucken, traf jedoch nur die Wand wo sie abprallte und unter Remus Bett verschwand. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, rollte sich auf die Seite und holte ein Flasche Butterbier aus seinem Nachttisch. Es war die Vorletzte, so langsam musste er für Nahschub sorgen.  
Er entkorkte die Flasche, leerte sie mit einem Zug und lies die Kohlensäuren mit einem lauten Rülpser wieder heraus, der sicher bis zum Waldrand zu hören war. Sirius drehte sich mit einem zufrieden Grinsen wieder auf den Rücken als ihn eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln zusammenzucken lies. Peter stand in der offenen Zimmertür und sah ihn fassungslos an.  
"Und ich dachte immer, in deiner Familie hätten sie so viel Wert auf eine anständige Erziehung gelegt!"  
Sirius setze sich auf die Bettkante. "Klar haben sie das, aber ich bin nun mal ein Rebell!"  
Peter lachte und verstaute den Inhalt seine Tasche unter seinem Bett.  
"Ok, Wormtail, was machen wir heute?"  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Wo sind die anderen?"  
"Moony knutscht irgendwo mit Dorcas rum und Prongs muss seiner Pflicht als Schulsprecher nachkommen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er heute Nacht Kontrollgänge im Schloss macht?"  
Peter kicherte. "Nicht wirklich … Mann, Dumbledore muss echt verrückt gewesen sein, als er ihn ernannt hat!"  
"Oder total besoffen!" grinste Sirius. "Aber irgendwas müssen wir machen, ich werd verrückt, wenn ich in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt bin!"  
Peter holte sich einen Schokofrosch aus seinem Nachttisch. "Was ist mit Rina? Hat sich bei ihr schon was geändert?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaube nicht, ich weiß nicht genau, wo sie gerade steckt … Mann, ohne Karte ist das Leben hier echt ätzend!" Sirius blickte zu Peter herüber und plötzlich lag ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Peter schlucken ließ. Der kleine Rumtreiber kannte diesen Blick, der bedeutete meistens eine Menge Ärger. "Ich weiß, was wir heute Nacht machen, Wormtail … Wir holen uns dir Karte zurück!" Sirius sprang auf und zog James Koffer unter dessen Bett hervor.  
"Wie jetzt … Nur wir beide?"  
Sirius nickte. "Klar! Wir warten bis alle in ihren Betten sind und dann schleichen wir uns in Filch Büro. Ich bin sicher, er hat die Karte dort irgendwo versteckt."  
Peter schluckte. "Du meinst … Wir brechen bei ihm ein?"  
"Quatsch? So was machen doch nur Verbrecher, wir sind Rumtreiber! Das ist eine Herausforderung an unsere Ehre!"  
"Aha …" Peter klang wenig begeistert und Sirius verdrehte die Augen, während er den Koffer seines Freundes durchsuchte.  
"Na komm schon, bist du ein Mann oder eine Maus?"  
"Weder noch, Padfoot! Ich bin eine Ratte und … ein Rumtreiber!" Peter grinste, als er den Tarnumhang in Sirius Händen sah. Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so Schlecht. 

--- --- ---

Serina und Lily waren so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie sogar das Abendessen verpasst hatten. So schlichen sich die beiden noch in die Küche, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, ehe sie auf ihr Zimmer wollten.  
"Morgen schau ich mal, ob ich dieses Kraut besorgen kann, von dem Maureen gesprochen hat. Vielleicht finde ich ja auch noch ein paar andere, die helfen können." sagte Lily zwischen zwei Bissen Hühnchen.  
"Wo willst du die den herbekommen? Ich schätze, so was wächst hier nicht so einfach in der Gegen, oder?"  
Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Das nicht, aber Madame Sprout hat sicher das Eine oder Andere in ihren Gewächshäusern rumstehen."  
Serina blickte sie überrascht an. "Madame Sprout? Klar, hat sie sicher, aber du willst doch wohl nicht in die Gewächshäuser einbrechen und die Pflanzen stehlen, oder Lily Evans? Sollte ich mittlerweile einen so schlechten Einfluss auf dich haben?"  
Lily fing an zu lachen. "Blödsinn! Ich werde sie einfach danach fragen!"  
"Aha … Und du meinst, sie gibt dir die Sachen dann so ohne weiteres?"  
Lily nickte. "Denke schon. Weißt du, seit der ganzen Sache hier, da gehe ich ihr ein bisschen zur Hand und helfe in den Gewächshäusern aus. Ich bringe die Abfälle zu Hagrid und rüber in den Verbotenen Wald. Da steht so eine kleine Futterkrippe, wo alle möglichen Waldbewohner zum Fressen hinkommen."  
Serina hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört. "Also dahin verkrümmelst du dich immer! Himmel, und ich hab schon gedacht, du hättest dir einen neuen Freund zugelegt und Angst, mir davon zu erzählen!"  
Lily fing an zu lachen. "Quatsch! Wer sollte das denn sein?"  
Serina zuckte mit ihren Schultern. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht hast du ja eine heimliche Affäre mit … mit Snape!"  
"Das nimmst du sofort zurück … oder du kannst meine Hilfe vergessen!"  
Serina grinste. "Hey! War doch nur ein Scherz!"  
"Das will aber auch hoffen, Rina … Immerhin hab ich ihn noch nie geküsst!" Lily griff nach ihrem Butterbier und ihre Freundin verzog das Gesicht.  
"Wo wir gerade bei unangenehmen Ereignissen sind … Hast du nicht heute Nachtdienst mit James!"  
Lily trank völlig unbekümmert ihr Butterbier. "Eigentlich schon. Aber ich konnte meinen Dienst mit Connor tauschen. Unserem neuen Vertrauensschüler."  
"Ach Lily. Du kannst ihm doch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen."  
"Ich weiß, aber ich kann es doch wenigstens versuchen, oder?"  
Serina seufzte und legte den Arm um ihre beste Freundin, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Turm machten. 

--- --- ---

"Ich werd mal bei Sirius vorbeisehen. Nicht, dass der mich am Ende noch als vermisst meldet!" grinste Serina und stieg den Jungenturm hinauf, nachdem sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen waren. Sie klopfte an die Tür der Rumtreiber und trat ein. Remus saß auf seinem Bett und blickte auf.  
"Hi Rina."   
"Hi Remus. Alles gut überstanden?"  
Der blonde Junge nickte. "Ja. Der Vollmond ging diesmal. Poppy war erstaunt, dass ich in so guter Verfassung war."  
Das Mädchen setze sich auf das Bett ihres Freundes und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. "Sag mal, wo steckt denn Sirius?"  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Als ich herkam, war das Zimmer leer. Er wird sich sicher irgendwo mit Peter rumtreiben und die Schlossküche plündern."  
Serina lachte. "Ja, das sieht ihm ähnlich! Ok, wenn er wieder kommt, sagst du ihm dann, dass ich hier war? Ich werd jetzt ins Bett gehen."  
"Klar, mach ich, Rina. Schlaf gut."  
Serina wünschte dem Jungen ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht und machte sich endlich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal. 

--- --- ---

Peter und Sirius steckten unter dem Tarnumhang und schlichen durch die Kerkergänge. Sie warteten darauf, dass es endlich ruhig im Schloss wurde und Filch sein Büro verließ. Bis dahin hexten sie Knoten in die Schnürsenkel der Slytherins, die ihnen entgegen kamen.  
"Was meinst du Padfoot? Ob wir es mittlerweile riskieren können? Es ist uns schon seit fünf Minuten keiner mehr über den Weg gelaufen."  
Sirius sah den kleineren Jungen neben sich an und nickte. "Hast Recht, Wormtail. So langsam wird's langweilig!"  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle, die still und verlassen dalag, und gingen auf das Büro von Hausmeister Filch zu. Sirius lauschte an der Tür, doch er konnte keine Geräusche aus dem Raum dahinter hören.  
"Die Luft ist rein … Alohomora."  
Er öffnete die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab und die beiden Rumtreiber huschten in das Büro. Peter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.  
"Mensch, ist das dunkel hier drinnen … Lumos." Peter hatte seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und eine kleine Scheibtischlampe flammte auf. Er legte den Tarnumhang zusammen und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche, während Sirius sich in dem Zimmer umsah. Der Rummtreiber öffnete einen Schrank und überflog einige Akten, ehe er eine ziemlich dicke Mappe herauszog.  
"Wow! Sieh mal, Wormtail, das hier ist meine Schulakte! Merlin, bin ich wirklich so schlimm?"  
Peter stand grinsend an der Tür. "Wenn du wüsstest, Padfoot! Aber such lieber die Karte. Ich will hier keine Wurzeln schlagen, wer weiß, wann Filch wieder kommt."  
Sirius steckte seine Akte wieder zurück zu den Anderen und drehte sich zu dem Schreibtisch um. Er wollte gerade eine Schulblade aufziehen, als seine Hand wie versteinert in der Luft hängen blieb. Sein Blick war auf Bild gefallen, das auf dem Tisch stand und er griff danach.  
"Oh Merlin … Der hat sie doch echt nicht mehr alle … Wormtail! Komm her, das hier musst du dir ansehen!"  
Peter runzelte die Stirn und durchquerte den kleinen Raum und als er das Bild sah, fing er an zu lachen. Es zeigte Miss Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters. Jemand hatte ihr einen spitzen, bunten Papphut aufgesetzt und vor ihr stand eine Torte in Fischform mit einer brennenden Kerze darauf.  
"Also ehrlich, das nenn ich schräg, Padfoot!"

_"Schulsprecher? Ein Nichtsnutz ist der! Weiß wirklich nicht, was sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht hat!" _Die Stimme des Hausmeisters drang gedämpft an ihre Ohren und die beiden Rumtreiber sahen sich leicht panisch an.  
"Das ist Filch! Was machen wir denn jetzt?" quiekte Peter.  
"Schnell, den Tarnumhang!" Sirius zerrte an Peters Tasche.  
"Der hat sich verheddert!"  
Sie hörten, wie jemand einen Schlüssel in das Türschloss steckte und erstarrten.

Argus Filch schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gerade auf seinem Rundgang den neuen Schulsprecher getroffen, und war noch immer entsetzt über die Besetzung dieses Amtes. Er wollte sein Büro aufschließen, doch der Schlüssel ließ sich nicht herumdrehen.  
"Nanu … Ich hatte doch abgeschlossen, oder nicht, Miss Norris?"  
Er blickte seine Katze fragend an, die zur Antwort miaute.  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Poltern aus seinem Büro und riss die Tür auf. Der Hausmeister glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Er starrte einen großen, schwarzen Hund an, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch hockte. Etwas kleines Graues huschte an Filch Füssen vorbei und Miss Norris nahm fauchend die Verfolgung auf. Der Hund fletschte die Zähne und knurrte ihn gefährlich an, ehe er mit einem Satz durch das geschlossene Bürofenster sprang und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. 

--- --- ---

Wormtail rannte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Miss Norris war seit ihrer letzten Begegnung ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und ihre Zähne sahen aus seiner Perspektive jetzt noch Furchteinflößender aus. Die kleine Ratte versuchte, die Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf zukommen, doch die Katze war schneller als er. Sie übersprang einige Stufen und schnitt ihm so den Weg ab. Wormtail quiekte und huschte durch das Treppengeländer, um in die Kerker zu laufen. Er rannte immer dicht an der Wand entlang in der Hoffnung, das Schlupfloch wieder zu finden, in dem er sich schon einmal versteckt hatte, als er die Slytherins ausspioniert hatte.  
Miss Norris war dicht hinter ihm. Er hörte wie ihre Krallen über den Steinboden kratzten und wagte nicht, zurück zusehen. Das kleine Loch in der Mauer lag direkt vor ihm und die Ratte lief mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen hinein. Miss Norris fauchte wütend und versuchte, ihren Lauf abzubremsen, doch sie hatte heute kein Glück und prallte gegen die Kerkerwand.  
Die Katze stieß einen Schmerzenschrei aus. Sie schüttelte sich und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Mauerloch. Wütend fauchend versuchte sie, die kleine Ratte mit ihrer Pfote zu erreichen.  
Wormtail zog soweit zurück, wie er konnte. Vorläufig war er in Sicherheit, doch wie sollte er hier je wieder heraus kommen, wenn die Katze vor seinem Eingang Wache hielt? Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und hoffte auf eine baldige Rettung. 

--- --- ---

James und Connor gingen einen leeren Korridor entlang.  
"Mensch, Filch hat es ja echt auf dich abgesehen, oder?" Der Fünftklässler sah den Rumtreiber an, der grinste.  
"Das ich Schulsprecher geworden bin muss für ihn ein noch größerer Schock als für mich gewesen sein! Ich wette, er hatte sich schon eine saftige Strafe ausgedacht, weil er mich um diese Zeit außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes erwischt hatte, und dann so was!"  
Die Zwei bogen um eine Ecke.  
"Schade nur, dass wir niemanden erwischt haben! Ich hätte den Slytherins zu gerne ein paar Punkte abgezogen! Hey, James, sieh mal. Was ist denn da los?" Connor zeigte auf eine staubfarbene Katze, die wie verrückt an einer Wand kratzte.  
"Das Vieh gehört zu Filch … Ey, kusch … Hau ab da!" James scheuchte die Katze beiseite und entdeckte das Loch in der Wand. Miss Norris wollte bereits wieder darauf zustürmen. "Connor, halt mal dieses Viech fest, ja?" Er ging in die Knie und warf einen Blick in das dunkle Loch. Eine kleine Ratte kam ihm zitternd entgegen.  
"Merlin Wormtail! Was machst du denn hier"? Er hob das kleine Tier auf und ließ seinen Freund in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Er drehte sich zu dem Vertrauensschüler um, doch der war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Katze zu bändigen, als das er auf James hätte achten können.  
"Heiliger Merlin, das hier ja eine Teufelskatze! Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?"  
Der Rumtreiber stand auf und verschloss vorsichtig seine Tasche, während Connor die fauchende Katze am ausgestreckten Arm von sich fern hielt.  
"Ich würde sagen, wir bringen sie zu Filch, ehe sie noch jemanden frisst … oder selbst gefressen wird!"  
James konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Peter alleine durch das Schloss schlich und so hielt er nach seinem besten Freund Ausschau, oder auch nach einem großen Hund. 

--- --- ---

"Und ich sage Ihnen, Professor, dieses Monster wollte mich umbringen!"  
Albus Dumbledore blickte den Hausmeister über seine Brille hinweg an. "Und warum ist es dann durch das Fenster geflüchtet, Argus?"  
Argus drehte sich schnaubend um und entdeckte James und Connor in der Tür. "Was wollt ihr denn hi … MISS NORRIS! Gib mir sofort meine Katze wieder!" Der Hausmeister riss Connor die Katze förmlich aus den Händen und drückte das noch immer fauchende Tier an sich.  
"Mister Potter, Mister Manus, Ihnen ist auf Ihrer Runde nicht zufällig etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen?"  
Die beiden Jungs schüttelte ihre Köpfe.  
"Nur dieses Vieh, das sich wie eine Verrückte aufführte." sagte Connor, was ihm einen bösen Blick des Hausmeisters einbrachte.  
James betrat das Büro und sah sich neugierig um. Er hatte eine Hand schützend über seine Tasche gelegt, in der Peter ängstlich quiekte. Miss Norris war ihm immer noch zu nah, er konnte sie fauchen hören.  
"Was ist denn passiert, Professor?" fragte der Rumtreiber und Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das versuchen wir gerade herauszufinden. Mister Filch wurde von einem riesigen, schwarzen Hund angegriffen, wie er sagt. Doch er weiß nicht, wo er herkam, nur wohin er geflüchtet ist." Der Schulleiter zeigte aus das zerstörte Fenster. "Haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee die uns weiterhelfen könnte, Mister Potter?"  
James konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wer dieser Hund war, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Connor lachte hinter ihm. "Ein Hund? Wo soll hier denn ein Hund herkommen? Also, ich habe im Schloss noch keinen gesehen!"  
Albus nickte bedächtig. "Das ist eine gute Frage, Mister Manus." Der Schulleiter schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Glasscherben flogen von der Wiese wieder in den Rahmen und kurz darauf war das Fenster wieder wie neu. "Ich denke, wir hatten genug Aufregung für einen Abend, wir sollten ins Bett gehen."  
"Aber Professor …"  
"Keine Sorge, Argus, was immer auch hier war ist weg. Wir werden die Aus- und Eingänge verriegeln, wenn Sie sich dann wohler fühlen, ja?" Der Hausmeister nickte und Albus klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher, er kommt nicht zurück."  
"Das denke ich auch!" sagte James leise und machte sich mit Connor auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.


	116. Allein im Wald

116 Allein im Wald

Als Sirius den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, hatte er keine Zeit mehr, um sich einen Fluchtplan auszudenken, er handelte rein Instinktiv.  
"Schnell Wormtail, verwandel dich!"  
Peter sah ihn schreckensbleich an, zog seinen Zauberstab und wurde zur Ratte. Sirius hatte gerade noch den Zauberstab einstecken, als die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Er ging in den Hund und im selben Moment stand Argus Filch in der Tür.  
Padfoot hörte seinen kleinen Freund leise quieken und er sah ihn aufgeregt los laufen. Miss Norris sprang ihm fauchend hinterher und ein tiefes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Die Tür zum Schloss war versperrt und Filch schien sich von seinem anfänglichen Schock gerade zu erholen. Kurz entschlossen nahm Padfoot den einzigen Weg, der ihm noch blieb, und er sprang durch das geschlossene Fenster.  
Padfoot landete auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss und schüttelte sich. Glassplitter flogen umher und er rannte auf den Waldrand zu, wo er sich zurück verwandelte.

Sirius hatte seine Hände auf die Knie gestützt und sah vorübergebeugt zum Schloss. Wie sollte er jetzt zurückkommen?  
Er dachte an Peter. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Sirius mochte nicht einmal daran denken was passieren würde, wenn Miss Norris seinen Freund in die Pfoten bekam. Der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Gedanken ab und zog die Schultern hoch. Es war kühl und fing leicht an zu regnen. Der Wald hinter ihm war voller Geräusche. Nicht wie bei Vollmond, wenn er mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war. Dann waren die Bewohner des Waldes ruhig, als ob sie wüssten, dass es in dieser Nacht nicht ihr Revier war. Doch heute war er alleine und der Verbotente Wald war kein Ort, wo man das gerne sein wollte, schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht. Sirius hörte hinter sich Zweige knacken und etwas laut atmen. Da kam was auf ihn zu.  
Das Herz des Rumtreibers begann wie wild zu schlagen und er ging schnell wieder in den Hund zurück. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und er starrte gebannt auf das Dickicht vor sich. 

--- --- ---

James und Connor stiegen die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf.  
"Was denkst du hat Filch wirklich in seinem Büro gesehen?" fragte Connor und James zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich war er nur betrunken und hat sich vor seinem eigenen Schatten erschreckt und weil er seine Whiskyflasche durch das Fenster geworfen hat, musste er sich eine Geschichte ausdenken!"  
Connor grinste. "Tja, ich weiß ja nicht, ob deine Version stimmt, aber sie klingt wesentlich besser als seine!"  
Sie stiegen lachend durch das Porträt und gingen in den Jungenturm, wo jeder in seinem Schlafsaal verschwand.

Remus war noch wach und saß lesend auf seinem Bett. James stellte seine Tasche vor ihm ab und eine kleine Ratte kam herausgeschlüpft.   
"Wormtail!" sagte er erstaunt und James nickte.  
"Ich hab ihn in den Kerkern gefunden. Filch Katze hätte ihn um ein Haar gefressen!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Tier und der kleine Rumtreiber kam wieder zum Vorschein.  
"Merlin sein Dank, Prongs. Ich hab echt gedacht, die erwischt mich noch … oder dass ich die ganze Nacht da in dem Loch bleiben muss!" Peter ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen. "Eins sag ich euch, eines Tages wird Padfoot noch mal für meinen Tod verantwortlich sein!"  
James setzte sich neben ihn. "Was habt ihr bloß angestellt? Filch ist ja fast ausgeflippt!"  
Peter grinste und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. "Mann, ihr hättet seine Gesicht sehen sollen, als er zur Tür reinkam und Padfoot ihn angeknurrt hat! Ich wette, der hat sich vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht!" Peter lachte bei dem Gedanken.  
Remus legte endlich sein Buch beiseite. "Wie jetzt? Ihr habt … Was wolltet ihr den bei Filch?"  
"Na, die Karte suchen! Leider kam Filch zurück, ehe wir sie gefunden haben und wir mussten fliehen und jetzt irrt Padfoot irgendwo auf dem Schlossgelände umher."  
James stand auf und sah aus dem offenen Fenster in der Hoffnung, seinen Freund irgendwo auf dem Schlossgelände zu entdecken, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg.  
"Das ist wirklich übel, Jungs! Er kann jetzt nicht mehr ins Schloss zurück, nicht ohne unsere Hilfe, und ich wüsste nicht, wie wir ihm im Moment helfen könnten!"  
James ließ die Schultern hängen doch Peters Mine hellte sich auf.  
"Können wir nicht Rina Bescheid geben? Sie könnte los fliegen und ihn suchen!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Die ist zwar vor zwei Stunden hier gewesen abersie wollte ins Bett und in ihren Turm können wir ja bekanntlich nicht."  
"Was ist mit dem Spiegel? Wenn wir sie wecken dann …"  
"Nein, Wormtail. Der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel ist noch immer in meinem Koffer. Ich hab vergessen ihn ihr wieder zugeben!"  
"Mist!" murmelte James und Peter seufzte.  
"Aber wartet mal, was ist mit dieser Hauselfe? Sie könnte doch Rina bescheid geben!"  
Remus und James sahen den kleinen Rumtreiber erstaunt an.  
"Mensch Wormtail, die Idee ist genial! Tinker … Tinker?... TINKER!"  
James sah sich rufend in dem Schlafsaal um, doch von der Hauselfe fehlte jede Spur.  
"Vielleicht schläft sie schon." meinte Remus und James ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Moony. Jedenfalls können wir jetzt nichts machen außer hoffen, dass ihm nichts passiert."  
"Du meinst wohl, dass er nichts anstellt!"  
James sah zu Peter. "Ist das bei Padfoot nicht irgendwie dasselbe?"  
"Irgendwie schon!" gab Peter zurück und zog seinen Schlafanzug über. 

--- --- --- 

Padfoot trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück und knurrte leise. Was immer auch da auch ihn zukam, es war verdammt schnell und nicht gerade leise. Plötzlich schoss etwas kleines Schwarzes aus dem Unterholz und rannte den verängstigten Animagi um.  
"Wuff, wuff!" ertönte es und dieses schwarze Etwas hüpfte freudig vor ihm auf und ab. Padfoot riss überrascht die Augen auf, als ihm auch schon eine feuchte Zunge das Gesicht ableckte.

"Fang? Wo steckst du, Kleiner?" Hagrid kam zwischen den Bäumen in Sichtweite und staunte nicht schlecht, als er den zweiten Hund erblickte, mit dem sein kleiner Saurüde herumtollte.  
"Ja verdammich noch eins, wer bist'n du?" Der Wildhüter ging auf die Beiden zu. "Hast du einen neuen Freund gefunden, Fang? Wie heißt du denn?" Hagrid streichelte Padfoots Kopf. "Dich hab ich ja noch nie gesehen. Bist zu Hause ausgerissen, was?"  
Padfoot bellte und Hagrid lachte. Fang sprang übermütig um den größeren Hund herum und zwickte ihm unsanft ins Ohr.  
"Hey, nicht so wild, Kleiner! Du musst schon ein bisschen nett zu deinem neuen Freund sein."  
Fang sah sein Herrchen mit großen Augen an, ehe er Padfoot erneut neckte und die Zwei bellend in den Verbotenen Wald liefen. Hagrid sah ihnen lachend nach.  
"Lauft nur nicht zu weit weg … Is ungemütlich da drin … Und es is kalt!"  
Der Wildhüter zog die Schultern hoch und ging langsam zu seiner Hütte zurück, wo bereits ein warmer Grog auf ihn wartete. 

--- --- ---

Am nächsten Morgen saß Serina im Gemeinschaftsraum ungeduldig in einem Sessel. Lily war schon zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gegangen, doch sie wollte auf ihren Freund warten. Peter und Remus erschienen auf der Treppe zum Jungenturm, gefolgt von James und sie winkte den Rumtreibern zu.  
"Hi ihr Drei … Wo ist den Sirius?" fragte sie.  
Die Jungs warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe James das Wort ergriff. "Nicht hier."  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. "Das seh ich auch! Aber er kommt doch gleich, oder?"  
"Das wüssten wir auch gern." murmelte Remus und sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Wie meinst du das? Wo steckt er denn?"  
"Das wissen wir nicht, Rina." sagte Peter. "Wir haben Sirius verloren!"  
Serina sah ihn einen Moment entgeistert an. "Wie jetzt? Verloren? Ihr könnt doch meinen Sirius nicht verlieren! Wie soll das denn gehen?"  
Die Rumtreiber warfen sich hilflose Blicke zu und Peter erzählte, was in der Nacht in Filch Büro passiert war.  
"Und er war jetzt die ganze Nacht da draußen? Da holt er sich doch den Tod! Warum habt ihr ihn denn nicht gesucht? Oder mir Bescheid gesagt? Uns wäre sicher etwas eingefallen, wie wir ihm helfen können!"  
"Wo hätten wir den suchen sollen, ohne Karte, Rina? Außerdem hat Dumbledore das Schloss abgeriegelt, nachdem Filch so einen Aufstand gemacht hat. Da kam heute Nacht niemand mehr rein oder raus. Und dir wollte ich ja Bescheid sagen aber ich kann so schlecht in den Mädchenturm gelangen und deine Hauselfe ist nicht aufgetaucht, als ich nach ihr gerufen habe!" James hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und klang ein bisschen geknickt. Er hatte selber das Gefühl, seinen Freund im Stich gelassen zu haben, auch ohne Serinas vorwurfsvolle Blicke.  
Serina stand auf und nickte. "Du hast ja Recht, James. Ok, dann suchen wir ihn eben jetzt! Wer weiß, was er angestellt hat, Zeit genug hatte er ja!"  
Die Vier stiegen durch das Porträt und machten sich auch den Weg ins Erdgeschoss.  
"Aber wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen, Rina?" fragte Peter.  
"Ich würde sagen, bei der Peitschenden Weide. Vielleicht hat er es sich ja in der Heulenden Hütte bequem gemacht und schläft noch immer ganz friedlich."

Die vier Gryffindor ließen über die Wiese auf den Baum zu und sahen sich suchend um.  
"Nichts! Kein Ast, gar nichts!" stellt James enttäuscht fest und seufzte.  
"Dann kann er nicht in der Hütte sein, weil er nicht an dem Baum vorbei kommt. Aber wo steckt Padfoot dann?" Remus sah seine Freunde ratlos an.  
Serina blickte zum dem Schloss und suchte das Fenster, hinter dem Filch Büro lag. Dann lies sie ihren Blick über die Wiese bis zum Waldrand gleiten und ein lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
"Was hast du, Rina?" fragte Peter.  
"Na ja … Wenn er da rausgesprungen ist, und er sich verstecken will, dann wäre da der nächste geeignete Platz dafür!" Sie zeigte auf den Wald und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Die drei Rumtreiber folgten dem Mädchen, das sich suchend nach allen Seiten umsah.  
"Denkst du wirklich, er ist da rein? Mitten in der Nacht … Ganz allein?"  
Serina sah Peter an, dessen Stimme leicht ängstlich klang. "Siehst du diese Stelle hier, wo alles niedergedrückt ist?" Sie zeigte auf den Rasen am Waldrand und sog tief die Luft ein, während sie sich in den Vampir verwandelte. "Alles hier richt nach ihm. Sirius war heute Nacht hier und … er war nicht alleine!"  
Das Mädchen nahm wieder ihre normale Gestalt an und Remus musterte sie neugierig. "Wer war noch hier, Rina?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Irgend ein anderer Hund."  
James fing an zu lachen. "Hey, heißt das, er hat endlich seine Pudeldame gefunden?" Serina fuhr zu ihm herum und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, so dass der Rumtreiber schnell abwehrend die Hände hob. "Komm schon Rina, das war ein Scherz! Nur ein Scherz, ja?"  
"Ach ja? Mal sehen, wie lustig er das findet, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege!"  
Serina machte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger die Bewegung einer Schere nach und die Rumtreiber folgten ihr lachend in den Wald. 

--- --- ---

"Ist er das?"  
"Nein, Wormtail. Das ist ein anderer schwarzer Hund mit zu großen Füßen, der hier zufällig im Wald rumliegt, wo wir Padfoot suchen!"  
Peter verdrehte die Augen. "Danke Prongs! Ich wollte ja nur sicher gehen. Wenn er es nämlich nicht ist möchte ich nicht derjenige sein, der …"  
"Was machen die da eigentlich?"  
"Wonach sieht's den aus, Rina? Die schlafen!"  
"Das seh ich auch, Remus … Aber wer zum Teufel ist das?"  
"Also, nach einem Pudel sieht das da nicht aus!" sagte James, der mit den Anderen hinter einem Holunderbusch stand und die offene Futterstelle mitten im Verbotenen Wald beobachtete. Auf dem mit Stroh bedeckten Boden lagen zwei Hunde und schnarchten.  
"Sagt mal … Ist das etwa Fang?"  
Remus grinste. "Jetzt wär dir eine Pudeldame wohl doch lieber, oder Rina?"  
Sie schlug dem blonden Rumtreiber leicht auf den Arm. "Sei still, du … Oh, du hast nicht zufällig deine Kamera dabei?"  
"Leider nicht. Die liegt im Zimmer in meinem Koffer."  
"Schade Moony. Ein Foto, wie der kleine Fang auf seinem Bauch liegt und ihn vollsabbert … Padfoot würde uns bis an sein Lebensende aus der Hand fressen!"  
Serina lachte leise. "Ich denke eher, dafür würde unser Lebensende sehr viel schneller eintreten, als und lieb ist Peter! Dafür würde er uns umbringen!"  
James nickte bestätigend. "Oh ja, das würde er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Ok Leute, wollen wir die beiden Turteltäubchen mal wach machen?"  
Der Rumtreiber sah sich kurz um und hob einen faustgroßen Stein auf, den er mit voller Wucht auf das Dach der Futterstelle schleuderte.

Ein lauter, dumpfer Knall dröhnte durch den Wald und die beiden Hunde schreckten hoch. Fang versteckte sich winselnd zwischen Padfoots Beinen, der gefährlich die Zähne fletschte und Knurrte. Serina war die Erste, die hinter dem Busch hervortrat. Padfoots Knurren wurde erst eine Spur lauter, ehe er sie erkannte und dann freudig auf sie zulief um an ihr hochzuspringen.  
"Ist ja gut … Krieg dich wieder ein, du Spinner!" lachte sie.  
Ihr Freund verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen zurück und riss sie in seine Arme. "Oh Baby, du hast mir ja so gefehlt!"  
Sie hörten ein verängstigtes Jaulen und sahen, wie Fang eiligst im Wald verschwand.  
"Mann Padfoot, da hast du wohl gerade jemandem das Herz gebrochen!" lachte James, während er mit Peter und Remus in die offene Hütte trat.  
"Wormtail! Merlin sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert! Ich hatte schon befürchtet die olle Kratzbürste würde dich erwischen!" Er zerstrubbelte dem kleinen Rumtreiber das Haar:  
"Quatsch, Padfoot. Ich bin doch viel zu schnell für die!"  
Sirius strahlte seine Freunde an. "Ok erzählt schon … Was ist passiert? Hat irgendjemand Verdacht geschöpft, was in Filch Büro los war?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, Padfoot. Alle halten Filch für völlig verrückt und denken, er war besoffen."  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also, DAS ist nun wirklich keine Neuigkeit, Prongs!"  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück und in den Jungenturm hinauf.

"Hätten wir nicht erst in die Küche gehen können? Ich hab einen Mordshunger!" beschwerte sich Sirius, als sie im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber angekommen waren.  
Seine Freunde warfen ihm einen schiefen Blick zu.  
"Das haben wir alle Padfoot, aber so, wie du riechst, gehst du nirgendwo hin, ehe du geduscht hast!"  
Sirius sah Remus stirnrunzelnd an und roch an seinem Pullover. "Wieso? Was meinst du Moony? Wonach rieche ich denn?"  
"Nasser Hund!" entgegnete dieser.  
"Feuchte Erde."  
"Du meinst, vermoderte Erde, Peter." grinste Serina und Sirius sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.  
"Ich würde sagen, Padfoot riecht wie etwas, das in feuchter Erde vermodert, einverstanden?" James blickte die Anderen fragend an, die ihm nickend zustimmten.  
"Ok, Ok, ich hab's ja verstanden; ich rieche heute Morgen etwas streng! Aber das würdet ihr auch, wenn ihr euch eine Nacht im Wald um die Ohren schlagen müsstet!" Sirius kratzte sich im Nacken und öffnete James Nachtischschublade, um darin herum zuwühlen.  
"Äh Padfoot … Suchst du was Bestimmtes?"  
"Ja Prongs! Du hast doch immer einen Kürbisskuchen hier versteckt. Nur weil mein Geruch euch den Magen umdreht heißt das ja nicht, dass ich nichts …" Der Rumtreiber zog ein beschriftetes Pergament aus der Schublade und verstummte. Seine Augen wanderten über die Wörter und er fing plötzlich laut an zu lachen.  
"Padfoot?" James runzelte die Stirn, ehe er erkannte, was sein Freund da in den Händen hielt. "Oh Merlin … Padfoot, gib das sofort wieder her!"  
James stürmte auf Sirius zu, doch der brachte sich mit einem Sprung über Peters Bett in Sicherheit.  
"Gib das her! Das ist nicht für deine Augen bestimmt!"  
Sirius lachte noch immer. "Das hier sollte für niemandes Augen bestimmt sein, Prongs. Das ist einfach … Oh Merlin … Leute, hört euch das an … Deine Haare so rot, deine Augen so grün, nie habe ich etwas Schöneres gesehen…"  
"PADFOOT!"   
Sirius rannte um Remus Himmelbett, verfolgt von James, während die Anderen versuchten, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"Bist du bei mir, steht still die Zeit, dann bin ich von Kummer und Sorgen befreit … Oh Prongs, das ist gräsliaaahhhh!"  
James hechtete mit einem Satz auf den Rumtreiber los und riss ihn zu Boden. "Gib das her, du Idiot! Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, Frauen stehen auf so was!" James nahm ihm das Pergament weg und Sirius strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.  
"Ach, denkst du das wirklich, Prongs?"  
"Ja! Stimmt doch Rina, oder?"  
Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und nahm dem Rumtreiber sein Selbstgeschriebenes Gedicht aus der Hand, um es zu lesen.  
"Tja … Also … Willst du die Wahrheit wissen, James?"  
Der Junge nickte.  
"Sirius hat Recht. Es IST grässlich! Damit kriegst du Lily nie wieder!"  
James seufzte verzweifelt und Sirius klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Kopf hoch, Bambi. Uns wird schon etwas einfallen, wie du dein Mädchen zurückbekommst."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Klar, Prongs. uns fällt doch immer etwas ein!"  
Remus half den beiden aufzustehen. "Ich will euch an dieser Stelle lieber nicht an die Misserfolge der letzten Zeit erinnern, aber …"  
"Das ist es!" rief Serina plötzlich dazwischen und die vier Rumtreiber sahen sie fragend an.  
"Was ist was, Baby?"  
"Na ich weiß wie James und … Wo er … Wie er und … Uuuh, ich werd noch verrückt!" Serina verschwand haareraufend im Badezimmer.  
"Was meinte sie?" Peter sah ihr verwirrt nach.  
Sirius kratze sich am Hals und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber das geht mir mit ihr eh die meiste Zeit so, also … Warten wir es einfach mal ab!"  
Die Rumtreiber setzten sich auf ihre Betten und sahen zu der Tür, hinter der das Mädchen verschwunden war. Kurze Zeit später wurde diese von einer kleinen Hauselfe geöffnet, die sich in das Zimmer der Jungs schob.  
"Miss Corvus sagt, Tinker soll Ihnen sagen, dass sie weiß, wie Mister Potter Miss Evans dazu bringen kann, ihm wieder zu zuhören."  
Die Hauselfe zupfte an ihren grünen Flügeln während sie den Rumtreibern von Serinas Plan erzählte.


	117. Operation Bambi

117 Operation Bambi

Lily saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und trommelte ungeduldig auf einem Stoffbeutel herum. Sie hatte für ihre Freundin einige Kräuter zusammengestellt, die den Braunton aus ihren Haaren waschen sollten, doch Serina war seit dem Aufstehen verschwunden.  
Gwendolin stand vor dem Spiegel und überprüfte den Sitz ihrer Schuluniform. Sie erzählte mal wieder von ihrer Ausbildungsstelle im französischen Ministerium.  
"… sehen … Verdammt Maureen, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
Ihre Freundin zuckte zusammen. "Was? Natürlich! Dein Appartement … man kann von dort den Eifelturm sehen."  
Gwen klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. "Ist das nicht traumhaft? Es liegt mitten in Paris, direkt an Seine und …"  
"Da soll's ja im Sommer ziemlich übel riechen!"  
"WAS?" Gwendolin fuhr herum und funkelte Serina an, die grinsend in der Tür stand.  
"Ich hab gehört, die Seine soll im Sommer ziemlich stinken! Passend, wenn du mich fragst!"  
"Dich fragt aber keiner!" zischte das Mädchen und riss wütend ihre Schranktür auf.

Serina setzte sich zu Lily auf das Bett.  
"Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" fragte diese und Serina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Na, wo schon, Sirius retten natürlich! Der Arme hatte sich im Wald verlaufen … Lange Geschichte, aber was hast du da?" fragend zeigte sie auf den Stoffbeutel.  
"Spitaca, Chamomilla, Urtica und Filipendula. Wenn du diese Kräuter zerkleinerst und mit etwas heißem Wasser anrührst dann dürfte es dir die Farbe aus den Haaren waschen. Kurz drauflassen und die siehst wieder aus wie neu!"  
Serina drückte den Beutel an ihre Brust. "Endlich!" stöhnte sie theatralisch und Lily musste lachen.  
"Ich würde dir ja helfen, aber ich muss gleich zu Madame Sprout. Wenn du aber warten willst, bis ich alles zu Hagrid gebracht … Rina?"  
Sie folgte dem Blick ihrer Freundin, die wie gebannt beobachtete, wie Gwendolin sich das Gesicht eincremte. Lily stieß sie an.  
"Starr da nicht so hin!" flüsterte sie und Serina biss sich kichernd auf die Lippen.  
"Mach ich doch gar nicht! Aber findest du nicht auch, das Gwens Gesichtsfarbe schon viel … gesünder aussieht?"  
Lily schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Der Teint ihrer Zimmergenossin war in der Tat bereits etwas dunkler, aber noch schien es niemandem aufzufallen. "Ich muss jetzt los, Rina. Bleibst du noch hier?"  
"Nö, ich werde zu Sirius und anschließend wollen wir auf Futtersuche gehen." Serina stand mit ihr auf und sie gingen den Mädchenturm hinunter.  
Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Futter … Ach, ihr wollte mal wieder die Küche plündern!"  
Serina blieb am Aufgang des Jungenturmes stehen. "Nicht doch, Frau Schulsprecherin. So etwas Unredliches würden wir doch niemals tun!"  
"Ok, aber bring mir ein Butterbier mit."  
"Mach ich!"  
Lily stieg lachend durch das Porträt und Serina rannte im Eiltempo den Turm hinauf und stürzte in den Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber. Die vier Jungs saßen auf ihren Betten und sahen sie an.  
"Wow Baby, hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir, oder warum hetzt du so?"  
Serina grinste ihn an. "Immer doch, Sirius, aber was viel wichtiger ist … Operation Bambi kann endlich beginnen!"  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf James, der tief durchatmete.  
"Ok, dann mal los. Ich hoffe nur, dass das klappt, Rina!"  
"Wird es!" sagte sie und drückte ganz fest die Daumen. Die anderen Rumtreiber nickten ebenfalls zuversichtlich. 

--- --- ---

Lily zog den großen, beladenen Handkarren hinter sich her und ging über die Wiese auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Sie sah Hagrids Hütte am Waldrand und den Wildhüter, der bereits draußen auf seinen Stufen saß.  
"Guten Morgen, Hagrid." begrüßte sie ihn, doch der Halbriese seufzte nur herzzerreißend. "Ist irgendwas passiert?"  
Das Mädchen setzte sich neben ihn auf die Stufen.  
"Is wegen Fang … Mach mir echt Sorgen um mein Kleinen." Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter in die Hütte. "Ich mein, er war nie besonders mutig oder so … Er is ja auch noch klein, aber … Heute morgen kam er jaulend ausem Wald gerannt, mit eingekniffenem Schwanz, und hat sich unter meim Bett versteckt und da kommt er auch nich mehr raus!"  
Lily warf einen Blick in die Hütte und unter dem rustikalen Holzbett konnte sie den zitternden Umriss eines kleinen Hundes erkennen.  
"Un dabei war er so glücklich, dass er endlich ein Freund gefunden hatte.  
Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Fang hat einen Freund?"  
Hagrid nickte. "Ja. Wir ham im Wald nen Rumtreiber getroffen. War ein großer Schwarzer, sah aber harmlos aus und war auch ganz lieb zu meinem Kleinen. Jedenfalls ham sich die Beiden prächtig miteinander verstanden und nu das … Möchte zu gern wissen, was der mit meinem Fang angestellt hat, dass der solche Angst hat!"  
Lily seufzte. Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, mit wem Fang in der letzten Nacht durch den Wald gestreift war. "Hagrid, du solltest dich heute mal ganz lieb um deinen Fang kümmern, ich glaube, das braucht er jetzt."  
Der Wildhüter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, Lily, das geht doch nich. Ich kann doch meine Arbeit nich im Stich lassen! Ich muss dich doch …"  
"Ach was, Hagrid. Ich kann die Tiere auch alleine füttern und du kümmerst dich heute mal um Fang. Ich verrate es auch keinem!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Hagrid lächelte dankbar.  
"Das ist echt lieb von dir, Lily."  
Das Mädchen stand auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. "Weißt du, ich kenne mich mit Rumtreibern aus. Wenn sie dir das Herz brechen, dann machen sie es richtig!" Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte den Handkarren in Bewegung. Hagrid sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach, ehe er zu Fang in die Hütte ging. 

--- --- ---

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen vereinzelt durch das dichte Blätterdach und tauchten den Wald in ein sanftes, grünliches Licht. Lily stand neben der Futterkrippe in der offenen Hütte und füllte die Grünabschnitte aus den Gewächshäusern hinein. Sie beobachtete die Waldbewohner, die sich durch ihre Anwesenheit nicht stören ließen, und sich über die Blätter und Stiele her machten.  
Lily lehnte sich gegen einen der Stützbalken, die das Dach hielten, und sah ihnen dabei zu, als es hinter ihr Knackte und sie sich erschrocken umdrehte.  
Ein Hirsch schien von dem Duft der frischen Blätter angelockt worden zu sein. Langsam, fast andächtig, kam er auf die Futterstelle zu, die Augen fest auf das Mädchen gerichtet. Lily war im ersten Moment etwas irritiert, doch dann sog sie scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Oh nein … So nicht!" murmelte sie und griff nach dem Handkarren, um schnell von hier zu verschwinden. Der Hirsch schnaubte und sprang vor, um ihr den Weg zu versperren.  
"Lass mich durch!" sagte sie bestimmt, doch der Hirsch legte nur seinen Kopf schief und blickte sie aus großen, glänzenden Augen an.  
"Oh bitte, James, glaubst du wirklich, dass diese Nummer bei mir zieht?"  
Prongs scharrte mit seinem rechten Vorderhuf im Waldboden und Lily verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Sie war noch immer wütend auf ihn, das verriet ihm der Klang ihrer Stimme. Wütend und verletzt. Prongs trat ganz langsam auf sie zu, er wollte sie nicht verschrecken oder gar noch mehr verärgern.  
Sie war vor ihm, ganz nah. Er konnte ihren Geruch wahrnehmen, der sich mit den Düften des Waldes mischte. Sie schien völlig regungslos dazustehen, doch Prongs bemerkte das Zittern, das ihren Körper durchfuhr. Sanft stupste er sie an der Schulter an und sie schluckte schwer.

"Geh weg." Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es gesagt oder nur gedacht hatte. Ihre Stimme versagte ihr und war nur noch ein leises Flüstern. Sie drehte sich um, damit er die Tränen nicht sah, die ihr in die Augen schossen. Sie hörte, wie die Schritte auf dem Waldboden sich entfernten und biss sich auf die Lippe, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte ihn weggeschickt, ja, aber seit wann tat James Potter, was man ihm sagte? Lily atmete tief durch und wischte sich über die Wange, als ihr etwas in den Nacken schnaubte.  
Lily fuhr herum und sah Prongs vor sich stehen. Er war zurückgekommen und blickte sie traurig an. Der Hirsch hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und in seinem Maul baumelte eine Akelei, wie sie hier im Wald überall wuchs. Am unteren Ende hingen noch die Wurzeln, und Erde fiel von ihnen herab auf den Boden. Prongs stupste sie gegen den Oberarm und Lily musste unfreiwillig lachen. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach der Blume aus und nahm sie entgegen.  
"Du bist schrecklich, James Potter, weißt du das?" schluchzte sie und der Rumtreiber vor ihr verwandelte sich zurück.  
"Ich weiß." sagte er leise und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Lily … Es tut mir so Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich war nur … Ich hatte … Es tat so weh und … Lily, ich liebe dich so sehr und du fehlst mir."  
Ihre grünen Augen schimmerten feucht und James zog sie langsam an sich. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Lily wich nicht zurück. Sie stieß ihn nicht von sich und als seine Lippen auf ihre trafen schloss sie die Augen und verschränkte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken. 

--- --- ---

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dir das da in die Haare schmieren willst?"  
Peter stand neben Sirius Bett und sah zu, wie Serina einen grünlichen Brei in einer Schüssel anrührte.  
"Mensch Wormtail, schlimmer kann es doch nicht mehr werden!" lachte Sirius, was ihm einen Rippenstoß seiner Freundin einbrachte.  
"Halt die Klappe!"  
"Aua, Baby, das tat weh!"  
Serina stand auf und verschwand im Badezimmer der Jungs. Remus sah von seinem Buch auf und warf einen Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber, der sich am Bauch kratzte.  
"Ist was?" fragte Sirius, der den Blick bemerkt hatte, und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Fehlt dir was?"  
"Nee, juckt nur."  
"Wie wäre es mal mit waschen, Padfoot?" grinste Peter und Sirius schlug mit seinem Kissen nach dem kleineren Jungen.  
"Sehr witzig, Wormtail, aber ich hab erst geduscht!"  
Serina kam in das Zimmer zurück und ließ sich neben ihrem Freund nieder. "Stimmt, du stinkst gar nicht mehr!"  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Du dafür! Bist du dir sicher, dass das so richtig ist?"  
Das Mädchen seufzte. "Jaha!" sagte sie genervt. Der Brei roch wirklich nicht gerade angenehme, aber solange er die gewünschte Wirkung hatte, war ihr das egal.  
Sirius drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt … Oh Baby, könntest du mich mal bitte kratzen?" Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und sie tat ihm den Gefallen. "Ah … Das tut gut … Tiefer … Weiter nach links … Ja genau da! Fester … Oh Baby …"  
"Heiliger Merlin! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ihr seid hier nicht alleine!"  
"Mann Moony, was soll ich denn machen, ich komm doch da nicht ran?"  
Peter grinste vor sich hin und Serina zupfte verlegen an ihren Haaren herum. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und war wieder hinter seinem Buch verschwunden.

"Guckt mal, die sehen doch schon viel heller aus, oder?" Serina hielt eine Haarsträhne in der Hand, von der sie den Brei gewischt hatte.  
"Hmmm … Ja, vielleicht ein bisschen … Hey Baby, wenn du lange genug wartest, wirst du vielleicht blond!"  
Serina stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und war mit einem Satz im Badezimmer verschwunden.  
"WOW! Ich dachte immer, in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren!" lachte Sirius.  
"Mann Padfoot, mit dem Tempo kann sie auch ohne Besen den Schnatz fangen!"  
"Stimmt, Wormtail. Das sollte man sich für Notfall e merken."  
"Haha!" Serina stand mit einem Handtuch in der Tür und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. "Und … Wie seh ich aus?" Langsam ließ sie das Tuch sinken und sah ihre Freunde fragend an.  
"Phantastisch Baby, wie immer!"  
Sie blickte Sirius schief an.  
"Nein ernsthaft, Baby, deine Haare sehen aus wie sie sollten. Was immer Lily dir gegeben hat, es hat geklappt."  
"Wirklich?" Freudig hüfte sie auf seinem Bett herum und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
"Hey, nicht so stürmisch … Baby … Bitte, hör auf … Warte mal … Oh Merlin, was ist denn das?"  
Sirius stieß seine Freundin von sich um sich heftig im Nacken zu kratzen und sie beobachtete ihn eingehend.  
"Sirius … Du hast Flöhe?"  
Der Rumtreiber hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah sie ungläubig an. "Was?"  
"Flöhe! Du hast Flöhe!"  
"Quatsch! Ich doch nicht!"  
"Doch, sieh mal!"  
Serina zeigte auf seine Decke, über die ein winziger schwarzer Punkt hüpfte.  
"Das war doch kein Floh, das war ne Fliege!"  
Serina verdrehte die Augen. "Fliegen heißen Fliegen weil sie fliegen, aber das Ding hier ist gehüpft, also ist es ein Floh."  
Remus stand von seinem Bett auf und kam zu ihnen herüber. "Dann musst das Ding aber nach deiner Definition Hüpfer heißen oder durch die Gegend flohen." Seine Augen wanderten über den Rumtreiber und dessen Umgebung und Remus ignorierte die tödlichen Blicke seiner Freunde. "Dennoch hast du Recht, Rina. Padfoot hat Flöhe!"  
Serina und Peter sprangen gleichzeitig von Sirius Bett und klopften sich die Kleidung ab.  
"Ach ja, Mister Ich-weiß-Alles? Und wo hab ich die bitteschön her?"  
"Fang?" erklang Peters Stimme und Sirius warf seinem Freund einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
"Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit Fremden im Wald rumtreibt und Gott weiß was anstellt!"  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft. "Baby, ich hab mich nicht rumgetrieben! Und angestellt hab ich auch nichts." Er wollte auf seine Freundin zugehen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Bleib mir bloß vom Leib! Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Sie sah Remus fragend an.  
"Wir könnten ihn mit Flohpuder behandeln. Gleichzeitig müssten wir ihm natürlich alle Haare abrasieren, damit …"  
"NEIN!"  
"… sich nicht doch irgendwo ein Floh oder ein Ei festsetzt und überlebt. Hätte den Vorteil, das Niemand etwas von seinen kleinen Untermietern erfährt."  
"Bist du taub, Moony? NIEMAND rasiert mir die Haare ab! Versucht es und ich bring euch alle um!"  
"Hey Moony, wenn ich ihn jetzt Flohschleuder nenne, dann ist das ja nicht mal mehr eine Beleidigung!"  
"Ich warne dich, Wormtail, treib es nicht zu weit! Baby, du kannst doch nicht zulassen, dass sie so mit mir umspringen!"  
Serina sah ihren Freund grinsend an. "Tja, im Grunde bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit, dich von deinen kleinen Besuchern zu befreien."  
Sirius schluckte. "Und … wie?"  
"Krankenstation. Sofort! Aber du gehst bitte zwei Meter vor uns, ja?" Remus zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn und Sirius setzte sich knurrend in Bewegung. 

--- --- ---

James saß auf dem mit Blättern bedeckten Boden neben der Futterkrippe und beobachtete Lily, die sich ihren Pullover überzog.  
"Ob uns jemand gesehen hat?" fragte sie leise und errötete bei dem Gedanken. Der Rumtreiber sah sich nach allen Seiten um.  
"Ich denke nicht. Und wenn doch, ist es mir auch egal!" Er zupfte ihr einige Blätter aus den Haaren und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Lily schüttete den Kopf.  
"Du bist wirklich unmöglich, James! Wie würdest du denn bitte erklären, was wir hier gerade gemacht haben wenn … wenn zum Beispiel Dumbledore jetzt vorbeikommen würde?"  
"Schulsprecherkonferenz!" James sammelte lachend seine Uniform auf und zog sich an. "Aber wir müssen unser Glück ja nicht herausfordern. Lass uns diesen Karren zurückbringen und ins Schloss gehen, mir wird nämlich langsam kalt."  
Lily erhob sich und gab dem Jungen einen Kuss. "So empfindlich, Mister Potter? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so sensibel bist!"  
Er zog sie in seine Arme und grinste. "Wenn wir uns ein ungestörtes Plätzchen suchen, kann ich dir ja zeigen, wie sehr!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, daraus wird nichts! Zuerst sollten wir nach Rina sehen, ob der Fluch gebrochen ist. Ich fürchte nämlich, dass sie mir dass nicht wirklich verziehen hat. Irgendwas heckt sie aus, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"  
James zog den Karren langsam durch den Wald und nahm Lilys Hand. "Mach dir um sie mal keine Sorgen. Rina hat ihre Rache schon bekommen!"  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na, was meinst denn du woher ich wusste, dass du hier bist?"  
"Aber … Aber das konnte sie dir doch gar nicht verraten! Wie?"  
"Mir zwar nicht, aber dein Fluch bezog sich nur auf Menschenseelen und nicht auf Hauselfen, und so …"  
"Tinker! Oh, sie hat mich also doch noch reingelegt!"  
James stellte den Karren vor den Gewächshäusern ab und nahm Lily in den Arm.  
"Schlimm?" fragte er vorsichtig und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein! Ich schätze, ich hatte es nicht anders verdient. Und eigentlich bin ich ihr sogar dankbar."  
"Frag mich mal, Lily! Ich hab noch nie einen so sturen Dickschädel getroffen wie dich!"  
"WAS?" Sie sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an und James lachte. 

--- --- ---

Das Porträt zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schwang auf und die beiden Schulsprecher traten ein. Lily sah sich suchend um, bis James sie anstieß und auf die Sitzecke vor dem Kamin zeigte. Serinas jetzt wieder roter Haarschopf schaute über die Rückenlehne und die Beiden gingen darauf zu.  
"Wie ich sehe, hat mein Rezept funktioniert." sagte Lily und Serina fuhr herum. Sie nickte erleichtert.  
"Ja! Gott sei Dank, jetzt kann ich endlich wieder unter die Leute gehen!" Serina bemerkte Lilys Hand, die in James lag, und grinste. "Anscheinend nicht das Einzige, das wieder so ist, wie es sich gehört!"  
Remus schloss geräuschvoll sein Buch und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Dann hat dieses ganze Theater ja endlich ein Ende!"  
Serina sprang von dem Sofa auf und drückte ihre Freundin an sich.  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lillilililililililililily!" Sie vollführte einen regelrechten Singsang und stieß dabei mit Frank Longbottom zusammen, der sie verwundert ansah.  
"Hey Rina, alles klar bei dir?"  
"Ja! Ich kann Lilys Namen sagen!" Serina strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Frank tätschelte ihr sanft die Schulter. "Das ist toll, Rina … Ganz toll! Wir sind alle so stolz auf dich!" Er ging an Remus vorbei. "Ihr solltet sie mal von Pomfrey durchchecken lassen, so ganz normal ist das mit Sicherheit nicht!"  
Remus, der versuchte möglichst ernst auszusehen, nickte. "Machen wir, Frank. Versprochen!"  
James kratzte sich lachend im Nacken. "Sagt mal, wo steckt denn Padfoot?"  
Peter sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Lange Geschichte … Sag mal Prongs … Alles Ok bei dir?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, wieso?"  
"Was hast du Wormtail?" Remus blickte den kleinen Rumtreiber fragend an.  
"Na ja, Prongs und Lily waren bei der Futterhütte … wie Padfoot. Und jetzt kratzt er sich … genau wie Padfoot …"  
Serina stieß Lily mit einem leisen Schrei von sich. "Hau bloß ab, hörst du!"  
James und Lily sahen sich verständnislos an.


	118. Flohzirkus

118 Flohzirkus

"Rina? Bist du böse?"  
Lily Evans sah ihre beste Freundin entschuldigend an. die am anderen Ende des Bettes saß. Das Bett befand sich auf der Krankenstation und war unter ein durchsichtiges Zelt gestellt worden, durch das rosafarbene Nebelschwaden zogen.  
"Böse? Ob ich böse bin? Nein, ich bin nicht böse, aber ich werde gleich … wahnsinnig!" Serina kratzte sich wie verrückt am linken Arm. "Also, zuerst da hetzt du mir diesen Fluch auf den Hals, dann vergreift sich diese dumme Ziege an meinen Haaren und jetzt hab ich auch noch Flöhe! Und dabei hat das Schuljahr erst angefangen! Mensch Lily, wie soll das nur Enden?"  
"Mit einem Knall, Baby. Mit einen riesen großen Knall!" Sirius grinste sie vom anderen Ende der Krankenstation an, wo er mit James unter einen identischen Zelt saß.

Madame Pomfrey hatte die gesamten Gryffindors untersucht, nachdem James und Lily bei ihr aufgetaucht waren, doch anscheinend war niemand außer Serina den Befallen so nahe gekommen, dass die kleinen Plagegeister hatten überspringen können. Peter hatte ein leises Stoßgebet zum Himmel geschickt, dass er verschont worden war. Allerdings war das Zimmer der Rumtreiber zum Sperrgebiet erklärt worden, denn die Heilerin wollte diesen Raum erst ausräuchern.

"Sirius? Was meinst du damit?" Lily blickte fragend zu dem Jungen herüber. "Ihr heckt doch nicht schon wieder etwas aus?"  
James schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ach was, Schatz. Bis jetzt ist es nur so eine Idee, die uns im Kopf herumschwirrt. Wir arbeiten noch an der Umsetzung!"  
Serina schnaubte. "Und so etwas haben sie zum Schulsprechen gemacht! Du bist eine Schande, James Potter!" rief sie quer durch den Raum und Lily fing an zu lachen.  
"Das sagts du doch nur, weil du keine Ahnung hast, um was es geht!"  
Serina nickte. "Natürlich! Mein Freund plant einen Streich und ich werde nicht eingeweiht! Wo kommen wir den dahin? Das ist eine Frechheit!"  
Sirius grinste zu ihr herüber. "Keine Sorge Baby. Du erfährst es noch Früh genug. Aber das wird nicht einfach nur EIN Streich, das wird DER Streich! Ein Meisterwerk! Der krönende Abschluss einer Ära! Etwas, das Hogwarts niemals vergessen wird!"  
Die Augen des Rumtreibers glänzten, während er das sagte.  
Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro und blickte den Gryffindor an. "Vergessen? Mister Black glauben Sie mir, niemand wird Sie und Ihre Freunde je vergessen! Kein Amnesia der Welt schafft das … Leider!" Sie warf einen Blick zu Serina, die eine besonders gemeine Stelle an ihrem Rücken zu erreichen versuchte, und dabei fast vom Bett fiel.  
"Ups … Was sehen Sie mich dabei so an? Ich versuche ja nun wirklich alles Menschenmögliche, um Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen!"  
Poppy fing an zu lachen. "Wirklich? Miss Corvus, davon habe ich in den letzten Jahren aber nicht viel bemerkt! Aber wenn das so ist, dann danke ich Ihnen, denn wer weiß, wie oft ich Sie dann hier hätte!"  
Serina schnitt eine Grimasse, als die Tür der Krankenstation aufgerissen wurde und eine aufgebrachte Gwendolin Prescott hereingestürmt kam.

"Madame Pomfrey, wo stecken Sie denn?"  
Poppy, die unübersehbar mitten im Raum stand, verdrehte die Augen. "Miss Prescott! Was auch immer jetzt wieder ist, ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass …" Die Heilerin hatte sich während des Redens umgedreht und war verstummt bei dem Anblick, den das Mädchen bot. "Was zum … Heiliger Merlin!"  
Gwen war den Tränen nahe. "Sehen Sie es jetzt? Egal was ich mache, es wird immer Schlimmer! Mit jeder Stunde!"  
Lily musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Leider hatte ihre Freundin nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung und prustete los.  
"Ich finde das gar nicht komisch!" jammerte Gwen, was Serina nur noch mehr lachen ließ. Gwendolins Gesicht leuchtete geradezu in einem satten Karottenorange, ihr Hals dagegen war Schneeweiß. Ihre Hände sahen nicht anders aus, wobei die Handinnenflächen intensiver gefärbt waren, aber auch hier beschränkte die Verfärbung darauf und die Arme sahen aus, wie immer.  
"Miss Prescott, was haben Sie gemacht? Das sah gestern doch noch ganz anders aus! Haben Sie meinen Rat befolgt?"  
Gwendolin nickte zögerlich. "Schon … Ich hab alle meine Duschgels und Shampoos weggeworfen!" Sie warf einen Blick zu Serina, die unschuldig die Decke der Krankenstation musterte. "Aber … Wenn ich nach dem Waschen mein Gesicht nicht eincreme, dann spannt die Haut doch so und trocknet aus und das gibt vorzeitig Falten!"  
Poppy seufzte. "Wozu sage ich überhaupt etwas, wenn doch jeder macht, was er will? Miss Prescott, schon mal daran gedacht, das es von Ihrer Creme kommt?"  
Das Mädchen riss empört die Augen auf. "Jetzt hören Sie aber auf! Die ist von Duce Graballa und kostet wahrscheinlich mehr, als Sie im Monat verdienen!"  
"Deswegen muss sie nicht unbedingt gut sein." sagte Poppy eisig, und man merkte, dass sie der letzte Satz des Mädchens getroffen hatte.  
"Die hat mir mein Vater aus Mailand mitgebracht, die wird nur in exklusiven Boutiquen vertrieben. Und Sie sagen mir, die ist Schuld dass ich wie ein Monster aussehe?"

"Das hat sie aber auch schon vorher!" murmelte Serina, und Lily schlug ihr auf den Arm, damit sie still war.

Madame Pomfrey zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lassen Sie sie weg, und in 2 bis 3 Wochen sehen Sie wieder aus wie vorher."  
"2 oder 3 Wochen? Können Sie nichts machen, dass das schneller geht?" Gwen starrte Poppy fassungslos an, die mit bedauerlichem Blick den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Es tut mir leid, Miss Prescott, aber dagegen bin sogar ich machtlos."  
Gwen drehte sich langsam um, wobei ihr Blick auf die die beiden Gryffindormädchen fiel, von denen eine noch immer große Probleme hatte, ernst zu bleiben.  
"Das ihr euch über das Leid eines Anderen kaputtlachen könnt, war ja so klar!" giftete sie. "Was macht ihr überhaupt hier … und was sind das für Dinger?" Sie zeigte fragend auf das Zelt, unter dem die Beiden saßen.  
"Och, das ist nur, damit die Flöhe hier nicht überall herumspringen, völlig uninteressant im Gegensatz zu dir!" grinste Serina und Gwen erstarrte.  
"Die … WAS?" Gwendolin blickte von den Mädchen zu Madam Pomfrey, die bestätigend nickte, und dann zu den Jungs. "Flöhe? Oh, ihr seid ja widerlich!" Voller Panik flüchtete das Mädchen von der Krankenstation.

Serina lag lachend auf dem Krankenbett, während Lily die Heilerin durch den rosanen Nebel ansah. "Sie können ihr wirklich nicht helfen?" fragte sie ungläubig und leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Poppys Lippen.  
"Sehen Sie, Miss Evans, wenn ich mir jetzt nicht mal mehr eine ordinäre Gesichtscreme leisten kann, warum sollte ich mir dann die Mühe machen?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. "Also … Das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut! Aber sind Sie denn gar nicht neugierig, was Gwen hat? Wenn das nun ansteckend ist und sie die ganze Schule infiziert?"  
Madame Pomfrey setzte sich auf das freie Bett denn Mädchen gegenüber.  
"Ich bezweifle, dass das passieren wird. Sehen Sie, letztes Jahr Weihnachten habe ich eine alte Freundin besucht. Sie und ihre Familie sind Muggel und sie hat eine Tochter, etwa in Ihrem Alter. Und dieses Mädchen jammerte, dass das Wetter sie so blass machen würde und sie so krank aussähe und so weiter. Jedenfalls ging sie in eine Drogerie und jetzt raten Sie einmal, Miss Corvus, was sich dieses Mädchen gekauft hat."  
Serina konnte sich ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen dennoch versuchte sie, möglichst unwissend auszusehen.  
"Antifaltencreme war es sicher nicht, oder?"  
Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das war es nicht. Glauben Sie mir, das Mädchen sah nach wenigen Tagen genauso aus, wie unsere Miss Prescott hier und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das Sie an diesem Zustand nicht so ganz unschuldig sind."  
Serina wirkte empört. "Aber Madame Pomfrey, wie können Sie nur so etwas von mir denken? Ich würde doch niemals …"  
Die Heilerin lachte. "Weil Ihnen die roten Haare wesentlich besser stehen als dieses Schlammige braun, Miss Corvus!" Sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro.

--- --- ---

Nach dem Abendessen wurden die Vier endlich von der Krankenstation entlassen. Sie gingen durch das Schloss und stiegen durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter winkte ihnen aus der Sitzecke zu und sie gesellten sich zu ihm.  
"Da seid ihr ja wieder! Unser Zimmer ist auch wieder freigegeben. Wie war es denn so?"  
Sirius grinste. "Wormtail, du hättest dabei sein sollen. Die gute alte Poppy hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren!"  
Peter sah seinen Freund neugierig an doch ehe Sirius anfangen konnte, die Geschichte zu erzählen, hielt ihm jemand ein kleines Päckchen unter die Nase. Es war in eine Seite des Tagespropheten eingeschlagen und eine rote Schleife hielt das Papier zusammen. Die Hand, in der das Geschenk lag, gehörte zu Remus und Sirius sah seinen Freund verdutzt an.  
"Moony? Hab ich was verpasst? Ich hab doch noch gar nicht Geburtstag."  
Remus setzte sich mit Dorcas in einen Sessel und lächelte. "Ich weiß. Aber bis dahin dauert es noch so lange, und ich finde, du solltest es jetzt schon haben!"  
Sirius wusste gar nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. "Mann Moony … Danke!"  
Remus und Dorcas grinsten sich verschwörerisch an, doch das merkte der Rumtreiber nicht. Er war mit auspacken beschäftigt und förderte ein breites, lederartiges, schwarzes Band zum Vorschein. Sirius sah es etwas verwirrt an, während seine Freundin in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
"Au weia, wo habt ihr das denn her?"  
"Hogsmeade!" kicherte Dorcas. "Remus hat etwa siebzehn Schulregeln gebrochen, um es zu besorgen!"  
Sirius stupste seine Freundin an. "Baby, was lachst du? Das Teil ist doch voll cool!"  
Er schlang es sich zweimal und das Handgelenk, ehe er probierte, ob es nicht auch um seinen Hals passen würde.  
"SIRIUS! Leg das weg, das ist für Hunde! Das ist ein Flohhalsband!"  
Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. "Du machst Witze?"  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf und sein Blick wanderte zu Remus, der fast keine Luft mehr bekam vor lachen.  
"Du hast dich aus dem Schloss geschlichen um mir ein Hundehalsband zu kaufen?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber nickte. "Die pinken waren alle weg und die mit Nieten fand ich zu gewagt … Aber das steht dir super, Padfoot!"  
Sirius Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Ach, findest du, ja?"  
Remus hielt grinsend beide Daumen in die Höhe.  
"Ok, wenn du das sagst!" Freudig legte er das Halsband an und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
"Padfoot? Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder? Komm schon, mach das ab!" James versuchte, der Verschluss zu erreichen, doch Sirius schlug ihm auf die Hand.  
"Nimm deine Finger da weg, Prongs! Das ist MEIN Flohhalsband. Verstehst du das Wort … Mein? Besorg dir selber eins!"  
Serina blickte leicht hilflos in die Runde. "Öhm … Damit bin ich aber nicht einverstanden … Sirius, das Ding … riecht muffig!"  
"Keine Sorge, Baby, in ein paar Tagen gibt sich das bestimmt."  
"Du willst du nicht wirklich damit rumlaufen, Padfoot?"  
"Na, was denkst du denn, Wormtail? Moony hat sein Leben, seinen Ruf und seine schulische Laufbahn riskiert, um es zu bekommen. Außerdem hat er siebzehn Schulregeln gebrochen. Siebzehn! Das ist selbst für einen Rumtreiber ein neuer Rekord! Er wäre tödlich beleidigt, wenn ich es nicht tragen würde!"  
"Wäre ich nicht!"  
"Doch, Moony, wärst du!"  
"Nein, wär ich nicht!"  
"Doch, glaubs mir, ich kenn dich. Du würdest dann wieder tagelang schmollen."  
"Ich verspreche dir, Padfoot, ich schmolle nicht."  
"Ja, ja, das sagst du jetzt!"  
"Ich hab dich ja gewarnt, dass das passieren wird!"  
"Danke Dorcas, ich weiß, aber ich hatte ihm noch ein bisschen Verstand zugetraut.  
Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Mann Moony, du solltest mich eigentlich besser kennen!"  
Remus sah ihn an und prustete los. "Ja, da hast du allerdings Recht!" 

Das Porträt öffnete sich und Minerva McGonagall betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors sah sich kurz um und ging dann auf die Rumtreiber zu. Hinter Remus und Dorcas blieb sie stehen.  
"Miss Meadows, könnte ich Sie wohl einen Moment sprechen?"  
Dorcas sah erschrocken zu ihr auf, nickte aber. "Natürlich Professor … Ist etwas passiert?"  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts Schlimmes. Wissen Sie auch, wo Miss Jones gerade steckt?"  
"Ja, sie ist in unserem Zimmer und wollte lernen."  
Die Hauslehrerin räusperte sich. "Dann sollten wir zu ihr gehen. Miss Corvus, Miss Evans? Es wäre schön, wenn Sie auch gleich mitkämen. Es betrifft Sie schließlich genauso!"  
Die Jugendlichen sahen sich noch verständnislos an, als McGonagall schon die Treppe zum Mädchenturm hinauf eilte. 

--- --- ---

"Was denkt ihr, was will McGonagall von ihnen?" Peter sah seine Freunde fragend an, die mit den Schultern zuckten.  
"Wir wissen doch nicht mehr als du, Wormtail." antwortete James. Er starrte auf den Treppenaufgang des Mädchenturmes, wo soeben ihre Hauslehrerin erneut erschien und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt, um ihn durch das Porträt zu verlassen.  
"Mann, die hat es aber eilig!" stellte Sirius und James nickte nur.  
Serina und Lily kamen grinsend in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter und sie steuerten auf die Rumtreiber zu, als sich das Porträt erneut öffnete und Gwendolin mit Maureen eintrat.  
Lily musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und Serinas Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Sie sprang mit einem lauten "Buh!" auf Gwendolin zu, die erschrocken zurückwich und kreidebleich wurde. Serina brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Lily zog sie kopfschüttelnd weiter.  
"Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?"  
Serina biss sich auf die Lippen und kuschelte sich zu Sirius auf das Sofa. Der legte den Arm um seine Freundin und sah zwischen ihr und Lily verwirrt hin und her.  
"Geht das jetzt nur mir so, oder habt ihr auch keine Ahnung, was hier los ist?"  
"Nein Padfoot, diesmal bist du ausnahmsweise nicht der Einzige." sagte Remus.  
"Wir sind eine Zumutung!" kicherte Serina und die Rumtreiber sahen sie verständnislos an.  
Lily nickte grinsend. "So ähnlich, Gwen und Maureen haben sich bei McGonagall über uns beschwert. Sie hätten uns jetzt lange genug ertragen und ihre Geduld wäre erschöpft und man könnte es ihnen nicht länger zumuten, mit uns in einem Zimmer zu schlafen!"  
"Die hat nur Schiss, dass sie sich Flöhe einfängt … Hast du nicht noch irgendwo einen? Ich brauch nur einen einzigen! Einen ganz kleinen!" Serina fing an, in Sirius Haaren zu wühlen.  
"HEY!" Er hielt ihre Hände fest. "Nicht in meine Haare!"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Entschuldige, ich vergaß."

Peter runzelte die Stirn. "Und was geschieht jetzt? Was wollte sie von Dorcas und Alice?"  
Lily lehnte sich gegen James Schulter. "Nun, unsere zwei Grazien wollten unbedingt das Zimmer tauschen und jetzt ziehen Alice und Dorcas bei uns ein!"  
"Du Lily? Warum sind wir eigentlich nie selber auf die Idee gekommen, die Zimmer zu tauschen?"  
Lily sah ihre beste Freundin an und überlegte. "Das fragst du mich? Ich hab doch so schon genug zu tun dich aus allen möglichen Schwierigkeiten herauszuholen, woran soll ich denn noch alles denken?"  
"An alles!" grinste Serina. 

--- --- ---

Alice verschloss ihre Schranktür und ließ sich auf ihr neues Bett fallen, während Dorcas noch immer mit auspacken beschäftigt war.  
"Was überlegst du, Alice?" fragte sie und ihre Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, ich meine, die haben sich jetzt die ganze Schulzeit über dieses Zimmer geteilt und plötzlich ergreifen Gwen und Maureen die Flucht? Wir reden hier von Gwen!"  
Dorcas lachte. "Hast du Gwen in den letzten Tagen mal gesehen? Die sieht aus, wie eine lebende Karotte!"  
Alice strich ihre Bettdecke glatt und seufzte. "Aber genau das macht mir ja Sorgen, Dorcas! Werden wir jetzt die Zielscheiben von ihren misslungenen Streichen und den Rest der Schulzeit mehr auf der Krankenstation verbringen als im Klassenzimmer?"  
Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub mir, da ist gar nix schief gegangen! Rina hat sich nur für die verfärbten Haare revanchiert und das richtig. Und jetzt ist Madam geflüchtet weil sie Angst hatte, sich ein paar Flöhe einzufangen, dabei hat Poppy doch alle kleinen Hopser erledigt."  
Alice blickte zu dem brünetten Mädchen auf. "Bist du dir da so sicher?"  
"Klar! Uns passiert hier schon nichts … Hoffe ich zumindest!"  
Als Dorcas Alice leicht panisches Gesicht sah, musste sie lachen.


	119. Die üblichen Verdächtigen

119 Die üblichen Verdächtigen

119 Die üblichen Verdächtigen

Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle war immer das erste Tohuwabohu des Tages. Es wurde wild durcheinander geredet und gelacht, Verabredungen wurden getroffen und die neuesten Gerüchte ausgetauscht.  
Ein Mädchen jedoch saß still an ihrem Platz und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Frühstück herum, eine halben Grapefruit. Ihr Magen knurrte laut und ihre Tischnachbarin warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
"Mensch Tabby, wenn du Hunger hast, dann iss doch etwas!"  
Tabea seufzte. "Na toll, und dann? Wenn ich Weihnachten nach Hause komme und auch nur ein Gramm zugenommen habe, flippt meine Mutter wieder völlig aus. Du hättest sie in den Sommerferien hören sollen … Echt, Calli, mir klingeln immer noch die Ohren!"  
Calista Whitby, ein recht pummeliges Mädchen mit dem Tabea schon seit der ersten Klasse befreundet war, drückte ihre Hand.  
"Und wenn du … sagen wir, erst Anfang Dezember mit deiner Diät anfängst? Ich verspreche dir, ich helfe dir auch dabei … Aber das hier kann echt keiner mit ansehen, das grenzt ja an Körperverletzung!"  
Tabea musste grinsen. "Du willst mir helfen? Heißt das, du joggst mit mir um den See!"  
Calista fing an zu lachen. "Oh, der war echt gut, Tabby! Hast du mich schon Mal laufen sehen? Nein, ich sitze dann auf der verschneiten Parkbank und feure dich an! Oder noch besser, ich komme Weihnachten mit zu dir und sag deiner Mutter mal gehörig die Meinung!"  
"Mum würde in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie dich sieht … Hey, vielleicht komm ich ja wirklich darauf zurück!"  
Die beiden Mädchen lachten, als die Eulen mit der Post in die Große Halle einflogen.

"… schon gefragt, Peter? … Peter? … Erde an Wormtail, jemand zu Hause?"  
Peter blinzelte erschrocken, als eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin und her fuchtelte und zwei blaue Augen ihn fragend ansahen. "Heiliger Bimbam, wo starrst du denn die ganze Zeit hin?"  
Serina folgte seinem Blick und sie entdeckte Tabea, die an ihrem Haustisch saß und ein Paket öffnete.  
"Wormy ist verliebt, Wormy ist verliebt!"  
Peter lief knallrot an und trat unter dem Tisch nach Sirius, damit er den Mund hielt. Leider konnte er nicht durch die Tischplatte gucken um zu zielen, und so traf er Remus, der daneben saß.  
"AUA! Warum trittst du mich?"  
"Tschuldigung Moony, das war nicht für dich bestimmt!" sagte Peter kleinlaut.  
Remus rieb sich das Schienbein und verpasste Sirius eine Kopfnuss.  
"Hey, spinnst du?"  
Remus grinste. "Soll ich dir von Wormtail geben. Ist versehentlich bei mir gelandet!"  
"Haha, sehr witzig!" Sirius rutsche ein Stück von ihm weg, näher zu seiner Freundin. "Baby, die sind voll gemein zu mir … Tu was!"  
Serina tätschelte ihm sanft den Kopf. "Seht ihr, was ihr angerichtet habt? Er schaut aus, wie ein geprügelter Hund!"  
James griff nach dem Kürbissaft. "Rina! Dein Freund trägt ein Flohhalsband, er hinterlässt überall in unserem Zimmer seine Duftmarken und er jault bei jeder Kleinigkeit … Sieh es endlich ein, er IST ein Hund!"  
Serina seufzte. "Du hast ja recht, James … Tja, dann werden wir dir wohl noch eine Hundemarke für dein schickes Halsband besorgen müssen, oder?"  
Sirius bellte zustimmend und die Rumtreiber brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz hinter dem Lehrertisch und lies seinen Blick über die schwatzende Menge gleiten. Er wartete geduldig, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit der Schuler hatte und langsam Ruhe einkehrte, ehe er das Wort an sie richtete.  
"Ich wünsche euch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Bevor ihr nun gleich in eure Klassenzimmer stürmt wollte ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen machen. Nächsten Sonntag startet die diesjährige Quidditchsaison und als erste Gegner werden sich Gryffindor und Slytherin auf ihren Besen gegenüber sitzen."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler und der Geräuschpegel schwoll augenblicklich wieder an.  
"Ich hoffe auf ein faires Spiel und das die bessere Mannschaft gewinnt."  
"Das werden wir!" rief jemand, und Albus hätte schwören können, dass die Stimme zu Sirius Black gehörte.  
"Der erste Hogsmeadebesuch wird am letzten Wochenende im Oktober sein. Wer seine Erlaubnis vergessen hat, kann sie sich bis dahin nachschicken lassen. Das Nächste betrifft nur die siebten Klassen. Bevor ihr in die Vorbereitungen für eure UTZe geht, solltet ihr euch eurer Berufswahl ganz sicher sein. Daher werdet ihr die Möglichkeit haben, einmal einen Tag in eurem Traumberuf zu verbringen. Ab Morgen werden in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen Listen aushängen, in denen ihr euch mit eurem Berufswunsch eintragen könnt. Und zu guter letzt …"  
Albus musste seine Stimme erheben, um gegen das aufkommende Gemurmel anzukommen.  
"Es wird dieses Jahr eine personelle Veränderung geben!"  
Die Schüler wurden schlagartig ruhig und sahen ihren Schulleiter überrascht an.  
"Madame Pomfrey wird uns Ende des Jahres verlassen, wenn auch nur für einige Wochen! Sie nimmt an einem Fortbildungsseminar teil und wird in dieser Zeit von Professor Emendo vertreten, der sich sicher genauso gut um euch kümmern wird. So, ich denke, ich habe euch genug eurer wertvollen Zeit geraubt, ich wünsche euch einen ruhigen, aber erfolgreichen Tag!"  
Albus lächelte seinen Schülern zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, und seinen Tee zu trinken.

"Wahnsinn! Habt ihr das gehört?"  
"Klar Baby, endlich wieder Quidditch!"  
Serina sah ihren Freund kopfschüttelnd an. "Nein, das meine ich nicht! Das andere! Wir werden einen Tag in der Aurorenzentrale verbringen!"  
Ein dickes Grinsen entstand in Sirius Gesicht. "Das gefällt dir, was Baby?"  
Sie nickte heftig und er lachte. Auch die Anderen schienen von der Idee begeistert zu sein, nur Remus war merkwürdig still geworden.  
"Was ist los Moony? Weißt du noch nicht, was du machen willst?" Peter blickte den blonden Rumtreiber an, der traurig seufzte.  
"Doch Wormtail, das weiß ich schon. Nur fürchte ich, dass ich nie die Chance bekommen werde, als Lehrer tätig zu werden."  
Seine Freunde sahen sich betreten an und Dorcas drückte seine Hand. "Keine Sorge, Remus. Wenn die erstmal mal sehen, wie gut du bist, dann werden sie sich um dich reißen!" Dorcas beugte sich vor, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. "Und wenn nicht, es gibt Länder, da sehen sie es mit den Werwölfen nicht so eng, wie hier in England!"  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er tief durchatmete und nickte.  
"Ihr habt Recht, Leute. Aber wenn wir nicht bald aufbrechen, dann kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht, und dann kann ich meine Karriere wirklich vergessen! Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn in meinem Zeugnis steht - Er war ein überragender Schüler, nur die Uhr konnte er leider nicht lesen!"  
Die Jugendlichen lachten und langsam erhoben sie sich von den Bänken.  
Peter warf noch einen Blick zum Tabea, die über irgendetwas ziemlich verärgert zu sein schien. Ihre Tischnachbarin versuchte sie zu besänftigen, doch Tabea schüttelte den Kopf und stopfte etwas in ihre Schultasche, ehe sie wütend aus der Halle stürmte.  
Peter ließ die Schultern hängen, nahm seine Tasche und ging seinen Freunden hinterher. 

Der Unterricht am Vormittag verging wie im Flug, doch hätte man Serina nicht fragen sollen, was der Lehrer ihnen erzählt hatte. Sie sah sich in Gedanken bereits durch die Aurorenzentrale schreiten und konnte es kaum erwarten. Umso größer war ihre Überraschung, als der Unterricht zu Ende war, und sie die Hausaufgabe von der Tafel abschrieb.  
"Hat Slughorn wirklich etwas darüber erzählt?" fragte sie Lily, die nur bestätigend nickte.  
"Wenn du wenigstens mit einem Ohr zugehört hättest, aber du warst ja Meilenweit weg! Mensch Rina, reiß dich endlich zusammen, den ansonsten wird dieser Besuch bei den Auroren deine Einzige Begegnung mit ihnen sein!"  
"Du … Du hilfst mir doch dabei, ja? Du lässt mich mit diesem Aufsatz doch nicht hängen?"  
Serina sah ihre Freundin flehend an und Lily merkte, wie sie weich wurde.  
"Würde ich ja … Aber ich muss heute … Ok, pass auf, wir haben ja bis Montag Zeit. ABER, und das versprichst du mir jetzt, du arbeitest schon Mal vor! Ich geb dir eine Liste mit Büchern, die dir helfen werden." Serina wollte protestieren, doch Lily würgte sie einfach ab. "Nein, kein Widerwort. Du wirst mit deinem Aufsatz anfangen. Und wenn du wieder nur ein, zwei Sätze schreibst, dann schwöre ich dir, lass ich dich erbarmungslos hängen!"  
Lily hatte einige Buchtitel auf ein Stück Pergament geschrieben, das sie Serina hinhielt. Die seufzte schwer.  
"Was hab ich nur Getan, dass ich so was verdient hab?"  
"Du hörst nie zu, machst nie das, was du sollst und bist viel zu frech für dein Alter! So, und jetzt ab in die Bibliothek mit dir. Heute Abend will ich Ergebnisse sehen!"  
"Zu Befehl, Frau Oberfeldgeneralmarschal!" Serina salutierte vor ihrer besten Freundin, die lachend den Kopf schüttelte, und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den vierten Stock.

Die Bücher hatte sie schnell gefunden und sich in eine ruhige Ecke der Bibliothek zurückgezogen, nicht, dass es hier laute Ecken gegeben hätte. Serina starrte auf das leere Pergament vor sich und kaute auf ihrem Federkiel.  
"Erörtern Sie die Eigenschaften von Drachenblut und seine Anwendungsbereiche … Also, ich weiß ja, was ich mit Drachenblut machen würde, aber das will Slughorn sicher nicht wissen … Verdammter Käse, warum kann ich auch nie zuhören, wenn er was erzählt!"  
Murrend griff sich nach "Alchemistisches Allerlei" und schlug es auf. Nach nur zwei Seiten schlich sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen in ihr Gesicht, denn Lily hatte ihr genau das richtige Buch empfohlen. Hier stand alles, was sie wissen musste, doch bevor sie daraus etwas für ihren Aufsatz verwenden konnte, wurde sie von einem lauten Poltern und wüsten Schimpfen abgelenkt. Serina stand auf und spähte um ein Regal.

"Verdammt, hast du keine Augen im Kopf, du blöde Kuh? Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!"  
Augustus Rookwood beugte sich über ein brünettes Mädchen, das am Boden kauerte.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, verstanden? Alles in Ordnung, Tabby? Hast du dir was getan?" fragte Serina, die das Mädchen aus Huffelpuff erkannt hatte. Tabea schüttelte den Kopf und starrte vor sich hin. Ihr Schulterriemen war gerissen und ihre Tasche war ihr dadurch von der Schulter gerutscht. Der Inhalt lag jetzt überall auf dem Boden verteilt.  
"War ja klar, dass du dich wieder einmischen musst, Corvus. Und? Was machst du jetzt? Rennst du gleich los und holst Hilfe?"  
Serina grinste den Slytherin frech an. "Sicher. Aber nur Peeves. Der setzt dich dann wieder auf den Kronleuchter ab, wo du nach deiner Mami schreien kannst!"  
Augustus wurde puterrot und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. "Na warte, du elendige …"  
"Was ist den hier los?" Irma Pince, aufgeschreckt durch den Krach, kam um ein Regal herum geschossen. "Dies ist eine Bibliothek und kein Quidditchstation! Merken Sie sich das, oder Sie fliegen hier raus!"  
Augustus musterte die Bibliothekarin verächtlich, ehe er sich wieder an Serina wand. "Wir sehen uns noch!" zischte er und sie tat, als würde sie zittern.  
"Uuuh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!"  
Der Slytherin drehte sich schnaubend um und verließ die Bibliothek.  
"Ich habe nicht nur ihn gemeint, Miss Corvus!" fauchte Irma und Serina verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich weiß, Madame Pince, und es tut mir Leid. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen." Sie hockte sich hin und half Tabea beim aufsammeln der Sachen. "Alte Schnepfe!" murmelte sie leise, als Irma wieder zu ihrem Platz ging.  
Die Arme voller Pergamentrollen, Bücher und jeder Menge Kleinkram erhoben sich die beiden Mädchen und Serina führte sie zu dem Platz, wo sie eigentlich an ihrem Aufsatz schreiben wollte.  
Serina ließ die Sachen auf den Tisch fallen und beobachtete Tabea, wie sie versuchte, alles wieder einzupacken. Sie berührte den kaputten Trageriemen.  
"Reparo." sagte sie und die beiden Enden verbanden sich wieder.  
"Danke." sagte Tabea leise und Serina lächelte sie an.  
"Gern geschehen, aber sag mal, was ist los? Du bist doch nicht wegen diesem Blödmann so niedergeschlagen, oder? Ist was passiert?"  
Tabea zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.  
"Ist es wegen … Peter?"  
Das Mädchen aus Huffelpuff schüttelte den Kopf. "Pete? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Nein es ist nur, meine Mum, verstehst du? Sie hat … sie will … Ach, vergiss es bitte. Ich will nicht darüber reden, ja?"  
"Eltern können ganz schön anstrengend sein, was?" fragte Serina und Tabea nickte stumm, während sie die letzten Pergamentrollen in ihrer Tasche verstaute. "Ich kenn das, mein Dad geht mir mit seinem Gerede auch manchmal tierisch auf die Nerven. Da hilft nur eins … Ignorieren! Aber wenn du doch mal jemanden zum reden brauchst, dann kannst du gerne jederzeit zu mir kommen, Tabby."  
Tabea nickte. "Ja, danke dir Rina, aber das ist echt nicht nötig." Sie stand auf und eilte auf den Ausgang zu.  
Serina erblickte eine kleine, hellblaue Tüte, die das Mädchen vergessen hatte. Sie sprang von dem Sofa auf und drehte sich um. "Tabby, warte!" rief sie ihr hinterher.  
"Ist schon Ok." Tabea winkte ihr zu, öffnete die Tür und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

Irma Pince warf der rothaarigen Gryffindor einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
"Ich bin schon still!" flüsterte sie und verschloss mit einer Geste ihre Lippen, was die Bibliothekarin mit einen Schnauben zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Serina verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Zum Glück hatte sie fast alle Notizen für ihren Aufsatz zusammen und konnte in absehbarer Zeit von hier verschwinden. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte und auf das Sofa niederließ, fiel ihr ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf, der an ein Regal gelehnt stand und sie ausgiebig musterte.  
"Du kannst es echt nicht lassen, was Corvus? Du musst dich immer und überall einmischen und auffallen."  
Serina stöhnte. "Neidisch, Black?" fragte sie Sirius kleinen Bruder, was ihn hüsteln lies.  
"Neidisch auf dich? Träum weiter, Schätzchen!"  
Serina riss ungläubig die Augen auf. "Schätzchen? Du solltest erstmal stubenrein werden, ehe du mit solchen Wörtern um dich wirfst, Kleiner!"  
Regulus lachte leise und ging weiter, was d Mädchen noch mehr verwirrte. Sie sah dem Slytherin kopfschüttelnd hinterher und öffnete Gedankenversunken Tabeas Tüte. Darin befanden sich eine handvoll brauner Bohnen und sie steckte sich eine in den Mund.  
"Hmmm … Moccatoffees … " Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen. Der Geschmack von schwarzem Kaffee war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Gestärkt und gleichzeitig entspannt machte sie sich wieder an ihrem Aufsatz. 

Severus Snape stieg die Stufen zum vierten Stock empor, als ihm sein Zimmergenosse entgegen gestürmt kam. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah fragend in Augustus wütendes Gesicht.  
"Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte er und Augustus nickte mit dem Kopf in richtig der Bibliothek.  
"Nicht was, wer! Diese dreckige Blutsverräterin, irgendwann erwische ich sie alleine und dann ist sie so klein mit Hut!" Er hielt Zeigefinger und Daumen etwas drei Zentimeter auseinander und Severus wusste sofort, wen sein Freund meinte. "Und, was hast du vor, Snape?"  
"Ich suche ein Buch für den Aufsatz von Slughorn."  
Augustus sah ihn überrascht an. "Du? Sollte es tatsächlich etwas geben, das du nicht weißt, sag mal?"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Seh ich vielleicht aus wie eine Bücherei? Natürlich gibt es Sachen, die auch ich nachschlagen muss … Natürlich lange nicht so viele, wie bei dir!"  
Augustus Rookwood schnaubte verächtlich. "Pass bloß auf, was du sagst! Aber ich würde da jetzt nicht reingehen. Ist alles verseucht da drin!"  
"Ich werds überleben." sagte Severus und setzte seinen Weg fort. 

Madame Pince saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch im Eingangsbereich der Bibliothek, und ordnete ihre Karteikarten, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel, und sie aufsah.  
"Was?" fuhr sie den hackennasigen Jungen an, der sie bei ihrer Arbeit störte.  
"Ich suche dieses Buch." Severus hielt ihr einen Zettel hin und sie zeigte leicht genervt auf ein Regal, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt.  
Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass es da normalerweise steht, aber da ist es nicht."  
Die Bibliothekarin erhob sich langsam. "Du kannst wohl nicht richtig gucken, Junge. Es muss da sein, ich hab es nämlich nicht verliehen!"  
Sie trat vor das Regal und zu ihrem Ärger hatte der Junge Recht, das Buch war nicht da. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die kleinen Tische gleiten, bis sie das fehlende Buch entdeckte. "Da! Sie hat es."  
Severus folgte ihrem Blick und stöhnte auf, als er den roten Lockenkopf erkannte.

"Du hast mein Buch!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr und Serina fuhr herum. "Gib es mir, du guckst dir doch eh nur die Bilder an."  
Severus stand vor ihr und zeigte auf die Ausgabe des Alchemistischen Allerlei, die sie jetzt in die Hand nahm und von allen Seiten betrachtete.  
"Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal fragen, ob ich es noch brauche!"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Brauchst du es noch?"  
"Ähm … Nö!"  
"Na also, dann kann ich es ja haben!" Severus wollte danach greifen, doch sie presste es an sich.  
"Sag … Bitte!"  
"Was?"  
"Du kriegst es, wenn du ganz lieb _Bitte_ sagst!"  
Der Slytherin erstarrte.  
"Ach, komm schon, Snape, so schwer ist das doch nicht! Ich könnte auch zu der Pince gehen und es bis nächste Woche ausleihen …"  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich es für diese Aufsatz brauche, der am Montag fällig ist!"  
"Jepp!" Serina sah, wie der Junge leicht rot wurde. "Ich warte, Snape."  
"Könnte ich … bitte … dieses Buch haben?" presste er gequält hervor.  
Serina warf ihm das Buch zu und stand auf. "Klar. Ich war eh fertig und wollte gerade gehen!" Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen nahm sie ihre Tasche, steckte Pergamentrolle, Tintenfass und die leere Toffeetüte hinein und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Viel Spaß noch." hauchte sie ihm zu und machte, dass sie schnell aus der Bibliothek verschwand, ehe Severus ihr noch einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten konnte.

"Du lässt dir von der wohl alles gefallen, was Snape?"  
Severus wirbelte herum und erblickte Regulus Black.  
"Halt die Klappe." fauchte er den jüngeren Slytherin an.  
"Also echt, Snape, ich hätte mehr von einem wie dir erwartet. Oder lässt der Dunkle Lord auch so mit sich umgehen?"  
Severus packte den Jungen am Kragen und drückte ihm leicht gegen das Regal hinter ihm. "Halt dich da raus, Black. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!"  
"Meinst du, ja? Ich weiß alles, Snape! Du vergisst wohl, dass Bella meine Cousine ist!"  
Severus sah in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers und ließ von dem Jungen ab. "Du bist wohl schon ganz wild darauf, zu ihnen zu gehören, was?" fragte er und Regulus lachte leise.  
"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Snape!" Regulus rückte seine Schuluniform gerade und ließ den älteren Schüler stehen.  
Severus sah ihm nach, wie er die Bibliothek verließ und atmete tief durch. Natürlich wusste er, was Bellatrix Lestange im Sommer getan hatte. Jeder von ihnen wusste es, sie war dadurch fast eine Heldin geworden. Nach dem Schulabschluss würde auch er in die Reihen der Todesser eintreten und dann würde man von ihm die gleichen Taten erwarten, doch war er wirklich dazu bereit? Er hatte Narzissa sein Wort gegeben, und jetzt wurde ihm langsam klar, was für Konsequenzen das für ihm haben würde.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um die dunklen Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben, doch so ganz gelang ihm das nicht. Das Buch in der Hand, trat er wieder an den Schreibtisch der Bibliothekarin und lieh es sich vor die ganze nächste Woche aus. War doch nicht sein Problem, wenn noch einer für seinen Aufsatz darin nachschlagen wollte. 

"Die Schlangen haben einen neuen Sucher? Wen denn?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Wormtail, aber wer immer es auch ist, Padfoot wird ihn von seinem Besen schlagen! Hab ich Recht, Bruder?"  
James schlug Sirius auf die Schulter, der bestätigend nickte. Die vier Rumtreiber gingen lachend durch den Korridor und bogen um eine Ecke.  
"Die haben nicht die geringste Chance! Wenn ich erstmal auf … Ja, wenn haben wir denn hier?" Sirius Augen leuchteten, als er den Slytherin erkannte, der beim Klang seiner Stimme zur Salzsäule erstarrte. Langsam drehte Severus sich um und Remus blieb augenblicklich stehen.  
"Was … Snape … Was hast du da?" fragte er, während er Sirius am Arm festhielt. Sirius sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und folgte dem Blick seines Freundes zu dem anderen Jungen.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war … das nicht!" sagte er stockend und erst jetzt registrierte Sirius, dass der Slytherin eine Gryffindoruniform in den Händen hielt.  
"Was …" Er sah ein paar Schuhe und eine Tasche zu Severus Füßen, aus der ein kleiner Stoffrabe gefallen war, und sog scharf die Luft ein.  
James stellte sich zwischen seinen Freund und den verhassten Slytherin, den der hielt nicht irgendeine Uniform in den Händen. Es waren Serinas Sachen, nur von dem Mädchen fehlte jede Spur.


	120. Eine Schlange ist eine Schlange

120 Eine Schlange ist eine Schlange

"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" brüllte Sirius den Slytherin an, und seine Freunde hatte große Mühe, den Rumtreiber zurück zuhalten.  
"Gar nichts!" zischte Severus. "Die Sachen lagen hier bereits, Black!"

"Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, falls du eine hast … Lass mich los Prongs … Wo ist Rina, verdammt noch mal?"  
"Regt euch doch mal wieder ab!" Remus stellte sich zwischen die Beiden und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Er nahm Severus die Sachen aus der Hand und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn! Was macht ihre Uniform denn hier im Flur?"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Wer weiß schon, was in dem Kopf von dieser Verrückten vorgeht? Vielleicht…"  
"PASS BLOSS AUF, WAS DU SAGST, SCHNIFELUS!"  
"… findet sie es ja aufregend, nackt durch das Schloss zu laufen."  
"ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Peter half James so gut es ging, Sirius von dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin fernzuhalten.  
"Es fehlt eine Socke." sagte Remus plötzlich und die Vier sahen ihn verständnislos an. " Na, es ist alles hier. Ihre Schuhe, ihre Tasche, Rock und Bluse, ihre Unterw… ähm, alles halt, aber es fehlt definitiv eine Socke!"

"Vielleicht hatte sie ja nur eine an!"  
Sirius warf Peter einen finsteren Blick zu. "So ein Blödsinn, Wormtail! Rina trägt immer zwei Socken, das weiß ich genau!"  
"Salazar sein Dank, dann ist sie ja nicht ganz nackt!"

"Ok, jetzt bring ich dich wirklich um!"  
"AUS, PADFOOT!" James verpasste seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss, die den Rumtreiber zusammen zucken ließ. Beleidigt riss Sirius die Tasche aus Remus Händen und fing an, die Kleidungsstücke hinein zustopfen, doch mit einem Mal schluckte er und starrte auf etwas Silbernes, das zwischen seinen Fingern baumelte.  
"Was ist das, Padfoot?" fragte James und Sirius schluckte.  
"Ihr … Ihr Armband. Das hab ich ihr mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt."  
"Wie romantisch, Black!"  
"Halt die Klappe, Schniefelus! Das hat sie seitdem immer umgehabt! Sie würde es nie freiwillig abnehmen und irgendwo liegenlassen, niemals!"  
Remus hob gerade Serinas Umhang auf, als die Beiden Jungs wieder aufeinander losgehen wollten. Doch etwas fiel aus dem schwarzen Stoff und rollte klappernd über den Fußboden. Die Fünf starrten auf Serinas Zauberstab, als ob er ihnen eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen geben könnte.  
"Große Halle!" sagte Peter mit belegter Stimme in die Stille hinein und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mann Wormtail, wie kannst du nur jetzt ans Essen denken?"  
"Tu ich gar nicht, Moony. Aber Dumbledore ist in der Großen Halle und vielleicht sollten wir ihm Bescheid sagen."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Remus Gesicht. "Das ist eine gute Idee! Wir sollten nichts auf eigene Faust unternehmen. Schon gar nicht, wo wir überhaupt nicht wissen, was los ist!"  
"Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß dabei!" Severus wand sich um und wollte gehen, doch Sirius hielt ihn fest.  
"Nix da, Schniefelus, du kommst schon mit uns!"  
Severus sah verächtlich auf die Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte. "Nimm deine Pfoten weg, Black."  
"Ja klar, damit du abhauen kannst, oder was?"  
"Padfoot?" James beugte sich zu seinem Freund und sprach ihm leise ins Ohr. "Wo soll er denn hin? Wir sind hier immer noch in Hogwarts!"  
Sirius blickte ihm in die Augen und dann verstand er, was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte. Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff.  
"So ist gut, und jetzt lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen. Je eher er Bescheid weiß, umso eher finden wir Rina." 

-- -- --

Albus Dumbledore wollte gerade in sein Schinkenbrot beißen, als sich die Tür der großen Halle öffnete und vier Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin eintraten, und das ohne sich mit ihren Zauberstäben zu bedrohen. Seine Freude über dieses friedvolle Bild schwand jedoch schnell wieder, als die Jugendlichen auf ihn zusteuerten und er die finstere Mine von Sirius Black bemerkte.  
Minerva McGonagall sah nun ebenfalls von ihrem Teller auf.  
"Was…?" Weiter kam die Verwandlungslehrerin nicht, denn Sirius ließ die Prallgefüllte Schultasche auf den Tisch fallen.  
"Der da hat meine Freundin weggehext!"  
"Das hab ich nicht, du Idiot!"  
"Was hast du denn mit ihr gemacht?"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen und Albus stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Und der Tag hatte so schön angefangen." dachte der Schulleiter.  
"Meine Herren, bitte … Was ist denn passiert?" sagte er laut.  
"Rina ist verschwunden, Professor." sagte Remus schnell und Albus schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen.  
"Also schön, kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro und erzählen Sie mir ruhig und der Reihe nach, was passiert ist!"  
Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und führte die Fünf unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Schüler aus der Großen Halle.

In seinem Büro hörte sich Albus an, was die Jungen zu sagen hatte, und was er hörte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
"Wann haben Sie Miss Corvus zuletzt gesehen?" fragte der Schulleiter und die Rumtreiber sahen sich nachdenklich an.  
"Ich würde sagen, beim Mittagessen, oder Jungs?" antwortete Peter und die anderen Gryffindors nickten.  
"Und Sie, Mister Snape?" fragte er den Slytherin, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.  
"Danach. In der Bibliothek. Sie ging kurz vor mir und …"  
"HA!" rief Sirius dazwischen. "Er gibt es ja praktisch zu"  
"Spinnst du, Black? Was soll ich den bitte zugeben?"  
"Du hast sie als Letzter gesehen! Also sag schon, was du mit ihr gemacht hast!"  
"Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen, damit so ein Spatzenhirn wie du es verstehst? Ich war es nicht! Was auch immer dieses ES´ auch ist!"  
"Das würd ich an deiner Stelle auch behaupten, Schniefelus!"  
"Oh Black, du bist so … dumm! Das du aufrecht laufen kannst ist echt ein Wunder."  
Sirius wollte sich auf den Slytherin stürzen, doch James hielt ein weiteres Mal davon ab, zumal sich jetzt auch der Schulleiter zwischen die Beiden stellte.  
"Aber, Mister Black, Gewalt ist doch keine Lösung, das sollten gerade Sie mittlerweile gelernt haben, nicht wahr?" Er sah den Rumtreiber über seine Brillengläser hinweg an und der knurrte etwas unverständliches, das Albus als ein Zeichen der Einsicht ansah.  
"Mister Snape, wissen Sie vielleicht, ob Miss Corvus in der Bibliothek Kontakt mit jemandem hatte? Hat sie dort mit irgendjemanden gesprochen?"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Es gehört wirklich nicht zu meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung diese Verrückte im Auge, oder auch nur in meiner Nähe zu haben!"  
"Na, Merlin sei Dank!"  
"Mister Black, es reicht jetzt! Ich glaube wir wissen jetzt alle, was Sie denken!" Albus schien ziemlich ungehalten und Sirius blickte zähneknirschend auf seine Schuhe. "Auch wenn Sie es nicht einsehen wollen, aber ich glaube Mister Snape."  
"WAS? Professor, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein?"  
"Doch, Mister Black, mein voller Ernst! Und jetzt lassen Sie uns in die Große Halle zurückgehen. Vielleicht hat Ihre Freundin Ihnen ja nur einen Streich spielen wollen. Wenn allerdings nicht, so hoffe ich, dass irgendjemand sie gesehen hat. Es wäre von Vorteil etwas über ihren Verbleib zu wissen … ehe ich ihrem Vater eine Eule schicken muss!"

Das Abendessen war fast zu Ende, als sie die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete und Regulus Black unauffällig hineinschlüpfte. Er huschte durch die Reihen und ließ sich auf seinem Platz neben Severus Snape nieder. Der ältere Schüler blickte ihn an.  
"Du bist spät dran, Black."  
Regulus nickte abwesend. "Ja ich weiß. Ich hatte noch … musste noch dringend was … erledigen."  
"Aha, und was?"  
Regulus sah ihn an. "Was interessiert dich das?"  
"Ich bin nur neugierig, das ist alles."  
"Ach, und wieso?"  
"Corvus ist verschwunden." sagte Severus leise und Regulus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja, Black, wirklich! Weißt du was darüber?"  
Der Junge lachte. "Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf, Snape?"  
"Weil du gleich nach ihr die Bibliothek verlassen hast. Seitdem ist sie verschwunden." Severus beobachtete den Jungen genau. "Dumbledore will jeden sprechen, der heute mit ihr Kontakt hatte, Black."  
Der junge Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja und? Hatte ich nicht. Oder hast du mich mit ihr reden sehen?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Na siehst du, Snape. Und wieso überhaupt die ganze Aufregung? Die taucht schon irgendwann wieder auf!"  
"Was macht dich denn da so sicher, Black?" Severus fixierte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen.  
"Na, weil die immer wieder auftaucht, die ist wie … Unkraut!" Regulus stopfte sich eine Banane und ein Stück Kürbiskuchen in die Tasche, als er Severus skeptischen Blick bemerkte. "Was denn? Ich hab noch Hunger!"  
Die Teller verschwanden von den Tischen und die Schüler verließen die Große Halle.

Regulus ging geradewegs in die Kerker und betrat seinen Schlafsaal. Sein Zimmergenosse Connor saß auf seinem Bett und blickte ihn frustriert an.  
"Mann Regi, hast du das gut. Ich muss gleich los und ich hab echt keine Lust auf diesen Mist!"  
Regulus lachte. "Tja, jetzt weißt du, warum ich Sternenkunde abgewählt habe, meine Nachtruhe ist mir nämlich heilig!"  
Connor grinste. "Kluger Mann, werd ich nächstes Jahr auch machen. Sag mal, Regi, haben deine Eltern eigendlich die Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade unterschrieben?"

"Aber Sicher! Was denkst denn du?"  
"Cool ... Gehen wir zusammen?"  
Regulus ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich Cynthia fragen, ob sie mit mir dahin geht, andererseits muss ich unbedingt zu Zonkos Scherzartikelladen und ich weiß, Cyn steht da nicht wirklich drauf."  
Connor schien einen Moment nachzudenken. "Hey, wenn du Cyn fragst, dann frage ich Roxxana. Dann können die Zwei sich miteinander beschäftigen, während wir unsere Vorräte auffüllen."  
Der junge Black nickte, was Connor mit einem Lächeln registrierte. "Ok, also abgemacht ... So, ich muss los. Ehe ich auf dem ollen Astronomieturm bin, hat die Stunde bestimmt schon abgefangen!"  
Regulus sah seinem Freund nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ. Dann stand er auf und zog den Koffer hervor, der unter seinem Bett verstaut war. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Deckel und leichte Rauchschwaden quollen ihm entgegen.  
"Ich hätte dir wohl sagen sollen, das der Koffer feuerfest ist, was?"  
Regulus grinste und blickte auf ein winziges, rothaariges Mädchen herab, dass in seinem Koffer saß.

"DU WAHNSINNIGER ... HINTERHÄLTIGER ... DU MIESR ... ICH WÄRE HIER DRIN FAST ERSTICKT, DU IDIOT!"  
Serina war außer sich vor Wut. Als sie vor einigen Stunden die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, hatte sie plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Kribbel am ganzen Körper gespürt und sie war auf die Größe einer Doxy geschrumpft. In völliger Panik hatte sie sich aus dem Kleiderberg befreit, war in eine ihrer Socken geschlüpft und durch den Korridor gehüpft in der Hoffnung, Hilfe zu finden. Doch stattdessen war sie Sirius kleinem Bruder begegnet und nachdem er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte, hatte er sie einfach mitgenommen und in seinem Koffer gesperrt.  
"Hey, immer locker bleiben, Corvus. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass du SO durch das Schloss läufst. Stell dir mal vor du wärst Filch Katze vor die Nase gehopst, die hätte dich glatt gefressen. So gesehen, hab ich dir einen Gefallen getan ... Ich hab dir das Leben geretten!" Der Slytherin grinste und Serina schnaubte wütend.  
"Und warum sperrst du mich dann hier ein? Hier stinkst nach alten Socken und wer weiß was noch alles!"  
Regulus setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor den Koffer. "Na, irgendwo musste ich dich doch unterbringen und in den Schrank konnte ich dich nicht tun, da hättes du dich nämlich draus befreien können." Er griff nach seiner Tasche und wühlte darin herum. "Ja, guck nicht so blöd, ich kenne dein kleines Geheimnis. Ich hab gesehen, wie du die Tasche von diesem Mädchen in der Bibliothek repariert hast, ohne deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen ... Hier, iss das, soll ja keiner sagen, ich würde dich verhungern lassen." Er hielt ihr ein Stück Kürbiskuchen hin, das er aus der Großen Halle mitgebracht hatte und Serina nahm es zögernd entgegen.  
"Warum?" fragte sie leise. "Warum tust du das? Hast du mir das angetan?"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, das war ich wirklich nicht. Wie denn auch? Ich kam ja gerade aus der Bibliothek, als du mir schon so entgegen kamst."  
"Was ... Was hast du denn jetzt mit mir vor?" fragte das Mädchen, und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich noch gar nicht! Vielleicht ... Hm, Bella würde sicher ein Vermögen für dich zahlen!"  
Serina schluckte. "Ach ja? Warum dass denn?" Sie zog an dem Sockensaum, der von ihrer Brust zu rutschen drohte.  
Regulus lachte. "Warum? Weil sie dich hasst wie die Pest!"  
Das winzige Mädchen straffte ihr Schultern und blickte den Slytherin trozig an. "Ok, und warum tust es dann nicht einfach?"  
Der Junge wich ihrem Blick aus und öffnete seinen Nachttisch. Er nahm eine Flasche Butterbier herraus, die er öffnete. Er goss etwas davon in den Flaschenverschluss und stellte ihn neben dem Mädchen ab, ehe er selbst einen großen Schluck nahm. Serina beobachtet ihn die ganze Zeit sehr genau. Regulus wirkte ernst und angespannt, anders als sonst.  
"Sie ..." Seine Stimme war leise und Serina hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen. "Sie wollte ihn wirklich umbringen, oder?"  
Serina wusste erst nicht, wovon Rugulus sprach, doch als es ihr klar wurde, nickte sie nur.  
"Ich habs echt nicht geglaubt, weiß du? Ich dachte, Bella würde nur angeben wollen. Dass sie Onkel Alphard getötet hat, dafür hat Mutter ihr soger gratuliert, aber Sirius ... Er ist doch mein Bruder, verdammt!"  
Regulus wischte sich über die Augen und Serina wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen zupfte sie wieder an ihrer Socke.

"Rutscht?" fragte der Junge und sie nickte.  
Regulus nahm seinen Zauberstab und stand auf. Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete eine Tür. Serina spähte über den Rand des Koffers, konnte jedoch nicht sehen, was der Slytherin tat. Als er wieder zu ihr kam und sich auf seinen Platz setzte, sah sie ihn neugierig an.  
"Hier, das müsste gehen." Er hielt ihr etwas Schwarzes hin und Serina musste lachen, als sie erkannte, was es war. Er hatte von einer seiner Socken den Fuß abgetrannt und zwei Löcher in den Saum gehext, durch die sie ihre Arme strecken konnte. Sie zog das Sockenkleid über und blickte an sich herunter.  
"Also, eine Modenschau werde ich damit sicher nicht gewinnen!"  
"Ich finde, es steht dir!"

Serina blickte zu ihm auf. Der junge Slytherin grinste und sah seinem Bruder in diesem Augenblick sehr ähnlich.

"Regulus ... Wenn ... Wenn dir doch soviel an Sirius liegt und du Bellas ... Verhalten so verabscheust, warum ...?"  
"Warum werde ich dann nicht einfach so wie er?" vollendete der Slytherin ihre Frage und bot ihr ein Stück Banane an, das sie kopfschüttelnd ablehnte. Der Junge seufzte. "Das würde meiner Mutter das Herz brechen." sagte er leise.

Serina schnaubte. "Also wirklich, Regulus, ich kenne deine Mutter und glaube mir, diese Frau hat kein Herz!"  
"HEY, pass auf, was du sagst, ja!" Er funkelte das geschrumpfte Mädchen wütend an. "Sie ist meine Mutter und ... Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sie ist oder was es bedeutet, ein Black zu sein!"  
Serina zuckte leicht zusammen. "Ok, du musst mir ja nicht gleich den Kopf abreissen."  
"Das Sirius seinen eigenen Weg geht, hat sie tief getroffen und darum ist es jetzt meine Aufgabe, die Familienehre wieder her zu stellen. Unser Blut reicht lang zurück und hat bedeutende Persönlichkeiten hervorgebracht. Nimm nur mal Phineas Black. Er war sogar Schulleiter von Hogwarts!"  
"Wirklich?" fragte sie ungläubig und er nickte.  
"Ja. Irgendwann um 1900. Allerdings soll er auch der unbeliebteste Schulleiter aller Zeiten gewesen sein."

Serina lachte. "Das ist doch auch was! So bleibt man den Leuten wenigstens in Erinnerung!"  
Der Junge kicherte. "Du hast ja Recht, nicht wirklich etwas, warauf man stolz sein sollte. Weißt du, Sirius hat schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf gehabt und dafür eine Menge ... Ärger einstecken müssen. Doch das hat ihn nie aufhalten können, eher im Gegenteil ... Ich ... Ich kann das nicht. Ich bin nicht so stark wie er."  
Regulus hatte den Kopf gesenkt und Serina trat an den Rand des Koffers.  
"Du irrst dich, Regulus, du bist es. Und du könntest es beweisen, indem du mich einfach gehen lässt!"  
Er lachte auf. "Netter Versuch, aber so schnell kommst du nicht davon! Du wirst erstmal hier bleiben und ... Am Sonntag Abend, da lass ich dich gehen, eher nicht!"  
Serina riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Sonntag? Aber das sind ja noch 5 Tage! Warum ... Oh, du fiese kleine Schlange! Du hast das alles eingefädelt, um mich von unserem Quidditchspiel fern zu halten!"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. "Was dir passiert ist, damit hatte ich wirklich nichts zu tun, aber, hey, irgend etwas Gutes muss dabei doch herraus kommen! Und wenn du nicht antritts um den Schnatz zu fangen, dann ist das etwas verdammt Gutes!"  
Das kleine Mädchen tobte. "Das ist eine ganz linke, fiese, gemeine und hinterhältige Nummer, Regulus!"

Er nickte. "Sicher! Schon vergessen? Ich bin ein Slytherin!" Er legte ihr ein frisches Handtuch in den Koffer. "Ich werd jetzt ins Bett gehen, schleßlich hab ich morgen Schule. Versuch bitte nicht wieder, alles in Brand zu stecken, ich weiß nämlich nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal den Deckel zu Lüften öffnen kann!"  
"Regulus, warte!"  
"Schlaf gut, Serina."  
"REGULUS!"  
Er klemmte ein dünnes Buch unter eine Ecke des Deckels, wodurch ein schmaler Spalt entstand, der für etwas Luft sorgte, ehe er den Koffer verschloss und ihn zurück unter das Bett schob. Danach entriegelte er die Tür und legte sich schlafen. 

-- -- --

Severus stand im Korridor der Slytherinräume und lauschte an einer Tür. Er war auf dem Weg in seinen Schlafsaal gewesen, als er Gelächter aus Regulus' Zimmer gehört hatte. Severus konnte zwar kein Wort verstehen, aber er war neugierig geworden und wartete, bis es in dem Zimmer still geworden war. Vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke herunter und schob die Tür einen Spaltweit auf. Regulus lag in seinem Bett und sein regelmäßiger Atem verriet Severus, dass er bereits schlief. Der ältere Slytherin ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, und blieb an dem zweiten, leeren Bett hängen.  
"Mit wem hat Black den die gnaze Zeit geredet?" dachte er verwundert und zog die Tür wieder leise ins Schoss.


	121. Die unglaubliche Geschichte der Miss C

121 Die unglaubliche Geschichte der Miss C.

Es war dunkel und Serina wagte nicht, ein Feuer in ihrer Hand zu entzünden. Bei ihrem Glück fing das Handtuch Feuer und sie würde verbrennen oder ersticken, ehe Regulus etwas mitbekam. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Der Koffer war gerade hoch genung, damit sie aufrecht darin stehen konnte. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich vorwärts, bis sie zu dem Spalt kam, den Regulus mit dem Buch geschaffen hatte. Er war nur wenige Millimenter breit, und doch konnte sie ihre Finger hindurch stecken. Angestrengt spähte sie aus dem Koffer und sah sich in dem dunklem Zimmer um, soweit ihr Sichtfeld es erlaubte. Eine Fackel, die neben der Tür hing, warf flackenrnde Schatten und über ihr quitschte die Matratze, als Regulus sich im Schlaf umdrehte. Sie sah das andere Bett, dass jedoch leer war, und seufzte.  
Wie sollte sie nur hier wieder heraus kommen?  
Den Tränen nah hörte sie, wie die Türklinke herunter gedrückt wurde und jemand die Zimmertür öffnete. Serina hielt den Atem an. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel in das Zimmer, doch niemand trat ein und nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde die Tür wieder leise geschlossen.  
Ein Kontrollgang des Hauslehrers? Suchte man vielleicht bereits nach ihr?  
Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und Hoffnung machte sich in ihr breit. Doch wie sollte sie nur auf sich aufmerksam machen? Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. Warum hatte sie nicht eher daran gedacht?  
"Tinker! TINKER!" Erwartungsvoll rief sie nach der Hauselfe, doch das vertraute Geräusch, das mit dem Erscheinen der Hauselfe einherging, blieb aus. "Tinker?" Entmutigt ließ sich das Mädchen auf dem Kofferboden nieder. "Ach verdammt, ich bin wohl so klein, dass sie mich nicht hört ... Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?"  
Traurig kehrte sie zu ihrem provisorischen Bett zurück und kuschelte sich in das flauschige Handtuch, das Regulus ihr gegeben hatte. 

-- -- -- 

"Hey, Regi ... Aufstehen!" Connor warf sein Kissen nach seinem schlafenden Zimmergenossen und ging lachend ins Bad. "Mann, da fragt man sich echt, wer von uns die halbe Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm verbracht hat!"  
"Verschwinde, du Idiot." knurrte Regulus und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er gähnte und streckte sich ausgibig, während er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und sich aufrichtete. Regulus war absolut kein Morgenmensch. Er brauchte immer ewig, ehe er ansprechbar war.  
"Regulus!"  
Der junge Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. Rief da jemand seinen Namen? Die Stimme war sehr leise, als würde sie von weit her kommen, und doch klang sie vertraut und erinnerte ihn an einen verrückten Traum, den er in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte.  
"Regulus! Ich weiß, dass du auf bist, verdammt noch mal!"  
Mit einem Mal war der Junge hellwach und stürzte vor seinem Bett auf die Knie. Er starrte fassungslos auf seinen Koffer, der darunter stand. Aus einem Spalt winkten ihm winzige Finger entgegen.  
"Heilige Drachenkacke, das war wohl doch kein Traum!"  
"Regulus, du musst mich hier raus lassen!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Doch du musst!"  
"Ich kann nicht!" antwortete er leise und warf einen Blick zum Badezimmer, wo die Dusche rauschte.  
"Regulus ... Ich muss mal!"  
Der Slytherin rieb sich das Gesicht. "Scheiße." murmelte er.  
"Nein, das Andere!"  
"Kannst du nicht aushalten? Ich lass dich raus, wenn alle beim Mittagessen sind, versprochen!"  
"Verdammt, ich bin doch kein Kaktus, der endlos Wasser speichern kann!"  
Regulus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Warum musste dieses Mädchen sein Leben nur immer unnötig kompliziert machen?  
"Ok, warte bis Connor weg ist, dann las ich dich ins Bad ... Aber sein leise, verstanden?"  
Er setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, als die Dusche im Bad ausgestellt wurde und Connor tropfend in das Zimmer zurück kam.

"Mensch Regi, du siehst ja vielleicht fertig aus! Hat dich der blutige Baron erschreckt, oder was?"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, alles Bestens. Hab nur ... schlecht geschlafen."  
Connor kämmte seine noch feuchten Haare und zog die Slytherinunifiorm an. "Du denkst wohl schon an unser nächstes Quidditchspiel, was? Hoffendlich bist du da schneller, als jetzt! Soll ich auf dich warten?"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, musst du nicht, ich ... ich brauch hier noch eine Weile, ehe ich fertig bin."  
Connor lachte. "Schon klar, Schönheit braucht eben seine Zeit, aber übertreibs nicht, mein Freund. Am Ende rennen dir noch alle Mädchen hinterher und für mich bleibt keine mehr über!"  
Regulus blickte seinen Freund grinsend an. "Ich denke, da läuft was mit Roxxana?"  
Connor zuckte mit den Schultern, "Hey, ich bin noch jung, ich kann mich doch nicht jetzt schon festlegen! Also, mach nicht mehr zu lange, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zum Unterricht." Er nahm seine Schultasche, die auf dem Boden lag und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Reuglus zog den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete den Deckel. Er ließ Serina auf seine Hand klettern und trug sie ins Badezimmer, wo er sie in der Duschkabine absetzte.  
"Ok, beeil dich." sagte er und Serina sah sich um.  
"Hier?" fragte sie ungläubig und er nickte.  
"Wo denn sonst? Die Toilette ist wohl im Moment ne Nummer zu groß für dich!"  
"Na gut ... Aber dreh dich um!"  
Regulus verdrehte die Augen und schloss die Duschkabine. Er griff nach seiner Zahnbürste und putzte sich schnell die Zähne, dann klopfte er gegen die Glastür.  
"Fertig?" fragte er.  
"Ja. Den Rest verkneif ich mir, bis ich groß bin!"  
Regulus sagte dazu lieber nichts und brachte das Mädchen wieder in ihr Versteck. In Windeseile zog er sich an. Wenn er sie wirklich einige Tage hier festhalten wollte, dann musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Schließlich bewohnte er dieses Zimmer nicht alleine und Connor würde nicht immer abwesend sein. Doch darum konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Er nahm seine Schultasche, öffnete die Zimmertür und erstarrte. Severus Snape stand vor ihm und musterte ihn eingehend.  
"Verschlafen?" fragte der ältere Slytherin und Regulus nickte langsam.

"Jaaa..." sagte er gedeht. "Was willst du, Snape?"  
Severus warf einen neugierigen Blick in das Zimmer. "Nichts. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob bei dir alles in ordnung ist."  
Regulus zog die Tür energisch zu. "Bist du meine Mutter, oder was? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir auf die Nerven zu gehen? Kein Unterricht heute, oder was?"  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was bist du denn so gereizt, Black?"  
"Bin ich gar nicht!" zischte Regulus und verließ, dicht gefolgt von dem älteren Schüler, die Kerker. 

-- -- --

Die Rumtreiber begannen den Tag nicht mit ihren üblichen Scherzen. Sirius gereizte Stimmung war beinahe körperlich spürbar und keiner seiner Freunde wollte ihm einen Grund geben, auszuflippen. Als er im Badezimmer war beratschlagten sie, wie sie am besten helfen könnten.  
"Wenn wir nur die Karte hätten, dann wüssten wir ..."  
"Die haben wir aber nicht mehr, Wormtail!" sagte James bedrückt, und erneut ärgerte er sich über seine eingene Dummheit.  
"Moony, kannst du nicht schnell eine Neue machen?" Peter sah Remus fragend an, der den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Das würde Wochen dauern, Wormtail, und ich ersticke auch so schon in den Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussprüfungen."

"Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch machen!"  
"Das werden wir auch, Wormtail, und zwar jetzt gleich!"  
Die drei Jungs drehten sich zu Sirius um, der in der Tür zum Badezimmer stand und sich die nassen Haare trocken rubbelte.  
"Jemand muss das Schloss nach ihr absuchen." sagte er, während er zu seinem Bett ging und sich anzog. "Jemand, der auch in die Teile des Schlosses kommt, die für uns unerreichbar sind. Jemand, der nicht groß auffällt, weil niemand auf ihn achtet. Jemand wie ..."  
"... wie eine Hauselfe!" beendete James den Satz seines Freundes und Sirius nickte grinsend.  
"Genau, Bruder. Wir gehen jetzt in die Küche und suchen Tinker. Sie wird uns helfen, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
Remus nickte und stand langsam von seinem Bett auf. "Du hast Recht, Padfoot, das könnte funktionieren! Mensch, manchmal hast du ja richtig gute Ideen!"  
Sirius sah ihn schief an. "Manchmal? Das nehm ich jetzt aber persönlich mein Freund! Na los, Wormtail, zieh dich an. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, wenn wir noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn in der Küche sein wollen!"

Die Vier schlichen durch den Geheimgang und betraten die Küche, wo sie fast mit zwei Mädchen zusammen stießen. Lily und Dorcas hatten anscheinend die selbe Idee gehabt und waren bereits vor ihnen in der Küche gewesen, um nach der Hauselfe zu suchen.  
Remus legte den Arm um seine Freundin und James sah Lily fragend an, die den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Fehlanzeige. Tinker ist nicht hier."  
"Was meinst du damit? Was soll das heißen Lily?" Sirius hatte sie an der Schulter gepackt, und zu sich herumgedreht. Lily blickte seufzend zu ihm auf.  
"Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Die anderen Hauselfen haben uns erzählt, dass Tinker seit gestern Früh fort ist. Angeblich verschwindet sie des Öfteren für ein paar Tage ... alle zwei Wochen."  
"MIST!" wütend trat Sirius gegen die Wand. "Was soll der Blödsinn? Wo steckt dasblöde Vieh?"  
James legte seinem Freund beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Alle zwei Wochen, Padfoot. Du kannst dir doch bestimmt denken, warum Tinker verschwindet und was sie zu erledigen ... zu besorgen hat?"  
Sirius nickte. "Jaahaa ... Aber wieso gerade jetzt, wo wir sie brauchen?"  
Die Freunde sahen sich betreten an. Darauf hatten auch sie keine Antwort.

-- -- --

Der Unterricht zog sich heute schier endlios dahin. Sirius starrte auf sein Pergament, da er mit sinnlosen Kritzeleien gefüllt hatte. Was McGonagall über Verwandlungszauber erzählte, interessierte ihn noch weniger als sonst.

James machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Sirius war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der vor seinem Handeln nachdachte und wenn es um Serina ging, setzte sein Denken eh völlig aus. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe sein Freund wieder irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tat und alles, was James tun konnte, war abzuwarten. Das, und die anderen von ihm fernhalten, damit sie ihm nicht mit ihren Fragen oder Ratschlägen auf die Nerven gingen.  
James Blick wanderte durch das Klassenzimmer und blieb an einem der Tische in der hinteren Reihe hängen. Severus Snape sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an, eher er sich wieder seiner Schriftrolle zuwand und James hätte zu gerne gewusst, was gerade in dem Kopf des Slytherins vorging.

Severus spürte James Blick auf sich, das das störte ihn nicht.  
"Soll Potter doch denken, was er will."  
Es war ihm klar, das es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, ehe die Gryffindors ihn in die Mangel nahmen, um etwas über den Verbleib ihrer Freundin zu erfahren. Der Slytherin starrte aus dem Fenster. Niemand verschwand einfach so aus Hogwarts, nicht ohne seine Kleidung, dass war dem Jungen klar. Irgendjemand musste da nachgeholfen haben und Severus war sich sicher, dass er wusste, wer. Er konnte ihm nur nichts nachweisen.

Die Schulglocke kündigte das Ende der Stunde an und er machte sich, wie alle anderen, auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

-- -- --

Regulus saß auf seinem Bett und erzählte, wie er früher immer mit seinem Bruder verstecken in dem riesigen Haus am Grimoldplace gespielt hatte. Serina saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Kopfkissen, ass Kürbiskuchen und hörte ihm amüsiert zu.  
"Er hat es echt schon mit 10 mit einem Irrwicht aufgenomme? Wow!"  
Regulus nickte. "Ja! Das wurde danach zu einer Art Spiel für ihn. Er hat den Irrwicht immer wieder aus dem Schrank gelassen aber ... aber ich hab mich nie in seine Nähe getraut. Sirius hat mich deswegen damals immer ausgelacht, weil ich soviel Angst hatte."  
"Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich müsste das auch nicht wirklich haben!"  
Regulus sah sie erstaunt an. "Du? Ich ... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du vor irgendetwas Angst hast!"  
Serina lachte. "Spinnst du? Jeder hat doch vor etwes Angst!"

"Was ist es?" fragte der Slytherin und sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"Oh nein, das verrate ich dir ganz sicher nicht!"  
"Och, komm schon! Du weißt doch jetzt auch, was es bei mir ist! Na los, sag schon!"  
Das winzige Mädchen seufzte. "Ok ... Vampire!"

"WAS?"  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich kann die echt nicht leiden, wirklich nicht. Diese blasse Haut und die spitzen Zähne, und dann die Sache mit dem Blut ... Wuäh!" Sie verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. Regulus sah sie ungläubig an und fing an zu lachen. "Du nimmst mich doch auf den Arm, oder?"  
"Nein, mach ich nicht. Hol ein Irrwicht her und ich beweis es dir!"  
Regulus schüttelte sich vor lachen. "Oh Mann, die sind doch voll harmlos! Vampire tun keiner Menschenseele etwas! Echt, du hast vielleicht ein Knall!"  
Serina tat tödlich beleidigt, musste dann aber in sein Lachen miteinfallen. Sie konnte dem Slytherin ja nicht verraten, dass sich ihre Angst nur auf einen ganz bestimmten, sehr alten Vampir bezog.  
Regulus reichte ihr den Deckel einer Butterbierflasche, den er zuvor gefüllt hatte, und sie nahm einen großen Schluck. Überhaupt schien die Stimmung zwischen den beiden sehr entspannt, von der alten Feidseligkeit war nichts zu spüren. Doch der Schein täuschte. Serina hatte nicht die gringste Lust, tagelang in den Koffer gesperrt zu werden und ihr Hirn arbeitete auf hochtouren, um einen Fluchtplan zu entwickeln.  
Regulus ließ sie nur aus dem Koffer, wenn Connor nicht in der Nähe war und die Zimmertür schloss er mittlerweile jedesmal ab. Ein Fenster hatte der Schlafsaal nicht, da die Räume der Slytherins unter dem Schwarzen See lagen und Tinker schien taub geworden zu sein.  
Serina stellte das Butterbier neben sich, als die Türklincke herunter gedrückt wurde, und jemand an der Tür rüttelte.  
"Black? Mach auf!"  
Die gedämpfte Stimme von Severus Snape drang durch das Holt und Regulus Kopf fuhr herum:  
"Mist!" Der junge Slytherin sprang auf und sah sich hektisch um. "Was will der denn jetzt schon wieder? Sei blos leise, ja?" Schnell warf er seine Bettdecke über das Mädchen, als die Tür auch schon aufflog und Severus mit gezücktem Zauberstab eintrat.

"Wo ist sie, Black?"

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wen du meinst!" sagte Regulus etwas zu hastig und Severus lächelte kalt.  
"Ich hab dich reden hören, Black, oder willst du mir weiß machen, dass du seit 10 Minuten Selbstgespräche führst? Also, sag schon, wo hast du sie versteckt?"  
Reglus schluckte und sein Blick wandere unabsichtlich zu seinem Bett. Severus fing an zu lachen.  
"Also ehrlich, Regulus, ich hätte dir mehr zugetraut. Aber das du den selben, miesen Geschmack wie dein Bruder hast ist echt ..." Der ältere Slytherin war an das Bett getreten und riss mit einem Rück die Decke davon weg.  
"HALT!" Regulus stürzte sich auf ihn und hielt überrascht inne, als nur das leere Kissen zum Vorschein kam. Severus drehte sich zu ihm um um warf die Decke auf den Boden.  
"Was soll das Theater, Black? Willst du mich verkaspern, oder was?"  
Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich ... Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das hier niemand ist und keine Ahnung hab, was du von mir willst!" Das Mädchen hatte sich anscheinend woanders versteckt und somit war er nicht mehr in Gefahr, aufzufliegen."Mit welchem Recht kommst du eigendlich einfach so in mein Zimmer geplatzt, Snape? Hast du schonmal etwas von Privatspähre gehört?"  
Severus knirschte mit seinen Unterkiefern und überlegte. Sollte er sich vielleicht wirklich geirrt haben? Er kam sich ein wenig blöd vor.  
"Hör zu, Regulus, ich ..."  
"Nein, Snape, jetzt hörst du mir zu! Ich bin es echt leid, jedesmal die Schuld zu kriegen, wenn irgendwo irgendwem irgendetwas passiert! Ja, ich hab in der Vergangenheit die eine oder andere Dummheit gemacht, aber ich entführ doch nicht die Freundin meines Bruders, für so bescheuert kannst nicht mal du mich halten! Die würden mich doch nach Askaban stecken und die Schlüssel wegwerfen ... Mann, sie ist die Tochter eines Aurors, Snape, denk doch mal nach! Das ist es nicht wert, nicht mal mir!"

Severus sah den aufgebrachten Regulus an und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

"Es ... Es tut mir leid, Regulus. Ich hab ... Ich weiß auch nicht, ich dachte ..."  
"Ja, schon klar was du dachtest. Das gleiche wie alle anderen, aber merks dir, ich war es nicht! Und wenn du jetzt verschwinden würdest? Ich muss nämlich noch meine Hausaufgaben zuende machen."  
Regulus zeigte auf die offene Zimmertür und Severus setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. In der Tür drehte er sich noh einmal um und sah den jüngeren Schüler an.  
"Wenn du wüstest wo sie ist, würdest du es mir sagen?" ffragte er und Regulus verdrehte die Augen.

"Aber sicher doch, Snape."  
Er schloss die Tür und Severus ging mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Regulus lachte leise. "Oh Mann, den haben wir ja ganz schön reingelegt, was?"  
Er trat an sein Bett und hob das Kopfkissen hoch.  
"Serina?"  
Er ging in die Hocke, zog den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und schaute dahinter, doch auch hier war nichts von dem Mädchen zu sehen.  
"Komm schon ... Wo steckst du?"  
Regulus durchsuchte das ganze Zimmer, sah in jede Ecke, unter jeden Schrank und auf jedes Regal. Er durchwüchlte die Betten und sah im Badezimmer nach, doch das Mädchen blieb verschwunden. Er starrte auf den Fleck Butterbier auf seinem Kopfkissen und ganz langsam dämmerte ihm, dass sie weg war. Während er durch Severus abgelenkt gewesen war, hatte sie die Gelegenheit zur Flucht genutzt.  
Er setzte sich auf seine Bettkannte und versuchte den Kloss loszuwerden, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Wenn sie frei war, würde sie schnurstracks zu ihren Freunden rennen. Was Sirius mit ihm machen würde wenn er erfuhr, dass er seine Freundin in einen Koffer gesperrt hatte wollte sich Regulus lieber nicht ausmalen aber er ernsthaft seine Eltern zu bitten, ihn doch lieber nach Durmstrang zu schicken.


	122. Chapter 122

122 Frei wie ein Vogel

"Mist!" Der junge Slytherin sprang auf. Serina verlor durch die plötzliche Bewegung das Gleichgewicht und rutschte von dem Kissen. Der verschluss mit dem Butterbier fiel um und hinterließ einen nassen Fleck auf dem Kopfkissen.  
"Sei blos leise, ja?"  
Noch ehe Serina überhaupt wusste, was los war, warf der Slytherin die Decke über sie und es wurde dunkel. Sie verharrte einen Moment und hörte, wie Severus Snape in das Zimmer trat und sich mit Regulus stritt. Vorsichtig krabbelte sie unter Decke auf die Bettkante an der Wand zu und ließ sich herunterfallen.  
"HALT!"

Gerade im richtigen Moment, denn die Decke würde von dem Bett gerissen. Hätte sie nur einen Moment länger gebraucht, dann hätte Severus sie entdeckt. Serina war sich nicht sicher, ob das ihre Situation verbessert oder verschlechtert hätte, und sie wollte es auch nicht herausfinden. Sehnsüchtig starrte sie zu der offenen Zimmertür herüber und überlegte, wie sie diese ungesehen erreichen könnte. Was in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Meter waren kam ihr nun wie Kilometer vor und sie bezweifelte, dass sie schnell genug wäre. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie wollte hier raus, und das möglichst schnell, doch wie?

Vorsichtig ging sie um den Koffer unter dem Bett herum und blickte sich weiter um. Nein, Regulus würde sie sicher entdecken, noch ehe sie die Tütschwelle erreicht hätte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den anderen Jungen und als sie an ihm herunter sah, kam ihr die rettende Idee.  
"Der gute alte Snape. Schön, wenn man immer so ... adrett angezogen ist!"

Serina dachte nicht lange über ihr Vorhaben nach, sondern konzentrierte sich, Das ohnehin schon winzige Mädchen schrumpfte noch weiter und schwarze Feder wuschsen, wo vorher Haut gewesen war. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr größer als eine Galleone und flatterte über den grüngemusterten Teppich auf die beiden Jungs zu.  
Severus fast bodenlanger Umhang umspielte seine hagere Figur, ein Grund, warum man den Jungen nie ohne durch das Schloss gehen sah. Doch heute hatte der Unhang noch eine zweite Funktion, er verdeckte noch etwas anderes. Der Rabe flog unter dem Saum des Umhags und setzte sich auf den rechten Schuh des Slytherins.

Als Severus sich in Bewegung setzte, wäre sie fast herunter gefallen und so krallte sie sich mit aller Kraft an dem Schnürsenkel fest, in der Hoffnung, aus den Kerkern heraus zu kommen.

Severus durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er mit Augustus Rookwood zusammenstieß. Der Junge mit dem länglichen, pockennarbigen Gesicht sah ihn neugierig an.

"Alles in Ordnung, Snape? Du siehst nachdenklich aus, was ist los?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts weiter. Ich hab nur über Corvus verschwinden nachgedacht."  
Augustus sah ihn an und fing herzlich an zu lachen. "Coole Aktion, was? Wer immer das Miststück auch hat, ich zahl ihm 1000 Galleonen, wenn er sie nie wieder laufen lässt!"  
"Du hast keine 1000 Galleonen, Rookwood!" stellte Severus nüchtern fest und Augustus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Na und? Die würde ich dafür schon auftreiben, und wenn ich Gringotts überfallen müsste!"

Severus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, wobei sein Blick auf das schwarze Brett an der Wand fiel, und seine Augen wurden groß.  
"Sag mal, ist das etwa dein Ernst?" fragte er und sein Zimmergenosse sah ihn triumphirend an.  
"Tja, die Idee ist dir wohl nicht gekommen, was? Ja, ich werde mein Praktikum bei den Auroren absolvieren und mir mal ansehen, wie der Feind arbeitet! Kann ja nie schaden und außerdem wird mir das bestimmt einige Punkte beim Dunklen Lord verschaffen! Und wer weiß, vielleicht werd ich sogar meine Ausbildung dort machen!"  
Severus sah sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Er wusste, dass Rookwood aus überzeugung zu den Todessern wollte doch sich als Spion bei den Auroren einzuschleusen, dass traute er dem jungen Slytherin nun doch nicht zu. Severus Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an einem blonden Mädchen hängen. Ja, auch er hatte sich für diese Seite entschieden, wenn gleich aus völlig anderen Motiven.  
"Hey, Snape!" Augustus stieß ihn an. "Wenn Malfoy wüsste wie du seine Verlobte anstarrst, würde er dir bestimmt den Hintern weghexen!"  
Severus riss sich zusammen und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Rede bloss nicht so einen Unsinn, verstanden? Ich will bestimmt nicht von Zissy, ich pass nur auf sie auf, wie ich es Malfoy versprochen habe!"  
Augustus lachte leise. "Ja, schon klar, Alter. Und selbst wenn, sie würde sich eh nie mit dir einlassen!"  
Severus atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass sein Freund recht hatte, doch konnte er nichts gegen seine Gefühle für das Mädchen machen, außer sie in der tiefsten Ecke seines Herzens zu verstecken. Severus ließ ihn stehen und ging auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu.  
"Hey, wo willst du denn hin? Wir haben doch heute keinen Unterricht mehr!" rief er Severus hinterher, doch der ging durch die Geheimtür in der Wand hinaus, als ob er ihn gar nicht gehört hätte.

Der Rabe saß geduldig auf Severus Schuh und putze sich sein Gefieder. Da es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin ziemlich laut war konnte sie von der Unterhaltung der beiden Jungs nicht viel mitbekommen. Doch wenn sie richtig gehört hatte, wollte Rookwood zu den Auroren gehen, was ihr ein lautes Krächzen entlockt hatte, das unter normalen Umstanden ein Lachen gewesen wäre. Dank des Geräuschpegels in dem Raum hörte sie aber auch niemand.  
Als Severus sich erneut in Bewegung setzte war sie dennoch heilfroh, den sie wollte ncht unbedingt länger in diesem raum bleiben als unbedingt nötig. Immerhin dürfte Regulus ihr Verschwinden mittlerweile bemerkt haben und sie bereits suchen.  
Da sie wegen des Umhangs nicht viel sehen konnte, achtete sie auf den Fußboden unter Severus Schuhen. Das dunkle Parkett des Gemeinschaftsraumes verschwand und der grobe Steinfußboden der Kerkergänge kam zum Vorschein.  
"Puh, endlich draußen!" ihr fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.

Severus schlug den Weg in die Eingangshalle ein und eilte die Marmortreppe empor. An der letzten Stufe blieb er jedoch hängen und kam ins Stolpern. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich gerade noch am Geländer festhalten, bevor er zu Boden stürzte.  
"Verdammt noch mal ... Ich komm noch zu spät zu meinem Okklumentikunterricht bei Dumbeldore ... Und das nur wegen Corvus!"  
Er raffte seinen Umhang vor der Brust zusammen und eilte schnellen Schrittes davon.

Serina hatte nicht ganz soviel Glück gehabt. Bei dem Fast-Sturz hatte sie den Halt verloren und war von Severus Schuh gefallen. Schnell hatte sie ihre Flügel ausgebreitet und war die Häfte der Treppe hinuntergeflattert, ehe sie sich gefangen hatte und landen konnte.  
Die Eingangshalle war schon immer recht imposant gewesen, doch heute kam sie Serina gigantisch vor. Es waren nur wenige Schüler unterwegs und sie blieb im Schatten des Treppengeländers. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich wieder in die Lüfte und flog einige Stufen hinauf, ehe sie wieder in Deckung gehen musste, weil ihr der Hausmeister entgegen kam.  
Für die gesamte Treppe brauchte sie einige Minuten und als sie endlich oben angekommen war musste sie ersteinmal verschnaufen. Es war noch ein weiter Weg bis in den Gryffindorturm.

-- -- --

Peter war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek und ging durch den Flur in 4ten Stock. Er wollte dort für einen Aufsatz in Alte Runen in einigen Büchern lesen, zumindest hatte er das seinen Freunden erzählt. In Wirklichkeit wollte er nur der angespannten Stimmung in ihrem Zimmer entkommen. Er überlegte, ob er nicht auch noch einen Abstecher in die Küche machen sollte, als er in halbdunkeln etwas aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.  
Da saß ein winziger Rabe vor ihm auf dem Treppengeländer.

Peter blieb stehen und rieb sich die Augen. Er beugte sich vor, als der Rabe anfing zu wachsen.  
"Rina! Heiliger Merlin, wir suchen dich schon überall!"  
Das rothaarige Mädchen erschien vor ihm und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
"Peter! Dich schickt der Himmel! Du wirst ja nicht glauben, was mir passiert ist!"  
Der Rumtreiber starrte sie fassungslos an. "Du bist ... geschrumpft!?"

Serina sah an sich herunter und nickte. "Ja, gut, gewonnen. Du hast es doch erraten. Aber du musst mir helfen, ja?"  
Peter lächelte sie an. "Natürlich. Mensch Rina, Padfood wird ausflippen, wenn er dich sieht!"  
Er öffnete seine Umhängetasche und hob das Mädchen vorsichtig hinein.  
"Pass aber da drin auf. Mir ist da mal etwas Bubotubler-Eiter ausgelaufen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich alles wieder raus gekriegt hab."

Serina rümpfte ihre winzige Nase. "Ich riechs!" sagte sie, ehe Peter seine Tasche wieder verschloss und die Treppe in den nächsten Stock hinauf lief. 

-- -- --

"Kannst du nicht mal endlich diesen dämlichen Spielplan weglegen, Prongs? Wir haben jetzt echt wichtigere Sorgen, als die Mannschaftsaufstellung für nächsten Sonntag!"  
James sah von seinen Unterlagen auf. "Das weiß ich, Padfoot. Denkst du, ich mach mir keine Sorgen um Rina? Aber solange wir nicht wissen wo sie steckt können wir eh nichts tun und als Mannschaftskapitän hab ich nunmal eine gewisse Verantwortung dem Team gegeüber und ..."  
"Was willst du denn damit sagen, prongs? Was bitte machst du da?"  
Sirius sprang von seinem Bett auf und war mit einem Satz bei seinem Freund. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Pergament, das auf James Bett lag.  
"Du ... Du hast sie bereits ausgewechselt?"

"Padfoot ..."

"Du hast bereits einen Ersatzsucher bestmmt?"  
"... das ist doch nur für den Notfall!"  
"Denkst du, du könntest sie so leicht ersetzten?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ..."  
"Dann such dir am Besten auch gleich einen neuen Treiber, denn ohne Rina spiel ich auch nicht!"  
"Padfoot! Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn!"  
"Könntet ihr Zwei vielleicht mal aufhören, euch hier anzubrüllen? Ihr seid nicht aleine! Heiliger Merlin, wie soll man da vernunftig arbeiten?"  
Remus sah die beiden Rumtreiber streng an, die auf der Stelle verstummten.  
"Na bitte, geht doch!"  
Remus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über einem Kessel, in dem kleine blauleuchtende Kugeln schwebten.  
"Moony? Was machst du da eigendlich? Wie eine Hausaufgabe sieht das nicht gerade aus."  
James schwang seine beine über die Bettkante und sah neugierig zu dem blonden Jungen herüber.

"Das wird ein Lokalisationszauber. Und da der nicht gerade einfach ist muss ich mich konzentrieren, also seid bitte mal für 5 Minuten still!"  
Sirius lehte sich gegen seinen Bettpfosten und runzelte die Stirn. "Und wozu ist der gut?"  
Remus verdrehte seufzend die Augen. "Wenn alles klappt, dann verraten uns diese Kugeln wo Rina steckt!"

"ECHT?" Sirius beugte sich weiter vor, wobei er gegen den Kessel stieß und die Kugel anfingen, wie wild umher zu wirbeln.  
"Verdammt Padfoot, pass doch auf! Jetzt hast du ..." Remus griff blitzschnell nach dem Kessel, damit er nicht umkippen konnte. Plötzlich löste sich eine Kugel aus der Menge und schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Kessel.  
"Oh ... Warte ... Sieh doch ..."

Ganz langsam schwebte sie weiter in die Höhe und tanzte in dem Zimmer der Rumtreiber umher. Die drei Jungs follgten ihr mit ihren Blicken. Sie schwebte zur Zimmertür, wo sie einige Mal auf und ab hüpfte, ehe sie aufleuchtete und verpuffte. Sirius drehte sich verwirrt zu seinem freund um.  
"Und was ... heißt das jetzt?"  
Remus blätterte in einem Buch, das neben ihm lag. "Tja also ... Wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe müsste Rina hinter der Tür stehen."  
Siruis eilte zu der Zimmertür und riss sie auf.  
"Hm, das war nichts, Moony!" sagte er enttäuscht und trat beiseite, um einen schwer schnaufenden Peter in das Zimmer zu lassen.

"Freunde ... ihr werden nie ... raten ... was ich ... in ... meiner Tasche ... hab!"  
"Was bist du denn so aus der Puste, Wormtail?" fragte James und Peter stütze sich kopfschüttelnd an seinem Bettpfosten ab.

"Bin ... gerannt!"

"Wolltest du nicht in die Bibliothek, sag mal?"  
Peter nickte.  
"Und du bist die ganzen Treppen hier hoch gerannt?" James hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als Peter erneut nickte.

"Wow! Das muss ja was tolles sein, das du da hast!" sagte Sirius sarkastisch und der kleine Rumtreiber grinste ihn an.  
"Wir dich von den Pfoten haun, Padfoot!"  
Er stellte seine Tasche vorsichtig auf James Bett ab und öffnete sie. Die anderen Rumtreiber sahen sich fragend an, als die Tasche sich leicht bewegte. Ein winziges, rothaariges Mädchen kletterte heraus.  
"Boah Peter, das stinkt ja vielleicht da drin! Ehrlich, voll widerlich! Besorg dir blos mal eine neue Tasche!" Serina hielt sich noch immer die Nase zu.  
James Unterkiefer klappte sprachlos herunter und Sirius ging langsam vor dem Bett in die Hocke.  
"R ... Rina?"  
Serina drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.  
"Hi, Süßer!" sagte sie und Peter betrachtete grinsend seine perplexen Freunde.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es euch umhaut!"


	123. Chapter 123

123 Klein, aber mein

Madame Pomfrey stand kopfschüttelnd vor einem Bett auf der Krankenstation und betrachtete ihre neue Patientin, als die großen Flügeltüren aufgestoßen wurden und der Schulleiter mit schnellen Schritten herein kam.  
"Poppy? Wo ist sie?"  
Die Heilerin trat einen Schritt beiseite und Albus konnte einen Blick auf das Bett werfen, wo Sirius Black mit seiner Freundin in der Hand saß.  
"Heiliger Merlin! Wie ist den das passiert?"  
Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sagt, sie wüsste es nicht. Sie wäre plötzlich geschrumpft und so die ganze Zeit durch das Schloss geirrt."  
"Das bin ich ja auch!" rief Serina laut, damit die Erwachsenen sie auch hörten. "Hogwarts ist ja im Normalzustand schon so riesig, dass ich mich ständig verlaufe. Jetzt stellen Sie sich mal vor, wie es in dieser Größe wirkt!"  
Serina hatte ihre Zeit bei Regulus vor ihren Freunden verschwiegen. Sie glaubte ihm, dass er mit ihrem Zustand nichts zu tun hatte und wollte nicht, dass er Ärger bekam, besonders nicht wieder mit seinem Bruder.  
"Können Sie das rückgängig machen, Poppy?" fragte der Schulleiter und die Heilerin lachte auf.  
"Wie denn, Albus? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie das angestellt hat!"  
"Ich hab gar nichts angestellt!" protestierte Serina erneut, doch sie wurde einfach ignoriert.

"Gar keine Idee, Poppy? Nicht die Geringste?"  
Madame Pomfrey seufzte. "Tja, ich könnte natürlich ein paar Sprüche ausprobieren. Vielleicht finde ich so den Zauber, der dafür verantwortlich ist aber versprechen kann ich nichts."  
"SIND SIE IRRE!" Sirius schloss seine Finger um das Mädchen und drückte sie an seine Brust. "Rina ist doch kein Versuchskaninchen!"  
"Nicht ... so ... fest!" Serina schnappte nach Luft und trommelte auf seine Hand ein.  
"Oh, entschuldige, Baby." Er lockte seinen Griff. "Trotzdem, keine Experimente mit meiner Freundin, verstanden?"  
Madame Pomfrey stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüfte. "Na schön, Mister Black. Dann sagen Sie mir doch, was ich machen soll um Miss Corvus zu helfen!"  
Der Rumtreiber blickte seine Freunde hilfesuchend an, doch die schüttelten ratlos mit ihren Köpfen.  
"Tja ... Also ... ich hab auch keine Ahnung, aber ... Ich finde es heraus!" Er stand von dem Bett auf und wollte gehen.  
"Mister Black, wo wollen Sie hin?"  
Sirius sah die Heilerin an. "Erstmal in mein Zimmer, wieso?"  
Madame Pomfrey hielt ihm eine ausgestreckte Hand hin. "Sie können gerne gehen, aber Miss Corvus bleibt hier."  
Der Rumtreiber blickte auf ihre Hand und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Ganz sicher nicht!"  
"Ganz sicher doch, Mister Black!"  
"Oh nein!"  
"Oh doch!"  
"Versuchen Sie doch mal, sie mir weg zu nehmen!" Kurzerhand ließ er das Mädchen in seinen Hemdkragen fallen und sah die Heilerin herausfordernd an.  
"Albus! Tun Sie doch was!" Madame Pomfrey wand sich entsetzt an den Schulleiter, während Sirius grinsend auf die großen Flügeltüren zuging.

Albus Dumbledore konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Beruhigen Sie sich doch, Poppy. Sehen Sie es positiv, Sie wissen, wo Miss Corvus steckt und Mister Black wird schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts passiert."  
Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr ernst?"  
Albus tätschelte ihr die Schulter. "Sie haben so wenigstens genügend Ruhe, um an einer Lösung dieses kleinen Problems zu arbeiten. Andernfalls hätten Sie die ganze Bande Tag und Nacht hier und was das bedeutet, wissen Sie doch, oder?"  
"Oh Merlin, natürlich!"  
"Sehen Sie, Poppy? Sie finden ein Gegenmittel und ich ... Ich muss Alastor keine Eule schicken!"  
Madame Pomfrey sog überrascht die Luft ein. "Aber Albus! Ihr Vater muss doch wissen, was mit ihr passiert ist!"  
Der Schulleiter sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille an. "Poppy, wollen Sie Alastor Moody sagen, dass seine Tochter geschrumpft ist und wir nicht wissen, wieso oder wie wir das rückgängig machen können?"  
Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sehen Sie meine Liebe, ich auch nicht!"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Madame Pomfrey eilte sofort in ihr Büro um in ihren Büchern nach einem vergleichbaren Fall zu suchen. 

--- --- ---

"Padfoot, das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Remus rannte seinem Freund hinterher und holte ihn im Korridor ein.  
"Reg dich ab, Moony, ich lass sie ja .. .Aua, Baby, hör auch mich zu kneifen!" Der Rumtreiber öffnete ein paar Knöpfe seines Hemdes und Serina streckte ihren Kopf heraus.

"Merkst du es noch? Ich bin doch kein Schoßhündchen, das man mit sich herum trägt!"  
"Das weiß ich doch! Aber die wollte dich da behalten und ich lass dich nicht mehr aus den Augen!"

Peter stieß James grinsend an. "Mal gut, dass er keine Flöhe mehr hat, was? Wobei, die könnte Rina ihm ja jetzt vom Fell hexen … so von Angesicht zu Angesicht!"  
Serina streckte dem kleinen Rumtreiber die Zunge raus und verschwand wieder in dem Hemd. "Wenigstens riecht mein Sirius besser als deine Tasche!"

James musste lachen. "Echt, wenn wir das mal unseren Enkelkindern erzählen, die glauben uns kein Wort! Oh, seht mal, da kommen auch schon die entsprechenden Omas!"  
Er legte seinen Arm um Lily, die ihn fragend anblickte.  
"Haben wir was Wichtiges verpasst? Gibt es etwas neues von Rina?" fragte Dorcas und Remus nickte.

"Ja, aber lasst uns erstmal in den Turm zurück gehen ehe Miss Norris noch auf einen kleinen Snack vorbei schaut. Und mach dein Hemd zu, Padfoot!"  
Sirius grinste und ging voraus. "Keine Sorge, Baby. Bei mir bist du Sicher." flüsterte er.  
"Sag mal, James, hat Sirius gerade mit seinem Bauch gesprochen? Dreht er jetzt völlig durch?"

James grunzte. "Dafür ist doch eh zu spät. Aber das erklären wir euch gleich oben." 

--- --- ---

Die beiden Mädchen saßen mit den Rumtreibern auf Remus Bett.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass dir kein Zauber schief gegangen ist?"  
Serina verzog beleidigt den Mund. "Wenn ich es dir doch sage, Dorcas. Ich war das nicht!"  
"Hoffentlich findet Madame Pomfrey bald einen Gegenspruch! Ich mein, was wenn ... Oh Gott, daran will ich lieber nicht denken!" Lily winkte ab, schlechte Gedanken waren jetzt nicht angebracht.

Sirius hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt. "Tja, wenn nicht ... Dann hoffe ich wenigstens, dass sie mich auch schrumpfen kann!" Seine Freunde starrten ihn an. "Was? Denkt ihr, ich lass Rina alleine? Ich bohr mir auch ein Loch in meine Socke und dann ... dann ..."  
"Dann ziehen wir in Lilys Puppenhaus ein. Das ist voll cool, mit Dachterrasse, riesigem Himmelbett und sie hat sogar ein Cabrio!"  
"RINA!"

"Ups! Das sollte jetzt wohl keiner wissen, oder?"  
Serina sah ihre Freundin an, die ihren hochroten Kopf hinter James Schulter versteckte.

Die Anderen lachten. Alles war gut, solange sie noch Lachen konnten, dass Schlimmste wollten sie sich nicht ausmalen. Plötzlich sprang Peter von dem Bett auf und ging zu seinem Nachtschrank, wo er in der Schublade wühlte.  
"Wormtail? Suchst du was?"  
"Ja, mir kam da grad eine Idee, Moony ... Wo ist es denn nur ... Ah, hier!" Peter ging zu dem Bett zurück. "Wisst ihr noch, letztes Jahr? Da gabs doch diese dumme Sache, wo ich unsichtbar war?"  
"Klar, die Wächter wollten dich verschleppen, aber wir haben dich heldenhaft gerettet!"  
"Genau, Padfoot. Aber ich hatte doch meine ganzen Sachen geschrumpft und versteckt, damit ihr denkt, dass ich abgehauen bin."  
"Ja, und dann hast du sich nicht alle wieder hin bekommen ... Mann, Wormtail, du bist ein Genie!"

Peter grinste. "Ich weiß, Prongs!" Er ließ einige Kleidungstücke vor Serina auf das Bett fallen. "Ich hab die immer noch in meinem Schränkchen gehabt. Kann mich da einfach nicht von trennen, aber vielleicht passen sie dir ja!"

Serina probierte eine von Peters Hosen an. Sie war zwar etwas zu kurz, aber ansonsten passte sie dem Mädchen.  
"Mensch Peter, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"  
Der kleine Rumtreiber lächelte. "Kein Ding." sagte er und sah auf die Uhr. "Wie siehts aus, Freunde? Kommt ihr mit zum Essen?"  
Die Gryffindors erhoben sich, während Serina sich einen von Peters Schulpullovern überzog.  
"Geht bitte ohne mich, aber bringt mir was mit, ich sterbe sonst vor Hunger."

"Willst du nicht mitkommen, Rina?" Dorcas sah auf das winzige Mädchen herunter, das den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Lieber nicht. Ich hab echt keine Lust, zur Zirkusattraktion aufzusteigen."  
Sirius streckte ihr seine Hand hin. "Keine Sorge, Baby. Wir schleichen uns einfach in die Küche und gucken mal, was wir dort auftreiben können."  
Sie überlegte kurz und kletterte dann auf seine Hand, damit er sie wieder in seinem Hemd verstecken konnte.

"Ach, Lily?" Serina streckte ihren Kopf aus dem Hemd und Lily beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

"Was denn?"  
"Du hast doch versprochen, mir bei meinem Aufsatz zu helfen. Ich bin nicht ganz fertig geworden, und im Moment dürfte es mir echt schwer fallen, die Feder zu halten ... Ob du wohl ... vielleicht ... freundlicher Weise ..."  
Das rothaarige Mädchen richtete sich seufzend auf. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich ja denken, du hast das mit Absicht gemacht, damit ich deine Hausaufgaben erledige! Jaja, schon gut! Ich schau mir deinen Aufsatz nachher mal an."

Lily öffnete kopfschüttelnd die Zimmertür der Rumtreiber und die Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

--- --- ---

"Träumst du?" Calista stupste ihre Freundin an. Tabea schien meilenweit weg zu sein und zuckte leicht zusammen.  
"Was? Nein."

Calista betrachtete grinsend den voll geladenen Teller, der vor Tabea auf dem Tisch stand. "Na, wenigstens hast du deinen Appetit wiedergefunden!"  
Tabea errötete leicht. "Ja, weißt du ... Ich hab über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht, mit der Diät erst im Dezember anzufangen, und fand die dann doch nicht so schlecht."

"Kluge Frau! Immerhin ist das Abendessen die dritt wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag!"

Tabea lachte, als die halb leeren Schüsseln nacheinander von den Haustischen verschwanden und die Schüler sich langsam erhoben, um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Calista ging, gefolgt von ihrer dunkelhaarigen Freundin, den Korridor entlang, der zur Küche führte. Jedoch ließen sie den Geheimgang links liegen und gingen weiter, bis sie zu dem einzigen Bild in Hogwarts kamen, das sich nicht bewegte. Es zeigte einen viktorianischen Salon, mit großen Kristallleuchtern, die von der Decke hingen und hellem Parkettboden, flauschigen gelben Sesseln und prunkvollen Gemälden an den Wänden. Ohne zu zögern stiegen die beiden Mädchen in das mannshohe Bild und im nächsten Augenblick befanden sie sich in genau diesem Salon, dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs.

Calista ließ sich seufzend in einen der Sessel fallen. "Ich bin geschafft."

Tabea grinste sie an. "Kann ich verstehen. Denn halben Nachmittag bei Binns in Geschichte zu sitzen ist wahrlich kein Kinderspiel!"  
"Hey, es kostete mich echt meine ganze Kraft, die Augen offen zu halten!" Calista streckte ihre Beine aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf.  
Lachend verließ Tabea den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging einen hellen Korridor entlang und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Auch hier war alles in hellen, gelblichen Tönen gehalten.  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und holte ihre Tasche unter dem Bett hervor, die sie sogleich öffnete. Stirn runzelnd wühlte sie darin herum.

Sie wurde immer hektischer, bis sie schließlich den gesamten Inhalt ihrer Tasche auf das Bett kippte.

"Bei Merlin, wo sind sie?"

Verzweifelt besah sie sich den Haufen aus Pergamenten, Schulbüchern, Federkielen und Bonbonpapier, doch das, wonach sie suchte, was nicht da.

"Ok, ganz ruhig, Tabby, denk nach! Das Päckchen kam mit der Eule ... Ich hab es ausgepackt und in die Tasche gestopft, und dann ... "  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Tabea von dem Bett auf und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal. Im Korridor stieß sie mit Calista zusammen, die sie fast umrannte.

"Hey, wo willst du denn hin?" rief ihre Freundin ihr nach, doch Tabea hatte keine Zeit zu antworten. Sie musste möglichst schnell in den vierten Stock.

--- --- ---

"Auf keinen Fall, Mister Pettingrew. Haben Sie mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"

Peter stand vor der Tür zur Bibliothek und schien noch kleiner zu werden. Irma Pince hatte die Hände in ihre Hüften gestützt und blickte missmutig auf ihn herab.

"Ich weiß! Aber ich muss dieses Buch unbedingt haben! Morgen haben sie doch geschlossen und der Aufsatz soll am Montag fertig sein. Könnten Sie nicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen?" Die Stimme des kleinen Rumtreibers quiekte beinahe. Ohne das Buch über alte Runen war er aufgeschmissen.  
"Eine Ausnahme?" Irma hob die Augenbrauen. "Da könnte ja jeder kommen! Wo soll das denn Enden, bitteschön? Am Ende kommt Dumbledore noch auf die Idee, dass ich rund um die Uhr hier sein soll! Ihr habt so schon genug Zeit, die schönen Bücher mit euren schmierigen Fingern zu besudeln!"

Irma Pince wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie eilige Schritte in dem Korridor hörte.

"Madame Pince ... Merlin sein Dank ... Ich muss noch mal … schnell in die ..." Tabea verstummte, als sie das puterrote Gesicht der Bibliothekarin bemerkte.

"Ja, bin ich hier auf einem Bahnhof, oder was? Ich habe Feierabend!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Irma um, schloss die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich ab und ließ die beiden Schüler einfach in dem Gang stehen.

Tabea schloss verzweifelt die Augen. "Das ist schlecht, ganz schlecht." murmelte sie und schien erst jetzt den Jungen zu bemerken, der neben ihr stand. "Oh, hi Peter."

"Hi, Tabby. Hängst du auch bei deinem Runenaufsatz fest?"  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich glaub, ich hab da drin etwas verloren, das ich unbedingt wieder haben muss."  
"Oh, was denn?"  
Tabea rutschte seufzend an der Wand runter und setzte sich auf den Boden. "Weißt du, das ist echt was Persönliches ... Sone Frauensache halt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

"Oh!" Peter scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß über den Teppich. "Soll ich Lily oder Rina fragen, ob sie dir ... aushelfen können?"  
Tabea blickte zu dem Rumtreiber auf. "Weißt du, das ist echt nett von dir, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie mir helfen können. Nein, ich muss wohl bis Montag warten. Ist Rina wieder da? Wie gehts ihr denn? Ich hab euch gar nicht beim Essen gesehen."  
"Wir waren in der Küche essen. Rina wollte nicht mit in die Große Halle und Sirius auch nicht und so sind wir alle nicht gegangen."

"Sie hatte wohl keine Lust darauf ständig gefragt zu werden, wo sie war, was?"  
Peter nickte. "Das auch, Und sie will nicht, dass sie jemand so sieht!"  
"Was meinst du, Peter?"  
Der kleine Rumtreiber lief leicht rot an. "Ups, vergiss das bitte wieder! Sie würde es bestimmt nicht gut finden, wenn ich das überall rumerzähle!"  
Die Hufflepuff stand langsam auf und sah ihn an. "Peter? Was ist mit Rina?"

"Mann, Sirius bringt mich um wenn ich es dir sage!"  
"Peter?"

Der Gryffindor schluckte. "Weißt du, wir ... wir wissen nicht wirklich, was mit ihr ist! Sie ist nur noch so groß und keiner weiß ... Tabby?" Er sah, wie sich ihr Augen erschrocken weiteten. Dann drehte sich das Mädchen blitzschnell um und rannte die nächst Treppe hinauf. Peter blieb sprachlos zurück.

--- --- ---

Sirius saß auf seinem Bett, gegen einen der Bettpfosten gelehnt, und betrachtete seine geschrumpfte Freundin. Serina lag auf seinem Kissen und hatte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt.

"Hey Baby, alles ok bei dir?" fragte er und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Tja, wie man es nimmt. Ich versuch mir vorzustellen, den Rest meines Lebens in deinem Hemd zu leben ... Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte immer so nah bei dir zu sein! Aber das wirft doch einige Schwierigkeiten auf. Andererseits muss ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um diesen blöden Aufsatz für Slughorn machen. Ich weiß genau, dass Lily mindestens ein E für mich raus holt!"

Sirius grinste. "Stimmt! Schlechter kann sie gar nicht werden, selbst wenn sie sich anstrengt! Oh, dabei fällt mir was ein ... Moony? Könntest du nicht mal ..."  
"Nein!" Remus, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer auf seinem Bett saß, sah nicht einmal von seinen Büchern auf.

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich dich fragen will!"  
"Das macht nichts. Es ist entweder etwas, das mich in Schwierigkeiten bringt und wozu ich keine Lust habe, oder etwas, was Arbeit für mich bedeutet und wozu ich keine Lust hab!"

"Mann, Moony. Sei doch nicht so!"  
"Bin ich aber!"  
"Boah, um Vollmond rum wirst du immer so zickig! Du könntest mich doch wenigstens anhören."  
"Nein."  
"Komm schon!"  
"Nein!" Remus klappte sein Buch geräuschvoll zu.

"Mooniiiie ... Bitte!"  
"Mann Padfoot, geh mir nicht auf die Nerven!"  
"Warum nicht? Das kann ich doch so gut!"  
Remus blickte nun doch von seinen Büchern auf. Seine hellbraunen Augen fixierten einen grinsenden Sirius und er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
"Stimmt, Padfoot. Darin kriegst du von mir ein Ohnegleichen mit Sternchen!"  
Serina war aufgestanden, und spähte über Sirius Bein zu dem anderen Bett hinüber. "Guck mal, er lächelt schon wieder. Vielleicht tut er dir ja doch noch einen Gefallen."

Remus seufzte. "Ok, schieß los, Padfoot. Was willst du?"  
"Könntest du nicht mal einen Blick auf meinen Aufsatz werfen? Nur um sicher zu gehen, das ich nicht irgendwelche fiesen Fehler eingebaut habe?"  
"Nein!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich wieder seinen Büchern zu.

"WAS? Wa ... Warum nicht? Moony?"  
Remus sah ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. "Weil ich das schon längst getan hab, Padfoot! Er steckt gelesen und korrigiert in deiner Tasche neben deinem Bett!"  
"Echt? Mann Moony, du bist ein Schatz!"  
"Ich weiß. Aber wenn du jetzt aufspringst um mich zu küssen, kastrier ich dich!"

"Ok, Ok, ich kann mich gerade noch so beherrschen!" Sirius hob abwehrend die Arme, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte und ihre Hauslehrerin eintrat.

"Professor?" Serina kletterte auf Sirius Bein und sah McGonagall fragend an.

"Miss Corvus? Ich muss Sie bitten, mich auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten. Madame Pomfrey hat anscheinend gefunden, was Sie geschrumpft hat."  
"Echt? Wow, wie hat sie das so schnell geschafft?" Sirius nahm seine Freundin in die Hand und erhob sich von dem Bett.  
"Das wird sie Ihnen selber sagen. Kommen Sie?" Minerva hielt ihnen die Tür auf, und die Schüler folgten ihr.

--- --- ---

"Miss Corvus, Sie haben nicht zufällig in der letzten Zeit irgendwelche Dinge gegessen, von denen Sie lieber die Finger hätten lassen sollen?" Die Heilerin sah das winzige Mädchen an, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
"Äh, nö. Eigentlich nicht!"  
"Ganz sicher, Miss Corvus? Keine Bonbons, die nach Kaffee schmeckten und eigentlich gar nicht Ihnen gehörten?"  
Serina riss ihre Augen auf. "Doch, aber ... Die waren doch von Tabby!" Sie blickte die dunkelhaarige Huffelpuff an, die beschämt zu Boden schaute.  
"Es ... Es tut mir echt Leid, Rina. Meine Mum hat mir die Bonbons an dem Morgen geschickt, und deswegen war ich auch so fertig, weil ... weil ..."  
Poppy verdrehte die Augen. "Sie können es ruhig aussprechen, Miss Cadwallader! Weil das, was Ihre Mutter Ihnen geschickt hat, ein Abnehmmittel war! Völlig überflüssig, wenn Sie mich fragen und zudem nicht ungefährlich, wie man sieht!" Sie zeigte auf Serina. "Zumindest, wenn man zu viel davon schluckt! Ich gebe Ihnen gleich das Gegenmittel und Morgen früh dürften Sie wieder die Alte sein. Und vielleicht ist Ihnen das ja eine Lehre, nicht immer gleich alles in den Mund zu nehmen! Sie sind ja schließlich kein Kleinkind mehr."  
Serina holte mit hochrotem Kopf Luft. "Aber ... nee ... hey, ich dachte, die hättest du mit Absicht da gelassen! Ich hab dir doch noch nach gerufen aber du hast gesagt `Schon gut´ und da dachte ich ..:"  
Tabea nickte. "Ich dachte, du wolltest mich noch weiter ausquetschen, es tut mir echt wahnsinnig Leid!"

„Sie kann manchmal recht aufdringlich sein, hab ich recht?" Remus zwinkerte Tabea aufmunternd zu, die ziemlich verzweifelt wirkte.

„Toll, war ja klar, dass es am Ende doch wieder mal meine Schuld war … Ich finde das echt ungerecht, wisst ihr das eigentlich?"  
„Wissen Sie, was ich ungerecht finde, Miss Corvus? Das immer ich es bin, die sie wieder zusammenflicken muss! So und jetzt alle raus hier … kusch, kusch … Sie wollen doch sicher, das ihr Sucher am Sonntag spielen kann, oder? Also, raus mit Ihnen!"

Madame Pomfrey scheuchte die drei Jugendlichen vor die Tür und brachte Serina das Gegenmittel ans Bett.

--- --- ---

James und Peter kamen gerade mit Lily und Dorcas die Steintreppen hinauf, als sich die Krankenhausflügel hinter Sirius schlossen.

„Mann Padfoot, so wie du aussiehst haben sie wohl ein Heilmittel für Rina gefunden, was?" Peter grinste in Sirius erleichtertes Gesicht.

„Nicht nur das, Wormtail. Sie darf auch am Sonntag gegen die Schlangen antreten!"  
„Na, dann kann ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen!" lachte James und Lily verdrehte die Augen.  
„Denkt ihr auch mal an etwas anderes als Quidditch?"  
„Aber echt! Mich würde zum Beispiel viel mehr interessieren, was Rina diesmal wieder angestellt hatte!"  
„Dorcas!"  
„Was denn Lily? Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"  
Das rothaarige Mädchen schloss kopfschüttelnd die Augen. „Ich gebs auf:" stöhnte sie.

„Ok, ich werd dann mal wieder." Tabea drehte ich um und ging auf die Treppe zu, die in eines der unteren Stockwerke führte.

„Nun mach schon, frag sie endlich!" Remus stieß Peter an, der seinen Freund erst verwirrt ansah und dann leicht errötete.

„Jetzt? Spinnst du, Moony?" quiekte Peter leise.

„Klar jetzt, wie lange willst du denn noch warten?"

„Hab ich was verpasst?" James sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.  
Sirius grinste als ihm klar wurde, was Remus meinte. Und er fand, dass er seinem Freund etwas helfen müsste. „Hey Tabby, warte mal."

Die Huffelpuff drehte sich und Sirius gab Peter einen Stoß, so dass er in ihre Richtung stolperte. „Mein Freund wollte dich was fragen!"

Der war mittlerweile hochrot angelaufen und wünschte sich, dass man in Hogwarts apparieren könnte.  
„Äh … ähm, tja … ich ..." Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, doch leider fiel sein Freund nicht tot um wie er gehofft hatte.

„Peter?" Tabea runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ähm … Ich wollte dich fragen … äh … Vielleicht hast du ja Lust … äh, am Sonntag mit zum Quidditch zu kommen? Äh, ich meine mit mir auf … auf unsere Tribüne … Äh, um das Spiel zu sehen?"

Die Mine des Mädchens hellte sich leicht auf. „Das würde ich gerne, aber seid ihr denn gar nicht sauer auf mich? Ich meine, immerhin war es meine Schuld, dass das mit Rina passiert ist?"  
Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir mal darum keine Sorgen. Rina steckt eh ständig in Schwierigkeiten und das einer von uns dafür verantwortlich ist, das gehört praktisch schon dazu. Du bist also in bester Gesellschaft!"

Lily fing an zu kichern. „Das hast du aber nett gesagt, Dorcas!"  
„Ich weiß!"  
Tabea lächelte erleichtert und Peters Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich langsam wieder.  
„Ok, wir sehen uns dann Sonntag? Treffen wir uns hier in der Halle?"  
Tabea nickte. „Gerne, aber wir sehen uns doch bestimmt noch vorher, oder?"  
„Wieso?" Peter sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Na, zum Beispiel morgen beim Essen?"  
„Oh … äh, ja … klar." Peters Gesicht glühte. „Also dann, äh, morgen beim Frühstück …Schlaf gut, Tabby." Er ging eine Schritt zurück und stieß mit Sirius zusammen.  
„Na siehst du, Wormtail, war doch gar nicht so schlecht für dein erstes Mal!" Peter drehte sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen um und sah zu dem Rumtreiber auf. „Hey, immerhin hat sie 'ja' gesagt. Denk an Prongs, da hat das wesentlich länger gedauert!"  
Peter, sich bewusst, dass Tabea noch immer in Hörweite war, murmelte etwas vor sich in.

„Was meinst du, Wormtail?"  
Peter zog an Sirius Krawatte, so dass der Rumtreiber sich etwas zu ihm herunter beugen musste. „Eines Tages, Padfoot, da kriegst du das hier wieder, aber jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg … Ich glaube nämlich, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig und das muss sie ja nicht auch noch mitkriegen, oder?"

Sirius schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter und winkte Tabea für seinen Freund zu, ehe er mit ihm und den anderen in den Gryffindorturm zurück kehrte. 


	124. Chapter 124

124

Die Fenster gaben den Blick auf einen herrlichen Herbsttag frei, auch wenn dieser nicht real war. Immerhin befanden die Fenster sich mehrere Stockwerke unter der Erde, doch Alastor Moody hatte keinen Sinn dafür, die falsche Aussicht zu genießen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Aktenberge türmten. Immer wieder kam es im ganzen Land zu kleineren Überfällen von Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Doch auch dafür hatte er heute keinen Sinn. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders.

Es waren die Unterlagen, die direkt vor ihm lagen, die seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Sie zu beantragen war nicht schwer gewesen, aber er konnte sie noch nicht wieder abgeben.

Sein Blick fiel auf das gerahmte Bild, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und von wo ihm ein rothaariges Mädchen zuwinkte. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er ihr seinen Vorschlag unterbreiten würde? Er wusste es nicht und irgendwie hatte er angst davor, sie zu fragen.

Seine Bürotür ging auf, und ein junger Mann streckte seinen Kopf in das Büro.  
„Alastor? Ach hier bist du."  
Moody blickte auf. „Fabian, was gibt's?"

Fabian Prewett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht so genau, aber der Oberboss will dich sehen."  
„Scrimgeour?"

„Ja. Du sollst sofort in sein Büro kommen."  
Alastor ließ die Papiere in einer Schublade verschwinden und erhob sich, um auf den Gang der Aurorenzentrale zu treten.  
„Hat er gesagt, was er will?"

Fabian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur dass er dich sehen will."  
Der Auror seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Rufus? Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Alastor trat in das Büro, ohne vorher anzuklopfen, und Rufus Scrimgeour zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Bei Merlin, Moody!"

Moody konnte sich ein leichtes grinsen nicht verkneifen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Scrimgeours Schreibtisch.

„Kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Sie erinnern sich doch bestimmt noch hieran, oder?"  
Er reichte seinem Auror einige Zettel und der verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst! Jetzt? Zu dieser Zeit? Verdammt noch mal, Rufus, wir haben doch auch so schon alle Hände voll zu tun. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht!"  
Der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale nickte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, Alastor. Aber Sie kennen das doch, das ist jedes Jahr das Selbe."  
Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht diese Jahr, Rufus. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür und auch keine Männer, die ich dafür abstellen könnte."  
Rufus Scrimgeour stieß hörbar die Luft aus. „Wir sind dazu verpflichtet, Alastor! Hogwarts und Professor Dumbledore verlassen sich auf uns. Außerdem haben sich dieses Jahr so viele Schüler für einen Tag in der Aurorenzentrale entschieden, wie schon lange nicht mehr! Wir mussten sie auf zwei Tage aufteilen, Alastor, da können wir den Berufstag nicht einfach absagen! Ihre Tochter ist übrigens auch dabei."  
„Ich weiß." stöhnte der Auror. Insgeheim hatte er immer gehofft, dass sie sich noch anders entscheiden würde. „Also schön. Aber ich entscheide, was die Schüler machen, und was nicht! Ich teile sie den Auroren zu und keiner von ihnen verlässt diese Gebäude, außer ich erlaube es ihnen. Und wenn mir einer dumm kommt oder meint, er müsse hier ne große Show abziehen, dann schick ich ihn postwendend zurück. Wir haben keine Zeit, für diese Kindereien, sind wir uns da einig?"

Rufus nickte zustimmend. „Alles, was sie sagen, Alastor. Was die Schüler angeht, da sind sie der Boss."  
Moody erhob sich. „Das will ich aber auch meinen." murmelte er und dachte darüber nach, ob seine Tochter und ihre Freunde das auch so sehen würden.

--- --- ---

Es war ein sonniger Sonntag Vormittag. Leichte Wölkchen bedeckten den Herbsthimmel über Hogwarts und es war fast windstill. Ein perfekter Tag zum Fliegen. Er hörte seine Mitschüler über sich jubeln. Es war das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison und sie konnten es gar nicht abwarten.

Seine Mannschaftskameraden wurden aufgerufen und schwangen sich auf ihre Besen um sich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Er griff seinen Besen fester. Gleich würde sein Name erklingen und dann musste er hinaus. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, ein klein wenig Angst bekam er nun doch. Sicher würde ihn der Gegnerische Treiber mit einem gezielten Klatscher versuchen, vom Besen zu holen, so gut kannte er den Gryffindor immerhin.

Er atmete tief durch, setzte sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab, als die neue Stadionsprecherin seinen Namen rief.

„...Und hier kommt der neue Sucher der Slytherins, Regulus Black! Er wird es nicht einfach haben, sich da Oben gegen Rina zu behaupten, aber er kann es ja mal versuchen." Alice Jones zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu und ignorierte den tadelnden Blick, den McGonagall ihr zu warf.

James glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und er sah zu seinem besten Freund herüber.

„Verdammt, Padfoot. Hast du das gewusst?"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher denn, Prongs? Aber mal sehen, wie lange er sich auf dem Besen halten kann!" Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Rumtreibers breit und er schwang genussvoll seinen Schläger. Auch Serina sah gespannt zu dem jungen Slytherin, der sie Auffällig zu ignorieren versuchte.

Madam Hooch, die neue Fluglehrerin, betrat das Spielfeld und sah zu den Mannschaftskapitänen auf.

„Ich hoffe auf ein sauberes und faires Spiel, meine Herren!"  
Damit ließ sie die beiden Klatscher und den Schnatz aus der Ballkiste und warf den Quaffel in die Höhe.

Augustus Rookwood, der in diesem Jahr bei den Slythrin als Jäger aufgenommen worden war, ließ seinen Besen nach vorn schießen und flog auf den Quaffel zu, doch James war schneller.

Mit sicherem Griff fasste der Gryffindor der Ball und jagte mit seinem Besen davon. Augustus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und entschlossen nahm er die Verfolgung auf.

Sirius verfolgte den Spielstart und setzte seinen Besen ebenfalls in Bewegung. Er nickte dem zweiten Treiber, Cletus Bones, zu und dieser wusste sofort, was der Rumtreiber meinte. Jeder von ihnen machte sich auf den Weg, einen der Klatscher abzufangen, um ihn dann auf den Gegnerischen Jäger zu schlagen.

James fühlte sich frei. Das Gefühlt des Windes in seinen Haaren und seine Mitschüler, die ihm zujubelten, ließen alle Anspannungen von ihm abfallen. Er sah Lily auf der Gryffindortribüne stehen und musste Lächeln. Seine Freundin schrie mit am Lautesten und würde Morgen sicher Halsschmerzen bekommen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Rasen unter sich und er sah den Schatten, der ihn verfolgte und immer näher kam. James musste leise lachen. So leicht würden sie ihm den Quaffel nicht abnehmen. Er riss schlagartig seinen Besen herum, so dass er zum stehen kam und warf den Quaffel quer über das Spielfeld. Rookwood flog überrascht an ihm vorbei, und eher der reagieren konnte, hatte Frank Longbottom den Quaffel bereits wieder aufgefangen und jagte auf das Tor der Slytherins zu.

Rookwood warf dem Mannschaftskapitän der Gryffindors einen eisigen Blick zu, ehe er seinen Besen wieder in Bewegung setzte, um Miles Baddock, seinem Torhüter, zu unterstützen.

Frank hatte sich den Quaffel unter den Arm geklemmt und jagte über das Spielfeld, direkt auf das Gegnerische Tor zu. Er blickte sich um und suchte nach Sirius, der zehn Meter hinter ihm flog. Der Rumtreiber gab ihm ein Zeichen und Frank atmete tief durch. James hatte ihnen einige neue Spielzüge erklärt und der Gryffindor hoffte, das sie funktionierten. Timing war hierbei alles. Er war keine 5 Meter mehr von Baddock entfernt, als dieser fast von einem Klatscher von Besen gerissen wurde. Frank lachte, als er Cletus an den Torstangen vorbei rasen sah.

Miles Braddock stieß einige unschöne Flüche aus, während er sich krampfhaft auf seinem Besen hielt. Doch kaum, dass er wieder sicher saß, da flog der zweite Klatscher an ihm vorbei. Wieder verlor Braddock sein Gleichgewicht, und der Besen schoss auf den Boden zu. Kurz vor dem Boden gelang es ihm, den Besen wieder hoch zu reißen.

Frank hörte Sirius über sich johlen und warf den Quaffel.

„Oh, welch geschicktes Manöver von Black und Bones! Longbottom versenkt den Quaffel und es steht zehn zu Null für Gryfifndor! Weiter so, mein Schatz!"

„Miss Jones!" Minerva McGonagall drehte sich kopfschüttelnd zu ihr um.

„Tja, da müssen die Slytherins wohl noch ein wenig üben, um gegen unsere Spieler anzukommen!" Alice grinste ihre Hauslehrerin frech an und ihre Stimme hallte über das Spielfeld.

Die restlichen Rumtreiber standen mit ihren Mitschülern auf der Gryffindortribüne und verfolgten gespannt das Spielgeschehen. Dorcas und Lily hatten sich ihre Gesichter in den Mannschaftsfarben geschminkt und schrien aus Leibeskräften, als Frank das erste Tor erzielte.

Tabea blickte sich unsicher um, doch niemand schien sich daran zu stören, dass sie hier war.

„Was hast du?" fragte Peter und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich komm mir ein bisschen fehlt am Platz vor. Vielleicht hätte ich was anderes Anziehen sollen."  
Während alle um sie herum in rot-gold gekleidet waren trug sie die gelb-schwarze Uniform ihres Hauses.

„Das macht doch nichts, Tabby." sagte Remus neben ihr und Peter legte ihr einfach seinen Gryffindorschal um.

„Siehst du, jetzt fällst du überhaupt nicht mehr auf!"

Tabea wurde rot und Dorcas grinste.

„Peter ist ja ein richtiger Gentleman." flüsterte sie ihrem Freund zu und Remus nickte.

„Ja, unser Wormtail steckt voller Überraschungen."

Regulus hörte die Menge jubeln und verzog das Gesicht. Der Sieg hing letztendlich von ihm ab, dass wusste er, doch bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Spur von dem Schnatz entdecken können. Er zog einige Meter über den anderen Spielern seine Bahnen und suchte das Quidditchfeld nach dem kleinen Ball ab.

„Hi." sagte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm und Regulus drehte sich um. Serina flog nah an ihn ran und brachte ihren Besen zum halten. „Sag mal, hast du dich die letzten Tage versteckt, oder wieso hat man dich nirgends im Schloss entdecken können?"

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Ich … Ich hatte viel zu tun!"  
Serina lachte. „Klar doch. So was wie ... allen Gryffindors aus dem Weg gehen, oder was?"  
Regulus' Blick glitt über das Spielfeld und blieb kurz an seinem Bruder hängen, der den Klatscher gerade nach Augustus Rookwood schlug, der vor Schreck den Quaffel fallen ließ.

„Ich wollte nur … Ich dachte … Warum hast du mich nicht verraten?" Er blickte sie fragend an.

„Was glaubst du wohl, was dein Bruder mit dir gemacht hätte, wenn er es wüsste?"  
Regulus zog die Stirn kraus. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?"  
Serina lachte. „Wo denkst du hin? Aber Sirius hätte danach eine Menge Ärger am Hals gehabt, und das wollte ich ihm ersparen! Außerdem Schuldest du mir jetzt was!"  
„WAS?" Regulus glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Ich? Dir? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!"  
Das Mädchen grinste ihn an. „Und ob, Regulus. Und eines Tages werde ich kommen und ..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick schoss ein Klatscher zwischen ihnen hindurch und ihr Kopf wirbelte herum. Sie sah Sirius, der auf sie zugeflogen kam.

„Man, Baby, was soll das denn hier werden? Legt ihr hier 'ne Pause ein, oder was?"  
Sie flog lachend an ihren Freund heran. „Quatsch! Ich bringe dem neuen Sucher nur gerade etwas bei."  
Er sah seinen Bruder abschätzig an. „Aha, und was?"  
Sie zog Sirius' Kopf zu sich um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, was seinen Besen gefährlich wackeln ließ. „Das man, egal was passiert, nie sein Ziel aus den Augen lassen darf!"  
Mit diesen Worten wendete sie ihren Besen und flog steil auf den Boden zu.

„Die beiden Sucher scheinen sich lieber zu einem Kaffeekränzchen zu treffen, als sich um ihre Aufgabe zu kümmern! Was glauben die eigentlich, warum wir hier sind? Oh, Moment, Sirius Black hat die Beiden mit einem gezielten Schlag unterbrochen … Richtig so, Black!" Alice holte eine magische Tröte unter ihrem Pult hervor, deren Klang man bis zum Schloss hören konnte.

Minerva zuckte entsetzt zusammen und riss der Stadionsprecherin das Instrument aus der Hand.

„Miss Jones! Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, was der Sprecher hier zu tun hat. Welchen Teil von 'Unabhängige, objektive Kommentare zum Spielverlauf' haben Sie eigentlich nicht verstanden?"  
Alice biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen. „'Tschuldigung Professor, aber … Oh, sehen Sie!" Sie zeigte zum Spielgeschehen hinauf und griff schnell wieder nach ihrem Mikrofon.

„Was ist nun passiert? Rina muss etwas entdeckt zu haben, sie schießt wie ein geölter Blitz auf den Boden zu … Heiliger Merlin, ob das gut geht? Jetzt scheint auch Black Junior mal aus seinem Winterschlaf zu erwachen, er nimmt die Verfolgung auf … Rina reißt ihren Besen herum und fliegt wieder in die andere Richtung! … Oh, Blacky, das war knapp."

Regulus war bei dem Versuch, Serinas Wendemanöver nach zu machen, beinahe vom Besen gefallen. Er griff seinen Besen so fest er konnte. Seine Fingerknöchel stachen weiß hervor und kalter Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken runter.

„Mist, war das eng. Man, die ist ja völlig irre!" dachte er.

Alice zappelte unruhig auf ihrem Hocker hin und her. „Ob Black sie noch einholen kann? Ich glaube nicht! Rina jagt im Zick Zack über das Feld, man, da wird mir ja beim zusehen schon … Tschuldigung, Professor! Rina streckt ihren Arm aus … Black ist ihr auf den Fersen .. Schafft er … NEIN! Rina hat den Schnatz in ihrer Hand, das Spiel ist zu Ende! Gryffindor gewinnt mit … Ach egal, WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!" Alice Sprang aufgeregt von ihrem Platz auf und fiel ihrer Hauslehrerin in die Arme, die ihr eigentlich eine erneute Standpauke halten wollte.

Die Schüler auf der Gryffindortribüne schwenkten ihre Schals und jubelten lauthals. Peter hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her.

„Wir haben gewonnen!" brüllte er und Tabea lachte.

„Ja, das habt ihr! Serina ist aber auch völlig verrückt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie den Besen noch hochgezogen bekommt."  
Peter grinste die Huffelpuff an. „Ach was! Rina macht so was mit links … Hey, kommst du noch mit zur Siegesfeier?"  
Tabea sah den kleinen Rumtreiber erstaunt an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Findet die nicht bei euch im Turm statt? Da darf ich doch gar nicht rein!"

Lily, die vor den Beiden stand, drehte sich um. „Wir haben gerade gegen Slytherin gewonnen, da werden wir

einfach mal eine Ausnahme machen. Wozu bin ich schließlich Schulsprecherin!" Sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu und Tabea strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Nicht nur, dass sie das Spiel mit Peter und seinen Freunden genießen durfte. Sie würde auch den Nachmittag im Gryffindorturm verbringen.

„Wenn ich das Calista erzähle, wird die platzen vor Neid!" dachte sie, während sich die Schüler auf den Weg ins Schloss machte.

--- --- ---

Die Nacht senkte sich über London. Laternen erleuchteten die Straßen und die Pubs hatten ihre Türen weit geöffnet. Menschen gingen hinein, auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Ablenkung und Vergnügen. Niemand achtete auf die vermummte Gestalt, die in einem dunklen Hauseingang stand. Er interessierte sich auch nicht für die, die vorbei gingen. Er suchte keine Ablenkung und seine Art von Vergnügen würde sie sicher nicht verstehen. Sein Blick war auf etwas gerichtet, dass die wenigsten in dieser Gegend registrierten – auf eine alte Telefonzelle, die auf der anderen Straßenseite stand. An ihrer Tür hing ein Schild auf dem „Außer Betrieb" stand.

Er wusste, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Telefonzelle war. Sie war das Eingangstor des Zaubereiministeriums. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er sie gefunden hatte und nun stand er jede Nacht hier und überlegte, wie er hinein gelangen könnte.

Es war dort, sein Weg nach Hause. Tief unter den Straßen Londons, vor der Muggelwelt verborgen und auch für ihn anscheinend unerreichbar.

Früher, da hätte er seine Armee gerufen und wäre einfach hinein spaziert, hätte jeden getötet, der es wagen würde, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Doch die Zeiten waren vorbei. Seine Armee war schon vor langer Zeit vernichtet worden und seine Macht hatte im Laufe der Jahrhunderte nachgelassen. Er war Schwach geworden und er wollte nur noch eines, dieser Welt den Rücken kehren. Wenn er erst wieder in seiner Welt war, würde er zu seiner alten Stärke zurück finden, sich eine neue Armee aufbauen und dann würde er wieder kommen und die Menschen für das leiden lassen, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Er würde ihre Welt vernichten, sie versklaven und die Menschen daran erinnern, was sie eigentlich waren – Nahrung für Seinesgleichen!

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. Doch zuvor musste er einen Weg finden, in das Ministerium und durch das Tor zu kommen. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der ihm dabei helfen könnte, doch sie hatte ihm bereits bewiesen, dass er keine Macht über sie hatte.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich gegen ihn zu stellen? Er hatte sie geschaffen, ihr die Macht über Leben und Tod verliehen und wie dankte sie es ihm? Indem sie die schützte, die ihn nähren sollten. Aber es war seine Schuld. Er hätte damals vorsichtiger sein sollen, als er sie an dem See getroffen hatte. Er hätte merken müssen, dass ihm die Männer auf den Fersen waren, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Dann hätte er das Mädchen getötet, doch dafür war es nun zu spät.

Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren, als er das Licht in der Telefonzelle bemerkte. Vier junge Männer stiegen aus und gingen lachend über die Straße auf den nächsten Pub zu. Er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen, sah ihre Gefühle und plötzlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

„Hey, Kings. Du bist heute dran mit der ersten Runde!"

„Wenn du das sagst, Gid."

Er musste Vorbereitungen treffen, diesmal durfte Nichts schief gehen. Romanev Blatanescu verließ sein Versteck und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.


	125. Chapter 125

Die Quidditchspieler waren die letzten, die den Gryffindorturm erreichten, und sie wurden mit einem tosenden Beifall begrüßt. Alice sprang Frank in die Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
„Du warst großartig, mein Schatz!" Er wirbelte sie herum und sie verschwanden in der Menge.

Serina sah den Beiden hinterher. „Er? Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht! Ich hab den Schnatz gefangen!"

Sirius zog seine Freundin an sich. „Richtig, Baby, und das war erstklassig! Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, nicht Auror zu werden sondern dich bei den Chudley Cannons zu bewerben?"  
Sie sah ihn an. „Wie bitte?"  
„Na ja, das wäre doch voll cool!"  
James hinter ihnen lachte. „Sicher doch, Padfoot. Und das du dann bei jedem Spiel umsonst rein kämst und einen von den besten Sitzplätzen hättest, hat damit gar nichts zu tun, oder?"  
Sirius sah seinen Freund entsetzt an. „Prongs! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?"  
„Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Padfoot!"  
Serina prustete los, als sie das verdutzte Gesicht ihres Freundes sah.

Remus tauchte vor ihnen auf und drückte jedem ein Butterbier in die Hand. „Sauberes Spiel, Leute." sagte er und prostete seinen Freunden zu.  
„Danke dir, Moony. Auch wenn es mich ein bisschen traurig stimmt." James nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und lächelte Lily zu.

„Was meinst du, James?" fragte Serina und er sah sie überrascht an.

„Wie? Ist es euch nicht aufgefallen? Das war unser letztes Spiel gegen Slytherin! Das nächste wird gegen Huffelpuff oder Ravenclaw sein, dann ist die Saison vorbei."

Sirius atmete hörbar aus. „Huh, also das ist … Leute, lasst uns eine Schweigeminute einlegen, diesem Moment will ich genießen!"

Theatralisch faltete er die Hände vor seiner Brust und senkte den Kopf.

„Äh ..."

„Klappe Prongs, nur eine Minute."  
„Padfoot, sieh doch mal!"

„Nur eine Sekunde Prongs, ist das denn zu viel verlangt?" genervt sah Sirius seinen besten Freund an, dessen Blick zu der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes ging.

„Ist das Wormtail?" fragte er und nun sahen auch die Anderen zu dem Pärchen, das eng umschlungen vor einem der Fenster stand und knutschte.

„Das ist das noch erleben darf … Halleluja! Ich danke dir, Merlin!" Erneut faltete Sirius seine Hände und schickte sein Stoßgebet gen Himmel.

--- --- ---

Die Vorhänge wehten leicht im Wind. Er hatte die Balkontür offen gelassen, damit die Nacht die Wärme des Tages aus seiner kleinen Wohnung vertrieb. Sein Körper zeichnete sich unter der Decke ab und er stöhnte im Schlaf.

Hätte er jetzt die Augen geöffnet, so würde er den Mann sehen, der an dem Fußende seines Bettes stand, doch er schlief weiter.

Blatanescu lächelte kalt. Es war so einfach gewesen, dem jungen Mann zu folgen, abzuwarten und in sein Heim einzudringen. Er hatte seine Gedanken gelesen, seine Gefühle wahrgenommen und entschieden, das dieser der richtige für sein Vorhaben war.

Leise trat er an das Bett des Mannes heran und beugte sich über ihn. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und in diesem Augenblick öffnete der Schlafende seine Augen.

„Was zum ..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Ursprüngliche sagte bereits den Zauberspruch.  
„Imperio."

Der junge Mann verharrte in seiner Bewegung und Blatanescu lachte leise.

„So jung, so stark und doch so schwach. Ihr Menschen amüsiert mich immer wieder. Steh auf!"

Der Verfluchte erhob sich und sein Blick schien ins Leere zu gehen.

„Und jetzt zieh dich an. Wir werden einen kleinen Ausflug machen."  
Blatanescu beobachtete, wie der junge Mann zu seinem Schrank ging und in seine Aurorenkleidung schlüpfte. Dann verließen die Beiden die kleine Wohnung und machten sich auf den Weg.

--- --- ---

Helle Lichtblitze tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen und weckten ihn so langsam auf. James tastete nach seiner Brille und sah sich verschlafen um.

„Man, Moony, was machst du da?" fragte er den blonden Rumtreiber flüsternd, der grinsend auf seinem Bett saß.

„Ich glaub, ich hab es, Prongs, pass auf." Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eines seiner Hemden, das vor ihm lag. „Camisia decoloris sufficio rubentis"

James Augen wurden groß, als sich das Hemd rot färbte. Grinsend stand er auf und nahm es in die Hand.

„Das ist genial, Moony! Mensch, du bist echt der Größte! Du … bist unglaublich! Kriegst du das auch mit größeren Sachen hin?"  
Remus lachte leise.

„Denke schon. An was hast du gedacht?"  
James sah zu Sirius Bett und flüsterte dem Rumtreiber etwas ins Ohr.

„Man, Prongs, du bist echt … Ok, ich versuch es … Lectus decoloris sufficio viridavi et argenteus."

James musste laut lachen, als er das Ergebnis sah, was einen weiteren Rumtreiber weckte.

„Manno, kann man hier nicht einmal ausschlafen?" Peter kam unter seiner Decke hervor und riss die Augen auf. „Heiliger Merlin, was ist das denn?"

„Cool, nicht wahr? Mensch, Padfoot steh auf, die Nacht ist vorbei!"

„Leck mich, Prongs!" grummelte Sirius und setzte sich auf. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und erstarrte, als er seine Bettdecke erblickte. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett gehüpft. „WUAH! Scheiße, was ist das denn?" Er sah seine Freunde entsetzt an, die ihr Lachen nicht verbergen konnten.

„Moony hat den Farbwandlungszauber hin bekommen!" sagte James und Remus grinste stolz.

„Das seh ich auch, aber musstet ihr den unbedingt an meinem Bett testen?" Sirius zeigte auf sein Himmelbett, das jetzt die Farben der Slytherins trug. „Ich hasse euch! Ehrlich Leute! Und das am frühen Morgen … Das kriegt ihr wieder!" Damit verschwand der Gryffindor im Badezimmer und James ließ sich lachend auf sein Bett fallen.

Remus machte den Farbzauber rückgängig und stand auf.

„Ok, damit haben wir den ersten Teil unseres Abschlussstreiches. Meinst du, du kriegst den Rest auch hin?"  
Remus sah Peter an. „Ich? Was ist mit euch? Wollt ihr denn gar nichts dazu beitragen?"  
James stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. „Sicher doch, Moony. Aber du bist nun mal das Genie unter uns und so was nennt sich Arbeitsteilung. Du findest die Zauber, und wir führen sie dann aus!"

„Ja, nee, ist klar, Prongs. Und ich dachte immer, der da wäre der faule Hund." Remus zeigte auf die Tür des Badezimmers, wo Sirius stand und sich die Haare trocken rubbelte.

„Willst du das echt um lassen, Padfoot?" fragte Peter, und zeigte auf Sirius' Hals.

„Was meinst du, Wormtail? Ach das, ja klar. Wieso denn nicht?"  
Remus schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. „Mann, Padfoot. Du gehst heute in Zaubereiministerium und wirst den ganzen Tag in der Nähe von Rinas Dad rumlaufen. Willst du da allen ernstes ein Hundehalsband tragen?"

Sirius ließ grinsend das nasse Handtuch fallen. „Das, mein lieber Moony, gehört zu meinem persönlichen Stil! Außerdem finde ich, das es cool aussieht."

„Das sieht nicht cool aus, sondern bescheuert!"

James fing an zu lachen. „Dann hättest du ihm das Teil nie schenken dürfen, Moony! Ich bin ja nur froh, dass es nicht mehr nach diesen Flohpuder stinkt. Das war nämlich echt unerträglich!"  
„Ach, ihr seid ja nur neidisch."  
„Neidisch worauf, Padfoot? Das wir nicht von allen Anderen angestarrt werden?"

Sirius warf ein Kissen nach Peter, der sich schnell duckte. „Du sein mal ganz still, Wormtail. Wer hat den Gestern versucht einen neuen Schulrekord im Dauerknutschen aufzustellen?"  
Peter lief knallrot an und seine Freunde lachten.

„Ja, komm schon, erzähl mal. Was läuft denn da jetzt zwischen dir und dieser Tabby?"

Peter, der mittlerweile die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte, schnappte nach Luft. „I … I … Ich weiß gar nicht, wo von ihr redet." Schnell raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand im frei gewordenen Badezimmer. Die übrigen Rumtreiber lachten und machten sich bereit, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen.

--- --- ---

Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und beobachtete das bunte Treiben in der Großen Halle. Die Schüler setzten sich nach und nach an ihre Haustische und er erhob sich und trat nach Vorn.

„Ich wünsche euch einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen. Wie ihr sicher wisst, haben die Schüler der siebten Klasse heute ihren Berufsschnuppertag. Sie möchte ich bitte, sich nach dem Frühstück vor meinem Büro einzufinden. Mister Lupin, Mister Snape, Sie können sich dann gleich bei Professor McGonagall melden. Für alle anderen wird der Unterricht wie gewohnt weiter gehen."

Sirius blickte zu Remus, der das Gesicht verzog. „Du und Schniefelus? Das ist wohl dein Glückstag heute, was?"  
Remus funkelte ihn an. „Danke auch, Padfoot. Wie wäre es mal mit ein bisschen Mitgefühl?"  
Sirius biss in sein Marmeladenbrötchen. „Sorry Alter, aber mehr als das ist nicht drin. Ich muss schließlich einen ganzen Tag unter den strengen Blicken von Rinas Dad durchstehen!"

„Da fragt man sich doch glatt, wer von euch beiden schlimmer dran ist." kicherte Peter, was James nickend bestätigte.

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie das wird. Ob sie uns mit nach Askaban nehmen?"

Serina stieß beinahe ihren Kürbissaft um. „Bin du irre? Da wimmelt es nur so von Dementoren, also darauf kann ich gerne noch etwas verzichten!"

„Das glaub ich dir, Baby. Aber früher oder später wirst du dahin müssen."  
„Das weiß ich auch, Sirius. Aber ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn es etwas später ist."

Alice Jones sah sie über den Tisch hinweg an. „So schlimm?"

Serina nickte nur.

Tabea kam zu ihnen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. An der Tür zur Eingangshalle stieß Serina mit einem dürren Mädchen zusammen, die eine Huffelpuffuniform trug. Sie hatte blondes, wirres Haar und trug eine riesige Brille mit dicken Gläsern, die ihre Augen gigantisch wirken ließen.

Das Mädchen starrte Serina an.

„Du … Er wird kommen, um dich zu holen … Hüte dich … Geh nicht durch den runden Raum!"  
Die Gryffindors sahen sie entgeistert an, und Sirius faste sie leicht an der Schulter.

„Was? Von wem redest du?"  
„Hä?" Das Mädchen schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. „Ich hab nichts gesagt. Entschuldigt mich bitte."  
Serina zitterte leicht, doch Tabea kicherte hinter ihr.

„Oh Merlin, die hat so einen Schuss!"  
„Du kennst sie?" Peter sah seine Freundin fragend an, die nickte.

„Klar, das war Sibyll Trelawney. Die ist völlig durchgeknallt. Hör bloß nicht auf sie, Rina."

„Wenn du das sagst, Tabby." Serina lächelte erleichtert, doch Sirius bemerkte, dass seine Freundin etwas bleicher geworden war.

--- --- ---

Alastor Moody verließ das Großraumbüro der Aurorenzentrale und ging in sein Büro. Er hatte die Auroren gerade über den weiteren Tagesablauf unterrichtet.

Benjy Fenwick lehnte sich gegen seinem Schreibtisch, als Kingsley Shacklebolt seinen Kopf schüttelte..

„Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Die lassen jetzt auch Mädchen zur Aurorenausbildung zu?" der farbige Auror klang empört.

Gideon Prewett lachte. „Was ist los, Kings. Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht?"

„Schwachsinn! Ich hab nichts dagegen, das Frauen arbeiten, aber manche Sachen sollten sie lieber uns Männern überlassen!"  
„Manchmal ist deine Einstellung ganz schön vorsintflutlich, Kings. Weißt du das?"

„Ist sie gar nicht, Ben! Aber was denkst du, wie das ablaufen wird, wenn es Hart auf Hart kommt? Dann fangen die das Kreischen an und zittern wie Espenlaub! Und auf so was soll ich mich in einem Kampf verlassen können? Na, schönen Dank auch!"

Gideon konnte über die Engstirnigkeit seines besten Freundes nur noch den Kopf schütteln. „Was sagst du dazu, Bruderherz?" Er stupste Fabian an, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte.  
„Was?"

„Mann, Alter. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit mit deinen Gedanken?" Benjy packte seine Papiere zusammen, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Wahrscheinlich träumt er davon, Moodys Kleinen die Einzelzellen zu zeigen!" lachte Gideon, doch sein Bruder sah ihn nur teilnahmslos an.

--- --- ---

Lily und Dorcas waren die Ersten, die den Kamin in Dumbledores Büro nutzen durften, um an ihren Praktikumsplatz zu gelangen. Gemeinsam mit Arnold Friedlich und Rodney Pastner, zwei Jungen aus Huffelpuff, flohten sie in das St. Mungo Hospital, wo sie von Schwester Abby bereits erwarte wurden.

„Da seit ihr ja. Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch für diesen Beruf entschieden habt. Gute Heiler können wir immer gebrauchen, gerade in diesen Zeiten." Abby sah die Vier an. „Ok, als Erstes zeige ich euch die Umkleideräume. Ihr wollt ja sicher nicht den ganzen Tag in euren Schuluniform herum laufen." Die Schüler folgten ihr durch einen kleinen Korridor und Abby gab ihnen die typischen, limonengrünen Umhänge, die alle Heiler im Hospital trugen.

„So, dann werd ich euch erstmal mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut machen. Also, hier im Erdgeschoss befindet sich die Abteilung für Utensilien-Unglücke. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie viele Patienten wir haben, weil sie einen minderwertigen Kessel benutzten! Im ersten Stock ist die Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen, aber da gehen wir heute nicht hin. Mein Chef meinte, es wäre nicht gut, wenn ihr gleich mit jemandem Konfrontiert werden, der einem Werwolf zu nahe gekommen ist!"  
Lily warf einen schnellen Blick zu Dorcas, die hörbar die Luft ein sog.

„Im zweiten Stock behandeln wir die ansteckenden Krankheiten. Keine Sorge, dass ihr mit Drachenpocken nach Hause geht. Dort dürfen nur ausgebildete Heiler hinein. Darüber liegt die Abteilung für Vergiftungen und im vierten Stock die für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle. Dort liegt auch die Janus-Thickey-Station für Langzeitopfern von Flüchen, wo ich normalerweise arbeite. Miriam Strout ist unsere Stationsleitung, ihr werdet sie sicher noch im Laufe des Tages kennen lernen. Was noch, ach, das Wichtigste! Im fünften Stock ist die Cafeteria und der Kiosk!" Abby lachte und ging auf einen der Fahrstühle zu. „Ich würde sagen, dann teilen wir uns mal auf. Hat jemand einen besonderen Wunsch, auf welche Station er gerne möchte?"  
Dorcas hob ihre Hand. „Sie sagte zwar, das ihr Chef das nicht möchte, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne in den ersten Stock gehen."

Abby hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Bist du dir sicher? Das ist kein schöner Anblick da oben."

Dorcas nickte. „Ganz sicher."

Abby nickte. „Nun gut, noch jemand einen Wunsch?"

„Ich würde gerne mit auf Ihre Station kommen, Abby. Mit Zauberunfällen kenn ich mich irgendwie aus." sagte Lily grinsend.

„Ok, dann mal los."

Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und Abby verteilte die Schüler auf die verschiedenen Stationen.

--- --- ---

Alastor sah auf die Uhr in seinem Büro. Noch zehn Minuten, dann würde wahrscheinlich einer der schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens beginnen.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.  
„Herein." rief er ungehalten, und ein rothaariger Auror trat in den Raum. „Was gibt's den, Fabian." fragte er und der junge Mann sah ihn an.

„Rufus hat mich gerade kontaktiert. Er braucht dich. Sofort."  
Moody runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt?"  
„Ja, er sagte, sofort."  
„Bei Merlin, spinnt der denn? Weiß er denn nicht, das gleich die Schüler ankommen?"  
Fabian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch, schon. Aber er meinte, dass würde keinen Aufschub dulden. Er ist gerade in Askaban zu einer Anhörung und er meint, er bräuchte deine Meinung zu dem Fall."  
Moody fluchte lauthals vor sich hin. „Na schön, wenn er das so will … Der kann was erleben! Gut, du kümmerst dich bitte und die Schüler, ja? Bring sie her, zeig ihnen die Büros. Ich bin so schnell wieder hier, wie ich kann."  
Fabian nickte nur, während sein Chef eiligst das Büro verließ.


	126. Chapter 126

126

Die Schüler, die sich für einen Aurorenkarriere entschieden hatten, flohten ins Zaubereiministerium, wo sie sich im Atrium wieder fanden. Wie immer herrschte hier reges Treiben und die Gruppe machte sich auf, um zum Sicherheitsschalter zu kommen, wo sie sich anmelden mussten. Der junge Beamter sah sie freundlich an, und las ihre Namen von einer Liste ab. Außer den beiden Rumtreibern und Serina waren Frank und Alice mitgekommen. Sie ließen ihre Zauberstäbe registrieren und durften dann das Gittertor passieren, um ins Innere des Ministeriums zu gelangen.

Hier wurden sie bereits von dem rothaarigen Auror erwartet.

„Hallo, Fabian!" grüßte Serina ihn, was er mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

„Hi." sagte er knapp. „Moody ist noch Unterwegs. Ich soll euch schon mal in die Zentrale bringen. Folgt mir."

Er ging auf die Fahrstühle zu und das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Der war auch schon mal gesprächiger!" stellte sie fest und James grinste.

„Wer weiß, was dein Dad ihm alles erzählt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat der noch mehr Schiss vor Heute als Padfoot!" sagte der Rumtreiber, was ihm eine Kopfnuss seines Freundes bescherte. Gemeinsam fuhren sie in den zweiten Stock.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, und Fabian mit den Schülern heraus trat.

„Oh, Merlin, das sind ja noch Kinder!" entfuhr es ihm entsetzt, was Benjy neben ihn lachen ließ.  
„Mann, Kings, du warst auch nicht älter, als du das erste Mal hier warst."

„Sicher, aber … Sieh dir die Kleine da doch mal an! Als sie hier im Sommer eingedrungen ist … Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wie sie an unseren Wachleuten vorbei gekommen ist, aber willst du mir echt erzählen, dass die bereits siebzehn ist?" Er zeigte auf Serina, die sich in dem Großraumbüro neugierig umsah. „Das ist ein Dreikäsehoch! Ein kleiner Zauber und die kippt aus ihren Stöckelschuhen!"  
Gideon klopfte ihm hart auf die Schulter. „Komm mal wieder runter, Alter. Außerdem trägt sie Turnschuhe, also wird das wohl nicht so schnell passieren!"  
Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist doch kein Kindergarten hier." murmelte er, als die Gruppe die Auroren erreichte.

„Hi. Ich bin Benjy." stellte der Auror sich vor. „ Fabian kennt ihr ja bereits. Das ist Gideon und der alte Knurrhahn hier heißt Kingsley." Er grinste den farbigen Auror an, der die Augen verdrehte. „Äh, wo steckt Moody?" Benjy sah sich suchend um.

„Ihr sollt schon mal in den Trainingsraum vorgehen, er kommt etwas später." erklärte Fabian.  
Kingsley beugte sich zu Gideon. „Ich sagte doch, das wir hier Babysitter spielen müssen!" Gideon versetze seinem Freund einen leichten Rippenstoß.

„Reiß dich zusammen!" zischte er. „Ok, dann mal alle mir nach." Er steuerte auf den Korridor zu und die Gruppe folgte ihm.  
„Serina, warte mal." Fabian hielt sie am Arm fest, damit sie stehen blieb.

„Was gibt's denn, Fabian?"  
„Du kennst den Trainingsraum doch schon. Ich könnte dir in der Zeit was anderes zeigen."  
Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Bist du dir sicher? Nicht dass Dad wieder ausflippt, weil er uns suchen muss."  
Fabian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung. Er weiß Bescheid."

Gideon hatte seinen Bruder mit einem Grinsen beobachtet. „Dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß." sagte er, während die beiden wieder auf die Fahrstühle zusteuerten.

--- --- ---

Remus stand vor dem Büro seine Hauslehrerin und starrte zu Boden. Er spürte die Blicke seines Gegenübers, die ihn zu durchbohren schienen. Endlich sah er auf und blickte Severus Snape direkt ins Gesicht.

„Was?" fragte er gereizt.

Der Slytherin lachte. „Du denkst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass du jemals als Lehrer arbeiten wirst, oder?"  
Remus atmete tief ein. „Und warum sollte ich nicht?"

„Ich weiß, was du bist, Lupin. Glaubst du wirklich, dass irgend jemand dich auf seine Kinder los lässt?"

Dem Rumtreiber lief es kalt über den Rücken, doch ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und McGonagall sah die Beiden an.

„Sie sind pünktlich, meine Herren. Damit haben Sie ja schon mal eine wichtige Eingenschaft für diesen Beruf erkannt. Folgen Sie mir."  
Sie führte die beiden Schüler zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, wo die Erstklässler bereits auf sie warteten.

„Heute wird der Unterricht mal etwas anders als sonst ablaufen." erklärte die Lehrerin. „Mister Lupin und Mister Snape streben beide eine Laufbahn im Pädagogischen Bereich an und wir wollen mal sehen, wie gut sie sich auf andere einlassen können. Mister Lupin, ihnen gehört für diese Stunde die rechte Seite des Klassenzimmers und Mister Snape wird die linke Seite übernehmen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es den Schülern beizubringen einen Knopf in einen Fingerhut zu verwandeln. Fangen Sie an."  
Remus lächelte seinen Schülern aufmunternd zu, während Minerva eine Unsichtbare Mauer zwischen den Tischen entstehen ließ, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig störten.

--- --- ---

Lily fühlte sich ganz ihn ihrem Element. Sie hatte Madame Strout geholfen einige der Patienten zu waschen und ihnen ihre Medikamente verabreicht. Jetzt saß sie mit Abby in der kleinen Schwesternküche und trank einen Saft, während Abby ihr ein wenig über den Alltag auf der Station erzählte.

„Die meisten Patienten hier sind harmlos. Oft sind sie zwar selbst Schuld, bei dem was ihnen passiert ist, aber irgend jemand muss sich ja um sie kümmern, oder?"

Lily nickte, als Miriam Strout die Küche betrat.

„Abby? Hast du dich heute schon um Mister Meyers gekümmert?"  
Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wollte ich gleich mit Lily zusammen machen."  
Die Stationsheilerin sah die Schülerin fragend an. „Denkst du, du schaffst das auch alleine? Dann kann Abby sich um Mister Bride kümmern. Wir sind gerade ein wenig unterbesetzt, weißt du?"  
Lily fühlte sich geehrt, dass die Stationsheilerin ihr das schon zutraute.

„Natürlich, gern, Madame Strout. Was soll ich tun?"  
„Oh, er ist eigentlich schon fertig, aber Mister Meyers vergisst das Essen immer. Hilf ihn einfach ein bisschen dabei und keine Sorge, der tut dir nichts. Er sitzt eh den ganzen Tag in seinem Stuhl und redet wirres Zeug. Er ist in Zimmer elf."

Lily stand auf und ging über den Flur. Sie betrat ein freundliches, grün gestrichenes Zimmer, das vom Sonnenlicht durchflutet wurde. Auf dem kleinen Tisch an der Wand standen frische Blumen und davor saß ein Mann mit schütter werdendem Haar, das ihn bis auf die Schultern fiel.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Meyers, sie habe ja ihr ..." Die Gryffindor stockte. Vor ihr saß Serinas Stiefvater.

Lily sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr ja erzählt, das er hier war, aber ihn zu sehen war doch etwas anderes. Das Mädchen straffte ihre Schulter und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Fred.

„Dann wollen wir mal Frühstücken." sagte sie und schnitt sein Brot klein.

--- --- ---

Dorcas stand im Waschraum des ersten Stock und spritze sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie hatte gerade einen Mann versorgt, der sich von seiner Verwandlung in einen Werwolf erholte.

Sie starrte sich selbst im Spielgel.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Meadows, du schaffst das."

Er hatte noch schlimmer ausgesehen als Remus, als er ihr erzählte was er war. Sie hatte sich ganz bewusst für diesen Beruf und diese Abteilung entschieden, um ihrem Freund beizustehen, falls der Wolf mal nicht unter Kontrolle zu halten war.

Sie atmete tief durch und ging wieder auf den Flur hinaus.

„Oh, Miss Meadows, kommen Sie doch mal her." Damocles Belby, der Leiter dieser Station winkte sie zu sich. „Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Miss Meadows. Sie haben wohl keine Angst vor Werwölfen, oder?"  
Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Sir. Ich meine, ich muss ihnen nicht bei Vollmond begegnen, aber sie können ja nichts dafür, dass sie so sind, nicht wahr?"

Belby nickte. „Da haben Sie recht. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich diesen Beruf mache. Ich möchte diesen Menschen helfen. Ich hatte mal einen guten Freund, der von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Er hat es nicht verkraftet und letztendlich hat er … er hat sich umgebracht. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit meiner Arbeit hier andere vor diesem Schicksal bewahren kann. Auch wenn es nicht immer einfach ist, gerade wenn man so jung ist, wie Sie."

Er blickte die Gryffindor ernst an.

„Ich schaffe das, Doktor, keine Sorge."  
Über Belbys Gesicht huschte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Wer ist es, Miss Meadows? Jemand aus Ihrer Familie?"  
„Woher … ?"

Der Heiler führte sie in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo er ihr einen Kaffee einschenkte. „Niemand sonst könnte sich diesen Menschen so unbefangen nähern, wie Sie es getan haben."  
Dorcas nahm den Kaffeebecher mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen.

„Sie haben Recht, es gibt da jemanden, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt und den dieses Schicksal ereilte. Ich versuche ihm zu helfen, wo ich kann."  
Damocles Belby nickte. „Dann sind Sie bei uns genau richtig, Miss Meadows. Und vielleicht können Sie auch mir helfen. Ich arbeite da nämlich gerade an einem Trank, den ich den Wolfsbanntrank nenne. Er wird die Verwandlung nicht aufhalten können, aber vielleicht kann er sie … nun ja, weniger schmerzhaft machen."

Dorcas' Augen wurden größer. „Wirklich? Das wäre ja wunderbar!"  
„Ja, das wäre es, Miss Meadows!" sagte er und er führte sie in sein kleines Labor.

–- --- ---

Severus sah auf die andere Seite des Raumes und beobachtete, wie Remus durch die Tischreihen ging und seinen Schülern Hilfestellung bei dem Zauber gab. Er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ein blondes Mädchen in einer Gryffindoruniform sah zu ihm auf und zeigte auf ihren Tisch.

„Richtig so?" fragte sie und er schnaubte, als er ihren Fingerhut bemerkte.

„Das ist Mist." sagte er verächtlich. „Du willst eine Hexe sein? Dann zeig mal was du kannst. Los, Mach einen Kerzenständer daraus … Worauf wartest du?"

Das Mädchen sah unsicher zu ihrem Tischnachbar, der ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte, ehe sie zu ihrem Zauberstab griff.

„Re … Reformare." Sie schwang ihren Stab doch anstelle eines Kerzenständers floss der Fingerhut auseinander und bildete eine unförmige Masse.

Snape schnaubte. „Ich wusste es. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich dir für deine Unfähigkeit Punkte abziehen!"

Er ging einen Tisch weiter, wo Thorfinn Rowle, ein Junge aus seinem Haus saß. Sein Knopf hatte sich nur leicht noch ober gewölbt und war weit davon entfernt, ein Fingerhut zu werden.

Er klopfte dem kleinen Slytherin auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Thorfinn. Das sieht doch schon viel besser aus!"  
Minerva schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

--- --- ---

Fabian und Serina fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in den neunten Stock und gingen einen langen Flur entlang.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie, als der junge Auror vor einer hölzernen Tür stehen blieb.

„In der Mysterienabteilung. Hier haben nur wenige Angestellte Zutritt, aber ich hab uns eine Sondererlaubnis verschafft."

Serina runzelte die Stirn. „Dann gehört diese Abteilung gar nicht zu euch? Warum bringst du mich dann her?"  
Fabian öffnete die Tür und führte sie in den nächsten Raum. „Es gibt hier etwas, das du sehen sollst."  
Sobald die Tür hinter dem Mädchen ins Schloss fiel, begannen die Wände sich zu drehen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, das sie sich in einem runden, schwarzen Raum mit blauer Kerzenbeleuchtung befand, von dem zwölf identische Türen abgingen und sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, durch welche sie gekommen waren.

„Fabian? Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir zurück gehen." Serinas Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie musste an die Worte von Sibyll Trelawney denken.  
Der junge Auror schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir müssen weiter." sagte er und öffnete eine der Türen. Unsicher folgte das Mädchen ihm.

Fabian führte sie in einen düsteren Raum, der einer Arena glich. Steinerne Bänke standen vor den Wänden die sich zur Mitte hin absenkten. Unten stand auf einem Podest ein alter, verwitterter Steinbogen, in dem ein silberner Vorhang wehte. Sie glaubte, flüsternde Stimmen zu hören, die aus den Torbogen zu kommen schienen.

„Was ist das hier?" fragte sie leise und ging langsam darauf zu.

--- --- ---

Remus stand am Pult zweier Huffelpuffs, die einige Probleme mit ihrer Verwandlung hatten. Roland Beck sah ihn ängstlich an, weil sein Fingerhut einige Löcher aufwies, doch der Rumtreiber lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus! Weißt du, das Geheimnis ist, dass man sich von Nichts bei seinem Zauber ablenken lassen darf."  
Roland schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schaff ich nie!"

Remus strich dem kleinen Jungen über den Rücken. „Und ob du das schaffst! Ich hab schon viel hoffnungslosere Fälle als dich gesehen, und die haben das auch hin bekommen."  
„Wirklich? Und das sagst du nicht nur so?"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Großes Ehrenwort. Das Zauberwort heißt – Konzentration!" Er verwandelte den halben Fingerhut wieder in den Knopf zurück. „Konzentriere dich. Denk nicht an die Anderen hier im Raum. Richte deine Gedanken nur auf den Knopf vor dir und jetzt, versuch es noch einmal."  
Roland atmete tief durch und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Reformare." sagte er und sah erstaunt auf den Fingerhut, der vor ihm lag.

Remus klopfte seinem Schüler lachend auf die Schulter. „Siehst du, was habe ich dir gesagt?"

Roland strahlte ihn glücklich an und als der Rumtreiberin zu seiner Hauslehrerin sah bemerkte er ihr zufriedenes Lächeln.

--- --- ---

„Rufus!" Moody stieß wütend die Tür des Gefängnisleiters auf und trat in den Raum. Die Umstehenden, und ganz besonders sein Vorgesetzter, sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Moody? Was zum Henker machen Sie denn hier?" Scrimgeour schüttelte den Kopf. „Sollten Sie nicht in der Zentrale sein und sich um die Schüler kümmern?"  
Moody schnaubte wütend. „Ja, das wäre ich auch, wenn Sie mich nicht her beordert hätten!"  
„Das hab ich nicht!"

Moody erstarrte. „Wie bitte? Aber Fabian hat doch ..."  
„Prewett? Wie kommt der denn auf so was? Ich hab nie was … MOODY!"

Der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale brüllte eine zufallende Tür an, denn sein Auror war bereits aus dem Raum gestürmt.


	127. Chapter 127

127

„Ok, das hier ist also euer Trainingsraum … Nicht gerade beeindruckend." Sirius sah sich in der leeren Sporthalle und und Frank hinter ihm lachte.

Gideon grinste ihn an. „Meinst du, ja? Aparitutus." Der Auror schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und aus dem Nichts entstand ein Trainingsparcours. Hindernisse aus hölzernen Kisten reihten sich aneinander; es gab verschiedene Kletterwände, Röhren zum hindurch kriechen und einen Wassergraben.

„So, und wenn du es jetzt noch schaffst, da durch zu kommen, dann darfst du dich einen Auror nennen!" Gideon zwinkerte seinen Kollegen zu, die verschmitzt grinsten und der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wo ist denn das Problem? Das mach ich doch mit Links!"

„Pass bloß auf, Padfoot. Die Sache hat bestimmt einen Haken."  
Sirius grinste seinen besten Freund an. „Keine Sorge, Prongs. Das ist doch ein Kinderspiel."

Er drückte James seinen Umhang in die Hand und begab sich zur Startposition.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Benjy und als der Rumtreiber nickte zog der Auror seinen Zauberstab. „Agredior." sagte er, und als Sirius das erste Hindernis erreichte, wurde er von einem hellen Licht zurück geschleudert, dass aus dem Nicht gekommen war.

Gideon lachte. „Ach, das hätte ich vielleicht erwähnen sollen … Es geht nicht nur darum, über die Hindernisse zu kommen, sondern vorallem, nicht von den Zaubern getroffen zu werden!"  
Sirius sprang mit einem Satz über die erste Kiste und ging gleich danach in die Hocke. Zu seinem Glück, denn der nächste Blitz schlug direkt vor seinen Füßen ein.

„Das hättet ihr ja mal vorher sagen können!" rief er und die drei Auroren grinsten.

„Das wäre aber nur halb so spaßig geworden! Was denkt ihr, wie weit er kommt? Ich sag, er kommt nicht mal bis zur Kletterwand. Wer hält dagegen?" Kingsley Shacklebolt saß seine Freunde herausfordernd an.

„Ich komm sogar rüber!" brüllte Sirius und nahm Anlauf, um über das nächste Hindernis zu kommen. Zwei weitere Blitz verfehlten ihn, doch ein dritter traf ihn am Arm und er fluchte laut, ehe er wieder in Deckung gehen konnte.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn! James, du musst ihn zurückholen." Alice schüttelte den Rumtreiber, doch der sah sie ratlos an.  
„Was soll ich den machen, Alice? Ich kann Padfoot ja schlecht da raus zaubern!"

Sirius kam mit dem Kopf aus seiner Deckung. Er war gute sechs Meter vom nächsten Hindernis, einer drei Meter hohen Kletterwand, entfernt und der Weg war von schwarzen Brandlöcher übersät. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Ist ja voll leicht … Man, warum muss ich mich eigentlich immer in solche Schieße reiten? Kann ich nicht einmal meine große Klappe halten?" Er stieß sich von der Kiste ab und rannte los.

„Verdammt, Padfoot, pass auf!" James sah einen Feuerball auf seinen Freund zufliegen und er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Protego!" Ein unsichtbarer Schild ließ das Feuer über Sirius Kopf abprallen und er sprang zurück. James nahm Anlauf und lief im Zickzack durch den Parcours zu seinem Freund.

„Mann, Padfoot, du und ..."  
„... meine große Klappe, ich weiß Prongs!" Sirius wischte sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn. „Und? Was machen wir jetzt? Aufgeben?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor denen? Niemals! Zusammen schaffen wir das, Alter. Auf drei … eins … zwei … drei!"  
Die beiden Rumtreiber liefen los.

Die Feuerbälle hagelten nur so auf sie herab und die Zwei wichen ihnen aus, so gut sie konnten. Einer landete direkt vor Sirius und er sprang über die aufsteigenden Flammen hinweg. James versuchte, einen Haken zu schlagen und kam ins Stolpern. Er fiel der Länge nach hin und sah sich von dem Feuer umgeben. Plötzlich packte Sirius ihn am Arm und riss ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Weiter, Prongs, ausruhen kannst du dich später."

Völlig außer Atem und rußverschmiert erreichten sie die Kletterwand.

„Gar nicht schlecht, die Beiden, was Kings?" fragte Gideon und sein schwarzer Freunde grinste.

„Noch ist er nicht Drüben!"

„Hoch mit dir."  
Sirius sah seinen Freund unsicher an.

„Jetzt mach, Padfoot. Ich geb dir Schützenhilfe von hier."  
„Ok, danke Prongs."

Sirius suchte nach einer Einkerbung und zog sich langsam die Wand hoch. Er war etwa bis zur Hälfte gekommen, als die Wand zu pulsieren begann. Grüne Tentakeln schossen daraus hervor und schlugen auf den schwarz haarigen Rumtreiber ein.

Sirius' Fuß rutschte ab und er drohte, abzustürzen.

James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tentakeln und sprach „Duro."

Sie versteinerten Augenblicklich und sein Freund fand wieder festen Halt an der Wand. Sirius grinste ihn an und kletterte das letzte Stücke, ehe James ihn folgte.

„Mensch, das war Klasse!" Frank klopfte den Beiden auf die Schultern und Sirius blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Ich sagte doch, dass das ich das mit Links mache!"

Kingsley lachte auf. „Klar, aber alleine wärst du ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen!"  
„Ja und? Mann darf halt nie seine Rückendeckung verlieren, richtig, Prongs?"

„Sicher Padfoot, was wärst du nur ohne mich!"

Alice schüttelte nur den Kopf, als die Tür zum Trainigsraum aufgerissen wurde und Alastor Moody hereinstürmte.

--- --- ---

Serina stand vor dem steinernen Torbogen und fröstelte. „Fabian, was ist das hier? Was soll das?" Sie drehte sich zu dem jungen Auror um, der sich auf einer Steinbank abstütze. Dicke Schweißperlen hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. „Fabian?" sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu doch er hielt sich mit einer Handbewegung zurück.

„NEIN! Du musst … flieh, Rina! Du musst hier weg, er … Aaaah!" Fabian flog durch die Luft und prallte gegen die Wand, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

„FABI!" Serina rannte zu ihm und kniete vor ihm nieder. Seine Stirn war aufgeplatzt und Blut lief über sein Gesicht.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sie an. „Verzeih mir." flüsterte er. „Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Er ist zu stark."  
„Wer?" fragte sie zitternd und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

--- --- ---

„WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?" Die Stimme des Aurors hallte von den Wänden wieder und Frank zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Äh, Chef, das war nur … Wir haben nur ein bisschen Spaß gemacht!" Kingsley sah sich hilfesuchend nach seinen beiden Freunden um, die zustimmend nickten.

Moody lief seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. „Wo ist Prewett?" fragte er barsch und die jungen Auroren sahen sich an.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, Chef. Er wollte Serina ein wenige herumführen, weil sie hier schon war. Ich dachte, dass wäre mit Ihnen abgesprochen gewesen?"  
„Von wegen!" Moody atmete tief durch. Wo könnte er hin gegangen sein? Was könnte so interessant sein, dass er den Zorn seines Vorgesetzten aus sich zog? Warum hatte ihn sein zuverlässigster Auror belogen?

Moody dachte angestrengt nach und plötzlich wurde er blass. Er erinnerte sich, was sie vor zwei Jahren aus Ägypten hierher gebracht hatte. „Das wagt er nicht." sagte Moody, mehr zu sich selbst und rannte aus dem Trainingsraum.

Die Übrigen sahen sich verdutzt an und folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten.

--- --- ---

„DU?" Serina schreckte hoch und stellte sich schützend vor den verletzten Auror. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"  
Blatanescu rote Augen glühten. „Ich habe ihn leben lassen, reicht dir das als Antwort, mein Kind?"

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, was er amüsiert bemerkte.

„Du wirst wütend, das ist gut! Gib dich deiner Wut hin, mein Kind. Zeige ihm, was in dir steckt … Was du wirklich bist."  
„Niemals." zischte sie. „Und nenn mich nicht so, ich bin nicht dein Kind!"

Er trat an sie heran und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihr Gesicht. Serina wollte zurück weichen, doch dann hätte Fabian schutzlos da gelegen, und das konnte sie nicht. Also blieb sie stehen und sah ihren Erzeuger verächtlich an.

„Warum wehrst du dich dagegen? Gemeinsam könnten wir soviel erreichen. Wir stehen an der Spitze der Nahrungskette, mein Kind. Dein Herz hängt an den Menschen? Schau sie dir doch an."

Er packte Serina und drehte sie herum, so dass sie Fabian ansehen musste.

„Sie sind schwach, nichts weiter als Vieh! Sie richten sich selbst zu Grunde mit ihren Kriegen. Sie leben und wissen nicht, was es heißt, zu sterben. Die Menschheit ist an ihrem Ende angelangt, siehst du das denn nicht? Was für einen Unterschied macht es da, wie sie zu Grunde gehen? Wir können ihre Herrscher sein! Ihre Welt könnte uns zu Füßen liegen, sie könnte dir zu Füßen liegen! Danach wird man von den Menschen nur noch in Legenden erzählen. Wir werden wie Götter sein!"

Sie blickte auf Fabian herab, der sie entsetzt anstarrte.

„Du kannst ihn haben. Du kannst sie alle haben. Du musst mir nur helfen nach Hause zu kommen, mein Kind! Ich weiß, dass du das kannst! Du genießt all unsere Stärken ohne unsere Schwächen zu teilen."

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht wie du!" schrie sie und riss sich los. Sie fiel über eine Steinbank und stütze sich auf der Nächsten ab. Ihr Herz raste. „Ich werde dir niemals helfen, eher sterbe ich endgültig!"

Der Ursprüngliche lachte verächtlich. „Na schön. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann soll es so sein!" Blatanescu hob seine Hand in der sich grünes Licht sammelte.

„EXPULSO!" Der Boden unter Blatanescus Füßen explodierte und der Ursprüngliche wurde in die Mitte des Raumes geschleudert.

Moody stand in der Tür des Raumes und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Vampir gerichtet. Sirius drängt sich an ihm vorbei und rannte auf seine Freundin zu.

„Oh Merlin, Baby, ist alles in Ordnung?" Er wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und sie nickte erleichtert, als sie die anderen Auroren bemerkte, die in den Raum vordrangen.

„Fabian!" Gideon kniete neben seinem Bruder nieder und half ihm, aufzustehen. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte er besorgt, während sich sein jüngerer Bruder auf seiner Schulter abstütze.

„Kopfschmerzen." sagte er nur knapp. Ihm drohten, die Beine weg zu sacken und Benjy fasste ihn unter seinen freien Arm.

Kingsley hatte, wie sein Chef, seinen Zauberstab gezogen und gemeinsam drangen sie in die Mitte des Raumes vor.

„Du hättest in dem Loch bleiben sollen, in dem du gehaust hast, Blatanescu!" rief Moody, was den Ursprünglichen lachen ließ.  
„Willst du mich aufhalten, Sterblicher? Versuche es doch … Ardeoretis."

Aus Blatanescus Hand quoll ein Feuerstrahl hervor, den Kingsley mit einem „Glacius." einfrieren ließ.

„Incarneus … Schnell Kleines, ich brauche etwas, das ich verwandeln kann!"  
Aus Moodys Zauberstab schossen Seile, die sich um den Ursprünglichen legten.

Serina sah sich hektisch um und dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Hals ihres Freundes. Mit einem beherzten Griff riss sie ihm das Hundehalsband ab und warf es Moody zu.

Blatanescu hatte sich derweil von den Fesselt befreit und wurde von Kingsley mit ständig wechselnden Flüchen in Schach gehalten.

Noch ehe Moody das Halsband fangen konnte, wurde es von seinem „Reformare." getroffen und der Auror fing ein silbernes Schwert auf. Mit drei großen Schritten sprang er über die Steinbänke, holte aus und enthauptete den Ursprünglichen. Der leblose Körper des Vampirs sackte zu Boden und Moody ließ das Schwert fallen.

Serina lief auf ihn zu und er drückte seine Tochter fest an sich.

James hatte mit Frank und Alice das ganze fassungslos von der Tür aus beobachtet und jetzt gingen sie zu Sirius. James legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„War das …?"

Sein Freund nickte nur und James atmete tief aus.

Moody sah seine Auroren an. „Bring die Kinder hier raus, Shacklebolt. Und sorgt dafür, dass Fabian ins St. Mungos kommt. Ich kümmer mich hier um den Rest."

Fabian stütze sich auf seine Freunde und warf beim hinausgehen noch einen verwirrten Blick auf das rothaarige Mädchen.  
Sie verließen den düsteren Raum und ließen Moody mit seiner Tochter alleine.

Serina hatte ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben und er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Es ist vorbei, Kleines. Er wird dir nie wieder zu Nahe kommen. Komm jetzt, ich bring dich hier weg." Er führte das Mädchen aus dem Raum hinaus und ging mit ihr zum Fahrstuhl.

In der Aurorenzentrale stiegen sie aus und gingen den Hauptgang entlang, auf sein Büro zu. Sämtliche Anwesende warfen ihnen verstohlene Blicke zu, doch der Auror ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Er schob Serina in sein Büro und setzte sie auf seinen Stuhl. Moody nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sie blickte ihn aus traurigen Augen an.

„Hör zu, Kleines. Ich kümmer mich mal eben um deine Freunde und geb Meldung, dass sich jemand um … den Rest da unten kümmert. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, ist das Ok?"

„Dad, Fabian hat alles mitbekommen, was Blatanescu gesagt hat, ich glaube … er weiß Bescheid, oder er kann sich zumindest das Meiste denken!" Sie sah ihn besorgt an, doch Moody lächelte sanft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines. Fabian ist ein kluger Mann der weiß, wann er lieber den Mund zu halten hat. Ich rede mit ihm, so schnell es geht. Einverstanden?"  
Serina nickte.

„Gut. Hier in meiner Schublade steht noch eine Flasche Old Odgens. Für Notfälle! Vielleicht solltest du einen Schluck nehmen, dann geht es dir besser."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Büro.

Serina öffnete eine der Schubladen, doch statt des erwarteten Whiskys fand sie einige sehr interessante Papiere.

--- --- ---

Moody fand Kingsley zusammen mit den Gryffindors im Großraumbüro an Kingsleys Schreibtisch, und ging zu ihnen.

„Wie geht es Rina?" fragte Sirius besorgt und der Auror legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie wird wieder, Junge. Keine Sorge. Wie geht es euch?"

Frank hatte seine Arme um Alice gelegt und drückte das Mädchen leicht an sich.

„Ich würde sagen, von uns hat keiner was abgekriegt, Mister Moody. Aber … wer war das?"

Moody sah den braun haarigen Gryffindor an. „Longbottom, richtig?"

Frank nickte.

„Sein Name ist … war Romanev Blatanescu. Er war ein Ursprünglicher, dem ich vor langer Zeit schon einmal begegnet bin. Ich hätte ihn gleich Damals an Ort und Stelle vernichten sollen, aber … dann gab es da etwas, das dazwischen kam!"

Sirius blickte den Auror nicht an, er wusste, dass es dabei um Serina ging.

„Blatanescu hat schon mehrfach versucht, über meine Tochter an mich ran zukommen und diesmal hat er es ja auch fast geschafft!" Moody schnaubte verächtlich.

„Chef? Ich glaube nicht, das Fabian ihm freiwillig geholfen hat!"  
„Ich auch nicht, Shacklebolt!" antwortete er. „Ich denke, er war nur eine Schachfigur in seinem kleinen Plan. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Blatanescu ist endgültig tot und wird uns nie wieder behelligen!"

Er rieb sich die vernarbten Hände und sah die vier Gryffindors an.

„Für euch wird es langsam Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren. Ich denke, ihr hatte genügend Einblicke in unsere Arbeit!"  
„Das kann man wohl sagen." murmelte Alice, was Kingsley ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Rina ..."

„Keine Bange, Sirius. Ich bringe sie später persönlich ins Schloss. Sie soll sich noch ein wenig ausruhen."  
„Ja, das wird das Beste sein, Mister Moody." sagte James und er gab Sirius einen Stoß, damit dieser sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Ich bringe sie nach unter, Chef. Nicht, dass sich noch einer von ihnen verläuft!" Kingsley deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie ihm folgen sollten und Moody machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro. Einen Whisky konnte er jetzt auch vertragen.

Er öffnete seine Bürotür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Serina sah ihn an, doch statt der Flasche hatte sie einige Zettel in der Hand, und er konnte sich denken, welche.

„Dad? Was ist das?"  
Moody schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm ihr die Papiere aus der Hand.

„Das … Darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden, aber vielleicht ist jetzt nicht gerade der richtige Augenblick." Sie sah ihn aus großen, blauen Augen verwirrt an.

„Na ja, dieser Augenblick ist wahrscheinlich so gut wie jeder andere. Sieh mal, Kleines. Als ich im Sommer im Mungos lag und mein Bein verloren hab ... das hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Und dann das gerade eben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll … Du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen, Kleines. Du bist meine Tochter! Egal, wie wir zueinander gekommen sind. Und ich will mehr, als diese gefälschte Geburtsurkunde, die Albus mir besorgt hat. Ich hab mich bei dem Ämtern erkundigt. Ich war ja nie mit deiner Mum verheiratet, aber wenn du einverstanden bist, dann kann ich diese Namensänderung beantragen. Ich möchte, dass wir eine Familie sind, eine richtige Familie!"

Serina blickte ihn an und sie sah die Liebe in seinen Augen, die er für sie empfand.

„Mir geht es nicht anders, Dad. Ich …" sie schluckte. „Es würde mich stolz machen, deinen Namen zu tragen!"

„Ach, Kleines." Er drückte sie an sich und Serina umarmte ihren Vater. „Daddy? Dir ist aber schon klar, das zwei Menschen noch keine Familie sind, oder?" Sie sah zu ihn auf und Moody wurde leicht rot.

„Ja, das ist noch so eine Sache, über die ich mit dir reden wollte ..."

Er griff in die Schublade und holte ein kleines Schmuckkästchen heraus, das er ihr reichte.

„Denkst du, dass der Share gefallen würde?"

Serina klappte das Kästchen auf und blickte auf einen schlichten Goldring mit einem herzförmigen Diamanten.

„Dad!" hauchte sie. „Der ist wunderschön!"

Dem Auror fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.


	128. Chapter 128

128

Sirius saß in der Großen Halle und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

„Was ist los Padfoot? Keinen Hunger?" fragte Peter, und der Rumtreiber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee! Mann, Rina ist immer noch nicht wieder da! Wo steckt die bloß so lange?" Er ließ seine Gabel auf den Teller fallen und Remus sah ihn an.

„Die kommt schon noch, Padfoot. Das Ganze hat sie sicher ziemlich mitgenommen, meinst du nicht? Dumbledore ist auch noch nicht nicht da. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kommt … Da ist sie doch schon."  
Die Köpfe der Gryffindors fuhren herum und sie sahen, wie ihre Freundin mit dem Schulleiter durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch trat.

Dumbledore sagte etwas zu ihr, was sie mit einem Nicken beantwortete, ehe sie sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Sirius zog sie gleich an sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Alles in Ordnung, Baby? Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
Sie lächelte ihren Freund an. „Alles Bestens würde ich sagen ... Doch, ehrlich, mir geht es gut!" sagte sie mit Nachdruck, als sie die zweifelnden Blicke ihrer Freunde bemerkte. „Lasst uns später weiter reden, ja?"

Die Rumtreiber nickten und Sirius fand endlich seinen Appetit wieder.

„Peter? Wie war eigentlich dein Tag?"

Der kleine Rumtreiber zuckte mit den Schulter. „Langweilig. Ich war in der Ministeriumszentrale und durfte da den ganzen Tag Akten sortieren!"  
„Hat dir den da gar nichts gefallen?" fragte Lily und er grinste.

„Doch die Mittagspause! Da hab ich mich nämlich mit Tabby getroffen!"

--- --- ---

„Dann ist es also wirklich vorbei?" Lily, die auf James Bett saß, wirkte erleichtert. Sie hatte ihre Begegnung mit dem Ursprünglichen nicht vergessen und war froh, dass sie sich nie wiederholen würde.

„Ja. Aus und vorbei. Endgültig! Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich deswegen bin."  
„Doch, das kann ich." sagte Remus und er lächelte matt.

„Eh, Rina, sag mal … Hast du denn deine … Fähigkeiten noch, oder bist du jetzt wieder … ein Muggel?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Also ehrlich, Wormtail! Manchmal frage ich mich, was du in den letzten sieben Jahren hier eigentlich gelernt hast!DAS trifft nur auf Werwölfe zu, und auch nur, wenn man seinen … Schöpfer vor dem nächsten Vollmond erledigt!" Der Gryffindor klang leicht gereizt.

Peter räusperte sich verlegen. „Tut mir Leid, Moony. Ich wollte nicht ..."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir tut es Leid, Wormtail. Drei Tage nach Vollmond und ich bin immer noch ziemlich reizbar … Nimm mich bloß nicht ernst, hörst du?"  
Dorcas kraulte ihn sanft im Nacken und Remus vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

Es klopfte an ihrer Zimmertür und ihre Hauslehrerin trat ein. „Dachte ich es mir doch! Miss Evans … Miss Meadows … Miss Cor … Miss Moody! Es ist gleich Zehn Uhr! Ich erwarte, dass sie dann in ihren Turm gehen. Auch wenn dies ihr letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts ist, so hoffe ich doch, dass Sie sich wenigsten hin und wieder an die Hausregeln halten! Sollte ich Sie hier bei meinem nächsten Kontrollgang noch erwischen ist Ihr Hogsmeade Wochenende an Halloween gestrichen!"

Sie ließ die Tür wieder zufallen und alles starrte Serina an.

„Moody?" fragte James verwirrt und Serina grinste.  
„Oh man, das hab ich den ganzen Aufregung glatt vergessen! Moody möchte, dass ich seinen Nachnamen annehme, damit wir eine richtige Familie werde. Oh, und … er will heiraten!"  
„WAS? Das ist nicht dein ernst, Baby?"  
„Doch!"

„Na, dann gratuliere ich dir doch glatt mal!" lachte Dorcas und Serina strahlte.

„Hey, wirst du Brautjungfer? Wann wird die Hochzeit sein?" Lily war ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Los, lasst uns rüber gehen. Was ziehst du an? Oh, du musst mir alles genau erzählen!"

Als die Tür hinter den Mädchen ins Schloss fiel, ließ James sich auf sein Bett fallen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum müssen Frauen bei diesem Thema nur immer so ausflippen?"

--- --- ---

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos, was jedem der Freunde nur Recht war und ihre Lehrer stopften ihre Freizeit mit Hausaufgaben voll. Serina fragte sich, woher Remus noch die Zeit nahm, täglich in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und in irgend welchen Bücher zu lesen, die nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatten. Wenn sie jedoch ihren Freund oder einer der Rumtreiber darauf ansprach, kriegte sie nur ein vieldeutiges Grinsen zu sehen.

„Warte es ab, Baby. Du erfährst es noch früh genug!" hatte Sirius ihr erst heute Morgen wieder versichert. Das ärgerte sie gewaltig. Sie war auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich mit den Anderen treffen wollte, um gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

„Baby! Hier sind wir!" Sirius winkte ihr zu und sie ging zu ihm. „Du hast doch an den Tisch gedacht, Prongs?"

James nickte, als sein Freund diese Frage stellte. „Sicher doch Padfoot. Sie hält ihn uns frei."  
„Sehr gut. Nur, was machen wir zu Erst?"  
„Honigtopf." sagte Remus beiläufig, und knöpfte seine Jacke zu. „Wir brauchen Schokofrösche, und zwar ne Menge. Nicht, dass es nachher keine mehr gibt!"  
Die Mädchen sahen sich fragend an und Lily lachte.

„Denkt ihr allen Ernstes, denen gehen die Schokofrösche aus?"

„Wenn wir da waren, bestimmt, Lily!" James zwinkerte ihr zu.

Professor McGonagall öffnete die großen Eingangtüren, und die Schüler setzten sich in Bewegung.  
„Verdammt, wo steckt Wormtail … Mach schon, komm endlich!" rief Sirius, als er den kleinen Rumtreiber in der Menge entdeckte.

Peter kam angerannt, mit Tabea an seiner Seite.

„Sind doch schon da, Leute. Kann losgehen."

Im Honigtopf angekommen musste Lily feststellen, das die Jungs nicht untertrieben hatten. Jeder der Vier hatte einen Einkaufskorb in der Hand, und alle waren sie bis zum bersten mit Schokofröschen gefüllt. Sirius war gerade dabei, sich einen zweiten Korb zu angeln.  
„Himmel Herrgott noch mal, meint ihr nicht, das reicht langsam?"

Sirius grinste. „Hey, Prongs! Deine Freundin klingt schon fast wie McGonagall!"

„Haha, sehr witzig, Sirius! Sagt schon, was habt ihr damit vor? Die wollt ihr doch wohl nicht alle Essen?"

„Lily, Schatz, du bist Schulsprecherin. Und ich kann dir nur sagen … Du willst es nicht wissen!"  
„Du bist ebenfalls Schulsprecher, James! Schon vergessen?"  
„Nö. Aber heute bin ich in meiner Rolle als Rumtreiber hier! Rina, du hast noch Platz in deinem Korb, komm her!" Er packte in Serinas Korb mindestens zwanzig Schokofrösche.

„Meint ihr, das reicht?" Er blickte seine Freunde an.

„Weiß nicht, wie viele sind das? Hundert?"

„Mehr Padfoot, locker das doppelte!"  
„Ok, das dürfte dann wohl reichen. Ab zur Kasse. Wer hat die Taschen dabei?"

Die Vier sahen sich fragend an.

„Ey, kommt schon … Einer vor euch hat doch wohl daran gedacht? Prongs?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, Padfoot! Wormtail?  
„Nee, ich dachte, ihr nehmt die mit! Moony?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er zu grinsen anfing. „Ich wusste doch, dass ihr die vergesst!"

„Mann, Moony!" Sirius verpasste seinem Freund eine Kopfnuss.

Remus ging lachend zur Kasse und Ambrosius Flume staunte nicht schlecht, als er die vollen Körbe sah.

Madame Puddifoot hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, als sie die voll bepackten Rumtreiber erblickte. Die ließen sich dadurch allerdings nicht irritieren und ließen sich auf ihre reservierten Plätze nieder. Frank und Alice winkten ihnen von Nachbartisch aus zu.

Serina machte sich an Sirius Tasche zu schaffen.

„Hey, was wird das denn, Baby." sanft haute er ihr auf die Finger, die sie schnell zurück zog.

„Spinnst du? Ich wollte doch nur einen Schockofrosch essen! Ihr habt doch genügend davon!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Gibts nicht! Die sind abgezählt und jeder einzelne wird gebraucht! Oh, und solltest du heute Nachmittag welche im Schloss finden … Lass die Finger davon! Fass nichts an, wenn du nicht weißt, wo es herkommt!" Er sah ihr verschwörerisch in die Augen.

„Also … Wird mir das jetzt mein ganzes Leben lang vorgehalten? Wieso denkt eigentlich jeder, dass ich immer nur an das eine denke?"  
Sirius grinste. „Das tust du doch auch ... Du denkst an mich!" Sie schlug ihm empört auf die Schulter und er zog sie zu einem langen Kuss auf seinen Schoß.

--- --- ---

Später am Nachmittag saß Sirius auf seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm, umgeben vor Dutzenden leeren Schokofroschschachteln.  
Peter rieb sich die Augen. "Ich mag nicht mehr!" sagte der kleine Rumtreiber und James nickte bestätigend.  
"Ich auch nicht, Wormtail. Wie viele sind es denn noch, Moony?"  
Remus sah in die halb volle Tasche neben sich. "Nicht mehr viele, Prongs. Zwanzig oder dreißig, dann haben wir es geschafft."  
Er packte einen weiteren Schokofrosch aus, wartete, dass dieser seine zwei Sprünge gemacht hatte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. "Vivescere, salio et cedidiere colorata"  
Der Frosch begann in vielen Farben zu schimmern, als wäre mit buntem Zuckerguss überzogen, und wollte davon Hüpfen. "Lokomotor." Mit einer Stabbewegung beförderte der Rumtreiber den Frosch in eine der anderen Taschen, wo sich die restlichen, verzauberten Frösche bereits befanden.  
"Ok, das war's!" sagte Sirius und warf die letzte leere Schachtel von sich. Remus verzauberte auch diesen Frosch.  
"Ok, wollen wir loslegen?" James stand von seinem Bett auf und hängte sich zwei der Taschen über die Schulter.  
"Sicher." Sirius schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, wobei er einige Schachteln auf den Boden fegte. "Außerdem gibt's bald Abendbrot, ich hab Hunger!"  
Peter öffnete ihre Zimmertür und spähte um die Ecke. Ok, die Luft ist rein!"  
James warf den Tarnumhang über sich und Sirius und die Rumtreiber verließen unauffällig den Gryffindorturm.

Serina und Lily kamen aus der Bibliothek, als sie Peter und Remus im Flur trafen.

„Hallo ihr Zwei." begrüßte Lily sie und sah sich suchend um. „Wo hast ihr den denn Rest gelassen?"  
Peter blickte zu Moony, dem ein Grinsen übers Gesicht huschte.

„Ach, weißt du, die kommen gleich. Kann nicht mehr lange dauern ... Warum geht ihr nicht schon mal vor?"  
Lily hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Remus Lupin, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen du willst mich loswerden! Ihr heckt doch irgend etwas aus!"  
„Was? Wir? Nie!"

Serina neben ihr zuckte zusammen. „Hey, was war das?"  
„Was hast du, Rina?"  
„Mich hat was in den Hinter gezwickt … Ey, schon wieder … Sirius!" Sie starrte auf den leere Korridor vor sich. „Ich weiß genau, dass du da bist, ich kann dich riechen!"

„Sorry, Baby, aber ich konnte dir einfach nicht wieder stehen!"  
„Halt die Klappe, Padfoot. Los, wir müssen weiter."  
„Ist ja schon gut, Prongs. Geh einfach!"  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ja nicht Gutes verheißen, wenn die Beiden hier am helligen Tag unter dem dämlichen Tarnumhang stecken! Warum versuchst du eigentlich gar nicht mehr, sie von so was abzuhalten, Remus?"  
Der blonde Rumtreiber legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie die nächste Treppe runter.

„Weißt du, Lily, das ist völlig sinnlos, das hab ich mittlerweile eingesehen. Du kannst sie nur machen lassen und versuchen, Schadensbegrenzung durch Feinabstimmung ihrer Pläne zu betreiben, oder dich Querstellen, aber dann geht's wirklich mächtig in die Hose!"

Serina kicherte hinter den Beiden. „Das klingt ja richtig weise! Oh, die Halle sieht ja cool aus!"

Sie waren im zweiten Stock angekommen und konnten einen Blick in die Eingangshalle werfen, die wie ein alter Friedhof aussah. Knorrige Bäume lehnten sich an die Steinsäulen. Fledermäuse flogen unter der Decke und überall waren Grabsteine aufgestellt, die von glühenden Kürbissen umringt waren.

„Ich würde sagen, hier ist es gut. Die Luft ist rein." Peter sah sich nach allen Seiten um und mit einem Mal hüpften hunderte bunter Frösche die Treppe hinunter.

„Hey, die schönen Schokofrösche!" Serina wollte gerade nach einem greifen, als ihr Arm von einer unsichtbaren Hand festgehalten wurde.  
„Was haben wir dir gesagt, Baby? Nichts anfassen!" Sirius erschien vor ihr und James verstaute den Tarnumhang in seiner Tasche.

„Was habt ihr damit gemacht?" fragte sie empört und der schwarz haarige Rumtreiber grinste.  
„Wirst du schon noch sehen! Kommt, da rüber." Er zeigte auf eine dunkle Nische, von der aus sie die Eingangshalle beobachten konnte, und Lily seufzte resignierend.

Ein paar Erstklässler aus Huffelpuff durchquerten gerade die Eingangshalle, als die ersten Frösche unten ankamen.

„Oh seht mal, die sehen ja toll aus!"  
Die Schüler stürzten sich auf die Frösche und einer der Jungen biss sofort in einen hinein. Mit einem lauten „Splasch." explodierte der präparierte Schokofrosch und der Junge war über und über mit bunten Zuckerguss bespritzt. Seine Mitschüler lachten, doch plötzlich explodierten auch ihre Frösche und sie standen sehr schnell in einer klebrigen Zuckergusslache.

Die Rumtreiber freuten sich diebisch und Sirius schlug James lachend auf die Schulter.  
„Das … ist nicht … euer ernst?" Lily sah sie schockiert an, als sie Severus Snape laut fluchen hörte.  
„Bei Salazar, was soll das denn?"  
Serina spähte über die Brüstung ins Erdgeschoss und entdeckte den Slytherin, dem rosaner Zuckerguss aus den Haaren tropfte. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Sirius hielt sich den Bauch. „Mensch, die Dinger sind ja noch besser als ich gedacht hab! Saubere Arbeit, Moony!"

„Danke, Padfoot."  
„Remus!"

„Tut mir Leid, Lily. Ich war machtlos … Gruppenzwang nennt man das!"

„Oh, ich könnte dich ..." Sie haute ihm auf die Schulter und der blonde Rumtreiber flüchtete sich lachend hinter Peter.

„Was ist den hier los?" Minerva McGonagall kam gerade mit Horace Slughorn aus den Kerkern, als ihr zwei Frösche auf den Kopf sprangen.

„Ihh!"

„Oh, Merlin, Minerva … Ah, wo kommen all diese Frösche her? MISTER FILCH!"

Der Hausmeister kam aus der Großem Halle angerannt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mittlerweile war der gesamte Fußboden der Eingangshalle mit Zuckerguss bedeckt und es kamen immer noch Frösche die Treppe herunter.

„Oh je, Professor … Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen … Autsch!" Argus Filch war in der Lache ausgerutscht und der Länge nach hingefallen.

„Mister Filch, tun sie was! Sammeln Sie diese Viecher ein!"

Der Hausmeister rappelte sich hoch und eilte zu seinem Besenschrank. Er wollte mehrere Frösche beiseite fegen, doch sobald er sie berührte, gaben sie ihren süßen Inhalt frei.

Lily saß mittlerweile kopfschüttelnd auf dem Boden und hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Ich habe so was von versagt! Warum bin ich nur mit euch befreundet?"  
James hockte sich neben sie und stieß sich sachte an.

„So schlimm ist das doch auch nicht, Lily. Außerdem ist heute Halloween, da dürfen wir das!"  
„James Potter, du wirst noch mal mein Untergang sein, weißt du das?"  
Er lachte und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss.

Das Abendessen verlief friedlich. Die Hälfte der Schüler hatte Zuckerguss auf ihrer Uniform und Dumbledores Blick ruhte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf dem Gryffindor Tisch.

Serina musste sich auf die Lippe beißen. „Denkt ihr, der weiß, dass ihr das wart?"

James warf einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo der Schulleiter gerade seinen Becher hob. „Ich hoffe nicht, denn wenn ja, säßen wir verdammt tief in der Tinte!"

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und ein Ravenclawschüler stürmte herein. Er schüttelte seine Arme und orange Brocken flogen von seinem Umhang.

„Hey, das waren wir haben nicht!" sagte Sirius mit vollem Mund als sie ein kreischendes Gelächter aus er Eingangshalle vernahmen.

„Matschbirne! Matschbirne!"

„PEEVES!" Dumbledore war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und eilte mit den anderen Lehrern zum Ausgang.

Slughorn war der Erste an der Tür, und die Schüler sahen, wir ihm ein fauliger Kürbis an der Schulter traf.

„Peeves, es reicht." Dumbledore hab drohend seinen Zeigefinger und der Poltergeist lachte laut. „Mister Filch, wäre Sie so gut und ..."  
„Ja, ja, ja, immer ich … Das sollte mal diese Nichtsnutze von Schülern erledigen."

Dumbledore ließ den Poltergeist für einen Moment aus den Augen, weil er Argus Filch streng ansah, und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit. Er schoss in die Große Halle und begann augenblicklich, die Haustische mit Kürbissen zu bombardieren.

Die Schüler sprangen kreischend auf und drängten aus der Halle.

„Ruhe, bleiben Sie ruhig und gehen Sie in Ihre Häuser!" McGonagall versuchte, die aufgebrachte Menge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während Filch mit einen großen Besen ratlos hin und her lief. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst anfangen solle.

Auch die Gryffindors erhoben sich und gingen langsam und vorsichtig in Richtung Ausgang. Auf Sirius' Gesicht lag ein diebisches Grinsen.  
„Padfoot, was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?" Remus ahnte schreckliches.

„Warts ab, Moony … Furunculus." In dem Moment, wo der Hausmeister für eine Sekunde stehen blieb, jagte der Rumtreiber ihm den Fluch auf den Hals und ließ sofort seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Mantel verschwinden.

„PEEVES, DU TEUFEL!" brüllte Filch und der Rumtreiber amüsierte sich köstlich. Als er jedoch Lilys Blick bemerkte, wurde er schlagartig ruhig.

„Was denn, Lily … Ich war das gar nicht! Wirklich ... Stimmt doch, Baby, du kannst das doch bestätigen, oder?"  
„Was? Ich? Ja klar … Was denn?"

„Siehst du, Lily? Lily? Oh,oh … Prongs, halt mal dein Herzblatt zurück ehe ..."

„LANGLOCK!"

„Gnnnnn!"

Lily steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und die Rumtreiber sahen sie entsetzt an. „Was? Ihr habt genug Blödsinn für einen Abend angestellt und wenn einer von euch auch nur noch ein winziges Sterbenswörtchen sagt, dann lasse ich dessen Zunge ebenfalls an seinem Gaumen festkleben! Verstanden?"

Ihre Freunde nickten und folgten der Schulsprecherin schweigend in den Gryffindorturm.


	129. Chapter 129

129

Die Tage flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei und ehe die Schüler sich versahen war Hogwarts von einer weißen Schneedecke überzogen und die Ferien standen vor der Tür.

Serina hatte sich von ihrem Freund verabschiedet, der mit James dieses Jahr Weihnachten im Schloss verbrachte, und jetzt saß sie bereits mit den Anderen in einem Abteil des Hogwartsexpress.

Sie starrte aus dem Zugfenster, wo die winterliche Landschafts Englands an ihr vorbei huschte, und seufzte gelangweilt. Peter war mit Tabby in ein anderes Abteil verschwunden und Lily spielte mit Dorcas Zauberschach. Remus hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und war tief in sein Buch vertieft. Serina stieß mit ihrem Fuß seinen an.

Der Rumtreiber zeigte keine Reaktion und stieß ihn etwas heftiger an.

Sie konnte ihn atmen hören und ein kleines Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Nach dem dritten Mal konnte sie sehen, wie er kurz die Augen schloss und sie wusste, dass er sich bereits sehr beherrschen musste.

Bevor sie ihn ein weiteres Mal anstoßen konnte, schoss seine Hand hervor und er hielt ihren Fuß fest.

„Ich warne dich, Rina. Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich dich mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht setzten und du verbringst dann die restliche Fahr in der Gepäckablage!"

„Manno! Mir ist langweilig!"

Remus ließ ihren Fuß los und sah sie an. „Da kann ich doch nichts für."

„Doch!" Sie verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme. „Du könntest es wie Peter machen und mit deiner Freundin rumknutschen, dann würde Lily nämlich mit mir Zauberschach spielen."  
„Würde ich nicht!" sagte diese und Dorcas verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Was?"  
„Rina! Ich habe gesehen, was du unter Zauberschach verstehst und das hat nun absolut nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Du kannst nicht mal eine Regel!"  
„Die könntest du mir doch beibringen!"  
Lily sah sie an. „Also, so lange ist die Zugfahrt nun auch wieder nicht!"

„Du könntest doch mal zur Abwechslung ein Buch lesen." schlug Dorcas vor, und Serina blickte das brünette Mädchen hoffnungsvoll an.

„Hast du eins dabei?"

„Ich hab ein paar Schulbücher da, klar."  
Serina verzog das Gesicht. „Mann Dorcas. Die les ich doch schon im Unterricht, und das auch nur, weil ich muss, und da soll ich das jetzt hier und freiwillig tun? Nein danke, so langweilig ist mir nun auch wieder nicht!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frag mich manchmal echt, wie du die Schule überhaupt schaffst!"

„Ich bin halt ein Glückskind!" grinste sie ihn an. Remus verschwand wieder hinter seinem Buch und versuchte die Tritte gegen seinen Fuß zu ignorieren. Er wusste, dies würde eine lange Fahrt werden.

Als es dunkel wurde erreichte der Zug Kings Cross in London. Moody holte seine Tochter von Bahnhof ab und nachdem sie sich von allen herzlich verabschiedet hatte, gingen sie in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp in seinem Haus flohten sie weiter nach Abu Ballas. Die Nacht war schon lange angebrochen und Serina fiel todmüde in ihr Bett.

--- --- ---

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht, wo sie war.

Die Wände des Raumes waren in einem warmen Orange gehalten und sie lag in einem runden Bett, über das sich ein roter Stoffhimmel spannte.

Aber als sie ihren Koffer vor dem riesigen, orientalischen Schrank stehen sah, erinnerte sie sich. Serina streckte sich und stand auf.

Ihre Balkontür war nur leicht angelehnt und sie konnte die weißen Dächer von Abu Ballas durch das Fenster sehen.

Sie holte ihr Waschzeug aus dem Koffer und verschwand in dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Frisch geduscht, mit einem alten T-Shirt und Jeans bekleidet, verließ sie das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Wirklich, Mister Nagreb. Das hier ist das Paradies!"

„Mann Gid, das sagst du doch nur, weil du die Mädchen auf dem Marktplatz gesehen hast!"  
„Tja, Fabi. Dein Bruder und ich wissen schöne Frauen eben zu schätzen!" grinste Kingsley. „Aber wir dürfen das ja auch! Auf uns wartet ja niemand in England."

Der Ägypter sah die jungen Männer an seinem Tisch an und lachte herzlich. „Darum würde ich auch für kein Gold der Welt hier jemals weg wollen!" sagte er mit seinem unverwechselbarem Akzent, als Serina die Küche betrat.

„Morgen." begrüßte sie die Männer und wischte sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin." sagte Razul und stand auf, um ihr einen Kaffee einzuschenken.

Fabian folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken, was seinen Bruder und Kingsley die Köpfe schütteln ließ.

„Denk an Marlene!" Gideon stieß seinen Bruder an und lehnte sich in seinem schweren Holzstuhl zurück. „Ey, Serina? Sag mal, wie alt bist du jetzt eigentlich?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Siebzehn, wieso?"

Kingsley zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kaum zu glauben. Du siehst … wesentlich jünger aus."

„Ich bin halt etwas klein für meine Größe … äh, mein Alter!"  
„Könnt ihr damit mal aufhören?" Fabian klang leicht gereizt.

„Was hast du, Bruderherz? Wir sind nur neugierig."

„Ihr seid Idioten!" Mit diesen Worten stand Fabian Prewett auf und verließ die Küche durch eine Hintertür.

„Was hat er denn?" fragte Razul überrascht und die beiden Auroren zuckten mit den Schultern.

Serina stellte ihre Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch. „Entschuldigt mich mal, ja?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ging dem jungen Mann hinter her.

Serina fand Fabian am Rand der Grundstücks, wo die Wüste anfing. Es saß auf einer kleinen Mauer unter einer Dattelpalme und starrte in den Sand. Sie setzte sich schweigend neben ihn.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen!" sagte er. „Ich meine, im Ministerium, da hab ich mir zwar so was gedacht, nachdem was Blatanescu alles gesagt hat, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben. Doch als Alastor dann ins Mungos kam und …"  
„Ich wollte dich auch besuchen!" unterbrach sie ihn. „Doch ich musste zurück nach Hogwarts ... Aber ich hab dir 'ne Karte geschickt!"  
Fabian musste grinsen. „Ja, ich hab sie bekommen, danke dir … Siehst du, so was meine ich! Wie kannst du wie er sein, und trotzdem so … süß?"  
„Ich bin nicht wie er!" sagte sie verletzt und Fabian nahm ihre Hand.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint, Rina. Aber … wie ich bist du auch nicht … Weiß er es?" fragte der junge Auror leise und sie wusste nicht, was er meinte. Fabian blickte ihr in die Augen. „Sirius. Weiß er, was du bist?"

Die Gryffindor nickte. „Ja. Er wusste es schon, bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind."

Der junge Auror nickte. „Ich verstehe." Er drückte ihre Hand und stand auf. „Wir sollten langsam zurück gehen. Wer weiß, was Gid und Kings sonst noch für Gerüchte über uns in die Welt setzten!"  
Serina lachte und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu Razuls Haus.

Moody und Share saßen am Küchentisch, als die Beiden eintraten und Fabian sah sich um.

„Wo sind die Anderen?"  
Moody setzte seine Kaffeetasse ab. „Die wollten auf dem Marktplatz und schon mal alles vorbereiten. Wir sollen dann nachkommen."  
Serina nahm sich noch einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Wir werden dann auch gleich los, Serina." sagte Share und das Mädchen sah sie fragend an.

„Wohin?"  
Die Ägypterin lachte. „Das wirst du schon sehen!"

Sie zwinkerte ihrer zukünftigen Stieftochter zu und kurz darauf brachen alle gemeinsam auf.

Share betrat mit Serina einen Laden gegenüber des Marktplatzes. Dort waren bereits riesige, weiße Baldachine aufgestellt worden und die Männer trugen jede Menge schwerer, hölzerner Stuhle herbei. Serina sah sich in dem Laden um. Es erinnerte sie an einen Friseursalon, nur das hier auf einer Stange unzählige Kleider hingen.

Share sprach mit einer Frau und winkte sie zu sich. „Rina? Das hier ist Dafina. Sie wird dir jetzt deine Haare machen."

Dafina redete auf das Mädchen ein, die kein Wort verstand, und setzte sie in einen Stuhl. Sie kämmte ihr die Haare durch und begann dann damit, ihr auf der rechten Seite eine Art Dutt zu stecken. Dafina ließ vereinzelte Haarsträhnen herausfallen, die sie anschließend zu kleinen Korkenzieherlöcken aufdrehte. Serina staunte nicht schlecht, als Dafina anfing, ihr goldene Bänder ins Haar zu stecken, um die sie die Locken wickelte.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Rina." sagte Share, deren dunkles Haar mit cremefarbenen Bändern verflochten war, die ihr bis auf die Taille fielen.

Anschließend wurden verschieden Kleider hervor geholt und Share zeigte auf das, das sie tragen wollte. Es war aus champagnerfarbener Seide, mit goldenen Fäden und Perlen bestickt. Die Corsage war mit kleinen Blüten verziert, die am Rücken in lange Ranken übergingen und bis zum Boden reichten. Der Rock war aus mehreren Lagen Stoff und wehte leicht um ihre Beine.

„Wow! Das wird Dad umhauen, wenn er dich sieht!" sagte Serina.

„Das will ich hoffen!" Share strahlte.

Die Tür des Ladens ging auf und zwei weitere Frauen traten ein, die Share herzlich begrüßte. „Rina, das sind Layla und Farrah, meine besten Freundinnen. Sie werden mit dir die Brautjungfern sein."  
Serina begrüßte die beiden, die sofort von Dafina zu ihren Frisierplätzen geführt wurden.

Dann reichte Share Serina etwas, dass sie anziehen sollte und das Mädchen sah sie ungläubig an. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst!"

Share lachte. „Doch! Das ist hier so Brauch, Rina."

Das Oberteil bestand aus einer roten, bauchfreien Corsage, an der goldenen Münzen, Glöckchen und lange Organzatücher befestigt waren. Der Rock bestand aus dem selben Material und sie kam sich eher wie ein Bautänzerin, als wie eine Brautjungfer vor. „Hast du Daddy gesagt, wie hier so die Sitten sind?" fragte Serina und Share schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht! Dann hätte er das ja nie erlaubt!" Sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu und Serina musste lachen. Layla und Farrah schlüpften in die gleichen Kleider wie Serina und dann brachte Dafina ihnen eine Flasche Champagner, mit der sie auf die Braut an stießen.

--- --- ---

„Die Stühle müssen weiter hier rüber … Auf das Podest … Die Tische dahin … Nein, da drüben … Oh, heiliger Anubis, muss man denn hier alles selber machen!" Razul schimpfte in seiner Muttersprache und Moody war froh, nicht allzu viel davon zu verstehen.

„Mann, der ist ja bald aufgeregter, als du!" grinste Fabian und Moody lachte. „Tja, passiert ja auch nicht alle Tage, dass seine kleine Schwester unter die Haube kommt."

Die Zwei standen mitten auf dem Marktplatz, der für die Hochzeit hergerichtet wurde. Der sandige Boden war von vielen Perserteppichen bedeckt worden. Überall standen kleine Tische, umringt von hölzernen Stühlen mit dicken, roten Kissen.

Für das Brautpaar war am Kopfende des Marktplatzes ein Podest gebaut worden, auf dem zwei goldenen Sessel standen, umringt von einem Blumenmeer aus duftendem Jasmin. Moody trug einen weißen Leinenanzug. Razul hatte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten können, im Schottenrock die Hand seiner Schwester entgegen zunehmen.

Die Bewohner Abu Ballas bauten das Buffet auf und trugen Weinschläuche und Bierfässer heran.

„Gibt es eigentlich jemanden, der nicht an dieser Hochzeit teilnimmt?" fragte Gideon, der sich mit Kingsley zu ihnen gesellte, und Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist hier so. Razul ist so was wir der Eigentümer dieses Oasendörfchens, und da feiern einfach alle mit!" 

Razul sah auf seine Uhr und klatschte in die Hände. „Nun beeilt euch mal ein wenig! Gleich wird meine Hemsire heiraten und dann muss alles fertig sein!"

Einige Männer bauten ihre Musikinstrumente auf und die restlichen Bewohner versammelten sich um den englischen Auror, der nun doch langsam Herzflattern bekam.

„Oh, da bin ich ja gerade rechtzeitig kommen." hörte er jemanden hinter sich sagen, und Moody drehte sich um.

„Albus!" Er war überrascht, den Schulleiter zu sehen, der ihn freudig umarmte.

„Das du heiratest, das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, Alastor! Das muss ich mit eigenen Augen sehen!" Kingsley und die Prewett Bruder lachten, als der Schulleiter den Auror beiseite zog. „Es gibt da außerdem etwas Wichtiges, dass ich mit dir besprechen muss, Alastor."  
Moody verzog das Gesicht. „Hat das nicht Zeit? Ich heirate gleich!"  
Albus lächelte dem Mann verständnisvoll an. „Ich weiß. Aber es wäre mir doch sehr Recht, wenn du mir später ein paar Minuten deiner Zeit opfern könntest."  
Moody nickte resigniert, als die Bewohner einen Gang frei machten, durch den die Braut auf den Marktplatz kam.

Gideon stupste seinen Bruder an. „Sag mal, ist das Serina da vorne?"

Fabian nickte, auch er hatte die Gryffindor bereits entdeckt.

„Alter, ich sag nie wieder was gegen kleine Schulmädchen! Die ist ja ..."  
„Untersteh dich, Kings!" sagte Fabian warnend. „Rina ist für dich Tabu!"

Kingsley sah Gideon an. „Dein Bruder gönnt einem auch keinen Spaß im Urlaub!"

Share war bei Moody angekommen und legte dem Auror ihre Hand auf seine. Razul zog ein rotes Tuch aus seiner Tasche, mit dem er die beiden Händen verband, ehe er die ägyptische Hochzeitszeremonie vorlas.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die Palmen, die den Marktplatz umgeben, wurden in ein magisches, rötliches Licht getaucht.

Moodys strahlten und Serina freute sich für ihn. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen.

„Alastor, mein Bruder. Willkommen in unserer Aila. Allah yisallimak."

Er küsste eine Schwester auf beide Wangen, dann Moody, und dann gab er den Musiker das Zeichen, dass sie zu spielen anfangen sollten. Moody, durch das Tuch mit seiner Frau verbunden, ließ sich von ihr führen und versuchte, die Tanzschritte nach zu machen.

„Darf ich bitten?" fragte eine markante Stimme neben ihr und Serina sah Razul an.  
„Gerne!" grinste sie und er wirbelte sie zur Musik umher.

Einige Magier ließen bunte Feuerkreisel in den Himmel aufsteigen die in einem Funkenmeer über die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nieder regneten und Serina sah staunend nach Oben.

„Wow, das ist wunderschön! Razul? Kannst du mir beibringen, wie man diese Kreisel macht?"  
Der Ägypter sah seine Nichts an. „Natürlich, djamil, das ist nur ein einfacher Feuerzauber. Wozu brauchst du ihn denn?"

„Man kann ja nie wissen!" Serina grinste ihn an und Razul lachte.

Moody saß mit seinem alten Freund an einem abseits stehenden Tisch und hatte sich dessen Anliegen angehört. Jetzt lehnte er sich nachdenklich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Sessel zurück und sah den Schulleiter an.

„Bist du dir im Klaren, was du da vorschlägst, Albus?"

Der Mann nickte.

„Wir reden hier von einer illegalen Vereinigung. Ich müsste Informationen preisgeben, die normalerweise die Zentrale niemals verlassen dürften. Wenn das heraus käme ..."

„Wird es nicht, Alastor. Ich rede nicht davon, jeden einzuweihen, den wir kennen, sondern nur ausgesuchte, vertrauenswürdige Personen. Wir könnten Hinweisen nachgehen, die sonst erst eine Genehmigung erfordern würde, die wahrscheinlich wochenlang auf sich warten lässt. "  
Moody lachte. „Du kennst dich aus mit unserem System, was Albus?"  
Dumbledore nickte. „Ich weiß, wie es vor sich geht, wenn man sich an die Regeln halten muss, Alastor. Nur ist es nicht sonderlich effektiv, wenn die andere Seite das nicht tut."  
Moody fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Also willst du eine Widerstandsgruppe ins Leben rufen, die den Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Versallen aufnimmt, hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

Der alte Zauberer nickte. „Was hältst du davon?"  
Moody beugte sich nach vorn und sah Albus in die Augen. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich denke schon lange, dass etwas passieren muss, wenn wir eine Chance in diesem Kampf haben wollen."

Albus Augen blitzen erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sein Freund anderer Meinung sein könnte.

„Also bist du dabei?" fragte er und der Auror nickte.

„Natürlich! Und ich werde nicht der Einzige sein, verlass dich darauf." Sein Blick wanderte zu den drei jungen Auroren, die sich am Buffet versammelt hatten.  
Albus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dann ... Willkommen im Orden des Phönix, mein Freund!"


	130. Chapter 130

Über Weihnachten waren nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben. James und Sirius zählten dieses Jahr zu ihnen, da Clara Potter von ihrer Schwester zu einer Kreuzfahrt überredet worden war, um sie ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Der Tod ihres Mannes im Sommer hatte sie tief getroffen.

Die beiden Rumtreiber hatten von Remus den Auftrag bekommen in der Bibliothek nach verschiedenen Zaubern zu suchen, die er für ihr Abschlussfest brauchte. Im Moment saßen die Zwei allerdings in der Großen Halle und James starrte fassungslos auf Sirius Teller.  
„Padfoot? Was ist das?"  
„Na, ein Hamburger, siehst du doch! Der Grundstein eines nahrhaften Frühstücks!"  
James rückte seine Brille zurecht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also echt, Padfoot. Wenn du so weiter machst siehst du mal aus wie Hagrid … und dein Besen wird eines Tages einfach unter deinem Gewicht zusammen brechen!"

„Pah! Ich hab ein guten Stoffwechsel, das passiert schon nicht!" sagte der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber mit vollem Mund und James lachte.

Minerva McGonagall saß mir einigen Lehrern an deren Tisch und warf den Beiden einen strengen Blick zu, den diese gar nicht bemerkten.

„Probleme, Minerva?" fragte Pomona Sprout, die Kräuterkundelehrerin und die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors sah sie an.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber Albus ist nicht da und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Zwei da irgend etwas anstellen. Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn es soweit ist, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie die Krankenstation erst wieder verlassen, wenn die Ferien vorüber sind!"  
Pomona schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Das konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen.

Flügelschlagen ertönte in der Großen Halle und einige Eulen kamen durch ein Fenster herein geflogen. Ein riesiger Uhu mit rostbraunem Gefieder landete vor Sirius und seine Augen fingen an zu strahlen.

„Rina?" fragte James und sein Freund nickte, während er seinen Brief las. James hielt plötzlich inne und starrte sein angebissenes Brötchen an. „Ich will auch." sagte er und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Sirius sah von seinem Brief auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du auch, Prongs?"  
„Heiraten!" sagte er bestimmt und biss in sein Brötchen.

Sirius lachte. „Sorry Bruder, aber ich bin schon vergeben!"

„Doch nicht dich, du Blödmann! Lily natürlich!"  
Sirius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du machst Witze, oder?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war mir noch nie etwas so ernst, Padfoot. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie einfach nicht mehr vorstellen."

Sirius ließ seinen Brief sinken. „Ich versteh schon, was du meinst, Prongs … aber Heiraten? Also, ich weiß ja nicht! Wenn ich an meine so genannte Familie denke, da wurden Hochzeiten eher als Mittel zum Zweck geschlossen. Um das Blut rein zu halten und solchen Mist halt."  
James grinste ihn an. „Eines Tages wirst du schon noch verstehen, das es auch andere Gründe für eine Ehe gibt, Padfoot. Aber bis es soweit ist … Du wirst doch mein Trauzeuge sein, oder?"  
Sirius lachte seinen Freund an. „Ey, Prongs, ich wäre echt sauer, wenn du einen Anderen nehmen würdest! Und wann willst du Lily fragen?"  
James dachte einen Moment nach, ehe sich sein Gesicht erhellte. „Ich hab da schon eine Idee, pass mal auf."  
Er flüsterte Sirius etwas ins Ohr und der nickte Begeistert.

--- --- ---

Die Ferien gingen zu Ende und die Hogwartsschüler saßen im Zug, der sie zurück nach Hogsmeade bringen sollte.

Severus stand am offenen Zugfenster und ließ sich die kühle Winterluft ins Gesicht wehen.

„Schöne Weihnachten gehabt?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich langsam um.

„Du!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf das Mädchen vor seinem Abteil. „Komm bloß nicht näher, Moody!"

Serina stellte sich lachend zu ihm an Fenster. „Mann, du bist ja richtig paranoid, Snape! Aber, hey … Wir haben es echt mal geschafft, ein normales Weihnachten zu verbringen! Das grenzt doch schon fast an ein Wunder!"

Der Slytherin ließ seinen Stab sinken. Er streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Abteil in den Gang und vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine waren. „Was willst du hier?"  
„Ich? Nichts! Wollte mir nur die Beine vertreten und da hab ich dich gesehen."  
Severus lachte. „Ach, und da dachtest du, du kommst mal 'Hallo' sagen weil wir so dicke Freunde sind?"

„Na ja … Ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

Die Zwei standen einige Minuten schweigend neben einander

„Also … Aurorin, ja?" Severus blickte auf die Gryffindor hinab, die einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er war. „Warum?"  
Serina sah überrascht auf. „Fragst du das jetzt ernsthaft? Hast … Hast du in den letzten Monaten mal Zeitung gelesen? Weißt du, was da draußen vor sich geht? Irgendwer muss diese Spinner aufhalten, und ich werde alles daran setzten, was ich kann um das zu tun!"

Severus ließ sich nachdenklich auf einen Sitz nieder. „Hast du … mal daran gedacht, dass du dann vielleicht … gegen Jemanden kämpfen musst, den du kennst? Das sich … welche von uns auf die andere Seite schlagen?"  
Serina kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und nickte. „Klar hab ich das. Und, ehrlich gesagt, ich freu mich schon darauf, diesen Idioten das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen!"  
Severus sah auf seine langen Finger. „Was würdest du tun ... wenn ich einer von ihnen wäre?"  
Serina musste lachen. „Du? Ein Todesser? Das kann ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen!"  
Der Slytherin sah zu ihr auf. „Wieso nicht?"  
„Das sind durchgeknallte, rassistische Spinner … und Mörder! So bist du nicht, Severus."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?"  
„Ja! Weil du mir nämlich sonst schon längst einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt und mich aus dem Zug geschmissen hättest!" Sie zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und ging zurück in ihr Abteil.

Severus schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch und blickte auf den schwarzen Totenschädel, der in seinen Unterarm gebrannt war.

--- --- ---

Remus saß auf seinem Bett und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagt mal, was habt ihr denn bloß die ganze Zeit über gemacht? Ihr habt nicht einen Zauber gefunden?"  
Sirius warf sich eine Handvoll Bertie Botts Bohnen in den Mund. „Keine Ahnung, Moony. Die Ferien sind wie im Flug vergangen."  
Der blonde Rumtreiber seufzte. „Toll. Also habt ihr also, anstatt mir zu helfen, mir noch einen weiteren Zauber aufgehalst, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich ihn durchführen soll!"

Sirius grinste seinen Freund an. „Du bist doch unser Moony. Du schaffst das schon!"  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Irgendwie hatte er geahnt, dass es so kommen würde. Ihre Zimmertür öffnete sich und Serina streckte ihren Kopf herein.  
„Oh Baby! Komm her! Merlin, wie hab ich dich vermisst!" Sirius riss das rothaarige Mädchen mit sich auf sein Bett und Remus stöhnt laut.

„Herrgott nochmal! Könnt ihr euch nicht wie Anderen dafür woanders hin verziehen?"  
„Geht nicht, Moony. James blockiert mit Lily den Raum der Wünsche und die Hütte ist ja wohl dir und Dorcas vorbehalten!"  
Remus lief rot an und warf ein Kissen nach seinem Freund. „Halt die Klappe, Padfoot! Trotzdem wäre es nett, wenn du auch mal was Konstruktives beitragen könntest."  
Serina blickte den Rumtreiber an. „Was hast du denn für ein Problem? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."  
Remus sah von ihr zu Sirius der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Warum nicht? Rina wird bestimmt niemandem etwas verraten!"  
„Ok. Pass auf, Rina. Wir planen eine kleine Überraschung für unseren Abschluss nur fehlen uns da noch ein paar Zaubersprüche."  
Das Mädchen nickte. „So was hab ich mir schon gedacht. Wie kann ich euch helfen?"  
„Wir wollten ein Feuerwerk machen. Allerdings weigern sich die Händler in der Winkelgasse uns das Nötige zu verkaufen. Anscheinend gibt's da so eine Vorschrift, dass sie keine explosiven Materialien an Schüler verkaufen dürfen!"

Serina grinste den Rumtreiber an. „Die wissen schon, warum! Aber warte mal, ich glaub, ich hab da was, das euch weiter hilft!"

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und ließ einen bunten Feuerkreisel entstehen der aufstieg und unter der Zimmerdecke in tausend Funken explodierte.

„Wow, Baby. Das ist genial, genau das, was wir brauchen! Das ist echt … heiß! AUA!"

Die Funken waren auf seinem Bett und seiner Hand gelandet und hatten kleine Brandlöcher in seine Decke gefressen, die zu qualmen anfingen.

„Aquamenti." Remus ließ einen Wasserschwall über die Beiden niedergehen und grinste. „Hey, ihr hättet fast gebrannt! Mal davon abgesehen, dass es völlig idiotisch ist, einen solchen Zauber in geschlossenen Räumen zu sprechen ist er wirklich Klasse, Rina. Genau das, was ich brauche!"

Remus griff sich ein Pergament und machte sich eifrig Notizen.  
Serina wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen und sah ihn an. „Freut mich, dass er dir gefällt … glaub ich! Sag mal Sirius, hat dein Freund mich gerade beleidigt oder gelobt?"  
Sirius zog grinsend seinen nassen Pullover aus. „Beides, Baby. Moony ist der Einzige, den ich kenne, der das mit einem Satz hinkriegt!"

Serina verließ kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer der Rumtreiber um sich etwas Trockenes anzuziehen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle bereits auf dem Weg in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück, als Sirius und James verspätet angelaufen kam und sich schnell zwischen ihre Freunde drängten.

Die Beiden grinsten von einem Ohr zum Anderen und Lily warf ihnen finstere Blick zu. „Was habt ihr nun wieder angestellt?" fragte sie und Sirius versuchte besonders Unschuldig auszusehen.

„Also echt, Lily. Was du immer gleich von uns denkst! Wir waren nur ..."  
„Padfoot hat heute besonders lange im Bad gebraucht um sich hübsch zu machen!" unterbrach James seinen Freund, während sie sich an ihrem Tisch nieder ließen.

„Ihr wart doch schon weg, als ich aufgestanden bin!" sagte Peter verwundert und fing sich damit sofort eine Kopfnuss von Sirius ein.  
„Sollst du dazwischen reden, wenn die Erwachsenen sich unterhalten, Wormtail? Nein, sollst du nicht!"  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gibt doch nur wieder Ärger!" sagte er und Sirius sah ihn schulterzuckend an.

„Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was du meinst Moony! Gibt's du mir mal den Saft?"

Serina sah ihren Freund schief an.

„Was Baby? Wir haben echt nix gemacht!" Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie aus seinen grauen Augen unschuldig an.  
Serina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde dir ja glauben, wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde … Vergiss es, Sirius, dein Ich-bin-ein-liebes-Hündchen-Blick zieht bei mir nicht."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und James versuchte, sein Grinsen hinter seinem Saftbecher zu verstecken.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Severus."

Der Slytherin drehte sich um und sah in Narzissa Blacks lächelndes Gesicht.

„Danke." sagte er knapp, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Feiern wir heute?" fragte Regulus, der ihm gegen über saß, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum denn nicht? Mann, du bist jetzt Siebzehn! Endlich Erwachsen! Das muss begossen werden!"  
Der hakennasige Junge verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm schon, Snape. Ich hab noch ein paar Flaschen Butterbier in meinem Zimmer. Rookwood ist bestimmt auch dabei, oder?"  
Augustus sah seinen Zimmerkameraden an. „Sicher! Warum nicht?"  
„Na schön, von mir aus."  
„Klasse!" Regulus grinste, als die Eulen in die Große Halle einflogen und die Post brachten.

Eine Eule landete mit einem ziemlich großen Paket auf dem Slytherintisch und stieß damit fast Severus Becher um.

„Ui, ist bestimmt von deiner Mum! Mach mal auf!" Regulus war ganz aufgeregt, doch Severus betrachtete das Paket argwöhnisch.

Vorsichtig löste er es von dem Fuß der Eule und öffnete es. Sein Gesicht erstarrte, als er den Inhalt entdeckte und er warf einen wütenden Blick zum Gryffindortisch.

„Was ist es?" fragte der junge Black und warf neugierig einen Blick hinein.

Neben mehreren Flaschen Shampoo lagen einige Stücke Seife und eine Flasche Parfüm. Doch viel Auffälliger waren die roten Umschläge, die sich in dem Paket befanden, und die langsam zu qualmen anfingen.

„Oh Mist! Die solltest du lieber schnell öffnen!"

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und riss den ersten Heuler auf.

"DUUUUU STINKST!" ertönte es aus dem Umschlag, und zwar so laut, dass jeder in der Halle es hören konnte, ehe der Brief in Rauch aufging.

„DU BIST UND BLEIBST EIN SCHLEIMBEUTEL!"

Severus' Kopf war knallrot, als er nach dem dritten Heuler griff.

„DEIN ATEM RIECHT NACH KATZENFUTTER!"

Severus riss das Paket an sich und rannte aus der Großen Halle, ehe die restlichen Heuler die Botschaft preis geben konnten.

Minerva McGonagall saß an ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch und sah dem davon eilenden Slytherin fassungslos nach. Die ganze Halle war am Lachen, doch ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Haustisch und sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wer für diesen Streich verantwortlich war.

„Ich frage mich, warum wir sie nicht einfach alle in einen Raum sperren und nach einer Stunde nachsehen, war noch lebend wieder herauskommt!"

„Weil das ethisch nicht vertretbar wäre, liebe Minerva!" sagte Dumbledore und sie sah ihren Schulleiter wütend an.

„Ach, aber das hier? Wirklich, Albus, das geht Entschieden zu weit! Diese ewigen Feindseligkeiten müssen irgendwann einmal zu Ende sein!"

„Vielleicht werden sie das auch eines Tages, aber ich glaube nicht, das wir sie hier und heute beenden können."  
„Nein, das wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber die Beiden da werden heute Abend Zeit finden, um darüber nachzudenken, das verspreche ich dir!"  
Damit erhob sich die Lehrerin und rauschte mit wehender Robe zum Haustisch der Gryffindors.

„Ihr seid so was von fies!" sagte Lily zu den beiden Rumtreibern, die sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen konnten.

„Echt Lily, wir waren das nicht!" lachte Sirius und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Mister Potter! Mister Black! Mitkommen. Alle Beide!"

Sirius zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu seiner Hauslehrerin um, die bereits aus der Großen Halle eilte.

„Scheiße, Prongs. Meinst du, die ahnt das wir …?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern und die beiden Rumtreiber folgten ihr.

„Setzten Sie sich!" befahl McGonagall, als die Zwei das leere Klassenzimmer betraten und sie ließen sich auf der vordersten Sitzbank nieder.

„Ich hab ja schon einige Gemeinheiten von Ihnen gesehen und bisher hab ich immer beide Augen zugedrückt. Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit!"

„Äh, Professor, was meinen Sie?" fragte James unschuldig und putze seine Brille an seinem Hemd ab.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Mister Potter! Ich weiß genau, wer dieses Paket geschickt hat. Oder wollen Sie das etwa leugnen?"  
„Haben Sie den Beweise?" Sirius sah sie herauszufordernd an und Minerva musst sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut zu werden.

„Ich kann gerne Professor Slughorn bitte uns etwas Veritasserum zu leihen, damit wir feststellen können, ob Sie unschuldig sind oder nicht. Und bei der Gelegenheit könnten wir uns auch gleich über einige andere Dinge unterhalten, die hier in den letzten Jahren im Schloss passiert sind!"  
James warf Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Oder Sie nehmen es einfach mal so hin, dass ich es weiß und akzeptieren Ihre Strafe!"  
„Was sollen wir tun Professor?" fragte James, ehe Sirius sich zu Wort melden konnte und sie verbrachten die halbe Nacht in Professor Sprouts Gewächshaus, wo sie gelbgrünen Eiter aus Bubotublern drückten und in kleine Fläschchen füllten.


	131. Chapter 131

„Zeig mal her." Sirius nahm Remus ein Pergament aus den Händen und überflog den darauf geschriebenen Text. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das klappt?" Der schwarzhaarige Rumtreiber lag quer in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ die Beine über die Sessellehne baumeln.

„Wenn du mir nicht traust, Padfoot, kannst du in die Bibliothek gehen und nach neuen Zaubersprüchen suchen!"  
„Nee, nee, Monny. Wenn du das sagst, wird's schon stimmen. Aber wir sollten den hier mal testen!"  
„Nein, das solltet ihr nicht!" Lily war hinter dem Sessel aufgetaucht und verpasste dem Rumtreiber eine Kopfnuss. „Die letzte Strafarbeit scheint ja nicht lange angehalten zu haben."

Sie setzte sich neben Remus auf das Sofa.

„Was erwartest du, Lily. Es ist jetzt vier Wochen her dass seine Hände von dem Bubotublereiter voller Geschwülste waren. So lange kann sich Padfoot doch nichts merken!"  
„Ha, ha, vielen Dank, Moony. Sicher weiß ich das noch."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr lernt es einfach nie, oder? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass ihr irgend etwas für den Abschluss plant und ich will auch gar nicht wissen was, aber bitte … Als eure Schulsprecherin und Freundin bitte ich euch … keine Scherze mehr auf Kosten anderer, ja?"  
„Mein Schatz, das können wir dir nun wirklich nicht versprechen!"

Lily drehte sich zu James um, der sich auf die Lehne neben sie setzte und den Arm um sie legte.

„Wo steckt der Rest?" fragte er und Sirius zeigte zum Mädchenturm. „Dorcas muss sich noch die Nase pudern." antwortete er grinsend und Remus warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Ich puder dich gleich, Padfoot! Sie und Rina holen nur ihre Jacken. Peter ist mit Tabby schon unten und wartet auf uns."

„Na, dann." James streckte sich, als die beiden Mädchen auch schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchten.

„Wollen wir?" Sirius erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und nahm Serinas Hand. Die anderen folgten ihnen durch das Porträt und sie gingen in die Eingangshalle hinunter, wo schon die anderen Schüler standen.

„Hey! Hier sind wir!" Peter stand nahe der Eingangstür und winkte seinen Freunden zu. Sie gesellten sich zu ihm und gingen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade.

--- --- ---

Severus machte sich nichts aus dem Valentistag, aber es war schön, mal aus dem Schloss heraus zukommen. Er sah die Gruppe Gryffindors in eine Seitenstraße abbiegen und ging zu Derwisch und Banges, um sich eine neue Waage zu kaufen.

Kurz bevor er den Laden erreichte spürten er ein leichtes Brennen auf seinem linken Unterarm, das langsam stärker wurde. Er rieb sich den Arm und konnte spüren, wie das Mal unter seiner Kleidung immer wärmer wurde. Severus wusste, was das bedeutete und er ging schnell um das Gebäude herum, wo er ungestört war. Severus schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er dem Ruf folgte und disapparierte.

--- --- ---

„Puddifoots?" fragte der kleine Rumtreiber, als sie den Ort erreichten und James nickte.

„Sicher, Wormtail. Wohin sollen wir am Valentinstag auch sonst gehen?"  
„Weil wir ja auch sonst immer woanders sind!" grinste Dorcas und Remus sah seine Freundin an.

„Willst du lieber woanders hin?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch! Es gibt ja auch nicht wirklich eine Alternative hier, oder? Die 'Drei Besen' ist doch immer brechend voll."  
„Wir können ja mal den 'Eberkopf' ausprobieren." schlug Serina vor und zeigte in die Seitenstraße, wo der Laden lag.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Sieht nicht gerade einladend aus." sagte sie, und sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Das Gebäude sah leicht herunter gekommen aus und auf dem hölzernen Schild über dem Eingang prangte ein blutender Eberkopf.

Die Gryffindor sahen sich skeptisch an.

„Ach kommt schon. Mut zu was neuem!" James ging los und die anderen folgten ihm.

Sie öffneten die wurmstichige Tür und traten ein.

--- --- ---

Snape fand sich auf einer Lichtung in dem kleinen Wäldchen wieder, das Hogsmeade umgab. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sein Zimmerkamerad Augustus Rookwood neben ihn apparierte. Die Zwei sahen sich überrascht an.

„Hier. Zieht das an." Bellatrix Lestrange hielt den Beiden zwei schwarze Roben und silberne Masken hin.

„Wie schön. Dann sind wir ja vollzählig!"

Severus sah zu dem Mann, der gesprochen hatte und blickte in die kalten Augen von Lucius Malfoy.

--- --- ---

Das Innere des Wirtshauses bestand aus einem einzigen kleinen und ziemlich verdreckten Schankraum. Die Fenster waren staubig und ließen kaum einen Lichtstrahl herein.

Serina rümpfte die Nase. „Hier stinkst nach Ziegen!" sagte sie leise, und Tabea nickte zustimmend.

„Wo steckt den der Besitzer?" Remus sah sich in dem Raum um, als ein großer, dürrer Mann eine kleine, schiefe Treppe herunter gestolpert kam und sie erschrocken anstarrte.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier?" fragte er mit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Los, macht das ihr weg kommt! Geht nach Hause, aber rasch!" Er scheuchte sie aus der Tür und verriegelte sie hinter ihnen.

„Was war das denn für einer?" fragte Tabea kichernd und James lachte.

„Mann, der ist ja irre! Kein Wunder, dass er keine Gäste hat! Ok, Leute. Also doch zu Puddifoot."

Sie gingen zur Hauptrasse zurück, als Serina plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Was ist los, Baby?" fragte Sirius und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich glaub, ich hab da vorne etwas gesehen." Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und erstarrte.

„Oh, mein Gott." murmelte sie und wurde bleich. Sirius sah die Panik in ihrem Gesicht und nun waren auch die Anderen stehen geblieben.

„Todesser!" sagte sie leise und ihr Freund riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Bist du … sicher?" seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und sie nickte.

„Wir müssen hier weg!" Sie zog ihn die Gasse entlang. „Schnell, wir müssen die Anderen warnen!"

Die Gryffindors sahen sich an und sie rannten auf den Hauptweg.

--- --- ---

Regulus verließ gerade 'Zonkos' und drehte sich zu seinem Freund Connor um. „Die Stinkbomben werd ich in die Tasche der alten McGonagall schmuggeln! Das wird sogar Peeves den Magen umdrehen!"

Connor lachte, als vor ihnen eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe apparierte.

„Lauft!" sagte eine männliche Stimme, die durch die silberne Todesser Maske verzerrt wurde, und er schleuderte einen Fluch auf den Zauberladen, der die Fenster bersten ließ.

In Panik rannten die beiden Slytherin schreiend die Hauptstraße entlang.

--- --- ---

„LOS! HIER LANG!" James und Lily hatten einige Drittklässler im Schlepptau und sie versuchten über eine Seitenstraße aus dem Ort zu kommen.

Ein Todesser stellte sich ihnen in den Weg und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kinder.

„Stupor."  
„Protego!" James baute einen Schutzschild auf, der den Fluch des Todessers abprallen ließ. „Lauf, Lily!" Seine Freundin sah ihn für einen Moment unschlüssig an, ehe sie mit den Schülern zwischen zwei Häusern verschwand.

Der Todesser schleuderte James weitere Flüche entgegen, denen dieser Auszuweichen versuchte. Einer traf James am Arm. Seine Jacke riss auf und Blut spritzte.

„AH!" Der Gryffindor stolperte und fiel zu Boden.

James hörte das höhnische Lachen des Todessers, als eine Tür neben ihm aufgerissen wurde. Ein roter Blitz schoss über seinen Kopf hinweg und jemand packte ihm am Arm. Er wurde in einen schummrigen Raum gezerrt.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ihr verschwinden sollt!" sagte der Wirt des Eberkopfes, während er die Tür verbarrikadierte.

--- --- ---

Um ihn herum schrien Menschen und rannten in wilder Panik umher. Sirius sah sich hektisch um, er hatte seine Freunde aus den Augen verloren.

Ein roter Blitz schlug neben seinen Füßen ein und der Rumtreiber wirbelte herum.

Einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand ein Todesser und zielte auf ihn.

„Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht, Blutsverräter!"

Er erkannte die Stimme und wusste genau, wer da vor ihm stand. Sirius schleuderte einen Fluch auf seine Cousine, den diese mühelos abwehrte.

„Expelliarmus." Bellatrix hatte genau auf seinen Oberkörper gezielt und den Fluch so heftig gesprochen, das es ihn von den Beinen riss. Er hörte das schrille Lachen seiner Cousine, als diese wieder ihren Stab auf ihn richtete.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Blitz schoss direkt auf ihn zu.

--- --- ---

Severus tropfte der Schweiß in die Augen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das von der Angst kam, die er verspürte, oder weil es unter der silbernen Maske so warm war.

Um ihn herum herrschte nichts als Panik und Chaos und er wünschte sich, doch im Schloss geblieben zu sein. Langsam ging er durch die Straßen und die Leute wichen schreiend vor ihm zurück.

Jemand fasst ihn an der Schulter und er drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Alles klar?"

Er blickte in die Maske eines anderen Todessers und glaubte, die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy zu erkennen. Severus nickte.

„Gut! Weiter!"

Der Todesser gab ihm einen Schubs und Severus stolperte um eine Häuserecke. Er stieß mit Jemandem zusammen und dieser Jemand schrie erschrocken auf.

Das Erste, das der Slytherin registrierte, waren lockige, rote Haare.

--- --- ---

Ein blonder Mann lief Schutz suchend durch die Gegend. In seiner Panik rannte er zwischen Bellatrix und Sirius hindurch und wurde von dem Todesfluch getroffen. Er ging augenblicklich zu Boden. Die Todesserin heulte wütend auf und Sirius stand kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Komm schon, weg hier!" Jemand zerrte an seinem Kragen und Sirius rappelte sich auf. Er rannte so schnell er konnte die Straße entlang und bemerkte erst jetzt seinen kleinen Bruder, der neben ihm lief.

--- --- ---

Serina erstarrte, als sie in die silberne Maske des Todessers blickte. Ein Zweiter kam um die Ecke und das Mädchen wich einige Schritte zurück. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab auf die Beiden gerichtet und der hintere Todesser lachte verächtlich.

„Stupor!" Sie schleuderte den Schockzauber auf die Beiden und der Hintere stieß den Anderen beiseite.  
„Crucio!" Der Zauber traf das Mädchen und Serina ging vor Schmerzen schreiend in die Knie.

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab wurde dem Todesser aus der Hand gerissen und er gab einen wütenden laut von sich.

„Weg hier." zischte er dem Anderen zu, sie verschwanden um die Hausecke.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
Serina blickte schwer atmend auf und griff nach der ausgestreckten Hand des brünetten Mannes, der die Todesser vertrieben hatte.

--- --- ---

„AUSSCHWÄRMEN!" Alastor Moodys Stimme hallte über die Schreie der panischen Menge hinweg und seine Leute setzten sich Augenblicklich in Bewegung.

Er selbst sprach Schutzzauber und wehrte die Angriffe der Todesser ab, die ihn entdeckten.

Die Todesser disapparierten, ehe er einen von ihnen erwischen konnte.

Jemand rannte in ihn hinein und er sah Sirius Black vor sich.

„Wo ist Rina?" fragte der Junge atemlos und Moody sog scharf die Luft ein. Er sah zu Razul, der die umstehenden Menschen versuchte, zu beruhigen.

„Hier ist sie nicht!" rief der Ägypter ihm zu und Moody suchte mit einem Blick die Menge ab.

„Dearborn!" brüllte Moody als er einen Mann mit seiner Tochter um die Ecke kommen sah. Der Auror drängte sich durch die Menge und nahm Serina in den Arm, die von Caradoc Dearnborn gestützt wurde.

„Geht es dir gut, Kleines?" fragte er besorgt, und sie nickte.

„Danke." sagte sich matt und Caradoc Dearborn strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Kein Thema, Kleine." sagte er. „Ich seh mal nach den Anderen." Er ließ Moody und das Mädchen zurück, die ihm verwundert nach sah.

„Wer war das, Dad?"

„Ein Freund." sagte der Auror knapp und führte sie über die Straße, wo Sirius und sein Bruder mit Razul warteten.

„Scrimgeour ist gerade appariert, Alastor. Wir verschwinden besser." sagte der Ägypter und Moody nickte.

Serina fiel auf, das ihr Onkel weder seinen Turban noch die für ihn typischen langen Gewänder trug. Stattdessen war er ein Europäer gekleidet und fiel zwischen den anderen Anwesenden kaum auf, wenn man von seiner dunklen Haut und den eigentümlichen Tätowierungen in seinem Gesicht absah. Er winkte Caradoc zu und die Beiden disapparierten.

„MOODY!" Der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale kam zu ihm geeilt. „Moody, was in Merlins Namen ist hier passiert?" Rufus Scrimgeour sah sich in der verwüsteten Straße um. Die Fenster sämtlicher Geschäfte waren zerstört und überall loderten kleine Feuer auf. Über Hogsmeade prangte der grüne Totenschädel am Himmel.

„Todesser." sagte der Auror, während Fabian und Gideon Prewett mit James auftauchten.

„Aberforth hat ihn von der Straße gezogen, ehe die Todesser ihn erledigen konnten." sagte Gideon und James nickte. Er hielt ein schmutziges Handtuch auf die Wunde an seinem Arm gepresst.

„Scheint kaum Opfer zu geben, Moody." erklang Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme. Er und Benjy Fenwick kamen aus einer Seitenstraße. „Wir haben dahinten ein paar Schüler getroffen, die auf dem Weg ins Schloss waren. Denen schien es soweit gut zugehen." Er blickte James an. „Ein rothaariges Mädchen hat nach dir gefragt!"  
„Lily!" entfuhr es James erleichtert. „Merlin sei Dank, ihr ist nichts passiert."  
„Könnte mich jetzt mal einer aufklären?" Rufus schien sehr ungehalten. „Wie konnten Sie so schnell hier sein, Moody? Wir haben eben erst erfahren, das hier ein Angriff stattfindet und Sie sind bereits hier! Wieso haben Sie uns nicht verständigt?"  
Die fünf Auroren sahen sich flüchtig an. „Zufall, Rufus." sagte Alastor. „Wir wollten Sie gerade benachrichtigen, als Sie auch schon auftauchten."  
„Bellatrix." sagte Sirius leise und der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale sah ihn an.  
„Was?"

„Bellatrix Black … Ich meine, Lestrange, meine Cousine … Sie war eine von ihnen."  
„Kannst du das Beweisen?"

Sirius sah den Mann entgeistert an. „Beweisen? Ich weiß, dass sie es war! Sie wollte mich umbringen!" Sirius wurde laut.

„Tut mir Leid, Junge, aber dass ist eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung, die du da machst. Ohne Beweise werde ich der sicher nicht nachgehen."

Sirius sah sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Regulus! Du warst dich dabei! Du kannst bezeugen, dass sie es war!"  
Der jüngere Black hob unsicher die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab dich da liegen sehen und bin gerannt!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „War ja klar, dass du zu ihr hältst!" sagte er verächtlich und wollte gehen, doch Moody hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Rufus? Ich begleite die Schüler zum Schloss, ihr braucht mich doch hier im Moment nicht, oder?"

Sein Chef sah ihn kurz an und winkte dann ab. „Nein, gehen Sie."

Moody brachte sie bis zum Schlosstor und blieb stehen. Die Gryffindors sahen ihn fragend an, doch Moody wartete, bis Regulus ein Stück vorgegangen war, ehe er sprach.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass sie es war?" fragte er Sirius ganz direkt, und der nickte. „Hast du sonst jemanden erkennen können? Oder einer von euch?" Er sah Serina und James an, die mit den Köpfen schüttelten.

„Wozu auch?" Sirius klang gereizt. „Die vom Ministerium kümmern sich doch eh lieber um ihre scheiß Vorschriften als um das, was wirklich passiert ist!"  
Moody legte ihn die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Glaub mir einfach wenn ich dir sage, dass das Ministerium nicht die Einzigen auf dieser Seite des Krieges sind."  
Serina runzelte die Stirn. „Hat das etwas damit zu tun, das Razul und dieser andere Typ da waren, Dad?"  
„Vielleicht." sagte ihr Vater nur. „Und jetzt geht zu euren Freunden. Die werden sich sicher schon Sorgen um euch machen."

Er hauchte seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wartete, bis sie im Schloss verschwunden waren.

--- --- ---

Severus und Augustus hatten nicht ein Wort über das Gesehen an diesem Nachmittag verloren. Sie waren in den Wald disappariert und hatten dort ihre Todesserroben abgelegt, ehe auch sie ins Schloss zurück gekehrt waren.

Das Abendessen hatte er nur am Rande wahrgenommen. Ebenso die Worte seines Schulleiters, der den Einsatz der Schüler lobte, die den Anderen geholfen hatten.

Jetzt lag er in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke über sich. Er wusste nicht, ob es seinem Zimmerkameraden genauso ging, aber Severus konnte kein Auge zumachen. Zu Lebhaft waren die Bilder in seinem Kopf und das Mal auf seinem Arm brannte noch immer ganz leicht.

--- --- ---

„Ist doch ganz gut gelaufen, würde ich sagen." Caradoc Dearborn saß auf einem hellen Sofa und sah die beiden Männer an, die im Raum standen. „Immerhin waren wir vor den Anderen da."

Moody lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer. „Ja, aber nur, weil Albus Bruder uns den Tipp gegeben hatte. Wenn er nicht zufällig aus dem Fenster gesehen hätte, als dieser Todesser daran vorbei schlich ..."  
„Komm schon, Alastor!" Razul trat zu ihm. „So was braucht Zeit! Abu Ballas wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut!"

„Ja, du hast ja Recht!" Er griff nach seinem Glas Feuerwhisky, das auf dem Kaminsims stand, und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Hast du schon daran gedacht, ob Serina und ihre Freunde dem Orden beitreten sollen?"  
Moody verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten.

„Nur über meine Leiche!" keuchte er.


	132. Chapter 132

Serina starrte auf das Pergament vor sich.

„Erklären Sie den Aufrufezauber und beschreiben Sie, wie dieser durchzuführen ist."  
Sie kaute auf ihrer Feder. „Warum können wir den nicht einfach vorführen? Himmel nochmal, wie beschreibt man, wie man seinen Zauberstab schwingt? Das ist doch total bescheuert!" dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie tauchte ihre Feder in das Tintenfass und machte sich an die Arbeit. Immerhin musste sie den Abschlusstest in Zauberkunst bestehen, um ihre Ausbildung beginnen zu können.

Am Ende der Prüfungszeit sammelte Professor Flitwick die Arbeiten mithilfe eines Zaubers ein, und diesmal passte er auf, dass sie ihn nicht wieder von den Füßen rissen.

„Und? Wie lief es bei euch?" wollte Lily wissen, als sie Serina in der Eingangshalle traf und ihre Freundin stöhnte.

„Hör mir bloß auf! Ich hab am Ende kleine Zeichnungen gemacht, weil ich schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wie ich die ganzen Zauber sonst erklären soll!"  
Lily lachte. „Warum auch nicht? Das hat der Professor bestimmt nicht oft!"

Serina verzog das Gesicht und sie gingen nach Draußen

Remus saß auf der kleinen Mauer und sie gingen zu ihm.

„Hey." Lily setzte sich neben ihn und er nickte ihr nur kurz zu. „Was ist los?" fragte sie, als sie seinen abwesenden Blick bemerkte und der blonde Rumtreiber zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde das alles vermissen."

„Wieso?" fragte Serina erstaunt. „Nur weil die Schule zu Ende ist sind wir doch nicht aus der Welt!"  
Remus musst lachen. „Nicht euch! Ich weiß doch, dass ihr immer für mich da seit! Ich meine das hier!" Er zeigte auf die Wiese, wo Hagrids Hütte vor dem Verbotenem Wald stand. „Hogwarts! Unser Leben hier … Das werde ich vermissen!"  
„Du hast eine Absage bekommen, oder?" Lily drückte seine Hand.

„Ja! Kam heute morgen! Das Ministerium bedauert es sehr, aber leider sind alle freien Lehrerstellen bereits vergeben!"  
„So eine verlogene Scheiße!" entfuhr es Serina und er lächelte leicht.

„Im Grunde hab ich ja damit gerechnet, nur weiß ich noch nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll. Lehrer zu werden hätte mir echt Spaß gemacht."

Die Mädchen sahen sich betreten an, sie wussten nicht, wie sie ihm helfen konnten.

„Genug Trübsal geblasen!" sagte er. „Ich will euch nicht auch noch die Stimmung versauen … Wo stecken eigentlich die anderen?"

Serina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."  
„Lasst sie uns mal lieber suchen gehen, eher die wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellen!"

Sie gingen durch die Eingangshalle und sahen Peter vor der Großen Halle rumschleichen.

„Oh, nicht schon wieder!" stöhnte Lily und sie gingen zu ihm. „Ok, spucks aus. Was stellen die Beiden gerade an?"  
Peter zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Was? Ach, du bist das nur … Öhm, nichts!"  
Lily musterte ihn skeptisch. „Bist du dir sicher?"  
Der kleine Rumtreiber nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, als es dreimal gegen die Tür der Halle klopfte.

„Wollt ihr nicht … weitergehen?" fragte Peter so beiläufig wie möglich und Serina grinste.

„Nö! Ich find's schön hier!"

Peter schien sichtlich nervös zu werden. „Finde ich gar nicht! Ich denke, ihr solltet wirklich..."  
Erneut wurde von innen gegen die Tür geklopft.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt gib ihnen schon das Zeichen, dass sie raus können!"  
Peter sah sich nach allen Seiten um und wiederholte das Klopfzeichen. Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

„Oh, Mist!" hörte man James sagen und der Rumtreiber erschien mit Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang. „Hi, Schatz."

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Was habt ihr da drin gemacht?"

„Nichts!" sagte er und Sirius nickte bestätigend.

„Genau … Nur mal nach dem Rechten gesehen!"  
„Mit dem Tarnumhang? In der großem Halle"  
„Klar! Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein!" Sirius legte den Arm um seine Freundin. „Kommt ihr? Ich hab nen Mordshunger!"

„Sie werden es nie lernen!" murmelte Remus und er folgte seinen Freunden in die Große Halle zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten.

„Sieh da nicht so hin, Padfoot!" flüsterte James und er trat seinen Freund, der zum Lehrertisch blickte, unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein.

„AUA! Mann, Prongs, las dass!"  
„Du verdirbst nur noch alles, Padfoot! Wir müssen uns unauffällig beneh ... Hi Lily!" Er lächelte das Mädchen neben sich zuckersüß an.

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass ihr wieder was angestellt habt!"  
„Haben wir nicht!" sagten die Beiden gleichzeitig und fingen an zu lachen.

„Psst, die Lehrer kommen!" Peter stieß James an, der sich augenblicklich auf die Lippen biss.  
„Wo steckt der denn?" Sirius sah sich suchend um, als Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, die Große Halle durch die Seitentür betrat. Er versteckte sein grinsendes Gesicht an Serinas Hals, die verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.

James kaute angespannt auf seiner Lippe herum und Peter rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Oh Merlin, ich glaub, ich will das gar nicht sehen!" Remus senkte seinen Kopf und starrte auf seinen Teller, als der Hausmeister sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

„WAAAH! WAS ZUM … !" Die Stimme des Hausmeisters polterte durch die Große Halle und alle Schüler drehten sich zum ihm um. Argus war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und Lily schlug sich bei seinem Anblick die Hand vor den Mund.

Serina fing an zu kichern. „Wie habt ihr das denn gemacht?" fragte sie Sirius, der in ihre Schulter biss um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Wachstumstrank … Auf seinem Stuhlkissen ..." presste er hervor während der Hausmeister, dessen Hintern auf die dreifache Größe angeschwollen war, von lautem Gegröhle begleitet, aus der Halle flüchtete.

--- --- ---

Einige Wochen später kam Serina vom Quidditchtraining und ging über die Wiese auf das Schloss zu, als ihr jemand den Weg versperrte.

„Corvus!" zischte Augustus Rookwood und die Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen.

„So heiße ich schon lange nicht mehr, Rookwood. Aber das kann sich ein pickliges Spatzenhirn wie du sicher nur schwer merken!"  
Augustus schnaubte verächtlich. „Mir doch egal, wie du heißt. Das ändert nichts daran, was du wirklich bist, nämlich eine dreckige Blutsverräterin. Und du wirst schon noch sehen, was mit solchen wie dir geschieht!"  
Serina musterte ihn eingehend. „Eines Tages, Rookwood, da wirst du kriegen, was du verdienst. Und wenn es soweit ist, das schwöre ich bei Gott, dann werde ich dich persönlich den Dementoren zum Kuss ausliefern."

Augustus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihre Brust. „Sei dir bloß nicht so sicher, dass du solange ..."  
„MISTER ROOKWOOD! MISS MOODY! Was wird das denn hier?"Minerva McGonagall kam mit wehendem Mantel über die Wiese geeilt und Augustus lies seinen Stab schnell in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

„Nichts, Professor." sagte der Slytherin und Minerva sah die Beiden misstrauisch an.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, Mister Rookwood. Und Sie, Miss Moody, sollte sich lieber beeilen. Die Herren vom Ministerium haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wenn Sie also ihre Apparierprüfung heute noch ablegen wollen ..."  
Serina nickte. „Natürlich, Professor. Ich bin schon weg!"

„Wir sehen uns noch ... Moody." zischte Augustus und sie sah ihn nur kalt an, ehe sie aus das Schloss zu lief.

--- --- ---

Das Porträt zum Gemeinschaftsraum schwang auf und die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors trat ein.

„Oh, Sie Beide habe ich gesucht." Minerva ging auf die Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin zu, wo die Rumtreiber saßen. Sie blickte James und Lily an. „Wie Sie sicher wissen ist es die Aufgabe der Schulsprecher, sich um die Abschlussfeierlichkeiten zu kümmern. Sie sollten sich langsam mal Gedanken machen wie ..."  
„Haben wir schon!" unterbrach James sie und Lily sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Haben wir?"

„Ja." nickte der Rumtreiber und McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir möchten, das diesmal die ganze Schule dabei ist. Ist doch langweilig, wenn die Abschlussklassen immer alleine feiern, so wie in den letzten Jahren! Aber nicht in der Großen Halle! Wir wollen das Draußen machen, auf der Wiese vor den Gewächshäusern. Ist doch so schönes Wetter! Das ist doch sicher möglich, oder, Professor?"  
McGonagall nickte bedächtig. „Ja, schon."  
„Prima, dann ist ja alles klar … Oh, eins noch. Wir bräuchten so was wie eine Bühne."  
„Eine Bühne?"

„Japp. Wir haben da eine … kleine musikalische Überraschung vorbereitet." Er zwinkerte seiner Hauslehrerin zu, die nicht wusste, ob ihr die Idee gefiel. „Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Wir haben das alles schon durchgeplant!"  
„Genau das bereitet mir ja die größte Sorge, Mister Potter! Also gut, aber Sie Miss Evans, Sie sorgen mir dafür, dass es keine unangenehme Überraschung wird, verstanden?"  
Lily schnappte nach Luft.

„Das macht sie schon, Professor!" grinste James. „Nicht wahr, Schatz?" 

Zähneknirschend stimmte das Mädchen zu und die Hauslehrerin ließ die Gryffindors alleine.

„Bist du irre?" Lily stieß ihrem Freund den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Ich komm in Teufels Küche wenn ihr wieder Mist baut!"  
„Tun wir nicht, Lily. Versprochen!" grinste Sirius sie an und Lily verzog das Gesicht.

„Ach, und das soll gerade ich dir glauben?"  
„Klar! Ok Moony. Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass Miss Evans ihren Part für den Abschluss kennen lernt."  
Remus sah James an, der ihm zunickte und er holte ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche, das er dem Mädchen reichte.

„Das ist es?" fragte sie erstaunt und die Rumtreiber nickten.

„Ja. Das da ist dein Part und das da Rinas … Wo steckt die eigentlich schon wieder?" James sah sich suchend um.  
„Apparierprüfung." sagte Sirius. „Sie müsste aber gleich wieder auftauchen."

„Hm, denkst du, sie schafft es?"  
„Mensch, Prongs! Sie ist mit mir im Sommer … Sie schafft das schon, okay?"

James und Sirius sahen sich an und ihre Stimmung flaute merklich ab, als sich das Porträt erneut öffnete und die rothaarige Gryffindor herein gestolpert kam.

„Aua! Manno, wer stellt den hier einen Tisch mitten in den Weg?"  
„Serina humpelte zu ihren Freunden und Lily musst grinsen. „Der ist ja auch leicht zu übersehen, was?"  
„Ja!" Sie ließ sich auf Sirius Schoß nieder und rieb sich das Knie.

Sirius schlag seine Arme um ihre Taille und kuschelte sich an sie.

„Und? Bestanden?" fragte Remus und das Mädchen lachte. „Na, aber sicher! Diesmal ist sogar Frank durchgekommen!"

Lily hielt ihr das Pergament hin. „Hier. Unsere Jungs planen was Großes am Abschlusstag und wir werden tatsächlich mal eingeweiht!"  
Serina überflog es und grinste. „Cool! Da bin ich auf jeden Fall dabei! Du doch auch, oder Lily?""  
Ihre Freundin nickte. „Hab ich eine Wahl?"  
„Nicht wirklich!" grinste James und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Hey, Leute." Peter war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Mann, Wormtail! Wo hast du bloß die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Äh, sags lieber nicht, dass will ich bestimmt nicht wissen!"

Peter streckte Sirius die Zunge raus und setzte sich in den letzten freien Sessel.

„Hört mal ..." begann Lily und sah ihre Freunde der Reihe nach an. „Ich hab mir auch was überlegt. Könnt ihr so in einer Stunde mal alle in die Heulende Hütte kommen?"  
Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wozu das?"  
„Das sag ich euch dann. Aber … bringt bitte alle etwas mit ja? Etwas, dass euch an eure Zeit hier in Hogwarts erinnert."  
„Was hast du vor?" fragte Serina und ihre Freundin lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug!" Sie nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand im Mädchenturm.

--- --- ---

„Ok, Lily, was … Bist du hier mit 'nem Putzzauber durch gegangen?" Sirius sah sich in dem Raum der Heulenden Hütte verwundert um. Er wirkte um einiges Sauberer als bei seinem letzten Besuch zu Vollmond und die Gryffindor nickte.

Sie hatte außerdem Kerzen aufgestellt und in einem Korb standen einige Flaschen Butterbier, an denen der Rumtreiber sich sogleich bediente.

„Lily? Was ist das?" Remus zeigte auf eine kleine Holzkiste, die auf dem Bett stand.

Lily grinste und sah ihre Freunde an. „Nun, die Idee kam mir in den Ferien. Ihr habt doch alle etwas dabei, oder?"  
Die Fünf nickten.

„Gut. Also, ich dachte es wäre nett, wenn wir so was wie eine Zeitkapsel machen."

„Eine was?" Peter runzelte die Stirn.

„Eine Zeitkapsel! Jeder von uns legt etwas hinein und wir verstecken es hier. Und in, sagen wir ... zwanzig Jahren, treffen wir uns hier wieder und öffnen sie."  
„Lily. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo wir dann sein werden!"  
„Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache, Remus! Egal, wo wir dann sind oder was aus uns geworden ist, an diesem Tag kommen wir hier und erinnern uns an die schöne Zeit, die wir hier hatten!"  
„Also, ich finde die Idee genial!" sagte Serina und öffnete sich ebenfalls eine Flasche.

Lily setzte sich auf das Bett hinter die Kiste und sah ihre Freunde erwartungsvoll an.

„Also gut, wer fängt an?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und holte eine Flasche Old Odgens Feuerwhisky aus der Tasche. „In zwanzig Jahren schmeckt der bestimmt nochmal so gut!"  
„Schlimmer kann er ja auch nicht werden!" murmelte Remus und wich Sirius Kopfnuss aus.

„Was hast du dabei, Peter?" fragte sie den kleinsten Rumtreiber und er holte eine Handvoll geschrumpfter Bücher hervor, die er mit einem Beutel Bertie Botts Bohnen in die Kiste legte.

„Ok, die möchte ich in der Zukunft noch weniger probieren müssen!"  
„Hör auf zu maulen, Moony, und zeig lieber, was du mitgebracht hast!"  
Remus grinste und zog einige Fotos aus der Tasche. James warf einen Blick darauf und lachte, als er Lucius Malfoy singend auf dem Slytherintisch tanzen sah. „Oh ja, das war an Halloween! Daran erinnere ich mich gerne zurück!"

Er selbst legte seinen Schnatz in die Kiste und sah Serina auffordernd an. Sie schwenkte ihr Zauberbuch 'Tränke und Flüche für jede Gelegenheit' in der Hand, das sie an ihrem ersten Weihnachtsfest von Moody bekommen hatte.

Lily nickte. „Ok, dann bin ich dran." Sie zog ein, in helles Leder gebundenes Buch aus der Tasche und legte es obenauf.

„Was ist das?" fragte Serina und ihre beste Freundin blickte auf, während sie die Kiste schloss.

„Mein Tagebuch!"

„Dein … Was? Seit wann hast du das denn?" Serina klag erstaunt und Lily lachte.

„Mum hat es mir geschenkt, nachdem der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Es war alles so neu und unglaublich für mich und sie dachte, dass mir ein Tagebuch ein kleines bisschen Trost geben würde, falls ich mich mal einsam fühlen sollte."  
„Und was steht da so drin?" wollte Peter wissen.

„Alles!" sagte Lily. „Mein erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse, die Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Wie mich der Hut ausgewählt hat ... Wie schrecklich ich euch immer fand! Wie Serina zu uns kam … Einfach alles, was in den letzten sieben Jahren so passiert ist."

„Wieso wusste ich davon nichts?" Serina sah sie fragend an und Lily lächelte sie an.

„Weil du niemals deine Nase da raus gehalten hättest! Du hättest es gelesen und jeden einzelnen Satz mit deinen Kommentaren versehen!"  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
„Oh doch! Dafür kenne ich dich einfach zu gut, Rina!" Sie hockte sich neben das alte Himmelbett und löste einige Bretter der Wandverkleidung. Dahinter befand sich ein kleiner Hohlraum, und Lily stellte die Kiste hinein.

„Also ist es abgemacht, ja? Heute in zwanzig Jahren?" Lily hob ihre Flasche Butterbier in die Höhe und James stieß mit seiner dagegen.

„In zwanzig Jahren!" sagte er und Sirius hob seine.

„In zwanzig Jahren!"

„Ihr seid verrückt … Aber Ok, ich bin dabei! In zwanzig Jahren." Remus sah seine grinsenden Freunde an und auch Peter und Serina stießen mit den Anderen an.

Lily richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Wandverkleidung. „Claudio te noti convenio." sprach sie und die Holzbretter fügten sich wieder zusammen.


	133. Chapter 133

Ja, das hier ist es - das letzte Kapitel von Another Chance! Ich hab zwar gesagt, es kommt erst Sonntag aber ich will mal nicht so sein! Vor ziemlich genau drei Jahren habe ich mit der Geschichte angefangen, sie verworfen und neu begonnen und das hier kam letztendlich dabei raus. Manches schrieb sich wie von selbst, andere Szenen fielen mir wirklich schwer, aber es hat dennoch immer Spaß gemacht. Die acht Monate Schreibpause hab ich wirklich gebraucht, daher geht ein dickes 'DANKE' an all die, die trotzdem noch immer dabei sind und so fleißig Reviews schreiben! Und natürlich auch an alle Anderen, die es bis hierher geschafft haben!

Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht an Tanja – Ich liebe dich, Süße! Ohne Dich hätte ich das hier nie geschafft! Ich hoffe, du inspirierst mich auch im zweiten Teil!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Ende, und wer möchte sollte sich den unteren Link öffnen, wenn die Feier losgeht, damit er auch die richtige Melodie im Kopf hat! Das Lied ist nicht von mir sondern der Band „Busted", den Text hab ich fast vollständig umgeschrieben, ich hoffe, er ist für jeden weitgehendst verständlich. Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch.

(.com/watch?v=fimMV2pDeHE&feature=related)

„Miss Moody, kommen Sie bitte?" Professor Dumbledore hielt die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und winkte das Mädchen herein. Serina erhob sich klopfenden Herzens und atmete tief durch.

„Viel Glück!" wünschte Peter und sie sah den kleinen Rumtreiber an.

„Dir auch." sagte sie, ehe sie ihrem Schulleiter folgte.

Links von der Eingangstür stand ein langer Tisch, an dem zwei, in dunkelblaue Roben gekleidete Zauberer saßen.

„Dass sind Professor Griselda Marchbanks und Professor Tofty. Sie werden Ihnen die praktische Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abnehmen." Er lächelte dem nervösen Mädchen aufmunternd zu.

„Ok." sagte sie und Professor Tofty, ein alter, kahlköpfiger Zauberer, erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, Miss Moody. Falls es gefährlich werden sollte werden wir schon rechtzeitig eingreifen. Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Zauberstab."  
Sie lächelte gequält. „Gut zu wissen." sagte sie, während sie ihm den Stab aushändigte und er ihn an seine Kollegin weiterreichte.

Professor Marchbanks besah sich den Stab genau. „Siebeneinhalb Zoll, Stechpalme und die Herzfaser eines Drachens. Ein sehr schöner Stab!" Sie machte sich einige Notizen auf ihrem Pergament und gab Tofty den Zauberstab zurück.

Er führte zur Mitte des Raumes, wo mehrere abgedeckte Kisten standen.

„Wir beginnen mit etwas Einfachem." Er zog das erste Tuch von einer Kiste, in dem zwanzig Igel umher liefen. „Sehen Sie diese kleinen, putzigen Tierchen? Nun, eines davon ist nicht wie die Anderen und Sie sollen herausfinden, welches."

Vor dem Käfig stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem sich eine Schale mit Milch, ein silbernes Messer, eine Gurke und ein Holzpflock befanden. Er legte ihren Stab dazu.

„Sie dürfen einen dieser Gegenstände benutzen, doch überlegen Sie ihre Wahl gut. Wenn Sie sie erst einmal getroffen haben, können Sie diese nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Haben Sie alles verstanden?"  
Serina nickte grinsend. Diese Aufgabe war ein Kinderspiel.

„Dann fangen Sie bitte an."

Sie griff sofort zu der Schale mit Milch.  
„Sind Sie sich sicher?" fragte Professor Tofty und Serina blickte ihn an.  
„Ja. Eines dieser Wesen muss ein Knarl sein. Und im Gegensatz zu den gewöhnlichen Igeln, die sich über die Milch freuen, wird er misstrauisch sein und wie verrückt durch die Gegend rennen."  
Sie stellte die Milch in den Käfig und tatsächlich fing eines der Tiere an, durch zudrehen.

Tofty warf das Tuch wieder über den Käfig.

„Sehr gut, Miss Moody. Mal sehen, ob Sie die nächste Aufgabe auch so gekonnt lösen werden."  
Er schob den Tisch eine abgedeckte Kiste weiter und entfernte das Tuch.

Serina trat einen Schritt vor, um in die Kiste zu sehen, als plötzlich eine mit Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Finger versehene Hand nach ihr schlug. Sie machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Aus der Kiste späte ihr ein grünes, Affenähnliches Wesen entgegen, das seine kleinen, spitzen Zähne fletschte und sie anfauchte. Es hatte eine kleine Delle zwischen seinen Augen, in der sich Wasser gesammelt hatte.

„Bereit? Dann … bitte."

Serina schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an das Wesen zu erinnern. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, sie wusste, dass sie es im Unterricht durch genommen hatten.

„Das ist ein Kappa!" sagte sie und Professor Tofty nickte.

„Ok … Kappa … Kappa … Da war doch was … „ Sie sah die übrigen Sachen auf dem Tisch an, als es ihr wieder einfiel. Gezielt griff sie nach der Gurke. Als sie die andere Hand allerdings nach dem Messer ausstreckte, hielt der Prüfer sie zurück.

„Nur einen Gegenstand, Miss Moody!"  
„Aber wie soll ich denn … Na, Sie machen mir ja Spaß!" Serina kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ha!" sagte sie triumphierend und begann, mit ihrem Fingernagel ihren Namen in die Gurke zu ritzen. Skeptisch besah sie sich ihr Werk. „Ok, man kann es lesen … Bitte sehr."

Sie hielt dem Kappa die Gurke hin, der sie förmlich aus der Hand riss. Es hörte augenblicklich mit dem Fauchen auf und zog sich in die Kiste zurück.

Professor Tofty schien zufrieden, während er die Kiste wieder abdeckte und sie zur letzten Kiste führte.

„Bevor wir weitermachen, Miss Moody, müssen wir noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen." Er zog ein paar Ohrenschützer aus der Tasche, die er sich aufsetzte. Serina drehte sich um und sah, das Dumbledore und Professor Marchbanks ebenfalls welche auf hatten.

„Wo sind meine?" fragte sie, doch Tofty sah sie nur verständnislos an.  
„Wie bitte?"

Serine zeigte erst auf seine, dann auf ihre Ohren.

„Oh, nein, nein, nein! Die sind nur für uns, Miss Moody! Sie haben das hier!" Er zeigte auf den Tisch, wo jetzt noch das Messer, der Pflock und ihr Stab lagen. Professore Tofty zog das Tuch herunter und es kam ein großer Käfig zum Vorschein. Auf einer Stange saß darin ein Vogel, mit dem buntesten Gefieder, das Serina ja gesehen hatte. Der Vogel drehte seinen Kopf, blickte sie an und fing augenblicklich an, zu singen.

Das Mädchen erstarrte. Der Gesang des Vogels war das Schönste, dass sie je in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Es benebelte ihre Sinne und sie schien alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Langsam wiegte sie ihren Kopf mit der Melodie hin und her.

„Warum war ich nochmal hier?" dachte sie, sie wusste es nicht mehr genau. „Ich sollte irgendwas tun … Irgendetwas ... wichtiges ..."  
Ihr Blick streifte über den kleinen Tisch.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Mädchen und sie riss ihren Zauberstab an sich.

„SILENCIO!" brüllte sie und der Vogel verstummte augenblicklich.

Professor Tofty nahm seine Ohrenschützer ab. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Moody. Sie waren schneller als die bisherigen Schüler … und diesmal lebt der Fwuuper sogar noch!"  
Serina sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Ihr Freund, Mister Black, hat es vorgezogen, das Messer nach dem armen Tier zu werfen. Aber … Es gibt ja zum Glück verschiedene Wege, die gestellten Aufgaben zu bewältigen." Er zwinkerte sie über seine Brillengläser hinweg ab, und sie verließ mit einem guten Gefühl die Große Halle.

Serina betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich auf Sirius' Schoß nieder. Der Rumtreiber saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, und er schlang sofort seine Arme um sie.

„Geschafft?" fragte er und sie nickte.

„Ja! Oh, ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin! Das war unsere letzte Prüfung!"  
„Schon komisch, oder?" James sah seine Freunde an. „Morgen um diese Zeit sitzen wir bereits im Zug nach London! Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben."  
„Ja, die Zeit hier verging irgendwie viel zu schnell." Dorcas legte ihren Kopf auf Remus' Schulter.

Das Porträt schwang auf, und Peter gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Und wie lief es bei dir, Wormtail?" fragte der blonde Rumtreiber und Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zwei von Drei … Ich hab den blöden Fwuuper nicht geschafft!"  
„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, Peter." sagte Lily. „Wenn du den schriftlichen Teil nicht total vergeigt hast, hast du auf jeden Fall bestanden."

Der kleine Rumtreiber nickte. „Ich brauch eh kein Ohnegleichen. Solange ich ein Annehmbar kriege, bin ich glücklich."  
„Das ist unser Wormtail!" sagte James und lachte.

„Hey Leute!" Frank Longbottom tauchte hinter ihnen auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seine Uhr. „Noch zwei Stunden! Wir sollten langsam anfangen!"

Die Gryffindors sahen sich an und erhoben sich.

„Tja, dann lasst uns mal die Koffer packen. Wir sehen uns dann gleich unten, Baby." Sirius gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss, ehe er mit den anderen Rumtreibern im Jungenturm verschwand.

„MIST!" James warf genervt seinen Zauberstab auf das Bett. „Mensch, Padfoot! Wie soll ich das Ding den hier wieder abkriegen?"  
Sirius streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Badezimmer und grinste. „Gar nicht, Prongs. Das ist ein Dauerklebefluch, und der heißt so, weil er Sachen dauerhaft irgendwo festklebt!"  
„Haha, sehr witzig!" James zerrte an einem geschrumpften Pullover, der an der Wand in ihrem Zimmer hing.

„Vergiss es, Prongs! Ich hab damit sogar ein Foto von uns in meinem alten Zimmer am Grimmauldplace an die Wand gehext. Ich wette, Walburga ist schon halb wahnsinnig, weil sie es nicht abkriegt!"

„Ach Mann, soll Filch sich doch damit rumärgern!" sagte James und öffnete seinen Schrank.

Remus lachte und ging in die Hocke, um seinen Nachtisch leer zu räumen.

„Uuh!" sagte er und seine Freunde sahen ihn an.

„Was hast du, Moony?" fragte Sirius, und kam aus dem Bad.

Remus blickte ihn an. „Ich hab grad ein Foto von dir gefunden!"  
„Und? Wie seh ich aus?"  
„Grässlich!" Er warf Sirius das Foto zu. Es zeigte ihn, wie er mit dem Kopf aus Serinas Beinen lag. Sie lehnte sich gegen den großen Baum am See und schlug ihm mit dem Buch auf den Kopf. Er musste lachen.

„Das war am Ende ihres ersten Jahres hier, richtig?"  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und Peter sah ihm über die Schulter. „James war da gerade mit Lily zusammen gekommen, oder? … Merlin, ist das lange her!"

Remus klappte den Deckel seiner Truhe zu. „Habt ihr alles?" fragte er.

„Ich kann meine Zahnbüste nicht finden!"

James sah seinen Freund Sirius grinsend an. „Hattest du jemals eine, Padfoot?"  
Sirius warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Mach nur so weiter, Bambi, ich warne dich!"  
Der Rumtreiber lachte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Wiese, wo ihre Abschlussfeier stattfinden sollte.

„Minerva? Alles in Ordnung?" Albus Dumbledore sah die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors an, die etwas nervös wirkte.

„Kann ich noch nicht sagen, Albus. Frag mich das nochmal, wenn dieser Abend vorbei ist!"

Der Schulleiter lachte leise, während sie auf die vier Tische zugingen, die auf der Wiese platziert waren.

„Es sieht doch alles ganz ordentlich aus." stellte er fest.

Die vier Haustische wurden auf der einen Seite von dem Lehrertisch und auf der anderen Seite von einer hölzernen Bühne eingerahmt.

Lichterzauber hingen in den Bäumen, die wie tausend kleine Glühwürmchen leuchteten und der Weg war von Rot leuchtenden Fackeln umsäumt. Gläser und Teller standen bereits auf den Tischen und Minerva hätte schwören können, eine Hauselfe mit grünschillernden Flügeln gesehen zu haben.

Sie nahm mit dem Schulleiter am Lehrertisch Platz und so langsam füllten sich die leeren Bänke.

„Also … wir ziehen das jetzt wirklich durch, ja?" Peter lugte durch einen Spalt in dem Vorhang, der auf der Bühne gespannt war.  
„Wormtail! Wenn du diese Frage noch ein einziges Mal stellst, wird deine Mami dich Morgen nicht vom Bahnhof abholen können!"  
„Ok, das heißt dann wohl, ja!" Peter ließ den Vorhang los, sah Sirius an und schluckte.

„Du schaffst das, Wormtail!" Sirius schlug seinem Freund leicht auf die Schulter und drehte sich um.

Er sah seine besten Freunde an. „Männer! Ihr seht heiß aus!" sagte er grinsend und Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir hätten dir nie die Wahl der Kostüme überlassen dürfen!"

„Komm schon, Moony! Du hättest dich doch für Anzug und Krawatte entschieden! So sehen wir wenigstens cool aus!"

„Klar, wie Rocker für Arme!" Remus sah kopfschüttelnd an sich herunter. Er trug, wie auch die anderen Rumtreiber, eine schwarze Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und darüber eine schwarzen Lederjacke.

Hinter ihm kamen gerade drei Mädchen die kleine Treppe hoch, die zur Bühne führte und James stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Padfoot? DAS da … ist heiß!"  
Dorcas schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht.

„Rina? Sag mir nochmal, warum ich das hier tue?"  
Serina stupste sie an. „Für deine Freunde, zur allgemeinen Belustigung und einfach nur so zum Spaß!"

„Und … damit Rina und ich hier nicht alleine stehen!" lachte Lily.

„Oh Merlin, warum nur ich?"

Remus betrachtete seine Freundin. Sie trug kniehohe weiße Stiefel und ein weißes, fledermausärmliges Kleid mit rosa Blüten, das kurz über ihren Knien endete.

Er gab ein kehliges Brummen von sich, und wurde knallrot, als seine Freunde ihn anstarrten.  
„Das .. war ich nicht! Das war der Wolf!" versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und nahm schnell auf einem Hocker platz.

„Ok … Ich glaube, es geht los, Freunde. Frank kommt!" James scheuchte sie über die Bühne und jeder nahm seinen Platz ein.

Frank Longbottom trat auf die Bühne und ging zum Mikrofon. Die Augen aller Hogwartsschüler folgten ihm und er atmete tief durch.

„Liebe Gryffindors und Huffelpuffs. Ravenclaws und … äh, Slytherins. Verehrte Professoren. Heute ist nicht irgendein Tag, oh nein! Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag. Denn heute geht nicht einfach nur ein weiteres Schuljahr zu Ende, heute endet eine Zeit, die Hogwarts hoffentlich niemals vergessen wird. Heute endet … eine Ära!"

Er sah den besorgten Blick seiner Hauslehrerin und musste grinsen. „Wer gedacht hat, dass sie sich still und leise aus dem Staub machen würden … Nun, der hat sich gewaltig geirrt! Ladies und Gentleman. Es ist mir eine Ehre Ihnen den Höhepunkt unserer Abschlussfeier zu präsentieren … Bitte begrüßen Sie mit mir ..."  
Er trat ein Stück beiseite und der rote Vorhang hinter ihm erhob sich langsam.

„ ... James Potter and the Hottest Hotties of Hogwarts!"

Die Bühne würde von magischem Licht erhellt und fiel auf die Rumtreiber und ihre Freundinnen.

Remus saß an einem Schlagzeug und gab die ersten Töne an, begleitet von Sirius, der sich eine Bassgitarre umgehängt hatte.

Serina trat an das freigewordene Mikro und zeigte auf den Lehrertisch.

„Your voices echoed in my mind, i count the days to let you behind!"

Lily trat kopfschüttelnd neben sie. „Our teachers doing all they can, to put the stuff into your brain!" Sie stieß mit ihrem Finger gegen Serinas Kopf.

Peter, der ebenfalls die Melodie auf einer Gitarre spielte, drängte sich zwischen die beiden Mädchen.

„I fought my way in front of clas, but before you saved my ass."

„That was not my only task, you're always stucked in real' big mess" Lily hob ihre Hände und ging einige Schritte nach hinten, wo James am Keyboard stand und die Gryffindor sangen gemeinsam den Refrain.

„That`s what we go to school for, you all thought we failure,

but we really made it, it was not complicated.

Someone said, we`r gangster, but we're the biggest prankster.

There was a lot to be done, we're hoping you had real fun!

That`s what we go to school for!

That`s what we go to school for!"

Dorcas ging mit einem lasziven Hüftschwung über die Bühne und legte Remus die Arme um die Schultern und der blonde Rumtreiber grinste. „You maybe thought she's to good for me, but that doesn't bother me!"

„I was the luckiest girl in time, till the day that he was mine!" Sie drückte ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange, während er weiterspielte.

James Augen fuhren über die im Takt klatschende Schülerschaft, bis er einen ganz bestimmten mit den Augen fixierte.

„I saw Snapes ugly underwear, and I wish I was not there"  
„Belive me, he also!" rief Serina auf dem Hintergrund, was den Rumtreiber ins Mikro lachen ließ.  
„Hey!" Sirius warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu, ehe er mit seiner Strophe weitermachen konnte. „This Picture's burning in my mind, and till this day, I was blind!"

„That`s what we go to school for, you all thought we failure

but we really made it, it was not complicated.

Someone said, we`r gangster, but we're the biggest prankster.

There was a lot to be done, we're hoping you had real fun!

That`s what we go to school for!

That`s what we go to school for!"

Während die Rumtreiber weiterspielten, sprangen die drei Mädchen und Sirius auf die Haustische und heizten die begeisterte Menge weiter an.

„Everyone who learn here all day,  
we knows you'r looking at us in a different way!  
We guess that's why our life here was so fine.  
We can see it in your eyes that we was ever on your mind.  
We could see that you all want more, even if you don't tell us that we are what you go to school for!  
We're what you go to school for!

We packed our baggage in our trunks.  
Looks like you must find some new punks!  
We drive past school to say goodbye.  
My friends … believe your eyes ..."

Die vier Rumtreiber zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten gemeinsam auf Hogwarts.

Rote und goldene Blitze schossen daraus hervor und färbten das gesamte Schloss in den Gryffindorfarben. Aus den steinernen Wasserspeiern würden brüllende Löwen und selbst die anwesenden Geister leuchteten in Rot und Gold. Der Tisch der Gryffindors brach in tosenden Jubel aus und selbst ihre Hauslehrerin lachte begeistert.

Remus und James schossen weitere Zauber ab, die als bunte Feuerkreisel aufstiegen und dann in einem Funkenregen explodierten.

Serina sah lachend hinauf und erstarrte.

„LILY!" brüllte sie über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Sie drehte sich zu ihr um und Serina zeigte in den Himmel.

Lily sah nach oben. Die Funken regneten nicht willkürlich herunter, sie hinterließen eine Botschaft am Himmel, die an sie gerichtet war.

„Lily Evans … Willst du meine Frau werden?" stand in riesigen, leuchtenden Buchstaben über der Wiese, so dass jeder es lesen konnte.

Sie wirbelte herum und entdeckte James, der jetzt alleine auf der Bühne stand und ziemlich nervös wirkte.

„Und?" Seine Stimme zitterte, als er in das Mikrofon sprach. „Willst du?"

Lachend warf sie sich in seine Arme.

„Ich schätze mal, dass heißt so viel wie 'Ja' oder?" rief Sirius fragend und die Gryffindor nickte nur noch. Selbst wenn sie nicht in einen innigen Kuss mit James versunken wäre, hätte sie kein Wort heraus gebracht.

Bis auf einige Slytherins waren alle von ihren Bänken aufgesprungen und in einen nicht enden wollten Beifall ausgebrochen. Sirius half seiner Freundin von dem Tisch herunter und das Mädchen hätte schwören können, dass ihre Hauslehrerin sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„BUTTERBIER FÜR ALLE!" schrie der Rumtreiber und die Getränke erschienen prompt auf den Tischen.

Die Instrumente waren so verzaubert, das sie weiterspielten. Einige Pärchen hatten den Bereich vor der Bühne zur Tanzfläche umfunktioniert und Sirius konnte sogar Peter und Remus in der Menge entdecken. James und Lily waren schon vor einer Weile verschwunden und er würde sich hüten, die Beiden suchen zu gehen, stattdessen sah er sich lieber nach seiner eigenen Freundin um. In der Ferne konnte er eine Silhouette ausmachen und er ging über die Wiese darauf zu.

Serina saß auf der kleinen Mauer, die um die Gewächshäuser verlief und der Rumtreiber ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Hey, Baby. Was machst du denn hier so alleine?" fragte er und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Serina lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich will mir dieses Bild für immer einprägen, Sirius. Wie sich das Mondlicht auf dem See widerspiegelt. Die Weide, wie sie sich gegen den Wald abhebt ... Das Schloss mit all seinen Türmen … Ich habe hier so viel erlebt ... Verstehst du?"  
Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. „Ich meine, wer weiß schon, was uns die Zukunft bringt? Aber wir werden sicher nie hierher zurück kehren und ich möchte diesen Ort einfach nicht vergessen!"

Sirius lächelte sie sanft an. „Vielleicht hätte ich doch Wahrsagen weiter belegen sollen!" Er lachte. „Aber auch ohne hellzusehen kann ich dir zwei Dinge mit Sicherheit versprechen!"

Serina sah ihren Freund fragend an.

„Na ja, Erstens … Ich werde immer umwerfend aussehen!"

Lachend gab sie ihn einen Klapps auf die Schulter. „Du Spinner!"  
Sirius grinste. „Und Zweitens ..." Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Rina. Bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

Er beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen Kuss.

- - - Ende „Another Chance – A Marauder Tale" - - -


End file.
